El último hijo del crepúsculo
by Big Silver Note
Summary: Un pequeño bebe potrillo ha llegado desde otro mundo a la tierra de Equestria pero nadie sabe de dónde vino, la princesa Twilight lo encuentra en su castillo y movida por sus sentimientos decide criar al pequeño como si fuera su propio hijo, una nueva aventura le espera a la nueva madre la cual podría ser algo difícil.
1. C1 Perseguidos

**"** **EL ÚLTIMO HIJO DEL CREPÚSCULO"**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"** **Perseguidos"**

Es una madrugada tranquila en Ponyville, deben ser alrededor de las 5 o tal vez las 6 pero aún está oscuro, todos los habitantes del lugar se encuentran en sus casas, recostados en sus camas descansando pacíficamente y teniendo agradables sueños, cortesía de la princesa de la noche.

Todo parece ser paz y quietud, pero en lo profundo del bosque Everfree algo está a punto de ocurrir, dentro de una cueva se encuentra una manticora durmiendo apaciblemente junto a sus cachorros quienes se mueven al ritmo de sus tranquilos sueños, fuera de la cueva el viento comienza a soplar moviendo de forma tenue las hojas de los arboles, dentro de la cueva una piedra cae del techo despertando a la manticora que comienza a sentir que algo extraño pasa, un pequeño temblor comienza a sentirse y la manticora sale a toda velocidad de la cueva llevándose sus crías en su lomo corriendo a través del gran bosque.

El viento comienza a soplar con más fuerza las ramas de los árboles empiezan a agitarse de manera violenta conforme la intensidad de los vientos se incrementa, el temblor se hace más fuerte y comienza a sentirse en Ponyville.

Sus habitantes asustados por esto despiertan de sus sueños para poner a sus familias a salvo y revisar la situación, en el castillo de la amistad ocurre lo mismo. La princesa Twilight es despertada de súbito por el temblor totalmente confundida, de inmediato lo primero que hace es buscar a Spike quien para su sorpresa ya se encontraba bajo la cama de Twilight.

-SPIKE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- Pregunta gritando con preocupación la Alicornio.

-Aquí- Responde el bebe dragón sacando su garra para indicar el lugar de su escondite bajo la cama de Twilight.

-¿A qué hora llegaste ahí?-Pregunta confundida Twilight.

-En el momento en que los vientos empezaron, ¿Qué está sucediendo Twilight?- Pregunta asustado el bebe dragón.

-Es un temblor, de eso no hay duda- Responde Twilight con preocupación y en eso sube a Spike con su magia junto a ella y crea un escudo mágico que protege a ambos de algunos objetos que están cayendo de la habitación.

–No te preocupes Spike aquí estaremos a salvo- Dice ella mientras abraza a Spike para calmarlo ya que el bebe dragón tiembla de miedo.

En otros lugares la situación es igual, En Sweet Apple Acres Big Mac y Applejack ayudan a la abuela Smith y a Applebloom a ponerse a salvo, en Carrousel Boutique Rarity cubre a su hermana con un campo de energía mágica mientras la pequeña unicornio esconde su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana mayor, Fluttershy está ayudando a sus animales al mismo tiempo que busca refugio para ella y para su conejo Ángel que no se suelta de su crin rosa, Pinkie Pie está dormida como tronco su sentido Pinkie funciona incluso dormida y su cuerpo se mueve automáticamente cuando algo le va a caer incluso se levanta como sonámbula, Rainbow Dash no siente el temblor pero si los fuertes vientos huracanados que abren su ventana y desacomodan todas sus cosas al igual que hace volar en círculos a su mascota, ella despierta y comienza a buscar a Tank a quien toma y buscan un lugar seguro para protegerse de los vientos.

Después de unos momentos los temblores cesan y los fuertes vientos huracanados se vuelven leves brisas, todos en el pueblo esperan un momento más en sus refugios hasta estar seguros de que el viento ha cesado por completo.

En el bosque Everfree en medio de toda aquella maleza que lo caracteriza un portal blanco y circular se abre por el cual cruzan dos figuras de pony ambas están cubiertas por unas capas que portan pero se alcanza a distinguir que ambos son unicornios por los cuernos que sobresalen de las capuchas en sus cabezas.

-Rápido Por aquí, no tardaran en encontrarnos- Dice una voz profunda y masculina mientras ambos comienzan a correr.

-¿En qué mundo estamos ahora?- Pregunta una voz femenina que parece que lleva algo cargando en su espalda.

-¿Acaso importa?- Responde el unicornio –No tenemos tiempo para ponernos a pensar en eso, debemos seguir escapando-

-Sí, tienes razón- Comenta la otra figura mientras comienzan a correr a través del bosque Everfree.

Al alejarse a una distancia algo considerable el portal vuelve a abrirse de nuevo y tres encapuchados salen de este, no se distinguen sus especies por las capuchas negras que tienen puestas.

-¿En dónde estamos ahora?- Dice uno de ellos con un tono irritado.

-No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa- Responde el otro - ¿Seguros de qué llegaron aquí?- Pregunta molesto.

-Sí, están por aquí- Contesta el otro –Puedo oler el aroma del recién nacido- Complemente mientras olfatea el aire del lugar.

-Bien ¿Hacia dónde entonces?- Pregunta uno de los encapuchados.

El anterior pony vuele a olfatear el aire y detecta un aroma que han venido siguiendo desde hace varias dimensiones atrás.

-Haya, por esa dirección- Menciona este pony apuntando con su casco hacia dentro del bosque Everfree.

Otro de ellos se acerca al lugar y entre las ramas y el sendero logra encontrar un pedazo de capucha roto.

-Es de ellos, de eso no hay duda- Les dice a sus compañeros.

-Entonces sigamos adelante, no deben estar lejos de aquí- Comenta otro de ellos y los tres se adentran en el bosque, saltando a través de las ramas de los árboles para ir más rápido con gran agilidad.

No muy lejos de ahí los otros dos ponys que cruzaron primero el portal siguen corriendo, pero el unicornio se da cuenta de algo y se detiene de súbito.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta la otra unicornio -¿Por qué te detienes así de repente?-

-Ya nos alcanzaron- Responde con inexpresividad.

-No puede ser- Dice la unicornio con preocupación y toma al bulto que llevaba en su espalda entre sus cascos, este pequeño bulto resulta ser un pequeño unicornio potrillo de color gris plateado con la crin y cola negra y un mechón verde claro a través de estas el portillo da un bostezo pequeño y continúa durmiendo.

El unicornio voltea hacia el pequeño y le da un abrazo a él y a la unicornio que lo acompañaba le da un largo beso en sus labios.

-Debes irte de aquí- Le dice a la unicornio, quien sorprendida por esto se baja la capucha revelando su pelaje blanco, su crin verde y sus ojos dorados.

-¿Cómo dices eso?- Le responde la unicornio –Shadow Night, debes venir con nosotros, por favor- le dice la unicornio con algo de tristeza.

-No, Radiant Shine no puedo- Responde el unicornio mientras baja su capucha, revelando su pelaje color negro y su crin color azul con un mechón negro y sus ojos dorados –Yo me quedaré a hacerles frente mientras tú llevas a nuestro hijo a un lugar seguro- Dice él mientras acaricia la crin de su hijo.

-Pero Shadow Night- Dice Radiant Shine con tristeza en sus ojos.

-¡Vete ya!, que no hay mucho tiempo- Comenta el unicornio mientras saca una espada de su capa con su magia y la que al parecer es su esposa se aleja del lugar –Los amo a los dos- Dice él mientras se voltea y se pone en guardia.

-Shadow Night amor mío, te juró que nuestro hijo tendrá un futuro- Piensa Radiant Shine mientras suelta algunas lágrimas de tristeza por el que al parecer es su esposo.

Radiant Shine sigue corriendo a través del bosque hasta llegar a un riachuelo en el cual bebe un poco de agua y sigue con su camino siguiendo este riachuelo, más atrás Shadow Night se prepara para su encuentro con los tres ponys que los venían persiguiendo a él y a su familia, los tres pony saltan desde los árboles y rodean a Shadow Night y comienzan a caminar alrededor de él observándolo en su posición de guardia listo para hacerles frente en cualquier momento.

-Parece que hemos alcanzado a uno de ellos- Comenta uno de los encapuchados.

-Más bien parece que nos estaba esperando jejeje- menciona otro con un tono burlón.

-¿Una espada?, jeje ¿Acaso piensas pelear contra nosotros tú solo Shadow Night?- Menciona el tercer encapuchado al ver la espada desenvainada del unicornio.

-Ustedes no se acercaran a mi familia malditos- Les dice Shadow Night a los tres encapuchados mientras ataca con su espada.

Los tres encapuchados saltan hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe y se ponen uno al lado de otro.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está decidido a pelear- Comenta uno de los encapuchados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto será rápido- Dice otro de ellos poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Alto!- Grita el tercer encapuchado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunta uno de ellos con molestia.

-Recuerden a lo que hemos venido- Les dice seriamente –Vayan y encuentren a esa Yegua con el niño, yo me encargaré de este traidor- Añade inexpresivo.

-Ni lo pienses, no te quedaras con toda la diversión tú solo- Responde uno de los encapuchados quejándose contra la decisión de este gran pony.

-Él tiene razón, no dejaremos toda la diversión para ti- Añade el otro encapuchado.

-Entonces ustedes serán quienes le explique a la reina el motivo por el cual escapó- Les dice el pony con un tono serio de voz.

Ambos encapuchados se miran entre ellos, las palabras de este último encapuchado los han llenado con un poco de miedo.

-Está bien, iremos tras esa yegua- Dice uno de ellos y ambos desaparecen entre las sombras del Bosque.

-¡No!- Comenta con preocupación el unicornio que intenta ir tras ellos pero en eso es detenido por un látigo que se envuelve en su casco trasero.

-No irás a ningún lado Shadow Night- Le dice el encapuchado quien usa su tremenda fuerza para jalar al unicornio hacia él poco a poco.

-Maldición- Piensa el unicornio mientras es arrastrado por el látigo el cual corta con su espada.

El encapuchado entonces mete su casco en su capa y de esta saca una espada la cual está pegada a su casco con ayuda de un aparato especial que le permite manejarla.

-¡Maldita sea!- Piensa el unicornio preocupado por su mujer y su hijo que son perseguidos por los otros dos encapuchados.

La batalla entre ambos ponys comienza el encapuchado da un fuerte golpe con su espada y Shadow Night se cubre con la suya, la fuerza de este pony es sorprendente, Shadow Night está utilizando mucha de su magia solo para evitar que su espada ceda ante los golpes de este brutal oponente.

El encapuchado lanza un golpe con su casco que tiene libre y Shadow Night apenas si logra esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás y dejando caer su espada al suelo, el encapuchado arremete contra él y ataca con su espada provocándole un corte en el rostro a Shadow Night.

El unicornio mira su cortada y comienza a usar su magia para atacar, disparando distintos rayos de magia ataca a su oponente quien con una maestría impresionante los bloquea todos sin ningún problema usando la espada e incluso es capaz de regresarle algunos.

Finalmente el unicornio decide atacarlo de frente y corre hacia él, al ver esto el encapuchado da una estocada pero Shadow Night usa su magia para tele-transportarse y toma su espada nuevamente desde el lugar donde cayó.

-Buen truco Shadow Night- Comenta el encapuchado –Pero creo que es hora de que terminemos con esto-

El encapuchado levanta su espada y con toda su fuerza golpea contra el suelo el cual comienza a agrietarse forma una fisura en dirección al unicornio quien queda desestabilizado por este ataque y es rntonces cuando el encapuchado aprovecha para arremeter contra él, nuevamente el unicornio se tele-transporta pero el encapuchado ya se esperaba esto y gira su espada hacia atrás anticipando el movimiento de su oponente, para desgracia del unicornio la espada lo atraviesa y cae al suelo donde por la herida se desangra hasta morir.

-Silver Shine- Dice con sus últimas fuerzas antes de cerrar los ojos y sorprendente mente al morir su cuerpo comienza a volverse pequeños fragmentos de luz como polvo que se elevan al cielo y desaparecen con el viento.

-Fuiste un digno rival Shadow Night y un gran compañero de batalla- Comenta el encapuchado mientras limpia la sangre de su espada la cual por algún motivo es de color morado y como mostrando respeto a su oponente clava la espada de su rival en el lugar donde murió.

-La verdad yo no quería hacer esto Shadow Night tú eras como mi hermano, pero no me dejaste alternativa- Comenta en voz baja el encapuchado mientras se adentra nuevamente en el bosque –Espero que esos inútiles no arruinen esto también como suelen hacerlo siempre- Piensa con seriedad el encapuchado.

No muy lejos de ahí los dos encapuchados llegan al riachuelo y comienzan a buscar pistas de la yegua.

-Se detuvo aquí, la huellas indican eso- Menciona uno de los encapuchado señalando un par de huellas en el suelo.

-Sí pero el rastro también termina aquí, no veo más pisadas alrededor- Comenta el otro encapuchado mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ella es una unicornio, quizá uso su tele-transportación- Dice uno de ellos.

-No lo creo, eso solo funciona cuando conoces el lugar al que vas, si ella lo hubiera usado probablemente hubiera regresado a un punto de este bosque en el que ya estuvo pero, al igual que nosotros acaban de llegar a este mundo y no conoce nada- Responde el otro dando una larga explicación.

-Un momento- Dice uno de los encapuchados entrando al agua –Oh ya veo lo que hace- Complementa con una sonrisa algo malévola.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta su compañero.

-Está usando el agua para cubrir sus huellas y su aroma, muy lista debo admitirlo pero eso de nada le servirá, andando debemos seguir- Le dice a su compañero y ambos sigue el riachuelo.

Más apartado de aquel lugar se encuentra aquella yegua de nombre Radiant Shine, ella sale del riachuelo que usaba para ocultar su aroma y llega hasta un pequeño puente y observa la entrada a un pueblo que dice "Bienvenidos a Ponyville" la unicornio entonces escucha unos ruidos acercándose a ella y se oculta detrás de unos barriles de madera que están al lado de una casa cerca de aquel puente.

Alza su mirada y lo que ve es a varios ponys que salen de sus hogares y revisan cada uno los daños que el viento y el temblor causaron, en ese momento ve algo que la deja aún más sorprendida, una Alicornio color morado con crin de un morado más oscuro y un mecho lila, al verla se da cuenta de que ella debe ser alguien importante en ese lugar en el que se encuentra.

-¿Acaso ella es la gobernante de este lugar?- Piensa Radiant Shine y en eso voltea de nuevo hacia el puente y ve a los dos encapuchados que han llegado al pueblo.

Al verlos ella se asusta mucho y se comienza a avanzar ocultándose entre lo que puede encontrar, pero sabe que su aroma o el del pequeño potrillo que lleva en su espalda los delatarán tarde o temprano, para su fortuna logra encontrar un pequeño jardín lleno de rosas rojas y arroja la capucha que traía sobre estas lo que impregna el aroma de las flores en su capa y hace que sus aromas se mezclen, esto mantendría a los persecutores un poco confundidos.

-Esto servirá por ahora- Piensa ella –Pero no tardarán en darse cuenta, Shadow Night amor mío, nuestro hijo tendrá un futuro y ese futuro tendrá que ser aquí- Dice ella con voz baja mientras observa a un lugar en especial que llamo su atención, el lugar que observa es el castillo de la amistad.

-Ese debe ser el lugar de la gobernante, ahí estarás a salvo mi cielo- Le dice la unicornio a su pequeño unicornio que sigue durmiendo.

En la entrada a Ponyville los encapuchados se ocultan entre las sombras, saben que la yegua que buscan se encuentra dentro en alguna parte del pueblo pero no pueden arriesgarse a ser vistos por sus habitantes y mucho menos por aquella Alicornio que acaban de divisar, su experiencia con Alicornios no es muy buena y en cierto modo tienen algo de temor hacia ella.

-Demonios, estábamos cerca- Menciona uno de ellos quejándose.

-Su rastro ya no está pero estoy seguro de que sigue dentro de este pueblo- Le dice su compañero mientras olfatea el ambiente en busca del aroma de la yegua.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Pregunta un encapuchado al otro que sigue olfateando el lugar para tratar de percibir el olor de la yegua sin encontrar nada.

-Solo esperar, en algún momento el aroma regresará y entonces actuaremos- Responde a su compañero y ambos se ocultan entre las ramas de los árboles.

Mientras tanto Radiant Shine consigue llegar hasta el castillo de la amistad sin ser vista por algún otro pony del pueblo, usa su magia para levitarse a sí misma y a su hijo hasta uno de los balcones del castillo donde encuentra una ventana abierta, esta ventana lleva directamente a la habitación de Twilight.

-Aquí es- Piensa la unicornio mientras con magia hace levitar a su hijo y le quita la manta con la que lo traía enredado y ella se la pone en su propio cuello para poder cargar el olor de su hijo con ella.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido y de no tumbar nada la unicornio se acerca la cama de la princesa y coloca a su hijo sobre el colchón cubriéndolo con una de las sábanas de la habitación, ella mira a su hijo poniéndole un collar de oro en su cuello que tiene grabado el nombre del pequeño por detrás, le da un beso en la frente y comienza a alejarse del lugar pero en eso su bebe despierta y comienza a llorar, ella se alarma por esto, si alguien además de ellos se encuentra en el castillo es seguro que los descubran o peor aún los encapuchados podrían seguirla hasta ahí.

-Ya, ya, mi pequeño, todo va a estar bien, no tienes porque llorar, no tengas miedo mi hijo- Le dice la madre a su hijo mientras usa su magia para ponerlo entre sus cascos y lo arrulla suavemente mientras le canta una canción de cuna con una voz tierna que hace sentir mejor al potrillo quien mira directo a su madre con sus ojos color dorado mientras ella le canta:

 _"_ _Calma pequeño, no debes llorar, pronto todo acabará._

 _Duerme mi hijo, sueña mi amor, que un buen futuro tendrás._

 _Crece mi cielo, fuerte serás, vida feliz tu tendrás"_

El pequeño potrillo hace unos sonidos de alegría y da un gran y tierno bostezo para finalmente poder quedarse dormido, con lágrimas en su rostro su madre lo vuelve a colocar en la cama de la princesa mientras sale por la ventana de la habitación y la cierra lentamente.

-Adiós hijo mío, que el cielo te guarde- Dice ella mientras usa su tele-transportación para bajar rápido del castillo –Lo más probable es que no me recuerdes cuando crezcas pero si es el precio que debo pagar con tal que tú estés a salvo, entonces que así sea, Adiós mi cielo, Mamá hará una última cosa para demostrarte que te ama- Sigue diciendo ella con lágrimas en su rostro y mira al castillo una vez más antes de regresar al bosque por otro sendero mientras el sol comienza a asomarse cubriendo el cielo con un leve color naranja.

Una última imagen del potrillo en aquella habitación se muestra mientras se ve por la ventana a la madre del pequeño corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-Ahí esta- Dice uno de los encapuchados mirando desde la copa de uno de los árboles y señalando hacia Radiant Shine quien está entrando al bosque.

-ya la vi, ¿Sabes si lleva al potrillo con ella?- Pregunta su compañero.

-Sí, huele a recién nacido- Comenta este encapuchado mientras olfatea el aire.

-Entonces adelante, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Dice el otro encapuchado y ambos comienzan la persecución contra la yegua nuevamente.

La yegua corre a través del bosque Everfree pero no sabe hacia dónde se debe dirigirse ahora antes el riachuelo la había ayudado a encontrar su camino a Ponyville pero ahora no había nada y termina llegando hasta el borde de un acantilado.

-¡Demonios!- Dice ella en voz baja mientras mira hacia el precipicio que termina al lado de un río aún más grande y con una corriente más fuerte.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin te hemos alcanzado Radiant Shine- se oye la voz de uno de los encapuchados detrás de ella.

Radiant Shine se da la vuelta y observa a las dos figuras frente a ella en posición amenazante dispuestos a atacarla en cualquier momento.

-Fuiste muy astuta, eso lo admito pero todo se acabó, ya no tienes a donde ir- Le comenta uno de los encapuchados mientras ambos se acercan a ella lentamente.

-Vamos entréganos al pequeño y te prometo que te mataremos a ti antes que a él, para que no tengas que verlo morir, jejeje- Le dice con malicia uno de los encapuchados al parecer el más sádico de ellos.

La unicornio da unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar al borde del lugar y ve que ya no tiene otra opción, toma la sábana en la que tenía enredado a su hijo y la abraza como si de verdad tuviera al potrillo ahí con ella

-Vamos entrega al potrillo ahora- Le grita uno de los encapuchados con severidad.

-Te amo hijo, adiós Silver Shine- susurra ella y pisa con mucha fuerza el borde del precipicio lo que ocasiona que parte de este se venga abajo y ella hace parecer que la caída fue repentina y por esto no tuvo la oportunidad de usar su magia.

Ambos encapuchados corren hacia impactados el borde del precipicio y ven estrellarse a la yegua con gran fuerza en el suelo, con algo de impresión ambos siguen mirando hasta que la yegua, al igual que el otro unicornio, se vuelve como polvo dorado y se desvanece en el aire.

Ambos bajan hasta el borde del río y en efecto, Radiant Shine ha muerto, buscan señales de vida del potrillo para estar seguros pero solo encuentran la tela en la que venía envuelto el pequeño unicornio así que lo dan por muerto al igual que su madre.

-Bueno, me parece que hemos cumplido con nuestro deber- Comenta uno de ellos con alegría.

-Sí, creo que sí, es hora de regresar- Menciona el otro encapuchado no sin antes dar una última olfateada al lugar y ambos se adentran nuevamente en el bosque llevando consigo el pedazo de sábana donde veía el potrillo, mientras caminan hablan acerca de la recompensa que esperan recibir por este trabajo.

Los dos siguen caminando hasta encontrarse con el otro encapuchado.

-¿Y bien?- Los cuestiona el gran encapuchado seriamente.

-Cumplimos con nuestra misión, ambos están muertos- Dice Fríamente uno de los encapuchados.

-¿De verdad? , ¿Se aseguraron de eso?- Les pregunta de nuevo el encapuchado dudando de ambos ponys.

-Por supuesto que sí- Responde el otro encapuchado y le muestra la sábana donde venía el bebe unicornio envuelto, aquel gran encapuchado analiza la tela y se da cuenta de que en efecto es la misma en la que venía el pequeño.

-Muy bien, en ese caso debemos volver- Dice el gran encapuchado y hace aparecer un portal frente a los tres el cual todos cruzan, pero antes de cruzar este último encauchado da un último vistazo a aquella tierra –Parece un lugar tranquilo, no me molestaría volver aquí en otra ocasión- Dice él dando una ligera sonrisa y cruzando a través del portal.

Este se cierra y todo vuele a la normalidad, los perseguidores se han ido creyendo haber cumplido con su objetivo de dar muerte a los tres individuos que perseguían pero lo que ellos no saben es que la madre del pequeño lo dejo en aquel castillo de ese pequeño pueblo y ahora gracias a su valiente sacrificio y al coraje de su padre el pequeño podrá disfrutar de un periodo de paz y felicidad para crecer bien y feliz como sus padres lo quería para él, pero, si algo es sabido que nada dura para siempre.


	2. C2 El pequeño potrillo

**Capítulo 2**

 **"** **El pequeño potrillo"**

Parecía ser una madrugada tranquila en el pequeño y apacible poblado de Ponyville, sus habitantes dormían con tranquilidad y paz hasta que todos fueron despertados por unos fuertes vientos y varios temblores que surgieron de la nada, todo el mundo alarmado por esto buscando refugio en sus hogares, incluyendo a las mane 6.

Al pasar todo este evento uno nuevo surgió, por un portal cruzaron varias figuras, primero cruzaron 2 unicornios de nombre Radiant Shine y Shadow Night quienes se encontraban escapando para poder salvar sus vidas y lo que para ellos era más importantes, la vida de su hijo prácticamente recién nacido.

Seguido de ellos tres figuras más de ponys emergieron de un nuevo portal, estos eran quienes perseguían a la familia que había cruzando antes a este mundo y al parecer los venían siguiendo por muchos otros mundos.

Al darse cuenta de esto Shadow Night, el padre del pequeño potrillo, se quedaría atrás para pelear contra los perseguidores y así dar tiempo a su familia de poder huir lo más lejos posible del lugar, aunque el padre peleo con valentía no pudo detener por mucho a los perseguidores y termino siendo asesinado por uno de ellos después de un combate mano a mano que fue muy fácil para uno de los ponys encapuchados.

Mientras la pelea tomaba lugar la Radiant Shine, la madre del pequeño, logro llegar a Ponyville ocultando su aroma con el agua y otras cosas como flores que encontró en el lugar, para salvar a su hijo ella lo dejo en el castillo de la amistad ya que sabía que ese lugar tenía que ser el más seguro puesto que era el lugar de la que creía era la gobernante de ese pequeño pueblo o quizá más.

Radiant Shine después de haber dejado a su hijo dormido en la cama de Twilight regresó al bosque para alejar a los encapuchados del lugar, quienes por alguna razón sentían un temor hacia los alicornios y al ver a la princesa en el pueblo ellos no se atrevían a poner un pie dentro del perímetro del lugar, pero al momento en que ella salió del pueblo los encapuchados la siguieron nuevamente hasta acorralarla a la orilla de un acantilado, ellos le exigen que entregue al potrillo pero lo que no saben es que ya no lo lleva con ella.

Como último acto de amor hacia su hijo ella finge caer por accidente al vació, acto que la mata al instante pero hace creer a los encapuchados que también el potrillo tuvo el mismo destino que su madre y murió al estrellarse contra el suelo, los encapuchados se reunieron con el otro pony y regresaron a su mundo seguros de haber cumplido su misión de acabar con estos "traidores" como les llamaron en algunas ocasiones, principalmente al padre del pequeño aunque se desconoce la causa de esto.

Ahora el potrillo se encuentra aún dormido en la cama de Twilight dentro del castillo de la amistad, para suerte de Radiant Shine el castillo aún no tiene guardias y tanto Twilight como Spike se encontraban en el pueblo revisando los daños que dejo el temblor y el viento que azoto con toda su fuerza al pueblo de ponyville.

Twilight se encuentra en el pueblo y su pequeño asistente camina junto a ella cargando un par de listas mientras anota y marcas las cosas que la alicornio le va dictando conforme ambos avanzan y revisan los daños del pueblo.

-Y también los vidrios de mi casa se rompieron por completo princesa- Comenta un Pony terrestre a Twilight hablando de los daños a su hogar.

-De acuerdo- Dice Twilight terminando de escuchar lo que el pony le acaba de decir –¿Anotaste bien eso Spike?- Se dirige Twiligh a su asistente quien termina de escribir en el papel.

-Y varias ventanas rotas, listo Twilight- Responde el bebe dragón mientras marca anota en la lista lo que el pony les dijo.

-Muy bien, no se preocupe señor, yo me encargare del resto, por el momento retire los pedazos de vidrio que podrían ser peligrosos para usted y su familia y también suelte con cuidado los arcos de la ventana antes de que caigan- Le comenta la princesa al pony terrestre.

-Así lo haré princesa- Dice el pony color marrón y crin oscura mientras hace reverencia.

–Que tenga un buen día- Se despide la alicornio amablemente.

-Recogeré los vidrios pero creo que la ventana puede esperar un poco- Piensa el pony y en eso el marco se desprende y le cae en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo muy confundido –Quizá sería mejor hacerlo hoy- Comenta para sí mismo y se desmaya por el golpe en la cabeza.

Pasan alrededor de 3 horas y por fin ya solo faltan 2 lugares de revisar en Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner y Carrousel Boutique, primero llegan a Sugarcube Corner donde Twilight habla con los cakes quienes están cargando a sus hijos para mantenerlos tranquilos, los pequeños están muy asustados.

-Sra. Cake ¿Cuáles fueron los daños a la tienda y a su hogar?- Pregunta la alicornio mientras Spike está listo para anotar.

-Oh princesa, fue horrible, fue horrible, el piso y las paredes temblaban y la habitación de los bebes estaba en completo desorden, por fortuna ellos se encontraban a salvo en su cuna- Dice la señora Cake con mucha preocupación mientras carga a su hija.

-Y los daños fueron algunas paredes agrietadas, varios estantes rotos y muchos vidrios destrozados por el viento- Comenta el señor Cake y Spike anota lo que dijo.

-Listo, ya lo anoté- Dice el bebe dragón alzando su garra y mostrando la lista.

-Gracias Spike y a ustedes también Sr. Cake y Sr. Cake- Comenta Twilight antes de irse pero en eso recuerda algo –Disculpe señora Cake, ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?- Pregunta la princesa.

-No lo sé princesa, se levanto temprano como si nada hubiera ocurrido y salió en dirección hacia el pueblo- Responde la señora Cake mientras le da un biberón a su pequeña.

-Eso no es raro en Pinkie- Piensa Twilight –Bueno muchas gracias- Se despide una vez mas y van a hora en dirección a Carousel boutique.

-Oh esto es horrible, simplemente lo peor del mundo- Se escucha la voz de Rarity afuera de su casa antes de que Twilight pueda tocar la puerta –El horror, el horror, no puede ser que esta clase de catástrofes me sucedan a mi- Se sigue escuchando y Twiligh toca la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Dice Sweetie Bell abriendo la puerta –Twilight- grita la potrilla con emoción y deja pasar a la princesa.

-Hola Sweetie Bell ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Saluda la alicornio y luego mira con sorpresa el desorden en el que se encuentra el piso de la boutique, hay muchos vestidos tirados por todos lados, espejos rotos y varios muebles desacomodados –¿Acaso el temblor y el viento provocaron esto?- Pregunta Twiligh.

-No- Responde Sweetie Bell –Lo único que hizo el temblor fue derribar los espejos, Rarity bajo a ver como se encontraba todo y se puse histérica al ver el desorden ahora lo está acomodando todo de nuevo-

-Bueno, eso lo explica- Dice Twilight.

-Y ¿Dónde está Rarity?- Pregunta Spike.

Los tres miran por todos lados y al final logran encontrar a la pony blanca con sus lentes de diseñadora y con el cabello desarreglado acomodando los vestidos por temporada y estación.

-No, esta es del año pasado y esta es de este año pero no de la estación, ¿Qué hace la ropa de invierno de hace 2 años con la de primavera de esta temporada, esto es simplemente lo peor que me pudo haber pasado- Habla consigo misma la unicornio blanca con un tono que denota estrés e histeria.

-Rarity- Dice Twilight para llamar la atención de Rarity pero ella no le hace caso sigue concentrada en sus vestidos –RARITY-Grita con fuerza Twilight y hace reaccionar a la unicornio.

-AAAh, Oh Twilight eres tú Darling- Dice con calma la unicornio -¿Qué te trae por aquí Twiligh?, por favor no me digas que buscas un vestido porque no podré encontrar nada en este desorden- Agrega Rarity como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo en este momento.

-No Rarity, hemos venido para hacer una revisión de los daños a los hogares ¿ves?- Dice el bebe dragón mientras le muestra a la unicornio la lista.

-Oh, para eso era, bueno pues aparte de mis espejos rotos y algunas ventanas que se abrieron por el viento no paso nada más por aquí- Responde Rarity mientras Spike apunta en su lista.

-De acuerdo gracias Rarity, por cierto ¿quieres venir al castillo?, invite a las demás a desayunar hoy- Dice la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría Twlight, pero mira todo el desorden que tengo que acomodar aquí, me temo que me llevará horas terminarlo creo que será en otra ocasión- Menciona Rarity.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Le dice la princesa a Rarity.

-¿Puedo ir yo?- Pregunta Sweetie Bell dando saltos en el suelo.

-No lo sé Sweetie Bell- Dice Rarity insegura de dejar ir a su hermana menor –No sé si Twilight…-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- Menciona la alicornio –Claro que puedes venir con nosotros Sweetie-

-Sí, por favor Rarity- Dice la potrilla mirando a Rarity con unos grandes ojos llorosos.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que vayas a hacer travesuras- Le comenta Rarity a su hermana menor quien comienza a dar saltos de alegría y acompaña a Twilight y a Spike.

-Ya verás Sweetie Bell prepararé unos panqueques para todos en el castillo- Dice Spike saliendo de Carousel Boutique.

-Ahora, ¿En dónde iba?- Menciona Rarity y comienza a organizar la ropa de nuevo.

Después de unos momentos Twilight llega al castillo donde sus amigas ya la estaban esperando a excepción de Applejack.

-Oh Twiight que bueno que llegaste- Comenta Fluttershy con un tono de voz calmado.

-Hola amigas- Saluda la princesa.

-Hola- Dice Sweetie Bell saludando a las demás.

-Hola Sweetie Bell ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y dónde está Rarity?- Pregunta Pinkie sacando unos binoculares de espía buscando a la unicornio blanca.

-Ella dijo que no vendría- Menciona un poco triste Spike.

-Sí, mi hermana esta acomodando los vestidos que revolvió el viento de anoche y no podrá venir, pero yo sí- Comenta la pequeña unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo- Dice Fluttershy.

-¿Y Applejack?- Comenta Twilight al notar la ausencia de su amiga.

-Oh ella está en su casa, dijo que no podría venir temprano ya que iniciaron con las reparaciones de granero que los vientos causaron, pero que llegaría más tarde- Le comenta Rainbow Dash a las demás.

-Bueno creo que seremos solo nosotros- Dice la princesa y todos entran al castillo.

Spike se dirige a la cocina y Sweetie Bell va con él para poder ayudarlo, las demás mientras platican en la sala del trono acerca de lo ocurrido durante la madrugada de ese mismo día.

-Nunca antes había sentido un temblor de esa magnitud en ponyville- Comenta Fluttershy –De verdad se sintió horrible, sobre todo para mis pobres animales-

-Olvida el temblor, el viento fue lo más impresionante de todo- Dice Rainbow Dash, al entrar a mi casa hizo volar la mayor parte de mis cosas por todo el sitio, tarde horas en acomodar todo de nuevo- Comenta algo molesta.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa inocente y ante la mirada de todas.

-¿Estás jugando verdad Pikie pie?- menciona Raibow Dash.

-Claro que no tontita, si estuviera jugando sacaría una de estas wiiii- Dice Pinkie mientras saca una enorme pelota de la nada y empieza a rabotar de un lado a otro.

-Pinkie estamos hablando del temblor y de los vientos huracanados- Le comenta Twilight a Pinkie mientras ella sigue rebotando en las paredes del castillo hasta que Twilight la detiene con su magia –¿Pinkie me estás escuchando?- Dice Twilight con algo de molestia.

-La verdad no tengo idea de lo que hablan pero en un momento me pongo al tanto- Dice Pinkie ante la mirada extrañada de todas y ve como de su crin saca un pergamino extendido del cual solo se alcanza a ver que dice hasta arriba en idioma Pony "Capítulo 1" y comienza a leer.

-¿Qué?- Grita Pinkie con su boca toda abierta y ojos grandes -¿Todo esto paso y yo estaba dormida?- Pinkie hace un gesto con sus cascos como diciendo ni modo y vuelve a guardar el pergamino en su crin.

-Ya están listos los panqueques- Dice Spike entrando al salón dl trono para llamar a las demás al comedor principal y tener un agradable desayuno.

Todas comienzan a comer los panqueques que están muy ricos según palabras de Sweetie Bell.

-Ah, ese si fue un buen desayuno- Comenta Rainbow Satisfecha por el desayuno que acaba de tomar y se frota su estómago.

-Estuvo delicioso- Comenta Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que lo están- Dice Pinkie mientras agarra más panqueques y ls sirve en su planto echándoles jarabe encima.

-¿No crees que ya comiste muchos Pinkie?- Le pregunta Twilight a la pony rosa al verla ingerir tantos panqueques de un solo bocado.

-Twilight, jamás puedes comer suficientes Panqueques- Dice Pinkie son un suspiro de sorpresa y una mirada seria.

-Estuvo delicioso Spike- Le comenta Sweetie Bell al bebe dragón.

-Bueno, tú me ayudaste a hacerlos, tal vez por eso quedaron así- Responde Spike, cosa que hace que Sweetie Bell se sonroje un poco y se apene ante un sonido de ternura de todos.

-Gracias Spike- Dice Sweetie Bell con algo de vergüenza y cubriendo su rostro algo sonrojado con sus cascos.

-Bueno, regreso en un momento chicas, iré a mi habitación por un libro que quería mostrarles- Menciona Twilight mientras se levanta de la mesa y en lo que sus amigas levantan los platos y ayudan a lavarlos ellas sube a su habitación sin saber lo que hay dentro de ella, específicamente en su cama.

Twilight entra a su habitación y comienza a buscar entre los estantes un libro que quería enseñarles a sus amigas, ella sigue buscando y se encuentra tan concentrada en ese libro que no se da cuenta de que algo se mueve entre las sábanas de su cama.

El pequeño potrillo se ha despertado y ha comenzado a arrastrase por la cama como si estuviera jugando finalmente el pequeño unicornio sale de una de las sábanas y da una leve risita que Twilight escucha pero decide pasar por alto por estar buscando su libro, es entonces que el pequeño potrillo mira a Twilight y le observa sus alas lo cual llama la atención del pequeño quien se queda quieto en la cama casi al borde de esta observando a la princesa de la amistad.

-Aquí esta- Dice Twilight con alegría al encontrar el libro que buscaba, es un libro color café con el lomo dorado y una portada de una estrella de cuatro picos, el libro lleva por título "La leyenda del reino crepuscular" –Estoy segura de que les va a gustar- comenta Twilight y en eso escucha un grito de alegría que proviene detrás de ella.

Twilight se da media vuelta y al ver lo que hay en su cama se quede con tal impresión que suelta el libro, ella se le queda viendo al potrillo color gris plateado de ojos dorados y su crin y cola negras con un mechón verde, Twilight no se mueve o dice algo por unos momentos de todas las cosas que podría encontrarse un bebe unicornio no pasaba por su mente en lo absoluto.

-Pero ¿De dónde…?- Piensa ella mientras observa al pequeño unicornio quien comienza a gatear sobre la cama y antes de que se diera cuenta el pequeño se acerca mucho al borde y cae de la cama –NO- Dice Twilight con sobresalto al ver caer al pequeño y se lanza hacia el pequeño atrapándolo entre sus cascos antes de que este cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño.

-Estuvo cerca- Piensa Twilight mientras se levanta con el potrillo y lo pone de nuevo en la cama -¿Pero De dónde pudo haber salido este pequeño?- Piensa ella mientras observa al unicornio gatear y en eso nota un colar que está en la cama, este es el collar que la madre del pequeño le entrego antes de dejarlo ahí.

-¿Qué es esto?- Piensa la princesa tomando el medallón y lo observa hasta que encuentra una inscripción en la parte trasera del collar pero que es muy pequeña para poder leer, Twilight toma al pequeño con su magia y lo pone cuidadosamente en el suelo, el potrillo comienza a moverse y a gatear un poco mientras Twilight busca una lupa para poder leer la inscripción detrás del collar, finalmente logra hallar una y sin perder al pequeño de vista lee la inscripción que dice:

"Silver Shine, no importa lo que ocurra hijo, recuerda que siempre voy a amarte"

Al leer esto un sentimiento recorre el pecho de Twilight y un nudo en la garganta de le forma al ver al pequeño y la inscripción en el collar.

-Con que, te llamas Silver Shine- Dice ella mientras trae al potrillo con su magia y lo toma con sus cascos para verlo de frente.

Al potrillo mira los ojos de Twilight y ella hace lo miso, el pequeño da una leva risita tierna y a Twilight le parece adorable esto.

-Awww, ¿acaso no eres adorable?- Dice ella con un tono de juego y ternura para el bebe que carga y empieza a jugar con él.

-¿Quién es pequeño adorable?- Dice ella jugando con el bebe –Tú lo eres, tú lo eres-

Mientras tanto en la cocina del castillo las demás terminan de lavar los platos y se dan cuenta de que Twlight no regreso.

-Listo, todo como nuevo- Menciona Spike orgulloso de la limpieza.

-Si todo se ve bien- Comenta Sweetie Bell observando a su alrededor.

-Ey ¿En dónde está Twilight?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Es cierto ella subió pero ya no regreso- Dice Pinkie con su casco en la barbilla.

-Dijo que hiba por un libro, estoy seguro de que es aquel que encontró en la feria del libro hace unas semanas- Comenta el bebe dragón –Quizá no lo encuentra-

-Bueno vamos a ayudarle a buscarlo- Dice Rainbow Dash.

En ese momento por la puerta de la cocina entran dos figuras conocidas, una pony naranja y una unicornio blanco acompañadas de dos pequeñas potrillas, AppleBloom y Scootaloo.

-Hey Yo, ¿Qué tal el desayuno?- Saluda Applejack.

-Applejack, Rarity- Dicen las demás al ver a las dos ponys.

-Sentimos entrar así pero la puerta estaba abierta- Menciona Rarity.

-No hay problema, saben que siempre son bienvenidas- Responde el bebe dragón.

-Apple Bloom, Scootaloo- Dice emocionada Sweetie Bell al ver a sus amigas.

-Pensé que no vendrían- Dice Pinkie saltando frente a ellas.

-Yo igual creía eso Pinkie pero por fortuna pude terminar de acomodar todo en la boutique.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Rarity- Comenta Fluttershy con su calmado tono de voz.

-Yo también- Dice Applejack cruzando sus cascos –No se imaginan el trabajo que fue reparar esos hoyos en el granero- Comenta la pony naranja.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?- Pregunta Rarity al no ver a la princesa.

-Ella fue por un libro hace como un siglo y no ha regresado- Exagera Rainbow Dash con su vocabulario.

-De hecho íbamos a subir para ayudarla a buscar- Dice Fluttershy con timidez.

-Bueno vamos a ayudar que para eso son las amigas- Menciona Rarity y todas las demás suben para ayudar a Twilight pero no saben que Twilight ya encontró el libro pero se olvido por completo de este al encontrar al potrillo en su cama y ahora se entretiene haciéndole cariños al pequeño.

En su habitación Twilight sigue observando con ternura al potrillo mientras este gatea a través de la habitación pero se detiene de pronto y de la nada comienza a llorar, al observarlo Twilight se le acerca al pequeño y lo carga mientras lo arrulla y trata de calmarlo pero nada parece funcionar, le hace gestos, cosquillas y lo vuelve a alzar como antes, en el pasillo sus amigas y Spike junto con las CMC oyen los llantos de un bebe que viene de la habitación de Twilight.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Parece ser un bebe- Responde Rarity.

-UN BEBE- Dice todo el mundo al unisonó y suben can más rapidez a la habitación de Twilight a toda prisa.

Mientras en su habitación Twilight no sabe qué puede hacer para poder calmar al pequeño y que este deje de llorar.

-Ya pequeño, no llores- Le dice Twilight al bebe que sigue llorando mucho -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Piensa ella mientras carga al pequeño entre sus cascos y lo acerca a su pecho.

Al hace esto repentinamente Twilight siente algo curioso en su pecho y el pequeño unicornio plateado deja de llorar, Twilight siente humedad y al mirar ve que el potrillo se está amamantando de ella lo cual la deja algo sorprendida, apenada a la princesa pero al miso tiempo no se atreve a quitar al potrillo quien se alimenta de la leche de Twilight y parece estar muy calmado.

-Creo que lo que tenías era hambre- Dice Twilight mientras ve al pequeño alimentarse de su leche, ella piensa que esto es algo muy tierno pero al mismo tiempo se sigue sintiendo un poco incomoda por esto.

-Vamos pequeño no puedo amamantarte, ya que yo no soy tu ma…- Twilight no termina su frase porque es en ese momento todos entran por la puerta de la habitación de la princesa y se quedan sin palabras y con la boca abierta al ver la escena frente a ellos de Twilight amamantando a un pequeño bebe unicornio plateado de crin negra y verde.

-¿Twilight?- Dicen ellas al ver a su amiga con el pequeño, Twilight se apena mucho y se da la vuelta.

-Em, este yo…- Comenta la princesa con mucha pena y nerviosismo.

Ahora Twilight ha sido descubierta por sus amigas y no sabe cómo explicarles qué hace ella amamantando a un potrillo y de dónde surgió este pequeño ya que ni ella lo sabe a ciencia cierta de donde vino este bebe unicornio y mucho menos como fue que llego hasta la cama de su habitación.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**


	3. C3 Seré tu madre

**Capítulo 3**

 **"** **Seré tu madre"**

Después de un gran temblor y fuertes vientos que parecían ser huracanados un portal apareció del cual surgió una familia que huía para salvar la vida de su hijo ya que por alguna razón ello eran perseguidos por otros tres ponys encapuchados, el padre del pequeño se quedo a pelear contra ellos pero fue asesinado por uno de los encapuchados quien increíblemente mostro sus respetos hacia él clavando su espada en la tierra y retirándose de la batalla.

Los otros dos encapuchados siguieron a la yegua hasta el poblado de ponyville donde por miedo a la alicornio del lugar ambos no se atrevieron a entrar, la unicornio que huía de ellos dejo a su hijo dormido en el castillo de la amistad y después se dirigió al bosque donde en un acantilado sacrifico su vida para hacer parecer que su hijo murió junto con ella y así los encapuchados no lo perseguirían más.

Ambos encapuchados se reunieron con el tercero y a través de otro portal ellos regresaron al mundo de donde vinieron seguros de haber cumplido su misión.

Unas horas más tarde la Princesa Twilight Sparkle terminaba de hacer un control de daños a través de ponyville junto a su pequeño asistente Spike, después de haber terminado de hacer el control ella regreso a su castillo junto a Spike y Sweetie Bell quien se coló al desayuno que Twilight había organizado, ella fue en lugar de su hermana mayor Rarity quien estaba como histérica acomodando los vestidos en la boutique.

Las chicas y Spike tuvieron un agradable desayuno con algunos momentos de ternura, risa y algo de confusión por causa Pinkie Pie quien no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido durante la madrugada de ese día.

Mientras las demás ayudaban a Spike a lavar los platos sucios del desayuno la princesa Twilight subió a su habitación en busca de un nuevo libro que adquirió en una feria hace un tiempo y quería que sus amigas lo vieran sin embargo todo esto se fue de su mente cuando escucho un ruido y vio en su cama a un pequeño unicornio bebe de color plateado, por unos momentos ella no supo cómo reaccionar ¿De dónde había salido este potrillo? Era la pregunta que pasaba en esos momentos a través de su mente por la confusión de ver al pequeño

El bebe casi se estrella contra el suelo pero Twilight lo logro alcanzar a tiempo y al encontrar el medallón que llevaba el potrillo y al estar observarlo un sentimiento profundo surgió en ella, quien se puso a jugar con el potrillo al y a llenarlo de palabras bonitas y abrazos.

Al tardarse un poco sus amigas, Spike y las CMC subieron a la habitación para ayudarle a la princesa a encontrar el libro, lo cual creían que era la causa dl retraso de Twilight, las ponys caminaban hacia la habitación cuando oyeron el llanto del bebe que venía de ese mismo cuarto y apresuraron el paso algo confundidas.

En la habitación Twiligh trataba de calmar al bebe que había comenzado a llorar pero no lograba encontrar la causa de su llanto, no fue sino hasta que ella acerco al potrillo a su pecho que sintió como el pequeño se amamantaba de ellas, lo cual la dejo algo apenada e incómoda pero no se atrevía a apartarlo de ella, para su sorpresa sus amigas entraron a la habitación y la vieron amamantando al pequeño unicornio lo cual las dejo sorprendidas a todas con la boca abierta y sin aliento o palabras para responder mientras Twilight se sentía algo apenada por esto.

Todo se hace silencio, nadie habla, Twilight solo iba por un libro y lo que sus amigas ven es a la princesa amamantando a un bebe unicornio.

-T… ¿Twilight?- Dice Applejack con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero Twilight ni se voltea ni responde.

-¿Acaso eso es…?- Comenta Rarity por la imagen que tiene en su cabeza de Twilight con el potrillo.

-Un bebe- completa Fluttershy con un tono de voz leve.

-Twilight- Dice Raibow Dash y finalmente Twilight se da la vuelta dando un suspiro y mostrándose ella mientras sigue amamantando el unicornio bebe.

-Este, amigas yo…- Menciona Twilight pero no sabe cómo explicar la situación.

-Spike lleva a las niñas abajo por favor- Le pide Applejack a Spike.

-De acuerdo- responde el bebe dragón después de ver otra vez a Twilight con el potrillo ya que esto lo ha dejado muy confundido –Vamos niñas, dejemos que hablen en privado- Comenta Spike mientras lleva a las CMC a la planta baja.

-Oh pero nosotras queremos ver al bebe- Dice con decepción Applebloom mientras spike baja a las tres potrillas.

-Vamos Spike queremos estar ahí también- Comenta Scootaloo tratando de ver por encima del bebe dragón.

-No, dejen que Twilight y las demás hablen como lo necesitan- Comenta Spike bajando a las potrillas quienes se sienten molestas por no poder ver ellas al potrillo.

-No es justo- Dice molesta Sweetie Bell haciendo un puchero.

En la habitación de Twilight el silencio vuelve por unos instantes hasta que el pequeño potrillo se suelta de Twilight quien le da unas palmaditas en la espalda para que eructe lo cual es algo muy tierno, después Twilight comienza a arrullarlo en sus cascos y el bebe unicornio plateado da un bostezo para seguir durmiendo lo cual causa que las demás reacciones con algo de ternura al ver al bebe dormir mientras Twilight lo pone en su cama y lo cubre con una sábana para que el pequeño duerma cómodo.

-Duerme bien pequeño- Le susurra Twilight al potrillo antes de dar la vuelta y ver a sus amigas observándola con sorpresa y asombro.

-¿Algo que explicar Twilight?- Dice Applejack dándole una mirada seria a Twilight.

-Bueno chicas la verdad es que…- Twilight no termina su frase ya que es interrumpida por las demás.

-¿De dónde salió ese bebe?- Pregunta Rarity.

-¿Y qué hacías amamantándolo?- le cuestiona Rainbow Dash.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo tienes?- Continua Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- Ahora pregunta Rarity.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?- Comenta Pinkie.

-Chicas por favor, déjenme contestar una pregunta a la vez- Responde Twilight exaltada y luego da un suspiro para hablar a sus amigas.

-Veran amigas, la respuesta a sus preguntas es que no lo sé, no sé de donde salió este bebe, subí para buscar el nuevo libro que conseguí y al final termine encontrando a este potrillo en mi cama- Le explica Twilight a sus amigas.

-Sí bien, pero eso no explica porqué lo estabas amamantando- Le comenta Rainbow Dash.

-Eso fue más un accidente- Menciona Twilight con un poco de pena.

-Explícate Darling- Le pide Rarity a la princesa.

-El bebe comenzó a llorar y yo no sabía qué podía hacer para que dejara de llorar así que lo cargue para arrullarlo pero eso tampoco funcionaba, me detuve por unos momentos y fue ahí cuando sentí que el pequeño comenzó a alimentarse, me sentí un poco incomoda con eso pero no me atrevía a quitarlo de mi pecho, parecía tan calmado mientras comía- Les explica nuevamente la princesa de la amistad.

-Entonces ese fue el llanto que escuchamos al subir- Comenta Flutteshy.

-Sí, eso es lo que pasó- Les dice Twilight a sus amigas y en eso el pequeño comienza a moverse al parecer un poco incomodo.

-¿Pero cuándo lo tuviste?- Comenta Pinkie Pie exaltada y dirigiéndose hacia Twilight –No recuerdo que estuvieras embarazada, en ninguno de estos capítulos se menciona eso, díganme que está pasando- Dice ella dejando a todas muy confundidas mientras revisa el vientre de Twilight invadiendo su espacio personal y revisando 2 pergaminos que dicen Capítulo 1 y Capítulo 2.

-PINKIE- Le gritan todas y la pony rosa vuelve con las demás.

-Pinkie, el bebe no es mío- Responde la princesa –Ya les dije que subí a mi habitación y lo encontré en mi cama, o más bien el me encontró ya que me vio primero jeje- Dice ella con una leve risa y mirando nuevamente al pequeño durmiendo apaciblemente en la cama.

-¿Pero si no es tuyo de quién es?- Comenta Rarity y en eso todas se ponen a pensar ¿quiénes podrían ser los padres del pequeño?

-Y más aún ¿Por qué lo abandonarían aquí?- Menciona Fluttershy con algo de tristeza por el pequeño quien no tristemente aunque las mane no lo sepan, no conocerá a sus padres.

-Algo le pasa al bebe- Menciona Applejack al ver el movimiento del potrillo que es un poco irregular.

Twilight voltea velozmente con mucha preocupación y destapa al pequeño quien parece se está retorciendo un poco lo cual alarma a Twilight.

-No, Silver Shine, ¿Qué te pasa pequeño?- Pregunta para sí misma Twilight al ver al potrillo moverse de esa manera.

-¿Silver Shine?- Dicen las demás al oír el nombre.

-¿Acaso ese es su nombre Twilight?- Le pregunta Rarity a la princesa quien carga al pequeño.

-Sí, venía en su medallón- Responde la princesa mientras busca entre sus cosas algo para envolver al pequeño y al final saca de un cajón una pequeña manta de color azul en la que envuelve al pequeño que se sigue moviendo de una forma extraña.

-¿Cuál medallón?- Pregunta Confundida Rainbow Dash.

-El que se encuentra en aquel estante- Menciona la princesa mientras con su magia carga al pequeño y lo pone en una cesta que amarra a su costado para improvisar una pequeña Kangurera.

-¿Es este?- Pregunta Fluttershy levantando un amuleto de oro el mismo que la madre del pequeño le dio a su hijo.

-Sí pero ya no hay tiempo para eso- Dice ella mientras asegura la canasta a su costado y con su magia abre la ventana de su hbaitación.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas Twilight?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie al ver a la princesa alzar el vuelo.

-Al hospital- Responde la Alicornio –No sé que le pase al pequeño pero no quiero arriesgarme- Dice la princesa Alicornio con mucha preocupación y sale de la habitación para ir directo al hospital.

-Twilight espera- Dice Rainbow Dash saliendo también por la ventana y sigue a Twilight.

-Esperen yo también voy- Menciona Fluttershy y ella también sale volando por la ventana aunque a una velocidad un poco más lenta que la de Twilight y Rainbow Dash.

-Rápido hay que alcanzarlas- Dice Applejack y ella junto con Rarity y Pinki bajan las escaleras para salir del castillo.

-Un momento- Detiene Rarity a las demás.

-¿Qué ocurre Rarity, este no es el momento para poder vestirse para la ocasión- Le comenta Applejack a la pony blanca.

-Claro que no Applejack- Responde Rarity sintiéndose algo ofendida.

-¿Qué pasa entonces Rarity?- Le pregunta Pinkie Pie a su amiga.

-No podemos dejar a Spike aquí solo con las niñas- Menciona ella –Ustedes saben cómo pueden llegar a sé cuando están las tres juntas- Dice con un tono de voz más bajo para que las CMC no la escuchen.

-Buen punto Rarity- Menciona Applejack mientras se pone a pensar –Bien Pinkie y yo no quedaremos aquí para ayudar a Spike para cuidar a las niñas, tú ve y alcanzalos en el hospital, iremos haya en cuanto podamos- Complementa Applejack y Rarity se pone en marcha al hospital.

-Oye, ¿Por qué fue Rarity y no Yo?- Le pregunta Pinkie a Applejack.

-Pinkie, ya no te dejan entrar en el hospital a menos que sea como paciente- Le responde Applejack a la pony rosa.

-Pero eso no es justo- Dice la pony rosa con algo de molestia.

-Pinkie la última vez que estuviste ahí invadiste la sala de maternidad y querías darle a los recién nacidos un pastel para festejar el día de su nacimientos- Le comenta Applejack a Pinkie Pie.

-pero era algo importante, el día de su nacimiento es para celebrarlo- Se defiende Pinkie pie.

-Pero al menos espera a que salgan del hospital- Le comenta Applejack con algo de molestia en su tono de voz –Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo y vamos con Spike, antes de que mi hermana y sus amigas quieran obtener su Cuttie Mark por amaestrar dragones-

-Esa sería una buena Cuttie Mark- Dice Pinkie entre risas pero recibe una mirada de Applejack que la regaña -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sería? ¿Ustedes que piensas?- Dice Pinkie mirando hacia todos los que lean el capítulo.

Mientras tanto Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy llegan al hospital y al entrar Twilight de inmediato pide ayuda para el pequeño que sigue moviéndose de una manera un poco brusca mientras muestra una cara de incomodidad y algo de dolor.

-Por favor ayúdenme- Grita Twilight preocupada por el pequeño y pidiendo ayuda a los médicos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta una enfermera al ver a la princesa muy alterada.

-Es este pequeño, no sé qué le pasa- Dice Twilight con algo de consternación en su tono de voz.

-No sé preocupe princesa en un momento la atenderá, Doctor por favor venga- Dice la enfermera quien llama a uno de los doctores quien al oír que lo llaman va de inmediato hacia los demás.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?- Pregunta el doctor.

-Es el bebe Doctor- Le comenta la enfermera al doctor.

-Déjeme revisar- Dice el Doctor y comienza a revisar al potrillo.

-Por favor doctor ayúdelo- Le pide la princesa al doctor mientras el potrillo mantiene los ojos cerrados y esta engarruñado como si algo le estuviera doliendo en el estómago y comienza a llorar.

-debemos hacerle exámenes inmediatamente a este pequeño- Comenta el doctor mientras pide una pequeña camilla para el unicornio y lo llevan a la sala de laboratorios para hacerle algunos exámenes al bebe unicornio –Hagan un examen de sangre primero por si acoso llegase a necesitarla- Dice el doctor mientras con la ayuda de unos enfermeros llevan al potrillo a un lado del hospital.

-Silver Shine- Dice Twilight mientras va al lado del pequeño viéndolo con preocupación y Rainbow y Fluttershy van tras ella, pero al cruzar una puerta uno unicornio guardia les cierra el paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Rainbow.

-Lo siento- Dice el guardia con tono serio –Pero esta área esta solo es para personal del hospital- Agrega el guardia moviendo su abundante Bigote.

-Pero el bebe…- Comenta Fluttershy.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlas pasar- Menciona el guardia poniéndose frente a la puerta bloqueando el paso –Por favor regresen a la sala de espera- Dice mientras señala hacia la sala Twilight y sus amigas regresan a la sala donde la enfermera les ofrece un poco de té, el cual Rainbow rechaza, Fluttershy lo toma con gusto y Twilight lo toma pero no le da ni un sorbo.

-Twiligh ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunta una unicornio blanco que va llegando al hospital -¿Dónde se está el bebe?- Agrega ella.

-Lo llevaron a hacer unos análisis- Responde Fluttershy a la unicornio –Le harán un examen de sangre al parecer- Agrega la pegaso amarilla.

Pasan algunas horas y Twilight se ve muy preocupada en la sala del hospital no toca su té el cual ya esta tan frío como un hielo, Rarity y Fluttershy siguen a su lado mientras Rainbow se encuentra dormida recostada a lo largo de tres asientos.

-No te preocupes Darling- Le dice Rarity a Twilight quien sigue preocupada y algo triste –Ya verás que todo va a salir bien- Comenta para animar a su amiga.

Unos momentos después el doctor sale de la sala restringida y va hacia donde se encuentra la princesa Twilight y sus amigas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño, Doctor?- Pregunta Twilight consternada.

-Bueno, tengo buenas, malas y algunas extrañas noticias- Comenta el doctor con un poco de duda en su voz.

-¿Qué quiere decir con extrañas noticias?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno creo que será mejor informales todo en orden- Dice el doctor y tose un poco para ajustar su tono de voz –Primero debo decirles que el pequeño tiene sus plaquetas un poco bajas- Comenta el doctor con un poco de pesar.

-Oh no Silver Shine- Dice Twilight poniendo sus cascos en su boca.

-Pero va a estar bien ¿verdad doctor?- Pregunta la pegaso amarilla al médico.

-Sí, estará bien, pero necesitará recibir una transfusión de sangre- Comenta el doctor ante la midad aliviada de las demás.

-Eso es bueno- Dice Fluttershy calmada.

-Sin embargo ahí es donde entra el otro problema y también la extraña situación que les comente anteriormente- Menciona el doctor con algo de duda en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué ocurre Doctor?- Pregunta algo molesta Rainbow Dash –Déjese de rodeos de una vez- Comenta la pegaso celeste.

-Sí doctor, ¿No ve que está haciendo sufrir más a nuestra amiga?- Menciona Rarity mientras señala a Twilight quien está realizando uno de sus ejercicios de respiración para calmarse.

-Cierto, yo me disculpo- Dice el doctor con algo de culpa.

-Por favor, Solo díganos ¿Qué ocurre con el pequeño?- Le pide Twilight al doctor.

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que después del examen de sangre los resultados arrojaron que el pequeño tiene el tipo de sangre AB positiva, tengo que decirles esto, la verdad es que ese tipo de sangre es muy escasa y muy difícil de encontrar, en mis años como médico esta es apenas la tercera vez que veo ese tipo de sangre en un paciente, y como les menciono al ser escasa por el momento no contamos con ese tipo de sangre y pedirla de otro lugar tardaría días en llegar y puede que el potrillo no soporte tantos días sin la transfusión- Explica el doctor con algo de pesar –La verdad lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por ahora- Comenta con impotencia el doctor.

Las demás ponys se miran entre ellas ninguna tiene ese tipo de sangre o eso es lo que ellas piensan ya que de un momento a otro Twilight recuerda algo muy importante y da una gran sonrisa al recordarlo.

-Doctor- Dice la alicornio llamando la atención del médico –Dele de mi sangre al pequeño, él y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre- Comenta Twilight dejando algo impresionados a los demás.

-¿De verdad Twilight?- Dice Rarity sorprendida.

-¿Tienes el mismo tipo de sangre?- Pregunta Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Sí, mi tipo de sangre es AB positiva- Menciona la princesa con alegría –Por favor doctor tome la sangre que necesite y realice la transfusión lo más pronto que pueda, se lo pido- Comenta la Alicornio mientras extiende su pata para que le extraigan la sangre y se la den al potrillo.

-Eso sería estupendo princesa pero tenemos otra dificultad- Menciona el doctor con algo de nerviosismo.

-Oh por mis plumas de pegaso ¿ahora qué pasa?- Comenta Rainbow Dash ya harta hasta el cansancio de los peros del doctor.

-Es la situación extraña que les mencioné, lo que pasa es que al hacer las pruebas de sangre al bebe bueno, digamos que su sangre resulto ser de un color diferente a la normal, en cuanto saque la sangre para analizarla esta resulto ser de un color morado, por eso tarde más en las pruebas me sentía intrigado y muy confundido sobre esto, no sé la razón de que la sangre del pequeño sea de ese color, las pruebas no me arrojaron resultados concluyentes lo único que nos pudieron decir es que el potrillo es de tipo AB positiva, pero dado a que no hubo resultados claros y por el color de la sangre no sabemos qué efecto pueda causar en el pequeño si le trasferimos su sangre princesa, podría ser peligroso para él- Les explica el doctor.

Ante esto las ponys se vuelven a mirara entre ellas, pero después de unos momentos y de recordar ese rato alegre que tuvo con el pequeño y de cómo lo amamanto Twilight toma una decisión.

-Doctor quiero que lo haga- Dice la Alicornio con firmeza y desición en su mirada –Por favor transfiérale mi sangre a… dele la sangre a mi hijo- Menciona ella dejando con la boca abierta a las demás de la impresión.

-Twilight- Comenta Fluttershy con sorpresa.

-¿Acaso acabas de decir…?- Menciona Rainbow quien baja de golpe al suelo por la impresión.

-¿Tú hijo?- Dice Rarity con impresión y se desmaya exagerando como siempre.

-Sí, he decidido adoptar a Silver Shine, Yo seré su madre- Comenta la Alicornio dejando a sus amigas con su boca aún más abierta.

-¿Está segura de lo que me está solicitando princesa?- Le pregunta el doctor a la alicornio –Tome en cuenta el riesgo que eso puede significar-

-Lo sé y lo entiendo- Responde Twilight al médico –Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y dejar que el bebe muera, si mi sangre es del mismo tipo entonces por favor inténtelo tan siquiera, no voy a dejar a mi hijo morir- Menciona Twilight con mucha seguridad y no parece que vaya a cambiar de opinión respecto a nada.

-Si es lo que usted quiere, entonces sígame- Le dice el médico y lleva a Twilight a una habitación para que le saquen la sangre y puedan transferírsela al unicornio.

-Esperen aquí por favor amigas- Le pide Twilight a las demás y ellas regresan a la sala de espera.

-Por aquí su majestad- Dice el médico y hace pasar a Twilight a una sala para poder sacarle la sangre para el bebe que ahora Twilight llama hijo.

El doctor toma la sangre de Twilight con mucho cuidado y siendo aún más cuidadoso que antes realiza la transfusión al bebe unicornio el cual parecía seguir empeorando pero unos momentos después de haber recibido la sangra algo increíble sucede.

-No puedo creerlo- Comenta el Doctor algo asombrado.

El potrillo despierta y comienza a sonreír la sangre de Twilight le ha salvado la vida, el doctor revisa al unicornio plateado y checa sus signos vitales y reflejos, todo parece estar muy bien no hay problemas hasta que notan algo peculiar uno de los ojos del potrillo ha cambiado a color rojo, tanto el doctor como la princesa se preocupan de esto pensando que podría ser una hemorragia interna como resultado de la transfusión pero después de revisarlo una vez más se dan cuenta de que todo está bien, a pesar del cambio de color repentino el potrillo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones por lo que es pasado a maternidad y dado que ya es algo tarde el potrillo se quedara durante la noche para observación, Twilight sale con alegría de la sala con una pequeña curita en su pata izquierda de dónde sacaron la sangre.

Al llegar a la sala de espera una vez más encuentra a sus amigas junto con Applejack y Pinkie quienes llegaron hace unos momentos.

-TWILIGHT ¿ES CIERTO LO QUE DICEN?- Pregunta Pinkie exaltada y tomado por el rostro a Twilight -¿VAS A ADOPTARA AL BEBE?- Completa su frase mientras aprieta un poco las mejillas de Twilight.

-Pinkie Pie suéltala la vas a lastimar- Regaña Applejack a la pony rosa y esta suelta a Twilight quien se soba un poco su rostro por el apretón de Pinkie.

-Enserio twilight ¿de verdad vas a quedarte con el potrillo?- Ahora es Applejack quien le pregunta a la princesa.

-Sí- Responde la princesa con una sonrisa –He decidido que voy a criarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo- Dice ella con alegría.

-Sabes que eso es una gran responsabilidad ¿no?- Le comenta Rainbow Dash a la princesa.

-No creo que tú seas el mejor ejemplo para hablar de responsabilidad Darling- Menciona Rarity con un tono elegante.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- Dice Rainbow Dash molesta ante las risas de todos los demás.

-Bueno, yo sé que harás un gran trabajo como madre Twilight- Le comenta la pegaso amarilla a su amiga poniendo su casco en el hombro.

-Sí y recuerda que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites, Mamá- Le dice Applejack a Twilight par amonstrarle su apoyo.

-Y Yo organizare una gran fiesta para darle la bienvenida al bebe al castillo, será una gran fiesta- Comenta Pinkie Pie mientras saca serpentinas y confeti quien sabe de dónde pero por el ruido que hace es callada por la recepcionista del hospital.

-Gracia amigas- Dice Twilight con una sonrisa y algo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿No vas a venir Twilight?- Le pregunta Applejack a la princesa al ver que ella se queda en la sala del hospital y que ya es de noche prácticamente.

-No, esperaré aquí hasta mañana, así podré llevarme a Silver Shine a casa- Responde la princesa mientras toma asiento en la sala de espera.

-Como gustes Twi- Dice Applejack quien es la última e salir del lugar –Le diré a Spiek en donde te encuentras para que no se preocupe por ti-

-Gracias AJ- Responde Twilight y se despide de su amiga quien sale del hospital.

-Jeje, parece que voy a ser Mamá- Piensa la alaicornio mientras da un bostezo –Silver Shine, te prometo que cuidare bien de ti, hijo- Dice Twilight mientras cae dormida en la silla y una de las enfermeras que pasa la tapa con una manta.

Ahora Twilight ha decidido que ella adoptará al pequeño y lo criará como su hijo, el sueño de los padres del pequeño se está volviendo realidad, ahora el potrillo vivirá en paz por el momento e incluso tendrá más de lo que ellos esperaban, al ser adoptado por Twilight es muy probable que el potrillo sea nombrado como un príncipe de Equestria, pero ¿De dónde vino este unicornio? Es algo que pronto se sabrá.

 ** _CONTINUARA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "EL REINO CREPUSCULAR"_**

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTO**

* * *

Quiero más que nada agradecer el apoyo y seguimiento que le dan a mi historia, la verdad en los dos capítulos que ya se habían publicado no me esperaba que tuviera tan buena aceptación y por eso les agradezco mucho su apoyo a la historia.

Atte. Big Silverlight.

Postdata: Si tienen preguntas acerca de la historia pueden mandármelas por MP y yo les responderé lo que me pregunten pero evitando darles Spoiler que pudieran arruinar la lectura de la historia, bueno eso sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Una vez más gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible.


	4. C4 El reino crepuscular

**Capítulo 4**

 **"** **El reino crepuscular"**

El potrillo que llego de otro mundo tuvo algunos problemas de salud mientras Twilight Explicaba a sus amigas la razón del porqué lo estaba amamantando, pero nadie se explica aún de dónde salió el bebe unicornio porque antes de ponerse a pensar en eso Twilight llevo al potrillo al médico para su revisión donde recibieron algunas noticias tanto impactantes como extrañas.

La primera de estas era que el potrillo podría sufrir de leucemia a menos que se le hiciera una transfusión de sangre inmediata pero el hospital no contaba con el tipo de sangre que necesitaban, este era el AB positivo, para fortuna del pequeño unicornio Twilight era del mismo tipo de sangre que él y le donó al pequeño de su sangre.

La segunda era que La sangre del potrillo era color morado y no sabían a ciencia cierta si el mezclar las dos sangres podría perjudicar en el algo al pequeño, sin embargo la princesa de la amistad ahora decidida a quedarse con el pequeño le pide al doctor que realice la transfusión de cualquier manera ya que según ella no va a dejar que el potrillo muera.

Con algunas dudas el doctor realizó la transfusión de sangre la cual fue un éxito ya que el potrillo mejoró notablemente su salud salvo un aspecto que dejo aún más asombrado al doctor que lo atendió y a Twilight, para la sorpresa de ambos uno de los ojos del potrillo cambió de su color dorado a rojo mientras el otro permanecía de su color original, se le hicieron más revisiones al bebe unicornio pero no encontraron nada malo con él.

Después de la transfusión Twilight regreso con sus amigas quienes la esperaban en la sala principal del hospital con algunas reacciones exageradas de Pinkie al enterarse que Twilight adoptaría al potrillo y recibir un poco de apoyo de las demás.

El potrillo por otro lado se quedaría una noche más en el hospital para mantenerlo en observación, ya que el doctor sigue algo intrigado por el cambio de color del ojo del pequeño y aunque existe una enfermedad que hace algo similar, este cambio ocurrió de repente y sin ninguna explicación lógica, por unos momento por la mente del médico pasaba que la transfusión podría ser la causa de esto pero eso no tenía ningún sentido no hbía explicación por lo que el médico decidió observar al pequeño. Mientras tanto Twilight se quedaría en el hospital esa noche para en la mañana salir del lugar llevándose al unicornio con ella, Twlight se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedo dormida por el momento ya que llegaría alguien a verla en el hospital.

Twilight se encontraba dormida en la sala de espera del hospital cuando por la puerta de este entra un individuo y la recepcionista habla con él al cruzar la puerta lo cual despierta a Twilight al reconocer la voz de Spike, su asistente número 1, quien después de que Fluttershy le dio aviso de dónde se encontraba Twilight y lo que había decido hacer salió de inmediato del castillo para ir al hospital.

-Lo siento las horas de visita terminaron- Le dice la recepcionista al bebe dragón –Vuelva mañana pero debe hacer una cita primero-

-No vengo a visitar a un paciente- Responde Spike a la recepcionista –Solo estoy buscando a…-

-¿Spike, eres tú?- Pregunta la Princesa de la amistad algo somnolienta ya que apenas estaba conciliando el sueño por completo al escuchar la voz de su asistente.

-Oh Twilight ahí estás- Comenta Spike al ver a Twilight y va con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Spike?- Le pregunta Twilight mientras da otro bostezo –Deberías estar en el castillo durmiendo, ya es muy tarde-

-Bueno tú también deberías estar en el castillo Twilight- Le responde Spike a la princesa.

-Bueno, sí pero debo quedarme aquí y esperar por Silver Shine- Menciona Twiligh.

-¿Silver Shine?- Pregunta Spike con algo de confusión.

-Sí, es el nombre del bebe- Responde la alicornio.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Acaso tú se lo pusiste?- Le pregunta Spike.

-¿Qué?, No de hecho su nombre venía en el collar que encontré en mi cama cuando vi al pequeño ahí- Explica la princesa –Creo que lo más probable es que alguien entró al castillo mientras nosotros estábamos fuera del pueblo, pero ¿Cómo logro entrar?-

-Bueno, no tenemos guardias en el castillo y somos solo nosotros dos ahí Twilight- Le comenta el bebe dragón.

-Buen punto- Dice la princesa –Creo que deberíamos considerar el que haya algunos guardias para cuidar el castillo y…- Twilight no termina su frase ya que por su mente pasa una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?- Pregunta Spike al ver a Twilight exaltarse de repente.

-Por la situación actual no me había puesto a pensar en los padres de este pequeño- Comenta ella con algo de consternación.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Comenta Spike muy sorprendido –Twilight no me digas que ya habías decidido quedarte con el pequeño sin haber pensado en sus verdaderos padres antes- Le pregunta Spike a la princesa.

-¿Cómo sabes que decidí adoptarlo Spike?- Pregunta la princesa a su asistente.

-Fluttershy me lo dijo cuando me aviso dónde estabas- Le contesta Spike –Y también me dio esto- Spike le entrega a Twilight el collar que el pequeño Silver Shine traía cuando ella lo encontró en su cama.

-El collar- Dice Twilight y lo toma con su magia mientras empieza a revisarlo y a darle vistazos por todos lados.

-Eh Twilight ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta el Spike mientras mira algo confundido a Twilight que está revisando el medallón.

-Estoy buscando algo que me pueda dar una pista acerca de los padres del pequeño- Le responde la princesa a su asistente –La primera vez que lo vi solo pude encontrar el nombre del pequeño y una frase que venía inscrita aquí mismo, quizá si lo observo más de cerca podré encontrar algo que nos dé un indicio del origen de este unicornio- Le explica la princesa.

-Oh ya veo- Dice Spike mientras se queda observando como Twilight mueve con su magia el medallón de un lado hacia otro en busca de alguna señal en este.

Pasan algunos momentos pero Twilight no logra encontrar nada que le dé una pista, un indicio o algo acerca del unicornio más que su nombre y la misma frase que tiene grabada por la parte de tras del collar lo cual empieza a desesperar un poco a la princesa de la amistad quien ya se ve algo cansada.

-Twilight no deberías esforzarte tanto, quizá debas dormir un poco- Le sugiere Spike a la princesa al notar lo cansada que se encontraba, Twilight da un suspiro y luego un botezo al escuchar esto.

-Creo que tienes razón Spike- Comenta la alicornio –La verdad si estoy algo cansada, fue un día largo jeje-

-Sí que lo fue, pero descuida seguro que mañana encontrarás algo en el collar- le dice el bebe dragón a la princesa para poder animarla.

-Gracias Spike- Le responde la princesa y le da un abrazo a su asistente.

-Oye y entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer con la situación del unicornio bebe?- Le pregunta Spike a la princesa.

-Bueno…- Responde la princesa con duda en su voz, pues ya se ha encariñado con el potrillo y aunque ahora considera que pudo haber sido una simple respuesta emocional siente afecto por el pequeño.

-Creo que lo mejor sería buscar quiénes son sus padres ¿No?- Le dice el bebe dragón a Twilight quien baja la cabeza un poco al escucharlo –¿No lo crees?-

-Sí, creo que eso sería lo correcto- Dice Twilight con algo de pesar y deja el collar en la silla pero por estar distraída en su pensamiento no lo coloca bien y este cae al suelo abriéndose de un lado que era un poco más grueso que otros y de este sale una piedra de color ámbar que tiene forma de una estrella de cuatro picos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Comenta Twilight con algo de sorpresa y toma la piedra color ámbar.

En ese momento la piedra da un pequeño destello de color dorado y se refleja en los ojos de Twilight.

-¿Twilight?- Dice Spike al ver que la princesa no se mueve –Twilight, ¿hay alguien en casa?- Pregunta el bebe dragón.

Después de unos breves momentos la Princesa deja caer la pierda al suelo sin razón aparente y ante la sorpresa del bebe dragón Twilight se desploma al suelo cayendo de golpe contra este lo cual toma por sorpresa al Dragón quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo vio a Twlight caer.

-TWILIGHT- Menciona Spike mientras se acerca a la princesa –POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA AQUÍ- Grita el bebe dragón pidiendo asistencia para la princesa que sigue en el suelo e incluso parece haberse desmayado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Dice uno de los doctores, el mismo que atendía al bebe unicornio -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunta el médico.

-No lo sé, ella solo se cayó y no lo sé solo así se desplomo- Dice entre tartamudeos el dragón purpura.

-RAPIDO, una camilla- Grita el doctor solicitando la intervención de los enfermeros quienes llegan con una camilla grande y colocan a la princesa en esta –Hay que llevarla a una habitación rápido- Comenta el doctor mientras llevan a Twilight.

-Tengo que avisarle a las demás, pero no puedo dejar a Twilight sola- Piensa Spike con mucha preocupación -¿Qué haré?, ¿Qué haré?, lo tengo-

En ese momento Spike corre hacia el mostrador de la entrada del hospital y toma dos pergaminos de papel y una de las plumas de la recepcionista.

-Oiga eso es propiedad del hospital- Le comenta enojada la recepcionista.

-Lo siento pero es una emergencia- Responde Spike quien comienza a escribir dos notas y con su fuego las envía inmediatamente una a la vez para evitar cometer un erros –Espero que lleguen rápido-

Mientras todos esto eventos ocurrían en la tierra de Equestria, en otro lugar que no era ninguna de las partes conocidas de Equestria, ni siquiera era la misma dimensión, un portal se abría en una tierra muy similar y muy diferente a la vez, el portal se abría a las afueras de un bosque cuyas hojas de los árboles eran de color negro y los troncos de un café muy pálido, había enredaderas de espinas que bloqueaban el acceso al bosque salvo por un único sendero que a se podía notar que llevaba hasta una torre que se podía divisar a lo lejos, por ese portal cruzaron tres figuras de ponys que estaban cubiertas con capas negras, estos individuos no eran otros que los tres encapuchado que persiguieron a los padres del pequeño y les dieron muerte salvo al bebe unicornio, aunque ellos creían que también había muerto.

-Vaya por fin, ya estamos de vuelta- Dice uno de los encapuchados y se quita su capucha revelando que es un pony terrestre de pelaje color rojo oscuro, sus ojos dorados y su crin color negra.

-Ja, no me digas que extrañabas este lugar Hard Shield- Le comenta el otro encapuchado casi burlándose de él y también se quita su capucha, él también es un pony terrestre, al quitarse su capucha deja ver su pelaje de color azul oscuro y su crin café con sus ojos dorados.

-Claro que no- Responde Hard Shield haciendo un sonido de molestia –Pero ya no soportaba las otras dimensiones por las que tuvimos que pasar, no me digas que tú no estabas cansado de viajar a través de ellas Blue Knife- menciona el pony rojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, esas dimensiones eran horribles- Le responde Blue Knife.

-Ya cállense los dos- Les dice una voz profunda y fuerte, este era el otro gran pony quien mato a Shadow Night, -Dejen de quejarse y volvamos rápido al castillo, debemos dar el informe de nuestra misión- Comenta el encapuchado quien es un pony de gran tamaño, quizá un poco menos grande de lo que es Big Mac, al igual que los otros dos este también se quita su capucha y revela su pelaje de color Morado muy oscuro casi rayando al negro sus ojos son igual de color dorado y su crin es gris, él también es un pony terrestre como los otros dos.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Colen- Le dice Blue Knife al pony.

-Jejeje, Yo lo único que quiero es poner mis manos en esa jugosa recompensa que nos van a dar- Comenta Hard Shield con ambición en su tono de voz.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Hard Shield Nos merecemos una buena recompensa por nuestro duro trabajo- Menciona Blue Knife con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué harás con tu parte?- Pregunta el pony rojo oscuro a su compañero.

-Yo iré directo al bar de la ciudadela y tomara algunos tragos para celebrar, probablemente jurare un poco a las cartas así podré aumentar mis ganancias un poco- Responde el pony azul a su compañero -¿Y tú qué piensas hacer con tu parte Hard Shield?- Es ahora Blue Knife quien pregunta a Hard Shield.

-JEJEJE, Bueno yo también iré al bar para celebrar y después de eso iré a mi "lugar especial" JEJEJE- Responde con un tono de voz que tiene algo de malicia.

-Bwaj, ¿Irás de nuevo a ese lugar?- Comenta su compañero con algo de repulsión ya que sabe qué es lo que su compañero quiere decir con "lugar especial" –Es algo asqueroso ese hábito que tienes Hard Shield, Ni siquiera son yeguas maduras, prácticamente son niñas ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?- Continúa diciendo Blue Knife.

-¿BUENO Y QUÉ?- Responde molesto el pony rojo –Es mi parte de la recompesa y haré con ella lo que se me plazca- Responde enojado a su compañero.

-De acuerdo haz lo que tú quieras, después de todo es tu maldita vida- Le comenta con indiferencia el pony azul -¿Y tú Colen? ¿Qué piensas hacer con la recompensa que te den por el trabajo?- Ahora le pregunta al gran pony.

-Eso a mí no me importa- Responde inexpresivo Colen –Yo le soy leal a la reina no al dinero y haré lo que ella me mande aún sin recibir algo a cambio- Agrega de forma seria.

-Ja, tú y tu lealtad, Parece que tú nunca vas a cambiar en lo absoluto Colen- Le dice Blue Knife a Colen mientras siguen caminando hacia una ciudadela que se puede divisar no muy a lo lejos entre todo aquel extraño paisaje.

Este lugar es extraño los árboles tienen hojas negras y las enredaderas son de un color verde celeste con espinas que parecen ser muy agudas, todo el suelo del lugar parece ser como el suelo de un bosque o una selva que ha sido quemado recientemente ay que es de un color entre gris y negro en varias partes se ve muy seco, el cielo del lugar es oscuro pero una luz que rodea los horizonte proporciona le visibilidad necesaria, esa luz de color naranja profundo es suficiente para los habitantes de aquel lugar, las montañas del lugar con negras por completo la única parte que es de otro color son las puntas de estas las cuales por son blancas.

Este lugar parece estar en un eterno Crepúsculo por lo que sus mismos habitantes se refieren a este sitio como El reino crepuscular.

Los tres ponys llegan a la entrada de la ciudadela custodiada por dos guardias quienes al verlos toman una posición de saludo militar y piden que se abra la reja del lugar para dejarlos pasar.

La ciudadela está rodeada por un muro color negro, ya que sus paredes se hacen con las rocas de las montañas, las casa dentro de la ciudadela varían conforme se acercan al castillo que se encuentra en medio de esta y van mejorando, las primeras cerca de la entrada están hechas de madera algo podrida, heno y barro como paredes y techo, quienes habitan en ella son los ponys de la clase baja la mayoría de ellos son granjeros y campesino quienes viven en condiciones desfavorables, al avanzar más las casa cambian a unas hechas con una madera de mejor calidad e incluso algunas tienen paredes de piedra, estas son las casas de la clase media la mayoría de ellos comerciante y dueños de lugares como el bar, el hotel, baños publicitarios de una calidad adecuada y dueños de los burdeles y otros sitios desagradables del lugar, a este sitio de la clase media es dónde Hard Shield viene.

En los lugares más cercanos al castillo las casas son de piedra y madera de la mejor calidad, aquí se encuentra la clase alta, aquellos que son nobles y que perteneces o tienen alguna relación o amistad con la realeza del lugar, es el lugar más elegante después del castillo.

Finalmente los tres ponys llegan al castillo el cual tiene todo el estilo de uno de la época medieval con una muralla su alrededor, grande como ninguno y varias torres 6 para ser precisos en los cuales se tratan asuntos importantes o se guardan cosas como las armas y el tesoro real de la gobernante.

-Excelente, ya puedo saborear esa recompensa- Dice Hard Shield ansioso por recibir su pago por el trabajo que realizaron.

Los guardias del castillo, al igual que los de Equestria son de un color determinado, en este caso grises, de entre todos los que fungen como parte del ejercito solo hay 5 que son de un color diferente, los tres ponys rojo, azul y morado, Shadow Night era el otro pero fue asesinado por Colen y hay otro más.

Su llegada es anunciada en el salón real y los tres pasan caminando hasta llegar frente a un trono donde se encuentra sentada una alicornio de pelaje color Blanco con crin y cola largas y de color morado, al igual que los demás sus ojos son de color dorado, esta vestida con un traje real de color rojo carmesí combinado con algunos tonos de amarillo y blanco, en su costado tiene una marca que es una corona dorada con piedras preciosas incrustadas y que parece estar rodeada de un aura color rosa, tiene una tiara en su cabeza que la acredita como reina del lugar al presentarse ante ella los tres ponys se arrodillan.

-Majestad- Dicen los tres ponys con respeto y hacen reverencia ante la gobernante.

-Entonces- Habla la gobernante con voz inexpresiva -¿Cumplieron con su misión?- Les pregunta aún inexpresiva y con una mirada seria.

-Si majestad, hemos hecho como usted nos mando- Responde Colen.

-¿Asesinaron a todos?- Les cuestiona la reina.

-Si alteza, los tres estás muertos- Ahora es Blue Knife quien habla a la gobernante.

-¿Tienen pruebas de ello?- Vuelve a preguntar la Alicornio blanca de ojos dorados.

-Si su majestad aquí las tiene- Dice Hard Shield mientras saca las capuchas que llevaban Shadow Night y Radiant Shine y también la tela donde iba envuelta el pequeño y se las muestra a la Alicornio.

-¿Cómo murieron?- Les pregunta la reina mostrando algo de interés.

-Jeje, la unicornio y el bebe murieron al caer de un precipicio- Comenta Hard Shield con satisfacción.

-Ambos se estrellaron en el suelo y murieron al instante majestad- Complementa Blue Knife y la reina da una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien hecho, ¿Y el capitán Shadow Night?- Ahora pregunta por el unicornio que era el padre del pequeño -¿Murió también al caer al precipicio?-

-No mi reina, él murió al enfrentar a Colen- Responde Blue Knife a la gobernante.

-¿Es eso cierto capitán Colen?- Pregunta la Alicornio mientras observa al capitán.

-Así es majestad, Shadow Night intento enfrentarme en combate con el afán de salvar a su familia pero al final fue él quien perdió la vida- Responde el capitán Colen con algo de remordimiento en su voz pero no se nota mucho.

-Ya ceo, pues es una lástima que hayamos perdido a un gran capitán como lo era el capitán Colen, pero la traición no puede ser perdonada- Comenta fríamente la alicornio –Le expreso mi más sentido pésame capitán Colen, sé que usted y el capitán Shadow Night compartieron muchas experiencias de batalla, pero no se preocupe usted será bien recompensado por su lealtad- Agrega la reina.

-No es necesario su majestad- Responde el gran pony –Yo vivo para servirle a usted y al reino, no necesito ningún tipo de retribución- Agrega algo triste ya que aún así sentía respeto y aprecio por el capitán Shadow Night y no quiere recibir una recompensa por asesinar a alguien que una vez considero su amigo.

-Yo insisto capitán- Dice la reina y choca sus cascos –Guardias, traigan la recompensa para los capitanes-

Al momento entran 6 guardias en grupos de dos cada grupo carga un baúl mediano el cual abren y está lleno con oro, telas preciosas y demás joyas traídas directamente del salón del tesoro real.

-Oh sí, de esto estaba hablando- Comenta Hard Shield con mucha avaricia en sus ojos los cuales se abren por completo y está babeando por la riqueza que tiene frente a él.

-Excelente- Dice Blue Knife al ver que la recompensa es más grande de lo que esperaba recibir, por lo general solo les dan una bolsa de monedas de oro y uno que otro diamante.

Por su parte Colen, el gran pony, solo observa el tesoro que le dan si prestarle atención o darle importancia y cierra el cofre dando un suspiro que indica que no está de acuerdo en recibir recompensa por lo que hizo, pero aún así lo toma.

-Pueden retirarse, y buen trabajo- Les dice la reina a los tres capitanes y estos hacen reverencia al salir –Una cosa más, llamen al quinto capitán y díganle que se presente ante mí de inmediato- les pide antes de que salgan.

-A sus ordenes su majestad- Le responde Colen con reverencia y en eso salen de la sala del trono.

-Madre ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Se escucha una voz que viene desde una puerta detrás del trono y por ella entra una alicornio con pelaje color amarillo, crin y cola celeste y larga y ojos dorados.

-Hija- Responde la Alicornio al ver a su hija salir de la puerta –Diana Star ¿qué hace fuera de tu habitación?- Pregunta la Alicornio.

-Perdóname madre, escuche lo que dijeron los capitanes- Dice Diana Star mirando hacia un lado con algo de tristeza.

-Hija yo… tienes que entender que lo hice por tú futuro- Responde la reina a su hija.

-Lo sé madre pero, ¿De verdad era necesario matarlos?- le pregunta con tristeza en los ojos a su madre.

-Sí lo era hija- Le responde con seriedad la monarca –No iba a permitir que un bastardo como ese pequeño te quitara lo que por derecho te pertenece a ti, Tú eres mi hija la legítima hereda al trono del crepúsculo y no ese hijo de mi media hermana Radiant Shine- Expresa la monarca con algo de enojo.

-Pero madre, el era un bebe apenas- Le comenta con un poco de miedo la alicornio amarilla que es de unos 14 años más o menos.

-Un bebe que al cumplir su mayoría de edad tendría el derecho de gobernar estemos nosotras vivas o no, recuerda eso hija, Tú tatara abuelo instauro esa maldita ley hace más de 100 años- Le dice con algo de frustración a su hija –Por decreto real el varón será quien gobierne y si el gobernante no tiene un heredero varón pero tiene una hija que sea Alicornio entonces ella reinara a menos que en la descendencia de la familia un varón nazca entonces al cumplir la edad de 20 años él reinara sobre todos-

La princesa Diana Star se queda viendo la expresión de su madre la cual muestra odio por esa ley y por su bisabuelo, en ese momento se anuncia la llegada del quinto capitán que La monarca había mandado llamar, ella pide a su hija retirarse y Diana obedece regresando a sus aposentos.

-Adelante capitán Night Strike- Dice la reina con voz real similar a la que usaba la princesa Luna.

Por la puerta de la sala del trono entra un pegaso de pelaje color verde fuerte que lleva una armadura real color celeste sus ojos dorados y una crin de color negra con un mechón o raya roja, sin embargo este entra con una expresión que parece notar algo de enojo y parece que trata de reprimir algún impulso.

-¿Se encuentra bien capitán?- Lo cuestiona la Monarca del crepúsculo.

-Sí, Majestad- Responde el pegaso dando un suspiro pero al mismo tiempo parece que aprieta sus dientes fuertemente dentro de su boca.

-Bien, solo quiero comentarle que desde ahora será el cuarto capitán del reino, lamentablemente el otro capitán murió y ahora usted tomará su lugar- Le comenta la reina al pegaso que no responde y simplemente da una reverencia, se puede notar que lo hace casi forzado, y sale de aquel salón.

Al salir del salón del trono y caminar algunos metros el pegaso se topa con Hard Shield quien se dirige hacia el pueblo cargando consigo una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

-JAJAJAJA, Oye Night Strike, felicidades por tu ascenso- Le dice él pony rojo de una forma burlona a lo que Night Strike no responde nada y sigue su camino.

-JEJE, Seguro que a tu hermano le hubiera dado mucho gusto escuchar eso- Comenta Hard Shield al pegaso a lo cual el pegaso se voltea y le lanza una mirada asesina a Hard Shield quien deja de reír al ver los ojos del pegaso los cuales lo ponen un poco nervioso y con algo de miedo.

El pegaso se da vuelta nuevamente y abre sus alas para volar y salir rápido del lugar, ante la mirada de intriga de Hard Shield.

-Por un momento pensé que me golpearía- Piensa el pony rojo –Bueno ya se fue ese loco, es hora de ir a mi "lugar especial", me pregunto si tendrán alguna jovencita nueva jejeje- Continúa pensando Hard Shield ahora con algo de lujuria y perversión.

Fuera del castillo el pegaso se encuentra volando a toda velocidad a través de la ciudadela y al final se detiene en una de las casa de la zona de la clase baja y llama a la puerta de esta, la cual está hecha de madera más o menos decente pero que ya se está empezando a pudrir.

-¿Quién habla a estas horas?- Grita desde el interior una voz ronca de un anciano -¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso no ve que…? Night Strike- El pony anciano de color café pálido y crin gris por las canas se queda sorprendido al ver al pegaso afuera de su puerta y lo hace pasar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí Night Strike?- Pregunta el anciano.

-Necesito mis cosas Old Scott Sensei- Responde Night Strike con seriedad lo cual deja al pony anciano sorprendido incluso deja caer una taza de té al suelo.

-Muchacho, ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?- Pregunta el anciano con mucha sorpresa y asombro.

-Voy a vengar la muerte de mi hermano, vengare a Shadow Night- Dice el pegaso con seriedad y mirando por la ventana de la casa hacia el castillo al tiempo que un relámpago se deja ver anunciando una tormenta.

Este pegaso resulto ser el hermano de Shadow Night y ahora quiere vengar su muerte ya que aunque la reina no lo sabe, él escucho la conversación que tuvo con los otros capitanes en la sala del trono ya que pasaba por ahí, lo cual lo lleno de ira y deseos de venganza ¿Cómo es que planea vengar a su hermano?

 ** _CONTINUARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 5…. "GOLPE DE LA NOCHE"_**


	5. C5 Golpe de la noche

**Capítulo 5**

 **"** **Golpe de la noche"**

El potrillo de otro mundo llegó a Equestria y Twilight decidió que se haría cargo de él, por una emergencia médica del pequeño Twilight termino por donarle sangre y decidió esperar en el hospital esa noche hasta que el potrillo fuera dado de alta en la mañana, fue en ese momento que Spike también llego al hospital para hablar con Twilight quien apenas estaba conciliando el sueño.

La plática que tuvieron Hizo que Twilight se diera cuenta de que ni por un momento paso por su mente el buscar a los padres del bebe por lo cual Spike sugirió que al día siguiente comenzaran con la búsqueda, un poco triste Twillight aceptó la idea aunque no estuviera muy convencida de esto.

Spike también le había entregado a la princesa el collar de oro que traía el unicornio cuando la princesa lo encontró, al verlo Twilight lo tomo con su magia y comenzó a revisarlo por todas partes esperado encontrar algún indicio de los padres de este pequeño sin embargo al final no logro encontrar nada o eso creía puesto que al caerse el collar revelo que una de sus partes grandes escondía una piedra color ámbar con forma de estrella de cuatro picos, Twilight recogió la piedra y esta despidió un destello que se reflejo en los ojos de la princesa quien cayó al suelo sin explicación dejándola inconsciente ante la mirada de su asistente quien llamo a los doctores para ayudarla.

Por otro lado, Fuera de Equestria y de ese mismo mundo, en un lugar llamado el reino crepuscular los tres ponys que perseguían a la familia aparecieron a través de un portal y fueron hacia el castillo de la ciudadela para informar a la reina del crepúsculo acerca del éxito de su misión, ignorando el hecho de que el potrillo seguía con vida, los tres ponys revelaron sus identidades como ponys terrestres al igual que sus nombres, Hard Shield un pony de color rojo oscuro, Blue Knife un pony de color azul oscuro y Colen un pony de gran tamaño color morado muy oscuro.

Los tres informaron de su misión a la gobernante la cual les dio una recompensa a sus tres capitanes, Hard Shield y Blue Knife aceptaron de inmediato su recompensa pero Colen se rehusaba a tomarla al final la tomo por insistencia de la monarca y ellos se retiraron.

La monarca tuvo una plática con su hija, la princesa Diana Star, acerca de lo que había hecho con Radiant Shine, quien resultó ser media hermana de la gobernante, y también con Shadow Night, quien era también formaba parte de los capitanes de la reina, después de una charla con su hija ella regreso a sus aposentos mientras su madre informaba al último de los capitanes, Night Strike, quien parecía reprimir algún tipo de impulso al hablar con la gobernante, después de su conversación Night Strike salió de la sala del trono muy serio y se dirigía fuera del castillo cuando tuvo un encuentro con Hard Shield a quien con solo su mirada de asesino logro intimidar.

El capitán pegaso salió volando del castillo y se dirigió a una de las casas de la zona de la clase baja de la ciudadela hasta detenerse en una de ellas en la cual toco la puerta y fue recibido por un pony anciano al cual se dirigió como Old Scott Sensei y le pidió al pony le entregara sus cosas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Night Strike?- Pregunta el anciano.

-Voy a vengar la muerte de mi hermano- Responde con enojo Night Strike y una mirada de asesino se puede observar en sus ojos.

-¿Muerte?- Dice el anciano al oír lo que dijo el pegaso -¿Acaso Shadow Night?- Pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí- Responde con pesar Night Strike –Mi hermano esta muerto-

-¿Cómo sucedió?- Pregunta el anciano Scott impactado por la noticia.

-El capitán Colen, lo asesinó- Responde mientras una lágrima tanto de tristeza como de enojo recorre su rostro.

-¿Colen?, pero…- Dice el anciano aún más sorprendido –Pero tú hermano era un capitán, Night Strike ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Usted recuerda la ley de sucesión que fue instaurada hace casi 100 años ¿no es así?- Comenta Night Strike mientras observa afuera de la casa a través de la ventana y observa la lluvia caer.

-Claro, aquella que dice que el varón reinará a la edad de 20 años aún y cuando haya una gobernante alicornio en el trono, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la muerte de Shadow Night?- Pregunta el anciano consternado.

-Todo Old Scott Sensei- Responde Night Strike –Tiene todo que ver, escuche el reporte de los capitanes mientras lo decían a la reina Royal Shine, escuche cada palabra, mi hermano no era un traidor, él era padre- Comenta dejando más impactado al anciano al punto de casi un infarto.

-Pa… ¿PADRE?- Menciona sorprendido el anciano -¿Cómo es eso?-

-Era un secreto que se mantenía dentro del castillo, la princesa Radiant Shine, media hermana de la reina tuvo un amorío con uno de los capitanes el cual creció con el paso del tiempo, solo la reina y los demás capitanes lo sabíamos, al parecer tuvieron una noche en la que estuvieron juntos mientras la reina y su hija estaban fuera del castillo atendiendo asuntos en otra región, o eso es lo que se rumorea entre los guardias que alcanzaron a percatarse de los eventos, lo cual es lo más seguro ya que lo siguiente que supimos meses después fue que la princesa Radiant Shine estaba embarazada, se nos ordeno guardar silencio a costa de nuestras vidas- Explica el pegaso al anciano.

-Entonces el bebe de la princesa Radiant Shine era…- Menciona el pony anciano.

-Sí, el bebe que ella cargaba en su vientre era sin lugar a dudas de mi hermano- Responde Night Strike volteando de frente al anciano.

-Shadow Night y la princesa Radint Shine, no puedo creerlo, pero si lo que me cuentas sucedió hace tiempo significa que su bebe nació y eso quiere decir que… Comenta haciendo reflexión Scott.

-Así es Old Scott Sensei, el bebe resulto varón, y la ley establece que el varón debe reinar, eso no le agrado a la reina al parecer, siempre se ha sabido que ella quiere que su hija gobierne y por eso…- Dice Night Strike con enojo.

-Los mando matar ¿verdad?- Comenta el anciano.

-Sí, ordeno a los capitanes matar a su hermana y al potrillo que había nacido, fue entonces que mi hermano salió antes que todos y ahí confirmamos las sospechas, mi hermano era el padre del potrillo, la reina ordenó al capitán Colen, y a los capitanes Hard Shield y Blue Knife que los siguieran pero a mí me ordenó quedarme, me dijo que era por el vinculo emocional con mi hermano y que esto podría afectar mi juicio- Sigue contando Night Strike –Yo no sabía que mi hermano era el padre de ese niño, o bueno, si lo sospechaba pero no estaba seguro, quería hacer algo, pero me sentía dividido entre mi lealtad a la reina y mi hermano, fui un cobarde, debí ayudarlo desde un principio y más al saber que él era el padre de ese bebe, él también era mi sangre y ahora todos están muertos- Termina la historia y llora de rabia.

-¿Por eso quieres vengarte?- Pregunta el anciano.

-Sí, no pude ayudar a mi hermano, entonces voy a vengar su muerte, acabaré con esto de una vez- Se levanta y dice con firmeza.

-¿Piensas matar al capitán Colen y a los demás? No podrás contra ellos son muy fuertes, sobre todo Colen y lo sabes bien- Le responde el anciano.

-No pienso matarlos a ellos- Responde inexpresivo el pegaso –VOY A MATAR A LA REINA ROYEL SHINE- Comenta con furia en su voz.

-¿QUÉ?- Dice exaltado el anciano -¿A caso te has vuelto loco Night Strike? Estas dejando que tus emociones te controlen, debes calmarte y pensar bien la situación- le sugiere el anciano Scott al pegaso.

-Solo deme mis cosas Old Scott Sensei- Le dice de manera fría y sin expresiones.

El anciano trata de convencer a Night Strike de no cometer una locura de esa magnitud pero sus palabras son inútiles, el pegaso esta más que decidido a acabar con la vida de la reina por haber ordenado la muerte de su hermano, finalmente el anciano de rinde y da un suspiro que expresa pesar y tristeza por el pegaso y le dice.

-De acuerdo pero te advierto que si algo te llega a pasar yo no me haré responsable de eso, recuerda que trate de advertírtelo- Le comenta con voz inexpresiva.

El anciano mueve un tapete viejo que tiene en una de las esquinas de su caza y revela una puerta secreta la cual abre con sus dientes levantándola y mostrando unas escaleras, el anciano toma una lámpara de aceite en un casco y la pone en su cabeza.

-Sígueme- Le dice el pony anciano mientras baja por las escaleras y el pegaso lo sigue.

Ambos caminan por esas escaleras que vaya que tiene un poco de profundidad, llegan a una puerta que los lleva aún túnel largo y amplio que atraviesa toda la ciudadela hasta las afueras de la misma.

Mientras caminan por la mente de Night Strike pasan varios recuerdos de él y su hermano como niños jugando en uno de los viejos parques de aquel lugar que está en un eterno crepúsculo.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Dos pequeños se encuentran en un bonito parque pobre de la clase baja de la ciudad, aunque no tiene casi ninguna posesión material ambos viven felices de tenerse el uno al otro para apoyarse.

-Te voy a vencer Shadow Night- Se escucha la voz infantil de un pequeño pegaso que aún no puede volar, este es Night Strike de pequeño.

-Pues primero tienes que alcanzarme hermanito- Responde el pequeño unicornio Shadow Night usando su magia para tele-transportarse fuera del alcance de su hermano menor.

-Ya te tengo- Dice el pequeño pegaso lanzándose contra su hermano para atraparlo pero en eso Shadow Night usa el hechizo de tele-transportación y se quita del camino haciendo que su hermano se estrelle contra un árbol al no poder detenerse por el impulso que ya llevaba, Night Strike se levanta y comienza a llorar.

-No se vale, eso no se vale Shadow- Dice el pegaso mientras continua llorando –Vas a ver te voy a acusar con mamá cuando volvamos a casa-

-No espera, lo siento Night Strike, hermanito no era mi intención- Comenta el unicornio acercándose a su hermano menor –Lo siento por favor no le digas a mamá que te pegaste por mi culpa mira yo…- Shadow Night es interrumpido ya que Night Strike se arroja sobre él y lo derriba.

-Hahaha, te atrape Shadow Night- Comenta el pegaso mientras seca sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- Dice sorprendido Shadow Night –Oye me engañaste, no estabas llorando-

-Lo que pasa es que eres muy confiado hermano mayor- Menciona Night Strike mientras da una sonrisa.

-Eres un pequeño tramposo- Le responde molesto Shadow Night mientras se levanta.

-Sí pero igual te gane- Comenta Night Strike mientras le saca la lengua a su hermano.

-Vaya, pero si son los bebes ¿Qué hacen aquí bebes?- Se escucha una voz que los molesta a ambos, al voltear ven a dos ponys terrestres, estos no son otros que Hard Shield y Blue Knife de niños.

-Ay no, ya llegaron estos pesados- Piensa Shadow Night al ver a ambos pony que se acercan a ellos.

-Hola bebes, ¿A qué juego tonto están jugando?- Les pregunta con burla Hard Shield.

-Eso no te incube Hard Shield- Responde algo molesto el unicornio.

-Con qué quieres hacerte el valiente Shadow- Responde con una sonrisa –Entonces anda vamos a pelear-

-Tú siempre buscas peleas Hard Shield- Le comenta Blue Knife.

-Cállate o a ti también te voy a golpear- Responde enojado el pony rojo.

-Yo solo decía, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así- Menciona el pony azul mientras se hace para atrás.

-No voy a pelear contigo- Le dice Shadow Night al pony –Ven hermanito, vámonos de aquí- habla a su hermano quien se mantuvo oculto tras de él desde el principio ya que estos dos ponys le daban algo de miedo.

-Ya veo eres una gallina- Le grita Hard Shield mientras hace sonidos de gallina a lo cual Shadow Night no presta atención, en ese momento Hard Shield toma una piedra y con una sonrisa la arroja hacia los dos hermanos y esta termina dándole con fuerza a Night Strike en la cabeza.

-AU, AU mi cabeza- Dice con dolor el pegaso.

-Night Strike- Comenta preocupado Shadow Night al ver que la cabeza de su hermano comienza a sangrar lo cual lo pone furioso.

-Muy bien esto se acabo, Night Strike espérame aquí- Dice Shadow Night enojado y voltea hacia Hard Shield.

-Bien, ahora si quieres pelear, adelante- Responde Hard Shield mientras ambos ponys avanzan el uno contra el otro, Night Strike hubiera seguido recordando de no ser porque llegaron a su destino.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Night Strike, deja de soñar despierto que ya llegamos- Le dice el anciano al pegaso para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?- comenta con algo de confusión -¿Ya estamos debajo de la torre?-

-Así es muchacho- Le responde el anciano –Esperaba no tener que regresar a este lugar otra vez- Comenta con desagrado el anciano quien pisa una piedra con su casco lo cual mueve una puerta secreta arriba de ellos y otras escaleras aparecen.

-Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar, desde que me nombraron como uno de los 5 capitanes hace más de un año- Dice el pegaso quien en lugar de usar las escaleras vuela para atravesar esa puerta mientras el pony anciano tiene que usar las escaleras.

Al entrar en esa habitación el anciano pone su lámpara en el suelo y la deja caer revelando un camino de combustible que se enciende por las orillas y revela tres puertas de madera con tres diferentes CM, la primera puerta a la izquierda tiene una arca de una estrella negra de tres picos con el centro blanco y un resplandor gris, la segunda, es decir la puerta de en medio tiene la CM de una espada que da un fuerte golpe contra un escudo que se encuentra agrietado y la tercera a la derecha tiene la marca de un estrella estilo shuriken de 4 picos curos y de color blanco la cual resulta ser también la CM de Night Strike.

-Esa es mi marca- Comenta el pegaso al ver su Cm en la puerta de madera -pero eso no estaba aquí antes- Agrega con algo de confusión.

-Es por qué yo las puse ahí- Le dice el anciano a Night Strike –Verás, hace poco más de un año cuando tú y tu hermano eran mis aprendices cree algo para ustedes, pero fueron ascendidos a capitanes y le juraron su lealtad al reino por lo que no me pareció necesario el mostrarles esto- Explica el anciano.

-Entonces mis coas están detrás de la puerta ¿No es así?- Pregunta el pegaso.

-No, tus viejas cosas ya no, eran muy pequeñas para que las siguieran usando así que hice nuevas antes de que fueran nombrados capitanes, así que las puse aquí- Menciona el anciano mientras abre la puerta que tiene la marca de Night Strike y revela una armadura color negra para un pegaso esta es mucho más avanzada que las armaduras de los guardias reales ya que cubre todo el cuerpo del pony que la use y solo deja las partes de las articulaciones algo descubiertas para tener una mejor movilidad, en partes de los cascos delanteros tiene un aparato que sirve para conectarse a las armas que hay en ese lugar, dos espacios para dejas salir las alas las cuales no quedan descubiertas ya que también tiene un recubrimiento para ellas una especie de metal que solo se encuentra en esa tierra en las minas de las montañas y es mucho más duro que cualquier metal conocido pero tan ligero como ropa común.

-¿Esa es mi armadura?- Pregunta con algo de asombro el pegaso.

-Sí, es un nuevo diseño de la que usaban cuando entrenaban aquí- Le contesta el anciano –Adelante es tuya-

Night Strike se quita la armadura de guardia real y con ayuda del anciano se coloca esta nueva armadura en su persona, su CM y su crin son ocultos por esta armadura y al final el anciano le entrega una especia de máscara que cubre su rostro y su cabeza, y también sus ojos mostrando solo una especie de vidrio de doble vista color rojo que muestra una expresión amenzante.

Night Strike por último toma las armas que están en el mismo lugar de la armadura.

Primero toma dos espadas tipo catanas hechas de un metal muy resistente y fuerte y las coloca a sus costados debajo de sus alas, después toma unas estrellas metálicas pequeñas de 6 picos y las pone su pecho, siguiente toma una cadena que termina como con un kunai en la punta y que enreda en su pata derecha y para finalizar toma una especie de morral que contiene más kunai, una estrella shuriken más grande y bolas de humo, finalmente este pegaso esta listo para su venganza.

-La armadura que te acabo de dar es muy fuerte muchacho pero debes saber que si te topas con los capitanes, ni todas esas armas te salvaran, sobre todo si tu oponente llega a ser el Colen- Le advierte el anciano a Night Strike.

-Eso no me importa, yo voy tras la reina- Responde con frialdad el pegaso mientras vuela hacia una ventana de esa torre y observa la tormenta que se ha hecho más fuerte pero el mantiene su mirada fija en el castillo de la ciudadela a lo lejos

-Shadow Night, hermano ya verás que te vengaré, voy a matar a la reina así podrás descasar en paz- Piensa con ira el pegaso quien está por salir de la torre pero…

-Espera Night Strike- Se dirige el anciano al pegaso –Toma esto- le comenta mientras le arroja un collar de oro y un Kunai de color verde-

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta confundido el pegaso.

-Eso que te acabo de dar es algo que conseguí hace mucho tiempo- Responde con seriedad el pony –Lo que tienes en tus manos es el collar del destino, solo la familia real lo tiene y es de mucha utilidad ya que combinado con la magia de la Kunai del crepúsculo te permitirá abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones cuando te encuentres sin salida, también puedes usar el collar para encontrar a otros que tengan el mismo collar en diferentes lugares, funciona como una especie de rastreador que te indica donde hay más como nosotros, sin embargo debo advertirte una cosa, al usar la Kunai su poder se agota por lo cual deberás esperar un año para que puedas volver a usarla- Le explica el anciano a Night Strike.

-¿Cómo consiguió esto Old Scott Sensei?- Pregunta sorprendido el pegaso.

-Los antiguos reyes me la dieron caundo yo era guardia real, fue su forma de agradecerme por salvar la vida de su hija, en ese tiempo la princesa Royal Shine, durante un ataque de la nación del Frío- Responde el anciano.

-Gracias Old Scott Sensei- Dice el pegaso mientras guarda el Kunai en la bolsa que trae y se coloca el collar de oro alrededor de su cuello mientras se lanza al vacío y usa sus alas para aterrizar en el suelo da una última mirada a la torre donde se encuentra el anciano y en lugar de volar comienza a correr a toda velocidad a través del bosque.

-Ese chico, pudo haber regresado por el túnel y así poder entrar a la ciudad- Piensa el anciano al ver que el pegaso se fue corriendo –Supongo que fue para no causarme problemas su alguien lo veía salir vestido así de mi casa- Sigue pensado el pony anciano mientras apaga el fuego y regresa a su hogar a través del mismo túnel por el que llego a la torre.

Los truenos suenan con fuerza y los relámpagos caen con todo su poder provocando algunos incendios que son rápidamente sofocados por la lluvia que azota con toda su fuerza, pero aún y con todos estas cosas el pegaso sigue corriendo sin dudar ni por un segundo o distraerse con los rayos y truenos por su mente solo pasa una cosa, asesinar a la reina y vengar la muerte de su hermano.

-Hermano, te prometo que la reina pagara por lo que hizo y también me encargaré de todo aquel que intente detenerme, cumpliré mi objetivo así tenga que enfrentarme a los capitanes también- Piensa con seriedad el pegaso mientras sigue corriendo y en eso salta sube a los árboles y comienza a saltar entre las ramas de ellos hasta llegar a las afueras del bosque donde aprovecha las hojas de los árboles para ocultarse y ver en dirección hacia el castillo.

-Royal Shine juro que sentirás mi venganza, sentirás el golpe de la noche con toda su fuerza- Dice entre dientes el pegaso quien sale de entre las sombras de los árboles y se dirige a la muralla que rodea la ciudadela.

 ** _DE VUELTA EN EQUESTRIA_**

Mientras que en el reino crepuscular Night Strike buscaba su venganza en la tierra de Equestria dentro del hospital de Ponyville se encontraba en una de las habitaciones para pacientes la princesa de la amistad la Alicornio Twilight Sparkle quien se había desplomado al suelo sin razón aparente y aunque los médicos no encuentran nada más con su condición la princesa no ha despertado aún.

-Vamos Twilight despierte- Dice el bebe dragón que se encuentra de pie en una silla junto a la cama de Twilight –Twilight ¿Me escuchas? Twilight- Sigue hablando el bebe dragón a una Twilight que sigue con sus ojos cerrados.

Dentro de la mente de Twilight ella puede escuchar voces pero estas no son voces que sean conocidas por ella, jamás en su vida las había oído.

 ** _EN LA MENTE DE TWILIGHT_**

-Despierte- Escucha la princesa en su mente –Por favor despierte- le pide la voz una vez más haciendo reaccionar a la princesa.

-¿Quién me habla?- Dice ella dentro de su mente mientras abre sus ojos en una especie de sueño o ilusión mental, se encuentra en un cuarto totalmente oscuro pero por alguna razón ella puede verse sin ningún problema

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Se pregunta la Alicornio volteando a todos lados.

En ese momento dos luces doradas aparecen de la nada y comienzan a dar vueltas alrededor de la princesa quien reacciona con algo de sorpresa y un poco de miedo al ver este par de luces las cuales de un momento a otro dejan de girar y se quedan quietas frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunta la Alicornio con mucha confusión –Díganme dónde me encuentro- Continúa diciendo la princesa mientras se comienza a asustar más.

Estas luces parecen tener muy asustada a la princesa quien no sabe que es lo que ocurre o dónde se encuentra, lo único que le queda es esperar que estas luces doradas no pretendan algún mal contra ella.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 6…"LA PETICIÓN"_**


	6. C6 La petición

**_De parte de Big Silverlight._**

 ** _Antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría decir algo:_**

 ** _Hola a todo el mundo, Bronis, Pegasisters y demás personas que están leyendo, quiero aprovechar este momento para hacer un agradecimiento público a todos los que siguen mis historias, gracias por el apoyo que han brindado a mis fics, pero especialmente a los que han hecho de "El último hijo del crepúsculo" la historia más popular de las que he escrito hasta ahora ya que con solo 5 capítulos rebasó las 1000 visitas en tan solo 10 días eso es más del doble de visitas que han tenido mis otros fics juntas en este mes, también por sus reviews se les agradece mucho, gracias a todos nuevamente por su apoyo son los mejores, son increíbles, son 20% más geniales XD.  
Gracias por su atención.  
Con cariño para ustedes Big Silverlight.  
IMAGINATION!_**

 ** _GRACIAS A:_** _Gunsmith-6798, androsifiction, , leandro666, Comet Galaxy, Bronislaw Ulianov, Lightningrunner18, Eyedragon Ancalagon, SonicRush, Mysterio Nocturno, ShineARTx, Wazzaby, bernabex27 y a todos aquellos que la han leído, GRACIAS._

 ** _Disfruten ahora del capítulo 6 de "El último hijo del crepúsculo"_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"** **La petición"**

En un hospital de Ponyville se encontraba la princesa Twilight Sparkle quie pasaba la noche ahí en espera del potrillo Silver Shine para llevarlo al castillo al ser dado de alta, momentos después su asistente Spike llegó para acompañarla y también para darle el collar que tría el bebe, dentro del cual Twilight encontró una extraña piedra que al observarla provoco un resplandor dorado en los ojos de la princesa y provoco que ella se desmayara sin razón aparente y aunque los médicos la revisaron no encontraron nada mal con su salud tanto física como mental pero a pesar de ello la princesa no despertaba por lo cual la pusieron en una habitación para tenerla en observación.

Mientras tanto en el reino crepuscular los tres ponys que perseguía a la familia dieron su reporte de misión a la reina Royal Shine, la reina pronto les dio su recompensa y mando llamar a otro capitán de su guardia, Night Strike, quien escucho todo lo que los capitanes dijeron y al terminar su plática con la reina salió hacia la clase baja de la ciudad para reunirse con un pony anciano al que se dirigió como Old Scott Sensei.

El guardia pegaso informo al pony anciano de todo lo acontecido, la situación de la princesa Radiant Shine, el bebe que había tenido con su hermano Shadow Night, otro de los capitanes de la guardia, y de cómo la reina había enviado a los capitanes Hard Shield, Blue Knife y el gran capitán Colen, este último parecía tener un poco de remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Al final de la historia Night Strike pidió sus cosas para poder ejecutar su venganza, cuando el anciano le pregunto qué es lo planeaba hacer Night Strike respondió que vengaría a su hermano asesinando a la reina Royal Shine y aunque el anciano trato de disuadirlo pero Night Strike estaba más que decidido, el pegaso estaba dominado por sus emociones, ira, impotencia y furia principalmente. El anciano solo dio un suspiro y llevo al capitán hasta la torre abandonada a las afueras de la ciudadela en lo profundo del bosque de las hojas negras, el nombre de este bosque, lo condujo a través de un túnel secreto que llevaba desde su hogar hasta la base de la torre.

Dentro de esa torre el anciano le entrego al pegaso una armadura especial que él mismo diseño y fabricó además de varias armas al estilo de los ninjas que le entrego a Night Strike quien las tomo y rápido salió de esa torre para ejecutar su venganza contra la reina Royal Shine, no sin antes recibir un consejo del anciano y un par de artefactos especiales, un collar llamado el collar del destino y un kunai especial de nombre Kunia del crepúsculo el cual le permitiría viajar a través de dimensiones pero que necesita un año para recargar su energía.

Con todo este equipo Night Strike corrió a través del bosque en medio de la tormenta hasta los límites donde podía divisar el castillo de la reina y apoyándose con el reguardo de la noche se dirigió a la muralla de la ciudadela.

Mientras tanto en Equestria dentro de la mente de Twilight ella se encuentra en una especie de transe mental causado por el brillo de la piedra color ámbar, ahora ella se ve a sí misma en una habitación oscura y frente a ella dos luces doradas que la despertaron con sus voces, la princesa de la mistad se siente muy asustada ya que no sabe lo que está ocurriendo.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Un pegaso se encuentra al filo de la muralla de la ciudadela, su armadura de color negro lo oculta al combinarse con la oscuridad de noche, solo puede verse el lado que se ilumina al caer un relámpago, su objetivo es el castillo de la reina Royal Shine, el pegaso da un salto y usa la cadena Kunai que tiene en su pata para amarrarse a una de las piedras superiores de la muralla al enredarse la cadena hace algo de ruido lo cual llama la atención de un par de guardias que se reguardan dentro de una de las torres de vigilancia.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunta uno de los guardias a su compañero.

-¿Escuchar qué?- Le responde su compañero.

-Creo que algo golpeo contra el muro- Dice el primer guardia.

-Viejo, está cayendo una tormenta sobre nosotros, de seguro fue uno de los truenos- Responde el segundo guardia –Ya déjalo y toma un poco de bebida- Le dice su compañero levantando un tarro.

-Iré a investigar de todas formas- Comenta el guardia unicornio mientras se levanta y toma su lanza.

-Como quieras- Responde su compañero que también es un unicornio mientras toma un tarro de bebida de alcohol y la toma de un solo trago.

El primer guardia camina entonces hasta la piedra donde escucho el sonido y al llegar nota la cadena alrededor de la piedra lo cual lo deja muy confundido.

-¿Qué es esto?- Comenta el guardia mientras acerca su casco a la cadena, pero antes de alcanzarla otro casco sale de la nada y lo toma mientras lo jala hacia abajo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Piensa él mientras cuelga del muro y ve frente a él al pegaso de armadura negra con el visor rojo lo cual aterra al guardia y no puede reaccionar por el miedo que siente, en ese momento Night Strike lo suelta y lo deja caer al suelo desde una altura considerable mientras grita.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Se pregunta el otro guardia al oír el grito seguido de un golpe seco y también toma su lanza y sale de la torre al pasillo de la muralla –Oye pedazo de inútil ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunta el guardia para llamar a su compañero.

El guardia se acerca al muro y observa hacia abajo solo para ver el cuerpo de su compañero estrellado en el suelo pero el pegaso ha desaparecido.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Piensa el guardia mientras ve incrédulo a su compañero en la parte baja de la muralla –Debo sonar la alarma antes de que…- Comenta el unicornio mientras voltea y se queda sin aliento al ver una figura de pegaso arriba de la torre que salta hacia él con una Katana y da un tajo con una gran velocidad.

El pegaso guarda la Katana y al momento de guardarla por completo el guardia se desploma al suelo con sus ojos en blanco y sangre saliendo de su boca.

Night Strike entra a la torre de vigilancia y baja las escaleras que lo llevan a la base de la muralla, la lluvia ha cesado pero los rayos se siguen viendo, el pegaso comienza a correr entre los callejones de la zona de clase baja ocultándose de los guardias que hacen recorridos nocturnos, sabe que no puede atacarlos directamente puesto que estos son grupos más grandes d guardias por grupo.

-Mientras me mantenga oculto en las sombras no tendré que lidiar con todos, pero debo hacer esto rápido- Piensa Night Strike mientras continúa avanzando hasta llegar a la zona de la clase media la cual está separada de la clase baja por una barda de piedra de al menos 3 metros de alto.

Las zonas de la ciudadela están separadas por varios muros y tienen 4 puertas de acceso para entrada y salida todas custodiadas por un par de guardias las 24 horas del día durante turnos de 8 horas.

-Detesto el turno de la noche- Comenta uno de los guardias que vigila la entrada sur de la clase media –Y mucho más en la noches de tormenta- Agrega algo molesto.

-¿Acaso preferirías estar en el muro?- Le responde su compañero.

-Al menos ellos tienen donde cubrirse cuando llueve, nosotros debemos estar aquí a la intemperie- Comenta inconforme y algo molesto el guardia.

Ambos guardias escuchan un sonido como el viento cortándose pero antes de reaccionar ambos caen al suelo y puede notar dos Shuriken pequeñas en sus cuellos.

Night Strike sale de su escondite en las sombras y toma los cuerpos de ambos guardias y los oculta en un callejón asegurándose de que nadie lo vea, el pegaso toma sus Shuriken cubiertas de sangre morada, las limpia y las vuelve a colorar en sus pecho, una vez listo el pegaso da un gran salto apoyándose con la ayuda de sus alas y sube al pequeño muro y de ahí salta hacia uno de los techos de las casas.

Night Strike comienza a correr saltando de techo en techo con toda cautela para hacer el menor ruido posible y no alertar de su presencia, por su mente no pasa otra cosa que matar a la reina Royal Shine.

 ** _EN LA MENTE DE TWILIGHT_**

De vuelta en el reino de Equestria, la princesa Twilight estaba dentro de su mente y frente a ella dos luces doradas que por unos momentos la rodearon hasta quedar donde están ahora.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Dice la princesa con algo de miedo –Alguien que me ayude por favor- Grita dentro de su mente sintiéndose un poco desesperada.

-Por favor no tenga miedo- Se oye una voz femenina de la nada lo cual deja a Twilight muy confundida y busca alguien más ahí volteado a todos lados.

-No busque en otro lugar, estamos aquí frente a usted- Se escucha ahora una voz masculina y Twilight voltea hacia las luces y queda sorprendida al darse cuenta de que son este par de luces doradas quienes le hablan.

-Ustedes ¿Me hablan?- Dice la princesa sin moverse de su lugar por la sorpresa.

-Así es- Responde una voz masculina al tiempo que una de las esferas se mueve un poco lo cual asusta a la princesa quien retrocede dando un leve grito.

-Por favor, no debe temernos- Comenta la voz femenina con calma –No presentamos amenaza para usted-

-¿Quiénes o qué son ustedes?- Pregunta Twilight aún con algo de temor.

-Las luces rodean una vez más a la princesa y luego se ponen en el mismo sitio, ambas brillan intensamente y toman la forma de dos unicornios, estos son los padres del pequeño Silver Shine, el unicornio y ex-capitán de la guardia Shadow Night y la unicornio que alguna vez fue princesa y media hermana de la reina del crepúsculo Radiant Shine.

Twilight ahora está impactada y atónita las palabras se fueron de su boca al ver que las esferas de luz dorada tomaron esa forma, sin embargo sigue algo asustada ya que ambas figuras son algo transparentes y emiten una ligera aura dorada.

-AAA A AAca ¿Acaso son…?- Dice Twilight entre tartamudeos.

-Si pregunta si somos fantasmas, le aseguro que no lo somos- Responde la voz femenina.

-Lo que ve ante usted es una simple manifestación de nuestra energía post-vital- Complementa la voz masculina.

Al abrir las dos figuras sus ojos Twilight nota que el color de estos es dorado al igual que los del pequeño Silver Shine, o al menos del ojo que aún tiene de ese color.

-Sus ojos- piensa la princesa -¿Acaso ustedes son…?- Pregunta ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Así es- Responde Radiant Shine –Somos o más bien, fuimos los padres del pequeño-

Al decir esto Twilight ya no sabe que más decir todo es muy confuso para ella, un silencio se hace en aquel cuarto oscuro.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Usando la noche como resguardo Night Strike ha podido cruzar la zona de la clase media sin ninguna dificultad corriendo a través de los techos de las casas con grandes saltos, evita volar lo más posible para que ningún guardia lo pueda divisar fácilmente, al llegar al muro de la clase alta se topa con el cambio de guardia de esta zona la cual está un poco más vigilada, 4 guardias por puerta custodian la entrada por dentro y fuera 8 guardias en total, sabe que el muro de esta zona no l podrá atravesar ya que cuenta con un hechizo de protección y la única manera de entrar o salir es por una de las cuatro puertas.

-Veamos que también funciona esto- Dice Night Strike mientras saca una bola de humo y la arroja contra los cuatro guardias de la puerta quienes se ven sorprendidos por esto y comienzan a toser por el humo.

El pegaso salta desde el techo mientras se pone ambas Katanas y con movimientos rápidos y precisos mata a los cuatro, los otros cuatro guardias al notar humo debajo de la puerta la abren para ver qué ocurre y al instante los dos de atrás caen muertos al ser atravesados por un par de Kunais que salieron de la pantalla de humo, los guardias que abrieron la puerta no saben lo que ocurre pero al voltear de nuevo a la pantalla de humo uno de ellos es atravesado por una de las katanas que fue arrojada, el otro guardia intenta dar la alarma pero su cuello es enredados por la cadena evitando que grite o respire, Night Strike continúa hasta que el guardia se queda sin aire.

Night Strike vuelve a enrollar su cadena en su pata y sigue su camino él usa nuevamente los callejones oscuros para poder ocultarse de la vista de todo mundo, las muertes que ha provocado son sigilosas y para su suerte no ha llamado la atención por ahora.

Night Strke llega por fin al castillo lo cual podría ser más difícil, si entra por enfrente será de inmediato detenido por el ejercito que resguarda la entrada además de que quien los dirige no es otro que el capitán Blue Knife, sin embargo hay una alternativa, Night Strike da un largo rodeo del castillo y llega a la parte trasera de este el cual es un laberinto que de igual manera está vigilado pero la seguridad es un poco menor que el frente, además de que el capitán Hard Shield, encargado de este punto, no se encuentra ahí lo que lo hace el punto de acceso más viable al castillo.

El pegaso actúa de forma sigilosa, el reto no es atravesar el laberinto, pues esto es parte del entrenamiento inicial de los nuevos reclutas además de que le ha tocado vigilar este mismo lugar en varias ocasiones, el verdadero reto es pasar desapercibido.

Night Strike logra atravesar el laberinto sin ser visto y por una de las ventanas entra al castillo.

-Finalmente- Piensa él al verse dentro del lugar –Ahora a la torre oeste- Piensa él mientras recorre con cuidado los pasillos evitando a los guardias que hacen su ronda ocultándose en el techo, detrás de cortinas o de armaduras y estatuas que adornan los corredores de aquel lugar.

Night Strike llega por fin a su destino, la habitación de la realeza donde reposan la reina Royal Shine y su hija Diana Star en una habitación continua, con mucho sigilo él pegaso abre la puerta de la habitación y observa a la reina recostada en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Al fin, el momento llego- Piensa el pegaso mientras saca un Kunai de su morral y entra a la habitación.

La puerta sin embargo hace un rechinido que el pegaso no esperaba lo cual hace que la reina se mueva un poco, Night Strike busca de inmediato donde ocultarse y se pone detrás de la cortina de la habitación para su suerte la reina solo se movió y el ruido no la despertó, Night Strike da un suspiro de alivio y vuelve a acercarse con el Kunai en su casco.

-Pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hermano y a su familia- Dice muy callado el pegaso mientras levanta su Kunai.

 ** _EN LA MENTE DE TWILIGHT_**

-Por favor permítanos explicarle todo- Dice Radiant Shine y junto con Shadow Night iluminan sus cuernos.

Una pantalla de luz aparece frente a Twilight y en esta ella puede ver el reino crepuscular de donde vienen estos dos unicornios.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- Pregunta la princesa.

-Ese es el lugar del cual venimos, el reino crepuscular- Le responde Radiant Shine a la princesa de la amistad

-Es hermoso- Comenta la Alicornio al ver aquel lugar.

-Solo en la apariencia- Menciona Shadow Night mientras la imagen cambia mostrado a Twilight la historia del reino.

-Años atrás un gran conflicto asolaba nuestras tierras- Cuenta el unicornio –Una guerra entre las razas que habitamos en nuestro mundo eliminó a casi toda raza que no fuera pony, de las muchas y variadas formas de vida solo quedaron tres principales como dominante, la tribu del crepúsculo cuya característica principal son ojos dorados, la tribu del frío cuya característica principal son sus ojos Celestes y la tribu de los desterrados, abominaciones de nuestra tierra, es lo que ustedes conocen como monstruos cuya característica son los ojos morados- Explica Shadow Night a la princesa al tiempo que la pantalla de luz mostraba imágenes de las tres razas, los del frío y crepúsculo se parecían mucho.

Por otro lado los llamados "monstruos" eran una especie de combinación entre ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios con otras criaturas como lobos, murciélagos, Serpientes, arañas, escorpiones e incluso dragones, de una apariencia horrible.

-No estoy entendiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Y También con Silver Shine- Pregunta confundida la princesa.

-Al pasar el tiempo nuestra tierra se dividió en tres pates, una para cada especie que habitaba, en nuestra parte se fundó nuestro reino y por siglos todo estuvo en paz- Comenta Shadow Night.

-Hasta que mi tatarabuelo instauro una ley que proclamaba que el varón debía reinar sobre la tierra aún y cuando una gobernante Alicornio estuviera en el trono- Explica Radiant Shine a la princesa quien sigue confundida pero después de pensar un poco las cosas se da cuenta.

-Un momento, eso significa que Silver Shine- Comenta Twilight con sorpresa.

-Sí, nuestro hijo es el heredero al trono del reino crepuscular- Dice Shadow Night.

-Pero no lo entiendo, si su hijo es el heredero de ese reino ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunta ella con duda.

-Por mi media hermana- Contesta Radiant Shine –La Reina Royal Shine, ella quiere que su hija sea la siguiente gobernante del reino y al haber yo tenido un varón, eso arruinaba sus planes- Explica Radiant Shine.

-Por eso ella mando asesinar al pequeño- Comenta Shadow Night lo que deja a Twilight sin aliento.

-¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan cruel para matar a su propia familia?- Cuestiona la princesa mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza.

-Mi media hermana jamás me consideró de su familia- Comenta Radiant Shine.

-Un momento ¿Cómo llegaron aquí a Equestria?- Pregunta la alicornio.

-Viajamos a través de las dimensiones, una habilidad que solo los miembros de la familia real poseen- Explica Shadow Night.

-Use esa habilidad para cruzar a través de varias dimensiones y por último llegamos aquí, mi habilidad puede ser usada varias veces en un momento pero agota mi energía y necesitaba tiempo para volver a hacerlo y eso era algo que no teníamos- Menciona Radiant Shine.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta la alicornio.

La imagen de la pantalla vuelve a cambiar y muestra las escenas de persecución en el bosque Everfree, y como Radiant Shine llega al pueblo, también le explica el porqué los capitanes no entraron a ponyville y como Radiant dejo al pequeño en la habitación de la princesa esto termina por aclarar todas las dudas de Twilight acarca del potrillo y de su llegada a Equestria.

-Entonces- Dice la alicornio con voz calmada –¿Por eso lo dejaste conmigo?- Pregunta la princesa a la figura de Radiant Shine.

-Así es- Responde Radiant Shine –Usted es la única que puede mantener a mi hijo a salvo- Comenta la unicornio.

-Pero yo…- Comenta Twilight.

-Por favor, se lo suplicamos- Dice Shadow Night y ambos unicornios se inclinan ante ella para suplicar su ayuda.

-Por favor, Mantenga a salvo a nuestro hijo- Pide con lágrimas Radiant Shine –En nuestro mundo lo único que le espera a Silver Shine es la muerte, pero aquí, aquí puede tener un futuro aquí puede tener una vida- Suplica la unicornio y la pantalla cambia a la imagen del bebe unicornio dormido.

Al verlo Twilight no puede contener la emoción y una lágrima recorre su rostro, la princesa se limpia esa lágrima con su casco y se para firme frente a los dos unicornios.

-Lo haré- Responde ella –Les prometo que Silver Shine tendrá una vida aquí en Equestria- Les dice con seriedad a ambos unicornios.

-Se lo agradecemos con todo nuestro corazón su majestad- Responde Shadow Night.

-Por favor, críelo como si de verdad fuera suyo, dele el amor que yo quisiera haber podido darle- Comenta Radiant Shine entre lágrimas.

-Lo prometo, les juro que mientras yo pueda hacerlo a él no le faltara nada- Les dice Twilight y en eso hace una Pinkie Promise lo cual deja algo confundidos a los unicornio pero suponen que debe ser algo muy importante para hacerlo en una situación tan seria.

-Siempre estaremos agradecidos con usted su alteza- Responde Shadow Night mientras ambos vuelven a convertirse en esferas de luz dorada y comienzan a desaparecer.

-Esperen por favor ¿A dónde van?- pregunta la princesa al ver que ambos desaparecen.

-Nuestro tiempo se acabo princesa, nosotros debemos partir- Se escucha la voz de la unicornio mientras ambas esferas se alejan de la princesa –Cuide de Silver Shine, y por favor, no le mencione nada de nosotros o de su verdadero origen, por su seguridad- Le piden ambas esferas a la princesa.

-Pero- Responde la princesa.

-Si Silver Shine se entera tanto él como este mundo podrían correr un gran peligro por favor le suplico no le comente de nuestra existencia, es la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo- Dicen ambas luces al desparecer por completo mientras la princesa grita que esperen y eso ella despierta.

-ES… ES… ESPEREN- Grita Twilight despertada despertando lo que asusta a Spike y en eso ve a su alrededor.

-Twilight- Dice el bebe dragón levantándose del suelo –Twilight que bueno que despiertas- Spike abraza a Twilight al verla despertar.

-Oímos ruidos, ¿ya despertó?- Se oye la voz de Rarity entrando a la habitación junto a las demás amigas de Twilight.

-Twilight que bueno que ya despertaste, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti- Dice Fluttershy aliviada de ver a Twilight despierta.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunta la princesa.

-OH NO- Grita Pinkie exaltada –Twilight perdió la memoria, no sabe dónde está, tampoco sabe quiénes somos o ni siquiera sabe quién es ella- Comenta rápidamente la pony rosa mientras se tira al suelo y llora a torrentes.

-PINKIE- Gritan todas y Applejack le mete una manzana en la boca.

-Cálmate Pinkie, ella está bien- Le dice Rainbow Dash a la pony rosa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunta Twilight mientras intenta levantarse pero en eso su cabeza le duele y la toma con su casco.

-Tranquila, tómalo con calma Sugar Cube- Le dice Applejack mientras la recuesta de nuevo –El doctor dijo que debes descansar Twilight-

-Spike sé un amor y trae un poco de agua para Twilight quieres- Le dice Rarity al bebe drgón quien con ojos de corazón hace lo que la unicornio me pide.

-Wow Twilight, ese sí que es un chichón jaja- Se ríe Rainbow Dash mientras señala un golpe en la cabeza de Twilight –Debió ser una caída fuerte-

-¿Caída?, oh si ya lo recuerdo- Dice Twilight al recordar todo lo que ocurrió -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- Pregunta ella con preocupación.

-Unas 14 horas más o menos- Le comenta Fluttershy con timidez.

-¿CATORCE HORAS?- Grita Twilight –El bebe, ¿Dónde está el bebe?, ¿Dónde está Silver Shine?- Pregunta ella muy exaltada y preocupada.

-Twilight Tranquila Daarling, el bebe está bien- Le dice Rarity para calmarla y en eso mueve una cortina mostrando al potrillo en una pequeña cuna de cristal.

-El doctor lo trajo aquí en la mañana- Le comenta Applejack y al verlo Twilight se tranquiliza.

-Por favor tráiganlo quiero cargarlo- Dice ella y al momento Fluttershy saca con cuidado al potrillo de su cuna y se lo da a Twilight.

-Aquí tienes Twilight, con cuidado- Le dice con voz calmada la pegaso amarilla.

-Gracias Fluttershy- Twilight toma al potrillo entres sus cascos y lo arrulla.

-Digan Cheese- Dice Pinkie Pie sacado una cámara fotográfica de la nada y acomoda a todas las demás para una foto grupal con el pequeño incluido Spike de último minuto que entraba con el agua lo que deja al bebe dragón confundido pero igual se acomoda para la foto.

-Silver Shine le prometí a tus padres que tendrías un futuro y juro que es lo que tendrás- Piensa ella mientras mira al pequeño dormir entre sus cascos.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Mientras aún era de noche en el reino crepuscular, Night Strike se encuentra en la habitación de la reina Royal Shine con un kunai en su casco dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la monarca en venganza por lo de su hermano y lo de su familia.

-No más Royal Shine, esto es por mi hermano y su familia- Piensa el pegaso alzando su Kunai al aire para clavarlo en el pecho de la monarca –Muere- Dice el pegaso mientras deja caer el kunai pero en ese momento un rayo de magia lo golpea y lo derriba del aire su armadura lo protege pero el golpe es tan repentino que queda algo aturdido.

-Mamá- Se escucha desde la derecha y se ve a la princesa Diana Star quien despertó por el sonido de la puerta chillando y salvo la vida de su madre la cual despierta también y ve al pegaso.

-GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS- Grita le princesa Diana Star y varios guardias entran a la habitación rodeando al pegaso en armadura negra.

-Es un asesino, Mátenlo- Ordena la Reina y los guardias atacan con sus lanzas y rayos de magia al pegaso.

-Estuve tan cerca- Piensa el pegaso mientras usa una bola de humo contra el piso de la habitación y salta por la ventana levantando el vuelo pero aterriza rápido ya que sabe que si vuela se expone mucho.

-Vayan tras él de inmediato- Ordena con furia la monarca del crepúsculo –Y avisen también a los capitanes que dirijan la cacería de este traidor- Agrega con enojo.

El intento de venganza de Night Strike falló y ahora es perseguido por el ejercito de la reina quien ha mandado llamar a sus tres capitanes para ir tras él, ¿Qué será lo que Night Strike hará para huir?

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 7…"EL ESCAPE"_**


	7. C7 El escape

**Capítulo 7**

 **"** **El escape"**

Night Strike se encontraba furioso por la muerte de su hermano bajo las órdenes de la monarca del crepúsculo, Royal Shine, con gran ira intentó cobrar venganza por su propio casco con la ayuda de un antiguo guardia que fue su maestro, el cual le dio una armadura que el mismo diseño para Night Strike y para su difunto hermano además de varias armas y un objeto de mucha utilidad, un Kunai verde que le permitía viajar entre dimensiones.

Con gran velocidad y rencor en su corazón Night Strike se dirigió a la ciudadela y luego al castillo de Royal Shine para ejecutar su venganza contra la reina, la quería ver muerta a cualquier costo, Night Strike mato a varios guardias en su camino hasta llegar al castillo y estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido al entrar a la habitación de la reina con un Kunai en su casco, pero su intento fue frustrado por la hija de Royal Shine, la princesa Diana Star, quien escucho el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de su madre y cuando entró vio al pegaso intentando asesinarla.

Con un rayo de magia Diana Star tiro al pegaso al suelo dejándolo aturdido y llamo a los guardias para que entraran y las protegieran a ella y a su madre, al ver al pegaso la reina ordeno de inmediato que lo asesinaran ante lo cual Night Strike no tuvo otra alternativa que huir con su intento de venganza frustrado usando una bola de humo para confundir a los guardias y cubrir su escape saliendo por la ventana de la habitación dando un gran salto, y aterriza en tierra para poder correr ya que si vuela sería un blanco más fácil.

La reina ordena furiosa que este traidor a la corana y asesino sea cazado por el reino y también ordena que los tres capitanes sean los que se encarguen de esta persecución contra el pegaso, por ahora ellos desconoces la identidad del pegaso y no imaginan que es Night Strike al que están por perseguir.

Por otro lado en la tierra de Equestria Twilight Sparkle se encontraba inconsciente por el destello que la extraña piedra dentro del collar del pequeño Silver Shine tenía, al reflejarse el destello en los ojos de la princesa de la amistad este la hizo entrar en una especie de sueño o transe, aunque la princesa se encontraba algo asustada se sorprendió mucho cuando frente a ella aparecieron dos figura, los padres del pequeño Silver Shine, Shadow Night y Radiant Shine, los padres del pequeño le explicaron a la princesa la situación de su reino y la historia de ambos, de cómo de enamoraron y tuvieron a su hijo, también le explicaron las razones por las que habían dejado su reino y viajado a través de varias dimensiones hasta llegar a la de ellos, la princesa escucho cada palabra de ambas figuras mientras ellos le mostraban imágenes de su reino.

Antes de que las figuras desaparecieran pidieron a la princesa que por favor protegiera a su hijo y le diera el amor que ellos no podrían darle y un futuro donde pudiera crecer seguro y feliz, que era lo que ellos querían, la princesa de la amistad les prometió que así sería, incluso hizo una Pinkie Promise, aunque esto dejo a los padres del pequeño algo confundidos sabían que la princesa lo haría. Acto seguido ambas figuras desaparecieron, Twilight despertó encontrándose en el hospital en la sala de observación y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el pequeño potrillo y tomarlo entre sus cascos ante lo cual Pinkie tomo una foto junto a las demás.

 ** _EN EL HOSPITAL DE PONYVILLE_**

La princesa Twilight se encuentra recargada en el respaldo de la cama mientras arrulla al bebe en sus cascos, ante esto el pequeño da un bostezo y se dispone a seguir durmiendo lo cual causa una reacción de ternura en todos las presentes de la habitación.

-Es tan lindo- Dice Fluttershy al ver al pequeño durmiendo.

-Parece una pequeña manzana dulce- Menciona Applejack viendo al pequeño.

-Como un pastel recién salido del horno- Comenta Pinkie mientras se imagina un pastel y comienza a babear.

-Sí, sí, sí, el bebe es lindo eso ya lo aclaramos- Dice Rainbow Dash mientras vuela y disimuladamente mira con ternura al pequeño unicornio plateado.

-De verdad que es precioso Darling- Comenta Rarity mientras se acerca al pequeño.

-Sí, sí lo es- Responde la princesa mientras sigue cargando al pequeño –Ya todo está bien Silver Shine, Yo te voy a cuidar- Comenta Twilight.

-Eh Twilight- Dice Spike acercándose a la princesa.

-¿Qué sucede Spike?- Pregunta la princesa a su asistente.

-Acerca de lo que te comente, ya sabes, lo de los padres del pequeño- Le dice Spike a Twilight con un poco de inseguridad al estar las demás ahí.

-Sí, Sobre eso, tengo algo que contarles, pero será cuando regresemos al castillo, esto es de suma importancia- Le responde Twilight al bebe Dragón y también a sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede Sugarcube?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Es algo un poco complicado, por eso digo que se los diré con más calma en el castillo- Les responde la princesa a los demás.

-Como quieras Twilight- Le responde Fluttershy de forma calmada.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Podríamos ver las fotos que saque- Dice Pinkie mientras muestra más fotos del pequeño y de ellas que nadie sabía el momento en que la pony rosa las había tomado.

-Ah, Pinkie- Dice Spike algo confundido -¿Cuándo las tomaste?-

-Hace unos momentos- Responde Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Silver Shine, pequeño, tú estarás a salvo aquí- Piensa con seriedad la princesa de la amistad y con su magia regresa al potrillo a la cuna de cristal donde se encontraba durmiendo el pequeño.

En ese momento el doctor que atendía a Twilight y al pequeño Silver Shine entra a la habitación con algunas noticias.

-Oh, veo que ya despertó, eso está muy bien- Comenta el médico al observar a Twilight despierta y revisa un expediente que tiene en sus cascos.

-¿Qué sucede Doctor?- Pregunta Twilight al médico.

-Oh nada, solo venía a avisarles que tanto usted como el pequeño se encuentran en un buen estado de salud y podrán retirarse hoy mismo- les Dice el médico a los demás lo cual llena a todos de alegría.

-Eso es bueno- Comenta Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-¡¿HOY MISMO?!- Grita Pinkie algo alterada –¡DEBO IR A PREPARAR TODO CUANTO ANTES!- Grita nuevamente la pony rosada y sale corriendo de aquel lugar a toda velocidad como si algo se estuviera quemando.

-¿Y ahora qué le ocurre?- Pregunta Rainbow al ver salir a Pinkie corriendo a esa velocidad.

-Pare ser sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea- Responde Applejack acomodándose el sombrero que se volteo por la ráfaga de viento que dejo Pinkie al salir a tan tremenda velocidad del hospital.

-Aún así se veía muy preocupada- Menciona Fluttershy con su casco en la barbilla.

-Este, sí- Comenta el médico mientras se ajusta los lentes –Como mencioné podrán irse hoy mismo del hospital, solo hacer una revisión de rutina antes- Agrega el médico sacando una luz para examinar a los pacientes.

-Adelante Doctor- Dice Twilight mientras el doctor revisa sus pupilas, la boca y sus reflejos.

-Todo bien, parece que ya se encuentra mucho mejor- Comenta el médico mientras se acerca a la cuna del pequeño unicornio –Ahora revisemos a este pequeño-

-Qué bueno que te encuentras bien Twilight- Comenta Rarity con alegría.

-Gracias Rarity pero aquí el que importa es el bebe- Menciona la princesa de la amistad.

El médico revisa con cuidado al pequeño que está envuelto en una sábana, revisa sus ojos uno de los cuales se volvió de un color rojo por una razón que aún no se explica, pero aparte de eso todo parece bien.

-Doctor- Comenta Twilight.

-¿Si princesa?- Responde el médico volteando hacia Twilight.

-¿Descubrió lo que le pasó al ojo del pequeño?- Pregunta la alicornio al médico.

-¿Lo qué le pasó a su ojo?- Se preguntan los demás algo confundidos.

-¿De qué está hablando Twilight?- Pregunta Applejack.

-La princesa se refiere a esto- Comenta al médico mientras con mucho cuidado toma al potrillo y abre uno de sus ojos y luego el otro mostrando que uno de ellos es de color dorado y el otro de color rojo.

-WOW- Dice Rainbow Dash al ver los ojos del pequeño.

-¿Pero qué le sucede?- Pregunta Rarity al ver al pequeño.

-Oh my, Sus ojos- Dice Fluttershy algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Pregunta Spike.

-Por todas las manzanas- Comenta Applejack quitándose el sombrero.

-Para ser honesto no sé lo que ocurre- Responde el médico –Hice todas las pruebas que pude para averiguar pero, ninguna arrojo un resultado concluyente- Dice el médico mientras mira el expediente nuevamente.

-Pero se encuentra bien ¿no es así?- Pregunta Twilight algo preocupada.

-No se preocupe princesa- Responde el médico de forma calmada –No hay nada que indique que el pequeño este en riesgo, no sé que haya causado el cambio de color en su ojo pero, no corre ningún peligro- Explica el médico lo cual tranquiliza a todos en la habitación.

-Qué alivio- Comenta Twilight dando un suspiro.

-Qué bueno que el pequeño tenga salud, eso es lo importante- Dice Fluttershy con un tono dulce y una sonrisa.

-Ya ves Twilight, Todo va a salir bien- Comenta Spike quien da una sonrisa.

-Eyup, él tiene razón Twilight- Menciona Applejack cruzando sus cascos.

-Este pequeño se ve fuerte- Comenta Rainbow con una sonrisa –Seguro que lo será aún más cuando crezca-

-Solo una última cosa- Dice el Doctor.

-¿Qué ocurre Doctor?- Pregunta Rarity.

-No es nada, solo me gustaría hacer una última prueba de sangre para confirmar resultados- Comenta el médico cargando una jeringa.

-Sí, de acuerdo Doctor, Adelante- Responde Twilight extendiendo su casco.

El doctor clava la jeringa en la apta delantera de la princesa y saca la sangre que necesita al ver la primera gota de sangre Fluttershy se desmaya de la impresión mientras las demás la ayudan a recuperar el conocimiento.

-Ahora el pequeño- Dice el médico mientras tira la jeringa usada a la basura y con una nueva extrae un poco de sangre del pequeño, al ver la sangre las demás quedan sorprendidas del color de esta, ya que notan que la sangre es de un color morado.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Comenta Rainbow Dash al ver el color de la sangre de Silver Shine –Esa sangre es color morado- Agrega la pegaso mientras señala el tubo con la sangre.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunta Rarity sorprendida.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así en mi vida- Menciona Applejack con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-Wow, eso sí está loco- Dice Spike al ver la sangre –Twilight ¿sabes algo?- Se dirige el bebe dragón a la princesa.

-No, exactamente- Responde la princesa mientras baja de la cama y comienza a hacer algunos estiramientos.

-Bueno, ya pueden retirarse princesa- Le comenta el médico a Twilight –Enfermera, traiga una carriola por favor- Grita el médico y por la entrada de la habitación entra una enfermera con una carriola para el pequeño unicornio.

-Aquí esta docto- Dice la enfermera quien deja la carriola la habitación y regresa a sus labores en el hospital.

-Gracias doctor- Responde Twilight mientras toma a Silver Shine con su magia y lo pone con mucho cuidado en la carriola.

-Vuelva en 2 semanas para una revisión- le dice el médico a la princesa quien con su magia comienza a mover la carriola.

-Sí doctor, haré una cita- Responde la princesa mientras comienza a empujar la carriola –Vamos, hay que ir al castillo-

-Al momento Twilight- Dice Spike quien abre la puerta de la habitación para que las demás salgan.

-Hay, Fluttershy, despierta ya- Le dice Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy quien sigue tirada en el suelo y en ese momento la pegaso amarilla reacciona.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Comenta Fluttershy levantándose del suelo y ve a las demás saliendo de la habitación.

-Fluttershy Darling, vamos no te quedes atrás- menciona Rarity y en eso Fluttershy se levanta y sigue a las demás.

-Sí ya voy- Responde Fluttershy y comienza a volar lentamente.

-Adelante Fluttershy- Dice Applejack dejando pasar a Fluttershy.

-Hey Fluttershy- Le habla Rainbow a la pegaso amarilla.

-¿Qué sucede Rainbow?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

-¿No vas a decirnos quién es?- Ahora es Rainbow quién pregunta.

-¿Quién?- Responde Fluttershy algo confundida.

-¿De qué hablas Rainbow?- Ahora pregunta Applejack.

-Oh nadie en especial solo un pegaso que estaba con Fluttershy el otro día en Cloudsdale, parecía que tenían una cita- Dice la pegaso celeste lo cual sorprende a todas y a Fluttershy la hacen apenarse.

-¿Es verdad eso Fluttershy Darling?- Pregunta Rarity sorprendida.

-Ah bueno este yo, solo somos amigos- Dice la pegaso algo ruborizada.

-Un amigo al que le diste un buen beso jeje- Menciona Rainbow Dash lo cual impacta más a las demás.

-¿Qué?- Dicen todos al unísono.

-Este Yo, basta por favor- Comenta la pegaso mientras se cubre con mucha pena.

Hubieran seguid hablando pero llegan a la salida del hospital y es en ese momento que entran las tres pequeñas Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom al hospital.

-¿Apple Bloom?- Dice Applejack al ver a su hermana entrar al hospital.

-Oh, Hola Applejack- Saluda un poco nerviosa la potrilla.

-¿Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo?- Dicen todos al unísono al ver que las tres potrillas tapan la entrada del hospital.

-Hola Hermana- Responde Sweetie Bell con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué se traen entre cascos ustedes tres?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash -¿Por qué bloquean la puerta?- Agrega la pegaso celeste.

-Oh por nada Rainbow Dash- Responde Scootaloo sudando nerviosa –Oh ¿ese es el bebe?- Pregunta Scootaloo mientras las tres corren hacia la carriola.

-Oh es tan lindo, Hola bebe- Dice Apple Bloom mientras observa al pequeño.

-Esta tan lindo, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi- Sweetie Bell le hace algunas cosquillas al pequeño dormido en la carriola.

-Bien suficiente, dejen que el pequeño descanse- Comenta Spike alejando a las CMC de la carriola –¿No ven que lo asfixian?-

-Un momento, ¿Porqué bloqueaban la puerta?- Pregunta Fluttershy a las CMC.

-Oh este por nada pero, ¿Porqué no esperamos aquí adentro un poco?- Comenta Apple Bloom algo nerviosa.

-Niñas ¿Qué hicieron ahora?- Pregunta la princesa.

Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo empujan un poco a Apple Bloom para que sea ella quien explique la situación.

-Apple Bloom responde la pregunta- Le dice con seriedad Applejack a su hermana menor.

-Bueno, es posible, que hayamos mencionado algo acerca del bebé, jeje- Responde Apple Bloom con su casco detrás de su cabeza.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso niñas?- Pregunta Twilight mirando a las potrillas con seriedad.

En ese momento la princesa abre la puerta del hospital y al salir de inmediato es "atacada" por varios fotógrafos y reporteros que la bombardean con los Flashes de las cámaras y preguntas de todo tipo.

-Princesa díganos unas palabras por favor- Dice una reportera acercándose mucho a Twilight.

-Princesa ¿Quién es el padre del bebé?- Pregunta otra reportera.

-¿Cómo logro esconder su embarazo?- Dice otro reportero y los fotógrafos se siguen acercando más y más hasta que Twilight regresa al hospital y sus amigas con esfuerzo cierran la puerta y luego lanzan una mirada de enojo a las CMC.

-Mencionar algo eh- Comenta Rarity dando una mirada seria a su hermana menor.

-Bueno, fue más como unas 1573 palabras- Responde Sweetie Bell mostrando una copia del periódico escolar en el cual en primera plana se encontraba un reportaje de la noticia del bebé de Twilight.

-Lo sentimos- Dice Scootaloo bajando la cabeza.

-Hablaremos de eso después- Le dice Twilight a las potrillas –Por ahora hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí sin que esos reporteros nos sigan- Agrega ella al ver a través de la ventana y observar a todos los reporteros y fotógrafos esperando su salida del hospital -¿Alguna idea?-

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPÚSCULAR._**

En el reino crepuscular la lluvia había cesado y faltan unas cuantas horas para que el amanecer comience a asomarse por el horizonte aunque para este pueblo solo existe el crepúsculo y la noche por más que el sol iluminase la tierra el color de aquel lugar siempre sería el del crepúsculo, la alarma se había dado momentos antes, alguien había intentado asesinar a la monarca Royal Shine y su persecución de ordeno de manera inmediata, este Pegaso salió rápidamente de la torre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ahí está que no escape- Grita un guardia crepuscular a los demás que lo sigue mientras arrojan lanzas, flechas y disparan rayos de magia contra el pegaso que escapa a gran velocidad a través del jardín trasero del lugar.

A toda velocidad y con grandes saltos asistidos por sus alas Night Strike, con su identidad oculta por su armadura y máscara, huye del lugar lo más rápido que puede y si un guardia le sale al encuentro él lo esquiva con su agilidad y si tiene oportunidad lo mata con alguna de las katanas que lleva bajo sus alas.

-Demonios, estuve tan cerca de lograrlo- Piensa con frustración en su mente Night Strike mientras escapa del jardín y pasa el muro de este.

En el castillo Diana Star se encuentra junto a su madre en el salón del trono quien espera que le sea notificado que los 4 capitanes ya han sido informados de la situación para que comiencen la persecución contra el asesino que intentó matar a la reina, en ese momento uno de los guardias entra al salón del trono y hace reverencia ante la monarca del crepúsculo.

-¿Y bien?- Habla Royal Shine -¿Ya han notifica al resto de mis capitanes?- Pregunta ella al guardia.

-Ya casi su majestad- Responde el guardia aún en reverencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con ya casi?- Vuelve a preguntar la monarca con una voz que intimida un poco al guardia.

-El capitán Colen y el capitán Blue Knife ya ha sido informados de la situación y ya comenzaron la persecución del asesino, majestad- Responde el guardia con algo de miedo a la monarca.

-¿Y qué hay del capitán Hard Shield y Night Strike?- Cuestiona al guardia la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Ya se envió a alguien a informar de la situación al capitán Hard Shield- le responde el guardia a la reina Royal Shine –Pero no hemos podido localizar al capitán Night Strike por ningún lado majestad- Agrega el guardia lo cual comienza a despertar algo de sospecha en la reina.

-Bien, ya puedes retirarte- Responde Fríamente la monarca y el guardia se retira.

-Madre- Dice Diana Star preocupada.

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien- Comenta Royal Shine mientras abraza a su con sus alas –Ya verás que ese asesino pagara por intentar matarme-

-Sí madre- Responde la alicornio correspondiendo el abrazo y pensando en la situación anterior -¿Habré hecho lo correcto?- Piensa ella por unos momentos mientras sigue abrazando a su madre.

En la zona de la clase media del castillo se encuentra un lugar de mala muerte, uno de los más repugnantes de toda la ciudadela, ni siquiera la clase baja tiene un sitio como ese, el lugar es una especie de burdel una zona donde los ponys machos pueden ir a buscar algo de "diversión" pero la mayoría son solo enfermos que tienen algunos fetiches muy asquerosos, entre los cuales uno de los más conocidos es el tan respetado, odiado y temido capitán Hard Shield.

Cada vez que este capitán termina una misión para la reina y recibe su recompensa, él capitán gasta la mayoría de su dinero en este asqueroso lugar, como todo pony que va a ese sitio, el bebe y observa el espectáculo, pero su parte favorita es aquella en la que tiene la oportunidad de ser el primero en usar la "nueva mercancía" que llega al lugar para lo cual gasta la mayoría de su dinero lo que lo ha convertido en unos de los mejores clientes de ese repugnante sitio.

-Disculpe capitán Hard Shield- Se dirige uno de los ponys que atiende ese lugar al capitán –Me gustaría poder informarle que la nueva "mercancía" recién acaba de llegar y en estos momentos la señora Rise está por ponerla en la subasta abierta al público- Agrega él pony mientras recibe una pequeña propina por la información que le dio a Hard Shield.

-Jejeje, Muchas gracias por la información chico, aquí tienes- Dice el capitán mientras da una sonrisa llena de malicia y perversión levantándose de su asiento y acabándose su trago de una sola vez, eructa de una manera grotesca y se dirige a la zona "especial" del lugar con una gran bolsa amarrada en su costado.

-Es un placer estar a su servicio capitán Hard Shield, señor- Responde el mesero con respeto mientras observa con codicia las tres monedas de plata que recibió como propina por parte del capitán y toma el tarro que dejo el capitán no sin antes morder las tres monedas para comprobar que estás sean autenticas.

En la parte trasera del lugar se ve a una carreta llegar al lugar y a una unicornio rosa pálido con crin y cola amarilla con un mechón rojo en está, de ojos dorados como todos los demás habitantes del crepúsculo y un látigo enrollado en su casco derecho y una CM de una moneda de oro y plata juntas, su nombre es Celia Rise y está en ese lugar esperando dicha carreta la cual se detiene y de ella baja un pony terrestre cubierto con una capa pero no su rostro, es un comerciante de color café oscuro y crin grisácea.

-Llegas algo tarde- Comenta Celia Rise con disgusto ya que parece que ha estado algunas horas esperando ahí -¿Qué fue lo que le retraso?- Pregunta ella molesta.

-Lo siento señora Rise- Responde el pony mientras se limpia un poco de lodo de sus cascos –La lluvia nos tomo por sorpresa y no estancamos unos momentos en el lodo- Explica este pony comerciante.

-Espero que la "mercancía" esté en buen estado- Se dirige con algo de enojo al pony.

-Oh, por supuesto señora Rise- Le responde a la unicornio –Es de la mejor calidad- Agrega él con una sonrisa.

-Quiero verla ahora- Comenta Celia Rise inexpresiva.

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría verla jeje- Se escucha la voz del capitán Hard Shield detrás de ambos –Hola Celia- Saluda el capitán a la señor Rise.

-Hard Shield- Responde ella al ver al capitán –Ya sabía que vendrías, no puedes esperar a la subasta como todo el mundo ¿verdad?- Se dirige al capitán ya que esto es costumbre en él.

-Ya me conoces Celia- Comenta el capitán mientras se acerca a ellos.

-Y tú ¿Qué esperas para abrirla, acaso no ves que el capitán quiere ver la mercancía también?- Le dice Celia Rise al pony que se quedo paralizado al ver al capitán, ha oído historias sobre él y esto le ha generado un temor –¡Anda inútil!- Grita con enojo la señora Rise mientras golpea el suelo con su látigo y hace reaccionar al pony.

-Sí, sí enseguida, de inmediato señora Rise- Responde con miedo el comerciante mientras abre la parte trasera de la carreta y pone una tabla para que la "mercancía" baje –¡Anda, buenas para nada salgan de ahí en este momento!- Grita el comerciante.

Al decir esto de la carreta bajan 10 ponys hembras de varios colores y razas, por su apariencia su edades van desde los 11 hasta los 20, muy jóvenes, todas encadenadas del cuello y cascos, las que son unicornios tienen una especie de grillete en sus cuernos que les impide usar su magia y las que son pegasos tienes sus alas atadas a su cuerpo con un gran grillete, todas están llorando y algunas muestran marcas de haber sido golpeadas, además de que se les ha vestido de una manera provocativa para los ponys.

Al ver esto el capitán Hard Shield llena sus ojos con lujuria y mucha depravación mientras observa a las yeguas que acaban de llegar al lugar, prácticamente esta babeando al imaginarse lo que puede hacer con cualquiera de esas yeguas, pero este capitán está tan enfermo y es tan pervertido que solo se enfoca en las de menor edad.

-¿Alguna que le guste en especial capitán?- Pregunta Celia Rise al capitán –le daré un buen precio- Agrega ella mientras el capitán observa.

-Ella- Dice el capitán señalando con su casco a la más pequeña del grupo, es un pequeña pegaso color celeste de crin rosa con morado sin CM aún.

-La pequeña, buena elección capitán- Le comenta Celia Rise a Hard Shield –Le haré una oferta especial por ella-

-Aquí tienes Celia- Comenta el capitán entregando una bolsa pequeña llena de monedas de oro a la señora Rise, la cual toma el dinero.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted capitán- Responde Celia mientras observa el dinero con codicia.

-Aquí tiene señor- Menciona el comerciante mientras desprende la cadena de la pequeña pegaso quien con miedo y mucha tristeza es entregada al capitán.

-La habitación será cortesía de la casa esta noche capitán- Comenta Celia Rise mientras le paga al comerciante por las demás yeguas y el comerciante solo agradece, sube a su carreta la cual es tirada por unos animales extraños parecidos a lobos pero al mismo tiempo a ponys y se va de lugar.

-Muchas gracias Celia- Menciona el capitán con una sonrisa –Tú y Yo nos vamos a divertir mucho pequeña jeje- Se dirige el capitán a la pequeña pegaso con malicia y perversión en su tono de voz.

-Capitán Hard Shield- Se escucha detrás de ellos y al voltear ven a un guardia real que hace saldo militar hacia el capitán.

-Demonios- Piensa el capitán al ver llegar al soldado -¿Qué sucede ahora?- Pregunta molesto el capitán.

-Ha ocurrido un incidente en el castillo, alguien intento asesinar a la reina Royal Shine y ella ha ordenado que usted y los demás capitanes encabecen la persecución- Reporta el guardia al capitán quien hace un sonido de molestia.

-Voy en camino- Responde Hard Shield mientras el guardia hace otro saludo militar y se retira del lugar.

-No se preocupe capitán- Dice Celia Rise –Cuidaré de su "mercancía" aunque claro tendrá un cargo extra- Agrega ella extendiendo su casco.

-Toma- Responde el capitán entregando una gema a Celia Rise quien toma la cadena de la pegaso y la lleva a dentro junto con las demás mientras el capitán se retira.

-Maldita sea- Dice entre dientes el capitán mientras comienza a correr para dar alcance al asesino.

En otra parte el pegaso Night Strike ha logrado salir de la ciudadela mientras desde el muro le disparan flechas y rayos de magia, algunos han dado en el blanco pero la armadura que tiene es muy resistente y apenas si le hacen rasguños.

-Tras de él que no escape- Dice un guardia mientras abren las puertas de la ciudadela y persiguen al pegaso.

-ALTO- se escucha una voz detrás de ellos –Nosotros nos encargaremos de atraparlo, ustedes regresen de inmediato al castillo y asegúrense de que tanto la reina como la princesa estén a salvo- Quien habla es el capitán Colle y va acompañado del capitán Blue Knife.

-Como ordene señor, rápido vuelvan al castillo- Responde un guardia a las órdenes del capitán y todos regresan a resguardar el castillo con excepción de Colen y Blue Knife.

-Andando Blue Knife- Comenta Colen saliendo del lugar.

-¿No esperaremos a Hard Shield a Night Strike?- Pregunta el pony azul oscuro al capitán Colen.

-Si esperamos más este asesino escapara, así que andando- Menciona Colen.

-Como tú digas Colen- Responde Blue Knife y en eso ambos comienzan la persecución contra el pegaso a gran velocidad.

Night Strike entra al bosque del cual había salido para asesinar a la reina y al adentrarse más siente que lo vienen siguiendo.

-Los capitanes- Dice el mientras se queda pensativo unos momentos recordando las palabras de su maestro quien le dijo que si se enfrentaba a alguno de los capitanes, no tendría oportunidad aún ni siquiera con la armadura que le entregaron.

-Si no puedo tener la sangre se Royal Shine, al menos será la de los que cazaron a mi hermano y su familia como si fuera un animal salvaje- Piensa Night Strike con ira mientras salta a uno de los árboles y se oculta entre las sombras.

Los capitanes llegan a ese lugar unos momentos después y miran a su alrededor buscando pistas del asesino.

-¿Puedes decirme algo Blue Knife?- Se dirige Colen al otro capitán mientras este olfatea el ambiente y busca pistas en el suelo.

-Las huellas terminan aquí- Responde Blue Knife mientras observa las pisadas de algunos cascos en el suelo –Mmm… salto a los árboles, las huellas de aquí están más hundidas que las demás lo cual indica que hizo una mayor fuerza para poder saltar, es extraño dado que los reportes indican que es un pegaso- Comenta Blue Knife.

-Nos dijeron que huyo a pie, muy astuto así los unicornios batallaría más para acertar un tiro- Menciona Colen –Posiblemente siga por aquí- Agrega el capitán mientras saca su espada.

-¿Qué hacemos Colen?- Pregunta el pony azul oscuro.

-Hay que separarnos- Responde Colen –Si notas algo extraño silba- Agrega él mientras se interna en el bosque y Blue Knife hace lo mismo.

De entre las sombras de uno de los árboles emerge la figura de Night Strike en su armadura, y decide seguir primero a Blue Knife, sabe los fuerte que es el capitán Colen y aunque considera que tal vez debería enfrentarlo primero con toda su energía esto de nada servirá si llega recibir apoyo en algún momento.

-Hermano- Dice Night Strike mientras con mucho sigilo sigue al capitán Blue Knife.

Blue Knife se encuentra explorando el lugar buscando pistas del asesino pero no logra encontrar ni huellas o algún aroma en el ambiente, camina unos momentos más hasta que logra por fin percatarse de algo.

-Este aroma, me resulta familiar- Se dice a sí mismo el pony azul mientras se detiene y sigue olfateando el ambiente –Se está mezclando con otro pero sé que…-

Blue Knife no puede terminar su oración ya que logra escuchar un sonido a su derecha y salta hacia atrás logrando esquivar un Kunai que iba en dirección hacia él, de la sombras aparece la figura del pegaso con su armadura y voltea hacia Blue Knife.

-Finalmente- Comenta Blue Knife –Sabía que estabas por aquí- Agrega el pony azul mientras saca una espada y da un silbido.

Night Strike saca una de sus Katanas y le hace frente al capitán, ambos comienzan una gran pelea, Night Strike es el primero en atacar dando varios golpes con sus espadas los cuales Blue Knife bloquea con la suya al mismo tiempo que lanza sus ataques, el choque de espadas es impresionante ambos combatientes están al mismo nivel, a pesar de lo que decía el maestro de Night Strike, finalmente en un choque de espadas Blue Knife logra dar un golpe con su casco libre al pegaso quien recibe otro golpe por parte del mango de la espada del capitán lo cual o deja algo aturdido, el capitán salta para darle otro golpe a Night Strike quien inteligentemente rueda para esquivar el golpe y utiliza una bola de humo que toma por sorpresa al capitán quien cierra sus ojos y termina tosiendo por el mismo humo.

Night Strike aprovecha y le da unas poderosas patadas al capitán quien es lanzado unos metros atrás por el impacto y utiliza su cadena para atacar a Blue Knife, él se cubre con su espada que queda enrollada en la cadena y Night Strike aprovecha para quitársela dando un tirón a la cadena.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Piensa el capitán Blue Knife desarmado y trata de esquivar algunas Shuriken que Night Strike le lanza, logra esquivar casi todas a excepción de unas cuantas que logras rasgar su piel y comienza a sangrar.

De último al esquivar un Kunai Blue Knife pierde de vista al pegaso y cuando se da cuenta recibe por la izquierda un poderoso golpe que lo deja noqueado en el suelo, trata de levantarse pero se desmaya por el poderoso impacto que fue del casco del pegaso con la cadena enrollada para generar un golpe más potente.

-El primero de tres- Dice levemente Night Strike mientras saca una de sus Katanas con la intención de asesinar a Blue Knife.

Night Strike se acerca al capitán caído y pone su katana en el cuello de Blue Knife quien sigue inconsciente, alza su casco y es en ese momento que este es enredado por un látigo de cuero del casco y voltea para ver al capitán Colen.

-Colen- Piensa Night Strike con algo de preocupación al ver al capitán.

-No lo harás- Dice el capitán mientras usa toda su fuerza para hacer que Night Strike suelte su katana la cual queda clavada en un árbol.

Night Strike logra soltarse del látigo de cuero el cual tiene algo adolorido por la fuerza con que este lo apretaba.

-Eres un asesino y debes pagar por haber intentado matar a la reina- Comenta Colen mientras guarda su látigo y saca su espada.

-Asesino- Piensa Night Strike mientras dentro de su máscara aprieta con furia sus dientes sintiéndose insultado de que aquel que mato a su hermano lo llame a él asesino.

Night Strike lanza un grito y se precipita a atacar al capitán Colen quien bloquea el golpe de Night Strike con su espada, Nigth Strike usa toda su fuerza pero es inútil, con un solo casco Colen logra detener el ataque de Night strike quien al hacer más presión termina por romper su katana lo que lo deja sorprendido y no logra evitar un poderoso golpe del capitán que lo arroja contra un árbol el cual termina con un agujero y deja a Night Strike algo adolorido de su espalda.

-Es demasiado fuerte- Piensa Night Strike mientras se levanta y arroja su Cadena-Kunai al capitán quien la enreda con su espada y es en esta ocasión que el capitán le quita la cadena a Night Strike.

El capitán corre hacia Night Strike quien sigue adolorido por el golpe en su espalda y no puede moverse ya tan rápido, por lo que arroja varias de sus Shurikens y Kunais que el capitán desvía con su espada o esquiva, a pesar de ser grande el capitán no es para nada lento, preocupado por esto Night Strike solo se queda de pie mientras recibe otro golpe ahora en el rostro por parte del capitán y su máscara se agrieta un poco, la fuerza del capitán Colen es simplemente devastadora.

Night Strike queda en el suelo a pesar de tener esa armadura que lo protege de múltiples ataques los devastadores golpes de Colen le causan serio daño, Colen se acerca y baja su espada para comenzar a golpear en todo el cuerpo al pegaso quien solo se mueve al recibir algún golpe que daña su armadura.

-Las ordenes de la reina son asesinarte, así que he de cumplir esa orden- Dice el capitán mientras da un golpe final al rostro del pegaso y la máscara que trae puesta sale volando a unos cuantos pasos de ellos lo que revela la identidad del pegaso, al verlo Colen se detiene de golpe y observa sorprendido y en un completo Shock que el asesino con el que pelea no es otro que Night Strike.

-¿Night Strike?- Comenta el capitán -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?- Pregunta Colen.

-Mi, Mi hermano- Responde con dificultad Night Strike mientras escupe sangre.

Por la mente de Colen pasa un recuerdo de su infancia y después el recuerdo de cómo asesino a Shadow Night, a lo cual su casco comienza a temblar, suelta su espada se cubre el rostro con su casco.

-Night Strike yo…-Dice Colen pero en ese momento por su distracción recibe una bola de humo directo en sus ojos lo cual o deja muy confundido y con algo de dolor.

Night Strike se arrastra por el suelo hasta donde está su máscara y la coloca en su rostro nuevamente, acto seguido saca aquel Kunai verde que su maestro le entrego y junto con el collar usa su poder.

-No me importa a dónde me lleves- Dice de forma leve el pegaso –Solo sácame de aquí- Agrega mientras usa el Kunai con el cual logra abrir un portal dimensional.

-NO- Grita el capitán Colen recuperando un poco la vista y salta hacia Night Strike y logra atraparlo de su casco, Night Strike logra dar una patada al capitán que queda aturdido y suelta al pegaso que cruza el portal y este se cierra detrás de él.

-AAAAAAAAHH!- Grita el capitán Colen con todas sus fuerzas al ver que el pegaso escapó, se levanta y toma a su camarada Blue Knife que sigue inconsciente en el suelo y regresa a la ciudadela.

Al salir del bosque Colen se topa con el capitán Hard Shield quien apenas había llegado para unirse a la persecución.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunta el pony rojo a Colen.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- Dice Blue Knife al despertar -¿Dónde está el asesino?- Pregunta el pony azul alterado.

-¿Colen qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Pregunta ahora un molesto Hard Shield.

-Está muerto- Responde Colen después de pensar unos momentos –Nuestra pelea se extendió un poco más de lo esperado pero al final logre fracturar sus alas y lo arrojé por un precipicio, él ya no existe- Miente el capitán Colen.

-Oh esto es grandioso, vine aquí para nada- Comenta un molesto Hard Shield.

-Me gustaría saber quién era ese pegaso- Menciona Blue Knife.

-Era Night Strike- responde fríamente Cole.

-NIGHT STRIKE!- Dicen ambos capitanes muy sorprendidos al escuchar a Colen.

-Le explicaré todo en mi reporte con la reina, andando- Se dirige con Frialdad hacia ambos capitanes y ellos lo siguen.

Sorprendidos por esto ellos regresan al castillo de la ciudadela para reportar lo ocurrido a la monarca del crepúsculo, mientras que por alguna razón Colen mintió para de alguna manera proteger a Night Strike a quien casi mata a golpes, ahora Night Strike viaja a otra dimensión ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 8…"Nuestras decisiones"_**


	8. C8 Nuestras Decisiones

**Capítulo 8**

 **"** **Nuestras Decisiones"**

Twilight ha prometido a los espíritus de los padres del pequeño Silver Shine que cuidaría de él como su propio hijo y lo mantendría a salvo del peligro que representa el mundo del pequeño unicornio para él, sobre todo protegerlo de la reina Royal Shine quien tenía como objetivo eliminar a la familia de su media hermana por haber tenido un hijo varón.

Twilight ha salido del hospital pero por una pequeña noticia, exclusiva de la CMC, Twilight se vio rodeada al instante de reporteros y fotógrafos que se inmediato comenzaron a hacerle preguntas acerca del potrillo y no la dejan salir del hospital en paz, todos están algo enojados con las CMC pero decidieron que eso lo verían después, mientras tanto deben encontrar una manera de Salir del hospital sin que los reporteros y fotógrafos se den cuenta de su presencia.

Mientras esta situación se daba en Equestria en otro lugar el reino de origen del pequeño, el reino Crepuscular, Night Strike el hermano de Shadow Night quien era el padre del pequeño se enteró de que la monarca del crepúsculo mando asesinar a su hermano junto con su familia, esto enfureció al pegaso quien juró cobrar venganza por su propio casco matando a la asesina de la reina quien le ha arrebatado a su hermano.

Con mucha furia y la ayuda de su viejo maestro Night Strike intento ejecutar su venganza sobre la monarca, invadió por si solo el castillo, gracias a las armas y la gran armadura que usaba Night Strike estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido al poder infiltrarse sin ser visto en el castillo y lograr llegar hasta la habitación de la reina.

Night Strike pudo haber concretado su venganza pero la interferencia de la hija de la reina Royal Shine frustro su intento, Night Strike recibió un disparo de magia por parte de la hija de la monarca del crepúsculo y el pegaso logro escapar dl castillo mientras era perseguido por los guardias reales.

A los tres capitanes restantes les fue dado aviso del atentado contra la reina y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha de la caería de este asesino, Blue Knife y Colen fueron quienes llegaron primero ya que Hard Shield estaba en un lado de la zona media de la ciudadela en uno de esos lugares asquerosos donde una pequeña se salvo por el momento de sufrir un abuso por parte de este capitán degenerado.

Night Strike al no poder vengarse de la reina intento entonces acabar con los capitanes a pesar de las advertencias que su maestro le había dado acerca de hacerle frente a los capitanes, sin embargo Night Strike pudo hacerle frente y derrotar al capitán Blue Knife pero termino por ser derrotado y recibir una tremenda paliza por parte del capitán Colen, el más fuerte de todos los capitanes, su fuerza fue tal que aún y con su poderosa y resistente armadura Night Strike sufrió de varias lesiones en su cuerpo y heridas que parecen ser graves.

El capitán Colen, fiel a la corona, Estuvo por matar a este asesino pero cuando le dio un golpe en el rostro al pegaso descubrió que se trataba de Night Strike el hermano de Shadow Night, con el recuerdo aún de haber asesinado a Shadow Night durante su pelea el capitán no se atrevió a lastimar más al pegaso y su distracción fue bien aprovechada por Night Strike quien uso una bola de humo en el rostro del capitán para poder escapar de la pelea y evitar que lo mataran o peor, que lo entregaran a la reina.

Night Strike uso el último recurso que tenía, con su cuerpo molido a golpes y su rostro sangrante el pegaso utilizó el Kunai verde que su antiguo maestro le dio y con el cual pudo viajar a otra dimensión. Al recobrar el conocimiento el capitán Colen tomo a Blue Knife y se dirigió de vuelta a la ciudadela donde se toparon con Hard Shield y Colen le explicó a ambos capitanes lo ocurrido pero además les dijo otra cosa que no era verdad, el capitán Colen dijo que él había asesinado a Night Strike pero lo hizo como si estuviera protegiendo al pegaso y ahora regresan al castillo para dar su informe.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Dentro de la ciudadela del castillo del reino crepuscular se puede ver a tres ponys terrestres caminando a través de las calles de la zona baja y acercándose cada vez más al castillo, un amanecer que de inmediato se transforma en crepúsculo aparece, los habitantes ya estarían afuera de sus hogares para comenzar a realizar sus labores pero dado al atentado que ha ocurrido varios guardias han sido enviados a custodiar cada zona de la ciudad y se les ha pedido a los habitantes que permanezcan en sus hogares hasta que los capitanes den su informe y la reina declare que el peligro ya ha pasado.

-¿De verdad era Night Strike contra quien peleamos Colen?- Pregunta Blue Knife mientras camina con un poco de dificultad junto al gran pony y junto a Hard Shield.

-Sí, era él- Responde de una manera fría el capitán mientras sigue avanzando.

-Bueno, era de esperarse que ese perdedor sentimentalista se sintiera triste por su patético hermano y…-Comenta Hard Shield con burla per en eso es tomado del cuello e impactado contra una pared de piedra de la primera muralla de la ciudadela por el capitán Colen quien lo mira con ojos de asesino lo cual provoca que el capitán Hard Shield este tan asustado como para sentir su cuello siendo aplastado por la increíble fuerza del capitán, ante esto Blue Knife se queda callado pues él también se encuentra asustado por lo que ocurre.

-Ellos eran capitanes de alto rango como nosotros y también fueron nuestros compañeros, hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho, merecen ser respetados por su servicio a nuestro mundo y no voy a permitir que una basura como tú hable mal del nombre de ambos guerreros- Comenta Colen molesto mientras sostiene a Hard Shield -¿Me escuchaste bien Hard Shield?- Pregunta con intimidación el capitán a lo que Hard Shield solo asiente con su cabeza y Colen lo suelta dejando al capitán Hard Shield tosiendo en el suelo y sujetándose su cuello.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hard Shield?- Pregunta Blue Knife acercándose a su compañero.

-Quítate- Responde algo molesto Hard Shield y empuja a Blue Knife quien se levanta y con algo de disgusto se sacude el polvo de su cuerpo –No necesito que nadie me ayude- Agrega el capitán pony y se levanta mientras soba su garganta y mira con enojo a Colen.

-Me las vas a pagar maldito Colen- Piensa el capitán Hard Shield con furia.

-Muévanse- Dice Colen con severidad –Hay que dar nuestro informe cuanto antes- Agrega el capitán y ambos lo siguen hasta el castillo.

Por la mente del capitán Colen pasan las imágenes de su pelea contra Night Strike y también contra su hermano Shadow Night, el capitán se siente algo frustrado y tiene una especie de conflicto moral, a pesar de que le es leal a la corona el capitán a veces se cuestiona si lo que hace es lo correcto o más bien si su lealtad es hacia las personas correctas.

 ** _EN EQUESTRIA_**

Después del pequeño escándalo en el hospital con el potrilla, Twilight y sus amigas lograron salir por la parte trasera del hospital afortunadamente sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de esto, por la puerta principal solo salieron Spike y las CMC quienes distrajeron a los camarógrafos y los reporteros para que los demás pudieran salir del lugar sin ser notados y llegan al castillo de la amistad a salvo de todos esos paparatsis que querían seguir tomando fotos de la princesa con el bebé.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca- Dice Twilight aliviada y carga al pequeño en sus cascos.

-Bueno llegamos aquí a salvo- Comenta Applejack –Y eso es lo que importa- Agrega la pony naranja.

-Alguna señal de esos paparatsi- Pregunta Rarity a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie quienes están vigilando.

-No se ve ninguno a la vista- Responde Rainbow Dash observando por la ventana.

-No hay moros en la costa- Comenta Pinkie con unos binoculares que saco de la nada.

-Todo parece estar tranquilo Twilight- Dice Fluttershy acercándose a su amiga.

-Eso es bueno- Comenta Twilight dando un suspiro y comienza a arrullar al bebé, el pequeño da un bostezo y esto hace que las demás reaccionen con ternura, incluso Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, Twilight dinos ¿qué es lo que nos ibas a decir acerca de este niño en el hospital antes de que llegaran los reporteros y todos los demás?- Pregunta Applejack a la princesa.

-Oh si claro, escuchen chicas ya que esto es muy importante- Les dice Twilight a sus amigas y comienza a contarles l que le sucedió mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

Twilight les cuenta a sus amigas todo lo que ocurrió mientras estaba en esa especie de transe provocado por la piedra que encontró en el collar del pequeño, les dijo cómo vio a los verdaderos padres de Silver Shine, el mundo del cual venía y lo que Shadow Night y Radiant Shine le explicaron a la princesa de la amistad acerca de la media hermana de la madre del pequeño y cómo esta quiso eliminarlos para quedarse con el trono, las amigas de Twilight escuchan impresionadas y un poco incrédulas el relato de Twilight, la miran con seriedad a excepción de Pinkie quien por momentos muestra una cara seria y por otros una sonrisa, Twilight termina su relato explicando como prometió cuidar del pequeño y darle una vida lo más normal posible en Equestria, ya que desde ahora esa tierra sería el hogar del pequeño Silver Shine.

-Wow ¿es enserio lo que nos cuentas Twilight?- Pregunta Applejack algo incrédula.

-La verdad, se oye un poco difícil de creer Darling- Comenta Rarity.

-Sí- Agrega Rainbow Dash -¿Quién va a creer que alguien pueda viajar a otras dimensión? Por favor eso es solo…- Dice Rainbow con un tono burlón.

-¿De verdad Rainbow Dash?- Twilight hace una expresión señalándose a sí misma y al espejo, recordándoles que ella hizo eso cuando Sunset Shimmer robo su corona.

-Oh, buen punto jeje- Dice Rainbow recordando dichos sucesos.

-Bueno, yo te creo Twilight- Dice Fluttershy.

-Yo también- Dice Pinkie –Además si hiciste una promesa Pinkie entonces debes cumplirla, Debes cumplirla- Agrega la pony rosa con una mirada seria hacia Twilight lo cual asusta un poco a la princesa de a amistad.

-Bueno si tú lo dices Twilight, entonces yo también te creo- Comenta Applejack dando una sonrisa.

-Gracias Applejack- Responde Twilight.

-Y no te preocupes Twilight, nosotras te ayudaremos a mantener a ese pequeño a salvo- Le dice Rarity a Twilight acercándose a la princesa -¿Verdad chicas?- Pregunta ella a las demás.

-Por supuesto- Responde Applejack.

-Claro que sí- Dice enérgicamente Rainbow Dash –Nadie le hará daño al bebé- Agrega ella dando unos cuantos golpes de Karate.

-Este sí, Yo también ayudaré- Comenta Fluttershy con algo de timidez.

-También cuenta conmigo Twilight- Se agrega Pinkie Pie y todas sus amigas muestran gran decisión por ayudar a la princesa.

-Muchas gracias amigas- Dice Twilight con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y todas se dan un abrazo y eso despierta al bebé.

-Oh miren, creo que despertamos al bebé- Menciona Fluttershy al escuchar los pequeños bostezos del potrillos.

-Ou, parece que tienes razón Fluttershy- Dice Rarity volteando hacia el pequeño que abre sus ojos y observa a tantas ponys a su alrededor y se muestra un poco confundido hasta que Twilight lo voltea hacia ella.

-Hola pequeño- Le dice Twilight al bebé que se le queda viendo con sus ojos rojo y dorado el bebé parece reconocer a Twilight y da un sonido de alegría y pone su casco en la nariz de Twilight, un acto tan tierno que hace que todas las demás se enternezcan demasiado –Que lindo eres Silver Shine- Dice Twilight y frota su nariz con la del pequeño lo cual hace reír al potrillo.

Twilight baja al pequeño unicornio plateado al suelo y lo deja gatear un rato.

-Mira pequeño ellas son tus tías- le dice Twilight al bebé mientras gatea y llega primero con Applejack.

-Hola pequeño, pareces una pequeña manzana roja y dorada con esos ojos- Le dice Applejack al pequeño con una sonrisa a lo cual Silver Shine da una sonrisa y sigue gateando ahora hacia Rainbow Dash.

-Hey pequeño, ya verás cómo te enseñare a ser veloz y muy fuerte- Le dice Rainbow al pequeño que mira con atención el cabello de la pegaso celeste y cuando Rainbow se agacha a Silver el bebé unicornio muerde el cabello de Rainbow –Oye, ese es mi cabello suéltame, alguien quíteme a este potrillo de encima por favor- Comenta ella y es Rarity quien toma al pequeño con su magia lo cual divierte al unicornio.

-No pequeño eso no se hace- Se dirige Rarity al bebé –Hola yo soy tu tía Rarity y si tu mamá me lo permite me gustaría también ser tu madrina pequeño, ¿No hay problema verdad Twilight?- Le comenta Rarity al bebé y a Twilight.

-No hay problema Rarity- Contesta Twilight y Rarity baja al pequeño de vuelta al suelo y gatea otra vez hasta que una sombra lo cubre, esta es Pinkie Pie.

-Y Yo voy a ser tu tía Pinkie, ya verás, te haré las fiestas de cumpleaños más divertidas que puedas tener y te daré muchos regalos- Le dice de forma enérgica Pinkie al bebé y le da un pequeño oso de peluche al verlo el potrillo gatean y se arroja sobre el oso como derribándolo hasta que ve algo que llama su atención.

Silver Shine ve cómo Fluttershy mueve sus alas lo cual captura la atención del bebé y gatea hacia ella, Fluttershy lo toma entre sus cascos y lo carga.

-Hola Silver, yo soy Fluttershy si algún día quieres una mascota yo te puedo ayudar a que tengas la mejor- Dice Fluttershy a lo cual el pequeño sonríe y se lo lleva de nuevo a Twilight.

-Hola Silver, no sé si puedas entenderme, pero desde ahora yo te voy a cuidar- Le dice Twilight al bebé unicornio –Este va a ser tu hogar y cómo se le prometí a tus padres también te lo prometo a ti, voy a darte todo mi amor y siempre voy a cuidarte, tendrás la mejor vida que pueda darte- Le promete Twilight al pequeño quien la mira como si de verdad pudiera entenderla y se recarga en el pecho de la princesa como dándole un abraso y agradeciendo lo que le ha dicho la princesa.

-Por cierto Pinkie- Se dirige Applejack a la pony rosa.

-¿Qué sucede Applejack?- Pregunta Pinkie con una sonrisa y dando unos saltos.

-Saliste disparada del hospital hace más o menos media hora ¿A qué se debió eso?- Pregunta la pony naranja.

-Oh es cierto, casi se me olvidaba- Responde la pony rosa –Vengan chicas les tengo una sorpresa a ustedes y al pequeño- Comenta Pinkie y todas la siguen hasta el comedor principal del castillo.

-¡SORPRESA!- Dice Pinkie abriendo la puerta del comedor y mostrando que el lugar está completamente adornado para una fiesta -¿Les gusta?- Pregunta Pinkie.

-Wow Pinkie, ¿Hiciste esto en tan solo media hora?- Pregunta Rainbow Sorprendida.

-Sí, hubiera hecho algo más pero ya no tenía tiempo- Responde Pinkie y comienza a saltar por la habitación.

-Vaya aún con tan poco tiempo Pinkie sigue siendo la mejor organizando fiestas- Piensa Twilight mientras observa la decoración que Pinkie Hizo.

-Bueno vamos a celebrar- Dice la pony rosa y pone música no tan alta para no molestar tanto al bebé asegurándose que sean canciones infantiles que el pequeño pueda disfrutar.

-hey Fluttershy, entonces vas a decirnos quién es él- le pregunta Rarity a su amiga.

-¿Quién es quién?- Contesta la pegaso algo nerviosa.

-Pues el pegaso que Rainbow mencionó en el hospital, no lo ocultes Darling que aquí esta ella para corroborarlo- Le dice Rarity a Fluttershy quien se apena un poco por los comentarios que le hacen.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo- Les responde Fluttershy –Prometo que se los presentare alguna vez- Les responde la pegaso amarilla.

-¿Pinkie Promise?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie saliendo de la nada.

-Pinkie Promise- Responde ella y hace la promesa, a lo cual todas ríen un poco y siguen con la fiesta para el pequeño mientras Twilight lo mantiene vigilado.

Durante la fiesta de Pinkie ellas platican, ríen y hablan acerca del pequeño quien esta gateando por la habitación siguiendo un globo de color rojo que llamó su atención, unos cuantos momentos después llegan Spike y las CMC y ven la fiesta que está organizada, lo cual los deja un poco confundidos pero rápidamente son recibidos por Pinkie quien los mete casi a la fiesta y se unen a la celebración, Spike intenta sacar a Rarity a bailar pero se tarda un poco y la unicornio blanca se aleja para ir a platicar con Fluttershy y cuando al fin lo pregunta ve que Rarity ya no está ahí lo cual deja un poco triste al bebé dragón quien se sienta en el suelo con la cara larga, el unicornio bebé pasa por detrás de Spike y toma su cola.

-¿Qué?, oh eres tú bebé- Dice Spike –No sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado- Le habla el dragón al unicornio quien toca su nariz a lo cual Spike sonríe y deja al unicornio en el suelo quien sigue gateando persiguiendo el globo.

-¿Qué sucede Spike?- Pregunta Sweetie Bell acercándose al bebé dragón.

-Oh, no es nada Sweetie- Responde Spike y da un suspiro.

-¿Es por mi hermana verdad?- Comenta Sweetie Bell lo cual deja un poco apenado al dragón.

-¿Qué?- Responde Spike algo apenado –Bueno no podría decir que…- Spike trata de justificarse.

-Oye Spike- Le interrumpe Sweetie Bell mientras da una sonrisa por lo que Spike trata de decir.

-¿Qué sucede Sweetie Bell?- Pregunta el bebé dragón.

-¿Te parece bailar conmigo?- Le propone la pequeña unicornio al bebé dragón.

-Oh bueno, si claro ¿por qué no?- Le responde Spike y ambos comienzan a bailar un poco.

La fiesta sigue por un par de horas y ya es casi la hora del crepúsculo en Equestria lo que indica que la noche está por llegar, la fiesta se termina y las demás regresan a sus hogares después de haber ayudado a Twilight y a Spike a limpiar el salón donde hicieron la fiesta, la princesa se despide de sus amigas y carga al pequeño Silver Shine quien está encima del globo rojo que estuvo persiguiendo durante toda la fiesta, al poco tiempo al pequeño le da algo de sueño y da unos bostezos a lo cual Twilight usa su magia y carga al pequeño para llevarlo a descansar a su habitación mientras Spike termina de lavar los platos sucios.

-Spike, iré a poner a Silver Shine en la cama y luego bajaré a ayudarte con el resto de los deberes- Le comenta Twilight a su asistente.

-Oh no te preocupes Twilight aquí tengo todo bajo control- Le responde Spike a la princesa –Mejor quédate con el bebé para que lo vigiles bien- Agrega el asistente número uno de la princesa y sigue lavando los trastes sucios.

-Gracias Spike, eres el mejor- Comenta la princesa.

-Lo sé- Responde Spike mostrándose algo orgulloso y continúa con los labores de limpieza –No puedo creer que ese bebé venga de otra dimensión, pero después de haber viajado a otra y haberme convertido en perro creo que no me sorprende tanto- Piensa Spike mientras sigue lavando los trastes sucios, esto ya se lo explicaran Twilight y las demás durante la fiesta que Pinkie le hizo al pequeño.

En su habitación Twilight comienza acomodar su cama y crea un pequeño espacio para que el unicornio pueda dormir mientras ella le consigue una cuna, Twilight se queda con el pequeño hasta que se asegura de que ya está completamente dormido y se dispone a retirarse, pero en eso el pequeño Silver comienza a llorar tal y como lo hizo cuando su madre lo dejo en el castillo, es cómo si el pequeño estuviera reviviendo ese momento y dentro de sí sintiera cómo si lo fueran a abandonar otra vez, Twilight se voltea rápidamente al pequeño y comienza a arrullarlo pero el bebé sigue llorando, para poder calmarlo Twilight comienza a cantarle al pequeño quien al oír la voz de Twilight deja de llorar y escucha la canción mientras sus ojos se ven vidriosos por las lágrimas que tiene aún.

 ** _Canción (_** **DUERME** ** _) (letra compuesta por mí XD)_**

 _"_ _Duerme mi pequeño, sueña muy feliz_

 _Cierra tus ojitos y descansa_

 _No tengas más miedo yo te cuidare_

 _Y nuevo día tú verás._

 _CORO_

 _Sueña siempre que serás feliz_

 _Sueña siempre que despertaras_

 _Que tus sueños den felicidad_

 _Y en tu vida siempre sonreirías._

 _Duerme ya mi cielo, duerme sin pesar_

 _Muy fuerte algún día vas a ser_

 _No temas la noche pues te resguardare_

 _A tu lado siempre habré de estar."_

El pequeño sonríe mientras escucha a Twilight y finalmente da un bostezo para quedarse profundamente dormido, Twilight lo vuelve a acomodar en su cama, lo cubre con una manta y lo deja dormir tranquilamente dándole un beso en la frente.

-Duerme bien Silver Shine- Dice Twilight con voz baja –Descansa, hijo- Agrega ella y se voltea para recoger algunas cosas, entre ellas el libro que planeaba mostrarle a sus amigas "La leyenda del reino crepuscular" decía el título y Twilight comienza a releer el libro dándose cuenta de que muchas cosas en el libro se parecen a lo que los padres del pequeño le dijeron y comienza a estudiarlo más detenidamente incluso al leer el lomo del libro se da cuenta de que es solo la primera parte de tres por lo que decide que cuando tenga oportunidad ira por las otras dos partes del libro.

Twilight lee de manera ateta lo que el libro dice por aproximadamente media hora hasta que Spike aparece en la habitación un poco cansado después de haber terminado todas la tareas que faltaban.

-Uff, al menos ya termine, Hola Twilight ¿Dónde está el bebé?- Pregunta Spike pero recibe un sonido indicando que guarde silencio.

-Baja un poco la voz Spike, el bebé se durmió hace unos momentos- Le dice Twilight al bebé dragón.

-Oh, lo siento- Se disculpa Spike con un tono de voz más bajo -¿Qué lees ahora Twilight?- Pregunta Spike acercándose a la princesa de la amistad.

-El libro que compre en la feria, es sorprendente que tenga la misma similitud con las cosas que me dijeron los padres del pequeño- Comenta Twilight mientras cambia de hoja en hoja.

-¿Similitudes? ¿Cómo cuales?- Pregunta Spike poniéndose al lado de Twilight.

-Bueno mira esta sección habla de los habitantes de este reino y dice que la mayoría de sus habitantes tienen los ojos de color dorado- Explica Twilight.

-Igual que el bebé- Comenta Spike.

-Exacto Spike y esta dice que existen algunos artefactos místicos que son capaces de rastrear a aquellos que provienen de ese reino- Le dice Twilight al bebé dragón mientras este toma el libro –Dice que son muy precisas y pueden detectar otros artefactos de la misma clase- Agrega Twilight pero es interrumpida por el bebé dragón que encuentra un dibujo dentro del libro.

-¿Cómo este?- Pregunta Spike señalando el dibujo que muestra un collar similar al que traía el bebé unicornio cuando llegó.

-Sí, exacto como…-Responde Twilight que al ver el dibujo se da cuenta de que es muy probable que si alguien de ese mundo llega a Equestria sea capaz de localizar a Silver Shine por lo que Twilight comienza a buscar con desesperación el collar.

-Twilight ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunta Spike al ver a Twilight tan desesperada.

-Spike, este dibujo es idéntico al collar que traía el bebé, y si lo que el libro dice es verdad entonces lo podrán encontrar, debeos encontrarlo cuanto antes y deshacernos de el cuanto antes- Explica la princesa y en eso ambos recuerdan que durante la fiesta de Pinkie Spike llego con el collar cargado y van de inmediato al salón de la fiesta para buscarlo.

-Ya lo encontré- Dice el bebé Dragón desde un bote de basura y muestra el collar de oro de Silver Shine, en ese momento Twilight toma el collar con su magia y lo pone en la mesa junto con el libro que tiene para buscar como destruir este artefacto que puede poner en peligro la vida del pequeño.

-Veamos debe haber algo por aquí- Dice Twilight mientras comienza a leer ese libro buscando información de los artefactos que menciona.

 ** _Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Equestria…_**

En otra parte de Equestria durante ya el crepúsculo las hojas d los árboles comienzan a moverse de forma tenue pero después de unos instantes comienzan a agitarse de forma violenta y como él la ocasión en que los padres de los pequeños llegaron a esta dimensión se abre un portal blanco que deja pasar por él la figura de un pegaso con una armadura que se acopla a su cuerpo y que está muy lastimado, Este es el pegaso Night Strike quien logro escapar de la pelea contra el capitán Colen usando el Kunai verde especial que le dio su antiguo maestro.

-Maldición- Dice Night Strike con algo de dificultad mientras intenta levantarse pero las heridas que tienen apenas si le permiten arrastrase un poco en el suelo, el pegaso está muy mal herido pero aún así quiere seguir avanzando.

-Estuve tan cerca, pero tan cerca- Piensa el pegaso mientras vuelve a intentar levantarse apoyándose en un árbol, logra dar unos pasaos pero vuelve a caer al suelo por momentos mantiene sus ojos cerrados hasta que nota algo que llama la atención dentro de la bolsa que cargaba con él, mete su casco a la bolsa y descubre que el medallón o collar que le entrego su maestro está brillando y recuerda que se le dijo que solo hace eso cuando hay alguien del reino crepuscular en la misma dimensión en la que se encuentra.

-El collar, eso significa que…- Piensa Night Strike y comienza a analizar todo en su mente –Pero Colen dijo que mato a mi hermano y Traían las ropas para probarlo, la media hermana de la princesa también está muerta, lo dijeron Blue Knife y Hard Shield pero entonces eso significa que…, el bebé, su bebé debe haber…-Night Strike no termina ya que se desmaya y entra en una especie de shock.

Night Strike queda tendido en el suelo pero para su fortuna una carreta va pasando por ahí, la carreta va tirada por una unicornio de pelaje color celeste que al parecer se va quejando de lo que acaba de ocurrir, esta unicornio no es otra que la "gran y poderosa" Trixie.

-¿Qué rayos le ocurre al viento?- Piensa Trixie mientras tira de la carreta –La gran y poderosa Trixie no tiene tiempo para lidiar con esa clase de problemas, bueno al menos Trixie logró conseguir más monedas con su último espectáculo- Dice ella mientras toma con su magia una bolsa con algunos bits.

-Bien creo que Trixie debería ir ahora a…- Dice Trixie mientras saca un mapa el cual baja y al hacerlo puede notar que hay una figura cera de ella un pegaso tirado en el suelo que viste de una armadura muy peculiar.

-¿Pero qué?- Comenta Trixie con exaltación al ver al pegaso en el suelo -¿Y este de dónde salió?- Dice ella en voz baja mientras se acerca al pegaso que obviamente es Night Strike.

Trixie se acerca al pegaso con algo de miedo pues su armadura es algo intimidatoria sobre todo esa máscara que tiene, la expresión de asesino le da algo de miedo a Trixie pero se acerca más al ver que no se mueve para nada.

-¿Acaso está?- Se pregunta Trixie pensando que el pegaso esta muerto, ella se para junto a él y se quita su sombrero de pico en señal de respeto, lo mueve un poco para ver si reacciona lo cual no hace, Trixie nota que el pegaso trae una bolsa con él y usando su magia la toma para revisar las pertenencias de Night Strike.

-Veamos qué es lo que trae aquí- se dice Trixie y nota algunos Kunai, unas pocas estrellas ninjas y sobre todo el collar que sigue brillando lo cual llama mucho la atención de Trixie –Esto se ve muy lindo, Trixie podría usar esto para impresionara a sus espectadores aún más- Piensa ella al ver el collar pero repentinamente el brillo de este se apaga sin ninguna razón -¿pero qué? Diablos bueno sin su brillo ya no es de utilidad para la gran y poderosa Trixie pero al menos debe valer algo- Comenta ella sosteniendo el medallón pero en eso una sombra cubre la poca luz que le estaba dando a Trixie.

-Suelta eso ahora mismo- Se escucha una voz detrás de ella y siente que algo toca su espalda, Trixie voltea y ve a aquel pegaso que se ha levantado y que sostiene una espada rota pero que aún conserva una punta con filo –Deja eso en el suelo en este instante- Repite Night Strike a lo cual Trixie da un grito y corre para ponerse a salvo.

-Estaba vivo- Dice Trixie con miedo mientras con magia se tele-trasporta a su carreta y se esconde dentro de esta.

Trixie abre una ventanilla de la puerta de su carreta y nota como el pegaso sigue ahí de pie, ella está algo asustada pero decide seguir observando un momento más, ve como el pegaso comienza a recoger su bolsa y los objetos que traía en ella, nota como el pegaso comienza a caminar de una forma un poco irregular lo cual denota que está herido y que necesita ayuda.

-Oh no, parece que necesita…-Dice Trixie al ver a Night Strike caer al suelo nuevamente -¿Qué esta Trixie diciendo?, ese loco quería matar a Trixie, ella no tiene porque ayudarlo en lo absoluto- Se comenta ella misma y por un trueno se da cuenta de que ha comenzado a llover, esta ya oscuro y se pueden oír aullidos y sonidos de criaturas salvajes que rondan por algunos de esos lugares –Bueno, por lo que había dentro de su bolsa se nota que no es alguien de confianza, así que Trixie dejara que reciba el castigo que merece- Menciona ella pero vuelve a mirar hacia afuera abriendo su puerta y ve al pegaso arrastrarse en el pastizal hasta que ya no puede más.

-No puedo creer que Trixie vaya a hacer esto- Comenta ella y da un suspiro para salir de su carreta, movida por la misericordia ella va hasta donde se encuentra Night Strike y lo toma con su magia aunque con algo de dificultad pero logra meterlo a su carreta donde con algo de trabajo logra quitarle su armadura y puede ver las heridas que tiene en el cuerpo, heridas provocadas por golpes como de una fiera pelea.

-Vaya parece que la has pasado muy mal- Menciona Trixie mientras trata de desabrochar esa máscara que trae puesta hasta que por fin logra deducir cómo hacerlo –Fue más difícil de lo que Trixie creyó que sería- Dice mientras pone la armadura y las cosas de Night Strike en un baúl.

Trixie acomoda al pegaso herido en su cama y comienza a buscar en su anaquel algunas medicinas que puedan ayudarle a su recuperación, por suerte Trixie ha sido precavida y tiene un buen botiquín de emergencia y primeros auxilios varias gasas y uno que otro remedio natural.

-Esto puede que te duela un poco- Comenta Trixie mientras con su magia abre un ungüento para los golpes y con su casco lo frota en las heridas de Night Strike el cual aunque esta inconsciente puede sentir la presión a lo cual da unos sonidos de dolor.

-Listo con eso será suficiente por ahora aunque creo que lo menos que Trixie puede hacer es llevarte a un hospital para que te atiendan bien- Menciona Trixie mientras cierra el frasco del ungüento y se da media vuelta pero se asusta un poco al sentir que su hombro es tomado y con algo de miedo voltea para ver que es el pegaso quien le ha agarrado el hombro.

Trixie voltea y se suelta del casco del pegaso algo nerviosa, el pegaso logra abrir sus ojos con algo de dificultad y ve a la unicornio frente a él, algo borrosa su visión pero logra identificar la silueta de Trixie, no sabe porqué fue pero Night Strike da una sonrisa al ver a la unicornio antes de volver a desmayarse, Trixie se queda inmóvil por unos momentos y cuando está segura de que el pegaso está dormido usa su magia para envolver sus heridas con las gasas procurando no despertarlo nuevamente.

-Este pegaso es muy fuerte al parecer- Piensa Trixie, -Es la tercera vez que lo veo levantarse a pesar de estar herido de esa manera, Trixie debería llevarlo al hospital del pueblo más cercano pero la tormenta ya se ha hecho más fuerte y a esta hora de la noche ya es algo peligroso, supongo que será mañana- Sigue pensando Trixie mientras pone un vaso de agua junto aún mueble al lado de dónde tiene recostado a Night Strike –Espero que duermas cómodo- Piensa Trixie mientas acomoda una silla para descansar en ella –Sus ojos, nunca había visto ojos así antes, color dorado- Sigue pensando Trixie mientras finalmente se queda dormida.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Los tres ponys se presentan ante la reina para dar el informe de su cacería contra este asesino que intentó acabar con la monarca del crepúsculo, la Reina Royal Shine se encuentra en la sala del trono y junto a ella su hija Diana Star, los tres capitanes entran por la puerta principal del salón y hacen reverencia ante su reina quien le da autorización para levantarse y les pide que le reporten lo ocurrido.

-¿Cuál es su reporte capitanes?- Pregunta con seriedad Royal Shine a sus leales capitanes líderes de su ejército.

-Está muerto, su majestad- Responde Colen con un tono inexpresivo.

-¿De verdad es así?, ¿Se han asegurado de eso?- Les cuestiona Royal Shine.

-Así es majestad- Responde Blue Knife –El capitán Colen se encargo de él- Agrega el pony terrestre.

-Ya veo- Comenta Royal Shine inexpresiva –Capitán Hard Shield, se me informa que no fue capaz de ayudar en la captura al estar en ese lugar en el cual al parecer es un cliente recurrente- Menciona Royal Shine lo cual preocupa un poco al capitán.

-Mis disculpas su majestad, le juro que no volverá a pasar- Responde Hard Shield con algo de miedo.

-De acuerdo, pero si no es capaz de cumplir una misión nuevamente, digamos que tendrá que ser, destituido de su posición, ¿Me he dado a entender?- Se dirige la reina al capitán Hard Shield de un modo algo amenazante lo cual intimida al capitán.

-Así será mi reina, le juro que no le fallaré de nuevo- Responde agachado Hard Shield y se retira del lugar por orden de la reina, Hard Shield no pierde tiempo y sale del lugar antes de que la reina cambie de opinión.

-¿Lograron saber quién era ese asesino?- Pregunta Royal Shine.

Blue Knife está a punto de decir lo que Colen les dijo a él y a Hard Shield pero Colen lo detiene con su casco y es él quien se dirige a la reina.

-No majestad- Responde Colen lo cual deja confundido a Blue Knife quien quiere hablar pero recibe una mirada algo amenazadora de Colen y el pony se queda callado.

-¿Y qué pasó con el capitán Night Strike? ¿Estuvo él en la misión?- El tono con el que Royal Shine hace esta pregunta denota que tiene sus sospechas ya que los movimientos y silueta que la princesa Diana le describió a su madre le hacen recordar a este capitán -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Night Strike?- Pregunta nuevamente la monarca del crepúsculo.

-El capitán Night Strike está…- Dice Blue Knife y…

-Muerto- Complementa Colen lo cual deja a la reina algo sorprendida al igual que a la princesa Diana.

-¿Esta muerto?- Pregunta Diana Star -¿Cómo ocurrió eso?- Agrega su pregunta la princesa del crepúsculo.

-El capitán Night Strike murió en la pelea contra ese asesino majestades- Complementa su respuesta Colen.

-Entonces el capitán Night Strike si estuvo en la pelea- Comenta la monarca.

-¿Es verdad eso capitán Blue Knife?- Pregunta otra vez Diana Star.

-Sí, así es, el capitán Night Strike salvó mi vida al defenderme de ese misterioso asesino- Responde Blue Knife, la mirada de Colen le hace ver que si dice la verdad le esperaran cosas malas a él.

-Llegue a tiempo para salvar a Blue Knife pero Night Strike ya había sido derrotado por ese asesino- Completa Colen su historia.

-Estaba equivocada entonces- Piensa Diana Star mientras gira su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Entonces que así sea- Dice Royal Shine y se levanta de su trono –Traedme la lanza del crepúsculo- Ordena ella y casi de inmediato cuatro guardias traen un gran cofre hecho de oro que cargan con su magia.

-Madre, ¿Acaso vas a…?- Comenta Diana Star algo sorprendida y solo recibe una mirada seria de su madre.

-Capitán Colen, acérquese ahora- Le ordena Royal Shine al capitán Colen y este se postra frente a ella –Por sus actos valerosos además de su leal y devoto servicio a la corona, desde ahora lo nombro Sir Colenius Diamond, supremo comandante de las fuerzas del reino crepuscular- Comenta la reina lo cual deja sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-Le hago entrega ahora de la lanza Crepuscular, una de las armas más poderosas de la corona- Le dice la reina al ahora comandante mientras le hace entrega de un larga lanza de un solo filo en su hoja con mango de oro y un zafiro en el centro de este el cual brilla un poco –Usted ahora es la máxima autoridad en el reino después de mi hija y Yo- agrega la reina.

-Majestad, esto es…- Dice el capitán pero es interrumpido por la monarca.

-Espere comandante- Interrumpe Royal Shine –Hija acércate, colócate al lado del comandante- La princesa Diana Star obedece a su madre y se pone junto al capitán, en ese momento Royal Shine toma los cascos de ambos y los junta uno con el otro.

-Como supremo comandante ahora tiene el derecho de desposar a mi hija, cuando ella haya cumplido su mayoría de edad se unirá en matrimonio con usted- Explica Royal Shine lo cual deja a Colen y a Diana muy sorprendidos –Que así se haga y se anuncié a todo el reino- Ordena Royal Shine y los guardias saludan a su nuevo comandante y después de esto corren para divulgar la noticia.

-Pero madre- Dice Diana Star.

-Hija, él ha probado ser el único digno aquí de tu casco y ya está hecho- Responde Diana Star a su madre y después de unas cuantas palabras más todo el mundo se retira a sus nuevas labores.

Colen va caminado por el pasillo que sale del cuarto del trono cargando la lanza crepuscular consigo y una nueva armadura digna de su nuevo rango militar.

-Espera ahí Colen- Se escucha la voz de Blue Knife detrás de él, Colen se detiene y voltea hacia Blue Knife sabiendo perfectamente lo que le viene a preguntar.

-Sabes por qué te detuve, ahora dime lo que quiero saber- Comenta Blue Knife dispuesto a recibir una respuesta por parte del nuevo comandante.

-De acuerdo- Le responde Colen –No mentí por mi gloria propia, ni siquiera esperaba ser ascendido a comandante o que me entregaran esta arma y mucho menos que se me prometiera a la princesa como futura esposa, todo esto lo hice por el honro de nuestros compañeros- Explica Colen.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunta confundido Blue Knife.

-Yo, maté a su hermano, y me niego a manchar mis cascos con su sangre también, no derramare la misma sangre dos veces, además ahora Shadow Night es considerado un traidor en todo el reino con lo que le dije a la reina al menos Night Strike permanecerá como un héroe que dio su vida para defender el reino y a sus compañeros- Sigue explicando al capitán Colen mientras vienen a su mente otros recuerdos de su pasado que lo llenan algo de tristeza –Con tu permiso Blue Knife, me retiro, debo hacerle una visita a alguien que no he visto en mucho tiempo- Dice Colen con seriedad y se va del lugar dejando a Blue Knife algo sorprendido con su explicación.

-Colen, creo que sirves a la persona equivocada- Piensa Blue Knife mientras se retira a su habitación para atender sus heridas –No diré nada por respeto a nuestra amistad, eso tenlo por seguro que de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna- Sigue pensando haciéndose esa promesa así mismo mientras va a su habitación.

Ahora muchas cosas están ocurriendo en ambos mundos y es solo el inicio de una nueva aventura y una nueva historia para todos los involucrados.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 9… "Una vida después 6 años"**


	9. C9 Una vida en 6 años

**Capítulo 9**

 ** _"_** ** _Una vida en 6 años"_**

Un potrillo llego a Equestria, traído por sus padres para salvarle la vida, ambos padres se sacrificaron para que quienes los perseguían pensaran que todos habían muerto, los persecutores volvieron a su dimensión pensando que habían acabado con todos sin imaginar que el pequeño Silver Shine seguía vivo y por el momento está a salvo ya que la princesa Twilight Sparkle ha decidido adoptar al pequeño, la princesa también recibió la visita de los espíritus de los padres del unicornio y al explicarle la situación la princesa reafirmó su promesa de cuidar al pequeño y protegerlo.

En el reino crepuscular los capitanes, Colen, Hard Shield y Blue Knife dieron a la monarca del crepúsculo, La reina Royal Shine, su informe acerca del supuesto éxito de su misión, para su mala fortuna alguien escuchó todo lo que dijeron, era el capitán Night Strike, hermano de Shadow Night el padre del pequeño Silver, al escuchar todo lo que ellos dijeron el pegaso se lleno de ira y trato de vengarse por su propio casco e intentó asesinar a la monarca que había dado la orden de asesinar a su hermano y su familia, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser por la intervención de último minuto de la hija de la reina, la princesa Diana Star, Night strike logro escapar del castillo al bosque donde tuvo un enfrentamiento con dos de los capitanes de la reina.

Night Strike logró derrotar en combate al capitán Blue Knife gracias a sus habilidades y armamento superior a las de este último, sin embargo de nuevo su intento de venganza fue frustrado pero en esta ocasión por el capitán Colen, el más fuerte de todos los capitanes, gracias a su fuerza descomunal el capitán Colen derrotó sin mucha dificultad al pegaso y estuvo a punto de terminar con él pero al darse cuenta de que este "asesino", como él lo llamo, era en realidad Night Strike, Colen no se atrevió a terminar con el trabajo dándole a Night Strike una oportunidad para escapar a través de un portal dimensional que creo gracias a un Kunai especial otorgado por su antiguo maestro de combate.

Al dar su reporte a la reina Colen tomó una decisión, él mintió, de hecho mintió dos veces para proteger a Night Strike y que fuera recordado como un héroe para el pueblo y no como un traidor al igual que su hermano, por su reporte Colen recibió la máxima recompensa, fue nombrado comandante supremo de las fuerzas crepusculares, se le otorgo la lanza del crepúsculo y además se le prometió a la princesa Diana Star como futura esposa.

En Equestria sucedían otras cosas, Pinkie Pie organizó una fiesta para el pequeño al tiempo que todas las demás prometían ayudar a Twilight a cuidar del bebe, Twilight le explicó la situación a sus amigas y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo en cuidar a Silver Shine de ese mundo del que venía y de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera amenazar la vida del pequeño Silver Shine.

Al otro lado de Equestria un portal se abrió y de este emergió Night Strike, se encontraba muy débil y lastimado pero aún así era capaz de mantenerse en pie por momentos, eventualmente ya no pudo más y estuvo cerca de morir bajo la lluvia de no ser porque alguien tuvo misericordia de él, está pony fue Trixie quien al encontrase con el pegaso pensó que estaba muerto y quiso llevarse algunas de sus cosas, sin embargo Night Strike logro detenerla y asustarla, a pesar de eso Trixie le dio ayuda al pegaso y lo llevó hasta su carreta donde le curó un poco sus heridas y lo dejo descansar para llevarlo a un hospital al día siguiente.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Un nuevo día amanece en el reino aunque ese lugar siempre se encuentra en un eterno crepúsculo y este solo le cede su lugar a la noche fría, por las calles de la ciudadela se encuentra avanzando un gran pony color morado oscuro de crin gris y ojos dorados, porta una armadura digna de su posición y trae cargando consigo en su espalda una lanza especial, este pony no es otro que el ahora Comandante Colen quien además lleva cargando una bolsa en ambos costados cargada de muchas cosas.

Las puertas de la ciudadela se abre y el comandante Colen pasa a la zona de la clase baja, donde están aquellos que viven en la pobreza, la ignorancia y el olvido, a pesar de que hay paz en el reino crepuscular las condiciones no son para nada equitativas, esta zona está casi en abandono por parte de la realeza, solo se atraviesa esa parte de la ciudadela para entrar o salir y no más, Colen camina entre esos caminos lodosos mirando a su alrededor las casas viejas y en tan malas condiciones, el comandante se dirige a una casa específica del lugar y en su camino llega a un lugar que hace demasiado tiempo no visitaba, el parque en el que él solía jugar cuando era más pequeño, el comandante decide entonces ir a ese lugar y se para en medio del parque.

El comandante se queda en el centro del lugar mirando a su alrededor, ve aquellos pedazos de madera podrida que solían ser unas bancas para descansar, viejos juegos de los cuales lo único que queda son postes y barandales de metal oxidados y con agujeros, incluso hay una parte donde se encuentra un montón de basura que los ponys de las otras clases sociales tiran en ese lugar, todo esto desagrada mucho al comandante Colen. Colen camina un poco y llega hasta un árbol, o lo que queda de este y lo mira con atención, aun queda un poco del tronco de ese viejo árbol y en la madera se puede notar que hay tres marcas o más bien tres iniciales separadas por puntos, S.C.N, es lo que está marcado en el tronco, el comandante se queda mirando esas iniciales un momento y a su mente llega un recuerdo de su infancia.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Era un día como los demás, en total crepúsculo y un joven pony terrestre corría por esos caminos en mal estado, sin embargo no parece importarle, disfruta jugar en el lodo del camino, este es Colen a una edad infantil, se dirige al parque a pesar de no ser el mejor lugar a él le divierte mucho ir.

-Esta vez voy a escalar ese árbol por completo- Dice el pony morado oscura mientras se acerca al lugar –Espero no romper la rama del árbol como la última vez, me dolió cuando me caí- Agrega Colen mientras corre y llega al parque.

Esta por entrar a ese lugar pero en eso se detiene al ver a 4 ponys más cerca de aquel árbol al parecer dos de ellos están peleando, aquellos ponys que pelean no son otros que Shadow Night y Hard Shield, es el mismo recuerdo que tuvo Night Strike, Hard Shield lastimo al hermano de Shadow Night y el unicornio se lanzó contra él pero Hard Shield era mayor y en ese momento más fuerte que Shadow Night por lo cual con unos cuantos golpes tumbo al unicornio que se quedo lastimado en el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?- Se pregunta el pequeño Colen -¿Por qué pelean esos dos?- Piensa mientras se acerca más y logra observar quienes son los que pelean.

-Ese es el abusivo de Hard Shield- Dice Colen reconociendo al pony rojo y logra escuchar la conversación que tienen.

-Vaya que eres débil Shadow Night- Comenta Hard Shield mientras se burla del unicornio.

-Oye Hard Shield ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- Se dirige Blue Knife a su amigo –Es decir ya ganaste- Agrega el pony azul.

-¡Cállate!- Responde enojado Hard Shield –O si no también te va a tocar a ti- Amenaza el pony rojo a su amigo y este se encoje de hombros, Blue Knife solía ser un tímido pony que solo seguía a Hard Shield.

-Sí, sí de acuerdo- Contesta Blue Knife con algo de miedo.

-Ya vez te dije que eras un inútil Shadow Night y tu hermano es más cobarde que tú- Sigue insultando Hard Shield a ambos hermanos y esto molesta a Colen.

-Muy bien ya fue suficiente de eso- Se escucha la voz de Colen saliendo de detrás de una roca –Ya basta Hard Shield no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a nadie- Responde el pony morado al pony rojo.

-Esto no te importa Colen vete de aquí antes de que decida lastimarte también- Amenaza el pony rojo a Colen pero este se niega a irse.

-Espera Hard Shield- Dice Blue Knife.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Pregunta molesto Hard Shield.

-Recuerda que Colen es muy fuerte ¿no has oído lo que dicen de él?- Comenta Blue Knife a lo que Hard Shield recuerda que le habían dicho que este pony era demasiado fuerte, pero no hace caso porque en realidad Colen es menor que él.

-Bah, puras tonterías- Responde Hard Shield –Bien entonces también a ti te voy a dar tu merecido por entrometido- Dice Hard Shield y le lanza una roca a Colen.

Colen ve la roca acercarse y recibe el impacto en su frente, Hard Shield sonríe al ver que su lanzamiento dio en el blanco y que la cabeza de Colen se movió de manera fuerte hacia el lado derecho pero se queda sorprendido cuando Colen voltea otra vez y lo único que tiene en su frente es un pequeño raspón.

-Tú eres el débil aquí Hard Shield- Comenta Colen con seriedad.

-¡Ya cállate!- Responde Hard Shield y trata de darle un golpe a Colen pero para su sorpresa el pony morado lo detiene con su casco y aún más sorprendente lo levanta parándose en dos patas y lo arroja al suelo.

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente?- Pregunta el pony morado.

-Vámonos de aquí Hard Shield- Dice Blue Knife y ambos ponys salen de ahí.

-Vaya pesado que es Hard Shield- Piensa el pony morado y luego camina hacia los dos hermanos -¿Se encuentran bien?- Les pregunta Colen extendiendo su casco para ayudarlos a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien, nada grave- Responde Shadow Night tomando el casco de Colen.

-Y tú amiguito ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Colen a Night Strike.

-Sí, gracias amigo- Responde feliz el pegaso.

-Vaya de es verdad lo que decían sobre ti Colen, eres muy fuerte- Comenta Shadow Night agradeciendo también la ayuda de Colen.

-No puedo creer que cargaras a Hard Shield y lo arrojaras cómo si fuera una pequeña piedra- Agrega Night Strike sorprendido de la fuerza de Colen.

-Gracias, no fue nada, la verdad ya me había cansado de Hard Shield, ese pony siempre está molestando a los más pequeños sin ninguna razón- Dice Colen con una sonrisa –Bueno mejor me retiro tenía ganas de escalar ese árbol pero creo que ya se me quitaron- Comenta Colen y se da la vuelta.

-Espera Colen- Le dice Shadow Night al pony morado –Quédate a jugar con nosotros- Le pide el unicornio a Colen.

-Bueno, no lo sé- Responde Colen.

-Anda por favor quédate a jugar un rato- También Night Strike le pide al pony morado que se quede.

-Está bien, jugare un rato- Contesta Colen con una sonrisa -¿Y a qué vamos a jugar?- Pregunta el pony morado.

-A los guardias reales- Dice Shadow Night y con su magia toma un pedazo de madera para jugar –Esta es mi poderosa espada y con ella acabaré con los enemigos que quieran atacar el reino- Dice con felicidad el unicornio.

-Que bien yo también soy un guardia real- Comenta Night Strike y con su boca toma un pedazo de madera de igual forma dice que es una espada aunque entre balbuceos.

-Entonces yo soy el malo que quiere destruir el reino- Menciona Colen a manera de juego y camina en dos patas por unos momentos simulando ser un monstruo gigante.

-Te vamos a detener monstruo- Dice Shadow Night y finge atacar-

-..i …e …a…os a …e…e…er- intenta decir te vamos a detener pero a Night Strike le es algo difícil por ese pedazo de madera en su boca.

Los tres pequeños e divierten por varias horas en el parque jugando a ser monstruos y héroes que salvan el reino de los ataques de enemigos, al final quedan cansados de jugar tanto y se recuestan en ese suelo sin importarles lo sucio que este o que se manchen con el lodo todo el pelaje.

-Sabes Colen un día mi hermano y yo vamos a ser guardias reales de verdad- Comenta Night Strike mientras los tres descansan en el suelo.

-¿De verdad?- les pregunta Colen -¿Quieren ser guardias crepusculares?- Agrega el pony morado.

-Sí- Responde Shadow Night –Cuando crezcamos vamos a ser los mejores guardias y defenderemos al reino de cualquier amenaza, ya lo verás- Dice al unicornio levantándose del suelo y los demás hacen lo mismo.

-Que bien, porque yo también quiero ser un guardia cuando crezca- Comenta Colen con mucho ánimo.

-Entonces seremos compañeros- Dice Shadow Night.

-Sí, así los tres vamos a defender el reino de monstruos reales- Comenta con alegría Night Strike.

-Entonces hagamos esa promesa- Dice Colen –Cuando crezcamos los tres nos volveremos lo mejores guardias crepusculares del reino- Grita con emoción y sus amigos responden de la misma manera.

-Bien entonces que este árbol sea testigo- Dice Shadow Night mientras con su magia y algo de esfuerzo marca las iniciales de los tres en el árbol.

-Es una promesa entonces- Comenta Colen y los tres ponys chocan sus cascos.

-Amigos para siempre los tres- Agrega Night Strike con una sonrisa y en la mente del comandante las risas de ese día comienzan a sonar en forma de eco.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

El recuerdo del comandante Colen termina y se ve que sigue parado observando esas marcas en el árbol, por su mente pasan ahora las imágenes de su entrenamiento con los guardias y también los momentos de diversión con sus amigos al pasar de los años pero finalmente llega a los recuerdos de sus peleas contra los dos hermanos y como él asesino a Shadow Night y estuvo por hacerle lo mismo a Night Strike.

-Claro- Dice de manera fría el pony morado –Vaya amigo que termine siendo- Comenta el comandante y se aleja del lugar para dirigirse a una calle de la zona baja en especial.

Este lugar es el sitio donde Colen nació y creció su vieja casa se encuentra por ahí, los padres de Colen murieron ya hace tiempo por una enfermedad que no pudieron curar por no tener la atención médica necesaria, el comandante se para en medio de la calle y con su casco en la boca da un silbido.

El silbido se escucha por toda esa calle y varios ponys asoman sus cabezas desde las ventanas de esas casas y se ponen muy contentos al ver a Colen en el lugar, de inmediato todos salen a saludarlo mientras él les entrega comida, sábanas y medicamentos que compró con la recompensa que le dieron por sus misiones pasadas.

Colen siempre ha procurado el bien de ese sector así que casi todo lo que gana lo usa para ayudar a la zona baja en especial a esa calle en particular ya que es de las más pobres del lugar.

-Muchas gracias comandante- Agradecen una unicornio anciana de pelaje amarillo pálido y crin llena de canas que se ve que está algo enferma al pony morado.

-No tienes que llamarme así abuela, tú has hecho mucho por todos nosotros esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- Contesta Colen a la pony que en realidad no es su abuela pero al ser la más vieja del lugar todo el mundo la llama de esa manera, en especial porque ella ha cuidado de prácticamente todos los que hayan vivido en esa zona exceptuando a los de su edad –Tal vez ahora sea comandante pero para ustedes sigo siendo el mismo Colen, yo crecí en este lugar y haré lo posible para ayudarlo en todo- agrega el pony morado y los demás comienza a aplaudirle con los cascos en tierra.

-Eres muy amable Colen- Contesta la abuela.

-Ya te o dije abuela, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- Vuelve a decir el comandante con una sonrisa -¿Por cierto dónde está…?- Pregunta Colen pero en eso es derribado de su lugar por una pequeña figura.

-Ahí está ella- Responde la abuela con algo de risa.

-¡COLEN!- Grita de emoción una pequeña pegaso color blanco de crin rosa con celeste, ojos dorados y una CM de una mancha de pintura de varios colores.

-Hola Mía- Responde Colen desde el suelo a pesar de ser pequeña la pegaso es muy fuerte se podría decir que igual de fuerte que Colen cuando él tenía su edad –Veo que sigues tan sana como siempre- Agrega el comandante sobándose un poco la cabeza.

-Jejeje, sí- Responde la pegaso blanca algo apenada –Aún no controlo del todo mi fuerza- Dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás que lo lograras en muy poco tiempo- Responde el capitán a lo que la pegaso da una sonrisa más grande –Oh por cierto te traje algo especial- Comenta Colen y saca de una de las bolsas otra bolsa un poco más pequeña.

-¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es?- Pregunta con emoción la pegaso y se asombra al ver lo que hay dentro –¡Colores y son muchos, una bolsa dulces más grande que la anterior y un vestido nuevo! YAY- Dice Mía con mucha emoción y vuela para abrazar a Colen.

-Espera Mía, me estas apretando mucho- Comenta Colen y Mía lo suelta algo apenado.

-Perdón- Se disculpa Mía y toma la bolsa de dulces, esta por echárselos todos a la vez pero un aura de magia celeste rodea la bolsa de dulces y solo deja cae uno, lo cual extraña a la pegaso y al voltear ve que la abuela unicornio se la quito -¿Eh? Abuela no es justo- Dice algo molesta la pegaso.

-Lo siento Mía, no más dulces hasta que hayas comido- Dice la abuela y la pegaso solo hace un puchero de inconformidad.

-Ya la oíste Mía nada de dulces- Comenta Colen con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Dice Mía algo inconforme.

-Ven con nosotros Colen acompáñanos a comer- lo invita la abuela.

-Me gustaría pero la verdad es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer y…- Responde el comandante pero en eso la pegaso se le pega a la pata.

-Por favor Colen hace tiempo que venías quédate un rato más ¿SIIIIII?- Le pide la pegaso con ojos de perrito triste.

-Está bien me quedare a la comida- Accede Colen lo cual llena de alegría a la pegaso quien sale volando directo a la casa de la abuela.

-Esa pequeña sí que te quiere mucho Colen- Comenta la abuela –Puedo decir que eres como su hermano mayor, comandante, te has convertido en su familia- Agrega la abuela y lo que dice es verdad.

Los padres de la pequeña Mía murieron cuando ella tenía solo 4 años, actualmente tiene 8, no tenía a nadie más para hacerse cargo de ella pero la abuela la encontró y la cuido, más tarde desde que Colen comenzó a ayudar a la zona de clase baja se encariño con la pequeña pegaso y ella con él en cada ocasión le trae regalos y trata de hacerla lo más feliz posible.

-Sí, familia- Dice Colen con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a los dos hermanos contra los que tuvo que pelear.

-Bueno vamos, hace tiempo que no pruebas uno de mis famosos caldos de verdura que han alimentado a este lugar por tantos años que ya ni me acuerdo cuantos son en total ja- Menciona la abuela y ambos se dirigen a esa casa donde Colen creció después de haber perdido a sus padres por causa de esa enfermedad.

 ** _EN EQUESTRIA_**

En el castillo de la amistad se encuentra la princesa Twilight en su habitación arrullando una cuna con su magia mientras lee el libro de la leyenda del reino crepuscular, dentro de esa cuna se encuentra el pequeño Silver Shine durmiendo una siesta, Twilight deja el libro de lado un momento y observa a Silver Shine dormir, la princesa da una sonrisa al ver al pequeño unicornio plateado que ha adoptado como hijo y luego voltea hacia debajo de su cama y usa su magia para sacar un cofre color verde con algunas marcas a los lados y en la tapa al verlo a su mente vienen algunos recuerdos recientes.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Era casi de noche y Spike había encontrado el collar de Silver Shine al leer que alguien del reino crepuscular podría encontrarlo por medio de ese artefacto Twilight había decido destruirlo para mantener a salvo al pequeño Silver Shine tal.

-Veamos por aquí debe decir cómo destruirlo- Comenta Twilight mientras revisa el libro de la leyenda del reino crepuscular y busca algo desesperada información, vuelve a la página del collar para buscar algo que la pueda ayudar –Bien aquí dice que estos artefactos solo pueden ser destruidos por magia de Alicornio- Lee Twilight.

-Entonces será fácil para ti ¿verdad Twilight?- Dice el bebe dragón.

-Sí, por fortuna no me tomara tiempo, dice que solo debo disparar al centro del collar y eso lo hará desaparecer como si nunca hubiera…- Twilight no termina su frase ya que al reverso del collar mientras lo acomodaba para destruirlo observa la inscripción que tiene, aunque es pequeña Twilight recuerda lo que dice, es el último mensaje que Radiant Shine le dejo a su hijo.

La princesa de la amistad se queda observando el collar por unos momentos perdida en esa frase.

-Em ¿Twilight? ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunta Spike al ver a Twilight.

-¿Qué? Oh si este, Spike por favor pásame aquella caja de metal- Comenta la princesa y señala una caja sobre la mesa la cual Spike le da a la princesa.

-Claro- Responde el bebe dragón –Aquí tienes Twilight, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa caja?- Pregunta el bebe dragón mientras entrega la caja.

-Gracias Spike- Agradece la princesa y con su magia mete el collar de Silver en la caja.

-Pero Twilight pensé que ibas a destruirlo- Comenta el bebe dragón sorprendido.

-Lo iba a hacer Spike pero, no puedo- Contesta Twilight dejando a Spike muy confundido –Esto es lo único que le queda a Silver de sus verdaderos padres, no puedo quitarle algo como eso, no estaría bien- Explica la princesa cerrando la caja.

-Te entiendo Twilight pero, ¿Qué hay del pequeño?- Pregunta Spike.

-No te preocupes Spike- Responde la princesa –Este hechizo de aislamiento evitará que el collar pueda ser detectado- Menciona la princesa mientras hace brillar su cuerno con magia oscura, similar a la que uso para entrar al castillo del rey sombra, La caja se cubre con esta magia y es rodeada por un resplandor verde oscuro que se apaga al instante formando símbolos alrededor y en la tapa de la caja.

-Con eso será suficiente- Comenta Twilight y toma la caja sube a su habitación y pone la caja debajo de su cama, irónicamente esconde la caja dentro de otra caja.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Todo es paz y tranquilidad mientras Twilight vuelve a poner esa caja debajo de su cama dentro de la otra caja, ella sigue leyendo hasta que alguien toca la puerta del castillo al oírlo la princesa le pide a su asistente que atienda por favor pero…

-Spike ¿Puedes abrir?- Dice la princesa pero no recibe respuesta –Spike ¿pregunte si puedes…, oh es cierto- Comenta la princesa recordando que envió al bebe dragón a comprar algunas cosas para el potrillo.

-Un momento ya voy- Piensa Twilight al oír el sonido de la puerta y toma a Silver Shine para ponerlo con su magia en su lomo e ir a abrir la puerta.

La puerta sigue sonando ya a un ritmo más rápido y un poco más fuerte lo cual comienza a molestar a Twilight quien piensa un momento antes de abrir la puerta ya que podrían ser más molestos reporteros buscando hacer preguntas sobre el bebé pero de todos modos decide abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se lleva un gran sorpresa de ver quienes se encuentran ahí.

-Hola, hija- Al abrir la puerta Twilight no se esperaba esta visita, quienes estaban ahí eran sus padres, su hermano Shining Armor y su cuñada la princesa Cadence.

-¿Podemos pasar Twilight?- Pregunta la madre de la princesa quien aún está algo sorprendida por la visita familiar inesperada.

-Sí adelante- Contesta Twilight y abre toda la puerta para dejar pasar a su familia al interior del castillo.

-Hola Twily- Dice Shining entrando al castillo.

-Hola Twilight- Saluda Cadence.

Twilight hace pasar a todos al comedor para sentarse y platicar sabe a lo que su familia ha venido y con las noticias y fotos recientes de ella con el potrillo tienen de que hablar, Todo el mundo se sienta mientras Twilight toma al bebe entre sus cascos al tiempo que toma asiento al igual que los demás, por unos momentos nadie dice nada.

-Creo que quieren saber cómo pasó esto- Comenta Twilight.

-Es un buen lugar para empezar hija- Contesta el padre de Twilight.

-Bien les diré- Responde Twilight y le cuenta a su familia todo lo ocurrido, el terremoto y los fuertes vientos, la aparición del potrillo en su recamara, la ida al hospital, el sueño que ella tuvo, las visiones pero esconde el hecho del cristal al terminar su relato su familia no sabe qué decir de igual manera no pueden creer la historia que ella cuenta.

-Un momento Twilight- Dice Shining Armor –No estás inventando esto para proteger a quien sea el padre de ese unicornio ¿verdad?- Comenta algo molesto Shining.

-Shining Claro que no- Responde Twilight –Lo que les estoy diciendo es la absoluta verdad- Contesta la princesa.

-Bueno Twilight la verdad es algo difícil de creer- Comenta Cadence.

-Pero es verdad se los juró- Dice Twilight y en por su movimiento y tono de voz despierta al bebé –Oh tranquilo pequeño todo va a estar bien- Le dice Twilight al pequeño que abre sus ojos y ve a todos los demás en el lugar.

Al ver los ojos del pequeño que son de color rojo y dorado todos se quedan sorprendidos lo que Twilight les decía era verdad.

-Oh por Celestia- Comenta la madre de Twilight al ver al unicornio plateado –Es, es, es tan lindo ¿Puedo hija?- Dice ella y Twilight deja que su madre cargue a Silver Shine.

-Ya regresé- Dice Spike entrando al castillo con las cosas que Twilight le encargó y ve a todos en el comedor –Oh este hola- Saluda Spike –Estaré acomodando esto- Agrega el bebé dragón y sale del lugar.

Todos en la habitación se quedan observando al bebe con mucha atención y aunque tienen sus dudas de la historia que Twilight les dijo deciden por ahora que lo importante es que ella cuide bien del pequeño, Shining aún se encuentra algo nervioso por esto si la historia que dice Twilight es verdad, y lo es, entonces podría correr peligro si alguno de esos ponys que mencionó antes llegara a Equestria, el pequeño pasa por los cascos de todos ahí presentes quienes miran al pequeño con ternura mientras el bebé unicornio les devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Cuida mucho a este pequeño hija- Le dice la madre de Twilight a la princesa de la amistad –Sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo- Le comenta la madre de Twilight y le da un abrazo.

-Sí mamá- Responde Twilight –Prometí que lo haría y es lo que voy a hacer- Agrega ella mientras su madre le devuelve al pequeño –Siempre te cuidare Silver- Piensa Twilight abrazando al unicornio.

Luego de un par de horas de conversación los familiares de Twilight regresan a sus hogares pero antes de irse Shining le dice a su hermana que le enviará algunos guardias para protegerla a ella y a su nuevo bebé a lo cual la princesa responde con aceptación y un abrazo a su hermano mayor antes de despedirse.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DE EQUESTRIA_**

Mientras Twilight recibía a su familia en su castillo lejos de ahí se encontraba la unicornio Trixie jalando la carreta en la cual dentro se encuentra aún durmiendo el pegaso Night Strike, sigue descansando sus heridas por la pelea contra Colen.

-Bien Trixie solo tiene que dejarlo en el siguiente pueblo en un hospital y será todo- Piensa Trixie mientras jala la carreta y en eso logra escuchar un golpe a lo cual ella se asusta un poco y se detiene de súbito -¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunta Trixie mientras va a observar lo que ocurre.

Ella corre hacia la puerta de su vagón y al abrirla logra ver al pegaso verde en el suelo, con algo de miedo por lo que pasó antes ella entra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Trixie al pegaso en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunta Night Strike levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-Estás ante la presencia de la gran y poderosa Trixie- Responde la unicornio celeste con un gran tono de voz –Trixie fue quien…- Continúa ella pero es interrumpida por el pegaso verde.

-Eres aquella unicornio que quería robarse mis cosas ¿no?- Pregunta Night Strike interrumpiendo a Trixie quien al oír esto se pone nerviosa –No te preocupes no te hare nada, solo dame mis cosas para poder irme- Comenta el pegaso mientras trata de equilibrarse.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir mírate se puede ver que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Pregunta Trixie a Night Strike.

-Eso no te importa- Responde de manera seca el pegaso –Mis cosa ya- Pide nuevamente Night Strike esta vez un poco molesto.

-Que descortés eres con Trixie- Responde la unicornio algo ofendida por el tono de voz del pegaso –Debería mostrar más agradecimiento después de todo Trixie te ayudo a…- Comenta ella pero vuelve a ser interrumpida por el pegaso.

-¡MIS COSAS DIJE!- Contesta con un grito el pegaso a lo cual Trixie cae al suelo por la sorpresa y se ve que está asustada.

Night Strike nota la mirada de Trixie y al observarla bien recuerda que alguien lo ayudo a salir de la lluvia y en eso mira su cuerpo que tiene varios vendajes y moretones con ungüentos y otros tipos de medicina que no había notado antes, a su mente llega el último recuerdo antes de quedarse dormido, recuerda a una unicornio celeste con sentada junto a él ayudándole, en eso Night Strike se da cuenta de que Trixie fue quien le salvó la vida y merece que él le dé las gracias.

-Yo, Me disculpo señorita Trixie- Dice Night Strike con un tono calmado de voz –No era mi intención gritarle de esa manera, le agradezco su ayuda si no me hubiera sacado de la lluvia seguramente ahora estaría muerto, solo deme mis cosas y me iré de aquí ya no le causaré más problemas- Night Strike termina de disculparse y le extiende su casco a Trixie para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Sus, sus cosas están en ese baúl este…- Dice Trixie de manera algo nerviosa y señalando el baúl a la vez que pregunta el nombre del pegaso.

-Night Strike- Responde el pegaso verde –Mi nombre es Night Strike, para servirle- Comenta el pegaso de manera más amable.

Night Strike comienza a tomar sus cosas del baúl, saca su armadura especial aunque esta algo agrietada y recuerda los devastadores golpes que le propinó Colen, saca los pocos Kunais y Shurikens que le quedan la katana rota, el Kunai verde especial y por último el collar, al ver el collar nota que no está brillando lo cual lo deja algo confundido pues está seguro de haberlo visto resplandecer.

-Pero si el collar estaba… Quizá ella sepa algo-Piensa el pegaso y voltea hacia Trixie quien sigue ahí de pie observando al pegaso verde –Disculpe señorita Trixie ¿De casualidad usted no vio si este collar brillaba cuando me encontró?- Le pregunta el pegaso a la unicornio.

-Pues, No el collar es muy bonito pero no brillaba ni nada, Trixie no lo vio brillar- Responde ella más tranquila al pegaso.

-Ya veo- Piensa Night Strike –Entonces creo que me equivoque todos están muertos- Sigue pensando mientras mira el collar con algo de tristeza y le extiende el collar a Trixie para ofrecérselo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunta Trixie algo sorprendida.

-Por favor tómelo- Le dice Night Strike a la unicornio –Es mi forma de decir gracias por salvar mi vida y disculparme por mi reacción anterior, con su permiso- Termina de decir el pegaso y Trixie toma el collar con su magia.

Night Strike intenta levantar el resto de sus cosas pero al poner la armadura en su espalda el pegaso siente un dolor muy fuerte y cae al suelo, Trixie se espanta al verlo y quita de inmediato las cosas encima del pegaso verde con su magia.

-No parece que estés bien, no puedes irte en esas condiciones- Comenta Trixie mientras ayuda a Night Strike a levantarse –Trixie puede ver que aún necesitas descanso- Agrega la unicornio mientras pone a Night Strike en su cama.

-No, no quiero causarle más problemas- Responde el pegaso e intenta levantarse de la cama pero el dolor en su espalda se lo impide.

-Si sigues así al único al que le causaras problemas será a tu cuerpo- Responde Trixie y toma a Night Strike del hombro –Trixie insiste en que descanses un poco más, cuando te sientas mejor podrás irte sin retraso- Agrega la unicornio con una sonrisa y le devuelve el collar a Night Strike.

-No- Responde el pegaso verde –Es un regalo- Agrega Night Strike con una sonrisa y lo entrega a la unicornio pero este se resbala de su casco y el collar cae al suelo.

-Oh lo siento- Dice Trixie y se agacha para recoger el collar mientras Night Strike hace lo mismo.

Ambos ponys tocan sus cascos al intentar recoger el collar y se apenan un poco, levantan su vista y sus ojos quedan frente a los del otro, por un momento ambos se pierden en sus miradas hasta que logran reaccionar.

-Como le dije, es un regalo- Comenta Night Strike entregándole el collar a Trixie en su casco mientras ambos ponys están algo ruborizados.

-Gra… Gracias- Dice Trixie con voz algo cortada –Descansa por favor- Comenta Trixie y sale de su vagón con un poco de calor, ella se pone el collar y da una sonrisa para luego seguir tirando del vagón mientras Night Strike descasa sus heridas.

-La verdad es alguien muy amable y muy lindo- Piensa Trixie un poco ruborizada.

-La verdad ella es muy linda y me gusta la manera en la que habla- Piensa Night Strike mientras se recuesta en la cama sin lastimar su espalda y da una sonrisa mientras Trixie sigue su curso al siguiente pueblo.

 ** _6 AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

Por seis años, sí ya pasaron seis años, las cosas se han mantenido en paz en Equestria, todo marcha a la perfección para sus habitantes quienes continúan con sus vidas normales cada quien de manera tranquila.

Es una nueva mañana en Ponyville sus habitantes ya se encuentran trabajando tan duro como siempre, en el castillo de la amistad subiendo por las escaleras se encuentra Spike, ya un poco mayor, que está subiendo a la habitación de Silver Shine.

-Silver Shine, hora de desayunar- Se escucha la voz de Spike entrando a la habitación del unicornio plateado pero no lo ve en su cuarto -¿Silver? ¿Dónde estás?, baja antes de que el desayuno se enfríe, prepare panqueques tus favoritos, ¿Dónde se abra metido ese unicornio?- Spike busca a Silver pero no lo ve por ningún lado para su sorpresa algo le cae de encima y lo aplasta, este es Silver Shine.

-Te atrape Spike- Dice Silver Shine deteniendo a Spike en el suelo con sus cascos delanteros –Ahora tú las traes- Comenta el unicornio plateado con alegría y corre a la puerta de su habitación.

-Oye vuelve aquí- Comenta Spike mientras se levanta y trata de atrapar a Silver Shine pero antes de que Spike logre alcanzarlo el unicornio crea una pequeña barrera mágica con la que Spike choca –Silver eso es trampa- Dice Spike sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se dio mientras Silver Shine da una risa inocente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Se escucha la voz de Twilight detrás de Silver Shine y en eso el unicornio voltea a verla.

-Jeje, Hola mamá- Dice Silver a Twilight –Solo jugábamos a las atrapadas- Comenta el unicornio plateado.

-Eso está bien pero es hora de que vayas a desayunar hijo- Le dice Twilight a Silver Shine –Anda ve a lavarte y luego bajas al comedor- Agrega la princesa de la amistad enviando a su hijo a asearse.

-Sí, ya voy mamá- Responde el unicornio haciéndole caso a Twilight –Jugaremos después Spike ¿verdad?- Pregunta el unicornio al dragón.

-Sí Silver jugaremos más tarde- Responde Spike levantándose del suelo a lo que Silver da una sonrisa y se dirige al cuarto de baño.

-Recuerda lavar bien tus ojos Silver- Grita Twilight para que Silver lo escuche.

-Sí mamá lo haré- Responde el unicornio plateado que va corriendo mientras saluda a algunos guardias del castillo.

-Ese unicornio es muy activo Twilight- Comenta Spike –Creo que pasa mucho tiempo con Pinkie- Agrega el dragón.

-Jeje, Sí pero sabes que a Silver le gusta mucho jugar contigo Spike- Responde la princesa de la amistad a su asistente.

-Sí bueno quizá debería jugar más con otros potros de su edad- Comenta Spike –A veces es algo difícil seguirle el ritmo a Silver- Agrega Spike.

-Oh Spike, solo tiene 5 años ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser jugar con él?- Comenta Twilight con serenidad.

-Twilight tú sabes bien lo enérgico que es Silver Shine al jugar, puede que contigo se mantenga calmado por las actividades que lo pones a hacer pero cuando llega la hora de jugar se parece más a Pinkie Pie- Explica Spike con un tono de broma.

-Sí puede que tengas algo de razón en eso Spike- Comenta la princesa entre risas –Bueno vamos abajo a esperar a Silver Shine- Dice la princesa y ambos van al comedor.

Por los pasillos del castillo va corriendo Silver Shine esquivando a los guardias como si estuviera jugando, algunos de los guardias intentan detenerlo a manera de juego lo cual divierte al unicornio plateado.

-Buen día príncipe- Saluda uno de los guardias al ver a Silver Shine.

-Hola buenos días- Responde el saludo Silver Shine al guardia.

-Buenos días príncipe– Saluda otro guardia al ver al potrillo pasar por detrás de él.

-Hola- Responde Silver Shine y se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de baño.

El unicornio entra al cuarto de baño y con cuidado lava su cara y sus cascos, toma una pequeña toalla con su magia para secarse la rostro y luego la deja cerca del lavamanos, el unicornio esta por irse pero en eso voltea de nuevo hacia el espejo viéndose de frente a él y como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones mira sus ojos.

-Nunca he sabido porqué uno de mis ojos es rojo y el otro dorado- Piensa el pequeño unicornio al observarse en el espejo y se queda mirando su reflejo un momento –Quizá mamá sepa porque, se lo preguntaré después- Sigue pensando el unicornio mientras termina de secarse la cara y sale del cuarto de baño aunque ahora un poco más tranquilo ya que sigue pensando eso mientras camina.

Silver Shine camina por los pasillos del castillo intrigado por el color de sus ojos, ¿por qué seré diferente a los demás es lo que se pregunta este unicornio?, mientras camina pasa por una de las ventanas del castillo y escucha algunas risas que vienen de fuera, esto llama la atención de Silver Shine quien se levita a sí mismo con su magia, para ser pequeño Silver posee un buen control de su magia, el unicornio mira por la ventana del castillo y observa a varios potros que llevan cargando mochilas y se dirigen todos hacia un lugar, la escuela.

-¿A dónde van ellos?- Se pregunta Silver Shine observando a los demás desde la ventana del castillo -¿Qué llevan en esas mochilas?- Piensa el unicornio algo curioso al ver a los demás y en eso ve pasar a dos amigos suyos.

-Oh ahí van Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake- Dice el unicornio al ver pasar a los hijos de los cakes –Oigan amigos- Grita el unicornio desde la ventana y ambos hermanos lo escuchan.

-¿Eh?, ¿Escuchaste eso Pound Cake?- Comenta Pumpkin Cake al escuchar la voz que los llama desde lejos.

-¿Qué cosa Pumpkin Cake?- Pregunta Pound Cake.

-Oh mira es Silver Shine- Dice Pumpkin volteando hacia arriba y viendo a Silver Shine.

-Oh es cierto ¿Qué está haciendo?- Comenta Pound al ver al unicornio en la ventana.

-Hola Silver- Saludan ambos hermanos acercándose un poco al castillo de la amistad.

-Hola- Responde Silver Shine -¿A dónde van con esas mochilas?- les pregunta el unicornio.

-¿Qué no sabes nada?- Responde Pound Cake –Vamos a la escuela- Completa el pegaso.

-¿Escuela? Y ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta algo confundido el unicornio plateado.

-La escuela es el lugar a donde todos los que viven en Ponyville van cuando son pequeños a aprender- Explica Pumpkin Cake.

-Pumpkin Cake vámonos, se nos va a ser tarde- Comenta Pound Cake.

-Oh es cierto, lo siento Silver tenemos que ir a la escuela o vamos a llegar tarde- Dice Pumpkin Cake y ambos hermanos se retiran.

-Okey Adiós- Dice Silver Shine despidiéndose –Mmm… el lugar a donde todos los pequeños van- Piensa Silver Shine mientras sigue flotando con su magia.

-SILVER SHINE- Se escucha la voz de Twilight desde el suelo lo cual asusta al unicornio quien pierde la concentración por unos momento y su magia desaparece haciendo que caiga al suelo, Silver Shine da un grito de miedo al ver que está cayendo pero antes de tocas el suelo un aura de magia lo rodea evitando su caída y lo acomoda de pie.

-SILVER SHINE, HIJO ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- Pregunta Twilight muy alterada mientras revisa a su hijo.

-Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes- Responde el unicornio plateado algo asustado por la caída pero parece estar bien.

-¿Qué no me preocupe?- Dice Twilight aún alterada –Hijo pudiste haberte lastimado ¿Qué hacías haya arriba? Me preocupaste mucho Silver- Sigue diciendo Twilight preocupada.

-Lo siento mamá- Se disculpa el unicornio.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor ten más cuidado hijo- Responde Twilight abrazando a su hijo y en eso escucha que a alguien le gruñe el estómago –Parece que alguien tiene hambre- Comenta Twilight al escuchar el sonido del estómago de Silver Shine y le hace algunas cosquillas.

-Ya mamá basta me haces reír- Contesta Silver Shine entre risas –Sí tengo un poco de hambre- Agrega el unicornio con una sonrisa y pone su casco detrás de su cabeza.

-Entonces ven que tu desayuno ya está algo frío- Responde Twilight mientras le da un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Sí mamá ya voy- Comenta Silver Shine mientras camina al lado de Twilight.

Silver come todos los panqueques que le ponen enfrente y se nota que está muy feliz, ha disfrutado de una vida muy buena en estos 6 años, Twilight ha hecho lo mejor posible por darle la vida que los padres del pequeño querían para él y eso mantiene motivada a Twilight a cuidar a Silver Shine, a veces demasiado, Twilight decidió educarlo en casa personalmente y aunque el unicornio sale a jugar tiene que ser en horarios programados por Twilight y bajo su supervisión lo cual a veces molesta un poco al unicornio plateado.

-Uhm, Mamá- Comenta Silver Shine con algo de timidez.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Este me preguntaba si podría…- Dice Silver Shine pero es interrumpido por Twilight al escuchar una pequeña alarma que marca las 11:00 am.

-Oh mira la hora Silver, vamos es hora de empezar con tus clases hijo- Comenta Twilight mientras sale del comedor –Te espero es la biblioteca hoy veremos un poco de literatura, escritura y magia de nivel 2- Agrega la princesa de la amistad.

-Pero mamá yo…- Dice Silver pero no alcanza a ser escuchado –Oh bueno será después- Comenta Silver dando un suspiro lo cual Spike nota al entrar al comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?- Pregunta Spike al ver al unicornio con el semblante caído.

-Nada Spike no pasa nada- Responde el unicornio bajando de la silla y camina a la entrada.

-Vamos Silver Yo sé que algo te pasa, dime que es quizá pueda ayudarte- Comenta dragón con una sonrisa.

-Bueno la verdad es que me gustaría ir a la escuela- Dice Silver Shine.

-Pues qué esperas Twilight aguarda por ti en la biblioteca- Contesta Spike pero recibe una mirada de Silver que le hace comprender que no entendió lo que el unicornio quiso decir.

-Oh ya entiendo- Dice Spike al entender bien las cosas –Estás hablando de la escuela de Ponyville- Agrega el dragón púrpura.

-Sí, es que veo que todos los ponys de mi edad van a ese lugar y la verdad me gustaría ir- Comenta Silver Shine.

-Bueno y por qué no se lo pides a tu mamá- Cometa Spike.

-No sé, ¿Tú crees que me deje ir?- Pregunta Silver Shine algo inseguro.

-La verdad no estoy seguro pero, no hace daño preguntar ¿no crees?- Le responde el dragón a Silver quien lo piensa por un momento.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, le preguntare, gracias Spike- Contesta Silver Shine con una sonrisa de gratitud.

-No fue nada Silver, Ahora ve antes de que tu mamá se enoje porque no llegas a la clase a tiempo- Comenta Spike mientras el unicornio asiente con la cabeza y se va corriendo de la cocina muy feliz.

-Espero que mamá me deje ir a la escuela- Piensa Silver Shine mientras corre, otra vez esquivando a los guardias como si estuviera jugando.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DE EQUESTRIA_**

En un pueblo algo lejos de Ponyville está por darse un espectáculo, en una de las paredes se encuentra pegado un poster que dice: Puesta en escena "La gran hechicera VS El caballero oscuro", unos potrillos pasan por el lugar y leen el poster con mucha atención, emocionados por el título le piden a sus padres que los lleven a ver ese show que se ha a exhibir.

Al llegar al centro de ese pueblo se puede ver un pequeño escenario montado y a varios ponys frente a él, una pequeña pegaso de color Celeste fuerte con crin y cola negra con un mechón algo gris y ojos color dorado sale de detrás de ese escenario y sube hasta llegar al centro de este, estuvo a punto de tropezarse pero logra evitarlo gracias a sus alas ante una pequeña risa del público, eso no molesta a la pegaso, y comienza a decir unas palabras para iniciar con el show.

-Escuchad, escuchad queridos amigos, ustedes han de ser testigos de la historia, la batalla más impresionante que jamás se haya oído o visto- Dice la pegaso con voz tierna pero fuerte para ser oída –Esta es la historia de una gran y poderosa hechicera que con sus increíbles poderes salvo a muchos ponys de el terrible y malvado ser conocido como el caballero oscuro- Termina de decir la pegaso con algo de misterio y voz seria mientras salta del escenario y usa sus alas para aterrizar suavemente.

-Hace mucho tiempo, nadie está seguro de cuanto- Comienza a narrar la pequeña pegaso celeste –Existía un ser malvado que aterrorizaba los pueblos y a sus habitantes, un pegaso malvado conocido como… El caballero oscuro- Al decir esto se escucha un sonido como de trueno y una luz que asemeja a un rayo, sobre la multitud pasa volando un pegaso en armadura negra con unos cristales de color rojo intenso que cubrían sus ojos, al verlo los habitantes, en especial los pequeños se asustan un poco.

La figura en armadura negra aterriza en medio del escenario y observa a los espectadores que aplauden al ver los agiles movimientos de este pegaso.

-Yo soy el caballero oscuro- Dice el pegaso en armadura negra –Y todos ustedes serán mis esclavos- Lo último lo dice con voz grave y alta para que todos lo oigan.

-Por mucho tiempo el caballero negro iba de pueblo en pueblo aterrorizando y esclavizando a cuanto pony se ponía en su camino, no parecía que nadie pudiera estar a salvo de él- Continúa narrando la pegaso celeste -¿Acaso no existía alguien que fuera capaz de detener a este villano tan cruel?- Continúa diciendo y comienza a salir humo del escenario.

Todos los pobladores que ven el show se quedan atentos al escenario, una pantalla de humo comienza a salir cubriendo el suelo del escenario y por el lado izquierdo aparece una figura encapuchada y se detiene para hacerle frente a la otra figura.

-Ya ha sido suficiente caballero oscuro- Dice la voz femenina encapuchada –Tus días de aterrorizar a los inocentes llegan a su fin ahora- Comenta con firmeza esta figura mientras se quita la capucha que la cubre y la arroja revelando su identidad.

Ella es Trixie ahora viste su clásico sombrero purpura con estrellas y su capa del mismo diseño, se para frente al pegaso en armadura negra y le dispara un rayo de magia que el pegaso esquiva volando.

-Finalmente, apareció alguien con el valor suficiente para hacerle frente al caballero oscuro- Dice la pegaso –Esta gran hechicera combatió contra aquel caballero y aunque el caballero era muy fuerte, la hechicera logro vencerlos ya que ella peleaba por el bien y por el destino de todos los pueblos libres de Equestria- Sigue diciendo la pegaso Celeste mientras Trixie y el otro pegaso pelean.

El pegaso recibe un rayo de magia y cae al suelo del escenario fingiendo que quedo muy lastimado por el ataque recibido y por el golpe que se dio, la multitud aplaude esta presentación y ovacionan a Trixie.

-No hay manera de que me vences, el mal triunfará al final- Dice el pegaso y se lanza contra Trixie a lo cual todos los espectadores dan un sonido de sorpresa.

-Jamás, El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal- Dice Trixie y carga un hechizo de en su cuerno y dispara una luz brillante que el pegaso recibe.

El hechizo no es nada fuerte pero el pegaso finge que es muy poderoso y retrocede hasta dejarse caer del escenario sobre una pequeña lona que nadie puede ver, seguido unos estallidos pequeños salen de ese lugar y como fuegos artificiales suben hasta el cielo y hacen explosión dejando a todos impresionados y aplaudiendo por el show.

-Y así fue como gracias al poder de la hechicera los ponys estuvieron a salvo del caballero oscuro y nunca más tuvieron que volver a preocuparse por que este ser regresara, el caballero oscuro había sido derrotado todo el mundo es libre ahora- Dice la pegaso celeste subiendo de nuevo al escenario y todos los ponys comienzan a aplaudir con sus cascos en el suelo, algunos de ellos están silbando y los pequeños que vieron el show están muy emocionados.

Trixie se pone en medio del escenario y hace reverencia al público, lo mismo hace la pegaso junto a ella y del lado derecho sube volando el pegaso de armadura negra que se quita su máscara revelando que es Night Strike y también hace reverencia al público que les sigue aplaudiendo.

De un lado del escenario sale una pequeña unicornio color verde claro con crin y cola celeste, un mecho negro atraviesa su cabello y sus ojos son de color dorado, la pequeña unicornio verde arrastra con su boca una pequeña cazuela frente al público y los ponys del lugar comienzan a depositar bits en ella, la cazuela se llena casi de inmediato e incluso se desborda un poco.

Unos momentos después de que todo el público se retiro del lugar el escenario es convertido en vagón de nuevo y mientras Trixie y Night strike terminan de acomodar las cosas las dos pequeñas juegan cerca de ellos donde ambos puedan vigilarlas.

-Niñas tengan cuidado- Dice Trixie a las pequeñas que juegan a perseguirse una a la otra.

-Sí mamá- Responde la pegaso que esquiva a su hermana dando un salto para volar y usa sus alas para bajar lentamente –Jejeje, tienes que ser más rápida hermanita- Dice la pegaso celeste a la unicornio.

-No se vale Aqua Night, tú puedes volar y yo no- Responde la pequeña unicornio verde mientras se sacude algo de polvo de su cuerpo –Además tú tienes 5 años y yo 4- Agrega la unicornio sacudiendo su crin.

-Oye eso no es mi culpa Spring Shine- Responde la pegaso.

-Ya es suficiente niñas, debeos irnos- Comenta Trixie mientras Night Strike se coloca los arneses para tirar del vagón.

-¿Qué tan rápido?- Dice Aqua Night –Pero es muy pronto mamá- Comenta la pegaso algo triste.

-Sí por favor mamá, aún no terminamos de jugar- Agrega Spring Shine algo triste al igual que su hermana.

-Lo siento niñas pero es hora de irnos- Comenta Trixie y ambas pequeñas dan un sonido con algo de decepción.

-Háganle caso a su madre niñas después podrán jugar un rato más- Comenta Night Strike mientras espera a su familia –Vamos suban ya que tenemos camino por recorrer- Agrega el pegaso verde oscuro y ambas potrillas suben al vagón.

-Está bien papá- Dicen ambas hermanas algo inconformes.

-No se preocupen hijas, les prometo que en el siguiente pueblo les comprare unos deliciosos helados- Comenta Night Strike para alegrar a sus hijas y ambas potrillas dan una sonrisa y luego un sonido de emoción.

-Helados, SÍ- Dicen ambas hermanas mientras corean que su papá es el mejor del mundo causando un poco de risa al pegaso verde.

-¿Helado de nuevo querido?- Comenta Trixie.

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer? Contesta Night Strike.

-Jeje, Las consientes demasiado Night Strike- Dice Trixie mientras se acerca a Night Strike y ambos se dan un beso.

-Ewww- Dicen ambas potrillas al ver el beso de sus padres.

Ambas pequeñas se sientan para comenzar el viaje mientras Night Strike tira la carreta con Trixie caminando a su lado, unas horas después de caminar las potrillas se quedan dormidas y Trixie las acomoda en una cama donde caben ambas y ella, desde que la pequeña Aqua Night nació Night Strike duerme separado de ellas para que estén cómodas y a veces se turnar para dormir en la cama, pero desde la llegada de su segunda hija, Spring Shine, Night Strike se queda en el suelo del vagón para que su familia pueda descansar mejor.

-Trixie cariño, he estado pensando en algo recientemente- Comenta Night Strike mientras tira del vagón.

-¿Qué sucede querido?- Pregunta Trixie.

-Es sobre Aqua Night, ya tiene 5 años y en un par de meses cumplirá 6- Dice Night Strike algo serio.

-Bueno sí, ella está por cumplir los 6 años, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- Contesta Trixie algo intrigada.

-Pienso que es hora de que nos asentemos en un lugar, nuestra hija necesita ir a la escuela y Spring Shine también necesita tener más amigos que solo su hermana y los pequeños que conoce en cada pueblo al que vamos, necesitan amigos de verdad- Explica Night Strike a su esposa.

-Pero Night Strike, nosotros podemos enseñarle a nuestras hijas, tú dijiste que eras un capitán entrenado, entonces tuviste que haber tenido una buena educación- Comenta Trixie a su esposo.

-Sí es verdad, pero la educación que recibí fue más para entrenarme en el combate y seguir órdenes de mis superiores, no creo que esa sea una buena educación para nuestras hijas, además como te mencione antes, ellas necesitan amigos- Menciona el pegaso deteniéndose un momento y mirando hacia el vagón –Necesitan…- Comenta Night Strike pero es interrumpido por Trixie.

-Un lugar donde crecer- Completa la unicornio celeste entendiendo lo que Night Strike quiso decir.

-Sí- Responde Night Strike mientras vuelve a caminar.

-Tienes razón querido, ellas necesitan un lugar donde crecer- Dice Trixie mirando a sus hijas dormir -¿Pero dónde sería ese lugar?- Pregunta Trixie.

-Buena pregunta- Responde Night Strike –Varios pueblos que hemos visitado se veían bien aunque no me convencían mucho la verdad, pero ese pueblo que mencionaste a veces como dijiste que se llamaba Ponyville suena como…- Cometa el pegaso verde.

-No, no puedo volver a Ponyville- Responde Trixie –Y tú lo sabes- Agrega ella algo alterada.

-Vamos Trixie fue hace años, además dijiste que esa unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle te perdonó, no creo que vayas a tener problemas- Comenta Night Strike –Además como dijiste, ahora eres alguien diferente, Eres madre de dos hermosas pequeñas y eres la esposa más maravillosa del mundo- Agrega Night Strike con una sonrisa y ambos se dan un beso largo.

-Te amo Night Strike- Dice Trixie.

-Y yo te amo a ti Trixie- Responde Night Strike.

-Mamá, tengo hambre- Comenta la pegaso Aqua Night levantándose.

-Yo también- Dice Spring Shine tallándose un ojo y dando un bostezo.

-Bueno entonces paremos aquí para comer- Dice Night Strike deteniendo el vagón para poder acampar unos momentos y comer algo.

Después de una deliciosa comida y de jugar un poco más ambas potrillas regresan dentro del vagón, horas más tarde se acerca la noche y tanto Aqua Night como Spring Shine comienzan a dar algunos bostezos de sueño, al parecer jugaron mucho, Trixie entra al vagón junto con ellas para arroparlas y ponerlas en la cama mientras Night Strike sigue tirando del vagón para avanzar un poco más antes de que caiga la noche, el crepúsculo se hace presente y es en este ambiente donde Night Strike se pone algo melancólico, esta hora le recuerda a su antiguo hogar, aunque no de una forma buena, durante sus primeras noches en Equestria el pegaso tenía pesadillas sobre el reino crepuscular, nunca le ha contado toda la verdad a Trixie, lo único que ella sabe es que viene de otra dimensión y era un capitán que fue herido en batalla, fuera de ahí Trixie no sabe más del pasado de su esposo.

-Después de todo lo que pasé, jamás creí que algún día tendría una familia- Piensa Night Strike observando al crepúsculo dar paso a la noche mientras sigue su camino.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

Twilight se encuentra en la habitación de su hijo para asegurarse de que Silver Shine este dormido, el unicornio tiende a hacerse el dormido en ocasiones para después poder seguir jugando, algunas veces el sueño le ha ganado mientras juega y amanece dormido en el suelo de su habitación, incluso cuando esta se encuentra resguardada por dos guardias.

-Muy bien hijo ya es hora de dormir- Le dice Twilight al pequeño Silver Shine.

-Pero aún no tengo sueño mamá- Comenta el unicornio plateado y se pone de pie en su cama saltando un poco pero es detenido por la magia de su madre quien lo coloca de nuevo en la cama.

-No Silver Shine- Dice Twilight con un tono serio –Ya no es hora de jugar, llegó la hora de que cierres los ojos y duermas como todos los demás potros de tu edad- Comenta Twilight y eso le hace recordar algo al unicornio.

-Mamá- Dice Silver Shine antes de que Twilight salga de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Silver Shine?- Pregunta la princesa de la amistad.

-Si todos los potros de mi edad van a la escuela ¿por qué yo no?- Pregunta el unicornio plateado a su madre.

-Bueno hijo, la verdad es que prefiero educarte yo misma, la escuela de Ponyville es buena pero Yo puedo enseñarte lo mismo y otras cosas más, algo como magia avanzada- Contesta Twilight, pero esta no es la razón por la que lo educa en casa, Twilight quiere no quiere que Silver este afuera a menos que ella lo acompañe ya que teme aún por la vida del unicornio, si alguien del reino crepuscular llega a enterarse de la existencia de Silver Shine correría gran peligro.

-Sí mamá, tú me has enseñado mucho pero lo que quiero es…- Comenta Silver algo nerviosos –Quiero tener más amigos mamá- Dice el unicornio plateado.

-Tú tienes amigos hijo, están Spike, Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake y también la hija de Fluttershy y Lightning Sparks Blossom Spark, ya ves hijo si tienes amigos- Comenta Twilight tratando de disuadir a su hijo.

-Pero mamá, yo quiero tener más amigos- Comenta Silver Shine con ojos algo tristes que Twilight no puede ignorar –Mamá, tú me dices que la amistad es magia entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a la escuela y tener más amigos?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Silver Yo…- Comenta Twilight viendo a Silver Shine –Buenas noches hijo- Contesta Twilight y sale de la habitación dejando al unicornio un poco confundido y sintiéndose algo mal pues alcanzó a ver como Twilight derramaba una lágrima.

-No, Yo no quería hacerla llorar- Piensa el unicornio triste y pone su cara contra la almohada y llora un poco –Tonto, tonto, tonto acabas de hacer que mamá se ponga triste- Se dice a sí mismo el pequeño unicornio mientras se da de golpes contra la almohada hasta quedarse dormido.

Todo parece ir normal en Equestria, la vida del unicornio plateado parece ir tranquila como se espera y ahora quiere ir a la escuela también ¿Se lo permitirá Twilight? ¿Qué harán Trixie y Night Strike ahora? ¿A dónde irán ahora?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 10… "Está es la escuela"**


	10. C10 Esta es la escuela

**Capítulo 10**

 **"** **Está es la escuela"**

Después de 6 años las cosas parecen ir bien para Silver Shine en Equestria por ahora Twilight está tranquila sin embargo una petición de su hijo la tiene muy pensativa y preocupada, el pequeño Silver Shine de casi 6 años quiere ir a la escuela, Twilight no tiene nada en contra de que Silver vaya a la escuela pero aún después de todo el tiempo que han pasado en paz ella sigue temiendo por la vida del unicornio plateado, su preocupación principal es que alguien del reino crepuscular logre llegar a Equestria y descubra que el pequeño unicornio sigue con vida.

Twilight tiene muchas cosas en su mente, pero todas giran en torno a una cosa la decisión de permitir o no a su hijo salir más del castillo e ir a una escuela, Twilight no lo deja en el castillo porque sea estricta, solo quiere que su hijo este a salvo pero las palabras del pequeño unicornio plateado suenan en su cabeza ya que el pequeño tiene razón, ella es la princesa de la amistad y en estos momentos está impidiendo que su hijo pueda relacionarse con otros potros de su edad y tenga más amigos.

Twilight por fin comienza a conciliar el sueño pero los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza hacen muy difícil que ella este tranquila ¿Qué decisión debería tomar?

-Oh Silver Shine- Piensa Twilight recostada en su cama pero sin poder dormir –Tengo miedo por ti hijo, ¿Qué debo hacer?- Se pregunta ella mientras analiza todos los posibles escenarios algunos de los cuales son algo paranoicos, sin embargo una voz se escucha desde afuera lo cual distrae a Twilight un momento de esos pensamientos.

-Mamá- Se escucha una voz desde afuera de la habitación de Twilight al oírlo ella reconoce de inmediato la voz del pequeño Silver Shine -¿Si, Sigues despierta?- Pregunta el unicornio entrando con algo de duda a la habitación.

-Silver- Dice Twilight al ver al potrillo entrar a su habitación -¿No estabas dormido ya hijo?- Pregunta Twilight pues en efecto el unicornio plateado se había quedado dormido hace unos momentos después de llorar por un rato.

-Sí, pero volví a despertar al poco rato- Responde el unicornio plateado y se acerca a la cama de su madre poniendo sus cascos en la orilla de la cama y mostrando una cara como de remordimiento -Perdón mamá- Se disculpa el unicornio lo cual confunde un poco a Twilight.

-¿Por qué te disculpas hijo?- Pregunta Twilight.

-No quiero que te pongas triste- Contesta Silver Shine -No quiero que llores mamá y si tengo que quedarme aquí en el castillo para que no te pongas triste entonces eso haré, después de todo creo que no necesito ir a la escuela, como tú dijiste tú puedes enseñarme todo lo que necesito y mis amigos actuales vienen a verme- Agrega el potrillo no tan seguro de lo último que dijo y Twilight nota la expresión en el rostro del pequeño, sabe que Silver se está obligando a sí mismo a decir estás palabras.

-Ven hijo sube- Dice Twilight mientras con su magia levita al pequeño Silver Shine y lo recuesta junto a ella en la cama -Ven Silver hoy duerme aquí con mamá- Agrega ella mientras le da un beso en la frente a su hijo y lo abraza con sus cascos.

-Sí mamá- Responde el potrillo con una ligera sonrisa y se acomoda bien en la cama para poder descansar mejor, a los pocos minutos Silver Shine da un bostezo mientras Twilight lo sigue vigilando.

-Buenas noches Silver Shine- Le dice Twilight al unicornio plateado -Que descanses- le vuelve a decir Twilight a su hijo.

-Buenas noches mamá- Responde el pequeño unicornio y da otro bostezo mientras Twilight lo abraza con fuerza.

-Silver Shine, hijo, tú vas a tener más amigos, eso te lo prometo- Piensa la princesa Twilight mientras abraza a su hijo y lo observa descansar ya más tranquilo y en total calma -Mañana arreglare todo para que puedas ir a la escuela lo más pronto posible mi pequeño- Sigue pensando ella y cierra sus ojos para descansar de igual forma.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

El panorama de este lugar sigue siendo el mismo, no parece haber ningún cambio en el reino aún después de 6 años todo parece igual que siempre, pero para nada es así, tal vez lo que se ve a simple vista no cambia, las divisiones entre clases siguen siendo evidentes, el ambiente del reino sigue igual, un eterno crepúsculo que solo da su paso a la noche, 6 años han pasado de igual forma en este reino y estos años no han pasado en vano como se dijo varias cosas siguen igual pero otras han cambiado sobre todo desde hace 4 años, la monarca del crepúsculo, Royal Shine, se enteró de que uno de los antiguos soldados de la guardia había ayudado al asesino que quiso matarla y al no tener toda la información completa ordenó entonces un ataque contra la misma zona de la ciudadela para que se encontrara y asesinara al otro traidor, los ponys sufrieron de ese ataque y solo cuando el "cómplice" se entregó cinco días después fue que la masacre diera inicio, aquel cruel evento dejó a más de 500 ponys de clase baja muertos, además de muchos huérfanos y cientos de viviendas destruidas.

Aquel cómplice que se entrego no era otro que el antiguo maestro de Night Strike, Shadow Night y Colen, el pony terrestre y antiguo guardia del castillo, mismo que salvó la vida de Royal Shine en una ocasión cuando la monarca era un potranca, Scott Sensei, después de ver la primera masacre él llevó a muchos de los ponys de esa ciudadela al refugio debajo de su hogar pero al ver que la masacre continuaba él se entregó para que las muertes cesaran de una vez por todas.

El veredicto de la reina fue inmediato y sin un juicio, ella tomaba las decisiones y hacía lo que le daba la gana, la masacre que ordenó fue dirigida por el capitán Hard Shield ya que no había alguien que disfrutara más de estas cosas dentro del reino que él incluso durante el ataque tomo a varias menores para su "diversión" personal y luego las vendió como si fueran mercancía barata a ese horrible lugar al que frecuenta ir. La decisión de la reina fue sin piedad o reconocimiento por el viejo Scott, ella ordenó su muerte a cascos del ahora comandante Colen quien tuvo un conflicto por momentos al realizar tal orden de ejecución.

 ** _HACE 4 AÑOS_**

-La sentencia final es irrevocable- Se escucha la voz de Royal Shine en el salón del trono de su palacio.

Se puede ver que hay varios guardias a los lados de las paredes del salón del trono, Royal Shine está sentada en su trono y su hija se encuentra a su lado observando este juico que incluso a ella le parece injusto, frente al trono y la reina se encuentra atado con cadenas el pony terrestre el anciano Scott quien tiene su mirada en el suelo esperando su inevitable fin.

-Por sus actos de traición contra la corana lo encuentro culpable y lo sentencio a morir decapitado en las afueras de la ciudadela, en el bosque será su ejecución, que sea efectuado de inmediato- Dicta sentencia la reina a lo cual Hard Shield da una sonrisa y espera que sea él a quien se le dé la oportunidad de ejecutar al pony, Blue Knife mira con desprecio al pony terrestre y también espera que se le dé la oportunidad a él pero Colen tiene una reacción distinta casi no puede soportar está idea, ahora debe ver a su maestro morir.

-Madre ¿De verdad es necesario?- Pregunta la princesa Diana Star –Es decir es solo un anciano ya no puede hacer ningún daño- Agrega ella tratando de salvar la vida de este pony, ella sabe que lo que su madre hace no es correcto en ningún sentido.

-Ya he dicho lo que se hará- Responde Royal Shine –Comandante Colen, quiero que usted mismo se encargue de la ejecución de este cómplice- Dice Royal Shine dirigiéndose a Colen y al oír esto Colen casi cae al suelo pero logra mantener se en sus cuatro patas.

-Mi reina- Responde Colen –La verdad no creo que yo deba recibir la oportunidad de…- Dice Colen para tratar de evitar la orden, si no puede salvar la vida de su maestro al menos no quiere ser él quien ejecute las órdenes de muerte contra Scott.

-Comandante, fue una orden directa- Recalca la monarca del crepúsculo con mucha seriedad y una mirada dura contra Colen.

-Sí su majestad- Responde Colen con pesar y baja su cabeza para obedecer a su reina.

-Llevando al bosque y que sea ejecutado de inmediato y traedme su cabeza para exhibirla públicamente, que sea un ejemplo para aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarme o a hacer atentados contra mi vida o la de mi hija- Comenta Royal Shine y en eso los dos capitanes y el comandante salen del lugar y también de la ciudadela para ejecutar las órdenes de su reina.

-Esto será muy divertido- Comenta Hard Shield con una sonrisa mientras llevan al pony anciano dentro del bosque.

-No sé si esto sea divertido Hard Shield- Dice Blue Knife –Pero si de algo estoy convencido es que los traidores como él deben recibir su castigo- Agrega le pony azul mientras sigue estirando la cadena que lleva sujeto al anciano que camina sin decir una palabra.

-Cierren la boca los dos- Contesta Colen –Este individuo fue alguna vez miembro de la guardia real, misma a la que pertenecemos nosotros y por lo tanto merece recibir algo de respeto por todos esos años que le fue fiel a la corona y a nuestra reina- Agrega el comandante con tono serio de voz.

-Perdió ese respeto al ayudar al traidor que quiso matar a la reina- Responde Hard Shield –Es una basura, y merece la muerte- Agrega el capitán mientras estira con fuerza la cadena del pony anciano y lo derriba.

-Ya basta- Dice Colen con enojo –Es suficiente Hard Shield, su destino ya es la muerte, al menos déjalo que conserve un poco de su dignidad- Comenta Colen lo que hace que Hard Shield de un sonido de desaprobación.

-Colen ¿A qué le eres leal tú?- Piensa Blue Knife al observar la forma de actuar del comandante.

-Hemos llegado- Dice Colen con frialdad al arribar a una parte del bosque que es un claro en medio de este.

Colen toma las cadenas que atan al pony y lo suelta, se pone detrás de él alejándose unos cuantos metros de Hard Shield y Blue Knife para poder susurrarle algo a su antiguo maestro de combate.

-Maestro escuche, esto es lo que haremos- Comienza Colen a explicar una idea que tiene –Yo daré unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y cuando diga que ya es hora usted se agachara, así mi espada pasara de largo en ese momento me derribara y huirá de aquí, ¿Le quedo claro?- Pregunta Colen al terminar de explicar su plan.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no resultará Comandante- Responde el pony anciano dando una risa.

-¿Qué está diciendo? Claro que funcionará- Contesta Colen –Solo debe hacer lo que le acabo de explicar y…-Agrega el comandante pero en eso es interrumpido por el anciano.

-Colen, no podrás engañar a los capitanes está vez- Se dirige el pony anciano a su antiguo alumno –Eres demasiado fuerte como para que yo te derrote así de fácil, aunque aún fuera joven dudo mucho que tuviera una oportunidad contra ti- Agrega el anciano y da un suspiro.

-No es así maestro, usted también fue un guardia y me enseñó lo que sé- Dice Colen tratando de convencer a su antiguo maestro.

-Pero ahora soy un aciano, ya no tengo fuerza en mi cansado y acabado cuerpo- Contesta el pony dando otro suspiro –Mejor termina con esto de una vez, ya no lo prolongues más- Agrega el viejo Scott.

-Maestro yo no puedo…- Dice Colen al no querer matar a su antiguo maestro.

-Se está demorando mucho- Dice Hard Shield con algo de molestia.

-Lo sé pero dale un poco más de tiempo- Comenta Blue Knife.

-Oye Colen, mata a ese anciano inútil de una vez- Le grita molesto el capitán Hard Shield a Colen quien solo lo mira con algo de enojo por esas palabras.

-Debes hacerlo Colen, es una orden de la reina- Contesta Scott –Además, los capitanes te vigilan y si te sigues retrasando más ellos comenzaran a sospechar y te pondrás en peligro a ti y a los demás de la zona baja, ellos te necesitan más a ti de lo que me necesitan a mí, tú les das esperanza y ahora que te has comprometido con la princesa esa esperanza a aumentado, hazlo yo no te guardo ningún rencor- Agrega el anciano volteando por unos momentos y dando una sonrisa.

-Maestro- Dice Colen al ver la sonrisa del pony anciano.

-En la torre dentro del bosque, hay algo para ti- Dice el pony anciano y señala con su casco hacia aquella torre que se alcanza a divisar en el centro del bosque –Fue un honor haber sido tu mentor, comandante Colen- Agrega él mientras baja su casco y cierra sus ojos pero su rostro muestra una expresión de orgullo.

-No maestro- Responde Colen –El honor ha sido todo mío, gracias por todo Old Scott Sensei, perdóneme- Agrega el gran pony morado mientras saca su espada y la alza al cielo.

-Vaya al fin va a hacerlo- Comenta Hard Shield y da una sonrisa.

-Colen- Piensa Blue Knife al ver las acciones.

-Adiós maestro- Dice Colen despidiéndose del anciano.

-Adiós Colen, cuida mucho a Mía- También se despide el anciano y Colen da el golpe con su espada a la altura del cuello del pony anciano.

El golpe es rápido y sin dolor, la sangre del anciano queda en la espada del comandante y su rostro también termina manchándose un poco aunque son se nota mucho ya que la sangre es de color morado al igual que el pelaje del comandante, el cuerpo del anciano cae al suelo casi al instante y su cabeza queda en el suelo, algo extraño ocurre, a diferencia de Shadow Night y Radiant Shine, solo el cuerpo del pony anciano se vuelve polvo dorado y se lo lleva el viento pero su cabeza no lo hace, está intacta después del corte, no desapareció ni nada por el estilo.

Colen observa la sangre en su espada y muestra en su rostro una expresión de dolor y tristeza por lo que acaba de hacer, esto ha sido lo más duro que él haya hecho en su vida ya no soporta tener que seguir siendo el que lleve la muerte a las personas cercanas a él, esto lo consume por dentro, Colen limpia la espada y la guarda, se da media vuelta y camina hacia los otros capitanes pero los pasa de largo.

-Oye Colen ¿Qué pasa con la cabeza?- Le pregunta Blue Knife al comandante.

-Ustedes llévenla a la reina, yo necesito ir a otro lugar- Responde de manera fría el gran pony morado ante la vista algo confundida de los otros dos capitanes.

-Bueno que importa al menos el anciano ya murió jaja- Comenta Hard Shield y es él quien va por la cabeza y comienza a jugar con ella como si fuera un balón de futbol y la patea hasta hacerlo entrar en una bolsa que cuelga en su lomo.

-Te falta mucho respeto por los muertos Hard Shield- le dice Blue Knife al pony rojo.

-Tú lo dijiste bien, está muerto así que ya no le importará para lo que sea usada su cabeza- Contesta con una risa el pony rojo y ambos regresan a castillo para entregar la cabeza del pony anciano.

La reina Royal Shine está complacida de ver su orden ejecutada como ella quería y como dijo que lo haría la cabeza de aquel pony fue puesta en la zona baja de la ciudadela para advertir a los demás sin embargo esto aunado con la masacre que ordenó tuvo el efecto contrario a lo que ella esperaba, en lugar de que los habitantes de la zona baja de la ciudadela se asustaran y temieran a la monarca del crepúsculo esto los hizo enojar y desde entonces planean una rebelión contra ella y contra el palacio, no quieren que ella siga en el poder pero al ser de recursos limitados esto ha tomado los 4 años que han pasado y aún no están listos para lo que planean mucho menos para enfrentar al ejercito.

Al enterarse de una posible revuelta Royal Shine ordenó una nueva persecución ahora contra todo aquel que tenga que ver con esa conspiración para la revuelta, todo a cargo del capitán Blue Knife quien pasa sus informes al comandante Colen y él a la reina y la princesa.

 ** _EN LA ACTUALIDAD_**

Después de los eventos ocurridos, todo ha cambiado, se pueden ver a las tropas de la monarca del crepúsculo pasear por las calles de todos los sectores de la ciudadela buscando a aquellos rebeldes que se han formado, aunque la mayoría de ellos se encuentra dentro de aquel bosque para protección, hay algunos focos dentro de la ciudadela que la reina quiere ver que desaparezcan de una vez.

-¿Algún informe comandante?- Pregunta la monarca del crepúsculo al comandante Colen quien está dando su reporte.

-Aún no majestad- Responde Colen –Hemos logrado capturar a varios rebeldes pero todo ellos se niegan a hablar aún después de toda la tortura a la que Hard Shield los somete, es muy poca la información que hemos podido reunir acerca de ellos- Agrega el capitán dando el informe completo.

-Entonces que sigan buscando y que me sea avisado de inmediato si hay nuevas noticias sobre esto- Comenta Royal Shine y Colen le obedece pero antes de que el pony morado salga del trono la reina lo vuelve a llamar para tratar otro asunto con el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Un momento comandante- Dice la reina y Colen se detiene.

-A sus ordenes majestad- Contesta Colen y regresa frente a la reina.

-Dejando el tema de los rebeldes aún lado, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda real entre mi hija y usted?- Pregunta la reina a Colen.

-Todo va en orden majestad, la princesa Diana Star me pidió que siguiera con mis deberes aquí en el castillo mientras ella se encargaba de los preparativos junto con los ponys que usted puso a ayudar en el evento, majestad- Responde el comandante y esto complace a la reina.

-Bien, entonces eso sería todo por ahora comandante, no debemos dejar que una simpleza como un pequeño grupo de rebeldes arruine una ocasión tan importante y especial como lo es está- Agrega la monarca del crepúsculo y sale del lugar.

Colen se queda un momento pensando en lo que dijo la reina, sabe que el origen de todo el conflicto interno fue causado por la reina y que las cosas difíciles que se ha visto forzado a hacer fueron por órdenes de Royal Shine, sin embargo él le sigue siendo leal a la corona y lo que es más, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo al principio con su matrimonio con la princesa después de pasar tiempo con ella, Colen ha llegado a enamorarse de Diana Star a través del tiempo, ha visto que ella es una alma caritativa y comprensiva, cuando Colen está con ella siente que no lleva tanto peso encima de él por las acciones que ha realizado, Colen se retira del lugar para seguir con la búsqueda de esos rebeldes y arreglar también algunos preparativos para su boda.

En otro lugar del castillo, más en específico los aposentos de la princesa se encuentra Diana Star tomando una ducha en su cuarto de baño, la princesa se lava con cuidado y limpia con delicadeza su pelaje al mismo tiempo que moja su crin y usa frascos de fragancias y perfumes finos para darle un olor agradable para Colen.

Ella también se ha enamorado profundamente del comandante, sabe lo que él ha hecho en el pasado pero entiende que solo obedecía las órdenes de la monarca, Colen incluso le llegó a confesar hace poco a la princesa Diana Star la verdad sobre Night Strike y cómo él peleo con el pegaso y antiguo capitán de la guardia le contó cómo Night Strike logró escapar a otra dimensión usando un artefacto extraño, pero lejos de verlo como un acto de traición a la corona, la princesa vio esto como uno de los actos de piedad más grandes de los que haya oído, eso le daba a conocer que Colen tenía un gran corazón y como muchos otros piensan, sabe que su lealtad es hacia los ponys equivocados, él podría hacer grandes cosas si se lo propusiera.

La princesa tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado de su madre pero ahora ya no piensa en eso e incluso no puede esperar a que llegue el día en que ambos puedan estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

La princesa Diana Star termina su baño y se seca su crin con una toalla de seda y algodón muy suave y absorbente, toma una bata que está hecha igual del mismo material y sale de su cuarto de baño a su habitación donde se siente frente a un espejo y cepilla con delicadeza y cuidado su crin preparándose para descansar.

-Con su permiso majestad- Se escucha una voz desde afuera de la habitación de la princesa y Diana Star abre la puerta con su magia para dejar pasar a la pony que está a fuera cuya voz reconoce de inmediato.

-Adelanta Mía pasa- Responde ella y deja entrar a Mía, la misma pegaso que Colen cuidaba cuando ella era más pequeña y vivía en la zona de clase baja.

Mía entra a la habitación de la princesa vestida como parte de la servidumbre del castillo, ella se encarga ahora de la limpieza de la habitación de la princesa además de ayudarla a prepararse y llevarle su desayuno y sus otras comidas, desde lo que ocurrió hace 4 años Colen logró que la reina aceptara a la pequeña pegaso en el castillo, bueno él y Diana convencieron a la monarca y al final Mía fue puesta a servir a la princesa del crepúsculo por orden de la misma reina.

Mía no sabía muy bien cómo hacer este trabajo y al principio era un poco torpe por al realizarlo pero con el tiempo ella se acostumbró a hacerlo y usando sus habilidades especiales ella realiza ahora con más facilidad sus labores además de que se ha vuelto una muy buena amiga de la princesa Diana, ambas se tratan como si fueran hermanas.

La princesa Diana Star incluso le pago una educación a Mía con su propio maestro que le impartía clases a la princesa, a cada clase que Diana iba Mía la acompañaba y aprendía mucho, llegando al punto de ser considerada una dama en la sociedad de la ciudadela por los modales que aprendió, aún así Mía prefiere ser como siempre ha sido y se dedica más a su trabajo dentro del castillo.

-Buen día tenga usted majestad- Dice Mía con elegancia y saluda de forma muy cordial a la princesa Diana que da una ligera risa al oír la forma en que le habla Mía.

-Mía, sabes que no tienes porque hablarme así, tú y Yo somos amigas- Responde la princesa Diana con algo de risa.

-Claro que lo sé Diana- Responde Mía -Solo juego contigo jeje- Agrega ella con una sonrisa y comienza con sus labores.

-¿Cómo has estado Mía?- Pregunta la princesa.

-Oh pues normal- Responde Mía mientras limpia el polvo de uno de los muebles de la habitación -La verdad no me quejo de nada- Agrega Mía.

-Me da gusto por ti Mía- Contesta la princesa y voltea para hablar de frente con la pegaso pero ve algo que siempre la deja impresionada cada vez que Mía limpia la habitación -Aún no puedo acostúmbrame a eso que puedes hacer, sabes- Dice la princesa al ver que Mía levanta con un solo casco uno de los muebles más grandes de la habitación y limpia con un plumero debajo de este.

-Bueno en algo tengo que aprovechar mi fuerza ¿no?- Responde la pegaso y baja el mueble que cargaba con mucha facilidad.

-Si fueras macho de seguro en estos momentos serías capitán del ejército- Comenta Diana Star al ver la fuerza de su amiga Mía.

-Supongo que sí- Responde Mía -Pero la verdad no soy muy fanática del ejército ni de la guerra- Agrega ella mientras levanta la cama de la princesa con la misma que el mueble anterior y sacude debajo de esta.

-Sí lo sé, pero aún así eres muy fuerte Mía ¿Por qué?- Pregunta la princesa.

-No lo sé- Responde Mía -Desde que recuerdo tengo esta fuerza, al igual que Colen- Contesta Mía mientras baja de nuevo la cama y se siente en ella e incluso se recuesta un poco para sentir el colchón.

-¿Ya te cansaste tan rápido?- Pregunta Diana Star al ver a Mía recostarse.

-No, es solo que esta cama es muy suave jeje- Responde Mía –Estoy segura de que a Colen también le gustará dormir aquí contigo Diana, a menos de que ya lo haya hecho- Comenta la pegaso con un tono de risa y esto hace que Diana Star se sonroje por pensar en lo que le acaba de decir Mía.

-Mía, ¿Por qué dices cosas como esas? Colen y yo no…- Contesta Diana Star roja de la pena y la vergüenza.

-Solo estoy bromeando Diana, solo es una broma- Responde Mía y ambas comienzan a reír un poco mientras Diana Star termina de peinar su crin -¿Eh?, ¿Ese es tu vestido?- Pregunta Mía al observar en una de las esquinas de las habitaciones el vestido que Diana usará en su boda.

-¿Eh?, Sí ese es- Responde Diana Star y ambas caminan hacia el vestido para verlo de más cerca.

-Vaya sí que es hermoso- Comenta Mía al observar el color blanco del vestido, la larga cola que tiene, los encajes y el velo que cubrirá el rostro de la princesa el día que la boda se lleve a cabo –Eres muy afortunada Diana- Le comenta Mía a la princesa dando una sonrisa.

-Eso creo- Responde Diana -¿Oye Mía?- Se dirige la princesa a la pegaso.

-¿Qué ocurre Diana?- Pregunta Mía mientras observa el vestido, la pegaso está impresionada por los detalles que este tiene.

-¿Qué es Colen para ti?- Pregunta Diana.

-¿Colen? Bueno él siempre ha sido como mi hermano mayor- Responde Mía –Siempre me ha cuidado y me ha ayudado a salir adelante, es mi mejor amigo en el mundo siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, tienes suerte de que se casé contigo Diana, créeme que no hay nadie mejor para ti que Colen- Responde Mía con una sonrisa y ambas amigas se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-Mía- Dice la princesa.

-¿Qué sucede amiga?- Pregunta Mía.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi dama de honor?- Responde la princesa con esa pregunta a Mía y al escucharlo ella se llena de emoción.

-Sí, claro que sí eso me encantaría- Responde Mía con mucha felicidad y cual potrilla comienza a da vueltas volando alrededor de la habitación hasta que se da cuenta de ello y baja al suelo algo apenada –jeje, Perdón por eso- Se disculpa Mía.

-No ha problema- Responde la princesa –De inmediato haré que preparen cosas para ti y así puedas ser una de mis damas de honor- Agrega la princesa y Mía se despide de ella para seguir con sus labores.

-Adiós Diana, te veré más tarde- Dice Mía mientras sale de la habitación.

-Adiós Mía- Contesta la princesa y se quita su bata al ya estar seco su pelaje.

Antes de recostarse la princesa mira como el crepúsculo se desvanece y en su lugar aparece la noche dejando ver una hermosa luna que ilumina un poco su habitación o al menos la parte donde ella se encuentra.

-La luna es hermosa está noche- Comenta la princesa al ver al astro menor iluminando en lo alto el reino.

 ** _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

Una nueva mañana amanece en Ponyville y sus habitantes despiertan al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en sus cuerpos, dentro del castillo de la amistad, recostado en la cama de su madre se encuentra el unicornio Silver Shine, al sentir los rayos del sol, que cruzan por una de las ventanas, en su rostro el unicornio despierta con una cara somnolienta y da un bostezo para luego tallar sus ojos con sus cascos, en ese momento Silver nota que se encuentra solo en la cama y voltea a todos lados buscando a su madre.

-¿Mamá?- Dice el unicornio bajando de la cama de Twilight y camina por la habitación.

-Oh, Silver Shine veo ya despertaste- Se escucha la voz de Spike entrando a la habitación de Twilight.

-¿Eh?, oh Hola Spike buenos días- Saluda el unicornio al dragón –Oye Spike ¿Dónde está mamá?- Pregunta el unicornio plateado.

-Oh Twilight se levantó temprano, dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos importantes pero que volvería pronto para darte una sorpresa- Comenta Spike.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí?- Pregunta el unicornio plateado confundido.

-Sí, eso es lo que Twilight dijo- Contesta el dragón mientras tiende la cama de Twilight con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?- Pregunta Silver Shine algo intrigado.

-No lo sé- Responde Spike.

-Oh vamos Spike dime ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- Le pide Silver Shine al dragón.

-No puedo decirte Silver- Contesta Spike terminando de acomodar la cama.

-Anda dime por favor, prometo que no le diré a mi mamá que tú me dijiste sobre la sorpresa que me prepara, incluso reaccionaré sorprendido para que ella no lo note- Comenta Silver Shine con una sonrisa inocente.

-Lo siento Silver no puedo- Vuelve a decir Spike.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta el unicornio plateado golpeando un poco el suelo con su casco derecho anterior.

-Por qué ni yo mismo sé lo que Twilight tiene planeado- Responde el dragón al unicornio a lo que Silver solo hace una mueca de decepción –Anda ve a alistarte y a desayunar un poco, Twilight dijo que llegando tú y ella darían un paseo juntos- Agrega el dragón y el unicornio se levanta del suelo.

-Está bien- Responde Silver Shine y en eso sale de la habitación de Twilight para dirigirse al cuarto de baño mientras es saludado por los demás guardias del castillo que lo observan pasar.

Una vez más el unicornio entra al cuarto de baño y como siempre lo hace lava su rosto y al secarse con su magia Silver Shine observa sus ojos, sigue intrigado por el color diferente que cada uno tiene.

-Se me olvida siempre preguntarle a mamá por esto- Piensa el unicornio mirándose al espejo detenidamente pensando en la razón por la cual sus ojos sean dorado y rojo, esto siempre intriga al unicornio plateado -Oh bueno igual puedo preguntar luego- Dice el unicornio y sale del cuarto de baño para dirigirse al comedor.

-Listo Silver aquí tienes- Dice Spike sirviéndole al unicornio un plato de fruta fresca con algo de heno y un poco de helado acompañado de un vaso de leche para disfrutar.

-Gracias Spike- Responde Silver y comienza a comer sus alimentos de manera calmada, no es su desayuno favorito, prefiere desayunar panqueques pero siempre se come los alimentos que le pongan enfrente.

Una vez terminado sus alimentos el unicornio pone su plato en el lavabo y cepilla sus dientes para esperar la llegada de su madre quien llega unos momentos después de que el unicornio ha terminado de arreglarse.

-Hola, ya volví- Dice Twilight entrando al castillo y es uno de los guardias quien la recibe.

-Bienvenida de vuelta princesa Twilight- Dice el guardia con un tono de respeto y hace reverencia.

-En descanso soldado- Responde Twilight –Disculpe ¿ha visto a mi hijo?- le pregunta Twilight al guardia.

-El príncipe se encuentra en su habitación majestad- Responde el guardia.

-Gracias- Contesta Twilight y se dirige a la habitación de Silver.

-Hola Twilight- Saluda Spike a la princesa.

-Oh, Hola Spike, ¿Todos está bien?- Pregunta la princesa a su asistente.

-Sí, Silver ya está listo, solo está jugando en su habitación- Responde Spike y ambos van a la habitación del unicornio plateado y encuentran al unicornio leyendo un libro, cosa que los deja impresionados, a diferencia de su madre Silver prefiere mil veces estar jugando con Spike o levitando con su magia a estar leyendo un libro.

-Hola Silver- Saluda Twilight y Silver voltea al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Hola mamá. ¿A dónde fuiste?- Saluda y pregunta de manera alegre el unicornio plateado.

-Solo me encargaba de unos asuntos de la realeza, ya sabes hijo cosas importantes de una princesa- Responde Twilight.

-Lo sé, ¿Oye mamá y mi sorpresa?- Pregunta el unicornio algo emocionado.

-Oh, eso bueno hijo primero tendrás que cerrar tus ojos- Le comenta Twilight al unicornio.

-¿Cerrar mis ojos?- Pregunta confundido Silver Shine -¿Para qué mamá?- Pregunta de nuevo Silver más intrigado.

-Tú confía en tu madre hijo- Responde Twilight –Todo es parte de tú sorpresa- Agrega Twilight y le da un beso en la frente al unicornio.

-Okey mamá- Responde Silver Shine y cierra sus ojos como Twilight le indica.

-No hagas trampa hijo- Dice Twilight al notar que Silver intenta ver de manera discreta abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Mientras Silver tiene los ojos cerrados Twilight usa un hechizo de tele-transportación para llevarla a ella a Silver Shine y a Spike afuera del castillo específicamente a un carruaje real y Twilight ordena que se muevan de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Silver Shine con sus ojos aún cerrados y sentir el movimiento además de escuchar algunos ruidos.

-Tú sigue cerrando los ojos Silver- Comenta Twilight.

-Sí, está bien mamá- Responde el unicornio mientras sigue con sus ojos cerrados.

-Psst, Oye Twilight- Dice Spike en forma de susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre Spike?- Pregunta la princesa en ese tono bajo de voz.

-¿A dónde vamos con exactitud?- Le pregunta el dragón asistente a Twilight.

-Oh ya lo verás Spike, verás que Silver se pondrá muy feliz- Le responde la princesa de la amistad al dragón que comienza a imaginar de que se trata –Silver no hagas trampa- Comenta Twilight al notar que Silver intentaba abrir sus ojos de nuevo.

-Sí mamá- Responde el unicornio entre risas.

Unos minutos después el carruaje se detiene y Twilight baja primero del carruaje.

-Oh ya entiendo- Dice Spike al ver el lugar al que han llegado –Así que esta es la sorpresa de la que hablabas Twilight- Le dice Spike en forma de susurro a la princesa y guiñando un ojo.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos mamá?- Pregunta Silver Shine.

-Solo unos momentos más hijo, espera- Comenta Twilight mientras envuelve al unicornio con un aura de magia y lo pone frente a aquel lugar poniéndose ella detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Silver confundido al sentir la magia.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Silver- Contesta Twilight y el unicornio plateado abre sus ojos quedando un poco confundido del lugar que ve frente a él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunta otra vez el unicornio y en eso siente que algo le es puesto en su espalda -¿Qué es esto?- Dice Silver confundido.

-Es tu mochila hijo- Responde Twilight.

-¿Mi mochila? ¿Para qué?- Pregunta una vez más el unicornio plateado y en eso una pony terrestre color guinda sale de aquel lugar.

-Oh que bien, que bueno ya llegaron princesa- Comenta la pony quien resulta ser Miss Cheerilee.

-Hola Miss Cheerilee- Saluda la maestra de Ponyville a la princesa.

-Y tú debes ser el pequeño Silver Shine- Comenta Cheerilee y en eso a Silver le Da un poco de desconfianza y se oculta tras Twilight.

-Oh no tengas miedo pequeño, no te haré nada- Responde Cheerilee con una sonrisa pero Silver sigue detrás de Twilight y sin decir nada.

-No tengas miedo hijo- Le dice Twilight a Silver Shine –Ella es la maestra de aquí- Agrega la princesa.

-¿Maestra?- Dice el pequeño Silver Shine -¿Cómo tú mamá?- Pregunta el unicornio con más confianza.

-Así es pequeño- Le dice Cheerilee al unicornio.

-Silver, estás en la escuela- Le dice Spike a Silver Shine.

-¿La escuela?- pregunta Silver Shine y en eso recuerda lo que Pumpkin y Pound cake le explicaron acerca de la escuela –Eso significa que…- Dice el unicornio sonriendo.

-Sí hijo, te he traído a la escuela- Contesta Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mamá, gracias- Dice el unicornio con mucha felicidad y abraza a Twilight con fuerza.

-De nada hijo- Contesta Twilight correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Siento interrumpir pero- Dice Miss Cheerilee –Las clases van a comenzar y tengo que introducir a Silver al resto de sus compañeros de clase- Explica la maestra.

-Cierto, bueno hijo escucha, quiero que te portes bien ¿oíste?- Le dice Twilight a Silver Shine –No quiero que hagas travesuras y trata de aprender todo lo que puedas hijo- Agrega Twilight.

-Sí mamá te prometo que me portaré muy bien- Responde Silver Shine.

-De acuerdo hijo, vendré por ti a la hora de salida y si por alguna razón no puedo entonces Spike vendrá, así que quédate aquí y espera a cualquiera de los dos ¿entendiste hijo?- Le explica Twilight a Silver Shine.

-Sí mamá entendí muy bien- Responde el unicornio dándole otro abrazo a Twilight quien no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Te veremos luego Silver- Se despide Spike del unicornio mientras él y Twilight vuelven al carruaje.

-Adiós hijo cuídate- Dice Twilight mientras se despide de Silver Shine.

-Adiós mamá, lo haré- Responde el unicornio y agitando sus casco se despide de su madre.

-Muy bien Silver es hora de entrar para que te presente con tus compañeros de clase- Dice la maestra y Silver asiente con su cabeza.

-Sí mamá, digo maestra- Se traba la memoria de Silver al decir esas palabras –Lo siento es que mi mamá siempre me ha dado las clases y me confundo jeje- Comenta de forma graciosa el unicornio.

-No te preocupes Silver, eso es un error muy común- le responde la maestra Cheerilee al pequeño Silver Shine –Espera aquí Silver le avisaré a los demás que has llegado- Le comenta la maestra a Silver para que el unicornio espere en la puerta del lugar.

-Sí ma… Maestra- responde el unicornio casi equivocándose de nuevo en sus palabras otra vez y a punto de volver a decirle mamá a Cheerilee.

-A ver pequeños, su atención por favor- Se dirige Miss Cheerilee a los demás de la clase quienes están platicando entre ellos y algunos jugando pero se sientan en sus lugares al oír que su maestra les llama.

Muy bien, Buenos días pequeños- Saluda Miss Cheerilee a sus alumnos.

-Buenos días maestra- Responde todo el salón al unísono.

-Hoy es un día muy especial mis pequeñines, ya que hoy un nuevo compañero se nos une a nuestra clase- Comenta la maestra y todos los potrillos y potrancas comienzan a hablar entre ellos.

-Un nuevo alumnos aquí, que emoción- Se escucha entre la plática del salón.

-Sí pequeñines hoy se nos une alguien que es muy conocido en Equestria- Comenta Miss Cheerilee y todos se ponen atentos –Adelante ya puedes pasar- Dice la maestra y Silver Shine entra al salón aunque con un poco de nerviosismo.

El unicornio color plateado se para enfrente del los bancos de los demás y todos observan que Silver Shine es su nuevo compañero, un príncipe está en su clase y ahora es alumno también.

-Oye Pound Cake ya viste, es Silver- Comenta Pumpkin Cake a su hermano.

-Sí ya lo noté Pumpkin- Responde el pegaso a su hermana.

-Hola Silver Shine- Saluda Pumpkin Cake al unicornio pero este sigue algo nervioso de estar ahí.

-Vamos pequeño preséntate con tus compañero- Le Dice Miss Cheerilee a Silver Shine quien algo nervioso traga algo de saliva.

-Ho… Hola- Saluda de forma tímida el unicornio plateado –Mi nombre es Silver Shine y me agrada estar aquí- Agrega el unicornio muy nervioso y comienza a temblar un poco.

-No tengas miedo Silver- Le dice la maestra al pequeño unicornio al verlo tan nervioso y un poco asustado –Ande ve a sentarte para comenzar con las clases- Agrega ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí maestra- Responde el unicornio quien algo nervioso camina entre las filas mientras recibe las miradas de sus compañeros lo cual pone un poco más nervioso al unicornio, al final Silver Shine encuentra un lugar atrás de Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake y se sienta ahí para poner atención.

-Hola Silver- Saluda Pumpkin al unicornio otra vez.

-Hola- Responde el pequeño Silver Shine.

-¿Estás nerviosos?- le pregunta la unicornio a Silver.

-Sí un poco- Responde Silver Shine.

-No debes de estarlo verás que aquí te vas a divertir mucho- le contesta Pumpkin Cake y le da una sonrisa a Silver Shine -¿No es así Pound Cake?- Se dirige Pumpkin Cake a su hermano.

-Sí, no te preocupes ya verás que te va a ir bien- Contesta Pound Cake.

-Gracias- Responde Silver Shine.

-Por favor dejen de hablar ahí atrás- Se escucha la voz de la maestra –Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para conversar durante la hora del receso- Agrega Cheerilee.

-Si maestra- Responden los tres pequeños a la maestra y sacan sus cuadernos para comenzar a escribir lo que Cheerilee apunta en el pizarrón.

La maestra comienza con algunos ejercicios básicos de escritura, redacción y unas cuantas matemáticas adecuadas a la edad de los alumnos de su clase, sin embargo estos ejercicios no representan ningún reto para el unicornio plateado, al haber sido educado por Twilight en casa, Silver Shine está muy avanzado a las clases, superando por mucho el nivel de sus compañeros.

Mis Cheerilee se pone enfrente de su escritorio para vigilar a los demás y en eso nota que Silver no tiene un lápiz, el unicornio esta coloreando un libro de dibujos en lugar de estar trabajando.

-Silver ¿puedes venir por favor?- Llama Miss Cheerilee al unicornio plateado quien de inmediato va con la maestra.

-¿Sí maestra, qué ocurre?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás dibujando en lugar de trabajar?- Pregunta Cheerilee al unicornio plateado.

-Bueno es que es muy divertido y como ya terminé mi trabajo pensé que…- Responde Silver Shine lo cual deja un poco impresionada a Cheerilee.

-Un momento Silver- Comenta Cheerilee interrumpiendo un poco al unicornio -¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo tan rápido?- Pregunta ella a Silver Shine.

-Sí ya terminé- Responde el unicornio y con su magia toma su hoja contestada con los ejercicios que les puso Miss Cheerilee y ella revisa que todo esté en orden.

-Bueno sí es verdad terminaste y todo está correcto- Comenta la maestra y todos los alumnos de la clase quedan impresionados de esto –Dime Silver ¿Ya has tomado clases antes?- Le pregunta Miss Cheerilee al unicornio plateado.

-Sí, en mi casa mi mamá me daba clase de todo lo que ella decía que me iba a servir, algunas cosas eran algo difíciles pero mamá siempre me ayuda en todo- Contesta el unicornio y en eso Miss Cheerilee entiende la razón.

-Oh de acuerdo pequeño, bien vuelve a tu asiento entonces y espera que tus compañeros terminen también el trabajo- le contesta Cheerilee a Silver Shine quien solo asiente con su cabeza y regresa a su banco para seguir dibujando –Bueno debí imaginar que al ser el hijo adoptivo de la princesa Twilight estaría muy avanzado, pero no creí que llegara a tal nivel- Piensa Cheerilee y comienza a leer un libro en lo que los demás terminan de hacer su trabajo.

Silver Shine se encuentra dibujando tranquilamente y al terminar observa el dibujo que acaba de hacer, no se ve muy claro lo que acaba de dibujar pero es cómo si dentro del dibujo se plasmara un recuerdo que ha estado dentro de su cabeza por mucho tiempo pero que no puede hacer salir a la luz con más facilidad.

-Me pregunto ¿qué será?- Piensa Silver al terminar su dibujo y observarlo detenidamente analizando cada detalle pero al ser un pequeño todavía no encuentra alguna razón para seguir observando el dibujo y lo guarda en su mochila doblándolo con cuidado para evitar que se maltrate mucho –Se lo voy a dar a mamá, seguro que le va a gustar mucho- Sigue pensando el unicornio plateado y pide permiso para ir a tomar agua.

La hora del receso llega y los alumnos se encuentran en el patio de la escuela la mayoría está rodeando a Silver Shine, nunca habían visto tan de cerca al hijo de la princesa Twilight y tampoco habían estado en compañía de un príncipe antes.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de la princesa Twilight- le comenta una pegaso a Silver Shine.

-Este sí- Responde el unicornio con un poco de nervios.

-Vaya y dinos ¿Cómo es vivir en un castillo?- Le pregunta un potro terrestre.

-Bueno, es algo que me gusta- Responde él.

-Oye ¿Y por qué tus ojos son de distinto color?- Le pregunta un unicornio.

-La verdad no lo sé, desde que recuerdo siempre los he tenido así- Responde Silver Shine.

-Oh vaya que extraño es eso- Comenta el mismo unicornio que le hizo la pregunta.

-Bueno quizá pero mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que todos somos especiales a nuestra propia manera y que debemos aceptar nuestras diferencias- Responde el unicornio y deja a todos algo sorprendidos de esa lección.

-Oh, oye y ¿en serio eres un príncipe?- le pregunta una pegaso a Silver Shine.

-Bueno eso me dicen- Contesta el unicornio plateado Así que creo que sí- Responde Sulver Shine.

-Vaya eso está de lujo- Comenta una de las unicornios y en eso Miss Cheerilee toca la campana que indica que el descanso terminó y todos regresan.

-Sabes me gustaría conocer un castillo alguna vez- Comenta una pegaso mientras todos vuelven al salón –Dicen que son muy grandes y bonitos- Agrega ella.

-Oh sí lo son- Responde Silver y todos comienzan a trabajar otra vez en los asuntos escolares, como al principio Silver termina el trabajo antes que todos los demás y con el permiso de Miss Cheerilee el unicornio comienza a dibujar o a leer un libro para pasar el tiempo.

-Oye Silver ¿Qué tu cumpleaños no está cerca?- Pregunta Pumpkin Cake al unicornio.

-Sí, ya casi cumplo mis seis años- Responde el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Pumpkin cake tú sabes de la fiesta, recuerda que Pinkie se encarga de eso- Le dice Pound Cake a su hermana.

-Sí es cierto- Responde la unicornio con una sonrisa y todos los pequeños entran de vuelta al salón de clase.

El día de clases llega a su fin y como prometió Twilight va a la escuela para recoger a Silver quien se despide de sus nuevos amigos de la escuela y también de la maestra.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en la escuela?- Pregunta Twilight a su hijo.

-Me gustó bastante mamá- Responde el unicornio –Hice nuevos amigos y la maestra me puso un diez en todo- comenta Silver Shine mientras le muestra a Twilight los trabajos que realizó en el salón y las notas perfectas que obtuvo durante el día.

-Eso me alegra mucho Silver- Comenta Twilight y ambos llegan al castillo de la amistad.

-Oye mamá- Comenta Silver Shine.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?- Pregunta Twilight.

-¿Por qué mis uno de mis ojos es color dorado y el otro rojo?- Pregunta el unicornio a lo cual Twilight se queda callada por unos momento y recuerda el día en que llevó a Silver Shine al hospital donde terminó por donarle sangre y además de eso vio el color real de la sangre de su hijo.

-¿Mamá?- Comenta el unicornio al ver que su madre se queda estática.

-Oh sí- Responde Twilight –bueno hijo verás, algunas veces algunos potrillos nacen más especiales que otros y tú eres uno de ellos, potrillos como tú son bendecidos con diferente color de ojos para que puedan demostrar lo especiales que son- Contesta Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-A okey, entonces bueno, gracias mamá- Responde el unicornio no muy seguro de que lo que su madre le haya dicho fuera la verdad pero decide hacerle caso por el momento aunque tiene la ligera sospecha de que su madre le oculta algo.

-Bien hijo, entonces ve a lavarte y después bajar para la hora de comida- Le dice Twilight a Silver Shine y el unicornio asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí mamá como digas- Contesta el unicornio y sube al cuarto de baño.

-Uf estuvo cerca- Piensa Twilight un poco aliviada de haberle dado una respuesta a su hijo y da un suspiro para demostrar lo tranquila que se encuentra.

-Creo que mamá no me quiere decir algo- Piensa Silver Shine mientras se limpia el rostro y vuelve a mirar sus ojos -¿Qué será?- Piensa el unicornio y baja a comer.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DE EQUESTRIA, RELATIVAMENTE ALEJADO DE PONYVILLE._**

Horas han pasado y la noche llega a Equestria, por un camino algo antiguo va viajando una familia que busca un lugar donde establecerse y poder criar a su dos hijas para darles una buena vida y una educación, está familia no es otra que la de Trixie y Night Strike quienes después de unos cuantos Shows en los pasados días tuvieron una conversación acerca del futuro que debían tomar y ahora es momento de tomar esa decisión llegan a un sendero en el que el camino se divide en dos.

Hay un letrero que señala los dos caminos, uno de ellos dice "Ponyville" y el otro no se alcanza a distinguir por lo viejo que está, la familia decide detenerse ahí para tener una rica cena familiar, las pequeñas Aqua Night y Spring Shine bajan de aquel vagón que jala su padre y comienzan a ayudar a su madre a prender un poco de fuego y cocinar algunos vegetales, la familia tiene una deliciosa cena hasta que llega el momento en que las potrillas duerman su siesta.

-Au- Dice Spring al sentir un ligero corte en su pata trasera.

-¿Qué te ocurre hija?- Pregunta Trixie al escuchar a su hija dar ese pequeño sonido de dolor.

-No lo sé mamá- Responde la unicornio -Creo que algo me pico mi pata- Comenta la unicornio y ve que su pata está sangrando un poco.

-Déjame ver cariño- Dice Trixie y revisa la pata de su hija menor.

-Aqua Night ve adentro del vagón y del botiquín de emergencia tráeme un pequeño curita y algo de alcohol por favor- Le pide Trixie a su hija mayor y ella obedece.

-¿Estás bien Spring Shine?- Pregunta Night Strike llegando con Trixie y con su hija.

-Me duele un poquito- Responde la unicornio.

-Aquí está mamá- Comenta Aqua Night y le entrega a Trixie un curita y un poco de algodón con alcohol.

-Gracias hija- Dice Trixie –Muy bien Sprign Shine, no te muevas quizá esto te duela un poco- Agrega Trixie y le unta el algodón con alcohol a la pequeña unicornio que da un pequeño grito de dolor y pide que ya no sigan.

-Tranquila Spring Shine todo es por tu bien- Le dice Night Strike a su hija y logra calmarla un poco.

-Listo con eso será suficiente- Comenta Trixie y le pone el curita a su hija.

-Ya ves hija, no pasó nada- Agrega Night Strike y le revuelve un poco la crin a la pequeña unicornio.

-Jeje, Spring Shine eres una bebé- Comenta Aqua Night.

-Oye no es cierto- Responde un poco enojada Sprign Shine –No soy una bebé- Agrega la unicornio.

-Niñas no peleen, vayan adentro que es hora de que duerman.

-De acuerdo mamá- Contestan ambas potrillas y suben al vagón mientras siguen discutiendo un poco entre ellas.

Una vez que ambas están dormidas Trixie sale del vagón y ve a Night Strike sentado frente al fuego que usaron para calentar sus alimentos, el pegaso está muy pensativo.

-Que hermosa noche ¿no?- Comenta Trixie mientras observa el cielo despejado.

-Sí que lo es, igual que tú- Responde Night Strike y ambos se recargan uno contra el otro –Son noches cómo está las que me recuerdan la primera vez que ambos estuvimos juntos- Comenta Night Strike lo que hace que Trixie se sonroje un poco.

-Night Strike, no digas eso- Responde Trixie en forma de susurro –Las niñas podrían oírte- Agrega ella con voz baja.

-No te preocupes ellas están dormidas- Comenta el pegaso y da una sonrisa que Trixie corresponde.

-¿Tú dices que aún recuerdas esa noche?- Comenta Trixie algo apenada pues recuerda muy bien lo que pasó esa noche hace 6 años.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarla?- Responde el pegaso –Fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, esa noche me hiciste olvidar todo el peso que cargaba encima de mí, todo mi rencor, odio y tristeza se fueron en ese momento en que estuvimos juntos, era como si nada más importara en ese momento, solo nosotros- Agrega el pegaso lo cual conmueve mucho a Trixie.

-Night Strike, te amo- Cometa Trixie al oír las palabras de su esposo.

-Y yo a ti, amor mío- Contesta Night Strike y ambos se dan un beso lleno de pasión.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

6 años antes un mes después de que el pegaso se recuperará de sus heridas de batalla ambos se detuvieron en un pueblo donde Trixie presentaría un espectáculo de magia a los habitantes, Night Strike estaba por irse ese mismo día per decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo y esperar para ver el show de Trixie que sería en la noche.

Más tarde el espectáculo comenzó y Trixie realizaba sus trucos básicos de magia, que, para nada impresionaban a la audiencia que tenían enfrente, Night Strike era el único que aplaudía lo cual solo hacía más evidente que el Show no era para nada del agrado de los habitantes del lugar quienes comenzaron a abuchear a Trixie.

Al ver esto Night Strike se retiro unos momentos de forma discreta pero la unicornio alcanzo a notarlo escabullirse y al verlo a Trixie se le partió un poco el corazón, creyó que aquel pegaso la había abandonado sin siquiera despedirse de ella, pero de repente y sin previo aviso una estrella Shuriken cayó enfrente del escenario dejando a todos algo asustados y al voltear hacia arriba vieron la figura de un pegaso en armadura negra, este no era otro que Night Strike quien aterrizó en el lugar.

-He venido a traer destrucción a su tierra- Comenta Night Strike con una voz algo grave -¿Acaso no hay nadie aquí que se atreva a enfrentarme para salvar su mundo?- Pregunta el pegaso en su armadura negra y voltea hacia Trixie quitándose la máscara unos momentos y guiñándole un ojo lo cual Trixie comprendió casi de inmediato.

-Tú no le harás nada a los ponys de este pueblo- Recalca Trixie con voz firme –La gran y poderosa Trixie se encargará de darte tu merecido villano ruin- Agrega ella con una sonrisa y todos los ponys comienzan a acercarse de nuevo.

-Eso lo veremos hechicera, será mejor que te prepares porque este será tú fin- Dice Night Strike y se lanza contra Trixie quien al verlo le lanza un rayo de magia que no es muy fuerte pero Night Strike se deja caer al suelo.

-No es posible- Dice Night Strike -Yo soy, el caballero oscuro y mi poder es superior al de cualquiera en este mundo- Agrega con una gran voz.

-El bien siempre triunfará sobre el mal Caballero oscuro- Dice Trixie y lanza otro rayo que derriba a Night Strike de su escenario y el pegaso cae atrás de este.

Night Strike ve algunos de los fuegos artificiales que usa Trixie y los enciende para simular una explosión pequeña con la que crea la ilusión de haber sido vencido, al ver esto los ponys comienza a aplaudir con sus casco en el suelo y a silbar de la emoción, les ha encantado la actuación de ambos y reciben una gran cantidad de bits además de flores para Trixie por tan buen y entretenido espectáculo que ambos ponys realizaron, para celebrar ambos compran comida fina en ese pueblo y unas cuantas botellas de vino para su disfrutar de un buen rato juntos.

-Vaya, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste Night Strike- Comenta Trixie agradeciendo la ayuda del pegaso en su show.

-No fue nada Trixie- Responde el pegaso tomando un poco de vino.

-No enserio Trixie te lo agradece, jamás había tenido tan buenas ganancias como estás- Comenta Trixie señalando una bolsa de bits que ganó en ese solo momento.

-Bueno creo que en gran parte se debe a lo talentosa que eres- Comenta Night Strike y en eso Trixie se sonroja un poco y toma más de ese vino estando algo nerviosa.

Pasan algunas horas y ambos terminan con una de las botellas, están un poco pasados de copas pero aún son conscientes de sus actos, ambos ríen por unos momentos, tal vez por diversión o por el vino, quizá ambos pero están alegres hasta que Trixie observa la bolsa de Night Strike que está ya cargada y lista para partir al igual que el pegaso verde.

-Entonces ¿De verdad te irás en la mañana Night Strike?- Pregunta Trixie algo triste por la partida del pegaso.

-Bueno, sí, ya me siento mejor y creo que es hora de que me retire, no quiero causarte más inconvenientes- Contesta el pegaso y ambos se levantan, un poco mareados se tambalean y caen al suelo del vagón quedando Trixie sobre el pegaso en una posición un poco íntima.

Los dos se miran a los ojos de manera directa y ninguno aparta la vista del otro, Night Strike está por decir algo pero en eso Trixie le da un beso en la boca al pegaso que se queda callado y corresponde al beso con un fuerte abrazo, ambos comienzan a subir las cosas de intensidad acariciándose y besándose, quizá por estar un poco pasados de copas, pero es obvio que ambos piensan en hacer la misma cosa.

-Night Strike- Le susurra Trixie al pegaso.

-¿Si Trixie?- Pregunta Night Strike respondiéndole a la unicornio celeste.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo está noche?- Pregunta la unicornio ya un poco acalorada y con su crin algo desarreglada mirando con ojos de amor al pegaso quien no puede negarse al encanto de Trixie.

-Sí, claro que sí- Responde el pegaso con una sonrisa y ambos se vuelven a besar de manera muy intensa.

Los dos se levantan del suelo del vagón y suben a la cama donde empiezan un acto de amor mientras se besan y acarician sus cuerpos con delicadeza y pasión, lentamente sus corazones y cuerpos se unen en uno mismo, ambos se han rendido a la pasión y amor que ellos sienten el uno por el otro, su acto culmina después de unas cuantas horas y en ambos se ve la cara de felicidad y satisfacción por haber estado juntos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despiertan y están un poco avergonzados por lo que hicieron, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más primitivos y también por el alcohol, pero en el fondo ellos saben que fue mucho más que solo esa bebida e instinto, Night Strike entonces se preparaba para retirarse, el pegaso se alejo un poco del vagón mientras Trixie se iba en otra dirección pero Trixie de último minuto se quito las marras de su vagón y a toda velocidad corrió hacia Night Strike para confesarle que lo amaba.

-¡Night Strike! ¡Espera!- Grita Trixie alcanzando al pegaso.

-¿Trixie?- Dice el pegaso al ver a la unicornio correr hacia él –¡Trixie!- vuelve a decir el pegaso y corre hacia ella de igual forma soltando su bolsa con las cosas que llevaba.

-Night Strike, no quiero que te vayas- Comenta Trixie abrazando al pegaso –Trixie no quiere que la dejes, Te amo, Te amo Night Strike- Dice la unicornio con lágrimas en sus ojos y Night Strike tampoco puede evitar llorar de la felicidad de tener a Trixie con él.

-No te preocupes Trixie- Responde el pegaso –No me iré, me quedaré contigo para siempre, Yo también te amo- Agrega el pegaso y ambos se abrazan con fuerza.

Tiempo después Trixie se dio cuenta de que había quedado embarazada de Night Strike y lo comentó al pegaso.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Pregunta Night Strike con mucha sorpresa -¿De verdad Trixie?- Pregunta de nuevo el pegaso verde casi mundo de la alegría.

-Sí, es verdad Night Strike- Responde Trixie –Estoy embarazada- Agrega la unicornio con una cara que no puede expresar por completo la alegría que siente, al oírlo Night Strike da una sonrisa y una carcajada de felicidad como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Entonces eso significa que voy a ser padre- Dice Night Strike con alegría y sale del vagón –JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡VOY A SER PADRE!- Grita el pegaso de emoción a los cuatro vientos de tal manera que asusta a varias aves del lugar.

Nueve meses después llegó su primera hija, Aqua Night y después de un tiempo más llegó su segunda hija, la pequeña Spring Shine, ambos ahora tenían algo que nunca hubieran imaginado que llegarían a tener, una familia.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Ambos se siguen besando y al final separan sus rostros para ahora ir a descansar dentro de su vagón, necesitan de una buena noche de sueño para tomar una buena decisión acerca de ¿a dónde ir a ahora?

-Buenas noches querido- Comenta Trixie mientras el pegaso tiende unas mantas en el suelo para dormir.

-Buenas noches Trixie- Responde el pegaso y ambos duermen con tranquilidad pero Trixie decide a unas horas de la noche bajar de la cama y acompañar a Night Strike en el suelo del vagón en el que viajan.

Unas horas después muy temprano como a las cuatro de la mañana Aqua Night se despierta de sus sueños por una pequeña patada que sintió en su espalda, al despertar la pegaso voltea hacia abajo y ve que su madre y su padre están dormidos en el suelo lo cual le causa un poco de alegría a la pequeña pegaso quien le habla a su hermana para que ella despierte y también vea a sus padres.

-Psst, Spring Shine despierta- Comenta Aqua Night en forma de susurro para despertar a su hermana sin despertar a sus padres Arriba hermanita tienes que ver esto- Agrega la pegaso pero su hermana no le hace caso por alguna razón.

-Spring Shine arriba- Dice Aqua Night y toca el pelaje de su hermana y se da cuenta de algo, la temperatura de Spring Shine está muy alta, incluso con un toque fue suficiente para que la pegaso retirará su casco -¿Spring Shine qué tienes?- Pregunta Aqua Night y en eso ve que su hermana menor está temblando un poco mientras suda frío y su cuerpo realiza algunos espasmos musculares dando patadas y moviéndose de forma algo brusca.

Aqua Night se asusta por esto y en eso su hermana da una pequeña patada que descubre el casco donde se raspo con algo al momento de que estaban cenando y logra notar que la pata de su hermanita está algo infectada y parece hacer algo negro alrededor.

-Oh No MAMÁ, PAPÁ DESPIERTEN- Grita la pegaso alarmada y sus gritos despiertan a Trixie y a Night Strike.

-¿Qué sucede hija?-Pregunta Trixie asustada por los gritos de Aqua Night.

-¡Es Spring Shine!, algo le pasa rápido mamá- Comenta alterada la pegaso y los padres de las pequeñas rápido se levanta y observan a su hija.

-SPRING SHINE HIJA ¿qué tienes?- Comenta Trixie alterada la ver a su hija menor en ese estado.

-No mi pequeña ¿Qué te ocurre?- Dice Night Strike.

-Tenemos que llevarla rápido a un hospital- Comenta Trixie.

-Pero estamos en medio de la nada y el pueblo más cercano está mínimo a dos horas de aquí- Comenta Night Strike y en eso Trixie decide lo mejor por el bienestar de su hija menor.

-Entonces vayamos rápido a Ponyville, ahí hay un buen hospital rápido- Comenta Trixie a lo que Night Strike se sorprende de que su esposa le pida ir al lugar que dijo que no volvería a ir.

-¿Estás segura Trixie?- Pregunta Night Strike.

-No, pero no es el momento de pensar en eso, nuestra hija es lo que de verdad importa ahora, vamos Night Strike llévala rápido, irán más veloz si vuelas- Comenta Trixie y le entrega a Night Strike en su lomo a Spring Shine.

-No podré hacerlo, se mueve mucho y podría caerse lastimándose más- Responde Night Strike al observar con algo de miedo los movimientos bruscos de su hija –Tendré que correr lo más rápido que pueda jalando el vagón sosténganse- Comenta Night Strike y sale rápidamente del vagón, se pone los arneses y comienza a tirar con todas sus fuerzas usando sus patas y alas, para suerte de ellos Night Strike es más fuerte que un pony normal y puede llevar el vagón a una buena velocidad.

-Resiste hija, por favor resiste- Dice Trixie mientras observa con lágrimas en sus ojos a su hija y ve como tiene algo infectada su pata trasera donde se cortó con algo.

-Hermanita, por favor aguanta un poco más- Comenta Aqua Blue preocupada por su hermana Spring Shine y unas lágrimas salen del rostro de la pegaso.

-Hija resiste por favor- Piensa Night Strike mientras corre a toda velocidad jalando el vagón con todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo más pronto que se pueda al hospital de Ponyville –No perderé a mi familia, ya perdí a muchos antes y juro que eso no se repetirá ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar- Piensa con fuerza el pegaso y aumenta un poco su velocidad.

Ahora la familia está rumbo a Ponyville para atender a la más pequeña de la familia, Night Strike ignora por completo la existencia de Silver Shine en ese pueblo, por su mente lo único que pasa es salvar a su hija pero ¿Será esta la ocasión para un nuevo encuentro?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 11… "Un hogar para mi familia"**


	11. C11 Un hogar para mi familia

**Capítulo 11**

 **"** **Un hogar para mi familia"**

Silver Shine fue consentido en su deseo de ir a la escuela y formar más amigos, un poco nervioso al principio el unicornio se sentía inseguro pero parece que esto no será un problema a futuro, mientras tanto la familia de Trixie y Night Strike se encontraban en una emergencia, su hija menor se cortó en su pata trasera, no estaban seguros de lo que era pero al parecer fue algo peligroso que hizo que la pequeña unicornio de solo 4 años tuviera problemas de salud que al parecer son graves, Night Strike se encuentra en una carrera contra el tiempo para llevar a su hija al hospital más cercano, el cual es el de Ponyville.

Desde la madrugada, a eso de las cuatro o cuatro y media empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas a Ponyville, volando tardaría menos de una hora en llegar pero la condición de su hija junto con los movimientos bruscos que realiza se lo impedirían por lo cual se encuentra arrastrando a toda velocidad el vagón que funge como su hogar.

-Resiste hija, por favor resiste- Piensa Night Strike mientras corra jalando del vagón.

-Hermanita- Dice la pegaso Aqua Night observando a Spring Shine.

-Hija tranquila tu hermana va a estar bien- Le dice Trixie a su hija mayor mientras ambas atienden a la pequeña unicornio.

La pequeña Spring Shine se sigue moviendo con algo de violencia l cual preocupa mucho a Trixie.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO NIGHT STRIKE!- Grita Trixie –La niña sigue igual- comenta Trixie y al escucharla Night Strike acelera el paso que lleva.

-¿Qué tienes hija?- Dice Trixie revisando a la pequeña unicornio.

-Mamá mira la pata de mi hermanita- Comenta Aqua Night y señala con su casco a la pata de su hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre Aqua Night?- Pregunta Trixie y voltea hacia la pata de la pequeña y observa esa coloración negra una vez más pero ahora de esta comienza a brotar un líquido algo espeso y amarillento.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermana mamá?- Pregunta Aqua Night preocupada por Spring Shine.

-Hija ten, frota la frente de tu hermana con esto- Le dice Trixie a su hija mientras le entrega un pañuelo húmedo y Trixie comienza a buscar algo en el baúl que tiene.

-¿Qué buscas mamá?- Pregunta Aqua Night mientras atiende a su hermana menor y ve a su madre buscar algo en ese baúl viejo donde está la armadura que su padre usa en los espectáculos que realizan en cada pueblo en el que paran.

-Quizá este por aquí- Piensa Trixie sacando varias cosas del baúl y revisando algunos libros, uno por uno Lo encontré- Dice la unicornio al haya un libro color verde y con su magia busca de manera rápida una página en el índice.

-¿Qué es eso mamá?- Pregunta Aqua Night.

-Hija, tú atiende a tu hermana, mamá debe buscar algo- Comenta Trixie y su hija le hace caso aunque algo confundida pero a la vez muy preocupada tanto por su hermana como por la actitud de su madre.

Después de unos momentos Trixie se detiene en una de las páginas de libro al notar algo que llama su atención y rápido va a su botiquín tomando algunas medicinas y frascos junto con un mortero y varias hierbas, esto confunde un poco a la pegaso quien moja de nuevo el trapo con agua y lo pone en la frente de su hermana, Trixie comienza a leer esa página de nuevo mientras con su magia ilumina un poco el lugar al mismo tiempo que con la luz revisa los frascos y las hierbas que toma.

Al tener todo lo necesario Trixie tira las cosas que no ocupa al suelo del vagón y comienza mesclar varias cosas en el mortero hasta formar una especie de pasta pegajosa de color verde pálido, al tenerla Trixie regresa con su hija.

-¿Qué es esa cosa mamá?- Pregunta la pequeña Aqua Night observando esa pasta que le da un poco de asco.

-Esto ayudará a tu hermana Aqua Night- Contesta Trixie tomando un poco de esa mezcla con su casco –Al menos hasta que lleguemos a… Ponyville- Dice Trixie y unta un poco de ese ungüento en la pata de Spring Shine, cosa que se le dificulta un poco a la unicornio ya que su hija se sigue moviendo de forma brusca en algunos momentos en que ella intenta untar esa especie de crema que acaba de hacer.

Aqua Night siente curiosidad y toma con su boca el libro que sacó su madre del baúl y observa la página que su madre estaba leyendo, ella aún es pequeña y no sabe leer muy bien, todo lo que dice en los escenarios durante las actuaciones de sus padres es porque se lo ha aprendido de memoria ella es muy inteligente y recuerda bien las cosas que se le dicen.

-I… Ime… Imera Bla… Blackus, Imera Blackus- Lee la pequeña pegaso con dificultad y forzando un poco su lengua para pronunciar esta palabra -¿Qué es eso mamá?- Pregunta la pegaso a una Trixie que no hace mucho caso por estar atendiendo a su hija menor pero al final después de un leve grito de la pegaso Trixie reacciona y le responde a su hija.

-Es una flor de pétalos y espinas negras que crece por los senderos como en el que viajábamos- Contesta Trixie untando aún la pasta espesa en la pata de Spring Shine con cuidado –Seguro eso fue lo que causo el raspón que se hizo tu hermana-

-Pero las flores son bonitas- Responde Aqua Night -¿Por qué una flor lastima a mi hermana?- Pregunta la pegaso celeste confundida, a ella siempre le han gustado las flores y que una ponga en peligro la vida de su hermana no le parece muy creíble.

-Sí hija, las flores son bonitas pero esta es muy peligrosa- Responde Trixie y un poco de ese ungüento que hizo lo mezcla con agua y le da una cuantas gotas a su hija más pequeña quien hace un puchero de desagrado al sentir tan amargo sabor en su boca.

-¿Por qué es peligrosa?- Pregunta Aqua Night.

-Sus espinas segregan una sustancia que puede provocar envenenamiento ligero en los ponys adultos pero en pequeñas como tu hermana el veneno es más fuerte- Responde Trixie y esto alarma un poco a la pegaso y tiene miedo de que a ella le pase lo mismo.

-Mamá ¿Mi hermanita se va a morir?- Pregunta muy asustada la pegaso.

-No hija, no digas eso- Contesta Trixie asustada y enojada por las palabras de su hija -Para eso es este ungüento- Agrega Trixie.

-¿Qué hace ese ungüento?- Pregunta la hija de Trixie.

-Hará que los síntomas de tu hermana disminuyan- Contesta Trixie –Ahí en el libro viene escrito como elaborar un antídoto pero no tengo lo que se necesita y solo puedo hacer este ungüento que retrasa los efectos de la Imera Blackus, eso nos dará tiempo para llegar al hospital y ahí ayudaran a tu hermana- Explica Trixie dando una sonrisa forzada para hacer que su hija se calme un poco.

-Hermanita aguanta- Piensa Aqua Night observando una vez más a Spring Shine.

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso el vagón se detiene de golpe y ambas ponys casi caen al suelo.

-No es posible que hayamos llegado tan rápido- Piensa Trixie –Hija espera aquí, qué date con tu hermana y cuídala- Le dice Trixie a Aqua Night y ella sale del vagón dejando a la pequeña Aqua Night con su hermana menor.

-Hermanita- Piensa Aqua Night con unas lágrimas por su hermana, la pequeña parece estar mejorando con el ungüento pero aún tiene mucha fiebre.

-Demonios, esto no nos puede estar pasando, no ahora- Dice Night Strike maldiciendo con fuerza su suerte ya que hay un enorme tronco que bloquea el camino por el cual iban a Ponyville.

-Night Strike, ¿Qué sucede querido?- Pregunta Trixie bajando el vagón y también se sorprende al ver ese tronco bloqueando su camino.

-Ya puedes verlo Trixie- Contesta Night Strike señalando el tronco con su casco y luego golpea el suelo mientras maldice nuevamente su suerte por este evento.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunta Trixie preocupada.

-Tendremos que tomar esa desviación que vimos atrás- Comenta Night Strike haciendo memoria del camino.

-Pero ya la pasamos hace 20 minutos- Responde Trixie -¿No puedes quitar el tronco o cortarlo con alguna de tus armas?- Le pregunta la unicornio al pegaso que piensa eso solo unos cuantos segundos pues sabe que no es una opción

–Contaría el tronco si tuviera mi katana completa- Responde Night Strike pero solo tiene ese pedazo roto de su vieja espada y de nada le sirve una espada rota -Además mis kunais son muy pequeños y tardaría demasiado- Agrega Night Strike.

-Entonces no tenemos más opción que regresar- Dice Trixie algo preocupada, sabe que esa desviación no es para nada segura, es prácticamente uno de los límites del bosque Everfree y entrar ahí de noche y aún en la madrugada implica correr grandes riesgos por las criaturas que merodean el lugar.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder- Dice Night Strike quitándose las amarras de su espalda y se dirige dentro del vagón.

-¿Qué haces Night Strike?- Pregunta Trixie a su esposo al verlo en el vagón.

-Necesito mis cosas- Contesta Night Strike y Trixie lo entiende, es lo mismo que hace años cuando se encontraron.

-Papá- Dice Aqua Night pero su padre no responde, la pequeña lo ve ponerse su armadura de los espectáculos y tomar algunas cosas.

-Cuida a tu hermana Aqua Night- Dice Night Strike.

-¿Por qué te pones tu traje?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-Porque lo necesito hija- Responde Night Strike y sale del vagón mientras Trixie entra.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta la pequeña Aqua Night algo asustada.

-Hija, ven conmigo, quédate con tu madre- Dice Trixie mientras abraza a sus dos hijas con fuerza –Hagas lo que hagas hija, sol cierra tus ojos y tapa tus oídos- Agrega Trixie a lo cual la pegaso queda algo confundida.

-Es hora- Dice Night Strike volviéndose a poner las amarras y corre para llegar a la desviación que vio atrás, esto les ha quitado tiempo, ya llevan una hora en total y esa desviación los va a retrasar más.

-Sujétense bien, que aquí voy- Grita Night Strike y Trixie dentro del vagón sostiene con fuerza a sus dos hijas mientras el pegaso entra en esa desviación muy peligrosa.

Night Strike entra a la desviación, el camino aquí es demasiado irregular, lleno de piedras y hoyos en el suelo, el vagón se mueve mucho y dentro tira varias cosas como frascos y platos de la familia, Trixie sigue abrazando a sus hijas con fuerza mientras la pequeña Aqua Night comienza a llorar.

-Mami, tengo miedo- Dice la pequeña pegaso llorando.

-Tranquila hija aquí está mamá- Responde Trixie y acaricia la crin de su hija.

El vagón se sigue moviendo de forma brusca y más adelante esta lo que Trixie y Night Strike temían, al parecer el ruido que hicieron atrajo a muchas de las criaturas que asechan dentro del bosque timberwolf, manticoras y algunos basiliscos que se acercan al vagón.

-Me los esperaba- Dice Night Strike y saca unas Shurikens.

-Mami tengo mucho miedo- Dice Aqua Night al escuchar los rugidos de las manticoras y los aullidos de los timberwolfs.

-Cierra tus ojos hija y tapa bien tus oídos- Le dice Trixie a su hija quien con fuerza tapa sus orejas –Night Strike- Piensa Trixie preocupada por su esposo que está afuera.

-No se acercaran a mi familia- Piensa Night Strike mientras sigue corriendo.

Un grupo de Timberwolf aparece de frente a él y lo ataca pero Night Strike usa sus alas para lanzar algunas Shuriken que destrozan a los Timberwolfs, manticoras aparecen pero Night Strike vuelve a usar sus alas para lanzar algunas Shurikens que dan en el cuello de los animales que caen al instante al suelo muertos con los ojos en blanco, un basilisco aparece e intenta usar su mirada de piedra en Night Strike pero su reflejo se nota en el visor del pegaso y es el mismo basilisco que se convierte en piedra, Night Strike pasa sobre este y gracias a su armadura al pisarlo lo vuele polvo.

-Mami, tengo miedo- Dice Aqua Night abrazando a su madre y en eso uno de los timberwolf logra romper la ventana de madera del vagón.

El timberwolf tata de morder a las pequeñas y eso asusta y enfurece a Trixie, es en ese momento que Trixie usa un rayo de magia que resulta ser muy fuerte, la magia de Trixie nunca había sido muy poderosa pero el instinto de proteger a sus hijas le da un poder increíble en sus disparos.

-Aléjate de mis hijas- Dice Trixie y abre la puerta trasera del vagón, nota que muchos timberwolfs siguen el vagón y con furia en sus ojos y determinación por proteger a su familia Trixie dispara increíbles rayos de magia de su cuerno los cuales al impactar a algún timberwolf los vuelve cenizas.

Así se mantienen las cosas por otra hora y media más, es una desviación muy larga, Night Strike se muestra preocupado porque ya se la acabaron las armas pero están por salir de esa desviación, puede ver el camino pero frente a él se para un cocodrilo de roca y el pegaso ya está cansado para enfrentarlo.

-Será mejor que te muevas de mi camino- Grita Night Strike con furia pero ese cocodrilo no hace caso y abre sus fauces para devorarlo en cuanto pase frente a él.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE MUEVAS MALDITA BESTIA!- Grita el pegaso dando un gran grito de cólera a lo cual el cocodrilo se preocupa un poco una especie de brillo azul celesta rodea su casco sin que él lo note y como acto de increíble fuerza Night Strike da un golpe a las fauces del animal haciendo que su cabeza se vuelva escombros y polvo en el aire, esto sorprende a Night Strike, no recordaba que tuviera esa fuerza pero por el momento lo único que le importa es que ha salido de esa desviación.

Night Strike comienza a ir más lento y al final se detiene jadeando para respirar y se quita su máscara, se puede notar algo peculiar sus ojos cambiaron a un color celeste pero al instante un brillo los vuelve a hacer de color dorado, está sudando de forma increíble y su vista comienza a verse borrosa, el esfuerzo que ha hecho va más allá de lo que cualquiera podría aguantar, no paró de correr por más de una hora y media jalando ese vagón con su familia dentro, podría parecer sencillo dada a su fuerza pero al final el cansancio era evidente, intenta seguir pero solo logra arrastra el vagón unos metros más y cae rendido.

Trixie sale del vagón al notar que se detienen y ve a Night Strike en el suelo, su hija también sale para ver lo que está ocurriendo.

-Night Strike- Dice Trixie viendo al pegaso en el suelo y corre para auxiliarlo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Papá?- Pregunta Aqua Night al ver a su padre tendido en el suelo.

-Aqua Night regresa adentro- Le dice Trixie a su hija.

-Pero mamá…- Responde la pequeña bajando el primer escalón del vagón.

-¡Que vuelvas a entrar al vagón!- Grita Trixie –Hazme caso que soy tu madre- Agrega ella y esto asusta un poco a la pequeña pegaso quien sin perder ni un segundo más entra al vagón y a los pocos instantes ve como su madre también entra y pone a Night Strike en el suelo.

El pegaso está muy cansado y algo mareado por lo que primero Trixie le quita la armadura y tiende unas mantas en el suelo para acomodarlo, revisa a Spring Shine una vez más y ve que el efecto del ungüento está pasando.

-¿Qué tiene mi papá?- Pregunta Aqua Night con algo de miedo, la pequeña pegaso celeste sigue asustada por cómo le habló su madre hace unos momentos pero la preocupación por su padre y su hermana menor le da el valor para preguntar.

-Tu padre solo está cansado hija- Responde Trixie y usa un pañuelo para quitar el sudor de la frente de su esposo.

Trixie voltea hacia Spring Shine y ve que de nuevo su hija comienza a hacer algunos movimientos bruscos, el veneno de la flor vuelve a hacer efecto en la pequeña y parece avanzar más cada vez.

-Aqua Night- Se dirige Trixie a su hija y ella se acerca.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- Pregunta la pegaso celeste mientras vuela un poco para llegar con su madre.

-Atiende a tu hermana y a tu padre, yo tiraré del vagón hasta llegar a Ponyville- Le dice Trixie a su hija y sale del vagón -¿Puedes hacerlo verdad hija?- Pregunta Trixie a Aqua Night y la mira de frente acercándose a la puerta.

-Sí mamá, confía en mí- Contesta la pegaso y se dirige a cuidar tanto a su hermana menor como a su padre dentro del vagón.

-Esa es mi hija, grande y poderosa como su madre- Le dice Trixie a su hija y le acaricia la crin con su casco.

Trixie se pone las amarras y comienza a tirar del vagón lo más rápido que puede, no es la misma velocidad que Night Strike pero ya es más cerca de Ponyville y aunque sigue teniendo pensamientos de incertidumbre sobre lo que pasará cuando la vean de nuevo en el pueblo a ella no le importa con tal de que su hija se salve.

-A este paso llegare en una hora y media a lo mucho- Piensa Trixie, es demasiado el tiempo y los eventos solo lo retrasan más –Debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, es por mi familia- Piensa con decisión la unicornio y acelera el paso.

-Papá, hermanita, yo los cuidaré- Dice Aqua Night dentro del vagón mientras moja dos pedazos de trapos y los pone en las frentes de su padre y de su hermana menor.

Ahora es Trixie quien corre contra el tiempo para salvar a su hija, está más que decidida y nada la va a detener.

-Resiste Spring Shine- Piensa Trixie jalando el vagón de su familia.

 ** _7 DE LA MAÑANA, EN PONYVILLE_**

El sol apenas comienza a asomarse en el horizonte, en el castillo de la amistad las labores ya iniciaron, Twilight se encuentra arreglando unas cuantas maletas mientras Spike hace el desayuno para ellos, los guardias en turno vigilan los pasillos y las entradas mientras los otros regresan a sus hogares después de un turno de vigilar durante la noche y mientras tanto Silver Shine sigue en su habitación dormido profundamente, ninguno de los ruidos del catillo despierta al pequeño príncipe de Equestria, pero ahora el unicornio plateado se encuentra en el suelo de su habitación, una vez más hizo trampa al hacerse el dormido para poder seguir jugando después de su hora de dormir, esta vez el pequeño fue un poco más listo y se cubrió con una manta mientras jugaba por si llegaba a quedarse dormido, y así ocurrió, después de jugar por un rato Silver Shine cayó dormido.

El pequeño unicornio plateado duerme de manera apacible a pesar de estar en el suelo de su habitación, usa una de sus pelotas favoritas como almohada y la tiene un poco cubierta de baba, el unicornio entonces comienza a moverse un poco pero no por estar despertando más bien pareciera que tuviera un extraño sueño, a veces tiene este sueño en particular lo cual también es fuente de muchas dudas para el unicornio plateado, este sueño es regular en Silver Shine pero no se lo cuenta a nadie porque piensa que nadie le creería si lo dijera.

 ** _SUEÑO DE SILVER SHINE_**

Silver Shine se ve a sí mismo dentro del bosque Everfree, sabe que es el bosque por la vegetación que puede ver desde las afueras del bosque, a pesar de no haber entrado nunca al bosque el unicornio no tiene problemas con imaginarlo, después de todo es un bosque y se sabe lo que pude haber ahí. Silver Shine camina a través del bosque con algo de miedo y de pronto siente que algo se encuentra detrás de él.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunta Silver nervioso mientras voltea temblando un poco.

Unos cuantos arbustos se mueven detrás de Silver Shine y viendo esto el unicornio se asusta un poco, con dudas en su mente y encogido en su paso Silver se acerca a ese arbusto poco a poco.

-Hola- Dice Silver tragando algo de saliva y parándose a unos pasos del arbusto -hay ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunta de nuevo Silver con miedo pero el arbusto ya no se mueve.

Silver espera unos momentos más mirando fijo hacia el arbusto por si este vuelve a moverse. Silencio. No ocurre nada y Silver decide seguir caminando pero apenas da la media vuelta el ruido se vuelve a escuchar pero ahora mucho más fuerte que el anterior y 3 figuras de color negro con ojos rojos salen saltando desde ese arbusto.

-¿Pero qué…?- Piensa Silver y voltea para ver el arbusto moverse de forma violenta, asustado el pequeño unicornio retrocede un poco y voltea a todos lados, hasta que vuelve a dar media vuelta.

Silver da un grito ahogado de terror al ver a estas figuras frente a él, el unicornio queda paralizado unos momentos, sus patas no le responden por el miedo y se necesito de que una de esas figuras se acercara a él para que pudiera reaccionar apenas a tiempo para escapar, aún así la figura logró arrancarle unos cuantos cabellos de su crin antes de que el unicornio plateado comenzara a correr.

Unos momentos pasan, la figura más grande al ver que el unicornio ha comenzado a correr mueve su casco hacia adelante apuntando hacia Silver como ordenando a las otras dos figuras iniciar la persecución en su contra. La figura su izquierda avanza primero a gran velocidad seguida a una increíble velocidad por la figura a la derecha, por último la figura en el centro se lanza a la persecución con la misma velocidad que los anteriores, algo lejos de ahí Silver Shine sigue corriendo asustado de lo que acaba de ver y voltea hacia atrás al no ver nada el unicornio vuelve a ver al frente y se detiene de golpe por lo que tiene frente a él.

Las figuras que tiene frente a él son parecidas a las que lo perseguían pero Silver no tiene miedo de estas figuras, ahora son dos figuras blancas de ojos dorados frente a él, el unicornio ve a ambas figuras que miran cada uno de sus movimientos, no tiene idea del porque pero siente que ha visto estas dos figuras antes.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta el unicornio plateado mirando a ambas figuras frente a él.

Las figuras se acercan al unicornio sin decir nada y Silver cierra los ojos al ver que una de ellas acerca su casco al rostro, está asustado, pero siente que esa figura no le esta lastimando, más bien acaricia su rostro con suavidad, Silver siente tranquilidad en su ser mientras observa las gentiles formas frente a él, ahí de pie como cuidando de él. El unicornio mira a ambas figuras y no sabe porque lo hizo pero al verlas Silver Shine les da un abrazo que ambas figuras devuelven, por unos momentos quedan abrazados pero repentinamente ambas figuras desaparecen y Silver Shine abre sus ojos solo para verse rodeado de las tres figuras de color negro.

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunta el unicornio y lanza un rayo de magia que atraviesa a una de las figuras pero es como dispararle al aire.

Las figuras se acercan a Silver Shine quien no tiene a donde huir, está rodeado sin un camino libre para huir, para su mayor horror otra figura más alta se levanta tras las primeras tres y esto llena de pánico al unicornio, el pequeño Silver Shine cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que sea que vaya a ocurrirle.

-Silver Shine- Se escucha y eso preocupa al unicornio –Silver Shine- se vuelve a oír y en ese momento el unicornio despierta de esa pesadilla.

-¿Qué pasó?- Piensa Silver Shine al verse de vuelta, a salvo, en su habitación -¿A dónde se fueron los monstruos? ¿Acaso fue otra vez el mismo sueño?- Se pregunta el pequeño príncipe.

-Silver Shine hora de despertar- Dice Spike entrando a la habitación del pequeño unicornio plateado -¿Otra vez te quedaste jugando hasta tarde verdad?- Pregunta Spike al entrar y ver a Silver Shine en el suelo de su cuarto cubierto por esa manta.

-Solo fue ese sueño- Piensa Silver Shine ignorando un poco a Spike.

-Silver ¿me estás escuchando?- Pregunta Spike al notar que Silver parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Oh si ¿Qué pasa Spike?- Pregunta Silver Shine volviendo en sí.

-¿Te encuentras bien Silver?- Pregunta Spike al notar la actitud del unicornio.

-Este sí- Responde Silver –Solo un mal sueño jeje- Responde el unicornio plateado con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Dice Spike –Bueno, lávate rápido y baja a desayunar, recuerda que Twilight y tú irán hoy a Canterlot- Agrega Spike y en eso Silver lo recuerda.

-Cierto hoy iremos a ver a las princesas- Piensa Silver Shine y se levanta rápido del suelo, al pequeño unicornio le gusta ir mucho a Canterlot, le encanta la ciudad, visitar a sus abuelos y pasar la noche en el castillo porque, en palabras del unicornio, es muy grande y hay mucho espacio para jugar.

-Baja rápido, Twilight ya empacó tus cosas, además de que preparé waffles, tus favoritos- Dice Spike y esto emociona la potrillo que da saltos de alegría y usa su magia para levitar sus juguetes dentro de la caja donde los guarda y luego se tele-transporta afuera de su habitación asustando un poco a los guardias de la puerta que se sorprendieron de la repentina aparición del unicornio quien sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse.

-Wiiiii- Se escucha la voz de Silver corriendo por los pasillos.

-Ese Silver- Comenta Spike con una pequeña risa y recoge la manta que Silver dejo en el suelo, limpia la pelota que el unicornio uso como almohada y la pone en el cajón de juguetes del unicornio.

Junto al cajón de los juguetes Spike nota algo que le llama la atención, ve una caja de cartón mediana que dice en la tapa "Para Mamá", Spike no resiste la curiosidad y toma la caja para abrirla.

Spike observa el interior de la caja y ve muchos dibujos que el unicornio plateado a realizado, le falta algo de técnica pero se nota que los hace con esfuerzo y cariño, después de todo son regalos que le quiere dar a su mamá. Spike mira los dibujos y en varios de ellos nota que es Twilight y Silver jugando en el castillo, lecciones que ha tomado, Spike, Twilight y Silver Shine en otros dibujos, las princesas, sus abuelos y su tío Shining junto con Cadence, La amigas de su madre en las fiestas que Pinkie le ha hecho. Esto conmueve a Spikey y devuelve los dibujos a la caja, la pone en su lugar y sigue recogiendo la habitación del pequeño.

-A Silver Shine de verdad le gusta mucho dibujar- Piensa Spike mientras sigue limpiando la habitación y al sacudir debajo de la cama del pequeño nota que tiene otra caja escondida con más dibujos, de nueva cuenta la curiosidad puede más que el dragón y la abre solo para llevarse una sorpresa algo inquietante.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dice Spike sorprendido al ver los dibujos -¿Por qué Silver dibujaría algo así?- Vuelve a decir el dragón al ver los dibujos, en estas hojas están plasmados lo sueños recientes del unicornio, tres figuras negras tras él, dos figuras blancas y la gran figura que ha aparecido en sus sueños –Tengo que decirle a Twilight sobre esto- Piensa Spike y toma algunos de esos dibujos para dárselos después a Twilight sin que el unicornio se entere de esto.

Unos momentos después Silver Shine termina de desayunar, es algo temprano pero la emoción de ir a Canterlot otra vez lo tiene muy despierto de verdad le gusta ir a Canterlot, Twilight ve como su hijo acaba con su desayuno y ni siquiera pide otro por la emoción que siente de ir de nuevo a ver a sus abuelos y de visita el castillo.

-Listo vámonos- Dice el unicornio terminando su desayuno y baja de la silla mientras salta de felicidad y emoción.

-Tranquilo hijo ya casi nos vamos Responde Twilight acercándose a Silver.

-Vamos a ver a mi abuela y a mi abuelo ¿verdad mamá?- Pregunta el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto hijo, a tus abuelos les encanta que vayamos de visita- Responde Twilight y eso alegra más al pequeño y lo pone aún más impaciente por irse.

-Su majestad el carruaje ha llegado- Dice un guardia entrando a la cocina.

-Muchas gracias- Responde Twilight –Bien hijo es hora de irnos- Se dirige Twilight a Silver Shine y esto alegra al unicornio.

-Vamos- Dice Silver Shine y toma su maleta con su magia, a pesar de ser una maltea algo grande y un poco pesada el unicornio platead no tiene problemas para levantar esa maleta con su magia, la magia de Silver es más fuerte que la de un unicornio promedio.

-Psst Twilight- Susurra Spike a la princesa que toma algunas cosas con su magia.

-¿Qué ocurre Spike?- Pregunta Twilight al dragón.

-Tienes que ver algo- Responde Spike.

-Spike vamos de salida, ¿No podría esperar hasta que regrese?- Comenta Twilight saliendo de la cocina.

-Twilight esto es importante- Agrega Spike pero Twilight ya no tiene mucho tiempo.

-Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta que yo regrese- Contesta Twilight y Spike solo da un suspiro.

-Bien, pero llegando tiene que ser lo primero que atiendas- Comenta el dragón y sale de la cocina.

Afuera del castillo Silver ya espera a su madre, el pequeño esta tan ansioso que ya está arriba del carruaje que trajeron para ellos.

-Oh my, ansioso como siempre por lo que veo Silver- se escucha una voz suave detrás de Silver y él reconoce la voz de inmediato.

-Tía Fluttershy- Dice el pequeño unicornio bajando del carruaje para saludar a Fluttershy que no viene sola.

-Hola pequeño Silver, has crecido mucho por lo que veo- Saluda Fluttershy al unicornio y en eso ve que alguien se oculta detrás de la pegaso amarilla.

-Hola Blossom- Saluda Silver a una pequeña pegaso de pelaje color rosa claro, algo acaramelado, con crin y cola plateado brillante con tonos blancos y de ojos morados, ella no es otra que la hija de Fluttershy.

-Saluda Hija- Dice Fluttershy a la pequeña.

-Hola- Dice la pequeña Blossom de al menos 4 años de edad.

-¿Qué haces aquí tía?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Oh, ¿tu madre no te lo ha dicho?- Pregunta Fluttershy –Vamos a ir con ustedes a Canterlot- Comenta la pegaso con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad van a ir?- Pregunta el unicornio emocionado.

-Si pequeño- Responde Fluttershy esto alegra a Silver.

-Querida, aquí tengo ya tus cosas- Comenta un pegaso llegando a lugar cargando unas maletas con ropa y otras cosas como juguetes para su hija.

-Gracias Ligtning- Responde Fluttershy y le da un beso a este pega pues no es otro que su esposo y padre de la pequeña Blossom.

-Fue un placer querida- Responde Lightning Sparks –Ven hija- Llama el pegaso gris de crin roja a su hija quien se acerca a su padre.

-¿Si papá?- Dice la pegaso.

-Pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?- Le dice el pegaso a su hija.

-Sí papá- Responde la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Oh Fluttershy ya estás aquí- Dice Twilight viendo a su amiga –Hola Lightning- Saluda la princesa al pegaso gris.

-Buenos días majestad- Responde el pegaso y tanto ella como Fluttershy ríen de que el pegaso la siga llamando así a pesar de que Twilight le ha pedido que no lo haga.

-Hola Blossom- Saluda Twilight a la pequeña pegaso que se vuelve a ocultar tras su madre -Veo que vas a ir con nosotros pequeña- Agrega la princesa y Blossom asiente con su cabeza.

-No sabía que la tía Fluttershy iba a ir con nosotros, esto será muy divertido- Piensa Silver Shine con una sonrisa y todo el mundo sube al carruaje a excepción de Lightning y Spike.

-Adiós- Dice la princesa –Nos vemos en tres días- Agrega ella mientras todos se despiden agitando sus cascos.

-Dile adiós a tu Papá Hija- Comenta Fluttershy y Blossom agita su casco para despedirse de su padre.

-Adiós Twilight, Adiós Silver- Grita Spike –Que tengan buen viaje- Agrega el dragón mientras se despide de los que va en el carruaje.

-Bueno, debo regresar a la casa antes de que ese conejo Ángel haga de las suyas, de nuevo- Comenta Lightning Sparks y se despide de Spike.

-Si te entiendo, ese conejo puede llegara a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza- Responde Spike recordando la vez que se ofreció a cuidar a todas las mascotas –Nos vemos después Lightning- Agrega Spike y el pegaso gris vuela a su hogar mientras Spike entra de nuevo al castillo para encargarse de los asuntos del lugar mientras Twilight y los demás van a Canterlot.

-¿A dónde vamos primero mamá?- Pregunta Silver Shine a Twilight.

-Primero iremos al castillo para atender unos asuntos con las princesas y después de eso iremos con tus abuelos hijo- Responde Twilight lo cual alegra el potrillo.

-Escuchaste hija- Se dirige Fluttershy a Blossom -Vamos primero al castillo a ver a las princesas ¿No te emociona?- Le pregunta la pegaso a su hija quien solo asiente con la cabeza y da una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya verás Blossom, mis abuelos son muy buenos- Se dirige Silver a la pegaso quien solo mueve la cabeza otra vez y se vuelve a ocultar al lado de su madre.

 ** _1 HORA DESPUÉS, PONYVILLE_**

Por las calles de Ponyville va caminando, o más bien, saltando una pony color rosa con crin de rosa más fuerte llevando algunos objetos de fiesta en bolsas a sus costados, como siempre, Pinkie Pie va cantando de forma alegre mientras recorre las calles del lugar como es usual en ella y los ponys del pueblo siguen alegres su canción.

-Esta vez la fiesta será mejor que la del año pasado- Dice Pinkie saltando de alegría y aterriza de manera lenta desafiando las leyes de la física y mientras camina las cosas que se salieron de sus bolsas al saltar vuelven a caer ahí donde iban sin desordenarse en ningún momento.

-Hola Pinkie Pie- Saludan a la pony rosa y ella reconoce la voz de su amiga.

-Hola Rarity- Responde Pinkie al saludo.

-¿Qué llevas ahí Pinkie?- Pregunta la unicornio blanca al ver las bolsas que lleva Pinkie Pie.

-Son las cosas para el cumpleaños de Silver Shine- Responde Pinkie de forma alegre y con una gran sonrisa –Será la fiesta más extra ultra mega espectacular de todas- Agrega ella mientas saca confeti de su crin rosa.

-Es cierto Silver Cumple 6 años en menos de un mes- Dice Rarity recordando el cumpleaños del hijo de Twilight.

-Sí y planeo darle una fiesta mejor que las anteriores- Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-¿Necesitaras ayuda con eso Darling?- Pregunta Rarity mientras al mismo tiempo ofrece su ayuda a Pinkie pie.

-Por supuesto que sí Rarity- Responde Pinkie Pie –Entre más seamos en la fiesta más diversión habrá- Aclara la pony rosa con otra sonrisa aún mayor.

-Entonces manos a la obra- Dice Rarity y ambas ponys siguen caminando por Ponyville obteniendo las cosas que necesitan para el cumpleaños de Silver Shine.

-Y ustedes no le vayan a decir a Silver ¿Si?- Dice Pinkie Pie a todos los que leen la historia –Recuerden que será una fiesta sorpresa así que Shhhhh- Agrega ella mientras guiña un ojo a los lectores pidiendo que guarden el secreto.

-¿A quién le pedías que no dijera nada Pinkie?- Pregunta Rarity confundida.

-Oh no te preocupes Rarity, ellos lo saben muy bien y no dirán nada- Contesta Pinkie Pie lo cual deja a Rarity muy confundida.

-¿Eh?- Dice una pegaso Celeste al escuchar la risa de Pinkie, sobre ellos está Rainbow Dash durmiendo un poco antes de iniciar con sus labores de manejar el clima en Ponyville, se puede ver que la pegaso celeste tiene un libro de Daring Do en el rostro.

-Hey, Hola chicas- Saluda Rainbow Dash desde una nube bajando lo suficiente para que ambas ponys en el suelo la escuchen.

-Hola Rainbow Dash- Saludan ambas a la pegaso.

-¿Qué hacen tan temprano?- Pregunta Rainbow mientras baja de la nube y estira un poco sus alas antes de comenzar a volar nuevamente.

-Solo ayudo a Pinkie a conseguir unas cosas para el cumpleaños de Silver Shine- Responde Rarity.

-Wow, tan pronto, ¿Qué no falta como un mes para eso?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Lo sé, pero está será la fiesta más grande que Silver haya tenido y es mejor empezar desde ahora- Comenta Pinkie Pike saliendo de la nube que Rainbow había dejado y luego vuelve a aparecer entre ambas.

-Entiendo- Responde Rainbow Dash un tanto confundida de que Pinkie haya aparecido en la nube pero lo deja pasar por el momento.

-¿Nos ayudas Dash?- Pregunta Pinkie.

-Claro solo déjame retiro estás nubes y estaré con ustedes en 10 segundos- Comenta Rainbow Dash y sale disparada hacia el cielo y no despeja el espacio en 10 segundos lo hacen 8.

-¡Rainbow Dash, eres asombrosa!- Grita Pinkie Pie desde el suelo mientras mira un cronómetro que sacó de la absoluta nada.

-Eso lo sé- Responde Rainbow Dash bajando a tierra mostrándose muy orgullosa de su tiempo total.

-Pero tu actitud sigue siendo la misma- Se escucha otra voz detrás de ellas y al voltear ve llegar a Applejack acompañada de un pequeño potro de pelaje rojo de crin y cola café claro de ojos verdes.

-Hola Applejack- Saludan las demás y en eso notan al pequeño junto a ella.

-Hola pequeño Apple Crisp- Saludan las demás al potro que en realidad es el sobrino de Applejack, este pequeño es hijo de Big Mac y Miss Cheerilee.

-Hola- Saluda Apple Crisp con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que ha crecido mucho el pequeño- Comenta Rarity y revuelve la crin del pequeño que solo da una sonrisa más.

-Sí, cada día se parece más a su padre- Agrega Applejack.

-Eyup- Responde Apple Crisp de 4 años de edad.

-¿Qué hacen aquí amigas?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Recolectamos las cosas para la fiesta de Silver Shine- Responde Pinkie.

-¿No es muy temprano para eso?- Pregunta Applejack –Quiero decir todavía falta como un mes para su cumpleaños ¿no?- Agrega la pony naranja.

-Bueno, le voy a hacer la mejor fiesta de su vida- Responde Pinkie.

-¿Podemos ayudar tía?- Pregunta Apple Crisp a Applejack.

-No lo sé Sugarcube- Responde Applejack –Recuerda que teníamos que ir a recoger la medicina para…- Dice Applejack pero no termina ya que un ruido las alerta de que algo se aproxima rápido hacia ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Rarity al escuchar el sonido.

-No lo sé pero viene rápido- Contesta Rainbow Dash y junto a ellas pasa alguien que no esperaban volver a ver en Ponyville.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Grita la figura que pasa junto a los 5 presentes de manera rápida y viéndose desesperada y muy preocupada.

-Que grosera- Dice Rarity al sentir que por poco era arrollada por el vagón que venían jalando la unicornio que pasó junto a ellos.

-Un momento- Dice Applejack.

-¿Qué sucede Applejack?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué acaso no la reconocieron?- Pregunta de nueva cuenta la pony naranja.

-¿A quién?- Pregunta Pinkie.

-Por todas las manzanas, era Trixie- Contesta Applejack y todas dan un suspiro exaltadas por escuchar ese nombre.

-¡¿TRIXIE?!- Dicen todas sorprendidas.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash bajando a tierra.

-¿Creen que quiera volvernos a poner bajo un domo de cristal?- Dice Pinkie haciéndose bolita en el suelo –Esta vez no volveríamos locos como ellos- Menciona Pinkie sacando un libro clásico.

-No lo sé, pero seguro que no viene para nada bueno- Comenta Rarity preocupada.

-¿Quién es Trixie Tía?- Pregunta Apple Crisp.

-Larga historia Sugarcube- Contesta Applejack –Otro día con más calma te lo contaré todo- Agrega la pony naranja acariciando y revolviendo la crin de su sobrino.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash –Twilight no está aquí para encargarse del asunto- Agrega la pegaso celeste en el aire.

-¿Qué les parece si todos ¡CORREMOOOOOOS!?- Dice Pinkie moviendo sus patas tan rápido que hace un hoyo en el suelo.

-Detén tus caballos Pinkie- Dice Applejack y Apple Crisp ríe al entender la ironía de las palabras de su tía –Ya no tiene ese amuleto de Alicornio lo que significa que ya no nos puede hacer daño con su magia- Explica Applejack.

-Ella tiene razón- Menciona Rarity –Sin esa cosa horrible, aunque se veía muy bien como accesorio, ella no puede hacernos nada- Agrega Rarity.

-Entonces ¿vamos tras ella?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-Sí- Responde Applejack –Rainbow tu ve al castillo y dile a Spike para que le avise a Twilight de esto y también a Fluttershy- Se dirige la pony naranja a la pegaso.

-En camino Applejack- Responde Rainbow Dash y sale volando al castillo de la amistad.

-Rarity ¿Podrías asegurarte de que Apple Crisp vuelva a casa con Big Mac?- Le pide Applejack a la unicornio.

-No hay problema Applejack- Responde Rarity.

-Pero tía yo quiero ir también- Comenta Apple Crisp.

-Lo siento pequeño pero esto podría ser un poco peligroso- Responde Applejack y algo inconforme acompaña a Rarity.

-Las alcanzaré después de dejarlo- Dice Rarity y va con Apple Crisp a la granja.

-Pinkie tu y Yo vamos a seguir a Trixie para ver qué es lo que trama ahora- Comenta Applejack.

-Oki Doki Loki Applejack- Responde Pinkie y ambas van corriendo por el mismo camino por donde vieron pasar a la unicornio celeste junto con su vagón sin sospechar la verdadera razón por la cual Trixie regresó a Ponyville.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Dice Applejack al ver que perdió de Vista a Trixie.

-Haya- Dice Pinkie señalando al hospital de Ponyville.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Pinkie?- Pregunta Applejack -¿Fue tu sentido Pinkie? ¿O la viste entrar ahí?- Agrega la pony vaquera.

-No, no la vi- Responde Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunta Applejack confundida.

-Su vagón está ahí afuera- Contesta Pinkie y Applejack se queda con una cara de impresión por no haber notado antes el vagón.

-Oh, este sí, ya lo había visto, vamos entonces Pinkie Pie- Comenta Applejack y ambas ponys caminan hacia el hospital y al entrar ven a la unicornio sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera algo preocupada pero no lo toman mucho en cuenta.

-Trixie- Dicen Applejack y Pinkie lo cual llama la atención de la unicornio al escuchar esas voces decir su nombre.

-Ustedes- Dice Trixie al ver a ambas ponys frente a ella con una actitud casi amenazante.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Trixie?- Pregunta Applejack molesta.

-¿Piensas encerrarnos en un domo como la vez anterior?- Pregunta ahora Pinkie Pie.

-A ustedes no les importa lo que Trixie venga a hacer aquí- Contesta Trixie insultada por las palabras de ambas ponys.

-Oh claro que nos importa- Responde Applejack –La última vez que estuviste aquí no causaste muy buena impresión- Agrega ella.

-Pues Trixie no tiene porque hablar con ustedes dos si ella no lo desea- Responde Trixie mostrándose enojada.

-No me digas ¿Acaso quieres pedirle otra revancha a Twilight?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie –Si es así déjame decirte que esta vez no le podrás ganar ni con toda la magia del mundo, ya que ella ahora es una princesa- Agrega Pinkie sacando fotos de la nada con las imágenes de la transformación de Twilight en Alicornio.

-¿De dónde las sacaste Pinkie?- Pregunta Applejack confundida.

-Oh las tengo por todo el pueblo por si alguna vez llego a necesitarlas en caso de que alguien que Twilight venció antes aparezca- Responde Pinkie a lo cual Trixie mira a Applejack mientras hace un gesto preguntando "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" a lo cual Applejack responde con un gesto de "No lo sé" pero agita su cabeza y vuelve a su interrogatorio contra Trixie.

-Sin juegos Trixie ya dinos qué haces aquí o llamaremos la los guardias del castillo de Twilight para que te arresten por lo que le hiciste al pueblo hace años- Amenaza Applejack –Sabes que muchos ponys de aquí siguen molestos por eso y no dudaran en hablar en tu contra- Agrega ella y esto pone algo de miedo en Trixie al ver a las dos ponys frente a ella y recibir esa clase de amenaza por parte de Applejack. Trixie derrama una lágrima.

-Mami- Se escucha la voz de una pequeña entrando al hospital y corre hacia Trixie.

-Aqua Night, Hija- Dice Trixie al ver a su hija y pasa entre Applejack y Pinkie Pie quienes ven sorprendidas la escena.

-¿Mami? ¿Hija?- Dicen Ambas ponys viendo a Trixie con la pegaso que acaba de entrar al hospital.

-¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Y tu padre?- Pregunta Trixie.

-¿Padre?- Expresan tanto Pinkie como Applejack ambas confundidas.

-Papá está bien- Responde Aqua Night –Mamá ¿Cómo está mi hermanita?- Pregunta Aqua Night.

-¡¿Hermanita?!- Dicen Pinkie y Applejack sorprendidas aún más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a hacer eso?- les pregunta Trixie a ambas ponys.

-Lo sentimos- Responden ambas mientras Trixie vuelve a ver a su hija.

-Tu hermana va a estar bien hija- Le comenta Trixie a su hija para calmarla un poco ya que se encuentra muy nerviosa –Los doctores harán que tu hermanita mejore- Agrega Trixie y le da un abrazo a su hija dejando a Pinkie y a Applejack impactadas, nunca hubieran imaginado algo como esto.

-Sí, ya verás que los doctores atenderán bien a tu hermanita pequeña- Comenta Applejack a la hija de Trixie y ella mira a las dos ponys que dan una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con culpa por todas las cosas que le dijeron antes a la unicornio celeste.

-¿Quiénes son ellas mamá?- Pregunta Aqua Night.

-Bueno ellas son…- Contesta Trixie pero no sabe que responder con exactitud.

-Somos viejas, amigas, de tu mamá pequeña- Responde Pinkie con la sonrisa nerviosa y algo forzada, una cosa muy poco común en la pony rosa –¿Un cup cake?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie sacando un Cup-cake de la nada.

-Gra… gracias- Dice Aqua Night tomando el cup cake algo extrañada ya que busca el lugar de dónde Pinkie saco el postre. Silencio Incomodo.

-Aqua Night, pequeña, ¿Por qué no vas al vagón y buscas algo de leche para comer el cup cake que te acaban de dar?- Le Dice Trixie a su hija con una sonrisa –Mamá necesita hablar con sus, amigas- Agrega Trixie algo incomoda.

-Sí mamá- Responde la pequeña pegaso y vuelve al vagón mientras Trixie se queda con Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

-Un gusto conocerte Aqua Night- Comenta Applejack despidiéndose.

-Adiós pequeña- Dice Pinkie agitando su casco mientras la pegaso azul sale del lugar.

Un silencio incómodo se hace notar en el lugar, ninguna de las tres sabe qué decir, ni siquiera Pinkie hasta que es Applejack quien rompe con el silencio.

-Entonces ¿Qué edad tiene la pequeña?- Pregunta Applejack.

-5 años- Responde Trixie.

-Bien, se ve sana- Menciona Pinkie Pie y el silencio vuelve.

-Escuchamos que tienes otra hija- Menciona Applejack y eso causa que el semblante de Trixie decaiga un poco -¿Es por eso que estás aquí en el hospital?- Pregunta la pony naranja y Trixie asiente con la cabeza manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- Pregunta Applejack -Si se puede saber- Agrega la pony naranja ahora con un tono más clamado de voz.

Trixie da un suspiro y después de unos momentos voltea hacia Pinkie y Applejack para comenzar a relatarles toda la historia, omitiendo claramente el lugar de origen de su esposo, les cuenta de sus viajes, inventa algo acerca de la vez que se conocieron y llega a lo que ocurrió la noche anterior cuando su hija menor, Spring Shine, se corto en su pata trasera con esa peligrosa flor, al escuchar la historia de Trixie ambas ponys se sienten mal por la forma en que le hablaron antes, se dan cuenta de que debieron haber investigado un poco más antes de "atacar" a Trixie con esos comentarios.

-Ou, entiendo- Dice Applejack y se quita el sombrero –Lo sentimos Trixie- Se disculpa Applejack.

-Sí, perdón- Comenta Pinkie –No debimos creer que habías vuelto para hacer algo malo, no estuvo bien de nuestra parte- Agrega la pony rosa avergonzada de su comportamiento anterior.

-No se preocupen, creo que Trixie tampoco ha dado las mejores primeras o segundas impresiones que digamos- Contesta Trixie y las tres da una ligera sonrisa que rápido se borra del rostro de Trixie al recordar a su pequeña –Mi hija- Dice Trixie preocupada.

-No te preocupes Sugar cube, etoy segura de que los doctores harán lo necesario para que tu hija este a salvo- Comenta Applejack para levantarle el ánimo a Trixie.

-Gracias, al parecer no son tan malas como Trixie penaba- Responde la unicornio celeste.

-Bueno, parece que tú tampoco lo eres- Contesta Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Familiares de Spring Shine- Se escucha la voz del doctor y Trixie junto con Applejack y Pinkie corren hacia el doctor.

-Sí, es mi hija- Dice Trixie –Doctor por favor dígame, mi hija, ¿Cómo se encuentra? Por favor doctor- Comenta ella muy angustiada por Spring Shine.

-Tranquila señora Trixie- Responde el médico –Su hija se va a recuperar, por suerte la trajeron justo a tiempo y ya se encuentra fuera de peligro- Comenta el médico y esto alivia a todas las presentes, Trixie comienza a llorar de felicidad.

-Qué alivio- Dice Applejack.

-Me siento muy feliz- Comenta Pinkie de manera fuerte y es callada por una de las enfermeras del hospital ya que su grito molesto un poco a varios pacientes y otros ponys que están en espera de ser atendidos –Lo siento- Se disculpa Pinkie.

-Gracias a Celestia- Dice Trixie con su casco en el pecho y dando un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la noticia que la ha llenado de mucha alegría, el esfuerzo de Night Strike y la voluntad de Trixie ha salvado la vida de la pequeña Spring Shine.

-Sí, Por suerte la pasta de hojas que le puso a su hija la ayudó mucho, y con el antídoto que le acabamos de dar es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mejore- Agrega el médico feliz de haber ayudado a una pequeña.

-Gracias doctor, de verdad gracias- Contesta Trixie con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad brotado de sus ojos.

-No tiene que dar las gracias, solo hago mi trabajo, su hija despertará en unas cuantas horas, para antes de que anochezca podrá llevársela del hospital tan sana como antes de que esa flor le causara ese daño- Responde el médico y se aleja para atender a otros pacientes.

-Lo ves Trixie, todo va a estar bien- Comenta Applejack poniendo su casco en el hombro de Trixie.

-Gracias, a las dos- Responde Trixie y las tres ríen un poco.

Por la puerta principal del hospital entran Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Spike y quedan un poco confundidos al ver a Pinkie y Applejack hablando de manera serena y apacible con Trixie.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash al acercarse a las tres ponys sentadas.

-Oh, Hola, que bueno verlas de nuevo- Saluda Trixie y los demás quedan algo confundidas, esperaban algo como una exigencia o insultos por parte de ella pero en lugar de eso recibieron un cálido saludo.

-Bueno, Twilight respondió el mensaje y dijo que regresaría lo más rápido posible así que no podrás salirte con la tuya esta vez Trixie, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo o planeando no funcionara- Dice Spike y ante esto Pinkie, Trixie y Applejack dan unas ligeras risas.

-¿De qué se están riendo ahora?- Pregunta Rarity confundida por las risas de las tres ponys.

-Iré a mi vagón a descansar un poco, además hay dos ponys que debo atender también- Responde Trixie pasando con mucha calma entre los recién llegados quienes aún se mantienen un poco en postura defensiva pero confundidos.

-Adelante Trixie- Dice Applejack.

-Eh ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunta Rainbow confundida rascando su cabeza con su casco mientras se mantiene en el aire.

-No te preocupes Dashie, todo está bien- Responde Pinkie Pie.

-¿Podrían explicarse?- Pregunta Rarity intrigada por todo el asunto.

-Claro pero antes de eso Spike manda otro mensaje y dile a Twilight y Fluttershy que disfruten de su viaje, créeme que Trixie no hará nada malo, ¿verdad Pinkie Pie?- Dice Applejack.

-Claro, ella no hará nada malo- Complementa la pony rosa –A menos que el escritor decida hacer eso así como me está haciendo pensar en estos diálogos en este momento, que divertido- Piensa Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-Además no queremos que el pequeño Silver se quede decepcionado por tener que regresar, saben que si Twilight vuelve traerá al pequeño con ella- Agrega Applejack.

-Sí y además es la primera vez que la pequeña Blossom visita Canterlot y apuesto que está muy emocionada- Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-No sé si está emocionada- Dice Rainbow Dash –Esa pequeña es más tímida que Fluttershy- Agrega Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash, eso no se debe de decir- Comenta Rarity.

-Bueno ya tranquilas todas- Dice Applejack –Por lo pronto Spike envía la carta y luego les explicaremos todo.

-Okey, si ustedes dicen- Dice Spike y en eso envía otra carta para Twilight.

-Listo, ahora díganos, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Pregunta Spike.

Applejack y Pinkie Pie dirigen a todos afuera del hospital para ya no armar otro escándalo y poder explicar mejor las cosas, así lo hacen y los demás quedan con la boca abierta y mudos de impresión cuando escuchan la explicación del regreso de Trixie a Ponyville.

-Entonces, ¿Ella es madre?- Dice Rarity impresionada.

-Eyup- Responde Applejack.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Comenta Rainbow Dash quien bajo al suelo por la impresión- ¿Esto es de verdad?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash al no creer del todo.

-Sí lo es Rainbow Dash- Comenta Pinkie –Incluso vimos a una de ellas- Agrega Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-Era una pegaso muy tierna- Comenta Applejack, oh miren hablado de ellos.

En ese momento del vagón baja Trixie con su hija y ambas bajan ayudando a un tercer individuo a caminar, el pegaso Night Strike se ve agotado y uno de sus cascos parece estar hinchado y lastimado.

-Con cuidado querido, no te vayas a lastimar- Le dice Trixie a su esposo.

-No te preocupes Trixie, yo estoy bien- responde Night Strike con una sonrisa.

-Papá ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunta la pegaso a su padre.

-Tranquila hija, papá está bien jeje- Le contesta el pegaso a Aqua Night –Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue Spring Shine?- Pregunta el pegaso por su otra hija.

-Tranquilo Night Strike, ella va a estar bien, los médicos ya la han puesto fuera de peligro- Contesta Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Qué alivio- Dice el pegaso dando un suspiro.

-Entonces tú eres el esposo de Trixie- Comenta Applejack acercándose junto a los demás hacia la familia.

-Sí, él es mi esposo- Responde Trixie –Me gustaría presentarte a unas…- Dice Trixie pero no sabe muy bien como referirse a ellas.

-¿No eran tus amigos mamá?- Pregunta la pegaso Aqua Night.

-Oh sí, claro, ellas son unas viejas amigas y un amigo- Responde Trixie y Rainbow está por decir algo contra eso pero recibe una mirada de Applejack para que no diga nada.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos mi nombre es Night Strike- Dice Night Strike saludando a los demás presentes.

-Gusto en conocerte también Night Strike- Saluda Applejack y al voltear el pegaso hacia ellos notan el color de los ojos del pegaso. Dorados.

-Y yo soy Aqua Night- Se presenta la pequeña pegaso de manera formal y los presentes ahí notan el color de los ojos de la pequeña pegaso. Dorados.

-Hola pequeña, un placer, mi nombre es Rarity- Contesta Rarity.

-Yo soy Spike, gusto en conocer a los dos- Menciona el dragón.

-Soy Rainbow Dash- Dice la pegaso haciendo una pirueta en el aire.

-Y yo soy Pinkie pie y siempre estoy feliz de hacer nuevos amigos cada día- Dice ella con una mega-sonrisa y saca confeti de la nada lo cual deja un poco confundido a Night Strike pero impresiona a la pequeña pegaso celeste.

-Otra vez, Otra vez- Dice emocionada la pequeña y Pinkie lo hace de nuevo lo cual alegra a Aqua Night.

Las mane, platican unos momentos entre ellas acerca de la posibilidad del origen de Night Strike, dejando a la familia platicar un poco y Night Strike entra al hospital para ser atendido de su casco, ocultando el hecho de que fue el haber golpeado al cocodrilo de roca lo que le causo una pequeña fractura, Applejack, Pinkie y Spike van al castillo de la amistad en donde preparan algunos alimentos y se los llevan a la familia quienes los aceptan con gusto y horas después, como el médico dijo, antes del anochecer la pequeña Spring Shine despierta sintiéndose un poco mareada pero está bien, esto llena de alegría a toda la familia, Trixie no evita llorar de la alegría que siente lo mismo que Night Strike y Aqua Night. Applejack entonces invita a la familia a pasar la noche en su hogar, al principio Trixie no estaba muy de acuerdo pero su esposo la convence de aceptar la invitación, principalmente por sus hijas.

Al llegar Applejack explica a su familia la situación y Trixie y la familia son bien recibidos por los Apples, incluso, al pequeño Apple Crisp le parece muy linda la pequeña Spring Shine y se sonroja un poco al verla, al notar la familia Apple da una pequeña risa mientras Big Mac le da una palmada en la espalda a su hijo y después de una cena entre las dos familias Applejack lleva a Trixie y Night Strike a sus habitaciones mientras Apple Bloom le muestra a las pequeñas la habitación que compartirían.

-Aquí es niñas- Dice Apple Bloom mostrando la habitación a Aqua Night y Spring Shine –Ustedes dos pueden dormir aquí-

-Es muy grande- Dice Aqua Night observando la habitación -¿Qué te parece hermanita?- Le pregunta a Spring Shine.

-Sí, es muy graaaaaande- Dice la pequeña Spring Shine mientras cojea un poco ya que aunque se salvo del veneno de la flor la infección en su pata hace que le duela un poco pero ella está fuera de peligro.

-Esta era mi habitación antes, cuando crecí me movieron a una nueva así que pueden dormir aquí- Les dice Apple Bloom a ambas hermanas quienes agradecen la hospitalidad y dan algunos bostezos de sueño, Aqua Night sube a la cama volando y Spring Shine es ayudada por Apple Bloom –Que descasen- Dice Apple Bloom antes de salir de la habitación.

Todo el mundo va a dormir, pero, en su habitación temporal, Night Strike y Trixie mantienen una conversación, en voz baja, acerca de lo que planean hacer ahora decidiendo acerca de su futuro y el de sus hijas,

-Bueno ¿Tu qué piensas Trixie? ¿Qué te parece mi idea?- Pregunta el pegaso verde en voz baja para no despertar a nadie más.

-La verdad, no lo sé Night Strike- Responde la unicornio con tono de duda y volteando hacia el techo del lugar.

-A mi me parece que es un buen lugar para vivir- Dice el pegaso verde –Sería el sitio ideal para criar a nuestras hijas ¿no te parece mi amor?- Agrega Night Strike.

-Sí querido, ahora que lo dices, tal vez Ponyville no sea un mal lugar después de todo- Contesta Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues con lo que pudimos ahorrar de todos los espectáculos que realizamos y las presentaciones que hicimos en algunos lugares especiales, hemos juntamos lo suficiente para comprar una casa como las que vimos al pasar, de hecho debo decirte que no muy lejos de aquí vi una que estaba en venta así que ¿Qué dices Trixie?- Comenta Night Strike a su esposa y Trixie piensa las cosas por unos momentos.

-Creo que, podemos darle la oportunidad a este pueblo- Responde Trixie volteando hacia su esposo –Al menos por nuestras hijas- Agrega ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, por nuestras hijas- Contesta Night Strike y el matrimonio se toma de los cascos, se dan un largo y profundo beso y se abrazan el uno al otro para finalmente caer en los brazos de la noche para tener un merecido descanso.

Al parecer la familia ha decidido quedarse en Ponyville y establecerse en el lugar para criar a sus hijas, que es lo más preciado para ambos.

-Parece que tampoco se encuentra por aquí- Se escucha la voz de la princesa Luna en el mundo de los sueños, pareciera que busca a alguien en especial –Star Night, ¿Dónde se metió esa pequeña?- Dice Luna buscando a, sí adivinaron, su hija.

Lejos de Ponyville en una casa de la ciudad de Canterlot, dentro de una habitación, se encuentra dormido un unicornio de pelaje plateado y crin, es el pequeño Silver Shine que duerme en una de las habitaciones del castillo, pero al parecer está teniendo de nuevo el mismo sueño que lo ha seguido por varias noches pero en está ocasión no tiene el sueño solo, alguien lo acompaña dentro de esa pesadilla recurrente.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con tus sueños Silver?- Se escucha la voz de una pequeña Alicornio de color azul con manchas blancas en sus alas y sus cascos, crin y cola de color negro que emite un tenue resplandor y ojos de color rojos, ella es Star Night la hija de la princesa Luna.

-No lo sé- Responde Silver Shine en el sueño –Esto ya me ha pasado antes pero nunca he sabido por qué- Agrega el unicornio mientras corre en compañía de Star Night.

-Pues si que eres un unicornio muy extraño- Responde la Alicornio azul mientras sigue a Silver Shine a través de ese sueño.

-Oye- Responde Silver algo enojado -¿Qué no puedes sacarnos a ambos de aquí? Eres la hija de la princesa Luna ¿no?- Pregunta Silver Shine.

-Sí, pero recuerda que soy un año menor que tú y mi magia no es tan fuerte como la de mi mamá- Contesta la Alicornio y ambos se detienen un poco a descansar, pues llevan un rato escapando de las sombras dentro del sueño del unicornio plateado.

-¿Qué hacemos entones?- Pregunta Silver Shine.

-No lo sé- Responde Star Night –Quizá mamá me encuentre aquí antes de que nos encuentren- Agrega la Alicornio asomando su cabeza para ver si todo es seguro.

-Esto no me gusta para nada- Comenta Silver Shine.

-Pues es tu sueño- Responde Star Night -¿Por qué no despiertas?- Pregunta Star Night.

-No puedo, no puedo despertar hasta que termine el sueño- Contesta Silver Shine a la hija de la princesa Luna.

Unos momentos después lo dos son alcanzados y sorprendidos por las figuras ya que salieron de manera precipitada de su escondite y ahora las figuras los rodean y acercan sus cascos hacia ellos.

-¡MAMÁ!- Grita Star Night con fuerza y ambos cierran los ojos.

En ese momento una muy poderosa luz ilumina todo el ambiente alrededor y disipa las sombras que estaban por tomar a ambos ponys.

-¿Qué sucedió? Pregunta Silver Shine.

-Es mi mamá- Contesta Star Night con una sonrisa pero en eso recuerda algo –Uy, mi mamá, estoy en problemas- Comenta la Alicornio y en eso la princesa Luna hace acto de presencia a ambos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre en este lugar?- Pregunta Luna algo enojada con su hija por no haberle hecho caso de no meterse en los sueños de los demás ponys –Hija sabes que aún no controlas bien tus habilidades y ya te has quedado atrapada en un sueño varias veces- regaña Luna a su hija.

-Perdón mamá- Se disculpa la princesita Star Night.

-Está bien hija, pero ahora…- Comenta La princesa Luna y abre un portal –A tu propio sueño a seguir practicando esta habilidad- Agrega Luna y Star Night obedece.

-Te veré en la mañana Silver Shine- Dice la pequeña Alicornio antes de irse.

-Sí hasta mañana Star Night- Responde el unicornio y esta por quedarse en su sueño pero…

-Espera un momento Príncipe- Se dirige la princesa Luna a Silver Shine quien se detiene al escuchar la voz de la princesa de la noche.

-No estoy en problemas ¿verdad?- Pregunta Silver Shine algo nervioso.

-No, nosotras no tenemos nada por qué decirte algo de eso Príncipe- Responde la princesa Luna con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo ¿Entonces qué sucede princesa Luna?- Pregunta Silver Shine.

-No es la primera vez que tienes este sueño ¿verdad?- Comenta La princesa de la noche.

-No, no lo es- Responde Silver.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello Silver Shine?- Pregunta ahora la princesa Luna.

¿Será que acaso la princesa Luna logrará descifrar el secreto de los sueños que ha tenido este unicornio en las última semana?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 12… "Lo oculto en tus sueños"**


	12. C12 Lo oculto en tus sueños

**Capítulo 12**

 **"** **Lo oculto en tus sueños"**

Trixie logró llegar con su familia a tiempo al hospital de Ponyville para que su hija fuera atendida, el corte de la Imera Blackus en la pata de la pequeña unicornio verde estuvo por cobrar la vida de la pequeña pero la determinación de sus padres salvó su vida.

Todo esto ocurría mientras Twilight y Silver Shine llegaban a la ciudad de Canterlot junto con Fluttershy y su hija Blossom, el unicornio estaba emocionado de ir de nuevo a Canterlot a ver a las princesas y luego a sus abuelos, por su parte Blossom estaba nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que vería de frente a la realeza de Equestria.

-Sí, que bueno que ya llegamos- Dijo Silver Shine, mientras prácticamente saltaba del carruaje que seguía aterrizando y comenzó a correr en círculos hasta que su madre lo detuvo con su magia.

-Silver, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas del carruaje hasta que estemos en el suelo?- Regañó Twilight al unicornio plateado –Podrías lastimarte si caes mal hijo- Agregó la princesa de la amistad mientras bajaba del carruaje.

-Perdón mamá- Se disculpó Silver Shine –Es que me gusta mucho venir a Canterlot- Agregó en su defensa el unicornio plateado.

-Lo sé hijo, solo ten más cuidado- Le comentó Twilight y Silver asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya Twilight, Silver está tan lleno de energía como siempre- Comentó Fluttershy bajando del carruaje.

-Sí, siempre lo está- Responde Twilight mientras le da un abrazo a su hijo.

-Oye Blossom, ¿no vas a bajar?- Preguntó Silver Shine al notar que la pequeña pegaso seguía dentro del carruaje con un poco de miedo.

-Oh mi pequeña, no tengas miedo mamá está aquí- Dijo Fluttershy y su hija bajó de manera lenta del carruaje y se puso junto a ella.

-Te vas a divertir Blossom, el castillo de Canterlot es muuuuuuuuuuy grande y las princesas son muy amables- Comentó el unicornio plateado.

-Lo ves hija ¿no te alegra escuchar eso?- Preguntó Fluttershy y Blossom solo asintió con la cabeza, en efecto Blossom es más tímida que su madre Fluttershy.

-Bueno, vamos o llegaremos tarde a ver a las princesas- Dijo Twilight pero al momento de caminar un pequeño pergamino apareció frente a la princesa, un mensaje de Spike había llegado.

-¿Es un mensaje de Spike mamá?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado al ver ese rollo aparecer de la nada.

-Eso parece hijo- Respondió Twilight.

-Y ¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Silver energético y saltando un poco para alcanzar a ver.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy acercándose a la princesa mientras su hija caminaba a su lado.

Twilight leyó este primer mensaje y se espantó un poco al ver lo que decía.

-No puede ser- Dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué ocurre Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy mientras Blossom se escondía detrás de ella ya que la asustó un poco la reacción de Twilight -¿Qué dice la carta?- Volvió a cuestionar la pegaso amarilla.

-¡Dice que Trixie regresó a Ponyville!- Respondió Twilight algo asustada.

-¿Qué?- Comentó Fluttershy –Oh no, ¿crees que planee hacer algo malo de nuevo?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-No lo sé- Contestó Twilight.

-Mamá, ¿Quién es Trixie?- Preguntó Silver Shine a su madre.

-Es una larga historia hijo, te la explicaré luego- Respondió Twilight a su hijo.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Creo que tendremos que regresar a Ponyville- Contestó Twilight.

-¿Regresar?- Dijo Silver Shine sorprendido –Pero acabamos de llegar mamá- Comentó el unicornio plateado algo triste por lo que su madre dijo.

-Lo siento hijo, pero creo que tendremos que volver en otra ocasión, en cuanto los guardias lleguen enviaremos un mensaje a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna para explicarles la situación- Dijo Twilight y Silver bajo su rostro triste.

-Yo quería ver a las princesas y a mis abuelos- Comentó Silver algo triste.

-Será en otra ocasión hijo- Dijo Twilight a su hijo para tratar de levantarle el ánimo.

-Perdón hija pero creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- Le comentó Fluttershy a Blossom Sparks.

-Sí mamá- Respondió Blossom a su madre.

Los guardias llegaron para escoltar a los recién llegados al castillo para su reunión con las princesas.

-Lamento informar esto pero creo que la cita con las princesas tendrá que esperar, una situación ha surgido y debemos regresar a Ponyville de inmediato para darle la atención que se requiere- Comentó Twilight a los guardias al tiempo de que Silver Shine se sentía triste por tener que irse, Fluttershy solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Blossom miraba atenta las armaduras de los guardias.

Twilight seguía explicando la situación cuando otro mensaje apareció frente a ella, proveniente de Spike.

-¿Otro mensaje?- Preguntó Silver Shine al ver llegar ese otro pergamino pequeño.

-¿Qué dice ahora ese mensaje Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

Twilight leyó el mensaje y este la dejó mucho más sorprendida que el mensaje anterior que recibió, levantó su vista y luego volvió a leer el mensaje para asegurarse de haber leído bien y no cometer errores, Twilight enrolló el mensaje con su magia y lo guardó para luego dirigirse de nueva cuenta a los guardias.

-Entregaremos su mensaje a las princesas cuanto antes majestad- Dijo uno de los guardias a punto de irse.

-Esperen un momento por favor- Pidió Twilight y los guardias regresaron.

-A sus órdenes princesa- Respondieron los guardias pegasos regresando a escuchar a la princesa.

-Hubo un cambio de eventos, después de todo sí podremos atender nuestra cita con las princesas- Dijo Twilight y los guardias tomaron el equipaje de los recién llegados y se dirigieron al castillo.

-¿De verdad mamá?, ¿Si nos vamos a quedar?- Preguntó emocionado Silver Shine al oír las palabras de su madre.

-Sí hijo, si nos podremos quedar- Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa y eso alegró tanto a Silver Shine que comenzó a usar su magia para tele-transportarse de un lugar a otro a lo cual Twilight y Fluttershy rieron un poco mientras Blossom solo veía confundida la forma de actuar del unicornio de pelaje plateado y ojos rojo y dorado.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy y Twilight le contó la situación.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Fluttershy igual de sorprendida mientras caminaban al castillo.

-Lo sé, no estoy muy segura pero Spike dijo en la carta que la envió por petición de Applejack así que creo que todo está bien por haya- Respondió la princesa aunque no sabía la situación entera.

-Bueno si crees que es necesario regresar…- Comentó Fluttershy.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes Fluttershy- Contestó Twilight –Si algo pasa estoy segura de que Spike enviará el mensaje además Applejack dijo en la carta que Trixie no tenía intenciones de hacer nada malo y que disfrutemos del viaje- Agregó la princesa.

-Oh, pues entonces eso hay que hacer, ¿verdad hija?- Le preguntó Fluttershy a la pequeña Blossom.

-Sí mamá- Respondió algo tímida la pegaso y siguió a su madre.

Los 4 llegaron al castillo donde fueron recibidos por la guardia real y entraron al palacio para que Twilight pudiera hablar con las princesas.

Por los pasillos iban caminando los cuatro visitantes, Twilight y Fluttershy al frente seguidas de sus hijos, en eso el unicornio plateado voltea porque creyó escuchar algo detrás de él y se detiene unos momentos, al ver a Silver detenerse y venciendo su timidez Blossom se acercó al pequeño unicornio plateado.

-¿Te ocurre algo Silver Shine?- Preguntó con algo de timidez Blossom al unicornio plateado.

-Creí que había escuchado algo por haya- Respondió Silver y ambos ponys pequeños miraron hacia atrás de ellos pero no vieron nada.

-Yo no veo nada- Comentó la pequeña Blossom.

-Quizá fue mi imaginación- Dijo Silver Shine y ambos ponys voltearon para seguir caminando hasta que Silver escuchó una pequeña risa detrás de él.

-Ahí está otra vez- Dijo Silver Shine volteando de nuevo.

-Sí, yo también lo escuché- Comentó Blossom volteando con un poco de miedo –Silver vámonos nuestras mamas ya se alejan- Dijo la pegaso de color rosa.

-Sí tienes razón, vamos oh nos meteremos en proble…- Silver no alcanzó a terminar ya que al voltear alguien apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Bu!- Dijo la figura que apareció y ambos ponys se asustaron, Silver Shine cayó sobre sus patas traseras mientras Blossom dio un grito de alarma y se tiró al suelo temblando de miedo cubriendo su cabeza con sus cascos.

-Jijiji te asuste Silver jiji- Dijo la figura de una pequeña Alicornio de pelaje azul con manchas blancas en sus alas y sus cascos, de ojos rojos y crin y cola negra algo resplandecientes –Eres muy divertido ojitos- Agregó la Alicornio azul entre risas.

-Star Night- Dijo Silver algo molesto por el susto que le dio la hija de la princesa Luna.

-Hola ojitos- Saludó Star Night al unicornio plateado.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así- Comentó Silver Shine, pues ojitos, es como la pequeña princesa de pelaje azul suele decirle a Silver Shine por el color de sus ojos.

-Pero a mí me gusta decirte así ojitos- Dijo la princesa Star Night a lo que Silver solo dio una mueca de desacuerdo -¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Star Night al ver a Blossom.

-Ella es mi amiga, su nombre es Blossom Saparks- Contestó Silver y Star Night se acercó a la pegaso rosa.

-Hola Blossom- Saludó la Alicornio de frente a la pegaso.

-Hola- Respondió al saludo con timidez Blossom.

-Silver Shine ¿por qué te quedaste atrás hijo?- Preguntó Twilight regresando junto con Fluttershy.

-Hija me preocupaste un momento- Dijo Fluttershy y en eso ambas vieron a Star Night.

-Hola princesa Twilight- Saludó la pequeña Alicornio.

-Star Night, que gusto verte de nuevo pequeña- Respondió Twilight al saludo de la Alicornio azul.

-Hola pequeña- Saludó Fluttershy.

-Hola- Respondió al saludo Star Night.

-Mamá- Dijo Blossom y fue con su madre.

-Ven aquí hija, no vuelvas a quedarte atrás- Mencionó Fluttershy y Blossom asintió con la cabeza.

-Vienen a ver a mi mamá y a mi tía, ¿verdad princesa?- Preguntó Star Night a Twilight.

-Así es pequeña, tenemos un asunto que atender con ellas- Respondió Twilight.

-Entonces vamos yo los llevo a todos- Comentó Star Night con alegría y se puso frente a todos los demás y comenzó a volar –Síganme- Dijo con alegría mientras volaba.

-Vamos hijo, no debemos llegar tarde con las princesas- Comentó Twilight levantando a su hijo y sacudiéndole un poco el polvo de su cuerpo.

-Sí mamá- Respondió el unicornio plateado sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más.

-Andando que después de eso iremos a ver a tus abuelos- Comentó Twilight y esto alegró mucho al unicornio plateado quien con una sonrisa iba junto a su madre.

-Mami, Tía Celestia, ya llegaron- Dijo la pequeña Alicornio azul entrando al salón del trono y varios guardias tocaron trompetas para anunciar la llegada de la princesa Twilight y su hijo junto con sus acompañantes.

-Twilight, es un gusto verte de nuevo- Dijo Celestia saludando a la princesa.

-Me alegra verla también majestad- Respondió Twilight.

-Buen día majestades- dijo Fluttershy haciendo reverencia ante las princesas lo mismo hicieron el pequeño Silver Shine y Blossom Sparks.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Fluttershy- Comentó la princesa Luna.

-Bueno Twilight, debemos comenzar nuestra reunión, pero tendrá que ser en privado- Dijo la princesa Luna y Twilight asintió.

-Como diga princesa, ¿Fluttershy podrías cuidar a Silver Shine por favor?- le pidió la princesa de la amistad a la pegaso amarilla.

-Claro que sí Twilight, yo me encargo- Respondió la pegaso amarilla con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Contestó Twilight –Silver Shine pórtate bien con tu tía Fluttershy, no hagas travesuras tampoco en el castillo- Dijo Twilight a su hijo.

-Sí mamá, me portaré bien- Contestó el unicornio plateado con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es es mi hijo- Dijo Twilight y le dio un beso en la frente a Silver.

-Mami, ¿puedo jugar con ellos?- Preguntó Star Night a su madre.

-Sí hija, solo por favor tengan cuidado- Respondió Luna dándole permiso a su hija de jugar.

-Yay, gracias mamá- Comentó la Alicornio y fue con Silver y Blossom –Vengan, vamos al patio de juegos que mi tía puso en mi último cumpleaños- Dijo Star Night apareciendo frente a ellos con su magia.

-Sí, será divertido- Dijo Silver Shine y comenzó a correr pero se detuvo y volteó hacia Blossom que seguía atrás de Fluttershy –Ven Blossom, es muy divertido- Le comentó Silver Shine a la pegaso rosa quien miró a su madre y Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, ya voy detrás de ustedes- Respondió Blossom con un poco más de seguridad en sus palabras y siguió a Silver Shine y a Star Night.

-Ten cuidado hijo- Dijo Twilight al ver a su hijo correr con rapidez.

-No te preocupes Twilight, yo los vigilaré- Comentó Fluttershy y fue volando tras los tres pequeños.

-Por aquí Twilight Sparkle- Dijo Luna y las tres princesas entraron en una habitación privada para discutir cosas de la realeza como relaciones diplomáticas con las otras razas, leyes para Equestria, el avance que la tecnología estaba teniendo en ciudades como Manehatan y más diplomacia, después tocaron el tema del hijo de Twilight.

-¿Todo se ha mantenido tranquilo Twilight?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia a la princesa de la amistad.

-Sí princesa- Contestó Twilight –Hasta ahora todo ha transcurrido en paz- Agregó a su respuesta con un suspiro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Respondió ahora Luna –Lo último que necesitamos por aquí es que alguien venga para tratar de estropear la paz que tenemos- Dijo Luna con seriedad.

-¿Sabe algo Silver Shine sobre su origen Twilight?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia a Twilight Sparkle.

-No, como los padres de Silver me pidieron, el no conoce nada de su origen, a veces pregunta sobre su padre pero le digo que él es un caso muy especial y que aunque no tenga un padre yo le daré todo mi amor- Contestó Twilight a lo que las princesas dieron una sonrisa, sobre todo Luna quien entendía mejor esto.

-Para terminar Twilight ¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos por algo?- Preguntó la monarca del sol a su antigua estudiante.

-No lo creo majestad- Respondió Twilight.

-Bien, entonces creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión- Comentó Celestia y las tres princesas se retiraron, Celestia volvió a la sala del trono para revisar algunos pergaminos reales, mientras que Twilight y la princesa Luna caminaban por los pasillos hacia el jardín donde se encontraban el pequeño Silver Shine, Fluttershy con su hija Blossom y la pequeña Star Night.

-Sabe princesa Luna, a veces me es difícil creer que ya han pasado casi seis años desde que me convertí en la madre de Silver Shine- Comentó Twilight mientras caminaba.

-El tiempo Fluye rápido Twilight Sparkle y se puede ver que cada día Silver Shine está creciendo con felicidad- Respondió Luna –Permítenos decirte que has hecho un gran trabajo criando a ese pequeño unicornio plateado- Agregó con halago la princesa Luna.

-Gracias princesa- Respondió Twilight –Star Night también es una pequeña maravillosa, usted también ha hecho un gran papel como madre Princesa Luna- Ahora era Twilight quien halagaba a la princesa Luna.

-Bueno, ella es toda mi alegría- Respondió Luna –Después de que me dijeron que nunca podría tener hijos propios, nos sentíamos devastadas Twilight Sparkle, creímos que jamás experimentaríamos la dicha que tú tenías ¡ de ser madre- Comentó la princesa Luna recordando cómo fue que Star Night llegó a su vida.

-Princesa Luna- Dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight Sparkle?- Preguntó la princesa de la noche.

-¿Es verdad lo que la princesa Celestia me dijo acerca de Star Night?- Le preguntó la princesa de la amistad –Me refiero a la forma en que ella fue…- Agregó a su pregunta y la princesa Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Es verdad lo que has oído Twilight- Respondió la princesa Luna –Mi hermana te ha hablado con la verdad- Respondió Luna y a su mente vino un recuerdo de hace 6 años.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Hace 6 años la noticia del hijo de la princesa Twilight fue el mayor escándalo y la más grande primicia que la tierra de Equestria había visto, todo cortesía de las CMC quienes sin malas intenciones publicaron un pequeño artículo acerca de este tema provocando la invasión de los medios en Ponyville por un tiempo.

La noticia llegó también a Canterlot, dejando a la princesa Celestia y Luna con la boca abierta de la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver las imágenes de Twilight con el pequeño cargado en sus cascos por lo cual al igual que la familia de Twilight, ellas decidieron hacerle una visita a la princesa de la amistad en su castillo.

Twilight también les contó a las princesas lo que ella sabía acerca del origen del pequeño Silver Shine y ellas también accedieron a ayudarla, al igual que su hermano, las princesas enviaron guardias para resguardar a Twilight y al pequeño en el castillo de la amistad, antes de retirarse ambas princesas cargaron al pequeño, a Celestia esto le pareció muy adorable y se llenó de alegría cargando a Silver Shine, pero con la princesa Luna, fue algo mucho más profundo, al cargar al pequeño este abrió los ojos y miró de forma directa a la princesa de la noche quien al observar los ojos del pequeño, lo hermoso que era y lo como Twilight también era feliz con un hijo, un sentimiento brotó en el pecho de la princesa Luna, cargar al pequeño Silver Shine y por último un bostezo que dio el bebé al quedarse dormido en los cascos de Luna hizo a la princesa sentir que algo le faltaba, en todos sus años no había pensado seriamente en formar una familia, pero ese pequeño había despertado un sentimiento en el pecho de la princesa de la noche.

-Celestia- Dijo Luna.

-¿Qué sucede Luna?- Preguntó la princesa a su hermana menor una noche varios días después mientras ambas cenaban.

-Quiero un bebé- Dijo la princesa de la noche y esto hizo que Celestia casi se ahogara con la comida que tenía.

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió Celestia mientras tosía intentando no ahogarse con la comida por el comentario de su hermana -¿Hablas enserio Luna?- Preguntó Celestia.

-Creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en nuestros deberes y olvidamos otro aspecto de nuestras vidas- Respondió Luna.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la visita que le hicimos a Twilight?- Preguntó Celestia.

-La verdad es que ese pensamiento está en mi cabeza desde aquel día- Respondió Luna -¿No has pensado tú lo mismo Celestia?- Preguntó ahora Luna.

-Claro que lo he pensado y me gustaría tener hijos también algún día, hermana si lo que quieres es tener un bebé, adelante yo no puedo impedir eso, solo debes recordar la gran responsabilidad que eso implica- Respondió Celestia y tomó un vaso de agua para apaciguar la tos que tenía.

-Pero la verdad no creo tener tiempo para salir y conocer a un macho- Comentó Luna y Celestia sugirió otra alternativa.

-Bueno Luna, nuestra ciencia también ha avanzado y ahora hay métodos para concebir de otras maneras- Le dijo Celestia a Luna.

-¿Te refieres a eso de la fertilización artificial verdad?- Preguntó la princesa Luna algo intrigada –Bueno creo que podría intentarlo- Agregó la princesa de la noche y ambas hermanas siguieron con su cena.

-Luna, de verdad me sorprendiste con esto- Pensaba Celestia mientras comía un poco de pastel.

Días después la princesa Luna fue a realizarse estudios para la fertilización, ella estaba muy emocionada, hasta que uno de los doctores le dio una noticia que casi dejó en Shock a la princesa de la noche, ese día la princesa asistió a la clínica acompañada de Celestia para mostrarle su apoyo con la decisión que había tomado.

-Princesas por favor siéntense- Dijo el doctor con un tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?- Preguntó la princesa Luna.

-hay algo que debo informarles majestades- Comentó el doctor con un tono de voz que denotaba malas noticias, tomó una hoja con algunos resultados médicos y dio un gran suspiro después de verla otra vez.

-¿Doctor ocurre algo malo?- Preguntó Celestia.

-Majestades lamento decirles esto pero es mi deber como médico hacerlo- Comentó el doctor y esto ya preocupó mucho a las monarcas –Princesa Luna lamento decirle esto pero… usted no podrá tener hijos…- Dijo el doctor y esto fue como una gran roca cayendo sobre cristal para la princesa de la noche quien se quedo callada al escuchar estas palabras por parte del médico.

-¡¿Por qué dice eso doctor?¡- Preguntó Celestia al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba de esta noticia.

-No lo digo yo, lo dicen los resultados de sus pruebas- Respondió el doctor –Lamento decirlo pero… Princesa Luna, usted no podrá tener hijos, princesa usted es estéril- Terminó de decir el doctor y estás palabras retumbaron en la mente de las princesas sobre todo en Luna.

Al Salir del hospital la princesa Luna parecía no querer seguir adelante, el deseo que tenía de ser madre se había desvanecido en solo 3 palabras "usted es estéril", continuaba con sus labores pero sus ojos siempre estaban rojos por las lágrimas que derramaba de manera constante, casi no dormía y tampoco quería probar bocado alguno.

Días pasaron y casi un año se cumplió, la princesa ya estaba mejor pero a veces tocaba su vientre, recordando a cada momento que no podría ser madre, o al menos eso parecía.

Un día la princesa se encontraba en la biblioteca de Canterlot leyendo para distraerse de esos pensamientos y como si fuera acto del destino un rollo cayó sobre ella y al levantarlo encontró que se trataba de un hechizo muy antiguo, tanto que se creía un mito, era llamado el hechizo de la nueva vida.

Luna leyó con atención este hechizo y encontró aquello que había buscado, si no podía tener una hija, entonces ella haría una de su propia magia y sangre.

El hechizo requería de algunas cosas, un elemento natural que formaría el cuerpo de la nueva vida, sangre de quien usara el hechizo y por último un objeto que fuera precioso para formar el corazón de la nueva vida. Por varios días ella buscó algún objeto digno de ser un corazón pero sin éxito hasta que mirando el cielo mientras alzaba su astro, encontró lo que buscaba, la primera estrella de la noche resplandecía en el cielo, era de verdad hermosa y de seguro valiosa, Luna lo decidió al instante y usando su magia tomó un pedazo pequeño de esa estrella y fue de inmediato a su habitación.

-Finalmente encontré el objeto que necesitaba- Dijo Luna viendo ese pedazo de estrella que iluminaba la habitación donde se encontraba –Es hora de comenzar- Pensó la princesa de la noche con mirada seria y tomó las cosas que necesitaba para realizar el hechizo de la nueva vida.

Usando su magia le dio forma al elemento que escogió, el agua, con ella formó la figura de una pequeña Alicornio, algo un poco difícil incluso para ella pues el agua es algo difícil de manipular, puso ese pedazo de estrella dentro de la figura colocándolo donde debería ir el corazón de un pony y por último realizó el siguiente paso.

Cortó su casco de manera que sangrara de forma considerable, que su sangre brotara como una llave abierta, puso el casco ensangrentado sobre la figura que mantenía con su magia y el agua de ese cuerpo se encargó de llevar la sangre a través de toda la figura hasta que la sangre tocó el trozo de estrella y al momento de hacerlo la princesa luna realizó el último paso que se requería del conjuro, recitó el hechizo del pergamino, el cual requería también de una enorme cantidad de magia, ella lo hizo y de su cuerno disparó un rayo blanco al trozo de estrella en el pecho de la figura de agua, la princesa de la noche cayó al suelo por el esfuerzo que realizó y también por la sangre que seguía perdiendo.

La figura comenzó a brillar y poco a poco el agua que formaba la figura de la Alicornio se fue haciendo más sólida hasta tomar forma de carne, luego piel y por último pelaje, la crin comenzó a resplandecer y un llanto se escuchó, el hechizo había funcionado, al escuchar el llanto la princesa Luna se acercó con esfuerzo a la nueva Alicornio y vio lo hermosa que era la pequeña.

-Ho… Hola mi cielo…- Dijo Luna con dificultad al ver a la pequeña –Soy tu mamá- Agregó ella mientras la pequeña lloraba más, Luna tocó el pecho de la pequeña Alicornio y dio unas pequeñas risas de felicidad, antes de caer desmayada por el cansancio y la pérdida de su sangre.

Por suerte para ella, sus guardias escucharon el llanto de la bebé y entraron para auxiliar a la princesa.

-¡Majestad!- Dijo uno de los guardias al ver a la princesa en el suelo con su casco sangrante que había hecho un charco pequeño en el piso de la habitación.

-Debemos llevarla rápido a un doctor- Comentó otro guardia.

-¿Pero de dónde ha salido esta bebé?- Pensó otro guardia que entró y recogió a la pequeña del suelo notando que era una Alicornio –Debo informar a la princesa Celestia acerca de esto de inmediato- Dijo el guardia y llevó a la bebé con la princesa Celestia mientras los demás guardias llevaban a la princesa Luna a un médico para ser atendida por sus heridas.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa Luna despertó en su habitación con algunos vendajes en su casco y conectada a varios aparatos entre ellos uno para ayudarla a respirar, se quitó todos esos aparatos de encima y trató de levantarse pero estaba muy débil todavía por su esfuerzo anterior.

-Mejor descansa Luna, no estás en condiciones levantarte por ahora- Comentó Celestia con voz seria.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?- Preguntó Luna.

-Dímelo tú- Respondió Celestia y le mostró a la princesa de la noche a una pequeña Alicornio envuelta en una sábana –Luna ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntó Celestia.

-Soy madre Celestia- Respondió Luna y tomó a la pequeña en sus cascos para luego explicar toda la situación a su hermana, ambas discutieron un poco por los métodos que Luna utilizó pero al final todo se solucionó cuando Luna tomó el hechizo y lo quemó con su magia para que no se volviera a usar.

-Y ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?- Preguntó Celestia.

-Tiene el corazón de la primera estrella de la noche, hija, tu nombre será Star Night- Comentó Luna viendo a su hija dormir en sus cascos a lo cual Celestia no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por esta escena, si bien la forma en que Luna se convirtió en madre fue poco ortodoxa, apreciaba la vida de la pequeña Star Night, después de todo aún sin padre esa pequeña Alicornio era su sobrina.

Desde aquel día Luna cumplió su sueño de ser madre, la noticia de esto fue tal que todos los reporteros olvidaron por completo de noticias de Silver Shine para enfocarse en la nueva princesa de Equestria, hija de solo la princesa Luna, la pequeña Star Night.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Sea como sea, una vida siempre es preciosa- Dijo la princesa Luna y Twilight asintió.

-Sí, siempre lo es- Respondió Twilight y ambas princesas miraron por una ventana hacia uno de los jardines del castillo donde están jugando los pequeños bajo la vigilancia de Fluttershy y también de varios guardias reales tanto de la princesa Celestia como de la princesa Luna.

-Niños tengan cuidado- Dijo Fluttershy tratando de alcanzar a los pequeños, su hija puede ser más tímida que ella pero si entra en confianza al jugar es algo difícil de detener, aún así a Fluttershy le gusta que su hija se divierta con amigos.

-Es tu turno de buscarnos ojitos, te toca contar- Comentó Star Night pues los tres estaban jugando a las escondidas en el jardín.

-Que no me digas así- Contestó Silver Shine algo molesto, no le gusta que la princesa lo llame así –Mi nombre es Silver Shine- Agregó el unicornio plateado.

-Bien, está bien Silver, empieza a contar mientras nosotras nos escondemos- Contestó Star Night y se puso junto a Blossom.

-Aquí voy, 1… 2… 3…- Comenzó a contar el unicornio plateado poniendo sus cascos en su rostro para cubrir sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

-Vamos Blossom, hay que escondernos- Le dijo Star Night a Blossom Sparks.

-Sí, ¿pero dónde?- Preguntó la pegaso rosa.

-Mmm… ya sé, ven- Contestó Star Night y uso su magia para tele-transportar a ambas hasta un árbol entre hierbas.

-¿Por qué aquí?- Dijo Blossom con algo de miedo al verse en ese árbol.

-No me digas que tienes miedo Blossom- Comentó Star Night.

-Un poco- Respondió Blossom viendo las alturas, no era mucha la altura pero aún así estaba nerviosa.

-Pero eres una pegaso, ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a las alturas?- Preguntó Star Night algo confundida por la reacción de Blossom.

-Aún no se volar- Respondió con algo de timidez Blossom mientras se sujetaba fuerte de la rama del árbol.

-¿Cómo que no sabes volar?- Preguntó Star Night.

-Aún no sé, mis alas todavía no tienen mucha fuerza- Respondió la pequeña pegaso rosa.

-Bien, nos ocultaremos en otro lugar antes de que ojitos termine de contar y nos encuentre- Comentó Star Night pero en eso.

-Ya te dije que no me llames ojitos- Se escuchó la voz de Silver Shine en una rama arriba de ellas –Ya las encontré- Agregó el unicornio plateado.

Al verlo ahí Blossom dio un pequeño grito de alarma mientras Star Night hacía un puchero por que la habían encontrado.

-Yo gané- dijo Silver y bajó del árbol usando su magia.

-No se vale hiciste trampa- Comentó Star Night.

-No seas mala perdedora Star Night- Replicó Silver.

-No lo soy, tú hiciste trampa- Dijo Star Night.

-Que no hice trampa- Contestó Silver.

-Sí lo hiciste- Respondió Star Night y ambos ponys comenzaron a discutir un poco.

-Niños ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Fluttershy al acercarse a ambos ponys.

-Tía Fluttershy Star Night dice que hice trampa pero no es cierto- Comentó Silver Shine con tono de voz molesto.

-Sí, claro que hiciste trampa, usaste tu magia para encontrarnos y eso no se vale Silver- Respondió la Alicornio azul y ambos empezaron a discutir un poco más.

-Niños… em este niños… escuchen, por favor…- Decía Fluttershy tratando de calmar a ambos pequeños pero era inútil los dos discutían demasiado y Fluttershy solo tocaba su cabeza con su casco esperando que algo se le ocurriera para detener la discusión entre Silver Shine y Star Night pero nada se le podía ocurrir a la pegaso amarilla.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?¡- Se escuchó la voz de Canterlot de la princesa Luna y en eso todos le prestan atención.

Silver Shine, Star Night y Fluttershy se tapan los oídos al escuchar la voz de la princesa Luna, miran hacia arriba y la ven a ella bajando usando sus alas al igual que Twilight, ambas princesas tienen una mirada seria hacia sus respectivos hijos.

-Mami, Silver hizo trampa- Dijo Star Night.

-No, no es cierto yo no hice trampa- Contestó Silver y los pequeños discutieron de nueva cuenta.

-Silver ya es suficiente- Dijo Twilight y con su magia cada madre tomó a su hijo y tuvieron una charla seria con ellos.

-Hijo, ¿qué te he enseñado sobre discutir con los demás?, Eso no es bueno, si tienes un problema y no sabes cómo arreglarlo busca a un adulto para que les ayude, no es bueno discutir con los demás y menos con un amigo o una amiga, ¿entiendes hijo?- Preguntó Twilight al pequeño Silver Shine.

-Sí, mamá, entiendo- Respondió Silver con la cabeza hacia abajo y moviendo un poco de tierra con su casco.

-Star Night- Se dirige la princesa luna a la pequeña Alicornio azul de manchas blancas y crin negra –Ese comportamiento no es digno de una princesa, solo es un juego Hija y debes aprender a que no en todas las ocasiones vas a ganar, pero lo importante es que si pierdes puedes aprender aún más que cuando ganas hija, ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte Star Night?- Comentó Luna a si hija.

-Sí mami, perdón- Respondió la Alicornio azul arrepentida.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte hija- Comenta Luna y Star Night asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos ponys se ponen uno frente a otro obedeciendo a sus respectivas madres.

-Hijo, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Sí- Responde Silver –Perdón por gritarte Star Night- Se disculpó el unicornio plateado con la pequeña princesa.

-¿Algo que le quieras decir a Silver hija?- Comentó La princesa Luna a su hija.

-Perdón por decirte tramposo- Respondió Star Night disculpándose con el unicornio plateado.

Ambos ponys se disculparon y aceptaron las disculpas del otro con una sonrisa y ríen un poco mientras prometen a sus madres que no pelearán así otra vez, en medio de todas las risas que hay en el lugar Fluttershy nota que falta su hija en todo esto.

-¡¿Dónde está Blossom?!- Grito Fluttershy alarmada -¡Blossom, Hija, ¿Dónde estás?!- Preguntaba Fluttershy entre gritos.

-Uy- Dijo Silver Shine y miró a Star Night.

-Se nos había olvidado Blossom- Susurró Star Night y Silver asintió con la cabeza.

-Silver Shine, Star Night- Habla Twilight a los dos.

-¿Sí mamá?- Preguntó Silver.

-¿Sí princesa Twilight?- Agregó Star Night.

-¿Dónde está Blossom?- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad con una mirada seria a ambos ponys presentes.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!- Volvió a preguntar Fluttershy más desesperada.

-Creo que se quedó en el árbol- Dijeron ambos pony a la vez y señalaron el árbol en el que jugaban solo para ver que algunas hojas caían ya que Blossom seguía temblando de miedo y más porque estaba sola en esa rama.

-¡Blossom!- Dijo Fluttershy alarmada y fue por su hija quien se abrazó de ella mientras temblaba un poco.

Silver Shine y Star Night trataron de salir del lugar a escondidas pero al intentar correr más rápido fueron rodeados por un aura de magia de sus madres.

-Estamos en problemas- Dijo Star Night mirando a Silver

-Sí, sí que lo estamos- Comentó Silver Shine devolviendo la mirada a Star Night.

Los dos ponys reales recibieron otro regaño por parte de sus respectivas madres y al igual que antes se les pidió que se disculparan pero ahora con Blossom, la pequeña pegaso acepta también las disculpas pero pide que a la próxima no se olviden de ella mientras juegan a las escondidas, Silver Shine hizo una promesa Pinkie y Star Night lo imitó, no sabe bien lo que significa pero le parece divertido de hacer.

Como lo prometió Twilight llevó a Silver a ver a sus abuelos, quienes se alegraron mucho de verlos a ambos, como siempre la madre de Twilight le dio al pequeño y a Blossom unas galletas mientras el padre de Twilight les leyó a ambos una historia, a Silver le encantan los cuentos de su abuelo y las galletas que le prepara su abuela, Blossom también disfrutó de las historias y las galletas, ahí pasaron algunas horas, en las cuales Silver se divirtió mucho con sus abuelos, al finalizar el día regresaron al castillo, los padres de Twilight les ofrecieron que se quedaran ahí esa noche pero tenían invitación para cenar con las princesas y quedarse en el castillo.

Después de una cena apacible y algo no del muy gusto de Silver y de Blossom pues los platillos a veces sofisticados del castillo no son mucho del agrado de ambos pequeños, por educación comieron pero con un poco de desagrado, por suerte ambos se habían llenado de galletas en la casa de los abuelos de Silver Shine por lo cual el hambre no fue problema para ambos pequeños.

-Bien creo que llegó la hora de que vayamos a dormir- Dijo Fluttershy al notar que su hija daba algunos bostezos.

-Eso parece, ¿verdad hijo?- Preguntó Twilight a Silver Shine.

-No, yo no tengo sueño- Respondió el pequeño y se paró de su silla –Mira como corro mamá- Comentó el pequeño corriendo pero a los pocos pasos dio un bostezo que hizo notar lo cansado que de verdad se encontraba el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Parece que alguien no esta tan enérgico como creía- Comentó la princesa Celestia con una pequeña risa al ver a Silver Shine tambalearse un poco por el sueño.

-Será mejor que lleven a sus hijos a dormir, el descanso es esencial en su crecimiento- Mencionó la princesa Luna.

-Ven hija, hora de dormir- Comentó Fluttershy y llevó a su hija a la habitación donde dormirían ambas.

-Vamos hijo que tienes que descansar- Dijo Twilight cargando a su hijo con su magia.

-Pero… no tengo… sueño… mami- Decía el unicornio plateado entre bostezos pero al final se quedó dormido de manera profunda, Twilight lo puso en una cama dentro de la habitación y le dio un beso en su frente.

–Descansa hijo- dijo Twilight y ella se fue a otra cama dentro de la misma habitación miró a su hijo una vez más y se recostó.

Las horas pasaron y todo parecía en calma pero en el sueño de cierto unicornio las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas como uno quisiera que estuvieran, una vez más el pequeño unicornio plateado tenía esa pesadilla recurrente.

 ** _SUEÑO DE SILVER SHINE_**

El unicornio plateado se encontraba de nuevo en medio de ese bosque en sus sueños, caminaba entre la maleza volteando de un lado a otro, buscando señales de esas sombras que siempre aparecen en sus sueños, sin importar lo que haga, el sueño nunca cambia, Silver sigue caminando en medio del bosque, muy nervioso y asustado, en eso lo escucha, algo se mueve cerca de él, un arbusto, las hojas del arbusto se mueven de forma tenue y Silver se acerca hacia haya con cuidado como siempre lo ha hecho en el sueño, traga saliva antes de poder hablar.

-Ho… Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó con algo de miedo el unicornio plateado y se queda parado como esperando respuesta.

-¡Bu!- Se escuchó una voz saliendo del arbusto y Silver se asustó mucho al escuchar eso, piensa que son las sombras y se tira al suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus cascos y temblando de miedo con los ojos cerrados –Vaya, esta vez si te di un buen susto jeje- Se escucha de nuevo esa voz y Silver la reconoce al instante.

-Star Night- Dijo el unicornio plateado sorprendido al ver a la Alicornio azul.

-Hola Silver- Respondió Star Night con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Silver Shine.

-Me estaba aburriendo y escuche que querías seguir jugando así que vine aquí a tu sueño para que juguemos un poco más- Contesto la pequeña Alicornio azul y comenzó a volar por el sueño.

-No, no, no, este es un mal momento Star Night- Comentó Silver Shine preocupado y mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Por qué es mal momento Silver?- Preguntó la Alicornio azul.

Ruidos se escucharon cerca de ambos, al oírlos Star Night se acercó a Silver y ambos se juntan, Silver Shine se pone muy nervioso y asustado y Star Night comienza a sentirse igual al ver a Silver así.

-¿Qué te ocurre Silver?- Preguntó Star Night algo confundida.

-Corre- Dijo Silver.

-¿Qué?- Contestó Star Night confundida.

-¡CORRE!- Gritó el pequeño Silver Shine y se echó a correr, pero al ver que Star Night no se movía de su lugar regresó y uso tele-transportación para salir de ahí.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te sucede Silver?!- Preguntó más exaltada la Alicornio azul al ser casi empujada por Silver Shine para que se moviera.

-Shhhh, Ahí vienen- Dijo el unicornio en voz baja.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Star Night –Silver me estás asustando- Agregó Star Night.

-Oh no, ya nos vieron- Comentó Silver –No hagas preguntas y ¡CORRE!- Gritó Silver Shine y la princesa Star Night volteó y los vio, las sombras que los perseguían ahora al ambos, al ver las sombras Star Night dio un grito y se echó a correr y volar a toda velocidad tras Silver Shine.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con tus sueños Silver?- Dijo la princesa Star Night al dar alcance al unicornio plateado en su carrera, las sombras se acercaban cada vez más a ellos y no parecía haber lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo.

-No lo sé- Contestó Silver Shine mientras saltaba un tronco en su sueño –Esto ya me ha pasado antes pero nunca he sabido por qué- Agregó el unicornio mientras corre en compañía de Star Night.

-Pues si que eres un unicornio muy raro- Respondió la Alicornio azul mientras sigue a Silver Shine a través de ese sueño.

-Oye- Dijo Silver algo enojado -¿Qué no puedes sacarnos a ambos de aquí? Eres la hija de la princesa Luna ¿no?- Preguntó Silver Shine pero se notaba que le faltaba ya un poco el aliento por la carrera.

-Sí, pero recuerda que soy un año menor que tú y mi magia no es tan fuerte como la de mi mamá- Le contestó la Alicornio y ambos se detuvieron un poco para descansar, pues llevaban un buen rato escapando de las sombras dentro del sueño del unicornio plateado, por suerte se ocultaron detrás de un árbol en el sueño.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Preguntó Silver Shine.

-No lo sé- Respondió Star Night –Quizá mamá me encuentre aquí antes de que ellos nos encuentren primero- Agregó la Alicornio asomando su cabeza para ver si todo era seguro.

-Esto no me gusta para nada- Comentó Silver Shine algo más asustado.

-Pues es tu sueño- Le dijo Star Night -¿Por qué no despiertas y acabas con esto de una vez?- Preguntó la Alicornio azul a Silver Shine.

-No puedo, por alguna razón no puedo despertar hasta que este sueño termine, o al menos eso es lo que creo, siempre despierto en un momento del sueño- Contestó Silver Shine de manera silenciosa a la hija de la princesa Luna.

Unos momentos después los dos fueron encontrados y sorprendidos por las figuras ya que ambos salieron de manera precipitada de su escondite y ahora las figuras los rodean y acercan sus cascos hacia ellos para capturarlos.

-¡MAMÁ!- Gritó la pequeña Star Night con fuerza y ambos cerraron los ojos.

En ese momento una muy poderosa luz ilumió todo el ambiente alrededor y su poder disipó las sombras que estaban por tomar a ambos ponys.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Silver Shine al cubrirse de aquella luz brillante.

-Es mi mamá- Contestó Star Night con una sonrisa ya que su madre había llegado a tiempo para rescatarlos pero en eso recordó algo –Uy, mi mamá, estoy en problemas- Comentó la Alicornio y en eso la princesa Luna hizo acto de presencia ante ambos ponys que la miran descender hasta ponerse frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre en este lugar?- Preguntó Luna con un tono algo enojada con su hija por no haberle hecho caso de no meterse en los sueños de los demás ponys –Hija sabes que aún no controlas bien tus habilidades y ya te has quedado atrapada en otros sueños varias veces- Regañó Luna a su hija, la tercera vez en ese día y noche.

-Perdón mamá- Se disculpó la princesita Star Night.

-Está bien hija, pero ahora…- Comenta La princesa Luna y abre un portal –A tu propio sueño a seguir practicando tu magia sin peligro de quedarte encerrada, de nuevo- Agregó Luna y Star Night obedece.

-Si mamá- Contestó Star Night -Te veré en la mañana Silver Shine- Le dijo la pequeña Alicornio a Silver antes de irse.

-Sí hasta mañana Star Night- Respondió el unicornio plateado y estaba por seguir con su sueño pero…

-Espera un momento Príncipe- Se dirigió la princesa Luna a Silver Shine quien se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la princesa de la noche y volteó para verla de frente.

-No estoy en problemas ¿verdad?- Preguntó el pequeño unicornio plateado algo nervioso.

-No, nosotras no tenemos nada por qué decirte algo de esto Príncipe- Respondió la princesa Luna con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, ¿Entonces qué sucede princesa Luna?- Preguntó Silver Shine con respeto hacia la princesa de la noche.

-Dinos, no es la primera vez que tienes esta clase de sueños, ¿verdad?- Comentó La princesa de la noche mirando de manera seria a Silver Shine.

-No, no lo es- Respondió con honestidad el hijo de la princesa Twilight.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello Silver Shine?- Preguntó ahora la princesa Luna.

-No lo sé- Respondió el unicornio.

-Bueno, quizá podamos ayudarte en este sueño- Comentó la princesa Luna y eso llamó la atención de Silver Shine.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado.

-Dinos, ¿Desde cuándo es que estos sueños tienen lugar en tu mente durante las noches?- Le preguntó ahora la princesa Luna a Silver Shine.

-Desde hace un par de días princesa- Respondió Silver Shine.

-Entonces tus sueños son recientes- Contestó Luna y se puso a pensar unos momentos –Dinos, ¿Qué más ocurre en tus sueños?- Le volvió a preguntar la princesa de la noche –Cuéntanos todo lo que ocurre aquí-

-Okey- le respondió Silver Shine y platicó a la princesa Luna todo su sueño.

-Adelante- Comentó Luna y Silver comenzó.

-Siempre aparezco aquí en el bosque y comienzo a caminar a través de este- Decía Silver mientras la princesa Luna seguí los pasos del unicornio –Luego de un arbusto escucho algo y cuando me acerco salen esos tres monstruos, me empiezan a perseguir pero yo corro y corro hasta que llego con…- Contaba Silver su sueño pero se detiene de pronto.

-¿Con quiénes llegas joven príncipe?- Preguntó la princesa de la noche.

-La verdad no lo sé- Respondió Silver Shine –lo único que sé es que cuando estoy cerca de ellos, me siento… seguro- Agregó el unicornio y en eso se quedó viendo fijo hacia un lugar en específico.

-¿Seguro?- Pensó la princesa Luna distrayéndose por un momento y luego notó que el unicornio ya se había adelantado entre la maleza del bosque de su sueño –Silver Shine espera- Dijo la princesa de la noche y siguió al unicornio.

La princesa buscó entre la maleza al pequeño príncipe de ojos rojo y dorado, lo había perdido de vista y eso le preocupaba hasta que escuchó unos cuantos sonidos cerca y vio pasar entre los arbustos la figura del pequeño Silver Shine.

-Ahí estás- Dijo la princesa y fue por el camino por el cual iba Silver Shine –Silver Shine ¿por qué te adelantaste?- Preguntó la princesa Luna pero noto que los ojos del unicornio estaban como velados, parecía estar hipnotizado, Luna quiso hacer reaccionar al pequeño con un destello de luz pero detuvo su hechizo al escuchar una canción ser tarareada con tranquilidad.

-¿De dónde proviene esa música?- Se preguntaba la princesa Luna.

 _"_ _Laralalaralalaralaraaaa-laralalaralalaaaa"_ Se escuchaba esta tonada que Silver Shine parecía estar siguiendo, incluso la princesa Luna sentía la paz que esta canción le provocaba al unicornio, se sentía tan tranquila pero sacudió su cabeza y continuó siguiendo al unicornio hasta que de lejos logró divisar algo, alzo el vuelo y se escondió entre los árboles, desde ese lugar se dedicó a observar al unicornio plateado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pensaba la princesa Luna y observó al unicornio plateado frente a las dos figuras color blanco y con una mirada dorada.

Luna observó que una de las figuras se acercó al unicornio y acercó su casco hacia él, la princesa Luna se alarmó al pensar que le harían daño al hijo de Twilight pero se detuvo al ver que Silver tomó el casco de esa figura y que la figura acariciaba el rostro del pequeño Silver Shine con cariño y mucho cuidado, acto seguido Silver abrazó a ambas figuras y dado que la princesa Luna había erradicado las sombras en esa ocasión Silver se quedó un momento más abrazando a esas figuras.

-¿Quiénes serán ellos dos?- Se dijo a sí misma la princesa Luna y luego abrió los ojos de impresión cuando otra idea pasó por su cabeza -¿Podrán ser?- Pensó la princesa de la noche y decidió realizar un hechizo diferente.

-Esto deberá revelar quienes son en realidad- Dijo la princesa Luna y realizó un hechizo de revelación.

El cuerno de la monarca de la noche resplandeció y usó su poder para lanzar una onda expansiva de magia que se extendió a través del sueño del pequeño unicornio plateado, las figuras blancas se movieron como humo que se lleva el viento, pero solo su capa exterior fue llevada. Por su parte Silver Shine reaccionó al sentir esa onda de magia que quitó lo velado de sus ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría el unicornio retrocedió un poco y la princesa Luna llegó junto a él.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.

-Lo sabremos en un momento- Contestó la princesa Luna.

Ambos miembros de la realeza miraron hacia el frente y vieron las figuras blancas hechas como humo volver a tomar forma pero esta vez era una forma gaseosa que parecía ser inestable e incapaz de tomar forma.

-Son ellos…- Dijo Silver Shine.

-¿Quiénes pequeño príncipe?- Le preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Las figuras buenas de mi sueño- Respondió el unicornio plateado.

-¿Con los que sientes seguridad?- Le preguntó de nuevo la princesa de la noche.

-Sí, son ellos- Le respondió Silver Shine una vez más.

La voz volvió a cantar esa tranquila canción pero por su forma inestable estaba un poco distorsionada pero aún era capaz de transmitir ese sentimiento de paz y de calma a ambos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Silver Shine a las dos figuras frente a él, dando un paso delante de la princesa Luna, pero seguían sin poder tomar forma completa.

-Permítenos Silver Shine- Comentó la princesa Luna e iluminó su cuerno de nuevo para transmitir más ondas de magia pero estás tenían el propósito de darle estabilidad a las cosas dentro de los sueños.

-Genial- Pensaba el unicornio al ver a la princesa realizar ese hechizo.

Silver Shine miró a ambas figuras que comenzaban a tomar un poco más de forma que el unicornio aún no reconocía pero al verlas más de cerca se dio cuenta de que se parecían a un dibujo que había hecho antes, el mismo dibujo que hizo en la escuela.

Las dos figuras tomaron forma más estable pero seguían siendo borrosas, pero se notaba que una de ellas era un unicornio de pelaje color negro, crin y cola azul y sus ojos completamente dorados y la otra figura una unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin verde y ojos completamente dorados. Luna vio esto con impresión y reconoció que ambas visiones eran los verdaderos padres del pequeño Silver Shine, sabía que eran ellos por la descripción que la princesa Twilight les había dado del sueño que tuvo cuando estuvo inconsciente hace ya tanto tiempo, pareciera que solo ellas tres no han olvidado la descripción de estas dos figuras, comprendió que estás visiones eran los recuerdos ocultos del unicornio queriendo despertar y salir de una vez pero los años y la vida de Silver con Twilight habían hundido esos recuerdos poco a poco en el olvido.

-Se parecen a mis dibujos- Pensó Silver Shine al ver las nuevas formas que ambas figuras tomaron después del hechizo de la princesa Luna.

-¿Sabes quienes son ellos pequeño?- Le preguntó la princesa de la noche al unicornio plateado.

-Siento que los conozco, pero no lo sé, no los he visto antes pero siento que los conozco de verdad…- Respondió Silver Shine mirando fijamente a esas figuras que no eran otras que Shadow Night y Radiant Shine.

La canción volvió a ser tarareada por aquella figura blanca de crin y cola verde con ojos dorados y Silver Shine se quedó atentó a esa melodía ahora la escuchaba a conciencia, era la misma canción que Radiant le cantó a su hijo antes de despedirse de él hace ya casi 6 años, la letra fue olvidada pero el subconsciente del pequeño recordaba a la perfección la tonada, ritmo y melodía de esa canción, la última melodía de su madre, el adiós que le dio a su hijo para luego sacrificarse por él, sin embargó esa canción se mezclaba con otra que había en su cabeza, la canción que Twilight le cantó al pequeño en una situación similar por las mismas fechas en que Silver Shine llegó a Equestria.

-Esa canción, se parece a la que me canta mi…- Pensaba Silver Shine al ver que la figura dorada parecía derramar una lágrima de igual color oro que expandió una pequeña aura de energía al chocar con el suelo mientras seguía tarareando esa canción.

El sueño de Silver comenzaba a llegar a su fin y la princesa de la noche lo notó, el pequeño seguía dormido pero era como si a su sueño también se le acabara el tiempo para ser mostrado.

 ** _FIN DEL SUEÑO_**

-Silver Shine- Dijo Luna al pequeño unicornio plateado mientras ambos estaban en ese lugar lleno de puertas con los sueños de los demás –Quizá no debas comentarle a tu madre sobre este sueño, al menos no por ahora- Comentó la princesa de la noche con calma, Silver Shine no entendía muy bien por qué la princesa Luna le estaba pidiendo que no lo contará a Twilight sobre el sueño pero el unicornio asintió con su cabeza mostrando su acuerdo con la decisión de la princesa de la noche.

-Está bien princesa Luna- Respondió Silver Shine con calma y también con muchas dudas en su cabeza en ese momento.

-Bien, vuelve a dormir joven príncipe de Equestria, toma el descanso que requieras- Comentó la princesa y realizó un hechizo para que Silver Shine tuviera unos sueños más tranquilos y sin esas pesadillas que parecían abrumarlo y confundirlo.

Así el pequeño príncipe de plata durmió tranquilo esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, sin embargo la princesa Luna estaba preocupada, había visto lo que se encontraba dentro del sueño de Silver Shine, sabía que no eran ilusiones de sueño, ella más que saber o suponer, estaba segura de que eran recuerdos que comenzaban a salir a la superficie de su mente, pero ¿Por qué ahora?

-Sus ojos… eran como…. Los… los míos…- Dijo Silver Shine antes de volver a descansar y quedarse tranquilo.

-Debemos informar a Twilight Sparkle acerca de las cosas que hemos visto- Se dijo la princesa Luna mientras caminaba en medio de su mundo de sueños –Pero no ahora, no debemos perturba el suelo de la princesa de la amistad, la mañana será oportuna para que conversemos con ella y la pongamos al tanto de la situación que ocurre en la mente de su hijo- Decidió la princesa de la noche y abrió un portal para ir al sueño de su hija que seguía practicando sus habilidades.

-Una vez más- Dijo Star Night y con su magia abrió un portal para espiar el sueño de un pony, sin embargo está era otra cosa que su madre le tenía prohibido –Que interesante, esta pony sueña con muchos muffins, que rico deben de saber aunque sea solo un sueño- Comentaba la princesa Star Night observando el sueño y poniéndose casi al borde de este como si mirara a través de una ventana.

-¡Star Night¡- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Luna hacia su hija quien por el susto casi cae dentro de ese sueño pero fue tomada por la magia de su madre y regresada a su propio sueño -¿Qué te he dicho de espiar a los ponys mientras duermen jovencita?- Le dijo la princesa luna a su hija regañándola de nuevo.

-Perdón mamá- Se disculpó Star Night –Pero es que es muy divertido ver lo que otros sueñan- Se defendió la pequeña Alicornio azul no de la mejor manera pero dando una sonrisa inocente que su madre no podía resistir.

-Aún así hija, eso te puede causar problemas- Comentó la princesa Luna –Ya ves lo que te ocurría por entrar sin permiso en el sueño de Silver Shine- Agregó la princesa de la noche y eso hizo reflexionar un poco a la pequeña Star Night.

-Sí mamá, perdón, no quería desobedecerte solo quería seguir jugando con Silver, es muy divertido pasar tiempo con él- Comentó Star Night con una sonrisa –Y sus ojos son muy bonitos- Agregó la princesa Star Night con una sonrisa –Rojo y dorado, yo quiero unos así-

La princesa Luna río un poco por el comentario de su hija, esto le parecía muy adorable, que su hija dijera cosas como esa la llenaban de felicidad.

-Si hija, sus ojos son bonitos pero recuerda que él es un caso algo especial- le dijo la princesa de la noche a la pequeña Star Night.

-Mami- Dijo Star Night.

-¿Si hija?- Preguntó la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué pasó con el sueño de Silver?- Preguntó la princesita Star Night.

-Nada hija, ya todo está bien- Le respondió la princesa Luna a su hija, obviamente ocultándole lo ocurrido.

-¿Entonces puedo ir a sus sueños a jugar?- Preguntó Star Night con inocencia.

Luna solo miró con seriedad a su hija y la pequeña comprendió que su pregunta no había sido la correcta en ese momento.

-Perdón mamá- Dijo Star Night a su madre quien solo se le acercó y revolvió su crin un poco a lo cual la pequeña dio una sonrisa.

-Sigue practicando tu magia hija- Comentó la princesa con una sonrisa y la pequeña Star Night obedeció a su madre, bajo su supervisión y enseñanza para que la princesita mejorara su nivel de magia.

 ** _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

Todo el mundo despertó de sus sueños y se dispusieron a desayunar, solo que esta vez el comedor se encontraba en mucho silencio más por parte de los pequeños y de la princesa Luna.

-Y ¿durmieron bien anoche?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia para poder romper el silencio de la sala.

-Oh pero por supuesto- Contestó Fluttershy –La cama estaba muy suave, ¿Verdad hija?- Preguntó Fluttershy a la pequeña Blossom.

-Me dormí sobre mi almohada- Respondió Blossom con algo de timidez en su voz y luego tomó rápido su vaso de leche que le habían servido.

-Yo también descanse bien- Dijo Twilight y en eso notó el semblante de su hijo -¿Te ocurre algo Silver Shine?- Preguntó Twilight al pequeño príncipe.

-¿Qué?- Contestó Silver volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia -¿No te gustó tu desayuno?, si ese es el caso le pediré al chef que te prepare algo más- Agregó la princesa Celestia.

-No, no, mi desayuno está bien- Dijo Silver y se comió rápido un panqueque –Esta muy rico- Comentó el unicornio con su boca llena.

-Silver, tus modales- Le reprendió Twilight y Silver se disculpó.

-Perdona mamá- Respondió el unicornio y todo el mundo siguió desayunando.

Después del desayuno Twilight y Fluttershy se disponían a dar un paseo por Canterlot para mostrarle el lugar a la pequeña Blossom ya que era la primera vez que estaba en la ciudad de Canterlot pero la princesa Luna les pidió un momento para hablar.

-Twilight Sparkle- Dijo Luna.

-¿Qué ocurre princesa Luna- Comentó Twilight.

-Podemos hablar contigo un momento- Dijo Luna con seriedad –Es algo de suma importancia- Agregó la princesa de la noche con un tono que denotaba la importancia del asunto.

-Claro princesa- Respondió Twilight y siguió a la princesa de la noche.

-Hermana, también requiero de tu asistencia- Pidió la princesa luna la presencia de la princesa Celestia y ella también dejó su asiento en el comedor real para ir con las otras dos princesas.

-Fluttershy podrías…-Preguntaba Twilight acerca de los pequeños.

-Claro Twilight no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargo- Respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa y fue con los pequeños.

-Mami ¿Vamos a ir a ver Canterlot verdad?- Preguntó la pequeña Blossom Sparks.

-Sí, hija claro que iremos- Respondió Fluttershy –Apenas tu tía Twilight termine de hablar con las princesas iremos a recorrer la ciudad de Canterlot.

-Mientras vamos a jugar- Dijo la princesa Star Night.

-Sí, tengo ganas de jugar también- Comentó Silver Shine.

-Terminemos nuestro juego de escondidas- Dijo Star Night pero…

-¡NO!- Se escuchó la voz de Fluttershy y Blossom.

-No quiero quedarme en el árbol otra vez- Dijo la pequeña pegaso rosa abrazándose de su madre.

-Lo siento niños pero les tendré que pedir que jueguen a otra cosa esta ocasión- les comentó con voz más calmada Fluttershy a Star Night y a Silver Shine.

-Bueno, sí, creo que podemos jugar a algo más- Dijo Silver y Star Night estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Los tres pequeños ponys salieron de nuevo al jardín para jugar un poco con una pelota de Star Night.

-Tengan mucho cuidado pequeños- Comentó Fluttershy mientras vigilaba a los pequeños mientras ellos se divertían con esa pelota.

-Sí mamá- Dijo Blossom entre risas.

Mientras Fluttershy vigilaba que los pequeños no se hicieran daño, junto con algunos guardias que los vigilaban desde algunas de las murallas del castillo, Twilight tenía una conversación con las princesas Celestia y Luna, Luna explicaba a ambas princesas lo que descubrió en el sueño del pequeño Silver Shine la noche anterior, cosa que al escuchar preocupó mucho a la princesa de la amistad y asombró a la princesa Celestia, la historia era algo de verdad increíble y alarmante para ellas, más para Twilight.

-¡¿Silver vio a sus padres?!- Preguntó la princesa Twilight exaltada después de escuchar lo sucedido en el sueño del pequeño Silver Shine.

-Twilight tranquila- Respondió Luna.

-¡¿Cómo puedo estarlo?! Mi hijo los vio a ellos ahora puede estar en un peligro más grande que antes y…- Decía Twilight de forma paranoica pensando en lo que podría pasar con Silver Shine.

-Cálmate Twilight, respira un poco- Le dijo la princesa Celestia a Twilight.

-Pero mi hijo podría…- Dijo Twilight pero fue de inmediato interrumpida por la princesa Luna.

-Tranquila Twilight Sparkle, es verdad que tu hijo tiene esas memorias dentro de su mente pero no sabe quiénes son, no los reconoce y te aseguro que el tiempo se encargará de borrar esos recuerdos y él estará seguro- Le dijo la princesa de la noche a Twilight y esto alivió un poco a la princesa de la amistad.

-¿No los recuerda?- Preguntó Twilight.

-No, no los recuerda- Contestó la princesa Luna y eso alivió un poco más a Twilight quien dio otro respiro –El pequeño príncipe estará seguro por ahora- Agregó la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa.

-Pero puede ser que algún día recuerde por completo todo- Dijo la princesa Celestia.

-Hermana- Comentó Luna.

-Es una posibilidad- Respondió Celestia.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- Preguntó Twilight preocupada por su hijo.

-Tendremos que discutirlo un poco más- Dijo Celestia y las tres princesas comenzaron a dialogar en ese lugar acerca de lo que harían con el sueño del unicornio para protegerlo de su propio pasado, después de todo, los padres de Silver Shine así se lo pidieron a Twilight.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE_**

-Niñas tengan cuidado al jugar- Se escuchó la voz de Trixie hablando a sus hijas que ya estaban jugando afuera junto con Apple Crisp.

-Sí mamá- Respondieron ambas pequeñas mientras jugaba un poco.

-Vamos Spring Shine es tu turno de contar- Dijo la pequeña Aqua Night a su hermana menor quien se puso a contar recargándose en un árbol de manzana.

Aqua Night y Apple Crisp se esconden pero Apple Crisp lo hace muy evidente para que la pequeña Spring Shine lo encuentre fácil y eso hace en cada ocasión e incluso le señala dónde se encuentra escondida Aqua Night lo que provoca que Spring Shine gane en todas las ocasiones.

-Tus hijas sí que son bellas Trixie- Comentó Applejack al salir de la casa y mirar como las pequeñas jugaban junto con su sobrino –¿Verdad Big Mac?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Eyup- Respondió el gran pony rojo mientras llevaba una paca de heno al granero.

-Gracias, si los son, ellas son toda mi alegría- Comentó Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Oye, también son mi alegría querida, bueno, ellas y tú por supuesto- Dijo Night Strike saliendo también de la casa.

-Night Strike, deberías estar descansando querido- Comentó Trixie al ver a su esposo fuera.

-No te preocupes querida estoy bien- Respondió el pegaso verde pero se veía que su casco aún estaba un poco inflamado y tenía que levantarlo un poco al caminar.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu mujer compañero ¿Verdad Big Mac?- Dijo Applejack.

-Eyup- Respondió el pony rojo y llevó otra paca de heno al granero.

-No se preocupen ya estoy mejor- Comentó Night Strike –Además me gustaría ir a ver esa casa que te mencioné Trixie, no está muy lejos de aquí- Agregó el pegaso.

-Si es así entonces iré contigo- Dijo Trixie.

-No, no es necesario cariño- Respondió Night Strike –Quédate aquí por si las niñas te necesitan, no tardaré- Agregó el pegaso verde.

-¿Pero qué hay si te pierdes?- Le preguntó Trixie a su esposo.

-Amor, atravesamos una senda llena de monstruos a través del bosque Everfree, creo que estaré bien- Comentó Night Strike y le dio un beso a su esposa.

-Ten cuidado- Dijo Trixie.

-Lo tendré- Respondió Night Strike y salió de la granja hacia el pueblo.

-Tú y tu esposo se ven muy felices juntos Trixie- Comentó Applejack al ver la forma en que ellos se hablaban el uno al otro.

-Bueno, no siempre todo es perfecto, pero no podría imaginar mi vida sin él y sin mis pequeñas- Comentó la unicornio y ella y Applejack dieron una risa antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa de Applejack para empezar una comida para todos.

-Así que este es Ponyville- Decía el pegaso entrando al pueblo y viendo todos los lugares que ahí había –Bien, la casa que vi ayer debería estar cerca de aquí- Dijo el pegaso y en eso aterrizó en el pueblo.

Night Strike caminó y preguntó por alguien que le pudiera ayudar con lo que buscaba y fue un vendedor de bienes raíces quien le atendió para poder venderle una de las casas de más reciente construcción.

-Créame señor Strike, usted y su familia no podrían tener mejor casa que esta, eso se lo aseguro, palabra de vendedor- Decía el pony vendedor para que Night Strike aceptara el trato que le ofrecían.

-La verdad si se ve bien- Respondió el pegaso observando bien la casa y viendo si podría ser un buen hogar, tenía el espacio adecuado, las habitaciones que requería para su familia y un buen baño bien equipado además de que se encontraba cerca de la escuela de Ponyville.

-Entonces puedo suponer por su tono de voz que de verdad la va a comprar ¿cierto?- Decía este pony listo para cerrar el trato con el pegaso.

-Debo discutirlo con mi esposa, pero me parece un buen lugar, es justo lo que buscamos- Contestó el pegaso verde.

-Bien, entonces lo veré mañana para que me diga cuál será su decisión señor Strike- Respondió el pony vendedor y Night Strike se retiró del lugar.

Night Strike caminaba de regreso a la granja pero al no conocer bien el lugar, se perdió, quiso volar pero notó que sus alas le dolían un poco y eso lo forzó a seguir en tierra y buscar una salida por ahí.

-Rayos, estoy perdido ahora- Pensó el pegaso verde pues ahora se encontraba dentro del bosque Everfree y no sabía hacia donde ir –Creo que será mejor que camine por el camino donde vine, así al menos regresaré al pueblo y de ahí pediré indicaciones hacia la granja- Se dijo así mismo y volteó pero no sabía dónde estaba y eso solo le dificultó más las cosas.

-Esto no será fácil- Dijo el pegaso y siguió caminando intentó volar y lo logró el dolor se pasó un poco y pudo ver el pueblo –Sabía que lo hallaría- Dijo Night Strike quien iba aterrizando para caminar hacia el poblado de Ponyville pero en eso un resplandor le pego en sus ojos, el mismo resplandor que provoca una pieza de metal o una joya cuando el sol se refleja sobre está -¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó el pegaso y en lugar de caminar en dirección a Ponyville decidió ir a ver el lugar del cual provenía ese resplandor y averiguar qué era lo que lo provocaba sin saber que lo que hallaría ahí le haría recordar su pasado una vez más.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 13… "El filo de las memorias pasadas"**


	13. C13 El filo de las memorias pasadas

**Capítulo 13**

 _ **"El filo de las memorias pasadas"**_

Mientras que una visita a Canterlot se transformaba en una situación complicada para ver lo que había en los sueños del pequeño príncipe Silver Shine, en Ponyville ocurrían sus propias situaciones, Night Strike buscaba una casa para que su familia pudiera establecerse pero después de revisar algunas y de no aceptar que su esposa Trixie lo acompañara en su camino, el pegaso verde terminó por confundirse, tomar otro camino y perderse en el bosque Everfree, volando logró divizar el pequeño poblado de Ponyville, pero una pequeña luz reflejada por el sol llamó su atención al momento, Night Strike ha decidido ahora seguir esa luz y ver qué es lo que se encuentra ahí, de todos modos ya no hay problema para el puesto que ahora sabe donde esta Ponyville y puede ir hacia el pueblo de manera más tranquila una vez que apacigüe su curiosidad, aunque tranquilo es lo menos que va a quedar cuando descubra lo que causa ese reflejo que iluminó su rostro, la memorias del pegaso lo cortaran más profundo que cualquier espada, es hora de que enfrente ese pasado que tanto ha ocultado y tratado de olvidar a través de estos 6 años en Equestria con su familia.

-Debe estar cerca de aquí, estoy seguro de eso- Pensaba Night Strike mientras caminaba entre la maleza del bosque Everfree buscando aquel objeto que resplandeció y cuyo brillo llamó su atención al pegar directo en sus ojos.

-Juraría que el brillo vino de esta dirección- Dijo el pegaso verde al entrar a un pequeño claro en el bosque, a sus pies solo había enredaderas y unas cuantas rocas cubiertas de musgo, nada inusual, los árboles que rodeaban el claro no eran muy altos y se podían ver algunos insectos volando por ahí -Creo que solo fue un truco que me jugó mi cansada vista, debí hacerle caso a Trixie y quedarme en la granja o al menos dejar que me acompañara- Se dijo el pegaso verde de ojos dorados y se disponía a salir de ese claro en dirección hacia el pueblo hasta que escuchó el ruido de un ave que pasaba por ahí.

-Oh, linda ave- Dijo Night Strike al ver a ese pequeño pájaro amarillo con marrón, lo escuchó cantar y vio como se paró sobre un objeto casi a la mitad de ese pequeño claro, el ave pico un poco ese objeto que tenía algunas enredaderas encima y quitó sin intención un poco de estas.

-Ah, mi ojos- Comentó Night Strike al sentir otra vez ese resplandor en sus ojos, el ave había quitado parte de las enredaderas y dejado al descubierto lo que parecía un cristal azul, eso era lo que provocó el resplandor que pegó en los ojos del pegaso vede -¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó Night Strike mientras tallaba sus ojos y se acercaba a ese cristal.

-Parece haber algo aquí- Pensó el pegaso y removió un poco de esa maleza y de las enredaderas y notó que lo oculto entre tanta hierba mala que crecía ahí, era una espada, pero no era una simple y ordinaria espada la que estaba ahí -¿Una espada?, ¿Aquí?- Se preguntó el pegaso y terminó de quitar las enredaderas y maleza para descubrir que esta espada ya le era familiar, literalmente.

-Esta es... es la espada de...- Decía el pegaso al observar la espada de hoja blanca pero manchada por los años, el mango sucio y corroído, parece no tener filo y el cristal en ese mango resultó ser un pequeño zafiro, esta espada, es el sable que su difunto hermano utilizó en su pelea con Colen -Es la espada de Shadow Night... Es de mi hermano- Terminó de decir el pegaso verde y cayó sentado de la impresión o más que eso, estaba en un completo Shock.

-¿Cómo es que la espada de mi hermano esta aquí?- Se preguntaba Night Strike en su mente, sus ideas confusas y recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a agobiarlo, hasta que comenzó a respirar de manera calmada para regularizarse y poder pensar de manera más racional -El collar, recuerdo haberlo visto brillar pero, no es posible ya que ellos habían muerto y... no tengo idea de lo que ocurre aquí- Dijo el pegaso verde y se apartó del lugar llevando consigo esa espada vieja de regreso a la granja teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera portando un arma así que para ocultarla de la vista de curiosos la enredó por completo en un pedazo de tela.

-La espada debe ser todo lo que queda de ellos- Piensa Night Strike mientras entra de nuevo al pueblo y pide indicaciones hacia la granja de la familia Apple -De otra forma el collar que le di a Trixie estaría brillando, sí, creo que eso lo explica todo, esto es lo único que queda de mi hermano y su familia- Se dice a si mismo el pegaso verde mientras camina en dirección a la granja de Applejack.

 _ **EN EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**_

-Niños, tengan cuidado, no se vayan a lastimar- Decía Fluttershy a los 3 pequeños que jugaban con la pelota, pero lo decía más por su hija.

-Sí mamá- Respondió la pequeña Blossom Sparks.

-Sí tía Fluttershy- Dijo Silver Shine junto con la respuesta de Blossom.

-Ahí va, atrápenla- Comentó Star Night lanzando una pelota mientras volaba en dirección a los donde se encontraban Silver y Blossom.

-Yo la atrapo- Dijo Silver Shine y saltó para capturar la pelota -Ahí va Blossom- Continuó el unicornio plateado y arrojó la pelota hacia Blossom pero la pegaso rosa solo se cubrió al ver la pelota venir, para ella venía a una velocidad muy alta pero la pelota solo botó un poco y se detuvo quedándose quieta frente a Blossom.

La pequeña pegaso rosa abre sus ojos y ve la pelota frente a ella, se da cuenta de que los demás la ven extrañados de esa reacción, se apena un poco y con una patada de sus cascos traseros regresa la pelota a Silver Shine.

-Buen tiro Blossom- Dijo Silver y mandó la pelota hacia Star Night.

-Ahí te va, ojitos- Dijo Star Night y eso molestó al unicornio plateado.

-¡Que no me llames así!- Respondió Silver y en eso Star Night lanzó la pelota hacia él.

Silver Shine se distrajo por lo que la Alicornio azul le dijo y la pelota le pego en la cabeza pero esta se quedó encajada en su cuerno, ante esto todos se callan.

-Silver Shine- Dijo Fluttershy -¿Estas bien pequeño?- Preguntó la pegaso amarilla acercándose junto a las dos pequeñas a Silver Shine quien sacudía su cabeza para quitarse la pelota.

La pelota se desinfló y quedo en la cabeza de Silver Shine todos volvieron a guardar silencio unos momentos y comenzaron a reír un poco, Fluttershy ayudó a Silver a quitarse esa pelota desinflada de su cabeza mientras las dos pequeñas reían un poco más por lo que ocurrió con el unicornio plateado.

-Eres un unicornio muy gracioso Silver- Comentó Star Night con algunas risas leves.

-Perdón por lo de tu pelota Star Night- Se disculpó Silver Shine con la hija de la princesa Luna.

-No importa Silver- Respondió Star Night -Los juguetes son para jugar con ellos- Agregó la pequeña princesa con una sonrisa.

-Pero sin pelota ya no podemos jugar- Comentó Blossom con algo de timidez.

-Oh no hay problema por eso Blossom- Respondió Star Night -¡Guardias!- Llamó Star Night a los guardias de su madre.

-¿Qué necesita princesa?- Preguntó uno de los guardias que llegó.

-Traiga más pelotas para jugar- Ordenó la pequeña princesa de color azul y el guardia con un saludo militar se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de juegos y trajo varias pelotas de muchos tamaños.

-Orden cumplida princesa- Dijo el guardia y con un saludo militar regresó a su puesto de vigilancia.

-Gracias- Respondió la princesa Star Night y cada uno de los pequeños tomó una de las pelotas para jugar.

-Tengan cuidado- Decía Fluttershy ahora un poco más preocupada pues su hija desaparecía entre las pelotas que botaban en el jardín.

Los tres pequeños se divertían jugando en el patio, Star Night y Silver Shine usaban su magia para mover varias pelotas a la vez mientras la hija de Fluttershy usaba sus alas para crear un poco de viento y arrojar las pelotas al igual que usaba sus cascos, todo era muy divertido para los pequeños, Fluttershy se sentía feliz al ver que su hija se sentía con mucha confianza jugando con el hijo de Twilight y la hija de la princesa Luna.

Momentos después Twilight terminó de hablar con las monarcas del sol y de la luna y bajó de aquel lugar donde platicaban hacia el jardín donde estaban jugando los pequeños, Twilight sin embargo tenía un rostro lleno de inquietud, algo había pasado, algo habían dicho que la tenía en un estado muy preocupado e incluso parecía como si hubiese hecho algo malo o estuviera por realizarlo, al ver a su hijo ella derramó una lágrima pero se la limpió de inmediato y forzó una sonrisa para acercarse a ellos, Fluttershy los seguía vigilando igual preocupada y alegre por su hija.

-Hola Fluttershy- Dijo Twilight saludando a su amiga -¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó.

-Oh Twilight, Sí todo bien no te preocupes, los niños están jugando- Respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno, bien creo que es hora de ir a recorrer la ciudad para que Blossom la conozca- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa pero se notaba que ocultaba algo en sus palabras, su rostro podía estar mostrando felicidad pero el tono de voz en sus palabras denotaba algo que no estaba bien.

-¿Ocurre algo Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy a la princesa de la amistad.

-¿Por qué preguntas Fluttershy?- Preguntó ahora Twilight.

-Es que pareces algo preocupada ¿Pasó algo con las princesas?- Preguntó Fluttershy de nuevo.

-No Fluttershy, todo esta bien- Respondió Twilight -Vamos, tu hija ha esperado mucho por conocer Canterlot, no hay que decepcionarla- Agregó la princesa de la amistad.

-Sí, esta bien Twilight- Respondió Fluttershy aún dudando del estado de Twilight.

-Niños vengan- Dijo Twilight y llamó a los pequeños quienes dejaron de jugar y fueron con la princesa.

-Mamá, ¿Ya nos vamos?- Preguntó Silver Shine al ver a su madre.

-Sí hijo, ya vamos a dar un paseo por Canterlot- Comentó Twilight y esto alegró al pequeño.

-Por fin vas a poder conocer Canterlot hija- Comentó Fluttershy y su hija se puso feliz de esto.

-Que bien, yo quiero ir con ustedes- Comentó la pequeña Star Night.

-Perdona Star Night pero tu madre quiere hablar contigo, me dijo que te llamara para que fueras con ella- Comentó la princesa de la amistad lo que puso un poco triste a la Alicornio azul.

-Está bien princesa- Dijo la pequeña Star Night algo triste.

-No te preocupes Star Night de todo modos vamos a volver a venir en otra ocasión, ¿verdad mamá?- Preguntó el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Sí hijo- Respondió Twilight -Mañana regresamos a Ponyville pero volveremos en otra ocasión y también nos quedaremos esta noche en la casa de tus abuelos Silver- Comentó la princesa Twilight y esto alegró mucho al pequeño aunque puso un poco triste a Star Light, a ella le gusta mucho jugar con Silver.

-Bien, entonces iré con mi mamá- Dijo Star Night y alzó vuelo.

-Mamá, ¿Vamos a ir a ver todo Canterlot?- Preguntó Blossom a Fluttershy.

-Sí hija, podrás conocer todo Canterlot- Respondió Fluttershy y eso alegró a la pequeña pegaso.

-Bien no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a recorrer la ciudad- Comentó Twilight y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo pero a los pocos pasos que Silver dio una de la pelotas le pegó en su cabeza.

-Au, ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Silver Shine y escucho algo.

-Pzzt, Silver por aquí- Silver volteó y vio que quien le había lanzado la pelota había sido Star Night quien se escondió detrás de un árbol en lugar de ir con su madre.

-¿Qué sucede Star Night, ya me tengo que ir- Respondió el unicornio.

-Solo quería decirte que me gustó mucho que vinieras, me divertí mucho jugando- Comentó la pequeña Alicornio azul con un poco de pena -Y también con Blossom, ella es muy divertida- Agregó la princesa Star Night.

-Yo también me divertí Star Night y estoy seguro de que Blossom también se divirtió mucho- Contestó el unicornio plateado y dio una sonrisa a lo cual la pequeña Star Night dio también una sonrisa y mostró su carita alegre -jeje- Rió el unicornio plateado al ver a la princesa Star Night.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?- Preguntó la pequeña Alicornio azul al notar la risa de Silver.

-Eres muy bonita Star Night- Comentó el unicornio y eso hizo que la pequeña princesa se sonrojara un poco.

-Bo... bo... ¿bonita?- Tartamudeó un poco Star Night -¿Te parezco bonita?- Preguntó Star Night.

-Sí- Respondió Silver Shine dando una sonrisa y esto hizo que Star Night se sonrojara un poco y decidió hacer algo.

-Silver- Dijo Star Night.

-¿Mande Star Night?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado.

-No le digas a mi mamá o a la tuya que hice esto- Respondió la pequeña Star Night.

-¿Decirles qué?- Pregunta Silver Shine.

-Solo promételo ¿Sí?- Comentó Star Night.

-Está bien Star Night- Respondió Silver Shine e hizo una promesa Pinkie -Muy bien ahora que es lo que se supone no debo de deci...-

Silver fue interrumpido de repente por un beso corto en sus labios por parte de la princesa Star Night, ante esto el unicornio plateado se quedó sin habla y sin saber que hacer, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre que lo estaba llamando.

-Te, te están hablando Silver- Dijo la Alicornio azul algo sonrojada.

-Aja, si ya escuché a mi mamá- Contestó Silver aún parado ahí viendo a Star Night.

-No les digas que hice eso por favor- Dijo Star Night y usó su tele-transportación para salir de ahí.

-De.. de acuerdo... Star Night- Se comentó así mismo el unicornio plateado sorprendido por el beso que recibió.

-Hijo vamos, tu tía Fluttershy y Blossom nos están esperando, vamos Silver Shine- Comentó Twilight y eso hizo reaccionar al pequeño unicornio.

-¿Eh?, Oh cierto, Sí mamá ya voy- Respondió el unicornio sacudiendo su cabeza y yendo con su madre, mientras desde una ventana de un balcón lo observaba la princesita Star Night.

-Cree que soy linda jijiji- Pensaba la pequeña Alicornio azul con una sonrisa y jugando con una muñeca y un muñeco.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo?- Le preguntó Twilight al pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Sí mamá- Responde algo nervioso el pequeño príncipe.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?, pareces algo nervioso- Comentó Twilight.

-No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien, mira como corro- Contestó Silver Shine y empezó a correr para disimular, el pequeño unicornio todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que la princesa Star Night había hecho -¿Por qué Star Night me dio un beso?- Se preguntaba en su mente Silver Shine.

-Oh Twilight ¿Todo bien con Silver?- Preguntó Fluttershy al ver llegar a ambos miembros de la realeza.

-Sí Fluttershy, todo está bien- Respondió Twilight.

-Eso me alegra- Contestó la pegaso amarilla -Bueno hija ¿lista para conocer Canterlot?- Preguntó Fluttershy a la pequeña Blossom junto a ella.

-Sí mami- Respondió la pequeña pegaso rosa -Ya quiero conocer la ciudad- Agregó ella con una sonrisa.

-Te va a gustar mucho la ciudad Blossom- Comentó Silver Shine -Oh mamá, hay que llevarlas a la tienda de donas- Dijo Silver Shine con alegría.

-Esa es una buena idea, ¿verdad Twilight?- Comentó Fluttershy.

-Claro que sí, hace tiempo que no pasamos por ahí- Contestó Twilight.

-Sí, ya verás Blossom, son las mejores donas que hayas probado- Dijo Silver Shine con una sonrisa.

-Suena delicioso- Mencionó Blossom.

-Entonces primero vamos a la tienda de donas- Comentó Twilight y los cuatro se dispusieron a ir directo a esa tienda.

 _ **DE REGRESO EN PONYVILLE, EN LA GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA APPLE**_

-¿Cómo va esa comida Trrixie?- Preguntó la abuela Smith a la unicornio azul quien se había ofrecido a preparar la comida como muestra de agradecimiento por la hospitalidad de la familia Apple.

-Estará lista en unos momentos- Respondió Trixie mientras probaba un poco la sopa de verdura que estaba preparando para los demás -Solo falta que se caliente bien y estará lista, no debe tomar más de 20 minutos- Agregó la unicornio celeste cerrando esa olla de nuevo.

-¿Segura de que no quieres ayuda?- Preguntó Applejack a Trixie.

-No gracias- Contestó Trixie -Esto es lo menos que Trixie puede hacer para agradecer la hospitalidad que han tenido conmigo y con mi familia- Menciona Trixie con una sonrisa y reduce un poco el fuego de la estufa para que la sopa de verdura termine de cocinarse por completo y se sienta unos momentos en la mesa con las demás.

-Dime Trixie ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo desde... bueno aquel incidente?- Preguntó Applejack y por incidente se refiere a la vez que dejo a todo el pueblo bajo el domo de cristal.

-Si, no mencionemos ese incidente por favor- Respondió Trixie algo apenada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Applejack con la unicornio celeste.

-No te preocupes Applejack, Trixie sabe que no actuó de la mejor manera en ese tiempo- Contestó Trixie con algo de pesar por sus acciones pasadas -Pero eso quedó en el pasado- Agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguiste trabajando en los espectáculos Trixie?- Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Sí, después de lo que pasó decidí retomar mis shows pero no me iba muy bien la verdad, hasta que conocí a Night Strike- Contó ella y se sonrojó un poco al decir el nombre de su esposo.

-Oh, una historia romántica- Dijo la abuela Smith -Adelante cuenta Trixie- Comentó la abuela Smith.

-Bueno- Dijo Trixie algo nerviosa, pensaba en una historia para ocultar el origen de su esposo -Lo conocí en uno de mis espectáculos, se portó muy amable conmigo e incuso me ayudó cuando mi acto no fue del gusto de algunos, fingió ser un guerrero que luchaba para el mal y bueno yo empece a actuar como una hechicera del bien, el espectáculo fue todo un éxito- Contó Trixie la historia de como conoció a Night Strike obviamente ocultando los demás detalles de su primer encuentro.

-Y puedo adivinar que desde esa ocasión ustedes viajan juntos ¿no es así?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Sí, empezamos a viajar juntos haciendo esa rutina en cada pueblo al que llegábamos y el show era del agrado de todos ahí- Agregó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y luego llegaron al matrimonio verdad?- Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Algo así, pero al final sí, nos casamos y luego llegaron nuestras niñas- Dijo la unicornio celeste con lágrimas de felicidad -Saben, jamás pensé que después de lo que hice, llegaría a tener una familia- Agregó Trixie y todos rieron un poco.

Fuera de ahí los pequeños seguían jugando a las escondidas y era ahora el turno de Aqua Night de buscar a su hermana y al pequeño Apple Crisp.

-10, listos o no haya voy y los voy a encontrar- Dijo Aqua Night y comenzó a volar para buscar a los otros dos ponys -Deben de estar por aquí cerca- Pensaba la pequeña pegaso celeste mientras volaba bajo y buscaba entre las hierbas y árboles a ambos ponys.

-¿Seguro que mi hermana no nos encontrará aquí Apple Crisp?- Se escuchó la voz de Spring Shine que venía debajo de una canasta para recoger manzanas que estaba volteada boca abajo.

-Eyup- Respondió el pequeño pony -Aquí estamos muy bien ocultos Srping Shine- Comentó el pony rojo.

-No importa dónde se escondan, ya los voy a encontrar pronto- Se escucha la voz de Aqua Night cerca de ellos y ambos se quedan quietos y sin decir nada hasta que Aqua Night pasa de largo y los busca ahora entre los árboles.

-Te dije que este era un buen lugar para esconderse- Comentó Apple Crisp al alzar un poco la canasta y ver que Aqua Night pasó de largo.

-Parece que si lo es jiji- Dijo Spring Shine pero en eso Big Mac pasó y le quitó a ambos las canastas de manzanas de encima.

-Papá espera estamos usando las canastas para ocultarnos de Aqua Night- Comentó Apple Crisp algo sorprendido de esto.

-Lo siento hijo pero las necesito- Respondió Big Mac y tomo ambas canastas para llenarlas de manzanas.

-¿Ahora dónde nos ocultamos Apple Crisp?- Preguntó Spring Shine al pony rojo.

-Em, no lo sé quizá podríamos intentar ocultarnos en uno de los árboles- Comentó Apple Crisp.

-Y ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta arriba de un árbol?- Preguntó Spring Shine.

-Es más fácil de lo que parece Spring Shine- Comenta el pequeño pony terrestre -Mira como lo hago- Dijo Apple Crisp mientras comienza a escalar ese árbol, lo ha hecho antes pero esta vez quiere lucirse un poco para impresionar a la pequeña Spring Shine.

Spring Shine mira con atención como Apple Crisp se sostiene de las ramas con sus cascos pero pierde el equilibrio un momento y cae sobre una de las canastas de manzana.

-Apple Crisp, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Spring Shine y en eso algunas manzanas caen de la canasta y Apple Crisp saca su cabeza de la canasta y tiene una manzana en la boca lo cual causa que Spring Shine comience a reír un poco a lo cual Apple Crisp también da una sonrisa y comienza a reír.

-Supongo que debemos buscar otro lugar para ocultarnos ¿verdad?- Preguntó Apple Crisp saliendo de la canasta de manzanas e incluso comenzó a comer la que había quedado en su boca.

-O podemos hacer esto- Comentó Spring Shine e ilumina su cuerno para envolver a ambos en un aura de magia que los levita hasta una rama de aquel árbol oculta entre las hojas.

-Sí, eso también funciona- Dijo Apple Crisp sorprendido de que Spring Shine pudiera subirlos a ambos con su magia, a pesar de ser pequeña parece tener un dote natural con la magia.

-Entonces aquí nos ocultaremos de mi hermana- Comentó la pequeña unicornio verde de ojos dorados.

-Sí, este debe ser un buen lugar para ocultarse- Agregó Apple Crisp.

-De hecho es muy bueno, las hojas que lo cubren de verdad pueden esconderte muy bien- Se escuchó una tercera voz y al voltear hacia arriba notaron que Aqua Night ya se encontraba ahí -Ya los encontré, así que gané- Comentó la pegaso y bajo al suelo sintiéndose muy orgullosa de haber ganado.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste Aqua Night?- Le preguntó Spring Shine a su hermana mayor.

-Bueno tuve que usar mis súper sentidos de búsqueda para encontrarlos- Contestó Aqua Night -Y también escuché el ruido de un pony que se caía desde un árbol- Agregó la pequeña pegaso Celeste con una sonrisa y Apple Crisp se apenó un poco de esto.

-Creo que perdimos por mi culpa- Dijo el pequeño Apple Crisp.

-No importa Apple Crisp, lo importante es que nos divertimos juntos como amigos- Comentó la unicornio verde con una sonrisa.

-Sí eso es cierto- Agregó Aqua Night -De hecho eres el primer amigo que tenemos, siempre estamos yendo de un lugar a otro por el trabajo de mamá y papá y la verdad no tenemos mucho amigos- Comentó Aqua Night.

-Sí, es verdad- Dijo Spring Shine -Nos gusta el trabajo que hacen nuestra mamá y nuestro papá pero a veces nos gustaría jugar con más ponys de nuestra edad.

-Entonces yo seré siempre su amigo- Contestó Apple Crisp -Y también les presentaré a mis otros amigos, mamá me dijo que ya me iban a llevar a la escuela y estoy seguro de que sus padres también las van a enviar a ustedes, así podrán conocer a mis demás amigos- Comentó el pequeño pony rojo.

-¿De verdad Apple Crisp?- Preguntó Spring Shine.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?- Preguntó Aqua Night.

-Oh bueno, están Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake, Blossom Sparks y mi amigo Silver Shine, saben una cosa, él es un pony muy especial- Comentó Apple Crisp.

-¿Cómo es especial?- Preguntó Spring Shine.

-El es un príncipe- Respondió Apple Crisp y esto sorprendió a las dos pequeñas.

-¡UN PRINCIPE!- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí y mamá me dijo que también estaba yendo a la escuela- Contestó Apple Crisp.

-¿Oíste Spring Shine? vamos a conocer a un príncipe- Dijo Aqua Night con emoción.

-Sí, sí lo oí hermana, vaya vamos a ser amigas de un príncipe- Comentó con alegría la unicornio verde.

-Sí, él es hijo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle que vive en el castillo del pueblo- Explicó el pequeño Apple Crisp.

-¿Dijiste Twilight Sparkle?- Comentó Aqua Night.

-Sí, ¿Dije algo malo?- Preguntó Apple Crisp.

-No, es solo que mamá ya había mencionado ese nombre antes, creo que ella la conoce- Comentó Spring Shine.

-Tal vez sea cierto porque mi tía Applejack paree que también conocía su mamá- Contestó Apple Crisp y los tres se pusieron a pensar un poco hasta que Apple Bloom llegó con ellos.

-Ahí están pequeños traviesos- Dijo Apple Bloom al encontrar a los 3 ponys.

-Tía Apple Bloom- Comentó Apple Crisp.

-Vengan ya está lista la comida, la preparó su mamá pequeñas- Mencionó Apple Bloom y esto alegró a Aqua Night y a Spring Shine.

-Seguro que mamá hizo su caldo de verduras de nuevo- Dijo Spring Shine con alegría.

-Seguro que sí- Respondió Aqua Night.

Los tres pequeños fueron corriendo lento hasta la casa, Spring Shine aún tenía su pata adolorida y en eso se toparon con Night Strike que venía regresando del pueblo y por fin logró llegar a la granja, ya que estuvo a punto de volver a perderse en su camino de regreso.

-Papi- Dijeron las pequeñas al ver a su padre.

-Hola hijas ¿A dónde se dirigen?- Preguntó Night Strike.

-Vamos a comer papá, mamá preparó la comida para todos- Comentó Aqua Night con una sonrisa.

-Vayan entonces, díganle a su madre que en un momento entraré también a comer- Dijo Nigth Strike y ambas pequeñas junto con Apple Crisp entraron a la casa mientras Night Strike entraba en el vagón que les había servido todos estos años de hogar y miró la espada que ahora estaba seguro había pertenecido a su hermano.

-Aún no he olvidado eso días hermano- Dijo Inexpresivo Night Strike y escondió la espada debajo de la cama donde dormían antes sus dos pequeñas hijas, ahora mucho recuerdos de su vida en el reino crepuscular pasaban por su mente, esa espada había despertado esas memorias que el pegaso mantenía ocultas.

-Ya vinimos mamá- Comentó Aqua Night entrando junto con su hermana y Apple Crisp.

-Hola hija, ¿Se divirtieron?- Le preguntó Trixie a sus hijas.

-Sí mamá, fue muy divertido- Comentó Spring Shine con una sonrisa.

-Y tú Apple Crisp, ¿Te divertiste?- Preguntó la abuela Smith a su bisnieto.

-Eyup- Respondió el pequeño pony rojo con una sonrisa y todos rieron, los pequeños se lavaron los cascos y se sentaron a al mesa mientras Apple Bloom acomodaba los platos en la mesa frente a los demás y Trixie usa su magia para tomar la olla de la comida y servir los alimentos, ese caldo de verduras que se había convertido en su platillo más delicioso.

-Está listo, ya pueden comenzar- Comentó Trixie y todos probaron el caldo de verduras.

Todos prueban el caldo y les fascina, felicitan a Trixie pero ella solo dice que es la experiencia la que hace saber ese caldo tan bien, los que están en la mesa conversan un momento y Trixie nota que Night Strike no esta con ellos.

-Aqua Night, ¿Aún no ha regresado tu padre?- Preguntó Trixie al notar que Night Strike no se encontraba.

-Sí, ya regreso esta en el vagón- Comentó la pequeña pegaso celeste de ojos dorados.

-¿Entonces porqué no viene a comer?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Mi papá dijo que entraría en unos momentos- Dijo Spring Shine mientras con su magia tomaba otro sorbo.

-Iré por él- Comentó Trixie y se levantó de su asiento.

-Te acompaño- Dijo Applejack y de igual manera se levantó de su asiento.

-Gracias- Respondió Trixie y ambas ponys fueron al vagón de la pareja.

Dentro del vagón Night Strike estaba sentado en la cama pensando acerca de su vida anterior en el reino crepuscular cuando escuchó voces acercarse a él reconociendo al instante a Trixie y a Applejack, el pegaso cambia su semblante a uno más alegre y sale del vagón cuando Trixie y Applejack se acercaban.

-Oh Night Strike, querido sí regresaste- Comentó Trixie al ver a su esposo salir del vagón.

-Sí amor, ya fui a ver la casa y debo decir que está muy bien equipada, es justo lo que buscábamos para establecernos- Dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa pero se notaba algo nervioso.

-¿Te sucede algo compañero?, pareces un poco nervioso- Mencionó Applejack al notar al pegaso en ese estado.

-Sí, todo bien no pasa nada de nada- Respondió el pegaso verde.

-Bien cariño, entremos la comida ya está servida- Mencionó Trixie y todos volvieron adentro.

-Estuvo delicioso- Comentó Aqua Night terminando su plato.

-A mi también me gustó mucho- Comentó Apple Crisp lamiendo su plato.

-Apple Crisp no has eso, tenemos invitados- Dijo Apple Bloom regañando un poco a su sobrino.

-Perdón- Responde el pequeño pony rojo.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir a jugar otra vez?- Preguntó la pequeña Spring Shine.

-Sí hija pero tengan cuidado y no se alejen mucho que podría ser peligroso- Comentó Trixie y con una sonrisa las pequeñas y Apple Crisp salieron a jugar de nuevo.

-Hora de limpiar los platos- Dijo Trixie y se levantó para lavar un poco los trastes sucios.

-Oh no permíteme a mi por favor, ya has cocinado- Dice Apple Bloom.

-No te preocupes no es molestia- Responde Trixie.

-Yo me encargó- Comentó Apple Bloom y Trixie notó que Night Strike se alejaba de vuelta al vagón.

-De acuerdo, gracias- Dijo Trixie y siguió a Night Strike, Applejack también los siguió había algo sospechoso en ese pegaso, aunque Trixie les había dicho otra historia Applejack sospechaba del verdadero lugar de origen de Night Strike, principalmente por el color de esos ojos al igual que los de las pequeñas, que él tuviera ojos dorados podría ser algo normal pero que también las niñas los tuvieran era algo un poco improbable que ocurriera.

Creyendo que nadie lo seguía Night Strike entró de vuelta al vagón, pensando que Trixie estaba encargándose de los trastes sucios, sacó esa espada de debajo de la cama y la limpió un poco, encendió una luz para poder observarla mejor y en eso entraron su esposa y Applejack, el pegaso estaba tan concentrado en la espada y en sus recuerdos que no escuchó a ninguna de las dos ponys y tampoco notó que lo habían seguido, de verdad estaba muy distraído.

-Night Strike ¿Qué es lo que te sucede cari...?- Comenzó a preguntar la unicornio celeste pero se quedó callada al ver la espada que el pegaso verde sostenía en sus cascos.

-¿Pero que dem...?- Dijo Applejack con impresión al ver la espada que sostenía Night Strike.

Todo se hizo silencio, Night Strike no sabía que decir, tenía un arma en los cascos, eso no se podía negar y no era un arma común y corriente, esa espada era algo más.

-Night Strike ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Trixie -¿De dónde salió esa espada? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- Le preguntó la unicornio celeste a su esposo.

-No me gusta que haya armas aquí ¿sabes?- Comentó Applejack.

Night Strike solo dio un suspiro y se levantó de la cama, puso la espada con cuidado en el suelo y cerró la puerta del vagón para hablar con ambas en privado.

-Night Strike- Dijo Trixie al ver a su esposo pasar entre ellas con el rostro algo inexpresivo -¡Night Strike dime qué sucede en este instante!- Comentó Trixie casi gritando pero con voz severa.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en qué nos conocimos Trixie? Aquella vez que me encontraste herido en la lluvia- Preguntó Night Strike a la unicornio celeste.

-¿Noche? ¿Lluvia?- Dijo Applejak con algo de confusión -Trixie tú me dijiste que lo habías conocido en uno de tus espectáculos- Comentó la pony naranja.

-Bueno yo...- Respondió Trixie nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó Applejack al pegaso verde, sospechaba ya de él y solo preguntaba para confirmas las sospechas que tenía desde que lo conoció.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a mi esposo así?- Comentó Trixie algo enojada por la forma en que la pony naranja le habló a Night Strike -No tienes derecho a...- Decía Trixie pero fue interrumpida.

-Trixie no te preocupes- Respondió el pegaso -Mereces la verdad, también a usted le debo la verdad por alojar a mi familia en su hogar- Agregó el pegaso y dio un suspiro.

-¿De qué hablas Night Strike?- Preguntó Trixie -¿Cuál verdad?- Se dirigió a su esposo.

-Señorita Applejack, espero que lo que voy a decir no suene como una locura- Dijo el pegaso verde y comenzó a relatar -Trixie, mi amor, tu sabes bien que vengo de un lugar fuera de Equestria y que antes era un capitán de la guardia, pero hay mucho más de mi que no te he contado y es hora de que lo sepas, la noche en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, bueno esa noche tú me auxiliaste y atendiste mis heridas, te dije que habían sido hechas en batalla pero nunca te dije que clase de batalla tuve- Comentó Night Strike y dio otro suspiro.

-¿Qué batalla fue... querido?- Preguntó la unicornio celeste.

-Una... Una venganza- Respondió el pegaso verde y en eso sacó la armadura del baúl.

-¿Venganza?- Dijeron ambas ponys confundidas.

-¿Venganza contra quién?- Preguntó Applejack intrigada por las palabras de Night Strike.

-contra aquellos que le dieron muerte a mi hermano y a su familia- Contestó Night Strike y levantó la espada.

-¿Tú hermano?- Comentó Trixie confundida eso era algo que ella no sabía acerca de su esposo.

-Mi hermano, Shadow Night- Al decir este nombre Applejack queda impactada, es el mismo nombre que Twilight dijo acerca del padre del pequeño Silver Shine, o al menos eso es lo que ella piensa, hace tiempo que no escucha ese nombre en una conversación casi desde que Twilight les contó la historia, no sabe que decir y aún así tiene la certeza de que no podrá decir algo si revelar la identidad del hijo de Twilight, si este pegaso es hermano de aquel del que Twilight les contó eso lo hace el tío del pequeño Silver Shine.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Night Strike? ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermano?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Yo también quiero saber- Dijo Applejack acercándose a ellos.

-Todo comenzó cuando mi hermano se enamoró de la princesa del reino de dónde vengo, el reino crepuscular...- Contó el pegaso y durante su relato mencionó los otros dos nombres del relato de Twilight, Radiant Shine y Royal Shine, también comentó el de los otros 3 capitanes, Colen su amigo de la infancia que luego se convirtió en su enemigo, Blue Knife y también a Hard Shield.

Trixie y Applejack escucharon atentas el relato de Night Strike, él les contó todo lo que sabía, la relación de su hermano con la princesa, el embarazo, la ley de sucesión del reino, el escape y la persecución de su hermano y la princesa junto con el pequeño a cascos de los otros 3 capitanes bajo las órdenes de la monarca del crepúsculo y luego llegó a la parte donde el intentó vengar a su hermano, la huida del castillo, y su pelea contra los capitanes, sobre todo contra Colen quien fue el que lo dejó con tan graves heridas que casi causan la muerte del pegaso.

Al terminar de relatar Trixie mira con impresión e incertidumbre a su esposo, mientras que Applejack solo puede pensar en que sus sospechas eran correctas, Night Strike es del reino crepuscular y no solo eso, también es el tío de Silver Shine, el pegaso verde rompe en llanto creyendo que le ha hecho un gran daño a su esposa pero Trixie se acerca a él y lo toma con sus cascos por detrás.

-Night Stirke, no me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado o de dónde vengas, yo te amo, además tenemos una familia ahora, quizá hayas perdido a tu hermano y a tu sobrino, pero, me tienes a mi y a tus hijas, por favor, sigue adelante con nosotras, luchemos juntos y creemos un mejor futuro para todos, nos lo merecemos, sobre todo tú por el tremendo sacrificio que haces por nosotras- Respondió Trixie y el pegaso volteó para ver la mirada de apoyo de su esposa sobre él.

-Te amo querida- Dijo Night Strike y ambos se dieron un beso, Applejack se dio la vuelta para no causarles algún inconveniente.

-¿Qué haré?- Pensaba la pony terrestre, quería decirle al pegaso verde que el pequeño estaba con vida y que estaba a salvo pero de hacerlo estaría traicionando la confianza de Twilight, o es lo que ella pensaba, se armó de valor y decidió seguir a su elemento y decirle al pegaso del reino crepuscular acerca del pequeño Silver Shine.

-Ahora esta espada es lo único que me queda de ellos- Dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba de vuelta la espada.

-¿Por qué crees que ellos han muerto?- Le preguntó Applejack al pegaso verde.

-Por el collar, brilla si hay alguien del reino crepuscular en el mismo mundo en el que uno se encuentra o en cualquier otro pero dejo de brillar, la espada que está aquí es prueba de que vinieron a este mundo pero es todo, el collar no brilla eso quiere decir que no hay vida- Explica Night Strike y Trixie saca el collar que el pegaso le obsequió.

-Este collar ¿verdad amor?- Preguntó Trixie mostrando el collar y Applejack notó que era igual al que Twilight ocultó y al que venía en el libro de la leyenda del reino crepuscular.

-Sí, ese es el...- Respondió el pegaso pero en eso el collar se iluminó y lanzó un pequeño rayo a la espada que hizo que la gema que tenía brillara y comienza a emitir una pequeña luz pero que es constante.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Applejack.

-No lo sé, esto es nuevo para mi- Respondió el pegaso pero en eso tanto el collar como la espada dejan de brillar.

-Eso es raro- Comentó Trixie algo asustada por lo ocurrido y volvió a guardar el collar en su baúl.

-Entonces, ¿Todos murieron?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Sí- Respondió el pegaso verde -Por favor, mantenga esto en secreto, se lo pido, yo quiero olvidar esa vida que tuve antes y hacer una nueva aquí con mi familia- Pide el pegaso casi rogando.

-Yo no diré nada- Comentó Applejack y también desistió de decirle al pegaso acerca del pequeño Silver Shine y esperar a que Twilight regresara de su viaje a Canterlot para poder hablarlo de manera seria con ella y las demás.

-Escucha querido, mañana compraremos esa casa que me dijiste y nuestra nueva vida aquí junto con nuestras hijas comenzará, tendremos el hogar que siempre soñamos tener- Le dijo Trixie a su esposo y todos salieron del vagón.

-Night Strike, Trixie lo siento pero esto es algo que no puedo guardar en secreto- Pensó Applejack al caminar tras la pareja.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó, Applejack los recibió a todos en su hogar una vez más, después de todo una noche más de hospitalidad no era nada, las pequeñas Aqua Night y Spring Shine cayeron dormidas casi de inmediato, cansadas por haber jugado todo el día junto con Apple Crisp quien también estaba en su habitación dormido en medio de Big Mac y de Miss Cherilee.

Applejack dio un ultimo vistazo a las habitaciones antes de ir a la suya propia e intentar descansar, tenía mucha información que procesar en su cabeza, la historia de Night Strike era lo que la tenía así, al final el sueño pudo más que ella y cayó rendida a los cascos de lo sueños, tranquilidad había ahora.

Pero dentro del vagón que había sido el hogar de la familia, algo ocurría, escondida debajo de la cama la espada comenzó a brillar nuevamente, lo mismo el collar dentro del baúl y si el collar brillaba solo podía significar una cosa, el reino del crepúsculo de nuevo llegaba a la tierra de Equestria, alguien había logrado entrar también a ese lugar, ¿sería amigo o sería enemigo? ¿En paz o en guerra? y lo más importante ¿Quién o quiénes habían llegado ahora y qué es lo que buscan?

 _ **EN CANTERLOT, CASA DE LOS PADRES DE TWILIGHT**_

Todo es tranquilidad en la ciudad, la noche es clara y despejada, la luna brilla en lo alto iluminando las calles de esta elegante ciudad, en la casa de los padres de Twilight se encuentran todos dormidos, no de hecho dentro del hogar solo hay 2 ponys dormidos, los dos pequeños, Silver Shine y Bloosom Sparks, los demás están en la estancia frente a la puerta del lugar, Twilight, Fluttershy y lo padres de Twilight están despiertos y parecen estar esperando a alguien.

-Twilight ¿De verdad piensas hacer esto?- Preguntó Fluttershy a una pensativa Twilight que no le prestaba mucha atención a sus alrededores -Twilight ¿Me escuchas?- Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja para no despertar a los pequeños dormidos y en eso la princesa de la amistad reaccionó.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Twilight confundida -Perdón Fluttershy, estoy algo...- Respondió la princesa consternada.

-Te entiendo Twilight- Contestó la pegaso amarilla -Dime ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?- Preguntó de nuevo Fluttershy.

-No hay otra opción Fluttershy- Contestó Twilight con sus ojos cerrados.

-No te sientas mal hija- Comentó la madre de Twilight trayéndoles un poco de té a todos.

-Tu madre tiene razón Twilight, lo haces por tu hijo- Agregó su padre con una voz firme.

-Lo sé pero, no sé si esto de verdad sea lo correcto- Comentó Twilight y en eso llamaron a la puerta.

-Bueno, dices que es por el bien de Silver- Dijo Fluttershy poniendo su casco en el hombro de Twilight.

Todo el mundo se levantó y la puerta se abrió con magia, dos guardias nocturnos entraron y tras ellos las figuras encapuchadas de la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia, quienes pidieron a los guardias salir y resguardar la entrada del hogar, que nadie más entrara, algo estaba por ocurrir.

-Sus majestades- Dijeron los padres de Twilight y se arrodillaron ante las monarcas.

-Princesas- Dijeron Fluttershy y Twilight.

-¿Esta ya dormido el pequeño Silver Shine, Twilight?- Preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Sí, ya lo esta princesa Luna- Respondió Twilight.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, el tiempo es esencial- Comentó la princesa Celestia y vieron en Twilight ese rostro de preocupación y duda por su hijo.

-Vemos la duda en tu rostro Twilight Sparkle- Dijo la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué?- Respondió Twilight -No, es solo que yo...-

-Twilight, te recuerdo que no hay necesidad de hacer esto si no lo deseas para tu hijo- Comentó con voz calmada la princesa Celestia.

-No, no es eso princesa, yo quiero que mi hijo este a salvo, es solo que...- Contestó la princesa de la amistad y guardo silencio unos momento, luego dio un suspiro y siguió hablando -Es solo que... sellar esos recuerdos, hacer que los olvide con magia, no sé si sea lo correcto- Termina de decir la princesa de la amistad.

-Te entendemos Twilight, si no quieres que realicemos el hechizo solo debes decirlo y...- Comentaba la princesa de la noche pero fue interrumpida por Twilight cuando ella recordó algo.

-Pero quiero que lo hagan- Dijo la princesa -Los padres de Silver me pidieron que jamás le comentará a él acerca de ellos, que si lo hacía podía ponerlo en peligro no solo a él, si no a toda Equestria, por favor princesas quiero que lo hagan- Completó Twilight su respuesta y las tres princesas subieron hasta la habitación donde estaba durmiendo el pequeño unicornio plateado.

El unicornio dormía apacible y las princesas esperaron, Luna abrió un portal para observar los sueños del pequeño y esperar a la pesadilla recurrente de Silver Shine, la pesadilla llegó y las princesas tomaron acción, Luna uso su magia para detener el sueño de Silver Shine, Celestia usaba un ligero rayo en la mente del unicornio para borrar esa memorias y Twilight creaba nuevas imágenes para los sueño del unicornio, estaban remplazando ese sueño con otro.

Cada parte del sueño se borró o más bien, se cambió por otro, quitaron la persecución, las figuras negras, las figuras blancas y también las últimas imágenes que la princesa Luna había visto cuando entró al sueño del pequeño príncipe de Equestria, todo fue remplazado.

Silver Shine se mantuvo dormido sentía que algo ocurría pero un hechizo de sueño lo mantenía dormido, para cuando todo acabó un resplandor ilumino el lugar y el hechizo se completó, no había rastro de ese sueño en la mente del unicornio plateado, las princesas descansaron un poco y bajaron de nuevo a la estancia con los demás.

-Está hecho- Dijo la princesa Celestia y los demás dieron un suspiro.

-De ahora en adelante el pequeño príncipe podrá dormir tranquilo- Comentó la princesa Luna y notaron como Twilight movió su cabeza, parecía que sentía algo de culpa en su interior por esto.

-¿Estas bien hija?- Preguntó la madre de Twilight.

-Sí madre, estoy bien- Contestó Twilight pero sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, acababa de manipular los sueños de su hijo.

-Lo hiciste por su seguridad hija- Comentó el padre de Twilight para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tu padre tiene razón Twilight, todo lo que haces es por el bien de Silver- Agregó Fluttershy con una sonrisa lo cual hizo sentir a Twilight un poco mejor.

Las princesas regresaron al castillo, dejando a los demás ahí en el hogar de los padres de Twilight, nadie durmió esa noche, Twilight perdió el sueño por lo que acababa de hacer y los demás la acompañaron para brindarle su apoyo, "había sido lo que ellos hubieran querido", es lo que pensaba Twilight al recordar las palabras de los padres de Silver Shine y aunque eso la tranquilizaba un poco más, sabía que quitarle esos recuerdos a su hijo no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Creen que todo estará bien ahora?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Tu hijo ya no tendrá pesadillas Twilight, eso es lo que importa- Le contestó Fluttershy y esto hizo sentir solo un poco mejor a la princesa de la amistad.

-Silver, por favor hijo, perdóname- Pensaba Twilight con pesar, solo esperando ahora lo mejor para el pequeño Silver Shine.

 _ **EN UNA PARTE MUY ALEJADA DE PONYVILLE Y DE CANTERLOT.**_

Dos figuras encapuchadas aparecen bajo el reguardo de la noche, una de ellas saca de su capucha un collar dorado con una piedra verde que está brillando de manera constante, una figura es grande y al bajar su capucha se revela su identidad, la otra figura hace lo mismo dejando ver quienes son estos ponys.

-¿Hacia dónde Comandante Colen?- Dijo Blue Knife dirigiéndose al pony morado de gran tamaño.

-Creo que estamos lejos Blue Knife- Respondió Colen al ver el collar brillar de forma tenue -Podría tomarnos un tiempo, pero mientras más nos acerquemos, el brillo del collar aumentará y nos dirá hacia dónde ir- Agregó el comandante supremo de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-¿Tú crees que se trate de él?- Preguntó Blue Kinfe con intriga.

-No lo sé- Responde Colen a su compañero -Pero todo aquí es posible- Agregó el comandante -Andando- Dijo Colen y ambos ponys comenzaron a caminar bajo la noche y ocultos en los bosques junto a los caminos.

-Y si es él, ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó el capitán pony de pelaje azul.

-Tendremos que matarlo- Respondió Colen de manera Fría y esto hizo que Blue Knife se detuviera de pronto.

-¿Lo dices enserio Colen?- Preguntó Blue Knife aún sorprendido.

-No tenemos otra alternativa, su presencia es un peligro para todos y ademas...- Contestó el comandante Colen -Son órdenes de nuestra Reina- Agregó a su respuesta el pony morado aunque ya no muy seguro de esto último que acababa de decir.

-Como tú digas Colen- Respondió Blue Knife retomando el paso y alcanzando de vuelta a su compañero -Pero me pregunto si de verdad cumplirás esa orden cuando llegue el momento- Pensó el pony azul, sabe de los conflictos morales de Colen y como estos llegan a afectar sus decisiones al momento de actuar.

-Prepárate para cualquier cosa Blue Knife- Comentó Colen con voz firme.

-Señor sí señor- Respondió el pony azul mientras ambos seguían caminando.

Colen y Blue Knife, el supremo comandante de la fuerzas crepusculares y uno de los capitanes del reino crepuscular han llegado a Equestria, a quién será al que buscan, todo esta llegando a un momento complicado en la historia, falta poco para que todas la piezas caigan en su lugar, Silver Shine, Night Strike, Colen, Blue Kinfe, las mane, Trixie y sus hijas, pronto llegará el momento en que se deba enfrentar la verdad, de esto puede depender que uno viva o muera, decisiones difíciles se han de tomar y un destino espera para cada uno de ellos.

 _ **CONINUARA EN EL SIGUIENTE... CAPITULO 14 "UN PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO"**_


	14. C14 Un primer encuentro con el destino

**Capítulo 14**

 **"** **Un primer encuentro con el destino"**

La nueva mañana llegó para toda Equestria, en Ponyville comenzaron las labores nuevamente, todo el mundo trabajaba tan duro como siempre lo hace, los locales de comercio abren y todos están dispuestos a un nuevo día de labores, en el castillo de la amistad se encuentra Spike, arreglando las habitaciones y revisando varias cosas de las que Twilight le dejo encargado, entre ellas pasar revista a unos cuantos guardias y recibir reportes de rondas que los mismos guardias hacen para vigilar el pueblo y el castillo.

-Bien, veamos qué tenemos para hoy- Dijo Spike mientras revisaba la lista que le dejó Twilight -Okey, ustedes tres deben hacer rondas por Ponyville cada 3 horas- Le dijo el dragón a 3 guardias que estaban bajo sus órdenes por mandato de Twilight hasta que ella regresara -Vemos ahora ustedes deben vigilar el castillo el resto de la mañana y por último debo ir por el regalo de Silver Shine, pero si aún faltan 3 semanas para eso- Comentó Spike y comenzó también sus labores, mantenía todo en orden, en ausencia de Twilight él se encargaba de que todo estuviera en buen estado.

-Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido en Canterlot, espero que regresen pronto, Twilight tiene que ver esos dibujos- Se dijo el bebé dragón mientras recordaba ese momento en el que encontró los dibujos del pequeño Silver Shine en aquella caja, aunque ignora el hecho de que a Silver le han borrado los recuerdos o más bien los han cambiado por otros.

-Bien ya he terminado- Dijo Spike dejando todo reluciente y limpio como siempre lo hace.

El dragón ya más grande en edad y tamaño sigue haciendo los deberes del castillo pero los hace con gusto, pero ahora su tiempo favorito es otro, disfruta aún de sus comics y las gemas pero hay algo que al dragón le gusta más, se da una ducha y arregla poniéndose una flor en un sombrero blanco, una especie de corbata roja y un buen traje.

-Listo para mi cita- Comentó Spike y salió del castillo caminando de manera alegre y silbando por el sendero, llegando a Carrousel Boutique, tocó la puerta y esperó ahí.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? Oh Spike eres tú, adelante pasa- Dijo Rarity abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al dragón, se podía ver que la unicornio blanca trabajaba en una nueva línea de ropa para la siguiente temporada -Ponte cómodo en lo que esperas Spike- Mencionó Rarity.

-Gracias, esperaré aquí- Contestó el dragón sentándose en un pequeño banquillo a esperar por su cita.

-¿Y dónde será la cita el día de hoy Spike?- Le preguntó Rarity al dragón.

-En el lugar de siempre, de verdad que ese sitio es muy apacible- Respondió el dragón después de eso seguiremos con un paseo por todo Ponyville y al final beberemos unas cuantas malteadas- Comentó Spike con una sonrisa.

-Suena como toda una cita, dame un momento Spike- Contestó Rarity y fue hacia la escalera llegando al primer escalón -¡Sweetie Bell baja rápido que Spike ya te está esperando!- Gritó Rarity y en efecto Spike tiene una cita con Sweetie Bell.

-Ya voy, solo un segundo más- Respondió la voz de la unicornio desde lo alto de la boutique.

-Ya viene en camino Spike- Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa, alegre por ambos.

-Gracias Rarity, yo la espero- Contestó Spike devolviendo la sonrisa esperando a Sweetie Bell mientras Rarity confeccionaba unos cuantos vestidos con su magia.

-Y pesar que hace 1 año aún trataba de cortejarme a mí- Pensó Rarity al ver a Spike sentado ahí esperando con ansias a Sweetie Bell –Es bueno ver a Spike y feliz con alguien que lo quiere de igual manera- Sigue pensando ella mientras termina de confeccionar el vestido que hace.

-Perdón por la demora- Dice una ya más grande Sweetie Bell vestida de manera cómoda pero con estilo para salir con Spike –Tuve problemas para decidir pero por fin aquí estoy Spike- Agregó ella y saludo al dragón con un beso en la mejilla.

-Luces preciosa- Le dice Spike a la unicornio.

-Y tú eres muy guapo Spike- Responde ella sonrojada.

-Ustedes dos ya tranquilos y guarden algo de cariño para su cita- Les dijo Rarity entre risas a ambos quienes también rieron un poco.

-Nos vemos después hermana- Comentó Sweetie Bell.

-Adiós Rarity- Se despidió Spike de la unicornio blanca.

-Adiós tórtolos- Respondió burlándose un poco en buena manera –Tengan cuidado y diviértanse en su cita- Agregó Rarity con felicidad por ambos –Vaya pareja, una unicornio y un dragón- Pensó ella y se dispuso a seguir con la confección de sus vestidos.

-Si toda esta línea sale bien por fin podré tener mi boutique y residencia oficial en Canterlot, mi sueño de diseñar ropa para la más alta sociedad de Equestria se hará realidad- Pensaba Rarity pues en efecto esta línea determinaría mucho de lo que pasara en su carrera como diseñadora, recibiría pronto la visita de un crítico de modas muy importante aún más que cualquier otro que haya visto su colección, estaba nerviosa pero tenía la confianza de que podría lograrlo.

-Esto es crucial, si fallo podría ser lo peor que me podría ocurrir- Dijo con exageración.

En la fuente de sodas de Ponyville una pareja poco común bebía unas cuantas malteadas, Sweetie Bell y Spike, que ya llevaban un año saliendo, nadie podía imaginar esto al principio sobre todo cuando todo el mundo' sabía que Spike estaba enamorado de Rarity, pero al final el destino quiso que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, al menos por ahora.

-Sweetie ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?- Preguntó el dragón.

-Llevamos casi un año Spike, un maravilloso año juntos- Responde ella y ambos se dan un beso lleno de ternura.

-Sí, el mejor año de mi vida- Contesta Spike y ambos beben más sus malteadas.

-Aún no puedo creer que después de que estuvieras enamorado de mi hermana por tantos años, te fijaras en mi Spike- Comenta la unicornio recordando cómo fue que iniciaron su relación.

-Bueno, tú me trataste diferente a ella, tú me mostraste el cariño que ella solo me daba como un amigo, además estuviste ahí cuando se me partió el corazón la primera vez, llegaste y me diste nuevas fuerzas- Responde Spike y ambos se dan un abrazo y un beso.

 ** _HACE UN AÑO_**

Era un día lluvioso en Ponyville y todo el mundo estaba dentro de sus hogares por la tormenta, todos menos un dragón que paseaba por las calles de lugar dejándose mojar por la lluvia, después de todo el día reflejaba a la perfección la manera en que se sentía por dentro. Spike no dejaba de avanzar entre la lluvia, ni siquiera hacía el intento por cubrirse del agua o por llegar más rápido al castillo, ni siquiera iba al castillo de la amistad, solo vagaba por el pueblo con su mirada caída y su cuerpo mojado por la interminable lluvia que caía sobre el pequeño poblado de Ponyville.

-Debí saberlo- Decía el dragón con un tono de tristeza –Debí haberme dado cuenta de que ella no me quería de la misma forma en que yo la quiero, sabía que no era así y aún y con todo eso decidí intentarlo, qué tonto soy, ¿Por qué creí que esto podría funcionar?- Seguía diciendo mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que eran levadas por la lluvia que caía.

-Una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú debajo de la lluvia y sin un paraguas Spike?- Se escuchó una voz salida casi de la nada, Spike miró hacia atrás de la banca en que estaba sentado y observó la figura de Sweetie Bell quien estaba cubierta por un impermeable rosa y traía consigo un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-Oh, eres tú Sweetie Bell- Respondió Spike y se volvió a dar la vuelta manteniendo una mirada triste y un rostro inexpresivo que solo reflejaba tristeza y depresión.

-Vas a pescar un resfriado si te sigues mojando- Dijo Sweetie Bell y usó la sombrilla para proteger a Spike de la lluvia.

-No, déjalo así- Respondió Spike –La lluvia es lo que necesito ahora, así nadie puede ver las lágrimas que estoy derramando- Agregó a su respuesta con mayor tristeza aún y se quitó de la protección de la sombrilla para seguir mojándose.

-Spike- Dijo Sweetie Bell al ver al dragón regresar a la lluvia y en eso ella cerró la sombrilla y se quitó la gorra del impermeable que le cubría la cabeza de la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces Sweetie?- Preguntó Spike al verla hacer lo anterior –Ahora eres tú la que se va a resfriar por mojarse- Agregó el dragón.

-No me cubriré a menos que tú lo hagas Spike- Contestó Sweetie Bell y se mostró firme en esto.

-Muy bien de acuerdo- Respondió Spike y tomó la sombrilla para cubrirse con ella al igual que cubría a Sweetie Bell también.

-Eso está mejor- Comentó la unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices- Respondió Spike aún con ese semblante tan decaído y esa mirada vacía.

-Spike, sé lo que te pasa- Comentó Sweetie rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó el dragón.

-Olvidas que también vivo en Carrousel Boutique por ahora, escucho cada conversación que tiene mi hermana y déjame decirte que en mi opinión lo que ella acaba de hacer es una tremenda equivocación- Dijo la unicornio y esto intrigó a Spike que se quedó atento a sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Sweetie Bell?- Preguntó Spike confundido.

-A no aceptar los sentimientos de alguien tan especial como tú y después de todo lo que has hecho por ella, me sorprende que te siguiera viendo como un amigo solamente- Respondió Sweetie Bell y Spike se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, en efecto él se le había declarado a Rarity no hace mucho, unas cuantas horas tal vez a lo mucho pero la unicornio lo rechazó diciendo que el aprecio que le tenía era más el de una amistad que otra cosa.

El corazón de Spike se rompió al escuchar eso de la pony de la cual había estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo y saber que no era correspondido era algo que le dolía mucho por dentro.

-Vaya, tú sí que entiendes lo que siento, pero no te preocupes ya se me pasara, algún día- Respondió Spike con tristeza y sollozante.

-Spike- Dijo Sweetie llamando la atención del dragón.

-¿Qué ocurre Sweetie Bell?- Preguntó Spike y en eso recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de la unicornio lo cual dejó a Spike sin saber qué decir ante tal acción realizada.

-Ti eres alguien muy especial Spike, un gran amigo, muy leal y dispuesto a todo por ayudar a los demás, quien no sepa apreciar eso entonces tiene un gran problema, yo diría que está ciego por no ver lo especial que alguien puede ser si se llega a conocerlo mejor- Le dijo la unicornio al dragón y este mostró una ligera sonrisa casi indistinguible.

-Gracias Sweetie Bell pero, ¿Era necesario el beso para eso?- Le preguntó Spike a la unicornio.

-No- Respondió ella de manera corta y dando otra sonrisa.

-¿Entonces por qué fue eso?- Preguntó el dragón confundido.

-Eso fue porque yo creo que de verdad eres muy lindo Spike- Respondió ella y le toma su garra con uno de sus cascos –Spike- Dijo la unicornio con voz dulce.

-¿Qué ocurre Sweetie?- Preguntó Spike algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-La verdad es que tú me gustas mucho Spike- Comentó la unicornio dejando sin palabras a Spike que solo se quedó callado ante la declaración de Sweetie Bell, él había estado enamorado pero no había oído a alguien decir eso de él.

-de ¿De verdad Sweetie Bell?- Preguntó Spike.

-De verdad Spike, tú me gustas- Respondió ella y ambos se dieron un abrazo, soltaron el paraguas que traían y por unos momentos se quedaron ahí bajo la lluvia, pero no les importaba, a los pocos días de eso Spike volvió a ir a Carrousel Boutique.

Rarity se sentía algo incomoda después de lo que pasó pero su sorpresa fue tan grande que se desmayó al saber que Spike y Sweetie Bell eran novios, lo mismo con las demás, les llevó unos días asimilarlo pero ahora todo el mundo acepta la relación de ambos, al menos la mayoría ya que nunca faltaban aquellos que no aceptan lo diferente.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Gracias por todo Spike- Dijo Sweetie Bell yambos terminaron sus malteadas y platicaron unos momentos más.

-Creo que es hora de seguir con nuestra cita Sweetie, ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta en globo por Ponyville?- Preguntó el dragón.

-Eso me encantaría- Respondió la unicornio y ambos salieron de la fuente de sodas para dirigirse al globo que estaba cerca de ahí, sin embargo al salir de la fuente de sodas Spike recibió un grito por parte de una pony.

-¡Spike!- Se escuchó el grito con la voz de Applejack que lo vio salir de la fuente de sodas y de inmediato fue corriendo con el dragón que estaba en su cita –Gracias a Celestia que te encuentro- Dijo ella y se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire porque parecía que había estado corriendo por todas partes.

-¿Qué sucede Applejack?- Preguntó Spike al ver llegar a Applejack tan agitada.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell.

-Siento de verdad interrumpirlos a ambos en su cita- Contestó Applejack –Pero tenemos una situación complicada entre cascos Spike- Agregó la pony naranja.

-¿Qué clase de situación?- Preguntó Spike.

-Es Night Strike- Respondió ella –Nuestras sospechas eran correctas Spike, él viene del reino crepuscular- Comentó Applejack con seriedad a lo cual Spike reaccionó algo exaltado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó Spike -¿Cómo es qué sabes eso Applejack?- Preguntó Spike.

-Él fue quien lo dijo, nos lo contó todo a Trixie y a Mí, al parecer ni ella sabía sobre el origen de su esposo- Respondió ella –Pero aún hay más Spike- Dijo Applejack con un tono algo más preocupado en su voz.

-¿Qué más?- preguntó Spike.

-Te lo diré cunado reunamos a las demás, tenemos que hacernos cargo de esto rápido- Dijo la pony naranja.

-Bien, enviaré un mensaje a Twilight y…- Decía el dragón pero fe interrumpido y detenido por Applejack.

-No Spike, aún no- Dijo Applejack antes de que el dragón se pusiera en marcha para redactar una carta.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó el dragón –Twilight debe saber de esto para que pueda proteger a Silver Shine- Dijo el dragón y mientras ambos seguían hablando Sweetie Bell se mostraba muy confundida por la plática de ambos.

-Por eso mismo Spike, si le envías la carta a Twilight en este momento diciéndole lo que sucede corremos el riesgo de que Silver Shine la vea también y entonces podríamos complicar las cosas- Explicó Applejack al dragón.

-Buen punto, ¿entonces qué hacemos?- Preguntó Spike.

-Lo que te dije reunir a las demás y una vez que Twilight llegue le comentaremos acerca de esto, por el momento debemos mantener esto lo más secreto posible para no involucrar a nadie más- Comentó la pony naranja y Spike estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo Sweetie Bell seguía muy confundida al grado de que ya no pudo tolerarlo más y habló con ambos ahí presentes, ella quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Esperen un momento- Dijo Sweetie Bell.

-Oh, lo siento Sweetie pero esto de verdad es muy urgente- Comentó Spike.

-Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?- Les preguntó ella exigiendo una respuesta -¿Quién es Night Strike?, ¿Qué es eso del reino crepuscular? ¿Por qué dicen que Silver Shine está en peligro? Y ¿Por qué no le pueden decir a Twilight acerca de esto?, quiero saber lo que ocurre y quiero saberlo ahora- Dijo ella con una voz firma y se denotaba por su forma de actuar que no se iría hasta que sus preguntas le fueran contestadas del todo.

-Bien, pero no ahora, será en el castillo cuando estemos todo el mundo reunido- Comentó Applejack –Spike llama a Rarity, yo iré por Pinkie Pie y por Rainbow Dash mientras tanto, diles que nos debemos reunir en el castillo dentro de una hora, rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo y cada segundo cuenta- Dijo la pony naranja y salió en rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner mientras Spike y Sweetie Bell iban por Rarity y Rainbow.

-Spike ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell.

-Nada bueno creo- Respondió el dragón con un semblante lleno de preocupación y de angustia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Volvió a preguntar la unicornio.

-Lo sabrás todo cuando vayamos por las demás y nos reunamos en el castillo, hay mucho que no conoces Sweetie Bell y entiendo la preocupación de Applejack, debemos comenzar con esto nosotros, por suerte Twilight vuelve en un par de horas, casi al anochecer, cuando llegue debemos hablar con ella de inmediato- Explica el dragón a su novia quien sigue algo confundida pero decide esperar a que todos se reúnan en el castillo de la amistad.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando en este lugar?- Piensa Sweetie Bell al tratar de deducir algo por si misma tomando en cuenta lo que Applejack y Spike platicaron hace unos momentos.

 ** _HACE UNAS HORAS EN CANTERLOT_**

Amanecía también en esta gran ciudad a las faldas del castillo, en una de las casas todos se mantenían despiertos, muy poco o casi nada habían descansado pues en este lugar se encontraba Twilight con su hijo, acompañada de su amiga Fluttershy junto con su hija Blossom Sparks y los padres de Twilight.

-Twilight hija por favor debes descansar un poco, esto no te va a hacer nada bien- Le decía la madre de Twilight a la princesa de la amistad que solo estaba en uno de los muebles con sus cascos en su cabeza pensando en que acababa de hacer.

-Lo siento madre pero no puedo, Le acabo de quitar sus recuerdos a mi hijo, me siento terrible aún- Contestó ella sintiéndose culpable por las acciones que realizó junto con las otras princesas.

-Lo sé hija, es duro pero lo hiciste por el pequeño, por su seguridad- Le comentó su madre para hacerla sentir un poco más tranquila consigo misma.

-Tu madre tiene razón Twilight- Habló su padre –Todo lo que haces, lo haces por el bien del pequeño- Agregó él dándole a Twilight su apoyo.

-Tú amas mucho a Silver Twilight, eres su madre y como tal solo quieres lo mejor para él, además dijiste que sus padres querían que él fuera feliz ¿no es así?- Le comentó la pegaso amarilla con su voz amable y tono lleno de tranquilidad –Haces un gran trabajo como madre Twilight- Le dijo Fluttershy con su típica y cálida sonrisa.

-Fluttershy- Dijo la princesa dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-¿Si Twilight?- Contestó al pegaso algo intrigada por el tono de voz que Twilight utilizó.

-¿Tú le harías lo mismo a tu hija si ella estuviera en el lugar de Silver Shine?- Cuestionó Twilight, una pregunta que Fluttershy no sabía cómo responder.

-Bueno yo… este… tal vez si la situación lo ameritara… aunque por otro lado… consideraría también la opinión de Lightning pero….- Decía la pegaso amarilla entre constantes trabas en su forma de hablar además de nerviosismo, de verdad no tenía idea de cómo responder la pregunta que le acababa de hacer la princesa de la amistad.

-Es exacto como me siento Fluttershy- Contestó Twilight y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta de la casa de sus padres.

-Hija- Dijo la madre de Twilight pero fue detenida por el padre de Twilight quien moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado le indicó que no la siguiera y que dejara que ella pensara por si sola las cosas.

-Twilight- Pensó Fluttershy al ver a su amiga en ese estado, le habían dicho palabras de aliento para que no se sintiera de esa manera pero aun así, ese sentimiento de culpa estaba todavía en ella.

Twilight subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo su hijo, la misma habitación que era de ella cuando no era más que una pequeña potranca, Twilight entra a la habitación y se acerca en silencio a la cama del pequeño Silver Shine quien sigue durmiendo de manera muy apacible.

-Silver Shine, Mi hijo- Decía la princesa en voz baja observando al pequeño unicornio color plateado de ojos rojo y dorado dormir de manera tranquila –Aún recuerdo los primeros días que estuviste conmigo hijo, esos días en que llegaste a Equestria- Comentó la princesa de la amistad aun con voz baja y acarició la crin de su hijo.

A la mente de Twilight llegan recuerdos de los momentos que compartió con el pequeño unicornio, las noches en vela que pasó cuando Silver Shine era un pequeño bebé, las veces que lo bañaba, sus primeros pasos y primeras palabras, la primera de las cuales fue sin lugar a ninguna duda, mamá, una simple palabra que derritió el corazón de Twilight y le hizo amar más aun al pequeño Silver Shine.

-Eres toda mi alegría hijo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase- Dijo ella y en eso el pequeño dio un bostezo a lo cual Twilight se apartó un poco de la cama para dejar que su hijo se estirara un poco, talló sus ojos con ambos cascos y despertó, veía un poco borroso pero a los pocos instantes la visión se fue aclarando hasta que el pequeño unicornio plateado logró distinguir la figura de su madre, ahí junto a él, esperando que despertara.

-Buen día dormilón- Comentó Twilight entre risas al ver despertar a su hijo.

-¿Eh?- Dijo el pequeño al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Arriba hijo, ya has dormido suficiente, vamos levántate ya- Seguía diciendo Twilight mientras Silver Shine sacudía su cabeza un poco y con un último bostezo terminaba de despertarse.

-Buenos días mamá- Comentó con alegría el unicornio plateado al ver a Twilight junto a su cama esperándolo.

-¿Dormiste bien mi cielo?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, fue el mejor sueño de todos mamá, lo puedo recordar muy bien- Respondió Silver Shine y esto preocupó un poco a Twilight ¿Habría acaso fallado el hechizo que realizó junto con las princesas?

-¿Qué soñaste hijo?- Preguntó Twilight para asegurarse de lo que pensaba.

-Soñé que perseguía a una gran mariposa que volaba y luego me enfrentaba a una enorme manticora que quería comerme, pero yo era más fuerte que el monstruo y lo derrote de un solo golpe mamá- Contestó el pequeño Silver Shine, haciendo postura de todo un héroe, como si hubiera salvado a todo un pueblo de alguna invasión.

-Qué alivio- Dijo Twilight. En voz baja pero el unicornio plateado alcanzó a escucharla.

-¿Dijiste algo mamá?- Preguntó Silver Shine al escuchar a su madre.

-¿Qué?, no nada hijo no te preocupes- Dijo ella y en eso abrazó a su hijo lo cual agradó pero también confundió un poco al pequeño.

-¿Por qué me abrazas mamá?- Preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por qué eres mi hijo Silver, eres mi hijo y te amo, por eso te abrazo- Respondió ella con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mamá- Respondió el unicornio plateado, al parecer no recuerda nada de ese sueño, tampoco puede ver los pequeños recuerdos fugaces de sus padres, todo eso está bloqueado por un muy poderoso hechizo.

-Bien hijo, prepárate, ve a lavar tu rostro y luego baja a desayunar, te estaremos esperando, recuerda que hoy volvemos a Ponyville así que no olvides darte un buen baño después de que comas ¿entendiste Silver?- Comentó la princesa de la amistad al pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Sí mamá lo haré- Respondió el pequeño príncipe de Equestria bajando de la cama usando su magia para tele transportarse al suelo de la habitación y se dirigió camino al baño mientras su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Silver Shine- Pensó Twilight –Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por eso hijo- Dijo Twilight para sí misma y bajó con los demás para preparar el desayuno de su hijo con la ayuda de su madre y de Fluttershy.

La pequeña Blossom Sparks también fue despertada por Fluttershy, quien con un dulce beso levantó a su hija quien se alegró de ver a su madre ahí al igual que Silver Shine se alegró de ver a Twilight.

-Vamos Blossom levántate, hoy iremos a Ponyville y podrás ver de nuevo a tu padre- Comentó Fluttershy y eso alegró a su hija.

-Que bien, extraño a papá- Contestó la pequeña con voz dulce, una voz al igual que la de su madre.

-Entonces date prisa hija- Mencionó Fluttershy –Anda, ve al baño, lava tu rostro y tus alas con cuidado y luego bajas a desayunar, andando hija- Comentó Fluttershy y asintiendo con su cabeza la pequeña hizo caso de las instrucciones que le dio su madre.

Después de un agradable desayunó los pequeños disfrutaron de las historias del padre de Twilight quien estuvo a cargo de los pequeños mientras su esposa, Twilight y Fluttershy salían a comprar algunas cosas para comer dentro de una horas y algo también para llevar como recuerdo de Canterlot a los demás.

Los pequeños se entusiasmaban mucho con esas historias, relatos fantásticos que el padre de Twilight les contaba a todos, caballeros ponys que pelaban contra criaturas terribles, a Silver Shine y Blossom les encantaba oír sobre todo cuando el padre de Twilight les contaba acerca de las aventuras de sus madres, de cómo Twilight y Fluttershy en compañía con las demás mane derrotaron a varios enemigos y trajeron la paz a Equestria en más de una ocasión, esto sobre todo llenaba de fascinación al pequeño Silver Shine, quien quería ser ahora como su madre y enfrentar peligros similares para poder defender a Equestria de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a su hogar o a su familia.

-Abuelo, ¿Puedo ser yo un caballero también?- Preguntó el pequeño Silver Shine a su abuelo quien algo nervioso por esto le respondió.

-Bueno Silver, por ahora todos hemos estado en paz así que en tiempos que son tranquilos como estos los héroes se dan el lujo de tomarse ciertas vacaciones, pero no dudes que cuando el mal vuelva a asomar su garras en la tierra de Equestria, aquellos que pelean por el bien y l justicia estarán ahí para defendernos de todos los peligros y garantizar un futuro mejor para todas las clases de pony que habitan en esta mágica tierra de Equestria a la que llamamos hogar- Comentó con gran elocuencia el padre de Twilight y recibió los aplausos de parte de Silver Shine y Blossom Sparks quienes utilizaron sus cascos y golpearon el suelo para simular el sonido de grandes aplausos.

-Cuéntenos otra historia por favor- Pidió la pequeña Blossom entusiasmada por oír más acerca de lo valiente que era su madre.

-Bien, pero solo una más antes que sus madres regresen con la comida- Respondió el padre de Twilight y pensó en qué otra historia contarle a los pequeños –Lo tengo, ¿Qué tal si les cuento de nuevo la historia de cuando el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía trató de tomar el control de Equestria y de cómo fue que sus madres junto con las demás portadoras nos salvaron de un horrible destino de vivir en un mundo sumido en el caos total, ¿Qué les parece?- Les sugirió escuchar a ambos.

-Sí, Sí, por favor esa, esa queremos escuchar- respondieron ambos ponys saltando de gusto por escuchar otra historia por parte del abuelo de Silver Shine.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN PONYVILLE, EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD._**

Reunidos en la mesa que tenía aquel mapa estaban las 4 portadoras que se encontraban en Ponyville, junto a ellos también estaban Spike y Sweetie Bell, todos ahí reunidos para discutir acerca de la situación.

-Okey todo el mundo ponga atención ahora- Comentó Applejack.

-Applejack ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Sí, que pasa Applejack, estaba practicando mi rutina para el show que haré el próximo fin de semana en el show de los wonderbolts, seremos asombrosos- Comentó la pony celeste con gran entusiasmo pues en efecto Rainbow Dash había alcanzado su sueño de formar parte de ese gran equipo de voladores.

-Es cierto, no me lo debo perder- Comentó Pinkie y volteó hacia la pantalla de mi monitor lo cual es muy extraño –Recuérdele que escriba sobre el espectáculo- Dijo la pony rosa refriéndose a todos aquellos que leen la historia mientras guiña un ojo.

-¿A quién le habla Spike?- pregunta Sweetie Bell algo confundida e intrigada por la reacción de Pinkie Pie.

-Nadie sabe- Respondió el dragón dando un suspiro.

-¿Pueden ponerme atención por favor?- Preguntó Applejack algo irritada porque de repente todo el mundo dejo de hacerle caso por platicar acerca del show de Rainbow Dash.

-Al cual voy a asistir- Dijo de nuevo Pinkie Pie para recordármelo, otra vez.

-Esto es algo de verdad muy serio- Comentó Applejack ya más alterada.

-Tranquila Darling- Comentó la unicornio Blanca –No tienes por qué alterarte- Agregó ella.

-Rarity tiene razón, no debe ser anda grave- Comentó Rainbow Dash.

-Eso es cierto Dashie, Dinos Applejack ¿Qué es lo que es tan malo? Apuesto un cup cake a que no es nada serio- Preguntó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-Nuestras sospechas sobre Night Strike eran ciertas- Comenta Applejack –El si viene del reino crepuscular- Agrega a lo que acaba de decir y todo el mundo hace silencio en la sala al escuchar tal noticia que acaban de recibir.

-Bien retiro lo dicho, eso sí es muy malo- Dijo Pinkie Pie y de su crin sacó un cup cake –Perdí la apuesta- Mencionó ella pero aun así devoró el cup cake –Delicioso-

-Applejack ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Rarity.

-El mismo me lo dijo, nos contó toda su historia- Respondió la pony naranja.

-También dijiste que había algo más ¿Qué es Applejack?- Preguntó Spike a lo cual la pony naranja dio un suspiro y habló.

-Night Strike, no solo proviene del reino crepuscular, él también es…- Decía ella pero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-¿Es qué?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash –Vamos Applejack dilo- Agregó la pegaso celeste.

-Él es en realidad tío de Silver Shine- Comentó Applejack y todo el mundo quedó casi en Shock por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-El…- Comentó Rainbow Dash.

-Tío- Continuo Rarity.

-De Silver Shine- Terminó de decir Pinkie Pie.

-¿Es esto cierto Applejack?- Preguntó Spike.

-Eyup, Sí lo es Spike y aún hay más- Dijo Applejack en respuesta.

-¿Qué más hay Darling?- Preguntó Rarity.

Applejack les cuenta todo lo que ella puede recordar acerca de la historia de Night Strike, escuchan más sobre ese reino, Night Strike y su venganza y la historia de cómo conoció a Trixie, todos los demás en la habitación quedan aún más sorprendidos por esta historia, si antes no podían creer lo que ocurrí ahora es como un sueño.

-¿Y le dijiste a Night Strike acerca de Silver Shine?- Preguntó Spike a Applejack.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo- Respondió ella sintiéndose algo mal por eso.

-¿Qué te detuvo Applejack?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Lo que dijo después el pegaso- Respondió ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Ahora preguntó Rarity.

-El cree que todos ellos de verdad murieron, dijo algo sobre un collar que le dio a Trixie y que como no brillaba eso solo significaba que todo el mundo había muerto- Respondió Applejack y en eso Spike dio un suspiro de impresión.

-¿Qué sucede Spike?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell al ver que su novio reaccionó de esa manera.

-Vuelvo en un segundo- Respondió el dragón y rápido corrió hasta la habitación de Twilight.

-Por aquí tiene que estar- Decía Spike mientras movía todas las cosas de su lugar, tumbaba libros y desacomodaba la habitación de la princesa –Aquí estás- Comentó el dragón saliendo de debajo de la cama de Twilight sosteniendo una caja de metal verde y el libro de la leyenda del reino crepuscular.

A toda prisa corrió hacia el salón del trono donde las demás lo esperaban con algo de intriga después de verlo dar ese gran suspiro de impresión y salir corriendo de la sala a toda velocidad sin dar tiempo a ninguna explicación o para alguna pregunta, agitado llegó al salón del trono y después de respirar un poco en la entrada de la sala se dirigió hacia la mesa y puso sobre esta las dos cosas que había traído.

-¿Qué son esas cosas Spike?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell.

-Aquí se encuentra el pasado de Silver- Respondió el dragón.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hay dentro de esta caja?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-El collar- Respondió Spike –El collar con el que Twilight lo encontró cuando apareció aquí en el castillo, ese mismo collar está aquí dentro- Contestó el dragón.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Tiene mucho que ver- Contestó Spike y rápido abrió el libro de la leyenda del reino crepuscular buscando la página donde se hablaban de los artefactos de ese reino –observen con mucha atención lo que dice esta página- Agregó Spike mientas les mostraba a todos ese párrafo y de cómo era posible que los artefactos de ese mundo pudieran localizar otros fuera del mundo donde originalmente fueron creados.

-Pero si eso es verdad y el collar que traía Silver Shine cuando llegó a Equestria está dentro de la caja ¿Cómo es qué el collar de Night Strike no lo puede detectar?- Preguntó Applejack confundida.

-Eso es simple- les contestó Spike.

-Explícate- Dijo Applejack.

-Después de descubrir que era posible que alguien de ese reino encontrará a Silver con uno de estos artefactos, Twilight decidió que lo mejor sería destruirlo para que Silver Shine no corriera ningún riesgo, todo esto solo unas cuantas horas después de la fiesta que Pinkie le hizo al pequeño hace años- Les explicó Spike al resto de ellas.

-Eso suena razonable, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Twilight estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero cambió de parecer al ver una inscripción que estaba detrás del collar, el último mensaje de la verdadera madre de Silver Shine para su hijo, su último adiós por así decirlo, Twilight dijo que ella no podía quitarle algo como eso a Silver Shine, el último recuerdo de su familia, lo único que le queda de ellos- Comentó el dragón y todas esas palabras crearon un sentimiento de pena y compasión en ellas –Así que todo lo que Twilight hizo fue sellar la caja de metal con su magia de Alicornio para aislarla de un posible rastreo mágico por parte de alguien del reino crepuscular- Agregó el dragón a la explicación.

-Eso es algo muy triste y hermoso a la vez- Dijo Pinkie Pie con lágrimas en sus ojos y se puso a llorar a cántaros.

-Pinkie tranquila, estas mojando mis alas con tus lágrimas- Comentó Rainbow Dash mientras era bañada con las lágrimas de la pony rosa.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, es algo muy emotivo- Contestó Pinkie mientras sacaba unos pañuelos de la nada y se limpiaba con ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer entonces?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell a los demás.

-No lo sabemos- Le respondió Rarity.

-¿Creen que deberíamos decirle a ese Night Strike sobre Silver Shine?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash a todos ahí presentes.

-No lo sé, no lo conocemos bien podría ser una trampa- Comentó Spike.

-La verdad no lo creo- Respondió Applejack.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso Applejack?- Preguntó Rarity a la pony naranja.

-Recuerden que mi familia y yo les dio hospedaje a ellos por dos días completos- Comentó Applejack y agregó -Y créanme cuando les digo que nadie que intentara hacer algo tan horrible como eso amaría tanto a su familia como Night Strike lo hace- Dijo Applejack y todos se quedaron callados.

-¿Eso significa que le vamos a decir de Silver Shine?- Preguntó Pinkie con alegría.

-Debemos pensarlo bien, además no es algo que nos corresponda- Comentó Spike –Yo creo que la decisión final sobre esto debe tomarla Twilight- Agregó el dragón.

-Eso suena bien, después de todo ella es la madre de Silver- Comentó Rarity y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- Dijo Applejack –Le diremos de todo esto a Twilight una vez que ella haya llegado- Agregó la pony y todos ahí presentes se pudieron de acuerdo para darle esta noticia a la princesa de la amistad que llegaría en unas cuantas horas, casi al anochecer.

-Y ¿Quién le va a dar la noticia a Twilight entonces?- Les preguntó Sweetie Bell a los demás ahí presentes.

-Creo que será mejor que le demos la noticia entre todos y también debemos traer a Night Strike y a Trixie para que sepan de esto- Comentó Applejack.

-¿Y por qué a Trixie también?- Cuestionó Rainbow Dash, pues la unicornio celeste aún no era de su agrado pero tenía sus razones algo justas para esto.

-Bueno, creo que ella también debe saber esto y después de todo ella es la esposa de Night Strike- Respondió Applejack lo cual tuvo sentido para los demás.

-Hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están ahora Applejack Darling? ¿Siguen en la granja?- Le preguntó Rarity a la pony naranja por el paradero de Night Strike y de Trixie Lulamoon.

-Night Strike y Trixie están aquí en el pueblo al parecer van a comprar una casa que Night Strike vio y le gustó para criar aquí a sus hijas junto con Trixie- Respondió Applejack.

-Cierto, tienen hijas ¿verdad?, ¿Dónde están ellas?- Preguntó ahora Rainbow Dash.

-Las pequeñas están en la granja, se han hecho muy amigas de mi sobrino Apple Crisp, es algo de verdad tierno y parece que el pequeño Apple Crisp tiene un pequeño interés por la hija menor de Night Strike y Trixie- Respondió Applejack y todo dieron unas cuantas risas y sonidos de ternura ante esto.

-Spike ¿A qué hora llega Twilight?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-No lo sé con exactitud pero para antes del anochecer estoy seguro que llegaran- Respondió Spike y luego tomó el libro y la caja de metal para llevarla de regreso a la habitación de Twilight –Si me permiten tengo que regresar esto a su lugar- Comentó Spike y salió un momento de ese lugar.

-Adelante Spike- Dijo Rarity y en esa sala las demás hablaron un poco más acerca del mismo asunto.

-Yo voy contigo Spike- Comentó Sweetie Bell y subió con Spike llevando con su magia el libro de la leyenda del reino crepuscular.

-Gracias Sweetie Bell- Contestó el dragón u ambos fueron a dejar esas cosas en su lugar.

-Spike ¿De verdad todo lo que hablaron ahí es cierto?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell aún un poco incrédula de lo que escuchó abajo –Es decir ¿De verdad vino desde otra dimensión hasta Equestria?-

-Sí así es- Respondió Spike –Todo es cierto, ¿Difícil de creer verdad?- Contestó Spike.

-De verdad que lo es, por un momento creí que me estaban tomando el pelo pero de verdad parecían muy serios acerca de esto- Respondió la unicornio y ambos entraron a la habitación de Twilight, la unicornio ayudó al dragón a regresar las cosas a como estaban puestas ya que Spike había hecho un desorden a la hora de buscar el libro y la caja de metal, las cuales fueron puestas de nuevo bajo la cama de Twilight, dentro de otra caja, para evitar que alguien más pudiera tomarlas.

-Todo listo- Comentó Spike.

-Entonces vamos, que me debes un paseo en globo- Contestó Sweetie Bell con una sonrisa y ambos se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Y lo tendrás- Respondió Spike pero decidieron dejar su cita para otro día que las cosas estuvieran un poco más calmadas y prepararse para lo que vendría más adelante, la explicación a Twilight acerca de este pegaso que recién llegó con su familia.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DE PONYVILLE_**

-Y tal como le dije la vez anterior señor Night Strike está casa tiene todas las características que alguien como usted puede buscar para poder establecerse con su familia, si me permite decirlo es de las mejores casa que tenemos a la disposición de nuestros compradores y es totalmente accesible en los pagos, créame que esta puede ser la mejor decisión que tome en su vida, después de todo esto no solo será una casa, será el hogar en el que usted y su esposa podrán criar a sus hijo de la manera que siempre han querido y no solo eso, si me permiten, también les recuerdo que está a una buena distancia no muy lejos de la escuela del lugar así que la educación tampoco será un problema- Decía de manera muy rápida y entusiasta el pony vendedor enumerando las características de la casa y las condiciones en la que estaban, además de varias razones por las cuales deberían comprarla.

-Ya le hemos dicho que vamos a comprarla, por favor ¿podría solo seguir con la venta?- Comentó Night Strike algo ya harto de este vendedor que a pesar de haber escuchado que ambos comprarían la casa seguía con sus ofertas y características.

-Una disculpa sincera de mi parte, es solo mi trabajo hacerle ver a los compradores las increíbles condiciones en que nuestras casas se encuentran y porque es lo mejor que pueden tener para un patrimonio- Volvió a decir con tono de ofrecimiento -¿Aún lo hago verdad?- Preguntó el pony.

-Sí- Respondió Trixie –¿Podría solo por favor traer el contrato de compra?- Preguntó la unicornio celeste.

-De inmediato señora Trixie- Respondió este pony y fue por dicho contrato, una vez que estuvo firmado, el pony vendedor le dio las cascos a ambos y les entregó las llaves de su nuevo hogar, por fin ambos lo tenían, un hogar propio donde podrían criar a sus hijas y darles la mejor vida que pudieran.

-Al fin es nuestra- Comentó Night Strike.

-Sí- Respondió la unicornio celeste –Nuestro hogar- Agregó ella y ambos se dieron un profundo beso.

-Debemos ir por las nuestras cosas a la granja de la señorita Applejack y traerlas para poder establecernos de manera oficial- Dijo Night Strike y ambos dieron una sonrisa.

-Te amo Night Strike- Comentó Trixie.

-Y yo te amo a ti Trixie- Respondió el pegaso verde dándoles un beso lleno de pasión a su esposa.

-Y ahora nuestra nueva vida está aquí mi amor- Dijo Night Strike mientras ambos salían de su casa apenas comprada hace unos instantes y se dirigían de vuelta a la granja para recoger a sus hijas y sus demás cosas en el vagón donde habían vivido tanto tiempo.

 ** _EN LA GRANJA_**

-Aquí estoy, pásamela- Gritaba Aqua Night mientras se alzaba con sus alas pidiendo a los demás la pelota con la que estaban jugando.

-Ahí te va- Dijo Apple Crisp y lanzó la pelota al aire hacia la pegaso celeste.

-La tengo- Comentó Aqua Night atrapando la pelota –Ahí te va hermanita- Dijo la pegaso celeste y dejó caer la pelota sobre su hermana quien usó su magia para atraparla, darle vueltas y lanzarla de regreso hacia Apple Crisp.

Los tres jugaron ahora en el suelo, pateando la pelota de un lado a otro de la granja, se divertían mucho, en especial las dos hermanas, era la primera vez que jugaban tanto tiempo y se quedaban en un solo lugar.

-Oigan juguetones vengan que ya casi es hora de comer- Dijo Apple Bloom a los tres pequeños quienes al oír el llamado y la palabra comer, fueron de inmediato.

-Sí Tía Apple Bloom- Respondió el pequeño Apple Crisp –Vamos ya es hora de comer- Dijo el pony terrestre.

-Qué bueno, ya tenía hambre- Comentó la pequeña Spring Shine.

-Espero que les guste pequeños- Dijo Apple Bloom mientras les servía los pequeños su comida.

-Muchas gracias- Agradecieron los tres pequeños y comieron el plato de comida que tenían enfrente con mucho entusiasmo.

-Vaya, sí que tenían hambre ustedes tres, supongo que tanto jugar los tiene cansados ¿no es así?- Preguntó Apple Bloom con una risa al ver a los niños comer.

-Sí tía- Respondió el pequeño Apple Crisp.

-Disculpe señorita Apple Bloom- Habló Spring Shine.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- Preguntó Apple Bloom.

-¿Dónde están mis papas?- Preguntó la pequeña unicornio verde.

-Oh, bueno tus padres me dijeron que tenían que hacer algo en el pueblo y que vendrían por ustedes luego pequeñas- Respondió Apple Bloom.

-¿Nos llevaran de paseo?- Dijo con emoción Aqua Night.

-Eso sería muy divertido- Comentó Spring Shine.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- Preguntó Apple Crisp.

-Claro, te has vuelto nuestro mejor amigo- Dijo Spring Shine con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Apple Crisp pero tienes que terminar tus deberes, recuerda que estuviste enfermo un tiempo y por eso no fuiste a la escuela pero vas a volver mañana así que tienes que ponerte al corriente hoy- Comentó Big Max entrando a la casa.

-¿Qué?- Respondió sorprendido -Pero Papá- Agregó en forma de reproche Apple Crisp.

-Noup- Respondió Big Mac –No hay pero que valga hijo, tienes que terminar tus deberes o esto lo sabrá tu madre- Agregó el gran pony rojo.

-Está bien, haré mis deberes- Contestó Apple Crisp algo desilusionado.

-No te preocupes Apple Crisp, jugaremos después- Comentó Aqua Night con una sonrisa.

-Sí, está bien- Respondió el pequeño pony.

-Eyup, así me gusta- Comentó Big Mac y siguió con sus labores.

 ** _HORAS DESPUÉS_**

Pasaron algunas horas en ambos lugares y el tiempo para que las dos partes se conocieran se acercaban más y más, Twilight envió una nota a Spike avisándole que ya se dirigían en camino hacia Ponyville y que llegarían lo más pronto posible, ante esto el bebé dragón llamó a Applejack quien a su vez llamó a todas las demás y pidió que esperaran a Twilight mientras ella iba con Night Strike y Trixie quienes estaban acomodando las cosas en su nuevo hogar, no era mucho lo que llevaban pero lo poco que tenían lo metieron en la casa, la magia de Trixie y de su hija ayudaron con los objetos pequeños, lo mismo que la pegaso Aqua Night y entre toda la familia metieron la cama donde dormían las pequeñas hijas de ambos y su madre.

-Por fin hemos terminado- Dijo con algo de cansancio Trixie al ver los pocos muebles que tenían estar ya acomodados en ese lugar que sería su nuevo hogar desde ahora.

-Ahora solo falta conseguir un trabajo y comprar todo lo que necesitamos para mejorar nuestra casa- Comentó Night Strike y al escuchar esa palabra las dos pequeñas se quedaron pensativas un momento hasta que Aqua Night se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá, Papá- Dijo la pequeña pegaso celeste de ojos dorados.

-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña?- Contestó Trixie.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Preguntó Night Strike a la pequeña.

-¿De verdad esta va a ser nuestra casa?- Preguntó ahora la pegaso celeste.

-No hija, nuestra casa no, será nuestro hogar- Respondió Night Strike y los ojos de ambas pequeñas se abrieron más.

-Entonces ¿Ya no nos vamos a mudar?- Preguntó Spring Shine de manera tierna.

-No hija, eso ya se acabó, ya no van a tener que ir de un lado a otro solo porque nosotros lo hacemos hijas, ya no más, ahora tenemos un lugar al que llamamos hogar- Comentó Trixie y los ojos de las pequeñas se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y emoción.

La familia se dio un gran abrazo, por fin tenían lo que siempre habían querido, un hogar donde podían estar juntos y nada podría arrebatarles eso, o al menos es lo que pasa por ahora. Era la hora de cenar cuando alguien llegó a la casa de la familia y tocó la puerta aprisa parecía como si el pueblo se estuviera quemando por la frecuencia con que los golpes se escuchaban.

-¿Quién será a estas hora?- Preguntó Night Strike con algo de confusión.

-Quizá sean los vecinos que vienen a darnos la bienvenida- Contestó Trixie y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta –Oh, vaya Applejack que sorpresa- Dijo Trixie al ver a la pony naranja ahí en su nueva casa.

-Hola Trixie- Saludó Applejack –Escucha no hay mucho tiempo pero tú y Night Strike deben venir conmigo ahora- Comentó Applejack lo cual dejó a la unicornio celeste algo confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Night Strike acercándose a la puerta –Applejack ¿Está todo bien?- Dijo el pegaso verde.

-Night Strike, los dos tienen que venir conmigo cuanto antes- Comentó Applejack.

-Pero no podemos dejar a las niñas solas- Contestó Trixie.

-Entonces tráiganlas también pero por favor síganme ya- Dijo la pony naranja y comenzó a caminar.

Night Strike y Trixie se mostraron algo preocupados por esto, pero Applejack parecía muy seria al respecto, ambos ponys tomaron a sus hijas y toda la familia se dirigió al castillo de la amistad, donde justo iba llegando la princesa Twilight Sparkle junto con el pequeño Silver Shine, Fluttershy y Blossom Sparks.

-Mira mamá las demás ya nos esperan en el castillo- Dijo el pequeño unicornio plateado al ver a las demás enfrente del castillo listas para recibirlos a todos –Oye Blossom mira ahí está tu papá también- Comentó Silver Shine y Blossom se asomó para ver a su padre que la saludaba mientras el carruaje iba descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo.

-Papi- Dijo la pequeña Blossom con alegría al ver a su padre y corrió para darle un abrazo.

-Hola mi pequeña, te extrañé mucho- Contestó el Lightning Sparks con una sonrisa y cargó a su hija.

-Hola querido- Saludó Fluttershy a su esposo y ambos se besaron.

-Tan bella como siempre- Dijo el pegaso y eso hizo que Fluttershy se sonrojara.

-Tía Pinkie Pie, tía Rainbow Dash, tía Rarity, Spike- Saludó con alegría Silver Shine bajando del carruaje de un salto y corriendo hacia los demás.

-Hola pequeño, te extrañamos aquí sabes- Comentó Rarity.

-¿Te divertiste en Canterlot?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Sí tía Pinkie, fue muy divertido- Respondió el pequeño unicornio -¿Verdad Blossom?- Le preguntó Silver a la pegaso que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegro por ti pequeño- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Spike ¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó entusiasmado el unicornio al dragón.

-Con gusto Silver pero hay algo que tenemos que hablar con Twilight primero- Respondió el dragón y Twilight se acercó.

-Hola a todos ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Darling, hay algo que debes saber- Comentó Rarity.

-Oh my, ¿Pasó algo mientras no estábamos?- Preguntó Fluttershy llevando sus cascos a la boca.

-Más de lo que se imaginan- Comentó Pinkie Pie.

-Spike lleva a los pequeños a la habitación- Le pidió Twilight a su asistente.

-Es lo que iba a hacer de hecho- Respondió Spike y fue seguido por los dos pequeños que no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Ya lo sabrás en cuanto llegue Applejack- Respondió Rainbow Dash y todos entraron al castillo de la mistad.

-Lightning, por favor ve a vigilar a Blossom- le pidió Fluttershy a su esposo.

-Sí querida- Respondió el pegaso y fue a dónde Spike estaba con los pequeños.

Momentos después de una espera no tan larga, al castillo de la amistad llegó Applejack junto con la familia de Trixie y Night Strike, entraron al salón del trono donde se habían juntado las demás y fue ahí el primer encuentro de ambas partes desde la llegada del pequeño Silver Shine, Equestria y el Reino crepuscular frente a frente.

-Trixie- Dijo Twilight con voz algo inexpresiva.

-Twilight Sparkle- Respondió la unicornio –Entonces después de todo si eres una princesa- Comentó la unicornio celeste.

-Y al parecer el cierto lo que me dijeron de ti, tienes familia- Comentó la princesa de la amistad y observó detenidamente a la familia de Trixie y en eso lo notó –Sus ojos- Pensó ella al observar al pegaso detrás de Trixie y a las dos pequeñas –Do… Dorados-

-¿Ella es la princesa?- Preguntó la pequeña Aqua Night y se acercó a Twilight.

-Sí, soy yo- Respondió Twilight y se quedó mirando los ojos de la hija mayor de Trixie unos momentos.

-Aqua Night vuelve aquí- Dijo el padre de la pequeña y ella hizo caso -Me disculpo por eso Princesa- Comentó el pegaso verde.

-No hay problema- Respondió la princesa, pero la situación seguía siendo incómoda.

-Llevaré a las niñas a otro lugar- Comentó Pinkie Pie.

-Gracias- Contesto Trixie y la pony rosa sacó a las pequeñas de ahí.

-Y ¿A qué debemos el honor de haber sido invitados a tu castillo Twilight?- Preguntó Trixie, se podía sentir que entre las dos todavía existía cierta tensión.

-Nosotras podemos responder eso- Comentó Rarity y las demás se acercaron.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Night Strike, ¿recuerdas lo que me contaste acerca de tu sobrino y su familia?- Preguntó la pony naranja.

-Sí, pero no sé qué tiene que ver esto en todo esto- Comentó el pegaso y la confusión crecía aún más.

-Mejor tomen asiento que esto va a ser muy fuerte- Dijo Rainbow Dash y todos se sentaron.

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash ahí presentes hablaron, dijeron todo lo que sabían y la verdad de supo, nadie lo creía, todo se hizo silencio, no había manera de expresar el sentimiento que inundaba aquella sala, todo se dijo, nada quedó oculto, se mencionó el pasado de Night Strike, su origen del reino crepuscular, se habló del bebé que apareció en el castillo de Twilight hace casi 6 años y de la visión que ella tuvo, cuando la princesa de la amistad describió a las figuras que entraron en su visión Night Strike las reconoció de inmediato de quienes se trataban.

-Mi hermano… y… la princesa Radiant Shine…- Dijo el pegaso verde casi en Shock –Son definitivamente ellos- Dijo de nuevo y quedó tan débil por la noticia que Trixie tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que se golpeara en el suelo.

-¿Tu hermano?- Comentó Twilight –Si él era tu hermano, eso significa que Silver Shine es…- Agregó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí Twilight- Comentó Rarity.

-Silver Shine es el sobrino de Night Strike- Dijo Applejack y Twilight se quedó en Shock también, se tomó la cabeza con su casco y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada.

-Oh my, ¿Esto es de verdad?- Preguntó Fluttershy, tampoco creía lo que había pasado en el poco tiempo que estuvieron fuera -¿De verdad eres pariente de Silver Shine?- Le preguntó la pegaso amarilla a Night Strike.

-No puedo equivocarme con esto, esa es la exacta descripción de mi difunto hermano y la otra descripción corresponde a la princesa Radiant Shine- Respondió el pegaso verde recuperándose del Shock por la noticia.

-Entonces es verdad- Dijo Rainbow Dash –De verdad eres el tío de Silver Shine-

-Tú- Dijo Twilight dirigiéndose al pegaso.

-¿Sí?- Respondió Night Strike.

-Siento tener que pedirte esto pero…- Comentó la princesa de la amistad –No puedo permitir que Silver Shine sepa quién eres tú- Agregó ella y todos dieron un suspiro.

-¡Eso es muy injusto Sparkle, Mi esposo tiene todo el derecho de conocer a su sobrino y aunque seas una princesa, eso no te da el derecho de negarle la oportunidad de ver a la familia que tiene!- Contestó Trixie con fuerza y todo el mundo se calló ante esto, no sabían qué lado apoyar, ambas parten tenían razón desde su punto de vista.

-Ella tiene un buen punto- Pensó Rarity.

-¿Qué vas a decidir Twilight?- Se dijo a su misma Applejack mirando el rostro serio de Twilight.

-No me importa la posición que tengas, ese pequeño es no solo familia de Night Strike, yo soy su esposa y eso hace al pequeño mi sobrino también y a mis hijas sus primas, no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero no dejaré que le quites a mi esposo la oportunidad de ver a su familia- Mencionó Trixie con firmeza y se paró frente a Twilight.

-Trixie- Dijo Night Strike sorprendido de la reacción de su esposa.

-Sus padres me lo pidieron- Comentó Twilight.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Los padres de Silver Shine me pidieron que no le dijera nada a Silver acerca de su origen, me pidieron que mantuviera ese dato oculto y que jamás le mencionará de su existencia, su deseo era mantener al pequeño a salvo del peligro que corre en el reino crepuscular así que…- Respondió la princesa de la amistad y en ese momento Night Strike habló.

-Así que si Silver sabe de su origen… hay la posibilidad de que quiera conocer el reino donde solo le espera l muerte…- Contestó el pegaso verde.

-Así es- Respondió Twilight.

-Entonces no le diga, si esa era la voluntad de mi hermano, entonces la respetaré- Comentó el pegaso verde y dejó a los demás impactados de su decisión.

-Pero querido, es tu sobrino, tú familia- Mencionó Trixie.

-Lo sé, pero la princesa tiene razón cariño- Respondió el pegaso verde tomando el casco de su esposa –Sí mi sobrino sabe quién soy yo en realidad, entonces correrá peligro, prefiero que me vea como un extraño a ser responsable de poner su seguridad en riesgo- Agregó el pegaso dejando a todos los demás conmovidos, estaba sacrificando la oportunidad de ver a su familia, al hijo de su hermano, con tal de que el pequeño estuviera a salvo, ante esto Twilight quedó conmovida y habló.

-Gracias por entenderlo Night Strike- Respondió la princesa de la amistad –Pero, no es necesario que él no te conozca, solo no debe saber quién eres en realidad- Dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el pegaso.

-Podrás conocer a Silver Shine, siempre y cuando no sepa que eres su familiar, mientras eso se mantenga en secreto no veo razón por la cual no puedas conocerlo, además, la forma en que Trixie abogó por ti me da a entender que no representas un peligro o una amenaza para la integridad de mi hijo- Contestó Twilight.

-Twilight ¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Fluttershy a la princesa.

-Sí, creo que eso lo correcto, después de lo que pasó en Canterlot- Lo último lo dijo en forma de susurro para que nadie más supiera que los recuerdos en los sueños de Silver Shine habían sido bloqueados.

-De verdad se lo agradezco, estoy en deuda con usted- Comentó Night Strike y dio una reverencia a Twilight.

-Uf, resulto mucho mejor de lo que esperaba por suerte- Dijo Applejack dando un suspiro de alivio por que las cosas estuvieran ya aclaradas.

-Lo sé, esto en definitiva hace las cosas más sencillas- Respondió Rarity.

-Sí, entonces ¿Quieres ver al pequeño ahora?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash al pegaso verde.

-¿Está bien que sea en este momento?- Contestó Night Strike con una pregunta.

-Sí, no hay problema- Comentó Twilight y todo el mundo se dirigió ahora a la habitación de juegos de Silver Shine.

-Sparkle- Dijo Trixie pasando junto a Twilight –Gracias por dejarlo ver al pequeño- Comentó la unicornio celeste y pasó de largo para ir junto a Night Strike sin dar tiempo a Twilight para responderle.

-No hay de que- Pensó Twilight al ver a Trixie pasar y llegar con su esposo.

En la habitación de juegos del pequeño Silver Shine se encuentra el pequeño unicornio plateado jugando ahora con Blossom, quien es vigilada por su padre y también se encuentra jugando con Aqua Night y Spring Shine, tanto Silver como las hijas de Trixie ignoran el hecho de que son primos.

-Vaya cuantos juguetes- Decía Spring Shine al ver todas las cosas que Silver tenía en esa habitación.

-Sí, son muchos- Comentó Spring Shine al ver tanto juguete acomodado.

-Mi mamá me los compró todos, y pronto tendré más, va a ser mi cumpleaños pronto y…- Decía con alegría Silver cuando Pinkie habló.

-Y tendrás muchos más juguetes además de la mejor fiesta de tu vida Silver Shine- Comentó la pony rosa sacando confeti y globos de la nada lo cual divirtió a los pequeños ahí presentes.

-Gracias tía Pinkie- Respondió el pequeño dándole un abrazo a la pony rosa.

-Oye Silver Shine- Dijo Aqua Night.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el unicornio.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tus ojos? ¿Por qué uno es rojo y el otro es dorado?- Preguntó la pequeña Aqua Night, ante esta pregunta Pinkie, Spike y Lightning Sparks se estremecieron un poco.

-Es cierto, no había visto a un pony con ojos así antes- Comentó Spring Shine.

-Jeje, em, ¿Muffins?- Dijo Pinkie Pie sacando muffins de la nada y ofreciéndoles.

-¡Qué bien muffins!- Dijeron los cuatro pequeños con alegría tomaron un muffin.

-Bien hecho Pinkie- Comentó Spike dando un suspiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca comentó Lightning Sparks.

-Solo hago lo que puedo, ¿Muffin?- Contestó Pinkie con una sonrisa y ofreciendo un muffin.

Los pequeños terminaron sus muffins y en eso por la puerta entró el resto de los que estaban en el castillo de la amistad.

-Papá, mamá- Dijeron las pequeñas Aqua Night y Spring Shine al ver a sus padres y corrieron para estar frente a ellos.

-Hola mis pequeñas- Respondió Trixie abrazando a su hija.

-Mamá- Dijo la pequeña Blossom al ver a Fluttershy y fue con ella pero en eso dio un pequeño bostezo que indicaba que la pequeña ya tenía sueño.

-Oh, parece que cierta pequeñita está lista para ir al mundo de los sueños- Comentó Fluttershy, ante esto la pequeña comenzó a adormilarse un poco así que para no causarles inconvenientes a los demás ellos se retiraron no sin antes despedirse de los demás.

-Silver Shine hijo ven- Llamó Twilight al unicornio plateado, ambos se acercaron y Twilight se paró junto a su hijo pera presentarlo a Night Strike –Hijo ellos son nuevos aquí en Ponyville, bueno la mayoría de ellos, y querían conocerte, ya conociste a Aqua Night y a Spring Shine y ellos son sus padres, Trixie y Night Strike- Introdujo la princesa de la amistad a ambos al unicornio plateado.

-Hola- Saludo el pequeño unicornio plateado a ambos.

-Hola pequeño, hemos oído mucho de ti- Saludo Trixie pero Night Strike se quedó observando al unicornio plateado, el hijo de su hermano estaba frente a él.

-El cabello de mi hermano y de un poco del color de la princesa- Pensó el pegaso verde al ver a su sobrino, en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa que abrazar al pequeño y contarle todo acerca de ellos pero se reprimió y dando un trago amargo de saliva volvió a hablar –Que tal pequeño ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Night Strike al unicornio.

-Bien- Respondió Silver mirando al pegaso y observó.

-¿Cuántos años tienes amiguito?- Le preguntó Night Strike al unicornio.

-Voy a cumplir seis- Respondió Silver Shine.

-Seis años- Pensó Night Strike –Espero que crezcas muy fuerte pequeño- Comentó Night Strike y regresó con su familia –Justo como tu padre- Pensó el pegaso verde.

-Creo que ya debo irme, mañana tengo una práctica con los Wonderbolts y bueno ya saben debo descansar adiós- Comentó Rainbow Dash y salió por una de las ventanas.

-Sí, yo igual tengo mucho trabajo en la boutique mañana, mi nueva línea y necesito terminar unas cosas hoy, así que me despido también- Comentó Rarity y se retiró.

-Yo le prometí al Sr. Y Sr. Cake que cuidaría a los pequeños hoy- Se despidió Pinkie Pie y ahí solo quedaron Twilight, Silver, Spike, Silver Shine, y la familia de Night Strike.

-Creo que nosotros nos retiramos también- Dijo Trixie –Gracias por la hospitalidad de ambas- Agregó ella y salió con sus hijas.

-Nos veremos Silver Shine- Se despidieron ambas pequeñas del unicornio plateado.

-Adiós me dio gusto conocerlas- Dijo el pequeño despidiéndose de ambas hijas de Trixie.

-A nosotras también- Dijo la pequeña Spring Shine para despedirse.

-Gracias por todo y adiós- Comentó Night Strike.

-Adiós señor- Comentó el pequeño Silver Shine a lo que Night Strike dio una sonrisa.

-Adiós pequeño príncipe- Respondió el pegaso y Silver Shine también dio una sonrisa.

Al final todo el mundo se retiró a descansar, Applejack volvió a la granja con su familia y Trixie con Night strike y las pequeñas a su nuevo hogar.

-Mamá ¿Podemos invitar a Aqua Night y a Spring Shine a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Bueno, claro hijo, las puedes invitar- Respondió Twilight arropando a su hijo y poniéndolo en la cama para que el unicornio descansara.

-Será una fiesta muy divertida porque ahora vendrán muchos nuevos amigos y mi tía Pinkie me dijo del… del pastel que… que me va a… awwww- Decía el unicornio entre bostezos hasta que Twilight le dio un beso en su frente y lo dejó dormir tranquilo en su cama.

-Descansa Silver Shine, duerme bien mi hijo- Comentó Twilight mirando por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del pequeño unicornio plateado quien comenzó a dar una respiración más lenta y tranquila indicando que ya se encontraba dormido.

-Twilight necesito hablar contigo rápido- Le dijo Spike a Twilight con seriedad.

-De acuerdo Spike ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad a su asistente.

-Twilight debo decirte que Silver Shine ha estado haciendo dibujos muy raros, obsérvalos tú mismo, mira son todos los que encontré en una caja que estaba debajo de su cama, como si la tuviera escondida- Comentó el dragón y Twilight observó los dibujos dándose cuenta de que estos plasmaban los recuerdos de Silver Shine, aquellos que le habían bloqueado al unicornio.

-Spike, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- Twilight habló con el dragón y le contó lo sucedido en Canterlot, de como ella y las princesas alteraron los recuerdos de Silver Shine para poder mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier peligro, Spike escuchó impresionado esto, no sabía que eso se podía hacer pero a la vez parecía algo muy complicado de realizar.

-Entonces todo está bien para Silver- Dijo Spike.

-Al menos por ahora- Respondió la princesa de forma calmada pero dentro de sí, algo le angustiaba, presentía que algo peligroso se acercaba y no era para menos.

Varias horas después en el hogar de Trixie las pequeñas ya dormían apacibles pero Night Strike seguía despierto observando el cielo nocturno iluminado por aquellas estrellas.

-¿No puedes dormir verdad querido?- Se escuchó la voz de Trixie lo cual asustó un poco al pegaso que no se esperaba que alguien más estuviera desierto a esa hora.

-Perdona cariño, es solo que…- Respondió el pegaso y después de eso dio un suspiro.

-Te entiendo mi amor- Contestó Trixie –Poder estar tan cerca de tu sobrino y que no sepa quién eres en verdad y la relación que tiene contigo debe ser algo muy difícil ¿tengo razón o no?- le preguntó Trixie a su esposo.

-Sí, pero está bien, La princesa tiene razón, si el pequeño sabe quién soy en verdad eso podría ponerlo en un grave peligro- Respondió el pegaso verde.

-Night Strike, no importa lo que suceda, yo estoy aquí contigo, siempre estaré aquí contigo mi amado, como lo prometí el día de nuestra boda, hasta el fin de todo, estaremos juntos tú y Yo- Comentó Trixie e hizo sonreír a su esposo con esas palabras.

-Mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti Trixie, sin ti y sin nuestras hijas- Contestó Night Strike y ambos se dieron un beso mientras seguían observando el cielo nocturno.

 ** _LEJOS DE PONYVILLE_**

Todo era tranquilidad en Ponyville pero paso a paso dos ponys se acercaban al pequeño poblado más y más, tardarían un poco en llegar pero no había duda de la dirección en la que iban, dentro de un espeso bosque a la mitad de la noche se encuentran acampando dos ponys terrestres, estos no son otros que el capitán y el supremo comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, Colen y Blue Knife.

Ambos ponys descansaban un poco después de viajar todo el día, llevaban el amuleto que rastreaba a otros de su mundo.

-Oye Colen- Dijo Blue Knife –Y esa cosa que traemos ¿No evitará que nos encuentren también?- Preguntó el pony azul.

-Ya estaba previsto por lo que la nuestra reina impuso un hechizo sobre este medallón, solo brilló la primera noche, de ahora en adelante, no podrán detectarnos, pero aún nos guiará a donde debemos llegar- Contestó el gran pony morado.

-¿Y una vez ahí?- Preguntó Blue Knife.

-Cumpliremos con nuestra misión- Respondió de manera fría ero con un tono que indicaba desacuerdo por esto.

-Me pregunto si de verdad lo harás Colen- Pensaba este pony mientras comía una manzana y veía a su compañero echar leña al fuego –Una pregunta Colen, Si encontramos a quien buscamos entonces dime ¿Qué pasa si nos reconoce?- Preguntó el pony azul.

Colen no le respondió a Blue Knife solo le arrojo un aro.

-Buen accesorio, pero no soy una yegua para usar baratijas sin sentido como esta- Contestó el pony azul.

-Póntelo, es una orden- Contestó Colen y Blue Knife obedeció al comandante, no tenía de otra.

-A la orden comandante- Dijo el pony y se puso ese aro de oro en su casco derecho, no pasó nada -Creo que ya no funciona- Comentó al no notar ningún cambio.

-Mira tú reflejo en ese charco- Contestó Colen y Blue Knife lo obedeció.

Al ver su reflejó Blue Knife se sorprendió, había sufrido un cambio ahora era un pony blanco de crin y cola naranja con ojo verdes y su CM había cambiado por un libro abierto.

-Vaya muy interesante, un hechizo de camuflaje- Dijo el pony terrestre.

-Los demás te verán así, solo tú te verás cómo eres realmente, este camuflaje no cambia tu voz así que ten cuidado con lo que dices o podrías revelar tu identidad- Le advirtió el pony morado quien puso ese aro en su casco transformándole en un pony de color rojo con crin y cola azul y de ojos cafés, su CM cambió también a una simple pala –Debemos ser muy cuidadosos en lo que hagamos Blue Knife, ¿Me he expresado con claridad?- se dirigió Colen al pony azul que retiraba ese aro.

-Fuerte y claro amigo- Respondió Blue Knife mientras de igual manera Colen retiraba ese aro de su casco al igual que su compañero.

-Bien, entonces descansemos para continuar mañana temprano, apenas salga el… el sol- Comentó Colen sintiéndose extraño, en su tierra el sol nunca se asoma puesto que de inmediato el día se transforma en crepúsculo sin dejar ni un rayo de luz amarilla entrar al reino crepuscular.

-Sí, te entiendo- Comentó Blue Knife –Se siente extraño poder ver y de hecho sentir esos rayos de sol amarillo, decir que hemos visto el sol, es algo raro pero a la vez siento un poco de calma ¿Qué tal tú Colen?- Preguntó a su compañero el pony azul que a pesar de ser ambicioso sentía aprecio verdadero por ciertas cosas.

-Debo admitir que es una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, en cierto modo es, agradable- Respondió el comandante y se quedó por unos momentos mirando las estrellas de ese lugar.

-Sí, creo que es exacto lo que yo diría- Contestó Blue Knife –Oh bien, descansa amigo, como dices, necesitaremos la fuerza para continuar nuestra misión mañana- Agregó el capitán Blue Knife mientras se recostaba cerca del fuego, utilizando una piedra como almohada y una manta simple para cubrirse que además funcionaba también como su capa para esconderse.

-Sí, nuestra misión- Respondió Colen y también se recostó en una roca, pero este gran pony ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse solo se quedó mirando el cielo y vio algo que había visto poco antes de dejar el reino crepuscular para internarse en esa misión.

Una estrella fugaz ante lo cual hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, en su mundo es muy raro ver este tipo de estrellas, ya que según cuentan solo aquellos que sean justos llegan a ver este fenómeno, este gran pony morado y comandante de legiones dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad y tomó el aro que tenía observándolo detenidamente por unos momentos, dio un gran suspiro y alzo el aro, para su sorpresa otra estrella fugaz pasó y él la pudo ver a través de ese aro lo que le recordó algo que parecía darle tanto dudas como paz y tranquilidad, una verdaderamente extraña mezcla de sentimientos lo inundó.

-Diana- Dijo el pony en voz baja, casi inaudible y recordó a la princesa del reino crepuscular Diana Star, su prometida de quien ya estaba perdidamente enamorado –De verdad Diana, quiero hacer lo que es justo- Comentó de nuevo este pony morado y volvió a mirar al cielo de Equestria desando poder ver en ese espacio alguna otra estrella fugaz que pudiera contemplar.

-Como dije seis años atrás- Pensó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares –Este de verdad es un pacífico lugar- Seguía pensando ahora con más alegría pues su deseo le fue concedido, esa misma noche ocurrió una espectacular lluvia de estrellas y aunque Colen quiso despertar al capitán Blue Knife para que observara el majestuoso evento el pony azul se negó a despertar, al final Colen dejó de intentarlo y de dispuso a contemplar solo ese maravilloso espectáculo que brindaba el cielo nocturno.

-Nadie va a creerme esto cuando regrese- Se dijo a sí mismo el pony morado –Diana, de verdad estarías encantada con esto- Agregó a sus palabras y después de observar ese cielo por unos momentos más se dispuso a descansar -¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- Se preguntó antes de hacer dormido por el sueño que ya arrastraba.

Colen Y Blue Knife, ambos ponys del reino crepuscular ahora en Equestria pero ¿Por qué razón están ahí? ¿A quién buscan con exactitud? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se enteraron de la existencia de alguien más de su reino en esa tierra?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 15… "La misión de los dos enviados"**


	15. C15 La misión de los dos enviados

**Capítulo 15**

 ** _"_** ** _La misión de los dos enviados"_**

 ** _EN EQUESTRIA_**

Una nueva mañana nace en la mágica tierra de Equestria, los rayos del sol pasan entre las ramas de los árboles de un bosque en el cual se encuentran descansando dos ponys, uno de pelaje color morado y otro de pelaje color azul, Colen y Blue Knife, su campamento es sencillo , los dos ponys sienten los rayos del sol golpear en sus rostros y despiertan de su descanso, esto es algo que a lo que ellos no están acostumbrados, pues al venir del reino crepuscular donde todo el tiempo la luz del día es la misma la luz del sol de la tierra de Equestria les molesta un poco en sus ojos, lo mismo le sucedía al otro pegaso proveniente del reino crepuscular.

Colen es el primero en despertar, se levanta, se estira un poco y truena su cuello para poder prepararse para un nuevo día, o más bien para continuar con su misión, ve a su compañero aún dormido y camina hacia a él.

-Arriba Blue Knife, el sol nos llama- Comentó Colen despertando a Blue Knife quien despierta quejándose del sol de Equestria.

-Enserio, los ponys de aquí tienen que hacer algo respecto a su sol, No puedo siquiera mirarlo sin que mis ojos sientan que se van a quemar- Comentó el pony azul tallando sus ojos con ambos cascos.

-Ya hemos estado aquí antes Blue Knife, este sol no debe ser problema- Comentó el gran pony de color morado.

-Eso dilo por ti, odio esta clase de lugares, quiero terminar rápido con esta misión y regresar ya de una vez al reino crepuscular, simplemente no soporto este sitio- Contestó algo molesto el pony azul mientras se levantaba y estiraba su cuerpo un poco.

-Hay un pueblo cerca no muy grande cerca de aquí, ahí nos detendremos para reabastecernos de provisiones suficientes, nuestro viaje tomará todavía unas cuantas semanas más- Respondió Colen mientras recogía varias cosas de lugar y echaba tierra en la fogata que había hecho.

-Bien, como tú digas Colen- Respondió Blue Knife mientras hacía tronar un poco su cuello y levantaba también algunas cosas –Listo, ya podemos irnos- Comentó el pony azul y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la ruta en el camino para proseguir con su viaje.

-¿Entonces cuánto falta exactamente para llegar?- Preguntó Blue Knife.

-Ya te lo dije Blue Knife, si seguimos a este paso tardaremo semanas en llegar, también depende del tiempo, si se vuelve hostil nos veremos obligados a buscar refugio y podríamos retrasarnos un poco más, pero la misión debe llevarse a cabo a cualquier costo- Comentó Colen caminando frente a su compañero.

-Genial, tres semanas en este lugar- Contestó Blue Knife con sarcasmo y molestia en su tono de voz.

-¿Acaso planeas quejarte todo el camino?- Preguntó Colen un poco disgustado por loa comentarios de Blue Knife.

Un par de horas pasaron y ambos ponys llegaron al pueblo que Colen había dicho, ahí y antes de entrar al pueblo usaron los brazaletes que de manera mágica disfrazaba sus apariencias para verse más como los ponys de Equestria, no consideraban tan necesario el hacerlo pero decidieron no correr ningún riesgo, compraron las provisiones que creían necesarias para su viaje y entraron por último a un restaurante para desayunar algo.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿Simplemente lo mataremos y dejaremos que encuentren el cuerpo?- Preguntó Blue Knife mientras bebía un poco de café.

-La Reina nos ordenó que lleváramos el cuerpo a ella para que pudiera corroborar la muerte de ese pony que se en esta tierra- Respondió de manera fría Colen mientras comía un poco de hojas de lechuga.

-¿Y qué pasa si es él?- Preguntó Blue Knife a lo cual Colen dejó el plato y su cubierto.

-Hay muchos mundos Blue Knife- Respondió Colen -¿Por qué piensas que él está aquí?- Preguntó Colen ahora.

-Colen, sé que mentiste para proteger a Night Strike hace 6 años- Le respondió Blue Knife al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares –Tú mismo me dijiste que logró escapar a otro mundo ¿Por qué crees que no pudo haber sido este?- Le preguntó Blue Knife.

-No digo que no haya llegado aquí, lo que digo es que es poco probable- Respondió el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Supongamos entonces que llegó aquí, dime, ¿Qué harás en esta ocasión?- Le volvió a preguntar Blue Knife.

-Esta vez, cumpliré la misión que nos ha sido asignada- Respondió el gran pony mientras estaba disfrazado y dejó dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta del restaurante –Ya es hora de que sigamos adelante- Dijo el gran pony y comandante de manera inexpresiva.

-De acuerdo, mientras más pronto mejor- Respondió Bue Knife mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta para luego levantarse de su asiento.

Ambos salieron del restaurante, sacaron un mapa del lugar para luego observarlo y ver hacia dónde se encontraba su destino.

-Si vamos por esta ruta llegaremos en las 3 semanas que tú dices Colen suponiendo que no haya ninguna clase de retrasos calor esta- Dijo Blue Knife señalando una ruta en el mapa que atravesaba el pueblo en el que se encontraban y siguiendo con su casco señalo hasta llegar a apuntar al pueblo de su destino.

-Ponyville, según dice este mapa- Comentó Colen al ver ese pueblo –Vaya nombre, algo simple pero si funciona para ellos creo que está bien- Comentó Colen y en eso notó la mirada de Blue Knife, parecía intrigado y nervioso sobre algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Blue Knife?- Preguntó Colen al pony azul.

-Es este poblado de Ponyville- Respondió Blue Knife.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- Preguntó el comandante confundido.

-No es nada la verdad, solo que este es el mismo poblado en que la media hermana de la Reina se ocultó cuando los perseguíamos hace 6 años- Respondió Blue Knife.

-¿Ese es acaso el pueblo donde dijiste que tú y Hard Shield vieron a la Alicornio?- Se dirigió Colen a Blue Knife con otra pregunta.

-En efecto- Respondió Blue Knife y ambos ponys se quedaron pensando las cosas un poco, tratar con Alicornios no era cosa sencilla, en su mundo prácticamente era imposible dado al poder que estos poseían y si este mundo se parecía al de ellos entonces les sería más difícil de lo que pensaron.

-Sí, puede que las cosas sean un poco más complicadas de lo que esperamos pero no tenemos otra opción más que cumplir las órdenes de nuestra reina, además mientras tengamos estos disfraces que nos protejan de la vista de ellos no correremos tanto peligro- Respondió el comandante mientras pasaba el collar que los guiaba en su camino sobre el mapa y la ponía exactamente sobre Ponyville, al hacerlo el collar brilló un poco corroborando que en efecto ese era el pueblo de su destino.

-Solo espero que estos brazaletes no fallen a la hora de ocultarnos- Respondió Blue Knife.

-Ya te lo he dicho, lo único que debes procurar ocultar es tu voz, pero solo si a quien buscamos está cerca, podría reconocernos también- Le contestó Colen al pony azul.

-Señor, Sí señor- Respondió Blue Knife a tono de haber acatado una orden.

-Entonces en marcha, no perdamos tiempo, quiero avanzar lo más posible antes de que caiga la noche- Comentó Colen a lo cual Blue Knife asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dispusieron a seguir su camino, salieron del pueblo y tomaron la ruta directa, manteniendo en todo momento desde ese punto los brazaletes que disfrazaban sus verdaderas apariencias.

-Esta vez no le fallaré a su majestad- Pensó Colen con seriedad dispuesto esta vez a cumplir con su misión.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Una tarde en el reino del crepúsculo se puede ver en todos lados, su ambiente siempre el mismo, el crepúsculo que cubre todo el lugar da la apariencia de que el sitio está atrapado en una era del tiempo específica, sin avance, estática en el tiempo.

Por las calles de la ciudadela se pueden ver a varios grupos de guardias que hacen sus rondas por todas las secciones del lugar, rondando los callejones y vigilando las plazas, estos soldados son dirigidos por el único capitán que queda en ese momento en el reino crepuscular, el odiado y temido Capitán Hard Shield.

-Capitán Hard Shield señor- Comentó uno de los ponys de la guardia real al acercarse al capitán Hard Shield.

-Reporte- Contestó el capitán de la guardia crepuscular.

-Ninguna actividad rebelde en el sector norte capitán- Le respondió este pony.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás sectores?- Preguntó el capitán con un tono irritado.

-Lo mismo señor, no ha habido actividad rebelde en un tiempo- Le contestó este pony a lo cual el capitán lo volteó a ver.

-Retírate entonces y que las tropas sigan buscando, las órdenes de su majestad son muy claras, encontrar la base de los rebeldes y hacerla pedazos- Le ordenó el capitán y con un saludo militar este pony se despidió para continuar con sus misión –Teniente Strong Hoof- Llamó el capitán Hard Shield y un pony terrestre de pelaje color café fuerte con crin y cola rojas, ojos dorados como el resto del mundo en el reino crepuscular y una CM de una lanza sostenida por un casco de pony se acercó al capitán.

-A sus órdenes comandante Hard Shield- Respondió el pony acercándose a su capitán.

-Reúne un grupo de 50 soldados y vayan a buscar de vuelta en el bosque, por lo que sabemos muchos de los rebeldes se ubican ahí, así que hay que sacarlos de ese lugar cuanto antes y traerlos ante su majestad real para que reciban su sentencia por traidores- Comentó el capitán explicando sus órdenes.

-Cómo usted ordene capitán Hard Shield- Respondió Strong Hoof y se estaba por retirar del lugar cuando el capitán le habló de nuevo.

-Teniente Strong Hoof- Dijo el capitán Hard Shield llamando la atención del pony.

-Ordene señor- Respondió el pony con respeto hacia Hard Shield.

-Haga bien su trabajo y yo le daré mi recomendación para la reina y que ella considere su ascenso a capitán- Le dijo el capitán al teniente Strong Hoof.

-Se lo agradezco señor, no le fallaré- Respondió Hard Hoof y se puso en marcha a reunir ese grupo de soldados para realizar la exploración dentro del bosque.

-Esos molestos rebeldes se están volviendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza- Comentó el capitán Hard Shield casi a manera de gruñido mientras caminaba y apretaba sus dientes con disgusto –Maldito Colen, yo debería ser quien liderara la misión para asesinar a ese traidor que buscan en el otro mundo, pero claro la reina tiene como favorito a su comandante y futuro yerno, Grrrr, Como lo odio, quisiera hacer algo para vengarme de él- Dijo el capitán mientras llegaba a la tercera puerta de la ciudadela para pasar revista y pedir informes de sus soldados.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO_**

En la habitación de la princesa Diana Star se encuentra una pegaso de pelaje blanco con crin rosa y celeste de ojos dorados con su CM de una mancha de pintura de varios colores, aun así su CM no se alcanza a distinguir muy bien por su vestuario como parte de la servidumbre del castillo, como siempre Mía se encuentra limpiando la habitación de la princesa del reino crepuscular y también su amiga.

-Listo ya por fin termine, solo debo bajar esto con cuidado- Comentó la pegaso blanca mientras terminaba de limpiar debajo de la cama de la princesa del crepúsculo, como era costumbre Mía utilizaba su asombrosa fuerza para levantar los muebles más pesados sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Mía ¿Eres tú?- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Diana Star entrando a su habitación, al cruzar la puerta observó cómo Mía bajaba la cama de la habitación como si de una almohada se tratara, ella siempre quedaba sorprendida de la fuerza que Mía poseía pero en esta ocasión ya sabía el porqué.

-Hola Diana, ya terminé de limpiar aquí, iré por tu comida de inmediato para traértela- Contestó Mía con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, gracias Mía y sube lo más pronto que puedas ya que tengo que compartir contigo algo muy interesante que descubrí en la biblioteca del castillo- Respondió Diana Star con una sonrisa y con su magia mostró un libro que parecía ser ya algo viejo, más por la gastada portada, letras que una vez fueron doradas ahora eran de color negro y las hojas que contenía estaban amarillas y quebradizas si no se tenía el cuidado adecuado.

-Diana ya no quiero seguir estudiando historia, me aburre- Respondió Mía quejándose un poco con la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Oh, créeme este te va a interesar mucho, ya lo verás- Contestó la princesa Diana Star con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Si tú lo dices, vuelvo en un momento entonces, su majestad jeje- Responde Mía a modo de burla y cierra la puerta ya que Diana le arrojó una almohada. –Fallaste- Dijo Mía desde afuera dando unas cuantas risas entre dientes.

-Ay Mía, a pesar de tener 14 años te sigues comportando como la potrilla que conocí- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo con unas cuantas risas y devolviendo la almohada a su lugar mientras recordaba a Mía cuando ella llegó al castillo traída por Colen después de la masacre que Royal Shine había ordenado.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

La princesa Diana Star paseaba por los pasillos del castillo moviendo su crin de un lado a otro, de 16 años era la princesa Diana cuando su madre ordenó aquella masacre contra la zona baja de la ciudadela, escuchó unos ruidos fuera y se asomó para ver a las tropas salir del castillo armadas como para una guerra.

-¿A dónde se dirigen ahora?- Se preguntó la princesa del crepúsculo viendo que quien lideraba a las tropas era el capitán Hard Shield, al verlo la princesa dio un gesto de disgusto sabe de lo que el capitán es capaz de hacer a las pequeñas que captura en guerras y le llena con rabia que su madre no haga nada respecto a esto –Mi madre sigue con las guerras, debería saber que hay otras formas fuera de esto- Se dijo a sí misma la princesa y siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo donde vio al comandante Colen entrar al palacio encaminando a una pequeña pegaso de 10 años.

-¿Colen?- Se dijo a sí misma la princesa al ver al comandante entrar y decidió seguirlo.

-Por aquí Mía, rápido- Le comentó Colen a la pequeña pegaso blanca mientras se escabullían por el castillo.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Respondió la pequeña Mía mientras iba al lado de Colen, ambos caminaban por los pasillos sin sospechar que la princesa Diana los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Quién es ella?- Se preguntaba Diana Star mientras iba detrás de ellos y volaba un poco sobre el nivel del suelo para que no la pudieran oír -¿A dónde te diriges Colen?- Pensaba Diana al ver que Colen seguía cubriendo a esa pequeña.

-Desde aquí hay que ir en silencio Mía- Comentó Colen ya que ambos pasaron por la sala del trono –Espera un momento Mía- Dijo Colen mientras se asomaba a la sala del trono para ver si la reina se encontraba ahí, por suerte para ambos la reina no se encontraba en ese momento en la sala del trono.

-¿A dónde se dirige comandante?- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Diana Star detrás de Colen y Mía lo cual asustó a ambos ponys que dieron un salto por la sorpresa y Mía terminó por ocultarse detrás de Colen.

-Su majestad- Comentó Colen al ver a la princesa.

-¿A dónde llevas a esa pequeña?- Le preguntó la princesa del crepúsculo al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Yo…- Decía Colen pero no encontraba como explicar la presencia de Mía en el castillo.

-¿Y bien? Espero respuesta Colen- Contestó Diana mirando al comandante quien dio un suspiro y comenzó a contarle a Diana la decisión que había tomado la reina Royal Shine, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Mía entró por curiosa al salón del trono, había visto el trono de la reina y quería verlo más de cerca ya que las piedras preciosas que tenía llamaban mucho la atención de la pequeña pegaso blanca de tan solo 10 años.

-Y por eso es que necesito ocultarla aquí en el castillo- Comentó Colen terminando de relatar su historia y los sucesos desde que la investigación por encontrar al traidor no avanzaban nada.

-No puede ser que mi madre…- Decía la princesa del crepúsculo al terminar de escuchar lo que Colen le decía, recordó el ejército salir del castillo liderado por Hard Shield, se dio cuenta de que era cierto, la reina Royal Shine había enviado su ejército a la zona baja de la ciudadela para encontrar al traidor así tuviera que sacrificar a cuanto pony tuviera que.

-Fui para salvar a la abuela y a Mía, pero la abuela solo me dijo que me llevará a Mía, que si venía con nosotros solo nos retrasaría más y que lo que en ese momento importaba era la vida de la pequeña- Respondió el comandante ante lo cual la princesa Diana Star se dio cuenta de que tenía la idea equivocada del comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Planeas entonces esconderla aquí hasta que todo eso pase ¿verdad?- Preguntó Mía con un tono de voz más comprensivo.

-Sí, por favor no le digas a tu madre, te lo suplico, Mía es como una hermana para mí, me necesita y yo la necesito también a ella- Contestó el comandante con un tono que denotaba que si algo le pasaba a la pequeña pegaso el jamás se perdonaría por permitirlo.

-No le diré nada a nadie- Respondió Diana Star con una sonrisa llena de calidez que hizo que el comandante diera una sonrisa igual, fue la primera señal de que ambos se habían empezado a enamorar uno del otro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí pequeña intrusa?- Se escuchó la voz de la reina Royal Shine desde dentro del salón del trono, al escuchar esto tanto Colen como Diana voltearon y no encontraron cerca de ellos a la pequeña Mía, el corazón de Colen se detuvo por instantes al pensar lo que le podía pasar a la pequeña por lo que de inmediato entró al salón del trono para rescatar a Mía.

-Majestad por favor espere- Comentó Colen al ver como Royal Shine intimidaba a Mía quien se mantenía con sus cascos cubriendo su rostro y sus alas totalmente encogidas además de estar temblando de miedo.

-¿Es así como maneja la seguridad del castillo comandante?- Preguntó Royal Shine a lo cual el comandante solo se detuvo al escuchar la intimidante voz de la reina –Dejar a una pequeña escabullirse en el castillo, usted sabe cuál es el castigo que se le da a los intrusos que hocen poner un pie dentro de mi palacio sin ser invitados ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó la Monarca del crepúsculo a lo cual el comandante temió.

-Madre espera un momento por favor- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Diana Star entrando al salón del trono.

-¿Qué ocurre hija?- preguntó la monarca Royal Shine.

-Madre no le hagas daño a esta pequeña, ella no es ninguna intrusa- Defendió la princesa del crepúsculo a la pequeña pegaso ante lo cual Colen quedó sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas Diana?- Preguntó Royal Shine.

-Yo le pedí al comandante que trajera a alguien para que me ayude con las labores de mi habitación real, sabes que desde hace tiempo necesito a alguien que se encargue de la limpieza- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo ante lo cual Roya Shine dio un gesto pequeño que expresaba sus dudas acerca de lo que su hija le estaba diciendo.

-¿Es verdad eso comandante?- Preguntó Royal Shine -¿Mi hija le pidió que trajera a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de la limpieza de su aposento real?- Le volvió a preguntar la monarca al comandante.

-Sí su majestad así es- Respondió Colen aún incrédulo y confundido acerca de lo que pasaba en el momento.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que ocurre, entonces lo permitiré- Respondió Royal Shine regresando al su trono –Pero la próxima vez hija consúltame primero yo podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor para que se hiciera cargo de la limpieza de tus aposentos- Respondió Royal Shine.

-Confío en la elección del comandante madre- Respondió Diana y con una reverencia los tres se retiraron.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Comentó Diana Star dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mía?- Le preguntó Colen a la pegaso que seguía un poco asustada por lo que había ocurrido.

-S… Sí…- Respondió Mía asustada y nerviosa y comenzó a llorar pegándose al pecho del comandante.

-Tranquila Mía, ya pasó, estas a salvo ahora- Respondió Colen acariciando la crin de Mía para calmarla un poco, este hecho enterneció a la princesa del crepúsculo que ahora miraba de manera diferente al comandante, no era el asesino que ella creía que era, se dio cuenta de que solo seguía las órdenes de la monarca a veces en contra de lo que él de verdad creía que eran correctas.

-Ella ahora estará a mi servicio Colen, no te preocupes, estará segura conmigo- Comentó la princesa Diana Star con un dulce tono de voz.

-Gracias Majestad- Respondió Colen con reverencia.

-Llámame Diana- Contestó ella con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír también al comandante.

-De acuerdo, Diana- Respondió Colen –Solo una cosa sobre Mía- Le dijo el comandante a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-¿Qué ocurre Colen?- Preguntó la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Bueno verás ella tiene….- Dijo el comandante mientras ambos volteaban hacia la pequeña pegaso blanca.

Ambos vieron a la pequeña pegaso levantar un pilar de roca que fácil pesaba más de 50 kilos, pero Mía lo levantaba con toda la facilidad del mundo.

-Miren una moneda- Comentó la pequeña Mía mientras sacaba la moneda de debajo del pilar y lo dejaba caer al suelo lo cual hizo un gran estruendo y que el suelo cerca de ellos se moviera un poco por el impacto.

-Ella…- Dijo Diana con voz cortada al ver que la pequeña, al igual que Colen tenía una fuerza que sobrepasaba la imaginación de la princesa, casi con la boca abierta Diana quedo impresionada.

-Mía, ya te dije que controles bien tu fuerza- Respondió Colen y ambos dieron una risa.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Mía, aun me sigues sorprendiendo- Pensó la princesa cuando en ese momento su puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la pegaso blanca a su habitación.

-Aquí tengo tu comida Diana- Dijo Mía al entrar y colocar la comida de la princesa en un mueble cerca de su cama.

-Gracias Mía, acércate, quiero que veas algo- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo mostrando el viejo libro que encontró dentro de la biblioteca.

-No más estudio por favor- Contestó Mía quejándose un poco, la pegaso estaba cansada de tener mucho libros y lecturas que hacer, le gustaba aprender pero no leer, prefería que le platicaran las cosas más que descubrirlas por sí misma.

-Esto te va a interesar, es la razón de porqué tienes tanta fuerza y del porqué yo soy una princesa, mi madre no me había hablado de este libro, pero dijo que como ya tengo 20 años era hora de que supiera los secretos del reino, me pidió que no lo compartiera con nadie más pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que tú sepas también la misma información que ahora se me ha sido dada por haber cumplido con mi mayoría de edad- Explicó la princesa del crepúsculo.

-¿De verdad ahí se encuentra la razón de mi fuerza y la de Colen?- Preguntó la pegaso blanca, su interés había sido despertado pues siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer el origen de la fuerza que tiene.

-Es el libro de la historia de nuestro reino, pero este explica cosas que mi maestro no nos enseñó, claro, obvio es porque él tampoco lo sabe- Comentó Diana con una risa.

-¿No te meterás en problemas por contarme Diana?- Le preguntó Mía a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces cuéntame por favor- Contestó Mía con una sonrisa y subió a la cama al lado de su amiga.

-Con gusto amiga- Respondió Diana y comenzó a contarle a Mía acerca de las 5 razas de pony que habitaban antes el reino crepuscular, más que razas distintas, en realidad eran 5 clanes de ponys distintos.

El primer clan pertenecía a los llamados Clan Knife.

CLAN KNIFE: Uno de los clanes que habitaban el reino antes de la gran guerra de ese mundo, expertos en rastrear a cualquiera que se les pida con una simple muestra de cabello o algo que tenga el aroma del objetivo, no son muy fuertes en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero se saben defender bien, capaces incluso de pelear hasta con tres enemigos a la vez pero con algo de dificultad, por lo cual ellos son conocidos por emplear tácticas que les den ventaja como llevar algún veneno que les ayude contra sus oponentes.

Se dice que los más cercanos a la línea de sangre original de este clan tienen una conexión con los llamados Wolf-Pony, criaturas mitad lobo y mitad pony, por consecuencias estos cercanos tienen una mayor cercanía con ellos y los más capaces poseen la habilidad de transformarse por instantes en los Wolf-pony dándoles un instinto asesino y un gran aumento en su velocidad y ataque para volverse más letales sin embargo en este modo entran en un frenesí que los deja vulnerables a los ataques.

CLAN SHIELD: Guerreros fieros, la infantería en las guerras, adictos a la pelea y la emoción de la batalla, manejan armas pesadas, aquellas que logran causar un gran daño a sus rivales o víctimas, aunque saben manejar cualquier arma prefieren las que causen mucho daño, salvajes sin control les gusta hacer sufrir a todo el mundo hasta que muere lento, no son muy inteligentes ya que se dejan guiar por su instinto de pelea son mucho músculo pero poco cerebro aun así su salvajismo es el ideal para un ataque rápido o de eliminación de enemigos.

CLAN NIGHT: Conocidos también como el clan de la noche ellos son los espías de los clanes, saben usar el entorno a su favor, movimientos rápidos y precisos es su principal característica manejan armas ligeras que les permitan ir a una velocidad buena si se requiere la retirada.

Este grupo posee dos habilidades especiales, la primera de manera general para todo este clan es el aumento de la noche, una habilidad que les permite aumentar sus habilidades y fuerza después de haberse recuperado de un daño casi fatal, sobreviviendo a este obtendrá mayor fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y resistencia lo que los vuelve valiosos y peligrosos guerreros para los otros clanes.

La segunda habilidad especial de este grupo se refiere a la conexión lunar, los más fuertes de este clan logran aumentar su fuerza un poco más creando un aura en su cuerpo que proviene de la energía lunar, esto son formidables guerreros sin embargo si son atrapados por un golpe enemigo poco podrán hacer para reponerse antes del segundo golpe.

-¿Entonces todos los del reino pertenecen de alguna manera a los clanes?- Preguntó Mía algo sorprendida de escuchar la historia de los clanes.

-No todos Mía, después de la guerra del reino muchos de los clanes murieron y pocos son los que quedan, nosotras entre ellos Mía- Respondió Diana lo cual sorprendió a Mía.

-Pero yo no soy de ninguno de esos clanes- Contestó la pegaso blanca.

-Eres parte del siguiente- Respondió Diana y le mostró a la pegaso blanca el siguiente de los clanes.

CLAN DIAMOND: Los más fuertes de todo, poseen una virtuosa y colosal fuerza física y resistencia, capaces de pelear por dos días seguidos sin descansar, su piel es como una armadura ligera natural que los protege de manera ligera contra los ataques enemigos, rápidos en tierra si son terrestre y veloces en el aire como pegasos ellos son guerreros que con su gran fuerza física son capaces de derribar una muralla de un par de golpes y esa no es toda su fuerza, este clan no parece poseer debilidades físicas explotables.

-¡¿QUE?!- Dijo Mía sorprendida -¿Soy eso? ¿Una Diamond?- Preguntó ella con exaltación.

-Sí, tú y Colen tienen una fuerza única en el reino, hasta donde sabemos ustedes son los únicos del reino que son parte de ese perdido clan y por eso mi madre tiene a Colen como comandante más que por sus acciones para el reino y tú también posees la misma fuerza- Explicó Diana lo cual dejó a Mía más sorprendida –no te sientas mal Mía, eso te hace una pony muy especial- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa para subirle el ánimo a la pegaso que dio una risa.

-Diana y ¿Tú a qué clan perteneces?- Le preguntó la pegaso.

-A este, el clan de los Shine- Respondió la princesa y le mostró a Mía la página del libro que hablaba acerca del Clan de los Shine.

CLAN SHINE: El clan más fuerte que se conoce, o más bien el más poderoso, su magia es prodigiosa, muy por encima de unicornios normales, en este clan solo nacen Unicornios y Alicornios, una raza dedicada a la magia, su sangre, es sangre de realeza, destinados a gobernar a las demás razas y clanes, tienen la peculiar característica de que solo pueden ser muertos por otro Shine o algún instrumento mágico que haya sido creada con magia de ellos, de otro modo es imposible de matar, salvo que mueren por la edad.

-Es por eso que tu magia es muy poderosa ¿verdad? Y por lo que tu madre no teme ataques contra ella o contra ti por parte de los rebeldes, porque no muchos casi nadie poseen un arma que los pueda matar ¿cierto?- Preguntó Mía.

-Sí es por eso, me parece triste que esta rebelión se dé por las acciones de mi madre pero sé que es imposible pedir que lo detenga pero al menos debería intentarlo- Comentó Diana con tristeza sabe que el reino está en crisis y apunto de una guerra interna.

-No te preocupes Diana, todo va a salir bien al final, ya lo verás una vez que te cases con Colen todo mejorará de eso estoy segura- Comentó la pegaso blanca con una sonrisa para darle apoyo a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias por ser tan buena amiga Mía- Respondió Diana y ambas se dieron un abrazo.

-Gracias a ti Diana, por salvar mi vida el día que llegué al castillo- Regresó el agradecimiento la pegaso y correspondió al abrazo sin embargo su rostro mostró una expresión que indicaba que había algo de lo que dudaba, algo con lo que se sentía incómoda.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

Colen y Blue Knife habían avanzado ya buena parte del camino, la noche cayó y ambos se detuvieron para acampar dentro de una cueva cercana a su posición, se quitaron los artefactos que les daban otra apariencia, encendieron un fuego y cocinaron algunos alimentos que habían comprado en el pueblo anterior, comieron y revisaron una vez más el mapa en busca de atajos o alguna otra forma de llegar al pueblo más rápido.

-Siguiendo el camino es la ruta más segura para llegar a ese poblado en forma- Comentó Colen señalando la ruta que tomaban.

-Sí, pero si acortamos por este bosque Everfree podríamos ahorrar hasta 1 semana de viaje- Respondió Blue Knife marcando un línea a través del bosque Everfree.

-En eso tienes razón, más sin embargo no sabemos con qué nos pudiéramos encontrar en ese bosque, no podemos arriesgarnos a encontrar Aracknos* o Aligerocks* como en los bosques más allá de las fronteras de nuestro reino- Replicó Colen refiriéndose a esas criaturas que en su reino consideraban monstruos.

*Aracknos: Arañas gigantes con caras en su lomo para engañar a sus presas e intimidar depredadores.

*Aligerocks: Cocodrilos hechos de piedra blanca, muy resistentes.

-Este mundo no es como el nuestro además somos dos, vamos Colen así podremos terminar con esto cuanto antes y regresar al reino a tiempo, tú sabes que tengo razón- Comentó Blue Knife a lo cual Colen se mantuvo pensativo un momento.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo, tomaremos ese atajo en la mañana- Respondió el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Te digo que es lo mejor, oye por ahora dormiré un poco, yo no soy como tú que no tiene idea de cómo es posible mantenerse despierto por dos días seguidos sin cansarse- Dijo Blue Knife dando un bostezo y una vez más acomodó una roca bajo su cabeza para descansar.

-Claro duerme compañero- Contestó Colen pero el pony azul ya estaba dormido y roncando.

-Aunque tratará de dormir tus ronquidos me despertarían en instantes Blue Knife- Dijo Colen mientras se levantaba y hacía arder el fuego un poco más para mantener alejados a los animales salvajes, el comandante tomo entonces una espada y salió de la cueva para practicar un poco sus habilidades como guerrero, su maestría era impresionante, no por nada era el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, podría vencer el solo a todo el ejército si se lo propusiera después de todo pertenece al clan de los Diamond.

-Acepté la misión y está vez voy a cumplirla en su totalidad, ni una duda más- Pensaba el comandante con seriedad mientras blandía su espada en el aire con gran maestría y recordando cómo les fue asignada dicha misión.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Comandante Colen- Dijo un unicornio guardia de pelaje grisáceo oscuro con crin azul y ojos dorados como el resto con un CM de una espada chocando contra otra.

-¿Qué sucede teniente Rissing Spell?- Preguntó el comandante al unicornio.

-Señor, revisaba la armería como usted solicito por orden de la reina y pasó algo de los más intrigante comandante Colen, Señor- Respondió el unicornio gris con respeto hacia el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Muéstrame lo que sucede- Dijo Colen y siguió al pony guardia hasta la armería especial del castillo, donde se encontraban aquellos objetos y armas creados por la magia de los antiguos miembros del clan Shine.

-¿Qué es lo que quería mostrarme soldado?- Preguntó Colen al entrar la armería.

-Es más adelante comandante, en la puerta donde se encuentran las armas creadas por la realeza Shine- respondió el pony señalando a un cuarto en específico detrás de un muro con espadas que colgaban de este.

-¿Por qué la cámara de armas de los Shine?- Preguntó el comandante mirando al teniente Rissing Spell.

-Señor esa área esta fuera de mis límites para inspeccionar, no tengo el rango para entrar ahí comandante, pero he notado un resplandor rojo que proviene desde dentro señor- Respondió el guardia con un tono militar.

-De acuerdo yo investigaré, usted preséntese con la monarca de inmediato y dígale lo que ocurrió, así pasaré un reporte una vez que haya inspeccionado la sala de armamento de los Shine- Contestó Colen y dando un saldo militar despidió al guardia que fue directo con la monarca del crepúsculo para darle la noticia.

Colen uso su lanza, la misma lanza que le dieron al ser nombrado comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, tocó el muro y este se dividió a la mitad, dejando al comandante entrar en la armería personal de los Shine, aquellos artefactos creados por su poderosa magia para protegerse a sí mismos de los demás clanes y de ellos mismos.

-Una de las espadas, está brillando- Dijo Colen al observar que una piedra incrustada en una de las espadas de los Shine brillaba con intensidad en una luz color rojo, el mango de esta espada estaba hecho de plata, la hoja era color gris y un rubí era lo que brillaba de manera tan intensa -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso será que?- pensó el comandante al ver la espada brillar.

-Oye Colen- Se escuchó la voz de Hard Shield llamando al gran pony morado –Su majestad nos llama a los tres ahora mismo- Dijo con algo de molestia el capitán del reino crepuscular.

-Andando entonces- Respondió Colen y ambos ponys fueron al salón del trono donde ya se encontraba el capitán Blue Knife y también estaban ahí los dos tenientes del reino.

-Majestad- Dijeron Colen y Hard Shield entrando al salón del trono.

-De pie capitán Hard Shield, de pie Comandante Colen- Comentó la monarca del crepúsculo y los dos ponys se acercaron.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de esta audiencia con usted majestad?- Preguntó Colen aunque ya tenía una idea de la razón por la cual lo habían llamado no solo a él sino también a los otros dos capitanes y sus tenientes.

-Se me informa que un artefacto de la armería de mi clan acaba de brillar- Dijo la monarca del crepúsculo en respuesta al comandante -¿Corroboró si esta información es verídica?- Le preguntó Royal Shine a Colen.

-En efecto su majestad y debo informar que el teniente Rissing Spell habló le habló con la verdad, es una de las espadas gemelas la que está brillando o más bien el brillo del rubí situado en su mango- Respondió Colen a Royal Shine.

-Entonces ya saben lo que eso significa ¿no es así?- Comentó la monarca y dio unos pasos bajando de su trono ante lo cual los demás ponys le abrieron paso.

-Significa que…- Dijo Colen con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sí comandante?- Comento Royal Shine incitando al comandante para que terminará su frase de una vez.

-Hay alguien del reino crepuscular en otro mundo fuera del nuestro- Completo el comandante dejando a los dos tenientes impactados.

-¿Es acaso eso posible?- Preguntó Rissing Spell a su capitán en jefe, Blue Knife.

-Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedes escuchar y vivir en este puesto chico- Respondió Blue Knife a su teniente el cual se quedó impresionado.

-Capitán Hard Shield- llamó Strong Hoof a su capitán en jefe.

-Escucha chico, sabes bien que odio las preguntas que tienen su propia respuesta así que ahórrate el aire y no hables- Respondió Hard Shield casi gruñendo a su teniente.

-Sí señor, lo lamento mucho señor- Contestó Strong Hoof con respeto hacia el capitán, quería probar que podía ser leal a quien fuera y no hacer ninguna pregunta, quizás así lo promoverían de rango a capitán.

-Comandante Colen, quiero que se haga "cargo" de esta situación- Dijo la monarca mientras regresaba a su trono después de haber mirado por una de las ventanas de su castillo y observar el eterno crepúsculo que era ese sitio –Todo aquel que hoce abandonar el reino será considerado traidor a la corona y por lo tanto debe ser ejecutado, además si es la espada gemela la que brilla, entonces quiere decir que la otra espada esta haya también con el traidor o que algún pony desafortunado la encontró y de alguna manera logró activar su poder, cualquiera que sea el caso quiero que recupere la espada, le pertenece a nuestro reino y como tal debe ser de vuelta, si al final resulta que un pony de otro mundo fue el que encontró la espada entonces tengan la cortesía de darle las gracias por cuidarla y darle de paso una lección que no olvide- Comentó la monarca con una sonrisa que expresaba algo de maldad.

-¿Y si es alguien de nuestro reino majestad?- Preguntó Colen temiendo saber la respuesta de la reina.

-Todo traidor paga su ofensa con una sola cosa, la muerte- Respondió la monarca con un tono sombrío que lleno de temor a los capitanes, tenientes y al mismo comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares –Y esa es una orden directa Comandante, elija a alguno de los capitanes o algún teniente para que lo acompañe en su misión, ahora retírense- Ordenó la reina Royal Shine extendiendo su casco hacia la puerta para indicar a los ponys que comandaban su ejército que salieran del salón del trono.

Los 5 ponys dieron un saludo que expresaba respeto y algo de temor a su reina y de inmediato se levantaron para salir del salón del trono, Colen tomó como compañero de misión a Blue Knife, si se trataba de buscar algo, el pony azul era su mejor opción para acompañarlo ya que siendo descendiente del clan de los Knife sus habilidades para rastrear eran justo lo que la misión requería, además de que lo consideraba más amigo que a Hard Shield, la decisión se tomó, Colen y Blue Knife recibieron los artefactos para rastrear y también los objetos para camuflarse o más bien para cambiar sus apariencias en caso de que fuera necesario hacerlo.

De esta manera ambos ponys fueron asignados a cumplir esta nueva misión mientras el capitán Hard Shield y los tenientes Strong Hoof y Rissing Spell se quedaban en el reino para seguir con la búsqueda de la cédula rebelde tanto dentro como fuera de los muros de la ciudadela y para salvaguardar la integridad y la protección del reino crepuscular.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

Colen seguía blandiendo su espada en el aire demostrando su gran maestría, por último realizo un gran salto y dio un corte con su espada en dirección a un árbol, Colen guardo la espada de vuelta en su funda y al guardarla por completo el árbol cayó, Colen atrapó el árbol sin dificultad gracias a su gran fuerza y comenzó a usarlo como si fueran algunas pesas para entrenar, la fuerza de este pony es brutal.

-Cumpliré está misión, llevaré la espada gemela de vuelta al reino junto con el traidor y todo habrá acabado por fin, no más misiones, no más guerras, por fin Diana y to podremos casarnos y formar nuestra familia, nadie se podré interponer en nuestra felicidad Diana, eso te lo prometo con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi corazón- Hizo Colen un juramente de terminar su misión y volver con su amada.

Pero varias sorpresas le esperan al Comandante no solo en el reino crepuscular, sino también en la tierra en la que ahora se encuentra, Equestria puede ser más de lo que él cree que es, llena de tantos o más misterios que el reino crepuscular y no solo él se verá en situaciones que lo pongan a dudar.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Hasta mañana Diana- Se escuchó la voz de Mía al salir de la habitación de la princesa del crepúsculo para dirigirse a su propia habitación dentro del castillo.

-De acuerdo Mía, nos vemos- Respondió la princesa Diana desde su habitación despidiéndose también de la pegaso.

-Así que soy descendiente del clan Diamond y por eso soy tan fuerte, vaya que es interesante- Pensaba Mía mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo pensativa en lo que Diana le dijo pero luego su semblante cambió por un rostro que expresaba remordimiento por algo que había hecho o que pensaba hacer.

Mía entró a la habitación dentro del castillo en la que ella se había quedado por 4 años, 4 años en los que algo había crecido en ella un sentimiento que la inundaba, ira, ira por lo que Royal Shine había hecho hace 4 años, Mía sabía lo que la monarca había hecho y solo recordar todo la hacía sentir una ira y enojo tal que algunas veces pensó en asesinar por sí misma a la reina pero sabía que sería atrapada en el acto, la seguridad era demasiada desde el último intento que hubo por matar a la reina, además de que al igual que Colen, Mía sufría de conflictos morales, quería asesinar a la reina pero ¿Qué pasaría con su amiga? La princesa Diana era como una hermana para Mía, siempre la ayudó, la apoyó, le pago hasta una educación, la cuidó por 4 años en el castillo, se volvieron inseparables se volvieron las mejores amigas.

-Kyaaa- Casi gritó en voz alta pero usó una almohada para ahogar su grito -¿Por qué mi mejor amiga debe ser hija de la pony más despiadada que existe?- Se preguntó Mía en su mente intentando no llorar esos conflictos en su interior de verdad la agotaban, cada día fingía que nada pasaba pero por dentro ella estaba muy cansada de contenerse, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y haría una locura.

-Será mejor que vaya a "el sitio" antes de que alguien sospeche- Se dijo a sí mismo la pegaso mientras se levantaba de su cama, cerraba la puerta con llave, tapaba las ventanas de su habitación y tomaba en un baúl algunas cosas.

Mía siendo parte del clan Diamond además de su fuerza superior también podía permanecer despierta por más tiempo que un pony normal al igual que Colen, por lo que cada cierto tiempo activaba un pasadizo secreto que estaba en su habitación para salir del castillo sin ser vista, Diana había hecho que su madre le diera a Mía esta habitación ya que la princesa conocía ese pasadizo secreto para que Mía pudiera escapar por si en algún momento algo pasaba en el castillo sin embargo Mía lo usaba para salir a escondidas del castillo e ir a "el sitio". La figura de una pegaso blanca desaparece en una de las paredes de su habitación, se escuchan algunos ruidos de ecos pero nadie presta atención a estos en un castillo tan grande y antiguo como este.

-Me preguntó cuánto tiempo más habrá que esperar- Se dijo a si misma Mía mientras avanzaba por una escalera secreta detrás de los muros del interior del castillo al mismo tiempo de que tenía cuidado de no soltar el baúl que llevaba cargando, podía volar si ella lo quisiera pero eso la desequilibraría un poco y podría dejar caer el baúl causando un ruido que de verdad llamara la atención de los guardias y de todo el castillo.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

La mañana llega de nuevo a Equestria y de una cueva sale un pony de color azul, Blue Knife despertó y al salir de la cueva vio que Colen estaba ya encendiendo el fuego y preparando algunas bebidas para ambos.

-Sabes no entiendo cómo puedes permanecer tanto sin dormir ¿Acaso no te cansas Colen?- Preguntó Blue Knife mientras tomaba un poco de agua y la escupía para enjuagarse la boca.

-Soy el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, debo estar en total forma- Respondió Colen mientras arrojaba al fuego un par de leños.

-Jaja, Como diga comandante- Respondió Blue Knife dando un saludo militar a manera de broma y luego de su mochila sacó una caja llena de cup-cakes.

-¿De verdad piensas comer más de esos Blue Knife?- Le preguntó Colen al pony azul al verlo devorar casi de un bocado uno de los cup-cakes.

-Oye, esto de verdad es bueno ¿Cómo nos dijeron que se llamaban?- Respondió Blue Knife mientras comía otro cup-cake.

-Cup-cakes, el nombre está en la caja- Contestó Colen.

-Oh cierto, lo que sea te digo que estos cup-cakes son muy buenos, hacía años que no probaba algo como esto, bien sabes que los postres en el reino son horribles- Comentó el capitán Blue Knife mientras comía otros dos cup-cakes más.

-¿No me digas que comienza a agradarte este mundo Blue Knife?- Preguntó coles dando una risa.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- Respondió Blue Knife –Lo único que digo es que la comida de aquí es mucho mejor que la del reino crepuscular y sabes que tengo razón- Respondió el pony azul mientras terminaba con los últimos dos cup-cakes de la caja, dio un eructo algo grotesco y quemó la caja en el fuego que Colen había encendido.

-En eso tienes razón, la comida de aquí es buena pero el reino crepuscular es nuestro hogar, es a dónde pertenecemos- Respondió Colen y después de que el comandante comió un poco ambos siguieron su camino por el sendero hasta llegar a una desviación que primero revisaron en el mapa.

-Bien aquí es el lugar que te decía Colen, seguimos derecho por el sendero y tardamos tres semanas en llegar a este pueblo llamado Ponyville o cruzamos el bosque Everfree y llegamos en la mitad del tiempo o quizá en menos dependiendo del clima y lo que nos podamos encontrar- Mencionó Blue Knife a lo cual Colen dio un suspiro ya que la decisión estaba tomada desde la noche anterior.

-Bien, atravesaremos el bosque para ahorrar tiempo- Contestó Colen y ambos tomaron la ruta que desviaba sus caminos hacia la izquierda internándose en el bosque Everfree.

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 16….. "Descubrimiento"**


	16. C16 Descubrimiento

**Capítulo 16**

 **"** **Descubrimiento"**

 ** _EN LA ESCUELA DE PONYVILLE (Dos semanas después)._**

-Ya terminé- se escuchó la voz de un unicornio color plateado de crin y cola negra con un mechón verde atravesando ambos y de ojos dorado y rojo, de nueva cuenta el pequeño Silver Shine terminaba antes que todos sus trabajos escolares.

-Muy bien hecho Silver Shine, excelente trabajo como siempre pequeño- Respondió Miss Cheerilee felicitando a Silver Shine quien con una sonrisa recibió su trabajo con calificación perfecta, era obvio que el nivel de estudio del unicornio estaba muy por encima de sus demás compañeros, algunos de los cuales comenzaban a tenerle algo de envidia.

-Gracias, mi mamá me ayuda mucho a aprender más cosas- Comentó el pequeño príncipe de Equestria dando una sonrisa.

-Eso veo pequeño- Contestó Miss Cheerilee con una sonrisa para Silver Shine y en eso notó que alguien tenía problemas con su trabajo, era Aqua Night, la hija de Trixie y de Night Strike, la pequeña había empezado a ir a la escuela también sin embargo poco era lo que sabía antes de entrar, Night Strike tuvo una pobre educación pero entre él y Trixie trataron de enseñarle a su hija lo que pudieron.

Las cosas tampoco iban muy bien para la hija de Trixie, pues la fama que su madre se había creado antes en Ponyville ahora perseguía a la pequeña también, los demás ponys murmuraban sobre ella, más que nada a veces la molestaban o la apartaban de los grupos de juego por temor a que ella les hiciera algo, los únicos en el salón que le hablaban a la hija de Trixie eran Silver Shine, Apple Crisp, Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake, la amistad de esos ponys ayudaba a Aqua Night a no sentirse tan mal sobre las cosas que oía sobre ella y sobre su madre.

-Silver ¿Podrías ayudar a tu compañera Aqua Night?- Le preguntó la maestra a Silver Shine al ver que la pequeña tenía unas cuantas dificultades para realizar su trabajo.

-Sí maestra- Respondió alegre el pequeño unicornio color plateado.

-Gracias Silver- Contestó Miss Cheerilee quien a su vez revisaba el trabajo realizado por otro de los pequeños que se acercó a ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Aqua Night?- Preguntó el pequeño Silver Shine a la pegaso Celeste.

-No- Respondió Aqua Night seco –Bueno, sí un poco- Dijo al final después de ver a Silver Shine ahí frente a ella con intención de ayudarle.

-Déjame ver- Comentó Silver Shine mientras se sentaba junto a la pegaso, pegaso que no sabía que eran familiares.

-No entiendo cómo hacer esto, mi mamá y mi papá no me lograron enseñar esto- Dijo Aqua Night algo triste refiriéndose a una especie de sumas simples pero que Aqua Night tenía complicaciones.

-Es fácil mira yo te ayudo- Le contestó el unicornio plateado y comenzó a explicarle a Aqua Night como hacer esas operaciones.

En la hora de receso los cinco amigos se juntaron en su grupo como siempre, nadie más se quería juntar con ellos al estar ahí presente Aqua Night, los demás pequeños ponys desconfiaban de la pegaso celeste que al sentir, las miradas y escuchar uno que otro rumor sobre ella se sentía decaída y triste al punto de solo comer en ocasiones la mitad de su almuerzo, lo mismo sucedía el día de hoy.

-¿Te sientes bien Aqua Night?- Le preguntó Apple Crisp a la pegaso celeste al verla dejar su lonche a un lado con una sola mordida y dar un suspiro.

-¿Eh?, este si yo estoy bien…- Respondió de forma algo triste la pegaso haciendo la mejor sonrisa que podía para disimularlo, sus amigos sabían que algo no estaba bien y se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba al ver como unos ponys murmuraban cosas y la señalaban a ella con sus cascos lo cual molestó un poco a los amigos de Aqua Night.

-Oigan ustedes no sean malos con ella- Comentó Pumpkin Cake a los ponys que señalaban a Aqua Night.

-No, descuida no importa- Respondió Aqua Night con el mismo tono de voz, era obvio que en efecto las palabras de esos ponys la hacían sentir mal.

-No puedes dejar que digan esas cosas de ti Aqua Night eso no es correcto- Comentó Pound Cake dejando su jugo a un lado.

-Él tiene razón Aqua Night- Dijo Silver Shine levantándose y parándose en medio de sus amigos -Ningún pony tiene derecho a juzgar a los demás por lo que sus padre hayan hecho, bueno o malo todos debemos aprender a darle a todos una segunda oportunidad, mi mamá dijo que ya todo estaba perdonado y que no había ninguna necesidad de quedarse en el pasado porque ya pasó y lo que importa es lo que hacemos ahora- Mencionó Silver Shine con un tono que denotaba su liderazgo natural, para ser pequeño el unicornio plateado siempre sorprendía a los demás con sus palabras.

-Vaya, ese fue un buen discurso Silver Shine- Comentó Pumpkin Cake aplaudiendo con sus cascos las palabras de Silver Shine.

-Gracias- Respondió en tono amable Silver Shine y luego volteó a ver a Aqua Night –Que no te importe lo que los demás ponys dicen de ti, tú eres nuestra amiga y te queremos por quien eres y no nos interesa lo que los demás digan de ti- Agregó con una sonrisa el unicornio lo que hizo sentir mejor a la pegaso celeste que se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas con su casco.

-Gracias amigos yo también los quiero a ustedes- Respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y todo el grupo se dio un abrazo.

-Oh por cierto amigos, casi se me olvidaba darles algo, vuelvo en un momento no me tardo- Comentó Silver Shine alegre y entró rápido al salón y revisó su mochila para sacar 5 sobres y luego regresar corriendo con sus amigos cargando los sobres con su magia.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Aqua Night al ver a Silver irse directo al salón.

-Bueno ahí viene de nuevo- Comentó Apple Crisp al ver al unicornio plateado regresar con una marcha tranquila y una sonrisa en el rostro trayendo esos 5 sobres con su magia.

-¿Qué es eso Silver?- Le preguntó Pound Cake al unicornio plateado.

-Son las invitaciones para mi fiesta de cumpleaños la próxima semana, mamá me las dio para repartirlas- Respondió Silver Shine mientras con su magia acercaba a cada quien una invitación dentro de los sobres, Aqua Night recibió 2 invitaciones.

-Oh muchas gracias Silver, claro que iré- Comentó Apple Crisp abriendo la invitación, pero lo que no se esperaba era que confeti saliera del sobre, al ver el confeti explotar en su cara el pony terrestre se asustó y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Creo que debiste decirle que las invitaciones las hizo la tía Pinkie- Comentó Pumpkin Cake entre risas al igual que todos lo demás.

-¿Por qué tengo 2 invitaciones?- Preguntó Aqua Night mientras reía un poco al ver en el suelo a Apple Crisp.

-Una es para ti y la otra tu hermanita- Respondió Silver Shine mientras terminaba el resto de su lonche.

-Oh cierto que olvidadiza soy- Contestó Aqua Night riendo un poco –Gracias, se la daré en cuanto llegue a casa- Dijo la pegaso celeste guardando las dos invitaciones en su lonchera.

-Oye Aqua Night ¿Por qué Spring Shine aún no viene a la escuela?- Peguntó Apple Crisp levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el confeti de su rostro y cabeza.

-Oh, bueno ¿Recuerdas la herida que tenía en su pata?, es por eso, mi mamá y mi papá quieren esperar un poco hasta que sane por completo como les dijo el doctor, pero creo que podrá venir la próxima semana- Explicó la pegaso celeste a sus amigos, en efecto la pata de Spring Shine todavía tenía que sanar un poco más.

-Que bien así nuestro grupo de amigos crecerá aún más- Comentó Pumpkin cake alegre al oír sobre Spring Shine.

-Hablando de nuestro grupo ¿Saben qué le pasó a Blossom?- Preguntó Pound Cake recordando que no había visto a la hija de Fluttershy en todo el día.

-Creo que se enfermó y por eso no vino, o es lo que me dijo mi tía Applejack- Respondió el pequeño Apple Cris poniendo su casco en su barbilla recordando lo que le habían dicho.

-Sí, mi mamá también me dijo eso- Comentó Silver Shine aclarando que Blossom había faltado a la escuela por una enfermedad, que no era más que una ligera tos pero al igual que Twilight con Silver Shine, Fluttershy podía llegar al punto de sobre proteger a su hija.

Al escuchar la campana de nuevo los 5 amigos regresaron adentro del salón para poder continuar con sus clases, de nuevo Silver Shine ayudaba a Aqua Night a entender las cosas ya que él siempre terminaba primero que los demás lo cual molestaba a veces a los demás ponys, al principio veían con impresión a su nuevo compañero pero ahora lo miraban con algo de envidia, Silver no les prestaba atención a estos ponys, su madre lo había educado bien en estos aspectos, a pesar de eso a él le hubiera gustado también ser amigo de esos ponys y enseñarles lo que él ha aprendido acerca de la amistad, pero por el momento él estaba contento con el grupo de amigos que tenía ya que sabía que siempre podía contar con ellos al igual que ellos con él, al final de otro día llegó por fin la hora en que debían salir de la escuela y dirigirse a sus hogares, Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake fueron recogidos casi de inmediato por la Sra. Cake quien ya los esperaba fuera de la escuela mientras en la salida del lugar estaban esperando Apple Crisp, que de hecho solo esperaba a que Miss Cheerilee terminará de recoger unas cosas para poder ir de regreso a la granja, Aqua Night y Silver Shine.

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy Silver- Comentó la pegaso Celeste agradecida por la ayuda del unicornio plateado con algunos de los trabajos.

-No fue nada Aqua Night, para eso somos los amigos ¿Verdad Apple Crisp?- Respondió el unicornio plateado para luego dirigirse a Apple Crisp.

-Eyup- Respondió el pequeño pony terrestre con una sonrisa.

-Hablas como tu papá, Apple Crisp- Comentó Aqua Night y los tres comenzaron a reír un poco mientras seguían esperando.

Mientras los tres seguían esperando a que sus padres fueran por ellos, del bosque Everfree surgieron dos figuras de ponys por fin, el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares y el capitán que lo acompañaba habían llegado al poblado de Ponyville.

-Te dije que era un buen atajo Colen- Comentó Blue Knife mientras usaba ese brazalete que le daba la apariencia de un pony de pelaje color blanco de crin y cola naranja con ojo verdes y su CM de un libro abierto –Lo ves, una semana de camino ahorrado y este bosque la verdad fue algo pacífico a comparación del bosque de nuestro reino- Agregó el pony mientras se quitaba algunas ramas de su pelaje ahora blanco.

-Bien, lo admito, el atajo fue bueno, pero ahora es cuando requerimos de nuestra mayor concentración, no podemos cometer ni un solo error- Respondió el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares que ahora tenía un pelaje color rojo con crin y cola azul y de ojos cafés, su CM cambió también a una simple pala –Recuerda tratar de cambiar un poco tu tono de voz, así no levantaremos muchas sospechas, mantente alerta ante la aparición de la Alicornio que viste hace 6 años y abre bien los ojos para identificar a aquel que buscamos- Comentó Colen haciendo su tono de voz un poco más agudo disfrazando así su natural voz ronca.

-Como digas Colen- Contestó Blue Knife haciendo él su voz más profunda para pasar lo más desapercibido posible, las armas de ambos estaban ocultas en su equipaje para que nadie las notara aun así mantenían siempre a la mano una daga o cuchillo para evitar ser tomados por sorpresa.

Los dos ponys entraron al pueblo y observaron por los alrededores, miraron con atención el castillo de la amistad, para ellos no era tan impresionante como el castillo del reino crepuscular pero su forma y colores llamaron la atención de ambos ponys de este otro mundo.

-Bueno, sin duda es más colorido de lo que recuerdo- Comentó Blue Knife algo sarcástico al igual que su risa al ver el castillo.

-Y parece esta hecho de materiales distintos a los del castillo de nuestra reina- Dijo Colen al acercarse un poco a la estructura ya que a su parecer el castillo parece estar hecho de una piedra muy rara o de cristal –Debemos seguir, no podemos perder más tiempo en turistear- Agregó el comandante dándose vuelta.

-Como diga comandan….- Decía Blue Knife pero en eso ambos ponys notaron a una pony de color rosado que estaba justo frente a ellos.

-¡HOLA!- Gritó con entusiasmo Pinkie Pie salida de la nada, ante tal acto ambos ponys casi se ponen en guardia –Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y es un gusto conocerlos seguro que son nuevos aquí lo sé porque no reconozco sus rostros y yo conozco a todo el mundo aquí en Ponyville lo que significa que reconozco todos y cada uno de los rostros de los ponys de este pueblo y como no los reconozco a ustedes eso solo puede significar que son nuevos en el pueblo también lo sé porque traen con ustedes mucho equipaje y ¿ya me presente? Si lo hice mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y es un placer conocerlos amigos, a mí me gusta hacer nuevos amigos y sobre todo conocer sus nombres- Dijo Pinkie todas esas palabras sin tomar una sola bocanada de aire más, al finalizar sacó su cañón de fiesta de lanada y disparó confeti hacia ambos ponys mientras ellos solo miraban confundidos y algo asustados a la pony rosa, en su vida se habían topado con alguien similar a ellos aunque por su actitud Colen recordó a Mía.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Preguntó la pony rosa al par de ponys que seguían extrañados de la actitud de Pinkie Pie, ambos se sacudieron el confeti de encima y fue Colen quien habló.

-Buen día mi nombre es Diamond Trust- Comentó Colen cambiando su nombre y en eso dio una pequeña patada, midiendo su fuerza, a Blue Knife y el pony reaccionó.

-Y yo soy Shining Book- Respondió Blue Knife igualmente cambiando su nombre -Un placer conocerla señorita- Saludó el pony disfrazado y ambos siguieron su camino pero para su sorpresa Pinkie ya estaba frente a ellos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Se preguntó en su mente Colen al voltear hacia atrás solo para confirmar que Pinkie ya no se encontraba tras de ellos sino al frente de ambos.

-¿De dónde vienen?, ¿Qué tan lejos está ese lugar?, ¿Por qué vinieron a Ponyville? ¿Fue por la diversión?, porqué si es por la diversión aquí tenemos mucha diversión- Comentaba Pinkie mientras los dos ponys se sentían algo incómodos y temían ser descubiertos si revelaban algo que no debía.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de esta pony cuanto antes- Susurró de forma leve Blue Knife a Colen –Mientras más habla más me mueve a responderle todo con tal de que nos deje en paz- Volvió a decir en voz baja el pony ahora disfrazado hacia su compañero quien estaba de acuerdo con él, Pinkie estaba desesperando a ambos, a punto estuvieron de pedirle que se retirara pero una cosa que dijo Pinkie llamó la atención del comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Disculpe señorita Pinkie- Se dirigió con Amabilidad Colen a la pony rosa que seguía hablando pero al instante de que la llamaron ella guardo silencio.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Pinkie dejando de hablar y dando una sonrisa de amistad.

-Usted dijo que conocía a todos en este pueblo, ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Colen pensando una estrategia para que Pinkie los dejara en paz.

-Oh claro que sí, conozco a todos en el pueblo, bueno claro a excepción de ustedes dos porque son nuevos en el pueblo y eso quiere decir que yo no los había visto antes porque…- Seguía comentando Pinkie de manera emocionada e hiperactiva hasta que Colen la interrumpió un poco.

-Sí, nos quedó claro que usted conoce a todo el mundo por estos lugares- Respondió el comandante con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Pinkie Pie –Vera estamos aquí para poder hacerle una visita a un viejo conocido, no lo hemos visto en años y estábamos a punto de ir a visitarlo sin embargo mi amigo aquí también quería venir de visita a este lugar desde hace tiempo por las historias que hemos oído- Explicaba el comandante del ejército del crepúsculo cuando Blue Knife toca su hombro.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Diamond Trust?- Se dirigió Blue Knife a Colen llamándolo por su nombre falso –No demorará mucho- Agregó el pony terrestre con una sonrisa casi forzada y tomando a Colen por sus hombros ahora.

-Por supuesto compañero, discúlpenos un momento señorita Pinkie- Dijo Colen pidiendo un par de minutos para hablar con su compañero de viaje.

-Oki Doki Loki- Respondió la pony rosa con su sonrisa alegre y carismática de siempre, además de que de la nada sacó unos libros para colorear junto con algunos crayones.

-Agradezco su comprensión- Dijo Blue Knife sonriendo nuevamente y alejándose un poco de la pony junto con Colen para poder tener un poco de privacidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Blue Knife?- Preguntó Colen algo intrigado porque su compañero haya pedido hablar con él de un momento a otro tan repentino.

-Quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que estas pensado? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que se vaya y nos deje en paz?, no tienes por qué inventarle una historia como esa- Comentó el pony terrestre en tono bajo, a pesar de estar algo alejados Blue Knife temía que Pinkie pudiera escuchar algo de su conversación con Colen.

-No debemos levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, así que esto es lo que haremos, Yo iré a buscar al traidor y recuperaré la espada de su majestad pero necesito que tú distraigas a esta pony y de paso aprendas lo que puedas sobre este mundo, no podemos andar por el lugar sin saber nada, pregunta acerca del pueblo y si tienes la oportunidad y les está permitido, entonces hablar sobre la monarca que es regente de este sitio- Terminó Colen de explicar su plan, un buen plan pero al parecer Blue Knife no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que su compañero decía –Y es una orden- Recalcó el comandante en voz firme pero baja para que Pinkie no lo escuchara.

-Oh no, estamos en otro mundo aquí tu autoridad es solo relativa Colen- Respondió Blue Knife todavía en voz tenue –Nada me hará ir con esa loca pony y….- Fue interrumpido por Pinkie Pie que salió detrás de ellos haciendo que ambos dieran un salto por la sorpresa que se llevaron por parte de la pony rosa.

-¿Gustan un cupcake?- Preguntó Pinkie sacando una bandeja de metal de la nada y varios cupcakes rosas de su crin, al ver los cupcakes la mirada de Blue Knife cambió mirando los cupcakes que Pinkie les ofrecía.

-Como decía, disculpe señorita sería tan amable de darme a mí un tour por el lugar, de verdad me gustaría conocer su pueblo, en lo que mi compañero busca a nuestro viejo amigo- Dijo Blue Knife con una sonrisa por ver los cupcakes.

-Por supuesto que sí, ven conmigo Shining Book, te mostraré los lugares más divertidos de Ponyville, que son todos en el pueblo- Contestó Pinkie Pie animada y sacando de nuevo su cañón de fiestas mientras Blue Knife tomaba uno de los cupcakes.

-¿Hay un lugar dónde pueda comprar más de estas delicias?- Preguntó el pony camuflado tanto de su apariencia como de su voz para pasar desapercibido.

-Por supuesto que lo hay es el mejor lugar para comprar cualquier tipo de postres, y también es el lugar dónde vivo SUGARCUBE CORNER- Gritó Pinkie Pie con tanto ánimo y disparó su cañón de fiestas en mi dirección esta vez dejándome tanto a mí como al techado de mi laptop lleno de confeti.

-Upps, Perdón- Se disculpó Pinkie Pie hacia mí dejando a Blue Knife algo confundido.

-¿Disculpa con quién hablas?- Cuestionó Blue Knife confundido al ver a Pinkie Pie saludar hacia la aparente nada.

-Oh descuida él sabe lo que hago, después de todo es quien está escribiendo lo que sucede- Respondió Pinkie Pie dejando a Blue Knife aún más confundido –Sígueme Lalalalalala- Agregó la pony rosa saltando para avanzar en lugar de caminar.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta pony?- Se preguntaba el pony del reino crepuscular mientras seguía a Pinkie Pie hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

-Esa pony ciertamente es única- Mencionó Colen para sí mismo al ver a Blue Knife alejarse junto con Pinkie Pie en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner –De vuelta a mi misión- Dijo con un tono de voz más serio y un poco sombrío mientras sacaba un artefacto como una pulsera alrededor de su casco que en realidad escondía una daga, pequeña pero cubierta de un potente veneno letal provisto por el mismo Blue Knife.

Colen sacó el collar de manera discreta y notó que el brillo era más intenso mientras apuntaba con este hacia la derecha directo hacia los hogares más nuevos de Ponyville donde se establecían los recién llegados.

-Es en esa dirección- Comentó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares y se puso en marcha actuando con total normalidad para no llamar mucho la atención lo cual era un poco difícil debido a su tamaño que era mucho alto que el pony promedio –Debo hacer esto rápido- Se dijo así mismo al notar algunas miradas de alguna ponys hembras que miraban algo su musculatura desarrollada de manera casi perfecta.

 ** _EN LA ESCUELA DE PONYVILLE_**

-Ey mira Aqua Night es tu mamá- Comentó Silver Shine que notó que Trixie ya se acercaba a la escuela pero venia también acompañada con alguien que antes no se hubiera imaginado que caminaría junto a.

-Sí y viene con tu mamá Silver- Contestó Aqua Night al ver a la princesa de la amistad acompañar a su madre hablando con ella.

-Había escuchado que te convertiste en princesa pero nunca pensé que hubiera sido por haber completado uno de los hechizos de Star Swirl, Trixie debe admitir que eso es de verdad impresionante- Comentaba Trixie mientras caminaba junto a Twilight, ambas se habían encontrado en camino a recoger a sus hijos en la escuela.

-Bueno ese hechizo fue toda una verdadera aventura para resumir solo diré que por accidente cambié las CM de mis amigas y tuve que ayudarles a descubrir de nuevo sus verdaderos talentos- Respondió ella algo apenada –¿Y qué me dices de ti Trixie? Jamás pensé que si te volvía a ver tendrías ahora una familia y ni por un momento me imaginé que sería alguien de bueno, otro lugar- Mencionó Twilight haciendo referencia al origen de Night Strike.

-Tal vez no sea de este mundo, pero me hace muy feliz, y me dio aquellos que nunca creí que tendría- Comentó Trixie casi con lágrimas en sus ojos y volteó al escuchar una voz o más bien amabas voltearon al escuchar un par de voces.

-¡Mami!- Se escuchó gritar a las voces de Silver Shine y Aqua Night quienes ya estaban corriendo hacia ellas, Trixie recibió en sus cascos a su hija mayor y Twilight a Silver Shine, ambas correspondieron al abrazo de los pequeños.

-¿Y eso es?- Preguntó Twilight a Trixie aunque ella sabía bien la respuesta ya que ella tenía lo mismo con el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Una familia- Contestó Trixie teniendo conocimiento de que Twilight sabía la respuesta, Trixie abrazó más a su hija mientras Twilight veía como la una vez orgullosa, arrogante y hasta mentirosa unicornio celeste, que la desterró por momentos de Ponyville y encerró a todos bajo un domo, se había convertido en una amorosa y tierna madre de dos pequeñas.

-Mamá me estás apretando- Comentó la pequeña pegaso celeste con voz un poco corta, Trixie soltó a su hija y usó su magia para retirar la mochila de la pequeña Aqua Night y cargarla ella.

-Nos vemos después Apple Crisp- Dijeron ambos pequeños saludando a su amigo que ya caminaba junto a su madre en dirección hacia la granja, Apple Crisp dio un gran EYUP desde la distancia y agitando su casco se despidió de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy hija?- Preguntó Trixie a la pequeña mientras acariciaba su crin, ella miró a Silver Shine quien con un gesto y además de su casco le indicaba a Aqua Night que le dijera a su madre cómo la trataban los otros pequeños ponys, pero ella lo negó con la cabeza, Aqua Night tenía miedo de que si ella decía algo su familia se mudaría de nuevo por ella y es lo que la pegaso celesta menos quería, ahora había encontrado amigos y su familia tenía un hogar, no quería ser ella quien les quitara a todos eso -¿Aqua Night?- Preguntó de nuevo Trixie al no recibir respuesta de su hija.

-Bien mamá, todo estuvo bien- Respondió la pegaso celeste forzando un poco su sonrisa y teniendo una mirada algo nerviosa mientras Silver Shine hacía un gesto de desacuerdo y estuvo por decir lo que pasó en la hora del receso, pero una mirada de Aqua Night la cual era algo suplicante lo detuvo en seco, con solo esa mirada de ruego, la pony le pedía que no dijera nada y Silver Shine no habló.

-¿Y a ti hijo? ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó Twilight al pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Bien mamá, también ayudé un poco a Aqua Night porque la maestra me lo pidió- Respondió el pequeño Silver volviendo a dar una sonrisa.

-Oh, muchas gracias por ayudar a Aqua Night, Silver- Mencionó Trixie agradecida.

-No fue nada, me gusta ayudar- Contestó Silver Shine sonriendo ahora a Trixie quien respondió de igual manera con una risita, ella también sentía un deseo de decirle la verdad al pequeño, que Night Strike era su tío, ella su tía y Aqua Night y Spring Shine sus primas, su familia, pero la promesa de su esposo a la princesa era clara no decir nada para no ponerlo en peligro.

-Muy lindo de tu parte hijo, pero vamos es hora de ir a casa- Comentó Twilight con una cálida sonrisa y Silver Shine asintió con su cabeza –Te veré después Trixie, adiós a ti también Aqua Night- Se despidió la princesa de Trixie y de su hija.

-Hasta pronto princesa- Igual se despidió Aqua Night de Twilight –Adiós Silver nos vemos en tu fiesta- Comentó la pequeña al decirle también adiós al unicornio plateado.

-Ten buen día Sparkle- Dijo Trixie para despedirse y regresar junto con su hija a su hogar –Adiós pequeño príncipe- Le dijo a Silver Shine con una sonrisa y ambas se retiraron.

-Adiós, Yo también te espero en mi fiesta Aqua Night y a tu hermanita también- Comentó el pequeño mientras saludaba con un casco.

-Vamos a casa hijo- Dijo Twilight comenzando a caminar, el pequeño unicornio plateado asintió con su cabeza y siguió a su madre de regreso al castillo.

-Ya le di las invitaciones a todos mamá, solo falta darle una a Blossom- Mencionó el unicornio plateado caminado junto a Twilight.

-Descuida hijo, Spike ya se encargó de eso, ya todos tus amigos están invitados a tu próxima fiesta- Contestó Twilight y en eso sintió como su hijo le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias mamá, gracias por dejarme ir a la escuela y hacer amigos- Dijo el pequeño unicornio mientras abrazaba la pata de su madre quien con ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de brotar devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias a ti hijo, por enseñarme lo que significa ser madre- Pensaba Twilight mientras seguía abrazando al pequeño y recordaba algunos momento de la vida de Silver Shine cuando este era más pequeño.

Por las calles de Ponyville se encontraba avanzando el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, siguiendo el camino que el instrumento de rastreo le indicaba, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su misión a cualquier costo, Colen se había prometido a sí mismo no fallar esta vez, sus dudas en el pasado le habían hecho dejar escapar a Night Strike, esta vez, según él decía, esta vez cumpliría con el objetivo o al menos es de lo que creía estar convencido.

-No es muy lejos, por aquí- Decía mientras seguía caminando vigilando el brillo tenue debajo de una capa que tenía puesta, mientras el brillo fuera más fuerte quería decir que se encontraba más cerca –Por fin- Dijo al llegar cerca de una casa, una de las más nuevas del pueblo, dio una mirada seria al lugar, pensaba en la manera de infiltrarse en ese hogar y tomar la espada gemela sin ser visto y al mismo tiempo acabar con aquél del reino crepuscular si se encontraba ahí.

Colen decidió esperar fuera del lugar, a una distancia algo lejana para no ser notado, era pleno día y cualquiera podía sospechar algo si lo veían demasiado cerca del lugar, solo tuvo que esperar por un lapso de alrededor de unos 15 minutos antes de que la puerta del lugar se abriera.

-No… No puede ser…- Dijo sin aire al ver que la puerta del lugar se abría y por ella pasaba un pegaso de color verde con crin negra una raya de otro color que la atravesaba y ojos color dorados como los de él en su verdadera forma sin ese camuflaje, Colen de inmediato reconoció al pony que salió de esa casa –Night… Night Strike, está vivo…- Comentó para sí mismo con un tremendo nudo en la garganta, Blue Knife había tenido razón todo el tiempo, Night Strike llegó a esa dimensión, a ese mundo fuera del reino crepuscular era él a quién buscaban, Colen ya lo imaginaba pero se negaba a creerlo hasta ahora que tenía al pegaso verde justo frente a él.

Colen observó desde la distancia al pegaso verde mientras este recogía el correo que le era entregado por Derpy quien antes de retirarse chocó por accidente contra un árbol, el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares vio al pegaso mirar cada una de las cartas y darse la vuelta para luego abrir una de ellas y leerla un poco antes de entrar de nuevo a su hogar, fue ahí cuando Colen tomó una decisión, fue ahí cuando Colen decidió que fuera quien fuera, cumpliría la misión, incluso si esta significa tener que asesinar a Night Strike.

-Tú también fuiste un buen aliado Night Strike y un gran amigo, pero las órdenes de su real majestad son claras y finitas- Se dijo a sí mismo Colen mientras avanzaba despacio hacia Night Strike quien seguía leyendo una de las cartas.

El comandante Colen sacó de un artefacto en su casco una especie de daga retraible que se ocultaba perfecto en su capa, un par de golpes rápidos a puntos específicos del cuerpo de Night Strike y eso sería todo, uno a sus pulmones para que no pudiera gritar o pedir ayuda, uno a sus patas para y alas para inmovilizarlo y finalmente uno a su garganta y cuello para terminar con él de una vez.

-Perdona Night Strike- Pensó Colen al estar ya prácticamente sobre el pegaso verde sin embargo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo reaccionar a Colen y rápido guardo su daga y se alejó del lugar volviendo rápidamente a su punto de origen, Night Strike volteó u mantuvo su mirada en un pony que parecía iba pasando por ahí.

-Papi- La voz de la pequeña Spring Shine llamó la atención de Night Strike quien se dio media vuelta y levantó a su hija con sus cascos.

-Hola mi pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes Spring Shine?- Comentó Night Strike mientras alzaba a su hija quien reía mientras era cargada por su padre.

-Mucho mejor papá- Respondió la pequeña risueña mientras el pegaso verde la bajaba y le acariciaba la crin para darle otro abrazo.

Desde las sombras de un árbol Colen observaba de manera incrédula la escena frente a él, imaginó muchos escenarios posibles en su encuentro con cualquiera que fuera el pony que se topara, incluyendo a Night Strike, pero esto frente a él, esto, nunca lo vio venir, jamás pensó que Night Strike fuera….

-Papá- Se escuchó otra voz un poco más fuerte, Colen volteó al lugar donde oyó esa voz y vio a una pegaso con pelaje color celeste volar hacia Night Strike y derribarlo de un abrazo, luego vio a la pequeña unicornio usar su magia para saltar un poco alto y caer también sobre su padre y la otra pegaso quienes comenzaron a reír.

-Niñas dejen a su padre en paz o al menos esperen hasta después de la comida- Dijo otra voz que no era de nadie más que de Trixie, Colen cada vez quedaba más impactado por lo que veía frente a él.

-Él es… ¿padre?, tiene una… familia- Finalmente las palabras de Colen salieron con algo de dificultad pues tenía un verdadero nudo en su garganta, desde la sombra observaba a las pequeñas abrazar a sus padres y a Night Strike y Trixie tomar sus cascos fuertemente dándose miradas de amor sincero y felicidad por su familia, Night Strike había formado una familia fuera del reino crepuscular.

-Yo… No puedo… No puedo hacer esto- Se dijo a sí mismo Colen antes de salir de ese lugar a toda velocidad, sus conflictos morales regresaban una vez más, sabía que después de presenciar esa escena, jamás podría cumplir la misión que le fue asignada Colen había hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Mira Spring Shine, Silver Shine nos dio las invitaciones para su fiesta- Aqua Night mostró con alegría las dos invitaciones de ella y de su hermanita quien comenzó a brincar de gusta hasta que el dolor de su pata la obligaron a dejar de saltar pero aun así la unicornio verde estaba muy feliz por recibir su primera invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños, lo mismo que Aqua Night.

-¿Uh?- Pensó Night Strike al voltear en la dirección donde antes se encontraba Colen, el pegaso verde sintió una especie de aviso que recorrió su espalda como un presentimiento de que algo no estaba del todo bien en el lugar –Algo ocurre- Siguió pensando pero no pudo identificar qué es lo que pasaba.

-¿Night Strike?- Se escuchó la voz de Trixie -¿Estas bien querido? Te noto algo extraño- Comentó Trixie algo consternada por la forma en que su esposo se quedó observando hacia atrás, la expresión de su rostro lo mostraba.

-Oh, no, no es nada querida solo que me pareció que había alguien detrás de nosotros pero descuida seguro que solo era mi imaginación- Respondió el pegaso verde dando una sonrisa calmada y una mirada de seguridad que hicieron sentir a Trixie más cómoda y en paz, ambos entraron a su hogar junto con sus dos hijas para poder preparar la comida.

Mientras tanto Colen lograba llegar hasta la fuente del poblado de Ponyville agitado por su rápida huida pero sobre todo por lo que acababa de presenciar y también por el dolor de cabeza que ahora lo aquejaba, sin pensarlo mucho dio un golpe hacia el agua al momento de observar en esta su reflejo, no midió su fuerza o lo profundo que estaba la fuete por lo que al golpear se abrió una pequeña grieta en el fondo por la cual toda el agua comenzó a filtrarse, al darse cuenta de eso volvió a echar carrera ahora hacia el puente de la entrada del pueblo.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Él? ¿Por qué en este mundo?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares mientras sostenía su cabeza con su casco y miraba su otro casco con la daga en este, al verla Colen sintió repudio hacia sí mismo y hacia lo que hacía en ese momento y la arrojó hacia un punto del bosque Everfree, con una fuerza descomunal la daga cayó demasiado dentro del bosque incluso se pudo oír como esta daga hirió a algún animal de ahí.

-Necesito recuperar esa espada y después salir de esta lugar cuanto más rápido sea posible, pero ¿Cómo?- Se preguntaba Colen tratando de idear un plan al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmarse un poco, quería cumplir su misión pero ya no quería derramar más sangre, sobre todo sangre de aquellos por los que sentía un aprecio como lo que sentía por Diana, por Mía, por su difunto maestro y por el hermano de Night Strike, al cual asesinó hace 6 años y ahora veía como el destino le había dado al Night Strike una nueva familia, una nueva oportunidad en otra tierra fuera del reino crepuscular, mientras Colen tenía lo mismo de siempre, mientras él seguía en sus pensamientos su compañero Blue Knife regresó cargando consigo al menos 5 cajas que decían en la tapa Cup-cake.

-Listo, distraje a esa loca pony, dime ¿Ya recuperaste la espada?- Preguntó Blue Knife acercándose su compañero quien estaba recargado en una de las orillas del puente mirando de nuevo su reflejo al agua -¿Colen? Digo Diamond Trust- Blue Knife no recibió respuesta por parte del comandante.

Silencio por un par de minutos, ninguna palabra entre ambos, Blue Knife solo se recargó en la otra parte del puente y comió un par de cupcakes esperando a que Colen dijera algo pero ninguna palabra salía de la boca del gran pony, no notó ninguna arma extra en ningún sitio cerca del pony, comprendió entonces que no se irían pronto del lugar, al entenderlo Blue Knife dio un suspiro, comió otro cupcake y habló.

-Supongo que no nos iremos pronto de aquí ¿verdad?- Preguntó Blue Knife a Colen sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Colen dio la vuelta caminó hacia Blue Knife y frente a él volvió a hablar.

-Tenías razón- Dijo Colen –Si es él- Terminó de decir lo cual sorprendió a Blue Knife pero para estar seguro de igual manera preguntó a Coles quien solo confirmo su respuesta.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo mataste?- Le preguntó Blue Knife al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares –Dijiste que esta vez cumplirías tu misión, no importando si era él, dijiste que lo harías- Comentó Blue Knife cuestionando a Colen quien de nuevo guardó silencio hasta que la insistencia de Blue Knife lo terminó por cansar y de nuevo abrió su boca.

-No pude, no pude hacerlo, ahora tiene algo que jamás podría quitarle, no otra vez- Respondió el comandante de nuevo con su rostro caído.

-¿Y eso sería?- Preguntó Blue Knife confundido por las palabras de Colen.

-Una familia- Respondió Colen inexpresivo pero con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz por sus acciones en el pasado.

Blue Knife no respondió nada, quedó sorprendido por la noticia, casi no lo creía pero el tono serio decolen la dura expresión de su rostro le hizo ver al pony que no le estaba mintiendo, Blue Knife no dijo nada más y después de unos minutos preguntó.

-¿Regresamos entonces al reino crepuscular?- Cuestionó Blue Knife.

-No podemos regresar con las manos vacías, debemos obtener esa espada, pero sin dañarlo a él o a su familia, tomamos la espada y nos vamos de aquí- Mencionó Colen y tanto él como Blue Knife se dirigieron al bosque, no podían estar cerca del pueblo, estaban camuflados pero con Night Strike en ese lugar corrían peligro de que el pegaso verde reconociera sus voces, acampar en el bosque les podía dar cierta seguridad.

-¿Uh?- Se expresó Blue Knife y comenzó a olfatear el ambiente.

-¿Qué sucede Blue Knife?- Preguntó Colen al observar al pony olfatear el ambiente.

-Es extraño- Respondió Blue Knife mientras seguía olfateando el ambiente –Mmm, este olor, este aroma, lo conozco, mmm está algo mezclado pero sé que hay algo en este aroma que conozco, pero no sé qué es, sin embargo me recuerda a algo- Mencionó Blue Knife mostrándose intrigado por el olor en el ambiente, había captado una vieja esencia.

-Mientras no sean esos cupcakes que compraste- Dijo Colen a tono de chiste pero Blue Knife seguía olfateando el ambiente.

-Necesito ir a investigar Colen, debo saber lo que es- Comentó Blue Knife mirando a Colen.

-De acuerdo pero si te descubren, estarás por tu cuenta y aléjate de Night Strike si llegas a verlo, no quiero que te veas envuelto ¿quedó claro eso Blue Knife?- Se dirigió el gran pony a su acompañante con un tono casi militar.

-Entendido- Respondió Blue Knife asintiendo con su cabeza y se dirigió al pueblo mientras seguía olfateando el ambiente, no sin antes comer otro par de cupcakes.

-Nos vemos en claro que pasamos antes de llegar a este pueblo, y no hagas nada estúpido- Dijo a una distancia algo retirada Colen a lo que Blue Knife volvió a asentir con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia Ponyville.

Blue Knife caminó de nuevo por las calles del pueblo siguiendo el aroma que había detectado, su nariz era mucho más desarrollada que la de los ponys de Equestria y que las los ponys del reino crepuscular, nada extraño para el puesto que sabía la razón.

-Ser parte de este clan me da muchas ventajas, pero no entiendo porque mi nombre es relativo al clan al que pertenezco, y pensar que ahora sirvo a quien mató a mis… no eso ya quedó atrás la corona me salvó le debo todo al reino crepuscular… incluido…- Pensaba el pony disfrazado mientras olfateaba el ambiente y seguía caminado por su mente pasó aquel día en que descubrió lo que él era en realidad el día que se dio cuenta lo diferente que era del resto, cuando descubrió que era un asesino.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

En el reino crepuscular se encontraba el pequeño Blue Knife, no más de unos 10 u once años de edad, sus padres lo habían llevado de paseo al bosque, o eso era lo que le habían dicho, la razón por la cual estaban en el bosque era porque esa familia había cometido un crimen al matar a uno de los escoltas de la reina, el padre de Blue Knife lo hizo para protegerlos, pues el guardia estaba ebrio e intentó abusar de la madre del pequeño frente a él, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando una espada atravesó al guardia, que se había quitado su armadura pera abusar de la yegua, la familia reportó esto pero en ese tiempo y aún en lo actual es crimen en el reino crepuscular realizar algún acto de violencia en contra de la guardia real, prácticamente ellos pueden hacer casi todo lo que les plazca sin recibir un castigo o algo similar, razón por la cual sabe que el capitán Hard Shield realiza todos esos actos horribles sin temor a que algo le ocurra.

La familia salió, le dijeron al pequeño Blue Knife que solo harían un paseo al bosque para recolectar algunas hierbas y otras cosas necesarias para poder realizar algunas bebidas energéticas, venenos y antídotos pero la verdad era que ellos se encontraban huyendo de la guardia real que los comenzó a cazar.

-Vamos por aquí debemos seguir antes de que perdamos la poca luz que tenemos- Comentó el padre de Blue Knife un pony terrestre color azul oscuro de ojos dorados y crin grisácea.

-¿A dónde vamos mamá?- Preguntó el pequeño Blue Knife apenas de unos cuantos años de edad.

-Solo debemos encontrar algo hijo, algo importante y será todo- Respondió la madre del pequeño, una pony igual terrestre de pelaje color amarillo, ojos dorados y crin negra, las palabras no tenían nada de seguridad en su voz y Blue Knife lo sabía.

-POR HAYA ESTAN RÁPIDO- Los gritos se escucharon cada vez más cerca, aterrorizados la familia corrió aún más dentro del bosque huyendo de los guardias, fue ahí que Blue Knife lo entendió esto no era ningún paseo familiar, era una huida del reino.

Para su mala suerte la familia fue rodeada por las tropas quienes los acusaron de asesinar al guardia y conspiración contra el reino crepuscular por haber huido de la ciudadela, aunque ellos intentaron defenderse con sus testimonios acerca de cómo aquel guardia intentó violar a la yegua ellos no fueron escuchados, el padre de Blue Knife peleó valientemente por su familia pero fue superado en número y atravesado por varias lanzas que le dieron muerte, sin misericordia hicieron lo mismo con la madre del pequeño Blue Knife mientras a él lo sostenían y lo obligaban a ver lo ocurrido. Blue Knife presenció aquella horrible escena, sus padres muertos frente a él por defenderse de un crimen que no tuvieron otra opción para salvarse, el pequeño estaba traumado para la vida y le hubieran dado muerte a él también de no ser por algo ocurrido en ese momento.

-¿Qué hacemos con el pequeño?- Preguntó el guardia que sostenía de los cascos a Blue Knife quien tenía la mirada fija en lo que quedaba de los cuerpos de sus padres.

-No cometió el crimen pero sus padres sí, asesínenlo por cómplice- Respondió el líder del grupo de 5 guardias quienes sacaron sus espadas mientras el otro pony azotaba a Blue Knife contra la pared.

-Bastardo, descuida mocoso pronto te reunirás con tus padres- Comentó uno de los guardias con un tono burlón mientras los demás le apuntaban con sus espadas.

-Los mataré, los mataré a todos…- Dijo Blue Knife con voz quebrada y comenzó a gruñir como todo un animal salvaje mientras su pelaje se comenzaba a erizar.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?- Preguntó confundido uno de los guardias pero después todo el mundo quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que pasaba con el cuerpo de Blue Knife.

Ante sus ojos el joven pony comenzó a sufrir una transformación, su pelaje azul se volvió aún más oscuro casi rayando al punto de color negro, sus patas con horrendos tronidos de hueso se fueron reacomodando mientras sus cascos iban siendo sustituidos por garras afiladas, el pelaje se fue erizando aún más de la parte superior y comenzó a crecer, sus ojos se volvieron color rojo mientras sus pupilas se volvieron agudas pero mantenían el color dorado, su hocico se volvió más agudo y sus dientes de pony se convirtieron en afilados dientes caninos, sus orejas más agudas y su cola se volvió aún más peluda, ante tal escena los guardias se quedaron petrificados de presenciar una transformación así, solo en relatos de terror habían escuchado de un cambio tan radical y terrorífico.

-Es un… es un…- Decía uno de los guardias al ver la trasformación de Blue Knife.

-MATENLO- Gritó el líder de los ponys y todos los guardias cargaron contra Blue Knife quien en su mente ya no tenía otra cosa más que instinto y algunas imágenes del asesinato de sus padres, con todo el salvajismo de una bestia Blue Knife rechazó el ataque de los guardias.

Todo después de eso se volvió oscuridad, gritos se escucharon a través del bosque alarmando a los demás guardias quienes al llegar a la escena todo lo que vieron fueron pedazos destazados de cuerpos y en medio de todo a un pony color azul llorando en medio de aquel baño de sangre, árboles con algunos pedazos de carne e intestinos colgados entre la ramas, cabezas decapitadas y cuerpo destruidos como si hubieran sido devorados, en medio de todo eso uno de los guardias recién llegados se acercó al pony.

-Niño dinos, ¿Quién hizo esto?- Le preguntó el guardia a Blue Knife quien sollozante se dio media vuelta para ver al guardia de frente con esos ojos aun rojos y pupilas finas de dragón, al verlo así y notar los cascos llenos de sangre el pony se alejó con miedo mientras Blue Knife se acercaba hacia ellos con esa mirada asesina en sus ojos.

-Yo lo hice…- Contestó el pony azul antes de que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad y se desmayara sin motivo aparente, los guardias lo rodearon y miraron asqueados y nauseabundos la escena del bosque, tomaron al pony y lo llevaron a la ciudadela, al explicar lo ocurrido en el castillo y después de revisar algunos archivos y otra cosas como pelos y un diente filoso encontrado en la escena junto con la descripción del color de los ojos de Blue Knife en ese momento llegaron a la conclusión más lógica que pudieron encontrar.

-Este pequeño es un descendiente del clan de los Knife, un pura sangre de ese clan puesto que según nuestras deducciones lo que hizo fue convertirse en un Wolf-pony, letales como ningún otro monstruo que hayamos visto- Reportó un archivista de las bibliotecas del castillo a la joven gobernante de ese tiempo Royal Shine en sus primeros años de haber tomado el trono.

-¿Lo matamos?- Preguntó uno de los guardias, Blue Knife había despertado y estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, sabía que su fin había llegado.

-No- Respondió la monarca del crepúsculo lo cual sorprendió a todos Blue Knife incluido.

-¿Majestad?- Dijo confundido uno de los guardias.

-Un pony con sus habilidades puede serle de gran utilidad a mi reino, llevadlo que sea atendido, y también que coma algo, denle una habitación en el castillo pues este pony será entrenado junto con los otros 4 para formar parte de mis capitanes- Respondió Royal Shine con un todo de autoridad y mando, nadie se negó a las órdenes y aunque al principio Blue Knife se negaba a formar parte de los capitanes, el tiempo fue cambiando la forma de ver las cosas de este pony y supo que ser capitán era la única forma en que podía salvar su vida, la reina le había dado una segunda oportunidad y con todo lo que le proporcionaban, comida, ropa, hasta educación, el juró lealtad a la corona convirtiéndose en parte de los capitanes del reino crepuscular.

-Juro lealtad al trono del crepúsculo y a quién este sentado en el trono- Fue el juramento que hizo por voluntad propia al igual que los demás capitanes.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-¿Quién iba a pensar que el guardia que mi padre asesinó era en realidad uno de los elegidos para formar parte de los capitanes del reino?- Pensaba el pony terrestre mientras se detenía por un momento con una cara de seriedad absoluta –Un capitán por otro capitán, así lo dijo su majestad- Se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a olfatear de nuevo el ambiente, por ir pensando en su pasado había perdido la esencia que había captado en el aire. Un capitán por otro capitán fue por eso que lo tomaron, su padre mató a un capitán en entrenamiento por lo que Royal Shine tomó al joven Blue Knife para ocupar el lugar de ese guardia incluyendo el entrenamiento para capitán del reino crepuscular.

-Ah maldita sea el olor se fue, estúpidos pensamientos, debería haber…- Decía el pony terrestre cuando sin fijarse un pequeño unicornio plateado chocó contra él –Oye ten cuidado niño, podrías lastimar a alguien y…- No terminó su frase ya que el capitán se le quedó viendo al unicornio frente a él.

-Perdóneme señor, no lo vi- Respondió el pequeño que no era otro que Silver Shine quien se levantó sobando su cabeza por el golpe que se dio contra Blue Knife.

-Este pequeño…- Pensaba Blue Knife mirando al pequeño Silver Shine, su color de cabello le recordaba alguien pero no estaba seguro de a quién, al abrir sus ojos Blue Knife pudo observar el ojo dorado y el ojo rojo de Silver, su ojo dorado era idéntico a los del reino crepuscular y el capitán lo sabía pero ese ojo rojo lo confundía.

-¡Silver Shine, te dije que no corrieras hijo!- La voz de Twilight sacó a Blue Knife de sus pensamientos y retrocedió un poco al ver que la Alicornio se acercaba a ellos.

-Perdón mamá es que quería llegar al castillo para jugar con Spike- Respondió el pequeño yendo con su madre.

-¿Hijo? ¿Mamá?- Pensaba el pony al escuchar hablar a Silver Shine y a Twilight, estaba confundido, no sabía sí era alguien que ya conocía o una coincidencia.

-Me disculpo por mi hijo señor, a veces se emociona demasiado y tiende a adelantarse un poco- Comentó Twilight disculpándose porque Silver Chocó contra él.

-No, no hay problema- Respondió Blue Knife un poco extrañado pues esta Alicornio resultó ser muy diferente de lo que esperaba –Con su permiso- Dijo el pony haciendo una reverencia por costumbre del reino crepuscular y siguió su camino.

-No creo que lo haya visto antes aquí supongo que usted debe ser nuevo en el pueblo ¿no es así?- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad –Me presento, soy Twilight Sparkle princesa de la amistad y este es mi hijo Silver Shine, saluda hijo- Comentó Twilight presentándose antes de que el pony se fuera y esto hizo voltear a Blue Knife aún más extrañado por escuchar a la Alicornio decir que era una princesa y no una reina.

-Un placer su majestad, si me disculpa debo seguir mi camino, no me quedaré mucho y tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, con su permiso- Respondió el pony haciendo reverencia una vez más y comenzó a caminar, aunque en ese momento al darse vuelta el aroma regresó a su nariz y comenzó a olfatear de nuevo pero esta vez mucho más cerca de él, giró su cabeza y vio a Twilight alejarse y al pequeño feliz junto a ella.

-El olor, viene de ese pequeño- Se dijo a sí mismo el capitán tratando de recordar ese aroma, por unos momentos se quedó pensativo e hizo memoria hasta el punto en recordar lo ocurrido hace 6 años… Silencio por parte de Blue Knife mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes y sus pupilas se contraían un poco.

-Pero… es… es imposible… nosotros lo vimos morir…, no, no puede ser él…- Comentó Blue Knife mientras respiraba de manera agitada y sudaba frío -¿O si puede ser?- Se preguntó a sí mismo y salió corriendo del pueblo directo al Bosque Everfree al lugar donde Colen le había indicado que se reunieran.

Mientras tanto el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares se encontraba acomodando las cosas para su campamento, el fuego, agua y provisiones, un lugar para hacer una fogata en la noche y un par de tiendas de campaña una para él y otra para Blue Knife, no las habían usado hasta ahora porque no había mucha necesidad pero el bosque Everfree era más peligroso que los otros bosques y sitios en los que habían acampando antes de llegar a Ponyville.

-Colen- Se escuchó la voz de Blue Knife a través del claro y el comandante se dio media vuelta algo alertado y sacando una espada que apuntó al cuello de Blue Knife, pero al ver que se trataba de su compañero el comandante bajó la espada y la devolvió a la funda de la que la había sacado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Casi te corto el cuello- Comentó Colen mientras dejaba la espada envainada en el suelo.

-Creo que hay algo aquí del reino crepuscular aparte de la espada que buscamos compañero, algo mucho más valioso y peligroso para nuestra reina- Contestó el pony terrestre lo cual extraño e intrigó al gran pony quien con un todo de voz más que serio solo respondió.

-Dime de lo que estás hablando ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- Preguntó Colen.

-No qué, más bien a quién- Respondió el pony terrestre dejando en el ambiente una atmósfera de tensión y misterio para ambos ponys, sobre todo para Colen.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Será que Blue Knife habrá descubierto quién es ese pequeño? ¿Está en peligro de nuevo la vida de Silver Shine?

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 17….. "Feliz cumpleaños Silver Shine"**


	17. C17 Feliz cumpleaños Silver Shine

**Capítulo 17**

 **"** **Feliz cumpleaños Silver Shine"**

-Déjate de rodeos y dime lo que ocurre de una vez- Dijo Colen con un tono algo molesto y frustrado, seguía pensativo por el casi Shock de ver a Night Strike con una familia en ese reino -¿A quién encontraste?- Le preguntó el gran pony.

-Llámame paranoico y lo que quieras, pero puedo, rayos, de verdad puedo jurar que acabo de ver al hijo de la princesa Radiant Shine en este mismo pueblo- Respondió Blue Knife con un tono nervioso de voz, ante tal noticia Colen volvió a quedar en un shock, pasaron unos momentos hasta que el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares pudiera hablar de nueva cuenta, todo su cuerpo se había estremecido.

-Jaja, buena esa, ahora déjate de bromas Blue Knife y dime a quién viste en realidad- Respondió Colen con una sonrisa pensando que Blue Knife le estaba jugando alguna clase de juego –Es decir ustedes se encargaron de eso hace 6 años, tú y Hard Shield dijeron que los vieron caer por el barranco hacia su perdición- Agregó él con una risa un poco insegura para luego ver que Blue Knife volteaba su rostro –Se encargaron de eso ¿cierto?- Preguntó Colen ahora con un profundo y serio tono de voz.

-La verdad, la vimos a ella caer junto con algo enredado en sus cascos, nunca vimos al pequeño en sí pero olía como él así que solo lo dimos por muerto al igual que a la princesa Radiant Shine, pero antes de eso estuvo en ese pueblo Ponyville y ambos la perdimos de vista y yo de mi olfato por unos momentos, me atrevo a pensar que, posiblemente, ella lo haya dejado en algún lugar donde no pudiéramos encontrarlo y en ese momento Hard Shield y Yo estábamos artos de viajar entre las dimensiones queríamos terminar rápido con eso y poder regre…- Blue Knife no terminó de hablar ya que fue golpeado por Colen de manera leve pero aun así el golpe mando a Blue Knife a volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, dejándolo lastimado de uno de sus cascos al caer a tierra.

Con una expresión de dolor en su rostro Blue Knife contuvo su grito de dolor, el golpe de Colen por más ligero que hubiera sido, le causó un buen daño al pony quien se arrastró un poco en el suelo para luego ponerse de pie, solo para ver a Colen frente a él con una mirada cubierta en penumbras y con la intención de darle otro golpe, Blue Knife logró esquivar de un salto hacia la derecha el casco de Colen quien al golpear el suelo creó un agujero por el cual cabía su casco.

-Colen, espera…- Decía Blue Knife con algo de miedo al ver al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares cargar de nuevo contra él, con una pata lastimada el esquivaba como podía los golpes de Colen, pero al dar un salto sobre el gran pony este logró tomarlo de su cola, le dio vueltas en el aire y lo azotó contra el suelo dejando aún más lastimado a Blue Knife.

-Grrrr… Te arrepentirás por esto Colen…- Se escuchó la voz cortada de Blue Knife y ante la mirada del comandante Blue Knife comenzó a tener una especie de transformación, la misma que tuvo con los guardias, sus pupilas se hicieron agudas y sus dientes comenzaron volverse afilados, se levantó del suelo con una expresión de asesino y cargó contra Colen con sus patas que empezaban a tomar la forma de garras, parecía que iba a dar un golpe certero pero al estar frente al comandante este lo tomo del cuello y lo azotó de vuelta contra el suelo regresando a Blue Knife a su estado original de pony pero aún camuflado.

-Déjate ya de payasadas- Dijo Colen en un tono serio de voz mientras aplastaba la garganta de Blue Knife con su demoledora fuerza –Dame una razón por la cual no deba aplastarte la tráquea en este momento, mentiste a tu oficial al mando, mentiste al reino crepuscular y le mentiste a su majestad Royal Shine- Exigió Colen con un tono tan sombrío como serio se podía ver que no estaba jugando y que de verdad asesinaría a Blue Knife en ese momento, solo unas palabras salvaron la vida del pony terrestre.

-Tú… mentiste también…- Respondió Casi sin aire Blue Knife mientras trataba sin éxito de quitar el casco de Colen de su cuello, Colen lo apretaba cada vez más y más por las palabras que había dicho sin embargo sabía que Blue Knife tenía la razón esta vez.

Colen soltó el cuello de Blue Knife cuando este pronunció esas palabras, era verdad, Colen también había mentido, pero a diferencia de Blue Knife, fue para proteger a alguien, alguien a quien ahora ya no podía asesinar, no con una familia de su lado, de nuevo los conflictos morales tomaban al comandante, nada lo golpeaba más duro que eso.

Casi sin aire y sosteniendo su cuello Blue Knife jaló todo el aire que pudo, tosió un poco hasta lograr reponerse aun así su cuerpo estaba lastimado todavía, con solo unos cuantos golpes Colen le había hecho un daño considerable, Blue Knife comprendió que la fuerza del Clan de los Diamond no era para nada un mito ni un juego, toda su fuerza era cierta, por unos momentos el pony tuvo miedo de pensar lo que pasaría si Colen decidiera de verdad acabar con él, si usara toda su fuerza para golpearlo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?- Preguntó Blue Knife cojeando un poco de su pata delantera izquierda, Colen no respondió y por momentos pensó bien las cosas hasta que decidió volver a hablar, una hora después de estar en silencio.

-Recuperamos la espada, y volvemos a nuestro mundo…- Dijo por fin después de ese largo tiempo y con un tono inexpresivo.

-Y ¿Qué hay de?- Preguntó Blue Knife poniendo de manera implícita lo que habían discutido antes.

-Debemos averiguar si ese pequeño es en efecto quién tú crees que es y si es así… lo llevaremos con su majestad que decidirá su destino…- Contestó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares con un tono que era obvio que no quería hacerlo pero ya le había fallado mucho a la corona antes, al menos así podría "Corregir su error" y también el de Blue Knife y Hard Shield.

-Como ordene, Comandante- Respondió Blue Knife aun sobando su pata.

-¿Lograste obtener algo de información sobre este mundo con esa Pony lugareña?- Preguntó Colen en un tono más serio de voz y volteando para darle la espalda a Blue Knife.

-Más de lo que quería saber, esa pony nunca dejó de hablar- Respondió Blue Knife dando un suspiro al recordar todo lo que Pinkie Pie le dijo, el suspiro aun así le provocó algo de dolor en el cuerpo, estaba lastimado por los golpes que Colen le dio.

-¿Y qué es lo que lograste averiguar? ¿Quién es la reina de este lugar?- Preguntó Colen mientras regresaba a donde había dejado sus cosas y las comenzaba a ordenar puesto que había dejado caer todo al momento de lanzarle aquel golpe a Blue Knife.

-Eso es algo curioso, en este lugar no hay reinas, solo princesas, y vaya que todo aquí es muy diferente al reino crepuscular Colen, más bien si hay reinas pero parece que son malvadas según me dijeron- Respondió el pony terrestre mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el pasto dentro del claro del bosque, su cuerpo dolía mucho aunque él tratara de aparentar otra cosa.

-¿Princesas?- Dijo Colen confundido pues Blue Knife habló en plural –Entonces ¿La Alicornio que viste no es la única que existe en este mundo?- Preguntó el comandante algo sorprendido e incrédulo por la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Seis- Respondió Blue Knife –En este mundo existen un total de seis princesas 4 de ellas maduras y 2 de ellas jóvenes, La princesa Celestia, gobernante del sol y al parecer máxima figura de autoridad en este reino, Princesa Luna, hermana de la princesa Celestia y tiene el control sobre la noche y el mundo de los sueños, por suerte somos inmunes a ese poder gracias al hechizo de nuestra reina, La princesa Mi Amore Cadence, princesa de un lugar llamado imperio de Cristal y la Alicornio con la que me topé en el pueblo junto con el pequeño que la llamó madre, Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad- Mencionó Blue Knife compartiendo toda la información que proporcionó Pinkie Pie como si fuera una conversación normal de ella.

-¿Cómo lograste qué ella te dijera todo eso?- Preguntó Colen sorprendido por toda la información que su compañero había logrado conseguir.

-Eso ni siquiera es la mitad de lo que me dijo, está lejos de serlo, pero es lo más relevante del parloteo que mencionó, me debes una Colen- Contestó Blue Knife mientras se recostaba en el pasto con cuidado para poder descansar su cuerpo después de la golpiza que Colen le propinó hace unos momentos –Recuérdame jamás mentirte de nuevo Colen- Dijo el pony por fin recostado en el suave pasto pero dolido de su cuerpo.

-MMMM, Necesitamos planear bien esto, jamás esperé la presencia de seres tan poderos y mucho menos seis de ellos, bien 2 son pequeñas así que no nos darán muchos problemas, espero, necesito tiempo para pensar en un plan que nos permita cumplir ahora nuestros objetivos Blue Knife- Mencionó Colen con un tono serio e inexpresivo en su voz, su mirada cambió a una pensativa mientras en unos papeles que sacó de su mochila y junto con una pluma de ave y un tintero comenzó a idear un plan que lo convenciera lo suficiente y que tuviera las mejores posibilidades de tener el éxito que deseaban.

-Oye, pásame una de mis cajas de cup-cakes, tengo un poco de hambre- Dijo Blue Knife desde el suelo, momentos después las cajas le fueron arrojadas a su lado y uno de ellos en la cara –Gracias señor- Agradeció con sarcasmo el pony disfrazado mientras se quitaba el cup-cake de la cara y limpiaba el betún que le había quedado embarrado en el rostro.

 ** _CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD (ATARDECER)_**

-Vamos Spike, a que no me alcanzas- Decía sonriente el pequeño Silver Shine mientras corría por los corredores del castillo de la amistad.

-Ya verás que te alcanzaré Silver- Respondió el dragón púrpura corriendo detrás de él igual con una sonrisa en el rostro –Sweetie Bell, tú por haya y yo por acá- Mencionó Spike a su novia, la unicornio Sweetie Bell quien también estaba jugando con el pequeño unicornio de color plateado.

-De acuerdo Spike- Respondió ella y giró a la derecha en uno de los corredores para poder llegar antes a un espacio en al cual se dirigía Silver Shine.

-Ustedes son muy lentos jiji- Decía el pequeño unicornio con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía corriendo y esquivando a los guardias que trataban también de detenerlo a manera de juego.

-Pero somos más listos- Pensó Spike con una sonrisa confiada mientras seguía persiguiendo al pequeño unicornio de ojos rojo y dorado –Sweetie Bell ahora- Dijo Spike y con un hechizo de tele-trasportación la unicornio blanca apareció frente a él de la nada.

-Te tengo pequeño- Dijo Sweetie Bell saltando para atrapar al unicornio plateado al mismo tiempo que Spike, Silver sin embargo no se vio sorprendido por esto y antes de que lo atraparan el hizo un hechizo para tele-transportarse hacia atrás de Sweetie Bell esquivándolos a ambos y haciendo que ellos chocaran uno contra otro.

El golpe se escuchó y por caer ambos al suelo levantaron un poco de polvo que al disiparse mostró a uno sobre el otro en una posición algo vergonzosa pero ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de eso ya que el golpe había sido algo duro y los había dejado semi-noqueados.

-Yo gane- Mencionó el unicornio plateado con una sonrisa la cual cambió por una de confusión al verlos en esa posición que aún no sabía lo que significaba y al ver que no respondían por seguir en el suelo decidió irse a jugar a otro lado mientras los guardias ayudaban a ambos a reincorporarse.

-Ya no sé qué hacer- Pensaba el unicornio plateado mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo para entretenerse, su madre no estaba por el momento había salido en dirección a Carrousel Boutique para recoger una ropa nueva que Rarity diseñaba para el cumpleaños de Silver Shine, Twilight no dejó que su hijo lo acompañara ya que Rarity se lo pidió para que el unicornio no viera el traje que le estaban haciendo.

-Quizá haya algo que pueda hacer en la habitación de mamá, hasta que Spike y su novia despierten- Se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño unicornio plateado mientras subía los escalones y se dirigía a la habitación de su madre, sin embargo al momento de llegar al último escalón pudo observar que frente a la habitación de su madre se encontraban 4 guardias reales protegiendo la entrada, cosa que extrañó a Silver Shine puesto que su madre no se encontraba en el castillo en ese momento, el unicornio plateado se acercó a la puerta e intentó pasar pero uno de los guardias se acercó a él para detenerlo.

-Mis disculpas joven príncipe, pero por el momento no se le permite entrar a la habitación de su madre- Comentó el guardia real con un tono firme pero suave a la vez.

-¿Pero, por qué?- Preguntó confundido el unicornio plateado arqueando su ceja.

-Ordenes de la princesa- Respondió el guardia.

-No entiendo- Contestó Silver Shine aún confundido.

-Ordenes de la princesa, lo siento- Volvió a decir el guardia real y regresó a su posición frente a la habitación de Twilight mientras Silver Shine se alejaba pensando en el porqué de que no pudiera entrar a la habitación de su madre.

-Mmm, que raro, me pregunto por qué mamá… OH- Decía el pequeño Silver Shine pensando en un motivo aparente para que no lo dejaran entrar en la habitación de su madre hasta que por fin tuvo una idea, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta –Ya lo sé, mamá ya me compró mi regalo de cumpleaños y no quiere que lo vea, por eso los guardias están enfrente de su habitación- Se dijo así mismo entre risas al creer tener la respuesta.

-MMM, no debería pero, me da curiosidad por saber- Pensaba Silver Shine en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro pensando en si espiar o no, sabía que su madre quería que eso fuera una sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo no podía contener las ganas de saber lo que su madre le iba a regalar de cumpleaños -Bueno, quizá solo una pequeña mirada y ya- Dijo por fin el unicornio plateado e intentó tele-transportarse a la habitación de su madre para evitar a los guardias de la entrada sin embargo al hacerlo solo volvió a aparecer en su habitación.

-¿Qué?- Dijo confundido al verse de nuevo en su habitación –Quizá me equivoque, bueno una vez más- Mencionó Silver Shine y uso de nuevo el hechizo, pero el resultado era el mismo, siempre que intentaba aparecer en el cuarto de su madre, terminaba regresando al suyo propio, hasta que lo entendió, Twilight seguramente había hecho un contra-hechizo de tele-transporte para que nadie pudiera entrar con el uso de magia.

-De verdad debe ser muy bueno lo que mamá me compró si usó ese hechizo para que no pudiera entrar, mmm- Dijo Silver Shine mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se ponía a pensar en cómo entrar a la habitación de su madre, sabía que tenía poco tiempo ya que Twilight regresaría pronto.

 ** _EN LA BOUTIQUE DE RARITY_**

-Y este es para ti Twilight- Comentó Rarity con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a Twilight uno de sus más recientes vestidos para ella, un elegante vestido de color morado oscuro con incrustaciones que parecían diamantes y cuello azul, muy buen vestido.

-Muchas gracias Rarity, como siempre eres la mejor en esto- Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa agradeciendo mucho el vestido.

-No es nada Darling, lo hago con gusto y este es el del pequeño Silver Shine- Comentó ella mostrando a Twilight un elegante traje que constaba de una especie de camiseta roja con dorado y un chaleco azul acompañada de un saco color rojo, una vestimenta real, vestimenta de príncipes, similar a la que Shining Armor usó en el día de su boda real pero con varios adornos y adornos muy elegantes, especialmente diseñado para el pequeño príncipe de Equestria.

-Wow, Rarity debo decir que esto es increíble, se verá muy bien en Silver el día de su cumpleaños- Respondió Twilight impresionada por la elegancia del vestido, ya imaginaba a su hijo vestido de esa forma, un elegante príncipe de Equestria.

-Lo sé Darling, soy buena es esto, entonces creo que te veré pronto en la fiesta del pequeño, también debo terminar los vestidos de las demás y de los pequeños de igual forma, será un fiesta muy elegante- Decía ella ilusionada de lo que imaginaba, todo refinado digno de la más alta sociedad de Equestria.

-Rarity, recuerda que sigue siendo una fiesta para niños- Respondió Twilight bajando a Rarity de su nube de pensamientos de la crema y nata de la sociedad en Equestria.

-Oh, cierto, tienes toda la razón Twilight querida, pero aun así las princesas y varios miembros de la realeza estarán en la fiesta, después de todo aunque sea una fiesta de niños no deja de haber invitados importantes a la celebración- Comentó Rarity haciendo hincapié en ese punto, ella tenía razón, no solo vendrían pequeños, también los representantes de la realeza y seguramente como todos los años los ponys paparazis buscarían sacar provecho de la ocasión para tomar fotografías.

-Tienes razón Rarity, en ese caso debo regresar a casa y organizar todo de nuevo, no quiero que se repita el incidente de su primera fiesta de cumpleaños- Mencionó Twilight a lo cual ambas al recordar eso se pusieron algo nerviosas –Bueno, con tu permiso Rarity- Se despidió Twilight tomando el vestido y saliendo del lugar.

-Oh espera querida, ¿podrías decirle a mi hermana que regrese? Sé que quiere mucho a Spike pero ya se está haciendo tarde- Mencionó la unicornio elegante para que Twilight hiciera regresar a su hermana.

-Descuida Rarity yo le aviso- Respondió Twilight despidiéndose una vez más y regresando al castillo de la amistad.

-Me alegra por ellos dos, se ven tan felices juntos- Decía Rarity con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta, pero al momento de cerrarla alguien tocó, Rarity abrió la puerta y recibió una carta por parte de Derpy quien saludo antes de irse volando, la carta tenía un sello del diseñador que había observado los diseños que había presentado últimamente.

-Oh Celestia, finalmente está aquí- Dijo ella con emoción y sin perder ni un minuto más abrió ese sobre y leyó la carta –Estimada señorita Rarity, esa soy yo jijiji, me temo que es mi deber informarle que su solicitud para abrir una boutique en Canterlot ha sido rechazada…- Al leer eso los ánimos de Rarity se esfumaron, el sueño de su vida, perdido en tan solo unos instantes –Sin embargo- Siguió leyendo –No es porque sus diseños no hayan sido buenos o mucho menos, de hecho son de lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida, jamás había observado tal forma de expresión de la moda en todo su esplendor que en las líneas de ropa que usted ha diseñado, el motivo de su rechazo es debido a que por el momento no contamos con un espacio disponible en Canterlot para que usted pueda abrir su boutique, nuestras más sinceras disculpas al respecto, esperamos poder contar con un espacio disponible lo más pronto posible, aun así si está interesada en llevar su gran talento y exquisitas líneas de ropa a otro lugar le ofrecemos en ese caso un puesto en la gran ciudad de Manehathan, donde recibirá de igual manera un lugar donde pueda establecerse y una casa equipada con lo necesario para que usted no se tengo que preocupar por nada, ATTE… La comisión de moda de Equestria- Terminó de leer la carta y contuvo por unos momentos su emoción, no era Canterlot, pero Manehathan era un paso igual de grande en su carrera de diseñadora, tenía que tomar entonces una decisión ya que la oferta tenía un límite de tiempo, podría ser la decisión más difícil que tomará en su vida, algo que lo cambiaría todo por completo.

-Debería aceptar pero… Ponyville es mi hogar y mi hermana también me necesita, pero Manehathan es una gran oportunidad, es algo que debo pensarlo muy bien- Se dijo a sí misma la unicornio blanca guardando la carta y continuando con sus diseños.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EL CASTILLO_**

-Sí, lo logré- Dijo el pequeño Silver Shine entrando por una de las ventanas del cuarto de su madre, procuró hablar en voz baja ya que sabía que los guardias seguían afuera de la habitación –MMM, es extraño, siento que ya había hecho esto antes- Pensó el pequeño príncipe mirando la ventada por la cual había entrado observó la distancia que había levitado y sintió de hecho que ya lo había hecho antes, caminó luego hacia el centro de la habitación y miró a su alrededor, ya varias veces había estado en la habitación de su madre pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera como si ya hubiera pasado por algo como eso.

Silver Shine se acercó a la cama de su madre y la observó tendida, no supo bien porque hizo lo siguiente pero de todos modos lo hizo, subió a la cama y se recostó pero esta vez se enredó en las sábanas y miró hacia el techo, por un momento tuvo una especie de visión o más bien un recuerdo.

Era una madrugada según podía verse por el sol, él estaba en la habitación de su madre pero todo se veía mucho más grande de lo que era recordó, una silueta apareció frente a él y lo dejó en la cama donde se encontraba y ponía algo a su alrededor, la figura encapuchada que se veía derramaba lágrimas que salían de esa capucha, lágrimas llenas de dolor por hacer algo que no quería hacer, una sonrisa que de inmediato se transformó en una expresión de tristeza al alejarse de la cama.

-No te vayas- Pensó Silver Shine pero a sus oídos solo se escucharon llantos fuertes de un bebé –No te vayas, no me dejes por favor- Repitió el pequeño pero el solo escuchaba llantos a su alrededor.

Silver Shine observó regresar a esa figura y sintió que era levantado de la cama enredado en esas sábanas, aún escuchaba llantos pero cesaron en el momento en que una canción comenzó a sonar una hermosa voz calmaba los llantos del pequeño y le hacía sentir paz y quietud, Silver Shine sintió que se quedaba dormido poco a poco conforme la visión desaparecía y alejaba de él mientras el sentía que caía lentamente, un golpe en seco lo despertó de su visión o sueño y se vio a sí mismo de vuelta en la habitación de su madre.

-¿Quién era?- Se preguntaba el unicornio en el suelo volteando hacia la ventana y viendo por unos momentos la silueta salir del lugar y desaparecer como un fantasma en el viento.

Silver Shine recordó una cosa más, toco su cuello como si algo tuviera puesto, volteó de nuevo y bajo la cama de su madre logró notar una especie de brillo, un brillo que provenía de una caja de metal.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó el unicornio plateado mientras se metía debajo de la cama de su madre y tomaba la caja de metal, la misma caja en la que Twilight había guardado algo muy importante y que esperaba que nunca se encontrara -¿Aquí estará mi regalo?- Se preguntó el unicornio plateado observando esa caja y comenzó a verla por todos lados, escuchó algo sonar adentro y eso lo hizo emocionarse –Sí, parece que este es- Dijo una vez más con una sonrisa e intentó abrir la caja, pero algo se lo impedía, intentó con su magia pero esta fue neutralizada por la misma caja, Silver Shine supo lo que era esa magia.

-La magia de Alicornio de mamá, De verdad no quiere que vea lo que me compró- Se dijo a si mismo sorprendido de que la caja estuviera sellada con esa clase magia, él sabía que en el momento no le sería posible abrir la caja de ninguna manera, por más avanzada que fuera su magia y estuviera sobre el nivel normal para un pequeño, no podía competir con la magia de Alicornios, aún.

De un momento a otro escuchó a la guardia real moverse fuera de la habitación de su madre y rápido regresó la caja a su posición original debajo de la cama, acto seguido escuchó a los guardias mencionar el regreso de su madre al castillo lo cual lo alarmó aún más y sin perder tiempo salió por la ventana a toda prisa usando su magia para levitarse a sí mismo hasta su habitación.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Se dijo a si mismo entrando a su habitación de nueva cuenta y cerró la ventana para que nadie sospechara.

-¿Silver Shine?- Se escuchó la voz de Twilight afuera de la habitación del pequeño quien rápido tomó con su magia varios juguetes y los puso en el suelo de su habitación antes de que su madre abriera la puerta.

-Hola mamá- Contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa mientras movía de un lado a otro un tren de juguete con su magia.

-¿Todo bien mientras no estuve hijo?- Preguntó Twilight entrando a la habitación.

-Sí mamá, todo bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió el unicornio plateado dejando el tren de lado por unos momentos.

-Bueno hijo uno de los guardias me informó de algo que ocurrió mientras yo no estaba aquí, ¿Te importaría explicarme lo que ocurrió?- Le volvió a preguntar Twilight al pequeño pero esta vez su tono parecía ser más serio, Silver Shine se puso nervioso, pensaba que posiblemente había sido descubierto al entrar a la habitación de su madre y esperaba recibir un castigo por ver su "regalo" de cumpleaños antes de la fecha.

-Perdón mamá, es solo que estaba muy emocionado, prometo no volver a hacerlo de nuevo- Se disculpó el pequeño príncipe mirando hacia el suelo y moviendo su pata en el piso de su habitación.

-Está bien hijo, solo procura no causarle a Spike otro golpe en la cabeza cuando juegues, sé que es divertido pero los golpes pueden ser algo muy peligroso si llegan a ser de seriedad- Respondió Twilight lo cual confundió un poco al pequeño Silver Shine.

-¿Uh?- Reaccionó el pequeño unicornio plateado -¿Golpe mamá?- Volvió a decir aún más confundido que antes.

-Descuida hijo ya me dijeron lo que pasó, solo debes tener más cuidado al jugar, no fue un golpe serio pero ambos tuvieron que ser atendidos un poco, recuerda que esos golpes en la cabeza al estar jugando son peligrosos- Explicó Twilight con un tono de enseñanza y advertencia al mismo tiempo en ese momento Silver Shine lo recordó, el golpe que Spike y Sweetie Bell se habían dado en la cabeza cuando estaban jugando a atraparlo.

-Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo- Dijo el pequeño Silver Shine en voz baja.

-¿Disculpa hijo?- Preguntó Twilight al no poder oír lo que Silver Shine había dicho.

-No, nada mamá, sí, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- Respondió aliviado y algo nervioso, tuvo suerte de no ser descubierto esta vez.

-Oh, está bien entonces hijo, prepárate para ir a la cama entonces, tienes que descansar, recuerda que mañana hay escuela- Comentó Twilight llevando al pequeño unicornio plateado a su cama para que fuera a dormir.

-Sí mamá, respondió el unicornio plateado de crin y cola negra con un mechón verde con ojos dorado y rojo –Mamá- Mencionó antes de que Twilight dejará la habitación había algo más que aquejaba al pequeño.

-¿Si hijo?- Preguntó Twilight dándose la vuelta -¿Qué te sucede Silver Shine?-Comentó Twilight al ver a su hijo un poco nervioso y arrugar las sábanas de su cama con sus cascos.

-Solo quería sabes, Quién… ¿Quién es mi Papá?- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Twilight, sabía que su hijo le preguntaría sobre esto algún día pero ni siquiera ella sabía cómo responderle con exactitud. Twilight tomó un gran respiro antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y dirigirse al lado de él para darle un abrazo.

-Tu padre- Comenzó a decir ella –Tu padre fue alguien muy valiente hijo, al igual que tú, todo lo que necesitas saber de él es que te amó mucho y que aún te sigue cuidando desde, dondequiera que él se encuentre- Añadió ella con una cálida sonrisa, la respuesta no convenció mucho al pequeño unicornio plateado pero el sueño comenzó a cobrar factura en él, con un gran bostezo se recostó en su almohada mientras Twilight lo arropaba usando su magia –Descansa mi cielo, duerme bien- Le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Mamá- Se volvió a escuchar la voz del pequeño en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- Le preguntó Twilight.

-Mi papá, ¿era alguien bueno?- Le preguntó Silver Shine a su madre.

-Sí hijo, al igual que tú- Respondió ella para calmar la curiosidad de Silver Shine –Tanto que no dudó ni por un segundo en dar su vida por ti- Pensó ella al recordar aquella visión en que los padres de Silver Shine le pedían que cuidará del pequeño como si fuera de ella y que lo mantuviera a salvo del peligro que representaba el reino crepuscular para Silver Shine.

-Me hubiera gustado AAAWWW, Conocerlo zzzzz- Dijo por último el unicornio plateado al quedarse por fin dormido.

Twilight se dio media vuelta y observó una vez más a su hijo durmiendo tranquilamente entre las sábanas de su cama, al verlo así ella levantó su casco en dirección hacia él mientras abría su boca un poco y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, en ese momento Twilight quería decirle toda la verdad a Silver Shine, su origen, sus padres que lo amaron tanto que dieron su vida por él, la verdad sobre Night Strike que era su tío, ella quiso por fin librarse de ese peso que había llevado en cima por 6 largos años, pero no lo hizo, sabía que no era el momento, algún día llegaría la hora de que Silver Shine supiera toda la verdad, pero ese momento no sería en esa noche.

-Te amo hijo, descansa- Dijo Twilight una vez más cerrando la puerta de la habitación y limpiándose al salir las lágrimas de su rostro –Silver Shine, lo siento hijo- Dijo recargándose de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación mientras cerraba sus ojos una vez más y lloraba un poco por el dolor que la aquejaba al ocultarle la verdad a su hijo.

 ** _Lo siento mi hijo (Canción de Twilight)_**

 _Oh hijo mío yo, lo siento en realidad_

 _El tener que ocultar, de ti la verdad_

 _No es mi intención, pero es por tu bien_

 _Así podrás aquí, feliz crecer._

 _Tu madre lo pidió, y Yo le prometí_

 _Que amor te daré, y cuidaría de ti_

 _Los años pasan ya, y te veo crecer_

 _Y me pregunto si, ¿Lo debo de hacer?_

 _¿Decirte la verdad?, ¿De tu pasado oír?_

 _¿Estarás ya listo?, ¿Podrás resistir?_

 _La hora llegará, un día lo sabrás_

 _Pero hasta entonces, amor te he de dar._

 _Hijo perdóname, No es mi intención_

 _Pero es por tu bien, por favor créeme._

-Un día te diré toda la verdad Silver, un día ya no tendré miedo de ocultarte tu pasado, solo espero que cuando ese día llegue, puedas perdonarme- Pensó Twilight al terminar su canción y con un paso tranquilo comenzó su caminar.

La princesa de la amistad fue entonces a su habitación y observó la sábana de su cama des tendida y tirada en el suelo, la ventana estaba abierta lo cual le extrañó un poco, sin embargo solo asumió que Spike había olvidado cerrarla y levantar la sábana por estar jugando con Silver Shine, Twilight levantó la sábana con su magia y la puso sobre la cama, cerró la puerta de su habitación y una vez segura de que nadie la interrumpiría ella usó su magia para sacar de debajo de su cama la caja de metal sellada con magia de Alicornio.

-6 años ¿Realmente han pasado 6 años desde que llegó a mi vida?- Pensó ella al observar esa caja de metal que contenía el único objeto que era prueba del legado que su hijo tenía sin saberlo –Quizás solo una mirada, eso no hará daño ¿verdad?- Pensó de nueva cuenta y realizó un hechizo con magia de Alicornio para abrir la caja la cual en un destello verde se abrió dejando a la vista el collar dorado con esa piedra incrustada la cual brilló un poco, Twilight se asustó ya que además del brillo en el collar escuchó un ruido como de un golpe cerca de ella, volteó para todos lados pero no pudo ver o escuchar nada más, miró de nueva cuenta el collar y ya no estaba brillando por lo cual después de pensar un poco supuso que se trataba solo del reflejo de la luz de la luna que comenzaba a salir, leyó una vez más la inscripción detrás del collar y volvió a depositarlo en la caja de metal para invocar de nuevo el hechizo con magia de Alicornio y sellarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Esa mañana, la mañana en que mi vida cambió para siempre, Shadow Night, Princesa Radiant Shine, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo, como ustedes me lo pidieron- Se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a ocultar la caja de metal debajo de su cama, ella también se recostó para poder descansar, sin saber que desde las sombras alguien había observado todo lo que ella había hecho y oído todo lo que ella había dicho, cada palabra de su boca fue escuchada y con el resguardo de la noche una silueta se vio salir por la ventana de su habitación, la figura de un pony encapuchado cuya sombra se agrandaba por la luz de la luna llena saliendo abandonaba de un salto el castillo de la amistad, aterrizando en alunas partes de cristal de la pared del castillo que usaba como base para poder volver a saltar hasta llegar al suelo y desaparecer con gran velocidad entre las sobras de las casas hasta llegar al límite del pueblo y adentrarse en el bosque Everfree a toda prisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 ** _EN EL CLARO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

Dentro de aquel bosque el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares se encontraba frente a una fogata, con una capa que cubría su espalda manteniendo también en todo momento su camuflaje para no ser reconocido, sus cascos estaban algo sucios lo que indicaba que había ido a explorar cerca de ahí, su mirada directa al fuego le daba la imagen pensativa que tenía en ese momento.

-" _Tú mentiste también"-_ Eran las palabras que resonaban en la mente de Colen, Blue Knife se las había dicho y esto ponía demasiado pensativo al gran pony, siempre había tenido problemas para tomar decisiones, haber sido enviado a acabar con un recién nacido, matar a Shadow Night, ser el ejecutor de su maestro, golpear brutalmente a Night Strike, desobedecer las órdenes de la reina al no asesinarlo, haber golpeado de esa manera a Blue Knife, todo esto abrumaba en gran manera al comandante quien comenzó a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras escuchaba en su mente voces, voces de su pasado, voces de todos los que habían tenido un impacto en su vida.

-Cállense…- Dijo en voz leve mientras seguía sosteniendo su cabeza con sus casco –YA BASTA- Gritó de tal forma que estremeció a algunas aves cercanas y golpeó la tierra creando un pequeño cráter, el impulso de su golpe desordenó algunas de sus cosas y apagó el fuego de aquella fogata, Colen respiró de manera agitada, su cuerpo transpiraba sudor frío y sus pupilas estaban contraídas, parecía que había despertado de alguna pesadilla o algo peor.

-¿Viejos pensamientos acaso, Colen?- Preguntó Blue Knife saliendo de entre las sombras en su estado de semi Wolf-pony, un estado intermedio de la transformación en el cual aún mantienen el control de su cuerpo aumentando su velocidad y sigilo un poco, regresó a su forma de pony y se quitó la capucha que llevaba puesta, era él quien había estado dentro del castillo de la amistad.

-Nada que te concierna a ti Blue Knife- Respondió Colen recuperando su compostura y empezando de nuevo a hacer la fogata -¿Descubriste algo?- Preguntó Colen.

-Sí, es él, la princesa tiene uno de los collares de nuestro reino oculto en una caja de metal bajo su cama, por poco me descubre al llevar yo el collar, pero tuve suerte y logré salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, también lo puedo confirmar porque esa princesa mencionó los nombres de Shadow Night y de la princesa Royal Shine, de alguna manera parece haberlo conocido, no sé bien como pero no hay duda de que ese unicornio que ella llama hijo es sin duda el mismo que perseguíamos hace 6 años- Informó Blue Knife acerca de lo que había visto y oído en el castillo de la amistad.

-Entonces está confirmado, es él- Comentó Colen dando un suspiro y encendiendo de nuevo el fuego.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Terminamos el trabajo?- Preguntó Blue Knife sacando una daga de su capucha.

-No- Respondió Solen con frialdad –Matarlo aquí solo nos causaría muchos problemas, lo mejor es que lo llevemos al reino crepuscular y ahí será sujeto a la decisión de su majestad, no podemos simplemente asesinarlo, como dijiste es un príncipe aquí, matarlo a él implica una guerra, guerra que no vale la pena pelear, escucha esto es lo que haremos, recuperaremos todo objeto perteneciente al reino crepuscular que haya en este lugar, tomaremos a ese pequeño y regresaremos a nuestro hogar, sin los objetos necesarios ellos no podrán cruzar a nuestro mundo, y todo será cómo siempre debió ser, separados ambos mundos para siempre- Explicó Colen su plan que parecía ya tenía preparado, era la mejor opción para ellos, la única opción.

-Entiendo ¿Lo hacemos ahora?- Preguntó el pony más bajo.

-No seas Idiota, tenemos que planear esto con tiempo, necesitamos que ese castillo este vacío para poder tomar la caja sin riesgos, lo mismo que la casa de Night Strike, todo parece muy vigilado en ese lugar y Night Strike es del clan Night, no debemos subestimarlo, debe haber un momento en el cual ambos lugares estén vacíos, ya fui a explorar la casa y Night Strike posee 3 objetos que le permitirían la entrada al reino crepuscular, el Kunai que usó hace 6 años, la espada gemela y uno de los collares que regaló a su esposa- Explicó el comandante puesto que había ido a hacer reconocimiento del lugar al igual que Blue Knife en el castillo.

-Un momento donde ambos lugares estén vacío, ja, creo que lo tengo- Respondió Blue Knife con una sonrisa confiada al recordar algo.

-¿Qué es Blue Knife?- Preguntó Colen mirándolo con algo de intriga y curiosidad.

-Te dije que esa pony nunca dejó de hablar, mencionó además ser amiga de la princesa y una fiesta de cumpleaños que le harán a ese pequeño, todo a cargo de ella, de aquí a una semana, ella dijo haber invitado a todo el mundo en el pueblo por lo que sí es verdad, el castillo de la princesa de la amistad y la casa de Night Strike estarán vacías- Informó Blue Knife acerca de todo lo que Pinkie Pie había dicho.

-Lo que significa que es la oportunidad perfecta para tomar los objetos pertenecientes a nuestro reino- Comentó Colen pensando un poco más, era buena idea lo que escuchaba, de hecho, su mejor oportunidad para recuperar las cosas se les presentaba, solo faltaba una cosa más Silver Shine –Bien, durante la fiesta recuperaremos las cosas de nuestro reino, pero aun así no nos servirán de mucho si no podemos llevarnos al pequeño con nosotros, algo debe haber que podamos hacer, si tardamos más tiempo después de esa fiesta podríamos ser descubiertos por alguno de ellos- Mencionó Colen pero de nuevo Blue Knife tenía la respuesta para su problema.

-Todo está cubierto Colen, ella nos dio invitaciones a nosotros también, podemos entrar y tomar al pequeño para luego desaparecer rápido frente a sus propios ojos con la ayuda del portal de regreso a nuestro mundo- Contestó Blue Knife con una sonrisa algo maliciosa al hablar.

-Parece que ya tenemos un plan entonces- Respondió Colen y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, el plan para tomar las cosas y llevarse a Silver Shine con ellos al reino estaba listo y solo esperando a ser ejecutado.

-Solo una semana más, ja, debemos agradecer a esa pony por ayudarnos, nos ha sido de utilidad y la verdad debo admitir que es algo linda, jajaja, su crin desarreglada, ese color rosa y eso deliciosos cupcakes ja nunca había conocido a…- Se decía Blue Knife mientras de un momento a otro al hablar de Pinkie Pie su tono de voz cambió y se dio cuenta de que había dado una risa más alegre -¿Qué demonios?- Pensó algo confundido, era la primera vez que hacía eso al hablar de otro pony.

-¿Sucede algo Blue Knife?- Le preguntó Colen a su compañero al verlo detenerse de pronto.

-No, solo estoy divagando- Respondió Blue Knife con un tono serio y preparó sus cosas para descansar un poco –Solo divago- Se repitió a si mismo antes de acomodar un pedazo de tronco como almohada.

 ** _UNA SEMANA DESPUES (DIA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS)_**

Como siempre la nueva mañana llegó a Equestria con un espectacular amanecer, el sol siendo levantado por la princesa Celestia, quien le daba a todos, el inicio de un nuevo día, pero este día era en particular especial para cierto unicornio plateado, el pequeño príncipe de Equestria celebraría hoy su fiesta de cumpleaños número 6.

Los rayos del sol matinal atravesaron la ventana del cuarto de pequeño unicornio plateado quién seguía bajo las sabanas después de una buena noche de descanso, un sonido de aves cantando ayudó a su despertar, saliendo de entre las sábanas el pequeño Silver Shine talló sus ojos dorado y rojo con cuidado, dio un gran bostezo y miró a su alrededor, su cuarto normal como siempre, lo extrañó era que ningún ruido se podía escuchar en los alrededores, ni el más mínimo de ellos por ningún lado.

-Oh cierto, Hoy es mi cumpleaños, YAY- Dijo con emoción el unicornio plateado y usando tele-transportación salió de su cama mientras tarareaba feliz una canción de cumpleaños que su tía Pinkie le cantaba en cada fiesta que le hacía, era una de sus canciones favoritas.

Silver Shine abrió con emoción las puertas de su habitación, sin embargo se extrañó al no poder ver a nadie cerca, ni su madre, ni guardias, ni siquiera Spike parecía estar cerca de lugar, como si el castillo hubiese sido abandonado.

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Spike? ¿Alguien?- Preguntó el pequeño al no observar a nadie cerca y algo confundido comenzó a revisar el castillo pero no pudo encontrar a nadie cerca, algo extrañado fue al baño para lavarse bien su rostro -¿Estaré soñando todavía?- Se preguntaba a si mismo al tiempo que se daba un pequeño golpe en su casco para cerciorarse sin embargo al sentir el dolor supo que no estaba dormido.

¿A dónde se ha ido todo el mundo?- Se cuestionó el pequeño unicornio plateado observando todo lugar sin encontrar a nadie –Tengo hambre- Se dijo a sí mismo y decidió ir a la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta la sorpresa llegó para él.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron Su madre, Spike, y todas las tías del pequeño Silver Shine -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SILVER SHINE- Volvieron a gritar todos cosa que emocionó mucho a Silver Shine al ver a todo el mundo reunido en la cocina del castillo para celebrarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo- Dijo Twilight con voz suave y cariñosa mientras se acercaba al pequeño unicornio plateado y le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias mamá- Respondió el pequeño correspondiendo al abrazo, al soltarse de su madre pudo ver a los demás acercarse a él.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña manzana, mira ya lo grande que estas- Dijo Applejack felicitando al pequeño mientras le acariciaba su cabeza con su casco y revolvía su crin.

-Muchas gracias tía Applejack- Respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño mientras además de la felicitación recibía un juguete hecho de madera, un bonito tren tallado a casco.

-Espero que te guste pequeño- Mencionó Applejack con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí Tía AJ- Respondió el pequeño devolviendo la gran sonrisa.

-Un juguete es algo genial pero apuesto a que esto te va a gustar aún más Silver- Comentó Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba volando a Silver Shine y le entregaba un rollo grande, al abrirlo pudo ver que era un poster de los Wonderbolts firmado por todos ellos y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

-SON TODOS LOS WONDERBOLTS- Dijo con gran voz y emoción Silver Shine mientras se tele-transportaba sobre Rainbow Dash y le daba un gran abrazo –Eres la mejor Wonderbolt tía Rainbow- Comentó Silver Shine mientras seguía abrazado de Rainbow Dash al tiempo que ella bajaba al suelo para ponerlo ahí de manera segura.

-Lo sé pequeño, Feliz cumpleaños- Respondió ella mientras ambos chocaban sus cascos.

-Uh, abre el mío, abre el mío, abre el mío- Decía de manera hiperactiva y con sus cascos levantados Pinkie Pie mientras Silver Shine tomaba el regalo de ella con su magia.

Silver Shine desenvolvió su regalo y pudo ver varios juguetes y rompecabezas nuevos, cosa que le gustaba al unicornio plateado.

-Yey, rompecabezas, justo lo que quería, muchas gracias tía Pinkie- Contestó con alegría Silver Shine dándole a Pinkie un abrazo también.

-Y solo espera a la fiesta que te he organizado será súper extra híper mega espectacular- Le comentó ella saliendo de un lado a otro del castillo, por la derecha, izquierda, arriba, por el suelo e incluso de la pantalla de mi computadora lo cual casi me mata del susto.

-Uh, Silver Shine, yo también te he traído algo, espero que te guste- Comentó Fluttershy de forma tímida pero no se veía que ella estuviera cargando algo lo cual extrañó un poco a Silver Shine quien miraba por todos lados en busca de su regalo –Vamos amiguito, ya puedes salir de tu lugar- Volvió a decir ella y de su crin rosa salió un pequeño ratón de color gris casi idéntico al pelaje de Silver Shine con un diminuto moño rojo, el ratoncito bajó por el casco de la pegaso amarilla y se puso delante de Silver Shine quien se agachó para verlo más de cerca.

-Oh, es un ratoncito- Dijo con una sonrisa al extenderle su casco, al ver el casco del pequeño unicornio el ratón subió por este haciendo que Silver Shine diera risas por las cosquillas que sentía hasta que el ratón se posó sobre su cabeza y mirándolo al revés saludó a Silver Shine.

-Ahora ya tienes tu propia mascota pequeño- Dijo Fluttershy con una cálida sonrisa mientras el ratoncito bajaba y se acomodaba junto a Silver Shine.

-Gracias Tía Fluttershy, te prometo que cuidaré de mi nuevo amiguito- Respondió el pequeño mientras volvía a extender su casco para que el ratón subiera y se acomodara en su lomo.

-Silver, este es de mi parte- Comentó Spike entregando a Silver Shine una pelota nueva para que el unicornio jugara.

-Gracias Spike- Respondió el pequeño dándole un abrazo a Spike que para él era como su hermano.

-No hay de que pequeño- Respondió Spike mientras chocaba su garra con el casco del unicornio plateado y daban una sonrisa.

-Y este es de mi parte pequeño, digno de toda la realeza de Equestria- mencionó Rarity mientras hacía entrega de aquel traje que le había mostrado a Twilight hace una semana, muy elegante al cual Silver se le quedó mirando con impresión y asombro, normalmente los trajes no eran de su gusto pero esta vez hasta él estuvo impresionado.

-Oh vaya, esta increíble tía Rarity- Comento el pequeño mientras observaba bien el traje y veía que parecía de todo un príncipe o un capitán como su tío Shining Armor.

-Espero que me hagas el favor de ponértelo hoy en tu fiesta queridito- Mencionó Rarity hablando en tono tierno para el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Sí tía, te prometo que lo usaré- Respondió Silver Shine y le dio un abrazo a Rarity la cual casi derramó lágrimas por el gesto del pequeño con ella.

-Hijo- Se escuchó la voz de Twilight mientras se acercaba una vez más al pequeño.

-¿Si mamá?- Preguntó Silver Shine expectante.

-Mi regalo para ti, es algo que he guardado desde el día en que llegaste a mi vida, ese día fue el más feliz de toda mi existencia y desde ese momento, he guardado esto para ti, un día te contaré una historia que tiene que ver mucho contigo mi pequeño y por mientras quiero hacerte entrega de algo que creo será muy importante para ti- Comentó Twilight lo cual dejó a todos intrigados por saber cuál era el regalo que Twilight le daría a su hijo, atónito quedaron Spike y las demás en la cocina al ver que Twilight le ponía Silver Shine alrededor de su cuello el collar de oro que había pertenecido a sus verdaderos padres.

-¿Un collar?- Se preguntó Silver Shine al tomarlo un omento con su casco –No entiendo mamá- Dijo el unicornio plateado algo confundido.

-Un día hijo, te darás cuenta de lo que quise decir y de porqué te he dado este collar- Respondió ella mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos y con la boca abierta pero nadie dijo nada por el momento ya que Twilight dio un abrazo aún más fuerte a su hijo y ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a romper con el momento afectivo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Twilight- Pensó Spike y por las miradas de las demás supo que todas pensaban de la misma manera.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si desayunamos un poco para celebrar al cumpleañero?- Comentó Applejack para romper con el silencio y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, de desayuno tomaron lo que el pequeño quería, su platillo favorito, unos ricos y calientes panqueques junto con helado por ser su cumpleaños y leche con chocolate, todo el mundo disfrutó del muy dulce desayuno, sobre todo el festejado. Sin embargo en otro lugar, en el bosque Everfree dos ponys se preparaban para llevar a cabo algo más elaborado.

 ** _BOSQUE EVERFREE HORAS DESPUES_**

-¿Tenemos todo listo?- Preguntó Colen al ver a Blue Knife acomodar más cajas en su equipaje, -Debemos partir lo más rápido posible en cuanto tengamos lo que buscamos- Agregó él mientras comenzaba a caminar, tanto él como Blue Knife seguían en sus disfraces con la ayuda de ese brazalete.

-Bueno, sí este, todo ya está preparado Colen pero… ¿No podemos posponerlo un poco más?- Preguntó Blue Knife lo cual confundió a Colen, el pony que no quería pasar tiempo en otra dimensión ahora pedía aplazar las cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensé que odiabas este lugar?- Preguntó Colen dándose la vuelta y observando algo intrigado a su compañero.

-Bueno, sí lo odio, pero hay algunas cosas aquí que tienen su lado bueno- Respondió el pony terrestre mirando hacia el cielo –Este sol es hermoso- Dijo el pony con una sonrisa.

-Dijiste qué tenían que hacer algo con este sol- Respondió Colen de manera inexpresiva.

-Uh, bueno no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras, además el bosque de aquí es muy tranquilo y la brisa es agradable, además los ponys del pueblo, pueden llegar a ser buena compañía una vez que llegas a conocerlos- Contestó Blue Knife o cual dejó a Colen con los ojos totalmente abiertos de escuchar a Blue Knife decir ese tipo de cosas, hace tres semanas su compañero no soportaba esa dimensión y ahora hablaba de quedarse más tiempo y posponer su plan, pero lo que más le sorprendía al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares era ver en el rostro de Blue Knife algo que no había visto en él desde que los padres del pequeño pony vivía, una sonrisa verdadera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Blue Knife tenía una sonrisa que expresaba alegría.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué rayos te pasa Blue Knife? Has estado actuando diferente estos últimos días- Dijo Colen dejando las cosas que llevaba a un lado.

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- Comentó Blue Knife.

-Estas, diferente, ahora que lo pienso bien, has estado actuando así dese que esa pony rosa te invitó aquel día a desayunar y…- Colen se detuvo en seco y miró hacia Blue Knife comiendo feliz un cup-cake.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres un poco?- le preguntó Blue Knife a Colen ofreciéndole uno de los cupcakes casi del mismo modo que Pinkie se los ofreció la primera vez a ellos dos.

-No es cierto, ¿No me digas que le has tomado algo de cariño a esa pony, Blue Knife?- Mencionó Colen, al oírlo Blue Knife casi se atraganta con el Cupcake que estaba comiendo.

-No digas tonterías Colen- Respondió entre tosidos el pony terrestre –Ella es solo mi amiga, nada más- Volvió a decir después de recuperarse de la tos –vaya, casi me ahogo- Dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Amiga?- Contestó Colen y en eso tanto él como Blue Knife se dieron cuenta de lo que el pony azul y camuflado había dicho – ¿Entonces ahora ella es tu amiga también?- Le preguntó Colen a su compañero con un tono de voz casi acusatorio como si eso fuera algo malo para él.

-Sí, Pinkie Pie es mi amiga- Respondió Blue Knife mirando de manera directa a Colen, prácticamente lo estaba confrontando.

-Pues será mejor que hoy te despidas de tu amiga, porque apenas tengamos lo que vinimos a buscar, nos iremos, no le fallaremos a la corona de nuevo, tanto tú como yo tenemos unos errores que arreglar ¿Quedó eso claro? Capitán Blue Knife- Mencionó Colen de manera seria y con un tono de voz amenazador ojos directo sobre los de Blue Knife.

-Entendido, comandante- Respondió el pony con un tono de voz de acatamiento de una orden.

-Entonces en marcha, recuerda el plan, tú mantén las cosas seguras en esa fiesta, yo iré a ese castillo y al hogar de Night Strike para recuperar los objetos que pertenecen a su majestad después de eso crearas una distracción en la fiesta, tomaremos al pequeño y saldremos de ahí a toda velocidad, nos seguirán pero para cuando comprendan lo que ha ocurrido, ya será tarde para que puedan evitarlo- Contestó Colen y ambos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo donde todo estaba siendo preparado.

 ** _LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS_**

Llegó la hora, todo el mundo reunido bajo una gran canción por parte de Pinkie Pie quien se aseguraba de que toda la fiesta estuviera en su máximo punto de diversión, ella organizaba toda fiesta para que fuera lo mejor posible y esta ocasión no era la excepción, había globos coloridos por todas partes, dulces y golosinas para los pequeños de un lado y alimentos ricos para el resto de los presentes, Rarity le había dicho a Twilight la verdad, no solo los pequeños habían asistido a la fiesta, también la realeza de Equestria se encontraba ahí para observar al joven príncipe.

Pero nada de eso le importaba al pequeño Silver Shine quien con su elegante traje diseñado por su tía Rarity disfrutaba de la fiesta con sus amigos más cercanos bajo la siempre atenta mirada de su madre que no le quitaba el ojo de encima por más de un minuto.

-Esta es una gran fiesta Silver Shine- Comentó Feliz Pumpkin Cake haciendo alguna especie de baile al ritmo de la música.

-Todo es gracias a la tía Pinkie- Respondió el unicornio plateado también bailando al ritmo de la música.

-No es raro, la tía Pinkie siempre hace las mejores fiestas- Dijo Pound Cake quien llegaba también a bailar un poco mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

-Esto es muy divertido ¿cierto Apple Crisp?- Comentó Blossom Sparks, incluso ella había entrado en mucha confianza durante la fiesta.

-Eyup- Respondió Apple Crisp con una sonrisa.

-Silver Shine, amigos por aquí- Se escuchó decir la voz de la pequeña Aqua Night quien iba llegando a la fiesta junto con su hermanita menor, al oírla todo el mundo volteó a verla y fueron con sus amigas.

-Hola- Saludó el grupo de amigos.

-Hola a todos, ¿No nos hemos perdido de nada verdad?- Preguntó Aqua Night con una sonrisa.

-Noup- Respondió Apple Crisp.

-Lo que él dijo, todo apenas comienza pasen vamos a jugar un poco- Dijo el pequeño Silver Shine invitando a las dos ponys que no sabía que eran sus primas.

-Gracias, Vamos Spring Shine o nos perderemos la diversión- Comentó Aqua Night mientras volaba un poco y seguía a sus amigos.

-Voy detrás de ti- Contestó la pequeña unicornio verde y con una sonrisa siguió a su hermana mayor a la fiesta.

-Mamá, casi llegamos tarde a la fiesta- Dijo la voz de la princesa Star Night llegando a la fiesta acompañada de su madre la princesa Luna y de su tía la princesa Celestia, quien obviamente no pasaría la oportunidad de un pastel gratis.

-Tranquila pequeña, ves ya hemos llegado y no te has perdido de nada- Comentó la princesa Celestia con una sonrisa hacia su sobrina.

-Pero yo quería llegar desde más temprano- Respondió la hija de la princesa de la noche.

-Si no mal recuerdo, una cierta pequeñita se retrasó mucho en decidir que ponerse jiji- Contestó la princesa Luna con una tierna risa –arece que alguien quería lucir bien para cierto príncipe ¿verdad hija?- Comentó la princesa Luna lo cual hizo que Star Night se apenara mucho.

-MAMÁ- Dijo molesta y roja de vergüenza la pequeña princesa a lo cual tanto la princesa Luna como Celestia rieron un poco antes de dejar a la Alicornio ir a divertirse mientras ellas iba a platicar con Twilight.

-Aún no estamos tarde para la gran fiesta ¿verdad?- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Cadence quien venía acompañada de toda la familia de Twilight, incluyendo a sus padres.

-Oh Cadence, Shining, papá, mamá, llegaron por fin- Comentó Twilight con felicidad al ver a su familia reunida.

-Pero claro, no nos perderíamos el cumpleaños del pequeño por nada Twily- Contestó Shining Armor mientras hacía un esfuerzo por equilibrar los regalos que habían traído para el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Y si piensas que nos íbamos a perder el cumpleaños de nuestro nieto, entonces estas muy equivocada hija- Comentó la madre de Twilight con una risa.

-Lo sé, y ¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó Twilight buscando a alguien es específico.

-Tu padre la trae en la carriola hija- Respondió la madre de Twilight mientras su padre iba pasando empujando esa carriola con su magia que transportaba nada más y nada menos que a la otra princesita de Equestria, la hija de Cadence y Shining Armor, Crystal Wings.

-Oww, tan adorable como siempre- Mencionó Twilight al ver en la carriola a una bebé Alicornio de no más de un par de meses de nacida, su pelaje era de color rosa tenue y tenía una crin y cola de color rosa con líneas azules.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?- Preguntó el padre de Twilight mirando hacia la fiesta que Pinkie Pie había organizado.

-¡Silver Shine!- Gritó Twilight para llamar a su hijo –Ven pequeño hay quienes quieren verte por aquí- Dijo ella al notar que el pequeño volteó para verlos a todos reunidos.

-Vuelvo en un momento amigos- Comentó el pequeño Silver Shine corriendo rápido hacia su familia.

-Mira que grande te has puesto pequeño- Dijo Shining Armor al levantar a su sobrino con los cascos.

-Mírate nada más, con ese traje tan elegante, me recuerdas a tu tío el día de nuestra boda- Mencionó Cadence al notar el traje de Silver Shine.

-Gracias tía Cadence me lo hizo mi tía Rarity- Respondió el pequeño mientras se asomaba dentro de la carriola de su primita –Hola bebé- Saludo el pequeño unicornio plateado a la bebé.

-Pues te queda muy bien pequeño, muy elegante ¿verdad querido?- Comentó la madre de Twilight mientras el pequeño se daba una vuelta para mostrar cómo le quedaba el traje.

-Un verdadero galán como todos los de nuestra familia- Dijo el padre de Twilight y todos rieron un poco a pesar de que Silver Shine no entendió nada, se rio de igual manera para luego regresar con sus amigos.

-Hija, ¿El pequeño recuerda algo?- Preguntó la madre de Twilight preocupada por eso desde la visita de Twilight y Silver Shine a Canterlot.

-No madre, él no parece recordarlo- Respondió Twilight un poco consternada pero feliz de que su hijo estuviera a salvo, sin saber qué es lo que menos estaba en ese momento.

-Muy buena fiesta Silver Shine, todo es muy divertido aquí- Comentó la princesa Star Night sonriente manteniéndose cerca de Silver Shine, sus amigos también se mantenían cerca de ellos, una princesa y un príncipe como compañeros de juegos en su grupo, se sentían casi como grandes estrellas famosas, pero en el fondo ellos solo veían amistad dentro de su grupo una amistad que ellos esperaban que durara por toda la vida.

-Todo esto es gracias a la tía Pinkie- Comentó Silver Shine feliz por su fiesta.

-Por cierto Silver ese collar que tienes, se parece mucho a uno que tiene también nuestra mamá ¿verdad Spring Shine?- Dijo la pegaso celesta Aqua Night al ver el collar de Silver alrededor de su cuello.

-Es cierto, se parece mucho- Comentó Spring Shine viendo de lleno el collar.

-Mi mamá me lo dio hoy en la mañana, dijo que cuando fuera grande sabría lo que este collar significaba pero no entendí muy bien- Respondió el pequeño observando también su collar, todos sus amigos hicieron lo mismo por unos momentos más pero al final por ser pequeños se olvidaron del asunto y siguieron divirtiéndose en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Silver Shine.

-AHHH! UN RATON- Gritó Pumpkin Cake al ver a un pequeño ratoncito pasar entre sus cascos, lo cual alarmó a todo el mundo mientras los demás intentaban pisar atrapar al ratón que resultó ser la mascota de Silver Shine.

Asustado el ratoncito corrió hasta el unicornio plateado quien al verlo le extendió el casco y este pequeño subió hasta el lomo de Silver Shine para luego ocultarse en la crin del pequeño unicornio.

-No se asusten amigos- Les dijo Silver Shine a los demás –Solo es la mascota que me regaló mi tía Fluttershy, les presento a Mr. Squitz- Agregó el pequeño unicornio plateado mientras metía su casco a su crin.

-Es Mr. Squitz, ya lo recuerdo- Dijo la pequeña Blossom Sparks acercándose al ratón.

-Vamos pequeño, sal a decir hola- Comentó Silver Shine sacando su casco de su crin y sosteniendo a su mascota.

-Oh, es muy lindo- Comentó Aqua Night al ver al ratoncito en el casco de Silver Shine.

-Yo también quiero uno- Dijo Spring Shine emocionada.

-Le diré a mi mamá que ustedes también quieren una mascota- Contestó Blossom lo cual alegró a ambas hermanas.

-No me gustan los ratones- Mencionó Pumpkin Cake con algo de asco hacia el ratoncito.

-Eres una miedosa Pumpkin- Comentó Pound Cake y todos rieron un poco.

-No lo soy, solo no me gustan esas cosas- Respondió la unicornio escondiéndose un poco del ratón.

-Si tú lo dices Pumpkin- Comentó Apple Crisp todos rieron un poco más antes de seguir divirtiéndose en la fiesta.

-Yo creo que tu regalo es muy bonito Silver- Dijo Star Night con un tono un poco apenado.

-Gracias Star Night- Respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa caminando junto a la hija de la princesa de la noche.

-Muy bien, aquí voy, recuerda el plan, recuerda el plan, recuerda el plan Blue Knife- Se decía a sí mismo un pony camuflado que llegaba a la fiesta, Blue Knife trataba de mantener su mente en el plan que él y Colen habían acordado.

-Oye Pinkie ¿no es tu más reciente amigo?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba un poco de manzana y observaba al pony llegar a la fiesta.

-Oh, sí vino que bien- Dijo con alegría la pony de pelaje rosa y salió disparada hacia esa dirección.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Pinkie Pie así de emocionada, es decir es la misma emoción de Pinkie pero hay algo diferente esta vez- Pensaba Rainbow Dash al ver a Pinkie tan emocionada por la llegada de ese pony.

-SHINING BOOK, SI VINISTE- Gritó con fuerza Pinkie Pie apareciendo frente al pony camuflado.

-Pinkie Pie hola- Saludó con alegría "Shining Book" por momentos se olvidó del plan que tenía con Colen.

-Sabía que no podías irte del pueblo sin venir a una de mis fiestas- Comentó Pinkie Pie sacando serpentinas de la nada ante lo cual Blue Knife soltó una pequeña risa.

-De verdad tienes un don para hacer reír a los demás Pinkie- Contestó con una sonrisa "Shining Book" una sonrisa que expresaba que Pinkie de verdad lo hacía sentir como si todo lo demás del mundo ya no importara, estar con ella lo hacía reír de nuevo y por momentos olvidar ese pasado que había tenido.

-Sí, Eso me dicen- Respondió Pinkie mientras se mostraba orgullosa de eso limpiando un poco su casco en su pecho –Pero no te quedes ahí, ven a la diversión- Agregó ella empujando a "Shining Book" a la fiesta.

-Oye tranquila ya voy jaja- Respondió el pony terrestre con una sonrisa y caminó junto a ella –Oh, ahí está el cumpleañero- Dijo al ver a Silver Shine divirtiéndose junto a sus amigos en su fiesta.

-Sí, Silver Shine es un muy buen pequeño, siempre divertido y alegre- Respondió Pinkie Pie lo cual hizo sentir un poco mal a Blue Knife, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no era para nada lindo.

-Pinkie- Habló Blue Knife con un tono de duda.

-¿Qué ocurre Book?- Preguntó la pony rosa con una sonrisa.

-Tú amiga la princesa Twilight, ¿Quiere mucho a ese pequeño cierto?- Preguntó Blue Knife con algo de esperanza de que la respuesta despertara en él el hacer el bien.

-Más que eso- Respondió Pinkie Pie –Silver Shine es toda la alegría de Twilight- Siguió diciendo mientras ambos veían como Silver Shine se acercaba de nuevo a Twilight y al resto de su familia, sus abuelos y su tío y tía junto con la pequeña, Spike dándole una palmada al pequeño unicornio plateado e incluidos ahí estaban también Night Strike, Trixie y las pequeñas potrillas Aqua Night y Spring Shine –Verás hace seis años tuvimos un gran incidente con lo del ataque de Tirek, después de eso Twilight recibió ese gran castillo, nosotras íbamos a visitarla de manera constante pero aun así era un lugar muy grande y solitario para ella aunque tuviera a Spike ahí también- Continuó diciendo la pony rosa explicando a Blue Knife todo lo ocurrido mientras él escuchaba con atención lo que su amiga Pinkie Pie le decía.

-El dragón ¿verdad?- Pregunto Blue Knife.

-Sí, bueno, Twilight la verdad se sentía muy sola y nostálgica sobre todo por haber perdido la biblioteca que había sido su hogar aquí en Ponyville, además de que ella adora los libros, entonces como si de magia se tratara, Silver Shine llegó a su vida y todo en el mundo de Twilight cambió, ese pequeño se volvió todo para Twilight, cuidarlo de tiempo completo, quererlo, jugar con él, educarlo y atender al pequeño, Silver Shine se volvió lo que Twilight necesitaba, un hijo y una madre, y ahora míralos ahí todos juntos como una gran…- Decía Pinkie Pie observando al mismo tiempo que Blue Knife a todos aquellos ponys reunidos alrededor del pequeño, ya no solo ellos, también las demás mane, las princesas y el grupo de amigos de Silver Shine incluida Pinkie Pie que fue con ellos de inmediato pero no hubo necesidad de que Blue Knife terminara de escuchar a Pinkie pues ya sabía la palabra que la pony rosa estaba por decir para terminar de hablar.

-Familia- Dijo para sí mismo Blue Knife mientras daba una sonrisa que cambió por una expresión de culpa al ver a todos aquellos en la vida de Silver Shine y recordar que por causa de él y las estúpidas leyes del reino crepuscular al pequeño le fue arrebatada su madre y su padre y él tuvo que ver en eso –Colen, ahora entiendo porque no pudiste matar a Night Strike y porque cuidas tanto de Mía, Sé que nuestro deber es llevar a este pequeño al reino crepuscular para que reciba el veredicto de nuestra reina pero como tú no pudiste asesinar a Night Strike por una familia, Yo no puedo apartar a este pequeño de la suya, no después de que ambos le arrebatamos una antes- Pensó el pony mientras se disponía a retirarse de la fiesta –Lo siento Colen pero por primera vez voy a seguir tu ejemplo, dejaré las cosas en paz, este lugar no es tan malo después de todo, encontraré un sitio donde habitar, ya no seré más el capitán del reino crepuscular Blue Knife, desde hoy me he de nombrar como Shining Book- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras salía de la fiesta pero en ese momento a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta que reconoció de inmediato –Demonios, ¿tan rápido?- Se dijo a sí mismo al ver a Colen acercarse al lugar cargando en su espalda las cosas que eran pertenecientes al reino crepuscular, había sido más rápido de lo que Blue Knife esperaba y ahora pensaba en retirarse por otro lugar sin embargo volteó a ver de nuevo a la familia reunida de manera feliz y decidió quedarse a advertirles sobre lo que ocurría.

-¿A dónde va y por qué no está provocando la distracción como le ordené?- Se preguntó Colen al observar a Blue Knife correr hacia la familia reunida, al verlo hacer eso dio por sentado que iba para crear esa distracción, sin embargo…

-Pinkie Pie, Debes decirle a todos que salgan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan- Comentó algo alterado el pony disfrazado.

-¿De qué estás hablando Shining Book? La fiesta apenas comienza- Respondió ella lanzando serpentinas de la nada.

-No, no lo entiendes, debo hablar con tu amiga- Le respondió Blue Knife pasando de largo de ella a toda prisa.

-¿Qué rayos esperas Blue Knife?- Se dijo a si mismo Colen al notar a su compañero correr hacia la princesa –Haz la distracción de una maldita vez- Pensó con algo de desesperación el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Princesa Twilight- Casi gritó Blue Knife llegando con la princesa lo cual los alarmó un poco por la palabra algo alborotada del pony.

-Oh, tu eres el pony que me tope aquel día- Respondió ella al verlo frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que te aqueja? Pareces algo alterado- Comentó la princesa Luna notando el temor en las palabras de Blue Knife.

-No hay tiempo que explicar, pero debe sacar a su hijo de aquí, corre grave peligro- Respondió el pony terrestre lo cual puso en alerta no solo a la familia del pequeño y a Twilight sino también a varios guardias reales que estaban resguardando la fiesta, Shining Armor entonces también se preparó y pidió un arma.

-Shining Book ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Su voz, su voz me es familiar- Pensó Night Strike poniéndose en alerta también.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero debe creerme, su hijo está en peligro- Respondió Blue Knife y después de dar un gran suspiro y tragar saliva amarga volvió a hablar para revelar lo que estaba ocultando –El reino crepuscular ha venido por el- Al decir estas palabras todo el mundo se estremeció a un más y Twilight abrazó fuerte a su hijo.

-RODEENLO- Ordenó Shining Armor.

A su orden una decena de guardias rodeó al pony terrestre apuntándole con lanzas mientras Night Strike también temía al escuchar lo dicho.

-¿Qué dijo mamá? ¿Qué es el reino crepuscular?- Preguntó Inocente el pequeño Silver Shine aunque si estaba algo asustado al ver las reacciones de los demás.

-Tranquilo hijo descuida- Respondió Twilight mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Silver Shine.

-¿Cómo es que tú conoces sobre ese reino?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia mientras iluminaba su cuerno y todos miraban al pony frente a él ahora con desconfianza, todas las mane también estaban muy alertas pero Pinkie parecía estar en una pesadilla al ver con mucha intriga y confusión a Blue Knife.

-Pinkie lo siento- Dijo el pony al sentir la mirada de la pony roa sobre él –Sé de esto porque yo provengo de ese lugar, mi nombre no es Shining Book- Respondió el pony terrestre mientras retiraba de su casco ese brazalete que lo camuflaba y ante la mirada de todos y un resplandor blanco regresó a su forma original, un pony color azul fuerte de crin y cola café con ojos dorados y una CM de una daga en curva con un destello celeste, al verlo Night Strike lo reconoció, frunció su seño y cerró con furia sus dientes mientras se ponía frente a su familia observando con hostilidad a aquel asesino con el que había pelado hace ya seis años.

-BLUE KNIFE- Dijo el pegaso verde al ver de nuevo al pony azul.

-Largo tiempo sin vernos, Night Strike- Respondió el pony azul mirando sin expresión al pegaso que había sido su compañero como capitán.

-¿Lo conoces?- Cuestionó Trixie a su esposo.

-Sí, Blue Knife, uno de los capitanes de Royal Shine en el reino crepuscular, es un asesino como el resto de los demás- Respondió él y al oírlos los demás guardias sacaron sus armas, Spike encendió un poco de fuego en su hocico y su mirada se volvió más amenazante y de pupilas agudas, los unicornios cargaron sus cuernos con magia casi al máximo y los pegasos rodearon por el aire al pony azul, los pequeños fueron evacuados rápido por parte de Cadence, Lightning Sparks y algunos guardias.

-Y no vengo solo- Comentó Blue Knife, al escucharlo Night Strike temió por lo peor pues sabía que un capitán nunca viajaba solo –Night Strike, Colen viene hacia acá en este momento- Dijo para luego mirar a Twilight y señalar a Silver Shine -Y viene por ese pequeño, su majestad, viene por su hijo- Agregó el pony color azul y todo el mundo se puso en posición de atacarlo y de defender a toda costa al pequeño príncipe de Equestria.

-¿Qué rayos hizo ese Idiota?- Se preguntó Colen casi llegando a la fiesta y aceleró su paso para llegar aún más rápido, el elemento sorpresa se había perdido.

Colen comenzó a correr a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a la fiesta del pequeño al ver que su compañero había sido rodeado y tenía armas apuntándole por todos lados, pero ignoraba que Blue Knife se había revelado a propósito y les había advertido de ellos, aunque los ponys de Equestria también desconocían algo más, no solo la descomunal fuerza de Colen, sino algo más peligroso que había entrado a su tierra sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 18….. "Inesperados en Equestria"**


	18. C18 Inesperados en Equestria

**Capítulo 18**

 **"Inesperados en Equestria"**

Blue Knife ha revelado su identidad a los ponys de Equestria, todo con tal de advertirle a la princesa Twilight y a sus amigas acerca del peligro que corre el pequeño Silver Shine, Blue Knife fue tocado por la alegría y la amistad de Pinkie Pie que cambió de forma radical, renunciando a ser parte del reino con tal de hacer lo correcto por primera vez en su vida, las cosas no salieron como se esperaban ya que de alguna manera Colen había reunido los instrumentos pertenecientes al reino crepuscular mucho más rápido de lo que el Pony azul esperaba y ahora estaba a punto de llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Silver Shine.

-Miren viene por haya- Dijo Blue Knife apuntando hacia el sendero y se pudo ver la silueta de un gran pony corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección hacia ellos.

-Maldito seas Blue Knife- Comentó Night Strike acercándose con furia al pony terrestre.

-Puedes ajustar cuentas conmigo después pero si no actúas tú y todos ellos en este momento el pequeño será llevado al reino crepuscular y creo que todos aquí saben lo que le espera en ese lugar ¿No es cierto Night Strike?- Mencionó Blue Knife con una mirada firme y seria, Night Strike gruñó mientras apretaba sus dientes queriendo matar al pony en ese mismo instante pero sabía que Blue Knife tenía razón, ya después tendría tiempo para arreglarse con Blue Knife.

-Trixie, ve con las niñas y escóndase en un lugar seguro, no salgan hasta que todo haya terminado- Comentó Night Strike volteando hacia su esposa que lo miraba demasiado preocupada por él.

-Pero…- Replicó Trixie.

-SOLO HAZLO DE UNA VEZ- Gritó el pegaso verde y Trixie rápido corrió a donde estaban sus hijas.

-Todo el mundo listo, vayan por él- Ordenó la princesa Celestia y un grupo de 15 guardias se juntó y avanzó hacia Colen.

-Twilight, llévate a Silver Shine ahora toma nuestro carruaje y salgan de aquí lo más pronto posible- Comentó la princesa Luna mientras iluminaba su cuerno y creaba una barrera mágica para mantener a raya a Colen que ya estaba por entrar el perímetro de la fiesta.

-Gracias princesa- Respondió Twilight y junto a sus padres y Cadence que había regresado por su bebé, que quedó al cuidado de los padres de Twilight, subieron al carruaje de las princesas para huir a un lugar a salvo.

-Vamos contigo Twilight- Comentó Rarity subiendo al carruaje mientras Rainbow Dash volva junto a ellos para darles una cobertura.

Applejack y Fluttershy por su parte guiaban al resto de los invitados de la fiesta a un lugar a salvo pero Pinkie Pie se había quedado ahí, impactada por la revelación de Blue Knife, y era quién junto con algunos guardias y Night Strike lo mantenían vigilado.

-Pinkie yo…- Mencionaba Blue Knife con vergüenza remordimiento.

-Me mentiste…- Contestó Pinkie en tono triste, tanto que su crin se volvió lacia –Pensé que eras mi amigo…- Agregó ella haciendo sentir peor al pony azul, la primera amiga verdadera que tenía y lo había arruinado todo en un instante.

-Nos mintió a todos ya ahora pone en peligro a más de una vida- Comentó Night Strike con furia y preparándose para ayudar en la pelea, sabía que ante la fuerza de Colen la barrera de la princesa Luna no duraría mucho, había visto al pony golpear barreras mágicas antes y destruirlas con su demoledora fuerza además de que los guardias que fueron a su encuentro tampoco durarían mucho en un combate contra el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares –Me encararé de ti cuando todo esto acabe- Dijo en un tono sombrío el pegaso verde haciéndolo ver como aquel viejo asesino que había sido antes.

-Déjame ayudar…- Suplicó Blue Knife.

-Si se mueve, mátenlo- Comentó Night Strike antes de retirarse y dejarlo ahí con los guardias que quedaban y una Pinkie que seguía destrozada.

-Pinkie… lo siento…- Se disculpó el pony terrestre con tono de arrepentimiento.

-Yo lo siento también… siento haber creído en ti ciegamente- Le contestó la pony rosa lo cual hizo que Blue Knife diera un suspiro, cerrara sus ojos y derramara algunas lágrimas por las palabras que estaba recibiendo por parte de Pinkie Pie.

En el exterior Colen se encontraba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la barrera mágica de la princesa Luna, eran tan potentes los golpes del pony terrestre ya sin su camuflaje que la barrera se agrietaba a cada golpe recibido, la princesa Celestia también reforzó la barrera mágica con su magia ante lo cual Colen solo comenzó a golpear más fuerte haciendo ceder la barrera mágica poco a poco, las princesas estaban anonadadas por la devastadora brutalidad de los golpes de este pony.

-Maldición… no tengo posibilidades… no sin las armas adecuadas…- Pensaba Night Strike sudando nervioso al ver que Colen estaba por romper esa barrera mágica, solo era cuestión de unos cuantos golpes más, y todo en su poder para detener al gran pony era una lanza y 15 guardias que él sabía podrían morir de un solo golpe del comandante Colen –Tendré que arriesgarlo todo- Se dijo a sí mismo el pegaso verde y se puso firme.

Por unos momento Colen detuvo sus golpes al ver a Night Strike acercarse a él frente a la barrera apuntándole con esa lanza que tenía en sus cascos y sostenía con la ayuda de sus alas, ambos se miraron unos momento recordando su amistad en la infancia, sus misiones juntos en el reino crepuscular y los trágicos eventos de hace 6 años, tanto en este mundo como en su reino natal.

-Night Strike- Dijo Colen al ver al pegaso verde frente a él.

-Colen- Respondió el pegaso verde.

-No tiene que ser así, solo entréguenme al hijo de la princesa Radiant Shine y también a Blue Knife, hazlo y prometo que todos los demás podrán vivir en paz, dejaremos este reino y nunca volverán a saber de nosotros, podrás quedarte aquí y seguir con la vida que tienes ahora- Le ofreció el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares a Night Strike, era una buena oferta la que le hacía.

-Olvídalo, ese pequeño no solo es un príncipe aquí, también es mi sobrino, mi familia, hijo de mi hermano, hermano que tú asesinaste y te digo de una vez Colen, la única forma en la que obtendrás a ese pequeño es pasando sobre mi frío e inerte cuerpo- Le respondió el pegaso verde en tono de rechazo y apuntando su lanza al cuello de Colen a desde dentro de esa barrera mágica.

-Hubiera preferido no hacerle daño a nadie y llevarme al pequeño tranquilamente, pero si eso es lo que decides, con todo el dolor de mi alma, que así sea- Contestó Colen y con más fuerza y brutalidad comenzó a golpear de nuevo la barrera mágica.

-Tú no tienes alma si haces esto- Pensó el pegaso verde mientras se preparaba para una nueva pelea contra Colen.

La barrera cedió por fin después de un devastador golpe por parte de Colen, las princesas quedaron atónitas ante esto, su magia destruida por la fuerza de un solo pony, el sostener la barrera les había provocado un dolo de cabeza a ambas, Celestia notó como de la boca y la nariz de su hermana salía un poco de sangre y ordenó que se la llevaran de inmediato, ella se negaba pero Celestia la convenció al decirle que su hija necesitaba a su madre.

-Nadie se precipite, vieron lo que este pony le puede hacer a los escudos de magia de las princesas juntas, imaginen lo que uno de sus golpes le puede hacer a sus cuerpos- Advirtió Night Strike a los otros 15 guardias que estaban con él.

-Fuera de mi camino y consérvense en una pieza- Comentó Colen en un tono amenazador y mostrando su gran fuerza al dar un golpe en el suelo creando un hoyo por el cual cabía su casco, los guardias retrocedieron ante esto pero no se retiraron del todo.

-Tu que vienes de otro mundo- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Celestia mientras aparecía frente a él -¿Por qué hacen todo esto?- Preguntó la monarca del sol.

-Tengo mis órdenes, llevar a ese pequeño a su majestad Royal Shine para que reciba el veredicto de ella y se decida su destino- Respondió Colen.

-No tiene que ser así, Silver Shine ha crecido aquí en paz por los último 6 años y apuesto a que su reino ha tenido los mismos años de paz, no hay razón para que nuestros mundos interfieran en la paz que hay en el otro, usted sabe que lo que digo es verdad, regrese a su reino con su compañero y nunca vuelva a pisar la tierra de Equestria en su existencia, pero el pequeño príncipe, se queda aquí en este mundo- Respondió la princesa Celestia en un tono serio de voz.

-Tiene razón, nuestros mundos han estado en paz 6 años, pero lo que no entiende es que ese unicornio no pertenece a su mundo y no puedo dejar que se quede aquí, para bien o mal debe regresar al reino crepuscular- Respondió Colen sin dar señal de que alguna vez cambiaría de opinión.

-Entonces no me deja otra opción- Respondió la princesa Celestia con una orden de su casco todo guardia ahí presente rodeó a Colen, más de 80 guardias contando a Night Strike y Shining Armor entre ellos.

-Esto pudo terminar pacíficamente, pero veo que las relaciones diplomáticas ya no son posibles- Respondió el pony terrestre de una manera muy tranquila, algo había en todo esto, algo extraño, incluso 80 ponys serían un problema para Colen, podría tener toda su fuerza pero la diferencia era abrumadora, además de que entre el grupo se encontraba Night Strike que conocía bien la forma de combate de Colen y también la princesa Celestia, una Alicornio.

-Algo está mal- Pensaba Blue Knife -¿Por qué esta tan calmado? Son demasiados incluso para él, no creo que lo maten pero lograrían someterlo si….- Se preguntaba el pony azul cuando de pronto su nariz detecto cerca de ellos un aroma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- le preguntó Pinkie Pie antes de retirarse del lugar, ya había tenido suficiente del pony azul pero verlo olfatear como un animal salvaje le dio intriga a la pony rosa.

-Este aroma, huele a… huele a… DEMONIOS, Pinkie desátame rápido- Suplicó el pony azul ante lo cual los demás guardias que lo rodeaban le apuntaron con espadas en la garganta.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué puedas ayudarlos a raptar a Silver Shine y llevarlo a ese reino crepuscular para que muera? ¡Jamás!- Respondió furiosa Pinkie Pie.

-No lo entiendes, No ha venido solo, ahora entiendo por qué recolectó las cosas tan rápido, el reino ha… ¡CUIDADO!- Gritó de un momento a otro y con un giro de su cabeza logró apartar una de las espadas y se lazó hacia Pinkie derribándola al suelo, ella molesta por esto y creyendo que se trataba de un ataque le dio un golpe a Blue Knife pero al levantarse vio lo que el pony azul había hecho.

-¿Qué…? Dijo Pinkie al ver en el suelo los cuerpos de los guardias que habían rodeado a Blue Knife, todos ellos con al menos 3 flechas en el cuerpo, yacían inertes en el suelo.

-Pinkie…- Habló el pony azul con voz algo cortada y la pony rosa dirigió su atención hacia él, al verlo, dio un suspiro de horror al ver 3 flechas clavadas en el cuerpo del Blue Knife, dos de ellas en su pata trasera derecha y la otra en su costado.

-BLUE KNIFE- Comentó con temor al ver al pony atravesado por esas puntas de flecha –Tu… me… me salvaste- Dijo ella acercándose al pony azul.

-Te dije… te dije que ayudaría…- Respondió el pony azul dándole una sonrisa a la pony rosa y después tosió un poco de sangre –Debes irte… mira…- Respondió el y con su mirada señaló hacia dónde antes estaba Colen, de un momento a otro las tropas del reino crepuscular habían aparecido en Equestria para ayudar a su comandante en la pelea.

Una pelea embravecida se llevaba a cabo en ese mismo lugar, guardias reales de Equestria contra los guardias del reino crepuscular que nadie sabía de dónde habían llegado, no era posible que estuvieran en Equestria, aun así lo estaban y aunque solo eran la mitad del número de los guardias reales de Equestria, tener al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares era casi como tener a un escuadrón completo de su parte.

Los guardias reales peleaban contra los crepusculares en cielo y tierra, pegasos batiéndose en duelos sobre el aire con espadas lanzas, unicornio disparándose rayos de magia entre ellos, varios Equestres cayeron así como varios guardias crepusculares, por su parte Colen esquivaba rayos de magia y golpes de espadas que los guardias de Equestria le lanzaba y de un solo golpe mandaba a volar a quien su casco alcanzaba, su fuerza era devastadora pero aun así se controlaba para evitar matar a los guardias del otro bando, Night Strike por su parte usaba su mayor agilidad para esquivar fácilmente a los guaridas crepusculares, desarmarlos con movimientos rápidos y precisos con su lanza los mataba atravesándolos mientras la sangre morada de esos guardias recaía en su pelaje verde.

-¡COLEN!- Gritó el pegaso verde cargando contra el pony terrestre.

-Este será nuestro último enfrentamiento Night Strike- Se dijo Colen a sí mismo y dejando su espada en el suelo cargó también contra Night Strike.

La princesa Celestia por su parte protegía a los que podía con su magia, estaba débil para seguir peleando por el momento, los golpes de Colen a su escudo mágico y que este se rompiera por la fuerza del pony le crearon una pequeña contusión y dolor en su cabeza y cuerno, al ver los guardias reales que la princesa comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo por su nariz decidieron retirarla del lugar y encargarse ellos del resto, aunque sabían que de eso había muy pocas probabilidades, si bien ahora eran 50 ponys de Equestria contra 20 crepusculares la fuerza de Colen hacía parecer que las cosas estaban a la par. Mientras se retiraba la princesa logró observar a esos ponys caídos en pelea, sus cuerpos en el suelo, su sangre roja y morada mezclada en la tierra, era una escena lamentable, ¿Por qué tenía todo que llegar a este punto? ¿De verdad valía la pena todo este sacrificio solo por un potrillo que ni siquiera era de esa tierra?, se comenzaba a cuestionar si hizo lo correcto hasta que llegando a un lugar seguro se encontró con su hermana que cuidaba con toda el alma a la pequeña Star Night, ella tampoco había sido nacida de Luna como otros potros nacen de sus madres, pero eso no importaba, Luna la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa y la protegería de todo lo que la amenazara incluso si tuviera que dar su vida en ello.

En la batalla las cosas continuaban haciéndose más difíciles para los guaridas de Equestria, Los crepusculares comenzaban a tener ventaja sobre ellos, Shining Armor por su parte terminaba con la vida de uno de ellos antes de recibir un corte en su pata trasera por parte de otro guarida, un tercero estuvo por encajarle una lanza pero el capitán de la guardia real lograba tele-transportarse y levantando un par de espadas con su magia terminó también con ellos.

-Que no quede ni uno de ellos- Ordenó Shining Armor y todos sus guardias cargaron de nuevo contra los crepusculares en una nueva pelea, matando a un par más el capitán de la guardia se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar a dónde Night Strike sostenía su pela con Colen, el combate entre estos ponys se repetía después de 6 años.

Colen lanzaba sus devastadores golpes que rompían el aire muy cerca de Night Strike y aquellos que impactaban en la tierra creaban un cráter, Night Strike había aprendido su lección, se mantenía lejos del alcance de los golpes del pony terrestre, sabía que uno de esos ataques podría significar la muerte, cuando el pegaso verde decidía atacarlo lo intentaba desde arriba para forzar a Colen a rodar en el suelo, había encontrado la debilidad del comandante, por su tamaño no reaccionaba rápido a los ataques donde no tuviera mucho rango de alcance, Night Strike seguí atacando desde el cielo con una lanza hacia la espalda de Colen quien ya retrocedía más.

-Veo que has mejorado Night Strike- Comentó Colen algo impresionado del progreso del pegaso.

-Que ahora tenga familia no significa que no me haya preparado por si esto llegaba a pasar alguna vez Colen- Respondió el pegaso verde mientras movía la lanza con gran destreza y de nuevo cargaba contra Colen.

-Lo que no has aprendido, es que yo también sigo mejorando- Respondió Colen y en ese momento atrapó la lanza de Night Strike, antes de que el gran pony lo impactara en el suelo con todo y lanza Night Strike la soltó y alzó vuelo, pero fue alcanzado de su casco trasero por el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares quien lo azotó contra la tierra creando otro cráter por el impacto, las alas de Night Strike recibieron la mayor parte del daño y su espalda quedó adolorida, intentó levantarse pero Colen le puso su casco en el cuello y le apuntó con una espada al mismo.

-Anda, hazlo, ¿Qué esperas? Mátame como lo hiciste con mi hermano- Le dijo Night Strike al pony terrestre mientras le escupía un poco de sangre al cuerpo, Colen solo se limpió esa sangre con su casco y lanzó el golpe con esa espada.

Una lanza chocó contra la espada de Colen sacándola de curso y haciendo que quedara a solo milímetros a un lado del rostro del pegaso verde, ambos voltearon y vieron a Shining Armor correr hacia ellos lanzando ataques mágicos que obligaron a Colen a retroceder para evitarlo, Night Strike se levantó adolorido y trató de detener a Shining Armor que seguía corriendo hacia el comandante.

-No espera, es demasiado fuerte para ti- Le advirtió el pegaso al unicornio pero Shining lo ignoró, sentía furia de que alguien tratara de llevarse al pequeño Silver Shine lejos de su familia en Equestria.

-POR EQUESTRIA- Gritó Shining Armor y cargó su cuerno con magia, Colen al tenerlo al alcance lanzó un golpe pero Shining se tele-transportó sobre él y desde el aire lazó un rayo de magia que impactó de golpe al comandante haciendo que este fuera empujado un poco, Shining vio una oportunidad para atacar, levantó una espada y le intentó dar una estocada a Colen, para su desgracia el ataque mágico no había aturdido al comandante, solo lo había empujado, desvió la espada con su casco y tomó a Shining del cuello y comenzó a ahogarlo, Night Strike intentó ayudar pero fue apresado también del cuello por Colen quien hizo que ambos ponys chocaran entre ellos y luego los impacto en el suelo.

-Agh, mi casco… creo que está roto- Comentó Shining Armor tomándose su casco derecho delantero.

-Eligieron pelear y ahora van a caer- Dijo de una manera fría Colen acercándose lentamente a ambos mientras tomaba una lanza.

Ocultos tras una roca se encontraban Pinkie Pie y Blue Knife, la pony rosa había logrado arrastrar el cuerpo del pony azul con todo y las flechas en él, seguía consiente pero la sangre seguía saliendo.

-Oh no, esto no Shining, Night Strike- Dijo ella al ver como los ponys eran derrotados por el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se preguntó Blue Knife y logró arrastrarse un poco para ver como Colen se dirigía hacia ambos con lanza ya lista para acabar con la vida de los dos ponys frente a él, esto llenó de ira a Blue Knife y decidió ayudar ¿pero cómo en ese estado? –Pinkie Pie- Llamó él a la pony rosa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- Le preguntó ella preocupada por el estado del pony que seguía perdiendo sangre, más por la herida de su costado que por la de su casco trasero.

-Necesito que saques las flechas de mí- Le pidió el pony azul.

-¿Qué? Yo no sé cómo hacer eso- Respondió ella algo asustada por la petición de Blue Knife.

-Pinkie por favor, hazlo, tengo que ir a ayudarlos- Respondió el pony azul –Por favor- le suplicó Blue Knife y con algo de miedo Pinkie sacó las flechas del cuerpo del pony azul.

-Pero, no puedes hacer nada en ese…- Decía la pony rosa pero fue interrumpida por el pony azul.

-Encaja esa flecha en mi pata y luego aléjate de aquí- Le dijo Blue Knife a la pony rosa frente a él que quedó confundida y aterrada de lo que Blue Knife le pedía.

-NO, yo no puedo hacerte eso- Respondió ella alejándose un poco de Blue Knife –Me estas asustando- Agregó ella con voz temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo.

-SI QUIERES QUE ELLOS VIVAN HAZLO DE UNA VEZ- Le gritó con furia el pony azul a Pinkie Pie quien solo se asustó y tomó la flecha de nuevo –Solo hazlo y corre a un lugar seguro, lo más lejos de mí que te sea posible- Agregó él antes de que la pony le clavara esa flecha en la pata, le dio vuelta a la flecha y luego la sacó de golpe causándole un gran dolor al pony terrestre.

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento…- Dijo ella acercándose al pony en el suelo para disculparse pero en ese momento Blue Knife la empujó con fuerza -¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella con lágrimas en el rostro y una pequeña cortada en su mejilla.

-Pinkie…. Vete ahora….- Comentó el pony azul y ante sus ojos Blue Knife comenzó a tener esa transformación en Wolf Pony.

Pinkie Pie observó como todo el cuerpo de Blue Knife se estremecía y se deformaba para volverse acomodar de manera diferente, sus pupilas se hicieron más agudas, su pelaje comenzó a crecer, sus cascos cambiaron por garras, su hocico se volvió más agudo y se llenó de blancos y afilados dientes y sus orejas cambiaron para parecer más caninas también su cola se llenó de pelos, Blue Knife había tenido su transformación completa.

Pinkie estaba tan impactada y aterrorizada con lo que presenció que se quedó paralizada y no huyó del lugar, la mirada de Blue Knife se fijó sobre ella y con un gruñido salvaje se acercó a la pony quien con miedo empezó a arrastrarse en el suelo pero no fue ni cerca para poder huir de la bestia frente a ella.

Pinkie Pie cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar esperando lo que parecía ser su final, sin embargo al verla así el Wolf-pony la olfateó y pareció reconocerla en ese estado salvaje, se detuvo y su mirada por momentos regresó a ser normal dando un sonido de cachorro triste, al escuchar ese sonido Pinkie abrió sus ojos y vio a Blue Knife frente a ella.

-Blue Knife…- Dijo ella acercando se casco a la mejilla de la bestia pero esta no se dejó tocar por ella, Pinkie recordó en ese momento lo que ocurría con Shining y Night Strike.

-Blue, por favor, tienes que ayudarlos, mira, los va a matar- Habló ella y señaló hacia donde Colen estaba sosteniendo la lanza ya en el aire decidiendo a cuál de los dos ponys matar primero –Sálvalos, ambos tienen hijas, ambos tienen, familia- Dijo la pony rosa con lágrimas suplicantes en su rostro.

Blue Knife en su estado salvaje la volteó a ver con esos ojos inundados de lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, su mirada volvió a hacerse aguda, Pinkie retrocedió ante esto pensado que el Wolf-pony la atacaría, pero Blue Knife solo giró su vista hacia Colen mirándolo con odio y resentimiento por lo que estaba haciendo, dio otro gruñido mucho más violento esta vez y a toda velocidad se lanzó contra el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares con la intención de defender eso que había aprendido en la tierra de Equestria.

-Lo siento- Dijo Colen mientras le apuntaba a Night Strike con su lanza –Esto pudo terminar de otra manera, quería que fuera de otra manera, pero al parecer no puede ser así- Comentó el gran pony alzando su lanza al cielo a punto de dejarla caer sobre el pecho del pegaso verde.

-No eres, más que, un asesino de sangre fría- Respondió Night Strike con furia viendo como esa lanza se alzaba sobre él.

Colen dejó caer su lanza sobre Night Strike pero antes de que esta golpeara al pegaso verde algo derribó a Colen haciendo que la lanza quedara clavada en el suelo a un lado de Night Strike, por segunda vez se había salvado de la muerte, Shining Armor y Night Strike se levantaron para ver como Colen era arrastrado por el suelo por parte de un lobo más grande, mordiendo al comandante de su casco y sin soltarlo Blue Knife en su estado Wolf-pony le dio vueltas a Colen y lo arrojó por las aires, Colen dio un giro en el aire y aterrizó en tierra con sus cuatro patas, el solo impacto creo otro cráter en el suelo, aún más grande que los demás.

-¿Pero qué?, Blue Knife- Dijo Colen al ver al pony totalmente transformado en un lobo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó Shining Armor al ver al lobo frente haciéndole frente al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Era verdad- Comentó Night Strike al ver a esa criatura.

-¿Qué era verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo Shining Armor manteniéndose en guardia en todo momento.

-En nuestra tierra se encuentran 5 clanes, después de la gran guerra fueron muy pocos los que quedaron de ellos, uno de esos clanes decía tener conexiones con unas criaturas llamadas Wolf-pony, se decía que ellos podían transformarse en esas criaturas para ser más efectivos en batalla, ahora veo que era verdad, jamás pensé que las leyendas sobre eso fueran verdad- Explicó Night Strike mientras se sobaba un ala lo mismo que Shining Armor que sobaba su casco.

-Blue Knife, desiste de inmediato, es una orden directa- Le ordenó Colen al Wolf-pony pero este solo le dio un rugido en respuesta y luego un aullido antes de lanzarse contra él.

Colen dio un gran golpe para impactar al Wolf-pony pero este lo esquivó saltando hacia la derecha, Colen siguió repitiendo sus golpes contra Blue Knife en su forma de Wolf-pony quien buscaba también una oportunidad para atacar al comandante, finalmente un golpe de Colen quedó atorado en la tierra y al sacarlo fue tarde para evitar la embestida del lobo frente a él, antes de que Colen se reincorporara, Blue Knife lo volvió a morder, esta vez en la pata trasera, Colen resistía el ser arrastrado pues la fuerza de Blue Knife también había aumentado con su transformación.

-Aléjate de mí- Dijo Colen y logró darle una patada al Wolf-pony que los lastimo algo grave en el pecho, el golpe de Colen logró romper algunos de los huesos de Blue Knife.

El Wolf-pony dio un aullido de dolor al recibir el impacto en su pecho, Colen se recompuso pero se dolió de su pata trasera, al observarla pudo notar un poco de sangre en esta, los dientes de Blue Knife eran más filosos de lo que él esperaba, en sus años como capitán y ahora como comandante no había recibido una herida que lo hiciera sangrar, su piel más resistente que la de los otros clanes lo protegía incluso de espadas, ahí fue donde entendió que si peleaba enserio Blue Knife podría llegar a dañarlo de seriedad.

-¿Por qué pelea de nuestro lado?- Se preguntaba Night Strike en su mente al ver que la pelea volvía a iniciar, Colen seguía lanzando golpes con sus cascos mientras Blue Knife esquivaba al mismo tiempo de que lanzaba mordidas y zarpazos intentando dañar a Colen, algunos golpes de Colen rosaban el pelaje de Blue Knife arrancando varios de sus pelos, lo mismo hacían los zarpazos que daba el Wolf-pony, ninguno de los dos cedía ni un solo momento.

-No hay tiempo de dudar Night Strike, esta es nuestra oportunidad- Comentó Shining Armor tomando un pedazo de lanza, que solo era madera, con su magia.

-Tienes razón- Respondió el pegaso verde y ambos se unieron a la pelea.

Colen logró detener un ataque de Blue Knife y azotarlo contra el suelo, el Wolf-pony quedó aturdido por el golpe y algo mareado, el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares se disponía a darle otro golpe a Blue Knife pero en ese momento una patada desde la derecha contra su rostro lo sacó de balance, dio unos pasos hacia la derecha aturdido solo para recibir otro golpe en el rostro con un palo lo cual lo hizo retroceder aún más, abrió sus ojos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió un golpe combinado de Shining Armor y Night Strike lo cual lo derribó y rodó en el suelo para alejarse.

El aturdido Wolf-pony se levantó y vio frente a él a los dos otros ponys luchando contra Colen, Blue Knife en ese estado se puso junto a ellos dos y los miró como si pudiera reconocerlos a ambos, más a Night Strike, el pegaso verde asintió con la cabeza, luego volteó hacia Shining Armor quien también hizo lo mismo y los tres rodearon a Colen, al levantarse, el comandante se vio rodeado, Shining Armor le apuntaba con un rayo de magia, Blue Knife como Wolf-pony le cerraba el paso y a un lado de él, Night Strike listo para encajarle dos espadas que había recogido.

-Se acabó Colen, esta locura se terminó- Comentó Night Strike mientras llevaba las dos espadas que tenía al cuello de Colen como si se tratara de una tijera.

-Ríndete, todas tus tropas también están vencidas- Agregó Shining Armor y señaló a las tropas crepusculares que se encontraban en el suelo con lanzas apuntándoles al cuello.

Colen solo miró a su alrededor, sus tropas vencidas, el a merced de tres ponys que lo matarían si hacía cualquier movimiento, el pequeño que buscaban ya "a salvo" lejos de ese lugar, no quedaba otra cosa que hacer más que rendirse o eso es lo que los demás pensaban que era todo lo que el comandante podía hacer.

-Yo, me rindo- Dijo Colen se ponía pecho tierra y bajaba su cabeza –Pero antes de todo deben preguntarse algo muy importante, ¿Por qué creen que ninguno de nosotros fue a perseguir a la princesa que se llevó al pequeño? Les preguntó Colen, ante esta pregunta Shining y Night Strike se confundieron pero no tuvieron más tiempo para pensar, de un momento a otro ocurrió una explosión en el castillo de la amistad, una de las paredes cayó con un gran estruendo y dejando un gran agujero en el lugar.

Ante el estruendo los ponys que rodeaban a Colen se distrajeron, el comandante aprovechó la situación para quitarse de encima a Night Strike y tomarlo con su casco, Shining Armor intentó detenerlo con su rayo de magia pero Colen utilizó al pegaso verde como escudo pony, Blue Knife se abalanzó contra él pero Colen soltó a Night Strike y le dio un golpe al Wolf-pony, lo tomó de su cola y lo arrojó contra Shining Armor antes de que este pudiera atacarlo de nuevo.

-Siento dejarlos de esa manera, pero es momento de regresar a nuestro hogar, no intenten seguirnos porque de una vez les digo que eso no les será posible- Les dijo el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares antes de retirarse junto con las tropas sobrevivientes, aprovecharon también la explosión y el ruido para derribar e incluso matar a algunas de las tropas de Equestria y poder escapar hacia el bosque Everfree, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el castillo de la amistad? ¿De dónde vino esa explosión?

 ** _MOMENTOS ANTES EN EL CASTILLO._**

Twilight, sus padres, Cadence, Rainbow Dash y Spike iban en el carruaje de las princesas, su destino era ir lo más lejos posible del lugar pero de la nada una lluvia de flechas los obligó a descender, sin más opción por el momento tuvieron que regresar al castillo de la amistad mientras eran perseguidos por un grupo de guardias crepusculares que se habían ocultado en el bosque para emboscarlos, Spike se quedó atrás y con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash ambos desafiaron con valor a los crepusculares Spike sopló su fuego logrando quemar a varios con su fuego de dragón, Rainbow Dash utilizaba su velocidad como su gran ventaja y daba golpes que derribaban a los guardias que los seguían, el entrenamiento con los Wonderbolts también le había dado algunas habilidades para el combate ambos lograron ganar algo de tiempo para los demás y que pudieran escapar de ahí antes de que les dieran alcance.

No tuvieron mucha suerte cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a un combate directo, puesto que eran superados en número ya ambos fueron dejados inconscientes en el suelo cerca del bosque mientras los guardias seguían a la familia, llegando al castillo entraron por un pasaje secreto del mismo para evitar la fuerte confrontación que estaba cerca de la entrada principal del lugar.

-Mami, tengo miedo- Dijo el pequeño Silver Shine temblando un poco junto a su madre.

-Tranquilo hijo todo va a estar bien, solo quédate a mi lado y no te pasará nada malo- Le respondió Twilight acariciando su crin.

-¿Twilight hacia dónde?- Preguntó Cadence.

-Cadence, tu bebé aquí también está en peligro, por aquí hacia abajo hay un refugio, si nos escondemos ahí podremos estar a salvo hasta que todo haya pasado- Respondió Twilight y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, siguieron caminando pero al casi llegar a ese refugio todos se detuvieron de golpe al ver que un pony se encontraba en la puerta que llevaba a ese lugar que se suponía era seguro.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que lo que ese desgraciado de Colen me dijo era cierto- Se escuchó decir a ese pony mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó Twilight algo asustada y preocupada mientras mantenía a su hijo tras de ella.

-Oh cierto, permítame que me presente princesa- Comentó este pony haciendo una reverencia –Mi nombre es Shield, Hard Shield y vengo por ese pequeño- Dijo el pony que sorprendentemente resultó ser el otro capitán del reino crepuscular mientras señalaba a Silver Shine.

-Nunca- Respondió ella cargando un rayo de magia que disparó contra el capitán.

Al ver el rayo Hard Shield sacó una especie de escudo que reflejo ese ataque a una de las paredes creando un pequeño agujero.

-Creo que no me ha entendido, esto no está a discusión- Comentó el pony rojo mientras corría hacia ello, el padre de Twilight corrió para interceptarlo y detenerlo.

-Corran, yo lo detengo- Dijo el padre de Twilight sosteniendo al capitán que no se mostraba inmutado, las demás escaparon de ahí pero el padre de Twilight recibió un golpe del escudo de Hard Shield y luego fue azotado contra la pared.

–Te mataría ahora pero tengo prisa- Dijo el capitán Hard Shield antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Cómo es que lograron entrar?- Preguntó la madre de Twilight pero nadie tenía la respuesta a esto.

Corrieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo abierto donde por sorpresa ya se encontraba Hard Shield esperando por ellos.

-Huir es inútil- Les dijo el pony acercándose a ellas.

-Mamá- Dijo Silver asustado.

-No te lo llevaras- Comentó Twilight mientras realizaba un escudo de magia que era reforzado con la ayuda de su madre y de Cadence que temía por la vida de su bebé.

-Jajaja, como si su estúpido escudo fuera a detenerme- Respondió Hard Shield y de una bolsa que traía colgando sacó un artefacto redondo y negro mientras se sentaba y con su otro casco encendía una especie de mini antorcha –Kaboom jeje- Dijo el capitán mientras encendía ese artefacto y lo lanzaba contra la pared del castillo la cual creo esa gran explosión que todos escucharon haciendo que las piedras y el cristal cayeran sobre el escudo, Hard Shield lanzó más bombas al escudo que terminó por ceder, apenas si pudieron tele-transportarse a tiempo para evitar la avalancha.

-MADRE- Dijo Twilight al ver a su madre bajo unos escombros, ella no había logrado salir de ahí a tiempo.

Un grito de Cadence hizo voltear a Twilight y vio como la princesa era noqueada por el pony que no tuvo ninguna duda en hacerlo, por suerte el bebé de Cadence cayó sobre ella amortiguando la caída aun así comenzó a llorar.

-NO CADENCE- Gritó Twilight y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar otra bomba fue arrojada frente a ella, Twilight realizó un escudo mágico que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y la explosión la mandó a volar a ella y a su hijo hasta una pared.

-Vaya, pensé que podría decir que había matado a una Alicornio- Comentó Hard Shield al ver que tanto Twilight como Cadence seguían respirando pero ambas estaban inconscientes en el suelo –Que más da, me gustaría que matarlas en este momento, pero por el momento no puedo, además tengo órdenes directas y si fallo esta vez, no viviré- Dijo en forma de monólogo el capitán de la guardia crepuscular y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Twilight y Silver Shine, tomo al pequeño que estaba de igual manera inconsciente y lo puso sobre su lomo –Despídete pequeño, no las podrás ver jamás jajajaja- Mencionó Hard Shield dando una risa y corriendo hasta llegar a ese hoyo que hizo su explosión en el castillo para poder salir de ahí y dirigirse de igual manera hacia el bosque Everfree.

 ** _EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

-Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de esos guardias nos den alcance, traerán a más y nuestro número ha disminuido demasiado, no podemos tener más bajas- Comentó Colen haciendo que las tropas llegaran al claro del bosque.

Al llegar al claro del bosque vio como un par de ponys mantenían abierto un portal mientras otros pasaban cosas que Colen había recuperado, ordenó que los que pudieran cargaran más cosas y entraran al portal lo más rápido que les fuese posible, al ver el último de ellos pasar el portal Colen volteó su mira esperando a alguien que no llegaba.

-¿Le dije a ese Idiota que no se retrasara- Pensó el comandante pero instantes después se puso en guardia al escuchar un ruido por la derecha, volteó y vio a quien buscaba, Hard Shield llegaba con ese potro en su lomo.

-Misión cumplida, Comandante ¿Acaso pensaste que soy un estúpido? Pues no mira aquí está lo que pediste- Comentó el pony rojo arrojando al pequeño de su lomo, Colen no perdió tiempo y le puso unos grilletes para que Silver Shine no pudiera usar su magia, eran cadenas especiales forjadas por los mismos Shine para poder contener a otros Shine en caso de que fuese necesario, pero nunca se imaginaron usarlas en alguien tan pequeño como él.

-Bien, esta vez si tienes al correcto- Respondió Colen lo cual confundió al capitán –Descuida, hablaré bien de ti ante la reina y evitaré que te den la pena de muerte por traición y mentira contra la corona- Agregó el comandante lo cual preocupó un poco al capitán de la guardia crepuscular, no tenía ni idea de quién había traído.

-¿Por qué le pones las cadenas de los Shine?- Preguntó Hard Shield confundido al ver como Colen enredaba a ese pequeño en las cadenas que eran de un color azul que resplandecía evitando así el flujo de magia en su cuerpo.

Antes de que Colen hablara voces se escucharon salir del bosque, el comandante y el capitán voltearon y a través del bosque lograron ver a una multitud de ponys dirigidos por Night Strike y Shining Armor, con ellos también iban Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie quien buscaba a Blue Knife.

-¡Deténganse en este instante!- Gritó Shining Armor mientras todos corrían hacia el portal.

-Rápido cubre nuestra huida- Dijo el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares mientras tomaba a Silver Shine y lo ponía en su espalda y giraba hacia el portal.

-Con gusto- Respondió Hard Shield con una sonrisa maliciosa y sacaba otra bomba de su bolsa a su costado.

-Un portal… HAY QUE DETENRLOS AHORA- Gritó Night Strike al ver cómo Colen avanzaba hacia el portal, sabía a dónde se dirigían.

Varios pegasos guardias volaron a máxima velocidad tratando de alcanzarlos pero Hard Shield lanzó esas bombas que tenía, cayeron en el suelo y explotaron casi frente a los pegasos, la onda expansiva los mandó hacia atrás haciéndolos chocar contra el resto del grupo que cayeron al suelo, solo Night Strike logró esquivar eso y voló aún más rápido pero sus alas se vencieron por el dolor y cayó a tierra, se levantó comenzó a correr casi de inmediato.

-¡¿NIGHT STRIKE?!- Gritó confundido Hard Shield al ver al pegaso ahí –DIJISTE QUE HABÍA MUERTO- Comentó el pony rojo volteando hacia Colen.

-Vuelvan aquí miserables secuestradores…- Comentó Applejack herida en el suelo por el pony que le cayó encima.

-Ahora mismo acabaré con él- Comentó Hard Shield algo incrédulo aún por ver al pegaso verde correr en dirección hacia él.

-No hay tiempo, entra ahora, es un orden- Le dijo Colen a lo cual el pony rojo solo dio un gruñido y entro al portal seguid por Colen, al ellos cruzar el portal se cerró, Night Strike saltó para intentar alcanzar el portal pero todo fue inútil, no llegó a tiempo y el portal se había cerrado.

-NO, NO, NOOOOO- Gritó con furia y desesperación el pegaso verde al ver que la puerta a su mundo se había cerrado por completo.

Todo el mundo regresó hacia el pueblo, tristes, decepcionados de ellos mismos por no haber podido detener a los crepusculares, dolidos por el secuestro del príncipe Silver Shine. Twilight, Cadence, los padres de Twilight y el bebé de Cadence eran atendidos en el mismo castillo, no era seguro que salieran por lo que los médicos fueron hasta ellos, seguían inconscientes, pero afuera del castillo de la amistad se encontraban todos los demás que habían peleado contra el reino crepuscular, a lo pequeños se les mantenía resguardados en un refugio al cuidado de la princesa Luna, Celestia, de Lightning Sparks y de Spike.

-No puedo creerlo… Silver Shine…- Dijo en voz leve y con tristeza Rarity al recordar cómo se llevaban al unicornio plateado.

-Shoot!, Esto no puede estar pasando- Comentó Applejack tomando su sombrero y arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo.

-Pobre Silver Shine, no puedo creer que ya no esté- Dijo Fluttershy llorando un poco al escuchar del rapto del pequeño.

-Si tú estás triste… imagina cómo estará Twilight cuando se enteré de esto- Mencionó Rainbow Dash sobando sus alas y en ese momento todos miraron hacia el castillo de la amistad, sabían que en algún momento ella despertaría y tendrían que decirle lo ocurrido.

-¡OIGAN ESTA AQUÍ!- Se escuchó la voz de un guardia, lo cual llamó la atención de los presentes.

Llegando cerca de donde se disputó aquella pelea por Silver Shine los guardias reales rodeaban a un lobo que les gruñía y les lanzaba zarpazos cuando ellos se acercaban con sus lanzas.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó Rarity al ver al lobo.

-Blue…- Se escuchó decir a Pinkie y se acercó al lobo.

-¿Pinkie Pie a dónde vas? Deja que ellos se encarguen de esto- Comentó Applejack al ver a la pony avanzar hacia ese lobo.

-O en todo caso que Fluttershy se encargue de ello, después de todo es un animal salvaje- Dijo Rainbow Dash pero ante esto Fluttershy solo retrocedió y trató de ocultarse detrás de Rarity.

-Él no es un animal salvaje- Respondió ella y pasó entre los guardias que por miedo al lobo no hicieron nada para evitar que la pony rosa se acercara a él.

-Hay que hacer algo- Dijo Fluttershy pero en eso todo vieron lo que ocurría.

Pinkie Pie se sentó frente al lobo que dejo de gruñir al ver a la pony rosa frente a él, hizo sonidos como de perro triste y volteó hacia un lado como si no quisiera que ella lo viera de esa manera, Pinkie en ese momento acercó su casco al rostro del lobo pero este se dio la vuelta para evitar el contacto, esto no detuvo en lo absoluto a la pony rosa que de nuevo su puso frente al lobo mientras las demás la miraban sorprendidas y el resto de los guardias se quedaba quieto pero listo para atacar si era necesario hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no te harán daño, Mírame, Blue Knife mírame a los ojos, confía en mí- Comentó ella con un tono de voz dulce, el lobo seguía viéndose muy triste y avergonzado, aun así giró su vista para ver el rostro de Pinkie frente a él.

-Descuida, no te tengo miedo, sé que nos mentiste pero mira lo que has hecho también, nos advertiste del peligro, nos ayudaste y luchaste por defender no solo a nosotros, también luchaste con todas tus fuerzas para que Silver Shine se pudiera quedar aquí, no te preocupes, yo hablaré a tu favor con Twilight, ella es mi amiga y tú nos has ayudado mucho, por favor, déjame ver cómo eres en verdad, el verdadero Blue Knife, el que está bajo esta piel peluda y fuera de todo lo que crees que te hace un monstruo, vamos, confía en mi por favor- Comentó ella con una sonrisa de apoyo y sinceridad en sus ojos, Blue Knife sintió como la pony rosa acariciaba su rostro y eso lo hacía sentir aún con más calma que antes, tanto que regresó a su forma de pony normal.

Mareado y desequilibrado el pony cayó pero antes de tocar el suelo fue sostenido por Pinkie Pie para evitar que se golpeara de gravedad.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Pinkie?- Preguntó el pony azul con algo de dificultad después de haber regresado a su estado natural.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Blue, Eras una verdadera bola de pelos- Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada de ver al pony azul.

-Yo… lo sien…- Intentó decir el pony azul pero Pinkie le tapó le puso su casco en el hocico y le dio un abrazo.

-Lo sé- Comentó ella mientras seguía con ese abrazo para Blue Knife.

De un momento a otro llegó Shining Armor con un nuevo grupo de guardias que rodearon a Pinkie Pie y a Blue Knife.

-No, esperen él dijo que lo sentía y además está herido, no pueden arrestarlo por…- Decía Pinkie Pie protegiendo al pony azul que solo miraba alrededor como los guardias se acercaban a él.

-Nadie lo está poniendo bajo arresto, al menos por ahora, nos ayudó en la pelea, sin él, Night Strike y yo estaríamos muertos ahora, llévenlo a la enfermería y que sea atendido, esa sangre por su pata no se ve muy bien- Ordenó Shining Armor y los guardias levantaron al crepuscular que miraba un poco incrédulo a los ponys que lo ayudaban.

-Oye, déjame ir con él por favor- Comentó Pinkie Pie.

-Claro que puedes ir Pinkie- Respondió Shining Armor pero en eso la pony rosa lo volteó a ver algo confundida.

-No Shining, no te pedía a ti, se lo pedía a él- Comentó la pony rosa señalando en mi dirección lo cual confundió al capitán de la guardia real de Equestria ya que para su vista, Pinkie Pie señalaba al aire a su alrededor –Pero como acaba de escribir lo que acabas de decir eso quiere decir que si me está dando permiso de ir hacia la enfermería para ayudar a Blue Knife- Dijo ella lo cual extrañó más a Shining Amor que solo se dio por vencido al tratar de entenderla y regresó dentro del castillo, seguida por las demás.

Esa noche todos descansaron en el castillo de la amistad, o al menos eso trataron, no hubo mucho sueño, todo el mundo solo pensaba en el pobre de Silver Shine, ahora fuera de la tierra de Equestria y llevado al reino crepuscular sin algún medio por el momento de ir tras él, Night Strike lo había intentado pero al regresar a su hogar, su esposa Trixie le informó que habían sido víctimas de un robo pero lo único que faltaba en el hogar de ellos y su familia eran la espada del hermano de Night Strike, Shadow Night, sus armas del reino, la armadura e incluso el collar y el Kunai que le habían dado hace 6 largos años, frustrado regresó al castillo, Trixie quiso acompañarlo pero Night Strike le pidió que se quedara, por las dos niñas que habían quedado muy asustadas por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Silver Shine y apenas habían podido conciliar el sueño, Trixie se quedó entonces en el hogar mientras el pegaso verde regresó al castillo dispuesto a obtener respuestas de alguien, para este momento era ya casi el amanecer en el poblado de Ponyville.

Varios guardias realizaban la limpieza del campo de batalla, retiraban los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, al igual que los cuerpos de los ponys del reino crepuscular, la princesa Celestia ordenó que los cuerpos de los Equestres fueran preparados para una sepultura digna pero por parte de los crepusculares estos fueron echados en una fosa común y luego quemados, todo esto se realizó con la mayor discreción posible para evitar que alguien, que no debería, viera lo que había ocurrido, en lo que se había transformado una simple fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Y quién le dirá A Twilight?- Comentó en un comedor casi vacío Applejack.

-No importa quién se lo diga, el impacto no será menor para ella- Dijo Rarity moviendo un poco una taza de té que había preparado Spike para todas.

-No puedo ni imaginarme cómo va a reaccionar- Mencionó Fluttershy triste, pensando en la reacción que tendría Twilight al escuchar lo que ocurrió.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash pero nadie sabía cómo responder eso, cualquiera que fuera quien le diera la notica a la princesa de la amistad, no importaría ya que el impacto de la noticia no disminuiría ni un poco.

-Chicas, ella acaba de despertar…- Dijo Spike entrando al comedor del castillo de la amistad, las demás se miraron entre ellas, las 4 que estaban presentes ya que Pinkie había pasado la noche acompañando a Blue Knife después de que este pony azul fuera atendido de las heridas en su pata –La princesa Celestia y Shining Armor ya le están informado de la situación…- Agregó el dragón para que luego todo el mundo se dirigiera al lugar de la enfermería del castillo.

Corriendo se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde Twilight era atendida sin embargo antes de llegar a su destino un fuerte y estrepitoso ruido se escuchó por todo el castillo, era tan fuerte que cualquiera que estuviera dormido despertaría instantes después de escucharlo, ese grito no era el de otra pony que de Twilight, era más que obvio que había recibido ya la noticia de lo que ocurrió con Silver Shine, sus amigas y Spike entraron momentos después solo para encontrar a la princesa de la amistad desmoronándose en un llanto incontrolable por el rapto de su hijo, no había consuelo para ella, su hermano, la princesa Cadence, su padre, que no había salido tan mal herido como su madre, y la princesa Celestia intentaban clamarla pero era inútil, ella seguía llorando de manera amarga y sin fin, Silver Shine, toda su vida se había ido y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que le esperaba a Silver Shine en aquel reino del que era oriundo, solo una cosa para el pequeño unicornio plateado, Muerte por la ambición de Royal Shine.

-Lo siento Twilight… Debí haberlo detenido- Dijo Shining Armor con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, trataba de mantener la compostura, pero saber que le había fallado a la guardia, que había sido derrotado y el ver a su hermana menor así de destrozada por la aparente pérdida de Silver Shine era demasiado.

-Twilight…- Comentó Cadence pero no encontró más que decir, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un abrazo a su cuñada para tratar de calmarla un poco.

-Hija, por favor, tranquila, al pequeño Silver… no le hubiera gustado verte así- Mencionó su padre pero solo logró que Twilight sollozara aún más, no había ninguna clase de consuelo para ella.

-Mi más fiel estudiante, debes comprender mejor que nadie que esto era una posibilidad, no puedo describir el dolor que debes sentir ahora, mucho menos imaginarlo, pero me pongo en tu lugar, si algo le pasara a la pequeña hija de mi hermana, creo que podría darme una idea ya que yo también sentiría ese dolor, el dolor de creer perdido a alguien que amas, es el dolor más grande que puede haber, mi fiel estudiante, eres fuerte, y aquí y ahora se necesita que seas aún más fuerte que antes- Dijo la princesa Celestia tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Twilight, pero ella solo siguió llorando sin ninguna señal de que en algún momento dejaría de hacerlo.

-Twilight, come algo por favor- Comentó Spike al acercarse a la cama dónde estaba Twilight llevando consigo una bandeja con comida, Twilight solo ignoró esto y se sentó en su cama sin prestarle atención a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigas o a su familia, todo lo que se oía salir de la boca de Twilight era el nombre de su hijo una y otra vez mientras también decía cosas como "Te fallé", "No puede cumplir mi promesa" o "Lo siento mi hijo" nada podía animar a la princesa de la amistad.

-Tú- Dijo Shining Armor alzando su voz y dirigiéndose a Night Strike –Tú vienes de ese lugar llamado Reino Crepuscular, debes conocer una manera de traer de vuelta a mi sobrino- Mencionó el unicornio con voz firme y exigente, Night Strike notó ese tono pero no respondió de igual manera, él también sabía cómo se sentían los demás.

-Lo siento… si hubiera una forma de traerlo de vuelta, lo haría… pero para estos momentos… escuchen, Royal Shine es una despiadada, hay rumores de que asesinó a sus propios hijos varones y también a nuestro antiguo rey solo para que ella y su hija pudieran gobernar el reino, así que no dudo que para esta hora ella haya…- Explicaba el pegaso verde de ojos dorados con mucho dolor en su corazón, todos sabía eso, pues es lo que los padres del pequeño Silver Shine le habían advertido a Twilight, Royal Shine haría lo que sea por mantenerse a ella y a su hija en el trono, y eso incluía matar a un pequeño a sangre fría sin importarle que fuera su propia sangre.

-¿Acaso haz olvidado las tradiciones del Reino Crepuscular Night Strike?- Se escuchó a una voz preguntar desde la puerta, todo el mundo incluida Twilight se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Entrando a esa habitación, ayudado por Pinkie Pie para poder mantenerse en pie, se encontraba el pony de pelaje color azul oscuro, con crin y colas café y ojos dorados, parecía aún estar mal herido, traía vendas en todo el torso y su pata trasera estaba con suturas por las heridas de las flechas, al igual que su costado, con dificultad podía moverse pero el apoyo de Pinkie lo ayuda a seguir adelante.

-Tú…- Dijo en tono sombrío Twilight y antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta Twilight tomo una cuerda con su magia y la enredó al cuello del pony azul comenzando ahorcarlo.

-NO TWILIGHT ESPERA- Gritó Pinkie con horror al ver a l princesa ahorcar al pony azul con su magia.

-Twilight no- Dijeron sus amigas pero Twilight no hacía caso, ver a ese pony le provocaba dolor e ira, por su culpa su hijo había sido raptado, no fue hasta que la princesa Celestia usó un hechizo más poderoso que Blue Knife fue suelto de esa cuerda que estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo.

-Por favor… déjeme… decirle…- Dijo entre jadeos por tomar aire el pony azul.

-Tú… voy a acabar contigo- Respondió ella cargando un rayo de magia pero en ese momento Shining Armor y Pinkie se pusieron frente a él para defenderlo.

-Twilight espera, él nos ayudó, lucho con valor para evitar que se llevaran a Silver Shine- Comentó Shining Armor creando un escudo de magia.

-Twilight escúchalo por favor, tiene algo importante que decirte- Agregó Pinkie Pie con tono suplicante, Twilight por un momento se calmó y volvió en sí, apagó su rayo de magia y estuvo dispuesta a escuchar lo que el pony de pelaje azul oscuro le iba a decir.

-Majestad, su hijo, su hijo sigue con vida, eso se lo puedo asegurar- Comentó Blue Knife dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Blue Knife?- Preguntó Night Strike confundido.

-Estas fechas, estas fechas en el reino crepuscular son las fechas en las que por un mes se celebra el fin de la guerra de nuestras especies en el reino y como está escrito en la ley, nadie puede cometer un acto de ejecución, ni los importantes, ni los guardias, ni siquiera la realeza misma, así que por un mes es pequeño estará a salvo de cualquier daño- Explicó el capitán del reino crepuscular.

-Tenemos una oportunidad, tenemos una oportunidad de rescatarlo- Comentó Rarity y todo el mundo se alegró.

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Todo se ha ido, se llevaron todo lo que pertenece a ese reino, cada cosa que podría darnos la entrada, el camino está totalmente cerrado…- Mencionó Twilight con desilusión, ella tenía razón, no había forma de llegar por el momento al reino crepuscular, aún si Silver Shine se encontraba con vida por esas fiestas como lo explicó Blue Knife, todo era inútil sin un medio para viajar a ese lugar y nadie en Equestria poseía los medios para llegar a ese lugar por sí solo.

-Todo está perdido- Agregó Twilight y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a los demás que no sabían que decir, ni siquiera Cadence o la princesa Celestia, ni aún su padre sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-Lo siento, debí conservar el collar que se me dio…- Comento Blue Knife mirando hacia el suelo avergonzado, todo era su culpa y él lo sabía.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste y te agradecemos por eso- Contestó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa algo débil pero aun así una sonrisa.

-Esto no puede ser- Dijo Fluttershy con sus cascos en su hocico.

Todo el mundo estaba decepcionado, triste y decaído, tenían tiempo pero ningún medio para poder llegar al reino crepuscular y tratar de salvar a Silver Shine de una muerte que de seguro le esperaba al terminar ese mes de paz.

-Esto apesta- Comentó Spike caminando hacia un librero y golpeándolo lo que provocó que un libro le cayera en encima, el dragón se sobó un poco se quejó por el golpe y levantó el libro, estuvo por acomodarlo pero ene se momento al ver el libro frente a él, tuvo una idea, una que podría darle a todos un poco de esperanza.

Spike Salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación donde atendía a Twilight dejando a los demás extrañados y confundidos por la acción del dragón ala salir así tan de repente.

-TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT- Regresó Spike gritando mientras traía consigo un libro –Twilight, el libro, el libro- Comentó él tomando un poco de aire y en eso todos vieron el libro que había traído el dragón ante ellos.

-La leyenda del reino crepuscular- Leyeron todo el título de ese libro pero no entendían lo que Spike quería dar a entender.

-Spike, queremos un método de llegar a ese lugar, no leer sobre él- Mencionó Rainbow Dash algo seria.

-No, ¿no lo entienden?- Preguntó el dragón pero ante la mirada aún confundida de todos ahí él se dirigió con Twilight, ella leyó la cubierta y después de darle una mirada de impresión a Spike lo entendió.

-Este libro incluye datos demasiado precisos de reino y ninguno de nosotros sabía de su existencia hasta el día que Silver llegó aquí, este libro es más que un simple relato de historia y descripción del reino, este libro fue escrito por alguien que conocía ese lugar, los datos son demasiado precisos para ser coincidencias- Explicó ella y le mostró el libro a Blue Knife quien después de leer un poco se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad, ese libro relataba muy bien los eventos del reino y la descripción de las razas que lo habitaba, cosas que nadie había tomado con tanta seriedad antes, la única vez que de verdad tomaron ese libro en serio fue cuando Twilight realizó ese hechizo para sellar el collar de Silver Shine en la caja de metal.

-Todo aquí es verdad- Respondió el pony azul y se puso a pensar –Pero si alguien tiene información tan detallada y precisa del reino eso significa que se alguna manera el autor de este libro…- Mencionaba él y volteó su mira a los demás.

-Fue capaz de entrar al reino crepuscular o quizá vino de ahí mismo o puedo conocer a alguien que viene de ahí, no es una apuesta segura, pero es la única pista que tenemos y con tal de encontrar a mi hijo, seguiré cualquier indicio, no descansaré hasta recuperar a Silver Shine, cueste lo que me cueste- Comentó ella levantándose de la cama y hablando con firmeza y seriedad en su voz, aún había esperanza y todo eso recaía en un escrito, recaía ahora en encontrar a ese autor, a ese pony que sabía tanto del reino.

¿Quién podría ser si poseía tal información?

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 19….. "UN SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO, LA IDENTIDAD DEL AUTOR"**


	19. C19 Un segundo encuentro con el destino

**Capítulo 19**

 **"** **Un segundo encuentro con el destino, la identidad del autor"**

La tristeza esta hoy en el castillo de la amistad, Silver Shine ha sido secuestrado, a pesar de los valientes esfuerzos de la familia del unicornio plateado y de la ayuda de la guardia real, una ventaja inesperada de parte del reino crepuscular, el ignorar que había alguien más del reino crepuscular ahí en Equestria tomó por sorpresa a todo el mundo, el capitán Hard Shield, aprovechó la distracción que la batalla había creado y logró adentrarse en el castillo de la amistad, esperando paciente el regreso de la princesa Twilight junto con el pequeño, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Twilight y sus padres por detener a este capitán la ventaja de las armas que el pony rojo poseía fueron lo necesario para cumplir su misión y tomar cautivo al pequeño.

Una persecución se dio pero todo fue inútil, los crepusculares regresaron a su mundo, llevándose con ellos a pequeño príncipe de Equestria, pero no todo está perdido por el momento, hay todavía una esperanza de recuperar al pequeño Silver Shine.

-Spike ¿Cuál es el nombre del autor?- Preguntó la princesa Twilight.

-Dice que el libro fue escrito por alguien de nombre Maxuel Note- Respondió Spike de inmediato al voltear el libro y ver solo el nombre, no había foto del autor.

-¿Qué dice de su historia?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash acercándose al libro.

-Sí, la verdad solo dice que tuvo la inspiración en un sueño donde vio criaturas como las que describe y a ponys de ese tipo, nada más- Respondió el dragón mientras cerraba el libro y lo pasaba a Night Strike.

-¿Solo eso?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Solo eso decía- Respondió Spike rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso no nos sirve de nada- Comentó Rainbow Dash tomando el libro y mirándolo por todos lados sin encontrar alguna pista.

-No tenemos opción, debemos encontrar al autor de este libro, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de salvar a mi hijo- Mencionó Twilight con gran decisión -¿Dónde está la dirección de ese pony?- Preguntó Twilight con seriedad.

-Solo tenemos la dirección de la editorial, no nos sirve de mucho sin…- Decía Rainbow Dash observando el libro pero fue interrumpida por Rarity.

-¡Un momento!- Gritó Rarity de tal manera que todo el mundo dio una expresión de susto y se le quedó mirando, cosa que la hizo apenarse un poco –Es decir, si me permiten decir algo- Comentó ella tosiendo un poco para acomodar su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rarity?- Preguntó Fluttershy intrigada.

-Ese nombre, Maxuel Note, el periódico de hace unos días decía algo sobre un Maxuel Note, lo sé porque estaba en la siguiente página después de la última moda, deberían haber visto esos hermosos vestidos, el encaje perfecto las joyas incrustadas y….- Rarity comenzó a desviarse del tema por lo que los demás la hicieron volver en sí y concentrarse en lo importante en ese momento.

-¡RARITY!- Gritaron todos y eso hizo reaccionar a la unicornio blanca.

-Oh cierto disculpen, bueno el punto es que decía que ese tal Maxuel asistiría a una convención muy pronto en Manehathan, a una reunión de escritores, si no mal recuerdo mañana mismo inicia- Explicó ella lo que de inmediato provocó reacción en todos ahí.

-¿Mañana?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debo partir hacia Manehathan hoy mismo- Comentó Twilight mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero de un momento a otro casi cae al suelo, las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaban a hacerse sentir.

-Twilight hija- Dijo el padre de Twilight algo espantado por ver a sus hija casi caer.

-Estoy bien papá, pero debo ir cuanto antes a Manehathan- Respondió ella volviendo a caminar pero la puerta se cerró frente a ella con magia de la princesa Celestia.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero no hay manera de que te dejemos ir en ese estado- Comentó la monarca del sol en tono serio.

-Princesa, no hay tiempo, cada momento que mi hijo pase en ese lugar es un minuto más que lo acerca a la muerte, no dejaré que eso pase- Respondió Twilight y abrió de nuevo la puerta con su magia pero de nuevo fue cerrada en su cara pero ahora con magia de Cadence.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero la princesa Celestia tiene razón, con esas heridas es muy precipitado que vayas- Comentó Cadence preocupada por ella.

-Twily por favor, vuelve a tu cama y reposa un poco- Dijo Shining Armor a su hermana.

-¿Qué acaso no lo entienden?- Preguntó Twilight de manera inexpresiva –Mi hijo acaba de ser secuestrado y no tiene mucho tiempo antes de que lo asesinen, debo ir ahora cueste lo que me cueste- Respondió ella pero ahora fue detenida por sus amigas.

-Twilight, tu no darás un paso más fuera de esta habitación- Comentó Applejack poniéndose firme frente a Twilight.

-Tiene razón lo que los demás dicen, en ese estado no harías nada más que forzar tu cuerpo y así no serías de mucha utilidad si te lastimas más, Necesitas toda la fuerza posible para poder ayudar a Silver Shine- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba frente a ella un poco.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que te recuperara primero Darling?- Preguntó Rarity con una voz calmada.

-Rarity dice la verdad Twilight, descansa un poco- Comentó Fluttershy con voz amable.

-Por favor Twilight, descansa un poco más, Hazlo por Silver- Mencionó Pinkie Pie, al ver Twilight que tenía a sus amigas para apoyarla y que todos le sugerían descansar aunque ella no quisiera, no le quedó otra opción más que ceder y regresar a su cama para seguir descansando.

-Por favor, Spike, asegúrate de que todo esté listo para partir pronto a Manehathan- Le pidió la princesa al dragón mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso Twilight, déjale eso a tu asistente número 1- Respondió el dragón guiñando su ojo y levantando su pulgar hacia arriba.

-Gracias- Respondió ella dándose vuelta para dormir un poco.

-Dejaremos el resto en sus cascos, debemos regresar a Canterlot cuanto antes y prepararnos por si hay algún posible segundo ataque- Comentó la princesa Celestia de manera seria –Cadence, Shining Armor les sugiero que hagan lo mismo en el imperio de cristal, no sabemos qué es lo que podría pasar, aunque ellos digan que las puertas entre los mundos fueron cerradas, no debemos bajar la guardia, podría ser demasiado peligroso- Explicó la princesa Celestia y salió de esa habitación para luego dirigirse al carruaje real y regresar junto con la princesa Luna y Star Night a Canterlot.

-Tú regresa Cadence, por ahora debo quedarme aquí hasta que todo esto pase- Comentó Shining Armor al ver el estado de su hermana.

-Lo entiendo Shining, cuídate mucho mi amor- Respondió Cadence dándole un abrazo a Shining y un beso.

-Cuida bien a nuestra hija- Comentó el capitán de la guardia real al ver las heridas que tenía su hija, esto le preocupó un poco pero sabía que por el momento Twilight necesitaba más apoyo, sobre todo apoyo emocional para sobrellevar esto.

-Lo haré Shining, cuídate tú también y a Twilight, por favor, manténganme informada de todo lo que ocurra- Dijo ella al dejar que Shining cargara a la pequeña por unos momentos antes de tomarla de vuelta en sus cascos.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso más, la princesa Cadence subió a su carruaje del imperio para ser llevada a la estación de trenes escoltada al máximo por los guardias reales.

Las horas pasaron y una tormenta se desató, todos en el castillo siguieron con sus asuntos, los guardias restantes duplicaron la seguridad aunque eran pocos no dejaban sus puestos pero la tormenta los asustaba un poco, la iluminación en el castillo había sido quitada a petición de Twilight y la oscuridad llenaba casi todo el castillo, las nubes eran tan oscuras que ni un poco de luz atravesaba, Rainbow Dash no pudo quitarlas ya que era una tormenta programada y no había forma de modificar eso, Pinkie Pie por su parte seguía con Blue Knife, el pony azul ahora estaba en una jaula, ella lo quiso evitar pero Blue Knife no opuso resistencia alguna diciendo que al menos así sentiría que estaba pagando lo que le debía a la tierra de Equestria, Pinkie decidió entonces pasar el tiempo junto con Blue Knife, por su parte al ver la tormenta Applejack regresó a la granja, Fluttershy a casa con Lightning Sparks y con su hija Blossom Sparks, Rarity y Rainbow Dash se quedaron en el castillo para cuidar de Twilight y ayudar en lo que pudieran ya que Night Strike también regresó a su hogar para estar con su familia.

 ** _GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA APPLE_**

-Tía Aj, ¿Por qué esos ponys raros se llevaron a Silver? ¿Hizo algo malo?- Preguntó Apple Crisp mientras solo movía el plato de sopa que tenía enfrente, sin apetito ni ganas por querer comer algo.

-Apple Crisp, come tu sopa hijo- Dijo Miss Cheerilee acercando el palto de sopa a su hijo sin embargo el pony terrestre volteó a ver a su tía.

-Tía, por favor dime- Comentó de nuevo el pequeño Apple Crisp.

-Apple Crisp, todo lo que debes saber es que esto se va a solucionar pronto- Respondió Applejack mientras se levantaba de la mesa y miraba hacia afuera de la casa para observar esa tormenta caer.

-Applejack tiene razón Apple Crisp, tú confía en que todo saldrá bien- Comentó Apple Bloom dando la mejor sonrisa que podía poner.

-Eyup- Dijo Big Mac acariciando la crin de su hijo que solo vio su plato de sopa y trató de comer un poco pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz.

 ** _CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY_**

En la cabaña, oculta bajo sus sábanas en su habitación y con sus padres ahí estaba la pequeña Blossom, asustada de los truenos y relámpagos la pequeña se mantenía lo más oculta posible de todo lo que la asustaba.

-Vamos hija, no tengas miedo, es solo un poco de lluvia- Dijo el padre de Blossom tratando de calmar a su hija.

-No- Se escuchó de manera quedita la respuesta de Blossom, ella no sabía que Silver había sido raptado y no planeaban decírselo por el momento.

-Tranquila mi cielo, esa tormenta no te lastimará- Comentó Fluttershy con su voz tierna y empezó a cantar.

 ** _Canción de Fluttershy_**

 ** _"_** ** _No temas la tormenta"_**

 ** _(Letra compuesta por mí)_**

 _Cuando solo puedes ver lluvia caer_

 _Piensas que siempre muy triste ha de ser_

 _El trueno te asusta con su gran rugir_

 _Y de su sonido quieres tu huir._

 _Déjame decirte que no debes temer_

 _Pues ningún mal el te ha de hacer._

 _Tal vez tú le temas al sonido oír_

 _Pero no es razón para querer huir_

 _Solo sigue mirando y podrás observar_

 _Lo hermoso que la lluvia dejará._

 _Con el agua clara los bosques crecerán_

 _Y las criaturitas se alimentaran_

 _Ríos Cristalinos pronto tú verás_

 _Porque está tormenta pronto pasará._

Fluttershy terminó la canción con una bella tonada y después de unos momentos hubo algo de movimiento debajo de las sábanas de la cama, la pequeña pegaso asomó su cabeza y vio la tormenta afuera un momento, un rayo estuvo por hacerla desistir pero al instante sus padres la tomaron en sus cascos y le dieron un gran abrazo, ella se sintió más segura y aunque más truenos sonaban con fuerza la pequeña ya no tenía tanto miedo de ellos, en los cascos de sus padres, sabía que se encontraba a salvo.

-Twilight, debes soportar la tormenta, verás que después de ella, viene la calma y serenidad- Pensó Fluttershy al recordar el estado de su amiga –Pequeño Silver Shine, se fuerte, se fuerte por tu madre- Volvió a pensar ella cerrando sus ojos y abrazando más fuerte a su familia.

 ** _EN EL HOGAR DE NIGHT STRIKE_**

-Niñas por favor, quédense aquí en su cuarto, debo hablar con su padre en privado- Le dijo Trixie a sus hijas que no la dejaban ni por un momento.

-Pero mamá- Replicó Aqua Night algo inconforme.

-Aqua Night hija por favor, entiende que es algo que debo discutir con tu padre, a solas- Respondió Trixie mientras usaba su magia para meter a las pequeñas en su habitación.

-Mami, esta tronando muy feo, por favor no nos dejes aquí- Pidió la pequeña Spring Shine con sus ojos muy abiertos, Trixie miró con ternura esto pero ese truco ya no le funcionaba a la pequeña unicornio verde.

-Lo siento hija, Aqua Night, cuida a tu hermana y Spring Shine no intentes escabullirte de nuevo- Contestó la unicornio de color celeste y encendió la luz de la habitación de ambas pequeñas, les dejo unos cuantos colores y libros para colorear además de cerrar las ventanas muy bien, la lluvia era de verdad fuerte.

Trixie bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde todo se encontraba muy oscuro lo único que iluminaba la habitación eran los relámpagos que se veían, Trixie no podía ver absolutamente nada en esa oscuridad por lo que usó su magia para iluminar un poco las sombras, tuvo miedo unos momentos pero sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se enfocó para así lograr ve a alguien en la ventana, era Night Strike, sentado en el suelo viendo la tormenta que azotaba el poblado de Ponyville, su expresión era la de un muerto en vida, consumido por el dolor y la culpa de no haber podido ayudar al pequeño Silver Shine, su sobrino.

-Night Strike, por favor querido no te sientas mal- Decía Trixie tratando de aliviar la culpa que su esposo sentía –No podías saber lo que pasaría, todo fue tan repentino- Seguía diciendo ella pero Night Strike no cambiaba de expresión.

-No, debí haberlo sospechado, Blue Knife lo confesó todo, dijo que ya llevaban semanas aquí, me confié, pensé que todo eso había quedado atrás, ahora veo que… uno no puede huir de su pasado…- Respondió el pegaso verde mientras seguía mirando la lluvia inexpresivo –Tormentas como esta, me recuerdan aquel día que tuve que escapar del reino crepuscular, la persecución, los… los ponys que asesiné…, lo cerca que estuve de…- Seguía comentando con dolor en sus palabras, aunque no lo aparentara, eso a veces era demasiado para el pegaso verde.

-Night Strike ya basta- Respondió Trixie lo que hizo que el pegaso verde la mirara de frente –Escúchame, si alguien sabe lo que es ser cazada por su pasado esa soy yo, tal vez no es lo mismo que tú has vivido, pero tengo la idea de lo que sientes, no te imaginas las veces que en el pueblo me han criticado por las cosas que hice, las merezco, pero no dejo que me afecte por que al ver mi pasado también veo algo que pasó ahí, de hecho varias cosas, que ahora son más importantes para mí que cualquier otra cosa ¿no te imaginas lo que puede ser?- Le dijo Trixie a su esposo tomando su casco, Night Strike seguía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos acerca del reino crepuscular hasta que Trixie le dio la vuelta a su rostro con su casco -¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos y lo besó con mucha pasión.

-Trixie- Pensó el pegaso verde algo sorprendido por el repentino beso pero al final se dejó llevar, el beso le hizo recordar de lo que Trixie le hablaba, ambos terminaron su beso y pusieron sus cascos juntos.

-Nosotros- Respondió Night Strike con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y nuestras hijas- Agregó Trixie a su respuesta devolviendo esa sonrisa.

Repentinamente un golpe se escuchó en el segundo piso, ambos voltearon hacia arriba y escucharon a las pequeñas discutir por un color, Night Strike se levantó pero Trixie lo detuvo antes de que fuera.

-Yo iré, tú quédate, aquí o ve a descansar, lo necesitas querido- Comentó Trixie mientras le daba un beso a su esposo.

-Como digas Trixie, te amo- Respondió el pegaso verde quien decidió quedarse viendo la lluvia que al parecer después de hablar con Trixie se había calmado un poco.

-Niñas si en este momento no dejan de pelear las castigaré por toda una semana- Se escuchaba la voz de Trixie mientras subía las escaleras al tiempo de que las pequeñas discutían por un color.

-Nosotros, nuestras hija, el pasado se queda ahí, el futuro es lo que importa, y por mi vida juro que Silver Shine tendrá un futuro- Se dijo a sí mismo el pegaso verde mostrándose muy decido.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso- Dijo Sweetie Bell con tristeza, que su hermana no hubiera regresado a la boutique le había preocupado así que aun y con la tormenta, decidió ir para ver que todo estuviera bien, gran sorpresa se llevó al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido durante la fiesta de Silver Shine, había escuchado algo pero no sabía que el pequeño príncipe había sido secuestrado.

-Sí, ni nosotros mismos lo podemos creer- Comentó Spike mientras tomaba asiento después de servir té para todos los demás presentes.

-Es algo de verdad horrible, esta vez no bromeo si digo que es lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido, ¿Cómo puede haber rufianes como esos?- Comentó Rarity sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había acontecido, ella estaba presente cuando se llevaron al pequeño Silver Shine a través de ese portal hacia el otro reino.

-Si llego a ponerle los cascos encima a alguno de ellos lo haré pedazos- Dijo molesta Rainbow Dash poniendo la taza de té en la mesa para luego dar unos cuantos golpes de karate con sus cascos.

-No seas tan entusiasta Rainbow, esos eran guardias muy bien entrenados, podrás haber vencido a varios de ellos, pero el pony con el que Night Strike y yo nos enfrentamos esta por completo fuera de nuestro alcance, es demasiado fuerte, el más fuerte que he visto, si debo adivinar, diría que tiene la fuerza de un minotauro- Comentó Shining Armor mientras veía su reflejo en el té y apretaba sus dientes al recordar la forma en la que fue vencido por Colen, a pesar de haber tenido la ayuda de Night Strike y de Blue Knife, no fueron rivales para el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares y su demoledora fuerza física que los acabó en instantes.

-De hecho es mucho más fuerte que eso- Se escuchó la voz de Pinkie entrando a la cocina del castillo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Pinkie?- Preguntó Spike intrigado.

-Sí, ¿de qué estas hablado Pinkie Pie?- Preguntó de igual forma Rainbow Dash.

-Blue me lo dijo- Respondió la pony rosa mientras con su crin tomaba una bandeja y comenzaba a poner varios postres y bebidas en ahí, en especial cupcakes –Él me contó muchas cosas del reino y si no fuera por esa reina que tienen sería un buen lugar para vivir, a excepción de que viven con muy poco luz, dice que en las noches hay más luz que en todo el día, ¿Pueden imaginar un lugar así?, ellos no tienen el mismo sol que nosotros y…- Comentaba Pinkie Pie desviándose por completo del tema mientras seguía poniendo cosas en la bandeja.

-PINKIE- Hablaron fuerte todos para que la pony volviera al tema.

-Oh cierto, perdón- Se disculpó la pony rosa y prosiguió –Como iba diciendo, o en este caso, como se iba escribiendo, me dijo muchas cosas sobre el reino y también de ese comandante llamado Colen, es un pony de verdad muy fuerte, me contó que una vez lo vio derribar una muralla de piedra de un solo golpe para poder darle alcance a un ladrón, aunque también me contó otra cosa, Colen y Night Strike, solían muy buenos amigos, me dijo una historia en la que Colen los defendió a Night Strike y a su hermano de otro pony que los molestaba y los estaba golpeando, fue una linda historia- Mencionó la pony rosa terminado de poner los alimentos y bebidas en la bandeja.

-Eso explica la plática que tuvo Night Strike con ese tal Colen antes de que rompiera la barrera mágica de la princesa- Comentó Shining Armor al recordar como el pegaso verde y el gran pony hablaban antes de que ellos pelearan.

-¿Pueden imaginar a una amistad terminando de esa manera?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell después de escuchar lo que Pinkie dijo.

-Bueno, con permiso, Blue esta hambriento, adiós- Comentó Pinkie Pie dando una sonrisa y salió dejando una estela de humo en su lugar, todos miraron confundidos un momento la bandeja que se quedó flotando sobre el humo, hasta que Pinkie regresó y la volvió a tomar dando una sonrisa nuevamente.

 ** _EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SILVER SHINE_**

La puerta de la habitación del pequeño príncipe se encontraba abierta, sin guardias ya que no se requerían si el pequeño no estaba más, dentro de esa habitación llena de juguetes, dibujos y peluches se encontraba la princesa de la amistad, Twilight, que se había levantado después de su descanso, había decidido ir a la habitación de su hijo.

La princesa miraba desde el centro la habitación completamente vacía y por la tormenta algo a oscuras, no había nada que iluminara ese cuarto más que la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana del lugar.

-Silver Shine… mi hijo…- Decía ella de manera sollozante al poner su casco en la cama del pequeño y observarla totalmente vacía y con algunos juguetes sobre el mueble.

Ella entonces recordó algo y con su magia sacó de debajo de la cama del pequeño unicornio plateado la caja en la que Silver Shine guardaba sus dibujos, la princesa abrió la caja y con su magia empezó a pasar frente a ella cada una de las "obras de arte" que el pequeño hacía, podía ver que Silver dibujaba las fiestas de cumpleaños que tenía con sus tías y sus amigos, algunas cosas de sus días en la escuela y dibujos de Spike jugando con él, pero sobre todo un dibujo de ella junto a él a fuera del castillo de la amistad, dibujado a su manera, donde ambos saludaban con sus cascos a la lejanía, Twilight lloró al ver estos dibujos y los dejó caer al suelo.

-Mi hijo… Mi hijo…- Seguía diciendo ahora ya con llanto en su voz, totalmente desconsolada por no tener a Silver Shine con ella, Twilight miró hacia el centro de la habitación y una imagen vino a su cabeza, un recuerdo fue lo que pasó por su mente.

 ** _FLASHBACK 5 AÑOS ATRÁS_**

-Vamos Silver, tu puedes ven aquí- Decía Spike al pequeño unicornio plateado de un año de edad que estaba jugando con unos bloques, Spike le pedía al pequeño que fuera hacia él, pero Silver solo lo miraba con sus ojos dorado y rojo y daba una risa.

-Spike es solo un bebé, tal vez aun no entienda bien- Comentó Twilight con una pequeña risa y viendo como Silver Shine chupaba uno de esos bloques de juguete.

-Ya tiene un año, debería conocernos bien ¿crees que hable pronto?- Preguntó Spike observando como Silver Shine caminaba un poco torpe entre los cubos del suelo y fue a ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

-Descuida Spike, el hablará cuando esté listo, no puedes forzar a un bebé, debes esperar el momento adecuado leyéndole y platicando con el todo lo posible para que entienda el significado de las palabras y pueda aprender a relacionarlas con los objetos y ponys de su alrededor, lo que significa que entre más le hablemos más rápido va a poder pronunciar sus primeras palabras- Explicó la princesa de la amistad cerrando un libro de cuidado y pensamiento del desarrollo infantil en potros para poder tener el mayor conocimiento posible acerca de cómo cuidar al pequeño.

-Bueno, creo que eso tiene sentido, al menos lo que entendí- Respondió Spike algo confundido y en eso sintió que Silver Shine mordía su cola –AU, oye pequeño suelta mi cola que me duele- Decía el bebé dragón en ese momento mientras intentaba quitarlo de su cola.

-Oh cielo, a ver, ven aquí Silver- Comentó Twilight riendo un poco de la situación de Spike y usando su magia le quitó al bebé unicornio de la cola y lo puso en su casco para cargarlo y darle de comer con un biberón –Aquí tienes pequeño, acábate toda la leche- Dijo la princesa de la amistad mientras le daba de comer a su pequeño hijo.

-Voy a lavarme la cola mientras- Dijo Spike saliendo de la habitación rumbo al baño mientras veía con un poco de asco como su cola estaba cubierta con baba de bebé pony.

-Oh Spike- Pensó Twilight al ver salir a su asistente número uno y luego volver a voltear a ver al pequeño Silver Shine que terminaba su botella de leche, Twilight lo levantó y le dio de palmadas en la espalda par que el pequeño repitiera y después de hacerlo lo arrulló un poco para dormirlo –Duerme bien mi hijo, yo te cuidaré- Dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver cómo Silver Shine cerraba sus ojos y descansaba, ella lo depositó en la cuna con mucho cuidado y lo arropó bien, se dio la vuelta y estaba por salir de la habitación pero en ese momento…

-Ma… mamá- se escuchó una pequeña voz detrás de Twilight, ella se detuvo en seco –Mamá- Volvió a escucharse la voz Twilight se dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa el pequeño estaba hablando dormido.

Twilight quedó con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar al pequeño decir su nombre, esperó por si Silver Shine hablaba de nuevo pero todo lo que escuchó después fueron solo ronquidos por parte del unicornio plateado.

-Mi hijo, sí, Mamá está aquí, y te protegerá de todo- Dijo ella una vez más con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño y lo dejó descansar.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Lágrimas cayeron al suelo de la habitación, lágrimas que estaba llenas de dolor, Twilight no podía contenerse más, lloró por al menos 10 minutos hasta quedar seca de tristeza, después de eso su rostro cambió por completo, su mirada era dura y firme, salió de la habitación de Silver Shine y se tele transportó a la suya, tomó varias cosas incluyendo una mochila en la que puso varios libros de magia y volvió a desaparecer para ahora reaparecer en el salón principal.

-Twilight, hija deberías estar en cama, aun debes sanar tus heridas- Comentó el padre de Twilight al verla aparecer tan de repente.

-Padre, cuida mucho a mi madre- Dijo ella con voz seca –Tú, que todos se reúnan, nos vamos en este instante- Le dijo a uno de los guardias del castillo quien de inmediato fue para reunir a todo los demás que estaban en el castillo de la amistad.

-¿Twilight qué ocurre?- Preguntó Spike preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Deberías estar reposando Darling- Dijo Rarity al ver a Twilight ahí con ese equipaje listo.

-Twilight, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Shining Armor consternado de ver a su hermana menor en ese estado.

-Nos vamos ya a Manehathan, no me importa si es un mes un año o un siglo el tiempo que tengamos para llegar al reino, cada segundo cuenta y no pienso desperdiciar ni uno más aquí lamentándome, voy a hacer algo y lo voy a hacer ahora- Respondió ella con mayor decisión y tomó también el libro de la leyenda del reino crepuscular, lo metió en lo que llevaba pero el peso fue demasiado ya para su cuerpo y cayó, preocupados, todo el mundo fue a ayudarla pero ella se negaba a que le quitaran las cosas de encima, al final tuvo que ceder y fue Rainbow Dash quien se colocó lo que Twilight llevaba.

-No puedes ir en ese estado Twilight- Comentó Rainbow Dash mientras batía sus alas.

-No me detendrás Rainbow, ninguno de ustedes lo hará- Respondió la princesa con algo de enojo –Tengo, tengo que salvar a Silver Shine, ya no por una promesa, debo salvarlo porque es mi hijo, mi hijo, y una madre hará lo que sea por el bien de sus hijos, así tenga que dar mi vida en ello- Respondió Twilight levantándose de nuevo pero esta vez sintió que alguien más la ayudaba.

-No puedes ni moverte bien- Dijo Spike con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba.

-Yo llevaré esto por ti- Comentó Rainbow Dash amarrándose las cosas de Twilight.

-Yo prepararé los bocadillos para el camino- Comentó Spike regresando a la cocina para tomar algunos alimentos.

-Será una buena oportunidad para revisar unos asuntos que tengo en Manehathan- Comentó Rarity con una sonrisa.

-Yo iré con ustedes, de ninguna manera dejaré a Twilight sin escolta de nuevo- Dijo Shining Armor poniéndose firme.

-Gracias, pero si todos van ¿quién cuidará el castillo?- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad dándose cuenta de ello.

-Me quedaré aquí hija, después de todo, tu madre aún necesita recuperarse- Respondió el padre de Twilight mirando luego hacia su esposa aun lastimada.

-Yo también me quedaré- Se escuchó la voz de Pinkie –Además alguien debe hacerle compañía a Blue- Dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa grande.

-Espero que no piensen irse sin nosotros- Se escuchó decir a una voz desde la puerta, el acento era inconfundible, Applejack estaba ahí junto con Fluttershy –¿Vas a una aventura sin nuestra compañía Twilight?, no creo ¿Verdad Fluttershy?- Preguntó la pony naranja con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose ahora a la pegaso amarilla.

-Estamos juntos en esto Twilight, Silver no es solo tu familia, también es la nuestra- Comentó Fluttershy con dulzura lo que conmovió a Twilight al ver todo el apoyo que tenía a su alrededor, ahí se dio cuenta, todos perseguían el mismo objetivo, rescatar a Silver Shine y traerlo de vuelta a su hogar, con su familia.

-Espero que tengan espacio para uno más- Se escuchó otra voz pero ahora proveniente de una de las ventanas del castillo, antes de que ellos pudieran voltear frente a ellos apareció Night Strike cayendo desde el aire haciendo piruetas y amortiguando la caída con sus alas.

-Night Strike ¿Cuándo fue que tú?- Preguntó confundido Spike mirando el lugar desde el cual se lanzó el pegaso verde.

-Vi a ellas dos dirigirse hacia acá a toda velocidad así que las seguí, escuché lo suficiente, ya he hablado con Trixie también, por favor Twilight, por favor te suplico me permitas acompañarte, por Silver Shine- Rogó el pegaso verde arrodillado ante ella.

-Andando entonces- Respondió Twilight tomando a Night Strike de su hombro e indicando que todos la siguieran, todos con una sola misión, ir con ese autor y hacerlo hablar para recuperar a Silver Shine.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

En este lugar donde la hora del crepúsculo reina casi todo el tiempo excepto cuando da paso a la noche, se están celebrando las fiestas que conmemoran el final de la guerra entre las especies que habitan el reino crepuscular, pero para evitar conflictos, solo se ha reunido la realeza de cada uno de los tres razas que habitan este mundo, la realeza del reino crepuscular, Royal Shine, Dina Star y entre ellos el supremo comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, Colen, además de los dos tenientes que estaban bajo el mando de Hard Shield y Blue Knife, de la nación del frío se encuentran presentes el príncipe Cold Blood un pony terrestre de pelaje color nieve crin y cola celeste al igual que sus ojos y una CM de 3 copos de nieve acomodados en diagonal además de que usaba una especie de pañoleta color azul, algunos broches de hielo rojo en sus cascos delanteros y una especie de chaqueta de color Aqua con varias incrustaciones de diamantes que asemejaban a copos de nieve en su cabeza una especia de corona de hojas congeladas, la corona del príncipe de Nieve, junto a él solo viene la escolta real, 4 guardias todos de color celeste con armaduras hechas de hielo rojo, parecen frágiles pero estas armaduras son capaces de resisti golpes de uno del clan Diamond.

El pony Cold Blood se encontraba en la mesa donde ponían los vinos más exquisitos, era una perfecta oportunidad de probarlos, ya que en su tierra este tipo de bebidas no se podía producir por el clima en el que habitaban, por suerte para ellos sus metabolismos eran mucho más lentos y solo requerían de alimentos una vez cada 3 meses, sin embargo no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de poder deleitar su gusto con tan deliciosa bebida.

-Tu, copera, acércate a mí por favor- llamó el príncipe de la nación del frío a una pegaso que estaba sirviendo las bebidas y alimentos a los demás invitados, la clase alta de la ciudadela del reino se encontraba ahí también.

-A su servicio majestad- Dijo la pegaso con reverencia, esta pegaso era Mía, Diana no pudo hacer que su madre la dejara entrar a la fiesta como invitada así que para poder estar cerca de su amiga la puso con los sirvientes que atenderían a la celebración.

-Sírveme un poco más de ese vino por favor- Pidió el príncipe Cold Blood extendiendo su casco con la copa en él hacia Mía.

-Como desee majestad- Respondió Lía y vació el vino dentro de la copa de Cold Blood, sin embargo Mía lo miraba con desconfianza, no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que cada vez que el príncipe de nieve necesitaba algo llamaba a Mía para que lo atendiera, al parecer la pegaso había llamado la atención del príncipe Cold Blood –Aquí tiene alteza- Comentó ella al terminar de llenar la copa de vino del príncipe y la entregó.

-Oh, que bebida más extraordinaria, el deleite de mi paladar es casi el mismo que el de mis ojos al verte- Comentó el príncipe Cold Blood de forma refinada haciendo cumplido a Mía quien solo mostró una mirada inexpresiva pero respondió para no tener problemas.

-Me halaga su comentario majestad, ¿desea algo más?- Preguntó ella inexpresiva al comentario del príncipe.

-Solo la dicha de poder conocer tú nombre doncella- Respondió el príncipe con toda cortesía y saludándola de reverencia como si ella fuera de la realeza o la clase alta, esto cual para nada impresionó a Mía, ella solo arqueó la ceja y trató de evitar responder.

-¿Reverencia a una sirvienta como yo? ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso antes?, mi nombre no puede tener ningún valor para alguien de su clase majestad- Contestó Mía eludiendo la pregunta del príncipe de nieve, hizo una reverencia hacia él por ser de la realeza y dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-Al contrario doncella, para mi hay más belleza en ti que en la misma realeza de tu reino o en la del mío, oh si supieras mi sufrir, doncellas sin amabilidad o compasión por otros, corazones fríos que solo miran lo que la corona les puede dar, yo busco algo más, yo busco algo mejor y te he observado, tu podrías ser lo que busco- Dijo el príncipe de nieve usando todo alago y amabilidad posible, buscaba convencer a Mía pero ella no se veía impresionaba por las palabras de este pony de la nación del frío.

-Mía, mi nombre es Mía- Respondió ella para poder quitarse de encima a ese pesado, el príncipe Cold Blood intentó llamar su atención aún más pero por fortuna para la pegaso su amiga la princesa Diana la llamó y eso sacó a Mía de apuros.

-Nos veremos de nuevo hermosa doncella- Dijo el príncipe Cold Blood mientras tomaba más de su copa de vino.

En la otra mesa donde estaban los alimentos del reino se encontraba el rey de los "monstruos" los ponys que eran mitad pony y mitad de algún otro animal, quien los gobernaba era esta para nada educado rey, mitad pony y mitad lobo, tenía patas traseras de pony con garras en lugar de cascos, pelo en casi todo su cuerpo, orejas de lobo y nariz aguda pero parecías más de pony que de lobo, sus cascos delanteros eran de hecho no cascos, garras en su totalidad, este Wolf-pony casi completo tenía ojos de color morado, su forma de comer era la de una bestia, tomando grandes trozos de comida como quedo y otras cosas que fueran más de origen animal ya que la carne no era permitida en el reino aunque le fueron preparados unos cuantos pescados a este rey para que no intentara devorar a alguno de los invitados, él había ido solo a la celebración, su corona estaba hecha de oro y diamantes y lo único de vestimenta que tenía era una especie de capa color verde sobre su pelaje gris oscuro.

-¿Algo más Rey Moldor?- Preguntó con miedo uno de los sirvientes del castillo, el rey de los "monstruos" volteó a verlo y le dio un eructo en la cara, lo cual asqueo a los presentes pero nadie decía nada porque él era la "realeza" de su pueblo.

-JAJAJAJA, MÁS PESCADO- Dijo con risas y gruñidos el rey Moldor y casi de inmediato le fueron traídos más de esos alimentos.

Momentos después, Royal Shine se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de todos los presentes quienes se acercaron al centro del lugar para escuchar a su majestad.

-Mis muy estimados invitados, les agradezco su presencia en nuestra más solemne celebración, el día en el que conmemoramos el fin de las hostilidades entre nuestros pueblos, los cuales han vivido en paz desde entonces, después de mucho siglos de guerra sin sentido entre nuestros habitantes, les agradezco mucho su presencia en nuestro evento y ahora como declaración de inicio de la paz, hemos de refrendar el tratado de no agresión entre nuestros pueblos, por favor, traedme el tratado- Dijo ella en gran discurso a lo cual todos los de la clase alta aplaudieron con regocijo, mientras que Cold Blood con elegancia y el rey Moldor con indiferencia y mordiendo un pedazo de pescado.

-Si fuesen tan amables de venir aquí y firmarlo- Comentó Royal Shine llamando a los representantes de los reinos quienes pasaron a firmar el tratado.

El primero de ellos fue el príncipe Cold Blood como representante de la nación del frío enviado por padre el Rey Ice King, su firma era elegante y detallada, firmó la primera línea, después de él pasó el Rey Moldor quien solo mojo su garra en la tinta y la estampó en la segunda línea dejando una huella ahí, al final Royal Shine firmó el tratado con letra elegante y usando su magia lo alzó para que todos pudieran observarlo, el tratado firmado daba por terminada la celebración y de ahí en adelante, seguiría el mes de paz en el reino.

-Una agradable y placentera celebración como de costumbre majestad, espero poder disfrutar de las delicias que ofrece su reino de nuevo- Comentó con reverencia Cold Blood, príncipe de la nación del frío subiendo a su carruaje real tirado por lobos blancos de gran tamaño.

-Esperamos su visita con ansias príncipe Cold Blood- Respondió la monarca del reino crepuscular haciendo reverencia al igual que el príncipe.

-Hasta la siguiente ocasión entonces majestad, Princesa, Comandante- Se despidió el príncipe de los miembros de la realeza del reino y su carruaje comenzó a partir, el príncipe volteó una vez más y vio por la ventana de su transporte a la pegaso saliendo por la puerta donde la servidumbre salía del lugar, al verla el príncipe le lanzó algo y dio una sonrisa a la pegaso que solo se le quedó viendo –Espero volver pronto para verte de nuevo doncella, tu actitud y nombre se ha robado mi helado corazón, Mía- Pensaba el príncipe de nieve mientras olfateaba una rosa que recogió de los jardines del castillo, aunque esta rosa era de hecho color negra sin embargo su olor era una fragancia deleitante.

-¿Quién se cree ese pesado que es?- Se preguntó Mía al ver el carruaje alejarse, avanzó hacia lo que el príncipe Cold Blood había arrojado y vio que era una cadena hecha de hielo cristalino que tenía un pequeño copo de nieve esculpido en hielo azul, Mía miro indiferente esta cadena al principio pero después de verlo de nuevo decidió probárselo y al ver lo bien que le quedaba dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró hacia dónde el príncipe de la nación del hielo se había ido, su carruaje dejaba a su paso una escarcha blanca en el suelo, ella quedó impresionada por eso y recordó las palabras de Cold Blood, al darse cuenta de ello sacudió su cabeza y regresó dentro del castillo.

El rey Moldor también partió en su carruaje de madera tirado por bestias mitad pony mitad osos, no se despidió siquiera solo regresó por más comida y fue directo a su carruaje para regresar a su tierra, Royal Shine no se sorprendió de esto después de todo para ella los "monstruos" eran criaturas estúpidas que se guiaban por su instinto y no por su pensamiento racional.

-Hija, la celebración ha terminado, es momento de que regreses a tus aposentos, yo debo revisar algo antes- Dijo ella con algo de malicia en su tono de voz.

-Madre por favor no…- Pidió ella casi suplicante.

-Hija, regresa a tus aposentos… ¡ahora!- Ordenó Royal Shine a lo cual Dina no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer a su madre, pero ella sabía lo que la reina iba a hacer, Colen en ese momento la siguió para asegurase de que ella llegara bien a sus aposentos.

-Diana ¿te encuentras…?- Preguntaba Colen pero en ese momento Diana se detuvo, volteó hacia el comandante y le propino una gran cachetada que estremeció un poco a Colen, por ser del Clan Diamond no lo sintió mucho pero fue tan sorpresivo que le dolió un poco.

-Pensé que eras diferente Colen… Pensé que sabías lo que era el valor de una vida… pero me equivoque…- Decía ella con lágrimas de furia y dolor en sus ojos al ver a Colen.

-Diana… era mi deber como…- Decía de nuevo el comandante pero en ese momento alguien lo empujó contra la pared haciendo una pequeña grieta, Colen volteó solo para ver a Mía con la misma expresión de furia y odio hacia Colen.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Colen?- Preguntó Mía con lágrimas en sus ojos –Pensar que todos estos años te admiré por seguir la verdad cuando… cuando en realidad eras un… un…- Dijo la pegaso con lágrimas de decepción en el rostro y rompió en llanto, Colen intentó acercarse a ella pero Mía al sentir el casco de Colen se lo doblo y comenzó a apretarlo.

-AAAH, Mía, mi pata- Dijo Colen con algo de dolor, la fuerza de Mía se hacía cada vez más grande y enfurecida era aún más fuerte que Colen.

-Eres un asesino…- Comentó Mía con mucho enojo en su tono de voz y lanzó a Colen al suelo, él de inmediato se puso en pie aunque algo adolorido.

-Y penar que por un momento yo te amé… Ahora veo que estoy comprometida con un asesino, sabes Colen, no eres diferente a mi madre, ambos son asesinos a sangre fría…- Le comentó la princesa Diana con mucho resentimiento, ambas pony vieron a Colen una vez más y salieron de su vista.

-Yo… no tenía elección…- Se dijo a sí mismo el comandante algo decepcionado de sí mismo y ahora veía las consecuencias de su acto, sin nada más que hacer, el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares se limpió el polvo de su armadura y siguió con sus deberes.

 ** _EN LOS CALABOZOS DEL CASTILLO_**

-¿Y cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado de honor?- Preguntó la monarca del crepúsculo a un doctor que se encontraba dentro de una celda en particular.

-Aún en sueño majestad, el veneno que le administramos fue suficiente para dormirlo, puede que haya algunos efectos secundarios como confusión y alteraciones de la memoria pero ninguna permanente- Comentó el doctor que atendía al prisionero que de hecho era un unicornio plateado con crin negra atravesada por en medio, sin CM, y de ojos dorado y rojo, Silver Shine yacía inconsciente en el suelo del lugar.

-¿Alguna explicación del color de ese ojo?- Preguntó la reina intrigada por ese extraño color de ojos para ella.

-No majestad, pero en definitiva es un Shine, eso lo demuestra… las heridas que le han causado las armas- Dijo el doctor con algo de dolor pues fue testigo de cómo algunos guardias habían hecho cortes con armas normales y ninguna funcionó, solamente las armas de los Shine causaron daño al pequeño, tenía unas cortadas en sus cascos y uno en su rostro, por orden de ella no lo mataron, puesto que los días de paz eran obligatorios para todos y como realeza se veía obligada a cumplir la ley.

-Entiendo, puede retirarse doctor, y recuerde, ni una palabra de esto a nadie- Comentó la reina en forma de amenaza y echó al doctor de ese lugar, además de que para comprar su silencio le entregó dos grandes bolsas llenas de monedas de oro directamente del tesoro real del castillo.

-Si majestad- Contestó el doctor e hizo reverencia a la reina pero antes de irse al miró con desagrado y rencor, por suerte ella no lo notó.

-Hijo de mi media hermana…- Dijo ella con odio al ver al pequeño unicornio plateado de frente -¿Cómo te atreves a estar vivo?- Se preguntó ella y tomó una daga de los Shine –No habría más deleite para mí en este momento que asesinarte con mis cascos y terminar así de una vez con tu miserable existencia, pero como reina estoy obligada a no hacerte daño por al menos 29 días más, pero el tiempo pasa rápido, mi querido sobrino, tu morirás y mi hija será la que reine aquí- Dijo ella con furia y encajó esa daga en el casco delantero del pequeño, Silver Shine se retorció de dolor al sentir ese cuchillo atravesar su casco, el veneno le impedía despertar pero el dolor era muy perceptible.

-Adiós… hijo de mi media hermana…- Comentó ella en tono sombrío y llamó a los guardias reales –Llamad de nuevo al doctor para que cure su herida y después de eso prepárenlo, habrá una reunión familiar muy pronto- Dijo ella con malicia y se retiró del calabozo mientras sus guardias tomaban al pequeño y lo sacaban de esa celda para que fuese atendido por el doctor.

-Mamá… ¿Dónde estás mamá?...- Se oía en voz demasiado baja del pequeño que llamaba por Twilight sin saber los guardias de lo que hablaba.

Así es como Royal Shine mantenía al pequeño Silver Shine, como un prisionero de guerra, sin mostrarle misericordia alguna ni aunque fuera un pequeño.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

En una habitación de un hotel de Manehathan se encontraban reunidos aquellos que fueron junto con Twilight, Spike su asistente número 1, sus amigas Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y con ellas también Night Strike, todas esperando una noticia.

-Silver…- Dijo Twilight al sentir una especie de llamado de su hijo.

-Twilight tranquila, no te alteres, ten toma esto, te hará bien- Comentó Spike pasándole a Twilight una taza de té que Rarity le había entregado para ella.

-Twilight, tranquiliza tus nervios por favor- Dijo Applejack mientras ponía su casco en los hombros de una muy nerviosa Twilight que temblaba mucho.

-Está aquí- Comentó Shining Armor abriendo la puerta desde fuera y por ella pasó una figura, un pegaso de color negro con la crin roja y de un mechón verde, mantenía sus ojos ocultos con un par de gafas, por alguna razón, al verlo Night Strike se estremeció.

-Mis saludos a todos en especial a usted Princesa Twilight, nunca pensé que a la gran princesa de la amistad le interesarían mis escritos fantásticos y…- El pegaso no terminó su oración ya que la puerta se cerró y el seguro fue puesto.

-Usted sabe bien, que esos son más que simples relatos fantásticos- Comentó Twilight viendo de frente al pegaso.

-No la entiendo princesa, yo escribí eso basándome en lo que una vez soñé y…- Decía de nueva cuenta el pegaso que era de hecho algo mayor.

-Oh no juegue con nosotros, sabemos que su libro es tan real como las historias de Daring Do- comentó Rainbow Dash mientras aleteaba muy seria.

-No, no tengo idea de lo que ustedes hablan, mis libros son solo fantasía que salió de mi mente y…- Comentaba de nuevo el pegaso negro pero…

-¿Nos haría el favor de quitar sus gafas?- Preguntó Twilight.

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo confundido el pegaso negro.

-Señor por favor, nos ayudaría mucho si usted…- Comentaba Fluttershy pero en ese momento Night Strike apareció y derribó al pegaso de una tacleada y quitó sus gafas.

-¿QUÉ OCURRE CON USTEDES?- Dijo molesto el pegaso negro.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó Shining Armor sorprendido al igual que todos.

-Estos no son los únicos protectores que portas, pude ver tus ojos, tus ojos color cafe, no es lo que aparentan ser- Dijo el pegaso verde de forma misteriosa ante lo cual todo el mundo guardó silencio.

-Yo, no sé de lo que hablan, ustedes están locos, con permiso pero debo irme, me esperan mañana temprano y no puedo faltar, ahora a un lado o llamo a seguridad- Amenazó este misterioso pegaso negro.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado hasta que nos digas cómo llegaste a este mundo, Night Eye- Mencionó Night Strike lo cual detuvo en seco al pegaso negro.

-¿Night Eye?- Dijo todo el mundo confundido.

-No sé de quién hablas- Respondió en tono inexpresivo ese autor, como si ese nombre le hubiera despertado recuerdos, recuerdos que eran muy dolorosos.

-Mírame, mírame bien y dime que no me reconoces- Comentó Night Strike respirando de manera agitada –MIRAME AHORA- Grito ya enfurecido y el pegaso negro volteó a verlo.

-Yo no sé quién eres- Respondió el pegaso cuando apenas si lo había visto de reojo, estaba por abrir la puerta pero una estrella ninja, se clavó en la manija apunto de atravesarle es casco al pegaso.

-Mírame bien- Dijo de nueva cuenta Night Strike, todo el mundo callado, nadie abría la boca para nada, esto estaba subiendo cada vez más de nivel.

-El metal… el metal de esta arma es…- Pensaba el pegaso negro, al parecer había visto esa clase de arma mucho tiempo antes.

-Si te lo preguntas, El viejo Scott Sensei fue quien me la dio, es lo único que me queda de él, ya que, él también me entrenó a mí, a mí y a mi hermano- Dijo Night Strike lo cual hizo que el pegaso negro se estremeciera mucho y volteará de súbito a verlo, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Scott… el viejo Scott- Dijo él entre tartamudeos y con ojos muy abiertos –Tu hermano… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano?- Preguntó el pegaso negro muy nervioso pues ya imaginaba la respuesta del pegaso verde.

-Mi hermano… se llamaba Shadow… Shadow Night- Respondió Night Strike y el pegaso quedó en Shock cayó al suelo de espaldas y se arrastró hasta la pared, parecía muy asustado, confundido e incrédulo.

-No, no puede ser, Night… Night Strike…- Contestó el pegaso negro observando muy bien a Night Strike después de que este dijo el nombre de su hermano.

-Se conoces- Pensó Spike al verlos.

-El viene del reino crepuscular, aún hay esperanza- Dijo Twilight sorprendida y tirando la taza de té que sostenía con su magia.

-¿Eres tú de verdad Night Strike?- Preguntó este pegaso negro quitándose unos lentes de contacto rojo y revelando su verdadero color dorado en ambos.

-Ojos dorados, es del reino crepuscular- Comento Applejack señalándolo con su casco.

-Era verdad, el libro era verdad- Dijo Rarity tomando el libro con su magia.

-Sí, podemos salvar a Silver- Pensó Fluttershy con alegría aleteando un poco en el aire.

-Sí, si soy yo… Padre…- Respondió Night Strike seriamente.

…

Todo el mundo quedó mudo, Fluttershy cubrió su boca con sus cascos, Rainbow Dash dejó de aletear y cayó al suelo el golpe no le importó ya que toda su atención se centraba en la escena frente a ella, Spike quedó con la boca abierta, Shining Armor incrédulo escuchaba lo que Night Strike acababa de decir, Applejack se quitó su sombrero por la impresión que se llevó, Rarity dejó caer el libro el cual se abrió en la última página donde venía la información del autor, Twilight por su parte se llevó un gran Shock, tampoco esperaba esto, en ningún momento ninguno imaginaba que el autor del libro sería el padre del pegaso verde.

-Mi… mi hijo- Dijo incrédulo Night Eye al ver por completo a Night Strike –Mi hijo, de verdad eres tú, no puedo creerlo- Volvió a decir el pegaso negro.

-No hay tiempo para esto… padre- Respondió Night Strike quitando el casco de su padre de su hombro –Hay mucho que debes contestar en este momento y será mejor que nos digas toda la verdad, ya que es un asunto de vida o muerte- Agregó el pegaso verde ante lo cual Night Eye se quedó intrigado y vio a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- Preguntó Night Eye algo intrigado, Twilight se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él.

-Necesitamos que nos diga, la manera de llegar al reino crepuscular- Mencionó ella lo cual impactó al pegaso negro, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma pero la expresión seria de todos lo contradijo.

-¿Estas acaso locos? ¿Qué justificaría el ir a ese lugar lleno de muerte y desesperanza para todos?- Preguntó molesto y sorprendido el Night Eye.

-La vida de mi hijo- Respondió Twilight lo cual dejó mudo a Night Eye, era hora de que se obtuvieran las respuestas que faltaban, de que el misterio fuera revelado.

¿Qué es lo que ahora ocurrirá? Los misterios resaltos harán surgir más, las respuestas que se obtengan generaran más preguntas que antes y ¿Cuál será el destino del pequeño Príncipe de Equestria? ¿Cuál será el destino del reino crepuscular? ¿habrá manera de que puedan alcanzar ese ligar para salvar a Silver Shine?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 20… "EL PUENTE ENTRE AMBOS MUNDOS"**

* * *

 _Mensaje:_

 _Hola a todo el mundo, aquí su amigo Big Silver Note, bueno solo paso para agradecerles lo mucho que me han apoyado con este fic, la verdad nunca creí que llegaría a tanto, ustedes son los que hacen posible todo esto y por eso, muchas gracias, de verdad, gracias por su apoyo, saldré de la ciudad por unos días pero antes de eso quise dejarles este fic para que no tengan que esperar más por el espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen por lo que viene que será lo mejor, y de paso les digo, que estamos acercándonos a la recta final de esta historia. Gracias de nuevo, con cariño para ustedes Big Silver Note que les dice como siempre:_

 _IMAGINATION!_

* * *

 _GRACIAS A TODOS :D :D :D :D :D_


	20. C20 El puente entre ambos mundos

**Capítulo 20**

 ** _"_** ** _EL PUENTE ENTRE AMBOS MUNDOS"_**

-¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo es que su hijo llegó al reino crepuscular?, eso es imposible- Comentó Night Eye incrédulo de las palabras de la princesa de la amistad.

-Ambos somos prueba clara de que no es así, padre- Respondió Night Strike con un gran nudo en su garganta, tenía varias emociones chocando en su interior, ira, duda, felicidad, no sabía cuál de ellas seguir al ver a su padre que dio por muerto desde que era un potrillo junto con su hermano.

-Lo siento Night Strike pero somos la prueba de que el reino crepuscular puede llegar a este lugar, no de que alguien de Equestria pueda viajar hasta ese reino- Contestó de manera seria el padre del pegaso verde –lo que me devuelve a mi pregunta inicial ¿Cómo es que su hijo llegó a ese reino? Si es que es verdad lo que me dice, porque la verdad me es muy difícil creer que alguien de este reino posea los métodos para poder llegar hasta ese lugar por su cuenta- Comentó algo incrédulo Night Eye, no concebía lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

-Bueno, eso es porque él no llegó a ese mundo por cuenta propia- Dijo Applejack acercándose al pegaso negro.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó intrigado y curioso Night Eye.

-Fue… fue raptado…- Respondió Twilight con dolor en sus palabras y agarrando su pecho con su casco mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Night Eye -¿Por qué querría el reino crepuscular llevarse a un Equestre por la fuerza? Carece de todo sentido- Respondió el pegaso negro un poco más convencido de lo que los demás le contaban.

-Porqué ese pequeño que fue raptado es más que un Equestre, mucho más- Dijo Rainbow Dash retomando el vuelo sobre el pegaso negro.

-Padre, ese pequeño que fue raptado es también mi…- Night Strike estuvo por decir todo pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta en ese momento los detuvo.

-No nos molesten por favor, estamos tratando asuntos importantes aquí- Dijo Shining Armor respondiendo al sonido de la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir solo quiero saber si aquí se encuentra mi padre- Mencionó la voz desde fuera de la puerta, Night Eye al oír eso se puso de nuevo los lentes rojos que le daban ahora un color café a su mirada.

-¿Padre?- Se preguntó todo el mundo al escuchar esa voz y con asentimiento de Twilight Shining Armor abrió la puerta.

Por esta pasó un pony terrestre de color café oscuro, de crin verde atravesada por un mecho negro, casi lo mismo que Night Strike y de ojos color dorados, con una CM de un libro abierto siendo escrito por una pluma de ave.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Shining Armor al pony terrestre.

-Mi nombre es Pure, Night Pure (Noche pura)- Respondió el pony terrestre con una sonrisa –Solo buscaba a mi... Padre aquí estabas- Comentó Night Pure hacia Night Eye lo cual dejó aún con un mayor shock a todo el mundo.

-Padre… te llamó padre…- Dijo Night Strike con ojos de incredulidad y un tono de sorpresa tan grande que se quedaba mudo.

-Pure Night, Hijo, ya estoy por terminar aquí, vuelve a la habitación por favor- Respondió el pegaso negro con seriedad.

-Uh, este de acuerdo padre, con permiso- Contestó el pony terrestre y así como entro a la habitación salió de ella.

-Tienes… ¿otra familia?- Preguntó Night Strike estando en Shock por lo acontecido.

-Creo que esto debe quedarse hasta aquí por ahora, mañana en la tarde, les contaré todo lo ocurrido y por favor les pido que hagan lo mismo- Dijo el pegaso negro mirando a su hijo y luego hacia los demás.

-Me… me parece lo indicado por ahora- Respondió Twilight, no era lo que quería pero las cosas ya estaban muy turbias en ese momento, había mucho que procesar y necesitaban descansar para poder calmarse, sobre todo Night Strike, estaba en un gran shock por lo ocurrido ¿una nueva familia?

-Night Strike ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Spike acercándose al pegaso verde que se había retirado hacia la pared del cuarto.

-Estoy, estoy bien- Respondió él de manera cortante y con nudo en su garganta.

-Debemos descansar un poco ¿no creen?- Preguntó Fluttershy al ver como estaba todo el mundo, había mucho que pensar.

-Sí, Fluttershy tiene razón, creo que nos hace falta una buena noche de descanso a todos- Comentó Rainbow Dash mientras daba un bostezo, no tenía sueño pero eso trataba de aparentar para que todo la siguieran.

-Cierto, un descanso es bueno, a mí me ayuda a mantener mi belleza, así que creo que es hora de dormir- Comentó Rarity poniéndose una mascarilla lo más rápido que pudo con su magia además de un par de rodajas de pepino en los ojos.

-Bien, en ese caso todos a nuestras camas buenas noches- Dijo Applejack quitándose su sombrero para poder descansar.

-Nosotros estaremos en la habitación de aquí junto, si se les ofrece algo solo toquen la puerta y responderemos- Comentó Spike mientras abría la puerta.

-Sí, vamos Night Strike, ¿Night Strike?- Mencionó Shining Armor y al voltear vio al pegaso verde aun en la pared de la habitación –Night Strike, andando, es hora de descansar- Comentó Shining Armor hacia Night Strike quien al escuchar que lo llamaban volteó hacia Shining.

-¿Qué?, Oh cierto, vamos, que tengan buenas noches- Respondió el pegaso verde un poco alterado aun, de hecho muy alterado, chocó con algunas cosas antes de poder salir de la habitación.

-Shining- Llamó Twilight a su hermano antes de que el capitán de la guardia saliera de su habitación.

-¿Sí Twilight? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Preguntó el unicornio blanco volteando hacia ella.

-Mantén vigilado a Night Strike, esto puede ser mucho para él también, por favor- Le pidió la princesa de la amistad a su hermano.

-Así lo haré Twilight, tu descansa, déjame a mi ocuparme del resto- Respondió Shining Armor y entró de nuevo a la habitación un momento –Twilight, recuperaremos a Silver Shine, ya lo verás, recuperaremos a tu hijo- Le dijo el mientras tomaba sus cascos y luego la abrazaba, Twilight asintió ante esto, Shining Armor se retiró y Twilight se recostó para descansar.

-Silver Shine…- Dijo Twilight mientras volteaba la cabeza y miraba hacia afuera los edificios de la gran ciudad de Manehathan, había muchas cosas para distraerse pero en ese momento sus pensamientos se centraban en solo rescatar a su hijo a toda costa.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR (NACIÓN DEL FRÍO)_**

Esta es otra de las regiones de este otro mundo, al norte, más al norte del reino crepuscular, más allá de las montañas nevadas, más allá del gran páramo de hielo, esculpida en las laderas de la peña helada que es azotada por una gran ventisca, aun así a sus habitantes no les molesta en lo más mínimo, una gran montaña hecha de pura y sólida roca helada, no hielo, roca helada, el mineral primario de la raza del invierno, todo esculpido al estilo barroco de las épocas, como una gran ciudad en la montaña que sube y sube hasta llegar al más grande palacio en la cima, este es el lugar principal de la nación del Frío, lo llama Heilia, en honor a su diosa.

En la entrada del palacio, en el centro se encuentra una estatua de su diosa, Heilia, madre del hielo y diosa de las nieves, es una pony terrestre grande con crin larga pero rígida así es como la describen, su CM son 5 copos de nieve rodeando una estrella, en sus cascos sostiene una especie de lanza de dos picos y con un copo de nieve en la parte de abajo, la forma en que esta esculpida la hace parecer que controla la tormenta (Todo pony de esta raza es terrestre).

Junto a la entrada principal se encuentran puestos dos estandartes, cada uno sosteniendo una especie de tela, resistente al frío para evitar que se congele con las ventiscas, la tela tiene un color azul claro y en ambas se encuentran dibujados el mismo símbolo, símbolo de la nación del frío, Dos pony que sostenían ambos uno frente al otro dos picas de hielo formando una X, debajo de esa X un copo de nieve de 4 picos y sobre ella una imagen de su diosa.

Los pasillos de este palacio son de la roca helada en si estado más puro, sus paredes tienen vitrales que relatan la historia de la nación del frío, y otros acontecimientos históricos como la guerra que hubo en esa tierra hace tanto tiempo, columnas sostienen el techo del gran lugar y por el camino al salón principal se encuentran esculpido en estatuas de hielo todo gobernante de esa tierra pero a los lados de la puerta principal dos estatuas de dos ponys terrestres, uno con una gran roca halda en su espalda y otro rompiendo una con sus casco, estos son Hilios y Gelio, hijos de la diosa que ellos veneran según su cultura e historia.

Guardias como la escolta del príncipe de nieve cuidan cada pasillo a cada momento del día y noche, nada pasa sin que ellos se enteren.

La arquitectura es impresionante pero dejando a un lado todo el esplendor que se ve hay un asunto que no le parece mucho al gobernante de esta helada tierra, el emperador de la nación del Frío, Ice King IV.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO COLD BLOOD, ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!- Gritó el rey Ice King IV después de haber escuchado los planes de su hijo que pensó al salir de la celebración en el reino crepuscular -DE NINGUN MODO ACEPTARIA YO TAL RESOLUCION, ¿ACASO QUIERES LA DESHONRA PARA NUESTRO PURO LINAJE?- Volvió a gritar iracundo el rey que era un pony terrestre de color azul pálido, crin, cola y una barba de color hueso por los años que tenía, su CM era un Acámbaro de hielo.

-Pero padre, ella es la yegua con la que he soñado siempre, si la hubieras visto sabrías de lo que hablo y entenderías porque he tomado esta decisión- Respondió el príncipe Cold Blood con serenidad, sabía que devolver los gritos a su padre no solucionaría nada, sobre todo con la actitud del rey.

-¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO TODA LA RAZÓN Y CORDURA? ¿CÓMO PUEDES SI QUIERA PENSAR EN MANCHAR LA SANGRE DE NUESTRO GRAN LINAJE AL MEZCLARLA CON LA SANGRE DE UNA CREPUSCULAR? DE NINGUNA MANERA COLD BLOOD- Volvió a gritar el emperador de la nación del frío con gran cólera pero al sentir un dolor en su costado, respiró profundo y después de unos momentos se pudo en calma de nuevo.

-Padre por favor, te suplico que me lo permitas, no me niegues el deseo de mi corazón por ella- Suplicó el príncipe de nieve, su padre comenzó a ver algo distinto en él, algo que no había visto nunca en su hijo.

-Hijo ¿Qué acaso no puedes escoger alguna de las doncellas de la corte de nuestra nación? ¿Alguna hija de nobles en el palacio? Doncellas que han sido preparadas para el día en que elijas esposa, por Heilia, incluso permitiría que eligieras a una de las heleiras (ponys de clase baja que trabajan el hielo para hacer y vender pequeñas estatuas de la diosa Heilia) como esposa para que se siente en el trono que alguna vez ocupó tu madre, hijo por favor, acaso quieres que alguien fuera de nuestra nación se siente aquí y los gobierne, a tu pueblo tu raza, tu nación mi hijo- Respondió el rey de las nieves a su hijo tratando con toda palabra de hacerlo desistir pero en el fondo sabía que no lo podría lograr ya que esta vez observaba un brillo en los ojos del príncipe de nieve que no había observado antes, uno de determinación e incluso, de amor.

-Padre por favor te lo ruego, te lo suplico en verdad, ninguna doncella de aquí en nuestras tierras es como ella, es única, padre por favor entiéndelo, mi corazón está perdido por ella al igual que mi cabeza, su belleza me ha cautivado por completo, pude sentir el calor que tanto anhela nuestra raza, al estar cerca de ella siento que me derrito en el corazón, podrá ser una crepuscular pero es la yegua con la cual he resuelto casarme, hacerla mi esposa y aunque no te guste, la próxima emperatriz de las nieves, padre no podrás hacerme cambiar de decisión por más que lo intentes, solo que me mates será la única forma de alejarme de ella, de la hermosa pegaso que ha robado mi corazón, su nombre su precioso nombre, Mía, por quien mi corazón ha sido cautivado- Respondió el príncipe de nieve tocando su pecho el cual se iluminó un poco en el lugar donde está su corazón, el rey lo notó y supo que lo que su hijo sentía era amor verdadero, una vez que el pecho de un habitante de la nación del frío se ilumina por alguien, significa que siente algo verdadero hacia él o ella y no hay nada más que la muerte que lo haga desistir.

-Muy bien, haz como te plazca, yo ya soy viejo y muy pronto me uniré a la ventisca junto con nuestros antepasado, los vientos que lleva Heilia donde descansan nuestras almas, y el imperio necesita de una reina para mi hijo, haz como bien te parezca, tu llevarás ese peso, no yo pero recuerda, nuestros corazones se iluminan pero el de ella es diferente, habrá robado tu corazón pero tú debes de ganar el suyo, te deseo suerte mi hijo ya que no te será una tarea sencilla- Respondió el rey Ice King y tosió un poco, ordenó entonces a su hijo retirarse el cual con una reverencia abandonó el lugar.

-Llamad mi carro más rápido- Dijo el príncipe de nieve al salir del salón del trono –Poned ahí la ropa más fina de nuestras tierras y la joyería que se reserva a las doncellas de la corte del palacio, llevad también flores de hielo que no se derriten nunca y entregadle esta carta a la doncella llamada Mía que sirve en el castillo del reino crepuscular, decidle que el príncipe de nieve ha quedado cautivado con su belleza y que es mi deseo verla pronto si a ella le place- Agregó a sus órdenes y de inmediato los sirvientes y guardias hicieron como el príncipe lo mandó –Mía, ganaré tu corazón- Se dijo a sí mismo y regresó a su habitación principal en una de las torres del castillo.

 ** _Un corazón de hielo._**

(Canción del príncipe de nieve)

*letra original*

 _En mi helado corazón, que en mi pecho siempre esta_

 _No se siente el calor, que otros seres siempre dan_

 _Dicen que una doncella, de mi corte he de tomar_

 _Pero no tienen idea, que solo interés ella tendré._

 _CORO:_

 _Mi corazón de hielo es, y aun así puede brillar_

 _Pues a mi amada encontré, y ella lo hace palpitar_

 _Mi corazón de hielo es, pero no evitar mi sentir_

 _Un gran calor yo siento aquí, pues por ella el late así._

 _Ser un príncipe, no es nada para mí_

 _Pues felicidad, no hay aquí_

 _El hielo es todo lo que hay_

 _Pero de una manera, me hiciste vibraaaaar._

 _CORO:_

 _Mi corazón de hielo es, y aun así puede brillar_

 _Pues a mi amada encontré, y ella lo hace palpitar_

 _Mi corazón de hielo es, pero no evitar mi sentir_

 _Un gran calor yo siento aquí, pues por ella el late así…._

 ** _Hoy por ella… yo canto… Así…_**

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO DEL CREPÚSCULO_**

Limpiado su cuerpo dentro de su habitación real se encontraba la princesa Diana Star, a pesar de lo cálido del agua su semblante no mostraba ninguna expresión sino tristeza y decepción, terminó su baño y con la sedosa bata secó su cuerpo y crin, arregló su peinado pero su rostro se mantenía triste, Diana seguí sin creer lo que Colen, el pony del cual se había enamorado y con el que estaba comprometida, había hecho.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella dejo pasar a quien se encontraba fuera, no era nadie más que Mía, quien regresaba para realizar las labores de limpieza como era su trabajo en el castillo.

-Buen día princesa- Saludó Mía con reverencia, su semblante también se encontraba decaído y triste.

-Hola Mía ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- Preguntó la princesa Diana, ambos tonos de voz eran idénticos, ambos tristes y decepcionadas por el mismo pony.

-Yo, solo vengo a realizar la limpieza como es costumbre Diana- Respondió Mía mientras sacudía el polvo de los muebles y como era costumbre levantaba aquellos que necesitaba para limpiar por debajo.

-Cierto, gracias Mía- Respondió la princesa mientras se miraba al espejo y daba un suspiro, ninguna de ellas habló en el tiempo que Mía limpiaba.

-He terminado, con su permiso princesa, me retiro- Se despedía Mía mientras guardaba los utensilios de limpieza en una cubeta de madera y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Mía- Llamó Diana a la pegaso antes de que ella se retirara de la habitación.

-¿Qué se le ofrece majestad?- Preguntó Mía haciendo reverencia.

-Haz... ¿Haz hablado con Colen?- Preguntó ella inexpresiva, Mía simplemente se detuvo y guardó silencio unos momentos.

-No- Respondió ella fríamente después de dar un suspiro -¿y Tú?- Preguntó ahora la pegaso a la princesa Diana.

-No, tampoco- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo igual de inexpresiva que su amiga.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó Mía por más instrucciones de la princesa.

-Mía, ¿Si pudieras salvar al pequeño, lo harías?- Preguntó ahora la princesa del crepúsculo, Mía se quedó confundida ante tal cuestionamiento de la princesa Diana, no sabía que responder así que solo volteó a verla algo confundida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Mía.

-Mía, no puedes ocultarlo, sé lo que tú haces, sé a dónde vas casi todas las noches- Comentó la princesa Diana y con su magia cerró la puerta lo cual puso nerviosa a la pegaso.

-¿Diana qué es lo que haces?- Preguntó Mía más nerviosa.

-Mía, soy tu amiga, y tú también eres la mía, puedes decírmelo sin miedo, yo ya lo sé, sé que formas parte del grupo rebelde que intenta derrocar a mi madre- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo, Mía no supo que decir, quedó sorprendida de esto, en efecto, Mía pertenecía al grupo de rebeldes pero pensaba que lo tenía bien oculto de Diana, ahora estaba nerviosa si Diana lo sabía podría ser que alguien más lo supiera también.

-Yo… yo no… yo…- Respondía nerviosa la pegaso pues comenzaba también a asustarse de pensar que Colen o la reina misma supieran eso.

-Tranquila Mía, si mi madre lo supiera, ¿Crees que seguirías con vida?- Preguntó ella, no era la mejor forma de explicar la situación pero era verdad, si Royal Shine supiera de eso Mía ya estaría en un calabozo siendo torturada para que confesar la ubicación de los rebeldes o ya estaría en camino a la ejecución junto con Silver Shine al terminar los días de la celebración de paz.

-Entonces nadie lo sabe ¿estas segura de eso Diana?- Preguntó la pegaso ya un poco más tranquila.

-Sí Mía, solo yo lo sé, Ni mi madre ni… Colen lo saben estas a salvo conmigo mi gran amiga- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo con una sonrisa sincera y ambas se dieron un abrazo de confianza.

-Pero ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- Preguntó la pegaso intrigada.

-Desde hace un par de años, pero descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo amiga- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo guiñando su ojo.

-Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué?- Preguntó de nuevo la pegaso más intrigada que antes.

-Mía, esto no es sencillo para mí, pero mi madre ha cruzado el límite, ha ido más allá desde hace mucho tiempo y ya es suficiente, no puedo permitir que ella siga haciendo esta clase de cosas, matar a un potrillo, intentar matarlo cuando era un bebé, arrebatarlo de la tierra donde se encontraba, eso va más allá de la maldad, no puede seguir así, Mía, tú y el grupo de rebeldes deben de salvar a ese pequeño- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo mirando de frente a Mía.

-¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo sé que Colen lo trajo aquí pero ¿por qué tu madre lo quiere muerto? ¿En qué le puede afectar la vida de ese pequeño?- Seguía preguntando la pegaso cada vez entendía menos las cosas.

-Mía, escucha con claridad esto, ese pequeño, ese pequeño es el legítimo heredero al trono del crepúsculo- Respondió Diana Star mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Preguntó Mía con sorpresa.

-Así como lo oyes, ese pequeño es hijo de la media hermana de mi madre, mi tía al parecer tuvo un amorío con uno de los antiguos capitanes y ella dio a luz a un hijo varón y según las leyes de nuestro pueblo, el varón gobernará aunque haya una Alicornio en el trono, aunque ella este con vida, a la edad de 20 años ese pequeño puede tomar el trono- Explicó Diana dejando a Mía sin habla.

-Entonces ese pequeño pertenece al mismo clan que tú- Contestó Mía para poder aclarar su duda.

-Exactamente Mía, él también es un Shine, ese pequeño es mi primo, y tenemos que ayudarlo o más bien, ustedes lo harán- Comentó la princesa Diana con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?, todo está muy vigilado, he podido salir del castillo pero ese pasadizo es muy pequeño para que todo el mundo pase sin ser visto por eso los rebeldes no han tomado aún el castillo, además estamos en gran desventaja, no poseemos las armas necesarias para tomar el castillo- Mencionó Mía algo dudosa de lo que ella le decía.

-Es por eso que lo salvaran, verás Mía, logre escuchar que mi madre planea hacer algo para darle la "bienvenida" al pequeño, no será bien recibido, eso te lo aseguro, pero pude ver que unos guardias lo llevaban a una de las habitaciones en la zona este, todo estará vigilado pero hay una oportunidad, escucha Mía hay un cambio de guardia cada 4 horas tienen una ventana de 5 minutos, suficiente para poder salvarlo- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Diana, no podremos, recuerda que todas las tropas están aquí en el castillo, ninguno de los rebeldes podría entrar, no vamos a salvarlo así de fácil, y tú lo sabes también- Respondió Mía y tenía razón la seguridad era demasiada e incluso esos 5 minutos no serían suficientes para salvar al pequeño Silver Shine.

-Entonces nosotras lo salvaremos- Dijo la princesa Diana con mucha seguridad.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Mía.

-Tenemos 28 días para hacerlo, escucha, Mía, tenemos que lograr esto, ese pequeño no merece morir en los cascos de mi madre- Comentó la princesa viendo directo a Mía.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que salvarlo, lo tengo, el pasadizo, si logramos sacarlo de esa habitación podemos llevarlo por el pasadizo que está en la mía- Respondió Mía con alegría.

-Eso podría funcionar, Mía, si hacemos esto, podríamos meternos en serios problemas, mi madre no perdonaría esta traición, podría matarnos- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo con algo de preocupación.

-Diana, deja eso en mis cascos sé que podemos hacer, te lo explicaré luego- Dijo la pegaso mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer Mía?- Se preguntaba la princesa del crepúsculo –Ese pequeño, debemos sacarlo de aquí y ponerlo a salvo, volver a la tierra de donde fue tomado no es muy buena opción, mi madre lo sabría de inmediato, debe haber un lugar donde pueda estar más seguro, es la única forma, Mía los ayudaré, los ayudaré a derrocar a mi madre, su maldad ha llegado a su límite- Se decía a si misma Diana Star mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar al pequeño, sentía duda por lo que acababa de decidir y a la vez estaba intrigada por lo que Mía planeaba hacer.

 ** _EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO_**

Descansando en una habitación bien arreglada se encontraba dormido el pequeño Silver Shine, su cama era cómoda y su almohada igual, pero ni toda esa comodidad mantenía su mente tranquila, Silver Shine comenzaba a tener pesadilla, las pesadillas que creyeron haberse ido, volvían, el veneno había afectado un poco sus impulsos eléctricos en el cerebro y había dejado escapar ciertas memorias que habían sido boqueadas hace tiempo.

-NO!- Gritó el pequeño despertando de súbito muy asustado, miró a su alrededor y se vio en esa habitación -¿Do… dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué no estoy en mi fiesta?... Mi fiesta- Dijo Silver Shine recordando algo de lo ocurrido, ese pony de color rojo una explosión y luego todo blanco.

-Mamá… ¿Dónde estás mamá?- Se seguía diciendo el pequeño Silver Shine y en eso alguien aparición frente a él - Mr. Squitz- Dijo el pequeño al ver al ratoncito frente a él –Mr. Squitz que bueno que usted está bien, escuché debe ir rápido a buscar a mi mamá o alguien que nos ayude, por favor- Le comentó el pequeño unicornio plateado al ratoncito que tenía ahora de macota, el ratón asintió con la cabeza y usó un agujero de la pared para salir de esa habitación sin ser notado.

-Oh vaya, veo que ya has despertado pequeño- Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta que se estaba abriendo, Silver Shine se ocultó bajo sus sábanas y empezó a temblar de miedo –No debes temerme pequeño, no te voy a hacer ningún daño- La voz que se escuchaba en ese momento era la de Royal Shine, con mucho temor Silver levantó un poco la sábana solo para ver a esa Alicornio, verla por alguna razón le recordó a la princesa Celestia pero Silver notaba que algo no andaba bien en todo esto.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó asustado el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Yo, bueno, yo, soy tu tía, tu verdadera tía- Respondió ella con una sonrisa que indicaba que algo tramaba.

-¿Mi tía?- Preguntó el pequeño unicornio plateado un poco confundido.

-Sí pequeño, hay mucho que debes saber, Silver Shine- Comentó la reina del crepúsculo con un tono entre amable y sospechoso –Hijo de mi media hermana, es hora de que sepas la razón de todo esto- Pensó la reina mirando al pequeño de manera detenida mientras le sonreía tratando de ganarse su confianza le hizo traer comida, pero el pequeño estaba todavía asustado como para comer y solo preguntaba por su madre.

-No, yo a usted no la conozco- Respondió el pequeño Silver Shine y creo un escudo alrededor de él con su magia.

-Dime Silver, ¿Te has preguntado por tu padre?- Preguntó Royal Shine, lo cual llamó rápido la atención del pequeño.

-Mi… mi papá fue un pony muy valiente… y me quería mucho…- Respondió Silver Shine acorde a lo que Twilight le había contado pero Royal Shine notó la duda en su voz.

-Oh, no sabes quién es, ya veo, y dime pequeño ¿Por qué tienes tu ojo de ese color?- Preguntó nuevamente la monarca del crepúsculo.

-No lo sé, mi mamá me dijo que soy un pony especial y por eso tengo mi ojito así- Respondió de nuevo Silver Shine con duda en su tono de voz, esto no pasaba desapercibido por parte de Royal Shine.

-Dime pequeño Silver, ¿Te gustaría saber quién es tu padre? O te gustaría saber más sobre la historia que nunca te han contado, sobre el legado que llegas en tu sangre, sobre, el lugar del que provienes, sé que tienes muchas dudas pequeño y yo puedo aclarar todo en tu mente, darte las respuestas que siempre has buscado- Comentó la monarca del crepúsculo fingiendo un tono de amabilidad para hacer caer al pequeño en su trampa.

-Usted… ¿Sa… sabe quién soy?- Preguntó el potrillo bajando su escudo de magia.

-Por supuesto pequeño, yo sé todo lo que tú quieres saber, solo tienes que venir conmigo- Contestó Royal Shine con un todo dulce y una sonrisa, ambos falsos por supuesto.

-Es… está bien- Respondió el pequeño unicornio plateado bajando de la cama pero antes tomó un poco de fruta del platón que le habían servido, ya que el hambre se hacía presente.

-Perfecto, acompáñame- Dijo ella dándole la espalda y dando una sonrisa siniestra –Hijo de mi media hermana, juro que tu morirás por mi casco tan pronto la paz terminé, por ahora ganar tu confianza, es primordial- Pensó la monarca con toda malicia y ambos salieron de la habitación, anqué Silver cojeaba un poco por la herida en su pata por lo cual tuvieron que ponerle una especie muleta alta que sostenía su casco para que pudiera avanzar junto con Royal Shine. Algo planeaba la monarca con todo esto.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

Era ya la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo se encontraba en el comedor del hotel, esperando por la llegada del pegaso negro, Night Eye, los había citado a todos ahí con un mensaje escrito, dijo que ahí todo sería resuelto por fin, la verdad por fin sería revelada para ellos.

-¿Cuánto más nos va a tener esperando aquí?- Comentó Rainbow Dash un poco harta de esperar al pegaso negro.

-Calma tus caballos Rainbow, no debe de tardar- Dijo Applejack mientras usaba su sombrero para echarse un poco de aire.

-Pero ya tardó demasiado- Respondió la pegaso celeste un poco más molesta.

-Siento la tardanza- Se escuchó la voz del pegaso negro –Tuve que inventarme algo para que nadie nos molestara en este momento- Continuó mientras tomaba asiento y pedía solo una taza de café para tomar.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, padre- Comentó Night Strike inexpresivo.

-Díganos por favor la forma en que llegó a Equestria, se lo suplicamos- Pidió Twilight con angustia, nada pasaba por su cabeza más que su hijo.

-Ya escuchó empiece a hablar- Dijo Shining Armor algo amenazante.

-Sí, les diré todo, pero por favor antes respóndanme algo- Contestó el pegaso negro y tomó un sorbo de su café.

-¿Qué quiere saber?- preguntó Spike.

-Mi otro hijo… tu hermano, Shadow Night ¿Esta aquí también?- Preguntó el pegaso negro por Shadow Night, todos cambiaron su semblante y desviaron la mirada, eso le indicó al pegaso la respuesta que buscaba pero para cerciorarse preguntó -¿El… esta…?-….

-Me temo que así es padre… el murió hace 6 años, víctima de una persecución, persecución ordenada, por Royal Shine- Respondió Night Strike lo cual dejó a Night Eye en shock.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Por favor hijo, debo saberlo- Pidió saber el pegaso negro con su corazón acelerado.

-Padre, escucha, el hijo de la princesa Twilight, es mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermano y de la princesa Radiant Shine, mi hermano tuvo un amorío con la princesa y ese pequeño fue el resultado de ese amor, cuando ella dio a luz y vieron que era un varón la Reina quiso matarlos, Mi hermano y la princesa huyeron pero fueron casados como animales salvajes hasta que llegaron aquí- Le contó Night Strike a su padre que no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces Twilight tomó la palabra.

-Luego de eso, encontré al pequeño, por medio de un mensaje en una piedra dentro de un collar que el pequeño traía fue que me enteré de todo y sus padres me pidieron que lo cuidara, y eso es lo que he hecho durante los seis años pasados, hasta que…- Decía ella pero en eso el recuerdo de como su hijo le fue arrebatado fue demasiado para ella y volvió a romper en llanto, se recargó en el hombro de Applejack mientras Rarity continuaba.

-Hasta que unos ponys de ese reino llegaron aquí y descubrieron que el pequeño estaba vivo, su misión hace seis años era asesinarlo pero fallaron y ahora regresaron y se lo llevaron de vuelta a ese lugar, para, bueno, usted imaginará para que- Terminó de decir la unicornio blanca y bebió un poco de té que estaba en su taza.

-¿Lo ves padre? ¿Ves por qué necesitamos que nos digas cómo llegaste aquí? Ese pequeño es más que un simple potrillo, es tu nieto, el hijo de mi hermano es tu sangre también- Comentó Night Strike volando frente a su padre y confrontándolo con una mirada agresiva.

-Mi nieto… el hijo de Shadow Night… la reina, bien, se los diré, les diré todo lo que yo sé- Respondió el pegaso negro tragando un pesado nudo de saliva por su garganta y dando un respiro profundo para luego exhalar.

-Se lo agradecemos de verdad- Comentó Fluttershy.

-Night Strike, escucha bien, todos ustedes, escuchen bien, porque esta es la historia de cómo llegué aquí y de cómo y tal vez, solo tal vez, puedan ir al reino crepuscular- Mencionó el padre de Night Strike y todo el mundo puso atención.

-Por favor, síganos todo lo que sepa- Dijo Twilight suplicante.

-Sí, miren esta es información de mi próximo libro, que llamo "El puente entre ambos mundos", verán, los objetos de los Shine, con los que estoy seguro que están más que familiarizados no son la única manera que hay para llegar a ese reino, existen de hecho algunas "entradas naturales" brechas entre ambos mundo que se pueden utilizar para cruzar de un lado a otro, pero es casi imposible encontrarlas y menos aún pasar por ellas, yo tuve suerte, escuchen bien porque esto es lo que ocurrió- Mencionó de nueva cuenta el pegaso negro dando otro sorbo a su café y se dispuso a hablar de nueva cuenta.

-Era un día como cualquier otro, regresaba de mi trabajo para descansar en mi hogar, como sabes hijo, yo también era guardia real pero nunca llegué al grado de capitán como otros, en fin, ese día…- Comenzó a relatar su historia Night Eye.

 ** _HACE VARIOS AÑOS EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Vaya día, cuantos problemas por esa fuga de prisioneros, bueno todos están al menos de vuelta en sus celdas y con mayor seguridad- Decía un pegaso de color negro vestido con una armadura del reino crepuscular que se dirigía hacia la zona baja de la ciudadela.

-Oye Night Eye- Dijo otro guardia real que iba pasando para llamar la atención del pegaso negro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el pegaso negro.

-Tenemos un reporte, al parecer uno de los prisioneros que re-capturamos volvió a escapar- Comentó este otro guardia real que era un pony terrestre de color verde con crin amarilla y ojos dorados como el resto de sus habitantes.

-Oh dime que estas bromeado- Respondió Night Eye tomando un papel que le entregaban acerca de uno de esos prisioneros.

-Lo siento pero así son las cosas, su majestad ha ordenado que se le persiga de manera inmediata, me ordenó juntar un grupo y aquí bueno, sabemos que tú conoces mejor que nadie el bosque- Respondió este pony tomando de nuevo el papel del pony fugitivo –Listo en 5 minutos, toma lo que necesites y vamos, que debemos de darle alcance lo más pronto posible- Agregó el pony dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el castillo.

-¿Puedo al menos avisarle a mi familia? Se supone que iba a pasar el día con ellos- Pidió Night Eye al pony terrestre.

-Bien, pero date prisa- Contestó el pony algo molesto y regresó por su camino.

-Esto es maravilloso- Dijo con sarcasmo y entre dientes Night Eye mientras hacía algunos gestos de desacuerdo por eso.

Llegó a su hogar más rápido al acelerar su paso y poder regresar a tiempo para iniciar la persecución.

-Night Eye, querido que bueno que has regresado- Comentó una unicornio de color verde que tenía una crina azul y como todo el reino, ojos de color dorado.

-Hola querida- Respondió Night Eye dándole un beso a la unicornio verde y en ese momento comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces Night Eye?- Preguntó la unicornio con intriga al ver a su esposo tomar un par de espadas y su yelmo de la guardia real.

-Una persecución, me han llamado Star Wing, perdona- Respondió el pegaso negro con remordimiento, apenas llegaba a su hogar y ya lo llamaban para salir en otra misión.

-¿De nuevo?- Preguntó ella algo desconsolada.

-Sí, de nuevo, ordenes de su majestad- Respondió el pegaso poniéndose el yelmo.

-Entiendo, cuídate, Shadow Night y Night Strike estarán algo tristes de todos modos- Respondió ella mientras empezaba a cocinar algo para cenar, no tenían mucho pero hacían lo que podían con lo poco que tenían.

-Descuida, volveré para el amanecer, dile a ambos que volveré pronto- Respondió el pegaso negro y con un beso se despidió de Star Wing, su esposa –Aquí vamos- dijo una vez más el pegaso negro y salió volando de su hogar para reunirse con el grupo que ya estaba en la entrada de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudadela.

-Te tardaste Night Eye- Comentó el mismo pony de hace unos momentos.

-Perdón, pero ya estoy listo- Respondió el pegaso negro poniéndose en formación dentro del otro grupo de ponys, eran al menos 15.

-Bien, entonces andando todos, debemos adentrarnos en el bosque, el criminal es alguien sentenciado a muerte, así que si lo matan no habrá ningún problema, ha robado también un objeto preciado de los Shine así que debemos ir de inmediato tras él, muévase ya- Ordenó el pony de la guardia real y todo el mundo se movilizó camino al bosque.

 ** _HORAS DESPUÉS_**

Todo el grupo de 15 ponys seguía buscando en aquel bosque, cada vez se adentraban más y más dentro de aquella maleza, ya muy apartados de la ciudadela, la poca luz no los dejaba ver tanto y menos en ese bosque lleno de tanta maleza en todos lados, encendieron antorchas y procedieron con la búsqueda, pero mientras más se adentraban más se daban cuenta de que no estaban solos, las miradas de varias criaturas se observaban desde la oscuridad, vigilándolos pero sin acercarse, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

-Esos ojos no me dan muy buena espina- Comentó uno de los guardias en la compañía.

-A ninguno de nosotros, pero no se preocupen son solo carroñeros, van por las sobras y los ya muertos, si fueran algo más grave ya nos hubieran atacado- Contestó el pony que los guiaba mientras tomaba su espada –Bien, nos dividiremos grupos de 3, ningún pony solo- Ordenó el terrestre y todos se separaron.

El grupo donde se encontraba Night Eye fue hacia más el sur hasta que toparon con una vieja cueva oscura y lúgubre.

-¿Creen que pueda estar aquí dentro?- Preguntó uno de los guardias algo dudoso de entrar a la cueva.

-Puede ser, debemos asegurarnos- Respondió el otro guardia que sostenía una lámpara de aceite con su magia pues este guardia era un unicornio.

-Adelante, vamos- Dijo ahora Night Eye y los tres guardias entraron a esa cueva.

Los tres ponys caminaron dentro de aquella cueva, mirando hacia todos lados, no podían ver demasiado por la misma oscuridad y la lámpara que el unicornio cargaba se iba apagando cada vez más, si acaso tenían suficiente aceite para unos 15 o 20 minutos como máximo.

-No creo que aquí haya algo, será mejor que nos retiremos- Comentó el pony que iba frente al grupo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, además de que ya casi no me queda aceite y en cualquier momento nos quedaremos a oscuras y nos será más difícil encontrar el camino de vuelta- Contestó el unicornio al notar que la lámpara bajaba la luz -¿Tú qué opinas Night Eye?- Preguntó el unicornio al voltear la linterna hacia el pegaso negro cuyo color se confundía con la oscuridad de esa cueva.

-Creo que es lo mejor por aquí no hay rastro de… ¿eh?- Interrumpió su hablar el pegaso negro al notar un destello de color verde en lo profundo de la cueva y tomando la lámpara de aceite del unicornio se dirigió un poco apresurado hacia esa dirección, al ver que le arrebataron la lámpara de aceite el unicornio siguió a Night Eye y por no querer quedarse solo y abandonado el último de los ponys fue tan bien tras ellos.

-¿Night Eye qué te sucede?- Preguntó el unicornio guardia real pero fue callado por un SSSHH del pegaso negro quien con la vista les señaló hacia donde la cueva tenía una desviación y ambos lograron ver de forma clara el resplandor verde que Night Eye había visto.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el otro guardia real.

-Creo que encontramos lo que hemos venido a buscar- Contestó Night Eye y regresó la lámpara de aceite al otro unicornio.

Delante de una pared con símbolos extraños y una especie de grieta en forma diagonal y de manera irregular se encontraba aquel pony que buscaban, la luz verde hacía que su pelaje se confundiera pero el peinado y la CM de un pergamino enrollado delataban su identidad.

-No hay duda, es él a quien buscamos- Susurró el unicornio al ver con la luz de su lámpara el retrato del pony en el papel de "se busca".

-¿Qué es lo que hace y de dónde viene ese resplandor verde?- Preguntó el otro pony en susurro y con intriga.

-Debe ser del objeto que robó, ustedes dos vayan de regreso e informen de lo que ocurre, yo me quedaré aquí para ver lo que trama y ver cuál fue el artefacto de los Shine que hurtó- Dijo Night Eye y ambos ponys asintieron con su cabeza y regresaron lo más rápido posible para buscar la salida y encontrar a los demás ponys del grupo con el que venían para capturar a este pony ladrón que había escapado durante la reciente fuga.

-Ahora veamos lo que tramas compañero- Mencionó Night Eye para sí mismo y con mucho sigilo se acercó un poco para poder ver y escuchar al pony que estaba frente a esa grieta.

-Finalmente lo encontré, todos estos años de estudio por fin han rendido sus frutos- Decía el pony frente a la grieta con un aire como de orgullo y satisfacción –Al fin podré salir de este lugar de una vez por todas y esto es mi boleto a otro lugar, uno mejor que este- Dijo el pony con una sonrisa y dio una pequeña risa que denotaba su felicidad, Night Eye mientras tanto seguía observando al pony en silencio mientras se preparaba para detenerlo por sorpresa.

-Aquí esta, la llave del viajero- Dijo mientras sacaba una especie de collar que tenía forma circular hecha de oro y con una piedra transparente que se asemejaba a un diamante en forma de estrella de 4 picos.

-¿Una llave?- Se preguntó Night Eye y espero un poco más para ver qué era lo que ocurriría.

-Llegó el momento- Dijo el pony y sacó un cuchillo, Night Eye casi se le abalanza pues creyó que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia sin embargo este pony lo que hizo fue cortarse su pata delantera y sosteniendo con su casco el collar dejó caer en ese diamante 5 gotas de sangre se sabía que eran 5 pues las contó detenidamente, al hacerlo el collar cambió su brillo a uno de color morado el anillo de oro que rodeaba al collar comenzó a hacerse para atrás pero el diamante no se movía hasta que quedó completamente a la orilla del anillo que antes lo rodeaba de tener una apariencia de O Pasó luego a tener una apariencia de dos c puestas de espaldas una contra la otra de esta manera )( el diamante también cambió, dos de los picos se hicieron hacia abajo y quedaron pegados con el pico que estaba ahora pegado en medio de esas dos letras )( Solo un pico apuntaba hacia el frente, ese collar se había trasformado en una llave.

-No puedo creerlo- Pensó Night Eye muy impresionado y no fue nada comparado a lo que luego ocurrió.

El pony tomó esa llave y la puso en medio de la grieta, sin soltarla ni un momento, la giro hacia la derecha y mágicamente la llave comenzó a soltar energía de color morado, el mismo de la sangre, a través de la grieta la cual comenzó a iluminarse dejando la llave suspendida en medio, un resplandor ahora iluminaba esa parte de la cueva, Night Eye quedó paralizado por lo sorprendido.

-La puerta a otro mundo ha sido abierta, lo logré, LO LOGRÉ- Dijo el pony frente a la grieta con gran felicidad y mucha emoción y comenzó a reír como si estuviera celebrando una especie de victoria o se hubiera vuelto completamente loco pero antes de que terminara su celebración Night Eye lo derribó de una gran tacleada, confundido el pony miró hacia arriba para ver al guardia real frente a él.

-Por orden de su majestad Royal Shine, quedas arrestado por el delito de robo a la corona y traición a la misma, por lo cual con la misma autoridad del reino crepuscular, te pongo bajo arresto quien quiera que seas y he de confiscar todo objeto que tengas en tu posesión, incluyendo este artefacto- Comentó Night Eye mientras acercaba su casco hacia la llave.

-NO, NO LA TOQUES- Gritó exaltado el pony y se lanzó sobre Night Eye, pero no tomó en cuenta el entrenamiento del pegaso negro quien esquivo la tacleada del pony y lo pateó con sus cascos traseros hacia una pared, el pony se levantó y tomo su daga con la que se había cortado y trató de encajarla en Night Eye el pegaso lo detuvo y le dobló su casco para poder arrebatarle esa daga, dolido el pony se retorció en el suelo solo para engañar al pegaso negro quien al acercarse recibió un golpe en el rostro, aturdido retrocedió, el pony se levantó y tomó su daga, derribó a Night Eye y trató de asesinarlo, Night Eye pudo detenerlo y forcejearon unos momentos, Night Eye logró impulsarse con sus alas y ando una vuelta sobre su eje arrojó al pony de nueva cuenta contra una de las paredes pero ahora con mucha más fuerza, tanta que fue suficiente para que unos picos de piedra que estaban en el techo se tambalearan y cayeran, el pony no pudo hacer nada ni quedó atravesado, Night Eye solo vio esto con algo de remordimiento, no era su intención matarlo pero no pudo evitar que el pony muriera.

-Lo lamento, de verdad de verdad lo lamento- Dijo el pegaso negro y mirando el cuerpo una vez más, se dio luego la vuelta para observar la llave que seguía como flotando frente a esa grieta, un extraño poder parecía provenir de ese objeto –Mmm, ¿me preguntó de qué hablaba él? La puerta a otro mundo, la llave del viajero, así lo llamó, tal vez debería esperar a que los demás vengan, aún no me han dicho qué es lo que este objeto puede hacer podría ser algo peligroso, aunque, quizás debería tomarla, solo, solo para estar seguro de que no representa algún tipo de peligro, no, no debo, es pertenencia de los Shine, esperaré- Se dijo así mismo el pegaso negro pero cada vez que volteaba a ver la llave ahí la curiosidad aumentaba hasta que por fin un destello llamó su atención la grieta se abrió un poco más y le mostró al pony una tierra completamente diferente a la suya, quedó pasmado con la claridad de la noche tal como no se podría encontrar en el reino crepuscular –Es, es hermoso- Dijo de nuevo Night Eye y movido por la curiosidad y la intriga además de motivado por la noche que veía, tocó la llave, pero al tocarla algo ocurrió Night Eye, junto con la llave, desaparecieron al instante al ser absorbidos por la luz de la grieta y la luz que destellaba se apagó por completo dejando solo su casco en el suelo de la cueva cuya oscuridad volvió a ocultar todo.

La grita en la cueva se volvió a abrir con ese resplandor morado y por ella apareció, siendo arrojado a tierra, el pegaso negro, aturdido, desorientado y sin la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, caminó torpemente hasta poder encontrar la salida de la cueva, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta lo que el creyó que era una granja, no sabía cuánto había caminado pues estaba muy desorientado, con su vista borrosa e imposibilitad de ver claramente siguió su andar hasta chocar con la cerca de ese lugar y finalmente caer al suelo, en sus últimos momentos de conciencia notó como dos figuras se acercaban hacia él.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EL COMEDOR DEL HOTEL_**

-Después de eso me encontré siendo atendido por dos ponys que eran los dueños de ese lugar, se imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando vi por primera vez el sol de este mundo y descubrir que estaba en otro mundo, al principio pensé que todo había sido un sueño pero ellos me entregaron algo, la llave del viajero, les agradecí por la hospitalidad y regresé a la cueva, hice lo mismo que aquel pony que había robado el artefacto hizo, pero descubrí que no funcionó, lo intenté varias veces, casi pierdo la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre, al final me di cuenta de que no funcionaría, me di cuenta de que estaba, varado en este mundo, por al parecer varios meses más permanecí en esa granja junto con esa familia y sus hijas, quienes me enseñaron más sobre este mundo, era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, aprender y tratar de vivir, no hubo una noche en la que no lamentara el estar lejos de mi tierra, de mi familia, de ustedes Night Strike, Lo siento hijo, debes saber que lo he intentado pero nunca pude volver, para cuando me di cuenta era un granjero de rocas, interesante trabajo la verdad, hasta que un día les agradecí por todo y salí a esta nueva tierra, Equestria, el resto es simple, me volví a casar… me enamoré de otra pony de este mundo y el que vieron anoche es mi hijo… tu medio hermano Night Strike, mi esposa está ahora visitando parientes en Appleloosa, el libro que poseen lo escribí hace 7 años, una forma de recordar mis viejo días en el reino, una forma de sentirme aun conectado con mi hogar- Fue la explicación que dio Night Eye, nadie dijo nada, la historia de este pegaso era más de lo que habían escuchado antes, Night Strike solo miraba a su padre sintiéndose confundido hasta que por fin se levantó de su asiento y acercándosele dijo.

-Todos estos años… te maldije por abandonarnos… lo que me dijeron a mí, a mi hermano y a mi madre fue que habías muerto… mi hermano fue fuerte pero madre… madre murió de la tristeza un par de meses después de la noticia… y tu… estabas aquí… todo el tiempo estuviste aquí…- Respondió el pegaso inexpresivo y de un momento a otro le soltó un gran golpe en el rostro a su padre.

-¡Night Strike tranquilízate!- Dijo Shining Armor y sujetó al pegaso verde.

-Viejo, no hagas una locura- Dijo Spike ayudando a Shining a sostener a Night Strike.

-Qué barbaridad- Comentó Rarity poniendo su casco en su frente exagerando su dramatización.

-Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Fluttershy ayudando a Night Eye.

-Vaya golpe que recibió- Dijo Rainbow Dash algo impresionada y fue Applejack quien con un golpe a sus costillas la hizo comportarse.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- Comentó la pony naranja.

-Me disculpo por esto Señor Night Eye- Mencionó la princesa mirando algo molesta hacia Night Strike quien dando un suspiro se calmó y tanto Shining como Spike lo soltaron.

-No, está bien, me lo merecía- Respondió Night Eye mientras sobaba su mejilla y usaba una servilleta para limpiarse la sangre morada que salía de su boca –Dime Night Strike, ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí?- Preguntó el pegaso negro a su hijo –Ya les he dicho mi historia, ahora quiero saber la tuya, hijo- Comentó Night Eye y con un poco de desacuerdo Night Strike relató a su padre lo ocurrido hace seis años, el reino, su intento de venganza, el escape y como fue ayudado por Trixie y ahora su familia y vida en Equestria.

-Bueno, al parecer padre, tenemos una historia similar- Dijo el pegaso verde inexpresivo.

-Así que ese pequeño que secuestraron no es el único nieto que tengo, hay dos más- Comentó Night Eye algo sorprendido –Tal parece que nuestros mundo se hacen cada vez más cercanos- Dijo de nueva cuenta y tomó un sorbo de café.

-Señor Night Eye- Dijo Twilight y todos centraron su atención en la princesa quien para sorpresa de ellos se puso en el suelo –Por favor, se lo pido por favor, llévenos a esa grieta de la que nos habló, se lo pido, muéstrenos, esa puede ser la última esperanza para mi hijo- Twilight literalmente rogó por eso, incluso ofreció la mitad de su tesoro como pago por su ayuda.

-Por la familia, uno haría lo que sea, no quiero su oro princesa, yo los ayudaré, los llevaré a esa grieta pero antes quiero pedir una cosa- Comentó el pegaso negro.

-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?- Preguntó Shining Armor.

-Mi única petición es que se me ver a mis nietas- Dijo el mirando hacia Night Strike quien se dio la vuelta y apretó sus dientes, pero después de mirar a Twilight y recordar a Silver Shine aceptó, con la condición de que ellas no supieran quién era él en verdad y tenía que ir él solo, sin esa otra familia de la que hablaba, Night Eye, aceptó estos términos y para el siguiente día, ya estaban de regreso en un tren hacia Ponyville, antes no pudieron puesto que no había boletos disponibles, Night Eye envió a su hijo de Equestria con su madre explicando que había asuntos pendientes que tenía que atender, su hijo no lo entendió muy bien, pero de todas maneras obedeció a su padre y tomó ese tren directo a Appleloosa.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó Night Strike inexpresivo a su padre antes de abordar el tren.

-Estoy Listo- Respondió su padre y dando un suspiro subió al ferrocarril para iniciar su regreso a Ponyville.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 21… "CUANDO LO OCULTO SALE A LA LUZ"**


	21. C21 Cuando lo oculto sale a la luz

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 ** _"_** ** _CUANDO LO OCULTO SALE A LA LUZ"_**

Después de haberse reencontrado con su padre, a quién creyó muerto, Night Strike tuvo un pequeño desataque de ira al golpearlo a la mañana siguiente, después de que Night Eye les relató su historia acerca de su llegada a Equestria por accidente, la familia que formó ahí y la escritura de ese libro escuchó lo que le había pasado al pequeño Silver Shine, el nieto que él no conocía, a pesar de tener algunas dudas accedió a ayudar con la condición de que Night Strike le permitiera conocer a sus hijas, nietas también de Night Eye, todo el mundo ahora está en un tren rumbo a Ponyville desde Manehathan, mientras en el reino crepuscular Silver Shine estaba por descubrir algunos secretos que le habían sido guardados por mucho tiempo además de que cada momento que permaneciera en ese lugar, en el castillo de Royal Shine, era un momento que lo acercaba a una muerte segura, el reloj corría a marcha apresurada y el tiempo se acababa ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- Preguntó una camarera del tren, en el momento todos estaban en el vagón de la comida.

-Solo café por favor- Pidió Night Eye.

-¿Tienen zafiros?- Preguntó Spike levantando el menú a lo que solo recibió una mirada seria por parte de la camarera –Bien, un pedazo de pastel por favor- Ordenó el dragón -¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para conseguir un par de joyas por aquí?- Se preguntaba a si mismo estando un poco molesto.

-Night Strike, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Applejack al pegaso de color verde que se mantenía en una rígida posición mirando hacia la taza de té que tenía enfrente.

-Estoy bien- Respondió el pegaso verde de manera fría, su mirada volteó a la barra del lugar dónde se encontraba su padre al lado de Spike y de Rarity, volvió a mirar su té y dio un suspiro.

-Night Strike, escucha, sé que esto es difícil para ti pero es la forma en que podremos…- Comentaba Shining Armor frente al pegaso pero Night Completó.

-Salvar a Silver Shine- Complementó Night Strike –Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa Twilight?- Preguntó ahora el pegaso verde de crin negra.

-Aun en su habitación del vagón, Fluttershy está con ella, Twilight no se ha levantado de la cama desde que subieron al tren- Respondió Rainbow Dash para después echarse un pedazo de pastel a la boca –Oh rayos, disculpen debo ir a limpiar esto- Dijo la pegaso Celeste al notar una mancha de betún en la chaqueta de Wonderbolts que ella tenía, la que usaba en los cuarteles generales.

-Señor Night Eye…- Dijo Rarity.

-Solo Night Eye, por favor- Interrumpió el pegaso negro.

-De acuerdo, Night Eye, ¿Cómo ha sido su vida aquí en Equestria?, no es que quiera meterme en sus asuntos de ninguna manera, es solo que tengo algo de curiosidad por saber lo que hizo para adaptarse a esta tierra, porqué si el reino crepuscular es como lo describe en sus libros entonces tiendo a pensar que fue un cambio algo drástico para usted- Comentó Rarity preguntando sobre la vida del pony.

-No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia señorita Rarity, pues tiene razón de verdad fue un cambio radical de un reino a otro, el primer problema que tuve fue el sol, como mi hijo puede dar cuenta de ello, en nuestra tierra…- Decía el pegaso negro pero en ese momento el casco de Night Strike golpeó la barra del vagón del tren espantando un poco a los tres ahí, al voltear vieron al pegaso verde algo enojado.

-Esa tierra no es ya la mía, y como tú te fuiste antes que yo, tampoco es tuya, pero si quieres referirte a ese lugar de muerte y traición como tú tierra, entonces yo no tengo problema, pero déjame fuera de esto- Comentó alterado y con rencor Night Strike.

-Night Strike, esa no es manera de…- Ahora hablaba Rarity pero…

-No, está bien, perdón si mi relato te insultó en alguna manera hijo- Respondió el pegaso negro con un tono calmado de voz, ante esta respuesta Night Strike le plantó cara a su padre.

-No me llames así, dejé de ser tu hijo el día que nos abandonaste a mi madre, mi hermano y a mí- Contestó Night Strike con sus ojos llorosos de rabia y rencor hacia su padre, su casco temblaba, cosa que daba a ver que en ese momento Night Strike pretendía golpear a su padre, pero Shining Armor lo tomo del hombro.

-Tranquilo amigo, ven debes ir a descansar te hace falta- Comentó el unicornio capitán de la guardia y encaminó a Night Strike afuera del vagón.

-De carácter fuerte, como su madre- Dijo al fin el pegaso negro volteando de nuevo hacia la barra y esta vez lo que pidió fue un trago de sidra y pidió que dejaran ahí la botella.

-Siento la forma en que le hablaron Night Eye- Mencionó Applejack tratando de disculpar a Night Strike.

-Descuiden, está bien, él tiene razón en estar molesto- Respondió Night Eye y de un tragó tomo la copa de sidra que se había servido –¿Preguntaban sobre mi estancia aquí no es así?- Dijo Night Eye sirviendo otro poca más de sidra en su vaso.

-Bueno, sí- Respondió Spike comiendo pastel.

-El sol fue el problema que más me causó molestia, no tenemos ese sol en el reino crepuscular, una nube negra mantiene prisionera la luz apenas dejando ver un pequeño resplandor naranja y dar el calor suficiente para que crezca la comida, el invierno es brutal, no hay esto Windigos de lo que Equestria habla en sus leyendas, pero vaya que no quieres ser atrapado en una de sus ventiscas, el reino no es tan malo, a menos que seas de la clase baja, ellos reciben todas las injusticias, los sé porque no quedaba de otra a veces que vivir ahí, es un insulto la verdad, y si me preguntan sobre la gobernante, ja, a ella no le agrada nadie más que sí misma, en mis años de guardia real todo lo que hacía esa vanidosa era mandar a todo el mundo y tratar al resto como basura de la más baja, aun así tenía que servirles, una vez estuvimos a punto de librarnos de ella en una guerra y bueno alguien más la salvó, menudo desperdicio de energía- Relataba el pegaso negro pero con cada sorbo de sidra que tomaba más borracho se iba poniendo.

-Señor, creo que ya ha sido suficiente sidra- Comentó Rainbow Dash tomando la botella de sidra de la barra.

-¿Qué? Bah, lo que sea- Respondió Night Eye ya ebrio –Una pregunta, ¿mis nietas cómo son? ¿Las conocen?- Preguntó el pegaso negro tratando de mantenerse consiente.

-Sí, las conocemos, son unas pequeñas adorables, juguetonas y divertidas- Respondió Applejack pues ella las había hospedado un par de días en la granja.

-Ya veo, me alegro de eso, al menos tienen a mi nieto para jugar, la familia es muy, muy importante y…- Night Eye no pudo seguir hablando ya que no aguantó y vomitó lo que hizo que cada quien se alejara, Rarity estuvo horrorizada ya que un poco de este vomito asqueroso había manchado su crin y de inmediato salió corriendo para lavarse seguida de Rainbow Dash para que no hiciera un escándalo mayor, después el pegaso negro cayó de cara en la barra y luego al suelo del vagón.

-Pobre- Dijo Spike y con ayuda de Applejack lo sacaron de la barra.

-Podrá estar borracho pero tiene razón, la familia es muy importante- Comentó Applejack.

-Lástima que las pequeñas Aqua Night y Spring Shine no sepan que Silver es su primo, aun así todos creen que es lo mejor, además ¿Cómo le explicaríamos a Silver que Night Strike es su tío y más aún hermano de su padre?- Mencionó el dragón a lo que Applejack estuvo de acuerdo, sería algo muy difícil para Silver Shine si supiera eso, familia frente a él todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera puede conocerlos de verdad.

-Aquí es la habitación de Night Eye, dejémoslo y que descanse un poco- Comento Applejack y ambos depositaron al pegaso negro en su cama y lo dejaron descansar.

-Bueno AJ yo iré a descansar también, con tu permiso- Dijo el dragón estirándose un poco, el viaje iba a la mitad de camino y ya se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que llegarían temprano en la mañana, sin embargo al voltearse chocó con un pony.

-Perdón- Se disculpó con él este pony que no alcanzaron a ver bien ya que iba cubierto por una toalla y siguió su camino.

-No somos los únicos con prisa al parecer- Comentó Applejack –En fin descansa Spike- Dijo la pony vaquera y se dirigió también a su cuarto a descansar.

 ** _EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TWILIGHT_**

-Vamos Twilight, come algo por favor- Le pedía Fluttershy a la princesa de la amistad quien estaba en su cama tendida y recostada mirando hacia una pequeña fotografía de ella y Silver, la foto era del día que Silver dio sus primeros pasos en un parque.

-Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- Dijo en tono bajo la princesa de la amistad.

-Oh, recuerdo ese día también, de hecho fue el día que les presenté a Lightning Sparks y que les dijimos que nos íbamos a casar- Respondió Fluttershy tratando de animar a Twilight -¿Recuerdas la sorpresa de Rainbow Dash al oírlo? Hasta cayó de la nube y Tank después sobre su cabeza- Dijo ella riendo un poco en tono bajo, pero su sonrisa se quitó al ver el rostro de Twilight sin emociones que seguía observando la foto, Fluttershy dio un suspiro ante esto y sirvió un par de tazas de té.

-Recuerdo que… Rarity se te lanzó encima y empezó a tomar medidas para el vestido sin preguntarte antes, y Pinkie asustó un poco a Lightning al salir de la nada- Respondió Twilight tratando de sonreír un poco ante esto.

-Lo sé, ese día me sentí algo incómoda con Rarity ¿Recuerdas como Applejack quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar la noticia?- Preguntó Fluttershy en risas pequeñas.

-Sí, eso no lo vio venir en ningún momento, hasta Pinkie Pie se sorprendió- Respondió Twilight un poco más segura y Fluttershy le acercó una taza de té que la princesa aceptó –Gracias Fluttershy- Agradeció ella el apoyo de la pegaso.

-Para eso están las amigas- Contentó Fluttershy con esa dulce sonrisa.

-Silver, hijo, aguanta un poco más, iremos por ti, te lo prometo- Pensó Twilight aun observando la foto y tomando un sorbo a la taza de té.

 ** _EN OTRO VAGON DEL TREN_**

Night Strike se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo hacia afuera de la ventana del vagón del tren, de un momento a otro el pegaso desapareció en las sombras y un ruido sonó en el techo del lugar, Spike y Shining Armor despertaron por causa de un viento frío que entró a su habitación, Shining fue el primero en levantarse y después de dar un bosteo notó la usencia de Night Strike.

-Oye Spike, ¿Sabes a dónde fue Night Strike?- Preguntó el unicornio blanco.

-No lo sé, quizás al baño- Respondió Spike adormilado y cubrió su cara con un almohada.

-Sí, creo que es lo más probable- Contestó Shining Armor y estuvo por volver a su cama solo que antes de acostarse un ruido en el techo llamó su atención y notó la ventana abierta –No es cierto- Dijo el unicornio acercándose a la ventana abierta.

Shining Armor sacó la cabeza por la venta y pudo observar a Night Strike sentado en el techo del tren con toda tranquilidad mirando hacia la luna.

-Había oído de ponys que buscan lugares para estar solos pero tú sí que sabes llevar las cosas a otro nivel- Comentó el unicornio blanco desde la ventana de la habitación, al oírlo Night Strike solo dio una leve risa y lo miró.

-Aquí tengo una mejor vista de la luna- Respondió el pegaso verde mirando de nuevo hacia el astro menor.

-Bueno, sí la luna está muy brillante esta noche pero ¿Cómo llegaste al techo?- Preguntó Shining Armor esperando una explicación de habilidades estilo ninja como las que Night Strike demostró en combate durante el secuestro de Silver Shine.

-Soy un pegaso, solo tuve que volar- Respondió Night Strike.

-Oh, cierto- Comentó Shining Armor -¿Algo interesante de la luna?- Preguntó el unicornio.

-Sube y te mostraré- Respondió Night Strike a lo cual Shining al ver el movimiento del tren tragó un poco de saliva, hizo un hechizo de tele-transportación y llegó al techo del tren, casi se resbala pero logró acoplarse y con cuidado caminó hacia Night Strike cuidando sus lados para no resbalar.

-Bien ¿Qué haces aquí Night Strike? Esto es algo peligroso la verdad- Comentó Shining Armor mirando hacia las vías del tren imaginando que si caía sería rebanado en muchas partes por los rines de metal del transporte.

-Hace un tiempo cuando llevaba a mi familia hacia Ponyville sucedió algo extraño, había un cocodrilo hecho de roca frente a nosotros tapándonos el camino de salida y tuve que hacerle frente, no sé qué fue lo que pasó con exactitud pero sentí una especie de energía extraña corriendo en mí y destruí a esa cosa con un solo golpe- Explicó el pegaso verde recordando a la vez el momento que describía a Shining Armor.

-¿Un solo golpe? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Y si lo derrotaste con esa facilidad ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo cuando atacaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños?- Preguntó Shining Algo confundido.

-Porque no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió- Respondió Night Strike –Hasta antes de venir fue que lo vi, en el libro que escribió mi pa… Night Eye… aquí lo tengo observa con atención- Comentó Night Strike al arrojarle el libro a Shining quien lo atrapa con su magia, el libro ya estaba apartado en una página en especial.

-¿Aura de la luna?- Dijo Shining Armor al ver el título de esa página.

-Sí, al parecer es algo del clan al que pertenezco, el llamado clan de los Night, se supone que algunos de nosotros tenemos una especie de conexión con la luna y podemos crear una especie de energía que aumenta todos nuestros atributos por algunos momento, jamás me había pasado antes de la vez que te mencioné, de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera entrenado para dominar esa aura y así tal vez hubiera sido capaz de detener a Colen para Salvar a Silver Shine- Explicó el pegaso verde con algo de impotencia en su voz, ese poder pudo hacer sido la clave para detener los planes de los crepusculares.

-Tranquilo Night Strike, nos atacaron por varios frentes a la vez, aunque hubieras tenido ese poder lo más probable es que ese pony que llamaste Hard Shield se los hubiera llevado de todas maneras, estaban mejor preparados en ese momento, además también es mi culpa, debí haberle dicho a algunos guardias que resguardaran el castillo y no lo hice, todos bajamos la guardia en ese momento Night Strike, no te culpes solo a ti- Comentó Shining Armor y el pegaso verde se dio cuenta de que era cierto, bajaron la guardia por un momento cosa que el pegaso verde no volvería a dejar que ocurriera.

-Tienes razón, creo que ahora es mejor concentrarnos en rescatar a Silver Shine- Respondió Night Strike poniéndose de pie sobre el techo.

-Exacto, una cosa más- Mencionó Shining Armor.

-¿Qué es Shining?- Preguntó Night Strike.

-Volvamos al tren, me estoy congelando aquí- Dijo el unicornio blanco temblando un poco, él usó tele-transportación para volver dentro del tren mientras que Night Strike lo hizo volando sin ningún problema.

-Descansa Night Strike- Dijo el unicornio capitán de la guardia.

-Buenas noches Shining- Respondió el pegaso verde antes de volver a recostarse, una vez más miró hacia la ventana y dio un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y taparse por completo para dormir.

 ** _PONIVILLE, EN EL HOGAR DE TRIXIE_**

En la casa de Night Strike y Trixie se encontraba la unicornio celestes preparando a sus hijas para dormir, las arropaba con las sábanas y preparaba todo para que ellas pudieran descansar tranquilas, seguían inquietas por lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Silver Shine, Sprint Shine estaba asustada y Aqua Night algo nerviosa.

-Ahora mis pequeñas adoradas, es hora de dormir, que tengan dulces sueños mis amores- Les dijo Trixie a ambas al terminar de taparlas y darles un beso en la frente.

-Mami- Dijo la pequeña Spring Shine -¿Dónde está papi?- Preguntó la unicornio verde.

-Papi está en una misión muy importante cielo- Respondió Trixie con una sonrisa para calmar a su hija.

-Mami, ¿Silver va a estar bien?- Preguntó ahora Aqua Night quién parecía más triste porque Silver hubiera sido raptado, trataron de ocultar lo que pasó pero ya los pequeños de todo el mundo sabían de esto.

-Silver Shine, estará bien hija, ya verás que todo va a salir bien al final no deben de temer a nada- Respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta, si las cosas eran como le dijeron sabía que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de mantener las cosas en calma para sus hijas.

-¿Pero mami y si lo lastiman? ¿Y si vienen por nosotros luego?- Preguntó asustada Spring Shine imaginando que esos ponys la raptarían también.

-No cariño, eso no pasará mi cielo, vengan aquí, yo no dejaré que alguien las aparte de mi lado, ustedes son mi vida y mi alegría y la de su padre también, jamás dejaremos que algo malo les ocurra mis amores, ustedes son lo más importante para nosotros- Respondió Trixie acomodando a las pequeñas junto a ella y abrazándolas, seguían teniendo un poco de miedo así que Trixie decidió cantarles un poco –No teman niñas, nada malo les pasará, ya lo verán- Agregó ella y entonó su voz.

 ** _Cuidaré de ustedes_**

 _(Letra original)_

 _El mundo puede mucho mal haber, pero yo jamás las dejaré_

 _Monstruos y peligros tratan de hacer mal, pero tu familia de ti cuidará_

 _Quédense a mi lado y tengan valor, Para juntas superar el temor_

 _Piensa en bunas cosas para hacer reír, y de esa manera van a sonreír_

 _No teman ustedes que yo las cuidaré y con mi vida las protegeré_

 _Ustedes son mi vida y todo mi amor, porque las adoro con mi corazón_

 _Con su padre y madre tendrán seguridad, de ambas siempre vamos a cuidar_

 _No teman ya mi hijas mal jamás tendrán, porque el con amor las he de resguardar._

Al escuchar la voz de su madre y su cantar ambas pequeñas se calman y empiezan a quedar dormidas, con su magia Trixie acomoda a las dos en una sola cama de la habitación para que estén más tranquilas, les vuelve a dar un beso en la frente y por seguridad usa un hechizo que Twilight le enseñó para proteger su hogar por si acaso llegaran a querer llevarse a las pequeñas.

-Mis hijas, ustedes son mi vida entera, nada malo les pasará, no lo permitiré- Dijo Trixie y se quedó ahí el resto de la noche por si sus hijas llegaran a despertar en medio de la noche asustadas o algo así.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Los ponys que eran guardias reales se cuadraban al ver una figura pasar entre los calabozos del castillo, cada uno mostraba su arma al momento de divisar a aquel a quien obedecían, el supremo comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, Colen, el gran pony de pelaje color morado, vistiendo su armadura representativa de su cargo y portando aquella lanza de los Shine, aun con todo ese nivel el comandante se veía demasiado abrumado, antes era el venerado de todos, ahora era el traidor de sus ponys, lo conocían como el que vendió al reino a cambio del casco de la princesa, al menos era lo que la clase baja de la ciudadela decía de él, para la clase alta y parte de la realeza era un héroe de todo el reino que merecía por sus acciones los máximos honores, Colen no se sentía como ninguno de los dos, se sentía solo, por su mente pasan los recuerdos de su regreso al reino crepuscular después de haber cumplido su misión.

 ** _HACE UNOS DÍAS_**

A través de un portal cruzaban ya los últimos ponys de la guardia real, habían perdido muchos en la batalla contra la guardia de Equestria y los demás pero su misión estaba cumplida, al final por el portal cruzaron un gran pony de color morado y un pony de color rojo, Colen y Hard Shield, cargando a su vez al pequeño Silver Shine inconsciente aún.

-Informe de bajas- Dijo el comandante al pony guardia más cercano.

-Perdimos más de la mitad de nuestros soldados señor y el resto se encuentran heridos, incluyendo a su servidor aquí presente- Contestó este guardia real que sangraba de uno de sus cascos y se quitaba su yelmo mostrando así una abertura en su cráneo.

-Vaya, al parecer esos insectos si sabían pelear, debí estar en la batalla en lugar de ir por este mocoso llorón- Comentó Hard Shield Sacudiendo al pequeño Silver Shine.

-Comandante Colen señor- Se escuchó la voz de un pony que se acercaba, era el teniente Rissing Spell que venía acompañado del otro teniente Strong Hoof.

-Teniente Rissing Spell, que los heridos sean atendidos de inmediato- ordenó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-A la orden señor, por aquí, lleven a los heridos a la enfermería del castillo inmediatamente, no pierdan ningún segundo andando ya ponys crepusculares- Ordenó el teniente Rissing Spell a los ponys de la guardia que lo acompañaban –Por cierto señor ¿dónde se encuentra el capitán Blue Knife? Tengo entendido que él era su acompañante original en la misión- Preguntó el teniente ahora por Blue Knife.

-Es verdad ¿Dónde está el azul?- Preguntó Hard Shield.

Colen le arrebató el pequeño a Hard Shield y lo dio al teniente Strong Hoof, después sin dar tiempo a nada se volteó rápido hacia Hard Shield y lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que el capitán escupiera algo de sangre, apenas iba cayendo Colen lo sujetó del cuello y lo terminó por azotar en el suelo con tal fuerza que hizo un pequeño cráter, las tropas que quedaban ahí junto con los tenientes miraban incrédulos esta escena que había surgido de la absoluta nada y sin aparente razón, Colen volteó hacia ellos y vio como todo el mundo le temía a su demoledora fuera física, en dos golpes había dejado noqueado a uno de los capitanes más fuertes del reino crepuscular.

-No se queden ahí parados, llevan a este pequeño a una de las jaulas del calabozo e informad a su majestad que ella tiene que ver a este pequeño- Comentó el comandante con una voz fría, luego volteó hacia Hard Shield –Y arresten al capitán Hard Shield, enfrentará un juicio por haber robado a la corona y en cuanto al capitán Blue Knife, ha sido capturado por el enemigo- Terminó de decir el comandante, apenas su boca se selló de inmediato varios ponys de la guardia pusieron cadenas al capitán Hard Shield mientras el pequeño Silver Shine era llevado al castillo.

Horas después Royal Shine dio una audiencia en la que ambos contaban su versión de la historia, al final a pesar de que Hard Shield comentó acerca de Night Strike en Equestria, las palabras de Colen, su reputación en el reino y haber demostrado que el pequeño era en efecto un Shine fueron más que suficientes para que Royal Shine creyera al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares y sometiera a Hard Shield a una tortura por sus crímenes cometidos contra la corona, hubiera sido enviado a ejecutar de inmediato pero aún le podía ser de utilidad a la monarca, que todos vieran lo que ocurriría con aquellos que la desafiaran o le fallaran.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Colen ahora estaba frente a la puerta del calabozo donde se encontraba encerrado el capitán Hard Shield, o más bien ahora teniente, había sido degradado de nivel además Royal Shine ascendió a los dos tenientes a capitanes para que ocuparan el puesto de Hard Shield y Blue Knife en el reino crepuscular, por curiosidad misma, ambos pertenecía a dos clanes, Strong Hoof al clan Shield y Rissing Spell al clan Knife. El comandante ordenó que se abriera la puerta de la celda y ahí estaba, colgado en la pared con marcas de golpes y cortadas en su cuerpo y ahora una cicatriz notoria en su ojo derecho, Royal Shine había mandado que al excapitán le fuera sacado un ojo con un metal al rojo vivo, Hard Shield sufrió una tortura.

-Suelten sus cadenas- Ordenó el comandante.

Hard Shield cayó al suelo azotando con fuerza la piedra, un golpe secó cuyo eco retumbó en todo el calabozo.

-Levántate ya, su majestad ha ordenado tu liberación para que cumplas con tus órdenes de teniente, hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión y considérate afortunado de que no ha decidido matarte… aún- Comentó el comandante hacia un muy maltrecho Hard Shield quien poco a poco se reincorporó, su furia era grande pero en ese momento sabía que atacar a Colen le daría la razón perfecta para que el gran pony de color morado lo asesinara de un golpe.

Humillado y degradado de nivel salió de la jaula, se le entregó un parche para que cubriera su ojo, una armadura de teniente que no era muy distinta a la de un guardia, la única diferencia era que su yelmo no estaba dividido por la mitad, tomó el escudo que se le había entregado antes y salió directo a su habitación en el castillo antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Maldita sea, Colen te maldigo a ti y a todos los que tengan que ver contigo, me has humillado, eres un reverendo hijo de…- Decía el enojado Hard Shield destruyendo por completo su habitación, tomó una gran bolsa de dinero y se dirigió a la ciudadela, directo al sector de la clase media, pero ahora cubierto con una capa para ocultar sus heridas por la tortura.

En aquel horrible lugar se encontraban en venta, contra su voluntad, varias yeguas pequeñas y grandes por igual y quien dirigía esa subasta totalmente ilegal no era otra más que la señora Rise.

-Y vendida al pony de la tercera fila columna 7 por el precio de 250 bits, que la disfrute- Dijo ella mientras hacía que uno de los empleados del lugar entregara a la yegua que se negaba un poco pero después de recibir latigazos por parte del empleado fue con su nuevo "amo" y Salieron del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- Preguntó el excapitán encapuchado.

-Nada de tu incumbencia vago, largo de aquí si no quieres que… AGH!- El pony que cuidaba la entrada no terminó de hablar su amenaza, el teniente Hard Shield lo había tomado del cuello, todo el mundo presente observó la escena sin decir nada, Hard Shield ahogo al pony y dejó su cuerpo ahí en la entrada por fortuna aún vivo, solo le quitó el aire hasta dejarlo inconsciente sabía que por ahora no podía matar a nadie.

-¿Alguien más?- Preguntó el pony pero nadie se atrevió, reconocieron su voz y eso fue suficiente para temerle, un par de ponys quitaron el cuerpo inconsciente del lugar, al ver al teniente acercarse varios ponys decidieron mejor salir del lugar y otros alejase de dónde él estuviera sentado, nadie quería meterse con Hard Shield y exponerse a casi morir como el pony que había ahorcado.

-Continuemos entonces…- Mencionó la señora Rose algo impactada, Hard Shield nunca había matado a nadie en el bar, los consideraba sus hermanos de copas y amigos de perversión pero se notaba que algo había cambiado –La siguiente es una potrilla de al menos 10 años de edad, sé que no es muy…- Apenas decía eso la señora Rise cuando alguien habló.

-Yo la tomaré, 700 bits ahora mismo- Fue Hard Shield quién dijo esto -¿Alguien ofrece más?- Preguntó el mismo teniente, uno de los ponys en la subasta estuvo por hacer otra oferta pero fue detenido por alguien a su lado, a tiempo, si lo hacía estaría ya muerto.

-Vendida a nuestro tan respetable compañero Hard Shield- Comentó la señora Rise y de inmediato la pony fue apartada para Hard Shield –La siguiente tan solo tiene 8 años de edad pero es…- De nuevo una interrupción.

-500 bits por ella, si alguien quiere ofertar más que lo haga- Comentó de nuevo Hard Shield y una vez más nadie ofertó.

-Vendida- Dijo Celia Rise –Ahora nuestra última de la noche, una pequeña de 12 años que…- Una vez más vino la interrupción.

-1000 bits- Dijo el teniente y todos decidieron dejarla de nuevo a él.

-Vendida en ese caso, con esto terminamos la subasta de esta noche, vuelvan en 3 semanas para las nuevas adquisiciones, quienes hayan comprado a una o más de nuestras yeguas hoy pasen por favor a liquidar su cuenta- Agregó la señora Rise y todos los ponys que habían comprado a una yegua pagaron su cuenta en la oficina, al último de todos fue Hard Shield.

-Mi estimado teniente Hard Shield, oí que lo han degradado de puesto jajaja Vaya como caen rápido los…- Celia calló su boca en el momento en que Hard Shield azotó su escritorio con fuerza y casi lo rompió.

-Si vuelves a burlarte de mí me aseguraré de que estés en la próxima de tus subastas, pero como mercancía, y créeme te compraré, ¿Me escuchaste bien Pe***?- Ante estas palabras Celia se llenó de miedo nunca había sido tratada así, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, solo asintió con la cabeza y recibió el dinero de Hard Shield.

-Gracias por su compra… Idiota- Comentó ella después de ver salir al teniente Hard Shield de su oficina –Aun así, es un gran macho en la cama ¿No es así mi pequeño retoño?- Se dijo a sí misma la señora Rise mientras se levantaba y dejaba ver su vientre crecido, había usado un buen vestido para ocultarlo del resto de los presentes en la subasta, en toda su vida solo se había echado a la cama con Hard Shield y era obvio que el bebé que esperaba era de él aunque el teniente desconocía esto por completo.

-Ustedes son mías ahora, la primera en negarse a hacer lo que yo diga, morirá de una forma horrible- Le dijo el teniente Hard Shield a las tres pequeñas que había comprado para sus deseos pervertidos, ellas estaban llorando de miedo, la mayor tomó a las otras dos y las abrazó para tratar de consolarlas un poco pero aun así sabían de este pony y del destino al que serían sometidas.

 ** _EN EQUESTRIA A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA_**

Reunidos en el patio de juegos se encuentran los pequeños amigos, todos ahí juntos pero no felices, les hace falta alguien, alguien muy importante en su grupo, aquel que los mantiene unidos, todos están en círculo en el suelo pero hay un pequeño espacio vacío que nadie quiere cerrar, es el espacio de Silver Shine el que todos ven tristes.

-¿Qué trajiste hoy Apple Crisp?- Preguntó Pound Cake para tratar de romper el silencio que estaba en ellos.

-Manzanas, mi tía Apple Bloom las preparó con caramelo para mí- Respondió el pequeño pony rojo muy triste.

-Eso es rico ¿Verdad Pumpkin?- Comentó el pegaso a su hermana.

-Sí, lo es, y ¿Qué hay de ti Blossom?- Le preguntó ahora la unicornio a la hija de Fluttershy y Lightning Sparks.

-Yo, zanahorias como ustedes- Respondió la pequeña derramando unas lágrimas ya que la tristeza no le cabía en su interior.

-Yo traje un poco de pastel que me dio mi mamá- Comentó Aqua Night, también triste por la falta de Silver Shine.

-Eso es muy rico, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?- Preguntó Apple Crisp.

-Asustada, como todos después de la fiesta…- Respondió ella picando su pastel con un tenedor -¿Ustedes creen que Silver esté…?- Preguntó ella temiendo lo peor.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Aqua Night?- Preguntó ahora algo asustada Pumpkin Cake.

-Perdonen es solo que y han pasado varios días y bueno…- Dijo ella a manera de disculpa.

-Mi mamá y mi papá dicen que todo va a está bien, y yo les creo, así que no hay nada que temer, la princesa Twilight y nuestras tías van a salvar a Silver, vamos amigos, ellas son las salvadoras de Equestria, pueden hacer esto también- Comentó Apple Crisp levantándose en medio de ellos.

-Sí, tienes razón ellas lo traerán de vuelta- Comentó Pound Cake y ambos chocaron cascos –Blossom tu mamá es una de las más valientes ponys de Equestria, Pumpkin tenemos a la tía Pinkie Pie de nuestro lado también, Apple Crisp tiene a su tía Applejack, hay mucho a nuestro favor si lo ven y Aqua Night, tu mamá- Decía Pound Cake pero no terminó la frase.

-Ya sé, mi mamá no ayudaría mucho, hizo cosas malas antes aquí ¿creen que no lo sé? ¿Creen que no entiendo que los demás ponys no la quieren y me ven a mí y a mi hermana de la misma manera?- Respondió ella algo molesta, sin embargo no hacía sido eso por lo que Pound Cake dejó de hablar.

-No, Aqua Night, lo que mi hermano quiso decir es que allá se encuentra tu mamá- Contestó Pumpkin Cake señalando con su casco a Trixie que se encontraba hablando con Miss Cheerilee.

-¿Uh?, ¿Mi mamá?- Dijo confusa la pegaso celeste, volteó hacia la puerta del salón y en efecto su madre se encontraba ahí platicando con la maestra, la curiosidad se hizo presente de inmediato y todos los pequeños fueron hacia dónde ambas estaban.

-Surgió una situación familiar y necesito llevarme a Aqua Night maestra- Comentó Trixie que parecía algo agitada.

-Entiendo, bueno si es por un asunto familiar entonces no hay ningún problema- Respondió la maestra de los pequeños.

-Mamá ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces en la escuela?- Preguntó la pequeña Aqua Night a su madre.

-Hija, vengo por ti, tenemos que ir a casa ahora mismo- Respondió Trixie a su hija mientras con su magia sacaba la mochila de la pequeña pegaso del salón.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ocurre mamá?- Preguntó confundida Aqua Night.

-Hija es importante que vengas ahora, vamos ya tengo tus cosas despídete de tus amigos- Contestó de inmediato la unicornio celeste empezando a caminar, Aqua Night no tuvo tiempo de pensar las cosas así que solo siguió a su madre.

-Los veré luego amigos- Se despidió ella de todos ahí en la escuela.

-Nos vemos Aqua Night- Dijo Apple Crisp mientras agitaba su casco.

-Te veremos mañana- Agregó Blossom.

-¿Mamá qué pasó? ¿Por qué la mamá de Aqua Night se la llevó temprano? ¿Está enferma?- Preguntó el pequeño pony de pelaje rojo.

-No hijo, bueno, la verdad no estoy segura solo me dijeron que es un asunto familiar urgente, pero eso no es de nuestra incumbencia por ahora, vamos pequeños entren ya, es hora de continuar con las clases- Explicó Miss Cheerilee haciendo pasar a todo el grupo de vuelta al salón.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso mi hermanita está enferma de nuevo? Preguntó preocupada la pegaso celeste.

-No hija, tu hermana está bien, lo que pasa es que tu padre ya regresó y bueno, mira cielo te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a casa- Respondió la unicornio celeste.

-¿Papá ya llego?- Dijo con emoción la pegaso y de inmediato alzó el vuelo a su casa, estaba muy emocionada por el retorno de su padre.

-Aqua Night, hija espérame- Comentó Trixie y fue corriendo tras su hija que estaba llena de emoción.

 ** _EN LA CASA DE TRIXIE Y NIGHT STRIKE_**

-Será mejor que no les digas quién eres en verdad o yo me aseguraré de que lo pagues muy caro- Se oyó decir a Night Strike con un tono de amenaza hacia su padre.

-Descuida, de mi boca no saldrá nada hijo- Respondió el pegaso negro lo cual molestó a Night Strike, no soportaba ya que lo llamara así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tomará esto? Cada segundo cuenta- Comentó Rainbow Dash sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Calma un poco tus caballos Dash- Contestó Applejack.

-Sí, recuerda que aún debemos esperar a que llegué Trixie con Aqua Night- Agregó Rarity mientras tomaba un poco de té al cual echaba un poco de limón para darle sabor.

-Mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí esperando más tiempo perdemos, podríamos ya estar en el reino crepuscular rescatando a Silver y dándole a esos ponys la paliza de sus vidas- Dijo la pegaso celeste en voz baja pero aun así recibió la mirada de las demás que la acusaban de haber dicho algo que no era oportuno, Rainbow giró su vista y vio que Twilight la observaba con ojos vacíos, la había escuchado, parecía que ella escuchaba cada cosa que tuviera relación con su hijo.

-De verdad debes cuidar lo que dices Rainbow Dash- Le dijo Applejack entre dientes, esto hizo que Rainbow se sintiera un poco avergonzada y se disculpó con Twilight.

-Esta… bien, sé que no fue tu intención Rainbow- Respondió la princesa de la amistad moviendo su té.

-Y este de aquí es mi favorito- Se escuchó la voz infantil de la pequeña Spring Shine que traía uno de sus juguetes y lo mostraba a Night Eye quien veía con ternura y casi lágrimas a su pequeña nieta.

-Es muy bonito pequeña- Respondió Night Eye con un tremendo nudo en la garganta, por su puesto la pequeña no conocía su identidad en lo absoluto.

-¡Papá!- Una figura casi tumbó la puerta del golpe al entrar, la pequeña pegaso Celeste entró de manera precipitada y se lanzó sobre su padre con toda alegría.

-Hola mi pequeña- Dijo Night Strike con alegría al recibir en sus cascos a Aqua Night que lo tumbó al suelo, la pequeña estaba muy feliz de ver a su padre.

-Papi, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Preguntó la pequeña abrazando a su padre.

-Acabo de llegar hija- Respondió Night Strike y su rostro cambió a uno un poco más serio, dio un suspiro y puso a su hija en el suelo.

-Entonces esta es tu otra hija, Aqua Night si no me equivoco- Comentó Night Eye viendo a la hija mayor de Night Strike.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó un poco asustada la pequeña al ver a ese extraño en la casa.

-Hermana, mira este señor escribe libros y cuenta cuentos muy divertidos, es muy divertido- Comenta con alegría la pequeña Spring Shine, aun así a Aqua Night no le daba mucha confianza.

-Perdón, se me escapó y no pude alcanzarla- Comentó Trixie entrando por la puerta agitada por la carrera que tuvo que echar para alcanzar a su hija, bebió un poco de agua y recuperó su aliento.

Por un par de minutos más Night Strike dejó que Night Eye platicara con las pequeñas vigilándolo en todo momento, al final Trixie sirvió comida para todo el mundo, al momento no se encontraban ni Shining Armor, Spike o Fluttershy, Twilight le había pedido a Shining que fuera a revisar las cosas en el castillo, Spike decidió ir a ver a Sweetie Bell y contarle de lo ocurrido y Fluttershy por su parte fue a su hogar a platicar con su esposo Lightning Sparks y un visitante que tampoco esperaba ahí.

-Trixie, cuida a las niñas por favor, debemos ir al castillo ahora- Comentó Night Strike de manera seria.

-Ten cuidado por favor querido- Dijo Trixie y ambos se besaron.

-Le agradezco las atenciones prestadas, no pudo haber mejor esposa que usted para mi hijo- Comentó el pegaso negro agradeciendo la amabilidad de Trixie.

-Gracias, fue bueno, en cierto modo, conocerlo señor Night Eye- Contestó Trixie antes de que todas se retiraran de su hogar mientras ella le pedía a las pequeñas que le ayudaran a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, todo para mantenerlas algo ocupadas y no preguntaran más de la cuenta, el secreto debía ser guardado.

-El aclamado castillo de la amistad, si les soy sincero jamás pensé que estaría aquí- Comentó Night Eye observando el imponente castillo –Parecía más pequeño desde afuera si me preguntan- Comentó el pegaso negro al ver la diferencia de tamaño.

-No más juegos, ya conociste a mis hijas, ahora dinos dónde está ese lugar para i al reino crepuscular- Exigió el pegaso verde azotando el suelo con su casco.

-Sí, de acuerdo ese fue el trato, les diré lo que quieren saber- Respondió el pegaso negro y todo el mundo fue dirigido al salón principal donde se encontraba aquella mesa redonda, sin embargo antes de entrar escucharon algunas risas, una de ellas conocidas y la otra una que no habían escuchado antes.

-¿Quién está ahí adentro?- Preguntó Rarity al escuchar las risas.

-Bueno una de ellas es de Pinkie Pie, es inconfundible su risa- Respondió Rainbow Dash al oír la carcajada de la pony rosa –Pero del otro no tengo idea de quién pueda ser- Agregó ella a su respuesta mientras cruzaba sus cascos.

-Disculpe señorita Applejack, ¿Acaso su amiga dijo el nombre de Pinkie Pie?- Pregunto Night Eye, parecía algo sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre.

-Eyup. Es lo que dijo- Respondió la pony vaquera.

-Pero ¿de quién es la otra risa entonces?- Preguntó Twilight pero en ese momento Shining apareció alterado.

-¡Twilight! Tenemos un problema, el prisionero escapó- Comentó él con mucha exasperación en su voz.

-¿Qué?- Dijo todo el mundo con impresión al oírlo.

-Ese maldito tramposo de Blue Knife- Mencionó Night Strike mostrando mucho enfado –Sabía que no era de fiar, debí matarlo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad- Dijo molesto el pegaso verde.

-Un momento- Dijo Twilight –No está Blue Knife y acabamos de escuchar una risa que no conocíamos ahí dentro, ¿no creerán que…?- Mencionó Twilight haciendo una insinuación.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, Pinkie no lo haría- Respondió Rarity con una risa aguda.

-Es cierto Pinkie no liberaría a un pony encarcelado por intento de secuestro jaja- Bromeó Rainbow Dash pero al instante abrieron la puerta del salón real y pudieron observar a la pony rosa sentada en su trono al lado de Blue Knife, ambos riendo y comiendo Cup-Cakes de una bandeja.

-¿Y después qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Blue Knife riendo un poco.

-No lo creerías pero nos equivocamos de pony porque solo nos dijeron que tenía una maleta de flores pero al final todo resultó bien y el imperio de Cristal fue cede de los juegos de Equestria- Relató la pony rosa acerca del incidente en el imperio de cristal.

-Y sí lo hizo- Comentó Applejack con una mirada casi incrédula, la misma expresión que el resto de los presentes en la sala.

-¡PINKIE PIE!- Gritaron todos ahí con fuerza.

-AH, Me rindo- Dijo ella con impresión y volteando mientras levantaba sus cascos al aire –Oh solo son ustedes- Comentó ella al ver que se trataba de sus amigas y de Night Strike y Shining Armor.

-Esto no terminará bien para mí- Pensó Blue Knife al ver a todo el mundo en la puerta.

-Nada de solo somos notros Pinkie, ahora explícame por favor ¡¿por qué EN EL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA LIBERASTE AL PRISIONERO?!- Preguntó alterada Twilight, ante esto ambos tomaron un cup-cake y le dieron una mordida.

-¿Ahora qué hago?- Pregunto Pinkie al vacío a vista de todos pero en realidad hablaba hacia mi persona.

 _(Solo sigue con la historia, no puedes hablarme cada vez que olvides tus líneas, mira solo di lo que yo escriba)_

-Me parece bien- Respondió ella y acomodó su tono de voz –Ehem, diálogos por favor- Volvió a decir lo cual dejó a todos más confundidos y molestos.

-Deja de jugar y dinos ya qué razón tuviste para liberarlo Pinkie- Dijo Shining Armor que apuntaba con su magia hacia Blue Knife mientras a su vez Night Strike se preparaba la lanzar una shuriken en caso de que el pony azul intentara algo.

-Oh vamos chicos, no hice nada malo y él tampoco lo ha hecho, me pareció que la celda no era muy cómoda así que lo que hice fue ofrecerle un poco de hospitalidad y cup-cakes- Respondió ella de forma algo nerviosa, todo el mundo la seguía mirando con algo de molestia y enojo.

-Pinkie, no puedes simplemente liberar a un pony que está encerrado por alguna razón en el calabozo, es ilegal hacer algo así- Comentó Twilight llevando su casco a la frente.

-Pinkie Pie, ¿eres tú?- Preguntó Night Eye acercándose a la pony rosa, esto confundió a todos los demás.

-¿La conoce?- Dijo Shining.

-¿Te conoce?- Preguntó Blue Knife.

-¿Me conoce?- Me preguntó Pinkie Pie –Un momento, yo te recuerdo- Comentó ella entrecerrando los ojos y observando con cuidado al pony.

-Quizás esto te haga recordar un poco, ejem, Y entonces con su último globo se elevó por los cielos hasta llegar al palacio de malvavisco en las nubes dónde al fin encontró aquella legendaria fuente que daba lluvias y ríos de chocolate hasta donde la vista dejaba ver- Narró el pegaso color negro como si una aventura relatara a una potrilla, los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron y un brillo se notó en estos.

-Eres tú, No puedo creer que se seas tú- Dijo ella arrojándose contra Night Eye para abrazarlo.

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo Pinkie Pie, han pasado años cuando te conocí eras apenas una pequeña potrilla ¿Cómo están tus hermanas?- Mencionó el pegaso negro, al parecer ya conocía a la pony rosa.

-Están bien, siguen siendo las mismas que conociste una vez Night Eye y yo te recuerdo más joven jajaja- Respondió ella con una risa, los demás miraban confundidos esta escena, al final Pinkie Pie les explicó que durante un tiempo en la granja de rocas le dieron hospedaje a un pony que estaba herido y cansado, todos se sorprendieron al punto de quedar con la boca abierta, aunque la posibilidad era muy remota, en ningún momento se esperaron que la granja de rocas en la que Night Eye había quedado fuera la de la familia Pie.

-¿Por qué no mencionaron que eran amigas de esta pequeña de pelo esponjado?- Preguntó Night Eye comiendo un cup-cake.

-Esto lo podemos discutir en otra ocasión, por ahora solo nos interesa una cosa- Respondió Twilight de manera seria.

-Por supuesto, bueno como podrán imaginar, la entrada por la que llegué a este mundo se encuentra a no mucha distancia de la granja de rocas de la familia de Pinkie Pie, de haber sabido que eran sus amigas se los hubiera dicho en el instante en que la mencionaron- Complementó su respuesta el pony negro.

-¿Y cómo se supone que entraremos al reino crepuscular?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Eso es lo que ustedes deberán resolver, esta llave fue creada para abrir el portal de aquel mundo a este y no al revés, de ser así yo ya lo hubiera logrado, puedo llevarlos hasta ese lugar pero no garantizo hacerlos cruzar, es algo casi imposible- Respondió Night Eye a lo cual todo el mundo bajó la cabeza.

-Si me permiten- Comentó Blue Knife entrando en la conversación.

-¿Y tú que quieres asesino?- Preguntó con algo de rabia Night Strike.

-Debería estar encerrado de nuevo- Comentó Shining Armor.

-Si me dejaran hablar por favor, ¿qué tal esa criatura de la que la Pinkie Pie me habló, el Draconeques, draconsor esa cosa- Comentó el pony así y en eso todo el mundo se miró el uno al otro.

-¡DISCORD!-Gritaron todos salvo Night Eye quien no tenía mucho conocimiento del espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Pero que torpes ¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes?- Se dijo Rainbow Dash llevando su casco a la frente.

-Estábamos demasiado distraídas por esto, incluso a Fluttershy le pasó lo mismo, Rayos, de haberlo recordado ya estaríamos allá en este instante- Dijo Applejack tomando su sombrero y agitándolo con enojo.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos hacerlo venir ahora mismo- Dijo Twilight levantándose a toda prisa y corriendo hacia afuera del castillo, ahora todos iban a un lugar, la cabaña de Fluttershy junto con su familia.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

En los pasillos del castillo crepuscular dos figuras caminan, una grande, la otra pequeña, el corredor por el cual anda está por completo vacío, y los pasos se oyen resonando por el eco, Royal Shine camina adelante guiando al pequeño e inocente Silver Shine, movido por la curiosidad de saber quién era su padre el pequeño unicornio plateado confió en la palabra de la monarca del crepúsculo quién lo dirige a una habitación a la cual solo la realeza tiene acceso, el salón detrás del trono, en este lugar se encuentran las reliquias místicas de los Shine, mientras las armas se encuentran en un panel secreto de la armería del lugar, hay ciertas reliquias que están guardadas en otra habitación del castillo.

-Woa, Este es un gran trono- Comentó Silver Shine al observar la habitación por completo, había marcos hechos con mosaicos de vidrios de otros ponys con coronas en sus cabezas, todos en definitiva antiguos reyes del castillo, bajo esos vitrales viejos estandartes, dos por vitral y bajo esos esos estandartes 3 placas, 1 de plata, una hierro oxidado y una de oro, en la placa de plata bajo el estandarte de la izquierda se escribía un año, en la placa oxidada otro año escrito y en la placa de oro el nombre del monarca –Flarion Shine, 127-146 ¿Tan joven murió?- Se preguntó el unicornio plateado al ver los números en las placas pero en el vitral se veía más viejo, el estandarte sobre el año 127 estaba dividido en 4 partes por una cruz dorada 2 cuadros púrpura y dos cuadros blancos y en todos ellos el símbolo de una corona mientras que el otro era igual pero con colores diferente, la cruz era de color negra y sus cuadros blancos y grises además de la corona rota.

-No pequeño, esos años que ves ahí son los años en que gobernó nuestro reino, 19 años duró su gobierno, Flarion Shine, los estandartes representan eso su reino y el que ves aquí la forma de su muerte, la corona quebrada es símbolo de traición, su sucesor lo asesinó para quedarse con el poder- Explicó Royal Shine con una especie de sonrisa cómo si eso le provocará gusto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si son familia?- Preguntó Asustado el pequeño Silver Shine.

-Lamentablemente aquí no hubo eso por mucho tiempo, las guerras de nuestro pueblo hacían que los tiempos fueran peligrosos y duros, la realeza vivía con miedo de ser asesinada por sus sucesores, pero no hay que hablar de eso ahora mi sobrino, hemos venido para que sepas la verdad- Respondió la monarca del crepúsculo dando media vuelta mientras Silver se quedó unos segundos más observando los estandartes.

-Pero ya le dije que no la conozco a usted, ¿Cómo puede ser mi tía?- Preguntó un poco a la defensiva Silver Shine.

-Eres hijo de mi media hermana- Respondió ella con un grueso nudo en su garganta, tragó saliva y entonó su voz para sonar más dulce –Como te lo mencioné, hay cosas que te han ocultado y Yo te las haré ver- Contestó una vez más la monarca dando una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dice es verdad? Mi mamá no tiene hermanas, solo mi tío Shining Armor y vendrán a buscarme todas mis tías- Respondió Silver Shine sonando algo amenazador tratando de intimidar a Royal Shine.

-¿Y tu padre vendrá también?- Preguntó ella dejando a Silver sin palabras –No solo digo esto por decirlo Silver, puedo incluso mostrártelo, podrás ver con tus propios ojos la verdad- Agregó la Alicornio muy confiada.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Silver Shine dudando de ella.

-Con esto- Royal Shine se dirigió a su trono y usando su magia lo movió revelando una puesta detrás de este, ella usó no magia, sino una extraña energía salida de su casco para abrirla, entró por un par de minutos hasta salir con una caja de platino adornada con 4 figuran en sus esquinas, una semilla, un brote, una flor y una flor marchita, la caja fue puesta frente a Silver Shine.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó confundido Silver Shine al ver la caja.

-Me informaron que, tu cumpleaños fue hace solo un par de días ¿verdad?- Preguntó Royal Shine ahora.

-Sí… un momento ¿Cómo sabe de mi fiesta?, fue usted… usted envió a esos ponys para secuestrarme, ellos lastimaron a mi familia ¡No se me acerqué!- Gritó Silver Shine asustado y retrocedió con miedo de ella.

-No fue un secuestro Silver, fue un rescate, al saber que mi sobrino estaba ahí mandé a las tropas de mi reino a rescatarte de ellos, Silver tu mundo es aquí y te lo pedo demostrar, en esta caja se encuentra la respuesta a todo lo que buscas ¿nunca has sentido que algo falta? ¿Qué algo no está bien? ¿Qué no perteneces a cierto lugar? ¿Qué has olvidado algo muy importante? ¿Algo que no has podido solucionar?- Las palabras de Royal Shine plantaron la duda en la mente del unicornio plateado, ella le dio tiempo para pensarlo, pero Silver lo sabía, había algo que no podía recordar desde hace tiempo y cada vez le intrigaba más el saberlo, bajó el escudo de magia que creo para defenderse y caminó con algo de inseguridad a la caja, con miedo la abrió solo para ver un par de arcillos de color azul.

-¿Qué son estos?- Preguntó Silver Shine.

-Uno de los tesoros del clan Shine, Los arcillos del tiempo- Dijo ella tomando uno con su magia y colocándoselo en la oreja izquierda –Estos arcillos te permiten viajar al pasado y observar los eventos de tu vida, más no te permiten interferir, serás como un fantasma al que nadie puede ver, colócatelo en cualquiera de tus orejas, ese otro arcillo es tuyo, feliz cumpleaños- Explicó Royal Shine y como dijo, regaló a Silver el otro arcillo.

-¿Podré ver mi pasado con esto?- Se preguntó el unicornio plateado a sí mismo, no lo creía del todo pero sabía que era posible viajar al pasado por las historias que su madre le contaba y también su tía Pinkie acerca de la ocasión en que su madre viajó al pasado para advertirse a sí misma sobre eventos del futuro.

Silver Shine tomó el arcillo con su magia, volteó una vez más hacia la Alicornio frente a él y lo hizo, se colocó el arcillo en la oreja derecha pero nada ocurría.

-Ya es hora Silver Shine, solo dile al arcillo a dónde, o mejor dicho a Cuándo quieres ir y tu arcillo hará el resto, podrás regresar al tiempo del que viajaste al quitarte el arcillo de la oreja o seguir viajando mientras lo tengas puesto, adelante compruébalo si quieres- Royal Shine le explicó el funcionamiento de los arcillos a Silver, este se mostró aun con dudas pero decidió probar las palabras de la monarca quien puso su casco en el hombro del pequeño.

-Bueno… llévame… llévame a mi primer día de clases- Al decir estas palabras el arcillo se iluminó y ambos ponys desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro. Los ojos de Silver se abrieron y ahora ante él veía la escuela de Ponyville, aliviado dando un gran suspiro de emoción por estar de vuelta en casa creyendo que todo había sido un sueño pero…

-Vaya, interesante lugar, su solo, debo decir que jamás había visto al solo brillar con esta intensidad- Silver volteó al escuchar esas palabras y vio a la monarca del crepúsculo frente a él usando el arcillo del tiempo, el unicornio plateado tocó su oreja y pudo sentir el arcillo puesto.

-¿Acaso estoy…?- La pregunta de Silver fue contestada de inmediato ya que pudo ver como un carruaje se acercaba a la escuela, el carruaje transportaba a Twilight a Spike y a él –Soy… Soy yo…- Dijo Silver Shine al verse a sí mismo, sus ojos no apartaban la vista de ese hecho frente a él, observó lo ocurrido en ese momento, su madre poniéndole una mochila, la venda quitada de sus ojos y su presentación al grupo de la escuela, Silver seguía algo incrédulo pero logró ver más de su pasado, vio su visita a Canterlot con sus abuelos al igual que sus fiestas de cumpleaños pasadas y por último se vio a si mismo dibujando.

-¿Tienes más dudas pequeño?- Le preguntó Royal Shine.

-Yo… le creo…- Respondió el unicornio plateado.

-Cómo puedes ver, has viajado en el tiempo, y es hora de mostrarte quién eres en verdad- Dijo la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Espere un momento por favor, hay una cosa más que quiero saber… un lugar más al que quiero viajar- Respondió el pequeño, Royal Shine se molestó un poco pero lo permitió –Llévame… llévame a cuando mi ojo se volvió rojo- Dijo el pequeño unicornio, el arcillo volvió a brillar y los transportó a ambos hasta ese tiempo. Silver observó cómo le inyectaron la sangre de Twilight por medio de una transfusión y observó el cambio en sus ojos, antes dorados ahora uno de ellos rojos –Me mintió… mamá… me mintió- Dijo con tristeza el pequeño ya que logró también escuchar cómo Twilight lo llamaba hijo sin ser de ella, era verdad, no era hijo de Twilight como él de verdad creía.

-Te mostraré a tus padres- Dijo Royal Shine tomándolo del hombro –Llévanos al nacimiento del hijo de mi media hermana- Ordenó Royal Shine con gran voz, su arcillo brilló y ambos fueron transportados al castillo del reino crepuscular fuera de una habitación en la torre, ambos estaban detrás de una puerta de madera, desde adentro de la habitación se escuchaban gritos de inmenso dolor provenientes de una yegua –Oh mira, ahí vengo- Mencionó la Alicornio al señalarse a sí misma un poco más joven caminando por ese corredor hasta la habitación, los gritos cesaron Royal Shine entró a la habitación, la Royal Shine del presente y Silver, entraron de igual manera atravesando los muros como fantasmas, Silver aún no se recuperaba del Shock anterior y estaba por recibir otro.

-Mi señora, es un macho- Comentó la partera.

-Macho…- Comentó la Royal Shine del pasado y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, sin embargo se quedó viendo la escena desde afuera sin que lo supieran.

-Mi bebé… quiero ver a mi bebé…- Se escuchó la voz de la yegua en la cama.

-Aquí esta princesa- Respondió la partera y entregó al pequeño envuelto en la sábana.

-Mi hermoso hijo- Dijo ella al descubrir el rostro del bebé, ahí fue donde los vio, Silver Shine observó al pequeño bebé color plateado con crin negra que era atravesada por un mechón verde.

-¿Cuál será su nombre mi princesa?- Preguntó la partera.

-Silver, su nombre, será Silver Shine- Respondió la princesa Radiant Shine abrazando al pequeño con cariño, las velas de la habitación iluminaron todo después, Silver pudo ver a esa unicornio, pudo ver por primera vez a su madre y reconocerla.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar sin embargo su madre le cantó una canción, la misma que le cantó cuando le dejo en el castillo de la amistad, la tonada de la melodía fue la prueba final, era la música que el pequeño unicornio plateado escuchaba en sus sueños.

-Ella es mi… Mamá… AH! AAAAAAH!- Al ver esa escena Silver sintió algo romperse en él, no solo su corazón, en su mente también, el hechizo de su madre y las princesas, se había roto, un gran dolor de cabeza lo hizo retorcerse mientras veía como las imágenes y sueños regresaban de golpe a su memoria no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó, al ver esto Royal Shine sonrió y dio una enorme carcajada de maldad pura.

-Primer paso, cumplido, es una lástima que no soportarás lo suficiente para ver a tu padre, bueno creo que eso tendrá que esperar solo un poco más- Dijo ella cargando al pequeño con magia se podía ver que la nariz de Silver Shine sangraba un poco dejando caer sobre sus cascos gotas moradas –Hijo de mi media hermana, quiero que sepas que este solo es el comienzo, te haré sufrir antes de que terminen los días de paz y para cuando eso acabe, me rogaras que te asesine para aliviar tu sufrimiento, tú no me quitarás ni a mí ni a mi hija lo que nos pertenece por derecho, tú no nos quitarás nuestro trono ¡bastardo hijo de mi media hermana!- Gritó ella con fuerza y arrancó ambos arcillos para regresar al castillo crepuscular en el presente, llamó a un par de guardias y les ordenó llevar al pequeño a la habitación principal y que de nueva cuenta el doctor fuera llamado para tenderlo, aún no lo quería muerto, aun no, de paso ordenó que colocaran el arcillo al lado de la cama del pequeño, después de todo era un regalo que ella le dio.

-Madre…- La voz de la princesa Diana se hizo presente, ella vio como sacaban al pequeño del salón del trono y alcanzó a notar el sangrado en su nariz, entró al salón del trono y caminando chocó con la caja donde estaban guardados los arcillos -¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó ella con algo de shock por la escena anterior y darse cuenta de que su madre tenía uno de los arcillos del tiempo en su poder.

-Lo que era necesario hacer, hija, el trono te pertenece a ti, no a ese bastardo impuro- Respondió Royal Shine en tono inexpresivo y sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué le hiciste madre? ¡¿Qué fue lo que le mostraste?!- Preguntó de nuevo la princesa del crepúsculo aumentando más su tono de voz.

-¡Dianalicia Lauret Álani Star Shine! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así con tan poco respeto?- Respondió enojada la monarca del crepúsculo usando una gran voz como la voz de Canterlot de las princesas de Equestria ante, esto Dianalicia, o Diana retrocedió por miedo a su propia madre –Debes entenderlo hija, ese pequeño es una amenaza para nosotras, para nuestro legado, tú mi hija subirás al trono cuando yo me haya ido de este mundo y así es como debe ser, retírate ahora hija- Comentó Royal Shine con un tono de voz más calmado y dando media vuelta para no observar a su hija, Diana solo observó a su madre una vez más y se dispuso a retirarse de salón del trono no sin antes dar un último vistazo y ver como su madre se colocaba de nuevo el arcillo del tiempo, Royal Shine se disponía a viajar de nuevo al pasado.

-Madre… esto ha ido demasiado lejos- Se dijo Diana a sí misma, llamó a un guardia real y ordenó que Mía fuese llevada a su habitación de inmediato mientras ella la esperaba también escribía una especie de nota.

-Ya he venido Diana ¿Para qué me llamaste?- Preguntó Mía al entrar a la habitación de la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Cambio de planes Mía- Dijo la princesa tomando consigo una capa algo vieja de su armario de ropa, con su magia la amarró a su cuello formando ahora una capucha, se quitó sus zapatos reales, con lodo se manchó el cuerpo y tomó un huevo podrido que ordenó le llevaran para romperlo y rociarse a sí misma con ese hedor.

-¿Qué rayos hace Diana?, eres una princesa- Comentó sorprendida Mía al ver como Diana esparcía ese olor a huevo podrido en su cuerpo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Mía llévame a la base rebelde ahora mismo- La petición de Diana dejó a Mía sorprendida e impactada, habían planeado recatar ellas misma a Silver del castillo pero lo que Diana había visto cambió las cosas por completo.

Diana esta ahora cansada de las acciones de su madre, ¿Qué será lo que planea hacer la princesa del crepúsculo al ir a la base de los rebeldes que intentan derrocar a su madre? Y en Equestria, ¿Lograran llegar a tiempo para salvar a Silver Shine de los cascos de la monarca?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 22… "LA LLEGADA AL REINO CREPUSCULAR"**


	22. C22 La llegada al reino crepuscular

**Capítulo 22**

 ** _"_** ** _La llegada al reino crepuscular"_**

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-¿¡Acaso te ha vuelto demente Diana!?- Gritó Mía después de escuchar la petición de su amiga.

-Shhhh, Baja la voz Mía, si alguien te escucha gritar así todo se echará a perder- Respondió la princesa tapándole la boca a su amiga.

-Diana no, no puedo hacer eso, ¿Tienes idea lo que te harían ahí? Prácticamente me estas pidiendo que te lleva a tu cárcel- Contestó Mía algo alterada y con su casco en la frente, aun no creía que la princesa le pidiera eso.

-Mía, no tenemos más opción, mi madre ha ido demasiado lejos con esto, no podemos esperar ni un momento más, mientras mi primo siga aquí mi madre no dejará de atormentarlo y luego lo matara, Mía por favor te lo ruego, tienes que llevarme a ese lugar cuanto antes, te lo pido como amiga, por favor, es por el bienestar de Silver y por el reino- Las palabras de la princesa le crearon una confusión a Mía junto con varias dudas, ¿llevar a su mejor amiga a un lugar donde seguro intentarían matarla?

-Bien lo haré- Contestó al final la pegaso blanca de mala gana –Diana con todo respeto, estás loca- Agregó ella con una sonrisa entre burlona y un gesto de gran preocupación.

-Supongo que es de familia- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo poniendo su casco en el hombro de Mía.

-De acuerdo vamos, sígueme- Dijo la pegaso blanca y ambas salieron de la habitación real para dirigirse ahora a la habitación de Mía.

Ambas ponys se aseguraron de que nadie las siguiera, fueron muy cautelosas, esperaron al cambio de guardia para realizar su escape, una vez seguras de que nadie las había visto abrieron el panel secreto de la habitación de Mía y pasaron por un corredor hasta la parte baja del castillo, apenas arriba de los calabozos, después de seguir en línea recta por al menos 1 hora llegaron por fin a una especie de cueva que conectaba con ese pasadizo, una cueva a las afueras del castillo y de la ciudadela misma; Mía quitó un par de ramas y maderas que cubrían la puerta secreta y ambas se vieron ahora en el interior de esa cueva, oscura y por el sonido que se escuchaba repleta de murciélagos.

-¿Cuánto nos falta Mía?- Preguntó la princesa Diana.

-Descuida, el camino es más corto por aquí, solo tenemos que seguir las flechas y llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo- Respondió la pegaso blanca mientras pisaba el suelo algo fuerte con sus patas hasta romper una parte de este, en el hoyo había una caja de la cual Mía sacó una antorcha -¿Puedes encenderla por mí? Es que yo no tengo magia jeje- Dijo la pegaso a la princesa.

-Tengo una mejor idea- Diana cargó un hechizo en su cuerno creando una esfera de luz que iluminaba más que cualquier antorcha.

-¡No Diana vas a…!- No hubo tiempo de advertir, la luz era fuerte y si les alumbraba bien el camino, para mala suerte de ellas y por causa del desconocimiento de Diana, la luz que creó con su magia espantó a los murciélagos que había en la cueva, los cuales, al sentir ese cegador destello en sus ojos salieron volando a toda prisa, eran cientos y cientos de esos animales alados.

-¡Murciélagos!- Gritó Diana al ver a los mamíferos alados y creó, con desesperación, un gran escudo de magia para protegerse a ella y a Mía, la pegaso blanca mirada desde dentro del escudo de magia como los murciélagos volaban hacia el exterior de la cueva, asustados por el grito de Diana y esa luz tan cegadora que hizo con su magia; por su parte Diana estaba en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha, temblando de manera fuerte y muy asustada a pesar de estar dentro de su propio escudo mágico.

-Bien, ya se han ido- Comentó Mía después de ver como el último de los murciélagos seguía al resto del grupo pero se dio cuenta de que amiga seguía en suelo, temblando cual potrilla asustadiza, manteniendo aun su escudo activo –Diana ya se han ido, puedes bajar el escudo- Agregó la pegaso blanca pero Diana seguía cubierta la cabeza con su capucha.

-¿Ya se han ido esas pestes aladas?- Preguntó la princesa asomando solo un ojo fuera de su capucha.

-Sí, ya se han ido, vaya no sabía que te daban miedo los murciélagos jeje- Dijo la pegaso blanca riendo un poco.

-Miedo no, me dan terror, ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos me chupaba la sangre? O ¿Qué tal si alguno de ellos me volaba encima de mí para luego hacer su nido en mi cabello?- Preguntaba la princesa Diana muy alterada e incluso paranoica.

-Diana, cálmate, solo eran murciélagos, ya deja de leer historias de vampiros, recuerda, los bat-ponys no existen, son solo una leyenda- Mencionó Mía tomando a su amiga de los hombros para tranquilizarla pues ella estaba muy asustada (Los bat Ponys no existen en el reino crepuscular).

-Sí, tienes razón Mía, sigamos- Contestó la princesa Diana ya más calmada y después de dar un profundo suspiro para tranquilizarse ambas siguieron su camino.

-Aun no puedo creer que vayas directo al lugar donde sabes que te pueden encarcelar y torturar por ser de la realeza pero le tengas miedo a unos cuantos murciélagos- Agregó Mía mostrándose intrigada por la muestra de valor y cobardía que la princesa dejaba ver al mismo tiempo.

-Jura que no se lo vas a mencionar a nadie- Dijo la princesa a lo cual Mía se lo prometió.

Quince minutos después ambas por fin arribaron a una especie de callejón sin salida o eso parecía, Mía dio un gran silbido que recorrió la cueva gracias al eco que resonaba en la pared y solo un par de instantes después una piedra se movió de la pared de roca frente a ellas no del todo ya que solo se abrió un poco.

-La rebelión surgirá- Dijo una voz misteriosa proveniente del otro lado de esa roca.

-Y la corona de muerte caerá- Respondió Mía al instante.

-Somos los oprimidos de su cruel gobierno- Contestó la voz.

-El cual es tan rudo con el invierno- Dijo Mía.

-Los pobres hemos sido olvidados por la realeza- Volvió a decir la voz.

-Para la reina somos del reino la vergüenza- Respondió Mía dando un paso adelante e indicando a Diana que se quedará dónde estaba.

-Royal Shine trae a nosotros mortandad- Mencionó la voz.

-Nuestra lucha nos dará, en vida o muerte, la libertad- Con firmeza lo dijo Mía.

-Viva la rebelión- Dijeron ambos, al terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió por completo mostrando a un pony que hacía de guardia.

-Puedes pasar camarada- Dijo el pony con una sonrisa ocultado su rostro con una capucha y su cuerpo con una capa aunque se podía notar lo pelaje verde como pasto y su crin negra.

-Gracias camarada, ella viene conmigo- Respondió Mía al saludo, el pony observo a la acompañante de Mía, era muy alta de inmediato sospecho algo y no parecía que fuera a dejarla entrar –Viene a ayudarnos, confío en ella- Agregó Mía.

-Todo aquel que luche contra la injusticia de la corona es bienvenido a nuestro refugio, adelante- Contestó el pony abriendo por completo la entrada secreta dejando a ambas entrar.

-No te separes de mí en ningún momento Diana- le susurró Mía a la princesa que solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió dentro de la base rebelde.

Por primera vez Dina pudo ver el escondite secreto de las tropas que buscaban derrocar a su madre. El lugar no tenía muchas condiciones higiénicas, había alimentos siendo preparados pero la mayoría de ellos casi negros, suciedad de murciélago se notaba en las paredes, techos y pisos del lugar lo cual hacía que Diana se sintiera muy nerviosa respecto a esto, al caminar más ella se distrajo ya que empezó a notar las miradas de los ponys ahí reunidos, ellos miraban su manera de caminar algo elegante aunque tratara de disimularlo y su altura, escucho los murmureos que hacían y empezó a ponerse nerviosa al grado de que dejó de ver a Mía por unos segundos, suficientes para que ella la perdiera y chocara con un pony.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas ciega!- Mencionó el pony con un tono violento.

-Disculpe usted buen caballero- Respondió Diana al pony que solo le gruño un poco lo cual puso a la princesa nerviosa, retrocedió unos pasos y por accidente piso a otro pony.

-¡Ten cuidado escoria!- Gritó este pony y empujó a Diana haciendo que ella casi cayera al suelo.

-No había necesidad de emplear la fuerza bruta de esa manera- Contestó ella algo indignada, aún era realeza y por momentos olvidaba que iba disfrazada.

-¿Qué dijo esta?- Se preguntó el pony moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

-No la entendí muy bien pero creo que nos ha insultado- Comentó un segundo pony enojado mientras tomaba un palo con su casco.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarnos bruja?- Dijo el primer pony que era un unicornio tomando con su magia una pieza de metal al mismo tiempo que más ponys se juntaban con ellos agarrando más palos y piedras.

-No, disculpen no era mi intención insultarlos de verdad…- Diana trataba de disculparse con ellos por el malentendido. Un potro se puso detrás de ella y con su casco hizo tropezar a Diana; Ella rodó por el suelo un poco causando que su capucha se bajara y se revelara su CM; fue en ese momento que los ponys la reconocieron –Esto no está bien- Pensó Diana al notar su CM descubierta.

-Me engañan mi ojos por la vejez o estaré loco pero juro por lo que me queda de vida que esa es la marca de la princesa- Dijo una anciana pony en shock por lo que había visto.

-La princesa ¿Aquí?- Se preguntó otro pony.

-Muerte, ¡ha venido a traernos la muerte!- Gritó un pegaso desde lo alto; Con un salto aterrizó con gran fuerza, su pelaje era rojo y su crin negra al igual que su cola, en su rostro un parche cubría su ojo derecho aun así una cicatriz en forma de línea salía de este hacia su frente y su mejilla, su otro ojo, color dorado como el de todos en el reino y tenía una CM de un escudo blanco.

-No, se equivocan yo no he venido a eso- Respondió la princesa un poco asustada al verse rodeada por tantos ponys.

-¿Pretendes que te creamos no es así?, asesina, ella es una asesina al igual que su madre, y nos ha llegado la hora de la muerte a todos nosotros, si ella está aquí significa que los guardias reales no tardaran en venir- Decía el pony rojo a grandes voces hacia una multitud que comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

-Debemos huir entonces, que todo el mundo se prepare- Comentó un pony vestido con una vieja armadura real hecha de bronces.

-No hay necesidad de eso, la tenemos a ella y si la usamos como reen podremos sobrevivir, Royal Shine no querrá que algo le pase a su heredera y eso nos pone a nosotros al mando- Contestó el pony rojo con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-Se los juro por mi vida, no he venido a darles muerte, he venido por su ayuda- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo tragando saliva.

-¿Nuestra ayuda dices? JAJAJAJAJA, Esa es la más grande estupidez que jamás haya escuchado en toda mi vida, sé que a los Shine no se les puede matar tan fácil, pero su cuerpo puede ser dañado como el de cualquier otro- Mencionó este pony sacando una navaja oxidada, Diana tenía tanto miedo que su propia magia comenzó a fallarle y no se activaba.

-No, por favor- Suplicaba ella asustada.

-Eso mismo pedí cuando las tropas mataron a mi hija frente a mi hace seis años, le devolveré a tu madre el favor- Dijo el pony iracundo y levantando su casco al aire con esa navaja dispuesto a dañar a Diana.

El pegaso rojo soltó el golpe pero su casco fue detenido a un par de centímetros del rostro de la princesa, al voltear vio a la pegaso blanca de crin negra sosteniendo su casco y por más fuerza que hacía el pegaso rojo no podía soltar su casco, Mía entonces dobló hacia atrás el casco del pony rojo quien gritaba por el dolor nadie más intervenía si ver a la princesa les había causado un shock, ahora ver a uno de los suyos defendiéndola era algo aún más sorprendente y raro.

-Si le haces un rasguño por más mínimo que este sea, yo misma te romperé cada uno de los huesos de tu miserable cuerpo- Dijo ella con un enojo que intimido al pegaso rojo, soltó su navaja y solo para que el mensaje fuera claro Mía usó su otro casco para empujarlo hasta una carreta con fruta y vegetales podridos -¿Alguien más quiere intentar algo?- Preguntó ella hacia la multitud que veía la escena, de inmediato todo el mundo tiró sus piedras y palos –Así está mejor- Extendió su casco a su amiga.

-Gracias Mía, estuvo cerca- Agradeció aliviada la princesa.

-Te dije que no te separaras de mi Diana- Respondió Mía dando un suspiro al ver que la princesa de encontraba a salvo.

-¿Qué es este escándalo que escucho?- Se escuchó decir a una voz ronca y profunda.

De entre la multitud que habría paso surgió un pony terrestre de pelaje color negro de crin y cola cortas de color marrón, ojos dorados y un CM de una bandera rasgada.

-Capitán Moon señor- Dijo Mía saludando cual militar al pony.

-En descanso Mía, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- Preguntó el capitán Moon, por el respeto que los demás ponys le mostraban se notaba que él era quién estaba al mando de todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

-Señor, me presento ante usted, vengo en paz- La voz de la princesa Diana se hizo presente y el capitán quedó sorprendido de lo que veían sus ojos.

-La princesa del crepúsculo… aquí…- Dijo con voz cortada al ver a Diana -¿Cómo?- Preguntó él.

-Yo la he traído capitán- Respondió Mía.

-Pero solo porque yo se lo he pedido, capitán Moon ¿cierto? Le aseguro a usted y a todos lo que aquí se encuentran en este momento aquí que ningún mal les ha de venir, no por mi casco ni por el de mi madre, he venido en paz, he venido porque… porque mi madre…- Decía Diana con voz cortada y un gran nudo en su garganta a pesar de que ya se había decidido, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una tracción a su madre, a su sangre, la yegua que le dio la vida.

-Sí, Moon, Darío Moon, Hablemos de esto en privado- Mencionó el capitán Moon, líder de la rebelión –Mía, la próxima vez que pienses en traer a alguien del castillo a nuestra base, que no sea la hija de la reina por favor, nunca sabes quién podría estar siguiendo- Murmuró él a la pegaso blanca quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras los tres avanzaban a un cuarto privado para hablar.

 ** _CUARTO PRIVADO_**

-Ahora, princesa, ¿Qué es lo que la realeza quiere platicar con nosotros? Asumo que no ha sido enviada a negociar una paz con nosotros ¿cierto?- Preguntó el general Moon mientras encendía un par de levas para darle más iluminación del lugar y hacía que Mía sirviera un par de vasos de agua, algo sucia, a los presentes que solo eran de hecho ellos tres.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que mi madre nunca haría tal cosa- Respondió la princesa rechazando con amabilidad el vaso de agua.

-Sí, tiene razón en eso entonces, dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda ¿Por qué la princesa del crepúsculo, la segunda pony más poderosa de todo el reino, necesitaría la ayuda de un grupo de rebeldes que sabe bien, no solo quiere derrocar a la soberana actual sino también a su descendencia?- El capitán Moon interrogaba a Diana como si ella fuera cual criminal de guerra, sus ojos puestos sobre ella en todo momento causando en Diana la reacción de sentirse algo intimidada.

-Como usted lo ha dicho he venido a solicitar su ayuda, mi madre ha cruzado la línea de la maldad antes pero ahora ha llegado al extremo de levantar su casco contra su propia sangre y no hablo de mí, es de conocimiento de toda la tierra de Ankalia (Así se llama la tierra de ese lugar) que ella me presenta como la futura gobernante del reino crepuscular- Ante las palabras de Diana el capitán solo asintió con la cabeza afirmando que esa información ya era de su conocimiento previo –Lo que le vengo a pedir, es su ayuda, su ayuda para derrocar a mi madre de una vez por todas- Al decir esto, el capitán regresó un poco del agua que bebía y tosió un poco, Mía le dio un par de golpes, ligeros, para que el capitán pudiera recobrar el aire que había perdido.

-Le pido una disculpa- Tosió de nuevo –Gracias Mía, decía princesa, la verdad me tomo por sorpresa, nunca pensé que usted pretendiera tomar el trono por la fuerza, debo decir que esto me ha tomado desprevenido por completo- Al capitán Moon le parecía algo gracioso ya que según platicas que Mía había tenido con él Diana había sido descrita de una manera diferente.

-Pero no quiero el trono para mí- interrumpió la Alicornio –Mi madre sigue diciendo que yo he de gobernar, pero eso no es verdad, Yo no soy la legítima heredera al trono del crepúsculo, el verdadero heredero está en el castillo crepuscular en este momento, desaparecido por más de seis años, raptado de una tierra muy diferente y al mismo tiempo similar a la nuestra dónde fue llevado para estar a salvo, sus ojos muestran el legado de ambas tierras, mi primo, Silver Shine, el último hijo varón nacido en el clan de los Shine, en otras palabras…- Ahora era el capitán Moon quien hablaba durante la descripción de Diana había despertado la curiosidad del capitán.

- _…El último hijo del crepúsculo…-_ Interrumpió el capitán quedando en shock, parecía saber algo que ellas ignoraban -¿Podrá ser?- Pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Capitán, está usted bien señor?- Preguntó Mía mirando confundida al capitán que tenía su cabeza en dirección al suelo y giraba de un lado para otro su rostro pareciendo intrigado.

-Dígame más acerca de este, supuesto heredero al trono majestad- Le pidió el capitán Moon a la princesa del crepúsculo quien confiada empezó a platicar con él.

 ** _FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN_**

Vendándose por sí mismo su casco lastimado, el pegaso rojo parecía muy molesto por lo ocurrido, su expresión mostraba rencor por ahora ambos, la corona y la pegaso que la defendió, este pegaso rojo no había visto con buenos ojos a Mía desde el día que ella se unió a la rebelión, por trabajar al servicio de la princesa y tener acceso tan cercano a ella y a la reina, le parecía traición que Mía no hubiera acabado con la vida de alguna de ellas siendo que Royal Shine había matado más de mil ponys de ellos.

-Primero no las mata a las dos cuando tiene la oportunidad, y ahora la defiende de los que queremos la igualdad, esa asquerosa niña me las pagará algún día- Gruñó el pony mientras terminaba de envolver su casco en una venda vieja y luego lo movía para asegurarse de no haber sufrido mayores daños, además de quitarse pedazos de fruta podrida del cuerpo.

-Por lo visto la consentida del capitán te dio una paliza Red Rage- Dijo un unicornio apareciendo con magia junto a él.

-¡Ah!, maldita sea Spell Storm, casi me matas de un susto- Respondió el pegaso rojo a este unicornio de color durazno de crin y cola azul, ojos dorados y una CM de una especie de nube morada con un par de rayos blancos saliendo de esta.

-Perdona amigo, no era mi intención, veo que esta vez te dejó un casco lastimado- Mencionó a manera de burla Spell Storm.

-Me tomó con la guardia baja, maldita sea, estuve cerca de vengar a mi familia y esa entrometida me lo arrebata- Respondió enojado Red Rage.

-Si lo que tú digas, escucha yo me siento igual que tú, por un momento pensé que lograrías matarla- Continuó Storm con una sonrisa de burla hacia Rage.

-Si adelante, sigue burlándote de mí si quieres, sabes bien que no hay manera de matar a un Shine así de fácil- Respondió Red molesto con Storm.

-Es verdad, ojala tuviéramos una de esas armas, sería de gran ayuda, pero descuida, sé de buena mano que esta rebelión terminará pronto- Comentó Storm mientras caminaba hacia una afuera de la entrada secreta.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Storm?- Preguntó confundido Red Rage.

-Obviamente a que esta rebelión terminará pronto y al fin habrá una recompensa por todo este trabajo duro que se ha orquestado por cuatro años- Dijo Spell Storm en un tono algo sospechoso –Nos vemos Red, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a dormir- Agregó el unicornio de color durazno cruzando la entrada secreta.

-Sí, nos vemos Storm- Contestó el pegaso rojo a la despedida de su amigo y una vez vendad su pata se dirigió a descansar –Algo no está bien aquí- Pensaba Red Rage al caminar, aunque cojeando un poco de su pata, Mía si lo lastimó un poco.

 ** _EN EQUESTRIA (Cabaña de Fluttershy)_**

Mientras en el reino crepuscular daba lugar la reunión de la princesa con el capitán, en la tierra de Equestria el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, Discord, hacía una visita como de costumbre mensual a Fluttershy y su familia, como siempre ella se alegraba de verlo al igual que su pequeña hija, sin embargo no así a Lightning Sparks a quien Discord disfrutaba de hacer bromas y molestar desde el día que lo conoció.

-Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en lugar de leche con chocolate invoque por estar distraído una lluvia de café, estas cosas pasan a veces- Relataba Discord flotando en aire sirviendo una taza en su té, sí no té en su taza, una taza en su té peló la tetera como una naranja parte por parte y masticó el líquido que ahí había.

-Jeje, que gracioso eres tía Discord- Comentó la pequeña Blossom entre risitas, le agradaba mucho que Discord los visitara a pesar de lo que decía su padre.

-Eso es muy interesante Discord pero la verdad es que hay un asunto de lo que debo hablarte- Comentó Fluttershy tratando de poder ahora tener ella la palabra ya que durante la última hora Discord había estado solo relatando historias de sí.

-Espera, tienes que escuchar lo que encontré la otra vez que por accidente abrí un portal de esta dimensión a otra, oh la expresión de su rostro al verme, como si nunca hubieran visto algo como yo antes, de hecho creo que no, por eso su rostro valió la pena en ese accidente jajajaja- Rio el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Discord, si al menos escucharas lo que mi esposa tiene que decir por un segundo te darías cuenta de que ella está intentando decirte algo de suma importancia- Comentó Lightning Sparks algo molesto con Discord, sin embargo el chasqueó sus dedos e hizo que la tetera le escupiera un poco de té en la cara –No sé ni por qué lo intento, yo sabía que él iba a hacer eso- Comentó Lightning resignado.

-Aquí tienes papi- Dijo la pequeña Blossom entregándole a su padre una toalla para que se limpiara la cara.

-Gracias mi niña- Respondió Lightning secándose su rostro y frotando la crin de su hija.

-Si por favor me dejan hablar ya- Comentó Fluttershy algo molesta.

-De acuerdo Fluttershy, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? Somos todo oídos- Dijo Discord e hizo aparecer orejas aún más grandes a todos en la sala, Lightning Sparks se volvió a molestar, Blossom rio un poco y Fluttershy dio una mirada molesta pidiendo a Discord regresarlos a la normalidad, lo cual él hizo.

-Bien, lo que quiero decir es que…- Un ruido azotó la puerta de la casa dejando entrar de golpe a la princesa Twilight con todos los que la acompañaban.

-¡Discord!- Gritó Twilight entrando de golpe a la sala; al verla entrar Discord dio un grito de pánico y de inmediato creo con su magia una barricada militar, se puso un traje militar y apuntó a Twilight y compañía con un disparador de tartas.

-No se acerquen a mí, si dan un paso más les juro que les dejaré la cara cubierta de merengue- Respondió Discord cargando una tarta en su arma, al ver que Twilight dio un paso mirándolo de manera seria Discord disparó.

-No, ¡Twilight!- Gritó Pinkie en cámara lenta y se lanzó en frente de la princesa de la amistad recibiendo ella el impacto de la tarta en su cara, quedó en el suelo pero a los pocos instantes se levantó con la cara embarrada de merengue y relleno de tarta y se lamió por completo su rostro en menos de un segundo –Yomi cereza- Dijo la pony y feliz regresó saltando con los demás.

-Discord no hay tiempo para esto- Mencionó Twilight acercándose a él.

-No ni lo pienses, aún tengo más de donde vino esa, ahora aléjate de aquí tú y tu pequeño unicornio extraño- Respondió él cargando otra tarta en su lanzador.

-Jeje, nunca me cansó de esto- Dijo Rainbow en forma de burla.

-¿No se supone que él tiene poder suficiente para abrir puertas a otras dimensiones y ahora veo que tiene miedo de un potro de seis años?- Preguntó Blue Knife confundido, Pinkie había descrito a Discord como uno de los seres más poderosas de toda Equestria y verlo así para nada confirmaba las palabras de la pony rosa.

-Lo que pasa aquí es que por alguna razón la magia de Discord no tiene efecto sobre Silver Shine- Respondió Rarity en forma de susurro.

-¿Bromean verdad?- Preguntó sorprendido Blue Knife.

-Para nada, parece que algo de Silver Shine nulifica por completo la magia de Discord, por eso le tiene tanto miedo, o al menos prefiere estar lo más lejos que le sea posible de él- Comentó Applejack explicándole la situación a Blue Knife quien ahora estaba sorprendido más que nada por el poder de los Shine o al menos su energía.

-Discord por favor, escúchala, es lo que intentaba decirte yo también- Le pidió Fluttershy a Discord quien con un suspiro accedió a escucharlos.

-¿Puedo tomar esto prestado?- Preguntó Pinkie sujetando el lanzador de tartas.

-PINKIE- Gritó todo el mundo enojado.

-No has cambiado en nada Pinkie- Pensó Night Eye al ver a la pony rosa dispararse a sí misma varias tartas en la boca y tragarlas todas de un bocado.

-Muy bien ¿qué es lo que quieren? Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra esa pequeña amenaza de mi caótica naturaleza?- Preguntó Discord refiriéndose al unicornio plateado.

-No lo sabes pues no estuviste en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero, Discord…- Decía Twilight tratando de responder, sin embargo el dolor la invadió de nuevo y comenzó a llorar recargada en el pecho de Spike.

-Tranquila Twilight, respira- Decía el dragón para calmar a la princesa de la amistad.

-Okey y ahora ¿Por qué todo este emotivismo de repente? No estamos en una novela por si no se han dado cuenta- Mencionó el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía algo confundido de no ver a Silver Shine, ya que Twilight siempre lo llevaba con ella, y del repentino llanto por parte de la princesa de la amistad.

-Claro que no, estamos en un fanfic ¿No lo ves? Ahí está él leyendo y el también y ella y él también- Comentaba Pinkie Pie señalando a cada uno de los que leían la historia.

-Discord, lo que mi hermana trata de decir es que Silver Shine ha sido secuestrado y necesitamos tu ayuda para recuperarlo de inmediato- Mencionó Shining Armor lo cual sorprendió a Discord.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- Preguntó Discord.

Los presentes ahí le explicaron toda la situación a Discord, le contaron acerca del origen de Silver Shine, el reino crepuscular, Night Strike, Blue Knife, Night Eye, los ojos dorados y sobre la llave que usó Night Eye para llegar a Equestria.

-Bueno, eso explica la extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que me acercaba a ti- Respondió Discord señalando a Night Strike –Veamos, en resumen necesitan mi ayuda para ir a ese reino crepuscular y traer de vuelta al pequeño príncipe, bueno es cierto que no me agrada mucho ese unicornio plateado pero nadie tiene el derecho de tomar a alguien de su familia, yo ayudo, sin embargo si ese reino tiene la misma energía que Silver, mis poderes serán inútiles ahí así que no podré acompañarlos- Respondió Discord accediendo a ayudar.

-Está bien, solo tienes que abrir el portal y listo, Night Eye nos llevará hasta el sitio donde llegó por primera vez a Equestria de ahí en adelante, nosotros nos encargamos del resto- Comentó Night Strike con decisión, aun enojado con su padre y sin llamarlo de esa manera.

-Pero necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos y debemos descansar un poco- Sugirió Applejack.

-No, no hay tiempo, cada día que esperemos es un día más que acerca a mi hijo a la muerte, ya estamos aquí, solo un par de horas, tomen lo necesario de sus hogares y véanme en el castillo en 3 horas máximo, Discord, vienes conmigo y esperaremos a que ellos estén listo- El tono de Twilight asombró y asustó un poco a todos, su estado alterado y decidido era una peligrosa combinación, aun así la obedecieron y cada quien fue a su hogar respectivo a prepararse, solo Discord, Shining, Spike, Night Eye fueron al castillo a esperar, Blue Knife por su parte quedó bajo la custodia de Shining Armor quien para evitar algo le puso una cadena en el cuello como a prisionero y lo llevó al castillo ante el descontento de Pinkie Pie.

 ** _HOGAR DE NIGHT STRIKE_**

-Night Strike ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte verdad?- Preguntó Trixie al ver como su esposo se colocaba su vieja armadura que le fue proporcionada ya que sus cosas habían sido hurtadas por Colen el día de la fiesta de Silver Shine.

-Me temo que esta vez no querida- Respondió el pegaso verde con un suspiro y guardando un poco de comida y agua en un morral de cuero que ya cargaba, tomó entonces un par de shurikens que fue todo lo que Colen no se llevó y una cadena algo oxidada –Esto es lo que tengo que hacer-

-Night Strike…- Trixie derramó lágrimas al no saber qué decir, sabía que era probable que su esposo no regresara de esa misión tan peligrosa –No vayas por favor, Sparkle puede hacerse cargo de esto junto con sus amigas como siempre lo hacen, no tienes que verte en vuelto en todo esto- Comentó ella algo desesperada, no soportaba la idea de que Night Strike arriesgara su vida de esa manera.

-Ya lo estoy Trixie, lo he estado desde aquel momento en que tontamente escogí la lealtad sobre mi familia, estoy marcado, no puedo hacer nada, además, ese pequeño es nuestra familia también, lo mismo que hago ahora lo haría por nuestra hijas si alguien osara llevárselas, lo siento Trixie, pero no pienso darle la espalda a la familia, no otra vez- Respondió el pegaso verde y con muchas lágrimas Trixie aceptó sus decisión sin ambos saber que los estaban observando.

-¿Papi?- Se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Spring Shine seguida de su hermana mayor.

-Hijas… vayan a dormir por favor- Respondió el pegaso verde sin darles la cara a las pequeñas, planeaba irse sin despedirse ya que sabía que sería muy duro para él y para ellas, sin embargo las pequeñas escucharon la conversación en secreto.

-¿A dónde vas papá?- Preguntó Aqua Night al ver a su padre vestido en armadura.

-Hija, haz caso a tu padre y vuelvan a la cama- Contestó Trixie limpiando sus lágrimas para que sus hijas no notaran su llanto.

-¿Vas por Silver?- Preguntó Aqua Night pero su padre no respondió.

-Papi, tráelo de vuelta por favor- Ahora fue Spring Shine la que comentó, Trixie y Night Strike se sorprendieron de esto y más cuando ambas corrieron hacia su padre y lo abrazaron.

-Lo extrañamos papá, por favor, trae a Silver de vuelta- Pidió Aqua Night con lágrimas, Night Strike devolvió el abrazo y luego entregó a las niñas a Trixie.

-Les prometo que así será hijas- Respondió el pegaso verde con gran determinación, besó a Trixie y se dirigió a la salida de su hogar.

-Night Strike espera, olvidaba darte algo- Mencionó Trixie y subió a la habitación de ambos; del ropero sacó una gran caja de metal y con su magia la llevó hasta abajo –Esto es para ti, no pensé que alguna vez la fueras a usar de nuevo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo creyera yo o no, la necesitarías algún día, costó un poco pero aquí la tienes- Mencionó Trixie y abriendo la caja mostró a Night Strike un par de katanas como las que tenía antes.

-¡Trixie…! Esto es…- Dijo el pegaso verde tomando una de ellas.

-La espada rota, la mandé a arreglar y también pedí que hicieran una copia de ella- Respondió Trixie, Night Strike sonrió y dio unos cuantos espadazos al aire mostrando que aún tenía su maestría en armas muy bien desarrollada, sus hijas lo vieron y tomaron gran confianza en su padre que demostraban con una gran sonrisa.

-Son perfectas- Respondió el pegaso verde poniéndolas de vuelta en sus fundas y partiendo hacia el castillo de la amistad.

 ** _GRANJA APPLE_**

-Lo siento Sugar cube, pero no esta vez, es muy peligroso para un pequeño como tú- Comentó Applejack saliendo de la casa de su granja con su sobrino rogando que lo llevara.

-Pero tía, por favor, quiero ayudar, quiero ayudar a recatar a Silver, es mi amigo- Alegaba el pequeño pony rojo, de verdad quería ayudar.

-Sé que de verdad quieres ayudar Apple Crisp, pero es demasiado peligroso incluso para nosotros los adultos, el lugar al que vamos, no es sitio para un pequeño, lo siento pero la respuesta es, No- Respondió Applejack de forma seria –Además necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides la granja ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Por tu tía Aj?- Preguntó la pony naranja al pequeño que asintió con la cabeza pero de forma no muy entusiasta.

-Ese es sobrino, creo que te mereces esto- Dijo AJ quitando sus sombrero de su cabeza y colocándolo al pequeño Apple Crisp –Cuídalo hasta que yo vuelva ¿de acuerdo?- Mencionó AJ con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré tía, te lo prometo- Respondió Apple Crisp, dio un abrazo a su tía y regresó con sus padres.

-Los veré pronto a todos- Dijo la pony naranja despidiéndose del resto de la familia –Si es que sobrevivo a esto- Agregó en voz baja mientras se ponía un par de mochilas que llevaban mucha comida y como armas, tomó un hacha del granero y un tridente para ponerse luego en marcha al castillo de la amistad.

 ** _CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY_**

-Es hora de irme- Dijo Fluttershy levantándose de la cama y arreglándose el cabello.

-Lo sé, te lo pido por favor Fluttershy, déjame ir contigo- Comentó Lightning Sparks saliendo de la cama también, hora antes ambos habían tenido un encuentro en su lecho por si esa era la última vez que estaban juntos, se unieron de nuevo en amor el uno con el otro antes de que Fluttershy partiera en la misión de rescate.

-No Lightning, Blossom necesita a su padre- Respondió ella poniéndose solo una capa con capucha verde.

-También a su madre- Contestó Lightning y tomó el casco de su esposa.

-Lo sé, y regresaré, no planeo dejarlos solos a ambos, ¿Cómo sobrevivirían un día sin mí?- Preguntó ella dando una ligera risa.

-Cierto, te amo, cuídate- Respondió el esposo de Fluttershy dándole un beso mientras ella salía de la habitación y de su hogar.

 ** _CARROUSEL BOUTIQUE_**

-Asegúrate de que el vestido de la señora cake le sea entregado a tiempo, que Miss Cheerilee recoja su sombrero y que los materiales estén listos para hacer los vestido de las princesas para la próxima gala del galope- Mencionaba Rarity dándole instrucciones a Sweetie Bell sobre los asuntos pendientes de la Boutique.

-Aun no entiendo por qué no me dejas ir contigo- Respondió Sweetie Bell.

-No puedo ponerte en riesgo, por favor Sweetie, necesito que mantengas este lugar en orden hasta que yo regrese- Le contestó Rarity.

-No es justo Rarity, ya no soy una potrilla, he crecido, madurado y quiero ayudar, ¿Por qué me sigues tratando como una niña?- Comentó Sweetie Bell algo molesta porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Rarity la trataba como eso, una niña pequeña.

-Sí, has crecido, dudo un poco acerca del aspecto de maduración pero tienes razón en eso, no eres más una potrilla te has vuelto más grande, obtuviste tu CM, has salido adelante tu sola y me siento muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que papá y mamá- Contestó Rarity y sus palabras calmaron un poco a Sweetie Bell, Rarity sonrió una vez más y con su magia sacó de un cajón una vieja capa, muy especial de hecho -Aún recuerdo cuando recortaste mi tela especial dorada para hacer las capas para ti y tus amigas- Respondió Rarity con unos ojos tristes pero una sonrisa en su rostro al sostener en sus cascos la capa del club de las CMC de hace años y la entregó a Sweetie Bell.

-Recuerdo eso, Cutie Mark Crusaders- Respondió Sweetie Bell dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas la carrera de hermanas?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Como podría olvidarlo, fue la primera vez que te vi ensuciarte de esa manera, jamás pensé que lo harías- Contestó Sweetie Bell acercándose a Rarity -¿A qué viene todo esto Rarity?- Preguntó la unicornio.

-A que no importa que hayas crecido o incluso madurado, para mí siempre, y digo siempre, serás mi pequeña hermanita y haré lo que sea para protegerte Sweetie Bell, porque esa, es la responsabilidad de una hermana mayor- Respondió Rarity con ojos llorosos, ambas no pudieron contener más sus lágrimas y emociones y se echaron a llorar abrazándose una a la otra con fuerza.

-Vuelve pronto, no te perdonaré jamás si no regresas- Comentó sollozante Sweetie Bell.

 ** _SUGAR CUBE CORNER_**

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí señor y señora Cake- Comentó Pinkie Pie saliendo del negocio de ambos.

-Esto es para ti Pinkie, sé lo mucho que te gustan- Dijo la señora Cake entregándole a la pony rosa una caja con Cupcakes.

-Gracias de verdad señora cake- Respondió Pinkie y los abrazo a ambos.

-Despídanme de los pequeños por mí, pero díganles que pronto volveré- Mencionó la pony rosa terminando el abrazo.

-Lo haremos Pinkie, suerte- Respondió el señor Cake. Pinkie guardó la caja de cup-cakes en su mochila y saltando se dirigió de igual manera al castillo de la amistad.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

-Listo Twilight, ya he enviado las cartas a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna, también la que Shining me dio para Cadence, comenzaré a empacar para irnos pronto- Comentó el dragón después de haber usado su fuego para enviar esas cartas sin embargo Twilight lo detuvo con su magia.

-Lo siento Spike, pero tú no irás- Dijo la princesa de la amistad lo cual confundió al bebé dragón.

-¿Cómo? pero Twilight- Replicó el dragón confundido.

-Spike, necesito que alguien se quede aquí para reguardar el castillo y mantener todo en orden, solo en ti confío para esa labor, además, necesito que cuides de mis padres mientras tanto, que veas que mi madre reciba la atención que necesita, por favor Spike te lo pido- Las palabras de Twilight pudieron más que el dragón.

-Bien Twilight, me quedaré aquí- Respondió Spike algo desilusionado pero aceptando lo que le mandaba la princesa de la amistad.

-Gracias Spike, ¿Dónde está Shining Armor?- Preguntó ella al no ver a su hermano en la sala.

-Aquí estoy Twilight- Respondió el unicornio capitán de la guardia real entrando por la puerta de la sala del trono ahora vestido con una armadura colorada, la más resistente de todo capitán, su Yelmo brillaba un poco y cargaba una gran espada en su costado –Estoy listo-

-Bien Shining- Respondió Twilight aun algo inexpresiva.

-¿Ha estado así todo el tiempo?- Preguntó Discord en voz baja a Night Eye.

-Eso me han dicho, no te imaginas el dolor que siente perder un hijo- Respondió de manera seria el pegaso negro.

-Entiendo- Respondió Discord y con un chasquido de su dedo sacó un periódico para distraerse pero no para leer, sino para comer.

-Tú eres una criatura de verdad única- Se escuchó decir a la voz de un encadenado Blue Knife a quién Twilight tenía ahí como si fuera un animal salvaje y en cierto modo no estaba tan equivocada.

-Lo dice un pony que viene de otra dimensión- Respondió Discord jugando con un portal propio de dimensiones y apareciendo tras Blue Knife.

-Ja, touché- Contestó Blue Knife riendo un poco y luego volteó a ver a Twilight –Princesa, sé que no tengo perdón por lo que hice, pero le pido una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas, sé que nunca confiará en mí, pero no le pido eso, tampoco su perdón no lo merezco, he hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, incluso peor que esta, siempre pensé que esa era la única opción que tenía, pero aquí en esta tierra, he encontrado algo que haya nunca tuve, muchas cosas, Libertad, libre albedrío, la capacidad de elegir sin ninguna orden, lo que de verdad se hace por los seres queridos y la amistad de una maravillosa pony cuya voz es tan dulce como cualquiera de las golosinas que prepara- Todos miraron a Blue Knife y vieron en sus ojos la verdad, aunque Twilight a un dudaba un poco sin embargo sin que se dieran cuenta, los demás, a excepción de Rainbow Dash, habían llegado y escucharon lo que Blue Knife dijo.

-Blue Knife ¿de vedad crees eso?- Fue Pinkie Pie la que habló y se acercó al pony azul aun encadenado.

-Pinkie ehm ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- Preguntó apenado Blue Knife.

-Bueno, tú también eres alguien dulce- Eso respondió la pregunta de Blue Knife quien se sonrojo al igual que Pinkie Pie, todo el mundo sonrió hasta que vio a Twilight levantarse de su trono y cargar magia en su cuerno mientras caminaba hacia Blue Knife con una mirada inexpresiva, todos listos para su posible reacción y ante la cara de sorpresa de todos, se mostraron las cadenas caer al suelo, Twilight lo estaba liberando.

-Será mejor que no nos estás mintiendo- Fue lo único que dijo la princesa de la amistad.

-Gracias- Respondió Blue Knife sobando sus cascos por las cadenas que estaban algo apretadas; pasos se escucharon tras él y al darse vuelta Night Strike se encontraba ya frente a su persona -¿Vas a matarme?- Preguntó el pony azul.

-No, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener y puedes sernos de utilidad, conoces bien los pasillos del castillo- Night Strike se quitó una de sus espadas y se la entregó a Blue Knife –No me hagas arrepentirme de esto-

-Por mi vida te juro que no será así- Respondió el pony terrestre tomando la espada.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Spike entregándole a Blue Knife una armadura de guardia real de Equestria y que el pony azul se negó a volver a ponerse su armadura del reino crepuscular, había escogido un lado, el lado de Equestria.

-¿Ahora dónde está Rainbow Dash?- Preguntó Applejack al no ver a la pegaso celeste por ningún lado.

-Es cierto, solo ella falta- Comentó Rarity.

-Si no llega en 5 minutos nos iremos sin ella, Discord y Night Eye, listos también- Respondió Twilight con seriedad y firmeza.

-Pero, Twilight necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener- Mencionó Fluttershy con un poco de timidez por la actitud de Twilight.

-Pero no debemos perder tiempo tampoco si no llega…- Antes de que ella terminará de hablar una ráfaga arcoíris entro por una de la ventanas del castillo y haciendo una gran pirueta en el aire se mostró Rainbow Dash en su traje de Wonderbolt.

-No se preocupen, Rainbow Dash está aquí- Dijo ella moviendo sus alas para hacer un aterrizaje.

-¿Dónde estabas? Casi nos vamos sin ti- Comentó Pinkie Pie.

-Sí Dash, y además ¿Por qué llevas puesto tu traje? No se supone que ese está en los cuarteles generales de los Wonderbolts?- Preguntó ahora Spike al verla llegar vestida así.

-Bueno es exactamente de dónde vengo, además si esos ponys crepusculares nos van a ver, haré que sepan que fuer Rainbow Dash de los wonderbolts quienes les pateó en trasero Hayaa!- Gritó ella con entusiasmo y haciendo un par de movimientos de karate.

-Entonces volaste a los cuarteles solo para poder ir por tu uniforme, y pensaba que Rarity era la única que hacía eso con sus atuendos- Mencionó Applejack lo cual molestó un poco a Rarity.

-Hey, no solo fui para eso, también traje refuerzos- Respondió ella dejando a todos intrigados hasta que desde la misma ventana entraron tres figuras voladoras una detrás de la otra en perfecta sincronía y acrobacia aterrizando perfectamente una detrás de la otra, eran los wonderbolts Spitfire, Soarin y Fleetfoot –En el momento en que supieron del secuestro de Silver Shine decidieron venir conmigo- Comentó Rainbow dando una sonrisa confiada ante la impresión de todos.

-Wonderbolts reportándose para el deber- Dijo Spitfire dando un saludo militar, lo mismo hicieron Soarin y Fleetfoot.

-¿Tienen la menor idea de lo que estamos a punto de afrontar?- Preguntó Twilight a los tres Wonderbolts ahí.

-Lo sabemos princesa, bueno algo así, no lo entendemos la verdad, aun tratamos de entender lo que Rainbow Dash nos explicó, pero si hay un miembro de la realeza en peligro y nosotros podemos hacer algo, pueden contar con nuestra ayuda- Respondió Soarin rascando un poco su cabeza pero luego seguro de su decisión.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Preguntó Fleetfoot.

-En este mismo instante, Discord, llévanos a dónde Night Eye diga- Respondió Twilight para luego mirar a Discord.

-Sabes, ponys educados lo piden por favor- Contestó Discord para solo recibir una mirada seria de parte de Twilight –Bien, todos a bordo del express del caos- Dijo el chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer una locomotora con su rostro enfrente, tiró de una especie de liana de la selva y se escuchó un sonido de claxon haciendo el ruido de "la cucaracha".

-¿Por qué tengo un gorro de maquinista?- Preguntó Night Eye al verse en la locomotora del tren.

-No más juegos, ya hay que irnos- Dijo Twilight sentada en esa especie de tren estilo Doc. De volver al futuro.

-En camino hacia la granja de…- Decía el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-¡ESPEREN!- Se escuchó un grito seguido de un golpe que abrió con fuerza las puertas del salón del trono.

-¿Por mi plumas ahora qué?- Dijo Rainbow Dash algo enojada y desesperada.

-¿Tú?- Dijo Twilight al reconocer a quien había entrado aún y con la armadura encima, bajó del tren de Discord y le plantó cara -¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí…Flash?- Preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta y enojo a la vez como guardando un fuerte resentimiento.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, casi 3 años, Twilight- Respondió el pegaso amarillo, este en efecto era Flash Sentry, quitó su Yelmo de la cabeza para mostrar su crin azul y al momento de hacerlo Twilight le propinó una bofetada que resonó en el cuarto, nadie hacía ningún ruido mientras veían la escena, Fluttershy tenía sus cascos en la boca, Applejack y Rarity mantenían una expresión de sorpresa al ver esa bofetada, por su lado Pinkie y Discord compartían una bolsa de palmitas de maíz junto con Rainbow Dash, el resto solo se limitaba a ignorarlo, mientras Shining Armor intentaba bajar, pero una mirada de Spike desde abajo del tren le hizo entender que no debía interferir en esto.

En Flash se podían notar las gotas de sudor en su frente y jadeaba un poco para respirar, se le veía my agitado y no era para menos, había volado casi todo el día desde el imperio de Cristal sin recibir algún tipo de ayuda y cargando esa armadura y una lanza.

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle para ti, o solo princesa Twilight, aunque te tardes- Dijo Twilight con voz seca y mirando a Flash con algo de rencor.

-Princesa Twilight, estoy aquí para ayudar, quiero ayudar a recuperar a tu hijo el príncipe- Respondió Flash Sentry haciendo reverencia ante la princesa.

-No te necesitamos, tenemos toda la ayuda aquí que requerimos, vete y no vuelvas más- Contestó la princesa de la amistad inexpresiva y sin mirarlo de frente.

-Sé que soy el último pony a quién tu quisieras ver, no tengo excusa por lo que hice antes, pero esta vez quiero enmendar lo que pasó, por favor, déjame ayudarlos, déjame ayudarte- Suplicó el pegaso guardia real, Twilight se dio la vuelta para no responderle más, la lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y si había algo que ella no permitiría sería que Flash Sentry la viera llorar.

-Sé que no es mi asunto pero…- Habló Blue Knife –Me han dado una oportunidad a mí que ni siquiera so de este mundo ¿Por qué no a él?- Fue todo lo que dijo el pony de pelaje azul, Twilight meditó las palabras del pony azul, dio un largo suspiro y volteó de nuevo hacia Flash.

-Bien, hay que irnos- Mencionó ella secamente y regresó al tren de Discord. Flash subió también al tren y se sentó junto a Shining Armor.

-¿Aun está enojado conmigo usted también capitán?- Preguntó el pegaso amarillo algo nervioso pues Shining lo miraba con ojos de querer asesinarlo él mismo.

-No tienes idea- Respondió con voz amenazante Shining a lo cual Flash trago saliva.

-Bien, andando antes de que nos vuelva a interrumpir una escena de novela mexicana- Comentó Discord y su especie de tren alzó el vuelo y desapareció al instante en el aire para reaparecer cerca en realidad de la granja de rocas de la familia de Pinkie.

-Me gustaría saludar- Mencionó Pinkie Pie viendo por el aire la granja.

-No hay tiempo Pinkie, tal vez cuando volvamos- Respondió Applejack haciendo que la pony rosa se sentara de nuevo en lo que el tren de Discord aterrizaba.

-Ahí está, la misma cueva de hace tantos años…- Comentó Night Eye señalando a la entrada de la cueva –Los años han pasado, pero este lugar luce como el primer día que llegué aquí- Dijo en tono de melancolía y dolor –Hasta aquí llego yo, les entregó la llave- Mencionó el pegaso negro dándole a Twilight la llave.

-¿Qué? Cobarde, ¿No vas a venir también? Es tu nieto después de todo el que está en peligro- Comentó enojado Night Strike al escuchar la respuesta de su padre.

-Estoy ya viejo para esto Night Strike, además, tengo que cuidar las cosas aquí ahora- Respondió el pegaso negro lo cual molestó mucho más al pegaso verde quien estuvo por irse contra su padre y atacarlo.

-¡Night Strike detente!, no vale la pena que lo hagas- Le decía Shining Armor mientras lo sujetaba con la ayuda de Blue Knife y de Flash.

-Bien, ¡Vete de aquí entonces! ¡Veté como lo hiciste aquella vez! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida…- Comentó el pegaso verde con lágrimas de odio y tristeza contra el pegaso negro quien solo recogió sus cosas y dio media vuelta mientras los demás entraban a la cueva –Adiós… padre…- Pensó Night Strike viendo de reojo a su padre alejarse una vez más.

-Adiós… mi hijo- Dijo el pegaso negro sin voltear a mirar al grupo, tan solo escuchó sus pasos resonar en el interior de la cueva.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR (HABITACIÓN DE DIANA)_**

-¿Diana? ¿Está Mía contigo? No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado- Decía Colen desde afuera de la habitación de la princesa del crepúsculo -¿Diana?- llamó de nievo el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares y al no recibir una respuesta directa abrió la puerta, solo para ver la habitación vacía en su totalidad; De inmediato Colen bajó hasta la habitación de Mía para descubrir que igual estaba vacía, Colen se alteró un poco hasta que vio una nota con la caligrafía de Diana dirigida para él.

 _"_ _Si aún queda algo en ti que comprenda lo que es la compasión y el valor de una vida no dirás nada de esto. Firma Diana. La que alguna vez te Amó"_

La mente de Colen tuvo de nuevo un conflicto moral, trataba de averiguar a dónde había ido Diana junto con Mía aunque tenía una muy buena idea de a dónde habían ido ambas.

-Guardias- llamó Colen al salir de la habitación de Mía y cerrar la puerta.

-Ordene comandante- Respondió el líder de un grupo de 3 guardias al llegar.

-Que nadie moleste a la princesa, tiene un dolor de cabeza y necesita reposo absoluto, cualquiera que viole esa orden, responderá ante mí- Ordenó Colen ante lo cual los guardias asintieron y pasaron la voz a otros guardias del castillo –Esperó que sepas lo que haces Diana- Pensó Colen algo preocupado pero había demostrado que en el fondo, muy en el fondo quedaba algo de aquel Colen que se preocupaba por los demás.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

-¿Están seguros de que este es el muro del cual Night Eye nos habló?- Preguntó Shining Armor tocando la pared con su casco.

-Oh no hay duda de eso, puedo sentir la energía dimensional cruzando por aquí, había encontrado fisuras dimensionales así antes, pero nada como esto, esto es de verdad poderoso y a la vez frágil, ahora discúlpenme- Explicó Discord mientras examinaba la pared al estilo Einstein –Retrocedan por favor y estén listos, este portal es un poco diferente a los demás por lo que solo podré tenerlo abierto un tiempo y solo podré enviarlos haya, una vez en ese lugar dependerá de ustedes encontrar la forma de regresar, ¿Capisci?- Explicó Discord mientras se colocaba esa llave como un collar para hacer que su magia recorriera su cuerpo.

-Hazlo- Dijo Twilight después de voltear a ver a los demás y ver que estos asentían con decisión.

-Buena suerte mis pequeños ponys- Comentó Discord y llenando sus garras con una energía partió esa pared en forma de Z para luego agrandarla más hasta crear un portal completo –Rápido, es más fuerte de lo que pensaba y la energía que pasa me debilita- Dijo una vez más haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para mantener dicho portal abierto.

-Aquí vamos- Dijo Twilight siendo la primera en entrar al portal, seguida de ella fueron sus amigas, luego su hermano, Flash Sentry, Blue Knife y Night Strike fueron los siguientes y por último los wonderbolts Spitfiere, Soarin y Fleetfoot. Una vez que todos cruzaron ese portal al reino crepuscular Discord soltó las paredes que lo sostenían y sopló su garra y palma para quitarse el humo que había en ellas.

-Ufff, eso sí que fue intenso, ahora ¿qué hago ahora? Uh Ya sé- Comentó el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía y con un chasquido hizo aparecer unas maletas y una camisa hawaiana –Siempre quise vacacionar en el castillo de Twilight- Dijo poniéndose unos lentes de sol y desapareciendo de esa cueva.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo- Se escuchaba una voz enojada y decepcionada a través de la cueva -Después de haber estado hablando por más de dos horas, no puedo creer que no hayan querido ayudarnos- Quien hablaba así era Diana, los rebeldes no habían tomado partido por ella y tampoco le aceptaron el brindarle ayuda para poder rescatar a Silver Shine.

-Lo sé, estoy tan decepcionada de ellos como tú, pero no podemos rendirnos aún, debe haber algo que aun podamos hacer, algo- Contestó Mía igual de desilusionada.

-Mía, no hay nada, mi madre duplicó la guardia en el castillo, Colen nos ha dado la espalda, no podemos confiar en Hard Shield ni en los otros capitanes y los rebeldes nos han dado la espalda, ellos eran nuestra última opción y ahora, no tenemos nada- Respondió Diana bajando la cabeza y derramando una lágrima de impotencia –Necesitamos más que un milagro para…- Ambas sintieron un fuerte viento que casi las arrastra hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino este viento?- Preguntó mía mientras retraía sus alas para evitar ser llevada por la gran corriente de aire, golpeó el suelo de la cueva para tener un mejor agarre y sujetó a Diana con su otro casco.

-Este viento… no viene de afuera mira- Comentó la princesa señalando a una gruta de la cueva de donde se podía observar por la tierra y el polvo levantado la dirección proveniente del viento que las azotaba a ambas.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó la pegaso blanca; de pronto un resplandor verde se vio por unos instantes en la cueva y fue cuando Diana se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, el resplandor se apagó y la inmensa ráfaga de viento cesó, ambas se relajaron un poco pero de inmediato Diana corrió hacia esa grieta, confundida Mía la siguió de prisa.

-¿Podrá ser?- Se preguntaba Diana en su mente mientras corría con prisa entre la grieta.

En un espacio algo pequeño los 13 ponys que habían atravesado el portal se encontraban en el suelo, algo mareados y aturdidos por el viaje dimensional, a excepción de Blue Knife quien ya estaba más acostumbrado a eso, Night Strike solo se sintió un poco desorientado mientras que Shining Armor no lo soportó y vomitó cerca de Flash Sentry.

-¿Lo logramos?- Preguntó Fluttershy algo aturdida.

-No lo sé, pero eso espero o si no, vomitaré lo que comí ayer- Respondió Applejack casi vomitando.

-¡No en mi AJ!- Gritó algo espantada Rarity.

-Mi estómago se siente gracioso jeje auuu- Mencionó Pinkie Pie mareada y con sus ojos dando vueltas.

-Wonderbolts reporten- Mencionó Spitfire sacudiendo su cabeza para volver en sí.

-Sorain aquí- Respondió el pegaso tocando su frente con su casco.

-Fleetfoot aquí también, todo en orden- Comentó la otro Wonderbolt tambaleándose un poco pero finalmente poniéndose de pie.

-Rainbow Dash aquí lista para lo que sea- Dijo la pegaso Celeste sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Twilight?- Preguntó desde una esquina aun vomitando Shining Armor.

-Estoy bien- Respondió ella tratando de levantarse, Flash le ofreció su casco para ayudarla pero ella simplemente lo vio con desprecio y se levantó por sí misma.

-Nunca me perdonará- Pensó el pegaso sintiendo mucha culpa en sí mismo.

-Night Strike, ¿Es este el lugar?- Le pregunto la princesa de la amistad al pegaso verde.

-Para ser honesto princesa, No lo sé, han pasado seis años…- Respondió Night Strike con mucha melancolía y rabia mezclada por estar en ese lugar, en su interior sabía que ese era el reino crepuscular aunque no quisiera decirlo con sus propias palabras.

-Lo es, puedo sentirlo en mi pelaje- Mencionó el pony azul.

-Alguien viene- Dijo Flash Sentry al escuchar unos pasos hacia ellos, no había dónde esconderse en el lugar, la oscuridad podría ser su aliada pero quienes iban hacia ellos portaban una luz para iluminar el sendero, sin duda los verían.

-Todos listos- Comentó Shining Armor sacando su espada e iluminando su cuerno, Night Strike alzó vuelo y tomó su espada, Blue Knife se puso en guardia y sus dientes se volvieron algo filosos, Twilight y Rarity iluminaron sus cuernos, Applejack sacó el hacha y le dio el tridente de arado a Pinkie, por su parte Fluttershy tomó un sartén ante la mirada confundida de las demás y Rainbow Dash alzó el vuelo junto con los demás Wonderbolts formando una alineación diamante listos para enfrentar lo que viniera.

-Ya te lo dije Mía, estoy segura de haber visto un resplandor por… aquí- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo e hizo pausa al ver a los ponys ahí listos para atacar.

-Diana ¿qué te…? Oh ya veo…- Mía también observó a los ponys que habían llegado y estaba muy confundida por eso.

-¡¿Princesa?!- Dijeron tanto Blue Knife como Night Strike al ver la figura de Diana gracias a la luz que ella creaba para iluminar el camino.

-¿Princesa?- Comentó el resto del grupo confundido.

-Ustedes… Capitán Blue Knife y… no puede ser… ¿Capitán Night Strike? Pero… se supone que usted está muerto y usted capturado- Se dirigió Diana a ellos con una gran sorpresa e incredulidad de verlos a ambos, era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿Uh? ¡AH! Diana, una Alicornio- Comentó Mía sorprendida y casi en Shock al señalar a Twilight.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Diana y miró con impresión a Twilight –Creo que ya sé a lo que han venido- Agregó ella marcando así un silencio entre ambas partes.

Todo está por tomar su lugar, ¿Qué harán ahora que se han encontrado? La misión de rescate en el reino crepuscular ha comenzado ¿Lo lograran a tiempo?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 23…. "Un tercer encuentro con el destino, Cuando dos mundo se topan"**


	23. C23 Un tercer encuentro con el destino

**Capítulo 23**

 ** _"_** ** _Un tercer encuentro con el destino, cuando dos mundos se topan"_**

Después de varios días de buscar una forma, por fin lo han logrado, un grupo de 13 ponys ha llegado al reino crepuscular con un solo propósito, buscar y rescatar a Silver Shine del destino que le espera.

Después de no poder conseguir la ayuda que esperaban de los rebeldes, Mía Y Diana pensaban que no tenían ya nada en que confiar, pero otro encuentro por los azares del destino les daba una nueva oportunidad.

-Usted ¿Es una princesa?- Preguntó Diana al acercarse más a Twilight.

-Sí, lo soy y veo por tus alas y tu cuerno que tú también lo eres- Respondió la princesa de la amistad.

-Sus ojos no la engañan alteza, y por el color de los mismos se ve que no son de aquí, a excepción claro de ustedes, capitanes- Contestó Diana ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Night Strike y Blue Knife.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo princesa- Dijo Night Strike bajando la cabeza en reverencia.

-¿No se suponía que usted estaba muerto?- Preguntó Diana algo confundida de verlo.

-Bueno, creo que seis años desaparecido es suficiente tiempo para darme por muerto, aunque tengo curiosidad ¿Quién es el que le comentó sobre mi muerte?- Contestó el pegaso verde con la duda.

-El mismo que dijo que el capitán Blue Knife estaba cautivo- Comentó Mía en tono molesto y de decepción.

-Colen- Dijo Blue Knife –Aun intenta protegernos- Pensó luego el pony azul.

-No debería sorprenderme que Colen haya mentido- Comentó Diana en un tono de decepción y tristeza.

-Siento romper esta reunión pero, hemos venido aquí por una razón- Dijo Shining Armor acercándose al grupo.

-No sé quiénes sean ustedes, pero estoy segura de qué sé por lo que han venido- Contestó la princesa del crepúsculo y se acercó a Twilight –No tengo que mirarla dos veces para saberlo, ha venido por su hijo ¿No es así?- Preguntó la princesa Diana.

-¡Silver!, por favor se lo ruego ¡lléveme a dónde él esta! Se lo imploro- Comentó Twilight desesperada al escuchar las palabras de la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Twilight- Comentó Shining sorprendido al ver a su hermana tan alterada.

-Por favor dígame ¿se encuentra él bien? ¿Le han hecho algo? ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿Qué es lo que planean hacerle? ¿Por qué no me responde nada por favor?- las preguntas de Twilight eran rápidas y sin dar tiempo a Diana de responder.

-Por favor mantenga la calma- Comentó Mía apartando a Twilight de Diana con facilidad.

-Oh, ella es fuerte- Pensó Applejack sorprendida.

-Gracias Mía, por favor deben escucharme, su hijo, se encuentra bien, o al menos en su mayoría…- Comentó Diana con un tono algo culpable.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi pequeño?- Preguntó asustada Twilight.

-Lo siento, traté de evitarlo pero… mi madre, mi madre lo ha torturado tanto física como mentalmente, ella incluso llegó a encajarle un arma en su casco por furia… y le ha mostrado otras cosas, le ha dicho la verdad de su origen, la verdad sobre todo lo que él es- Respondió Diana con lágrimas en sus ojos; todo el mundo se quedó con una expresión de incredulidad y Twilight parecía haber entrado en Shock.

-¿T…Twilight?- Preguntó Shining Armor acercándose a ella pero la princesa de la amistad no respondía, -Twilight, Twilight respóndeme por favor- Shining le dio la vuelta y el semblante de Twilight parecía el de un muerto, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y las lágrimas salían de estos sin parar pero en una sola línea que recorría todo su rostro hasta juntarse en su barbilla y caer al suelo.

-Oh my, Twilight- Dijo Fluttershy asustada al verla así.

-Mi… Mi hijo… Silver… Yo… fallé…- Dijo ella en voz casi inaudible y frente a todo el mundo se desmayó.

-¡TWILIGHT!- Gritó todo el mundo y se acercaron a ella preocupados.

-¡Princesa!- Dijeron los Wonderbolts al ver la escena.

-Fue demasiado para ella, tenemos que llevarla pronto a… a… a un… necesita ayu…aaaa- Decía Shining Armor sosteniéndola en sus cascos pero de manera repentina el también perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

-¡Shining no es momento para estar… ju… jugando y… me siento mareada…- Applejack trató de decir algo pero de igual manera se desmayó.

-Sienten como si… todo diera… vueltas y…- Acto seguido Soarin cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Soarin! ¿Estas…?- Igualmente Spit Fire de desmayó seguida de Fleetfoot y Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Pregunto Dash antes de desmayarse por completo.

-Rainbow ¿estás bien? Qué… OH- Fluttershy también cayó desmayada, y así siguieron Flash, Rarity y por último Pinkie Pie.

-Esto se siente divertido… voy a dormir un poco…- Comentó la pony rosa antes de casi caer al suelo pero fue sostenida por Blue Knife.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó Night Strike al ver a todos lo ponys desmayados.

-Parece ser que la energía del este mundo es demasiado para ellos, entraron de golpe y sin prepararse, por eso se desmayaron, la energía es diferente a su mundo por eso se han desmayado- Respondió Diana después de recordar que en uno de sus libros hacían mención sobre la presión de energía que se sentía en el reino crepuscular.

-Entonces ¿solo están desmayados?- Preguntó Mía levantando a Flash Sentry como si este fuese un muñeco de trapo viejo.

-Sí, despertaran en un par de horas, quizá les tome un par de días, espero que no, Silver no tiene mucho tiempo- Comentó Diana preocupada ya que no había visto a alguien de otro reino entrar al crepuscular antes.

-Debemos ponerlos a salvo, princesa por favor se lo ruego- Dijo Blue Knife acercándose y arrodillándose ante ella –Por favor, ayúdenos a ponerlos a salvo, se lo suplico- Pidió el pony azul con un tono de ruego; Diana estaba pasmada, Blue Knife tenía fama de ser un asesino de sangre fría que cumplía las ordenes y disfrutaba de dar muerte a otros ya hora lo veía suplicando por ayuda y la vida de alguien más con sinceridad y humildad, era como si el asesino nunca hubiera existido.

-Capitán…- Respondió Diana sorprendida -¿Qué es lo que le hizo cambiar así?- Preguntó la princesa pues estaba muy interesada en saber lo que hizo cambiar a un asesino como él.

-La amistad, amistad y cariño de una pony, algo que jamás había tenido antes- Respondió el pony azul y volteó su mirada hacia Pinkie Pie, recordó momentos en esos pocos días con ella que lo hicieron cambiar de manera tan radical, sonrió un poco al tener esas memorias y Diana lo notó, era una verdadera sonrisa, una como ella solía darle a Colen; Mía notó esto también y de igual manera quedó sorprendida.

-¿Acaso usted siente algo por ella?- Preguntó Mía al pony azul.

-Ah, bueno yo…- Respondió Blue Knife nervioso y sonrojándose un poco.

-Lamento interrumpir pero debemos llevarlos a un lugar que sea seguro- Comento Night Strike e hizo que todos retomaran el tema original.

-¿Pero dónde?, los rebeldes no nos ayudaran y no podemos hacerlos entrar al castillo sin que alguien lo note- Respondió Mía mientras pensaba un poco.

-La torre del bosque, es un lugar abandonado pero es perfecto para escondernos por ahora- Respondió el pegaso verde al recordar ese lugar donde su maestro le entregó las armas cuando se disponía a matar a la reina hace ya seis años.

-Sí, es perfecto- Respondió Diana –Bien hay que llevarlos ahí de inmediato, Capitán… digo, Night Strike guíenos por favor- Respondió la princesa y uso su magia para levantar a los Wonderbolts, incluida Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, solo ayudaré con… ugh… con ellos y… ¿por qué me…? Oh…- Para sorpresa de todos Night Strike se desmayaba al igual que los otros ponys.

-¿Qué rayos le pasó?- Preguntó Mía al verlo caer -¿No se supone que él es de este lugar? ¿Por qué se desmayó?- Preguntó la pegaso al verlo tendido en el suelo.

-No lo sé, no sé qué pueda ser- Respondió Diana acercándose al pegaso verde.

-Quizás sea el hecho de que ha vivido en el Reino de Equestria por más de 6 años, no soy un genio pero, tal vez tanto tiempo en ese lugar lo hizo desacostumbrarse a la energía de este mundo- Comentó el pony azul mientras lo tomaba a él y a Shining Armor y los colocaba en su espalda para cargarlos.

-Eso tiene sentido, ¿puede guiarnos a la torre capitán Blue Knife?- Preguntó la princesa mientras levantaba de nuevo a los Wonderbolts con su magia y también a Twilight.

-Sí, y por favor, ya no más capitán, renuncio a un título que solo me asocia con la muerte- Respondió el pony azul tomando también a Flash Sentry pero en lugar de ponerlo en su espalda lo empezó a arrastrar un poco.

-Oh, bien eso lo entiendo, por favor guíenos entonces- Contestó la princesa Diana cediendo el paso para Blue Knife.

-Sí, solo en silencio, no queremos que algún animal salvaje nos escuche- Respondió el pony azul tomando liderazgo del grupo.

-Yo llevaré al resto- Comentó la pegaso Blanca y como si fueran simples almohadas cargo al resto de las mane en sus cascos –Casi no pesan nada- Pensó ella al sentir el peso de las demás.

-Mía, no vayas a hacer malabares con ellas como con aquellos guardias en esa ocasión- Comentó Diana dirigiéndole una mirada seria a la pegaso blanca quien, de hecho, estaba por hacer eso con las ponys que cargaba.

-Aaaaa, sí este, no te preocupes ni siquiera se me pasó eso por la mente- Respondió Mía con una sonrisa nerviosa y acomodó bien a las ponys que cargaba.

-Saliendo de la cueva, será por la senda directa, no nos llevará más de 10 minutos llegar a la torre, por aquí vamos- Mencionó Blue Knife mientras Mía y la princesa iban detrás de él.

-La verdad me parece increíble que tantos ponys hayan venido a este lugar por el pequeño- Comentó la princesa Diana la ver de nuevo al grupo que había llegado al reino crepuscular y que por el momento se encontraba fuera de sí.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído si no hubiera estado en aquel reino, no se imaginan las cosas que uno puede aprender- Respondió el pony azul dando una sonrisa de nuevo recordando los ratos de diversión que tuvo en Ponyville.

-Veo que ese lugar lo ha cambiado de una manera muy radical, si no lo conociera podría jurar que usted no es el que una vez conocí como capitán Blue Knife- Respondió Diana observando el cambio de aquel capitán -¿Cómo pasó?- Preguntó la princesa.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- Respondió el pony azul –Creo que, algunas veces tienes que creer en las cosas, incluso si cuando no puedes explicarlas- Agregó Blue Knife mientras veía de reojo a Pinkie y daba una gran sonrisa.

-Tal vez deberíamos enviar a tu madre a ese lugar Diana- Comentó Mía entre risas.

-Ni aunque la enviáramos al paraíso cambiaría- Respondió sin expresión la princesa del crepúsculo; solo pensando en las terribles cosas que su madre había hecho a lo largo de los años y que, sin duda, seguiría haciendo.

-Estamos cerca, síganme- Comentó blue Knife al ver la entrada de la torre.

-No puedo creer que este lugar alguna vez haya sido el primer castillo crepuscular- Dijo Mía al ver el estado de la torre.

-Bueno, eso fue hace siglos, tú conoces bien la historia- Mencionó Diana a la pegaso blanca.

-Cómo no saberlo, me hiciste aprender esas lecciones de historia contigo- Respondió la pegaso con un tono de fastidio pues la historia era la materia que más le aburría –Según recuerdo después de la guerra entre las 10 naciones originales de la tierra de Ankalia, el castillo original quedó en tan mal estado que tuvo que ser demolido y construyeron otro en su lugar, el actual, después de un tiempo la ciudadela se formó- Explicó Mía al saber toda la historia casi de memoria.

-Sí, y esa cueva era al parecer las grutas dónde estaban los prisioneros del calabozo y más atrás se pueden ver los restos del viejo castillo, bases de torres y pisos algo adornados, Pinkie de seguro haría una gran fiesta en este lugar jeje- Comentó el pony azul viendo que la parte trasera era muy amplia para una fiesta.

Los tres ponys entraron al lugar y con cuidado acomodaron al grupo en el suelo de la torre, seguían sin responder, pero aun respiraban por lo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que despertaran.

-Diana, se hace tarde y debemos volver al castillo o tu madre sospechara- Le comentó Mía a la princesa quien vio en efecto la hora por la luz del reino y notó que no pasaría mucho antes de que iniciara un nuevo día y su madre la mandara llamar, aún tenía que arreglarse puesto que encima traía el olor del escondite rebelde y el aroma de los huevos podridos que usó.

-Tienes razón pero, no podemos dejarlos así nada más- Respondió la princesa al observar a los 13 ponys que habían ido.

-Descuiden, yo me encargo de protegerlos, juro que esta vez no fallaré- Respondió el pony azul con decisión, cada vez se veía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-De acuerdo, gracias por su valor, enviaré Mía pronto con medicinas y ropas del reino, así podrán pasar desapercibidas, o al menos eso espero, están bajo su cuidado, confiamos en usted- Contestó la princesa Diana dando su voto de confianza; Blue Knife asintió con la cabeza y tanto Mía como Diana se retiraron, regresarían a la cueva y luego de vuelta al castillo por el pasadizo secreto.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR_**

En medio del salón del trono una luz resplandeció y en el mismo lugar dónde había desaparecido volvió a aparecer Royal Shine con el arcillo del tiempo en su oreja, sin embargo su mirada era triste, melancólica e incluso se veía algo de culpa; retiró el arcillo de su oreja y lo guardó en la caja original. Una lágrima brotó de su rostro y recorrió su mejilla hasta caer y mojar un poco la caja.

-Mi reina- Se escuchó la voz de un guardia entrar; Royal Shine recobró la compostura, limpió la humedad de la lágrima y dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó la monarca.

-El potro de color plateado está despertando y bueno el médico dice que usted debe ver lo que ha ocurrido- Respondió el guardia real lo cual confundió un poco a Royal Shine quien después de guardar la caja del arcillo se dirigió a dónde estaba Silver Shine.

En la habitación donde tenían a Silver Shine algo entre las sábanas se movía, totalmente cubierto y sin que se notara pero era más que obvio para cualquiera que dentro de encontraba el unicornio de color plateado, pero, había una pequeña diferencia esta ocasión.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó?- Se preguntó el unicornio viendo algo borroso y sacando su cuerpo de las sábanas –Me siento raro- Pensó Silver Shine al notar que algo estaba diferente en su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y sintió algo diferente -¿Eh? El suelo está… ¿más abajo?- Comentó al notar un cambio de altura, vio sus cascos más retirados de sí y notó su crin más crecida, al grado que tapaba un poco su vista.

Asustado por esto y algo desequilibrado Silver Shine buscó un espejó, vio uno colgado en una de las paredes y con magia lo transportó hacia él, al ver su reflejo el unicornio plateado no lo podía creer en lo absoluto.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué me pasó?!- Su relejo en el espejo asustó algo al unicornio era más grande que antes parecía haber crecido 3 años más, su altura aumentó, su crin y cola se hicieron largos como si no los hubieran cortado en mucho tiempo, parecía alguien de 9 años, sus cascos eran un poco más grandes e incluso a pesar de ser pequeño parecía tener un poco de musculatura -Este no puedo ser yo…- Pensaba Silver Shine pero sus ojos seguían siendo dorado y rojo, eso lo convenció, de alguna manera había crecido 3 años en apenas un par de horas.

-¿Qué es lo que me dijeron que ha…?- Royal Shine entró a la habitación y vio como el potro había crecido y no solo eso, pudo ver que las heridas del cuerpo del unicornio plateado habían sanado por completo, no había siquiera una cicatriz en él -¿Qué ye ha pasado?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-Yo… no lo sé… desperté y… ¿Qué es lo que soy yo?- Dijo el unicornio tomándose la cabeza con sus cascos asustado y confundido.

-No… no puede ser…- Dijo Royal Shine en voz baja pero Silver al escuchó.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? Por favor dígame- Silver Shine se desesperó un poco y por el miedo activó su magia con la cual creó una onda expansiva que mandó todos los muebles hacia las paredes del lugar con mucha fuerza, varios de estos se rompieron por el impacto, Royal alcanzó a cubrirse con un escudo de magia pero este casi se destruye por el impacto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?- Pensaba Royal Shine al ver a Silver, se podía observar que no solo estaba intrigada, sino que también tenía algo de miedo por el repentino crecimiento y aumento de poder del unicornio plateado –Escúchame, no te alarmes, creo saber cómo puedo explicar lo que te ocurrió, pero por favor, quédate aquí y no salgas para nada, solo espera por favor- Comentó Royal Shine hacia el unicornio plateado quien algo asustado todavía asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y siguió mirándose al espejo aun si poder creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?- Pensaba Silver Shine al verse en el espejo.

Royal Shine caminaba por los pasillos del castillo nerviosa y alterada, su paso era casi un trote o carrera, estaba muy preocupada por lo ocurrido, regresó a su salón del trono y pidió al bibliotecario del castillo que le trajera los escritos referentes a los distintos clanes del reino crepuscular, pero hizo énfasis en aquellos referentes al clan de los Shine y al de los Night.

-Que nadie me moleste- Dijo la reina y cerró el salón del trono con fuerza; guardias fueron puestos afuera de la entrada al salón y se le dio a un tercer guardia la orden de correr la voz de esto entre las unidades del castillo, hasta que llegó a odios de Colen quien algo decidió por tanto regresar a la habitación de Mía para revisar si había regresado ya junto con Diana.

Colen llegó a la habitación de la pegaso blanca y entró solo para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba dentro del lugar, en efecto aun no regresaban y el cuarto estaba en silencio; Colen revisaba esa habitación en busca de algún indicio del paradero de la princesa o de Mía, pero nada podía encontrar, después de unos momentos tomó asiento frente al espejo y por pura curiosidad abrió uno de los cajones del ropero de la pegaso blanca, revió algunas cosas de ella y entre unas cuantas joyas, regalo de Diana a ella, encontró en el fondo un viejo brazalete de cuerda gastada, al tomarlo un recuerdo pasó por la mente del comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

 ** _FLASHBACK 4 AÑOS ATRÁS_**

-Esta será su habitación desde ahora- Decía una más joven princesa Diana abriendo la puerta de esa misma habitación –Entra, no seas tímida- Dijo la princesa con voz amable y por la puerta del lugar entró la pegaso Blanca observando lo grande que era ese cuarto en comparación a dónde vivía antes.

-¿Qué te parece Mía?- Preguntó Colen.

-Es muy grande, más grande que la casa de la abuela- Respondió la pegaso mirando hacia los muros y el techo -¿De verdad va a ser mi cuarto?- Preguntó Mía.

-Por supuesto, puedes decorarlo como tú quieras, ¿por qué no pruebas la cama?- Comentó la princesa Diana y al oírla Mía saltó con cuidado sobre el mueble y empezó a rebotar para jugar un poco.

-Gracias Diana, gracias por lo que estás haciendo- Agradeció el gran pony a la princesa.

-No tienes que, lo hago porque es lo correcto- Respondió la princesa con una sonrisa, Colen también dio un gesto igual pero de inmediato se borró al recordar lo que había hecho antes.

-Lo correcto ¿eh?, Algunas veces me preguntó qué es lo correcto- Pensó el pony con seriedad, Diana estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su expresión pero una intervención de Mía hizo cambiar el tema.

-Me encanta, este lugar es genial- Comentó la pegaso saltando de la cama y aterrizando sobre Colen con fuerza, tal fue esta fuerza que hizo un pequeño cráter que por poco traspasa el suelo –Lo siento- Se disculpó la pony.

-Auch…- Comentó Colen y empezó a reír al igual que Diana y Mía.

-Perdón Colen- Se disculpó de nuevo la pegaso y ayudó a Colen a levantarse.

-Descuida Mía, solo para la próxima controla bien tu caída, casi atravesamos el suelo- Respondió el pony sobándose la espalda -¿Mía qué tienes en tu casco?- Preguntó Colen al notar una cuerda atada al casco de la pegaso blanca.

-Oh bueno… es la vieja cuerda de la abuela…, ella me contó que cuando era niña su abuela se la dio a ella y como ella no pudo tener nietos… me la dio a mi…- Mía derramó unas lágrimas del hecho de que la abuela no estuviera con ellos ahí en el castillo, ella se rehusó a ir con ellos y se quedó en la parte baja de la ciudadela esperando a las tropas del reino que de seguro la matarían por la orden de Royal Shine al no encontrar al traídos.

-Mía, no llores, mira, mientras tengas esta cuerda contigo ella siempre será parte de ti, siempre será tu familia, al igual que yo, te prometo que siempre estaré para protegerte y que no te fallaré nunca- Dijo Colen con mucha decisión y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Colen, eres mi héroe, porque siempre haces lo correcto- Respondió la pegaso muy alegre y le dio un gran abrazo a Colen, las risas de ese día volvieron a resonar en la mente del comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares mientras su recuerdo terminaba.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN LA ACTUALIDAD_**

-¿Cuándo será el día en que mi estupidez no rompa una promesa?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el gran pony de color morado al darse cuenta de que cada promesa que había hecho a las personas que eran importantes para él nunca eran cumplidas de su parte.

Unos pasos como de eco se escucharon provenir de las paredes de la habitación al igual que las voces de Mía y de la princesa Diana; sin embargo Colen no sabía de dónde provenían, sin pensarlo mucho se escondió en el armario más grande de la habitación y esperó ahí unos momentos.

-¿Mía, Diana dónde están?- Pensaba el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares al no poder ver el lugar proveniente de las voces. No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo ya que una de las paredes se movió y reveló el pasadizo secreto del castillo, Colen quedó algo sorprendido de que eso hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo y nunca lo haya notado antes.

-¿Estarán seguros ahí Diana?- Preguntó Mía a la princesa.

-Descuida Mía, lo estarán, pero debemos darnos prisa, ve a verme en mi habitación en una hora, te daré las cosas para que se las lleves a la torre- Comentó la princesa.

-¿La torre? ¿Acaso hablará de…?- Pensó Colen al oírlas a las dos mencionar la torre que estaba en medio del bosque.

-De acuerdo Diana, solo espero que ese tal Blue Knife sea de confianza- Respondió Mía lo cual sorprendió aún más a Colen.

-¿Blue Knife? Pero él está en ese otro reino ¿Cómo?- Volvió a pensar el comandante Colen.

-Pude ver un verdadero cambio en él Mía, podemos confiarle la protección de los que ahí están y también estoy segura que con la ayuda del grupo con el que vino, podremos ayudar a mi primo- Contestó la princesa Diana y ambas ponys dieron una sonrisa; Diana regresó a sus aposentos para ducharse antes de que alguien notara su olor a huevos podridos, sobre todo su madre, Mía mientras tanto decidió hacer lo mismo y darse una ducha en el cuarto de baño dando a Colen la oportunidad para escapar rápido de ahí antes de que Mía o Diana lo descubrieran.

-¿Cómo? Blue Knife de vuelta en el reino y con un grupo también, imposible, ¿Acaso habrá venido con esas ponys y Night Strike?, No, pero es imposible, debo asegurarme de eso- Comentó para sus adentros el pony morado pero se detuvo al dar unos cuantos pasos –Pero si me voy ellas sospecharían, tch, ya lo tengo- Dijo el comandante e hizo que uno de los guardias llamara a los dos nuevos capitanes, por nada del mundo pensaba decirle sobre esto a Hard Shield, sabía que eso solo traería más problemas.

-¿Llamó comandante?- Se presentó el capitán Rissing Spell.

-Sí, quiero que tú y el otro capitán vayan a la torre en medio del bosque y me digan lo que está ocurriendo ahí, tengo la sospecha de que algo raro y de posible peligro para el reino esté ocurriendo, así que no podemos confiar en nadie, pasadme el reporte a mí y yo lo haré saber a la reina en cuanto ella se desocupe, no arruinen esto ¿entendido?- Explicó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares y Rissing Spell asintió con la cabeza para luego ir a buscar a su compañero y dirigirse al bosque, por otras instrucciones del comandante ellos realizarían esta búsqueda en las horas de la madrugada diciendo que harían sus rondas a las afueras de la ciudadela –No puedo permitir que alguien amenace la integridad del reino, proteger a la realeza es mi deber, sí, es lo…, correcto…- Fue lo que dijo Colen y regresó a su trabajo pero con muchas más dudas morales en su ser.

 ** _EN LA TORRE DEL BOSQUE_**

Vigilando desde la ventana más alta de ese lugar se encontraba el pony de crin café oscuro y pelaje azul, Blue Knife no apartaba su vista del sendero del bosque que llevaba hasta la torre ni de los alrededores, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al castillo crepuscular o a la una que se iba escondiendo, incluso se daba el lujo de cerrar los ojos por algunos instantes para reposar, ya que si su vista se cansaba su agudo olfato le advertían de cualquier peligro o pony que se acercara desde kilómetros de distancia, también de igual forma al ser un Wolf-pony su oído era más fino que uno normal.

-Esta por amanecer pronto, no deben tardar en despertar- Pensó el pony azul recostado en el filo de la ventana como si de un gato bien equilibrado se tratara; su oreja se dobló hacia abajo ya que escuchó los quejidos de alguien en el suelo de la torre –Como lo pensé- Se dijo a sí mismo Blue Knife y fue en dirección hacia el suelo tomando de apoyo para bajar algunas de las piedras que estaban desacomodadas y maderos de otras columnas que apenas si aguantaban su peso, pero gracias a su agilidad Blue Knife bajaba sin problemas de ese lugar tan alto.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- La voz que se oyó fue la de Night Strike, el pegaso verde de crin negra fue el primero en despertar del grupo, su vista era algo borrosa al principio pero después de parpadear y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro por unos momentos su vista se normalizo.

-Finalmente despiertas, ¿dormiste bien?- Preguntó Blue Knife estando frente a él extendiendo su casco para ayudarle a levantarse, sin embargo Night Strike le alejó el casco con un ligero golpe.

-Se podría decir- Respondió el pegaso verde con voz algo molesta, ante el ligero golpe de Night Strike, Blue Knife solo dio un suspiro, era entendible que el pegaso verde aún no confiara en él -¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó el pegaso verde.

-Temprano en la madrugada, recuerda que aquí no tenemos la luz del sol suficiente para crear un tiempo como el que hay en Equestria- Respondió Blue Knife.

-Cierto- Contestó con simpleza el pegaso verde, se veía que no quería tener una conversación con el pony azul.

-Sabes, me sorprendió verte en Ponyville, nunca pensé que siguieras con vida después de lo ocurrido- Comentó Blue Knife tratando de romper con el incómodo silencio que estaba entre ellos mientras los demás miembros del grupo seguían inconscientes.

-Lo que me sorprende es que no nos hayas entregado a Royal Shine en el momento en que atravesamos ese portal- Respondió de manera fría el pegaso verde lo cual volvió a poner silencio entre los dos hasta que el pony azul se animó a volver a hablar.

-Night Strike, escucha, sé que me odias, sé que no confías para nada en mí y que quieres matarme tanto como lo querías hace 6 años- Empezó a decir el pony azul –Sé, sé que no puedo hacer nada para enmendar lo que hice, no tengo perdón de nada, Yo, yo solo quiero decir que de verdad, de verdad lamento lo que hice en el pasado, antes de aquella semana en Ponyville jamás hubiera pasado por mi cabeza el remordimiento por las cosas que he hecho desde hace mucho, pero, lo veo ahora, todas esas muertes, todas las persecuciones que dirigí, los asesinatos, los encarcelamientos injustos, las masacres que realizaba, por Gadnios (dios de los habitantes del reino crepuscular) no hay manera en que pueda enmendar todo eso- La disculpa del pony azul llamó la atención de Night Strike quien solo volteó su cabeza para verlo de reojo, Blue Knife prosiguió –De verdad lo lamento, lamento todo lo que he hecho, antes de Equestria, nunca había conocido lo que era la compasión, la diversión sana, la alegría que da el ayudar a otros incluso con una simple sonrisa, nunca pensé que podría hacer algo a parte de llevar muerte- Seguía diciendo el pony azul y ante la sorpresa de Night Strike vio a Blue Knife llorar sollozante.

-Y ¿Qué te hizo tener esas nuevas ideas?- Preguntó el pegaso verde saliendo de su silencio.

-La amistad y sonrisa de la primera amiga real que he tenido en mi vida, la primera pony que me ha mostrado el otro lado de la vida, el lado donde la felicidad de otros te da tu propia felicidad- Respondió Blue Knife volteando de nuevo hacia Pinkie Pie y dar una sonrisa grande, Night Strike para sorpresa de sí mismo dio una ligera risa que disimuló antes de que Blue Knife volteara de nuevo hacia él –Nunca podré cambiar lo que he hecho en el pasado, lo que hice con tu hermano, con la princesa, contigo fui parte de los que te quitaron todo la primera vez, entiendo si nunca me perdonas, pero no pido tu perdón, solo pido que me des una oportunidad de probarte a ti y a ellos que esta vez, por una vez en mi vida, haré las cosas como es debido, haré lo que es correcto- Terminó el pony azul apretando sus casco y mirando a Night Strike con mucha decisión.

-Una oportunidad, ¿de verdad me lo pides?- Contestó el pegaso verde con un tono inexpresivo –Después de que cazaste a mi hermano, a la princesa y a mi sobrino como si fueran cualquier animal salvaje, después de todas las veces que has matado por tu propio beneficio, después de invadir Equestria y tratar de hacer lo mismo una vez más a todos nosotros ¡¿esperas que yo lo entienda y que te dé una oportunidad?!- Las palabras de Night Strike hicieron temer al pony azul quien bajó la cabeza estando avergonzado, hasta que pasando un par de segundos sintió un casco en su hombro.

-Por qué yo sí- Respondió Night Strike a lo cual Blue Knife se alejó y quedó un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué lo harías?- Preguntó intrigado Blue Knife.

-Por qué lo mismo que tú me pides ahora, es lo que se me dio a mí en Equestria, una nueva oportunidad, verás, no eres el único que sentía remordimiento, recuerda que fuimos compañero por un tiempo junto con los demás y bueno, tampoco era muy diferente a ti o a los otros, ni mi hermano ni yo lo éramos, en Equestria mis primeras noches estuvieron llenas de pesadillas producto de mi conciencia culpable por todos aquellos que yo había lastimado, al igual que tú, pensé que jamás podría tener la paz que buscaba y que mi destino era ser atormentado por esos recuerdos hasta el día de mi muerte- Respondió el pegaso verde relatando su experiencia después de dejar el reino crepuscular hace tanto tiempo.

-Pero parecías muy tranquilo cuando Colen y Yo te encontramos ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó el pony de pelaje azul.

-Mi esposa, mi esposa y mis hijas, al igual que tú, yo encontré a alguien que me dio paz y tranquilidad y me dio una nueva oportunidad de vida, estando con ella sé que aún por las cosas que hice en el pasado puedo tener un futuro diferente, no debemos vivir en el pasado Blue Knife, no podemos cambiarlo, pero si seguimos vivos es porque aún se nos da una oportunidad de tener un mejor futuro, recuerda el pasado y no cometas los errores, aprende de ellos y fórjate un mejor futuro, ya que como veo, has encontrado a una pony que puede ayudarte a ser alguien mejor- Respondió el pegaso verde con una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Blue Knife quien contestó con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Night Strike, de verdad te lo agradezco- Contestó el pony azul con un tono de voz tranquilo, como si la respuesta de Night Strike le hubiera dado un poco de la paz que buscaba.

-No hay de que, viejo amigo- Respondió el pegaso verde con una sonrisa.

 _"_ _Perdona a nuestro amigo" (se escuchó de la nada)._

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿Dijiste algo Blue Knife?- Preguntó Night Strike.

-No, yo no- Respondió algo confundido el pony azul.

-Oh de acuerdo- Comentó Night Strike confundido –Podría jurar que escuché una voz-

 _"_ _Perdona a nuestro amigo" (Se volvió a escuchar)._

-Bien esto ya es raro, debe ser por lo cansado que estoy que oigo cosas- Se dijo a sí mismo el pegaso verde moviendo su cabeza.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR_**

-¿Qué quieren decir con que no puedo pasar?- Preguntó la princesa Diana, ya por completo aseada y mudada de ropajes para ser de nuevo una princesa, a los dos guardias que custodiaban con rigor la puerta del salón del trono.

-Lo sentimos de verdad majestad, pero la reina ha ordenado que nadie entre en el salón sin excepción alguna- Respondió uno de los guardias reales.

-Bien, avisadme cuando mi madre haya terminado sus asuntos- Dijo ella antes de retirarse a lo cual los guardias asintieron con la cabeza mientras ella se retiraba; Había pensado en insistir más pero la noticia de que su madre estaba ocupada le dio la idea para aprovechar el momento e ir a ver por primera vez a Silver Shine, su primo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que esto me está pasado?- Se preguntaba Silver Shine viéndose aún al espejo, intentó dormir un poco más para calmarse pero todo fue inútil –Primero descubro que mamá no es mi mamá y ahora esto ¿Quién soy en realidad?- Decía Silver Shine algo sollozante en un par de días su mundo se había venido abajo, su realidad ya no existía y se sentía como un completo desconocido sobre todo para sí mismo –No es justo, ¿Por qué mamá… por qué ella me mintió? Kyyyy ¡NO ES JUSTO!- Gritó el unicornio plateado y rompió el espejo lastimando de nuevo su casco dando un pequeño grito de dolor, el cual mitigó al escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo, Silver pensó que se trataba de nueva cuenta de Royal Shine y que venía a informarle de lo que hubiera encontrado, pero en su lugar se topó con la sorpresa de quien lo visitaba en el momento era la princesa Diana a quién aun no conocía.

-Silver Shine- Hablo la princesa al ver al unicornio.

-¿Usted quién es?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado algo confundido al observar a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Soy la princesa de este lugar, mi nombre es Dianalicia Lauret Álani Star Shine- Se presentó la princesa del crepúsculo con su nombre real –Pero puedes llamarme Diana- Acortó ella.

-¿Princesa?- Se preguntó el unicornio –Si eres una princesa quiere decir que eres la hija de la Reina que conocí antes- Razonó el unicornio plateado.

-En efecto Silver y bueno, supongo que sabes algo más de ti y sabiendo eso, pues, sí, soy tu prima- Respondió ella con una sonrisa algo forzada ya que el momento era algo incómodo para ambos.

-¿Una de verdad? U ¿Otra falsa como mi vida entera?- Preguntó poniéndose algo depresivo nuevamente Silver Shine.

-Bueno yo, escúchame por favor Silver Shine, lo que pasa aquí es que… un momento ¿No eras más pequeño?- Se detuvo Diana e intrigó cuando notó la nueva apariencia de su primo.

-¡No tengo idea, ya no sé quién soy, mi cuerpo se hizo más grande, mi madre es una falsa y toda mi vida es una mentira!- Contestó gritando el unicornio de pelaje plateado, su enojo fue tal que no se dio cuenta de que descubrió su casco que estaba algo sangrado.

-¿Qué pasó con tu casco?- Preguntó preocupada la princesa del crepúsculo mientras tomaba algo para limpiar a Silver.

-Creo que… me enojé y rompí el espejo- Respondió el pequeño dejándose atender por Diana, puedo notar que ella era alguien gentil y no sentía esa extraña vibra que tenía cerca de Royal Shine a pesar de que Diana era su hija.

-Interesante, sus heridas se curan más rápido que incluso las mías, aun para ser un Shine, se hizo estas heridas hace poco y pareciera que están a punto de cicatrizar- Pensaba Diana al ver cómo las heridas más pequeñas de Silver sanaban rápido, lo cual intrigaba también a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-¿Y la reina ya encontró lo qué ocurre conmigo?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado.

-¿Disculpa?- Respondió Diana confundida.

-Sí, dijo que buscaría lo que explicara mi condición actual, traté de descansar pero no pude, todo esto es mucho para mí- Contestó Silver Shine sobando el casco que recién le habían vendado.

-No debe tardar- Le respondió Diana –Entonces eso es lo que hace encerrada- Pensó la princesa del crepúsculo al poner las piezas en su lugar –Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para llevarlo con su madre pero… su estado emocional también ya es demasiado frágil, tendré que esperar un poco más, además de que debo hacerle saber esto a la princesa de ese otro reino, se sorprenderá si lo llega a ver en este estado, podría no reconocerlo incluso, no lo creo pero nunca se sabe, debo llamar a Mía de inmediato, quién sabe que esté haciendo mi madre en estos momentos- Resolvió la princesa Diana dispuesta poner en marcha ese plan –Me debo retirar por el momento pequeño, por favor quédate aquí y descansa, procuraré regresar lo más pronto posible- Respondió Diana saliendo por la puerta.

-Oh, de acuerdo- Contestó Silver Shine sin mucho tiempo de despedirse -¿Por qué lo hiciste mamá?- Se preguntó el unicornio recostándose en su cama para tratar de dormir un poco y descansar su cuerpo.

-Un momento, eso en el mueble era uno de los…- Diana se dio cuenta del arcillo del tiempo en el mueble junto a la cama de Silver Shine, recordó que su madre traía puesto el otro así que en definitiva estaba segura de que el que vio era el par faltante, Diana dio una sonrisa y entró al cuarto de Silver de nueva cuenta y con un hechizo hizo transportar el arcillo con ella, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió personalmente a buscar a Mía, no quería que nadie sospechara de nada. Sin embargo en su camino se topó con alguien que no esperaba o más bien, que no quería ver.

-Saludos, Diana- Quien saludó fue Colen, Diana al verlo solo pasó de largo de él empujándole con desprecio –Diana, por favor, tienes que entender que lo que hice…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué de nuevo vuelves a ser aquel asesino de sangre fría? ¿Qué de nuevo escoges tu estúpida lealtad a mi madre que la vida misma? Cole ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Por qué no puedes decidir lo que quieres hacer? Trajiste a un pequeño a un mundo donde sabes bien que le espera la muerte, se lo arrebataste a alguien que de seguro está en estos momentos llorando por la pérdida de su hijo, tú eres el verdadero monstruo Colen y lo peor es, es que, es que aun así mi madre piensa desposarme contigo, te odio, y juro que nunca voy a volver a cometer el mismo error de amarte, ahora… desaparece de mi vista… Comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares…- Diana no se guardó ninguna palabra, Colen se quedó mudo, la ira, culpa y tristeza invadía su ser, nada lo había golpeado tan fuerte en su vida, las palabras de Diana fueron simplemente devastadoras para él.

-Yo también odio mi ser… Lo siento…- Replicó el comandante mostrando algo que no mostraba muy a menudo, lágrimas y se retiró del lugar, lo hizo en voz baja creyendo que nadie lo escucharía pero Diana logró oír sus palabras.

-No… no importa lo que haya dicho… Yo… Yo aún te amo… Colen…-Pensó Diana con mucho dolor en su corazón y por unos momentos entro a una habitación vacía a llorar por Colen, a pesar de todo, aún lo amaba y sabía que él la amaba a ella. Diana se recuperó de ese golpe emocional y fue a la habitación de Mía, el amanecer estaba cerca y estaba un poco cansada por no haber dormido durante la noche pero seguía en pie.

-Majestad- Reportó un guardia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece soldad?- Preguntó Diana.

-Hay un carruaje en la puerta de la ciudadela que solicita entrar a nuestro reino- Comentó el guardia crepuscular.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Volvió a preguntar Diana.

-Es un carruaje de la nación del frío, no estamos seguros de lo que sea y como su majestad Royal Shine nos ordenó que no le molestásemos entonces recurrimos a usted para su decisión- Reportó el guardia real.

-Ya veo, bien, dejadlos pasado y yo los recibiré en la entrada principal del castillo- Contestó Diana y asintiendo con su cabeza llevó la respuestas a los demás guardias.

Una media hora después Diana y Mía, pues Diana pasó por ella a la habitación, estaban paradas en la puerta del castillo junto con algunos de los guardias reales del lugar; El carruaje tirado por dos ponys de hielo se detuvo frente a ellas y el vocero del carruaje bajó y saludo a la princesa con respeto quien devolvió el saludo con una reverencia.

-De parte del príncipe imperial de nieve, su majestad y heredero al trono de la nación del frío por la bendición de nuestra diosa Helia y sus hijos, me ha de permitirme dirigirme a la doncella del castillo cuyo nombre es Mía- Al decir esto ambas ponys se sorprendieron y se miraron una a la otra, estaban algo confundidas así que al final Diana le dio un pequeño empujón a Mía para que avanzara.

-Soy yo- Dijo ella al no tener otra opción.

-Mis saludos doncella del castillo del crepúsculo, he traído para usted presentes del parte de su majestad, el príncipe de nieve, el príncipe desea poder verla pronto y que acepte una invitación real a conocer el castillo de nuestra nación, para usted- Comentó el mensajero real de la nación del frío arrodillándose ante Mía como si ella fuera una princesa, cedió a Mía la carta de parte del príncipe y una invitación real a la gran gala de la estrella del norte, la celebración más importante de la nación del frío, después de los acontecimientos reales como bodas de la realeza y alumbramientos de la familia real.

-¿Espere qué?- Respondió Mía confundida.

-La invitación es para usted y un invitado de su elección my lady- Respondió él con respeto y aun arrodillado, lo mismo que los ponys que tiraban del carruaje; Ni Mía ni Diana lo entendían pero los ponys de hielo sí, el rumor de que el príncipe de nieve elegía a una crepuscular como reina se había corrido en la nación del frío como un incendio en verano en un bosque seco.

-Yo, este yo no sé qué…- Mía estaba confundida así que fue Diana quien con su magia tomó la carta y la invitación.

-De nuestra parte, denle a su majestad las gracias por su tan generosa invitación- Respondió Diana haciendo reverencia.

-¿Dónde podemos acomodar los presentes para la doncella?- Preguntó el mensajero real de la nación del frío.

-En la misma habitación de la doncella, Guardias, guíen a nuestros invitados a la habitación de Mía y luego al comedor real para darles una bienvenida y despedirlos en paz- Respondió la princesa y los guardias asintieron.

Del carruaje real bajaron 3 sirvientas del castillo, las tres con su pelaje blanco y cristalino, crines y colas celestes y bien arregladas, vestidos bordados con tela fina que no se congelaba y zapatos que parecían de cristal, sus cuerpo despedían una pequeña brisa fresca seguida de escarcha, por un momento los guardias reales del reino crepuscular se quedaron perplejos de la belleza de estas ponys de la nación del frío hasta que la princesa los hizo reaccionar, cargaban algunas cajas de joyería mientras que los que guiaban el carruaje y los guardias reales cargaban algunos baúles.

-Esto se me pidió que se le entregara personalmente my lady- Habló el mensajero presentando un collar que tenía en este un cristal de hielo en forma de estrella, la cadena era de hielo que no se derretía ni estaba frío, no era gran cosa, pero la estrella que era el único adorno era el detalle más fino que jamás habían visto, esa estrella esa la viva imagen de una brillando en el cielo –Forjado de un trozo de estrella fría caída del cielo en los inicios de nuestro pueblo, parte de las tres joyas reales de nuestro reino, y el príncipe se la entrega a usted mi lady- habló el mensajero ofreciéndola.

-Yo… Yo… no sé qué decir…- Mía estaba muda de la impresión, recordó como el príncipe le habló en la celebración de la paz y la rosa helada que le arrojó, creí que eran palabrerías y charlatanerías de él pero, empezaba a pensar diferente, tal vez, de alguna manera las palabras del príncipe de nieve eran verdaderas.

-Mía, tómalo- Habló Diana y algo indecisa Mía tomó el collar, lo observó por un momento antes de cerrar el joyero y quedarse en silencio total el resto del tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que empezaban a brotar en ella.

-Su hospitalidad es como siempre la mejor su majestad- Comentó el mensajero volviendo dentro del carruaje real de la nación del frío.

-Su presencia siempre es bienvenida- Respondió la princesa del crepúsculo con reverencia –lamento que mi madre no haya podido recibirlos pero se encuentra en una situación de… alta prioridad- Agregó ella disculpando a su madre por la ausencia a pesar de haber recibido la noticia de la llegada de los representantes de la nación del frío.

-No se preocupe por ese detalle su majestad- Respondió el mensajero y dirigió sus palabras ahora hacia Mía –El príncipe de verdad espera poder volver a verla My lady, con su permiso, nos retiramos ¿Algún mensaje que desee darle a su majestad imperial?- Preguntó el mensajero.

-Ah bueno yo… gracias por los presente y… estoy considerando de verdad asistir a su evento- Respondió ella algo insegura e hizo reverencia.

-Al príncipe le alegrará el saber eso- Respondió el mensajero y con una última reverencia a ambas se despidió para regresar a la nación del frío.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mía?- Preguntó Diana al ver la actitud callada de la pegaso blanca quien la acompañaba volando hacia su habitación.

-Yo… no lo sé, me siento confundida, pensé que era un patán narcisista pero, no puedo creer que…- Mía estaba confundida sobre lo que debería pensar acerca del príncipe de nieve en ese momento –Diana ¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó la pegaso blanca.

-No te preocupes Mía, aun eres algo joven para esto, mira, iré contigo a la gala de la estrella del norte cuando sea el evento y prometo que te ayudaré en lo que sea y quién sabe, tal vez el príncipe sea alguien que te llegue a agradar- Respondió Diana dando una sonrisa y un abrazo a Mía –Pero por ahora, debemos enfocarnos, la visita inesperada de ellos nos hizo desviarnos un poco del tema, ya tengo todo listo aun así- Agregó ella y entregó a Mía algunas cajas de provisiones y ropajes del reino para que los llevara al grupo de Equestria.

-Tienes razón- Respondió Mía dejando el joyero en el peinador de su habitación y cargó las cajas como si fueran almohadas para luego pasar por ese pasadizo secreto de su habitación e ir hacia la torre.

-Ya es la hora de la mañana, deben estar por despertar, espero- Pensó la princesa del crepúsculo y con el sueño que tenía decidió dormir ahí mismo en la habitación de Mía para esperarla y que la despertara a su regreso –Algunas veces me gustaría poder estar tanto tiempo despierta como Mía- Dijo la princesa para sí misma antes de dormirse.

-Espero llegar rápido- Dijo Mía mientras avanzaba por el pasadizo.

 ** _EN LA TORRE DEL BOSQUE_**

-Entonces, mi maestro también murió y… Colen le dio muerte…- Comentó Night Strike ya que en el tiempo que estaban ahí Blue Knife lo puso al tanto de casi todo lo acontecido en el reino crepuscular durante los seis años de ausencia del pegaso verde.

-Sí, lo siento Night Strike- Contestó el pony azul con vergüenza.

-No, descuida- Respondió el pegaso verde con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ohhh… ¿Qué nos pasó?- Se escuchó una de las voces desde el suelo, quien se levantaba algo mareada era Applejack –Me siento como si hubiera montado el toro más alocado del rodeo- Dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Oh cielos, ¿Acaso tomé una cidra fuerte?- Dijo Rainbow Dash despertando.

-¿A qué hora terminó la fiesta?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie levantándose y de inmediato Blue Knife se acercó a ella y le extendió el casco para ayudarle.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- Preguntó Shining Armor.

-¿Qué lugar es este? Es tan lúgubre y triste, necesita una completa remodelación y redecoración- Mencionó Rarity siendo lo primero que pensó al ver el estado de la torre.

-Sí, se ve un poco tenebroso- Dijo Fluttershy un poco nerviosa por el lugar.

-Wonderbolts ¿están bien?- Preguntó Spit Fire.

-Sí señora, solo un poco aturdidos y mareados- Respondió Soarin sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal tú Fleet Foot?- Le preguntó ahora a la otra Wonderbolt.

-Bien, solo un poco mareada eso es todo- Respondió ella conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- Preguntó ahora Flash Sentry limpiándose el polvo de la arrastrada que le dio Blue Knife.

-Estamos en la antigua torre del reino crepuscular- Respondió Night Strike.

-No se preocupen, aquí estamos seguros- Agregó blue Knife.

-¿Y la princesa?- Preguntó Spit Fire.

-Twilight, sigue dormida- Respondió Fluttershy un poco preocupada al ver a su amiga en el suelo, sin saber que ella estaba en una visión más profunda.

 ** _SUEÑO DE TWILIGHT_**

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy ahora?- Se preguntó la princesa de la amistad al verse en un cuarto oscuro –Esta sensación… no me había sentido así desde hace… seis años- Se dijo a sí misma al poder ver su cuerpo a pesar de lo oscuro de la habitación.

-Nos da gran regocijo verla de nuevo princesa- Las voces que se oyeron fueron reconocidas por Twilight al instante, a pesar de que habían pasado 6 años desde que las escuchó.

-Ustedes… Ustedes son- Dijo ella con voz cortada al ver que de nueva cuenta aparecían frente a ella dos figuras de dolor completamente dorado y de ojos blancos.

-Su majestad- Dijeron ambos mientras se arrodillaban frente a ella, Twilight los observó un momento y no pudo evitar el ponerse a llorar.

-Lo siento… de verdad lo lamento… no puede…. No pude cumplir la promesa que les hice… les he fallado, a todos, a ustedes a mí misma y lo más importante… le fallé a Silver… le fallé a su hijo- Se disculpó ella sin dejar de derramar las amargas lágrimas que salían de su rostro y recorrían sus mejillas mientras mantenía su cabeza abajo con gran vergüenza.

-Levante su cabeza, no es propio para una princesa el humillarse cuando no es necesario- Respondió la voz masculina.

-Cierto, no ha fallado en lo absoluto princesa, ha hecho justo lo que nosotros le pedimos que hiciera y más, ahora estoy convencida de que no pude hacer hecho mejor elección acerca de a quién dejarle el cuidado de Silver Shine- Complementó la voz femenina sin decir palabra ya que ambos hablaban directamente a la mente de Twilight.

-Pero… no lo mantuve a salvo… por eso…- Decía ella pero fue interrumpida.

-Por eso está aquí, en nuestro reino de origen, este lugar que por mucho tiempo ha estado gobernado por la muerte y la violencia, usted ha venido aquí a pesar de todo, ha venido a salvar a Silver Shine- Comentó la figura masculina.

-Si hubiera podido mantenerlo a salvo, no habría necesidad de esto, Silver ya está sufriendo por causa de la monarca de este lugar y todo es por mi culpa, por mi debilidad- Respondió ella aun llorando hasta sentir el casco de la figura femenina en su hombro.

-No sea tan dura consigo mismo princesa, estaba destinado a pasar, es algo que nunca quise aceptar mientras estaba en vida, aun cuando dejé a Silver Shine en su castillo hace seis años, sabía que este día llegaría, pero también sabía que usted haría lo imposible por salvarlo, haría todo lo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades y mucho más allá de estas con tal recuperarlo, princesa Twilight, ha hecho un trabajo maravillo con Silver Shine, lo hemos estado vigilando desde el plano astral y no podríamos estar más orgullosos de él y de usted, ha hecho lo que nosotros nunca hubiéramos podido, le ha dado una vida- Respondió la figura de la princesa Radiant Shine ahora tomando de golpe su imagen de cuando ella vivía, lo mismo hizo la otra figura mostrándose como Shadow Night.

-Pero…- Decía Twilight levantando su rostro con algunas lágrimas.

-Miré- Dijo Shadow Night ahora moviendo su boca y entre ambos hicieron aparecer un portal donde le mostraban a la princesa de la amistad todo lo que ella había hecho por Silver, desde el primer día que llegó a su vida, la ida al hospital, el compartirle su sangre para salvarle su vida, llamarlo su hijo, criarlo y cuidarlo como tal, las noches de desvelo, la ternura que le daban y las lágrimas por él derramadas en los momentos tristes y felices, los cuantos en las noches, las fiestas de cumpleaños y más reciente la ida a la escuela y su nueva motivación para que Silver pudiera hacer más amigos como él lo quería.

-Silver Shine- Dijo Twilight derramando otra lágrima pero ahora de nostalgia por ver esas escenas frente a ella.

-Ha hecho un trabajo más que excepcional princesa, y no lo ha hecho porque se lo hayamos pedido o porque se sintiera obligada, lo ha hecho por algo más que eso, princesa Twilight, lo ha hecho porque Silver Shine, porque ese pequeño, es, su hijo- Dijo Radiant Shine con un tremendo nudo en la garganta y derramó lágrimas doradas.

-Usted es su familia- Comentó Shadow Night igual derramando una lágrima dorada.

-Silver Shine, mí… mi hijo- Repitió Twilight y supo que era verdad, tal vez ella no lo creía del todo por la misma promesa que hizo, por el compromiso que se hecho sobre sí misma años atrás pero ahora lo veía bien y sin ninguna duda, ella no dio a luz a Silver Shine, pero ese unicornio plateado al que amaba tanto lo amaba por eso, él era su hijo, su hijo.

-Usted ha sido una madre excelente, mejor de lo que yo jamás pude haber sido y estoy orgullosa de ver a mi hijo con tal excepcional yegua a su lado, princesa Twilight, gracias, gracias por ser la madre de Silver Shine- El espíritu de Radiant Shine abrazó a Twilight con fuerza y se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco al igual que el espíritu de Shadow Night.

-Una última petición princesa- Dijo la voz de Shadow Night –Un mensaje para mi hermano, por favor sígale esto, dígale que… perdone a nuestro amigo- Fue lo que se escuchó decir a la voz de Shadow Night.

-¡Se los prometo, no, se los juro que Silver Shine estará a salvo, lo encontraré así tenga que dar mi vida para ello, se los juro!- Gritó ella a los espíritus que se desvanecían en el cuarto oscuro y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

 _-Es una verdadera bendición el poder verte al fin Princesa de la amistad-_ Se escuchó decir a una voz tan cálida y de naturaleza excepcionalmente tranquila que Twilight de inmediato sintió una tremenda paz en su interior, por momentos olvidó toda preocupación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad al voltear y ver una imagen dorada vestida de blanco que sostenía un báculo con una esfera en la parte superior de color plateada rodeada de un rombo azul.

-Llámeme Soul Watcher, pues es lo que soy- Respondió la figura –He venido aquí movida por la gran muestra de afecto y sacrificio que ha hecho por su hijo, tenga confianza, tenga confianza porque siempre habrá esperanza, ahora, despierte- Mencionó la figura tocando el cuerno de Twilight con su báculo y desapareciendo ese lugar al instante.

 ** _DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD_**

-Oh Twilight, que alegría me da ver que despiertas hermanita- Comentó Shining Armor abrazando a Twilight.

-Oh Sugar cube, de verdad nos tenías preocupadas- Dijo Applejack secándose el sudor de su frente.

-De verdad Darling, debes dejar de preocuparnos de esa manera- Comentó Rarity.

-¿Cómo te sientes Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Estoy, bien- Respondió ella y se levantó –Escúchenme, sé que esto será peligroso, no sé a qué nos iremos a enfrentar pero no importa lo que sea, tenemos que hacerlo, por Silver Shine- Comentó ella con mucha decisión, parecía haber recuperado toda la compostura y la confianza en sí misma.

-Oh sí, tiempo de la acción- Dijo Rainbow Dash de manera muy animada y lista.

-Solo denos la orden y actuaremos de inmediato princesa- Mencionó Spit Fire al igual que el resto de los wonderbolts.

-Pueden contar conmigo también- Se escuchó decir a Flash –Lo sé, todos me odian aquí y lo merezco, pero les prometo, que haré no que sea para que Silver Shine este a salvo- Agregó el pegaso ante la mirada algo dudosa del resto, Shining Armor estuvo por decirle algo pero Twilight ganó la palabra.

-Lo aprecio, gracias Flash- Comentó Twilight asintiendo con su cabeza al igual que Flash Sentry.

-¿Y ellos nos vienen a ayudar?- Comentó Pinkie estando en aquella ventana de la torre.

-¿Qué dem…?- Dijo Night Strike al verla ahí –Para llegar ahí uno debe ser pegaso, unicornio o haber tenido un entrenamiento de mi experiencia y ella lo hace como si fuera un juego de niños, además he pasado 6 años en Equestria y jamás he entendido cómo demonios puede hacer eso- Pensaba Night Strike al ver la facilidad de Pinkie para realizar esas acciones.

-¿De quienes hablas Pinkie?- Preguntó Blue Knife.

-Veo a dos que vienen en camino- Dijo ella señalando hacia el sendero de la torre.

-Soarin, reconocimiento- Comentó Spit Fire.

-A la orden- Respondió el pegaso miembro de los Wonderbolts y salió de la torre con cautela en su vuelo para divisar lo que Pinkie había dicho, por un momento fue el primero en ver el cielo con el color del crepúsculo al instante pero se reubicó en la misión.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Shining Armor.

-Tiene razón, se acercan dos ponys, armados al parecer y con armaduras de un color algo oscuro, creo que son una especie de guardia real- Respondió Soarin.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-Somos más, digo que les demos la paliza de sus vidas- Mencionó Rainbow Dash chocando sus cascos.

-No, es muy arriesgado, vienen con armaduras oscuras, lo que significa que son capitanes- Comentó Night Strike y buscó algo en la pared.

-¿Qué tan peligrosos pueden ser dos capitanes?- Preguntó Fleet Foot.

-Si soy quienes creo que son están casi a mi nivel y el de Night Strike, por ahora nuestra mejor opción es salir de aquí- Comentó Blue Knife.

-Oh vamos, somos 13 contra 2- Se quejó Rainbow Dash -¿Además cómo saldremos de aquí?- Preguntó ella algo molesta.

-Por este sitio- Mencionó Night Strike abriendo el panel secreto debajo en el suelo de la torre –Si la suerte está con nosotros nos llevará a la casa de mi viejo maestro, dentro de la ciudadela- Respondió el pegaso verde.

-No se diga más, en marcha- Ordenó Twilight y uno a uno pasaron por ese panel secreto; Antes de entrar Night Strike abrió una puerta de madera de la pared de piedra de la torre y sacó una armadura.

-Esta vez, será diferente- Se dijo así mismo entrando al camino secretó y movió la piedra para que el suelo se cerrara antes de que llegaran los otros dos ponys a la torre.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR_**

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- Decía Royal Shine mientras movía una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos de historia de las razas, se veía por lo desordenado del salón del trono que había pasado horas estudiando todos esos libros que tenía ahí –¡Ah!, finalmente algo que me puede servir, habilidades correspondientes a cada clan- Dijo ella al leer el título de uno de los libros.

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5 "Crepusculares y sus razas"_**

 _"_ _En la región de Ankalia situada al este de la tierra se encuentra ubicado el reino crepuscular, su nombre deriva del eterno crepúsculo que cubre su reino a diferencia de los otros dos reinos de la región, gobernado por una monarquía en la cual el poder reside en…_

 _…_ _al clan Shine se le conoce como el clan de la luz resplandeciente, en este clan solo nacen unicornios y Alicornios, raro es el caso y es prácticamente inexistente el nacimiento de un Shine pegaso o terrestre, sus increíbles habilidades en magia y aura no se comparan con ninguno de los demás clanes, gracias a la naturaleza de su aura son inmunes a los ataques que pudieran ser potencialmente mortales para las otras razas, esto incluye también venenos y enfermedades por igual; Solo pueden ser asesinados por magia o aura del mismo tipo así que, por ende, solo un Shine puede matar a otro Shine; una nota particular es que los nacidos en el clan adquieren esta inmunidad hasta su primer año, durante ese tiempo son tal vulnerables como cualquier otra cría. Vale la pena la espera ya que además de su inmunidad también poseen una recuperación más rápida que los demás clanes por lo que el recibir una herida no necesariamente significa que esta sea fatal para el Shine por otra parte…_

 _…_ _se encuentra en tercer lugar el clan Night, conocido por ser el clan de las sombras, son los mejores en cuanto a sigilo y velocidad, no hay quienes se les comparen en estos dos aspectos, pueden acceder a un tipo de aura parecida a la del clan Shine, pero esta solo aparece por unos momentos en situaciones de extrema necesidad y solo durante las noches de luna llena dada a la conexión que se dice que este clan tiene con el astro menor._

 _Poseen además una habilidad que es única en toda la tierra de Ankalia, extraordinaria en verdad, los miembros del clan Night poseen la habilidad de aumentar todas sus capacidades después de recuperarse de algún daño de gravedad, los efectos varían dependiendo de la raza pero básicamente para todos es una especie de aumento considerable; en unicornios su magia se vuelve más poderosa, capaces de realizar hechizos de mayor grado de dificultad con un cierto grado de facilidad, para aquellos que son pegasos su velocidad se ve beneficiada de este aumento lo que los vuelve rivales de cuidado y aquellos que son pegasos reciben más fuerza y velocidad terrestre que los anteriores…"_

-Entonces, es eso- Dijo Royal Shine al sacar su deducción –Ese hijo de mi media hermana tiene las dos sangres, la sangre de su padre le permite aumentar sus fuerzas y magia y la sangre de un Shine le da una recuperación más pronta, nosotros los Shine ya somos fuertes y no dudaría de que ese aumento de fuerzas también incremente su aura, pero… ¿Cómo es que ha crecido? ¿Cómo?, su curación también es mucho más veloz que un Shine normal GRRRR…- Royal Shine se sentía ya frustrada y asustada por Silver Shine, sabía que con las capacidades de ambos clanes en su sangre, en poco tiempo podría volverse más fuerte de lo que ella era y sería tarde para querer actuar en su contra –No tengo opción, los días de paz aún están vigentes, pero esto es una situación de emergencia máxima, hijo de mi media hermana, tú morirás lo más pronto posible, si es el caso entonces…- Miró hacia la ventana y vio el amanecer que se transformaba en crepúsculo –En este mismo día tú morirás y dejarás de ser una amenaza para mi reino y mi legado y también, no serás amenaza para mi hija y su legítimo derecho a gobernar juro por mi sangre que así será- Royal Shine tumbó todos los libros de su mesa con su magia mientras tenía una mirada asesina, el tiempo para Silver Shine era más corto de lo que se esperaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 24…. "El rescate, para obtener algo, debes dar algo a cambio"**

* * *

 _Hola a todo el mundo, los saluda como siempre su amigo de la noche, bueno antes de pasar a lo que de verdad vengo a decir quiero decir esto:_

 _Ejem, Hay algunos que me han preguntado sobre mis otros fics que no ha sido continuados, bueno, la razón para eso pensé que la había explicado en otro de mis caps anteriores pero los leí de nuevo y me di cuenta de que no fue así, bueno, error mío jeje, así que lo diré esta vez, la razón por la que no ha habido actualización de los otros fics es porque decidí primero terminar con UHC ya que es el más solicitado y el que está más cerca de su final, EYUP, así como lo han escuchado, estamos ya en los capítulos finales de esta historia, estén atentos y gracias por su apoyo._

 _Para aquellos que les gusta la historia y quieren saber más de ella he decidido que haré un extra al final de la historia en el cual les voy a responder cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre el fic sin spoilear nada de la secuela que vendrá, EYUP, les confirmo que habrá una secuela de la historia jeje, así que desde este momento vayan pensando en sus preguntas, pueden ser tantas como lo deseen y les garantizo que las responderé, lo que no entiendan o lo que quieran saber, se los puedo explicar y dado al gran apoyo de parte de ustedes pues he decidido que realizaré un concurso al que llamaré…._

 _ **"CREA TU PERSONAJE DE ANKALA"** Más informes sobre esto en el siguiente capítulo de "El último hijo del crepúsculo" así que, estén pendientes, Yo soy tu padre, digo eso no :v, quiero decir, Yo soy su Amigo de la noche Big Silver Note que les dice como siempre…._

 _IMAGINATION! Hasta la próxima._


	24. C24 El rescate

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

 _ **ANTES DE LEER ESTA CAPÍTULO SE TE INFORMA QUE POR SU CONTENIDO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER CALIFICADO COMO** **"M"** **, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS FUERTES Y TEMAS QUE RESULTEN OFENSIVOS PARA AQUELLAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES, SI TE CONSIDERAS UNA DE ESAS PERSONAS PROCURA NO LEER LOS APARTADOS "DE REGRESO EN EL CASTILLO (ZONA CERCANA A LOS CALABOZOS)" NI EL APARTADO "HABITACIÓN DE HARD SHIELD" POR SU CONTENIDO EXPLICITO, DADA ESTA ADVERTENCIA CADA QUIEN LEERÁ BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. ATTE BIG SILVER NOTE.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 ** _"El rescate, para obtener algo, debes dar algo a cambio"_**

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo matarlo sin que sospechen de mí?- Pensaba Royal Shine algo preocupada –Esto no es como las ocasiones anteriores, no puedo simplemente asesinarlo y ya, no se mantendría en secreto, no esta vez, los guardias lo han visto, lo mismo que el médico y mi propia hija, son días de paz, cualquier muerte se investiga a fondo por las leyes, así que un accidente tampoco arreglará las cosas esta vez y ya es demasiado tarde para intentar envenenarlo, grrr, debe haber una forma, ¿pero Cuál?- Decía ella con frustración, no sería como las veces que anteriormente había asesinado, sería más difícil esta vez.

Royal Shine veía los cuadros en las paredes del salón del trono, todos los antiguos reyes, la gran mayoría de ellos solo unicornios machos, verlos le hacía recordar a su padre y a su abuelo, a todos sus antepasados que instauraron las leyes del reino, dando prioridad en el trono a los machos del clan de los Shine desde el principio de su historia como el clan regente del reino crepuscular, la sangre le hervía al ver como antes de ella solo había habido una reina que tenía el control absoluto del reino, Clarisse Shine, séptima gobernante del reino crepuscular y eso ya hacía varias generaciones atrás. Royal dio una mirada al escudo de armas que tenía Clasrisse Shine, marcaba 25 años como gobernante, su escudo presentaba en el cuadro una corona debajo de otra lo cual significaba que un macho había tomado el poder y ella fue destituida del cargo de gobernante por las mismas leyes del crepúsculo.

-Tanta indignación, Clarisse Shine, no merecerías ser destituida de tu puesto, llevaste al reino crepuscular a una de sus más grandes épocas, pero de nuevo las estúpidas leyes de mis antepasados te hicieron ser destituida y solo se hizo peor cuando los machos del clan podían tomar el poder a la edad de 20 años- Decía ella llenándose más de rencor contra las leyes, sabía que no las podía cambiar, solo un gobernante macho podía hacerlo –Y ahora, esto, ese bastardo hijo de mi media hermana, debe morir, pero ¿Cómo? ¡¿CÓMO?!- Gritó Royal Shine con una gran voz, igual a la voz de Canterlot de las princesas de Equestria, los libros que tenía encima fueron arrojados de la mesa, pues otra característica del clan de los Shine, en las hembras, es que podían usar su voz como una potente arma de sonido que llegaba a destruir rocas con su volumen de voz.

Su grito fue tal que un pequeño temblor se sintió en el castillo, poniendo a los guardias en alerta y despertando a otros que no estaban de turno, Royal respiró para calmarse y vio el desastre que había provocado, con su misma magia recogió los escritos y notó algo que por la furia había olvidado, algo que ella había utilizado antes.

-Oh… jajaja… pero claro… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?, Royal Shine, tuviste la solución a tus problemas frente a ti todo el tiempo y no te habías dado cuenta- Royal extendió uno de los papeles frente a ella en dónde mostraba la información acerca de una peligrosa planta que crecía en el reino crepuscular y también en otros lugar fuera del mismo mundo donde se encontraban –Imera Blackus, la preciosa planta que me dio el trono y que aseguró que mi hija fuera la heredera en un principio, mi hermosa planta, tus espinas contienen un veneno tan letal, incluso los Shine sucumben a tu toxina, con la dosis adecuada claro está, jejeje… nunca pensé que la volvería a necesitar- Dijo ella dando una sonrisa macabra y finalmente salió de la habitación, ordenó a ambos guardias que se fueran y que llamaran al comandante Colen a su presencia en el salón del trono lo más rápido que fuera posible.

-A su servicio, mi reina- Se presentó Colen ante la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Ay algo que necesito conseguir comandante, por lo cual estaré ausente, tres días máximo, que mi carruaje sea preparado de inmediato, que alguien avise al pueblo verde, que recibirán una visita real pronto, y quiero que vigile bien a nuestro… "invitado"- Ordenó la reina lo cual puso a Colen a dudar un poco.

-Pero mi reina, ¿No debería usted enviar a alguien más a un asunto de ese tipo?- Preguntó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Comandante, para esta situación yo solo confío en mi misma para llevarla a cabo, nada debe salir mal, usted tiene sus órdenes, defender el castillo crepuscular a toda costa, ¿Le ha quedado claro eso?- Respondió Royal Shine.

-Sí, sí mi reina, sus órdenes será cumplidas al pie de la letra- Contestó el gran pony morado y dando una reverencia partió a alistar las cosas de la reina.

-Excelente, espero no menos que perfección de su parte comandante, y pase lo que pase, mantenga mi hija dentro de los límites del castillo- Comentó ella como última orden y cerrando la puerta Colen se retiró –Pronto, todo terminará- Dijo ella en voz baja y por el cansancio de no haber dormido todo la noche se quedó en el trono cayendo en un sueño que su cuerpo necesitaba.

 ** _TORRE EN RUINAS_**

-Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta- Comentó el pony terrestre y capitán de la guardia real Strong Hoof.

-Está abandonado, ¿Cómo puede darte miedo?- Preguntó Rissing Spell, el otro capitán.

-Vamos viejo, estamos muy cerca del cementerio en ruinas, esos lugares me ponen nervioso, ¿No has escuchado los rumores?- Contestó Strong Hoof.

-¿Cuál de todos? ¿El lamento de la pegaso? O mi favorito ¿La silueta del rey Daymus Shine?- Respondió Rissing Spell.

-Todos, te lo digo amigo si llego a toparme con una de esas apariciones juro por los dioses que saldré corriendo de aquí- Comentó Strong Hoof sudando algo nervioso.

-Para tu suerte solo debemos de dar un vistazo dentro de la torre abandonada y dar nuestro reporte al comandante Colen, así que tu tranquilo Strong Hoof- Contestó el unicornio capitán de la guardia y ambos llegaron al frente de la torre.

-Todo parece en orden para mí, no creo que haya nadie aquí dentro- Dijo Strong Hoof para después derribar la puerta del lugar y poder entrar ambos a la torre.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos, el comandante así lo ordenó- Respondió Rissing Spell.

Ambos capitanes buscaron en las ruinas de esa torre abandonada por pistas de algo que les pudiese indicar que alguien se hubiera ocultado ahí, pero por más que buscaban, no encontraban nada.

-Bah, en este lugar no parece haber ningún pony escondido, para si se ve igual de abandonada que el resto de este asqueroso lugar- Se quejó Strong Hoof y por la distracción se enredó en unas viejas telarañas –Agh, odio estos lugares, y tú ¿Qué no puedes olfatear o algo así?- Le preguntó el capitán a su compañero.

-Como ya te lo he mencionado anteriormente, no, es verdad que soy descendiente del clan de los Knife pero no puedo hacer las cosas que ellos hacen, puedo rastrear pero no tengo esas locas habilidades de los que muchos hablan, no puedo olfatear o ver o escuchar como una de esas bestias- Respondió algo molesto Rissing Spell por la pregunta de su compañero, en efecto no podía realizar esas acciones ya que él no era de la misma descendencia que Blue Knife.

-Bien, bien, ya entiendo, pero en fin, no veo el punto en seguir en este lugar, no hay nada por aquí- Comentó Strong Hoof tirando un pedazo de palo viejo a la pared del lugar.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, bueno, regresemos entonces al castillo e informemos al comandante que aquí no hay nada, ningún pony escondido o algo parecido- Respondió Rissing Spell y ambos salieron de la torre por el sendero.

 ** _CERCA DEL SENDERO_**

-Por fin, un poco de aire fresco- Dijo un pegaso rojo saliendo de la cueva, Red Rage –Ugh, la próxima vez que vea a esa Mía, me aseguraré de que pasé lo mismo- Dijo el pony aun doliéndose un poco de su casco –Debería regresar al refugio pronto, he estado fuera toda la noche buscando… ¿eh? ¿Acaso son…?- Dijo con un nudo de rabia en la boca al divisar a lo lejos las figuras de dos ponys que por sus armaduras se distinguía que se trataba de los capitanes, un poco indeciso decidió seguirlos desde una distancia segura, pero entre más avanzaba más se acercaba y los podía escuchar platicar hasta que ellos se detuvieron a descansar un poco lo cual le dio a Red Rage la oportunidad de buscar un buen lugar para acomodarse y oírlos por completo.

-Perdida completa de nuestro tiempo- Se quejó Strong Hoof.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de quejarte?- Preguntó ya algo harto Rissing Spell.

-Bien ya entendí, oh vaya, necesito un buen trago- Comentó Strong Hoof riendo.

-Cierto, creo que un trago nos vendría bien ahora- Dijo Rissing Spell estando de acuerdo con su compañero.

-Podría matarlos en este mismo instante, al menos a uno de ellos, pero el otro escaparía o me capturaría, no tengo alternativa, al menos podré llevarme uno de ellos al infierno- Al decir esto Red Rage desenvainó su espada y saltó hacia ellos –AHHHH! ¡Esto es por mi familia!- Gritó con fuerza el pegaso rojo antes de que logrará cortar a uno de los capitanes una flecha atravesó su ala y lo hizo caer al suelo, rodó y se estrelló en una roca del sendero mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-¿Y este de dónde salió?- Preguntó Rissing Spell sorprendido del ataque.

-¿Cómo demonios llegó este aquí?- Dijo Strong Hoof y ambos ponys sacaron sus espadas.

-Maldición… estuve muy cerca…- Dijo el pony del parche en el ojo estando herido, se puso de pie e intentó atacar a ambos pero el golpe de su espada fue detenido por la espada de Strong Hoof y Rissing Spell lo volvió a derribar pero ahora con un rayo de magia.

-Torpe pony, debo admitir que tienes agallas pero fuiste un imbécil al atacarnos a ambos- Dijo Strong Hoof presionándole la garganta con fuerza.

-Mátalo de una vez Strong Hoof y regresemos al castillo- Comentó Rissing Spell con una sonrisa.

-Con gusto- Respondió el capitán Strong Hoof haciendo más presión en la garganta del pony pero de última instancia Rage logró soltarse y darle un golpe en la quijada al capitán, se levantó y lo tomó de un casco para arrojarlo contra su compañero quien disparó rayos de magia después de esquivar el cuerpo del otro capitán pero Red Rage logró evadirlos y ponerse de nuevo cerca del sendero.

-Malditos, al menos a uno de ustedes me llevaré conmigo- Dijo el pegaso rojo escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Vaya, nunca conocí a alguien tan determinado a morir- Dijo Rissing Spell cargando un poco de magia.

-Esta me la pagas infeliz- Comentó Strong Hoof levantándose del suelo y limpiando un poco de sangre de sus labios.

-Vamos, ataquen- Dijo el pegaso rojo blandiendo su arma.

-No tienes que hacer esto solo Red Rage- Se escuchó a una voz salir del bosque y junto a Rage apareció el unicornio Spell Storm con otra espada y un arco con flechas atados en su espalda.

-Spell Storm, me alegra verte amigo, juntos podremos acabar con ellos- Dijo confiado el pegaso rojo y volteó su mirada a los capitanes pero en un momento notó las flechas en la espalda de Spell Storm -¿Por qué tienes esas…? agh….- No hubo tiempo, al darse la vuelta Red Rage fue atravesado por la espada de su compañero.

-Lo siento Rage, nada personal- Contestó Storm con una sonrisa de satisfacción y encajó aún más la espada en el pecho de su compañero, quien con una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad cayó al suelo muerto una vez que el unicornio sacó la espada de él.

-Un poco tarde como siempre Storm- Dijo el capitán Strong Hoof escupiendo sangre mesclada con saliva –Tch, creo que el idiota me tiró un diente- Mencionó al notar un espacio en su boca.

-Ya sabes como soy yo- Respondió el pony mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada.

-Tu no vienes a buscarnos a menos que tengas información que nos quieras vender ¿Qué tienes ahora Storm?- Preguntó Rissing Spell mirando hacia el otro unicornio.

-Algo que a la reina misma le interesará saber, se los aseguro- Respondió Storm con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Strong Hoof.

-Oh no, el dinero primero, no soy ningún idiota- Contestó Storm a ambos ponys.

-Bien tú ganas, pero tendremos que ir al castillo, andando ya- Respondió Rissing Spell dando un suspiro.

-¿Y el cuerpo qué?- Preguntó ahora Strong Hoof señalando al cuerpo sin vida del pegaso rojo en el suelo.

-Déjaselo a los animales, el olor de la sangre los atraerá- Respondió Spell Storm sin sentir ninguna culpa; Strong Hoof aventó el cuerpo entre la maleza a los lados del sendero y los tres ponys regresaron a la ciudadela en dirección al castillo del crepúsculo.

 ** _DENTRO DE LA CIUDADELA, ZONA BAJA_**

-Un poco pequeña la casa- Comentó Shining Armor al ver el tamaño de ese lugar.

-Era la casa de mi maestro, veo que no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí- Respondió Night Strike vigilando por la ventana de forma discreta a través de algunos agujeros en las tablas que había en ellas.

-Oh vaya ¿todas las casas son así?- Preguntó Rarity apartándose de las paredes sucias y los rincones con telarañas.

-Solo las de esta parte, estamos en la clase baja de la ciudadela, casi todas las casas son así aquí, como pueden imaginar, la reina no se interesa mucho por los demás- Respondió Blue Knife moviendo un par de viejos muebles que aun servían para crear un poco de espacio en el lugar.

-No me digas- Contestó Rainbow Dash con sarcasmo.

-OH my, que terrible forma de vivir, ¿no puede alguien hacer algo?- Preguntó Fluttershy sintiéndose triste por los ponys del lugar.

-No, no mientras Royal siga en el trono, la princesa ha tratado de ayudar, pero con las fuerzas rebeldes fuera del castillo, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, desconfían de la realeza y eso incluye a la princesa Diana- Respondió Blue Knife acomodando viejos cojines en el suelo.

-Gracias Blue Knife- Dijo Pinkie sentándose en el cojín.

-¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso ahora?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Que pregunta AJ, entramos al castillo, les damos una paliza, recuperamos a Silver y volvemos a casa- Mencionó Rainbow Dash confiada.

-Con todo respeto Rainbow Dash, esa es una idea terrible- Dijo Shining Armor lo cual molestó a la pegaso celeste.

-Él tiene razón, atacar el castillo crepuscular es literalmente suicidio, hay patrullas por todos lados y guardias en cada puerta de la ciudadela sin mencionar que la zona media y la zona alta tienen guardia 24 horas en cada puerta además de que un escudo de magia los protege, la única forma de entrar y salir es por esas mismas puertas, no hay otra ruta, luego está el ejército que siempre resguarda los alrededores del castillo y por último los altos mandos dentro- Explicó Blue Knife a los demás, incluso Night Strike quedó impresionado por la seguridad que había ahora en el castillo.

-Ni siquiera el castillo de la princesa Celestia tiene tanto resguardo ¿Por qué este sí?- Preguntó un impresionado Flash Sentry.

-Tiene que ver con las fuerzas rebeldes tratando de entrar a la ciudadela, pero más que nada es el hecho de que hace 6 años alguien intentó asesinar a la reina- Mencionó el pony azul mirando a Night Strike de reojo.

-Vaya ¿Quién sería capaz de intentar una cosa semejante?- Preguntó Soarin riendo un poco sobre la idea de que alguien atacara ese lugar por sí solo.

-Ese fui yo- Respondió la voz de Night Strike y todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Dónde está la princesa?- Preguntó Fleet Foot al no ver a Twilight cerca de ellos.

-Twilight quería algo de privacidad, lo mejor que puede haber en este lugar es la vieja habitación donde el viejo Scott guardaba sus armas- Respondió Night Strike dejando de vigilar por un momento y siendo relevado por Blue Knife.

-¿Enviaste a la princesa a un cuarto lleno de armas?- Preguntó Spit Fire algo nerviosa por eso.

-No hay armas, revisé el lugar bien, al parecer todas se las llevaron de aquí después de que lo ejecutaron por orden de la reina- Respondió el pegaso verde con un nudo en la garganta, sentía rabia de saber que Colen había acabado con alguien más de sus seres queridos pero por ahora también sabía que lo mejor esa mantenerse controlado, actuar impulsivamente por la ira había tenido consecuencias antes y no cometería ese error de nuevo.

-Descuiden, ya he regresado- Mencionó Twilight entrando a la habitación con ellos –No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que encontrar una forma de entrar al castillo y sacar a Silver de ahí lo antes posible- Agregó ella hablando a los demás.

-¿Cómo? Ese lugar es casi impenetrable- Respondió Night Strike.

-Blue Knife ¿Ay algún tipo de entrada por la cual podamos pasar desapercibidos?- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad al pony azul.

-No lo creo princesa, pero, si de alguna manera pudieran pasar por ponys crepusculares, podría haber una posibilidad, pero tendrían que entrar sin nosotros, el reino conoce bien nuestros rostros, Yo y Night Strike tendríamos más dificultad para entrar- Respondió el pony azul pensando, cuando de pronto un sonido debajo de la casa los puso en alerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Applejack al escuchar el ruido.

-Viene del pasadizo por donde vinimos- Comentó Rainbow Dash señalando la puerta falsa.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto Night Strike?- Preguntó Shining Armor poniéndose en guardia.

-No que yo lo sepa- Respondió el pegaso verde sacando una espada y apuntando en dirección a la puerta, de nueva cuenta todos se pusieron en guardia mientras con su magia Shining se preparaba para abrir la puerta, Twilight asintió con la cabeza y su hermano quitó el seguro.

-Oh vaya, aquí están- Dijo la voz de Mía saliendo del pasadizo secreto –Me tomó un tiempo pero por fin pude llegar aquí- Comentó la pegaso blanca saliendo de ahí y empezando a acomodar unas cosas en el suelo.

-¿Tú?- Dijeron todos con impresión al ver a la pegaso blanca.

-¿Cómo sabías de ese lugar?- Preguntó Night Strike sorprendido.

-Por favor, viví gran parte de mi vida aquí, la abuela me contó todos los secretos, después de todo, ella también conocía a todo el mundo aquí- Respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?- Preguntó Rarity al ver a Mía sacar varias cosas.

-Diana las envía, son ropas del reino y alimentos por si tienen hambre, adelante coman- Dijo la pegaso sacando la bolsa con alimentos y repartiéndola entre los presentes.

-Gracias, moría de hambre- Comentó Soarin tomando de inmediato lo que le dieron y comiéndolo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Gracias por las atenciones joven pegaso- Agradeció Twilight por la ayuda de Mía.

-Mía, mi nombre es Mía, y es a la princesa Diana a la que tiene que agradecer por todo, por cierto, aquí les manda las ropas del reino, dijo que con ellas pasaran desapercibidos aquí, bueno si al menos tuvieran lo ojos dorados- Respondió ella mirando los ojos del grupo, era verdad, ninguno de ellos tenía los ojos dorados para poder pasar como crepusculares, serían descubiertos al instante.

-Déjenme eso a mwa- Dijo Rarity riendo un poco y accionó su magia mientras daba una risa confiada.

-EH Rarity ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Applejack algo nerviosa por la risa de ella.

-Solo un pequeño truco que he aprendido con el tiempo en mis diseños AJ Querida- Contestó ella con una sonrisa y apunto su magia hacia la pony vaquera.

-¿Voy a estar bien verdad?- Preguntó Aj desconcertada.

-Por supuesto, míralo como un cambio estético- Contestó la unicornio blanca y realizó un hechizo que arrojó como polvo hacia los ojos de Applejack.

-AH, ¿Qué rayos fue eso Rarity?- Preguntó la pony de pelaje naranja tallándose los ojos por el pequeño ardor que sentía.

-Míralo tú misma- Respondió Rarity sacando un pequeño espejo de bolsillo y mostrándole a Applejack y a los demás como le había hecho cambiar el c olor de los ojos.

-Por todas las manzanas zap, ¿Cómo?- Dijo Applejack impresionada.

-Debo admitir que eso es muy bueno Rarity- Comentó Twilight al ver el hechizo de la unicornio.

-Oh por favor, es algo sencillo de hacer- Contestó ella dando una risa de halago.

-Uh, yo sigo, yo sigo- Dijo Pinkie Pie estando animada y se puso frente a Rarity para que ella le realizara el mismo hechizo que a Applejack, después a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo hasta que ella misma se realizó el hechizo para que todos tuvieran los ojos de color dorado.

-Bien, con eso y las ropas que nos trajo Mía será suficiente para que pasen por ponys crepusculares- Comentó Blue Knife al ver a todo el mundo preparado.

-Y ¿Cómo planean entrar al castillo crepuscular?- Preguntó Mía al grupo.

-Bueno, no tenemos la menor idea- Respondió Night Strike con decepción hasta que pronto escucharon pasar un carruaje.

-Reconocería este aroma donde fuese- Dijo Blue Knife al olfatear el ambiente y quitó una de las tablas para poder observar mejor pero también manteniéndose discreto.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- Preguntó Flash acercándose a él.

-Abajo- Dijo Blue Knife en susurro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó ahora Shining Amor intrigado.

-¡Abajo ahora!- Contestó con más fuerza el pony azul a lo cual todos hicieron caso, nadie se levantó hasta que pasó el carruaje, solo Blue Knife observó que se trataba del carruaje real de Royal Shine que iba en dirección a la salida de la ciudadela –Parece que estamos de suerte- Mencionó el pony azul con una sonrisa.

-Explícate por favor- Pidió Rainbow Dash levantándose y tomando vuelo de nuevo.

-Ese carruaje que iba ahí, era el de la reina, no recuerdo una salida programada para estos días, aún así, no reina, significa que no hay escudos que nos prevengan de entrar por encima de los demás muros de la ciudadela, aun así al guardia será fuertemente reforzada en cada sección, debemos ir ahora si queremos llegar al castillo- Explicó Blue Knife poniendo esa tabla de regreso en la ventana para cubrirlos.

-Entonces vamos, lo más rápido lo mejor, no puedo dejar que Silver pasé más tiempo en ese lugar- Comentó Twilight apurada a salir por la puerta.

-Twilight espera- Dijo Fluttershy al ver a la princesa de la amistad ir directo hacia la puerta con tanta prisa.

-No, ya esperé demasiado, es ahora o nunca- Dijo ella pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta Shining Armor apareció frente a ella con tele-transportación –Shining, muévete- Dijo ella con voz seca.

-Twilight debemos esperar- Comentó el unicornio.

-No hay tiempo, mientras más tiempo este Silver adentro más peligroso será para él- Respondió ella preocupada.

-Lo sé, entiendo tu preocupación, pero entrar así sin un plan, es suicidio- Respondió Shining Armor sin intención de moverse.

-No me interesa, si tengo que dar la vida por mi hijo entonces lo haré- Respondió ella y trató de quitar a su hermano del camino.

-¿Y luego qué?- Preguntó Shining con un tono firme de voz -¿Vas a ir a que te maten y dejarás a Silver solo?, ¿Después de llegar hasta aquí harás que te vuelva a perder?, Respóndeme- Las palabras de Shining detuvieron a Twilight en seco ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a darle la cara a su hermano.

-Shining tiene razón Twilight, no puedes dejar a Silver solo- Comentó Rarity acercándose.

-No sería bueno para él, ya perdió a una madre, ¿qué pasaría si perdiera a otra?- mencionó Applejack con seriedad.

-Esto sonará extraño pero creo que tienen razón, incluso conmigo en el grupo sería muy difícil que no nos mataran- Comentó Rainbow Algo orgullosas pero bromeando al mismo tiempo, los demás wonderbolts solo movieron la cabeza a un lado ante el comentario de la pegaso celeste.

-¿Y qué somos nosotros? ¿Carne de cañón?- Preguntó en broma Soarin solo hacia Rainbow.

-Oh guarda silencio jeje- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí Twilight piénsalo ¿Con quién pasaría Silver sus fiestas de cumpleaños si no estás tú?- Mencionó Pinkie Pie con una mirada algo triste pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero… me necesita- Dijo ella aun no muy convencida del todo.

-Princesa, sé cómo se siente- Habló Spit Fire –Mi hijos son lo más preciado para mí, sé que haría lo que fuera por ellos si estuvieran en su situación, pero también estoy entrenada y tengo años de experiencia y sé que actuar de manera emocional e impulsiva no arreglará nada, por el bien de su hijo espere solo un poco más- Mencionó ella esas palabras las cuales hicieron a Twilight casi entrar en razón pero aún se veía la duda en ella.

-Espera un poco más, como debí haberlo hecho Yo- Se escuchó decir la voz de Flash Sentry en una de las esquinas más alejadas del grupo, sabía que para nada era bienvenido –No cometas mi error, Twilight, eres por mucho mejor que Yo- Agregó a sus palabras y se dio la vuelta para ir de solitario a una habitación continua a la que estaban.

-Al menos tiene razón en eso- Habló Rarity.

-Twilight ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Shining Armor a su hermana menor, Twilight pensó un momento las cosas, dio un suspiro y miró hacia Mía.

-Tú, Mía ¿verdad?- Preguntó Twilight a la pegaso blanca.

-La misma, princesa- Respondió ella en tono amable.

-Sin la reina, ¿Puedes meternos al castillo?- Le preguntó la princesa de la amistad.

-Bueno podría, pero son demasiados como para entrar todos por una sola parte, mmm- Respondió ella y todo el mundo con las instrucciones de Lía y el conocimiento de la guardia y el castillo por parte de Blue Knife empezaron a elaborar un plan para entrar al castillo.

 ** _CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS_**

-Entonces, me intentas decir que tú viste a la princesa y a una de las sirvientas del castillo crepuscular en la base de los rebeldes- Mencionó el comandante Colen firme en su puesto, a él habían llegado Strong Hoof y Rissing Spell junto con el otro unicornio Storm Spell.

-Así como se lo he dicho comandante- Respondió Storm Spell con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo, me encargaré de eso- Respondió Colen inexpresivo ante la noticia –Denle lo que pide y que se vaya de inmediato- Agregó Colen al tiempo que a Storm Spell se le entregaba una bolsa con varias monedas de oro.

-Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes jeje- Dijo Storm Spell y tomando su dinero se dirigió a la salida del castillo.

-No te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí- Le dijo Strong Hoof con desprecio.

-Comandante ¿quiere que nos encarguemos de la base rebelde?- Preguntó Rissing Spell a Colen.

-No, dejarías al castillo con poca seguridad y aunque me hayas dicho que no encontraron nada en la antigua torre no demos de bajar nuestra guardia- Contestó Colen permaneciendo serio en todo momento.

-Pero señor, si atacamos ahora podríamos…- Decía Rissing Spell pero Colen lo calló.

-He dicho que no, es una orden capitán, si vamos a tacar será cuando la reina regresé en 2 días y de la orden, antes de eso no ¿Me he expresado bien?- Dijo Colen con un tono de voz ahora intimidante.

-Sí señor…- Respondió el capitán con un poco de miedo hacia Colen.

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta nuestro invitado?- Preguntó acerca de Silver Shine -¿Ha comido algo ya?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Casi nada señor, ha estado recostado en su habitación por varias horas mirando hacia el techo, no habla o siquiera se mueve- Respondió Rissing Spell lo cual llamó un poco la atención de Colen.

-¿Y la princesa Diana?- Preguntó ahora Colen por su prometida.

-En su habitación señor, nos ordenó que no la molestásemos- Respondió el capitán de manera simple, Colen tenía ya sus sospechas aclaradas, con la información que les proporcionó el unicornio traidor, Colen confirmó que la princesa había estado en la base de los rebeldes pero sus sentimientos hacia ella chocaban con su deber de mantener el reino a salvo, de nueva cuenta las decisiones morales tomaban al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares por asalto y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bien, no la molesten como ella pidió, ahora sigan con sus rondas, que la guardia nocturna se prepare para su turno en 2 horas, quiero que la vigilancia sea reforzada en todo sector del castillo y de los muros también, mantengan un ojo sobre el pequeño todo el tiempo y asegúrense de que coma algo, denle lo que pida de comer, sobre el asunto de los rebeldes nos encargaremos una vez que la reina haya regresado ¿Entendido?- Mencionó Colen dictando las órdenes al capitán quien se puso firme y asintió con la cabeza para luego salir y repartir las órdenes a los demás guardias.

-¿Otra orden comandante?- La voz de Hard Shield se dejó oír.

-Nada que usted deba saber, teniente- Respondió el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, ese título molestó a Hard Shield por su degradación.

-Escúchame bien comandante, yo sé de tus mentiras, sé que ocultas algo y cuando lo averigüe, tú serás el que este en mi lugar, ahora tengo asuntos que atender- Respondió molesto Hard Shield y pasó casi empujando a Colen.

-¿Qué asuntos teniente?- Preguntó Colen aun sabiendo ya a lo que el pony rojo se refería con sus "asuntos".

-Nada de tu interés, comandante, señor- Respondió el pony rojo con una risa burlona y se retiró hacia su habitación en el castillo pero antes de eso Colen le dirigió unas palabras que resonarían en su mente.

-Un día te harán pagar todo lo que has hecho Hard Shield, un día alguna de tus víctimas tendrá el valor de hacerte frente y ese día, será tu último día- Le dijo Colen al pony rojo quien solo se burló del comentario pero esas palabras lo pusieron a pensar.

-Entonces a la próxima acabaré con ellas antes ja- Pensó Hard Shield con malicia y una sonrisa de asesino en su rostro. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación cerca de los calabozos donde los ecos sonaban pero el resto del castillo no podía oírlos mucho por las gruesas paredes; dentro de la habitación, encadenadas a las paredes, con señales de golpes en el cuerpo y signos de abuso sexual en ellas, se encontraban las tres pequeñas que el teniente había comprado en aquél horrible lugar, Hard Shield se desquitó con ellas 3 como si fueran las causantes de su castigo y por algunos días ya, habían sufrido de la violencia y los abusos de Hard Shield, al verlo entrar las tres temblaron de miedo.

-Ja, tiemblen pequeñas p***s, me gusta ese sentimiento cuando las hago mías- Dijo el teniente de forma pervertida y maliciosa para luego cerrar la puerta y comenzar con sus horrores hacia ellas.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE DIANA 2 HORAS DESPUÉS_**

-Y… ahora- Dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana e iluminando su cuerno un poco en forma de parpadeo constante como si estuviera dando algún tipo de señal –Señal, lista, ahora a la habitación de Silver- Pensó saliendo de su propia habitación cargando el arcillo del tiempo, usó un hechizo de invisibilidad para pasar inadvertida entre los guardias.

Mientras tanto afuera de la muralla de la zona media de la ciudadela llegaba una carreta algo vieja conducida por un par de ponys encapuchados, al llegar ahí la guardia real del turno nocturno los detuvo para una inspección.

-¿Cuál es su asunto?- Preguntó uno de los guardias de la entrada.

-Venimos a hacer una entrega- Respondió una de las voces haciéndose ronca.

-¿Entrega? Nadie ha pedido nada aquí, largo ahora- Comentó uno de los guardias vigilantes mientras que los otros seis guardias que vigilaban se acercaban a la carreta.

-Pero fuimos llamados, vean, atrás viene lo que pidieron- Comentó la otra voz ronca de igual manera.

-¿Qué es lo que pidieron de todas maneras?- Preguntó de nuevo el guardia, no se daban cuenta de que las dos figuras encapuchadas miraban sus movimientos y las posiciones que tomaban.

-Les mostraré- Respondió la primera voz y quitándose las amarras dirigió a 3 de los guardias hacia la parte de atrás, les cedió el paso y se puso tras ellos mientras los otros tres vigilaban al pony que seguía al frente.

-¿Qué? Nosotros no ordenamos…- El guardia que se asomó hacia dentro de la carreta fue tragado a la oscuridad, los otro dos intentaron reaccionar pero uno de ellos fue llevado hacia dentro mientras que el pony que los encaminó golpeó al tercero con fuerza en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó uno de los guardias y el resto volteó la mirada, él pone enfrente aprovechó esto y se abalanzó contra uno de los guardias, cuando los otros dos intentaron ayudar fueron atacados por la espalda, sometidos y golpeados en la cabeza para dejarlos inconscientes -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo el guardia que seguí luchando.

-Nadie que tú conozcas- Respondió el pony revelándose como Shining Armor, pero con sus ojos dorados y con un golpe terminó de noquear a ese guardia -¿Cómo está todo haya atrás?- Cuestionó Shining Armor.

-Bajo control capitán- Respondió Flash Sentry mostrando los tres cuerpos de los pegasos inconscientes en el suelo.

-Todo en orden- Dijo Soarin saliendo de la carreta al igual que el resto de los Wonderbolts y con ellos Blue Knife.

-Eso fue sencillo- Mencionó Rainbow Dash secándose un poco del sudor.

-No se confíen tanto, la siguiente muralla no será tan fácil como esta- Comentó Blue Knife, mientras despojaba a los guardias de sus armaduras y los hacía beber algo.

-¿Qué les estás dando?- Preguntó Fleetfoot al pony azul.

-Noqueados solo durarían alrededor de una hora, esto nos garantiza al menos 3, una poción del sueño que se prepara con musgo de los árboles del bosque- Respondió el pony terrestre mientras dejaba un poco de esa bebida.

-¿Cuándo hiciste algo como eso?- Le cuestionó Spit Fire impresionada.

-Cuando se desmayaron al llegar aquí, tenía tiempo así que decidí aprovecharlo en algo útil- Contestó el pony azul con una sonrisa confiada.

-Bien, Debemos seguir adelante- Comentó Shining Armor poniéndose encima la armadura de los guardias al igual que Soarin y Flash.

-Recuerden el plan- Comentó Blue Knife subiendo de regreso a la carreta.

-Como lo acordamos, Soarin, Fleetfoot, aquí para vigilancia y mantengan el camino despejado todo lo que puedan- Les ordenó Spit Fire –Rainbow Dash, conmigo- Agregó ella con su tono militar.

-Sí señora- Respondieron los tres Wonderbolts tomando posición

-Andando- Dijo Shining Armor y ahora que estaban en la zona media dejaron la carreta de lado y se ocultaron por los callejones de esa parte de la ciudadela; Blue Knife conocía bien el interior de las partes de la ciudadela por lo que su guía les permitía pasar sin muchos problemas y evitando a las patrullas de guardias crepusculares que estaba rondando la zona en busca de cualquier señal de intrusos.

-¿Cuánto para llegar al siguiente muro?- Preguntó Flash Sentry en tono de voz baja.

-Pronto, menos de diez minutos si seguimos por esta ruta- Respondió Blue Knife mirando por la esquina de uno de los callejos y al asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie siguieron su sendero.

-Ahí están, bien, hora de que hagan su parte- Les dijo Blue Knife a los 4 ponys que iban con él.

-Lo tenemos- Respondió Rainbow Dash y tanto ella como Spit Fire se dejaron amarrar de los cascos para verse como capturadas, con las armaduras de guardias crepusculares Shining Armor y Flash Sentry se acercaron a la guardia que vigilaba la puerta, eran de nueva cuenta 6 ponys quienes resguardaban la entrada a la zona de la clase alta de la ciudadela del castillo.

-No hablen ya- Dijo Shining haciendo la mejor voz ronca que podía mientras llevaba en su lomo a Rainbow Dash y Flash a Spit Fire.

-¿Qué traen ahí?- Preguntó un guardia acercándose a ellos con otro acompañándolo.

-Un par de intrusos, creo que podrían ser rebeldes- Respondió Flash Sentry marcando su voz.

-¿Rebeldes has dicho?, bien hecho compañeros, de seguro que el comandante se alegrará de escuchar esas noticias, ahora entréguenlos para llevarlos personalmente- Dijeron los demás guardias.

-No, ustedes quédense aquí y descansen chicos, nos encararemos de esto, además no dejaremos que se lleven el crédito por nuestra captura jaja- Habló Shining Armor haciendo en realidad una buena interpretación.

-Oh, bien pensado compañero, jaja, está bien chico listo, abre la puerta- Mencionó otro de los guardias y las puertas a la zona del castillo fueron abiertas pero para su sorpresa una pantalla de humo pequeña descendió sobre ellos.

-Maldición qué está pasando COF COF- Mencionó uno de los guardias mientras tosía.

-Ahora- Dijo Flash Sentry y tanto Rainbow como Spit Fire se liberaron de las amarras y derribaron a un par de guardias, les quitaron sus armas y los golpearon en la quijada varias veces para dejarlos inconscientes.

-Se han liberado- Mencionó Shining haciendo que el guardia volteara hacia ellas y al de nuevo voltear hacia Shining este recibió un gran golpe en el rostro con el yelmo que tenía el unicornio blanco y lo dejo en el suelo, Flash por su parte sujetó al otro guardia por la espalda y lo tomó del cuello cortándole la respiración hasta dejarlo desmayado.

-Los otros dos escapan- Mencionó Rainbow Dash al ver al par de guardias pasar por la puerta para dar la alarma sin embargo uno de ellos regresó de inmediato al ser golpeado y el otro lo siguió cayéndole encima.

-No, ya no- Dijo Blue Knife saliendo del humo que se disipaba y sacando de nuevo esa bebida que hizo a los guardias caer dormidos.

-A tiempo Blue Knife- Comentó con un suspiro de alivio Shining Armor al ver al pony azul poner los cuerpos de esos guardias a un lado.

-Casi lo hemos logrado, ahora solo hay que entrar al castillo, conocen el plan- Comentó Blue Knife y como en la otra entrada de la ciudadela en esta también se quedaron vigilando dos por si acaso pasaba algo, en esta ocasión fueron Spit Fire y Flash Sentry.

-Buena suerte- Dijo Flash Sentry al aire para luego ponerse de nuevo la armadura de guardia crepuscular y vigilar la entrada del muro, parecía estar demasiado pensativo y, aunque el yelmo cubría su rostro, se podía notar en él una expresión de culpa.

-De verdad que te ves decaído- Comentó Spit Fire al ver la expresión de Flash.

-No tienes idea, he estado así por 4 años- Respondió el pegaso bajando su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tan malo para que todo el mundo en el castillo te odiara?- Le preguntó Spit Fire movida por la curiosidad.

-No mucho, solo, me acosté con una de las sirvientas en la cama de la princesa Twilight cuando ella y Yo aún salíamos, lo sé, Soy un imbécil- Mencionó Flash con toda la vergüenza sobre sí; Spit Fire se quedó con los ojos abiertos de impresión, había oído de un problema entre ellos dos, no se imaginó que fuera de esa magnitud la situación.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Por qué lo hiciste teniendo a la princesa como compañera?- Le preguntó Spit Fire.

-Por Idiota, así de simple, me desesperé de que Twilight le dedicara más tiempo al pequeño que a nuestra relación, cometí un error y desde que me echó de su lado no he podido pasar una sola noche sin que la culpa no me torture hasta quedarme dormido, es la peor cosa que he hecho en mi vida- Explicó el pegaso amarillo mientras lanzaba un par de piedras lejos.

-Entonces por eso has venido- Comentó Spit Fire y Flash asintió con la cabeza.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no espero que Twilight me perdona jamás, no lo merezco, después de rescatar a su hijo, volveré a desaparecer de su vida, ella no me necesita, tiene a su hijo, eso es suficiente para su felicidad, yo solo quiero de alguna manera enmendar el error que cometí, eso es todo, nada más- Respondió el pegaso mientras se acomodaba la armadura y ambos se pusieron de nuevo a vigilar que nadie viniera por el momento.

 ** _JARDINES DEL CASTILLO_**

-¿Seguro qué es por aquí?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash asomándose por una de las enredaderas ceca de una pared del castillo.

-Sí, vigilé esta zona del castillo por más de 7 años, sé todos los movimientos que hay y las rondas de los guardias no han cambiado mucho, grupos de 3 en cada esquina que rotan cada 20 minutos para una vigilancia constante, nuestro objetivo es llegar a la puerta trasera del castillo y entrar sin ser vistos, eso nos llevará cerca de las habitaciones del personal de limpieza, cerca de la habitación de la pegaso ahí nos encontraremos con ellos, y seguiremos adelante- Explicó Blue Knife mientras observaba los patrones de movimiento de las guardias y sonreía confiado de que siguieran siendo los mismos.

-Parece que conoces bien la forma en la que se mueven- Comentó Shining Armor impresionado de la precisión con la que el pony azul los hacía moverse entre los caminos de las tropas y arbustos sembrados en el jardín del castillo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, yo se las enseñé- Contestó el pony azul.

-¿Ya estamos cerca?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash algo desesperada.

-Sí, no falta mucho, pero esta parte es la más complica, debemos hacerlo con la mayor cautela posible, un error y todos terminaremos dentro de los calabozos, si no es que muertos- Respondió el pony azul en voz baja y los tres esperaron unos momentos hasta que los guardias que vigilaban la puerta de movieron para hacer la rotación de la que habló el pony azul; Ese momento fue el oportuno, antes de que la guardia se diera cuenta lograron abrir la puerta e ingresar al castillo a penas sin ser notados.

-Uf, casi no lo logramos- Comentó Shining Armor mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Lo importante es que estamos ya dentro, hay que buscar a los demás, rápido- Comentó Blue Knife y los tres ponys asintieron con la cabeza para seguir su camino.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE MIA_**

-Llegamos, solo esperemos a Diana, nos dará la señal- Dijo mía saliendo de la pared por el pasaje secreto en su habitación, con ella habían entrado al castillo el resto de las mane 6 junto con Night Strike por si algo se suscitaba en el camino, por suerte la entrada secreta fue más que suficiente para encubrir su entrada al castillo.

-No puedo esperar más- Comentó Twilight mostrándose ya desesperada.

-Twilight, con calma, recuerda lo que hablamos en aquella casa, necesitamos esperar el momento preciso para sacar a Silver de aquí- Mencionó Applejack poniendo su casco en el hombro de la princesa para que esta se calamara un poco.

-Sí, cierto, lo siento- Se disculpó la princesa de la amistad y respiró un poco pero seguía viéndose muy angustiada.

-Descuide princesa, no será más que un par de minutos, de hecho ellos vendrán aquí según lo que Diana me ha dicho- Respondió la pegaso blanca.

-¿Escuchaste Darling? Tu hijo vendrá aquí- Comentó Rarity con una sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

-Todo va a estar bien Twilight, confía- Dijo Fluttershy con ese tono de voz calmado.

-Si me disculpan, hay algo que debo hacer- Comentó Night Strike y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Night Strike?- Preguntó Twilight al ver como el pegaso verde tomaba con su casco la perilla de la puerta para salir del lugar.

-Lo que debí haber hecho en Equestria hace unas semanas y lo que debí haber terminado hace 6 años- Respondió el pegaso verde con una expresión fría en el rostro.

-No creo que sea buena idea el salir de aquí, si te ven, todo se acabó- Comentó Mía tratando de hacer que el pegaso se quedara en la habitación.

-Déjalo ir- Dijo Twilight sin dudar.

-¿De qué hablas Twilight?- Preguntó confundida Pinkie Pie ante las palabras de Twilight.

-Pero Night Strike, antes de que salgas, hay algo que debo decirte, es un mensaje, de tu hermano- Comentó la princesa de la mistad lo cual hizo que Night Strike se detuviera en seco y volteara hacia la princesa –Él me pidió de favor que te dijera una cosa, "Perdona a nuestro amigo"- Las palabras de Twilight estremecieron al pegaso pues recordó que en la torre había escuchado las mismas palabras que ahora le recitaban pero en forma de eco, no supo que responder, simplemente salió de la habitación asegurándose antes de que ningún guardia estuviera cerca, se cubrió con una capucha negra y parte de la armadura que sacó de la torre para poder pasar desapercibido.

-¿Perdonarlo? ¿Por qué?- Se preguntó Night Strike muy intrigado de las palabras de su hermano pero pensando bien las cosas se decidió a seguir adelante e ir en busca de un pony en especial.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE SILVER SHINE_**

Tendido en la cama de una habitación todavía desordenada se encontraba postrado el unicornio de color plateado de ojos dorado y rojo y con melena negra, su cuerpo crecido tan de repente le incomodaba un poco pues no se acostumbraba a su nueva apariencia o a sentirse diferente de un momento a otro. Muchos pensamientos inundaban la mente del pequeño príncipe de ambos reinos, el descubrir la verdad de esa manera fue un golpe duro para él, en segundos su mundo se había venido abajo, todo en lo que creía había desaparecido y parecía haber perdido los ánimos para seguir adelante y solo se había limitado a estar en la cama de la habitación todo el tiempo mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Qué rayos es lo que soy?- Se preguntaba en su mente el unicornio plateado sin poder darse respuesta de ningún tipo hasta que un sonido a su puerta los distrajo un momento de esos pensamientos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Se escuchó la voz de Diana desde fuera de la habitación, Silver solo miró hacia la puerta y la abrió con su magia sin decir palabra alguna -¿Cómo te sientes Silver?- preguntó Diana la verlo aun tendido en la cama sin moverse –Oye, no sé si tengas ganas de acompañarme pero, hay algunas cosa que quisiera mostrarte, cosas que de verdad son importantes, por favor Silver ven conmigo, hay mucho que no sabes de este lugar y es momento de que te lo cuente todo, pero no aquí, en un sitio donde podrás darte cuenta tú mismo de las cosas que te estoy diciendo y de lo que mi madre te ha contado, además ay alguien que ha venido desde muy lejos para verte, alguien a quien seguro no esperabas, pero tengo la esperanza de que estés feliz de ver- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo lo cual activó alago en la mente de Silver, la curiosidad de saber de lo que Diana estaba hablando, tuvo sus dudas, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él al final y por fin después de varias horas, se levantó de su cama y acompañó a Diana.

-A… ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó el pequeño unicornio plateado, aunque ya no tan pequeño.

-Ya lo verás, solo confía en mí, ¿sí?- Dijo Diana con una sonrisa que hizo a Silver confiar un poco así que el unicornio plateado asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su prima.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Preguntó Silver.

-Falta poco descuida, pronto llegaremos- Respondió Diana, a Silver le pareció un poco extraño que no hubiera guardias en los pasillos por los que ambos estaban pasando, así que lo preguntó.

-¿Dónde están todos los guardias?- Cuestionó Silver Shine mirando de un lado a otro.

-Les ordené que salieran un momento- Contestó Diana.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntarle el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Silver, confía en mi por favor, mira, todo lo que quieres saber, lo que de verdad necesitas, se encuentra tras esta puerta- Respondió Diana y señaló a la puerta donde justo era la habitación de Mía.

-¿Aquí es?- Preguntó Silver.

-Sí, por favor entra- Respondió Diana y con su magia le abrió la puerta a Silver, el momento del reencuentro había llegado.

 ** _CAMINO HACIA PUEBLO VERDE_**

El camino resonaba a lo lejos con un estrepitoso sonido marcado por las ruedas de uno de los carruajes reales más importante del reino crepuscular, tal vez no el más importante ya que su composición de madera y ruedas de hierro lo hacían no verse tan elegante, pero quien iba dentro hacía que este transporte fuese el más preciado del reino al momento, Royal Shine, quien ahora se dirigía al Pueblo Verde en busca de aquella planta cuyo veneno era letal para todo el reino crepuscular.

La monarca del crepúsculo mantenía toda ventana cerrada mientras dentro del carruaje se dedicaba a ojear las hojas de libro que contenía la información de dicha planta, la Imera Blackus, uno de sus recursos más letales.

-Pequeña y hermosa planta de pétalos negros, tú aseguraras la muerte final de ese bastardo hijo de mi media hermana- Dijo ella mirando la imagen de esa planta en su libro, sonreía de una manera tan maligna al pensar también en las muertes que había causado a su propia familia con esa planta antes –Oh mi querida media hermana, si tan solo no hubieras tenido a ese bastardo queriendo quitarme mi trono, tal vez te hubiera permitido vivir más tiempo, pero tuviste que cometer esa estupidez de parir un hijo, oh Radiant que pena me das- Comentó ella para sí misma y dio una pequeña risa gustosa hasta que sintió que su carruaje bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse, escuchó a los ponys quitarse las amarras y blandir sus espadas después de eso varios gritos se oyeron y algunos rugidos fuertes por varios minutos hasta que uno de los guardias abrió la puerta, Royal Shine permaneció en calma todo el tiempo.

-Mi reina…- Dijo el guardia real, se veía que sangraba de su cabeza por la sangre que recorría su rostro, su espada estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su armadura y se le veía cansado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? Y ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo que se escuchó aquí?- Preguntó Royal Shine sin mostrar el mínimo interés en el estado del pony.

-Fuimos atacados mi reina…- Respondió el pony jadeando para respirar, se encontraba muy agitado –Wolfwoods, una jauría pequeña pero de al menos 12 de ellos, matamo herimos a 3 los cuales huyeron junto con el resto hacia los linderos del bosque, agh…- Explicó el guardia quien se hacía hacia un lado para dejar que la reina bajara del carruaje y viera los cuerpos de los Woolwoods _*Wolfwoods, son parecidos a los timberwolfs de Equestria pero solo su piel exterior está hecha de madera sólida, por dentro don como cualquier otro lobo*._

-Detestables criaturas- Dijo ella al ver el cuerpo de uno de los Wolfwoods -¿Y su compañero?- Preguntó la reina.

-Haya majestad, mal herido- Señaló el guardia hacia las orillas del camino y Royal pudo ver al pony sangrando de una herida seria en su hombro y parte de su cuello, no sobreviviría a eso sin atención pronta –Si logramos llevarlo a un curandero cerca quizás…-

-Por los dioses- Dijo de pronto la monarca del crepúsculo y apartó al guardia de su camino hasta avanzar cerca de la orilla del caminó donde una vegetación llamó la atención de la reina Royal Shine.

-¿Qué sucede mi Reina?- Reaccionó el guardia real tomando de nuevo su espada.

-Regresamos al castillo- Dijo ella mientras con su magia arrancaba algo del camino.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el guardia real.

-Soldado, usted no está para cuestionar o ¿Acaso se atreve a desafiar mi autoridad?- Preguntó en tono amenazador la monarca lo cual asustó al guardia y se dirigió a su compañero que seguía perdiendo sangre.

-Vamos compañero, regresaremos pronto- Decía el guardia real levantando a su camarada caído sin embargo…

-No sobrevivirá, terminé con su miseria- Comentó Royal Shine antes de subir a su carruaje real –Hágalo rápido y regresemos al reino- Ordenó ella con toda su autoridad.

El guardia moribundo intentó rogar por su vida ante la reina pero ella respondió con un rayo de magia que lo derribó, con una mirada fría y sin compasión regresó a su carruaje y cerró la puerta mientras el otro guardia nada pudo hacer sino obedecer las órdenes de la realeza.

-Lo siento amigo- Dijo el guardia y levantando su espada la clavó en el pecho de su compañero para terminar con su vida de una vez, Royal desde dentro vio por la ventana del carruaje la escena y sonrió al ver como su orden era cumplida, afuera el guardia solo limpió la espada con la que había asesinado a su compañero, la guardó y se puso de nuevo las amarras, así lastimado comenzó a tirar del carruaje real aunque un poco más lento ya que estaba en malas condiciones, al alejarse un poco vio como los Wolfwoods que habían huido, regresaron y comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo de su compañero hasta hacerlo pedazos y repartirse cada uno de ellos una pieza del cuerpo del pony.

-Wolfwood cerca de los caminos principales, y, la Imera Blakus creciendo fuera de los límites del bosque del pueblo verde, fue una suerte, o quizás, algo más, algo mucho más- Pensó la Reina mientras abría un poco su ventana y miraba muy a lo lejos de dónde se encontraba un cielo por completo cubierto de nubes negras y uno que otro rayo ocasional que pasaba entre las nubes pero estas nunca se movían de ese lugar.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EL CASTILLO_**

Silencio total en la habitación de la pegaso blanca, la puerta se había abierto y madre e hijo se habían reencontrado, Silver no lo creía, Twilight estaba en ese lugar, en el reino crepuscular, en el castillo junto con los demás. Twilight también estaba un poco atónita al ver a su hijo crecido un poco más, ya no el pequeño de 6 años, era más alto y parecía como si de alguna manera hubiera ganado fuerza por su aspecto.

-Si… Silver- Dijo Twilight con voz cortada al ver a su hijo otra vez.

-¿Mamá? Señor ¿Night Strike, tías? ¿Cómo?- Cuestionó Silver pero sin acercarse a ninguno de ellos.

-Oh mi pequeño, mi hijo- Dijo Twilight con lágrimas en el rostro y dándole un abrazo que Silver no regresó, más bien lo que hizo fue apartar a Twilight de él –Silver… Hijo ¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella estupefacta de la reacción de Silver.

-No me digas más mentiras… No eres mi mamá…- Respondió Silver Shine con rabia y lágrimas tanto de tristeza como de enojo.

-Les daremos su espacio, un momento- Comentó Mía y abrió la puerta de la habitación para que todos salieran, solo Diana se quedó en la habitación con ellos, las demás traían ropajes de sirvientas del castillo para nadie sospechara, fingían limpiar las paredes y pisos de ese pasillo, mientras dentro de la habitación Twilight y Silver tenían una plática.

-Pero hijo- Dijo Twilight pero fue interrumpida.

-No, no me llames así, sabes bien que no soy tu hijo… lo has sabido siempre y me mentiste diciéndome mentiras, ni siquiera soy de Equestria, ya la he visto, ya vi a mi madre, la verdadera y sé que no eres tú, solo eres una mentirosa más- Comentó Silver llenó de enojo y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Silver, no tienes idea de lo que he pasado cada día de estos últimos 6 años, en cada momento que te veía no quería hacer otra cosa más que decirte la verdad, contarte sobre tus padres y el sacrificio que ellos tuvieron que hacer por ti, por darte una vida, Silver por favor entiende, de verdad lamento habértelo ocultado, por favor hijo, pero tienes que…- Twilight fue interrumpida por Silver.

-Basta… no más, no me mientas, sé que no es verdad, ella me mostró todo, tú no eres mi mamá, me robaste de su lado- Respondió Silver muy enojado, fuera de la habitación todas escuchaban aquellas palabras que Silver decía y se les partía el corazón escuchar como el unicornio plateado se expresaba de esa manera.

-¿Deberíamos entrar y decir algo?- Preguntó de manera tímida Fluttershy.

-No, este es un asunto de familia directo entre Twilight y Silver- Respondió Applejack dando un suspiro.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Debimos habernos encontrado hace unos 15 minutos, la guardia no puede durar mucho- Se escuchó decir a la voz de Shining Armor quien llegaba junto con Rainbow y Blue Knife.

-Clama Shining Armor, Twilight está arreglado asuntos con Silver- Respondió Rarity mientras observaba la decoración del castillo.

-Han peleado un poco eso me pone triste- Comentó Pinkie Pie algo desilusionada _"Puedes apostarlo, había planeado una gran fiesta" *dijo ella mirando hacia mi dirección, de nuevo* *Te prometo que luego escribo una para que festejen todos* "¿De verdad? ¿Pinkie Promise?" *Pinkie Promise, volvamos a la historia*_

-Silver hijo por favor debes creerme cuando te digo esto, es la verdad- Decía Twilight casi llorando por la actitud de Silver hacia ella.

-Te dije que ya no me llames así, no soy tu hijo, no soy nada tuyo, solo eres alguien que me raptó de mi verdadero hogar- Dijo el unicornio plateado casi gritándolo.

-¿Raptarte? Silver ¿De qué hablas?, tu madre te entregó a mí- Respondió Twilight confundida de lo que el unicornio plateado había dicho.

-No mientas, mi… tía me mostró la verdad, me mostró a mi madre, mi padre y también mi nacimiento, y me dijo todo que tú me raptaste, no trates de decirme más mentiras ya fue mucho- Comentó el pequeño príncipe triste y dándole la espalda a Twilight.

-Tal vez mi opinión no cuente tanto como otras pero debo decir que mi madre, tampoco ha sido del todo honesta contigo Silver Shine- Mencionó la princesa Diana por fin después de ver la discusión entre ellos.

-¿Qué? Pero ella me mostró toda la verdad- Respondió Silver.

-No, te mostró solo lo que ella quería que vieras, no te mostró todo, no te mostró lo que a ella no le conviene que sepas- Las palabras de la princesa del crepúsculo resonaron en la mente de Silver.

-Pero…- Silver no sabía que decir, ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

-Esto lo aclarará todo- Dijo la princesa del crepúsculo mostrando uno de los arcillos del tiempo y poniéndoselo ella en la oreja.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Twilight.

-La solución a todo- Respondió Diana y los tomó a ambos de los cascos –Silver, he de mostrarte lo que mi madre no te ha dicho, princesa, el arcillo solo funciona con un Shine pero puedo llevarla a usted también, por poco tiempo, si usa un campo de magia a su alrededor la energía del arcillo no le afectara nada por no ser una Shine- Explicó Diana a lo que Twilight asintió con la cabeza y creo un escudo a su alrededor, Diana seguía tocando el escudo –llévanos a la orden de mi madre en la que pienso- Dijo ella y los tres desaparecieron del lugar en un pequeño brillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie al ver el resplandor bajo la puerta.

-No se preocupen, es obra de Diana, con esto debe resolverse todo, volverán en un momento- Dijo Mía confiada pero algo extraño ocurrió, el brillo no apareció segundos después, pasaron minutos y nada ocurría.

-Ya ha pasado un buen rato- Comentó Blue Knife quien estaba recargado junto al muro del pasillo donde se encontraban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberían de tardar?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash algo aburrida.

-No lo entiendo, si usaron los arcillos del tiempo ya deberían haber regresado, algo está mal, esos arcillos suponen regresar a alguien al momento desde el cual viajaron, esto no es bueno, eso quiere decir que viajan en tiempo real, lo más que tarden en el viaje en el tiempo lo más que el tiempo pasa con regularidad aquí y eso no es bueno- Dijo Mía preocupada y poniéndose a pensar.

-¿Qué? Entonces hay que ir por ellos- Comentó Applejack.

-No lo entienden, solo hay 2 arcillos y esos solo funcionan con los Shine, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar- Respondió Mía preocupada pero impotente de poder realizar algo por ayudar.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- Preguntó Shining Armor algo molesto y preocupado por su hermana y su sobrino.

-Lo siento, no hasta que ellos regresen- Respondió Mía con pena.

-Debemos regresar a las murallas, avisarles que se retiren antes de…- Blue Knife empezaba a opinar pero un grupo de guardias los divisó ahí, al darse cuenta de ello Bue Knife se cubrió detrás de una de las columnas del lugar para evitar ser visto por los guardias del castillo.

-Ustedes- Comentó uno de los ponys que venía con un grupo hacia ellos.

-Oh demonios- Dijo entre dientes Shining y se preparaba a atacar pero…

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí compañero?- Comentó el guardia hacia Shining Armor quien no sacó su arma al ver que lo trataban como uno de ellos por la armadura que traía puesta -¿Piensas en una orgía? Jajaja solo bromeamos, ven, los guardias tenemos una reunión en el comedor y nos enviaron por el resto- Dijo el guardia invitando a Shining, él volteó hacia las demás quienes no supieron que decirle solo Mía le indicó con un gesto de su cabeza que fuera con ellos y Shining asintió para no levantar sospechas.

-Claro, voy en camino- Dijo el fingiendo una sonrisa y los acompañó.

-Ustedes cuatro, vengan, necesitamos quien atienda la comida y la cocina- Mencionó un guardia señalando a Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

-Vayan- Susurro Mía al recordarles que debían hacer lo posible por hacerse pasar por ponys crepusculares.

-De inmediato señor- Comentó Applejack y fue también al comedor junto con Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rainbow para atender a los guardias.

-Esto no es bueno- Dijo Mía y en eso las cosas empeoraron, otro guardia pasó por el lugar y entregó a Rarity una cubeta con agua y trapos.

-Tú, las zonas cerca de los calabozos está sucia, límpiala enseguida- le dijo el guardia con rudeza, Rarity estuvo a punto de responderle igual pero Mía le advirtió con su casco en el cuello que si lo hacía le cortarían la cabeza -¿Algún problema?- Dijo el guardia.

-Ninguno, iré de inmediato- Mencionó ella tragando saliva y con una mirada algo nerviosa.

-Eso pensé- Respondió el guardia y se dirigió al comedor junto con los otros del castillo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Rarity a Mía.

-Ve abajo, la escalera que está a dos pasillos hacia esa dirección, me quedaré aquí y les informaré cuando hayan regresado, por ahora recuérdalo, eres una crepuscular al momento, falla en eso y todos estamos muertos- Comentó Mía a lo cual Rarity asintió con la cabeza y tomando la cubeta con su magia se fue en dirección a dónde Mía le había indicado, cuando no hubo guardias cerca Blue Knife dejó de ocultarse.

-Esto no es nada bueno, iré a avisar rápido a los que se encuentran en las murallas, Mía, confío en ti para que si algo sale mal, los saques de aquí a salvo- Comentó Blue Knife antes de retirarse.

-Haré lo posible, nuestra situación se está viendo amenazada- Contestó ella asintiendo con la cabeza -Esto es malo, esto es muy malo, Diana, lo que sea que los esté retrasando, espero que te des cuenta rápido, antes de que sea muy tarde- Dijo ella con nerviosismo y entró a su habitación para esperar el regreso de la princesa del crepúsculo junto con Twilight y Silver Shine, quienes por alguna razón no habían regresado aún a pesar de tener uno de los arcillos del tiempo en su poder.

 ** _EN UN PUNTO DEL TIEMPO_**

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Twilight al verse en un salón del trono que no reconocía.

-¿Es acaso el castillo?- Preguntó ahora el pequeño Silver Shine.

-Exactamente, estamos en el castillo crepuscular, 6 años atrás- Respondió la princesa Diana dejando a Twilight algo sorprendida, había ido al pasado antes pero nunca de esta manera, pudiendo observar todo y moverse con tal libertad sin alterar nada.

-Esto es de verdad impresionante- Dijo la princesa de la amistad observando el lugar.

De un momento a otro las expresiones de sorpresa cambiaron a preocupación al ver a la monarca del crepúsculo entrar por la puerta del salón del trono con ese aspecto amenazador y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Tú…- Dijo Twilight al verla y por la furia la atacó con rayos de magia que atravesaron a la monarca pero no le hicieron ni el más mínimo rasguño, era como si le disparará al humo.

-No puede tocarla, nada de aquí puede ser alterado, medida de seguridad de los arcillos para evitar distorsiones en la continuidad tiempo espacio, todo lo que podemos hacer es observar- Explicó Diana y Twilight retrocedió hacia ellos mientras veían como Royal Shine se sentaba en su trono como esperando la llegada de alguien.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Preguntó el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-Ahora lo verás, muéstranos la llegada del informe- Dijo Diana y el arcillo brilló haciendo que todo pasará más rápido adelantando el tiempo hasta el punto en el cual los tres capitanes en ese entonces regresaban al castillo después de haber "cumplido" su misión.

 _(Fragmento del capítulo 4 "El reino crepuscular")_

 _-Majestad- Dijeron los tres ponys con respeto y haciendo reverencia ante la gobernante al inclinarse con humildad frente a ella._

 _-Entonces- Habló la gobernante con voz inexpresiva -¿Cumplieron con su misión?- Les preguntó aún inexpresiva y con una mirada seria hacia ellos._

 _-Si majestad, hemos hecho como usted nos mandó- Respondió el en ese momento capitán Colen, Silver logró reconocerlo ya que un par de veces le llevó los alimentos para verlo de cerca y cerciorarse de su bienestar, por el momento._

 _-¿Asesinaron a todos?- Les cuestionó la reina a los tres._

-¿Misión?- Pensó Silver y miró hacia Diana quien solo le indicó con su mirada que siguiera observando.

 _-Si alteza, los tres estás muertos- Ahora fue Blue Knife quien habló a la gobernante._

 _-¿Tienen pruebas de ello?- Volvió a preguntar la Alicornio blanca de ojos dorados a ellos con un tono un poco amenazador y para nada confiada de la palabra de sus capitanes._

 _-Si su majestad aquí las tiene- Comentó Hard Shield mientras sacaba las capuchas que llevaban Shadow Night y Radiant Shine y también la tela donde iba envuelto el pequeño y se las mostró a la Alicornio quién dio una sonrisa maligna al ver los ropajes manchados de la sangre de ellos._

 _-¿Cómo murieron?- Les preguntó la reina mostrando algo de interés por conocer la forma de asesinato que implementaron._

 _-Jeje, la unicornio y su bebé murieron al caer de un precipicio hasta el fondo- Comentó Hard Shield mostrando satisfacción por lo ocurrido._

 _-Ambos se estrellaron en el suelo y murieron al instante majestad, lo presenciamos- Complementó Blue Knife y la reina dio una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _-Excelente trabajo, ¿Y el capitán Shadow Night?- Preguntó la monarca por el unicornio que era el padre del pequeño a quien mandó asesinar -¿Murió también al caer al precipicio?- les cuestionó a los capitanes._

 _-No mi reina, él murió al enfrentar al capitán Colen- Respondió Blue Knife a la gobernante._

 _-¿Es eso cierto capitán Colen?- Preguntó la Alicornio mientras observaba al capitán._

 _-Así es majestad, Shadow Night intento enfrentarme en combate con el afán de salvar a su familia pero al final fue él quien perdió la vida- Respondió el capitán Colen con algo de remordimiento en su voz pero no se notaba mucho, al escuchar todo esto Silver se sentía aun peor que antes._

-Mi papá… mi mamá…- Decía el unicornio plateado con voz tartamudearte y cortada.

-Silver…, Princesa Diana esto es demasiado, por favor, llévenos de vuelta- Pidió Twilight al ver a Silver.

-Lo intento pero el arcillo no me responde- Comentó Diana tratando de hacer funcionar su arcillo –Llévanos de vuelta, llévanos de vuelta- Decía constantemente pero el arcillo no hacía nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pensaba Twilight sin saber ninguna de las dos que los ojos de Silver Shine estaban cambiando de color intercalándose rojo y Dorado, Silver estaba determinado a ver todo lo que pasaba y por alguna razón la magia de Silver empezaba a afectar incluso la magia del arcillo manteniéndoles a los tres ahí.

 _-Ya veo, pues es una lástima que hayamos perdido a un gran capitán como lo era él, capitán Shadow Night, pero la traición no puede ser perdonada aquí- Comentó fríamente la Alicornio –Le expreso mi más sentido pésame capitán Colen, sé que usted y el capitán Shadow Night compartieron muchas experiencias de batalla, pero no se preocupe usted será bien recompensado por su lealtad- Agregó la reina sin expresión y un tono de voz seco al hablar._

 _-No es necesario su majestad- Respondió el gran pony –Yo vivo para servirle a usted y al reino, no necesito ningún tipo de retribución- Agregó algo triste ya que aun así sentía respeto y aprecio por el capitán Shadow Night y no quería recibir una recompensa por asesinar a alguien que una vez considero su amigo._

Silver veía en él al asesino de sus padres a todos ellos, los miraba con odio, con un gran rencor tanto era su odio hacia ellos que el espacio temporal comenzaba a hacerse pesado a su alrededor sintiéndose una gran presión en el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Comentó Twilight al ver el espacio a su alrededor distorsionarse.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Dijo Diana e intentó hacer funcionar el arcillo pero de pronto este último se rompió en varios pedazos.

-Silver, hijo- Dijo Twilight al notar que Silver empezaba a desprender una cierta aura roja de su cuerpo, se acercó a él pero en el momento que intentó tocarlo su casco fue rechazado por una expulsión de energía que la lastimó y la hizo retroceder.

-No más… NO MÁS!- Gritó Silver Shine expulsando un brillo rojo de su cuerpo, su crin se levantó un poco al igual que su cola y sus ojos eran ambos rojos, parecía una fiera cegada por la ira y caminó hacia Diana y Twilight.

-Silver ¿qué te sucede?- Dijo Diana acercándose a él pero al instante Silver la rechazó con una descarga de esa energía hacia ella lo cual lastimó a la princesa del crepúsculo y la dejó un par de momentos sin conocimiento.

-Silver basta por favor- Pidió Twilight rogando a Silver quien se acercaba a ella con actitud amanzánate y cargando un rayo de magia en su cuerno –Por favor… hijo…- Decía ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y al verla una imagen pasó por la mente de Silver en la cual Twilight le cantaba para arrullarlo y calmarlo.

-¿Mamá…?- Dijo el unicornio mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y la energía roja junto con su conciencia se desvanecían dejándolo inconsciente y cayendo al suelo, en ese momento Diana recuperó el conocimiento pero se encontraba algo aturdida.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Twilight mientras tomaba a Silver entre sus cascos.

-No lo sé- Respondió Diana sacudiendo su cabeza ya que estaba mareada y aturdida por la energía que recibió por parte de Silver Shine –Nunca en mi vida había visto algo similar, ni siquiera lo mencionan en ninguno de los libros que he leído sobre los clanes ugh- Decía la princesa del crepúsculo aún mareada y por poco vomita en el lugar.

-Deberíamos regresar, Silver necesita atención- Comentó Twilight abrazando a su hijo a lo cual la princesa del crepúsculo asintió con su cabeza.

-Vaya, el arcillo del tiempo está destruido, por suerte la barrera temporal resistió lo suficiente, si Silver no se hubiera desmayado, no sé qué pudo haberle causado al flujo temporal, bien, aun sin el arcillo puedo usar mis magia y mi aura para llevarnos de regreso, aquí vamos- Mencionó Diana, pero al cargar algo de magia en su cuerno un destello rojo salió de este y le dio una pequeña descarga al resto de su cuerpo haciendo que se tambaleara un poco y que le doliera su cabeza.

-¿Está bien Princesa Diana?- Preguntó Twilight preocupada por ella pero sin soltar a Silver Shine de sus cascos.

-Sí, pero no lo entiendo, lo intentaré de nuevo- Respondió ella e intentó de nuevo hacer lo mismo sin embargo de nueva cuenta volvió a suceder, una energía roja brotó de su cuerno como electricidad y la lastimó dejándola más exhausta que antes –Es inútil, no sé qué ocurre, no puedo usar mi magia- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo jadeando para respirar.

-Déjeme intentarlo- Comentó Twilight y le entregó al pequeño a Diana quien puso a Silver en sus cascos –Veamos, esto es como el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo, sin embargo podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí, mmm, lo voy a intentar- Dijo Twilight preo Diana la detuvo.

-Un momento, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar en otro tiempo?- Preguntó ella.

-No mucho un par de segundos quizás, lo hice una vez, decía que no podemos hacerlo de nuevo pero vale la pena intentar- Respondió Twilight iluminando su cuerno.

-Espere por favor- volvió a detenerla Diana –Si combino mi energía áurica con su magia quizás podamos salir de aquí, después de todo usted es una Alicornio como Yo, si trabajamos juntas podremos lograrlo, yo le enseñaré de palabra el hechizo que usamos los Shine para escapar de las líneas temporales, en casos como este, y pondré mi energía áurica, usted realizará el hechizo con su magia y podremos salir de aquí- Comentó le princesa del crepúsculo pero lucía muy cansada por las descargas que había sufrido antes.

-¿Esta segura? No luce muy bien- Respondió Twilight al verla aun agitada y con algunas marcas en el cuerpo como rasguños por la propia energía que recibió.

-No hay opción, es eso o quedaros en esta línea temporal por tiempo indefinido- Contestó Diana con una expresión que ratificaba lo que decía pero aun así veía a la princesa de la amistad insegura –Hágalo por su hijo- Mencionó Diana y fue suficiente para que Twilight se convenciera y asintiendo con su cabeza decidió tomar el riesgo junto con Diana.

-De acuerdo, adelante- Dijo Twilight y poniendo a Silver con cuidado en su espalda se dispuso a escuchar lo que la princesa le explicaba sobre el hechizo de escape temporal.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EL CASTILLO (ZONA CERCANA A LOS CALABOZOS)_**

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio de este lugar? Limpiando, una dama como yo no debería poner sus cascos en mugre como esta- Decía Rarity mientras daba una limpiada superficial a la zona que el guardia le había dicho que limpiara, sentía una repulsión al ver lo sucio del lugar y también las telarañas que colgaban junto con puertas de madera podrida cerca de ella que tenían las bisagras oxidadas, sin mencionar los charcos de agua estancada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y para colmo la única luz que tenía cerca era una sola antorcha que se empezaba a apagar.

-Ouch, mi casco- Se quejó ella al ver una de sus pezuñas agrietarse un poco –Necesitaré una semana en el spa para quitarme este olor de encima, no un mes- Dijo ella exagerando las cosas y dejó la cubeta que le habían dado junto con los trapos viejos ahí y decidió regresar para ver si Twilight y los demás ya habían regresado.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de…- Decía ella pero al momento escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor -¿Qué? Debió der mi imaginación- Comentó ella pero el pequeño grito, más como quejido volvieron a escucharse, Rarity, al escuchar que esos quejidos eran de una pequeña decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta lo que ocurría; caminó siguiendo los ruidos que se hacían más fuertes y empezó a escuchar palabras cortadas como "Alto", "duele" y frases como "no más por favor".

-¿Pero qué puede está pasando?- Se preguntó Rarity hasta ver luces desde una de las puertas del corredor, de ahí provenían los sonidos, ella se acercó y con cuidado abrió la puerta; al ver lo que ocurría detrás de ese lugar, la unicornio blanca quedó horrorizada por la escena que tenía enfrente.

-Oh sí, entre más pequeñas mejor se siente jajajaja- la voz de Hard Shield se hizo notar, Rarity veía como el ahora teniente embestía con fuerza contra la intimidad de una de las pequeñas que había comprado en el bar-burdel de la zona media, era una crueldad total por parte de Hard Shield quien abusaba sexualmente de una de las pequeñas sin misericordia mientras obligaba a las otras dos a mirar; a esas dos las tenía encadenadas a la pared como si de animales salvajes se trataran, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de marcas y moretones que habían sufrido por los repetidos abusos por parte de este depravado y pedófilo pony que mostraba gran placer y malicia con gusto por lo que hacía.

-No… monstruo…- Decía Rarity en voz baja y pensó en alejarse del lugar sin embargo Hard Shield puso boca abajo a la pequeña que violaba la cual alcanzó a ver a Rarity, la unicornio vio el rostro de sufrimiento de la pequeña que ya no podía soportar más embestidas del bruco Hard Shield que babeaba como una bestia salvaje mientras aumentaba su brutalidad contra ella –No…- Pensaba Rarity derramando lágrimas al ver lo ocurrido la pequeña con esos ojos y con su último aliento antes de desmayarse logró susurrar "a…yu…da" lo cual fue suficiente para que Rarity decidiera tomar acción.

Rarity secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y abrió la puerta un poco con su magia, rechinó un momento pero Hard Shield estaba tan ocupado en su depravación que no escuchó ningún sonido, la unicornio utilizó su magia y tomó un pedazo de metal en el suelo, la parte de una de las vigas más viejas del castillo, entró a la habitación con sigilo, levantó el trozo de metal y con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó al teniente detrás de su cabeza.

-AGH! Tú…- Dijo el pony color rojo antes de desmayarse sobre la pequeña.

-Auxilio… por favor…- Suplicaba la pequeña un con el teniente dentro de ella, Rarity uso su magia y fuerza para mover a Hard Shield de sobre la pequeña y lo miró con desprecio.

-Ya estas a salvo pequeña- Dijo Rarity levantando a la potrilla y secándole las lágrimas.

Rarity miró a las otras dos pequeñas amarradas con cadenas y usó su magia para liberarlas con la misma barra de acero con la que había golpeado a Hard Shield, ellas le agradecieron con un abrazo y Rarity se conmovió por esto, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco el teniente despertaba, el golpe lo dejó fuera de combate, desafortunadamente para ellas no por mucho tiempo.

-¿A dónde creen qué van…?- Dijo Hard Shield con furia, levantándose por completo, su rostro mostraba mucha ira y sus pisadas fuertes lo hacían alguien de temer.

-No, que no nos toque- Decía la mediana de las ponys ahí asustada, Era la pony de 10 años una unicornio de pelaje morado claro de crin negra y ojos dorados como el resto.

-Atrás de mí niñas- Dijo Rarity activando su magia para defender a las pequeñas.

-Por favor, que no me vuelva a tocar- Comentó con miedo la más pequeña que era una terrestre de pelaje color café claro de ojos dorados y crin verde pasto.

-Maldita seas, te mataré y esas pequeñas vendrán de nuevo conmigo- Mencionó el teniente con mucha malicia.

-No te dejaré tocarlas, monstruo- Respondió Rarity creando un escudo de magia alrededor de ellas.

-Por favor, ¿crees que un simple escudo me va a detener? Ja, no me hagas reír- Dijo Hard Shield con toda tranquilidad y apoyando sus patas en el escudo comenzó a azotarlo usando todo su peso, Rarity se sorprendió de la fuerza de este pony, no era tanta como la de Colen pero la fuerza de Hard Shield era suficiente para empezar a hacerle grietas al escudo de magia.

-Demasiado fuerte- Pensó Rarity viendo como su escudo era hecho pedazos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlo ahí, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no resistiría mucho más y decidió hacer un último esfuerzo para salvar a las pequeñas, al menos ellas se salvarían del abuso el teniente –Tu nombre- Dijo ella a la mayor de las 3, a la pony terrestre de 12 años, color de pelaje gris oscuro y crin rosa como fosforescente, la única con CM de las tres la cual era una flor de Lavanda.

-Me llamo Lavanda Care- Respondió ella mientras abrazaba a las dos potrillas menores.

-Por favor, llévalas a salvo- Respondió Rarity con una sonrisa y realizando un gran esfuerzo aumentó al máximo su escudo de magia lo cual sorprendió al teniente quien fue empujado hasta la pared –CORRAN- Gritó Rarity a las pequeñas ya que su escudo de magia había llegado hasta cerca de la puerta.

-Gracias…- Dijo la mayor de ellas, Lavanda Care y como queriendo quedarse a ayudar tomó a la unicornio mientras que la pegaso corría junto a ella y con esa ayuda de la unicornio blanca lograron escapar.

Rarity sonrió al ver como ellas escapaban pero el agotamiento del esfuerzo tan repentino que hizo con ese escudo de magia terminó por agotarla, trató de huir también echando una carrera pero antes de llegar la puerta fue derribada con fuerza por el teniente, quien la volvió a tomar con gran violencia y la arrojó contra otra de las paredes, no conforme con ello la asió del cuello y comenzó a ahogarla.

-Gasté más de 2000 bits en esas pequeñas rameras, y ahora por tu culpa se ha escapado- Dijo el teniente con mucha ira y siguió ahogando a Rarity quien por suerte logró darle un cabezazo a Hard Shield en su ojo lastimado, logró hacer que se alejara pero eso solo molestó aún más al ya rabioso pony.

-Eres despreciable…- Comentó Rarity jadeando para respirar y lastimada por los golpes de tan abusivo pony quien le propino de nuevo una cachetada y le sacó sangre por el golpe en su rostro.

-No me importa- Respondió el pony color rojo y por un momento observó la silueta de Rarity, el teniente dio una sonrisa de perversión y se acercó a ella –Sabes, no suelo acostarme con yeguas maduras, prefiero a las pequeñas, pero tú, oh jejeje, admito que no estas nada mal- Agregó y se saboreó los labios con gran malicia y perversión, tomó a Rarity y la arrojó a su cama con fuerza –Serás mía ahora- Mencionó el pony rojo poniéndose sobre ella.

-¡No! ¡No me toques!- Gritó ella y empezó a forcejear contra el teniente, Hard Shield la detuvo y la obligó a besarlo, Rarity sintió asco y repulsión, siguió luchando pero el pony rojo le dio un gran golpe en su rostro lo cual la aturdió y la dejó seminconsciente.

-Eso te enseñará- Dijo el teniente y comenzó a abusar de la unicornio blanca quien solo sentía como el pony rojo entraba en ella, manchando su ser y haciéndola su yegua, nada pudo hacer más que derramar lágrimas por tal humillación a su ser hasta caer desmayada por parte del golpe del pony rojo, esperando que todo acabara pronto o que eso fuese solo una pesadilla y nada más, lamentablemente para ella no lo era y Hard Shield hizo con ella cuanto quiso aun inconsciente.

 ** _REUNIÓN DE GUARDIAS REALES_**

En el salón del comedor real se encontraba reunida casi toda la guardia crepuscular, sentados en una gran mesa que recorría casi toda la habitación, en esta había una gran cantidad de comida que era traída desde las cocinas de ajunto y quien las llevaba no eran otras más que sirvientas del castillo, entre ellas disfrazadas Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash quienes veían a esos guardias devorar los alimentos e insinuársele a las sirvientas incluidas ellas.

En una parte cercana a la puerta de salida estaba sentado ahí Shining Armor solo observando a los demás guardias y sus movimientos pensando a la vez en una forma de escapar del lugar lo más pronto posible, tomaba solo una copa de agua a diferencia de los demás guardias que tomaban un poco de vino o de cidra cargada para empezar a embriagarse, así continuaron las cosas por unos minutos hasta que por la puerta del comedor entró una figura reconocida por todos al instante, incluidos los Equestres infiltrado.

Era Colen, el comándate supremo de las fuerzas crepusculares quien hacía su aparición en el comedor real, todo pony ahí se puso en pie y saludó a su oficial al mando quien venía acompañado de los dos capitanes, Strong Hoof y Rissing Spell, Shining imitó rápido a los guardias, lo mismo hicieron las demás ponys imitando a las sirvientas que hicieron una reverencia ante él las 4 amigas cubrieron sus cabezas por completo ya que no querían ser reconocidas por el comandante quien al verlas hacer eso se le hizo un poco extraño pero decidió centrarse en lo que iba a hacer, Por dentro Shining quería matarlo él mismo, era el mismo pony que casi lo asesina en Equestria y que participó en el rapto de Silver, aun así se contuvo y colocó de manera apretada su yelmo para evitar que lo reconociera, por suerte el cambio de color de ojos aún seguí activo en ellos por lo cual por el momento estaban seguros.

-¿Todos presente?- Preguntó el comandante observando a su alrededor e inspeccionando cada lugar del salón del comedor, vio a una silla en especial, en dirección a Shining Armor quien empezó a sudar por los nervios y preparó su arma pero… -¿Dónde demonios esta Hard Shield?- Cuestionó Colen acerca del paradero del teniente.

-Creo que su habitación señor, atendiendo sus asuntos- Respondió uno de los guardias ante lo cual a varios le dio risa, otros se repudiaron y a la gran mayoría le daba igual.

-En el nombre de Saratza*, Qué alguien le diga a ese bueno para nada que venga de inmediato aquí- Comentó Colen en todo de orden y señaló a un guardia real que de inmediato salió en búsqueda del teniente _*Zarat-Sa, diosa de la Luna para los crepusculares._

-A sus órdenes comandante- Respondió el soldado y fue en busca de Hard Shield.

-Bien, no podemos esperar de todos modos, cuando lleguen los pondremos al corriente de lo que sucede, esta es la situación Soldados, gracias al trabajo de nuestros más recientes capitanes y de un informante hemos localizado la ubicación de la base rebelde- Comentó Colen haciendo que los guardias reales dieran varios gritos de celebración y levantaran sus copas mientras que Colen les mostraba un mapa de la tierra de Ankalia marcando la ubicación de los rebeldes en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudadela.

-Finalmente podremos atacar a esos traidores ¿genial verdad compañero?- Dijo un guardia real hacia Shining.

-Oh sí, claro, ellos lo pagaran- Respondió el unicornio blanco mientras fingía una sonrisa grande.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido- Murmuró Rainbow Dash a las demás.

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que ellos se vayan- Respondió Applejack en voz baja.

-Esto me está dando un mal presentimiento- Comentó Fluttershy temblando un poco de miedo.

-Tal vez podamos escapar si Shining hiciera algo para distraerlos- Mencionó Rainbow Dash.

-Está rodeado de guardias, no puede hacer más que nosotras en este momento- Respondió Applejack pensando en una salida de ahí.

-¿Y si iniciamos una guerra de comida?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie recibiendo miradas molestas de todas -¿Qué? Solo observen- Comentó la Pony rosa y haciendo uso de sus únicas habilidades se escabulló a la cocina por una tarta de crema.

-Y dinos Pinkie ¿Cómo planeas iniciar la guerra de comida si sabrán todos que fuiste tú?- le preguntó Fluttershy lo cual puso a pensar a Pinkie.

-Owww, no lo sé Flutters, si tan solo tuviéramos un poco de ayuda por aquí- mencionó ella y en ese momento su ayuda llegó.

-¿Eh? Mr, Squeez ¿es usted?- Dijo Fluttershy al escuchar a través de un hueco los chillidos del ratón –Oh gracias al cielo que está usted bien- mencionó con alegría al verlo y dejó que subiera hasta su casco, parecía hablarle.

-¿Qué te dijo Fluttershy?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Oh my, son las cosas horribles que esa reina le ha hecho a Silver en el poco tiempo que tiene aquí.

-Ya sabemos eso, lo que necesitamos es que nos ayude a escapar- Comentó Rainbow Dash algo cansada de esperar.

-Espere, tengo una idea- Mencionó Pinkie Pie con un foco apareciendo en su cabeza el cual desvaneció con sus cascos –Fluttershy ven mira…- Comentó Pinkie Pie al oído de Fluttershy quien a su vez habló con el ratoncito que había sido el regalo de Silver Shine, el ratón asintió con la cabeza y trepó por las pequeñas grietas de las paredes tomando una piedra en su cola.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash observado al ratoncito trepar y llegar hasta una viga sobre uno de los últimos guardias del comedor.

-Ahora- Dijo con los labios Fluttershy y el pequeño ratón dejó caer la piedrecita, Pinkie Pie en ese momento arrojó el pastel al guardia que se encontraba frente al otro en tan perfecta sincronía de tiempo que el pastel pasó por el punto ciego del primer guardia e impactó al segundo, el primer guardia recibió un pequeño golpe de la piedra en su hombro lo que lo hizo voltear al tiempo que el guardia impactado por la tarta de frutas volteaba y como vio a su compañero mirando en otra dirección lo dio por culpable de lo acontecido y le empujó.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Preguntó el guardia empujado.

-No te hagas el tonto- Respondió el otro guardia y tomando un poco de sopa la arrojó sobre su compañero caído.

-Oh ahora sí que te lo has buscado Idiota- Contestó su compañero a la agresión y se lanzó sobre él, al estar ya tomados un poco, casi nada se controlaban.

Ambos empujaron a un tercer guardia quien molestó entró a la pelea, Colen intentó separarlos a los tres pero antes de que se diera cuenta el resto de los guardias había entrado a la pelea por haber recibido un empujón leve o una macha de comida en su armadura; Los platos volaban, las tazas eran quebradas y los mismos guardias peleaban unos contra otros algunos incluso desenvainando sus armas y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los demás.

-Es nuestra oportunidad vamos- Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa y al igual que el resto de las sirvientas salieron corriendo del comedor, Fluttershy silbó y el ratoncito escapó igual por un agujero cerca del muro de esa habitación.

-¡Son soldados crepusculares alto!- Gritaba Colen pero nadie le hacía caso, estuvo por entrar a la riña para separarlos a todos más otra cosa llamó su atención; observó como uno de los guardias se alejaba de la riña hacia la puerta junto con otras de las sirvientas del comedor, parecían desesperados por salir de ahí así que decidió investigar sobre eso.

-Comandante ¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Strong Hoof mientras sometía a uno de los ponys.

-Encárguense de esto de algún modo, debo revisar algo en este momento- Respondió Colen lo cual dejó confundidos a ambos capitanes.

-¿Y cómo se supone que pongamos las cosas en orden por aquí sin su autoridad señor?- Preguntó preocupado Rissing Spell mientras con un campo de magia se cubría de los objetos voladores que pasaban sobre ellos.

-Piensen en algo- Le contestó el comandante sin dar tiempo a nada más y salió tras los ponys que habían dejado el lugar dejando a los dos capitanes a su suerte.

-¿Alguna idea?- Peguntó Strong Hoof.

-Solo una, esperar a que estos animales se calmen- Respondió el unicornio capitán de la guardia crepuscular mientras aumentaba más su escudo.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE HARD SHIELD_**

-No… ah! Por favor basta… ah!...- Decía una recién despierta Rarity quien seguía recibiendo las embestidas del teniente y le causaban dolor, Hard Shield no era un pony que terminará después de la primera ocasión, Rarity ya había recibido 3 cargas del teniente quien iba por la cuarta.

-Vaya, eres mejor que cualquiera de las rameras con las que he estado antes, estoy por terminar de nuevo- Decía Hard Shield mientras embestía con más fuerza. Rarity ya no soportaba la humillación y se echó a llorar de nuevo por su impotencia y vergüenza que sentía de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, una vez más Hard Shield terminó dentro de ella y se preparaba para otra ronda.

-No… por favor ya no…- Dijo ella entre gemidos y voz cortada.

-Si no hubieras intervenido nada de esto te estaría pasando a ti hija de… UGH!- De la nada Hard Shield sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda y al voltear Rarity notó que el teniente tenía un cuchillo calvado en la espalda.

Al voltear ambos pudieron ver a la mayor de las potrillas que habían sido abusadas por Hard Shield de igual manera, Lavanda Care, tenía en su mirada furia y lágrimas de ira contra el teniente.

-Maldita pony- Dijo el teniente y se arrojó sobre ella, no pudo escapar y el teniente asió de su cuello comenzando a ahorcarla –Ahora muere- Comentó Hard Shield apretándola más peo un dolor punzante en su espalda se volvió a presentar.

-Monstruo- Mencionó Rarity con voz seca, había sacado el cuchillo de la espalda de Hard Shield y cuando el pony rojo volteo para hacerle frente este recibió una puñalada por parte de la unicornio blanco en su estómago.

-Agh!- Hard Shield logró golpear a Rarity y retirar el cuchillo pero la herida había sido muy profunda y se desangraba debilitándose rápidamente, Lavanda aprovecho ese momento y logró desbalancear al pony quien cayó al suelo al terminar resbalándose con su propia sangre y quedar a merced de ambas ponys.

-Tú…- Se escuchó la voz seca de Rarity, su vista como vista de alguien cuya mente fue rota, tomó el cuchillo y lo apuntó al cuello de Hard Shield.

-Anda, hazlo ¿qué esperas? Me harías un favor, cuando la reina se entere de que un par de estúpidas yeguas me vencieron, será mi fin, adelante, termina con mi miseria de una vez- Comentó Hard Shield confiando con la mirada en que solo lo dejarían humillado pero y se irían pero las cosas no serían como él esperaba…

-Hablas como si necesitara que me convencieras…- Respondió Rarity con una mirada fría hacia el teniente.

-¿Qué? No, espera no por fa… Agh!- Hard Shield intentó detenerla pero con su magia Rarity le rebanó el cuello a Hard Shield haciendo que la sangre saltara sobre su pelaje y parte de su rostro, Hard Shield las miró a ambas ponys mientras su vida se extinguía y su sangre morada salía de su cuerpo por su cuello y las heridas en su espalda y estómago hasta que al fin el teniente conoció su final recordando en sus últimos momentos las palabras de Colen.

-¿Estas bien Lavanda?- Preguntó Rarity sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo del pony que había asesinado con ese cuchillo.

-Sí, gracias a usted- Respondió Lavanda quien al ver el cuerpo y recordar lo que le había hecho a ella y a las pequeñas se enfureció y con un pedazo de madera empezó a golpear el cuerpo del pony hasta destrozarle el cráneo y llorar de rabia.

-Ya, tranquila, No puede lastimarte a ti, ni a ninguna otra, nunca más- Comentó Rarity dándole un abrazo a Lavanda Care -¿Dónde están las otras?- Preguntó la unicornio blanca.

-Aquí- Respondieron ambas pequeñas entrando por la puerta, Rarity de inmediato cubrió el cuerpo de Hard Shield con una manta para evitar que lo vieran.

-Ya todo se ha acabado, Wind Rush, Soul Sweet, ya estamos a salvo- Les dijo Lavanda a ambas secando sus lágrimas, Wind Rush era la pegaso de pelaje maple con crin negra y ojos dorados, mientras Soul Sweet una unicornio de pelaje morado claro de crin negra y ojos dorados como el resto.

-No se preocupen, ya todo pasó- Mencionó Rarity y unió a ellas dos al abrazo –Vámonos de aquí- Dijo ella pero al casi salir de la puerta esta se abrió y el guardia que había ido a buscar a Hard Shield vio el cuerpo del teniente cubierto por la manta, a las potrillas asustadas y a Rarity manchada de la sangre del teniente aun con el cuchillo en ella.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¿TENIENTE!?- Gritó el guardia real y les apuntó con su lanza a las cuatro, ellas retrocedieron mientras Rarity le apuntaba a él con el cuchillo al pony –Morirán por esto- Dijo el pony y se lanzó contra ellas pero antes de que algo sucediera el pony cayó al suelo, cuando lo observaron tenía un par de estrellas ninja encajadas en la base de su cuello y cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Dijo Wind Rush al ver el cuerpo caído.

-¿Esta?- Preguntó Sweet Soul.

-Sí, lo está- Respondió una voz entre las sombras de la puerta y por la misma entró Night Strike utilizando la armadura que había tomado de la torre.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Lavanda Care alterada y quitándole el cuchillo a Rarity para defenderse de él.

-Calma, es un amigo- Respondió Rarity haciendo que Lavanda bajara su casco con el arma blanca -¿Dónde te habías metido tú?- Preguntó inexpresiva Rarity lo cual consternó un poco a Night Strike.

-Buscaba a Colen pero cuando entró en el salón con todos los guardias nada pude hace para seguirlo así que hice reconocimiento del castillo para asegurarme de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, cuando vine aquí abajo escuché gritos como de pelea y vine a investigar, ¿me pueden decir qué demonios fue lo que pasó aquí?- Preguntó ahora el pegaso verde después de dar su explicación y en eso notó la sabana en el cuerpo.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Night Strike.

-Alguien que merecía lo que le pasó por lo que le hizo a estas pequeñas- Respondió Rarity, Lavanda trató de hablar sobre lo que le pasó a Rarity pero ella le tomo el hombro y le pidió no hablar, pensaba que ya era mucha humillación por el momento y no quería hablar sobre lo acontecido a su ser con nadie en lo absoluto.

-Alguien que… no es verdad…- Dijo Night Strike y destapó el cuerpo para confirmar la identidad del teniente –Hard Shield… ¿Ustedes lo hicieron?- Preguntó el pegaso verde.

-Yo lo hice- Respondió Rarity echándose toda la culpa antes de que Lavanda dijera algo.

-Finalmente conociste tu fin Hard Shield…- Mencionó Night Strike y en ese momento el cuerpo de Hard Shield se volvió polvo negro que tragó el suelo del castillo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó Rarity sorprendida.

-Lo explicaré luego, salgamos de aquí- Respondió Night Strike abriendo la puerta para ellas.

-Vengan conmigo niñas- Mencionó Rarity a las pequeñas y todos salieron de la habitación dejando solo dentro la sabana manchada de sangre del teniente y el cuerpo del otro guardia real.

-¿Algo más pasó en esa habitación? Aparte del asesinato obviamente- Le cuestionó Night Strike a Rarity pues el notó como la actitud de ella había cambiado.

-No, nada importante, abusaba de ellas y lo maté, eso es todo- Respondió la unicornio blanco con voz fría e inexpresiva.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- Contestó Night Strike dando un suspiro y retirando la máscara de su rostro para que las pequeñas no se asustaran por esa intimidante expresión -¿Qué planeas hacer con estas pequeñas?- le cuestionó el pegaso verde.

-Llevarlas a un lugar seguro- Respondió Rarity mientras las pequeñas oían.

-Aquí no hay lugar seguro ¿sabes? No mientras Royal Shine viva- Contestó Night Strike con un poco de enojo hacia la monarca.

-Sus padres deben estar buscándolas, yo las llevaré con ellos- Decía la unicornio pero en eso hablaron.

-Mi papa me dijo que me fuera con ese pony…- Comentó Wind Rush triste.

-Los míos murieron, me encontró alguien y me mintió para aceptar ayuda- Comentó Sweet Soul enojada.

-Yo tampoco tengo familia, un tipo me raptó de un orfanato, ya me iban a echar de todos modos, creo que la rectora del lugar me vendió, ya que había visto a ese pony antes- Mencionó Lavanda Care con tristeza.

-¿No…, tienen a dónde ir?- Les preguntó Rarity conmovida por la situación de las pequeñas ponys crepusculares.

-No…- Respondieron las tres al unísono, Rarity dio un suspiro y las acercó a ella con su magia.

-Yo cuidaré de ustedes- Dijo la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó en sorpresa Night Strike.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó dudosa Wind Rush.

-Se los prometo, vendrás conmigo, les daré un hogar y una vida mejor que esta- Respondió ella con una sonrisa aún más grande aunque algo fingida ya que no superaba el trauma de haber sido violada.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos abandonará?- Preguntó desconfiada Sweet Soul pero en eso la otra pony intervino.

-Después de lo que hizo por nosotras, Yo le creo- Comentó Lavanda Care y después de pensarlo un poco las otras dos ponys asintieron con la cabeza y abrazaron a Rarity.

-Gracias, te prometo que las cuidaré a ustedes tres- Dijo Rarity acariciando la crin de las dos pequeñas.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo Rarity?- Preguntó Night Strike en tono serio.

-¿Twilight dudó por algún momento cuando decidió cuidar a Silver?- Cuestionó Rarity al pegaso verde.

-Bien jugado- Respondió Night Strike con una sonrisa y siguieron su camino a reunirse con los demás.

 ** _GRIETA TEMPORAL_**

-Lo tengo, hay que intentarlo ya- Mencionó Twilight al terminar de practicar el hechizo que Diana le enseñó para salir de ranuras en el tiempo.

-Adelante- Dijo Diana tomando el hombro de la princesa de la amistad y concentrarse para transmitirle de su energía natural de Shine, el aura, tomaron a Silver con ellas y se dispusieron a partir.

-Aquí voy- Mencionó Twilight algo nerviosa y realizó el hechizo mientras Diana transmitía a ella su aura, Twilight creo una especie de burbuja con la magia y la energía de aura para luego desparecer los tres y reaparecer en la habitación de la cual habían partido.

-¿Lo logramos?- Preguntó Twilight al ver alrededor.

-Espero o si no estamos en serios problemas- Respondió Diana tosiendo un poco pues su reaparición había provocado un poco de humo en el lugar.

-Diana, ya era hora- Se escuchó decir a la voz de Mía mientras con sus alas alejaba el humo del lugar.

-Oh gracias a Gadnios- Dijo Diana al ver a su amiga -¿De qué hablas Mía? Solo nos fuimos un minuto- Comentó confundida la princesa del crepúsculo.

-No, se fueron por más de una hora- Respondió la pegaso blanca lo cual alarmó a ambas.

-¿Qué?- Dijo con impresión tanto Twilight como Diana.

-Escuchamos una conmoción ¿ya regresaron?- Preguntó Applejack entrando con los demás a la habitación, todos se habían reunido ya.

-Hemos regresado amigos- Respondió Twilight y al instante cargó a Silver en sus cascos.

-Oh, ¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Lo explicaremos luego, por ahora debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes- Contestó Twilight a los demás pero en eso una voz los interrumpió.

-Ninguno de ustedes irá a ninguna parte- Se oyó decir a la voz de Colen y parado en la puerta de la habitación junto con algunos guardias que no estaban en la pelea del comedor real apuntaban con armas al grupo.

-¡Colen!- Dijo Night Strike con ira al verlo, Mía se sorprendió al observarlo ahí, Diana se preocupó, Shining Armor tomó posición de combate, al igual que Blue Knife, Rarity cubrió a las tres pequeñas, Rainbow voló para tener cobertura aérea, Pinkie y Fluttershy permanecieron atrás mientras AJ se ponía firme al tiempo que Twilight cubría a su hijo con un campo de magia.

-Entreguen al potro, ríndanse y prometo que se les dará un juicio justo- Mencionó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares mientras los demás guardias se reunían en la entrada de esa habitación.

-Cierto ¡Cómo si pudiéramos confiar en tu palabra!- Gritó Night Strike enfurecido y trató de acercarse pero eran demasiados en ese momento.

-Night Strike, calma, nos superan en número- Comentó Shining Armor previniendo que Night Strike actuara por impulso.

-Soldados, como su princesa les ordeno bajar sus armas inmediatamente- Dijo la princesa Diana saliendo de entre el grupo pero ninguno de los guardias le hizo caso a la princesa.

-Lo siento Diana, pero su majestad, tu madre, ordenó que dado a tu comportamiento extraño durante estos pasados días tu autoridad fuese revocada hasta nuevo aviso, por tanto el que toma las decisiones y da órdenes dentro del castillo hasta que tu madre regresé, seré Yo- Respondió Colen lo cual impactó a Diana al igual que a Mía que terminó por ver a Colen como un traidor a todo lo demás.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- Preguntó Mía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Son mis órdenes, ahora, los invasores, entréguense ahora, Mía, Diana, ustedes vengan de este lado y prometo que tu madre no se enterará de nada de esto- Respondió Colen con un tono de voz serio y algo amenazador –No me obligues a mantenerte confinada Diana y a ti a ponerte bajo arresto Mía- Agregó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares con algo de duda en su tono de voz, pero se notaba que no estaba jugando con lo que decía.

-Puedes irte al infierno…- Respondió Mía con furia y se quedó con el grupo.

Diana, ven aquí ahora- Dijo Colen a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Colen, no tienes idea de cuánto te odio…- Contestó Diana con rencor y tristeza en su tono de voz además de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos por ahora odiar al pony que una vez amó como a ningún otro.

-No quería llegar a esto… guardias…- Decía Colen a punto de ordenar su captura pero en eso otro guardia real llegó gritando.

-¡Comandante señor!- Decía desesperado el pony.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó Colen al ver al pony así de alterado.

-El teniente Hard Shield, ha muerto, se desvaneció, y el cuerpo de otro guardia esta tendido en el piso de esa habitación- Informó exaltado el guardia real lo cual provocó una distracción momentánea en los demás guardias reales y el comandante mismo.

-¿Hard Shield muerto?- Pensó Night Strike sorprendido.

En esa distracción Night Strike recordó que en un compartimiento de su armadura traía bolas de humo que Trixie le había proporcionado y las sacó, Mía observó esto al igual que los demás quienes asintieron con la cabeza; Twilight tomó con fuerza a Silver, Rarity a las pequeñas que llevaban consigo, mientras Mía se preparaba con sus alas para impulsarse.

-Ustedes… asesinar a un oficial del reino crepuscular se castiga con la mu…- Colen no terminó su frase ya que fue impactado a gran velocidad por Mía, al ser ambos del clan Diamond Mía tenía una fuerza como la de Colen y pudo embestirlo hasta estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¡AHORA!- Gritó Mía con fuerza y al momento Night Strike arrojó dos bolas de humo al suelo que inundó el lugar con una pantalla de escape.

-Todo el mundo ¡A CORRER!- Gritó Pinkie Pie y el grupo salió disparado de la habitación por el lugar que pudo, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy salieron por la ventana de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de la ciudadela para avisar a los demás, por el pasadizo secreto del lugar pasaron Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity junto con las 3 pequeñas y Twilight cargando a Silver mientras que a través del castillo hacían su escape Night Strike y Shining Armor para distraer a los guardias, por su parte sin que nadie lo notara Diana se quedó en la habitación por más que quisiera irse, su lugar estaba ahí.

-No más Colen- Dijo Mía sosteniendo al comandante con fuerza hasta que un guardia la tomó del cuello, Mía logro soltarse fácil del guardia gracias a su fuerza pero en eso Colen la sometió contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltala!- Gritó Mía y en ese momento su magia regresó con la cual pudo lanzar un rayo a Colen que lo derribo –Mía, sal de aquí rápido, ve con ellos, llévalos a un lugar seguro y dales esto- La princesa del crepúsculo le entregó a la pegaso blanca su collar, el collar de la realeza para abrir los portales a otros mundos.

-Pero Diana…- Dijo Mía preocupada pero oyeron los quejidos de Colen levantándose mientras que el humo se iba disipando.

-Vete, ¡ahora!- le gritó Diana y la empujo a su habitación donde estaba el pasadizo, Mía no pudo hacer nada más que llorar un poco e irse del lugar mientras que con su magia Diana cerraba el pasadizo.

-Intentan escapar- Dijo Colen a uno de los guardias -2 de ellos corrieron fuera del castillo, intercéptenlos, los demás, vigilancia total en la ciudadela, que nadie entre ni salga sin nuestro conocimiento- Ordenó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares para luego voltear hacia Diana.

-¿Qué ordena para la princesa señor?- Preguntó uno de los guardias reales.

-Confinamiento… en su habitación… hasta que regresé la reina, ella decidirá lo que se ha de hacer- Respondió Colen con algo de pesar en sus palabras mientras Diana era escoltada por dos guardias reales sin mostrar ninguna clase de resistencia pero manteniendo su rostro firme sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

 ** _MURALLA DE LA CIUDADELA._**

-Están tardando demasiado- Comentó Flash Sentry preocupado.

-Lo sé, no sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que los guardias despierten o que vengan más- Respondió Spit Fire mostrándose algo inquieta, pero en ese momento divisaron la figura de Rainbow Dash junto con Fluttershy.

-Vuelen ¡ahora!- Gritó Rainbow Dash pasando sobre ellos.

-Rainbow Dash ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Spit Fire.

-Ellos ocurren- Dijo Flash Volteando y señalando a varios guardias pegasos que ya estaban tras ellos al igual que unicornios y ponys terrestres persiguiéndolos a casco.

-Oh mier**- Pensó Spit Fire y ambos pegasos se echaron a volar seguidos por guardias reales que les tiraban flechas al darse cuenta de que los pegasos que estaban de guardias en las puertas de la ciudadela no eran para nada guardias crepusculares.

-¿Por dónde?- Preguntó Shining Armor mientras él y Night Strike escapaban del castillo por el área de los calabozos.

-Solo conozco una salida por aquí- Mencionó Night Strike cerrando una puerta que detuvo solo por un par de minutos a los demás guardias que los seguían.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Comentó Shining Armor al ver que Night Strike señalaba una cisterna del castillo.

-Es esto o ser atrapados y condenados a muerte- Respondió Night Strike abriendo el ducto de la cisterna que era suficientemente grande para ambos cupieran, ambos entraron luego a la cisterna y continuaron su escape.

-Por aquí Twilight- Dijo Applejack mientras guiaba al resto del grupo que había escapado por el pasadizo secreto, llevaban ventaja pero aun así tenían que ser rápidos.

-No se aparten de mí niñas- Le dijo Rarity a las 3 pequeñas que llevaba consigo.

-Debemos estar cerca- Comentó Pinkie Pie y en eso se movió a la derecha ya que su sentido Pinkie le advirtió de una roca cayendo a su lado.

-Silver, hijo, pronto estaremos en casa, a salvo- Pensaba Twilight cargando a su hijo en su espalda tapado con una sábana, aún inconsciente por esa extraña energía que liberó en la grieta temporal –Mi hijo- Dijo una vez más la princesa de la amistad y acarició la crin de Silver mientras seguían caminando rápido antes de que les dieran alcance.

Todo está llegando a su conclusión, ¿Lograran escapar o las tropas crepusculares los alcanzarán primero?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 25…. "El precio del rescate"**

* * *

Aquí su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note, vaya que ha sido uno de los episodios más, fuertes, por así decirlo y uno de los más largos que he escrito hasta ahora, creo que el más largo que he escrito la verdad, bueno antes gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y recuerden que un review siempre es bienvenido y ayuda mucho a la historia, ahora a lo que vengo es para recordar sobre el especial que haré al finalizar el fic sobre "Preguntas y respuestas" si hay algo que quieran saber, pueden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios, pueden ser las preguntas que deseen, yo las contestaré, y como segundo punto, para la secuela abriré 4 espacios disponibles para OCs en la historia, detalles más adelante en los siguientes capítulos, que dicho sea de paso son los finales del fic, o por MP aquí mismo por ahora les digo que será 1 espacio para un OC de Equestria, uno para el reino crepuscular, otro para la nación del frío y el otro para el reino de los "monstruos" y ellos tendrán un papel en la secuela de este fic.

También me serviría de mucho si me dijeran si debo cambiar la clasificación del fic a "M" dado el contenido de este capítulo o permanecer en "T" ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Con eso me despido, Yo soy su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note que como siempre les dice:

IMAGINATION! Gracias.


	25. C25 El precio del rescate

**Capítulo 25**

 ** _"_** ** _El precio del rescate"_**

-Comandante Colen, señor- Dijo uno de los capitanes presentándose ante Colen.

-Informe de la situación capitán Strong Hoof- Le pidió Colen al pony capitán de la guardia.

-El pleito de los guardias ha sido controlado y ya han sido enviados a perseguir a los fugitivos del castillo, dos de ellos han escapado por la cisterna del lugar a este paso deberán llegar al río en 15 minutos pero nuestras tropas los interceptaran antes, o eso esperamos…- Respondió Strong Hoof pero en ese momento Colen golpeó el suelo asustando al capitán Strong Hoof.

-No podemos permitirnos el fallar, atrapen a los fugitivos, por los medios necesarios, vivos o muertos- Respondió Colen enfurecido.

-Pero señor, los días de paz aún están vigentes en el reino crepuscular- Mencionó el otro capitanes, Rissing Spell, haciendo mención de esa situación.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero ellos no perteneces a nuestro reino más, por lo cual nuestras leyes no se aplican a ellos, ahora, vayan y captúrenlos y procuren atrapar al pequeño con vida, le reina así lo requiere por ahora- Respondió Colen con un tono más severo, al parecer había decido estar de lado de la reina por completo –Persígalos a todos, y manténganme informados, usen los medios que requieran, ofrezcan recompensa por ellos pero háganlo de una buena vez- Ordenó el comandante con voz fuerte a lo cual los capitanes dieron un saludo militar y se fueron del lugar.

-El comandante parece estar más alterado que de costumbre- Dijo Rissing Spell aún algo espantado por Colen.

-Bueno, yo también lo estaría, si no los atrapamos la reina pedirá nuestras cabezas, no lo dudes- Respondió nervioso Strong Hoof mientras ambos seguían trotando.

-Tú- Dijo Colen a uno de los guardias del castillo.

-A sus órdenes comandante- Contestó el guardia poniéndose firme.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa?- Preguntó el gran pony de pelaje morado.

-En su habitación sin responder señor, pidió que no fuese molestada- Contestó el guardia real directo.

-Que los guardias permanezcan en sus posiciones, no se aparten del cuarto de la princesa y alertas a cualquier señal de magia que ella pueda utilizar para intentar algún escape- Ordenó Colen para después dirigirse a la zona donde Hard Shield había sido asesinado.

En el lugar había varios guardias reales, una manta cubría el cuerpo de uno de los soldados que también murió en ese lugar, mientras que de Hard Shield no quedaba nada, se había desvanecido después de su muerte.

-Entonces todo es verdad, están ambos muertos- Dijo Colen preguntando al mismo tiempo a los guardias reales.

-Así es comandante, señor, todo lo que queda aquí es el cuerpo del guardia- Respondió el guardia crepuscular señalando el cadáver cubierto con una manta.

-¿Encontraron alguna evidencia de quién fue con exactitud el asesino de ambos?- Cuestionó el comandante, sabía que habían sido los ponys que se infiltraron en el castillo pero desconocía quién de ellos fue quien asesinó a Hard Shield y al otro guardia crepuscular.

-Lo único que logramos encontrar aquí mi señor es esto incrustado justo en la cabeza del guardia- Comentó el otro guardia mostrando una de las estrellas shurikens que Night Strike había utilizado para asesinar al dicho guardia.

-Interesante, bien, yo me encargaré de las cosas desde este momento, creo tener una idea de quién es el asesino de nuestro compañero y también del teniente Hard Shield, si ambos han sido asesinados por esta arma entonces sé bien quién es el culpable de este crimen contra nuestro reino- Mencionó Colen pensando al instante en Night Strike puesto que el pegaso verde era quien había usado antes ese tipo de armas contra ellos.

-El teniente Hard Shield no murió por esas armas comandante- Dijo el guardia real, lo cual llamó la atención de Colen.

-¿De qué hablas? Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que mató al teniente?- Preguntó Colen intrigado por la aclaración del guardia real.

-No había estrellas cerca del cuerpo de dónde estaba el charco de sangre que perteneció al teniente Hard Shield, pero si encontramos esto a un lado de esa mancha en el suelo- Mencionó el guardia real mostrando a Colen un cuchillo empapado en sangre aún, el mismo que Rarity había usado para cortarle la garganta a Hard Shield.

-Entonces esta es el arma homicida de Hard Shield- Dijo Colen sosteniendo el cuchillo cuando otro de los guardias llamó su atención.

-Comandante Colen, señor, he encontrado algo- Comentó el guardia crepuscular mostrando algunos cabellos largos y bien cuidados que encontró en la cama de Hard Shield.

-¿Cabellos de yegua?, eso no es sorpresa, todo el castillo conoce bien que al teniente le gustaba traer hembras a su habitación- Respondió el otro guardia real junto a Colen pero en eso el comandante recordó otra cosa.

-Algunos de los intrusos poseían una crin de este color en particular, dos para ser exactos, la llamada princesa de la amistad según recuerdo y una unicornio de pelaje blanco, dado que es más seguro que la princesa Alicornio estuviera todo el tiempo con el unicornio plateado, es lo más probable que estos cabellos pertenezcan a la otra unicornio de pelaje blanco, tenemos nuestra culpable, que sea capturada viva o muerta- Ordenó Colen a los guardias quienes tomando el cuerpo de su compañero caído lo llevaron para darle sepultura en otro lugar –Siempre supe que morirías de esta manera Hard Shield, bien lo tienes merecido después de todos los crímenes que cometiste, aunque me sorprende el hecho de que haya sido alguien de otro mundo quien te arrebató la vida al final- Pensó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares mientras ordenaba a varias sirvientas del castillo que limpiaran por completo el lugar y a otros guardias sacar todas las posesiones que alguna vez fueron del teniente Hard Shield.

-Señor, es de mi conocimiento que el teniente Hard Shield visitaba con frecuencia un lugar de la zona media de la ciudadela, también es de mi saber por propia voz del difunto teniente que tenía una pareja en ese lugar, la dueña del establecimiento, Celia Rise me parece ¿Deberíamos informarle de la muerte del teniente?- Preguntó un guardia real pasando al lado de Colen.

-Mmmm, sí es lo más adecuado- Respondió el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, el otro guardia asintió y se dirigió a la zona media de la ciudadela.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE DIANA_**

Mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación Diana intentaba divisar las puertas de las murallas de la ciudadela, temía por la vida de sus nuevos amigos, de su primo y también de Mía, su mejor amiga, había decidido quedarse en el castillo para no dar más razones a los guardias de hacer una búsqueda más intensiva por el reino, ella perdida provocaría la movilización de cada elemento disponible en el reino crepuscular para localizarla, quedándose en el castillo contribuía a que al menos un escuadrón de guardias estuviera vigilándola a casi todo momento para evitar su escape y eso incluía a Colen, el pony que alguna vez amó, sabía que el comandante no se arriesgaría a salir y dejarla a ella sola para planear algo y posiblemente escapar, mantener a Colen en el castillo recibiendo informes acerca de ella era un aventaja ya que no estaría persiguiendo al grupo y ella lo sabía muy bien, aunque no podía negar que estaba nerviosa, ni ella misma sabía lo que su madre podría hacerle cuando se enterará de que ayudó a Silver Shine a escapar.

-Si al menos ellos logran huir a salvo de regreso a su lugar, todo valdrá la pena, mi madre intentaré ir por ellos, pero si las cosas son como Colen las reportó a su regreso de la tierra que llaman Equestria entonces no hay manera de que mi madre pueda tomar a Silver Shine de nuevo prisionero, al menos me alegra haber podido ayudar en algo- Dijo ella dando una sonrisa y se quedó mirando hacia la ventada para luego juntar sus cascos en forma de plegaria hacia la saliente luna que se divisaba en el reino –Oh gran Zarat-Sa, diosa de la luna y los mares, imploro tu ayuda y protección en este momento oscuro, resguarda a aquellos que han venido a nuestro mundo con la pura intención de recuperar a quien le han arrebatado a su tierra, no les desampares en la hora de la noche y que la luz de tu astro ilumine su sendero, que tu bondad los resguarde y mantenlos en las alas de tu cuidado, gran Zarat-Sa imploro tu protección sobre ellos- Recitó ella hacia la luna y como si la hubieran escuchado uno de los rayos de la luna del crepúsculo iluminó su rostro.

-mmm, para estar segura, debería rezar a los 12 dioses de nuestro reino- Pensó ella y de vuelta se inclinó en forma de rezo hacia la ventana.

 ** _ORILLAS DEL RÍO_**

El agua se agitó por las pisadas apresuradas de dos ponys que recién habían logrado escapar del castillo crepuscular por un lugar que tal vez no era el más agradable, pensándolo bien, en definitiva no era ni en lo más mínimo agradable pero al momento eras su único camino para evitar la captura y seguramente la muerte; manchados por suciedad de otros, mareados y asqueados por su propio olor es como se encontraban Shining Armor y Night Strike, pero ambos sabían que no tenían tiempo para limpiarse, por lo que sabían los guardias crepusculares podrían estar a un par de metros atrás de ellos por lo que por ahora tenían que aguantar su propio aroma.

Finalmente cuando se aseguraron de tomar distancia fue que pudieron descansar un momento y lavarse la suciedad de sus cuerpos.

-La próxima vez vayamos por un lugar por el que no haya tanta mier** de ponys, estoy cubierto hasta la crin puaj- Se quejó Shining Armor mientras usaba su magia para lavarse el cuerpo y quitarse toda esa suciedad de encima.

-¿Crees que Yo también quería escapar por ahí?- Respondió Night Strike para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y sumergir su cabeza por completo en el río por unos momentos y quitar así parte de la suciedad de su crin –Era la única salida disponible en nuestra ruta de escape Shining- Agregó el pegaso verde sacudiendo su cuerpo un poco para quitarse el agua sucia de encima al igual que Shining Armor.

-Sí lo sé, pero aun así fue una experiencia que no quiero volver a repetir y no lo comentaremos a nadie en la vida- Comentó Shining Armor raspando en las rocas del río un poco de suciedad que quedaba en sus cascos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Contestó Night Strike quitando de su armadura lo que quedaba de excremento, aun así el olor permanecía.

-¿Hacia dónde ahora?- Preguntó Shining saliendo del agua.

-Al bosque, debemos mantener un perfil bajo hasta que podamos encontrarnos con los demás, recuerda el plan, una vez que escapamos debemos vernos de vuelta en la cueva- Contestó Night Strike haciendo recordar al unicornio el plan cuando en ese momento Night Strike se lanzó sobre Shining Armor derribándolo a tierra.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre conti…?!- Shining guardó silencio de golpe al ver como una flecha caía justo detrás de ellos seguidas luego de más que por poco daban en el blanco.

-¡AHÍ ESTAN! ¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!- Gritó un pegaso vestido de guardia real y a su orden dos pegasos más y varios unicornios salieron del lado del bosque por el que habían venido Shining y Night Strike para darles persecución.

-Mier** pensé que tendríamos más tiempo, a correr- Dijo Night Strike haciendo una pirueta desde el suelo para esquivar más flechas al tiempo que Shining se tele-transportaba para evadir las saetas, ambos se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al bosque seguidos de 10 guardias crepusculares 7 unicornios y 3 pegasos que les venían pisando los cascos.

-Twilight, Silver, por favor, estén a salvo- Pensaba Shining Armor mientras esquivaba algunas flechas que le eran lanzadas desde el cielo y rayos de magia por parte de los unicornios.

 ** _PASADIZO SECRETO_**

-Casi llegamos, solo un par de minutos más- Comentó Applejack hasta el frente del grupo que había escapado.

-¿No sienten como que el túnel es más largo que la última vez que lo usamos?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie viendo hacia todos lados del lugar.

-Solo hemos caminado por aquí una vez Pinkie, no digas locuras- Respondió Applejack seria, cómo si eso fuera posible.

-Bueno a mí me lo parece ¿Tú qué opinas Rarity?- Le preguntó la pony rosa a la unicornio pero ella no le respondía -¿Rarity?- Volvió a preguntar Pinkie Pie pero Rarity seguía sin responder, simplemente caminaba de frente mirando hacia el suelo perdida en su mirada y con el trauma en el rostro.

-Este, Miss Rarity- Dijo Lavanda a la unicornio al ver que ella no respondía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Rarity confundida y volviendo en sí.

-Le habla la señorita- Contestó Wind Rush señalando a Pinkie Pie.

-Oh, no gracias Pinkie ahora no me apetece un cup-cake- Respondió ella lo cual dejó confusas a las demás, aun así no se detuvieron, no tenían tiempo para eso, no con las tropas detrás de ellas.

-Am, bueno está bien si no quieres, creo- Respondió una confundida Pinkie Pie quien miró en mi dirección y dejó un cup-cake al lado de mi computadora para luego dar uno a cada potrilla que Rarity traía consigo, lo comieron aunque algo confundidas pero al menos las alegró un poco.

-Twilight, tal vez no es el momento pero, ¿No crees que Rarity está actuando algo extraño?- Le preguntó Applejack a Twilight susurrándole al oído.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí parece algo distraída, pero como dijiste AJ, no es el momento aún, si no escapamos ahora seremos presas de los guardias- Respondió Twilight mirando hacia Silver, no es que no le importara su amiga, pero en este momento le preocupaba mucho más el bienestar de Silver y Rarity también lo sabía, era la razón por la que no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no les dice lo que ocurrió? ¿No creen que nos pueden ayudar?- Preguntó Lavanda Care a Rarity, si bien la experiencia había sido traumática para ella también, mantenía una actitud muy fuerte y madura para su corta edad.

-¿Ven a ese potrillo que lleva cargado la Alicornio?- les mencionó la unicornio blanca a las tres pequeñas que la seguían y las tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Soul Sweet con voz cortada.

-Ese pequeño es el hijo de la princesa, tal vez no lo parezca porque por ahora nuestros ojos tienen este color, es más permítanme mostrarles- Respondió ella con voz clara y realizando un hechizo hizo que sus ojos soltaran el polvo dorado y regresaron a la normalidad.

-Sus ojos- Mencionó Soul Sweet con algo de impresión.

-No son- Continuó Wind Rush.

-Dorados, son diferentes- Terminó de decir Lavanda Care impresionada por este truco.

-No somos de aquí, venimos de un lugar muy lejano y que a la vez está a un salto de distancia, nuestra tierra se llama Equestria, un lugar dónde el sol brilla y…- Empezó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué es un sol?- Preguntó inocente Soul Sweet, las otras dos pequeñas también estaban confundidas, ellas no habían escuchado esa palabra antes o visto eso que llamaban solo.

-Oh, bueno, verán un sol es como una lámpara de fuego enorme que ilumina el cielo y toda la tierra, da calor y nos hace sentir seguros- Respondió ella con una sonrisa más sincera.

-Cuéntenos más por favor- Dijo Wind Rush interesada, Rarity vio en ese momento la oportunidad de aliviar un poco el trauma de ellas, así que sin dudarlo y mientras caminaban lo último del pasadizo les empezó a platicar sobre la tierra de Equestria y todas sus maravillas, las princesas, los bailes y sobre todo la moda que a ella le encantaba tanto, les habló de las grandes urbes que había en el lugar y sus colores vivos y diversos.

Las tres pequeñas quedaron fascinadas, parecía que les contaban un cuento de hadas lleno de maravillas y cosas que solo podían imaginar, pero al ver a Rarity, sus ojos y la forma en que las contaba, estaban seguras de que ella no les estaba mintiendo para nada y les despertaba mucho interés en eso tanto que empezaron a imaginarse a ellas mismas en sus lugares, Lavanda se veía a sí misma atendiendo una florería pues ese era su sueño, Wind Rush no parecía interesada hasta que Rarity habló de la elegancia de los bailes y lo grande de los castillo sobre todo la gala del galope, por su parte Soul Sweet imaginaba por ahora las pasarelas de los shows que Rarity comentaba y se pensaba en los vestidos que podría usar en esas ocasiones.

-Jeje, parece que Rarity se está encariñando con esas pequeñas- Comentó Applejack con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, es tan bonito, me alegro mucho por ella- Respondió Pinkie Pie feliz al ver a su amiga sonreír un poco con las pequeñas.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Dijo Rarity interrumpiendo su narración y volteando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué dijiste Rarity?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Creo que alguien viene y muy cerca- Respondió la unicornio blanca algo asustada.

-No hay tiempo que perder entonces, corran- Mencionó Twilight con fuerzas y todo el mundo comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Los ruidos se escuchaban más cerca de ellos cada vez, están por alcanzar al grupo, por suerte veían la salida haya por la cuerva, habían dejado un par de lámparas con mucho aceite para que no se apagaran tan rápido y de esa forma les pudiera señalar el camino por el cual deberían regresar a salvo.

-Solo un poco más- Pensó Twilight al divisar la luz.

Por fin llegaron de un salto salieron del pasadizo y rápido se apresuraron a poner entre todas una gran piedra para bloquear el camino como habían acordado y que nadie les pudiese seguir, los ruidos se escucharon más próximos pero por suerte para ellas tuvieron la fuerza y la magia necesaria para poner esa gran piedra.

-Uf lo logramos, apenas- Dijo una cansada Pinkie Pie que sudaba por el esfuerzo.

-Y que lo digas, eso estuvo tan agitado como montar el lomo de un toro bravo en el último rodeo- Mencionó Applejack dándose aire con su casco.

-Este ejercicio no es bueno para… em, ¿Están bien niñas?- Decía Rarity cambiando de interesarse por su cabello a preguntar por el bienestar de las tres pequeñas.

-Estamos bien, muchas gracias- Respondió lavanda Care con una sonrisa leve mostrando a los dos pequeñas que estaban cansadas por haber corrido y Wind Rush por volar tan rápido para escapar.

Los golpes sin embargo se empezaron a escuchar detrás de la roca, cada vez más fuertes, lo cual asustó un poco a los demás, sobre todo a Wind Rush y Soul Sweet que se ocultaron tras Rarity mientras Twilight abrazaba fuerte a Silver Shine.

-No se preocupen pequeñas, esa roca debe detenerlos, ¿verdad?- Comentó ella para calmar a las potrillas aunque se notaba que estaba algo preocupada.

-Esa es una gran roca, créanme, será difícil que alguien pueda…- Pinkie salió disparada desde donde estaba recargada en la roca la cual parecía haber explotado por un fuerte impacto, cada quien se cubrió como pudo de los fragmentos voladores de roca pulverizada y voltearon hacia la entrada del pasadizo solo para ver una figura manteniéndose en el aire mirándolos directo.

-Estamos perdidos- Dijo Pinkie Pie cruzándose de cascos.

 ** _MURALLAS DE LA CIUDALELA._**

Las flechas volaban desde las murallas y los techos de las casas de la zona baja de la ciudadela al igual que los rayos de magia por parte de los unicornios quienes apuntaban a todos los pegasos del cielo que no fueran del reino crepuscular; con grandes maniobras los voladores evadían las saetas al vuelo aun así los arqueros comenzaban a separarlos uno del otro haciéndolos blancos más fáciles ya que cada grupo de arqueros podía centrarse en ciertos ponys.

-Estos bastardos no nos van a dejar de seguir, tenemos que hacer que confundan que erren sus tiros si queremos tener una posibilidad de escapar, poner sus tiros uno contra otro- Ordenó Spit Fire al estar evadiendo tanto flechas del suelo como de los pegasos que la seguían.

-Si tienes un plan yo te apoyo- Dijo Flash Sentry saliendo de la trayectoria de un rayo de magia por parte de un unicornio.

-¿Eh? ¡Fluttershy cuidado!- Gritó Rainbow Dash al ver como un guardia pegaso casi le daba alcance a su amiga; al ver esto la pegaso amarilla se llenó de miedo y quedó paralizada, apenas el guardia estuvo a su alcance, de la crin de la pegaso surgió el pequeño ratón, Mr. Squeez; valiente, el ratón saltó sobre el rostro del pegaso quien se tallaba la cara desesperado por querer quitárselo de encima, el ratón se metió en su armadura y le empezó a morder y hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo hasta que por la risa el pegaso se venció y cayó al suelo, por suerte el pequeño ratoncito saltó de la crin del pegaso guardia crepuscular al de Fluttershy antes de que este se desplomara al suelo.

-Oh muchas gracias me ha salvado la vida- Comentó Fluttershy mientras el ratón se mostraba modesto ante los elogios.

-Si quieres conservar tu vida te sugiero que te muevas y sigas mis instrucciones- Dijo Spit Fire moviéndola de la trayectoria de otra flecha –Todo el mundo, siga mi liderazgo- Ordenó ella y lograron reunirse a su alrededor.

-Ordene- Dijeron Spit Fire y Fleet Foot.

-Todo el mundo Formación en V ¡ahora!- Ordenó la capitana de los wonderbolts a lo que todos formaron una V como pudieron para volar coordinados entre la lluvia de flechas y rayos de magia –Derecha, izquierda, 30 grados al sur, vuelta, hacia arriba ahora- Decía la líder de los wonderbolts mientras dirigía al grupo, Flash por ser guardia no tenía tantos problemas en seguir las instrucciones aunque Fluttershy tenía que estar literalmente pegada a Rainbow Dash para poder realizar las maniobras.

Las maniobras resultaban y pronto empezaron a avanzar más entre esa lluvia de flechas de la cual solo habían salido con unos cuantos raspones y rasguños, se acercaban cada vez más a la última de las murallas pero sería un poco más difícil ya que en ese lugar ya los estaban esperando, una emboscada.

-Tenemos compañía a las 6- Comentó Soarin al ver a dos pegasos que aún los seguían, las anteriores maniobras habían logrado que varios de los guardias fueran golpeados con las flechas de sus compañeros y con los rayos de magia de los unicornios.

-Fleet Foot, Soarin, encárguense- Dijo Spit Fire señalando a los dos Wonderbolts.

-De inmediato- Respondieron ambos y cada uno hizo que uno de los pegasos guardias lo persiguiera.

-Oye Fleet, juguemos gallina con estos idiotas- Dijo en el aire Soarin escapando con gran agilidad del guardia que apenas si podía mantener, con mucho esfuerzo el vuelo de Soarin.

-Buena idea Soarin- Respondió Fleet Foot e hizo un giro de 90 grados hacia arriba seguido por el guardia para luego retomar compostura y pasar entre dos casas donde logró que el guardia se golpeara un poco en la pared y fuera más despacio.

-Alcánzame si puedes- Comentó Soarin burlándose del guardia quien por el enojo lo siguió sin prestar atención a dónde volaba.

Ambos Wonderbolts se toparon uno frente a otro volando a toda velocidad, estuvieron a punto de estrellarse uno con el otro pero en el último momento, mostrando toda destreza en su forma de volar, Soarin giró de golpe hacia arriba y Fleet Foot hacia abajo evadiéndose el uno al otro, mientras que los guardias crepusculares se dieron cuenta de la treta muy tarde y terminaron estrellándose uno contra el otro para luego caer al suelo y estrellarse de golpe en una de las casas de la ciudadela.

-Ja, sencillo- Dijo Fleet Foot con una sonrisa y regresaron con el grupo que seguía avanzando pero más lento por la gran cantidad de flechas que los sobrevolaba.

Por un momento las flechas dejaron de salir y los ponys bajaron de los tejados dejando el cielo descubierto para ellos, inclusive los pegasos se habían retirado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Fluttershy confundida al ver que los guardias regresaban al castillo.

-No lo sé, pero esto es algo extraño- Menciono Spit Fire pensando un poco las cosas.

-Que importa vámonos rápido tenemos el camino libre- Mencionó Rainbow Dash saliendo apresuradamente en vuelo directo a la salida de la última muralla.

-No, Crash, regresa aquí ahora, es una orden- Dijo Spit Fire pero Rainbow ya no la escuchó.

-Maldición, hay que alcanzarla- Comentó Flash y todos volaron en esa dirección

Tenían razón, si había algo sospechoso en todo eso, sospechoso y mortal, más de 30 guardias en la muralla listos con sus ballestas para tirar una lluvia de flechas sobre ellos apenas pasaran por ahí.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparnos- Dijo Rianbow Dash y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a tiro de las saetas de los guardias.

-Tenemos visión de los objetivos- Mencionó un guardia.

-Las órdenes del comandante son claras, vivo o muerto, nadie debe escapar- Contestó otro guardia y todos cargaron las ballestas con 2 flechas cada uno, 30 guardias, 60 flechas en total disparadas a un dirección.

-Casi llegamos- pensaba Rainbow Dash con mucha seguridad; Spit Fire logró divisar a uno de los guardias que por descuido dejó ver la ballesta que tenía.

-Quédense aquí ustedes ya no avancen y es una orden- Dijo la líder de los wonderbolts haciendo que el resto se detuviera en seco y solo la miraron ir a toda velocidad por Rainbow Dash –mier**, mier** mier** ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan impulsiva?- Se decía ella mientras volaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-AHORA- Gritó uno de los guaridas y al tiempo todos sacaron sus ballestas y dispararon sin esperar una segunda orden, la lluvia de flechas tomó a Rainbow por sorpresa y no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, logró detenerse abriendo sus alas pero estaba ya en rango de la flechas que sin duda la atravesarían.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- Gritó Fluttershy espantada.

-Cuidado al frente- Comentó Soarin muy preocupado.

-No puede…- Decía ella en cara de Shock por ver las flechas y tratando de batir sus alas hacia atrás apenas pudiendo impulsarse un poco.

Al no poder hacerse a tiempo hacia atrás ella esperaba las flechas que de seguro la matarían pero de un instante a otro sintió como alguien la jalaba de una de sus patas traseras y la arrojaba fuera del rango de las flechas, era Spit Fire quien con una vuelta la tomó y la puso a salvo pero, una flecha alcanzó el casco de Rainbow y un par más su ala derecha, Spit Fire tuvo peor suerte, 7 flechas se encajaron en su cuerpo, más en el lado derecho 2 en su casco trasero 3 en su ala derecha y una en la izquierda y una en su costado la última cerca de su pecho, ambas pegasos al ser incapaces del volar cayeron al suelo pero fueron atrapadas apenas a tiempo por los demás del grupo, para su mala suerte los guardias bajaban de las murallas y comenzaban a rodarlos.

-Oh my, oh my oh my, Decía Fluttershy nerviosa al ver cómo les apuntaban con esas ballestas de nueva cuenta, por su parte Spit Fire se desangraba intentando ser atendida por Fleet Foot mientras que Flash y Soarin estaban frente a ellas protegiéndolas mientras Rainbow veía lo que había provocado por su imprudencia.

-Es… es mi culpa…- Pensaba ella al verse rodeada de los guardias y ver el problema en el que había metido a los demás, si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco.

-Por orden del comandante Colen, comandante supremo de las fuerzas crepusculares, ustedes quedan bajo arresto por el cargo de invasión a nuestro reino- Dijo uno de los guardias a los acorralados junto a la muralla de la ciudadela.

-Mier** ¿Cómo es que pasó esto?- Pensó Soarin frustrado al no ver la forma de escapar.

-Mis… mis hijos…- Se oía decir a una agonizante Spit Fire que se desangraba a cada momento por las heridas de su cuerpo.

-Es nuestro deber llevarlos a…- Decía el guardia pero en eso una cuchillo salió de las sombras y se le clavó en la base del cuello matándolo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo otro guardia sorprendido y de las sombras salió Blue Knife con una espada y degolló a otro pony, los guardias no supieron que hacer ya que habían reconocido a su capitán, esto dio a Blue Knife la oportunidad de matar a unos cuantos más antes de que ellos empezaran a contraatacar.

-¡Yo los detendré, váyanse ya!, ¡AHORA!- Gritó con fuerza el pony azul lo que hizo reaccionar a los demás y salieron corriendo llevando a la mal herida Spit Fire consigo.

-Capitán Blue Knife… ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué ayuda a los enemigos?- Preguntó confundido un guardia crepuscular.

-Ellos no lo son, deberían preguntar a ustedes mismo, Quién es el verdadero enemigo- Respondió el pony azul y siguió combatiendo a los guardias que seguían llegando y lo empezaban a hacer retroceder y algunos de ellos pasaron de largo pero al doblar en una esquina fueron derribados y arrojados hacia atrás, Blue Knife fue capturado por un guardia y luego atrapado por la espalda por otro pony, uno más lo sujetó del casco y otro lo tomo del cuello para someterlo.

-Demonios…- Pensó Blue Knife al verse sometido por los guardias crepusculares; en ese momento alguien le quitó un par de los ponys que estaban encima y los golpeó, los demás guardias voltearon a ver y Blue Knife aprovechó para liberarse y derribar a los ponys que lo sujetaban, miró y pudo ver Rainbow Dash que había regresado para ayudarlo.

-Creí haberles dicho que salieran de aquí ¿Por qué regresaste?- Preguntó Blue Knife poniéndose de espalda con Rainbow Dash mientras ambos eran rodeados por más guardias que llegaban a apoyarlos.

-Por mi culpa Spit Fire fue herida, si la hubiera escuchado estaría bien, lo menos que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo- Respondió Rainbow poniéndose los googles de su traje.

-Yo puedo ganar tiempo por mí mismo- Dijo el pony azul.

-Te ayudaré a duplicarlo- Respondió Rainbow Dash y salió volando para alejar a los guardias pegasos mientras los de la tierra se centraban en Blue Knife.

-Capitán Blue Knife, si se entrega usted y nos dice dónde está el potrillo que buscamos solo mataremos a los invasores de nuestro mundo y a usted lo llevaremos con vida- Le dijo un guardia unicornio a Blue Knife quien vio también como desde las murallas se recomponían los guardias y tomaban sus armas mientras en el cielo Rainbow se las arreglaba para evitar ser capturada al mismo tiempo que usaba su gran velocidad para evadir y golpear a uno que otro guardia real.

-Solo sobre mi frío cadáver- Respondió el pony azul y ante la sorpresa de todos se encajó una daga en la pata, la furia hizo que adoptara su forma de Wolf-pony lo cual asustó a los guardias que retrocedieron al verlo –GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAHHH- Gruñía con ferocidad Blue Knife antes de lanzarse al ataque sobre los guardias quienes disparaban todo lo que podían hacia el pony transformado en lobo.

-Ríndase ahora y le daremos una muerte rápida- Dijo uno de los guardias volando hacia Rainbow con una lanza, la pegaso sufrió una herida en el costado, un corte profundo por el filo de la lanza pero logró tolerar el dolor y tomar la madera del arma para darle vuelta y golpear al pegaso con el palo.

-Yo… nunca me rindo- Respondió ella algo agitada, su respiración rápida, sudor y sangre saliendo de su frente, sosteniéndose su costado y resistiendo en dolor de su ala que había recibido antes esa flecha la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, su traje de Wonderbolt rasgado pero su decisión y espíritu de pelea seguía intacto; Con un gran grito de batalla ella regreso al combate contras los pegasos.

 ** _EN EL BOSQUE VERDE_**

-No puedo ver nada entre toda esta maleza- Comentaba uno de los guardias unicornios que entraron al bosque a perseguir a Shining Armor y a Night Strike.

-Estén alerta soldados- Dijo otro de los guardias mientras avanzaban sin separarse más de dos metros uno del otro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Shining Armor en forma de susurro y desde un árbol.

-Quedarnos quietos, si nos movemos los pegasos nos divisaran, tenemos que esperar una oportunidad para poder realizar un movimiento y poder huir- Respondió con voz baja Night Strike y esperaron, pero los guardias no se retiraban, eran demasiado persistentes en su búsqueda.

-Maldición ¿no se cansan?- Preguntó Shining Armor.

-Si nos movemos nos capturan pero ni no nos capturaran igual, tenemos que arriesgarnos ¿puedes apuntarle a alguno de los voladores?- Preguntó Night Strike.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que sí- Respondió Shining Armor viendo a los pegasos volar en un patrón determinado sobre ellos.

-Al dispararles darás nuestra posición, pero esa distracción será suficiente deja el resto en mis cascos- Comentó Night Strike con seguridad y colocándose la máscara de su armadura.

Shining agudizó su vista y siguió los movimientos de uno de los pegasos que los sobrevolaban en el aire.

-Te tengo- Dijo él y disparó un rayo de magia que logró impactar a uno de los pegasos y derribarlo del aire; Como lo dijo Night Strike el disparo llamó la atención de los guardias que los buscaban y dieron con su posición.

-Ya los vi, en el árbol- Mencionó uno de los guardias señalando la copa de un árbol cercano.

-Entrégate- Comentó uno de los guardias y del árbol bajo Shining Armor cascos arriba en señal de rendición.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- Preguntó uno de los guardias a Shining quien solo dio una sonrisa y señaló hacia arriba.

Apenas voltearon los dos pegaos habían caído ya con cortes serios.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo con exasperación uno de los guardias y fue este quien recibió un ataque mágico por parte de Shining Armor.

-Mátenlo- ordenó otro guardia crepuscular y los unicornios empezaron a disparar magia hacia Shining quien se cubrió detrás del árbol.

Tan centrados estaban en atacar a Shining Armor que no notaron a la figura negra cayendo sobre ellos, Night Strike bajó del cielo y cortó la cabeza de uno de los guardias para luego saltar y patear fuertemente a otro y derribarlo, los guardias restantes dirigieron su atención al pegaso en armadura negra, Night Strike con ágiles movimientos esquivo los ataques y bloqueó con sus katanas aquellos que no podía evitar. Esto fue aprovechado por Shining Armor que se tele-transporto sobre uno de los guardias y lo aplastó dejándolo sin conocimiento, disparó a otro con su magia y volvió a tele-transportarse para evitar ataques, Night Strike volvió a la acción y encajó su espada a otro guardia mientras que lanzó la otra katana a uno más, Shining apareció y golpeó a uno de los guardias mientras Night Strike derribaba a otro de ellos, al fin lograron vencer al grupo que los seguía.

-Parece que fueron todos- Dijo Shining Armor algo cansado por la acción.

-Nos seguían diez, veo diez en el suelo, eran todos, buenos movimientos capitán de la guardia- Comentó Night Strike con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, la verdad me gustaría aprender esos movimientos que tu realizas, pueden ser de utilidad ¿Haz considerado unirte a la guardia de Equestria? Podríamos utilizar talento como el tuyo- Contestó Shining Armor.

-Gracias, pero lo fui por varios años y francamente preferiría una vida más tranquila después de esto- Respondió el pegaso verde.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, algunas veces también deseo eso- Contestó el unicornio blanco y ambos decidieron seguir adelante, sin notar que uno de los guardias se levantaba y con esfuerzo cargaba una flecha para lanzarla hacia ellos apuntando directo a Night Strike.

El sonido de una rama siendo aplastada por el peso de un pony alertó a ambos pero al voltear fue tarde, el pony soltó la flecha y aunque no llevaba mucha fuerza, era la suficiente para causar un daño significativo.

-¡A un lado!- Gritó Shining Armor y empujó a Night Strike de la dirección de la flecha, logró salvarlo pero la fleche quedó incrustada en el ojo del unicornio quien cayó al suelo y dio gran grito de dolor intenso por su herida.

-¡SHINING!- Comentó sorprendido por el ataque el pegaso verde y con enojo volteó y lanzó un par de Shurikens que mataron al unicornio que había arrojado la flecha –Maldición, maldición, maldita sea Shining- Decía con preocupación mientras que Shining se retorcía de dolor –No te muevas- Dijo el pegaso verde y partió la parte más larga que sobresalía de la flecha.

-¡Ah!, Hijo de pe***, me lleva la - - Maldecía el unicornio mientras caía por el dolor.

-Tenemos que continuar, antes de que…- Comentaba el pegaso verde, sin embargo algunas voces se empezaron a escuchar provenientes del bosque.

-Los puedo oír, están por aquí- Decían las voces que se acercaban más a ellos.

-Mier**, vamos Shining, tenemos que seguir, levántate yo te ayudaré- Comentó el pegaso verde cargando a Shining pero él lo empujó -¿Qué está mal contigo? Están cerca, debemos correr ahora- Mencionó algo irritado Night Strike.

-Vete de aquí, herido así, solo te retrasaré, además…- Shining le mostró a Night Strike una herida de un disparo de magia cerca de su pecho –No creo lograrlo- Uno de los unicornios había logrado acertar un disparo directo al capitán de la guardia real de Equestria.

-No voy a dejarte aquí, ya abandoné a alguien una vez a su suerte, no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces- Respondió el pegaso verde tratando de levantarlo pero en eso una flecha pasó frente a ellos e hizo un rasguño al rostro de Night Strike.

-Los encontré- Gritó un pegaso desde el cielo y empezó a disparar de nuevo, por suerte para ellos la puntería de este último no era la mejor.

-Vete de aquí, los distraeré- Dijo Shining levantándose con dificultad -¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- Le gritó Shining a Night Strike y lo golpeó en el rostro –Dile a mi esposa que la amo y que me perdone por no regresar y dile a Twilight que cuide mucho a Silver, ahora veté de aquí, tu familia te necesita de regreso- Mencionó Shining Armor y empezó caminar hacia otra dirección.

-¡Hey, por aquí! ¡Vengan si creen que pueden alcanzarme idiotas!- Gritó Shining Armor y cómo puedo corrió hacia la derecha mientras Night Strike se ocultaba en un árbol cercano y veía como los guardias que llegaban lo pasaban de largo a él e iban tras Shining.

-Shining…- Decía el pegaso verde mientras emprendía camino hacia la cueva según el plan acordado, a pocos pasos escuchó como rayos de magia eran disparados, rayos que iluminaban la oscuridad en diferentes puntos solo para luego escuchar un gritó que se ahogó casi al instante, Shining Armor había sido derribado –Maldita seas Royal Shine…- Dijo entre dientes y con rencor el pegaso verde y emprendió la retirada que Shining le había logrado conseguir al quedarse atrás y desviar a los guardias crepusculares.

 ** _EN LA CUEVA_**

-Nos diste un buen susto Mía- Comentó Applejack tomando aire.

-No era mi intención pero como no me esperaban tuve que derribar la piedra- Respondió con una sonrisa la pegaso blanca, en efecto ella era quien las había seguido por el pasadizo después de que Diana le diera la oportunidad de escapar al quedarse ella en el castillo crepuscular.

-¿Dónde es la princesa?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie buscando a Diana.

-Ella… no vendrá…- Respondió Mía ahora con tristeza y tocando su pecho con su casco para luego derramar una lágrima por su amiga.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó Twilight algo preocupada.

-Se quedó en el castillo… para que yo pudiera entregarles esto- Respondió ella y mostró de inmediato el collar Shine.

-Una excelente pieza de joyería Darling, iría perfecto con un vestido color verde, la piedra de jade que tiene incrustada haría una perfecta combinación- Respondió Rarity aunque con muy pocas ganas, su tono era algo seco y aunque sabía lo que decía no lo hacía con la misma emoción.

-Bien, algo está mal contigo Rarity, ¿Qué es?- Le preguntó Applejack de manera seria lo cual preocupó a la unicornio.

-Yo…- Rarity tenía miedo de decirlo no quería que sus amigas supieran lo que le ocurrió.

-Lo que pasa es que está preocupada por nosotras- Habló Lavanda Care –Ese infeliz… nos hizo cosas… cosas horribles a nosotras tres…- Dijo ella empezando a llorar de rabia mientras que Wind Rush y Soul Sweet bajaban la cabeza.

-Lavanda…- Mencionó Rarity algo sorprendida, quiso decir algo pero la mirada de Lavanda le indicó que no dijera nada.

-Un momento, a ti te vi en el castillo junto con ellas, las tenía… Hard Shield…- Mencionó Mía y recordó a las 3 potrillas que estaban con ese infeliz –Eran ustedes… acaso el las…- Decía entre voz cortada la pegaso y las tres asintieron con la cabeza, Lavanda giró su cabeza a un lado y tanto Wind Rush como Soul Sweet se abrazaron de Rarity.

-Un momento por cosas horribles se refieren a…- Comentó Applejack infiriendo lo que les había pasado.

-Sí, nos violó…- Respondió Lavanda Care llorando al tiempo que las demás se cubrían la boca de la impresión.

-¿Cómo es posible que dejen a alguien realizar tal atrocidad sin recibir un castigo?- Preguntó indignada y enojada Applejack.

-No hay de qué preocuparse ya- Respondió Mía.

-¿De qué hablas? Deben encerrarlo y dejarlo sin postres dulces por el resto de su existencia- Comentó enojada Pinkie Pie.

-No importa, esta noche conoció su final- Contestó Mía –Colen lo dijo, un guardia se lo informó, Hard Shield está muerto, fue asesinado- Complementó la pegaso blanca y miró a Rarity de manera disimulada.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- Preguntó Twilight mientras que examinaba el collar que Mía les entregó.

-Fui yo…- Dijo Rarity con voz seca dejando a todas en silencio y sin saber que decir.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie ojos abiertos de la incredulidad y el casi Shock.

-No, y lo haría de nuevo…- Respondió ella con voz inexpresiva y mostro a sus amigas la sangre que aún tenía en su pelaje.

-Yo… tú…- Ni Applejack ni nadie sabía que decir ante lo que la unicornio blanca había expresado.

-Sabía que algún día alguien lo haría un día- Pensó Mía al ver a Rarity.

-No tiene caso quedarnos en el pasado, lo hecho, hecho está, no digo que debes estar orgullosa de lo que has hecho Rarity, pero salvaste la vida de estas tres pequeñas y por eso debemos estar agradecidas- Comentó Twilight y aunque las demás no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con lo ocurrido, coincidían en que lo importante era que esas pequeñas estaban a salvo ahora.

-¿Por qué demoran tanto?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie extrañada de que no llegaran.

-Solo espero que estén bien- Mencionó Twilight mientras acariciaba la crin de su aún inconsciente hijo.

-No se preocupen, seguro que solo se perdieron o algo parecido- Mencionó Mía para calmar un poco las tensiones del lugar.

 ** _CAMINO A LA CUEVA_**

-Resiste por favor Spit Fire- Mencionaba Soarin que junto con Flash llevaba cargando a la capitana de los Wonderbolts mientras que Fleet Foot y Fluttershy trataban de contener la hemorragia que tenía la pegaso que salía de sus heridas abiertas.

-¿Cómo se ve?- Preguntó preocupado Soarin por el estado de Spit Fire.

-Mal, el sangrado no para- Respondió Fleet Foot haciendo toda la presión que podía en las heridas de Spit Fire.

-Está perdiendo demasiada sangre- Mencionó Fluttershy con sus cascos cubiertos de sangre.

-Algo se acerca por la izquierda- Comentó Flash Sentry al escuchar ruidos y ver una figura de negro, se iban a poner en guardia pero reconocieron la silueta de un pegaso conocido.

-Night Strike- Dijo Fluttershy al ver al pegaso que venía a toda prisa.

-No tenemos tiempo, corran- Mencionó Exasperado Night Strike y el grupo aceleró.

No muy lejos de ahí las tropas terminaba de contener a Blue Knife abrumándolo con una gran superioridad numérica, lo habían logrado lazar de las patas traseras para hacerlo caer, amarraron también su hocico con varias cuerdas fuerte y finalmente sus patas delanteras, aun así logró acabar con más de 30 guardias.

En el suelo Rainbow yacía respirando de manera agitada y sangrando de su costado, había sido encadenada de los cascos y de las alas, aunque de estas no era necesario una de ellas seguía atravesada por una de las flechas mientras que la otra se había fracturado en la caída que tuvo cuando un pegaso logró someterla en el aire, ambos habían caído pero Rainbow Dash logró darse la vuelta y hacer que fuera el pegaso quien se llevara casi todo el daño de la caída pero de todas manera se fracturó su ala, esto dio oportunidad a los guardias de finalmente ponerla bajo custodia.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- Preguntó uno de los guardias que tenían a Blue Knife y a Rainbow Dash ya encadenados.

-Llévenlos con el comandante Colen, el dirá lo que se hará con ellos- Respondió otro guardia real y ambos fueron llevados al castillo crepuscular.

-La sangre no se detiene- Dijo preocupada Fleet Foot al ver que la hemorragia no cesaba y Spit Fire se desangraba.

-Estamos cerca, solo debemos seguir, un poco más, un poco más- Decía Soarin al ir lo más rápido que podían mientras cargaban a Spit Fire.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?- Preguntó Flash al notar que Shining no los acompañaba.

-¿Va a llegar más tarde verdad? Nos va a alcanzar ¿cierto?- Preguntó ahora Fluttershy preocupada por el hermano de Twilight.

-No… él no nos alcanzará…- Respondió Night Strike con pesar y Fluttershy llevó su casco al pecho preocupada por lo que le dirían a Twilight.

-El capitán… Twilight…- Pensó Flash preocupado por ambos.

-Llegamos, la cueva está ahí- Dijo con alegría Soarin al ver que por fin llegaron.

-Flash, tú y Yo entraremos primero, veamos si no hay una trampa esperándonos- Dijo Night Strike y ambos pegasos entraron a la cueva a revisar.

Pasó un momento y por fin de la cueva emergió el grupo platicando sobre las dificultades que tuvieron, sin embargo al regresar…

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Night Strike al ver al grupo rodeando a uno de ellos.

-Eh ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Applejack algo intrigada.

-Princesa… es…- Decía Fleet Foot con voz cortada y no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

-Twilight, es… es Spit Fire- Dijo Fluttershy con sus cascos cubiertos de sangre y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Rarity y el grupo abrió paso para mostrar a quién rodeaban.

El cuerpo de Spit Fire yacía sin vida frente a la cueva, su cabeza recargada sobre una roca, sus ojos cerrados, sangre algo seca saliendo aún de sus heridas y su piel había perdido color y se sentía frío al tacto, había muerto por la pérdida de sangre las heridas habían sido profundas y no hubo tiempo para tratarla a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demás.

-No vean- Dijo Rarity cubriendo los ojos de Wind Rush y Soul Sweet –Lavanda, cuídalas un momento por favor- le pidió Rarity a la pony terrestre.

-Sí, descuide, vengan niñas- Dijo Lavanda llevando consigo a las potrillas a la entrada de la cueva.

-No puedo creerlo… solo está dormida ¿verdad? Jeje…- Mencionó Pinkie Pie y su crin se alació para luego llorar.

-No… no puede ser cierto…- Mencionó Applejack atónita de ver el cuerpo sin vida de la pegaso.

-Malditos crepusculares- Dijo con rabia Soarin y golpeó la roca en la que estaba recostada la cabeza de Spit Fire, lo hizo con tal fuera que casi se quiebra el casco.

-Oye tranquilo Soarin- Comentó Flash Sentry para intentar calmarlo pero solo recibió un golpe por parte del pegaso.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- Respondió el pegaso enojado lo cual molestó a Flash e intentó regresar el golpe pero una de las estrellas shuriken de Night Strike se interpuso en el camino de ambos que estaban por iniciar una pelea ahí mismo.

-¿Quieren parar los dos de una maldita vez? Este no es el momento para esto, cada uno de nosotros entendía el riesgo que conllevaba está misión, ustedes, wonderbolts también, ella lo entendía, era una soldado, una guerrera, una heroína, honren y respeten su sacrificio, el de todos- Dijo el pegaso verde con voz seria, todo el mundo guardo silencio y tanto Soarin como Flash se calmaron -Además no hay tiempo para llorar, aún no, si no nos movemos, los guardias nos alcanzaran y gracias a la princesa Diana tenemos ahora un medio para escapar y volver a Equestria, esos collares solo pueden ser usados por un Shine, sin embargo alguien que sepa usarlos puede abrir un único portal de ida- Comentó el pegaso verde explicando el funcionamiento de los collares.

-Entonces… volvamos a casa, en cuanto lleguen los demás- Comentó Twilight, pero al decir eso los demás que no estaban con su grupo giraron las cabezas -¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó la princesa -¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

-Sí, ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash Y Blue Knife?- Preguntó Pinkie aún con su crin lacia y mirando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de los dos.

-Rainbow Dash y Blue Knife… se quedaron atrás…- Comentó Flash Sentry y fue como un Shock para los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Preguntó aun en shock Applejack.

-¿Qué significa que se quedaron atrás?- Preguntó ahora Pinkie Pie más triste que antes.

-Blue Knife se quedó pelando con los guardias que nos seguían para que pudiéramos escapar y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Rainbow Dash había regresado a ayudar, se sintió demasiado culpable por lo que ocurrió con Spit Fire y regresó, no pudimos detenerla, lo siento…- Comentó Flash Sentry para luego recibir un par de bofetadas por parte de Applejack y Pinkie, el pegaso se molestó pero no dijo nada, aún sentía que merecía todo eso, pero Twilight empezaba a verlo de manera diferente, como al principio de cuando se conocieron.

-Pero… ¿Y Shining?- Preguntó Twilight preocupada mientras dejaba a Silver al cuidado de Applejack un momento.

-Princesa… le ofrezco mis disculpas… fue herido de gravedad… y decidió quedarse atrás para que yo pudiese escapar… lo último que oí de él fue un grito y luego… nada… lo lamento… me dijo que… siguieran adelante, sin importar lo que pasara y que cuidara de Silver pase lo que pase- La respuesta de Night Strike fue un golpe devastador para Twilight sintió como su corazón se destrozaba y su mente no creía lo que le decían.

-Shining… mi… mi hermano… no… esto no puede estar pasando… Spit Fire… Blue Knife… Rainbow… y también mi hermano…- Twilight no resistió más, las noticias fueron demasiado para ella y se desmayó por fortuna alcanzó a ser atrapada por Flash Sentry.

-Oh no Twilight- Dijeron todos al ver caer a la princesa.

-Solo se desmayó, es comprensible, fue demasiado para ella- Comentó Night Strike mientras tomaba los signos de la princesa.

-Lamento ser quien traiga truenos sobre la lluvia pero, los guardias están por llegar, si se van a ir el momento es ahora- Comentó Mía de la manera más delicada que pudo, pero tenía razón, si los guardias los atrapaban ahí, las posibilidades de huir se desvanecerían para siempre hubo unos momentos de silencio pero al final no había más opciones.

-Puedes venir con nosotros si lo deseas Mía, después de todo a ti también te está buscando la guardia crepuscular- Comentó Night Strike ofreciéndole una invitación a la pegaso blanca.

-Lo siento, no puedo abandonar a Diana aquí, además, me enteré que hay un traidor en la base de los rebeldes, tengo que advertirles sobre eso antes de que ocurra algo terrible- Respondió la pegaso alejándose del grupo –Buena suerte y que los dioses los protejan- Se despidió ella del grupo antes de desparecer entre la maleza del bosque.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Vamos…- Dijo Night Strike con nudo en su garganta.

-Pero… no podemos dejar a los demás aquí- Contestó Applejack entre dientes.

-Tampoco hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos y no podemos permitir que los guardias nos hallen y se lleven a Silver de nuevo, si no nos vamos todos los sacrificios de los demás habrán sido en vano, Spit Fire habrá muerto para nada y el sacrificio de Blue Knife, Shining y Rainbow también será lo mismo, vamos- Mencionó con voz firme y seca Night Strike tomando el collar, al principio se negaban pero al final con lágrimas de rabia y una actitud de impotencia en el rostro todos retomaron el camino.

-¿Y volveremos entonces a la cueva y abriremos el portal con la llave y el collar?- Preguntó Flash Sentry.

-No es necesario, el collar puede llevarnos al otro mundo donde nuestros destinos estén, la última vez que usé uno junto con aquel Kunai me llevó a una carretera vieja donde me encontré por primera vez con Trixie, esta vez puedo hacer que nos lleve cerca de Ponyville- Respondió con una explicación el pegaso verde y se concentró.

Applejack llevaba consigo al pequeño Silver, Fluttershy mientras tanto dejó bajar a Mr. Squeez para que este fuera con el unicornio plateado a esperar que despertara, Pinkie estaba demasiado decaída, los Wonderbolts restantes tomaron el cuerpo de líder para transportarlo de regreso a Equestria, Rarity fue por las 3 pequeñas y después de hablar un momento con ellas las tres decidieron seguir a la unicornio blanca de regreso a ese mundo por su parte a Flash se le permitió llevar a Twilight en su lomo.

-Cuando quieras Night Strike, estamos listos- Dijo Applejack y todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces andando- Contestó el pegaso verde y dando un suspiro ordenó al collar abrir el portal para que pudieran cruzar, uno a uno pasaron por el portal, primero Flash llevando a Twilight, después Applejack con Silver, Seguidas fueron Rarity y las tres pequeñas que estaban impresionadas por el portal creado por ese collar, Fluttershy y Pinkie fueron las siguientes en cruzar, sus miradas tristes y decaídas, Soarin y Fleet Foot siguieron, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Spit Fire, al final Night Strike fue el último en cruzar dicho portal hacia Equestria –Espero, jamás en mi vida, volver a tener algo que ver con este maldito lugar lleno de tristeza, dolor y muerte- Pensó el pegaso verde antes de cruzar el portal por fin el cual se cerró detrás de él como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Han cruzado, puedo sentirlo, me alegro de que al fin este a salvo, Mía ojala hayas ido con ellos como te pedí, le pido a Dinayra, diosa de las estaciones, que así sea, incluso imploro a Cederanis, oh gran diosa de la destrucción, guárdalos a ellos- Decía la princesa Diana mirando desde la ventana de su habitación, ella pudo sentir que el collar ya había sido usado, después de todo estaba ligado a la magia y aura de los Shine.

-Comandante Colen, señor- habló uno de los capitanes a Colen quien estaba en el corredor que conectaba al salón del trono.

-Informe de la situación capitán Rissing Spell- Respondió Colen pidiendo que se le pusiera al tanto de lo ocurrido con los invasores.

-Las tropas han regresado señor, bueno las que quedaron- Mencionó Rissing Spell algo nervioso junto con Strong Hoof.

-¿Cuántas fueron las bajas?- Preguntó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, no le extrañaba que hubiera pérdidas en el ejército puesto que conocía bien las capacidades de Blue Knife y de Night Strike a pesar de no conocer tanto a los demás.

-Casi 100 señor, perdimos muchos en la cacería del bosque y en las murallas de la ciudadela, subestimamos a los enemigos, nunca pensamos que fueran tan hábiles- Respondió Rissing Spell y pudieron ver como Colen presionaba su casco contra el suelo y formaba un pequeño cráter, estaba muy molesto.

-El pequeño ¿lo tienen?- Preguntó ahora en un tono sombrío.

-Se lo llevaron…- Le contestó con más miedo ahora Strong Hoof y más cuando Colen volteó hacia ellos con una mirada de muerte hacia ambos.

-Señor espere, el pequeño escapó pero…- Dijo Rissing Spell y ordenó a los demás guardias pasar a dónde estaban ellos.

-Los tenemos a ellos- Mencionó Strong Hoof señalando a los ponys que habían capturado, Blue Knife, ya de regreso a la normalidad, un herido y casi agonizante Shining Armor y una mal herida Rainbow Dash que apenas si estaban consientes.

Colen observó a los ponys capturados y olvido su molestia contra los capitanes quienes dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el comandante pasaba de largo de ellos y centraba su atención en los otros ponys capturados.

-Ellos dos, al calabozo- Dijo Colen señalando a Shining Armor y a Rainbow, acto seguido los guardias los arrastraron hasta ese lugar -¿Algo que quieras decir Blue Knife?- Se dirigió el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares al pony azul algo herido que lo veía con furia.

-Vete al infierno imbécil…- Le respondió Blue Knife con desprecio y le escupió en el rostro saliva mezclada con sangre –No tienes honor, no eres más que la mascota de la reina… no vales nada…- Agregó el pony enfadado.

-Pónganlo en una celda aparte, su majestad se encargará de decidir sus destinos- Respondió Colen limpiándose la saliva que le había sido escupida y no respondió a las palabras de Blue Knife.

-¡Colen!- Gritó el Blue Knife llamando la atención del gran pony morado –No mereces ningún perdón por lo que has hecho, por eso es que Mía te dio la espalda y se alejó de ti, y también, ugh… es por eso que la princesa ya no te ama más, felicidades… has echado todo a perder una vez más…- Dijo molesto el pony azul al comandante de la fuerzas crepusculares, esto de verdad afectó mucho a Colen, Blue Knife tocó una herida abierta de su antiguo compañero y comandante, regresó y se paró frente a Blue Knife solo para dirigirle una mirada vacía y darle un golpe en su estómago para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Blue Knife- Contestó Colen y haciendo un además con su rostro indicó que se llevaran al pony azul de su vista, con miedo los guardias crepusculares arrastraron también a Blue Knife inconsciente a los calabozos y lo metieron en una celda separada de Shining y Rainbow a quienes, después de recuperar la conciencia, pudo ver encadenados a las paredes y sangrando aún de sus heridas que no habían sido atendidas.

-Colen… maldito hijo de pe***- Murmuró entre dientes Blue Knife con enojo y sujetándose su estómago de dolor –Shining… Rainbow… lo siento… ugh… Pinkie Pie… te… a… ugh- Blue Knife volvió a desmayarse por el dolor que aún sentía del golpe recibido por parte de Colen, después de todo era un Diamond quien lo había golpeado y su fuerza era de verdad brutal.

El grupo había logrado su objetivo, la misión había sido completada, Silver estaba a salvo y ahora iba de regreso a Equestria, pero el precio que habían tenido que pagar por salvarlo, había sido demasiado alto para todos ahí un sacrificio tremendo para todos, tenían que regresar ahora y dar las nuevas de todo lo ocurrido y aunque esperaban que esto cerrara los caminos entre Equestria y el Reino Crepuscular, no imaginaban que algo más grande estaba por llegar y debían estar preparados para lo siguiente.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 26…. "La locura de Royal Shine"**

Estamos llegando ya a las últimas instancia de este fic que gracias a ustedes se ha convertido en el fic más visto que tengo, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, ustedes han hecho posible que este, en un principio mini-proyecto se convirtiera en toda la historia que es ahora, por lo cual la sección de preguntas y respuestas es un hecho al término de la historia, pueden dejar desde este momento las preguntas que deseen, lo que quieran saber acerca de la historia y yo les responderé sin dar Spoiler obviamente, por el momento es todo solo decir que la ficha para el personaje de Ankalia está en progreso y la publicaré poco después del último capítulo de este fic. Gracias de nuevo a todos se los agradezco y sigan leyendo porque algo grande se acerca.

ATTE BIG SILVER NOTE.

IMAGINATION!


	26. C26 La locura de Royal Shine

**Capítulo 26**

 **"** **La locura de Royal Shine"**

 ** _EQUESTRIA, HORAS ANTES DEL REGRESO_**

Eran las horas del atardecer en la tierra de Equestria, todo estaba en más silencio de lo normal, parecía otro día común pero la ausencia de las portadoras de la armonía se notaba, no había ningún movimiento en el castillo de la amistad, Carrousel Boutique estaba ya cerrado, en la granja Big Mac se encargaba de toda la cosecha por el momento mientras que en Sugar Cube Corner faltaban las sonrisas, un atareado Lightning Sparks trataba de mantener el control de las mascotas con la ayuda de Blossom y el lugar de Rainbow estaba vacío en los aires.

Por los puestos de verduras de Ponyville iba caminando Trixie, realizaba las compras necesarias para poder preparar la cena para sus hijas y para ella, lucía muy preocupada y fuera de sí, no era para menos pues solo pensaba en el bienestar de su esposo que se encontraba en aquella tierra de la cual había huido hace tantos años.

-Eso serían 5 bits- Le dijo un pony vendedor a Trixie entregándole una bolsa con zanahorias.

-Gracias, aquí tiene- Respondió ella entregando los bits y tomando con su magia la bolsa de zanahorias que acomodó en una de las bolsas de sus costados donde ya llevaba más vegetales y frutas.

-Vuelva pronto- Contestó el pony despidiéndose de ella y empezó a guardar sus cosas puesto que ya estaban cerrando varios puestos.

-¿Ahora qué hago? Todo está cerrando y no tengo leche para la mañana, supongo que si me levanto más temprano podré tenerla antes de que las niñas se vayan a la escuela- Pensaba ella al revisar su lista de víveres y ver qué era lo que le faltaba por comprar.

Regresó a su hogar con una expresión algo decaída en el rostro, sin embargo antes de entrar puso un rostro de más ánimo, lo hacía para que sus hijas no la vieran triste también, tenía que mostrar lo fuerte que era a sus hijas para que ellas también fueran fuertes y esperaran el regreso de su padre.

-Ya estoy en casa, Aqua Night, Spring Shine ¿Hijas dónde estás?- Preguntó Trixie al entrar a su casa.

-En la sala mamá- Respondió la voz de Aqua Night; Trixie caminó hasta la sala y encontró a sus dos pequeñas, Spring Shine dibujaba en el suelo con una expresión algo triste mientras que Aqua Night se mantenía viendo hacia afuera de la ventana mirando de un lado para otro todo el tiempo, esto no extrañó a Trixie pues la pequeña pegaso celeste se la pasaba en ese lugar todo el tiempo que tenía libre desde que su padre partió.

-¿Cómo están hijas?- Preguntó Trixie a ambas.

-Bien…- Respondió inexpresiva Spring Shine y siguió dibujando en el suelo cambiando de crayón.

-Papá volverá pronto ¿verdad?- Preguntó Aqua Night seria.

-Sí hija, el volverá- Respondió Trixie a su hija pero la pequeña solo volteo a la ventana de nueva cuenta.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué esos ponys se llevaron a Silver?- Preguntó Aqua Night lo cual también llamó la atención de Spring Shine, ambas pequeñas miraron a su madre que no sabía exactamente cómo responderles.

-Niñas- Dijo finalmente ella después de dar un suspiro –En este mundo hay ponys buenos como los hay malos, algunas veces son más malos de lo que podemos esperar, esos ponys buscaban a Silver porque… bueno porqué es un príncipe y hay muchos que solo buscan lastimar a los demás y no les importa si son o no príncipes- Respondió ella lo mejor que pudo pero como siempre su respuesta no convencía mucho a las pequeñas quienes solo la miraron con algo de duda y regresaron a lo que hacían.

-Papá… vuelve pronto… Silver…- Pensaba la pequeña pegaso celeste.

-¿Qué dibujas hija?- Preguntó Trixie a la pequeña Spring Shine.

-Algo para papá- Respondió la pequeña unicornio y Trixie pudo ver como la pequeña intentaba dibujar a toda la familia de ellos junta.

-Estoy segura de que a tu padre le encantará- Contestó Trixie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, esto provocó que la pequeña sonriera un poco y siguiera dibujando de manera más alegre.

La lluvia empezó a caer y Trixie notó como Aqua Night seguí mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, su mirada seguía buscando cualquier señal del regreso de su padre a pesar de como la lluvia golpeaba la ventana.

 ** _GRANJA APPLE_**

-Apple Crisp, ¿Dónde estás?- Gritó Miss Cheerilee desde la puerta de la casa en la granja buscando a su pequeño hijo –Big Mac ¿Has visto a Apple Crisp?- Le preguntó ella a su esposo que venía de dejar unas manzanas en el pueblo.

-Noup- Respondió el pony rojo.

-¿Podrías ir a buscarlo por favor? Ya está empezando a llover y no quiero que se enferme si se llega a mojar- Le pidió ella a Big Mac.

-Eyup- Respondió el pony rojo y dejando la carreta tomó un impermeable, un paraguas y salió en búsqueda de su hijo.

-Gracias querido, eres un amor- Respondió ella con una sonrisa y volvió a dentro del hogar para ayudar con la cena.

-Apple Crisp- Dijo Big Mac llamando a su hijo, la lluvia comenzó pero por suerte Big Mac divisó al pequeño cerca de la vaya que daba con los árboles de manzana.

Apple Cris se encontraba subido en la vaya con la ayuda de una canasta para recoger manzanas, el sobrero que le dio su tía Applejack le quedaba algo grande y por suerte lo cubría de la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

-Tía… Silver amigo… por favor vuelvan pronto, los extraño- Pensaba el pequeño muy triste y viendo solo como las gotas de agua golpeaban la tierra, así se mantuvo hasta que una sombra lo cubrió y el volteó para ver a su padre.

-Apple Crisp, vamos a casa, tu madre te está buscando- Dijo el gran pony rojo y el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, bajó de la canasta, se amarró un pañuelo y acomodó el sombrero que le dio su tía.

-Papá, la tía Applejack y Silver Shine van a volver… ¿verdad?- Preguntó el pequeño pony terrestre algo triste.

-Eyup- Respondió Big Mac dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo y una sonrisa, por alguna razón esa simple palabra de su padre lo hacía alegrarse un poco aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su tía y su amigo.

 ** _CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY_**

-Vuelve aquí conejo malagradecido- se escuchaba la voz de Lightning Sparks volando a través de la casa persiguiendo a Ángel –Cuando te ponga los casco encima- Dijo de nuevo ya que el conejo se había burlado de él al hacerlo caer en la basura.

-Papi- Dijo con timidez la pequeña Blossom, pero su voz era tan baja que su padre no la lograba escuchar.

-Ya te tengo- Casi gritó Lightning Sparks cuando creyó tener acorralado al conejo pero este se metió en un agujero de la pared y provocó que el pegaso se estrellara de cara contra el muro –Odio tanto a ese conejo…- Pensó Lightning Sparks sobándose el rostro, se levantó para volver a perseguirlo pero lo vio muy calmado en los cascos de Blossom.

-Ángel, no deberías causarle esos problemas a papá, sabes que a mamá no le agrada que te comportes así pequeñín- Le decía la pequeña pegaso al conejo blanco; Lightning Sparks dio una sonrisa enternecido, por un momento le pareció ver a Fluttershy por la forma en la que su hija trataba a los animales y estos a ella.

-Eres igual a tu madre hija, tienes su misma alma bondadosa, su actitud y ese gentil trato hacia los animales, estoy tan orgulloso de ti y ten por seguro que tu madre también lo está- Comentó Lightning Sparks acariciando la crin de su hija.

-Gracias papi, te quiero mucho- Respondió ella dándole un abrazo a su padre -¿Van a volver pronto verdad? Mamá, mis tías y Silver ¿Cierto papá?- Preguntó ella un poco triste al recordar sus ausencias.

-Sí hija, ellos volverán pronto- Contestó el pegaso abrazándola más fuerte –Tiene que…- Pensó con algo de preocupación, no podía ocultar la angustia que sentía por su esposa.

 ** _CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE_**

-Sin clientes hoy tampoco y ya empezó a llover… será mejor que cierre…- Dijo Sweetie Bell mirando por la ventana de la Boutique, en los días que se había ido Rarity ningún pony se había pasado por el lugar, más que sus viejas amigas en una tarde y Spike que la visitó una noche pues al estar el dragón atendiendo los asuntos del castillo y ella el negocio de su hermana no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Salió del negocio un momento solo para cambiar el letrero del lugar y pasar de abierto a cerrado y regresó dentro para cerrar las ventanas y apagar las luces del lugar, cada día terminaba cansada por atender sola la Boutique y le gustaba tomar un baño después de terminar el trabajo.

-Uf, no sé cómo es que Rarity logra poner en orden este sitio cada día y aun así tiene tiempo para otras cosas, creo que debo darle más crédito a mi hermana- Pensó ella mientras tomaba una ducha caliente para aliviar un poco el cansancio, terminó y salió para ver que aún seguía lloviendo, acomodó su crin y se dispuso a descansar –Hermana… vuelve pronto por favor- Pensó ella mientras lloraba un poco pues había tenido un mal presentimiento hace poco.

 ** _SUGAR CUBE CORNER_**

En su habitación los pequeños cake no podían dormir, sus padres los habían acomodado hace unos 30 minutos pero ellos seguían despiertos, no podían dormir mucho sin la ayuda de Pinkie Pie ahí para que les contara una historia o los hiciera reír hasta que se cansaran tanto que quedaran dormidos.

-¿No puedes dormir Pumpkin?- Preguntó Pound Cake.

-No ¿y tú?- Preguntó ahora Pumpkin.

-Tampoco- Respondió Pound Cake.

-Extrañas a la tía Pinkie ¿verdad?- Preguntó Pumpkin.

-Sí, y a Silver también- Respondió Pound Cake algo triste.

-Yo igual, ojalá vuelvan pronto- Contestó igual de triste Pumpkin cake y se fueron a dormir.

 ** _CANTERLOT_**

La princesa Luna se encontraba en su balcón levantando la luna y enseñando a su hija la magia necesaria para hacerlo, estos pasados días ella había pasado todo el tiempo con su hija para mantenerla lo más distraída posible de la ausencia de Silver Shine.

-¿Observaste cómo lo he hecho Star Night?- Preguntó la princesa Luna pero todo lo que hubo fue un silencio -¿Hija?- Dijo de nuevo la princesa de la noche intrigada por no recibir respuesta por parte de su hija.

-Está lloviendo en Ponyville- Fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña Alicornio, su mirada posada en las nubes de tormenta que cubría el poblado.

-Aún a tu corta edad debes sentir esta clase preocupación, ningún pequeño debería tener esa clase de mortificaciones en su vida- Pensó la princesa Luna con preocupación, desde que la pequeña Star Night se enteró de la desaparición de Silver Shine entró en un estado de casi depresión, comía menos y se pasaba los días en desvelo, durmiendo solo cuando ya no podía aguantar el sueño.

-¿La princesa Twilight y las demás lo traerán de vuelta verdad mamá?- Preguntó la pequeña Alicornio sin quitar su vista del poblado de Ponyville.

-Hija, yo no conocemos el resultado de la misión, pero si hay algo que sabemos, es que no hay tarea que sea imposible para ellas, salir de situaciones difíciles a cada momento es lo que las portadoras saben hacer mejor- Respondió la princesa Luna con una sonrisa sincera –Vamos hija, es tarde, debes descansar un poco, no has dormido bien y necesitas energía, andando- Comentó ella entrando de vuelta a la torre.

-Sí mamá- Respondió la pequeña, dio un último vistazo a Ponyville y siguió a su madre adentro de la torre –Ojitos por favor… vuelve pronto…- Pensó la Alicornio recordando al unicornio plateado.

-Descansa hija- Dijo la princesa Luna dejando a la pequeña en su habitación para que durmiera un poco al menos y ella regresó al salón del trono, en el camino se encontró con su hermana que sostenía un poco de agua con su magia –Veo que el sueño tampoco está de tu lado hoy querida hermana- Comentó Luna al ver a Celestia levantada.

-Hablas con la verdad hermana mía, no dejo de pensar en las dificultades que deben estar afrontando nuestras valientes ponys es aquel lugar desconocido- Respondió la princesa Celestia para después beber el vaso de agua.

-Hace un par de días que nos llegó la carta de Twilight Sparkle, aun pienso que debimos haber enviado más ayuda- Comentó la princesa Luna.

-Yo igual hermana, pero Twilight tomó la decisión de hacer esto con un pequeño grupo, para mantener un bajo perfil y el elemento de la sorpresa, aun así no puedo evitar la preocupación, ese pony es demasiado fuerte, rompió nuestro escudo combinado a base de golpes y ellos dicen que hay ponys en su reino más poderosos que él…- Mencionó Celestia con preocupación, los golpes de Colen eran devastadores y aun con toda esa fuerza no se compara a un Shine.

-Si nos hubieran esperado al menos- Comentó Luna algo impaciente por ellas.

-Concuerdo contigo hermana, pero ya nada podemos hacer, solo esperar, esperar por su regreso, porque regresaran, ya lo verás- Respondió Celestia para darle ánimos a su hermana que se mostraba algo preocupada –Iré a descansar hermana, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decírmelo- Agregó Celestia mientras daba un bostezo y se dirigía a su habitación.

-Descansa hermana, si surge algo te informaremos en seguida- Respondió la princesa Luna antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños para vigilar a los ponys durante la noche –Ponyville siento los sueños de varios pequeños algo inquietos, de eso no hay duda, estos días ha sido igual, todos ellos muestran una cosa en común, la preocupación por sus seres queridos y sobre todo por aquel pequeño príncipe, se nota cuanto se preocupan por su amigo, dignas amistades del hijo de la princesa de la amistad, no esperaba menos de tan nobles pequeños- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y decidió ir a calmar las pesadillas del grupo de amigos de Silver Shine para que tuvieran una buena noche de descanso.

 ** _CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

En el castillo lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de algunos ruidos, las pisadas de los guardias que realizaban sus rondas por los pasillos, murmullos de algunas conversaciones entre grupos de guardias y en la cocina el sonido de los trastes siendo lavados por Spike quien estos días pasados se la había pasado con toda tarea posible para mantener su mente pensando en cualquier otra cosa, pero aun así no podía evitar mostrar la consternación por Twilight, por las demás y por Silver Shine, terminó de realizar sus labores y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación para descansar no sin antes dar un último recorrido al castillo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Había olvidado lo silencioso y tétrico que puede llegar a ser este lugar cuando… no hay nadie- Pensó el dragón que pasaba por los pasillos del castillo y observaba las habitaciones vacías, parecía una película de terror, las puertas rechinaban y las ventanas eran golpeadas por la lluvia, un par de relámpagos formaban algunas sombras algo tenebrosas y los truenos se hicieron presentes poniéndolo un poco inquieto.

-Okey Spike, contrólate, es solo el mismo castillo en el que llevas viviendo un buen tiempo, no hay nada de que temer, sí, solo un castillo, solo, en una noche de tormenta… nada que temer- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras tragaba un poco de saliva estando ya nervioso cuando de pronto sintió como si algo apareciera detrás de él.

-Buh- Dijo una voz detrás de Spike lo que hizo que el dragón cayera de espaldas con la mano en el corazón.

-¡DISCORD!- Gritó enojado Spike al ver al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara, jajajaja, no tiene precio esa expresión- Reía Discord de la reacción del dragón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Discord?- Preguntó Molesto Spike.

-Solo volaba por el lugar y decidí ver si nuestras pequeñas aventureras habían regresado de su cruzada- Respondió Discord mientras se vestía como un gran guerrero y sacaba como espada una gallina de hule –Qué épicas historias nos han de contar a su regreso- Comentó el espíritu del caos mientras guardaba la gallina en un maletín hecho de algodón de azúcar, sacaba una cortina de cambio pasaba de un lado y salía del oro sin la ropa de guerrero.

-Si tan animado estabas ¿por qué no los acompañaste? Les pudo haber servido tu ayuda- Comentó Spike mientras se limpiaba el polvo del cuerpo.

-Cierto que mis capacidades mágicas son extraordinarias, pero ¿Ir al lugar de donde proviene esa pequeña amenaza a mis poderes y toparme con otros como él?, olvídalo- Respondió Discord sacando un letrero que tenía el rostro de Silver Shine tachado como si estuviera prohibido.

-Sí lo que digas, escucha por el momento no tengo tiempo, debo tener preparado todo para cuando regresen, así que si no te importa, quisiera estar solo- Comentó Spike empezando a caminar de nuevo y revisar las habitaciones.

-Cómo tú quieras- Dijo Discord y sacó una llave de su piel, la puso en una de las paredes del castillo y salió por está despidiéndose del dragón.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EL HOGAR DE TRIXIE_**

-Oh pequeña, ya estabas cansada, ven hijita- Pensó Trixie levantando con su magia a la pequeña Spring Shine que se había quedado dormida en el suelo, habían pasado ya las horas, la lluvia no cesaba y eran casi la media noche, Trixie cargó a su hija y la puso en su espalda para luego ir con Aqua Night que seguía en la ventana aunque algo adormilada y bostezando continuamente –Hija, ya es muy tarde, es hora de ir a dormir- Le dijo Trixie a su hija que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando por la ventana.

-No tengo Awww… sueño- Contestó Aqua Night tratando de quedarse despierta pero el sueño era cada vez más pesado, sobre todo para ella, sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza se iba para abajo.

-3, 2, 1… ya- Contó Trixie y en ese mismo momento la pequeña Aqua Night se quedó dormida por completo, Trixie conocía bien a su hija, tanto que sabía en qué momento la pequeña se quedaría dormida –Hija, debes descansar, tu padre volverá pronto, ya lo verás mi cielo- Pensó ella cargando a sus dos hijas hasta la habitación de la pequeñas, las acomodó en su cama y las tapó con unas suaves y calientes sábanas para que ambas pudieran descansar tranquilas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo en el pequeño poblado, había durado ya un buen rato, pero estaba programada por los pegasos que atendían el clima del lugar todo parecía ir con tranquilidad, una lluvia tranquila que caía con delicadeza sobre la tierra y todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo, sueños corteses de parte de la princesa de la noche, todo era demasiada quietud y silencio hasta...

-Brrr- Se despertó Discord que no se había ido del castillo de la amistad, solamente se había metido a una de las habitaciones sin que Spike se diera cuenta, lo hacía más que nada para esperar la llegada de Fluttershy y aunque no lo admitiera, también estaba preocupado por los demás –Este desbalance en la magia, ahí vienen- Dijo el espíritu del caos y de un chasquido trajo a todo el mundo a la sala principal del castillo, seguían dormidos pero ya estaban los que Discord había transportado, Trixie con sus hijas, Spike, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo , Apple Bloom y Apple Crisp con Big Mac, Lightning Sparks y Blossom, los padres de Twilight, incluso la princesa Cadence, Celestia y Luna junto con su hija que al igual que los demás estaba dormida, todos a excepción de la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué es lo que significa esto Discord?- Preguntó Molesta la princesa de la noche - ¿Por qué perturbas el sueño de ellos y mis deberes?- Le cuestionó la princesa Luna a Discord en tono de reclamo.

-Solo dame un momento Luna- Dijo Discord y con un chasquido se pudo ropa militar para luego sacar una trompeta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Luna algo preocupada.

-Sonar la alarma- Respondió el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía y al más puro estilo del ejército tocó con la trompeta la tonada militar para despertar en las mañanas, provocando a su vez tal ruido que todo el mundo despertó de golpe asustados y confundidos.

-Pudiste solo despertarlos normalmente ¿sabes?- Dijo la princesa Luna al ver el caos que Discord había provocado.

-Eso no sería divertido- Respondió Discord chasqueando sus dedos y usándolos como silbato para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Discord!- Gritaron todos molestos contra él.

-¿Pueden explicarme que hace Trixie aquí?- Preguntó Molesta la unicornio celeste mientras abrazaba a sus hijas que estaban muertas de miedo.

-Nadie de aquí tenemos la menor idea- Respondió Apple Bloom.

-Noup- Dijo Big Mac calmando un poco a Apple Crisp.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Discord?- Preguntó enojado Spike que tomaba el casco de Sweetie Bell para calmarla.

-Sí, ¿A qué se debe todo este alboroto?- Preguntó Ahora Scootaloo.

-Mira lo que has hecho, despertaste a mi bebé- Comentó Cadence molesta mientras trataba de calmar a su hija junto con los padres de Twilight y Shining.

-Un momento por favor, Discord no nos traería a todos aquí, específicamente a nosotros a menos de que haya algo importante, o al menos es lo que quiero pensar- Mencionó la princesa Celestia aun dudando un poco del espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Por esta vez tienes razón Celestia- Comentó Discord y se puso en tono serio, a su manera, haciendo aparecer un escenario por completo en el cual él se mostraba como anfitrión de un show y en las gradas del público estaban sentados todos los que él transportó y para llenar la audiencia varios Discords de cartón y papel mache.

-Tío Discord eres muy gracioso- Dijo Sonriente Blossom Sparks que por las acciones de Discord se le había pasado el susto.

-Solo para ti mi pequeña consentida- Comentó Discord sonriendo y le dio un poco de leche con chocolate a la pequeña, acto por el cual todos lo miraron -¿Quieren un poco también?- Dijo el apareciendo un vaso de chocolate para todos, excepto para Lightning Sparks a quien le puso una nube de algodón azúcar arriba y lo bañó con chocolate.

-Muy gracioso Discord… ¡DE VERDAD, MUY GRACIOSO!- Mencionó el pegaso muy molesto por la broma del espíritu del caos, le pasaron una toalla para limpiarse aunque su hija reía un poco de ver a su padre cubierto de chocolate y le dio una lamida en la mejilla.

-Yomi chocolate- Dijo la pequeña Blossom a lo cual dieron una risa.

-Bien, suficientes juegos Discord, explícanos la razón de que nos hayas traído a este lugar- Le comentó la princesa Celestia en un tono más serio.

-Hace unos momentos sentí un desbalance de poder mágico una tremenda cantidad de energía como solo había sentido cuando ustedes le dieron su magia a Twilight- Explicó Discord mostrándose a sí mismo en dibujos básicos en varias proyecciones.

-Tenemos conocimiento de que puedes percibir esas alteraciones así que ya dinos ¿Qué fue? ¿Acaso Tirek escapó de nuevo?, ¿Chrysalis?, ¿O algo más?- Preguntó la princesa Cadence con su bebé ya calmado.

-No, porque esta sensación que tuve no provino de Equestria y sin embargo fue tan grande que pude sentirla como si estuviera a mi lado- Respondió Discord sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que fue?- Preguntó confundida la princesa Luna.

-Creo que lo sabremos en un momento- Respondió Discord y en ese momento todas las ventanas de castillo fueron abiertas de golpe por un fuerte viento que parecía provenir de la nada, la lluvia que era ligera se volvió pesada por el fuerte viento, las ramas de los árboles se agitaron con violencia y algunos de estos cayeron al suelo como gigantes derribados haciendo un gran estruendo al golpear la tierra.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Scootaloo mientras se cubría con sus amigas y todos protegían a quien tenían cerca.

-Este viento… lo recuerdo- Dijo Trixie y tomando a sus hijas corrió rápido a la puerta.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Confundida la madre de Twilight.

-Creo que ella ya se dio cuenta- Mencionó Discord y con un chasquido hizo desaparecer a todos del lugar para llevarlos a un lugar cerca de la entrada del bosque Everfree, para evitar la lluvia Discord utilizó sus poderes e hizo que todo se calmara –Mucho mejor- dijo el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía calmando el clima.

-¡Vean!- Mencionó Apple Bloom.

Un portal de color verde abrió frente a ellos casi en sus caras, un poco dentro del bosque Everfree, al momento todos reconocieron de lo que se trataba, era sin duda el regreso del grupo que había ido a rescatar a Silver Shine al reino crepuscular.

-Lo lograron, han vuelto- Dijo con Alegría el padre de Twilight y se pudo ver en todos los rostros de felicidad sin saber de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido.

Del portal cruzaron aquellos que habían logrado regresar del reino crepuscular, caminaron un momento hasta darse cuenta de que los estaban llamando.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo Applejack al escuchar las voces.

-¡Tía Applejack!- Gritó de alegría el pequeño Apple Crisp al ver a su tía y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Apple Crisp ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?- Preguntó ella confundida pero poco le importó y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Applejack, Qué alegría verte de vuelta hermana- Dijo Apple Bloom con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eyup- Comentó llorando de alegría Big Mac.

-Me alegra verlos a ustedes también- Respondió ella dándole un abrazo a su familia.

-¡Mami!- Gritó con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos la pequeña Blossom Sparks y se abrazó de Fluttershy.

-Mi pequeña, tranquila mamá está aquí- Mencionó Fluttershy llorando de dicha por volver a ver a su hija.

-Mi amor, volviste- Mencionó Lightning Sparks llorando por ver a su esposa.

-Te dije que volvería querido- Respondió ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Pinkie Pie, pensé que mi hija se quedaría sin su próxima fiesta- Dijo la princesa Luna al ver a la portadora del elemento de la risa regresar.

-Jamás me perdería la oportunidad de hacerle una fiesta a alguien después de todo fue una promesa Pinkie- Dijo ella guiñando el ojo pero se notaba algo triste y las princesas percibieron esto.

-Rarity, hermana volviste- Mencionó feliz Sweetie Bell que fue a recibir a su hermana mayor junto con Scootaloo.

-Hola Sweetie- Respondió la unicornio blanca un poco apagada en emociones, Sweetie Bell estaba por preguntar pero en eso notó a las potrillas que venían atrás de su hermana mayor, todas ellas con los ojos dorados.

-Rarity, ¿quiénes son ellas?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell intrigada por la identidad de las pequeñas.

-Oh, bueno ellas son una potrillas que traje conmigo del reino, Sweetie, desde ahora ellas vivirán con nosotras- Respondió Rarity lo cual sorprendió a su hermana que quedó a la vez confundida por lo que acababa de oír.

-Oh, bueno entiendo- Dijo ella aún confundida.

-Oye Sweetie ¿lo ves? Todas tienen los ojos dorados- Mencionó Scootaloo al observar a las pequeñas.

-Sin duda son del reino crepuscular- Mencionó Sweetie Bell.

-Niñas, les presento a mi hermana menor, Su nombre es Sweetie Bell- Dijo ella introduciendo a su hermana con las tres pequeñas.

-Un gusto mi nombre es Lavanda Care- Se presentó la mayor de las tres potrillas.

-Yo me… me llamo Wind Rush- Dijo nerviosa la pegaso pues estaba asustada aún.

-Yo… Yo soy… Soul Sweet- Comentó la unicornio que se mantenía detrás de Rarity ya que estaban asustadas puesto que habían visto a la princesa Celestia y por un momento les recordó a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-No se preocupen, ella es la princesa Celestia, gobernante de toda Equestria, no es como aquella reina que estaba en ese lugar- Mencionó Rarity para calmar a las pequeñas que luego miraron a la princesa Luna y se le quedaron viendo como si estuviesen viendo a alguien que solo se veía en mitos.

-¿Puedo ayudarles pequeñas?- Preguntó la princesa Luna al notar las miradas de las tres pequeñas sobre ella.

-Zarat-Sa…- Mencionó Lavanda Care.

-¿Zarat quién?- Se cuestionó Luna.

-Se refieren a Zarat-Sa, en el reino crepuscular se le conoce como la diosa de la noche, la luna y los mares, su parecido es mucho con el suyo princesa Luna, por eso le ha dicho así- Mencionó Night Strike quien traía en su lomo a Silver Shine y venía junto con Flash Sentry quien cargaba a Twilight.

-¡Twilight!- Gritaron sus padres, las princesas y los demás reunidos al verla inconsciente y cargada por Flash quien cedió a Twilight a sus padres para que ellos la cargaran.

-Silver Shine pequeño- Comentó la madre de Twilighty tomó al pequeño unicornio plateado de cascos de Night Strike.

-Night Strike- Gritó Trixie al ver a su esposo.

-¡Papá!- Dijeron las pequeñas Aqua Night y Spring Shine corriendo para abrazar a su padre junto con Trixie.

-He vuelto hijas… he vuelto- Dijo el pegaso abrazando con fuerza a su familia y llorando de alegría por volver a verlos.

-Nunca vuelvas a dejarnos Night Strike- Le mencionó Trixie a su esposo dándole el abrazo más fuerte que podía darle.

-Oigan ¿Dónde es Shining Armor?- Preguntó la princesa Cadence y todos quedaron en silencio, el grupo que fue al reino crepuscular bajó la cabeza y el aire de incertidumbre se sintió de nuevo.

-Algo me dice que esto no terminará bien- Pensó Discord y trató de usar sus poderes pero la cercanía de Silver Shine se lo impidió, la energía del aura Shine en él nulificaba la magia caótica de Discord.

-¿Y Rainbow Dash? ¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó ahora Scootaloo al no ver a la pegaso celeste entre el grupo.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Preguntó la madre de Twilight y Shining.

-Princesa…- Mencionó Flash Sentry y todos voltearon para ver como el pegaso traía el yelmo de Shining Armor en los cascos –Lo siento… el capitán…- Agregó Flash entregando el yelmo de Shining Armor.

-No puede ser, Shining Armor… muerto…- Pensó Spike impactado por la noticia que le habían dado.

-No… Shining…- SHINING!- Gritó con Fuerza Cadence quien se echó a llorar en el suelo.

-Mi hijo…- Dijo el padre de Twilight en shock.

-No… no mi hijo…- Mencionó la madre de ambos y se echó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Silver Shine.

-¿De verdad Shining Armor ha…?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia.

-Me temo que es lo más seguro, me salvó, se sacrificó para que yo pudiera regresar, estaba muy mal herido, heridas fatales para cualquiera…- Mencionó Night Strike con pesar –Me obligó a irme… lo siento- Se disculpó el pegaso verde.

-Scootaloo- Habló Pinkie con la pegaso naranja.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella algo asustada.

-Es Rainbow Dash… ella también se quedó…- Mencionó la pony rosa lo cual creó un impacto de shock emocional en Scootaloo quien cayó al suelo por las palabras de Pinkie.

-Rain… Rainbow Dash…- Dijo ella con voz cortada y ojos abiertos mientras tenía la pupila contraída y son brillo.

-Scootaloo ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron preocupadas Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell.

-También Blue Knife se quedó- Mencionó una ya triste Pinkie Pie.

-Trixie lleva a las niñas a casa por favor- Le pidió Night Strike a su esposa.

-¿Pero por qué?- Le preguntó ella.

-Solo hazlo, yo iré haya en un momento- Respondió Night Strike dándole un beso a su esposa y ella asintió llevándose a Aqua Night y a Spring Shine.

-Big Mac, Apple Bloom, por favor llévense al pequeño a la granja, iré en un momento- Mencionó Applejack y también se llevaron al pequeño.

-Por favor princesa acompáñeme… al castillo…- Mencionó Flash Sentry llevándose a Cadence y a los padres de Twilight al castillo de la princesa, no hacía falta mencionar el odio que le tenían al pegaso pero aceptaron su ayuda.

-Me alegra que ese pequeño este lejos, ya puedo usar mis poderes de nuevo- Comentó Discord usando de nuevo su magia.

-Lightning vayamos a casa por favor- Dijo Fluttershy y su esposo asintió al igual que su hija.

-Llevaré a las pequeñas a mi casa, las alcanzo después- Se despidió Rarity y se llevó a las potrillas que trajo del reino, su hermana también llevó consigo a Scootaloo que estaba llorando desconsolada por oír que Rainbow podría estar muerta.

-Algo más ocurrió ¿no es así?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, vamos hija, iremos al castillo de la amistad a ayudar- Mencionó la princesa Luna llevándose a su hija del lugar quien no puso oposición pues quería estar cerca de Silver Shine, sentía mucho afecto por el unicornio plateado.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué ocurrió?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia con rostro serio.

-Pueden traerla…- Dijo Night Strike y de entre el bosque surgieron las figuras de Soarin y Fleet Foot cargando el cuerpo de Spit Fire, al verla la princesa Celestia cubrió su boca de la impresión incluso Discord reaccionó de igual manera.

-Princesa- Dijeron ambos pegasos y dejaron el cuerpo en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

-Sus heridas fueron graves… se desangró antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo… grrr…- Dijo con Rabia Soarin golpeando el suelo.

-Soarin, calma- Comentó Fleet Foot tomando su hombro.

-Discord, ¿tu podrías?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia insinuando que Discord usara su magia para revivirla.

-Lo siento Princesa, si fuera una herida podría curarla, pero al muerte… es algo fuera de alcance… incluso para mis poderes…- Dijo él sin poder hacer nada más.

-Debemos sepultarla cuanto antes, dad aviso en los cuarteles generales, se guardará un luto por ella y será sepultada en los jardines del castillo… avisen a su familia de esto…- Comentó Celestia con dolor, ya hace días habían sepultado a todos aquellos guardias reales que perdieron la vida el día que los crepusculares llegaron a Equestria y se llevaron a Silver Shine y ahora tenían que hacer lo mismo por Spit Fire.

-Como ordene princesa- Mencionó Soarin y volando fue hacia el cuartel general de los Wonderbolts para dar la triste noticia mientras que Fleet Foot fue a dar aviso a los familiares de Spit Fire.

-Discord, llevemos el cuerpo a Canterlot para que sea preparado- Mencionó Celestia cargando el cuerpo con su magia –Ustedes vayan a descansar, lo merecen después de lo que han pasado- Agregó la monarca del sol y todos asintieron para luego retirarse a sus hogares y dormir un poco después de tan difícil Odisea.

-En camino- Dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos y desapareciendo consigo el cuerpo de Spit Fire al igual que con la princesa Celestia.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Colen, por favor, sabes que todo esto está, mi madre había llegado a límites más allá de lo lejos que había llegado, está en el límite y tú lo sabes- Decía la princesa Diana platicando con Colen, lo había llamado a su habitación para tratar de convencerlo una última vez de hacer lo correcto y ayudar a los ponys indicados.

-Diana, tu madre hace lo mejor para tu futuro, además no estás en posición de decirme que hacer, has traicionado al reino crepuscular al ayudar a esos invasores que vinieron a profanar nuestra tierra, merecían lo que les ocurrió- Respondió Colen inexpresivo por más que dijera eso se podía notar que dudaba de sus propias palabras.

-¿Profanar? ¿Qué no lo hicieron ustedes primero? Colen despierta, raptaste a un potrillo al que antes ibas a asesinar, ibas a matar a un pequeño como lo era Mía, Colen por favor abre los ojos, tu lealtad es tu cualidad más impresionante, aún mayor que tu fuerza, pero esa lealtad es hacia la pony equivocada, mi madre pronto va a pasar el poco límite que le queda y en ese momento te darás cuenta del error que has cometido- Mencionó ella casco en su pecho preocupada y consternada a la vez por la reacción de su madre a lo que había ocurrido, en cuanto ella regresara todo iría de mal en peor para el reino crepuscular.

-Tienes razón en algo Diana, mi lealtad es hacia la reina- Respondió Frío Colen y salió de la habitación de Diana quien se puso a llorar impotente de no haber conseguido que Colen cambiara de parecer.

-Colen, te odio, te aborrezco con todo mi corazón, maldito el día en que mi madre me comprometió contigo, preferiría haber muerto ¡te odio!- Decía la princesa Diana con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza sin saber que Colen la escuchaba desde fuera.

-Felicidades Colen… lo volviste a hacer…- Se dijo a sí mismo el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares cuando recibió un informe, la reina estaba regresando más pronto de lo que habían anticipado.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes comandante?- Preguntó un guardia crepuscular.

-Prepararnos para cualquiera que sea la decisión de la reina, no nos queda otra opción más que eso y rogar a los 12 dioses que nos protejan- Respondió Colen y varios guardias tragaron saliva de nervios y miedo hacia la reina –¿Los prisioneros están asegurados?- Preguntó el gran pony morado.

-Sí comandante, no escaparan aunque uno de ellos se encuentra grave, no sabemos cuánto pueda resistir ¿Qué hacemos señor?- Preguntó el guardia real refiriéndose a Shining Armor.

-Se salvará solo si merece vivir- Contestó de manera fría el comandante negando atención médica a Shining y empezó a preparar todo para el regreso de Royal Shine al castillo.

 ** _CALABOZOS DEL CASTILLO_**

Dentro de una fría y sucia celda iluminada apenas por una antorcha que se iba apagando cada vez más, se encontraban encadenados a las paredes y al suelo dos de los 3 ponys que habían sido capturados, Rainbow Dash y Shining Armor, quien se encontraba mal herido por los ataques que recibió y sobre todo esa flecha en el ojo. Blue Knife por su parte se encontraba encerrado a 5 celdas de ellos, de igual modo inconsciente por el golpe que recibió por parte de Colen.

Todo era silencio y el único sonido que se escuchaban eran las gotas de agua que caían desde el techo de la prisión sobre charcos de agua estancada que nadie quería limpiar. Todo el mundo había perdido el conocimiento por las heridas sin embargo un par de gotas comenzaron a caer sobre la cabeza de Rainbow Dash quien al sentir el frío y la humedad de esas gotas empezó a despertar y recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco.

-¿Qué me…?- Se preguntaba ella con su vista algo desorientada y un poco confundida, una gota más le cayó y su vista comenzó a recomponerse y a enfocarse de manera correcta pudiendo visualizar el horrible lugar en el que se encontraba, volteó hacia su derecha y pudo reconocer a la figura junto a él, Shining Armor a quien vio muy mal herido –Shining… estás…- Preguntó ella al ver al unicornio que solo realizó unos quejidos por sus heridas.

-Rainbow…- Dijo el unicornio con poca fuerza y volteó hacia la pegaso celeste quien pudo ver el ojo derecho de Shining aun atravesado por parte de la flecha.

-Por Celestia… Shining tu ojo…- Comentó ella horrorizada de ver el estado de Shining, también notó las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo y como su sangrado no paraba –No… tu no Shining…- Dijo Rainbow triste de ver así al unicornio.

-Rainbow Dash…- Habló Shining con dificultad –Esta bien… todo va a estar bien… saldrás de esta…- Dijo él con una sonrisa que indicaba que sabía que no iba a lograrlo.

-No, lo vamos a lograr, los dos lo vamos a logar, saldremos de esta ya lo verás- Comentó ella con lágrimas y empezó a observar sus cadenas, intentó moverse para liberarse pero era inútil, las cadenas estaban firmes y no se movían para nada ni daban señales de soltarse o siquiera de aflojarse un poco a pesar de los movimientos de Rainbow Dash, el sonido que hacía con las cadenas despertó a Blue Knife quien por su agudo oído pudo escuchar con más fuerza el sonido de las cadenas y eso le regresó la conciencia.

-Ugh… maldito Colen…- Se quejó el pony azul doliéndose un poco de su estómago dado al fuerte golpe que Colen le propinó –El calabozo, jamás imagine que estaría dentro de las celdas… ¡los demás!- Dijo de manera repentina el pony azul e intentó moverse pero estaba bien asegurado al suelo y a las paredes e incluso al techo, haciendo ruido de igual manera y llamando la atención de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó la pegaso y el pony reconoció su voz.

-¿Rainbow?- Preguntó él para cerciorarse.

-Sí- Respondió -¿Blue Knife eres tú?- Preguntó ahora ella para estar segura.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Shining está contigo?- Cuestionó el pony azul moviéndose un poco más para intentar liberarse.

-Sí, aquí está- Contestó ella y miró hacia Shining –Solo que está muy mal herido, su sangrado no para, necesita atención médica- Agregó ella muy preocupada por el estado de Shining Armor.

-Maldita sea, resistan, de alguna manera nos sacaré de este sitio- Contestó el pony estirando un poco más sus cadenas pero sin conseguir nada, se dio un momento para respirar y pensar bien la situación para buscar una solución pronto a la situación en la que se encontraba, y debía hacerlo pronto ya que tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

 ** _ENTRADA DE LA CIUDADELA_**

-Abrid las puertas- Dijo un guardia desde la almera de la primera muralla al divisar el vigía el carruaje real de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Abrid las puertas- Repitió un guardia a la entrada de la ciudadela y al momento 10 ponys se engancharon de amarras y tiraron de estas enormes puertas reforzadas con vigas nuevas para poder abrirlas y dejar pasar el carruaje

Cual fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver al pony que dirigía la carreta herido y con signos de gran cansancio y una fiera pelea.

-Atiéndanlo de inmediato- Ordenó el capitán Strong Hoof y a su orden entre 2 ponys cargaron a su compañero caído y lo llevaron a la enfermería del castillo para que fuese atendido debidamente mientras que nuevos guardias tomaron las amarras del carruaje y lo guiaron hasta su destino, el castillo crepuscular; durante el trayecto Royal Shine pudo observar a los cuerpos de varios guardias siendo recogidos del suelo lo cual le intrigó mucho al verlo y pensaba en la posibilidad de un ataque por parte de los rebeldes al castillo durante sus horas de ausencia ya que como se sabía, la ciudadela del castillo quedaba sin protección mágica al salir la actual regente del reino pero según pensaba ella las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado.

-Atención, la reina ha regresado- Dijo con autoridad el capitán Rissing Spell quien con reverencia abría la puerta del carruaje dejando bajar con majestuosidad a la monarca del crepúsculo ante la cual todo el mundo se inclinó e hizo reverencia ante ella.

Las trompetas del reino sonaron indicando el regreso de su majestad a la ciudadela, apenas entró a su castillo la magia de los Shine la reconoció y las defensas mágicas de la ciudadela se volvieron a activar, respondían solo a la gobernante actual y a nadie más.

-Mi madre ha regresado- Dijo Diana dando un suspiro para luego cerrar un libro que estudiaba, uno muy poco común en el reino "Propiedades y usos del vapor", tomó un cepillo y se peinó su cabello mientras esperaba la llamada de su madre o de alguno de los guardias del castillo.

-Su majestad- Mencionó Colen arrodillándose frente a la reina.

-Comandante- Respondió ella y miró el castillo un poco en desorden y aun siendo acomodado por los sirvientes –Supongo que durante mi ausencia algo ocurrió ¿O me equivoco?- Preguntó ella al notar como llevaban a más guardias heridos.

-No se equivoca majestad, pasaron… varias cosas- Respondió el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares mostrándose la verdad nervioso por las palabras de Royal Shine.

-Quiero un informe completo en mi trono, pero primero, debo atender un asunto esencial- Dijo ella mirando en un frasco la flor que había traído.

-Entendido mi reina- Respondió Colen retirándose para realizar el informe, mientras Royal Shine entraba al salón del trono y pidió que se le llevaran varios instrumentos para realizar una horrible acción con la planta que había traído.

-Y ahora con cuidado- Dijo ella mientras cortaba los pétalos de la Imera Blackus y los depositaba en un recipiente para luego molerlos hasta hacerlos pedazos, cortó luego con mucho cuidado las espinas de la flor procurando no cortarse ella, sabía que eso podría significar un severo envenenamiento en el mejor de los casos, agregó agua a esa horrible fórmula y calentó por espacio de media hora hasta que hirvió, cubrió su boca del vapor puesto que este también era en extremo tóxico y al final puso ese líquido en un frasco nuevo, la sustancia era de color negra en su totalidad y burbujeaba un poco mostrando su gran toxicidad –Tú mi maravilla, harás que mi hija herede el trono- Dijo ella con alegría y malicia al ver ese letal veneno por fin en su poder.

-Me temo que eso no será posible… madre- La voz de Diana se hizo presente en el trono, se cansó de esperar en su habitación y decidió por fin confrontar a su madre por su propia cuenta armándose por completo de valor.

-Hija… no te oí entrar- Comentó Royal Shine guardando el veneno.

-Es porque no lo hice- Respondió ella con seriedad y caminó hacia su madre –Veo que estabas ocupada preparando algo- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo al ver los instrumentos de su madre en la mesa junto con pétalos restantes de la flor.

-Solo asegurándome de que el reino sea todo tuyo mi hija- Contestó Royal Shine.

-Y ¿Acaso el reino no le pertenece a alguien más? ¿Al igual que el trono?- Preguntó ella en un tono muy desafiante lo cual impresionó a su madre.

-Ese bastardo no te quitará lo que te pertenece mi hija, tú serás la siguiente reina del crepúsculo y no ese hijo de mi media hermana, de eso me he de asegurar Yo- Mencionó ella tocando el frasco con el veneno.

-Déjame adivinar, lo matarás ¿No es así?, tu maldad no conoce límites madre- Dijo Diana con fuerza lo cual impresionó aún más a Royal Shine, nunca antes Diana le había hablado así en su vida.

-No es maldad, es amor por ti hija, quiero que lo tengas todo- Contestó Royal Shine tratando de persuadir a su hija.

-No, lo único que quieres es vengarte de nuestros antepasados matando a ese pequeño, crees que si lo haces podrá asegurarme el trono y que nadie te va a contradecir, pues lo siento madre pero eso no será posible, ese pequeño ya está a salvo de ti y de tu maldad- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo lo cual llamó la atención de la monarca.

-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?- Gritó ella enojada -¿Qué es lo que me intentas decir con esas palabras?- Preguntó de nuevo ella y se veía algo furiosa.

-A que él ya no se encuentra aquí- Respondió Diana con una mirada seria, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, madre e hija confrontándose, Royal estaba siendo desafiada por su propia hija y esto había causado un gran impacto en la monarca del crepúsculo.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra el pequeño ahora Diana?- Preguntó la monarca con un poco de inquietud.

-A salvo de ti… madre- Fue todo lo que respondió Diana y se dio media vuelta pero antes de salir de la habitación las puertas se cerraron frente a ella con fuerza –Madre, abre la…- Decía ella pero vio cómo su madre tenía una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y sus ojos destellaban locura -¿Madre?-

-Eres una niña ingrata… todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por ti, por darte todo lo que mereces tener, tu abuelo… tu padre… tus hermanos…, no puedo contar las vidas que he sacrificado por ti… mi hija- Empezó a decir ella revelando secretos que nadie conocía.

-Mi padre… ¿hermanos? ¿Tengo hermanos?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No, ya no, verás hija, ellos fueron mis primogénitos, varones, gemelos, pero no podía soportar la idea de que unos machos heredaran el trono, no, no después de todo el mal que los Shine machos han causado a nuestro glorioso reino, sabía que mi única opción era procrear una hija hembra, una que asegurara el bienestar de todo el reino, una que fuera una verdadera gobernante- Explicó Royal Shine comenzando a reír como loca.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Madre ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?- Preguntó Diana espantada por las palabras que hablaba Royal Shine.

-Lo maté… a todos ellos… con tu abuelo comencé para obtener el trono, tus hermanos siguieron pocos días después de nacer y una vez que te tuve a ti… tu padre se les unió en el otro mundo, he hecho mucho por ti mi hija, no permitiré que nadie arruine mis planes, tú serás reina- Respondió Royal Shine entrando en locura y confesando asesinatos.

-Eres un monstruo…- Dijo Diana con miedo hacia ella, al momento Royal comenzó a caminar hacia ella –Aléjate de mí…- Mencionó la princesa con miedo.

-Tú serás Reina, yo me aseguraré de eso- Dijo la monarca del crepúsculo y de un rayo de magia dejo inconsciente a su hija, justo en ese momento Colen entró por la puerta del salón del trono.

-Su majest… ¡DIANA!- Gritó el comandante terminando de entrar de golpe y cargo el rostro de Diana –No Diana ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó él preocupado por la princesa que por unos momentos abrió los ojos y recupero la conciencia.

-Colen… elige bien…- Dijo ella antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

-Diana… Yo… ¿Qué he hecho?...- Colen no terminó su frase porque el también recibió un ataque por parte de Royal Shine.

-Entonces ¿debo suponer que no cumplió con su trabajo comandante?- Preguntó ella inexpresiva a un debilitado Colen.

-Majestad… ¿usted?- Preguntó Colen al notar que Diana tenía un impacto de magia en su cuerpo casi igual al de él.

-El pequeño fue robado durante su guardia ¿qué más debo saber?- Preguntó Royal Shine intimidante, Colen vio a Diana en el suelo y quiso responder contra la monarca pero sabía que no tenían ninguna posibilidad en contra de Royal Shine por lo que molesto contestó a las preguntas de Roya Shine –Hard Shield muerto, mmm eso no me interesa de todos modos planeaba matarlo a mi regreso, bueno al menos alguien ya hizo el trabajo por mí, deberé agradecerle jajaja, bien además perdimos la décima parte de nuestras fuerzas por culpa de ese grupo, no debo subestimarlos, y el pequeño está de regreso en aquella tierra, vaya situación más apremiante- Comentó Royal Shine reflexionando mientras Colen veía como los guardias retiraban a Diana del lugar para que fuese atendida.

-Así es majestad ugh…- Respondió Colen doliéndose de su costado en donde había impactado el rayo de magia, solo comprobando lo poderosos que eran los Shine frente a los demás clanes del reino.

-Entonces así fue, tiene prisioneros a dos invasores y a un traidor, capitán Blue Knife, después de todo lo que hice por él, hoza traicionarme de esta manera, recibirá su castigo a su debido tiempo, pero primero me encargaré de los invasores, verán o que le pasa a cualquiera que quiera desafiarme, lléveme con los prisioneros ahora mismo- Ordeno Royal Shine y Colen la guío hacia los calabozos del castillo.

 ** _CALABOZOS DEL CASTILLO_**

En el lugar se escuchaba resonar las cadenas de un pony que intentaba desesperadamente zafarse o al menos hacerse daño suficiente pero no lograba ninguna de las dos, Blue Knife trataba de estirar las cadenas que lo apresaban o tratar golpearse con ellas lo suficientemente fuerte para transformarse sin embargo todo lo que conseguía era cansarse más y más.

-¿Cómo vas?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash que seguía colgada.

-Hago lo que puedo- Respondió el pony volviendo a estirar las cadenas sin resultado alguno positivo a su situación.

-Shining ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó la pegaso celeste a su compañero de celda quien no le respondió y esto asustó a Rainbow –Shining… ¡Shining!- gritó ella asustada.

-¿Sí…?- Respondió agonizante Shining Armor.

-Por Celestia, no me asustes así- Dijo Rainbow Dash dando un suspiro de alivio –No te preocupes, saldremos de esta- Agregó ella para darle ánimos al unicornio blanco.

-Lo que quisiera… es ver a mi familia… una vez más…- Respondió él y recordó algo; Con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar una fotografía de una parte de su crin, la había guardado en su Yelmo pero sintió como se prensó en su crin azul y celeste.

-Tu bebé es hermosa Shining y tu esposa igual- Dijo Rainbow Observando la fotografía y en ese momento Shining se la entregó a Rainbow poniéndola en lo que quedaba de su traje de Wonderbolt -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-Cuando regreses a Equestria, dile a Cadence que lo lamento mucho y que siempre la amaré, y a mi pequeña que sepa que su padre la amó a más que nada en la vida- Dijo él dando una sonrisa a como pudo.

-Tú se las entregarás, tú les dirás que las amas, ya lo verás…- Respondió ella llorando, trataba de convencerse de que así sería.

-Tenemos compañía- Comentó Blue Knife pues sus orejas se fijaron en un solo punto escuchaba los pasos que venían hacia el calabozo y apretó los dientes –La reina…- Dijo él ante lo cual Rainbow y Shining miraron hacia el camino que daba a su celda compartida.

Una antorcha iluminó el pasillo que daba a las celdas y los pasos resonaron haciendo eco en todas las demás celdas vacías, la puerta de la celda de Rainbow y Shining se abrió, dos guardias se pusieron en posición a los lados y Colen entró primero para hablar con ellos.

-Ante ustedes la monarca del crepúsculo, su real majestad, Royal Shine- Anunció el comandante y se hizo a un lado para hacer reverencia al tiempo que los guardias de ambos lado de las puertas también se inclinaban ante ella.

-La reina…- Pensaron ambos ponys de Equestria mientras que Blue Knife permanecía nervioso ante la situación.

-¿Estos son los ponys que nos causaron tantos problemas?- Preguntó ella mirándolos con desprecio a ambos –No parecen ser la gran cosa- Comentó ella descalificando a ambos y burlándose.

-¿Por qué no me libera? y le mostraré lo que puedo hacer- Preguntó Rainbow Desafiante ante la monarca.

-Oh, esta tiene agallas, me agrada- Respondió ella y se le acercó a Rainbow.

-Aléjese de mí- Dijo Rainbow enojada y mirando con odio a Royal Shine.

-Impresionante, puedo ver el fuego de odio en sus ojos, jamás había conocido a una criatura que despidiera tanto odio y desprecio por alguien más- Comentó ella dando una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿No te has visto en un espejo?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash e intentó darle un cabezazo a, lo consiguió, esto dejó en shock a los guardias quienes estuvieron por golpearla pero la reina con un ademan de su casco los previno.

-Pero… mi reina- Dijo Colen impresionado por la reacción de Royal Shine para solo recibir una mirada amenazante por parte de la monarca.

-Tú tienes un gran potencial oculto- Le comentó la monarca y luego le habló de nuevo pero ahora sonaba en un tono de ofrecimiento y negociación –Te diré lo que haré, los mataré a ustedes, a los 3, pero a ti, te ofrezco una oportunidad, una oportunidad de salvar la vida y también te ofrezco una oportunidad de tener poder, dime ¿No te gustaría ser parte de mi ejército? Estoy segura de que con esas actitudes y tus capacidades puedo ponerte de inmediato como una de las capitanas de mi armada, imagínalo, toda una poderosa legión de ponys a tu entera disposición y todo lo que pido de ti, es lealtad y una pequeña cantidad de información extra ¿qué dices? ¿No te interesa?- Le preguntó la monarca ofreciéndole a la pegaso un puesto en su ejército como capitana, Rainbow se sentía insultada por eso.

-Nunca… así me cueste la vida… pe***- Contestó ella y escupió un poco de saliva mezclada con algo de sangre en dirección hacia Royal quien más que insultada sentía un interés por la actitud de Rainbow Dash, la quería para su ejército, la quería como capitana.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie para ti, pero, para tu compañero…- Comentó la monarca del crepúsculo volteando hacia Shining.

-Adelante… No tengo miedo a la muerte…- Dijo Shining Armor desafiante y con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-A lo que deberías temer es a lo que te ocurrirá después de la muerte- Respondió ella con una sonrisa maligna y cargo un poderos rayo de magia, sin embargo lo desapareció porque había tenido otra idea –Espada- Comentó ella y Colen desenvainó una espada la cual Royal Shine empuñó con su magia.

-¡No!, ¡no lo toques!, ¡DÉJALO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS MALDITA BRUJA!- Gritaba Rainbow con desesperación y moviéndose lo más fuerte que podía para liberarse.

-Oh mier**, mier**, mier**- Comentaba desesperado Blue Knife quien usaba más fuerza para liberarse.

-Usualmente prefiero utilizar mi magia para matar pero tú eres un caso especial, un pony de otro mundo, nunca había matado uno antes, me pregunto ¿de qué color es tu sangre?- Comentó ella apuntando la espada directo al corazón de Shining mientras Rainbow observaba horrorizada.

-Adiós Rainbow… dile a Cadence que la amo…- Mencionó Shining Armor y cerró los ojos esperando su final.

-¡SHINING!- Gritó Rainbow Dash y en ese momento Royal Shine empujó la espada dentro del pecho del pegaso quien dio un grito ahogado al sentir su corazón siendo atravesado, la sangre brotó de su pecho cuando la monarca retiro la espada y un poco de esa sangre salpicó sobre Rainbow Dash, la vida de Shining estaba extinta.

-No…- Dijo Blue Knife al escuchar el grito de Rainbow Dash y bajó la cabeza.

-Sangre Roja, de verdad interesante- Comentó la Reina observando la sangre en la espada.

-Shining… tú también no…- Mencionaba una traumada Rainbow Dash después de ver ese horrible asesinato, su mirada estaba vacía y sin brillo y bajó su cabeza con resignación quedando sin fuerza de voluntad en ella un molde perfecto.

-Guarden el cuerpo, nos podría ser de utilidad en un futuro- Dijo la monarca y bajaron el cuerpo de Shining Armor de la pared, como las cadenas estaban continuas Rainbow Dash cayó de la pared también, pero parecía tan muerta como Shining Armor solo que ella aun respiraba pero parecía haber perdido la voluntad de seguir adelante.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella majestad?- Preguntó Colen mientras los otros dos guardias sostenían a Rainbow quien no mostraba resistencia alguna por lo afectada que estaba.

-Que sea atendida, denle de comer, que beba agua y que curen sus heridas, en 3 días empezará su entrenamiento- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y se le acercó –No te preocupes, no te dejaré morir, tienes mucho potencial y voy a aprovecharlo todo, para cuando el mes termine serás leal a mí por completo y para cuando haya terminado tu entrenamiento, serás una de mis más mortales soldados, los soldados respetaran tu nombre y los enemigos temblaran al oírlo- Mencionó la monarca sosteniendo el rostro de la pegaso a quien ya no le importaba lo que le fuese a pasar pensaba que ella había sido la culpable de las dos muertes que habían ocurrido y no tenía voluntad de seguir o de pelear.

-¿Y el capitán Blue Knife?- Preguntó ahora Colen por el destino del pony azul que había traicionado al reino.

-Tal como al mismo traidor que hace años conspiró contra mí, él será asesinado, ha elegido servir al otro reino, por lo cual, ya no pertenece al nuestro, nuestras leyes ya no son sobre él así que aunque sean días de paz, debe ser ejecutado, vea que así sea comandante encárguese de la ejecución- Ordenó la monarca del crepúsculo en tono frío ante lo cual Colen simplemente asintió con el rostro -¿Es cierto que los rebeldes están en una cueva oculta dentro del bosque?- Cuestiono Royal Shine mientras caminaba junto a su comandante.

-Así es majestad, ¿Quiere que enviemos un escuadrón a capturarlos?- Mencionó Colen.

-No, no podemos perder más tropas por el momento, no hasta después de que me encargue de una situación, queme el bosque- Dijo la monarca lo cual puso a Colen en sorpresa, no esperaba tal respuesta por parte de Royal Shine.

-Pero mi reina, el bosque es…- Fue interrumpido por Royal Shine.

-Esa es una orden, redúzcalo a cenizas- Fue todo lo que dijo la monarca y siguió adelante.

-Esto… esto no es lo que yo quería…- Pensó el pony morado sintiéndose algo arrepentido por todo lo que había provocado pero siguió su camino a cumplir las órdenes, o eso es lo que parecía.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE DIANA_**

La princesa del crepúsculo se encontraba recostada en su cama, su cuerpo sudaba y parecía tener una especie de pesadilla y respiraba de manera agitada ya que aún dormida sentía un dolor en su pecho.

-¡MADRE!- Gritó ella despertando y sudando frío, miró a su alrededor y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho dando una fuerte expresión de dolor -¿Qué me ocurrió?- Se preguntó ella y se destapó la sábana para notar unos vendajes en su pecho, tocó su parte lastimada pero apenas rosó los vendajes sintió un dolor más ardiente.

Con dificultad se levantó de su cama y se miró al espejo, viendo ese vendaje en su pecho recordó lo que había ocurrido, la confesión de su madre acerca de cómo ella había asesinado a su padre, abuelo y pequeños hermanos, y también como Royal la había dejado inconsciente.

-Madre… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer cosas tan horribles?- Se preguntó ella llorando un momento pero rápido se recompuso, quitó las lágrimas de su rostro y se dispuso a ir de nuevo a confrontar a su madre pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación notó que un brillo mágico lo cubría, confundida intentó pasar pero fue rechazada por un pequeño impacto mágico –Por Gadnios, ¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó ella un poco aturdida, con cuidado tocó con la punta de su casco ese brillo mágico solo para ser rechazada de nueva cuenta.

Diana dedujo que era un hechizo de aislamiento, uno que no le permitiría abandonar esa habitación y que no podía ser deshecho desde dentro, estaba atrapada; intentó de nueva cuenta salir pero ahora por la ventana, sin embargo al abrir la cortina pudo notar la barrera mágica ahí también, era obvio que no podría salir de ahí pronto, aun así notó como el aire seguía fluyendo en la habitación por lo que morir por falta de oxígeno no era una de sus preocupaciones.

-Madre, a tal extremo has llegado de encerrar a tu propia hija… todo esto es mi culpa, pude haber evitado toda esta catástrofe, si tan solo… si tan solo hubiese dejado que Night Strike te asesinará aquella noche hace seis años…- Pensó Diana con remordimiento y por su cabeza atravesó un recuerdo de esa noche en que ocurrió el atentado contra su madre.

 ** _HACE 6 AÑOS_**

La noche era de tormenta que recién estaba pasando y en los aposentos de la princesa todo era calma y quietud salvo unos relámpagos que de tiempo en tiempo iluminaban la habitación de la princesa del crepúsculo, ella estaba medio despierta pues las acciones de su madre contra su media hermana y contra el pequeño le habían parecido extremas por lo cual no conciliaba de todo el sueño.

-No sé cómo es que mi madre puede permanecer tranquila después de lo que hizo- Pensó la princesa Diana, más joven, mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación, se dio la vuelta e intentó descansar de nuevo, pero no consiguió dormir, solo preocuparse más, después de unos momentos de incomodidad se levantó para dar vueltas en su habitación y fue en ese momento que un sonido llamó la atención de la princesa, sonido que provenía directamente de la habitación de su madre que al momento estaba continua a la suya -¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pensó ella y decidió observar, fue en ese momento que lo vio, un pegaso cubierto por una extraña armadura negra que tenía un visor rojo, había logrado infiltrarse y de uno de sus costados sacó un arma que la princesa reconoció, un arma Shine, su objetivo era claro, asesinar a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Madre…- Dijo ella en voz baja y estuvo por dar una alarma con su voz, pero pensó en las acciones que había realizado su madre y por momentos se cuestionó sobre lo que debía de hacer –No, no puedo, después de todo… es mi madre- pensó ella y fue en ese momento que intervino para salvar la vida de Royal Shine de cascos del pegaso que planeaba asesinarla.

 ** _DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE_**

-Estúpida fui… todo el sufrimiento que pude haber evitado… Madre…- Comentó ella enojada y por la furia arrojó algunos libros contra la pared, uno de los cuales salió por la ventana y atravesó el campo de magia lo cual dio a la princesa una idea, tomó un pedazo de roca de los muros que arrancó con su magia y escribió una nota –Espero que esto resulte- Dijo ella realizando un hechizo de búsqueda que juntó con cabellos de Mía, la pegaso había dejado uno de sus cepillos en la habitación de la princesa –Por favor, por favor- Pensó ella y lanzó la roca hacia la barrera mágica por suerte Royal Shine había cometido un error, la barrera mágica que formó, no era a prueba de magia, solo de organismos vivientes, Diana dio un suspiro de alivio y todo lo que podía hacer ahora era simplemente esperar que ese mensaje llegara a su destino.

 ** _SALÓN DEL TRONO_**

-Qué bueno es ver que estás bien mi invitada de honor- Comentó Royal Shine en una risa burlona ya que frente a ella se encontraba una encadenada Rainbow Dash que mantenían amarrada 2 guardias reales –Oh pero ¿dónde están mis modales?, suelten sus cadenas, queremos que nuestra próxima capitana se sienta cómoda- Mencionó ella lo cual extrañó a los demás guardias pero al repetir Royal Shine la orden estos comenzaron a quitarle las cadenas.

Rainbow no perdió la oportunidad, de in tirón de su casco enredó una de las cadenas en el mismo y golpeó a uno de los guaridas, el otro reaccionó arrojándose sobre ella pero la pegaso dio un fuerte salto y amarró al guardia del cuello ahorcándolo un poco, pudo haberlo matado pero en eso el otro guardia se levantó, Rainbow notó esto y usó la misma cadena para derribar las patas del guardia y con un giro de la cadena estrellas a ambos guardias reales el uno contra el otro mientras Royal Shine veía esto maravillada.

-Excelso, simplemente excelso- Dijo ella con mucha alegría, Rainbow Dash se enfureció de nuevo y con toda su fuerza restante atacó a Royal Shine llevando aun la cadena en su casco; quiso darle un poderoso golpe pero Royal se defendió con un campo de magia, al notar esto Rainbow cubrió su otro casco con la cadena y atacó en un frenesí descontrolado a Royal Shine quien veía desde dentro del campo de magia toda esa furia desatada –¡Sí!, ¡Ese es el espíritu!, JAJAJAJA, ¡Serás una excelente capitana!- Comento Royal Shine con gusto y haciendo una además de su casco hizo crecer el escudo de magia que lanzó a Rainbow Dash hasta el suelo, antes de reincorporarse Royal apareció frene a ella y usó un hechizo de hipnosis para dejarla dormida, dos guardias entraron y la llevaron a una habitación especial que habían preparado para ella.

 ** _LIMITES DEL BOSQUE VERDE_**

Parados en las orillas del bosque se encontraba un escuadrón completo del ejército crepuscular, todos armados con flechas cubiertas de aceite y frente a ellos varias fogatas, todos esperaban la señal del comandante Colen quien a su vez esperaba el retorno de varios pegasos que habían ido a hacer ronda por el bosque.

-Aquí vienen señor- Comentó uno de los guardias reales al divisar a los pegasos que regresaban del bosque.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- Pregunto Colen sin ánimos.

-Sí señor, ya lo está- Respondió uno de los pegasos dejando de lado una vasija que tenía dentro un poco de aceite, los pegasos habían ido a cubrir lo que pudieran del bosque verde con ese líquido.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, atención, preparen las flechas- Dijo Colen y los guardias crepusculares las encendieron en la fogata y apuntaron hacia el bosque.

-Cuando ordene señor- Mencionó un guardia real mientras Colen dudaba un poco de lo que iba a hacer pero al final era un orden de la reina.

-Fuego…- Ordenó él y los guardias dejaron ir sus flechas encendidas en dirección hacia la espesura que por el aceite esparcido no tardó en prenderse en llamas, en unos instantes el bosque se encendía en una bola de fuego que hacía correr a los animales que ahí habitaban y los hacía gritar asustados y heridos incluso los mismo guardias sentían lástima por las formas de vida que habitaban en el bosque –Regresemos al castillo- Dijo el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares y guío a los guardias de regreso a la ciudadela.

 ** _CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR_**

Encerrada en una habitación y atada con cadenas al suelo se encontraba Rainbow Dash y frente a ella la monarca del crepúsculo que seguía con la intención de volver a Rainbow parte de su ejército.

-No importa lo que me diga… jamás seré parte de su ejército- Dijo Rainbow Dash aunque ya sin mucha expresión en su rostro estaba a punto de quebrarse en su mente.

-Oh, créeme, una vez que seas parte, te agradará- Respondió la monarca con una sonrisa e iluminó su cuerno, Rainbow Observó la brillante luz que rodeaba a la monarca, no solo usaba magia, también su aura de Shine y antes de que la pegaso pudiese reaccionar, Royal Shine lanzó un rayo directo a sus ojos los cuales perdieron al instante el brillo, por un momento Rainbow bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió en sí su mirada estaba como velada, Royal Shine le soltó las cadenas y Rainbow caminó hacia ella.

-Mi reina- Dijo la pegaso Celeste arrodillándose frente a Royal Shine, la monarca lo había conseguido.

-Excelente, como dije, serás una excelente capitana- Respondió ella mientras Rainbow seguía de rodillas frente a ella –Andando, debes comer y descansar, yo misma te prepararé, tu nombre será respetado y temido en todo el reino y más allá, porque en poco tiempo, iremos a acabar con ese bastardo hijo de mi media hermana de una vez por todas- Mencionó ella dando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Se refiere al hijo de la princesa de la amistad ¿no es así mi reina?- Comentó Rainbow Dash y esto llamó la atención de la monarca.

-Exacto, ahora, dime todo lo que sabes, capitana- Respondió ella dando una risa de locura y estando casi fuera de sí, a cada momento perdía más y más la cordura.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA_**

Aunque la misión ha sido completada, la tristeza no para en el castillo de la amistad, el sacrificio que han realizado ha sido muy grande para todos, sobre todo para los familiares de Twilight, recuperaron a Silver Shine pero han perdido otro miembro, Cadence perdió a su esposo y con ello al padre de su bebé, los padres de Twilight perdieron a su otro hijo Shining Armor, los wonderbolts perdieron a dos de sus mejores miembros y Pinkie parecía haber perdido al pony que empezaba a amar.

Unas horas pasaron y el amanecer empezaba a presentarse en Equestria, el sol era rojo, algunos creían que significaba que la noche anterior se había derramado sangre, no estaban equivocados, el clima estaba frío y triste, se sentía un ambiente de tristeza en todo lugar, las gotas de lluvia que quedaban en las hojas de los árboles caían a tierra sobre los pequeños charcos que se formaban y algunas aves entonaban una triste canción.

-Sé fuerte, sé fuerte- Decía el padre de Twilight abrazando a su esposa, tratando do consolarla por la pérdida de Shining Armor, aunque él también, apenas si podía contener las lágrimas por la muerte de su hijo.

-Shining… Shining…- Lloraba desconsolada Cadence junto a una cuna donde había puesto a su bebé, ella se encontraba más que destrozada por la noticia de la muerte del unicornio.

-Debí haber sido Yo…- Dijo la voz de Flash Sentry observando desde la puerta de la habitación donde todos se encontraban.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Spike al oír la voz baja de Flash,

-Que debí haber sido Yo, no el capitán, él es de mayor utilidad que Yo aquí, ¿Por qué no fui Yo en lugar del capitán?- Comentó el pegaso amarillo con algo de furia y tristeza en su tono de voz.

-No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, mira, no me agradas, después de lo que le hiciste a Twilight… se podría decir que te odio, pero ni Yo ni nadie aquí te culpamos de la muerte de ninguno de ellos, ni a ti ni a nadie- Respondió el dragón con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Gracias, de verdad esas palabras tienen significado para mí y no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que hice, no tengo perdón, creo que… es hora de irme- Mencionó Flash Sentry despidiéndose con una reverencia y empezó a caminar mientras Spike lo observaba alejarse.

-Espera- Dijo Spike deteniendo el andar del pegaso -¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo? Al menos hasta que Twilight despierte, así podrás despedirte de ella tú mismo- Comentó él dudando un poco pero sintió compasión y pena por Flash Sentry.

-Gracias, de verdad- Respondió el un poco más animado y entró a la habitación dónde se encontraban siendo atendidos Twilight y Silver Shine.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Preguntó con desprecio la madre de Twilight al ver al pegaso.

-Lo invité a pasar- Respondió Spike.

-No lo quiero aquí, ya le ha hecho mucho daño a mi hija, largo de aquí antes de que te reviente la cara con mis cascos- Contestó el padre de Twilight furioso y Flash trago saliva nervioso por la amenaza de Night Light.

-Yo, puedo irme si lo desean- Respondió el pegaso amarillo a punto de salir de la habitación.

-No…- Se escuchó decir a una voz en la misma habitación, todos voltearon hasta ver que quien hablaba era Twilight que iba despertando.

-Twilight, hija- Dijo La madre de la Alicornio sorprendida al verla despertar y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Hola mamá, papá, Spike, Cadence, me alegra verlos de nuevo- Comentó ella dando una sonrisa y abrazando a todos –Lo siento… todo lo que ha ocurrido es por mi culpa, Shining Armor… si yo hubiese cuidado mejor a Silver… él seguiría aquí- Mencionó Twilight sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermano.

-No fue su culpa princesa, nada de lo que pasó ha sido su culpa- Comentó Flash Sentry después de unos momentos pues no se atrevía a hablar.

-¿Sigues aquí? Largo- Mencionó molesto el padre de Twilight exigiendo que Flash se fuera del lugar.

-Sí, con su permiso- Respondió el pegaso pero en ese momento la puerta se cerró con magia frente a él.

-¿Twilight?- Se cuestionó la madre de la Alicornio al verla usar su magia.

-Quédate Flash, por favor- Le pidió ella al pegaso amarillo que se quedó tan sorprendido como el resto de los presentes.

-Hija ¿Qué cosas dices? Después de lo que él hizo…- Decía el padre de Twilight pero fue interrumpido.

-Cometió un error, pero si hablamos de lo que hizo, pues, también vino de inmediato al escuchar lo de Silver Shine, nos acompañó al reino crepuscular arriesgando su propia vida, por Silver, por mí, y por eso, por eso puedo perdonarlo- Comentó la princesa caminando hacia Flash y tomó su casco para luego darle un beso en la mejilla causando que el pegaso se sonrojara –Por eso, te pido que te quedes Flash, por favor, quédate conmigo- Le pidió la princesa al pegaso y este se echó a llorar sobre ella.

-¡Twilight! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fui un imbécil! Te prometo que jamás en la vida miraré a nadie más, solo a ti, te amo- Dijo Flash llorando aun de felicidad y arrepentimiento sincero.

-Pero…- Iba a decir el padre de Twilight pero Cadence lo detuvo.

-No le niegue el amor, puedo ver el sentimiento de ambos y es mutuo, esta vez es sincero- Comentó la princesa del amor y aunque algo inconformes los padres de Twilight aceptaron la decisión que había tomado su hija –Ven mi pequeña- Mencionó la princesa y arrullo a su bebé, Cristal Wings, hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Cadence, de verdad lo lamento- Dijo Twilight abrazando a su cuñada y acariciando la crin de su sobrina.

-Gracias Twilight, pero por ahora, tú debes enfocarte en alguien más- Respondió Cadence y todos en la habitación miraron hacia Silver Shine que ya se encontraba dormido.

-Silver Shine, mi hijo- Comentó Twilight y todos se reunieron alrededor del unicornio plateado.

-Twilight ¿No crees que sería mejor si le borras la memoria? Ya sabes, para que no recuerde lo ocurrido- sugirió Spike al ver a Silver.

-No serviría de nada, míralo, su mente ya está muy alterada y su cuerpo ha cambiado también, no me explico cómo creció tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero tengan por seguro que lo averiguaré, Spike- Mencionó la princesa y el dragón asintió.

-Libros, ya lo sé- Respondió él con una sonrisa y fue a la biblioteca.

-Ayudaremos- Mencionó el padre de Twilight y ella dio una sonrisa.

-Yo cuidaré de los pequeños- Dijo Flash Sentry y Cadence le entregó a la bebé para que ella pudiera ayudar a Twilight en la investigación.

Fue en ese momento que Spike eructó un mensaje de la princesa Celestia, lo tomó en sus garras y leyó.

-A todo aquel que reciba este mensaje, "Es nuestro deber, con gran pesar, dar el conocimiento de la triste noticia, Equestria ha perdido a 2 de sus más valientes ponys, Spit Fire, capitana de los Wonderbolts cuyo cuerpo será sepultado dentro de dos días en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot, también se rendirá luto y homenaje al capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor cuyo cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado, honor a quien honor merece, que vivan los héroes que dieron su vida para salvar la de alguien más, Atentamente las princesas Celestia y Luna", es lo que dice la carta…- Mencionó Spike con pesar y entregó el mensaje a Twilight solo para confirmar lo que decía.

-La princesa requiere la presencia de todos en Canterlot, mañana por la tarde- Dijo Twilight al leer el reverso de la carta –Preparen todo, iremos- Mencionó ella y se quedó en la habitación junto con Silver y Flash, ella le pidió al pegaso que se quedara con ambos mientras los demás descansaban.

 ** _EN REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-¡No!, madre… ¿Qué has hecho?- Dijo horrorizada la princesa Diana al ver desde la ventana de su habitación como el bosque se incendiaba –Mía, los rebeldes… todas esas criaturas… madre esto es demasiado… esta… esta es… esta es tu locura- Comentó ella mientras observaba las llamas quería hacer algo pero estaba encerrada, nada había que ella pudiera hacer.

En la muralla que rodeaba al castillo se encontraba Royal Shine junto con su nueva soldado, Rainbow Dash, a quien tenía controlada con un hechizo que la hacía ser leal a ella y obedecerle en todo, ahora la pegaso vestía una armadura especial, era la misma que Colen le retiró a Night Strike el día que invadieron Equestria esa armadura negra pero sin la máscara ya que estaba fracturada.

-Hermosos fuegos artificiales ¿no te parece capitana?- Preguntó Royal Shine al ver el fuego quemando el bosque por completo.

-Sí mi reina, glorioso- Respondió una hipnotizada Rainbow Dash.

-Pronto iremos a ese reino llamado Equestria y les haremos pagar por desafiar mi autoridad y por atentar en mi contra- Mencionó ella con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Sí mi reina, esos traidores pagaran por atreverse a desafiar al reino y a usted, su real majestad- Contestó Rainbow Dash haciendo reverencia ante la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Capitana, tengo una misión especial para ti, una en la que solo puedo confiar en tus habilidades para que lleves a cabo- Comentó Royal Shine hablando hacia la pegaso azul.

-Cualquier orden, la cumpliré mi reina- Dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose en pie y dando un saludo militar.

-Excelente, de verdad excelente JAJAJAJAJA- Empezó a reír la monarca del crepúsculo con toda su fuerza al maquinar en su mente un nuevo plan para traer ruina a no solo el reino crepuscular sino también a Equestria.

Equestria tendrá un breve periodo de paz, demasiado breve mientras lamentan la pérdida de los dos ponys que se sacrificaron por rescatar a alguien más, por su parte Royal Shine tiene algo preparado y parece ser que algo terrible se avecina.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 27…. "El ejército de Royal Shine"**


	27. C27 El ejército de Royal Shine

**Capítulo 27**

 **"** **El ejército de Royal Shine"**

 **EL REINO CREPUSCULAR**

El fuego avanzaba sin control por el bosque, ni la naturaleza estaba a salvo de las acciones de Royal Shine, los animales gritaban al tiempo que salían despavoridos a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de las llamas que por el aceite que habían vertido sobre el bosque iba demasiado rápido. A una cierta distancia del siniestro se encontraba corriendo Mía, había visto a los pegasos por el bosque y al reconocer el olor a aceite se apresuró para dar la alarma a los rebeldes en la cueva, procuraba no volar para no llamar la atención de cualquier tropa del crepúsculo.

-Debo llegar debo llegar- Pensaba ella agitada mientras saltaba entre las ramas y el suelo, esquivando a las aves y animales de tierra que pasaban por su lado huyendo del fuego.

Corrió por unos momentos más hasta llegar a la cueva, sin embargo el fuego ya estaba muy cerca y con esa velocidad llegaría en un instante, con mucho valor entró a la cueva y se dirigió rápido hasta la base, ni tiempo tuvo de decir la contraseña secreta solo derribó la pared.

-Mía- Dijeron algunos al verla llegar así de agitada -¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntaron ellos.

-Sí… si no quieren rostizarse vivos o morir de intoxicación, tomen lo que puedan y vámonos de aquí- Respondió ella recuperando el aliento y tosiendo un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó uno de los ponys.

-Royal Shine, ha incendiado el bosque y el fuego está a nada de aquí- Respondió ella asustando a los demás.

-Pero estamos en la cueva, deberíamos estar seguros aquí- Comentó un pony de entre la multitud.

-Eso podría ser, de no ser por un detalle- Se escuchó la voz del líder de los rebeldes –La cueva nos protegerá del fuego, pero no del humo que provocan esas llamas, en este lugar será cuestión de tiempo para que nos asfixiemos- Expresó el líder lo que casi provoca el pánico entre los ponys.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Decían unos ponys asustados.

-Salir de aquí, tomen solo lo necesario, dejen cualquier objeto material que no tenga valor y salgamos de aquí- Ordenó el líder de ellos y a toda prisa tomaron provisiones de emergencia y agua en cantinfleras, algunos de ellos se desesperaron tanto que tomaron cantinfleras vacías in darse cuenta, una vez reunidas las provisiones salieron rápido solo para ver las llamas directo sobre ellos, asustados salieron como pudieron, trágicamente algunos se quedaron bajo los cascos de sus propios compañeros.

-¡Rápido, por aquí!- Gritó uno de los ponys llevándolos por un sendero, sin embargo el pony que los llevaba guiando era el mismo que había traicionado a Red Rage, Storm Spell.

-¿Cómo sabes hacia dónde ir?- Preguntó Mía al ver que el unicornio expresaba mucha confianza.

-He explorado el bosque, síganme y los llevaré a un buen lugar- Dijo él dando una sonrisa sospechosa y despertando la duda en Mía.

Esperando en la orilla de un acantilado chico se encontraban varias tropas crepusculares ocultas, soldados listos para ejecutar una orden de Royal Shine que dio a los capitanes, emboscar a los rebeldes en la huida y terminar con aquellos que el fuego no matara.

-En cuanto estén acorralados, disparen todo lo que tengan y recuerden, maten a tantos como puedan- Dijo Strong Hoof a los soldados que solo asintieron y cargaron sus ballestas y arcos con las flechas –Oye Rissing- Habló el pony al otro capitán.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Rissing Spell que tenía un rostro algo inquieto y con duda.

-¿Crees qué la reina esta… ya sabes, llevando las cosas muy lejos?- Le preguntó Strong Hoof a su compañero quien volteó a verlo y al observar su mirada notó que el unicornio también se cuestionaba la mismo.

-Veo que no soy el único que piensa eso- Respondió Rissing Spell y miró que por un sendero venía movimiento –Se acercan…- Dijo con algo de lástima.

-Entiendo, Arqueros listos…- Comentó Strong Hoof y dio la orden para que apuntaran.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Se cuestionaban ambos capitanes en sus mentes, dieron una rápida mirada alrededor y vieron que el escuadrón de tropas que dirigían estaban temerosos de disparar, la duda se veía en sus rostros a pesar de que los arcos estaban ya tensados y listos para desatar la lluvia de flechas.

-Síganme ahí en esa sección podremos estar a salvo- Comentó Storm Spell sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¿A dónde nos llevas Storm?- Preguntó Mía sospechando.

-A un lugar seguro- Respondió el pony sin dar la cara.

Por fin el grupo de rebeldes llegó al punto de la emboscada, Storm Spell hizo pasar a todos hasta el centro y luego retrocedió.

-¿A dónde vas Storm?- Preguntó Mía al unicornio.

-A salvo de la muerte jeje, ¡ahora!- Gritó el unicornio y de su escondite salieron las tropas crepusculares apuntando desde los cielos y desde encima del barranco a los rebeldes.

-Una trampa- Dijo el líder de ellos viéndose muy preocupado, todos los ponys estaban asustados, había hembras y varios pequeños entre el grupo y todos tendrían una muerte segura.

-Eras tú… todo el tiempo tú fuiste el traidor- Comentó Mía hacia Storm Spell mirándolo con odio.

-Sorpresa, ahora todos ustedes morirán, tú tal vez sobrevivas por ser una Diamond, pero no importa, te capturaran y la reina te asesinará, esto es simplemente maravilloso- Decía el unicornio burlándose de ellos y desapareciendo de su vista con tele-transportación mientras el grupo quedaba ahí, atrapado y a merced de las tropas, en un último acto todos los ponys atrapados unieron sus cascos y cerraron los ojos.

-Oh gran Gadnios, dios de la vida, el orden y la creación, recibe nuestras almas en tu lugar y da nuestro espíritu a otros que continúen nuestra pelea- Dijo el líder del grupo en voz alta mientras todos daban rezos a los antiguos dioses.

-Apunten…- Comentó Strong Hoof y las tropas tensaron aún más sus arcos.

-Grrr, maldición…- Pensaba Mía mientras cubría a todos los que podía con su cuerpo para evitar que los lastimaran.

-Fu… Fuego…- Ordenó Rissing Spell y todos los ponys cerraron sus ojos esperando su muerte, pero…

Unos momentos pasaron y nada había ocurrido, los rebeldes abrieron sus ojos solo para ver como los guardias crepusculares habían dejado de apuntarles al igual que los capitanes, nadie se explicaba esto pero seguían con vida.

-Tal parece que nadie disparó Rissing- Comentó Strong Hoof al ver a los guardias.

-Tú, ¿por qué no disparaste?- Preguntó Rissing Spell a un guardia.

-No puedo señor… mi casco no me lo permite…- Respondió el guardia crepuscular.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo otro.

-Ni yo- Comentó uno más.

-A mi igual- Mencionó uno.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo- Dijo Strong Hoof y sacando su espada la clavo en el suelo –Si alguien quiere obedecer las órdenes de la reina y cometer esta masacre, adelante, la decisión es suya- Mencionó el capitán y todos los ponys se miraron entre sí.

-No me enlisté para esto- Dijo un pony y arrojó su arco al suelo.

-Sí, esto no está bien- Mencionó otro pony del escuadrón e hizo lo mismo.

Así siguieron uno por uno los guardias crepusculares hasta que en el suelo quedaron en total 30 arcos sin contar a los capitanes.

-¿Qué esperan? El fuego no tardará en llegar a este punto, sáquenlos de ahí y guíenlos a la otra parte del río, el fuego no pasara de ahí- Ordenó el capitán Rissing Spell y los guardias pegasos bajaron a ayudar, por un momento los rebeldes dudaron de aceptar dicha ayuda pero movidos por las palabras de los capitanes aceptaron y el grupo que estaba ahí se salvó del siniestro.

-¿Son todos?- Preguntó Strong Hoof al líder de los rebeldes.

-Lamentablemente el caos y el fuego nos provocaron la pérdida de varios, es lamentable de verdad- Respondió triste el líder de los rebeldes.

-Gracias por su ayuda, y por no asesinarnos- Mencionó Mía a ambos capitanes.

-No tiene por qué agradecer, era lo correcto- Respondió Rissing Spell mirando a todo el grupo.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- Preguntó mía al líder.

-No lo sé… perdimos todo, solo nos queda escondernos- Respondió el líder, se notaba que esta situación le había afectado mucho.

-Hay que ir a pueblo verde, podemos organizarnos haya- Mencionó Strong Hoof.

-Sí, es camino de cinco días desde aquí, nosotros los llevaremos, cada uno tenemos provisiones personales y las repartiremos entre todos, las haremos durar, recolectaremos agua en el riachuelo y seguiremos- mencionó Rissing Spell a lo cual todos los guardias crepusculares asintieron.

-¿Pero qué pasará cuando la reina oiga eso?- Preguntó Mía preocupada por ellos.

-Estaremos lejos para entonces- Dijo Rissing Spell.

-Tropas, desde este momento no seremos llamados ya guardias crepusculares, pero si alguno desea regresar al castillo, no se le detendrá- Le mencionó Strong Hoof a todas las tropas pero ni un solo soldado se retiró, en cambio, ayudaron a los pequeños, ancianos y heridos que llevaba el grupo.

-Nunca pensé que vería a las tropas del reino rebelarse contra un monarca Shine- Mencionó algo alegre el líder de los rebeldes.

-Yo lo he visto, pero nunca creí que fueran tantas- Dijo Mía volteándose y en ese momento recibió una pedrada en la cabeza, a alguien normal esto le hubiese causado mucho dolor y una herida pero para Mía era como recibir una palmada en la cabeza -¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó ella al ver la roca y levantarla cuando notó que tenía una especie de papel amarrado.

-¿Qué es eso Mía?- Preguntó el líder mientras ella leía la nota.

-Diana…- Dijo ella con voz de preocupación y casco en su boca.

-¿Pasó algo con la princesa?- Preguntó Strong Hoof al oír el nombre de Diana.

-Tengo que regresar al castillo ya- Dijo ella tomando algunas cosas y dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rissing Spell.

-Muchas cosas, Los capturados están en problemas y lo peor, Diana está atrapada, Royal la tiene encerrada con un hechizo en su torre, tengo que sacarla de ahí- Explicó la pegaso blanca a punto de irse.

-Espera, no puedes ir así, sería suicidio- Dijo el líder advirtiendo a Mía.

-No me importa, Diana está en problemas, no la voy a abandonar- Mencionó ella a punto de volar.

-Entonces iré con usted, si va así la mataran, pero si la llevo como "prisionera" tendría acceso y nos daría una buena ventaja- Comentó Rissing Spell proponiendo una idea.

-Está bien, vamos- Contestó ella aceptando la ayuda del unicornio.

-Strong, llévalos junto con las tropas al pueblo verde, al llegar ahí pregunta por una unicornio llamada Clardenia, ella los ayudará- Mencionó Rissing Spell a su compañero lo cual lo confundió un poco.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Strong Hoof.

-Solo hazlo, lo sabrás cuando llegues ahí, señorita, andando- Mencionó Rissing Spell y Mía asintió.

-Sí vamos- Dijo ella para luego partir.

-¿Ahora de qué habla este loco?- Pensó Strong Hoof pero decidió pasarlo por alto y llevar al grupo hasta el pueblo verde.

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Mi reina ¿Para qué me ha llamado?- preguntó con reverencia Colen estando en el salón del trono.

-Escuche comandante, como sabe nuestra nueva capitana necesita instrucción para desempeñar sus labores, su lealtad ya es segura a mí y tiene mucho talento, además hay algo más que tengo planeado para ella, pero necesito que usted la entrene, ¿entendido?- Dijo ella ordenando al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Como desee, mi reina- Respondió Colen arrodillándose frente a ella pero en su rostro inclinado se veía una expresión de duda y negación.

-Sigue a comandante y aprende cada técnica que te enseñe, estaré trabajando en algo especial para ti capitana, y seguro que los resultados serán muy buenos- Dijo Royal Shine mientras tomaba un par de pétalos sobrantes de la Imera Blackus con una de las espinas.

-Sí mi reina- Respondió la hipnotizada Rainbow Dash siguiendo a Colen.

-Esta fórmula dice que es una especie de incremento a las habilidades, pero la Imera Blackus es tanto su ingrediente principal como el veneno más mortal para los habitantes de nuestra tierra- Pensó Royal Shine mientras leía un libro para luego dar una pequeña risa –Por fortuna para mí, ella no es de nuestra tierra- Siguió pensando y comenzó a preparar otro líquido con sus instrumentos e ingredientes.

 ** _EN EQUESTRIA_**

Las horas transcurrieron en la tierra de Equestria y el amanecer se pronunció aún más, los rayos del sol asomaron en Ponyville e iluminaron cierta habitación en el castillo de la amistad. Silver Shine se encontraba recostado en su cama descansando por fin, su sueño era turbio pero los rayos del sol despertaron su ser.

-¿Qué me…?- Se preguntó el unicornio plateado al despertar por la luz solar -¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo mientras tallaba un poco sus ojos para acomodar su vista, cuando esta se recompuso puedo ver bien el lugar en el que estaba -¿Mi habitación?, pero si estoy aquí… eso significa que… ¿Estoy en casa?- Silver Shine reflexionó un poco sobre su situación y corrió hacia su ventana, la abrió con su magia y miró a través de esta el sol sobre el poblado, pudo observar las casa que ya conocía, divisó la granja, Sugar Cube Corner, la escuela, todos los lugares que él conocía y se alegró muchísimo de estar en su hogar.

-Oh gracias al cielo, todo eso del reino no fue más que una horrible pesadilla, que bueno, por un momento pensé que…- Silver detuvo sus palabras de alegría cuando miró hacia la derecha y se topó con el espejo de su habitación; El unicornio plateado pudo observar su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo que vio en aquel reino, había crecido su crin era más larga y su altura mayor, entonces lo supo, nada de eso había sido un sueño, todo había ocurrido, su pesadilla y tormento habían sido reales –Mi cuerpo…No lo fue… no fue una pesadilla… ese lugar existe… y mi mamá… no es mi mamá…- Dijo con tristeza el príncipe de ojos rojo y dorado al notar su aspecto, pensó en echarse de nuevo a la cama y quedarse ahí pero un repentino pensamiento pasó por su mente, su madre y sus tías habían estado en ese lugar, todo aquel que conocía estuvo ahí, ¿Cómo?, eso lo tenía que averiguar ya.

Salió de su cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación, no vio a nadie por los pasillos, no había guardias o se escuchaba la presencia de algún pony en el castillo, parecía que estaba deshabitado, al no ver a nadie decidió ir hasta la habitación de Twilight pensando que ahí se encontraría con la princesa de la amistad.

-Ma… em, ¿Ay alguien?- Preguntó Silver Shine después de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Twilight, como nadie respondió el mismo entró al cuarto solo para ver que no había nadie en el lugar -¿A dónde se habré ido?- Pensó el pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, unicornio plateado.

-¿A quién buscas, ojitos?- Se escuchó preguntar a una voz detrás de Silver que por el hecho de llamarlo "ojitos" supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

-Star Night…- Comentó el unicornio plateado pero en lugar de saludarla se ocultó de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo Silver?- Preguntó confundida la pequeña Alicornio azul.

-No me veas… por favor- Respondió Silver con miedo –Te puedes asustar…- Agregó sintiendo algo de miedo por lo que Star Night pensaría al verla, pero en lugar de eso la pequeña Alicornio encendió las luces de la habitación y Silver se cubrió con una manta para evitar que lo vieran.

-¿Hablas de que creciste?- Comentó la pequeña princesa y esto sorprendió a Silver Shine.

-¿Tú… lo sabes?- Preguntó confundido y dudoso el unicornio plateado.

-Pues claro, te vi cuando llegaste, si me sorprendí cuando vi que creciste, yo también quiero, dime ojitos ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, perdón Silver- Mencionó ella corrigiendo sus palabras, sabía que al unicornio le molestaba un poco que ella lo llamara ojitos todo el tiempo.

-No, está bien, puedes llamarme como quieras, después de todo ya no sé quién soy- Respondió Silver Shine triste, pero Star Night no entendió lo que Silver quiso decirle.

-Am, oki, bueno creo que sí te diré ojitos, me agrada mucho ese nombre y te queda por tus ojos lindos y curiosos- Respondió ella muy sonriente lo cual extrañó a Silver Shine quien al verla no pudo evitar dar un risa de ternura pero pronto la apagó para estar serio de nuevo –Pero ya dime, ¿Cómo creciste así?, no me digas que comiendo tus verduras porque a mí no me gustan las coliflores ugh, ¿Qué fue? ¿Usaste magia? ¿O te tragaste algún insecto mágico? Dime porfis- Preguntaba entusiasta la pequeña Alicornio esperando que Silver le contara algún secreto o método para crecer así.

-No lo sé- Respondió simplemente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Preguntó Confundida Star Night.

-Solo no lo sé, desperté en ese lugar y… había crecido… no lo entiendo… mi cuerpo se volvió raro… soy un fenómeno…- Contestó con mucha tristeza Silver Shine y empezó a llorar un poco, pasó un momento así hasta que Star Night le quitó la manta con la que se había cubierto y tomó su casco.

-Yo no creo que seas un fenómeno, me parece que eres alguien muy lindo y muy interesante, mírate, ya eres más grande que todos nosotros, apuesto que hasta eres tan fuerte como un pony adulto, podrías ser lo que tú quieras- Mencionó la pequeña Alicornio para darle ánimos a Silver Shine quien comenzó a ponerle atención.

-¿Pero qué dirán los demás?- Preguntó Silver Shine temeroso de la opinión de sus amigos.

-No creo que digan mucho, tres de tus amigos ya te vieron y se pusieron muy contentos de verte Ojitos, no les importó tu aspecto, ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñó tu mamá de quiénes somos?- Preguntó la inteligente potrilla, pues Twilight a veces les daba clases a ambos cuando visitaban Canterlot.

-No sé si importa, no sé quién soy ya…- Respondió estando triste y en eso Star Night le dio un zape –Auch ¿Oye qué tienes?- Preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eres un tonto ojitos, tú mamá siempre dijo que quién eres está aquí adentro- Mencionó ella tocando el pecho del unicornio y señalando su corazón –No importa cómo te veas, lo que importa es lo que tienes dentro, o que está en tu corazón- Mencionó la Alicornio parafraseando lo que Twilight les había dicho una vez.

-Mi corazón…- Mencionó el unicornio plateado pensando todo lo que le había ocurrido en el reino crepuscular y sentía como si su pecho doliera demasiado, por lo menos hasta que recordó cuando vio a su madre, es cierto que se decepcionó de ella por mentirle, por engañarlo y por ocultarle toda la verdad, pero parte de él estaba más que feliz de verla, de poder estar con ella de nuevo –Equestria… Mi mamá…- Silver Shine recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó en Equestria, todo el cariño que le dio Twilight, todos los juguetes que le compró y los ratos de diversiones que le hizo pasar, se preguntaba cómo alguien que no tenía parentesco con él, sabiendo que no era su madre, podría amarlo como si de verdad lo fuera, entonces Silver Shine se puso a pensar que tal vez, de algún modo que aún no entendía, y a pesar de haber visto él a su verdadera madre, Twilight también lo era.

-¿Te pasa algo ojitos?- Preguntó La pequeña princesa al ver tan pensativo a Silver Shine.

-¿Qué? Oh no solo recordaba algo- Dijo ya un poco más sonriente el unicornio –Star Night ¿Dónde está am, mi mamá?- Preguntó Silver Shine.

-Abajo, van, vamos a ir todos a un lugar en Canterlot- Respondió ella disimulando la noticia.

-¿Canterlot? ¿Iremos con mis abuelos?- Preguntó Silver Shine ahora.

-No, tus abuelos ya están aquí- Respondió Star Night poniéndose nerviosa por los cuestionamientos de Silver Shine.

-¿Te pasa algo Star Night?- Le preguntó Silver Shine a la hija de la princesa Luna.

-Mira Silver hay algo que ellos te van a decir, solo te digo que, seas más fuerte- Mencionó Star Night dejando en duda al unicornio plateado quien no preguntó más y siguió a la pequeña hasta el salón del trono donde estaban reunidos su madre, sus abuelos, Spike, Flash Sentry, su tía Cadence con la bebé y la princesa Luna.

-Bu… buenos días- Dijo algo nervioso el unicornio plateado y todos voltearon a verlo.

-Silver… Buenos días hijo- Saludó Twilight y ambos se miraron por un momento.

Ambas partes de miraron por un momento hasta que Silver caminó frente a Twilight, ninguno decía ni una sola palabra, parecían estar un poco incómodos aunque gustosos al mismo tiempo de verse de nuevo.

-Si quieres desayunar aquí…- Decía Twilight y en ese momento sintió el abrazo de Silver Shine –Hijo…-

-Mamá… no me digas más mentiras por favor- Le pidió el unicornio plateado a Twilight quien tuvo un gran nudo en la garganta y también lloró abrazando a su hijo.

-Nunca más hijo, nunca más- Le dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte.

-Mi querido Silver, que bueno tenerte con nosotros de nuevo- Comentó la abuela del pequeño derramando lágrimas de gusto por él.

-Abuela, abuelo, también los extrañé- Mencionó el pequeño dándole un abrazo a sus abuelos –Spike- Dijo con gusto el pequeño abalanzándose sobre el dragón.

-Jaja, Yo también te extrañé Silver Shine- Respondió Spike levantándose para luego chocar su garra con el casco del pequeño.

-Tía Cadence- Mencionó feliz el unicornio al ver a la princesa del amor.

-Hola pequeño, que gusto que estés de nuevo en casa, mira alguien quiere verte- Mencionó ella disimulando su tristeza lo mejor que pudo y le mostró a Cristal Wings.

-Primita- Dijo con alegría el pequeño y cargó un momento a la bebé –Te ves más pequeña, no espera, yo crecí- Comentó Silver recordando lo que le había pasado –Mamá ¿Por qué crecí?- Preguntó Silver Shine.

-No lo sé hijo, cuando te hayamos ya estabas así, pero lo averiguaremos todos juntos- Contestó Twilight con seguridad –Pero por ahora, debes alistarte hijo… tenemos que ir a un sitio- Dijo ella con mucho nervio.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó inocente el pequeño unicornio plateado.

-A un em, funeral, hijo- Respondió Muy triste Twilight.

-Oh, ¿De quién?- Preguntó temeroso el unicornio plateado.

-Silver Shine- Habló Flash Sentry.

-Señor Flash, no lo veía hace mucho ¿usted sabe quién murió?- Preguntó el unicornio y Flash tomó su hombro.

-Lamento ser quien te lo diga pero tu madre me lo pidió, Silver, es, no sé bien cómo decirlo pero, la capitana de los wonderbolts y tu tío Shining Armor pues… fueron con nosotros a ese lugar donde te llevaron y… lo siento Silver… no van a regresar- Le informó Flash Sentry y el pequeño quedó impactado, Silver volteó a ver a su madre y a los demás quienes simplemente bajaron la cabeza y Cadence comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-No… mi tío… la capitana… todo por… por mi…- Pensó Silver Shine con su mirada en shock, no podía creerlo, dos muertes, todo por ir a salvarlo a él.

-Silver lo siento- Mencionó Twilight abrazando a su hijo y Silver comenzó a llorar.

-¿Quién lo hizo? ¡¿Díganme quién lo hizo?!- Preguntó muy molesto Silver Shine.

-Silver…- Dijo Twilight impresionada de la ira del pequeño.

-¿Fue ella verdad?- Preguntó al recordar a Royal Shine –Fue la que dijo ser mi tía, ella… ella mandó matar a mi primera mamá y mi papá… ella me mintió también…- Decía Silver con mucho rencor hacia la monarca y ante la sorpresa de todos su cuerpo volvió a despedir una cierta aura roja mientras su crin se levantaba un poco y sus ojos se volvían ambos rojos de furia.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Night Light al verlo así.

-No, no de nuevo, Silver hijo por favor tranquilízate- Decía la princesa de la amistad pero parecía que de nuevo Silver perdía el control como le había ocurrido en el reino crepuscular.

-Ya basta Silver vas a…- Mencionó Spike acercándose Al unicornio.

-¡Spike no!- Dijo Twilight intentando advertir al dragón pero fue tarde Spike tocó el hombro de Silver Shine y al momento el aura roja se transformó en energía e impactó a Spike mandándolo contra la pared y dejándolo lastimado e inconsciente.

-Por Celestia…- mencionó algo asustada la madre de Twilight ante lo que presenciaba.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?- Preguntó Cadence cubriendo a su bebé ya que el aura de Silver se volvía más inestable y comenzaba a sacar rayos rojos de su cuerpo mientras más se enojaba.

-No lo sé… Silver basta por favor…- Comentó Twilight pero Silver no se detenía hasta que…

-Ojitos, por favor ya basta- Se escuchó decir a la voz de Star Night detrás de él.

-No, Star Night, aléjate, es muy peligroso- Mencionó Twilight al ver a la hija de la princesa Luna caminando hacia Silver.

-Ojitos por favor, me estás asustado, por favor, recuerda lo que hay en tu corazón- Mencionó ella y su pecho brillo al tocarlo, era el fragmento de estrella que tenía por corazón a veces iluminaba cuando las emociones de la pequeña afloraban –Silver, tranquilo, todo estará bien, todo estará bien Ojitos- Mencionó ella extendiendo su casco al unicornio, esto horrorizó a los demás al recordar lo que sucedió con Spike pero para su sorpresa Silver se estaba calmando, al acercarse más al unicornio la luz de la princesa se hacía más intensa hasta que no solo su pecho sino también todo su cuerpo se iluminaba como una refúgienle estrella del firmamento.

-Star Night…- Dijo Silver mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad para él al menos, Rojo y Dorado como desde aquel día.

-Sí ojitos, soy yo- Mencionó ella y al tocar la mejilla de Silver la energía que rodeaba al unicornio desapareció, como si el brillo de la pequeña princesa de la noche hubiese neutralizado la energía que emanaba el pequeño príncipe de ambos mundos.

-Yo… ¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó agotado Silver Shine.

-Tendremos tiempo para saberlo hijo pero por ahora hay que alistarnos, el funeral es en un par de hora y debemos estar en Canterlot lo más pronto, los carruajes nos esperan- Dijo ella y Silver asintió, estaba calmado pero muy triste y enojado a la vez, sus emociones se mezclaban pero trataba de no descontrolarse de nuevo.

-Star Night ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó Silver Shine a la princesita.

-Es el brillo de mi corazón, mamá dice que es mi talento y que algún día sabré como usarlo para el bien de muchos, eso me alegra mucho- Respondió ella con una sonrisa y acompañó a Silver para alistarse.

 ** _HORAS DESPUÉS, CANTERLOT_**

Casi rayaba la hora del crepúsculo en la tierra de Equestria, lo nublado del cielo reflejaba la tristeza amarga que se sentía sobre todos los habitantes, no había lluvia pero el clima estaba algo frío, muy acorde para darle el último adiós a alguien, o a varios.

El reino entero estaba vestido de negro, haciendo uso de su mejor gala de dicho color para la ocasión, varios llantos se escuchaban entre la multitud que rodeaba uno féretro, en este se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Spit Fire, la pegaso había sido arreglada con su mejor uniforme militar y tenía varias medallas condecorándola en su ropa, una gorra puesta en su cabeza, digna de su posición, en las sillas frente a ella se encontraban todos los miembros de los wonderbolts, oficiales y reclutas, también varios ex-wonderbolts retirados que venían a rendir homenaje a un camarada caído y de igual manera la familia de Spit Fire, su madre que lloraba inconsolable frente al ataúd al igual que sus dos hijos d años respectivamente que resentían la muerte de su madre con mucho dolor y no creían lo que estaba ocurriendo, así mismo al lado de ese féretro se encontraban 2 fotografías una de Spit Fire y la otra de Rainbow Dash, aunque su muerte no estaba confirmada, la princesa Celestia ordenó que se pusiera como tributo a la pegaso Celeste que había salvado Equestria con la ayuda de sus amigas muchas veces, ante ambas fotografías habían varios ramos de flores y coronas de rosas blancas y rojas que traían todos los presentes para presentar sus respetos y dar el pésame a la familia y compañeros.

Mientras del otro lado había una fotografía frente a la cual se encontraban de igual manera varios ramos grandes de rosas así como medallas y yelmos de guardias reales, varias flores estaban hechas de cristal, pues la fotografía que se encontraba ahí no era de nadie más que de Shining Armor en su mejor traje militar, su familia lloraba inconsolable, Cadence más que los demás, tanto que asustaba a los pequeños con su dolor, después de que cada uno presentó sus respetos varios ponys dirigieron palabras de ambos, al final fue la misma princesa Celestia que por primera vez en mucho tiempo utilizó su voz de Canterlot para hablar al público.

-Shining Armor, Spit Fire, Rainbow Dash, ellos tres, valientes como ningún otro fuertes y decididos como ellos solos, cada uno inspiraba valor y coraje a los demás, Shining Armor, nos mostró la dedicación a la causa, Spit Fire, un gran liderazgo y Rainbow Dash, nos mostró como ser leal hasta el extremo, hoy honramos a cada uno de ellos por su valiente sacrificio y entrega al ir a otro mundo extraño solo para rescatar a uno de los nuestros, grandes victorias conllevan grandes sacrificios y nada nos muestra eso mejor que esta ocasión, también se debe mencionar a uno más un pony de esa tierra, Blue Knife, quién había venido a este mundo con la intención de hacer mal pero que al final miró en su corazón y decidió darle la espalda a su propio reino, su propia tierra y su gente, solo por hacer lo correcto por hacer lo que sabía que estaba bien, era toda la razón que necesitaba, a ellos damos honra hoy ¡Honor a quien honor merece!- Dijo ella con gran voz y los guardias reales respondieron lo mismo a una voz.

Todo el mundo pasó luego a los jardines del castillo, donde se enterraban a los héroes de Equestria, lista estaba la tumba para Spit Fire, su féretro fue cargado por sus propios compañeros mientras sonaba una melodía militar que la despedía.

-¡Wonderbolt Presentes!- Gritó Soarin pues ahora él era el nuevo líder de los Wonderbolts.

-SEÑOR SI SEÑOR- Respondieron al unísono todos los miembros de los wonderbolts y la guardia real de Equestria.

-SALUDAR, ¡YA!- Ordenó con gran voz y todo Wonderbolt en el lugar saludó.

-COMPAÑÍA, PRESENTEN ARMAS- Dijo con gran voz un capitán provisional a la guardia real y todos alzaron sus lanzas formando una especie de camino mientras el féretro pasaba.

Una marcha militar sonó de nuevo mientras el ataúd era bajado hacia el lugar de descanso, la melodía se combinaba con el llanto incesante de las familias presentes hasta que el féretro tocó el fondo y la tierra fue echada sobre este, nadie se retiró del lugar hasta que el servicio terminó, y también fueron puestas tres placas para conmemorar a Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor y Blue Knife.

-Lo siento, Sé cómo se siente, ambos perdimos a un hijo- Mencionó el padre de Twilight dándole su pésame a la madre de Spit Fire.

-Gracias, Yo también lamento su pérdida- Respondió la madre de la pegaso mientras secaba sus incesantes lágrimas.

-Perdimos a muy buenos amigos y familia- Mencionó Twilight estando con Silver y Cadence frente a la placa que conmemoraba a Shining Armor.

-No los perdimos- Respondió de manera Fría Cadence –Nos los arrebataron…- Comentó ella con algo de rencor en su voz y se retiró.

-¿La tía Cadence está molesta conmigo mamá?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado.

-No hijo, pero sí le duele, le duele mucho aquí- Respondió Twilight tocándose el pecho.

-¿En el corazón?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí hijo, en su corazón- Contestó Twilight sollozando un poco y sin retirar su casco de ahí.

-¿A ti también te duele el corazón mamá?- Preguntó Silver Shine al ver a Twilight.

-Sí hijo, a todos- Respondió ella dándole un beso en la crin a su hijo –Vamos Silver, mañana regresamos a Ponyville, hoy descansaremos aquí, en el castillo- Respondió ella y Silver asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir a su madre.

-Un tiempo de incertidumbre se acerca sobre la tierra de Equestria, puedo sentirlo en mi interior- Pensó la princesa Luna mirando hacia el horizonte como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco dejando un halo de crepúsculo a la vista de todo.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Mía ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Preguntó la princesa Diana al ver a la pegaso fuera de su habitación, ella tampoco podía entrar.

-Tuve ayuda- Respondió ella y se mostró el capitán Rissing Spell.

-A sus órdenes princesa- Dijo el capitán arrodillándose ante ella.

-No lo creo- Contestó ella sorprendida al ver al capitán -¿por qué?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-La reina ha ido demasiado lejos, incluso para nosotros- Respondió Rissing Spell sintiendo remordimiento por sus pasadas acciones.

-Creo que no todo el reino es oscuridad- Comentó Diana aliviada –Mía, escúchame, este hechizo no puede ser roto, pero tienes una oportunidad, de hacer algo, escuchen, oí decir a mi madre que invadir ese otro mundo, no sé cuándo lo hará pero deben ir a ese reino a advertirles- Mencionó ella preocupada por eso.

-Pero ¿Cómo? No hay modo de viajar hasta ese lugar, no te voy abandonar tampoco amiga- Respondió Mía triste por Diana.

-Escucha, esto puede ser suicidio pero, mi madre tiene en su habitación el collar que le quitó a mi primo con él deberían ser capaces de ir a ese otro mundo, deben conseguirlo, de eso dependerá futuro de ambos reinos, por favor Mía, salva a mi primo, salva a todos- Le pidió la princesa a la pegaso pero ella se negaba –Mía escucha, hazlo por mí, te lo pido como amiga, por favor- Suplicó ella de modo que Diana no pudo negarse.

-Bien lo haré… Diana volveré por ti- Respondió ella y se fue junto con el capitán Rissing Spell hasta la habitación, fue en ese momento que las cosas casi se les vienen abajo pues en el cuarto dónde Silver había sido puesto se encontraba Colen.

-El comandante, rayos- Dijo Rissing Spell al verlo pero tenían un plan B.

-Rápido, las cadenas- Mencionó Mía y el capitán asintió.

-Comandante señor- Habló Rissing Spell a Colen.

-Diga capitán, ¿Cómo resultó la emboscada?- Preguntó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Un total éxito señor, matamos a la mayoría, las tropas están en este momento en el bosque localizando a aquellos que escaparon y he traído una prisionera señor- Comentó el capitán y trajo a Mía quien se fingió cansada.

-Mía…- Pensó el comandante lo cual se le hizo sospechoso -¿Cómo fue que capturaste a una Diamond?- Preguntó Colen lo cual puso un poco nerviosos a ambos.

-Pues, el fuego la atrapó y la dejó exhausta por tanto humo que respiró, después de eso fue algo fácil- Respondió el unicornio algo nervioso en su tono de voz.

-Yo me encargaré del resto, gracias- Dijo el comandante y Rissing Spell le entregó a Mía, todo era parte de un plan que habían acordado, así que Mía fue con Colen mientras Rissing Spell buscaba aquel collar que mencionaron.

-¿Dónde podrá estar ese collar?- Pensaba Rissing Spell inspeccionando el lugar por la reliquia de los Shine.

-Entonces fuiste capturada, eso sí que no me lo esperaba Mía- Mencionó Colen pero Mía no le respondía para nada, trataba de controlarse hasta llegar a los calabozos y así poder escapar del lugar –Aún no me hablarás ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el comandante pero Mía seguía sin responder.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de los calabozos, fue entonces que Mía vio su oportunidad para escapar, sin embargo Colen habló antes.

-Mía, de verdad lo lamento, pero tengo algo que puede arreglar todo lo que he hecho- Menciono el pony lo que contuvo el ataque que Mía estaba por realizar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Mía sin darse cuenta de que bajó la guardia.

-Solo tendrás que esperar para verlo, pero te aseguro que es la mejor opción, lo siento- Mía no entendió nada pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensarlo; con un rápido movimiento Colen logro encajar una daga especial a Mía, no fue una herida mortal ni de consideración pero si lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar un poco.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Dijo ella sorprendida y trató de atacar pero empezó a sentirse muy mareada.

-No te preocupes, es solo una pequeña porción de un poderoso anestésico, suficientemente fuerte para dejar a uno de nuestro clan sin conocimiento, a un pony normal lo mataría al instante pero descuida estarás bien, te lo prometo, esta vez no voy a fallarte- Decía Colen mientras Mía perdía el conocimiento hasta que se desmayó.

-Colen… eres un hijo de pu…- Mencionó antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

Colen en ese momento la tomó y la llevó a los calabozos donde con cadenas especiales para ese clan tan fuerte la esposó y la puso contra la pared para que no se moviera y derribará los muros del castillo.

-Entonces… también a ella ¿Qué tan bajo has caído Colen?- habló la voz de Blue Knife y el pony fue hacia él.

-He tocado fondo… Prepárate Blue Knife, tu ejecución será en 3 meses, la Reina ha dado prioridad a otras cosas y logré convencerla de retrasar tu ejecución, así que prepárate- Mencionó él con seriedad.

-Gracias por el tiempo de angustia- Dijo con sarcasmo el pony azul y dio un suspiro.

-3 meses, en 3 meses acabará todo- Mencionó Colen con pesar, como si algo planeara hacer que no le gustaría, caminó hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Rissing Spell.

-¿La prisionera?- Preguntó el unicornio que escondía el collar en su armadura.

-Hizo un buen trabajo capitán, la reina lo recompensará de seguro por ello- Respondió el comandante dando a entender que Mía no había logrado escapar.

-Entendido señor- Contestó Rissing Spell –Iré por las tropas al bosque- Dijo el unicornio y salió del castillo para ir al bosque y tratar de alcanzar al escuadrón junto con las tropas rebeldes que habían huido hacia el pueblo verde.

-Se ve nervioso mmm, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso ahora- Mencionó el gran pony de color morado y fue al salón del trono.

-Comandante Colen, ¿nuestra capitana está cumpliendo con sus nuevas funciones?- Preguntó Royal Shine por el estado de la pegaso.

-Sí mi reina, todo conforme a lo que usted ha ordenado- Mencionó ella y notó que Royal estaba leyendo un libro de las divinidades del reino crepuscular.

-Usted debería tomar más tiempo para la lectura comandante, uno puede ver cosas muy interesantes aquí- Respondió ella y le compartió a Colen el libro mostrándole un página que hablaba de la diosa Cederanis.

-Mmm, Cederanis, diosa de la destrucción, la muerte y el caos, su cuerpo formando de distintas partes de animales representa el caos, su aspecto la muerte y se dice tiene el poder de destruir a cualquiera, pero solo es un mito, cuentos de nuestros antepasados- mencionó Colen después de leer y ver el dibujo de Cederanis.

-Debería creer más en leyendas comandante, no sea escéptico, tengo una misión especial para usted, necesito que vaya al cementerio en ruinas, la estructura más alta, como sabe ahí se le reunía culto a la diosa, quiero que explore el lugar, hasta lo más profundo si es posible y me traiga esto- Ordenó Royal Shine mostrando el dibujo de una especie de cristal de 4 picos, 3 hacia arriba y uno hacia abajo, era algo irregular y según la descripción era color negro y parecía una daga.

-Si majestad pero ¿Pará qué?- Preguntó Colen y esto molestó un poco a la monarca.

-Obedezca mis órdenes, lleve a los ponys que necesite pero tráigame ese cristal pronto- Respondió ella en modo amenazante ante lo cual Colen asintió con su cabeza y salió del salón del trono.

Algunas horas después y con mucho esfuerzo, Rissing Spell logró dar alcance al grupo que se dirigía a pueblo verde, había ido al calabozo para intentar liberar a Mía y a Blue Knife pero le fue imposible, muchos guardias vigilaban dentro del mismo lugar y tanto Mía como Blue Knife le pidieron que se fuera y que él avisara a la tierra de Equestria, lamentablemente él no tenía conocimiento de ese lugar por lo cual no pudo realizarlo, aun así tomó el collar y lo ocultó dónde solo él sabría dentro del bosque quemado para un día regresar por él y advertir a aquella tierra.

-Rissing ¿Qué te pasa compañero?- Preguntó Strong Hoof al ver llegar al unicornio tan agitado.

-No hay tiempo, de seguro las tropas se habrán dado cuenta de que nunca volvimos, hay que irnos Ya- Después Rissing Spell explicó todo lo ocurrido a los rebeldes, algunos querían golpearlo por abandonar a Mía pero entendieron que por ahora no podían hacer nada más que ir a Pueblo Verde y reorganizarse si querían seguir peleando.

-¿Quién es está Clardenia de quién hablas Rissing?- Le preguntó Strong Hoof al unicornio.

-Clardenia Spell, mi hermana mayor- Respondió el unicornio dejando a su compañero con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba que él tuviera una hermana –Hay mucho que no sabes de mí Strong Hoof, te contaré todo otro día- Respondió él y todo el mundo siguió su camino.

 ** _3 MESES DESPUES_**

Todo el mundo estaba en un momento donde parecía el término de algo sin saber que solo era el comienzo de algo mucho más serio y peligroso para todos, sin que Equestria pudiera ser prevenida un gran peligro se avecinaba para todos un peligro como nunca antes habían enfrentado.

3 meses desde aquel incidente se habían cumplido y en la tierra de Equestria todo marchaba con normalidad, o al menos eso intentaba que pasara, puesto que cada día después del retorno se volvía más incierto que el anterior, sobre todo la última semana, por varias noches los Timberwolfs aullaban con fuerza y miedo, los cuervos se veían rondar varios pueblos así como otras aves de rapiña, se sentía un clima frío a pesar de lo soleado que estuviera el día, el viento era helado, parecía ser el otoño que llegaba, en parte eso era pero las condiciones no eres normales, algo más había en el ambiente, alfo mucho más siniestro.

El viento helado soplaba en todos lados, proveniente del bosque Everfree cargando consigo hojas secas y una gran preocupación junto con una presión que se sentía y se veía en las caras nerviosas de casi todos los ponys incluidas las princesas quienes sentían más que nadie este cambio repentino.

-¿Lo notas hermana? El viento- Mencionó la princesa Celestia estando en un balcón junto con la princesa Luna y la pequeña Star Night.

-Sí, cada día está más helado, ¿será porque el invierno se acerca?- Preguntó ahora la princesa Luna.

-Eso espero, de verdad eso espero- Respondió la princesa Celestia pero una nueva ráfaga de viento se hizo presente trayendo consigo un mal presagio ya que el viento se sintió aún más helado que las anteriores ráfagas.

-Mami ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó Asustada la pequeña Star Night abrazándose del casco de su madre.

-Solo el viento mi pequeña tranquila- Contestó la princesa de la noche para calmar a su hija pero en eso Luna volteó hacia Celestia quien mostraba un rostro de gran preocupación y algo de miedo.

-Llama a Discord, de inmediato- Mencionó ella pero no hubo necesidad.

-Ya estoy aquí- Se escuchó la voz del espíritu del caos apareciendo de una nube.

-¿También lo sentiste verdad?- Preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Sí, desde hace varios días he sentido esta especie de desbalance en la magia, no sé de dónde se origina ya que está en todas partes, pero la concentración más fuerte viene de un solo lugar- Mencionó Discord sacando un medidor de magia mientras vestía como un electricista y su medidor se descomponía haciendo sonido de silbato de tren al apuntar a un pequeño poblado.

-Ponyville- Dijo la princesa Celestia mirando desde Canterlot hacia ese pequeño pueblo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Preguntó Luna.

-Envía un carta a Cadence y también a Twilight, nos reuniremos esta misma noche en el castillo de la amistad, si mi intuición es correcta Twilight y Cadence también debieron haber sentido este cambio, Discord por favor, mantén vigilado los alrededores en caso de otro cambio en el balance de la magia, si algo así ocurre quiero saberlo de inmediato- Mencionó Celestia dejando a la princesa Luna y a Discord algo atónitos por la voz de mando con que les habló.

-Jamás la había visto así antes- Comentó Discord –Creo que me gusta esa actitud de ella, la vuelve atractiva jajaja- Mencionó el para luego desaparecer del lugar en un instante.

-Mami, ¿la tía Celestia está enojada por algo?- Preguntó la pequeña princesa de Equestria.

-No hija, solo preocupada, como todos nosotros, empaca tus cosas, iremos a ver a Silver Shine y a su madre- Mencionó la princesa de la noche y Star Night Asintió con gusto.

 ** _IMPERIO DE CRISTAL_**

En los meses transcurridos el imperio de Cristal cambió en varios aspectos, la princesa Cadence ordenó un luto de 3 días después del funeral en Canterlot, para honrar la memoria de Shining Armor; un mes después empezó la construcción de varias obras dentro de su reino e incluso extendió los límites de este al aumentar el poder del corazón de cristal, casi duplicando su territorio anterior. La princesa fundó una nueva academia militar dos meses después del funeral, bautizándola con el nombre de su esposo, y hace solo una semana inauguró una escuela privada, un internado solo para hembras donde instruiría a todas desde pequeñas en asuntos ya sea de gobierno o de hogar todo dependiendo de la rama en que quisieran enfocar sus estudios, política, hogar, derecho, economía, incuso etiqueta y refinamiento, toda una escuela para señoritas que llevaba el nombre de su propia hija.

-Princesa, una carta para usted, tiene el sello real de Canterlot- Mencionó el guardia entrando al salón del trono donde se encontraba una aún dolida Cadence quien revisaba algunos documentos, firmaba unos y redactaba varios más mientras su bebé estaba ahí a su lado en una cuna.

-Gracias, puede retirarse- Respondió la princesa Cadence inexpresiva –Veamos, de parte de la princesa Celestia, reunión en el castillo de Twilight ¿Esta misma noche?, mmm apenas llegaría a llegar además estoy muy ocupada con la dirección de las nuevas instituciones pero, es cierto que hay una extraña presión en el ambiente, bien iré- Resolvió la princesa de amor y guardó todo papel para luego tomar a su bebé e ir a empacar algunas cosas solo lo que ella consideraba necesario llevar.

 ** _CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy hijo?- Preguntó Twilight a su hijo que estaba desayunando unos panqueques con miel sus favoritos.

-Bien, gracias mamá- Respondió el pequeño algo inexpresivo, se sentía feliz de estas en casa pero el sentimiento de duda e incertidumbre jamás se alejó de él.

-Hijo, ¿No quieres regresar a la escuela? Aún estamos a tiempo para llegar hoy- Mencionó la princesa de la amistad poniendo la mejor cara y sonrisa que pudo.

-No, si me ven así me molestaran- Contestó el unicornio plateado moviendo su tenedor en el plato, de verdad estaba triste, por temor a lo que los demás pequeños podrían decir de él por su nuevo aspecto no quiso ir a la escuela.

-Si sigues faltando tus amigos te extrañaran mucho- Mencionó la princesa tratando de convencerlo pero Silver no parecía tener ánimos, ante esta situación Twilight tomó una decisión, algo que podría afectar al pequeño pero que ella creía era lo mejor –Hijo, iremos más tarde a hacer una visita a la casa de Aqua Night y Spring Shine, el señor Night Strike sabe algo que te puede interesar hijo- Mencionó la madre del pequeño quien tuvo un poco de curiosidad por las palabras de Twilight.

-¿Qué sabe él mamá?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado.

-Pronto lo sabrás- Respondió Twilight y le do un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Está bien mamá- Respondió el pequeño y se levantó de la mesa para ir a su habitación.

-Twilight ¿Segura de qué quieres hacer esto?- Le preguntó Spike a la princesa, el dragón se encontraba lavando los platos sucios.

-Le prometí que no le diría más mentiras Spike, y eso incluye lo que sé de Night Strike y lo que él sabe también- Respondió la princesa dando un suspiro y tomando un poco de té.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Twilight- Respondió el dragón terminando de lavar los trastes sucios.

-Hola pequeño- Saludó Flash a Silver Shine que pasaba por ahí.

-Hola señor Flash- Respondió el pequeño algo triste y siguió su camino.

-Pobre, ha sufrido demasiado para su corta edad- Pensó Flash sintiendo lástima por el pequeño y fue a dónde se encontraba Twilight –Buen día a todos- Saludó Flash Sentry a los dos presentes.

-Buen día Flash- Respondió Spike -Con su permiso- Dijo el dragón y tomó más utensilios de limpieza para ir a hacer el aseo a otras partes del castillo.

-Buenos días Flash- Mencionó Twilight con una sonrisa y dándole un beso al pegaso en la mejilla, habían llevado de nuevo su relación con tranquilidad y por los últimos 3 meses todo ha ido bien entre los dos.

-Veo que Silver no ha recobrado su ánimo- Mencionó Flash tomando un vaso con agua y sentándose a la mesa junto con Twilight.

-No, y me preocupa, por eso decidí llevarlo hoy para que hablé con Night Strike- Mencionó Twilight lo cual sorprendió a Flash.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad estás segura de eso Twilight?- Preguntó Flash algo exaltado.

-Sí, creo que es hora de que sepa toda la verdad, le hará bien saber que aún tiene familia y que no está solo en el mundo como él piensa- Respondió Twilight terminando su té.

-Bueno, si crees que es lo mejor para él, Yo no diré nada en contra- Contestó Flash y terminó su vaso de agua cuando en ese momento Spike regresó a la cocina.

-Twilight, llegó un mensaje para ti, es de la princesa Celestia- Mencionó el dragón entregando el mensaje a Twilight.

-Gracias Spike- Le agradeció la princesa de la amistad y leyó la carta que le habían enviado.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Flash Sentry.

-La princesa dice que quiere que haya una reunión de las princesas aquí esta noche, y que me acompañen mis amigas, parece muy serio ya que solo dice eso, bien, Flash debo ir a realizar algunos asuntos, ¿podrías asegurarte de que todo esté en orden para cuando lleguen las princesas?- Le pidió Twilight al pegaso amarillo.

-Deja todo en mis cascos Twilight- Respondió él y se puso una armadura de guardia real, había vuelto al servicio militar cuando regresó con Twilight.

-Gracias Flash, quizás después podamos divertirnos un poco- Mencionó la princesa de la amistad guiñando un ojo y saliendo del lugar lo que hizo que Flash al escucharla se arrojara un vaso con agua fría.

Mientras Flash organizaba las cosas en el castillo de la amistad Twilight había decidido llevar a Silver con Night Strike, al tiempo que había enviado a Spike a dar aviso a las demás para que se reunieran en la noche.

 ** _GRANJA APPLE_**

-¿Una reunión con las princesas esta misma noche?- Preguntó Applejack algo sorprendida de recibir la noticia tan de pronto.

-Así es como lo pidió la princesa Celestia, no hubo ni siquiera saludo en la carta, parece algo de verdad serio- Respondió Spike mordiendo una manzana.

-Mmm, bueno creo que no hay de otra, los veré allá- Respondió ella despidiéndose del dragón y se puso a cosechar más manzanas fue entonces que notó que algunas se encontraban podridas –Oh ¿de nuevo?, desde hace una semana ha habido más manzanas podridas que de costumbre ¿no es así Big Mac?- Mencionó Applejack sacando de una en una las manzanas echadas a perder.

-Eyup agh- Respondió el gran pony rojo asqueado de ver más manzanas así.

-Tal vez haya una plaga en las…- Applejack no terminó su frase ya que un fuerte viendo helado surgió de la nada -¿Qué fue eso por todas las manzanas zap?- Preguntó ella y tuvo un mal presentimiento –¿Lo sentiste también Big Mac?-

-Eyup- Dijo Big Mac.

-Mañana debemos asegurar las ventanas con maderos el viento podría romperlas con esta fuerza- Mencionó ella y Big Mac asintió.

 ** _SUGAR CUBE CORNER_**

-¿las princesas? ¿Esta misma noche?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie algo desanimada –Bien no tengo nada que hacer hoy, ahí estaré- Dijo ella y Spike se retiró a su siguiente destino, Pinkie aún seguía dolida por la pérdida de Blue Knife, o al menos es lo que ella creía ya que no había regresado del reino y solo se quedó con el pensamiento de que había sido capturando y para estas fechas lo daba por muerto al igual que a Rainbow Dash.

-Y parece que no hace mucho llenaba de sonrisas por aquí, ahora no me puedo hacer reír ni a mí misma- Mencionó ella al ver su reflejo triste en un espejo y sentir algo de pena por sí misma para luego ir a su habitación.

 **CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY**

-Bien Spike, diles que estaré ahí a tiempo, Nos vemos- Dijo Fluttershy recibiendo la nota que traía Spike y mostrando algo sorprendente, un vientre que estaba algo crecido.

-Bien Fluttershy, te esperamos entonces- Respondió el dragón y marchó a su siguiente destino.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- Preguntó Lightning Sparks que llevaba una taza de té para su esposa y se la entregó.

-Las princesa vendrán esta noche a reunirse en el castillo y pidieron que asistiera ¿Podrías cuidar de Blossom hoy?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa para luego dar un sorbo al té.

-Claro cariño, yo me encargo- Respondió Lightning Sparks dándole un beso a Fluttershy y acariciando su vientre –Me haces tan feliz- Dijo él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y Yo soy feliz a tu lado amor- Contestó Fluttershy recargándose sobre él y sintió una pequeña patada –Creo que será muy fuere- Dijo ella y ambos rieron un poco de ternura.

 ** _CARROUSEL BOUTIQUE_**

-¿Hola?, Rarity ¿Estás en casa? ¿Hay alguien?- Preguntaba Spike tacando a la puerta de la Boutique pero nadie le abría ni contestaba su llamado.

-¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la voz de Sweetie Bell, llega de hacer unas compras, se notaba por el par de canastas que traía a su lado.

-Oh, hola Sweetie, solo venía a darle un mensaje a Rarity- Respondió el dragón algo sonrojado de verla.

-Bueno, puedes dármelo a mí, Rarity está en el médico Soul Sweet enfermó y ella esta haya, no hay nadie tampoco porque Wind Rush no se despega de mi hermana y Lavanda también dijo que iría- Contestó la unicornio explicándole a Spike el motivo de las ausencias.

-Oh bueno, eso lo explica, en fin solo dile a Rarity que las princesas vendrán esta noche al castillo de la amistad y desean hablar con ellas también, parece asunto de extrema urgencia, dile eso a Rarity- Comentó el dragón entregando a ella igual una nota.

-No tengas cuidado Yo se lo diré- Respondió ella con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sweetie ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo de pronto Spike antes de irse.

-Sí, adelante Spike- Comentó ella algo inexpresiva pues sabía lo que el dragón le preguntaría.

-¿Es cierto que Rarity ha aceptado el trabajo en Manehathan? ¿Qué se mudaran pronto de aquí para atender el negocio en aquella ciudad?- Preguntó el dragón algo triste, sabía que esa distancia significaba la separación de ellos dos.

-Me temo que sí Spike, Rarity lo decidió y bueno, debo ir con ella, va a necesitar apoyo en casa para poder dirigir el negocio y estar al pendiente de las pequeñas, de verdad lo lamento, si pudiera yo me quedaría aquí, a tu lado- Respondió ella tomando la garra de Spike.

-Lo sé, pero tienes razón, debes apoyar a tu familia, eso es lo primero- Contestó triste Spike y soltó el casco de Sweetie –Adiós Sweetie, saluda a Rarity y a las demás de mi parte- Respondió de nuevo el dragón y dio media vuelta.

-Adiós Spike- Se despidió algo inexpresiva Sweetie Bell y entro a su hogar.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, no he visto a Rarity mucho en estos tres meses, debe ser por atender a las pequeñas- Pensó el dragón curioso de no haberse topado ni de casualidad con la unicornio blanca, muchas interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza pero el final su situación con Sweetie Bell pudo más que la curiosidad que sentía y regresó triste al castillo de la amistad para ayudar a Flash Sentry a terminar de acomodar todo para la llegada de las princesas esa noche.

-Ya se ha ido- Dijo Sweetie Bell al entrar a su hogar y encender la luz.

-Muchas gracias hermana- Dijo Rarity que estuvo dentro de la casa todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no les dices ya lo que ocurrió?- Pregunto ella dejando las compras en un mesa –Ya me estoy cansando de mentirle a Spike y a los demás sobre ti- Agregó ella dando un suspiro.

-No puedo… simplemente no puedo…- Respondió ella y se dejó ver a la luz, su vientre estaba algo crecido ya, la violación que sufrió por parte de Hard Shield la había dejado embarazada de un bebé del teniente.

-¿Y las pequeñas dónde están?- Preguntó Sweetie Bell a su hermana.

-Wind Rush y Soul Sweet siguen dormidas, lavanda está en el baño tomando una ducha- Respondió Rarity mientras tomaba algo de ropa diseñada por ella misma para ayudarle a disimular su vientre.

-Pies bien, pero esta noche debes ir al castillo, la princesa Celestia quiere reunirse con todas- Comentó Sweetie Bell entregando una carta a Rarity donde venía toda la información.

-No te preocupes, iré, mientras tú puedas quedarte a cuidarlas- Mencionó Rarity terminando de leer esa nota.

-Déjalo todo a mí, pero por favor Rarity, deberías decírselos, mira lo que ocurrió, mira lo que haces, ya casi está todo empacado ¿de verdad piensas huir?- le preguntó ella a su hermana al ver que sus cosas estaban en cajas, lo mismo que los materiales que usaba para la Boutique como sus telas y demás.

-No tengo opción, no quiero que sepan mi desgracia, por eso tenemos que irnos, sé que es difícil para ti dejar a Spike, pero necesito de tu ayuda para que esto funcione, por favor, te lo pido como hermana, sé que no debo pedirte algo así pero estoy desesperada, por favor Sweetie Bell- Suplicó Rarity casi derramando lágrimas.

-Bien, yo te ayudaré, pero de verde deberías pensar en lo que estás haciendo Rarity- Respondió Sweetie Bell dando un suspiro con un poco de decepción pero igual apoyaría a su hermana mayor.

-Buen día señorita Bell- Dijo Lavanda saliendo del baño y viendo a Sweetie pasando por ahí.

-Hola Lavanda ¿Ya terminaste de usar el baño? Es que quiero ducharme también- Respondió la unicornio al saludo de una manera amable.

-Sí, ya terminé, es todo suyo- Mencionó ella retirándose de la puerta para que Sweetie pudiera entrar a relajarse un momento con una ducha de agua caliente.

-Señorita Rarity, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?- Mencionó la pony mayor al bajar hasta la cocina donde Rarity estaba preparando algo para todas.

-Lavanda, muchas gracias querida pero ¿por qué no descansas mejor?- Respondió ella invitando a la pony a descansar pero Lavanda tomó un mandil y con unos utensilios empezó a cortar fruta.

-Por favor déjeme ayudar, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, es lo menos que puedo hacer, quiero ayudarle a usted y a mis hermanas también- Contestó Lavanda Care mientras cortaba más fruta, en esto meses las pequeña se habían unido más y se consideraban ya familia ya que mientras Lavanda llamaba a la unicornio Señorita aún, las dos pequeñas comenzaron a decirle un día, Mamá Rarity lo cual ella no se esperaba y fue tomando más cariño hacia esas pequeñas, entendiendo lo que Twilight había sentido cuando decidió cuidar de Silver Shine.

-Entonces con gusto acepto tu ayuda Lavanda- Respondió Rarity con una sonrisa y ambas empezaron a preparar el desayuno para las pequeñas y para todos en la Boutique –Lavanda debo hacer una salida en la noche y le he pedido a Sweetie Bell que se encargue de cuidarlas pero, me gustaría que me acompañaras, si no te es molestia- Dijo Rarity a la pony terrestre.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría acompañarla señorita Rarity, o como le dicen ellas, Mamá Rarity- Contestó Lavanda y ambas rieron un poco para después seguir con el desayuno.

 ** _CASA DE NIGHT STRIKE_**

-Papá por favor, enséñame- Se escuchaba decir la voz de Aqua Night en el comedor mientras desayunaban.

-No, ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que tu aprendas ese camino- Respondió el pegaso verde muy serio.

-Pero papá- Reclamó la pegaso Celeste.

-Aqua Night, ya te he dicho que no y es definitivo- Contestó el pegaso verde poniéndose en pie ante el tono que utilizaba su hija.

-No es justo, quiero ser fuerte como tú, quiero proteger a los demás, por eso quiero que me enseñes papá, enséñame a pelear por favor- Suplicaba la pequeña pegaso con muchas fuerzas, Night Strike nunca había visto a su hija estar tan decidida por algo en su vida.

-Hermana…- Pensaba la pequeña Spring Shine sorprendida por la actitud insistente de su hermana hacia su padre.

-Hija entiende, tu padre no quiere ponerte en riesgo, su entrenamiento fue muy duro y es algo por lo que no quiere que ni tú ni tu hermana pasen- Le dijo Trixie a su pequeña pero Aqua Night simplemente no lo aceptaba.

-Pero mamá, ¿Qué pasa si esos ponys regresan y se llevan de nuevo a Silver? ¿O si intentas llevarse a mi hermanita o a mí? No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, papá por favor enséñame por favor- Dijo la pegaso muy decidida, se mostraba que nada la haría desistir de lo que se había propuesto.

-No, y no se discuta más- Respondió Night Strike levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero… papá, esto no es justo, quiero ser fuerte para proteger a los demás- Dijo ella con furia y golpeó la mesa.

-Aqua Night- Le dijo Trixie a su hija –Sube a tu habitación, estás castigada por responderle así a tu padre- Agregó la unicornio azul y enojada la pequeña Aqua Night subió a su cuarto casi azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?- preguntó Spring Shine confundida ya que no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Nada hija, continúa con tu desayuno- Mencionó Trixie a su pequeña y ella sintió con la cabeza para tomar su jugo, pasaron unos momento más y cuando terminaban de desayunar alguien tocó a la puerta de su hogar -¿Me pregunto quién podrá ser?- Pensó Trixie al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y caminó para abrirla.

-Buen día Trixie- Saludo Twilight a la unicornio que estaba sorprendida de que la princesa de la amistad llegara a su hogar.

-Oh, Sparkle, digo Princesa, que sorpresa verla aquí- Mencionó Trixie un poco incómoda.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó Twilight al notar que se hizo un silencio.

-Oh, claro adelante- Dijo ella reaccionando por fin y en eso vio al unicornio plateado –Buen día Silver Shine- Le saludó Trixie al pequeño príncipe.

-Hola- Respondió algo inexpresivo el pequeño.

-Silver, hace días que no te veo- Comentó Spring Shine con gusto de ver al unicornio.

-Hey, Hola Spring- Saludo el pequeño con un poco más de gusto a la unicornio verde.

-Vaya, estás muy alto- Mencionó ella al ver la estatura crecida de Silver Shine.

-Sí, lo sé- Respondió algo triste Silver Shine.

-Perdón por venir tan de repente Trixie pero, ¿se encuentra Night Strike?, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle- Dijo Twilight mostrándose algo nerviosa y mirando hacia Silver Shine.

-Sí, iré a hablarle- Respondió Trixie notando la mirada de Twilight sobre Silver y entendía lo que ella quería hacer.

-Night Strike, querido, la princesa Twilight está aquí, quiere hablar contigo sobre algo- le avisó Trixie a su esposo que se encontraba en la habitación de ambos limpiando una vieja espada.

-Voy de inmediato- Respondió el pegaso dejando la espada en su lugar y yendo a dónde se encontraba Twilight junto con Silver Shine –Un placer verla de nuevo princesa- Habló el pegaso saludando a la princesa de la amistad.

-Lo mismo digo Night Strike- Respondió la princesa y en eso Night Strike notó la presencia del unicornio plateado.

-Oh, ¿Cómo estás Silver Shine?- Le preguntó Night Strike al pequeño príncipe.

-Bien, creo- Respondió Silver sin muchas ganas y eso se hacía notorio en su tono de voz.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita princesa?- Preguntó el pegaso verde algo sorprendido de la visita de Twilight.

-Quiero pedirte un favor- Mencionó Twilight y le susurró algo al oído a Night Strike, la reacción de Night Strike no se hizo esperar y actuó muy sorprendido de lo que la princesa le pedía.

-¿Está segura de lo que me pide princesa Twilight?- Le preguntó Night Strike algo dudoso de si hacer o no lo que la princesa le pedía.

-Creo que Silver necesita saber más de su familia, de toda su familia- Mencionó Twilight en voz baja para que solo Night Strike la escuchara pero eso llamaba la atención de Silver Shine.

-Muy bien, si es lo que usted me pide, pero no le diré al pequeño que soy su tío, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, no sé si esté listo para saberlo- Respondió Night Strike y Twilight estuvo de acuerdo con eso, momentos después solo Silver y Night Strike se encontraban en la sala de la casa, Twilight y Trixie se encontraban en la cocina y Spring Shine había subido a su habitación junto con su hermana que estaba castigada.

-Silver, sé lo inteligente que eres y supongo que por la forma en que me miras al rostro habrás notado el color de mis ojos ¿no es así?- Preguntó serio Night Strike.

-Sí, usted también es de ese lugar ¿verdad?- Dijo el unicornio plateado y Night Strike asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente, tú y Yo provenimos del mismo lugar Silver Shine, ese reino del que tanto hemos luchado por escapar, pero hay más, Silver Shine, ¿Qué sabes de tus padres?- Preguntó el pegaso verde mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Solo que mi ti… la reina me dijo, más de mi mamá que de mi papá- Respondió Silver Shine dando un suspiro.

-Me lo imagino, bueno Silver es cierto lo que ella te dijo, tu madre si era princesa en ese reino y bueno tu padre, tu padre era mi her… perdón, mi compañero, los dos servíamos en la guardia real- Mencionó Night Strike lo cual llamó la atención de Silver Shine.

-¿Conoció entonces a mi papá?- Preguntó Silver Shine sorprendido.

-Más que eso, era mi mejor amigo- Respondió Night Strike mintiendo un poco, era más que amigo pero habían decidido no decirle nada a Silver Shine, aún.

-¿Puede contarme cómo era él?- Preguntó interesado Silver Shine.

-Con mucho gusto pequeño- Mencionó el pegaso verde con una sonrisa y empezó a relatarle historias de su padre en el reino crepuscular, cuidando en todo momento de no revelarle nada a Silver Shine sobre su relación de parentesco.

-Silver se oye muy interesado, hiciste una buena decisión princesa- Mencionó Trixie mientras sorbía una taza de té.

-La verdad tenía muchas dudas sobre si traerlo o no, pero, decidí que era lo mejor por el momento, necesita saber más sobre su origen, que descubra quién es en realidad, lo necesita- Respondió Twilight dando un suspiro.

-Debo decirlo, nunca pensé que estaría compartiendo una taza de té contigo y más aun hablando de nuestros hijos- Mencionó Trixie dando una pequeña risa al igual que Twilight.

Así pasaron las horas, Silver Shine pudo conocer mucho de su padre, por fin tenía muchas de las respuestas que había buscado, sentía que aún faltaba algo, algo que le ocultaban pero por el momento lo que le dijeron era suficiente para empezar a formarse su propia identidad, salió de la casa de ellos muy feliz junto con Twilight, se veía alegre, dando varias risas e incluso corriendo y adelantándose a su madre en el camino.

-Rápido mamá, la tía Cadence y las demás princesa llegaran pronto- Mencionó alegre el unicornio platead, estaba más animado y de mejor humor.

-Descuida hijo, vamos a tiempo- Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa al verlo así de alegre.

-Vaya, mi papá fue alguien de verdad valiente- Pensaba Silver Shine mientras seguía caminando ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro, siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron de vuelta al castillo de la amistad solo para encontrar a los carruajes de las princesa ya en el lugar.

-Oh cielos, creo que se nos fue el tiempo- Dijo Twilight notando lo tarde que ya era, estaba por anochecer, sin darse cuenta había pasado ahí más tiempo en casa de Night Strike y Trixie del que creía.

-Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde mamá- Respondió Silver Shine riendo un poco.

-Creo que esta vez tuviste razón hijo- Respondió Twilight y ambos entraron, en el salón principal ya se encontraban las demás princesas.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Twilight Sparkle- Mencionó la princesa Luna haciendo reverencia.

-Un gusto igual princesa Luna- Dijo Twilight saludando a la princesa de la noche.

-Hola princesa, Hola Silver- Saludó la pequeña Star Night.

-Star Night- Dijo con alegría el pequeño unicornio y después de saludar a las demás princesas ambos se fueron a jugar al cuarto de Silver bajo la supervisión de Spike y de Flash Sentry.

-Estás muy grande Ojitos- mencionó la pequeña princesa lo cual hizo que Silver se molestase un poco pero luego dio una risa a manera de juego.

-Oh Cadence, Trajiste a la pequeña- Dijo Twilight con alegría al ver a su sobrina en cascos.

-Sí, no podía dejarla en el imperio así que tuve que traerla ¿puedes cargarla un momento Twilight? Quisiera descansar los cascos un rato- Respondió Cadence inexpresiva lo cual no pasó desapercibido, después del funeral de Shining Armor ella se volvió más fría y reservada con casi todo el mundo, Twilight tomó a la pequeña en sus cascos y la arrulló un poco.

-Twilight, apuesto a que sabes el motivo de que hayamos pedido que todas nos reuniésemos aquí- Mencionó Celestia con mayor seriedad al asunto.

-Totalmente princesa, también he notado este extraño aire que sopla en todas partes de Equestria y he sentido como si poco a poco la magia fuese sufriendo una especie de desbalance, como si algo la estuviera afectando en su curso natural- Respondió la princesa de la amistad con algo de preocupación.

-Este viento es sin duda augurio de algún mal que se avecina, debemos estar preparados y para eso he citado a nosotras cuatro aquí, tenemos que decidir las medidas que debemos tomar, temo que nuestra mayor preocupación se vuelva realidad- Mencionó la princesa Celestia abriendo el tema.

-Cierto, han pasado tres meses y aún no hemos visto señales de que el llamado reino del crepúsculo o de que intenten alguna represalia por lo ocurrido- Comentó la princesa Luna.

-Lo sé, yo también espero que se hayan rendido, aunque no debemos tomarlos a la ligera, Night Strike me ha proporcionado toda la información referente a ese reino y sus gobernantes y por lo que me ha dicho, Royal Shine es alguien a quién no le gusta perder ante nadie y hace lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere, sin importar el daño, tristeza o destrucción que cause a los demás, ni siquiera su propia familia está a salvo de ella como lo hemos podido apreciar- Dijo Twilight entrando en la conversación, la única que se mantenía solo escuchando por el momento era Cadence.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos para cualquier posible situación- Respondió Celestia y las princesas asintieron.

-Yo creo que no importa cuánto nos preparemos para evitarlo, si vendrán pues que vengan, De hecho espero que lo hagan pronto- Mencionó Cadence con una voz seca que a su vez guardaba todo su rencor.

-¿A qué te refieres Cadence?- Preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Que si esos asesinos piensan venir, pues los estaré esperando, no sé de este lugar o Canterlot pero yo ya he realizado una movilización total de las tropas, en un par de días las construcciones finales de la academia militar y la escuela de señoritas estarán listas en su totalidad, he estado ampliando los dominios del imperio ya ahora lo siguiente es la construcción de un muro de cristal que rodeará todo el imperio de Cristal, seremos un fuerte impenetrable, nada entrará o saldrá sin que Yo lo sepa- Explicó la princesa Cadence, dejando algo impresionadas y preocupadas a las demás princesas, creían que era algo extremo lo que se disponía a hacer la princesa del amor, pero eso sería tema de discusión para otro momento, donde pudieran dialogar con más calma y sin la presión que sentían en ese momento.

Por más tiempo siguieron con su diálogo para poder llegar a varios acuerdos sobre lo que se realizaría, pero debían darse prisa ya que el tiempo que tenían se iba agotando cada vez más rápido y algo grande estaba por llegar a ellos.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Gritos se escuchaban en una multitud en la parte trasera del castillo del reino crepuscular, parecían de emoción y de horror al mismo tiempo, rugidos de animales salvajes se oían y sonidos de espadas resonaban al golpear a algún animal o ser bloqueadas.

En la pista de batalla se encontraba una combatiente, vestido de una armadura negra que manejaba dos espadas con gran agilidad, como si dichas armas fueran una extensión más de su cuerpo, su armadura estaba rasguñada pero no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, su rostro estaba cubierto por completo gracias a una máscara con visor que le permitía ver directo hacia sus enemigos, una jauría de 6 wolfwoods, la miraban con ojos de rabia y hambre pero más que nada con enojo ya que en el suelo habían al menos otros 12 cuerpos de Wolfwoods muertos seguramente sus compañeros.

Uno de los Wolfwoods quiso atacar por arriba saltando sobre ella ero lo único que consiguió fue ser empalado con ambas espadas; Quien luchaba sería todo un misterio de no ser porque fuera de esa armadura se asomaban 2 alas celestes y una crin de arcoíris, imposible no reconocer a la combatiente.

Los wolfwoods se abalanzaron contra ella para matarla pero de manera impresionante haciendo un giro poderoso se elevó mientras cortaba todas las gargantas de los lobos quienes heridos cayeron al suelo y lo siguiente que sintieron fueron las espadas de la pegaso enterrándose en sus cuerpos y quitándoles la vida.

Al ver tal hazaña los guardias reales y los presentes gritaron de emoción incontrolable y aplausos siguieron para felicitar su batalla, ella se quitó la máscara y reveló por completo su identidad, en los tres meses había sido entrenada y los resultado habían complacido mucho a Royal Shine.

-Espectacular sin duda, pero cualquier guardia debería ser capaz de vencer a una manada de estos salvajes sin problema- Expresó Royal Shine desde lo más alto de la pista de combate y junto a ella Colen que veía indiferente la actuación de la pegaso –Pero parece que mis expectativas sobre ella no fueron tan alejadas de la realidad, en solo tres meses se ha convertido en una fiera combatiente, buen trabajo al entrenarla comandante- Felicitó la monarca del crepúsculo a Colen quien seguía algo pensativo.

-Ella resultó ser naturalmente atlética y una rápida aprendiz, fue fácil enseñarle las técnicas de combate, pero hubo algo más, de tiempo en tiempo sus habilidades parecían haber sido aumentadas en alguna manera, repentinamente era más fuerte, más ágil y mucho más rápida que antes- Respondió Colen recordando varios entrenamientos con Rainbow Dash.

-Ahora lo verá, soltad el Bearbull- Ordenó Royal Shine y con un poco de duda varios guardias abrieron una gran puerta de la cual salió una especie de toro enorme con cabeza de oso, cuernos, patas traseras como de oso y pezuñas delante, tenía 5 colas y se veía una enorme ferocidad y violencia en sus ojos.

-Mi reina ¿de verdad la hará pelear contra el BearBull?- Preguntó Colen algo preocupado al ver a la gran bestia.

-Es por la bestia que usted debería estar preocupado comandante- Respondió Royal Shine y asintió con la cabeza a lo cual Rainbow al verla también asintió y de la armadura sacó un frasco que tenía unas agujas en la tapa, el líquido que contenía era de un color negro algo transparente.

Ante la mirada de todo Rainbow utilizó ese frasco para inyectarse el líquido que estaba dentro por detrás en su nuca, la pegaso tiró el frasco el cual se rompió mientras su cuerpo temblaba y empezaba a sudar, las pupilas de sus ojos se contraían y sus venas de todo el cuerpo se saltaban, parecía estar siendo sometida a una tortura muy grave y un dolor insoportable mientras la criatura seguía avanzando hacia ella, con un gran rugido se le abalanzó a Rainbow Dash y dando una mordida pareció haber engullido a la pegaso de un solo bocado. La multitud estaba atenta al monstruo que parecía haber cobrado una fácil victoria sobre su adversaria, pero poco minutos después la mandíbula de la bestia comenzó a abrirse poco a poco hasta ceder y todo el mundo pudo observar a Rainbow Dash saliendo de ahí, con una pata de cascos le dislocó la parte baja de la mandíbula a la bestia y con eso pudo escapar de sus fauces, furiosa la bestia intentó aplastarla con su pezuña pero Rainbow lo detuvo usando ambos cascos, lo tomó de la pata y lo azotó contra el suelo después de levantarlo.

La multitud se puso frenética ante tal proeza de fuerza, la bestia se levantó pero todo lo que ocurrió fue que recibió un fuerte golpe en el vientre que le hizo escupir sangre y saliva, barios halaban de como su fuerza rivalizaba incluso con la del comandante, para terminar con la criatura Rainbow tomó ambas espadas y con una velocidad imperceptible a la vista le hizo varios cortes en puntos vitales a la bestia quien cayó muerta al suelo con ojos en blanco y sangre verde saliendo por todas las heridas, Rainbow limpió un poco de sangre de su rostro y guardó sus espadas para recibir una ovación por parte de todos lo que la observaron luchar contra ese monstruo.

-¡Campeona! ¡Campeona!- Gritaban las ovaciones hacia la pegaso celeste quien alzaba los cascos victoriosa mientras volaba alrededor de la arena saludando a la multitud que seguía aplaudiéndole.

-Mi señor Colen- Habló un guardia real y susurró algo al comandante quien se mostró impresionado y habló a la reina.

-Su majestad, lo ha encontrado- Dijo el comandante Colen lo cual hizo a la monarca sonreír de gusto, la monarca se levantó de su asiento y dio por terminado el evento de exhibición que más que eso también era una prueba ara ver los resultados del entrenamiento de Rainbow Dash –Prepare todo Comandante, nos dirigimos al cementerio en ruinas y traiga el cuerpo que hemos guardado para una ocasión especial- Agregó Royal Shine lo cual preocupó un poco al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Madre, ¿Hasta cuándo reconocerás tus errores?- Dijo Diana mientras seguía encerrada en su torre, podía ver desde esa ventana en su habitación las acciones que realizaba Royal Shine, por suerte ella era de mente fuerte y no se veía afectada por la paranoia o aislamiento, al menos por ahora ya que en una pared contaba los días marcándolos con tinta –Un mes más aquí y empezaré a volverme loca- Se dijo ella dando un suspiro cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Eres más fuerte que eso, descuida, no te pasará nada- Se escuchó decir a la voz que ella reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Colen?- Contestó Diana al comandante, solo él y la reina visitaban a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Solo quería prevenirte, tu madre encontró lo que buscaba y me pidió el cuerpo de uno de los ponys que invadieron aquí, no sé qué es lo que hará pero solo quería que estuvieras informada- Respondió el comandante y estaba por retirarse.

-¿Por qué me cuentas cada cosa que hace mi madre?- Preguntó Diana, ya que en esos meses cada movimiento que hacía Royal era dicho a Diana por medio de Colen.

-Es tu madre, debes saber lo que hace- Contestó Colen y se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora Colen?- Se preguntó Diana intrigada por la reciente actitud de Colen.

 ** _CALABOZOS DEL CASTILLO_**

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para que nos ejecuten?- Preguntó Mía que seguía encadenada y casi sin moverse.

-No mucho estoy seguro, te apuesto a que Colen será quien nos de muerte a ambos- Respondió Blue Knife tratando de liberarse con fuerza.

-No lo dudo, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Colen?- Preguntó Mía decepcionada.

-Es uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido pero siempre le fue leal a la reina, no lo culpo por eso, siempre ha sido demasiado noble pero su lealtad siempre ha sido hacia los ponys equivocados- Explicó Blue Knife mientras daba un suspiro.

-Siempre lo consideré un héroe, mi hermano mayor, siempre cuidó de mí y ahora pensar en que él mismo será quien me asesine, esto es demasiado- Dijo Mía con tristeza y lloró un poco.

-No es la primera vez que tiene que hacer eso, bueno, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar y rezar a los doce dioses por un milagro cualquiera de ellos- Mencionó Blue Knife e intentó zafarse de nuevo, sin tener éxito.

 ** _CEMENTERIO EN RUINA, VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS._**

El lugar era tenebroso para muchos ponys, las tumbas estaban o rotas o dobladas e incluso abiertas mostrando algunos esqueletos salidos, los árboles del lugar estaban viejos y secos con algunos cuerpos encerrados en jaulas y otros colgados por el cuello, el suelo cubierto de polvo blanco de huesos muy antiguos y al caminar sonaban los huesos que seguían en el suelo, la niebla cubría casi todo el lugar, normalmente un sitio así estaría desolado y sin nadie que lo atendiera más que el cuidador pero en este ocasión había varios sonidos de ponys que acarreaban carretillas y ruidos de palas trabando.

-Entonces aquí estuvo todo el tiempo- Mencionó Royal Shine parándose frente a la excavación que había logrado desenterrar algo impresionante, un viejo templo con entrada en forma de cruz y manchada de rojo alrededor, el edificio era viejo y cubierto por muchas enredaderas negras que tenían espinas de color blanco, arriba de la entrada en forma de cruz una imagen algo deteriorada de una criatura con forma de dragón que tenía cuernos de venado y rinoceronte, cola de dragón pero con una especie de navaja en el final una garra de tigre y palma de orangután.

-El tempo a Cederanis… la diosa de la destrucción, la muerte y el caos…, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- Dijo Colen impresionado de la arquitectura del sitio en honor a la diosa.

-Le dije que era mejor que creyese en las leyendas comandante- Respondió Royal Shine y caminó a la excavación mientras los ponys se arrodillaban ante ella -¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Royal Shine.

-Aquí mi reina- Respondió un pony mostrando una caja que envolvía algo.

-Tráelo a mí, campeona- Le dijo Royal a Rainbow Dash.

-Como ordene mi reina- Respondió Rainbow Dash y tomó la caja para luego entregársela a Royal Shine quien con gustó vio el llamado cristal necro, lo tomó con su magia y si mirada de locura volvió a ella.

-Traed el cuerpo- Ordenó la monarca y al momento el cuerpo de Shining en estado avanzado de putrefacción fue puesto frente a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Mi reina… ¿Qué piensa hacer con este cuerpo?- Preguntó Colen.

-Ya lo verá- Dijo ella y tomo el cristal con su magia y sacando un libro de magia negra empezó a recitar un antiguo conjuro, tan oscuro y horripilante que había sido prohibido desde el inicio de la historia del reino, Colen quiso advertir pero la mirada de la reina lo intimidó y se quedó casi petrificado mientras Royal recitaba el antiguo conjuro que era maldito –To those Who sleep in the eternal realm, hear my voice raise an obey, Come to me warrior of the past, open your eyes and prepare to fight _(Aquellos que duermen en el reino eternal, escuchen mi voz levántense y obedezcan, ven a mí guerrero del pasado, abre tus ojosy prepárate a pelear)_ \- Recitó la monarca a gran voz el hechizo pero para sus sorpresa nada ocurría.

-Creo que nos salvamos de algo muy malo- Pensó Colen al ver que no había reacción

-Se supone que este cristal me otorgaría el poder sobre la muerte- Dijo Royal Shine y volvió a leer el libro que había traído con ella.

-Tal vez es como le comenté su majestad, solo una leyenda más de nuestro reino- Mencionó Colen mientras la monarca del crepúsculo releía las hojas del libro en busca de algo que le pudiese dar una pista de lo que ocurría.

-Mi reina, mire- Comentó Rainbow Dash y señaló con su casco a la imagen de Cederanis en el templo, aunque degrada se mostraba que el pecho tenía algo incrustado, al observarlo bien Royal Shine se dio cuenta de que era el mismo cristal y después de leer un poco se dio cuenta de algo horrible e increíble al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces es así como lo hacía Cederanis, este cristal era su corazón- Decía Royal Shine mientras se alejaba un momento de sus tropas –Comandante, le ordeno a todos que solo observe lo que ocurrirá, si alguien interfiere, que muera- Dijo ella y tomo el cristal con su propio casco.

-Mi reina ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Preguntó Colen confundido pero nunca hubiera esperado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Tener control de mi nueva armada- Dijo ella y ante la sorpresa y horror de todos Royal Shine encajó ese cristal directo en su pecho, ha dónde estaba ubicado su corazón.

-¡Mi reina!- Gritaron alarmados todos los presentes pues por la acción la reina cayó al suelo mientras la sangre morada salía de su cuerpo.

Todo el mundo ahí intentó ayudar pero el sangrado era demasiado y no se pudo detener, los ojos de Royal Shine se cerraron y parecía que la reina del crepúsculo había muerto.

-¿Esta?...- Preguntó uno de los guardias de la excavación al ver el cuerpo de la monarca.

-No puede ser, la reina ha…- Decía Colen pero en eso notó que el control sobre Rainbow Dash seguía activo, la magia aún no se había disipado.

-Mi reina vive- Comentó Rainbow Dash esbozando una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? Se encajó el cristal directo en el corazón, nadie podría sobrevivir a eso- Mencionó un guardia real pero en ese momento…

-No es posible…- Dijo Colen al ver como el cuerpo de Royal Shine empezaba a moverse.

Royal se levantó tambaleante por la pérdida de sangre pero de un momento a otro la herida que tenía en el pecho se cerró como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, sus ojos se iluminaron ahora de un color morado que brillaba al igual que su pecho al tiempo que un brillo morado muy oscuro brotaba de su cuerpo, al verla todos los guardias retrocedieron.

-Exacto, deben temer a su reina, séanme leales o lamentaran el desafiarme porque ahora ¡yo, Royal Shine poseo el poder de una diosa!- Gritó ella con el lamento del crepúsculo haciendo que todo temblara ente ella –Y ahora, tengo el poder sobre la muerte misma- Comentó ella con gran locura y su cuerno se iluminó con una magia como humo morado al igual que sus cascos delanteros.

-¿Mi reina qué hace?- Preguntó con desesperación Colen al ver a Royal Shine acercar su casco al cuerpo putrefacto de Shining Armor.

-No necesito ya de ese inútil hechizo, yo controlo a la muerte misma, Yo controlo el mundo más allá de la vida- Expreso con locura y puso su casco sobre el cuerpo de Shining Armor unos momentos.

El cuerpo de Shining empezó a reaccionar a la magia prohibida sus cascos empezaron a moverse de forma irregular, su cuello empezó a reaccionar hasta que sus ojos recobraron "vida" se iluminaron de un color morado por completo no había pupilas o su mandíbula se abrió para dar una especie de exhalación y un quejido largo finalmente se puso de pie mirando directo hacia Royal Shine como esperando instrucciones.

-Lo puedo sentir, tengo control total sobre él, o lo que queda de él- Mencionó ella dando una risa macabra –Comandante, prepare las tropas del castillo, iremos a la guerra- Menciono ella y camino en dirección a las tumbas.

-¿Guerra? Pero mi reina, no tenemos en este momento el poderío militar que solíamos tener, perdimos a varios cuando aquellos ponys nos invadieron y un escuadrón por completo desertó junto con los capitanes Strong Hoof y Rissing Spell, si vamos a la guerra perderíamos- Explicó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares al estar al pendiente de las fuerzas militares que quedaban en el reino -¿Además a quién atacaríamos?- Preguntó Colen aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Justo a aquellos que nos invadieron claro está, no iba a dejarlos impunes, y hablando de impunidad quiero que asesine esta misma noche a los traidores, no habrá más tiempo, atacaremos al amanecer y no habrá misericordia a nadie, el hijo de mi media hermana morirá y me encargaré de todo aquel que se atreva a impedirlo- Dijo ella con gran enojo y activo de nuevo la magia prohibida que ahora habitaba en su cuerpo.

-Entiendo su alteza…- Respondió Colen aunque en su mente planeaba hacer algo más –Mi reina, seguimos siendo superados en número, aunque estuviéramos todos los capitanes, al final la superioridad numérica de ellos se impondría sobre nosotros, necesitaríamos una entera legión para igualar fuerzas- Comentó Colen tratando de hacer desistir a la reina del ataque o al menos de retrasarlo un poco más.

-Si es un ejército por lo que se preocupa, entonces un ejército le daré- Respondió ella e intensifico la magia prohibida en su ser mientras el cristal iluminaba con un gran resplandor.

-¿Qué está haciendo majestad?- Preguntó Colen al ver esa acción.

-¡MI LEGIÓN LEVÁNTENSE Y OBEDEZCAN, SIRVAN A SU REINA EN LA MUERTE ASI COMO LO HICERON EN VIDA A LOS ANTIGUOS REYES, YO, ROYAL SHINE, SE LOS ORDENO!- Gritó ella a todos los vientos con su gran voz del crepúsculo para luego hundir sus cascos en el suelo.

El brillo morado iluminó todo el suelo y recorrió toda la tierra con su brillo morado, era un brillo tan intenso que se podía ver desde distintas partes de la tierra de Ankalia, en ese momento un enorme temblor se sintió en el cementerio, arboles cayeron, jaulas se rompieron, las tumbas empezaron moverse de igual manera y partirse a la mitad el suelo del lugar se dividió y de las gritas emergieron cascos esqueléticos y putrefactos que se aferraban al suelo para empujarse hacia arriba, revelando cráneos viejos que se iluminaban en los ojos de color morado, los cuerpos reanimados salieron de la tierra y seguían saliendo sin parecer tener un fin mientras Royal Shine reía con locura y Colen se mostraba horrorizado de a lo que la reina había llegado, ni siquiera los muertos estaban a salvo de la locura de Royal Shine y su ambición de poder.

-Esto… esto es… es una violación a las leyes de la vida y la naturaleza- Pensó Colen con horror al ver las acciones de la reina –Majestad… no puede perturbar de esta manera el descanso de todos nuestros antepasados- Dijo Colen pero pudo ver a Royal consumida por su propia locura.

-Con esta legión no solo invadiré ese otro reino, sino que lo reclamaré para la corona, y después de que esa tierra caiga, los demás reinos lo harán también, todo será para el reino crepuscular- Decía la reina riendo como loca, su razón se había perdido y el poder la había consumido por completo.

-No… Ya no más…- Mencionó Colen y salió de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo sin que la reina lo notara –¡Corran! ¡Si valoran sus vidas corran!- Gritó Colen pasando entre los guaridas que estaban ahí, Rainbow Dash solo miró hacia dónde venía Royal Shine y alzó el vuelo, más los otro guardias no entendieron y se quedaron ahí.

-Veamos qué tan efectivo es mi nueva armada- Dijo la reina al ver a los guardias ahí quienes al observarla con ese ejército de muertos temblaron de miedo y se quedaron paralizados –Mi armada, Erradíquenlos- Ordenó Royal Shine y a un paso algo lento su armada avanzó contra el grupo de guardias quienes quisieron huir pero estaban petrificados del miedo, algunos lograron moverse más rápido y escapar pero otros se vieron atrapados por el gran número de los no muertos y fueron asesinados por estos mientras daban gritos de dolor incontrolables, lo que era más horrible fue que al morir ellos también se sumaron a la armada de Royal Shine.

-No hay tiempo, si voy a hacer esto será ahora- Mencionó Colen corriendo aprisa directo a la ciudadela y al castillo del crepúsculo, tomó algunas armas de la armería real y se dirigió primero a la torre del castillo dónde Diana estaba encerrada, algo planeaba el pony morado.

-Mi legión, aumentemos el número de sus fuerzas, hay ponys listos en la ciudadela que darán sus vidas por nuestra causa, démosles el honor de unirse a nuestras fuerzas- Ordenó la monarca del crepúsculo cegada por el poder, la maldad y la ambición mientras a paso moderado su armada de los no muertos avanzaba a la ciudadela, amenazando la vida de cada ciudadano que ahí estaba.

Royal Shine consiguió las fuerzas para dominar la muerte y aumentar sus números para la gran batalla contra la tierra de Equestria, quien esta inadvertida aún del peligro a solo pocas horas de que la monarca del crepúsculo los invada, sin aviso no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a tal ataque, podría ser el fin de Equestria como se conoce.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 28…. "Hora de decisiones, la invasión comienza"**

* * *

Hey amigos, Big Silver Note aquí, como pueden ver estamos llegando ya a los capítulos finales de "El Último Hijo del Crepúsculo" les agradezco con todo mi corazón el que lo hayan hecho el mejor FF que tengo, nunca esperé que fuera a tener tanta aceptación, de verdad se los agradezco, así que con mucha pena les quiero pedir un favor, verán mi meta con este FF es llegar a los 200 reviews, estamos cerca solo faltan 35, si llegamos a esa cantidad haré 10 capítulos extra, 10 capítulos que contaran historias que suceden antes, durante y después de este fic, ¿les parece bien? ¿Me ayudarían a llegar a esa meta? Si es así se los agradezco y si no, bueno, les agradezco que leyeran la historia, les digo que pronto publicaré también la sección de preguntas y respuestas, cualquier pregunta que quieran hacer respecto al FF, todas las preguntas que quieran, las contestaré, sin dar Spoilers, además que ya casi tengo lista la convocatoria para los OC que podrán entrar en la secuela de la historia. Por su atención muchas gracias, yo soy Big Silver Note que les dice como siempre IMAGINATION!


	28. C28 Tiempo de decisiones

**_Capítulo 28_**

 **"** **Tiempo de decisiones, la invasión está por comenzar"**

 **EL REINO CREPUSUCULAR**

-Guardias- Habló Colen a varios guaridas crepusculares que respondieron de inmediato a su llamado.

-Ordene señor- Respondieron a un tono los guardias.

-Tomen a todo ciudadano que resida en la ciudadela, que lleven provisiones de emergencia, hay que evacuar la ciudadela cuanto antes, también a todo personal del castillo, tenemos menos de una hora, estamos huyendo, llevadlos al norte, hacia Amalia, pronto- Ordenó Colen dejando a los guardias confundidos por esa orden de abandono.

-Pero señor ¿Cuál es la razón?- Preguntó confundido un guardia.

-Nos invaden ahora hagan lo que les digo ya porque esta es una batalla que no podremos ganar- Respondió Colen lo cual alarmó a las tropas, si ni con él al mando le podrían hacer frente al enemigo significaba que estarían perdidos.

-Pero mi señor, cuando la reina regrese todo estará bien- Mencionó uno de los guardias crepusculares confiado.

-No cuando es la misma reina que nos ataca- Respondió Colen lo cual dejó en shock a los mismo guardias.

-¿Pero qué es lo que dijo?- Preguntó confundido otro de los guardias.

-Créanlo o no, la reina ha usado magia prohibida y ha profanado el lugar de descanso de nuestros antepasados, ahora se dirige hacia acá, para probar el poder de su nueva armada, ante tal número y el estar ellos muertos, no tenemos oportunidad, la única opción es la retirada, ahora vayan que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esto- Ordeno algo molesto Colen lo cual hizo reaccionar a los guardias quienes tomaron las armas que pudieron y fueron a cada sector de la ciudadela, desde aquellos que quedaban en la clase baja que prácticamente estaba deshabitada así como la zona media y la clase alta; Colen por su parte llegó a la torre donde Diana estaba encerrada, arma Shine en casco, uno de las espadas gemelas.

-Diana- habló Colen pero no veía a la princesa del crepúsculo -¿Diana dónde estás?- Preguntó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Preguntó la voz de Diana que salió de su cuarto de baño y se veía un poco aturdida.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Diana?- Cuestionó Colen al verla en ese estado.

-Desde hace un rato siento como si algo hubiese pasado, me duele la cabeza y tengo un mal presentimiento, Colen ¿Qué pasó?- Mencionó Diana interrogando al comandante.

-Primero hazte para atrás- Le dijo Colen a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó ella confundida.

-Solo hazlo por favor- Respondió el pony morado y ella retrocedió.

Colen sacó la espada de los Shine que había traído consigo y la alzó para luego dar un potente golpe en contra del escudo que Royal Shine había creado para mantener encerrada a Diana; El escudo realizó un movimiento ondulatorio similar a cuando una piedra cae en el agua y la espada fue rechazada, Colen de nueva cuanta golpeó el escudo y reaccionó de igual manera, Diana no entendía el ¿por qué? de la razón de Colen para hacer eso pero era su oportunidad de ser liberada pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba ya que el escudo empezaba a hacerle daño a Colen por la energía que emanaba.

-Colen… si sigues así…- Dijo ella mostrando algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, soy un Diamond, mi fuerza es la de 100 ponys y mi determinación es más grande- Mencionaba él mientras seguía golpeando la barrera mágica con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que por fin su esfuerzo dio frutos y logró agrietar un poco la muralla mágica de la reina –Siempre he servido a la realeza sin cuestionar pero esto, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, fui un imbécil al no verlo antes, un completo estúpido, pero ya no más, ¡Yo no seré la mascota de la reina! AAAAAH- Dijo Colen gritando a todo pulmón y usando toda su fuerza dio una gran estocada con todo su poder hacia la parte agrietada de la barrera mágica.

-¡Colen!- Gritó Diana preocupada la ver como la barrera despedía chispas y una energía que se transmitía de la espada hacia el comandante, parecía que iba a ceder pero al final con un último esfuerzo Colen empujó la espada y esta atravesó la barrera mágica quebrándola por completo como vidrió que se rompe cuando es golpeado por una roca.

-Diana…- Dijo Colen algo cansado, era raro verlo en esas condiciones.

-¿Colen qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó Diana.

-Te lo diré en un momento, primero debemos ir al calabozo, Mía y Blue Knife están ahí y tu madre se acerca, con un ejército de muertos vivientes bajo su mando- Respondió Colen y esto dejó a Diana sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

Colen le explicó a Diana todo lo ocurrido y de cómo Royal Shine había utilizado la reliquia de la diosa Cederanis para traer de la muerte a su nuevo ejército y de cómo planeaba invadir toda la tierra de Ankalia y Equestria.

-Mi madre ha perdido el juicio por completo…- Dijo Diana y después de pensarlo un poco cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la armería del castillo, Colen la siguió al verla cambiar de camino de manera abrupta.

-¿Diana qué haces?- Preguntó el comandante al ver a Diana tomar un arco y varias flechas. -El arco del destino…- Dijo el pony morado al verla tomar esa arma.

-Siempre esperé que mi madre cambiara de alguna manera, que abriera los ojos y viera los errores que ha cometido- Mencionó ella con un suspiro de tristeza –Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso nunca ocurrirá, que debo aceptar la realidad de los hechos, mi madre jamás cambiara, su maldad seguirá creciendo a cada momento, por eso no tenemos otra opción, Royal Shine tiene que ser detenida… sin importar el costo…- Dijo ella con mucha decisión y un semblante duro como roca, totalmente determinada a lo que se proponía realizar.

-Entonces vamos por los demás, si estamos aquí cuando el ejército llegue, será nuestro fin, ya he ordenado la evacuación, el resto depende de las tropas, en marcha Diana- Mencionó el comandante Colen y ambos retomaron el camino hacia los calabozos del castillo para liberar a sus dos prisioneros.

 ** _CALABOZOS DEL CASTILLO_**

-Había mucho alboroto arriba y ahora todo está en silencio casi no escucho pisadas- Mencionó Blue Knife agudizando sus oídos.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- Preguntó Mía.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible está a punto de ocurrir- Mencionó Blue Knife preocupado.

-Sabía que no era la única que sospechaba que algo andaba mal- Mencionó Mía intentando soltarse de nuevo –Maldita sea Colen, está me la vas a pagar- Dijo ella moviendo aún más sus cadenas sin que estas dieran la menor señal de ceder.

-Alguien viene- Mencionó Blue Knife y olfateó el ambiente, al hacerlo pudo reconocer el aroma de quien se les acercaba –Colen…- Dijo el pony azul con enojo pero un segundo aroma lo sorprendió -¿La princesa?- Comentó Blue Knife confundido por ese aroma.

-¿Diana? ¿Con Colen?- Dijo la pegaso blanca confundida.

-Mía ¿Mía estás bien?- Le preguntó Diana al verla encadenada.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco, suspendida jeje- Bromeó la pegaso blanca.

-Déjamelo a mí- Mencionó Colen y con la misma espada cortó las cadenas de Mía y la liberó de su aprisionamiento -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó Colen.

-Eres un infeliz- Respondió Mía con algo de enojo y disgusto y le propinó un golpe que lo mandó contra el muro –Te lo merecías- Dijo ella molesta.

-Okey, eso lo acepto- Respondió Colen doliéndose del golpe, Diana solo miraba sin saber a quién apoyar.

-Oigan ¿Alguien piensa liberarme?- Comentó Blue Knife estirando las cadenas para llamar la atención.

-Permíteme- Comentó Colen algo dolido y libero a Blue Knife quien aprovechó para convertirse en semi-wolfpony y darle un zarpazo a Colen, que no le dejó marca pero sí le dolió.

-Auch, bien ¿Cuántos más van a golpearme?- Preguntó algo molesto el pony morado.

-Falto yo- Dijo Diana y le propinó una bofetada a Colen –Es por actuar como un reverendo imbécil- Mencionó ella en un tono algo irritado.

-Muy justo, pero debemos irnos de aquí sino los muertos nos darán alcance pronto- Mencionó el comandante Colen lo cual dejó confusos a Mía y Blue Knife.

-¿Los muertos? ¿De qué hablas Colen?- Preguntó Blue Knife sobándose de donde las cadenas lo tenían sujeto.

-Mi madre ha encontrado el necro-Cristal por lo que Colen me ha contado, ese cristal como dice la leyenda, le perteneció a la diosa Cederanis y te otorga completo control sobre los muertos- Explicó la princesa Diana lo cual dejó a ambos ponys con la boca abierta.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad Diana? Es decir, ¿muertos vivientes? Por favor jejeje… ¿Es broma verdad?- Preguntó Mía nerviosa y algo asustada.

-Vi con mis propios ojos al ejército levantarse de sus tumbas, nunca me había sentido tan aterrado en mi vida- Respondió Colen lo cual puso nerviosos a los demás, si incluso el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares tenía miedo de esta amenaza, entonces era algo más peligroso de lo que imaginaban.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Preguntó Blue Knife.

-La reina planea sin duda invadir aquella tierra, no están prevenidos ni preparados para eso, no tendrán oportunidad- Mencionó Colen lo cual puso a pensar a todos hasta que llegaron a una conclusión.

-Tenemos que advertirles cuando antes- Mencionó la pegaso blanca después de meditar unos momentos.

-¿Cómo?, no hay forma de viajar al reino, todos los collares han sido llevados, el que el pequeño y Night Strike tenían y también el que yo les di para que huyeran, no hay otro más- Comentó Diana preocupada.

-No, aún hay uno, escondido cerca de la cueva del bosque en el que se encontraban los rebeldes antes de que la reina incendiara el bosque para sacarnos de ahí- Comentó Mía recordando a ese último collar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Mía?- Preguntó Diana confundida.

-El collar que tenía Rissing Spell- Mencionó Blue Knife con alegría.

-Entonces eso era lo que buscaba en la habitación hace tres meses, muy inteligente de tu parte el fingirte vencida y capturada Mía- Comentó Colen al reflexionar las cosas y recordar ese incidente.

-Gracias, sí, él me dijo dónde iba a ocultar el collar, si llegamos al objeto podremos advertirles- Comentó Mía y fue un alivio para todos.

-No hay tiempo que perder, en marcha- Mencionó Diana y haciendo uso del pasadizo secreto de la habitación de Mía pudieron salir del castillo y evitar al ejército de los no muertos de Royal Shine.

-Oigan ¿Ya vieron eso?- Dijo uno de los guardias que desafortunadamente no habían escuchado la noticia de evacuación a tiempo y se encontraban aún en sus puestos resguardando la muralla -¿Qué creen que sea?- le preguntó a sus compañeros que estaban ahí con él.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos revisar- Mencionó otro de los guardias y sacó un telescopio algo básico pero funcional para cumplir su propósito –Por Gadnios…- Dijo casi en shock al ver lo que avanzaba.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?- Le preguntó su compañero pero el pony solo retrocedió.

-¿Oye qué te sucede?- Preguntó otro guardia pero al no recibir respuesta del pony también miró por el telescopio y pudo divisar al ejército de Royal Shine dirigido por la misma monarca del crepúsculo que se veía como la muerte misma dirigiendo a esa armada.

-No es posible…- Dijo en Shock el pony guardia crepuscular y otro guardia tomó el telescopio para observar.

-Los muertos… caminan… y vienen pos nosotros…- Mencionó el guardia pasando el telescopio a sus compañeros.

-Desafía toda lógica…- Mencionó uno más.

-¡Estamos condenados!- Gritó uno más y el pánico se hizo presente por lo cual miraron hacia el teniente, el primero pony que había visto al ejército avanzar.

-Teniente ¿qué hacemos?- Le preguntaban con desesperación varios soldados, el teniente solo se puso su yelmo y gritó a toda voz su orden.

-¡ABANDONEN SUS PUESTOS!, ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA!- Gritó a todo pulmón el pony y salió corriendo de la muralla, lo mismo hicieron sus soldados, algunos intentaron armarse de valor pero al ver como los pegasos muertos alzaban vuelo con sus alas esqueléticas también huyeron despavoridos.

-ABRAN LA PUERTA EN NOMBRE DE SU REINA- Ordenó Royal Shine a toda voz pero no había nadie –Bien, yo misma la abriré- Dijo ella y con un rayo de magia destruyó la enorme puerta –Vayan, VAYAN Y SUMEN A NUESTRA CAUSA A TODO AQUEL QUE VEAN- Dijo ella con gran locura y su ejército avanzó dentro de su propia ciudadela, los pegasos esqueléticos volaban y si divisaban a alguno pony con vida que se hubiese quedado daban la señal y entre varios atacaban hasta matarlo, sumando así más números al ejército de Royal Shine que se iba convirtiendo en una legión entera conforme más cuerpos iban levantándose de entre los muertos.

-Entonces, hasta mi propio comandante me ha traicionado- Pensó Royal Shine ya que por la velocidad a la que había salido Colen, sumado a que casi no había ya ponys en la ciudadela dedujo que había sido el pony morado quien había dado aviso –Oh bueno, no importa, él también se sumará a mi ejército al igual que mi ingrata hija, ahora me doy cuenta de que ella no tiene el carácter para dirigir este reino, menos aún toda la tierra de Ankalia cuando sea mía, bien, si no me fuiste leal en la vida Diana, lo será en la muerte, CAMPEONA- Dijo ella llamando a Royal Shine.

-A sus órdenes majestad- Dijo Rainbow Dash, la única pony con vida dentro de su armada.

-Busque a aquellos que han hozado traicionarme y asesínelos, no tenga piedad- Le ordenó Royal Shine y le entregó a Rainbow Dash una daga de los Shine –Esto es para mi hija en especial, sáquele el corazón- Comentó ella con mucha maldad.

-A sus órdenes mi señora- Respondió Rainbow Dash y alzó vuelo para ir en busca de los "traidores" en compañía de al menos 10 pegasos muertos.

 ** _BOSQUE QUEMADO_**

-Ni siquiera la naturaleza pudo escapar a la ambición de mi madre- Dijo Diana con pesar al ver ese bosque reducido a cenizas.

-Lo arreglaremos de alguna manera, rogaremos a Dinayra diosa de la naturaleza, las estaciones y la fertilidad si es necesario- Le dijo Mía mientras levantaba una enorme roca y buscaba el collar.

-¿Dónde pudo haberlo escondido?- Se preguntó Colen mientras quitaba varias rocas con sus cascos.

-Todo huele a cenizas, mi olfato no funciona muy bien aquí- Decía Blue Knife mientras rastreaba entre el polvo y la cenizas con su nariz, pero todo lo que había logrado conseguir eran fuertes estornudos.

-Tal vez si…- Mencionó Diana y se concentró completamente hasta que su cuerno brillo y su aura se activó.

El aura de la princesa se mantuvo estable hasta que ella extendió sus alas y la expandió por el suelo como una especie de radar, esperaron por unos momentos hasta que una onda regresó hacia ella.

-Por aquí- Dijo Diana y todo el mundo la siguió –En este lugar aquí está enterrado el collar- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo señalando con su casco hacia un montículo de tierra cubierta en ceniza.

-Permítanme por favor- Mencionó Blue Knife y empezó a cavar en un estado de semi Wolf-pony hasta desenterrar el collar –Ya lo encontré- Dijo el pony azul y le entregó el collar a la princesa Diana.

-Ahora tenemos una oportunidad- Mencionó Diana aliviada al ver el collar en sus cascos.

-Debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Comentó Mía algo preocupada.

-No, no tenemos nada de tiempo- Dijo Colen y volteó hacia el cielo, lo mismo que Blue Knife, ambos habían logrado escuchar que algo se aproximaba volando hacia ellos.

El sonido del viento siendo cortado se hizo presente en el lugar, los 4 ponys ahí miraban con detenimiento el cielo en busca de la fuente de ese sonido, hasta que por fin a unos metros frente a ellos pareció Rainbow Dash con ese traje de capitana y marcas de sus combates en el rostro.

-Está viva…- Dijo Blue Knife al ver a la pegaso –Rainbow Dash dónde…- Iba a preguntar Blue Knife pero Colen puso su casco para que no se acercara a la pegaso.

-Pero Colen, ella es parte de las que rescataron a Silver Shine- Mencionó Mía.

-Mía, no te le acerques- Dijo Diana advirtiendo a la pegaso –Mi madre le lavó el cerebro, la hizo su soldado más leal, su campeona, desde la ventana de mi habitación durante mi encierro pude ver todo el entrenamiento a la que la sometió y también varias de sus batallas contra cuanto oponente mi madre le ponía enfrente- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo algo preocupada, sobre todo por qué alcanzó a notar la daga Shine que Rainbow cargaba en su cintura.

-Por órdenes de su majestad real, he venido a llevarlos a los cuatro ante ella, muertos- Mencionó Rainbow Dash en un tono amenazante y utilizó de nuevo esa fórmula que la reina había creado para ella, la pegaso se retorció de dolor estando de pie pero una vez pasado el sufrimiento de ese líquido se mostró decidida a pelear y se puso en guardia frente a ellos para pelear.

-Podemos vencerla, solo es una y nosotros somos cuatro- Mencionó Mía con algo de confianza pero en ese momento los pegasos esqueléticos llegaron para apoyar a Rainbow Dash.

-Bien, ahora somos cuatro y ellos son once, esto no pinta nada bien- Dijo Blue Knife poniéndose en guardia pero en eso Colen intervino.

-Zombis… ¿Por qué tenían que ser zombis?- Pensó Mía algo asustada de las criaturas que veía frente a ella, varios con piel a punto de secarse, huesos grises y esos ojos morados símbolo de la influencia del poder de Royal Shine sobre ellos.

-Yo me encargaré de hacerles frente, solo- Mencionó el gran pony azul poniéndose entre ambos bandos.

-¿Colen qué estás diciendo? Sé que eres un Diamond y un comandante capaz, pero, esto es demasiado incluso para ti- Comentó Diana preocupada por el pony morado.

-Lo sé, pero no espero ganar, solo tengo que darles el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes escapen, Blue Knife, tu corazón te guiará a Ponyville, ve con ellos y adviérteles de lo que se avecina- Dijo el comandante sacando una espada y la entregó a Blue Knife –Es la espada de Shadow Night, dásela a su hermano de mi parte, dile a Night Strike que lamento todo lo que hice, que no espero que me perdone, pero que siempre lo consideré un verdadero amigo- Mencionó Colen como si se estuviese despidiendo.

-No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes escape- Mencionó Rainbow Dash y ordenó a dos de los esqueletos atacar, Colen sin embargo esquivó los ataques y tomó a ambos muertos por sus alas, giró sobre sí mismo para luego dar un gran salto y arrojar al primer esqueleto al suelo, antes de que pudiese levantarse estrelló al segundo esqueleto que aun sostenía contra el primero haciéndolos a ambos polvo del cual surgió una extraña energía de color morado que se disipó en el aire.

-Tendrás que pasar por mí primero, ustedes, váyanse ya, que hoy he de saldar mi deuda con todos ustedes- Mencionó Colen para luego darse vuelta y prepararse a enfrentar a sus rivales con solo su propia fuerza física.

-Colen…- Dijo Diana con tristeza.

-Vayan- Mencionó Colen y aunque les dolió un poco dejarlo solo ellos le hicieron caso, en el fondo Colen decía la verdad, era el momento de pagar su deuda.

-¿Te atreves a traicionar a nuestra reina?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía la máscara de la armadura.

-Es algo que debí hacer desde el primer momento- Respondió Colen poniéndose en posición de guardia y haciendo tanta presión en el suelo que la tierra bajo sus cascos se hundió un poco, Colen se preparaba para pelear enserio.

-Mátenlo- Dijo Rainbow Dash señalándolo con su casco y los 8 pegasos esqueletos alzaron vuelo contra él mientras Rainbow observaba.

-Adiós Diana, adió Mía, adiós Blue Knife y también… Night Strike- Pensó el pony terrestre esbozando una sonrisa para luego cargar contra el enemigo en una explosión de pura fuerza bruta.

Colen se abalanzó con fuerza contra el primer pegaso esqueleto y lo tacleó hasta estrellarlo contra una roca, sabía que no podía perder tiempo así que con toda su fuera golpeó directo al cuerpo del esqueleto, tal era la fuerza que la roca detrás del esqueleto se volvió polvo junto con los huesos, Colen se dio la vuelta y logró golpear a otro de los esqueletos mandándolo a volar, un tercero fue aplastado contra el suelo pero dos más llegaron por atrás y calvaron mordidas en los costados del comandante, normalmente una mordida no significaría nada para un pony del clan Diamond como Colen pero la influencia de la magia del cristal hizo que esos dientes se sintieran como afiladas cuchillas que atravesaban su dura piel.

-Demonios, estos tipos son cosa seria- Pensó Colen sintiendo un poco de dolor por las mordidas provocadas, dio un giro y logró soltarse de esos dos esqueletos, uno más venía por arriba pero él lo derribó con una gran piedra que le arrojó.

Ya había logrado deshacerse de tres esqueletos pero los siete restantes seguían atacándolo con mucha fuerza, para su desgracias la magia de las mordidas empezaba a disminuir sus fuerzas a cada momento; Colen no se dejó vencer así que tomó dos piedras que se puso en los cascos para usarlas como guantes, los esqueletos no titubearon pues por sus podridas mentes solo pasaba el pensamiento de la reina, matar a todos los traidores, Colen se les enfrentó sin miedo, aplastando a otros dos esqueletos entre las rocas, sujetando a uno del cuello y poniéndolo en tierra mientras detenía a otro, sin embargo su fuerza iba bajando y los otros tres esqueletos aprovecharon para morder su cuerpo y una de sus patas trasera lo cual lo desequilibró y permitió a los dos esqueletos que tenía atrapados liberarse y morderle también sus patas dejándolo inmovilizando mientras perdía más fuerza cada vez.

-Este es el castigo que reciben aquellos que traicionan a nuestra majestad- Mencionó la hipnotizada Rainbow Dash acercándose al comandante con la daga que le había proporcionado la reina –Si no le son leales en vida, lo serán en la muerte- Dijo ella de manera fría y encajó la daga profundamente en el costado de Colen quien solo dio un grito ahogado al sentir tal dolor y empezar a sangrar.

-Tú… no eres… leal a ella… te utiliza…- Dijo Colen con voz cortada mientras los esqueletos seguían mordiéndolo –Te ha controlado… lucha… lucha contra su control…- Dijo el comandante y sacudió su cabeza lo que provocó que una fotografía cayera de su crin.

Rainbow Dash sintió curiosidad y levantó esa fotografía, al verla se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer al suelo, era la misma fotografía que Shining le había entregado momentos antes de que la reina lo asesinara para usarlo después como sujeto de pruebas de esa magia prohibida, la fotografía lo mostraba a él con Cadence, su hija Cristal Wings, Twilight y Silver Shine en una visita que hicieron al imperio de Cristal, por momento Rainbow Dash miró la fotografía como si la recordara pues algo había despertado en ella, su vista volvió a la normalidad por momentos pero al instante un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y su mirada volvió a cambiar a la mirada controlada por la monarca del crepúsculo.

-No me intentes engañar, traidor- Dijo ella y encajó aún más la daga en el cuerpo del pony morado –Ya van lejos para seguirlos pero no importa mucho eso, regresemos con la reina- Mencionó Rainbow Dash y con eso los pegasos esqueletos estuvieron por alzar el vuelo pero en ese momento y con sus últimas fuerzas Colen logró librarse de las fauces de los no muertos, tomó a uno y lo usó para estrellar a todo los demás entre sí y volverlos polvo, Rainbow Dash voló para evitar este ataque mientras Colen acababa con el último de esos esqueletos dándole varios golpes en el cuerpo hasta volverlo polvo.

-No… será… tan fá…- Decía Colen pero en es Rainbow Dash, impulsada por la fórmula que la monarca le había dado, llegó a una velocidad que superaba la vista del entrenado comandante y le dio un gran golpe en el vientre haciendo que Colen escupiese sangre.

El comandante ya estaba muy débil por las mordidas recibidas y por la batalla contra los esqueletos, eso sumado al incremento de las habilidades de Rainbow Dash al estar bajo la influencia de esa fórmula fue suficiente para causarle daño al antiguo comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares Rainbow le dio otro fuerte golpe en el rostro y prosiguió a tomarle el cuello con fuerza y elevarlo varios metros sobre el suelo para luego dar un giro y arrojarlo hacia el suelo con toda su fuerza, no conforme con eso ella también se dejó caer con su peso y aplastó el pecho de Colen con la fuerza del impulso que llevaba y la dureza de esa armadura que portaba haciendo que Colen sufriera un inmenso dolor y escupiera mucha más sangre mientras ya agonizaba.

-Lo hice en diez segundos- Mencionó ella dando una sonrisa y tomó el cuello de Colen mientras levantaba su casco para propinarle el golpe final.

-Lo siento… por todo…- Dijo Colen y en ese momento expiró su último aliento muriendo en cascos de Rainbow Dash quien de todas maneras soltó ese gran golpe, pero antes de que su casco tocara el cuerpo del pony morado este se volvió como un polvo dorado que se esparció en el aire, dejando a Rainbow Dash confundida sobre lo ocurrido.

-Será mejor que informe a su majestad sobre esto- Dijo ella alzando el vuelo y regresando con Royal Shine a la ciudadela del lugar.

 ** _AL OTRO LADO DEL RÍO_**

-De alguna manera, logramos escapar- Mencionó Blue Knife algo agitado por la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para alejarse del lugar.

-Lo logramos, gracias a Colen- Dijo Diana tocando su pecho al sentir que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Lo sientes también?- Preguntó Mía al ver así a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Sí… muy en el fondo… aun lo amaba Mía- Dijo la princesa con dolor en su corazón pue ambas sentía que la vida de Colen había terminado.

-Colen… ¿por qué? Eres… eres un idiota…- Comentó Mía sollozante y no pudo evitar llorar por la pérdida de a quien una vez consideró como su hermano mayor.

-Gran Gadnios, acepta su espíritu en las moradas de tus dominios, dale la paz que nunca pudo tener en vida, Cederanis que tú ser lo lleve en el camino de la muerte hasta su destino en el descanso eterno, gran dios Draconius, lleva su espíritu guerrero a las recompensas de la otra vida, más allá de este mundo tangible, lleva en paz su espíritu- Mencionó Blue Knife haciendo una especie de plegaria por Colen a tres de los dioses del reino crepuscular.

-No tenemos que desperdiciar nada de tiempo- Mencionó Diana poniendo su casco en el hombro de Mía para consolarla –Colen nos ha conseguido tiempo, debemos aprovecharlo, Mía, habrá un momento para llorar por él, pero en este momento no es el tiempo, si no actuamos ahora el sacrificio de Colen habrá sido en vano, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Mencionó la princesa Diana y Mía asintió con su cabeza, secó las lágrimas de su rostro y puso un semblante un poco más serio.

-Ordene princesa- Mencionó Blue Knife atento a las órdenes de Diana.

-Aunque les advirtamos del peligro, no será suficiente para detenerlo, no sé qué tan fuertes sean en esa tierra, pero mi madre tiene ahora el poder de una de las diosas y su ejército crece a cada momento, sin duda, reclutará más muertos antes de ir a la tierra que llaman Equestria, no hay opción, tendremos que buscar apoyo- Dijo Diana al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿De dónde?, las tropas han huido y no sabemos dónde se encuentran- Comentó Blue Knife sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo sí, los rebeldes que sobrevivieron están en pueblo verde junto con un escuadrón completo de las fuerzas crepusculares que abandonaron el reino, en total son casi 200 ponys, podría ser de gran ayuda, si los vamos a buscar aunque, pueblo verde se encuentra a más de 5 días de aquí- Comentó Mía dando a conocer el paradero de las tropas que abandonaron el reino y de los rebeldes.

-Podemos llegar allá más rápido de lo que crees Mía, el collar no solo sirve para viajar entre distintos mundos, también para viajar en el mismo reino, si conoces bien los lugares- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo confiada.

-¿Puede hacerse eso majestad?- Preguntó sorprendido Blue Knife.

-Así es, ahora veamos, en cada pueblo del reino hay un altar Shine y frente a ellos una piedra circular en el suelo con el símbolo de este mismo collar, solo debo pensar en ese lugar y estaremos ahí y nos llevará en viaje directo en unos instantes- Explicó la princesa del crepúsculo dando confianza también a los demás, ahora tenían más oportunidades que antes.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo- Dijo Mía sonriente de tener más oportunidades de hacerle frente a la injusticia de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Vamos entonces, agárrense de mí- Comentó la princesa y ambos tocaron sus hombros, Diana activó su aura Shine y la combinó con su magia para crear un hechizo de tele-transporte que los sacó de ese lugar en un rayo de luz verde a gran velocidad directo al sur hacia pueblo verde, en el altar dedicado a los Shine.

 ** _EN LA CIUDADELA_**

-Entonces ellos escaparon y el comandante está muerto pero se convirtió en polvo dorado, oh bueno ¿qué podemos hacer? Trágica pérdida pero no importa, contigo es más que suficiente ¿verdad campeona?- Preguntó Roya Shine a una Rainbow Dash que se inyectaba otra dosis de esa fórmula que la monarca le había proporcionado.

-Así es majestad, con su poder y su ejército conquistará toda la tierra mi señora- Respondió ella arrodillándose ante la monarca del crepúsculo quien dio una risa macabra por los actos que realizaba.

-Con su ayuda iremos pronto a la tierra de la cual provienes, la conquistaremos y te dejaré ahí de encargada, gobernaras bajo mi mando y haremos de toda tierra nuestra, nadie escapará al reino del crepúsculo- Dijo Royal Shine con locura y al mirar hacia atrás vio a toda su armada de los no muertos formarse frente a ella listos para el momento en que la monarca decidiera atacar.

-Será un gran honor para mí su majestad- Mencionó Rainbow Dash y Royal le ordenó que descansara un poco puesto que Rainbow aún tenía su vida, por el momento, necesitaba reposar su cansancio –Estos ponys… ¿por qué siento que los conozco?- Mencionó Rainbow Dash mirando la fotografía que Colen había dejado caer al suelo, Rainbow Dash la había tomado al sentir en ella el impulso de agarrarla y conservarla.

 ** _EN EQUESTRIA_**

-Buenas noches, sentimos llegar un poco tarde ¿podemos pasar?- Preguntó Applejack asomándose por la puerta del salón donde ya están reunidas desde hace tiempo las princesas de Equestria.

-Adelante Applejack, las esperábamos- Mencionó Twilight con una sonrisa al verlas.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Fluttershy pasando con cuidado para proteger su vientre.

-Un gusto verlas de nuevo portadoras- Saludó la princesa Luna al ver entrar al resto del grupo.

-Con permiso- Mencionó Pinkie Pie algo triste aún y dejó una bandeja de cup-cakes grises en la mesa –Traje por si alguien tiene hambre- Mencionó ella, crin alaciada, y casi sin emoción.

-Gracias por los postres Pinkie- Dijo Twilight dando la mejor sonrisa que pudo al ver tales postres dulces, si es que eran dulces, frente a ella.

-Buenas noches a todas- Saludó Rarity entrando a la habitación con un vestido que disimulaba su vientre.

-Rarity, que gusto verte, siento que no te he visto en cómo mil años- Mencionó Twilight con alegría de ver de nuevo a la unicornio.

-Sí, ¿Dónde has estado Rarity?- Preguntó Applejack a su amiga.

-Oh, bueno eh estado ocupada, ustedes saben mi cambio a Manehathan requiere de mucho movimiento y demasiado tiempo de empacar- Respondió ella dando la mejor sonrisa disimulada que pudo hacer.

-No sabíamos que cambiarías de domicilio Rarity- Mencionó la princesa Celestia algo sorprendida.

-Es una buena oportunidad que me llegó hace unos meses y la verdad decidí aprovecharla para expandir mi línea a otras tierras de Equestria- Respondió Rarity a la princesa Celestia.

-En ese caso te deseamos lo mejor en tu viaje y que prospere tu carrera- Dijo la princesa Luna deseándole lo mejor a Rarity.

-Gracias de verdad, significa mucho para mí- Contestó la unicornio blanca con cortesía.

-Sí, todas queremos que tengas éxito pero creo que no es el motivo por el cual nos reunimos aquí ¿cierto?- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Cadence mientras ella cargaba a su bebé, se notaba en el tono de voz de la princesa del amor el dolor por el cual pasaba y toda la rabia que tenía reprimida dentro de sí.

-Cierto, Cadence tiene razón- Comentó la princesa Celestia algo seria mirando hacia Cadence que solo miró hacia otro lado –La razón por la cual nos hemos reunido es porque hay cierto desbalance mágico en la tierra de Equestria y el viento de los días pasados es muy poco común y más helado de lo que debería ser en esta época otoñal- Explicó la princesa Celestia y las reunidas en el lugar asintieron.

-Eso es verdad, el viento ha hecho que varios árboles comiencen a morir sin razón aparente y varias manzanas han aparecido podridas, creímos que podría ser una especie de plaga pero no hemos encontrado señales de ningún gusano de manzana o cualquier otra infestación, no tiene sentido lo que está pasando- Mencionó Applejack lo que puso a pensar a la princesa Celestia.

-También mis animales se están quedando dormidos y el invierno aún no llega, trato de mantenerlos despiertos y hacer que coman lo suficiente para sobrevivir el invierno pero siguen quedándose dormidos y eso me preocupa, si no comen lo suficiente no tendrán la energía necesaria para sobrevivir el invierno que se acerca y eso podría ser un verdadero problema al llegar la primavera- Comentó Fluttershy mostrándose algo nerviosa y Twilight le acercó una taza de té para calmarla un poco.

-Fluttershy tómatelo con calma, no puedes alterarte en tu estado actual- Mencionó Applejack poniendo su casco en el hombro de la pegaso y ayudándole a que respirara de manera correcta para relajarse y no alterar al bebé.

-Sí, tienes razón- Respondió Fluttershy dando un suspiro y tomando más aire.

-También está el hecho de las criaturas del bosque Everfree, no ha parado de estar alborotados cada noche de la última semana, como si algo los alterara- Comentó Rarity sorbiendo una taza de té.

-Tal vez tienen fiestas nocturnas toda la noche jeje- Mencionó Pinkie Pie haciendo un pequeño chiste del cual nadie rio por la forma en la que la pony rosa lo dijo, sin aminos y apagada.

-Cualquiera que sea la razón, no debemos pasar por alto la posibilidad de que estos hechos extraños que ocurren sean una advertencia, señales de que algo está por ocurrir- Mencionó la princesa Celestia y puso pensativas a todas ahí.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?- Preguntó Applejack con voz seria.

-Estar preparados para cualquier cosa que tengamos que enfrentar, sin Rainbow Dash aquí, no podremos usar los elementos de la armonía o nuestra forma de arcoíris, no estamos completas, así que debemos implementar nuevas medidas de protección- Respondió Twilight poniendo un poco tristes a las demás, no superaban la supuesta pérdida de su amiga, aún.

-¿Ya es todo lo que discutiríamos en la reunión?, Tengo cosas que atender en el imperio mañana y necesito descansar- Mencionó algo irritada Cadence lo cual seguía llamando la atención de las demás princesas.

-Creo que sí es todo lo que íbamos a discutir aquí por el momento, asuntos próximos los trataremos en otra ocasión y…- Decía la princesa Celestia para dar por terminada la reunión pero en ese momento…

-TWILIGHT- Entró Spike gritando al salón del trono.

-¿Spike qué ocurre?- Preguntó Twilight sorprendida de la manera de entrar del dragón.

-Siento entrar así pero, es el bosque Everfree, Silver miraba por la ventana y vio un gran resplandor verde que surgía desde el bosque, temo lo peor- Respondió Spike alterado lo cual llamó la atención de todas ahí presentes.

-El viento soplaba más fuerte hace unos momentos, eso explica la sensación que tuve hace algunos instantes, tenemos que ir- Dijo la princesa Celestia y todos asintieron para luego ponerse en marcha hacia el bosque Everfree.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE SILVER SHINE_**

-Ya viene, creo que ya viene- Decía Silver Shine estando nervioso por haber visto ese resplandor verde.

-Ojitos tranquilo, verás que nada malo pasará esta vez- Mencionó Star Night para calmar un poco al pobre Silver Shine que seguía temblando.

-La princesa Star Night tiene razón, descuida Silver no dejaré que nada malo te pase- Mencionó Flash Sentry poniéndose su yelmo y amarrando bien su espada a su cuerpo en caso de que la llegase a necesitar.

-Señor Flash, mi mamá y usted ¿son como novios verdad?- Preguntó Silver Shine al pegaso amarillo que se sintió un poco nervioso ante esto.

-Oh bueno, sí, en realidad volvimos a Salir juntos, así que sí, se puede decir que soy el novio de tu mamá- Respondió Flash Sentry no sabiendo explicar muy bien lo que quería decir pero Silver Shine entendía, al menos lo necesario.

-¿De verdad? Eso es tan lindo, una princesa con un guardia real- Dijo la pequeña Star Night con tal ternura que Flash Sentry se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo de esa manera.

-¿Significa que usted será como mi papá?- Preguntó Silver Shine lo cual agarró a Flash Sentry en curva, no esperaba esa pregunta por parte del unicornio plateado.

-Ah bueno, Yo, este mira, la verdad es que, bueno como te iba a decir, es más, más bien lo que trato de decir- Comentaba Flash sin lograr terminar ninguna oración hasta que por fin el pegaso logró tomar un suspiro y acomodar su voz –Mira Silver, es muy probable que uno de estos días me case con Twilight, y aunque yo no seré como el gran padre del que te hablaron que fue tu verdadero padre, te prometo que siempre te protegeré y te amaré como si fueras mi hijo, siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites Silver Shine, puedes confiar en mí- Mencionó Flash Sentry mientras daba una sonrisa y tomaba el hombro del unicornio plateado quien asintió con su cabeza y dio un abrazo a Flash en su pata quien correspondió a este abrazo.

-¿Lo ves ojitos? Tienes una gran familia que te quiere y yo también- Comentó con dulzura la pequeña Alicornio quien se acercó para dar un abrazo a Silver también.

-Sí, lo sé- Respondió Silver Shine y con su magia tomó unos cuantos colores -¿Dibujamos algo Star Night?- Mencionó el unicornio plateado tomando también hojas de papel, algunos pinceles y marcadores de varios colores.

-Sí, en encanta dibujar a mí también- Contestó la Alicornio tomando un par de hojas con su magia y empezando a colorear junto con el unicornio plateado.

-Quédense tranquilos niños, Yo me encargaré de vigilar todo- Mencionó Flash poniéndose en guardia y mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque Everfree –Twilight… ten mucho cuidado por favor- Pensaba Flash Sentry mientras clavaba su mirada fija en el mismo punto sin titubear.

 ** _HOGAR DE NIGHT STRIKE_**

-¡Night Strike ven rápido!- Gritó Trixie desde la cocina después de dejar caer un plato al suelo de la impresión que se llevó.

-¡¿Trixie qué ocurre?!- Preguntó el pegaso verde asustado del tono de voz que utilizó su esposa para llamarlo.

-El bosque, el bosque Everfree, pude ver un resplandor verde y el clima cambió de repente- Mencionó ella algo espantada sabía lo que significaba.

-No puedo ser, pero lo es, han llegado- Mencionó Night Strike frunciendo su ceño y apretando fuerte sus dientes.

-No solo eso, vi como las princesas pasaban y se dirigían hacia esa dirección junto con las amigas de Sparkle- Le dijo Trixie a su esposo y en eso Night Strike se preocupó aún más.

-Debo ayudarles, Trixie, quédate aquí y cierra todos, cuida a las niñas, no salgan de la casa para nada- Comentó el pegaso y Trixie asintió con su cabeza, Night Strike fue a su habitación y tomó la armadura que había traído del reino, la que perteneció a su hermano, y ambas espadas.

-Vuelve pronto Night Strike- Le comentó Trixie al pegaso verde dándole un beso en los labios.

-Lo haré, te lo juro- Respondió el pegaso verde saliendo por la ventana de la cocina en lugar de la puerta.

-Viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan al parecer- Pensó Trixie al ver a su esposo salir de la casa, de inmediato la unicornio aseguró cada ventana con lo que pudo, madera, tablas e incluso varios muebles, para luego subir a la habitación de las pequeñas pero en el cuarto solo vio a Spring Shine jugando un poco con un par de peluches -¿Dónde está tu hermana Spring Shine?- Preguntó Trixie algo preocupada.

-Hola mami, mmm, Aqua Night dijo que iba al baño, pero no ha vuelto desde hace un rato- Respondió la pequeña unicornio de color verde y continuó con su juego.

-Spring Shine, ven conmigo hija, esta noche tú y tu hermana dormirán en la habitación conmigo- Mencionó Trixie asegurando la ventana del cuarto de las pequeñas, cerrando las cortinas y asegurándose de apagar la luz.

-¿Por qué mami? ¿Qué ocurre y dónde está papi?- Preguntó algo asustada la pequeña unicornio verde al ver a su madre hacer todo eso.

-Tu padre fue solo por algunas cosas cielo, escucha solo haz caso a mami ¿sí?- Comentó Trixie cargando a su hija y llevándola con ella hasta su habitación.

-Está bien mami- Respondió Spring Shine sujetándose del cuello de Trixie.

-Aqua Night, Aqua Night hija, necesito que vengas a la habitación conmigo, es por tu seguridad- Mencionó Trixie fuera del baño pero solo escuchaba el agua del grifo caer sin recibir respuesta por parte de su hija –¿Segura de qué tu hermana se encuentra aquí hija?- Preguntó Trixie a la pequeña unicornio que comenzó a dar algunos bostezos.

-Sí mamá, Aqua Night entró al baño después de que te oímos gritar llamando a papá- Respondió la unicornio verde y Trixie pensó un poco las cosas, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Aqua Night no se encontraba ahí, solo estaba la llave del grifo abierta y la ventana igual dejando entrar el aire, Aqua Night había escapado –No, Aqua- Pensó Trixie preocupada a punto de gritar pero su hija Spring Shine ya se había acomodado en su espalda y se había quedado dormida, ante esto Trixie cerró la ventana del baño y la aseguró, lo mismo hizo con la puerta y fue hasta su propia habitación donde dejó a la pequeña unicornio verde en su cama para que se quedara a salvo, de nuevo se aseguró de cerrar todo bien y salió de su hogar, sabía que era arriesgado dejar a Spring Shine sola pero Aqua Night estaba extraviada y con Night Strike en camino hacia el bosque solo quedaba ella para ir en busca de la pegaso celeste.

-Casi llagamos- Mencionó La princesa Celestia al grupo que había ido al bosque Everfree.

-Princesas- Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear pudieron ver a Night Strike acercándose rápido a ellas y decidieron esperarlo.

-Night Strike, que alivio verte- Mencionó Twilight al ver la llegada del pegaso verde con ellas.

-Trixie se dio cuenta del resplandor y del viento que hubo, ¿es cierto?- Preguntó Night Strike para estar seguro.

-Eso creemos, sentimos una extraña presión así que decidimos investigarlo- Respondió la princesa Luna y Night Strike entendió lo que ocurría.

-Iré con ustedes, si así me lo permiten- Mencionó el pegaso verde mostrando mucha determinación y resolución a ir con ellas.

-Nos vendrá muy bien tu ayuda noble guerrero- Contestó la princesa Celestia y todo el mundo se puso en marcha de nuevo.

 ** _REINO CREPUSCULAR, PUEBLO VERDE, HORAS ANTES_**

-¿Cómo luce todo?- Preguntó el antiguo capitán Rissing Spell a uno de los guardias que se ocultaban en las copas de los árboles.

-Todo sin novedades capitán, el bosque está tranquilo, por ahora- Respondió el guardia al tiempo que iba a revisar más sectores del lugar, en estos meses el pueblo verde se había convertido en la nueva base de los rebeldes, los ponys que habitaban ahí ya tenían resuelto el unirse a la causa contra Royal Shine después de que las noticias de sus acciones pasadas habían llegado.

En el pasado los habitantes originales de pueblo verde servían a Dinayra, diosa de la fertilidad, la naturaleza y las estaciones, se consideraban sus sacerdotes y guardianes de su templo que estaba ubicado a las afueras del pueblo en un árbol de verdad gigantesco, el más grande que se podía encontrar en toda la tierra de Ankalia, al ori que Royal Shine incendió el bosque, se sintieron ofendidos por esta atroz acción por parte de la monarca del crepúsculo por lo que aceptaron a los rebeldes que habían escapado del fuego y a los guardias reales que habían abandonado el reino.

-Hey Rissing- hablo Strong Hoof a su compañero.

-Hey Strong Hoof ¿novedades en la región sur?- Preguntó el unicornio a su compañero.

-Nada aún amigo, la verdad esto se me hace raro, nunca creí que duraríamos tanto tiempo sin ser perseguidos o atacados por parte de la reina- Mencionó el pony terrestre mientras se retiraba su yelmo de capitán, lo mismo hizo Rissing Spell.

-Lo sé, ¿qué estará pasando en el reino del crepúsculo?- Comentó Rissing Spell pensando un poco las cosas, tratando de deducir lo que ocurría.

-¿Se les ofrece un vaso de agua?- Se escuchó decir a una cálida voz dirigida a los capitanes, una pony terrestre de color celeste acaramelado con ojos dorados y crin negra se presentó ante ellos, su CM eran tres hojas pegadas una con otra.

-Gracias Clardenia, de verdad nos hacía falta hermana- Dijo Rissing Spell tomando el vaso de agua, esa pony era la hermana del capitán.

-Gracias- Agradeció Strong Hoof tomando también ese vaso de agua que le ofrecían.

-Si hay algo más que pueda ofrecerles solo díganlo, y Rissing la comida pronto estará lista, el bosque ha sido bueno con nosotros y nos ha dado una generosa ofrenda, por favor dale aviso al resto- Mencionó ella para luego retirarse, ella siempre utilizaba una especie de túnica café sobre sí.

-Así lo haré hermana- Respondió Rissing Spell terminando ese vaso de agua.

-Tu hermana sí que nos ha ayudado mucho Rissing- Comentó el pony rojo acabando también su vaso de agua.

-Sí, siempre tuvo cuidado de todo mundo aun siendo muy pequeña, eso lo recuerdo bien, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás sobre la suya propia, es lo que más admiro de ella- Respondió el unicornio azul dando una sonrisa.

-Oye pero ¿por qué siempre está usando una capa?- Preguntó algo intrigado Strong Hoof ya que desde que llegaron al pueblo siempre había visto a la hermana de Rissing Spell utilizar esa túnica sobre sí.

-Verás nuestros antepasados no solo eran descendientes del clan Knife, de hecho no estamos ni cerca de esa línea de sangre ya que es por parte de mi madre, aun así nuestro padre si descendía de los habitantes del pueblo verde original que se encontraba dentro del mismo árbol que era el templo, ellos eran los sacerdotes de la diosa Dinayra hace ya mucho tiempo, pero después de la gran guerra los ponys abandonaron el templo cuando este fue atacado y quemado, los que sobrevivieron fundaron Pueblo Verde aquí, por eso mi hermana siempre usa esa túnica, quiere mantener vivo el recuerdo de nuestro legado, ella siempre ha sido así- Explicó Rissing Spell lo cual dejó impresionado a su compañero.

-Como dije antes, de verdad que estas lleno de sorpresas Rissing, y tu hermana es muy linda- Respondió el pony rojo con una carcajada a manera de broma.

-Jaja, que no se te ocurra intentar ningún movimiento con ella ¿me escuchaste Strong Hoof?- Dijo el unicornio casi amenazando a su compañero que solo tragó saliva nervioso.

-Descuida compañero, era solo una pequeña broma, nada más- Respondió Strong Hoof sudando un poco.

-Más te vale- comentó Rissing Spell y siguió su ronda.

-Y aún no le has dicho por lo que veo – Comentó Clardenia regresando hacia él después de que Rissing se alejó.

-Lo lamento de verdad, pero te prometo que se lo diré pronto- Contestó el capitán a Clardenia, era verdad, sin que Rissing lo supiera ellos habían llevado una relación en secreto del unicornio, Rissing era muy celoso con su hermana así como ella era de protectora con los demás.

-Eso espero, ya me cansé de salir contigo en secreto quiero que mi hermano acepte nuestra relación, aunque sea tan celoso- Respondió Clardenia y le dio un beso en la mejilla al capitán Strong Hoof.

-De verdad te lo prometo, en estos días se lo diré- Comentó Strong Hoof lo cual hizo sonreír a Clardenia quien se retiró del lugar con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo espero que no me mate en el proceso- Dijo nervioso el pony riendo de igual manera pensando en la posible reacción de su compañero, en casi todos los escenarios se veía a sí mismo siendo asesinado por Rissing Spell –Creo que esto puede esperar un par de días más- Se dijo a sí mismo Strong Hoof tocando su cuello de manera nerviosa.

El pony caminó por unos momentos mientras pensaba la manera de cómo explicarle a Rissing Spell que salía con su hermana pero por más que pensaba al pony no se le ocurría ninguna manera de decirlo, al menos no sin que le arrancaran la cabeza según pensaba él.

-Esto no pinta nada bien- Se decía a sí mismo el pony hasta que escuchó una especie de ráfaga de aire acercándose, por momentos miró al cielo y vio un resplandor verde llegando a toda velocidad hacia los límites de pueblo verde, más precisamente al gran árbol donde se encontraba, un gran impacto se escuchó al caer esa estela de luz frente al mismo templo, esto no solo llamó la atención de Strong Hoof sino también de todos los habitantes del pueblo verde –Por Gadnios ¿qué demonios fue eso?- Se preguntó el capitán y tomando algunos ponys con él, fue a investigar lo ocurrido.

 ** _LUGAR DEL IMPACTO_**

-Owww, ese sí que fue un golpe- Mencionó Blue Knife sobando su cabeza.

-Lo lamento, no calculé bien el aterrizaje, además pensé que apareceríamos como con una tele-transportación, no pensé que viajáramos a tal velocidad- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo y notó que alguien faltaba con ellos.

-¿Dónde Mía?- Se preguntó ella y ambos pony miraron alrededor para buscar a la pegaso blanca -¿Mía dónde estás?- Digo ella llamando a la pegaso.

Un temblor se sintió debajo de ellos y el pedazo de suelo en el que se encontraba fue alzado, ambos saltaron de ese terreno y de entre la tierra que sobresalió pudieron observar a Mía toda sucia y aterrada.

-Aquí estoy- Mencionó la pegaso sacudiéndose el polvo de encima –Creo que tengo tierra en las orejas- Agregó la pegaso blanca mientras se rascaba la oreja.

-¿De verdad estamos en pueblo verde?- Preguntó Blue Knife viendo alrededor de dónde se encontraban.

-Sí, hemos llegado, pero estamos a las afueras, este lugar es el templo a Dinayra, la diosa de la naturaleza, las estaciones y la fertilidad, o al menos lo que queda del lugar, es una tristeza como en nuestros días se ha dejado de lado el conocimiento y cultura de nuestros antepasados, quizás si hubiésemos permanecido en sus caminos nos hubiéramos librado de muchas tristezas- Mencionó Diana y en eso vio una flor tirada en el suelo la cual plantó en un pequeño pedazo de tierra como forma de respeto a la diosa Dinayra.

-Uno de los antiguos templos, es impresionante- Dijo Mía observando el lugar.

-Lo es, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto, debemos dar aviso de lo que ocurre- Comentó Blue Knife y ambas ponys asintieron, el tiempo se agotaba cada vez más.

-¿Princesa? ¿Capitán?- Se escucharon algunas voces que llegaban justo en ese momento, los ponys voltearon y vieron a los guardias crepusculares junto con Strong Hoof y con ellos se había colado Clardenia.

-Capitán Strong Hoof- Dijo la princesa al reconocerlo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?- Preguntó el pony rojo.

-En un agitado viaje- Mencionó Mía sacando un poco de tierra de sus cascos.

-Veo que después de todo llegaron al bosque verde a salvo- Comentó Blue Knife dando una sonrisa.

-Así es capitán, pero debo preguntar ¿Cómo es que escaparon de la reina?- Preguntó Strong Hoof y en ese momento tanto Mía, Diana y Blue Knife bajaron la cabeza.

-El comandante, él nos salvó- Mencionó Blue Knife lo cual dejó sorprendidos y algo incrédulos a los guardias, Colen tenía fama en todo lugar de ser el pony más leal que existía en el reino crepuscular hacia Royal Shine.

-Pero, el comandante solo servía a la reina- Mencionó impactado Strong Hoof.

-Al final su corazón tomó el camino correcto, al final…- Contestó Diana y en eso Mía lloró de manera amarga por él mientras Diana derramaba lágrimas sin llanto, en eso los demás comprendieron que el comandante había muerto.

-El camino de la vida es muy incierto y confuso, nos presenta muchos senderos que podemos tomar, unos parecen correctos mientras otros no tanto, debemos adentraron para saber cuál sendero es cual, pero siempre se puede tener la certeza de que si se deja el corazón guiar, siempre elegirá el camino correcto y hará el bien, entre tanto el corazón sea puro, el camino que seguirá te llevará al sendero del bien, que su espíritu descanse en las moradas de Gadnios- Dijo Clardenia con elocuencia a los presentes.

-¿Por qué tuvo que esperar al final para escuchar a su corazón?- Dijo Mía con mucha tristeza y golpeó el suelo de tal manera que hizo un gran agujero por el que casi cae junto con Diana.

-Debo recordarles que se encuentran en el antiguo templo a la diosa Dinayra así que te agradecería niña, que no le causaras daños mayores a este terreno sagrado- Mencionó algo enojada Clardenia.

-No le hables así, acaba de perder al ser más cercano a ella, lo que ella necesita es apoyo, no una llamada de atención por parte tuya, ¿quedó eso claro?- Le contestó Diana a la pony con una gran voz tanto que Clardenia retrocedió un poco.

-Princesa, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos hacer algo rápido, la reina no tarda en atacar- Comentó Blue Knife generando pánico al mencionar a Royal Shine, pero después de una explicación por parte de la princesa todo se aclaró y fue llevada a Pueblo Verde para dar las noticias recientes de lo ocurrido en el reino crepuscular y sobre los planes de su madre para conquistar ambas tierras.

-No puedo creer que la reina… tenga ahora poder sobre los muertos… eso es incomprensible, ni siquiera debería ser posible- Comentó Strong Hoof muy angustiado y temeroso de solo pensar en eso.

-Lo sé, mi madre ha llevado su maldad a niveles inimaginables, ni siquiera en la muerte se está a salvo de su locura- Respondió ella, ahora ya estaba frente a toda la multitud –Por eso es que pido de su ayuda, tienen que ayudarme a detener a mi madre, tenemos que ir todos juntos a ese reino y ayudarlos en la batalla, están desprevenidos y superados en número, no sobrevivirán a un ataque de tal magnitud- Habló Diana con elocuencia tratando de convencer a las tropas pero todas se mostraban dudosas de las palabras de la princesa y no parecían tener el ánimo de pelear.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarles?- Preguntó uno de los ponys que formaban parte de los rebeldes.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho ellos por nosotros?- Se escuchó la voz de otro pony.

-Exacto, no le debemos nada a ese reino, en mi vida había escuchado hablas de una tierra llamada Equestria ¿y ahora pretenden que la defendamos?- Mencionó otro de los ponys de la multitud mientras más ponys se unían a ellos.

-Además tú eres hija de la reina ¿Cómo sabemos que no quieres engañarnos para llevarnos a nuestra muerte?- Dijo una pony de entre la multitud y todos empezaron a gritar.

-¡ALTO!- Se escuchó una gran voz detrás de todos y al voltear vieron al líder de los rebeldes acompañado de los dos antiguos capitanes crepusculares.

-Capitán Darío- Dijeron algunos ponys al ver a su líder llegar.

-Tiempo sin verla princesa Diana, Mía, me alegro de que estés a salvo- Dijo el capitán Moon con una sonrisa.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo capitán Moon- Respondió Mía con una sonrisa corta.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tanto escándalo?- Preguntó el capitán Moon a la multitud reunida.

-Capitán Moon, es un placer verlo de nuevo, le explicaré- Respondió Diana y platicó toda la situación al capitán quién no podía creer el extremo al que había llegado la monarca del crepúsculo con sus acciones, puso luego una cara seria y miró hacia los rebeldes.

-Prepárense con todo lo que tengan, iremos a la batalla- Mencionó el capitán Moon generando reacciones encontradas entre sus tropas.

-Capitán Moon, no es que cuestione su decisión pero ¿Por qué debemos apoyar a otro mundo del que no sabemos nada?- Preguntó uno de los ponys confundido de la decisión del capitán Moon.

-Porque tarde o temprano, la reina vendrá por nosotros, y si ellos que son más que nosotros no tendrán oportunidad cuando los ataquen, menos la tendremos nosotros, es inevitable, además si vamos a caer, ayudar o no ayudar, para nada cambiará el resultado, pero si de verdad vamos a caer, haremos que haya valido la pena, yo iré a pelear, por nuestra tierra y por todas las demás, no importa de dónde seamos, Royal Shine es enemiga de todos, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, además ellos han protegido a uno de los nuestros por mucho tiempo ¿No es así princesa Diana?- Mencionó el capitán Darío Moon mirando hacia la princesa del crepúsculo.

-En efecto, esto se mantuvo como un secreto para todos, fuera de los capitanes del reino nadie lo sabía pero si las tropas pueden recordar al unicornio de pelaje plateado crin negra con verde y ojos rojo y dorado, pues hay algo que deben saber de él- Comentó Diana llamando la atención de los guardias reales que estaban presentes, todos, o al menos la mayoría recordaba haberlo visto o en los calabozos o en la habitación real.

-¿De qué está hablando princesa?- Preguntó uno de los antiguos guardias crepusculares.

-Ese pequeño, ese unicornio, su nombre es Silver Shine- Dijo la princesa y al escuchar la palabra Shine, los guardias comenzaron a hablar entre ellos –Lo que imaginan es correcto, ese pequeño es un Shine, hijo de la difunta princesa Radiant Shine y el también difunto capitán Shadow Night, ese pequeño es su futuro Rey, es el legítimo heredero al trono del crepúsculo Yo, la princesa Dianalicia Lauret Álani Star Shine, lo reconozco como el sucesor al trono- Habló ella explicando la situación y los guardias quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que los rebeldes, ninguno de ellos parecía conocer esta información que ahora les daba la princesa del crepúsculo.

-¿Nuestro… Rey?- Decían en sorpresa varios de la multitud.

-Exacto, es nuestro futuro Rey, y como crepusculares es nuestro deber defender a la realeza, luchemos por él y él se levantará por nosotros, ahora ¡A la batalla!- Dijo con fuerza Darío Moon y los ponys de la multitud dieron un gran grito para luego correr a preparar todo para la gran batalla que se avecinaba.

-No puedo creerlo, van a pelear- Dijo Diana al ver a todo el mundo prepararse para la batalla.

-Pero…- Habló Blue Knife al ver la cantidad de ponys.

-Tienes razón, no son suficientes- Contestó la princesa Diana dando un suspiro algo desilusionada al darse cuenta de que el número aún no era suficiente.

-Necesitamos más ponys, necesitamos más tropas- Comentó Blue Knife preocupado y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Pero dónde? Ya no queda ningún lugar dónde podamos buscar ayuda- mencionó Diana sentándose en el suelo; En ese momento Mía recordó algo que había olvidado por la tristeza por la pérdida de Colen.

-Sí los hay- Dijo ella abriendo sus ojos y recordándolo.

-¿Dijiste algo Mía?- Preguntó Diana.

-Sí hay más que nos pueden ayudar- Mencionó la pegaso blanca y buscó en una bolsa que traía un objeto en particular –Aquí está- Dijo ella y mostró el collar de la nación del frío que le había enviado al príncipe, aquel con el trozo de estrella como adorno.

-¿Pero qué es…? La nación del frío- Respondió Diana dando un suspiro de impresión.

-Sí, tal vez, podamos obtener la ayuda del príncipe ¿Puedes llevarme hasta allá Diana?- Preguntó Mía a la princesa que asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Blue Knife.

-Capitán, vaya al reino de Equestria y avíseles cuanto antes de la situación, Colen dijo que su corazón lo llevaría hasta ahí, abriré el portal para usted- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo y con su magia abrió dicho portal.

-No le fallaré princesa, pero por favor, dese prisa que no hay tiempo- Mencionó el pony azul y saltó a través del portal.

-En marcha Mía- Mencionó la princesa y de nuevo haciendo uso del collar combinado con el collar de la estrella que tenía Mía ambas partieron hacia la nación del frío del mismo modo que habían llegado a Pueblo Verde, no sin antes dejar aviso a Darío Moon de esperarlas para ir a Equestria.

-Buena suerte princesa- Pensó el capitán Moon al verlas partir de esa manera –Estén listo, en cuanto la princesa regrese, iremos en apoyo- Mencionó el capitán Moon y las tropas asintieron mientras seguían preparando armaduras, espadas, lanzas y escudos para ir a la batalla.

 ** _EQUESTRIA, BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

-Por ese camino, de ahí provino el resplandor- Señaló Night Strike hacia un sendero antiguo que llevaba justo al antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas.

-¿Creen que sea ella?- preguntó Twilight algo preocupada.

-Sí lo es, debemos rogar al cielo que nos ayude- Mencionó el pegaso verde igual de preocupado e inquieto que Twilight, todo el grupo siguió avanzando hasta que escucharon movimiento en dirección hacia ellos, se detuvieron y prepararon para lo que fuese a salir de ahí.

-No se alarmen, solo soy yo- Se escuchó una voz que al principio no reconocían, solo una del grupo la reconoció al instante.

-Eso voz… ¡Blue Knife!- Dijo Pinkie emocionada y al momento de entre los arbustos salió el pony de color azul.

-Sabía que me reconocerías al instante- Respondió el pony con una sonrisa antes de ser derribado por la pony rosa al momento de que su crin se volvía esponjosa de nuevo.

-No lo creo, eres tú, eres tú, ¡de verdad eres tú!- Gritaba ella de alegría dando saltos por todos lados ante la vista sorprendida y confundida de todo el mundo.

-Sí, soy Yo Pinkie, y esta vez, no me iré- Respondió el pony azul tomando el casco de Pinkie y haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Blue Knife?, pensé que te tenían preso- Habló Night Strike.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó Twilight.

-¿Y dónde está Rainbow Dash?- Cuestionó Applejack.

-Les diré todo lo que ocurrió, pero por ahora, debemos prepararnos, llamen a toda tropa disponible que tengan, deben llegar antes del amanecer- Comentó Blue Knife lo cual extrañó a todos los presentes.

-Y ¿Se puede saber la razón de eso?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia un poco angustiada.

-Una armada, como ninguna otra vendrá al amanecer, no tienen ni 12 horas para reunir su ejército, y es un enemigo como ningún otro que se haya visto antes, todo lo que tengan disponible debe ser utilizado, pronto- Respondió el pony lo cual alarmó a los presentes.

Después de solo una hora Blue Knife explicó todo lo ocurrido a los presentes quienes quedaron atónitos al oír la historia que les contó el pony azul, no creían que alguien fuese capaz de tal clase de poder y maldad.

-¡¿Una armada de muertos?!- Expresó sorprendida la princesa Cadence al escucharlo.

-¡¿Rainbow Dash convertida en una asesina?!- Gritaron exasperadas todas las amigas de la pegaso Celeste.

-No puede ser, Dashie jamás haría cosas tan horribles como esas- Mencionó triste Pinkie Pie después de escuchar lo que le habían hecho a Rainbow.

-Lo siento, no pude salvar a nadie- Se disculpó el pony azul golpeando la mesa estando todo frustrado.

-No fue tu culpa Blue Knife, no te sientas mal- Comentó Night Strike poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pony azul.

-Gracias, por cierto, esto es para ti- Mencionó el pony azul y entregó a Night Strike la espada que Colen le había pedido que le entregaran al pegaso verde.

-La espada de mi hermano…- Dijo con sorpresa Night Strike al ver el sable en sus cascos y miró a Blue Knife -¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Le preguntó el pegaso verde.

-Colen, él me la dio, me pidió que te la entregara, eso antes de que diera su vida por nosotros- Contestó Blue Knife lo cual dejó a Night Strike aún más sorprendido.

-¿Colen? ¿Está muerto?- Preguntó entre voz cortada el pegaso verde.

-Sí, al final, siguió lo correcto que había en su corazón y murió por eso, murió por protegernos y para darnos una oportunidad- Respondió el pony azul dejando a Night Strike con sentimientos encontrados, ira, tristeza, rabia y melancolía al pasar varios recuerdos de su vida en el reino crepuscular, momentos en los que Colen fue su enemigo y los más remotos en los que era su mejor amigo.

-No puedo creerlo…- Respondió Night Strike dolido por la muerte de Colen –Bastardo infeliz… ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para hacer lo correcto?... Colen… mi amigo… eres un imbécil… y un gran pony…- Mencionó el pegaso verde con un gran nudo en su garganta por Colen, no sabía que sentir respecto a él.

-Habrá tiempo para lamentar todas las pérdidas, pero ahora estamos en situación crítica, no sabemos dónde atacaran con exactitud así que debemos reforzar todo lo que tengamos, cada ciudad debe ser protegida con fuerza- Mencionaba la princesa Celestia tratando de organizar todo pero Blue Knife se levantó e interrumpió.

-Eso no será necesario, la reina vendrá a este lugar- Comentó el pony azul con mucha seriedad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Rarity.

-La reina está fuera de sí, pero sus acciones tienen un simple objetivo, vendrá a este lugar porque aquí está a quien ella busca- Mencionó Blue Knife y volteó hacia Twilight, ella lo comprendió.

-Silver Shine… ¡¿Viene por Silver Shine?!- Dijo la princesa de la amistad espantada y temerosa por la vida de su hijo.

-Claro, por supuesto, es lo que siempre ha buscado- Comentó Night Strike entrando en razón.

-Entonces no debemos perder tiempo, Luna debes ir a Canterlot, trae a todas las tropas disponibles, todo aquel guardia, joven o viejo que pueda pelear se aliste, si una batalla es lo que quiere, una batalla les daremos- Comentó la princesa Celestia con rostro serio.

-Ustedes deben ir y poner a sus familias a salvo, llevadlos lejos de aquí, Twilight, que Flash y las tropas del castillo se encarguen de la evacuación del pueblo, pronto, por favor, cuiden de Star Night, díganle que volveré pronto- Dijo Luna para luego desaparecer con un hechizo e ir a Canterlot por las tropas.

-Sí princesa, Spike, dale aviso a Flash pero no menciones nada a Silver Shine o a la pequeña, una vez que le digas quédate con ellos y empieza a cerrar todo- Le pidió la princesa de la amistad al dragón.

-En camino Twilight- Contestó el dragón y fue a toda prisa hacia arriba.

-Cadence…- Mencionó la princesa Celestia llamándola.

-Lo sé, regresaré al imperio de Cristal y traeré todo el apoyo posible- Mencionó ella igual realizando un hechizo y llevándose a su bebé con ella.

-Amigas deben salir de aquí nosotras nos encargaremos de esto- Mencionó Twilight preocupada por sus amigas pero ellas se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Iremos a poner a nuestras familias a salvo, pero ni pienses que vamos a dejarte sola Twilight- Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, vamos a ayudarte- Comentó Pinkie Pie sacando su cañón de confeti.

-Darling, debes entender que esta vez vamos a ayudarte, iré a poner a mi hermana y a las pequeñas a salvo, después de eso volveré y no podrán detenerme- Mencionó la unicornio blanca para luego retirarse e ir a su hogar.

-Yo haré lo mismo, me aterra la idea de los muertos vivientes pero no te dejaré sola Twilight, juntas los derrotaremos- Mencionó Fluttershy no tan convencida de lo que estaba diciendo pero dispuesta a apoyarlas en todo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad también de recuperar a nuestra amiga Rainbow Dash, ahora que sabemos que está viva, no la volveremos a perder, eso me recuerda…- Mencionó Pinkie Pie y salió a toda velocidad de ahí, escribió una nota, dio un silbido y al momento Derpy apareció, Pinkie le entregó la carta y le pegaso gris salió a toda prisa volando.

-Gracias amigas, gracias a todas por su ayuda- Respondió Twilight conmovida y sus amigas salieron para poner a salvo a todos sus familiares.

-Pero hay algo que aún nos falta- Mencionó la princesa Celestia –No tenemos a alguien que guíe a las tropas, Shining Armor era el capitán de toda la guardia real, sin él, no tenemos a nadie que los guie en la batalla- Agregó ella y todas bajaron la cabeza, faltaba alguien que dirigiera la tropas en batalla ya que como imaginaban las princesa tendrían que lidiar con Royal Shine ellas mismas.

-Claro que hay alguien- Dijo Blue Knife y señaló a Night Strike.

-¿Yo? Pero… dejé esa vida hace mucho… Blue Knife tú estás mejor capacitado para esto- Respondió el pegaso verde tratando de negarse.

-Si lo estuviera, habría escapado de mi prisión, salvado a Colen y me hubiera dado cuenta antes de la maldad de la reina, ¿capacitado? Más bien estúpido soy- Mencionó el pony azul dando una carcajada el burlarse de sí mismo –Tú, por otro lado, abandonaste el camino de la reina, viniste a otra tierra, formaste una familia, aprendiste el verdadero significado de las palabras honor y familia, encontraste a tu sobrino y lo arriesgaste todo por salvarlo, eres el mejor guerrero que hay, Tú lo sabes, Yo lo sé, Tú hermano lo sabía y Colen también, por eso te envió la espada, él sabía que tú eres el único que puede darles a ellos una oportunidad en esta batalla, tú eres un guerrero, miembro del clan de los Night, portador de su sangre heredero de sus técnicas secretas y, el más grande capitán que hayamos tenido, estoy a sus órdenes, capitán Night Strike- Mencionó Blue Knife con un gran discurso hacia el pegaso verde y mostrándole respeto.

Al verlo y escuchar sus palabras Night Strike desenvainó la espada y vio su reflejo en ella, por unos instantes le pareció ver los rostros de su hermano y de Colen que asentían con la cabeza viéndolo de frente, Night Strike cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió con un gran fuego en ellos, tomó su armadura y se la puso encima frente a todos mientras daban una sonrisa llena de confianza, colocó ambas katanas en su espalda, estrellas Shuriken en su pecho pero aún tenía la espada de su hermano desenvainada.

-¿Lo hará? Capitán- Preguntó la princesa Celestia al pegaso verde.

-Preparen todo, nos espera una batalla contra la monarca, y tengan por seguro que nos hará vivir el tártaro en la tierra- Mencionó el pegaso verde con rostro serio y todos asintieron.

 ** _EN EL REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Vaya, incluso con este poder las necesidades mortales me siguen aquejando, debo descansar- Pensó Royal Shine al notarse ella misma cansada, a pesar de controlar a los muertos y tener en ella todo ese poderío aún tenía que descansar un poco al menos para recobrar energía.

-Mi reina, debe tomar un descanso- Mencionó Rainbow Dash al ver a la monarca en ese estado –Yo me encargaré del resto mi reina, gracias a la fórmula que usted me ha proporcionado no tengo necesidad de descansar, estaré esperando su levantamiento para guiarla hasta esa tierra y poder conquistarla para usted su majestad- Agregó ella con gran reverencia ante la monarca.

-Eso es lo que busco en una líder, lealtad total, que así se haga campeona, una vez que despierte de mi sueño, ese mundo caerá a mis cascos, y como recompensa a tu lealtad, dejaré que tú seas quien lo gobierne en mi nombre- Mencionó ella dando una risa de locura para luego dar un bostezo y recostarse en su habitación real, al momento de dormir ella su ejército de muertos parecía haberse congelado como estatuas de hielo, sus ojos vacíos dejaron de estar iluminados pero se quedaron en pie, como esperando a que su reina despertara.

-Mi reina será un honor para mí dirigir una nación en su nombre, pronto todas las tierras sabrán que usted es la única monarca y gobernante de todo- mencionó Rainbow Dash y se puso frente a la cama de la reina desenvainando una espada para proteger a la monarca durante su sueño.

La invasión está por comenzar, y el tiempo para la gran batalla se acerca cada vez más, solo falta un poco de tiempo y se enfrentaran en una gran batalla ambas partes, el futuro de todos pende ahora de un hilo muy delicado y la balanza se puede inclinar para cualquier lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 29…. "Una batalla como Equestria nunca la vio"**

 **Buenas a todos, aquí les habla su amigo de la noche, Big Silver Note, para darles un importante aviso, como ya se han dado cuenta, el FF está a punto de terminar si todo sigue su curso faltaran solo 2 capítulos más 29 y 30, dándome cuenta de esto pues, debo decir que en el pasado capítulo pedí un total de 200 reviews para sacar 10 capítulos extra de esta historia, pero mejor bajemos ese número a solo 185, 185 reviews y tendrán 10 capítulos extra de la historia que toman lugar antes, durante y después de UHC , haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sean de su agrado y para que lo vean aquí les dejo 2 sinopsis de esos capítulos, espero que les gusten:**

 ** _2.- "La princesa y el soldado" "El origen del conflicto por el trono en el reino crepuscular tuvo su inicio cuando un amor prohibido surgió, la historia que dio origen a todo es contada al fin, la princesa y el soldado el amor que empezó la gran batalla de ambos mundos"_**

 ** _5.- "Una dulce cita" "El más amargo corazón puede endulzarse con solo una pequeña gota de amabilidad, cariño y amistad, Blue Knife aprende esto de la mejor pony que puede haber para enseñarle, Pinkie Pie ¿Cómo consiguió cambiar el corazón de un asesino frío como lo era él?"_**

 **Bueno, esos son solo 2 de los 10 capítulos que tengo planeados, ONE SHOT, o eso se planea por el momento, les recuerdo también que el especial de preguntas y respuestas sigue en pie, dejan en sus reviews cualquier pregunta sobre el fic, yo la responderé, también la solicitud de OC para la secuela está casi lista, más informes en los próximos capítulos, también me gustaría saber ¿qué clase de cosas les gustaría ver en la secuela? las mejores ideas podrían ser parte de la historia y recuerden que siempre les digo ¡IMAGINATION! hasta pronto.**


	29. C29 Una batalla como nunca se vio

**Capítulo 29**

 ** _"_** ** _Una batalla como Equestria nunca la vio"_**

Fuego, humo y destrucción por todas partes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista el humo negro cubría la luz solar y en el suelo varios cuerpos tanto de ponys de Equestria como del ejército de Royal Shine, varios de ellos se levantaban al poco tiempo aun con heridas sangrantes y ojos de color morado; Ponyville estaba casi destruido, muchas casas se encontraban en llamas o reducidas a escombros, el castillo de la amistad con humo saliendo por sus ventanas, la granja de los Apple derribada y su campo de manzanas o gran parte de él incendiado y el sonido que salía del lugar eran solo de gritos de guerra, horribles quejidos, choques de espada y huesos rotos.

-¡Tenemos que contenerlos!- Gritó cierto pegaso amarillo, Flash Sentry, mientras con su espada cortaba en dos el cuerpo de uno de los muertos vivientes del ejército de Royal Shine.

-No podemos hacerlo…- Mencionó exhausto otro guardia mientras con una lanza detenía a otro de los muertos que trataba de seguir avanzando –Son demasiados y entre más perdemos… más aumenta el número de ellos…- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que su enemigo ya estaba sobre él y le alcanzó a morder el cuello.

-¡NO!- Habló con fuerza Flash y cortó el cuello de ese pony muerto pero seguía mordiendo al otro guardia, Flash tomó la lanza y le atravesó el cráneo al revivido lo cual causó que muriera de una vez por todas –No… Demonios…- Decía él mientras veía a su compañero desangrarse.

-No… no dejes que me convierta… en uno… de ellos… por favor…- Suplicó el guardia real y ante su petición Flash tomó la lanza y le atravesó el corazón y luego su cabeza, habían descubierto esos puntos débiles para que no revivieran como parte del ejército de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Malditos… ¡MALDITOS SEAN!- Gritó Flash Sentry y tomó dos espadas para luego lanzarse hacia un grupo de los no muertos y darles pelea, en ellos había tanto crepusculares revividos como Equestres –Twilight… rápido… no sé cuánto más resistiremos- Pensó el pegaso mirando hacia una parte del bosque Everfree dónde hace poco una gran luz había iluminado todo el lugar, estaba también muy preocupado pues el número de ponys de Equestria bajaba cada vez más y ya estaban en mucha desventaja ante el enemigo.

-Señor Flash… ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Exhausto uno de los ponys Equestres.

-Sigan peleando… sigan peleando hasta el final- Respondió Flash y las tropas de Equestria que seguían en pie cargaron de nueva cuenta contra el ejército de los no muertos.

 ** _CLARO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

Un gran cráter se veía en el suelo, algo había hecho un enorme agujero en la tierra y por la destrucción alrededor de verdad había sido poderoso, árboles quemados y vueltos cenizas y rocas levantadas con el suelo agrietado casi por completo; tan solo metros delante de dónde se encontraba ese gran cráter estaban tirados en el suelo varios cuerpos de ponys muy heridos posiblemente peor, la princesa Luna y Cadence con sus pelajes ensangrentados y totalmente sin conciencia, Discord boca abajo con serias lesiones visibles en todo su cuerpo, también fuera de combate.

Celestia bajo un pilar de rocas pues solo su casco se alcanzaba a ver fuera, increíblemente unos pasos frente a ella se encontraba la reina Chrysalis que tenía una espada atravesada cerca de su pecho, demasiado cerca de su corazón, más allá, a las orillas y cerca de los árboles una tras otra estaban las Mane 6, Rainbow Dash con solo la mitad de la armadura y todo su cuerpo lastimado, Fluttershy y Rarity de igual manera sin conocimiento y con sangre saliendo de sus narices y bocas, sus cuerpos muy maltratados, Pinkie Pie estaba justo detrás de ellas también inconsciente pero con varias heridas, terriblemente con un agujero cerca de su pecho estaba Applejack, sangraba sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle.

Twilight estaba un poco más allá no tan lejano pues tenía una gran herida en una de sus alas y sus cascos, su rostro sangraba de la boca y nariz apenas capaz de moverse pero usaba todas sus fuerzas para proteger a un maltratado Silver Shine que tenía una herida en su cabeza, se notaba por la sangre que le recorría desde su crin y su ojo derecho, varias heridas en su cuerpo y estando fuera de sí. Frente a ambos ponys quedaban los últimos dos en pie Night Strike mal herido y Blue Knife en estado de Wolf-Pony pero igual en sus últimas fuerzas.

Ambos ponys protegían a la princesa de la amistad y al pequeño unicornio plateado de la amenaza más terrible que habían enfrentado, Royal Shine misma, la Monarca del crepúsculo había demostrado ser una oponente mucho más peligrosa y resistente de lo que habían pensado; el estado en el que estaba la monarca era moribundo pero aun en esos límites seguía en pie, era algo casi sobrenatural.

-Nunca... nunca nadie me había hecho ver como una estúpida...- Mencionó la monarca del crepúsculo con voz sombría, sus solas palabras paralizaban a ambos ponys –Nunca nadie me había causado… tantos problemas… como lo han hecho ustedes hoy…- Volvió a decir ella mientras caminaba en sus tres patas restantes pues perdió la mitad de una de ellas después de tan poderoso ataque que recibió, su pelaje blanco estaba casi todo manchado por la sangre morada que salía de su cuerpo, varias de sus heridas eran profundas, la mitad de su rostro parecía estar quemada, un agujero en su pecho se mostraba dónde antes estaba el necro-cristal que le daba el control de los muertos pero seguía en pie, la energía del mismo cristal seguía en su cuerpo maltrecho y decadente por tal razón también sus tropas seguían bajo su control, era como si hubiera absorbido la energía misma de esa reliquia maldita en ella, lo cual la hacía más y más atemorizante cada vez, aun así se veía una pequeña oportunidad, en el mismo agujero de su pecho podía verse latir su corazón que brillaba de color morado por la energía que residía en ella pero al mismo tiempo atacarla directo era un suicidio aún en ese estado -Nunca... ¡no les perdonaré lo que me han hecho! JAMAS- Volvió a Gritar la monarca del crepúsculo causando un pequeño temblor por el lamento del crepúsculo y la energía que tenía se esparció fuera de su cuerpo.

Blue Knife en su estado de Wolf Pony volteó a ver a Pinkie en el suelo y se molestó demasiado al recordar lo que había pasado, lanzó un gran gruñido y se abalanzó contra la monarca sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Blue Knife No!- Gritó Night Strike al ver al Wolf-pony actuar de manera tan impulsiva pero Blue Knife ya estaba en camino hacia la monarca –Demonios…- Pensó el pegaso verde y también voló contra la monarca mientras cargaba su espada.

-Aún… ¿se atreven a desafiarme?- Dijo la monarca con gran frustración al ver a ambos ponys avanzar hacia ella; Blue Knife intentó morderla en el cuello pero Royal Shine lo tomó a él de su cuello antes de que llegara y lo estrelló contra Night Strike que planeaba atravesarle el corazón desde la espalda, ambos cayeron al suelo solo para recibir un gran rayo de magia por parte de la monarca que dejó a ambos fuerza de combate.

-Mal… maldición…- Comentó Night Strike tratando de levantarse pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy lastimado por la pelea.

-Pinkie… lo siento…- Alcanzó a decir Blue Knife al volver a su forma de pony normal y de desmayarse por completo, Twilight aprovechó ese pequeño momento para intentar huir del lugar llevándose a Silver Shine con ella.

-Ahora… ¿Dónde estaba?- Dijo la monarca para ver cómo Twilight intentaba escapar junto con Silver Shine, la princesa intentaba usar su magia mientras caminaba con mucha dificultad hacia el bosque pero era inútil, estaba muy herida y cansada para lograrlo.

-Debo salir de aquí… no dejaré que…- pensaba ella tratando de escapar pero en ese la monarca apareció frente a ella usando tele-transportación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó ella dando una sonrisa e intentó atacar a la princesa de la amistad, pero con sus fuerzas restantes Twilight lanzó un rayo de magia a la monarca que la tomó por sorpresa y le hirió más el ojo que ya tenía hecho un desastre por el ataque anterior –AAAAHHHGGG, ¡maldita sea! ¡De nuevo con el p**o ojo!- Gritó la monarca y con un rayo de su cuerno impactó a Twilight mandándola contra una roca, Twilight por suerte alcanzó a proteger a Silver Shine pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer, ya no tenía más fuerza.

-He… fallado…- Dijo Twilight al ver a la monarca acercarse a ellos dispuesta a matarlos ambos con la espada que portaba Night Strike.

-Una vez que acabe con ustedes… usaré sus cuerpos para mi ejército- Mencionó la monarca levantando la espada dispuesta a darles a ambos el golpe final.

 ** _VARIAS HORAS ANTES, EQUESTRIA_**

-¿Cómo van los planes de evacuación?- Preguntó Flash a uno de los guardias reales que llevaba una especie de conteo.

-En progreso, en un par de horas la evacuación estará completa- Respondió el guardia real mientras contaba quienes salían.

-Bien, esto debe estar evacuado pronto o sucederá una tragedia- Mencionó Flash muy preocupado y siguió revisando a los otros ponys que llevaban a los evacuados –Que sigan moviéndose quiero a cada ciudadano de Ponyville y sus alrededores lo más lejos posible de aquí, y que los guardias los acompañen, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible pero no hay que dejar que los evacuados vayan solos, aún hay peligros allá afuera- Dijo Flash Sentry a otros ponys quienes asintieron al oírlo.

-Todos vamos a morir…- Pensó un guardia con pésima actitud y ya resignado.

 ** _GRANJA APPLE_**

-Ahora, quiero que todos ustedes sigan la línea de ponys que salen del pueblo y se vayan lo más lejos que les sea posible de este lugar antes del amanecer- Explicó Applejack a los miembros de su familia que después de recibir la noticia de evacuación ya estaban empacando lo necesario.

-Pero Applejack ¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Apple Bloom a su hermana mayor que no tenía cerca ninguna mochila para ella.

-No iré- Respondió Applejack con simpleza y se puso su sombrero y se acomodó un pañuelo en el cuello.

-¿Qué? Tía ¿Por qué? No hagas esto- Comentó el pequeño Apple Crisp muy preocupado y triste por ella.

-Lo siento pero… no puedo irme, no puedo abandonar a Equestria cuando nos necesita- Respondió ella dando un gran suspiro.

-Pero Applejack pequeña, necesitamos que vengas- Dijo la abuela Smith caminando algo lento hacia ella.

-Lo siento abuela… pero mis amigas me necesitan- Contestó Applejack con una mirada triste –Big Mac, cuídalos bien por favor- Comentó ella y el gran pony solo asintió.

-Tía… por favor ven con nosotros- Mencionó con lágrimas el pequeño Apple Crisp y abrazó a Applejack fuerte de su pata.

-Apple Crisp… no te preocupes por mí, es algo que debo hacer, además necesito que te quedes con ellos, cuídalos tú también pequeño, te quiero mi sobrino- Mencionó ella despidiéndose de todos una vez más y regresó al castillo de la amistad.

-Vamos hijo, tenemos que irnos- Le dijo Miss Cheerilee a su pequeño quien con lágrimas asintió.

-Adelante Apple Crisp, ya verás que todo resultará bien al final…- Mencionó Apple Bloom para intentar levantarle el ánimo pero nada resultaba.

-Andando hijo- Dijo Big Mac y la familia Apple subió a una carreta tirada por el mismo Big Mac para agruparse con los ponys que evacuaban el pueblo.

 ** _SUGAR CUBE CORNER_**

-Señor y Señora Cake, deben salir ya de aquí- Comentó Pinkie Pie algo preocupada pues los cake tardaban en empacar las cosas.

-Hacemos lo que podemos Pinkie- Respondió el señor Cake poniendo varias botellas de agua en una mochila.

-Creo que eso es todo- Dijo la Señora Cake y buscó a sus hijos.

-Tía Pinkie ¿No vendrás?- Preguntó Pumpkin a la pony rosa.

-Los alcanzaré pronto ya lo verán, debo quedarme con Twilight y las demás solo unos momentos más, una vez que todos hayan salido iremos detrás de ustedes, se los prometo- Comentó Pinkie Pie a ambos pequeños quienes dudaban un poco de sus palabras pues notaban que algo no estaba bien en lo que ella les decía.

-¿Pinkie Promise?- Pregunto Pound cake poniendo su casco en su ojo.

-Sí… Pinkie Promise- Respondió Pinkie Pie con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner en el momento y después de hacer la promesa es dio un abrazo a ambos pequeños.

-Cuídate mucho Pinkie Pie- Mencionó la señora Cake abrazando a la pony rosa como si fuera su hija, lo mismo hizo el señor cake y salieron del lugar para unirse al grupo que abandonaba Ponyville.

-¿Ellos van a estar bien verdad?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie volteando en mi dirección lo cual me resulta incómodo al ver mi expresión notó como no quería responderle –Solo, continua entonces- Mencionó ella y salió de Sugar Cube Corner hacia el castillo de la amistad.

 ** _CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY_**

-No, no y más no, Fluttershy tienes que venir con nosotros, no puedes hacer esto de nuevo- Se escuchaba la voz de Lightning Sparks quien estaba en total desacuerdo con que Fluttershy se quedará en el lugar más peligroso.

-Lightning por favor entiende, es mi responsabilidad- Comentó Fluttershy defendiendo su decisión.

-No, sé que eres parte de los elemento pero por favor, estás embarazada, si vas corres el riesgo de hacerle daño al bebé, o peor- Respondió Lightning Sparks muy alterado.

-Lightning por favor, asustarás a Blossom- Comentó la pegaso amarilla y Lightning se calmó un poco.

-Bien, bien, ya me calmé pero de verdad no puedo dejar que vayas en tu estado, lo siento- Contestó el pegaso gris sin parecer cambiar de opinión.

-No te preocupes, yo los protegeré- Se escuchó decir a una voz que salía de un tostador y en forma de pan con mantequilla salió Discord que luego tomó un poco de jalea y untándola al pan pero en lugar de comérselo lo dobló como papel y lo guardó en una nube de algodón de azúcar.

-¿Le pediste que viniera verdad?- Preguntó Lightning Sparks.

-De otra forma no me hubieras dejado- Respondió Fluttershy algo apenada.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado extra especial Fluttershy, no quiero que nada malo les pase- Dijo él abrazando a la pegaso y llevándose a una dormida Blossom que no sabía nada de lo que ocurría.

-Lo tendré, te amo Lightning- Contestó ella dándole un abrazo y un beso en los labios, después le dio un beso en la frente a su hija que solo se movió un poco al sentir el afecto de su madre.

-Los puedo enviar a mi hogar para mayor seguridad si lo deseas- Comentó Discord a la pegaso amarilla que lucía preocupada.

-Creo que Lightning tuvo suficiente escapando de aquella criatura durante la primera visita que te hicimos cuando Blossom era una bebé- Respondió Fluttershy y un Flash back vino a la memoria de ambos dónde Lightning escapaba como podía de una criatura rara.

-Cierto, no pueden negar que fue divertido- Contestó el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía riendo un poco.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Discord? Es una Shine la que enfrenamos- Comentó ella sabiendo lo que la energía Shine le hacía a los poderes del espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Lo comprendo totalmente, ahora a la carga- Mencionó Discord y sacó un cerdo con alas al cual montó y se fue hacia el castillo de la amistad junto con Fluttershy.

 ** _CARROUSEL BOUTIQUE_**

-Toma esto Sweetie, guárdalo bien- Comentó Rarity a su hermana menos entregándole una mochila con varios víveres.

-Rarity, ¿Qué tan grave es la situación para que tengamos qué salir del pueblo?- Preguntó la unicornio a su hermana mayor mientras ella guardaba unas mantas en el otro lado de la mochila que llevaba.

-Demasiado, iré por las niñas, tú prepara todo- Mencionó ella pasando entre varias telas que estaban en el suelo y también junta su mascota que intentaba escapar de la jaula en la que estaba –Lo siento Opal pero es por tu seguridad- Le dijo Rarity a su gata mascota al tiempo que esta la miraba con ojos enojo.

-¿Vas a ir con nosotras, verdad?- Le preguntó Sweetie Bell a su hermana, Rarity se detuvo un momento y la miró directo antes de hablarle.

-Solo… ten todo listo…- Respondió ella pero fue suficiente para que Sweetie entendiera que no iría con ellas; subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de las tres pequeñas que estaban acomodando algunas cosas en sus mochilas, lo hacían con algo de tristeza, se veían inquietas y asustadas.

-¿Por qué toda nuestra vida es correr de aquí a allá?- Preguntó Soul Sweet cerrando su mochila después de poner una almohada y una manta.

-Al menos agradece que estamos vivas- Comentó Lavanda Care mientras metía un par de libros y una pequeña planta.

-Oh sí, que gran vida, crecer en la pobreza, ver morir a mis padres, der engañada por esa tipa Celia, oh y no olvidemos el ser violada por un pervertido, de verdad que ha sido una buena vida- Mencionó Soul Sweet con sarcasmo era la más marcada de las tres ponys.

-¿Por qué hablas de esa manera tan fea?- Preguntó la pequeña Wind Rush un poco triste por todo lo que había escuchado.

-No Wind Rush, tranquila, esto pasará, Soul Sweet, deberías estar agradecida porque mamá Rarity nos salvó, nos trajo a un lugar a salvo y ahora nos da lo mejor para empezar nuestras vidas aquí, sé que te duele lo que te hicieron, a mí también y a también a la pequeña pero debes entender que ahora aquí tenemos otra oportunidad y es mejor que la aprovechemos ¿no lo crees?- Le preguntó seriamente Lavanda a la unicornio, desde que llegaron, tomó el rol de la hermana mayor entre ellas, por su parte Soul Sweet era la más afectada, tenía resentimiento guardado en su ser, comprensible pero lo liberaba con las ponys equivocadas.

-Sí como digas- Respondió Soul Sweet de manera seca y se puso la mochila encima.

-¿Por qué corremos ahora?- Preguntó la pequeña pegaso a Lavanda.

-Mamá Rarity dijo que teníamos que irnos cuanto antes, todo el pueblo se está yendo al parecer algo viene- Respondió Lavanda abrazando a Wind Rush para calmarla cuando un toquido se escuchó en la puerta.

-Niñas ¿Están listas?- Preguntó Rarity abriendo la entrada de la habitación.

-Estamos listas mamá Rarity- Respondieron las tres al unísono pero con un tono de voz diferente cada una, Lavanda con seriedad y respeto, Wind Rush con algo de dulzura y Soul Sweet solo seco.

-Entonces andando, ay que alcanzar al grupo de evacuación, descuiden, todo va a salir bien- Comentó ella dando una sonrisa.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros verdad mamá Rarity?- Preguntó la pequeña Wind Rush quien más cariño le había tomado a la unicornio blanca.

-Yo… tengo que quedarme un poco más… pero les prometo que después de que esto acabé, empezaremos una nueva vida, Manehathan es una maravillosa ciudad y le juro que nunca me volveré a apartar de ustedes, seremos una familia, se los juro con todo mi corazón que así será- Respondió ella abrazando a las tres, bajaron y Rarity les dejó su cuidado a Sweetie Bell quién de igual manera abrazó a su hermana más fuerte que antes y lloró un poco –Cuídalas hasta que yo vuelva por favor- Le pidió Rarity a su hermana menor.

-Te prometo que así será Rarity- Respondió ella y ambas lloraron un poco más, para luego cada una ir por su camino.

 ** _CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

-Spike… ¿Por qué todos los ponys abandonan el pueblo?- Le preguntó Silver Shine al dragón.

-Sí, y ¿Dónde está mi mamá?- Preguntó ahora Star Night al notar que ya había pasado un rato y la princesa Luna no regresaba.

-Ah bueno, tú mamá dijo que iría a Canterlot unos momento y que regresaría por ti pronto Star Night, y Silver, lo que ves es un simulacro de incendio, por eso los ponys salen en línea y fuera del pueblo- Respondió Spike disimulando lo mejor que pudo.

-Spike, he oído muchas mentiras estos días, tantas que ya sé hasta como huelen, ahora, dime la verdad, por favor- Comentó Silver Shine con seriedad, él también sentía una extraña presión sobre su ser, lo mismo Star Night pero son Silver era algo diferente, sabía en su ser que la reina vendría pronto por él, todo su interior se lo decía a gritos.

-Silver… Yo- Mencionaba Spike nervioso ante la mirada seria del unicornio plateado, nunca en su vida lo vio tener esa mirada en sus ojos.

-Eres tan listo como tu madre Silver Shine- Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación y cuando todos voltearon vieron a la princesa Celestia entrando al cuarto del pequeño.

-Princesa Celestia- Dijeron Spike y Silver al ver a la monarca del sol ahí.

-Tía ¿no fuiste tú con mi mamá a Canterlot?- Preguntó la pequeña Star Night.

-No querida, tuve que quedarme a hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos, pero necesito la ayuda de Spike, ¿podrías venir un momento?- Le pidió la princesa Celestia al dragón quien sin perder el tiempo fue con ella, más para evitar tener que decirle a Silver Shine lo que ocurría.

-Gracias princesa, de verdad me salvó de una buena- Mencionó Spike dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegra ayudarte pero, de verdad necesito tu ayuda- Respondió la princesa Celestia lo cual dejó al dragón algo confundido –Necesito que vayas al bosque Everfree y traigas algo que sin duda necesitaremos- Agregó Celestia y susurró algo a los oídos de Spike.

-¿Usted quiere que traiga… eso?- Le preguntó el dragón algo sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-Me temo que será necesario utilizar los elementos de la armonía de nuevo- Contestó la princesa Celestia estando preocupada.

-Pero… los elementos le dan la energía al árbol de la armonía, sin ellos esas plantas podrían volver a crecer o algo peor, ¿está segura de esto Princesa?- Le preguntó el dragón a la monarca del sol.

-Tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas Spike, ante una amenaza como esta, debemos utilizar todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para poder hacerle frente, por el futuro de Equestria- Respondió ella con seriedad y miró hacia el bosque Everfree –Además, los elementos de la armonía le han estado dando su energía al árbol por más de seis años, debe tener suficiente magia en sí para protegerse a sí mismo, al menos hasta que regresemos los elementos de nuevo, una vez que termine todo esto- Le respondió la princesa Celestia a Spike que se puso a pensar un poco las cosas.

-Bueno, supongo que tiene razón, pero, sin Rainbow Dash no funcionaran, se necesitan a las 6 para invocar el poder de los elementos de la armonía y bueno sin la lealtad- Mencionó Spike, tenía un buen punto sobre todo el asunto.

-Spike, ¿confías en ellas?- Le preguntó la princesa Celestia al dragón.

-Por supuesto que sí, con todo mi ser- Respondió Spike muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Entonces no hay que temer, harán regresar a Rainbow Dash a la normalidad, ya lo verás, y deben de estar listas para ese momento, trae los elementos, son nuestra esperanza- Respondió Celestia y Spike asintió mientras tanto Celestia se quedaría a vigilar a los dos pequeños.

-¿A dónde va Spike Tía?- Preguntó la pequeña Star Night a Celestia.

-Solo fue por algo que le encargué, volverá pronto- Respondió Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué los ponys dejan el pueblo?- Preguntó Silver Shine de nuevo pero ahora a la monarca del sol.

-Por seguridad pequeño, y pronto ustedes irán también, estarán todos a salvo, ya lo verán- Respondió la princesa Celestia acariciando la crin de ambos pequeños miembros de la realeza.

-Ella viene ¿verdad? Viene por mí- Mencionó el pequeño Silver Shine mirando hacia el bosque Everfree sintiendo a la vez una ráfaga de aire frío.

-Es lo más probable joven príncipe- Respondió la princesa Celestia lo cual preocupó también a Star Night.

-Tía… no dejarán que le pase algo a Silver ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella algo asustada por el bienestar de Silver Shine.

-Nunca dejaríamos que le hicieran daño sobrina, a ninguno de ustedes, por eso el pueblo evacua rápido, todo es por la seguridad- Respondió la princesa Celestia para calmar un poco la ansiedad y el temor de su sobrina.

-Yo sé cómo nos dejará en paz…- Dijo Silver Shine con voz seca.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste príncipe?- Preguntó Celestia al escuchar las palabras del unicornio plateado.

-Sé cómo detener todo esto- Volvió a decir Silver Shine dejando algo intrigada a Celestia y a Star Night.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea pequeño príncipe?- Le preguntó Celestia en un tono serios, Silver Shine se dio la vuelta, una mirada llena de culpa en su rostro lo dijo todo.

-Solo debo entregarme- Dijo el unicornio plateado dejando en Shock a Star Night –Esa reina me quiere a mí, si yo voy… todo acabará… no más muertos por mi culpa… no más peleas… todo se acabará si me entregan… princesa… tiene que entregarme- Comentó el unicornio plateado de una manera tan seria que era obvio que no bromeaba, de verdad pensaba en entregarse a la reina a cambio de que todos los demás estuviesen a salvo, Star Night casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero lo que se escuchó fue una risa.

-¿Te estás riendo tía?- Cuestionó Star Night al ver como Celestia no contenía la risa.

-¿Se está riendo de mí?- Preguntó Silver Shine sintiéndose insultado por la burla que estaba recibiendo por parte de la princesa Celestia.

-Los siento, lo siento de verdad Silver Shine, no me burlaba de manera intencional es solo que en parte, la idea de sacrificarte por todos en muy noble y digna de todo héroe, pero de verdad, ¿de verdad piensas que tu madre, o cualquiera de nosotros te dejará hacer algo semejante a eso? ¿Crees que dejaríamos que caminaras directo a tu muerte y nosotros solo observar?, si ese es el caso entonces me retracto de lo que dije acerca de que eras tan listo como tu madre, por qué eso es totalmente lo contrario, un sacrificio admirable pero de nada serviría, Silver, si tú vas allá lo único que lograrás es causarle más pesar a tu madre Silver Shine, ella te necesita aquí, tú la mantienes con vida, cuando llégate le diste un giro completo, un nuevo propósito a su existencia, siempre tuvo sus dudas acerca de ser una princesa, hasta los eventos de Tirek claro está, pero incluso después de eso sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida, algo muy importante- Mencionó ella sonriendo mientras daba esa explicación, Silver empezaba a comprender aunque Star Night se veía un poco confundida.

-¿Y eso era?- Preguntó la pequeña Alicornio rascando su cabeza.

-jijiji, lo mismo que tu madre quería pequeña- Respondió Celestia acariciando su crin, pero.

-¿Conquistar Equestria y sumirla en una noche eterna?- Preguntó la pequeña princesa de manera tan inocente y casual como si fuese un tema de discusión diaria, ambos ponys voltearon a verla algo sorprendidos de la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, todos conocen la historia en este punto- Respondió ella dando una sonrisa inocente y dulce.

-Creo que tiene razón- Comentó Silver Shine.

-Bueno, sí, pero no, no me refería a eso, lo que tu madre y lo que Luna quisieron, fueron a ustedes, Silver Shine, tú le diste propósito a su vida, le diste algo en que centrar todo ese cariño, le diste lo que le hacía falta, alguien a quien llamar hijo, alguien que fuera una familia propia y por eso, por eso jamás te dejará ir Silver, ninguna de nosotras te dejaría y por eso cualquier sacrificio que tenga que hacerse, no será el tuyo- Mencionó la princesa Celestia con una sonrisa en el rostro y Silver se quedó pensando unos momentos.

-Mi mamá… ¿me quiere tanto?- Se preguntaba el unicornio confundido, Equestria estaba en peligro y todo por él.

-No te imaginas Silver Shine- Habló la oz de Twilight al entrar a la habitación.

-Mamá…- Dijo Silver al ver a su madre ahí.

-Nunca dejaré que nada te ocurra mi hijo, nunca- Respondió ella y le dio un gran abrazo a Silver Shine con toda su fuerza.

-Ven Star Night, démosles espacio- Dijo la princesa Celestia y la princesita Star Night asintió.

-Ojitos, tú eres muy especial para nosotros, sobre todo para mí- Pensó la pequeña princesa de la noche mientras salía junto con Celestia.

-Mamá ¿De verdad vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena todo esto solo por mí?- Preguntó Silver Shine a su madre.

-Sí Silver, esto y más, haría cualquier cosa para protegerte, mi querido hijo- Respondió ella con algunas lágrimas y ambos se dieron un nuevo abrazo.

-¿Vamos a estar bien mamá?- Le preguntó de nueva cuenta Silver a Twilight.

-Te juro por mi vida que estrás bien mi hijo- Respondió la princesa de la amistad acariciando la crin de su hijo y dándole un beso en la frente, Twilight solo dijo que Silver estaría bien –Silver Shine, quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por tu bien- Mencionó la princesa de la amistad y antes de que Silver reaccionara Twilight lo dejó dormido con un hechizo de sueño, lo sujetó con delicadeza y lo llevó hasta un carruaje dónde la princesa Celestia ya lo esperaba junto con una también dormida Star Night.

-Todo está listo Twilight, los guardias los llevaran a Canterlot para que estén seguros, ya he dado instrucciones precisas, todo estará bien- Comentó la princesa Celestia y los guardias asintieron a la orden.

-Cuídenlos bien- Mencionó Twilight y besó a su hijo una vez más en la frente, ya estaba todo planeado, Silver Shine y Star Night quedarían al cuidado de los padres de Twilight para que estuviesen a salvo y lo más lejos posible de la monarca del reino crepuscular.

-Es lo mejor para ellos Twilight, esto que se avecina no es algo que los pequeños como ellos deban ver, sobre todo tu hijo, ya ha sufrido demasiado- Comentó la princesa Celestia al ver como el carruaje comenzaba a alejarse, ya casi era hora de que la reina llegara a Equestria, muy pronto.

-SPARKLE- Se escuchó a una voz gritar de manera desesperada.

-¿Trixie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No recibiste el mensaje de evacuación?- Le preguntó Twilight a la unicornio celeste.

-¡No puedo, es Aqua Night, se perdió, no sé dónde está, necesito ayuda, por favor!- Comentó Trixie muy angustiada –Mi otra hija está en la casa no tuve otra opción, por favor necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a mi pequeña- Seguía diciendo ella muy angustiada y temerosa por la vida de su hija Aqua Night.

-No te preocupes, enviaré a los guardias a que la busquen de inmediato, deberías regresar a tu hogar y llevarte a tu otra hija- Le mencionó la princesa Celestia a Trixie pero ella se negó.

-No me iré hasta que Aqua Night esté de regreso- Respondió ella con mucha seguridad.

-Bien, Trixie ve por tu hija y tráela aquí al castillo, aquí estará a salvo hasta que lleguen con Aqua Night y puedan irse, ahora ve- Comentó la princesa de la amistad y Trixie asintió para salir luego disparada hacia su hogar.

 ** _TIERRAS DESOLADAS_**

-Me preguntaba… ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpida como para venir a mis dominios sola?- Mencionó la Reina Chrysalis con un tono algo burlón al observar a su prisionera.

-¿Ya terminaste de mofarte?- Respondió Cadence, había ido a las tierras dominios de Chrysalis después de mandar a todas sus tropas del imperio de Cristal en tren hacia Ponyville.

-Uh, actitud fría, eso es algo nuevo en ti princesa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hace falta tu Shining?- Mencionó ella al burlarse de nuevo de haber capturado a la princesa del amor.

-Sí aja, sigue riéndote, pronto no lo harás más- Respondió Cadence mostrando una actitud seria en todo momento.

-Explícate- Dijo Chrysalis algo intrigada por el tono de la princesa del amor.

-No es nada, solo que en un par de horas todo tu reino de verá reducido a escombros y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para poder evitarlo, Chrysalis- Respondió la princesa del amor lo cual molestó a la reina de los Changelings y la hizo estrellarse contra una pared usando su magia.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Te atreves a amenazarme aún en tu posición?- Contestó ella con un tono amenazante.

-Yo no soy de quién te debes preocupar, si va a matarme adelante, de todos modos es muy probable que muera en un par de horas- Respondió ella muy seria y le devolvió la mira fría a Chrysalis quien la soltó de su prisión.

-Mmm, te escucho, Princesa- Dijo la monarca de las tierras desoladas y se sentó en su trono para oír lo que la princesa tenía que decirle.

-¿Recuerdas bien la ocasión en la que intentaste suplantar con uno de tus sirvientes al hijo de Twilight Sparkle verdad?- Comentó Cadence haciendo referencia a un hecho pasado.

-No me lo recuerdes, ese maldito unicornio plateado… no entiendo cómo fue posible que mis Changelings no pudieran transformarse en él, estando cerca, era como si nuestra magia fuera nula- Mencionó ella recordado que eso provocó el fracaso de su misión y una nueva derrota para ella y su ejército.

-Pues ahora algo más peligroso se acerca, algo con el mismo poder que ese pequeño, solo que más amenazador, una Alicornio, una que mató a mi marido…, no vine aquí a buscar que me ayudarás a proteger Equestria, ni me interesa lo que te ocurra aquí, lo que yo busco es venganza… quiero vengarme de esa maldita bruja… ayúdame a conseguirla y sálvate a ti misma también…- Comentó Cadence con una furia reprimida dentro de sí, pero en sus ojos se veía el fuego de la venganza, venganza contra aquella que había asesinado al amor de su vida y que había dejado sin padre a su pequeña.

-Interesante propuesta…- Respondió la reina de los Changelings y estuvo pensando unos momentos muy seria.

 ** _REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

-Mi reina pronto despertará y con ella la gran armada con la que conquistará esa tierra, esa tierra… que… la tierra de E… Eques… Equestria…, suena muy… familiar por alguna razón- Decía para sí misma una aun hipnotizada Rainbow Dash que por momento parecía recobrar la conciencia; sacó la fotografía, algo dentro de ella le seguía diciendo que la mirara más –Estos ponys… esa es sin duda una princesa… y ese unicornio… yo, ¿Yo lo conocía?, no, no es posible… Yo soy leal a la reina- Se seguía diciendo ella en su mente que de una manera luchaba contra el control mental de Royal Shine.

-No, no le eres leal a esa bruja- Escuchó decir Rainbow Dash a una voz.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso? ¿Habrá alguien todavía aquí?- Se preguntó ella mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz que le hablaba.

-Estoy justo aquí- Se volvió a escuchar pero nada se percibía por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está? Muéstrate- Mencionó ella algo molesta y sacando sus espadas.

-¿Quieres verme? Camina solo un poco hacia ese charco- Dijo de nuevo la voz, Rainbow confundida caminó hasta ese charco algo intrigada -¿Ya me vez? Rainbow Dash- Dijo quien menos esperaba ella que dijera.

-¿Qué? Acaso… eres… ¿yo?- Preguntó la pegaso hipnotizada pues en el charco veía como su propio reflejo le hablaba, pero era algo diferente, no tenía la armadura se veía tal y como ella será solo que en el charco ella pensaba que solo era un reflejo totalmente contrario a lo que era en ese momento.

-Sí, la verdadera tú, vamos Rainbow Dash, te está utilizando, lo sabes- Dijo el reflejo del charco, su propio subconsciente trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo sol la campeona aquí, yo soy la mejor y siempre lo voy a ser mientras permanezca leal a mi reina- Respondió ella al reflejo del agua.

-No puedo creerlo, me convertí en una marioneta de una loca ¿desde cuándo Rainbow Dash permite que alguien la mande? ¿No lo ves? SOLO TE UTILIZA- Dijo con fuerza el reflejo en el agua para luego verse una frente a otra.

 ** _POR FAVOR RANBOW (Canción Rainbow Dash, original)_**

 _-¿Oh Rainbow no ves Lo ciega que tú estás?_

 _Para ella eres no eres si no un arma más_

 _¿No ves lo que hace? ¿No ves todo el mal?_

 _¿Acaso te has convertido en su animal?-_

 _-Oh por favor Rainbow tienes que observar,_

 _Abre ya tus ojos y ve todo el mal,_

 _Que esa monarca te hace infligir_

 _A aquellos que no tienen donde vivir_

 _A aquellos que buscan su vida seguir,_

 _Oh por favor Rainbow debes despertar_

 _No dejes que ella te obligue a matar_

 _Oh por favor Rainbow debes recordar_

 _Quien eres y siempre… a quien debes salvar-_

 _-Oh por favor Rainbow Dash… despierta ya… recuerda quién eres en realidad…-_

Rainbow Dash se quedó mirando el reflejo en el charco, quitó la máscara que formaba parte de su armadura y vio su rostro lastimado por esas cicatrices de batalla que la reina le había obligado a realizar, sin embargo ella piso con fuerza el charco de agua y colocó de nuevo su máscara, estuvo también por tirar la fotografía pero al volver a verla, no pudo hacerlo, algo seguía despierto en ella, guardó la fotografía en su armadura y siguió vigilando esperando el despertar de su Reina, que no estaba muy lejos de llegar.

No hubo que esperar más, los ojos de los esqueletos volvieron a iluminarse de color morado y Rainbow Dash lo supo, la monarca del crepúsculo había por fin despertado.

-Ahora, es el tiempo de la conquista- Mencionó la monarca levantándose de su cama mientras sus ojos destellaban de color morado por causa de la energía del cristal, arregló su crin y puso una corona sobre su cabeza, tomó varias alhajas de oro y las colocó en sus cascos para luego con su magia cubrir varias partes de su cuerpo con una armadura de color platino, las únicas partes descubiertas eran su rostro, pecho y alas, tomó consigo una especie de vara dorada y al tocarla esta reaccionó a la monarca liberando una gran energía y transformándose en una hoz aguda que resplandecía con el color morado producto de la combinación del necro-cristal con su aura.

-Aquí inicia una nueva era, la era dorada de Royal Shine- Mencionó Rainbow Dash al ver a la monarca por fin lista para la batalla.

-Es tiempo campeona, un nuevo mundo me espera, un nuevo reino que conquistar, una nueva historia por escribir y la primera página, será escrita con la sangre de aquellos que se han atrevido a desafiarme- Mencionó ella con gran voz y le entregó un collar Shine a Rainbow Dash y lo activó con su energía –Guíanos a nuestra nueva tierra campeona, guía al ejército a la victoria- Mencionó ella con una voz muy tentadora y Rainbow Dash asintió.

La pegaso celeste se dio media vuelta y pensó en ese lugar, en la tierra de Equestria, en su pequeño pueblo, Ponyville; al instante un portal se abrió frente a ellos, pero por tal portal solo cabría uno a la vez. Teniendo esto previsto la reina invocó un gran hechizo con el que expandió de manera tremenda el portal, ahora casi tan grande como las murallas del castillo y muy poderoso en verdad.

-Avancen mi legión y destruyan todo a su paso- Gritó Royal Shine y al dar la señal sus soldados avanzaron con paso firme hacia esta nueva tierra para ellos.

 ** _NACIÓN DEL FRÍO_**

El gran clima de la ventisca azotaba esa tierra helada, suelos blancos y cielos cubiertos siempre por nubes de tormenta invernal, un clima frío para todos menos para sus habitantes, los ponys de la nación del frío, el ruido de la tormenta fue opacado de momento por un gran estruendo que se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la distancia, una gran cantidad de nieve se levantó creando a su vez un profundo cráter.

-Al menos… coff… coff, está vez aterricé en algo suave- Mencionó la pegaso blanca levantándose de entre la nieve.

-Sí, fue mejor que aterrizar en la tierra- Comentó la princesa del crepúsculo sacudiéndose la nieve de su cuerpo y más de sus alas.

-Así que esta es la nación del frío, vaya es, bueno, fría- Dijo la pegaso blanca sin saber que expresar sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Bienvenida a tu futuro reino jaja- Mencionó Diana a manera de burla dando leves risas.

-Sabes si no estuviéramos al borde de la extinción por cascos de tu madre, tal vez encontraría eso algo gracioso- Respondió Mía un poco irritada.

-Tienes razón, debemos ir pronto a la… agh!- Diana no terminó su frase ya que sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo que casi la derriba.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Diana?!- Preguntó preocupada Mía por su amiga al verla casi desplomarse con tal expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, Mi madre está invadiendo en este momento- Respondió ella jadeando un poco para respirar, estaba demasiado agotada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le preguntó Mía a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Cuando mucha magia Shine o Aura es usada, los demás miembros del clan podemos sentirla, y mi madre está usando ambas en una enorme cantidad, Mía, deprisa, no queda nada de tiempo- Mencionó ella muy preocupada por aquella tierra dónde se encontraba su familia.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Se escucharon voces militares al tiempo que un sonido de marcha sobre nieve se aproximaba a ellas.

-En nombre de su majestad imperial ¿Quién se atreve a invadir nuestro reino?- Preguntó otra voz y fue cuando las dos ponys pudieron ver a un grupo de 10 guardias del imperio del frío rodearlas.

-En nombre del reino crepuscular, les digo que hemos venido en paz, soy Dianalicia Lauret Álani Star Shine, princesa del reino crepuscular, hemos venido aquí en busca de su ayuda, por favor pedimos ahora una audiencia con su majestad el rey, gobernante de la nación del frío- Explicó la princesa Diana a los guardias que al ver que era una Alicornio bajaron sus armas y conversaban entre ellos.

-Su majestad no podrá recibirla ahora princesa, nuestro rey se encuentra enfermo de gravedad Helia se lo llevará pronto a la gran ventisca, nuestro reino ha atrasado la gala de la estrella del norte hasta que los eventos hayan pasado, deberá regresar a su tierra princesa, nuestros guardias la escoltaran a usted y a su acompañante- Respondió el guardia real al tiempo que daba la indicación a dos de sus compañeros de escoltarlas fuera de los límites del reino.

-No, no lo entienden, es una situación crítica por la que pasamos ahora- Contesto la princesa Diana alterada.

-Lo siento pero nuestra situación también es crítica- Fue la respuesta que recibió del guardia real.

-¿Y qué hay del príncipe?- Preguntó ahora Mía teniendo una idea que tal vez podría funcionar.

-El príncipe está ocupado ahora con los asuntos del reino y al pendiente de su padre enfermo, tampoco tiene tiempo de atenderlas, se me ordenó a mí y a toda la guardia que nadie lo moleste- Le contestó otro de los guardias reales que parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño escuadrón.

-Tendré tiempo para mí- Mencionó Mía muy confiada.

-¿Qué le hace creer que su majestad real tratará con usted y atenderá a sus demandas?- Preguntó ahora el guardia sin saber lo que tenía preparado la pegaso.

-¿Esto es suficiente no?- Comentó ella y les mostró a todos que portaba el collar mismo de la realeza del imperio de frío con todo y la estrella helada en este.

-La… La… la estrella… entonces usted…- Dijo un guardia sorprendido al ver una de las piezas más importantes de su reino en el cuello de la pegaso blanca, a quién ahora reconocían todo el escuadrón.

-Mi nombre es Mía, Míaquerisa Diamond- Respondió la pegaso blanca diciendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo su nombre completo.

-La doncella del castillo- Pensaron varios guardias y tragaron saliva algo nerviosos, ya se sabía que el príncipe de nieve había escogido a una crepuscular como futura esposa por lo cual le empezaban a mostrar respeto –Las escoltaremos al castillo- Respondieron por fin varios guardias y las llevaron de inmediato al gran castillo esculpido en la montaña.

-¿Míaquerisa Diamond?- Le cuestionó la princesa del crepúsculo a la pegaso blanca.

-Míaquerisia es mi nombre completo, no me gusta mucho usarlo, y bueno, soy una Diamond, como Colen lo fue, en memoria de él usaré el nombre del clan al que ambos pertenecemos- Respondió ella y dio un pequeño sollozo.

-Mía, sé fuerte, sé más fuerte, como nunca lo has sido- Le dijo ella enrollándola con su ala para consolarla.

 ** _BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

-Elementos, elementos, concéntrate en solo ir por los elementos Spike- Se decía en su mente el dragón mientras caminaba entre la espesura del bosque Everfree directo al árbol de la armonía, el panorama lo hacía sentir muy nervioso y algo asustado de estar solo en ese lugar –Pensándolo mejor debí pedir que alguien me acompañara- Se dijo a sí mismo el dragón tragando un poco de saliva.

El dragón había sido muy cuidadoso en su andar por el bosque, se escuchaban aún algunos aullidos de Timberwolfs y rugidos de manticoras aunque se escuchaban demasiado inquietos y asustados, por unos momentos una estampidas de estos animales pasó junto a Spike, quien se asustó mucho al verlos correr hacia su dirección, pero notó que todos ellos lo pasaban de largo como si no estuviera ahí.

-Eso fue extrañó- Dijo el dragón rascándose un poco la cabeza, totalmente confundido de lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo bueno fue no nos vieron- Mencionó una pequeña voz que asustó a Spike por momentos, soltó un grito y también asustó a la pequeña, al verla bien pudo reconocer a la pegaso Celeste de ojos dorados con crin de color negra con un mechón gris.

-Aqua Night ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó el dragón a la pegaso.

-Escuché que buscabas lo elementos de la armonía, mi mamá me habló sobre ellos y quiero ayudar Spike- Contestó la pequeña pegaso con una sonrisa confiada.

-No, esto es muy peligroso para una pequeña de tu edad, estamos en el bosque Everfree y aquí no es seguro para ti- Respondió Spike y se disponía a llevar a la pegaso de regreso a Ponyville pero ella se detenía con sus alas.

-No, por favor quiero ayudarte, además ya no hay animales aquí, todos de seguro se fueron corriendo, iré contigo siempre por favor Spike, déjame ayudar- Comentó Aqua Night con ojos grandes de ruego.

-Bien, pero no te separes de mi Aqua- Respondió Spike y ambos se internaron un poco más en el bosque Everfree casi llegando a dónde estaba el árbol de la armonía.

El tren del imperio de cristal llegó por fin a la estación de Ponyville; recibidos por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Twilight, organizados al tiempo que de Canterlot llegaban de igual manera las tropas junto con la princesa de la noche, aunque les extrañó no ver en el tren del imperio de cristal a la princesa Cadence hasta que un guardia les informó que ella llegaría en el siguiente junto con refuerzos, al preguntar el tipo de refuerzos el guardias solo respondieron que ni ellos conocían la naturaleza de dichos refuerzos pero para el momento en el que se encontraban, cualquier refuerzo que pudiesen obtener sería bueno.

-¿Está mi hija a salvo del peligro que acontecerá?- Preguntó la princesa Luna por su pequeña Star Night.

-Tanto ella como Silver Shine van en camino a Canterlot en un carruaje y están bien resguardados, descuida Luna- Contestó la princesa Celestia aliviando la preocupación de la princesa de la noche.

-La batalla se acerca- Mencionó Twilight mirando hacia las tropas y dio un suspiro después de unos momentos -¿Serán suficientes?- Preguntó ella al ver el número de soldados en sus filas, aunque era una gran cantidad rebasando las 1000 unidades entre pegasos unicornios y terrestres, la fuerza de lo que enfrentaban era tremenda, aun con todo ese ejército de su lado tenían sus dudas sobre lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-423 guardias solares, 318 guardias lunares y 207 del imperio de Cristal, los Wonderbolts con sus refuerzos incluidos, apenas cadetes solo 35 miembros y la milicia unos 87 ponys que respondieron al llamado- Pasó revista Night Strike a los soldados que habían llegado a la batalla de inmediato organizó las tropas que llegaban, terrestres en la primera línea de defensa con lanzas, unicornios en la segunda línea para dar fuego de cobertura con sus rayos de magia y alguna ballestas, los pegasos en el cielo ya en formación V divididos en varios grupos a lo largo del cielo.

-No son muchos ¿eh Night Strike?- Comento Blue Knife vestido ya con una armadura de guardia real Equestre, un sable a su lado y escondido como siempre una pequeña daga en una parte de su armadura que no se alcanzase a notar.

-Tendrán que bastar con ellos- Respondió el pegaso verde dando un suspiro y viendo a las unidades efectivas que tenía –Esperemos que las princesas puedan encargarse de la reina a tiempo, lo más que peleemos contra ella, lo más que iremos perdiendo- Comentó algo preocupado el pegaso por todas las vidas que de seguro se perderían en el combate.

-No te preocupes, la princesa llegará con los refuerzos, tiene que…- Contestó el pony azul aún algo preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Entonces debemos resistir, resistir hasta que…- Night Strike no terminó su frase, un fuerte viento se hizo presente, pero esta vez era una fuerza aún más devastadora, sentía como un huracán golpeándoles el rostro que no cesaba ni por un momento, los pegasos se vieron obligados a bajar al suelo para su seguridad mientras que las princesas tomaban medidas y protegían a los demás con escudos de magia a todo su poder.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó la princesa Luna alterada por tal tremendo poder que se sentía; Luego lo vieron, al posar sus ojos en el bosque Everfree, muy cerca de dónde estaba el castillo de las dos hermanas, un gran resplandor verde, por mucho mayor a cualquiera que hayan visto antes, sabían que la hora había llegado, el tiempo que ese portal permaneció abierto fue muy largo lo cual solo podía suponer una cosa; el paso completo de una armada de gran tamaño, una armada como ninguna que la tierra de Equestria hubiese visto antes.

-Ha llegado- Dijo Night Strike cerrando con fuerza sus dientes, no tenía ni la menor idea aún de que su hija estaba perdida y Trixie se encontraba en el castillo con Spring Shine, no le habían comentado aún para que no se distrajese de su deber como capitán de toda la armada de Equestria.

-Ahora o nunca- Mencionó Blue Knife poniéndose en guardia.

-Todo el ejército estaba ya formado en el pueblo, en las calles, el cielo, en los techos de las cazas detrás de la fuete, primeras líneas frente a puente del pueblo que era la entrada principal desde el bosque Everfree, solo les quedaba esperar, esperar por la batalla.

 ** _CERCA DEL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS_**

-Hagas lo que hagas… no te muevas Aqua…- Susurró Spike lo más bajo que pudo a la pegaso Celeste, ambos habían quedado atrapados en el gran vendaval que azotó todo el bosque y vieron el ejército que cruzaba desde el gran portal, el miedo los invadió a ambos al observar a esos ponys esqueléticos de ojos morados, de inmediato se habían ocultado en detrás de una roca, sus corazones acelerados al máximo y su respiración pesada, sudaban frío y temblaban un poco del miedo a ser descubiertos –No te muevas y no hagas ningún ruido…- Dijo de nuevo Spike en voz baja y se asomó de un lado para observar al ejército avanzar rumbo a Ponyville, por primera vez vio a la monarca, en esa armadura y con aquella hoz era demasiado intimidante, como si viese a la muerte misma, esperaron en silencio unos cuantos momentos antes de poder salir de nuevo.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas Spike?- Preguntó aun asustada la pegaso Celeste.

-Un gran problema… pronto tenemos que ir a traer los elementos de la armonía antes de que sea tarde- Dijo el dragón muy preocupado por la situación.

De regreso en Ponyville las tropas esperaban con un silencio terrorífico, todo ahora estaba demasiado calmado después de tan fuerte vendaval que se había presentado, nerviosos, los guardias mantenían sus posiciones en el pueblo esperando cualquier señal del enemigo; Solo unos minutos tuvieron que esperar pues desde lejos se empezaron a escuchar los pasos que rompían las hojas marchitas en el suelo y el mover de los árboles, quejidos se oyeron y varios puntos morados se empezaron a divisar en la oscuridad, por la pura presencia que se sentía los guardias empezaron a retroceder un poco.

-Mantengan sus posiciones- Dijo Night Strike a los soldados que permanecían un poco temerosos hasta que de un momento a otro vieron como esos ojos salían de la oscuridad, revelando el rostro del enemigo.

Seres esqueléticos salieron de entre el bosque, ponys con un poco de piel aún y otros secos en su totalidad, sus movimientos eran algo torpes pero su número era demasiado grande, gemían y miraban con ese brillo morado a las tropas Equestres quienes nunca en sus vidas habían visto enemigo similar al que ahora enfrentaban; se detuvieron, y de entre varios de ellos brotaron las únicas figuras vivas de entre todo el ejército, una pegaso cubierta casi en su totalidad por una armadura guerrera y la otra, en la armadura real de color platino, Royal Shine, la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Así que ella es la Alicornio de la que tanto hemos escuchado- Mencionó Celestia mirando con preocupación hacia la monarca, todas las princesas podían sentir el inmenso poder que emanaba de aquella Alicornio.

-Esto no será nada fácil- Mencionó la princesa Luna igual preocupada por el poder de Royal Shine.

-Habitantes de este mundo, ríndanse ahora ante su gran majestad Royal Shine y se les permitirá vivir como esclavos- Comentó una voz que tanto Twilight, como los wonderbolts reconocieron al instante.

-Rainbow…- Dijo Soarin desde el aire al notar ese tono.

-Aquellos que se rehúsen, morirán- Agregó la pegaso Celeste y quitó la careta de la máscara para revelar su identidad a los demás.

-Rainbow Dash, estás viva- Dijo Twilight con alegría al ver a su amiga pero Celestia la detuvo, Twilight observó entonces los ojos de Rainbow, perdidos por el control mental de Royal Shine sobre ella.

-¿Mmm?, T… ¿Twilight?- Dijo por unos instantes Rainbow Dash recobrando el conocimiento, sin embargó solo sacudió su cabeza y retrocedió para dar paso a Royal Shine.

-Ya lo han oído, oh y entreguen al vástago para que reciba lo que merece- Mencionó la monarca del reino crepuscular mostrando la hoz aguda que portaba consigo –Una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa- Agregó ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica y una carcajada fuerte.

-¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi frío e inerte cadáver para ello maldita bruja desalmada!- Gritó Twilight con gran enfado al escuchar la amenaza contra su hijo, solo eso había bastado para sacarla de sus casillas, cargó un poderoso rayo de magia y lo lanzó contra la monarca.

-Qué lindo, una mami preocupada por su bebé- Dijo Royal Shine al ver ese rayo de magia acercarse, ella tan solo puso movió la guadaña que traía y cortó en dos el rayo de magia de Twilight creando ahora dos rayos que destruyeron a dos de los esqueletos del ejército de la monarca –No dejen a ninguno de ellos con vida- Mencionó la monarca del crepúsculo y su armada dio un gran rugido de ataque y comenzó a avanzar hacia la armada de Equestria.

-Este el momento, aquí se define el destino de ambas tierras- Pensó Night Strike enfundando sus katanas, al hacerlo Blue Knife lo siguió y después todo el ejército Equestre, de igual modo las princesas colocaron sobre si yelmos de batalla, Celestia tomó como arma una gran lanza de doble pico, Luna una espada de doble filo y Twilight una espada de un solo filo.

-Espérenlos, espérenlos…- Decía Night Strike con voz baja ante el avance de las tropas de la monarca del crepúsculo, parecía tener algo plateado –ahora- Mencionó Hacia Blue Knife quien alzó su espada, al tiempo varios ponys tiraron de un par de cuerdas que desataron desde la retaguardia una inmensa lluvia lanzas contra los no muertos.

El ejército avanzaba y sin darse cuanta fueron clavados en el suelo por las grandes lanza, varios fueron partidos por la mitad pero seguían avanzando, aquellos que solo quedaron clavados trataban de avanzar sin éxito pues quedaron atorados en el suelo.

-¡Por la libertad y por Equestria!- Gritó Night Strike y avanzó de primero seguido por Blue Knife y tras ellos toda la armada Equestre.

Los ponys de Equestria empezaron su avance hacia los no muertos, apenas llegaron comenzaron a terminar de partir los huesos en tantos pedazos como fuesen posible, la velocidad y mejor movimiento tomaron la ventaja en el combate destruyendo tantos como podían pero solo era la primera línea de las fuerzas de Royal Shine.

-Envía el resto- Dijo la monarca con una sonrisa y a la orden el resto avanzó, venían del bosque Everfree y no parecía que tuviesen fin pues no paraban de salir de aquel bosque.

-Sin temor, sin temor, el miedo es el enemigo, ¡a la carga!- Gritó Night Strike y a su grito de batalla el resto de tropas avanzó incluyendo a los pegasos.

-Esto parece divertido- Comentó la monarca del crepúsculo y cargo su arma con su propia magia –Déjenme mostrarles el poder de una Shine- Mencionó ella con una sonrisa maléfica y dando un golpe al aire de manera horizontal con su arma, el ataque creó una onda de energía negra que destellaba alguno rayos blancos, un ataque de verdad poderoso.

La reacción de todos ante este ataque fue sorpresiva, el poder de la monarca era impresionante, la onda viajó por el aire partiendo todo a su paso, en ese solo ataque las tropas de Equestria perdieron más de 70 unidades, varios de los esqueletos cayeron de igual manera pero fueron levantados por el poder de la monarca y su necro-cristal, sumando ahora esos caídos de Equestria a sus números.

-¿Qué clase de poder enfrentamos?- Dijo uno de los ponys estando distraído lo que causó que uno de los esqueletos se le abalanzara encima y mordiera su cuello terminando con su vida y sumándolo también como tropa de Royal Shine.

-Sigan atacando, no dejen que los alcancen- Gritó Night Strike a las tropas que habían quedado en Shock por tal ataque presenciado, recuperaron la compostura y prosiguieron con la batalla que se empezaba a inclinar a favor de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Démosles otra demostración de mi poder- Comentó la monarca dando otra sonrisa y cargando de nuevo un gran ataque pero esta vez antes de que pudiera arrojarlo un par de rayos de magia desvió su arma.

-Nosotras pelearemos contra ti- Dijo la princesa Celestia con un rostro muy serio.

-Muy bien, será un placer para mi enfrentarlas- Respondió la monarca alzando el vuelo y miró hacia Rainbow Dash quien asintió con la cabeza y fue volando hacia dónde elevaban los pegasos y los wonderbolts apoyando, al menos Equestria mantenía la ventaja aérea, solo por el momento.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Rainbow Dash y también por mi hermano, maldita- Mencionó Twilight furiosa contra Royal Shine.

-¿Hermano?, así que ese inútil macho que asesiné era tu hermano, ¿quieres saludarlo? Esta ahí abajo- Mencionó la monarca señalando con su hoz a Shining peleando contra varios guardias que no lo creían.

-Shining… Eres una…- Decía Twilight sollozando y temblando de rabia… -Mi hermano… mi hermano…- Continuaba ella mientras su cuerno empezaba a despedir chispas de magia.

-Twilight… no se lo permitas, no dejes que te manipule- Mencionaba Celestia pero no parecía que ella quisiera hacer caso.

-¿Qué pasa princesita? ¿Quieres un abrazo de tu hermanito?- La pregunta de la monarca hizo que Twilight estallara en rabia, sus ojos se hicieron blancos por la rabia y el poder que liberaba empujando a Celestia y a Luna a los lados.

-ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO LASTIMES A NADIE MAS BRUJA MALDITA DEL AVERNO- Dijo con fuerza Twilight muy alterada y lanzo un gran rayo de magia; Royal Shine usó un campo de magia para cubrirse de este ataque, la protegió pero no evitó que la enviará lejos, dentro del bosque Everfree, luego Twilight voló a toda velocidad tras ella.

-¡No! Twilight Sparkle espera- Gritó la princesa Luna pero Twilight estaba dominada por la ira contra la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Luna, en marcha- Dijo Celestia y la princesa de la noche asintió para luego ambas seguir a Twilight hasta el bosque Everfree.

En cierto punto del bosque Everfree, ignorado por todo el mundo, yacía en el suelo un carruaje real, uno que iba con rumbo a Canterlot, pero nunca llegó a su destino, era el mismo carruaje en el que viajaban dos pequeños de la realeza, Silver Shine y Star Night; Por causa del vendaval ocurrido, el carruaje había perdido el control y había ido en picada, los guardias reales sin embargo, lograron tomar a tiempo al pequeño unicornio plateado y a la princesita de la noche, el mismo viento los derribó a ellos y no pudieron hacer nada más que amortiguar la caída con sus cuerpos, perdiendo la vida en el acto, pero logrando su objetivo, mantener con vida a los pequeños que después de unos momentos, despertaron algo adoloridos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Se preguntó el unicornio plateado despertando con un dolor de cabeza agudo.

-¿Silver eres tú?- Preguntó también Star Night despertando.

-Star Night, soy yo ¿Dónde estamos?- Se preguntó el pequeño mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse en pie.

-Creo que en el bosque Everfree- Respondió ella y en eso vieron el carruaje con los cuerpos de los ponys –Silver… esos ponys ¿están…?- Preguntó ella algo asustada.

-No veas Star Night, vámonos de aquí antes de que…- Decía el unicornio plateado cuando en eso vio volar por el cielo una figura seguida de 3 líneas de luz, morada, blanca y azul.

-Esa es mi mamá y mi tía Celestia- Mencionó la princesa Star Night reconociendo los colores y las siluetas.

-Y aquella era mi mamá- Comentó Silver Shine, escucharon ruidos y se ocultaron entre la maleza, fue en ese momento que vieron pasar a toda velocidad a Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack junto con Discord en dirección hacia Ponyville.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Silver?- Preguntó con algo de miedo Star Night por todo lo que ocurría.

-Star Night, síguelos y alcánzalos, yo iré a ver qué ocurre con mi mamá- Dijo el príncipe de ambos mundo muy decidido.

-Pero Silver el bosque es peligroso, iré contigo- Respondió Star Night pero Silver no se lo permitió.

-No, quiero que tú los alcances y les digas dónde está mi mamá, pueden necesitar ayuda- Contestó Silver Shine y salió corriendo antes de que Star Night pudiera decir otra cosa.

-Discord ¿podrás hacerlo?- Le preguntó Fluttershy al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-No estoy muy seguro ya que se trata de un control producto de la magia de esa reina loca pero puedo tratar, necesitaré de igual manera que ustedes la detengan un momento y traten de hacerla recordar, eso hará el hechizo un poco más fácil- Explicó Discord hablando de Rainbow Dash, el plan para liberarla estaba en marcha, Discord estaba preocupado, pues la energía de la monarca empezaba a expandirse y le restaba poder a cada momento que pasaba.

-Podemos hacer eso- Respondió Applejack y aceleraron su trote hasta el pueblo.

-Sí, no hay manera de que Dashie nos olvide, ¿Verdad?- Comentó la pony rosa algo preocupada por su amiga al igual que los demás.

 ** _ESPACIO AEREO DE PONYVILLE_**

-No se rindan, son solo huesos, cadetes quiebren sus alas y mándelos a tierra- Mencionaba Soarin dirigiendo en el aire a todo Wonderbolt y tropa real a su cargo.

-Son demasiados, nos superan en número- Comentó Fleet Foot preocupada mientras derribaba a otro de los esqueletos voladores.

-¡Formación rompe-vientos ahora!- Ordenó Soarin y cada Wonderbolt y cadete se pudo uno junto a otro, agitaron sus alas lo más que pudieron y se lanzaron todos como una sola unidad en forma de triángulo, rompían el viento que cruzaban y lograba derribar a los esqueletos voladores que se destruían al caer al suelo mientras los guardias pegasos contenían a aquellos que esquivaban el ataque.

-Parece que si hay un poco de resistencia aquí- Se escuchó una y todos detuvieron su avance.

-Rainbow Dash…- Dijo Soarin al ver a la pegaso frente a ellos, en ese momento como su enemiga.

-No me importa quienes sean por órdenes de mi reina, lo he de matar a todo- Dijo ella sacando un par de katanas de su espalda, no había movimiento hasta que 4 guardias intentaron un ataque sorpresa pero ella solo se giró y les dio un corte preciso a cada uno que los derribó en un instante –No son más que basuras- Mencionó ella con una sonrisa al ver los cuerpos caer hasta el suelo de batalla donde la pelea se seguía inclinando a favor de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Rainbow Dash tienes que salir de ese control mental, tú no eres así, te conocemos, nunca haría algo como esto- Mencionó Soarin a lo que la hipnotizada pegaso solo dio una risa y volvió a jurar su lealtad a la reina.

-Nos oye, pero no está escuchando- Comentó Fleet Foot al ver que Rainbow no despertaría tan fácilmente.

-En ese caso tendremos que despertarla de la vieja manera, un buen golpe en la cabeza- Habló Soarin y todos los wonderbolts se pusieron en posición.

-Así que planean enfrentarme, que así sea- Respondió la pegaso Celeste y sacó un frasco más de esa fórmula para incrementar mucho más su fuerza, velocidad y todas sus capacidades de pelea.

-Wonderbolts, a la carg…- Apenas decía Soarin pero en ese momento, impulsada por la fórmula Rainbow Dash voló a una velocidad hacia ellos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, tomó a uno de los cadetes por el cuello, y lo llevó hasta el suelo a estrellarse en uno de los árboles del bosque, para luego regresar frente a los demás wonderbolts y cadetes.

-Menos de diez segundos- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras los demás la veían con asombro y algo de miedo.

Uno de los cadetes al ver a su compañero caído se llenó de furia y atacó directo a Rainbow Dash, pero ella solo esquivó el golpe y lo sostuvo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza, otro intentó atacarlas por la espalda pero solo recibió un fuerte cabezazo que le rompió la nariz y lo puso a sangrar, ante tal hecho los demás en el aire le atacaban por todos lados pero ella los esquivaba con suma facilidad y sin la menor complicación mientras seguía sosteniendo a aquel cadete del cuello.

Soarin quiso liberarlo pero Rainbow le tomó el cuello con sus cascos apresándolo con fuerza, dio una vuelta completa con sus alas y lo estrelló contra Fleet Foot que venía por detrás de ella.

-Patético, la fuerza de los wonderbolts no es más que basura- Mencionó ella y le rompió el cuello al cadete frente a todos los demás; el cuerpo del pegaso se desplomó hasta el suelo y ante la mirada de todos también volvió de la muerte para atacar a las tropas de Equestria con todo y cuello roto.

-Esto es una locura- Dijo Fleet Foot con horror y no notó que Rainbow se acercó a ella con a velocidad supersónica y la golpeó en el estómago, ella cayó del aire pero para su fortuna otros cadetes la rescataron y la salvaron de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Júrenle lealtad a mi reina y les prometo que vivirán un largo tiempo- Mencionó Rainbow Dash pero nadie le hizo caso a su ofrecimiento.

-Wonderbolts formación rompe vientos ahora- Dijo Soarin y las tropas tomaron posición agitaron sus alas a toda velocidad y fueron en dirección a Rainbow Dash quien solo tensó sus músculos y respondió con un vuelo de su cuenta a toda marcha; frente a la vista de los demás y con literalmente poco esfuerzo realizó un Sonic Rainboom que destruyó por completo la formación de sus rivales.

-Penoso, hora de acabar con ustedes- Dijo Rainbow Dash y sacó sus katanas para entrar en un frenesí, nadie podía siquiera ver lo que ocurría, todo era demasiado rápido para sus ojos, solo sentía como de un momento a otro eran cortados y/o atravesado por las espada de Rainbow Dash, al final más de 20 unidades habían caído en un solo instante.

-Los Cadetes…- Comentó Soarin con horror al ver a todos caer al suelo y volver como muertos vivientes.

-Suficiente- Se escuchó una voz que subía hasta el cielo, frente a ellos apareció Night Strike con una mirada llena de determinación –Retira a tus tropas Soarin, yo me encargaré de ella- Dijo el pegaso verde en guardia ya listo para el combate.

-Cadetes, retírense al castillo, protejan a quien quede ahí, ahora- Ordenó Soarin y todo aquel que quedaba regresó al castillo de la amistad, solo Soarin y Fleet Foot que recuperó la consciencia de quedaron junto a Night Strike.

-Ustedes dos también deberían retirarse- Mencionó Night Strike al ver a ambos Wonderbolts ahí.

-No, ella es nuestra compañera, y haremos que regrese con nosotros, cueste lo que cueste- Mencionaron ambos y se pusieron en guardia.

-Ya hemos perdido a mucho de los nuestros, no permitiremos ni uno más- Habló Fleet Foot y se pusieron todos listos para el combate.

-Mayor lealtad que esa no se puede pedir- Dijo Night Strike chocando sus katanas.

-El traidor a la reina, esto será divertido- Mencionó Rainbow Dash de nueva cuenta y ambas partes se lanzaron al ataque.

 ** _BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

-Por fin, los elementos- Mencionó Spike recibiendo el último de los elementos de la armonía del árbol, llevaba cuatro y Aqua Night dos.

-¿Ahora qué hay que hacer?- Preguntó la pequeña Pegaso.

-Llevarlos hasta Ponyville, dárselos a las demás, pero no será fácil ya que…- Decía Spike pero en eso apareció frente a ellos Discord junto con Applejack y Rarity.

-Ya estamos aquí Spike- Comentó Applejack sonriente.

-Gracias a Celestia- Mencionó Spike con alegría al verlas ahí y les dio a cada una sus elementos.

-¿Aqua Night?- Dijo Rarity al ver a la pegaso ahí.

-Hola, estaba ayudando- Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Tu madre está en el castillo muy preocupada por ti Aqua Night, Discord envíala con Trixie- Comentó Applejack en tono serio.

-Al instante- Respondió el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía a punto de usar su magia.

-No, yo quiero seguir ayudando- Mencionó ella al no querer ser enviada de regreso a Ponyville.

-Aqua, ya has ayudado mucho, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda, es hora de que vayas y estés a salvo en tu casa, tú mamá y tu hermanita necesitan que también las cuides- Comentó Spike y después de pensarlo un poco ella asintió con sus cabeza.

-Volveré cuando Fluttershy y Pinkie tenga a Rainbow Dash fuera de ese control- Mencionó Discord y con un chasquido de su dedo se transportó pronto a Ponyville.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?- Preguntó Rarity al dragón.

-Cerca de aquí, se escucha un gran estruendo de combate en las cercanías- Respondió el dragón señalando con su garra a una parte del bosque.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- Preguntó Rarity preocupada.

-Lo mejor es esperar a las demás, sin todas aquí los elementos no funcionaran y son nuestra única oportunidad contra esa arpía- Mencionó Applejack y los demás asintieron pero seguían aún muy preocupados por todos.

 ** _CLARO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

Un sin fin de rayos se veían siendo disparados desde un claro, Royal Shine mantenía una pelea contra 3 de las princesa de Equestria; La batalla entre las dos partes se veía muy balanceada, malas noticias para las princesas de Equestria, esto quería decir que el poder de Royal Shine era suficiente para seguirles el paso, incluso con tres de ellas a la vez.

Las tres princesa atacaron con un rayo conjunto a Royal Shine quien rechazó este ataque con solo su arma para luego darle una vuelta a su alrededor y lanzar una onda de energía muy poderosa que las princesa esquivaron gracias a su tele-transportación, unos momentos habían pasado y las princesa de Equestria tenían ya varios rasguños en sus cuerpos, mientras que por su parte la monarca del crepúsculo no tenía nada en su cuerpo.

-Es demasiado poderosa, si seguimos atacándola de frente no sobreviviremos mucho tiempo- Comentó Celestia algo cansada por el combate.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces hermana?- Preguntó la princesa Luna manteniendo su guardia en alto.

-Atacarla por varios frentes a la vez, debemos distraerla- Mencionó Celestia girando su lanza.

-Yo me encargaré de eso- Mencionó Luna y alzó vuelo para luego hacer girar su espada a su alrededor, combinarla con su magia y crear varias imágenes de magia de su espada –Toma esto bruja maldita- Dijo ella para lanzar un sinfín de espadas hacia Royal Shine quien hizo girar su guadaña en círculos para protegerse de esos ataques que la mantenían fija en el lugar.

Twilight aprovechó esta distracción para ponerse detrás de la monarca y comenzar a cargar un rayo de magia muy poderoso apuntando directamente sobre Royal Shine, cuando las espadas de Luna estuvieron acabarse la princesa Celestia realizó una lluvia de lanzas con su magia, de igual manera que Luna lo hizo con su espada, Royal notó esto y logró esquivar ambos ataques de un salto, pero fue en ese momento que las 3 princesas aparecieron sobre ella y la sorprendieron con un triple rayo de magia que impactó de lleno a la reina del crepúsculo y la derribó al suelo.

-Ahora- Dijo la princesa Celestia y las tres usaron sus armas para encajar en el cuerpo de Royal Shine y atravesar su armadura, las tres armas dieron un golpe directo encajándose en el cuerpo de Royal Shine quien bajó la cabeza al recibir dicho ataque.

-¿Lo logramos?- Preguntó la princesa Luna y se acercó al rostro de la monarca que no respondía, había algo raro en todo esto.

-Sorpresa- Dijo de pronto Royal Shine dándole un gran susto a la princesa de la noche, Twilight y Celestia se separaron a tiempo pero Luna se quedó frente a ella por el susto mientras Royal cargaba un gran rayo de magia y su propio poder Shine –Esto es el poder de mi clan- Lanzó a quemarropa ese rayo frente a Luna quien se cubrió sol con sus cascos delanteros pero de nada serviría.

El golpe dio directo a la princesa de la noche quien soltó un tremendo grito de dolor y agonía, su armadura se fue fragmentando, su crin se extendió y su cuerpo se llenó de varias lesiones, fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás hasta quedar en el suelo sin conocimiento y con humo saliendo de todo su cuerpo.

-¡Princesa Luna!- Gritó Twilight al ver esa horrible escena.

-Hermana…- Dijo Celestia con horror al ver a Luna tan mal lastimada -¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!- Gritó Celestia hecha un fiera, tanto que su crin se volvió de fuego y su pelaje ligeramente amarillo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Se preguntó Royal Shine y antes de que volviera a reaccionar Celestia le arrojó una gran columna de fuego, -Oh Mier**- Mencionó Royal Shine y se cubrió con un gran escudo de magia que apenas si resistía todo ese calor.

-Princesa Luna, Princesa responda por favor- Decía Twilight tratando de hacer reaccionar a la princesa de la noche quien de milagro abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué me pasó?- Preguntó ella aun herida, trató de levantarse pero seguía demasiado débil para caminar –Ese ataque, nunca había sentido nada igual… ni si quiera con los elementos de la armonía… este poder… es mucho mayor y puedo decir que… se está conteniendo…-Mencionó ella con algo de miedo.

-¿Está diciendo que aún guarda poder?- Preguntó Twilight impactada por lo que decía la princesa Luna.

-Maldita…- Dijo Royal Shine aumentando su escudo y haciendo retroceder al ataque de Celestia, la princesa del sol aumento aún más el claro haciendo retroceder a Royal Shine e incluso llegar a agrietar su escudo –No puede ser- Comentó sorprendida por su escudo siendo roto y recibió las llamas de la princesa del sol, un golpe poderoso que dejó una estela de humo y una mancha negra en el suelo, la princesa entonces bajó al suelo exhausta por el ataque, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, al disiparse el humo estaba ahí Royal Shine, intacta, solo humo saliendo de su cuerpo y su aura blanca activada y cubriéndose con sus cascos delanteros.

-Sentí eso…- Se escuchó decir a la monarca del crepúsculo que luego bajó sus cascos mostrando una sonrisa llena de maldad pura –Solo un poco, aun así, me han hecho enojar, lamentarán el haber hecho eso- Comentó ella y su poder de aura de se mezcló con el poder del necro Cristal para luego dirigirse hacia las tres princesas que comenzaban a dar pasos hacia atrás al ver el poder de la monarca –Ahora, morirán- Dijo de nuevo ella al volver a realiza un poderoso hechizo que formaba una inmensa bola de energía color morado con blanco apuntándolo directo hacia ellas.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo bruja!- Se escuchó decir a una voz a lo lejos y de la nada Royal Shine fue impactada por varios cristales que cortaron su pelaje y la hicieron retroceder, al voltear pudo ver a una princesa más acercándose hacia ella.

Era Cadence, había regresado y se uniría ahora a la pelea, la princesa del amor, atacó con un gran hechizo de rayo que obligó a Royal Shine a cubrirse con su arma, Cadence aprovechó esto e hizo crecer cristales del suelo que encerraron a la monarca del crepúsculo en una especie de capullo hecho de sólidos cristales.

-¡Cadence, qué alegría verte!- Dijo Twilight con alegría al ver a su cuñada.

-¿Dónde te encontrabas?- Le preguntó Celestia.

-Consiguiendo más apoyo- Respondió Cadence muy seria.

-¿Qué clase de apoyo?- Preguntó la princesa Luna mal herida; escucharon un sonido estrepitoso de alas batiéndose en el cielo, voltearon y pudieron observar a los ejércitos de los Changelings dirigirse a Ponyville.

-¿Changelings? Qué momento para esto- Dijo Twilight algo preocupada y más cuando vieron a la reina Chrysalis descender frente a ellas.

-No se alarmen, he venido a ayudar, por ahora- Mencionó Chrysalis sonriente, adoraba la idea de que Equestria estuviese tan desesperada como para pedir su ayuda.

-¿Cadence esto es obra tuya?- Preguntó Celestia pero en ese momento escucharon un pequeño sonido de fractura.

-Después discutiremos eso luego, por ahora…- Mencionaba Cadence cuando de pronto hubo una gran explosión que dispersó los cristales hacia todas direcciones mostrando a una aún más molesta Royal Shine.

-¡LAS DECAPITARÉ Y USARÉ SUS CRANEOS COMO COPAS PARA MI BEBIDA!- Gritó con furia la monarca del crepúsculo y cargó un gran ataque con su arma pero Chrysalis reaccionó a tiempo y llenó el arma de una sustancia pegajosa que la mandó contra un árbol.

-Oh lo siento ¿eso era tuyo?- Preguntó la reina de los Changelings riéndose de la monarca.

-Acabas de sentenciarte tú misma a muerte- Respondió la monarca alzando el vuelo contra Chrysalis quién también voló para hacerle frente a ella, era un gran choque de rayos mágicos en el aire pero al poco tiempo se veía la superioridad de Royal Shine sobre la reina de los Changelings cuyos rayos de magia sucumbían ante el poder de Royal Shine.

-¿Quién es esta Alicornio?- Se preguntaba Chrysalis al ver como sus ataques no surtían efecto sobre la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Ahora me las pagará de una vez- Comentó Cadence pero en eso Celestia la detuvo.

-No podemos, no podemos vencerla de manera individual, ya le hemos encajado nuestras armas pero eso no significó nada para ella, necesitamos un poder mayor que este- Comentó Celestia muy seria.

-¿Qué clase de poder? Los elementos aún no están aquí, y sin Rainbow Dash, es imposible utilizarlos- Respondió Twilight muy preocupada, en el Cielo Chrysalis perdía más terreno sobre la monarca quien la impactó con un rayo de magia y la mandó frente a ellas tres.

-OIGAN, si no están muy ocupadas perdiendo el tiempo, podrían venir y darme un casco- Mencionó la Reina de los Changelings muy molesta por estar peleando sola.

-Aunque atacásemos todas a la vez no serviría de nada, su poder está varios niveles arriba del nuestro- Dijo Celestia frunciendo el ceño y en eso tuvo una idea –Chrysalis, tenemos algo que puede funcionar, pero necesitamos que la distraigas un poco más…- Mencionó Celestia.

-Bueno, no suena tan mal creo que soy capaz de…- Decía Chrysalis pero en eso la interrumpió Celestia.

-Por cinco minutos- Agregó la monarca del sol para solo recibir una mirada de odio por parte de la reina de los Changelings.

-No tienen idea cuanto las odio- Respondió Chrysalis y salió volando de nuevo contra Royal Shine quien le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Debo admitirlo, no tenía tanta diversión desde hace tiempo, pero me molesta tener que estar recordando los fracasos que he tenido- Dijo Royal Shine mientras apretaba su casco.

-¿Te refieres a tu fracaso al matar al plateado o solo en general?- Le preguntó Chrysalis con sarcasmo lo cual molestó aún más a la monarca.

-Muere- Mencionó la reina del crepúsculo y empezó a atacar a Chrysalis con todo lo que tenía.

-¿Cuál es tu plan hermana? Por qué Chrysalis no durará mucho contra ella- Preguntó la princesa Luna dando un ojo a la pelea.

-Twilight, prepárate, como con Tirek, te daremos nuestra magia- Mencionó la princesa Celestia lo cual dejó en sorpresa a todas.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron las princesas al oír el plan de Celestia.

-Individualmente caeremos, pero si una tiene el suficiente poder, quizás haya una oportunidad de ganar esta pelea- Comentó ella con una mirada seria y Twilight asintió.

Las tres princesas rodearon a Twilight y empezaron a realizar el mismo hechizo para transferirle su magia a la princesa de la amistad quien de nueva cuenta recibía todo ese poder, fue un éxito y Twilight destellaba con una gran luz; En el aire Chrysalis era sobrepasada por un rayo de magia y luego golpeada por todo el cuerpo de la monarca hasta dejarla contra el suelo, intentó levantarse pero Royal Shine llego y puso su casco en el cuello de la reina de Los Changelings, para luego apuntarle con su cuerno directo al rostro.

-Terminaré de arruinar ese rostro que tienes- Mencionó la monarca del crepúsculo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba un poderoso rayo de magia, estuvo a punto de dispararlo y terminar con la vida de Chrysalis pero antes de completar el ataque recibió un poderoso ataque por la espalda que la mandó contra varios árboles del bosque con una fuerza tremenda.

-No creas que estoy agradecida…- Mencionó Chrysalis levantándose y viendo a Twilight con todo ese poder mágico en ella.

-No lo espero de todas manera- Respondió la princesa de la amistad mientras Chrysalis retrocedía estando algo herida.

-Maldita sea…- Comentó Royal Shine de nueva cuenta levantándose de entre los árboles pero ahora tenía algunos rasguños en su cuerpo –Vas a pagar por eso pe**a- Mencionó muy molesta la monarca fijando su vista en Twilight y activando su aura Shine.

-No lo creo- Respondió Twilight y ambas se lanzaron una contra la otra con todo lo que tenían de su parte.

 ** _PONYVILLE_**

En el cielo Rainbow continuaba mostrando superioridad por momentos, la ayuda de Night Strike le venía bien a los wonderbolts, su experiencia en combate despistaban a la pegaso Celeste y por momentos tenían ellos la ventaja de la pelea.

Rainbow Chocaba espadas contra Night Strike quien se esforzaba casi al límite por mantenerla a raya mientras Soarin y Fleet Foot hablaban con Discord, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy acerca de cómo hacer entrar en razón a Rainbow, al final Discord dijo que usaría el mismo hechizo que Twilight uso en su contra cuando cambió sus actitudes pero Rainbow Dash tenía que poner de su parte también al recordar más quien era ella.

-Rainbow Dash, tú no eres así, no al dejes controlarte de esa manera- Gritaba Pinkie desde el suelo junto con Fluttershy pero la pegaso Celeste hacía caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Vamos Rainbow, vuelve con nosotros, no eres sirviente de nadie y mucho menos de una asesina- Mencionaba Soarin al poder tomarla por la espalda pero ella se lo sacudió de encima y lo arrojó contra Night Strike quien apenas si lo detuvo, en ese momento Fleet Foot tomó a la pegaso con fuerza de sus alas.

-¿Cómo puedes servir a la pony que está causando todo esto?, mira bien ¿No recuerdas a Spit Fire? ¿La que salvó tu vida?- mencionó ella y eso pareció tener un efecto en Rainbow, por instantes a su mente vino una imagen de una lluvia de flechas en su dirección para luego solo ser sacada del camino; sin embargo ella sacudió su cabeza, le dio un cabezazo a Fleet Foot y la golpeó en el estómago haciéndola caer, pero Discord creo varias nubes de algodón de azúcar que amortiguaron su caída.

-No… YO NO TRAICIONARÉ A MI REINA- Gritó Rainbow y volvió a inyectarse otra vez la fórmula con lo cual adquirió la velocidad suficiente para volar hacia los dos pegasos que la confrontaban, Soarin recibió un golpe en secó y cayó pero fue rescatado a tiempo por Fleet Foot, Discord no podía actuar aún, la magia de Royal Shine sobre Rainbow impedía que sus poderes llegaran hasta ella, debía estar más cerca para que resultara, pronto Rainbow superó a Night Strike en fuerza y de un golpe las espadas de ambos se rompieron pero Dash logró conectar un golpe a la mandíbula del pegaso verde y lo lanzó a estrellarse contra el castillo de la amistad.

-Nosotros iremos, ustedes estén listos- Mencionó Soarin y él junto con Fleet Foot entraron al castillo a dónde Rainbow le daba una gran paliza a Night Strike quien logró zafarse gracias a una patada y en eso vio la foto en el suelo del catillo, esquivó el golpe de Rainbow Dash y le mostró directo esa imagen.

-¡Mira! ¿Los recuerdas?, la familia que ha sufrido tanto por causa de la monarca, la familia que ella busca destruir, recuerda Rainbow- Dijo Night Strike pero de nueva cuenta el poder de la monarca pudo más y lo empezó a ahorcar contra la pared, lo hubiese ahogado de no ser porque Soarin y Fleet Foot la taclearon pero para su mala fortuna Rainbow se deshizo de ambos con un potente giro y los estrelló contra el techo y luego el suelo del castillo dejándolos muy heridos, camino hacia Fleet Foot y la levantó con dos cascos.

-Ya me cansé de todo eso… ustedes son débiles, patéticos y a diferencia mía, ustedes se quiebran con facilidad- Mencionó ella y con gran fuerza le dio un rodillazo en la columna A Fleet Foot quien soltó un grito de inmenso dolor antes de perder el conocimiento, Rainbow la vio con desprecio y la arrojó contra la pared dándola por muerta –Tú sigues- Dijo ella tomando la cabeza de Soarin y preparando un devastador golpe contra su cráneo.

-RAINBOW ALTO- Se escuchó gritar a una voz y en la puerta de la habitación en la que habían caído estaban Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Discord y para sorpresa de ella Scootaloo también, Discord la había transportado ahí con su magia.

-Scoo…- Dijo Rainbow al ver a la pegaso.

-Rainbow Por favor, no hagas esto, está no eres tú, la Rainbow que conozco nunca se doblegaría así de fácil, nunca obedecería a alguien como esa bruja- Empezó a Decir ella acercándose a la pegaso Celeste quien la miraba como si viera un recuerdo de sí misma en ella –Vamos Rainbow, despierta, tú no escuchas a nadie, y ahora ¿vas a matarnos a todos solo porque una loca te dijo que lo hicieras? ¿Por qué ella te lo ordena? ¡NADIE LE DICE A RAINBOW DASH QUÁ HACER! ¡DESPIERTA YA RAINBOW DASH!- Gritó con fuerza Scootaloo y las palabras hicieron reaccionar a Rainbow Dash.

-Discord ahora- Dijo Fluttershy el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía realizó el hechizo que terminó de liberar a Rainbow al mostrarle todos sus recuerdos, ella cayó al suelo al parecer inconsciente.

-Rainbow… Rainbow Dash…- Se escuchaban voces como de ecos y en ese momento ella despertó pero parecía muy deprimida.

-¿A cuántos pony…?- Preguntaba ella por el número de bajas que había provocado.

-Eso no importa ahora, no pienses en ello, por ahora tus amigas te necesitan- Mencionó Soarin herido.

-Yo no… yo...- Decía ella muy culpable de sí misma.

-No fue tu culpa, estabas bajo el control de Royal Shine- Mencionó Night Strike y en eso Rainbow recordó todo, volteó hacia un lado y vio el cuerpo maltrecho de Fleet Foot y se llenó de ira.

-Royal Shine…- Dijo ella con rencor.

-¿Dashie estás bien?- Le preguntó Pinkie Pie a la pegaso.

-No, no hasta que tenga la cabeza de esa pe**a en mis cascos- Dijo ella con tal ira que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

-Bien rápido, aún tengo magia suficiente para llevarlos cerca de la pelea, pero no durará mucho- Dijo Discord sacando un medidor de magia que indicaba su reserva casi vacía, todo por la energía en el ambiente.

-Ve con ellos Night Strike, te necesitaran- Mencionó Soarin y Night Strike asintió pues él tenía el arma que era capaz de asesinar a la monarca de una vez por todas.

-Vamos a ooooh- Mencionó Discord temblando un poco pues sintió otro desbalance en la magia.

-¿ooooh? ¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Es divertido ahí?- preguntó Pinkie pie pero Discord solo los tomó a todos deprisa.

-Tenemos que irnos ya- Mencionó el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía para luego chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer del lugar.

-Contamos con ustedes…- Mencionó Soarin antes de caer al suelo y desmayarse por el dolor que sentía y sus heridas.

-No te preocupes, ellas no fallarán- Dijo Scootaloo tomando a ambos pegasos y llevándolos a la enfermería del castillo dónde varios ponys eran atendidos de igual manera.

-Aqua Night, no quiero que vuelvas a escapar de esa manera, pudiste haber muerto, mi hija, no tienes idea de lo preocupada y angustiada que estaba por ti, si algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaría, por favor prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como eso- Regañaba Trixie a su hija por haber huido del hogar sin decirle nada.

-Lo siento mamá, pero de verdad quería ayudar- Respondió la pequeña mientras Trixie le limpiaba la cara con un trapo húmedo, ambas estaban también en la enfermería del castillo que había sido trasladada a una zona más baja del castillo en caso de que las tropas de Royal Shine llegaran, por suerte los Equestres defendían muy bien esta posición y con el apoyo de los Changelings que habían llegado tenían una mejor cobertura del aire, aun así, no era suficiente para detener por mucho el avance de las tropas de la monarca del crepúsculo, la única manera era derrotar a la reina misma.

-¿Cómo podemos derrotarlos?- Preguntaba Flash mientras lograba cortar el casco de uno de los ponys esqueletos pero de nada servía ya que aun así seguía avanzando.

-Destruirlos por completo…- Mencionó algo cansado Blue Knife –O derrotar a la reina, lo que ocurra primero- Volvió a decir mientras esquivaba el ataque de uno de los esqueletos y le atravesaba el cráneo con su espada para luego darle vuelta y partirlo en dos, solo eso funcionaba contra las tropas de los no muertos.

-¿Crees que las princesa puedan vencerla?- Preguntó Flash estando espalda con espada con Blue Knife.

-Una vez aniquiló a todo un ejército por sí sola, así que no sé si sea posible- Respondió Blue Knife preocupado pues sabía que las demás se dirigían hacia allá.

-Ve, necesitaran tu ayuda- Dijo Flash asintiendo con la cabeza, Blue Knife regresó el mismo gesto y dando saltos entre los esqueletos se abrió paso con dificultad hasta las orillas del bosque.

 ** _BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Discord apareciendo frente al árbol del armonía junto con los demás pero ya se le veía muy agotado.

-¿Te sientes bien Discord?- Le preguntó Fluttershy.

-Sí, pero esta energía está drenando mis poderes muy rápido, vayan, estaré bien- Dijo el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía mientras se recostaba en una roca.

-Rainbow Dash ¿Estás lista?- Le preguntó Night Strike a la pegaso celeste.

-Hagamos esto, Spike, los elementos- Dijo Rainbow Dash aún un poco conmocionada por las memorias que venían a su mente.

-Aquí están, vayan, yo me quedaré con Discord- Respondió Spike entregando los elementos de la armonía pero en ese momento.

-Ayuda- Se escuchó decir de un lado de ellos y cuando vieron pudieron observar a la pequeña Star Night llegar muy agitada.

-¿Star Night?- Dijo todo el mundo al ver a la hija de la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que tu madre te había enviado a ti y a Silver a Canterlot en ese carruaje- Mencionó Discord sorprendido de ver a la pequeña Alicornio.

-Momento, ¿Dónde está Silver Shine?- Preguntó Spike y todo el mundo se alteró al verlo.

-Star Night por favor dinos lo que pasó- Le pidió Pinkie Pie a la pequeña princesa.

-El… carruaje… chocó, despertamos y nos vimos en medio… del bosque…- Explicó la princesa tomando aire, pues estaba cansada, no estaba aún acostumbrada a volar tanta distancia que no hubiera sido fuera de sus sueños.

-Tranquila, déjenla respirar, la pequeña esta de verdad agotada- Mencionó Rarity y aunque algo angustiados, esperaron a que Star Night recuperara el aliento.

-Silver… tiene que ir, Silver está dónde las princesas…- Respondió ella alarmando a todo el mundo.

-No perdamos tiempo rápido- Dijo Applejack con firmeza –Spike, lleva a Star Night a un lugar seguro, Discord tu trata de regre…- Decía Applejack pero Discord logró levantarse.

-Yo voy también- Mencionó Discord estando algo débil.

-Pero la energía- Comentó Fluttershy preocupada.

-Tengo suficiente para darle un poco de pelea a esa bruja- Respondió Discord y asintiendo, todos salieron en marcha pronta a la pelea.

-Tengan cuidado… por favor- Mencionó Spike quien cargaba a Star Night que tosía un poco.

-Spike ¿mi mamá estará bien verdad? ¿También mi tía? Y Silver Shine ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella estando aún muy agitada a pesar de tomar aire.

-Lo estarán, siempre lo están- Respondió Spike algo inseguro y posando su mirada a dónde estaba sucediendo la pelea contra la monarca

 ** _CLARO DEL BOSQUE._**

Los rayos de magia eran poderosos y grandes esferas de luz eran arrojadas, al explotar causaban una gran iluminación en el cielo y cegaban a las princesa expectantes de la pelea entre Twilight y Royal Shine, ambas princesas chocaban en el aire con todo su poder, Twilight usando la magia de las 4 a la vez y Royal Shine con su aura a un nivel muy alto, lanzaban embestidas y golpes, rayos de magia y se cubrían con escudos o rechazaban los ataques con golpes de sus cascos cubiertos en magia.

-Esto no puede ser- Mencionó Royal Shine muy molesta al ver que Twilight igualaba su fuerza y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, Twilight hizo lo mismo pero cuando la monarca estuco cerca, ella se tele-transportó para esquivarla y dejarla pasara para aparecer justo arriba de ella.

-¡Toma esto bruja maldita!- Gritó Twilight cargando un gran ataque y lanzándolo contra Royal Shine quien apenas alcanzó al cubrirse con sus cascos; El gran ataque impactó a la monarca quien fue empujada un poco hacia abajo antes de poder desviarlo gracias a su aura Shine, Twilight vio la oportunidad y embistió a la monarca con todas sus fuerzas hasta llevarla al suelo, al chocar se generó un gran impacto que levantó varias piedras, Twilight tomó a Royal Shine del cuello y volando a gran velocidad la arrastró por el suelo lastimando a la monarca más que cualquier anterior daño a ese, lanzando un gran grito la levantó y la arrojó contra un muro de rocas con tal fuerza que este se vino abajo sobre la monarca del crepúsculo.

-No es posible… tanto poder… ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó ella con fuerza y desesperación al verse sobrepasada por el poder de Twilight.

-Este es tu fin, Royal Shine, te daré una última oportunidad, destruye tu ejército, acepta tu derrota y vete de este mundo para no volver jamás- Dijo Twilight algo cansada y muy agitada, aunque ella tenía la ventaja se podía ver que había sufrido algunos golpes y cortadas por parte de la monarca del crepúsculo.

Royal Shine empezó a respirar de manera agitada y sus ojos empezaban a verse distorsionados, las palabras de Twilight mostrando superioridad a ella la volvían más loca de lo que estaba; Royal Shine veía su pelaje en ciertas partes cubierto de sangre y al escupir notó como de su boca también sangraba.

-No…- Dijo ella con un tono sombrío –Nunca… ¡No seré humillada por una pony como tú! ¡Yo soy Royal Shine, la monarca del crepúsculo! GYAAAAAAA!- Gritó ella con toda su fuerza y ante esto el necro-cristal reaccionó a su furia y la envolvió en un aura morada, cambiando el color de su pelaje ahora a negro, su aura seguía siendo morada ahora por el cristal y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes al tiempo que su crin se volvía Grisácea.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Twilight en shock, podía sentir el poder que emanaba de parte de Royal Shine, era algo como nunca lo había visto.

-¡Twilight!- Gritó Celestia -¡Termina con ella rápido!- Gritó de nuevo la monarca del sol y Twilight reaccionó cargando en un solo rayo todo el poder que tenía en sí.

La princesa de la amistad se elevó en el cielo y lanzó con toda su fuerza un poderoso rayo mágico con la fuerza de las cuatro princesas en ella, Royal Shine despertó de esa especie de transe de ira en el que se encontraba y miró el ataque acercándose a ella con indiferencia, invocó magia de su cuerno y de su ser salió un espíritu de oscuridad en forma de cobra negra, que se dirigió hacia ese ataque y se estrelló causando un choque de poderes entre ambas.

-¿Qué clase de poder es ese?- Dijo Luna con miedo de la forma de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-¿Qué clase de demonio es ella?- Preguntó Cadence mirando con terror a Royal Shine.

-Por fin llegué, y de aquí…- Decía Silver Shine al arribar por fin al lugar de la pelea –La reina…, las princesas… ¿Chrysalis? Y Mamá…- Dijo el pequeño unicornio plateado al ver toda la pelea y a su madre luchando contra Royal Shine.

-Este poder… Este poder no tiene comparación- Mencionó Royal Shine con una voz distorsionada con algo de eco -Veamos qué tan fuerte es- Agregó ella y con un poco de esfuerzo creó más cobras negras que empujaron el rayo de Twilight regresándole todo el poder, la princesa de la amistad apenas reaccionó para cubrirse con un campo mágico pero el ataque era tan poderoso que lo rompió y provocó una gran explosión de luz que cegó por momentos a los presentes.

Al disiparse el humo todos vieron con impresión como Twilight estaba en tierra, mal herida y momentos después los poderes de las princesas salieron de su cuerpo al no poder contenerlos más para luego regresar a sus dueñas.

-¡No, Twilight!- gritó Cadence al ver a la princesa muy agotada y lo peor a Royal Shine frente a ella.

-Desaparece de una vez- Dijo la monarca cargando una esfera negra de su casco pero en ese momento un par de rayos distorsionados golpearon la espalda de Royal Shine, quien solo se dio vuelta.

-Aléjate de ella- Se escuchó decir a varias voces y fue cuando Royal Shine vio a los demás llegar a la pelea incluida Rainbow Dash.

-Estoy rodeada de Idiotas y traidores- Dijo ella sin prestar nueva atención a Twilight y volteó hacia el grupo recién llegado dónde vio también a Night Strike y unos momentos después apareció en la escena Blue Knife en su forma de Wolf-pony mirando hacia la monarca con furia pero miedo a la vez por su nueva apariencia.

-Pelea conmigo- Dijo Discord y distorsionó un poco el espacio alrededor de Royal Shine pero le costaba ya mucho trabajo por sus poderes casi agotados –Ahora, denle su elemento, no la podré contener mucho tiempo- Mencionó Discord cayendo de rodillas.

-Princesa aquí tiene- Comentó el pegaso verde dándole su elemento a la princesa.

-Twilight, escúchame- Dijo Celestia acercándose mientras Cadence, Chrysalis y Luna ayudaban a mantener a Royal Shine a raya pero no era por mucho tiempo, el poder de Royal crecía a cada instante –Parece que hemos subestimado el poder de nuestro enemigo, no pensé que hubiese un monstruo que pudiese hacer tal cosa, por eso solo nos queda la última alternativa- Respondió Celestia mordiéndose los labios un poco por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Cuál es esa alternativa princesa?- Preguntó Twilight con dudas, al ver que la monarca del sol mostraba mucha preocupación y hasta dudaba de decirle a Twilight cuál era la idea que tenían.

-Usar todo el poder de los elementos de la armonía- Dijo ella dejando un poco confundidas a las demás –Lo sé, no lo entienden, han vencido a mucho enemigos con ellos, pero lo cierto es… su poder no es ilimitado… ya han sido usados muchas veces, no sé cuánto poder les quede, pero deben usarlo todo, todo lo que quede en ellos para derrotar a esta amenaza- Explicó la princesa Celestia mostrándose demasiado angustiada.

-Pero… si usamos toda la magia de los elementos…- Dijo Rarity entendiendo la situación.

-Entonces Equestria…- Siguió Pinkie Pie.

-Quedaría vulnerable a futuros ataques- Complementó Fluttershy asustada.

-Pero aun así, si no lo hacemos ahora- Mencionó Applejack mirando su elemento.

-No habrá futuro para Equestria de todos modos- Completó Rainbow Dash apretando un poco los dientes de que eso fuera la única solución.

-Lo lamento, pero es la única alternativa que nos queda- Mencionó la princesa Celestia con tristeza -Aun así la decisión es de ustedes, ustedes están ligadas a los elementos, ustedes son quienes deben decidir si usarlos ahora o no- Agregó ella dejando pensativas a todas y con algo de duda por sacrificar los elementos.

-Lo haremos, haremos lo necesario para acabar con esta amenaza- Comentó Twilight con seriedad y sus amigas voltearon a verla –Esto va más allá de solo defender a Silver Shine es sobre defender a toda Equestria, defender el futuro de todos y cada uno de los ponys que viven aquí y de los que vendrán después, esto es por todos y por todo, por cada criatura que vive en Equestria y más allá, no solo Equestria estaría perdida, también el reino crepuscular y los amigos que ahí hicimos, no podemos dejar que eso pasé, encontraremos un modo de sobrevivir sin los elementos, como siempre lo hemos hecho- Dijo ella con gran determinación y colocándose su elemento de la armonía con firmeza.

-Pero… ¿Y si no funciona?- Preguntó Fluttershy algo asustada.

-Al menos lo habremos dado todo- Respondió Twilight y las demás asintieron para prepararse –Un ataque de esta magnitud requerirá de tiempo princesa- Mencionó Twilight algo preocupada.

-Te conseguiremos el tiempo que sea necesario- Contestó la princesa Celestia y fue a dónde los demás apenas contenían a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-En marcha chicas- Mencionó Twilight y las 6 hicieron brillar sus elementos para luego empezar a elevarse en el aire invocando a su vez el poder que restara en los elementos de la armonía, todo el que tuviesen.

-¿Cómo van las portadoras?- Preguntó la princesa Luna con gran esfuerzo.

-Lo harán, pero necesitamos darles tiempo, distraer a Royal Shine- Respondió la princesa Celestia realizando también un rayo de magia que ayudaba a contener a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-No me digas, ¿por cinco minutos?- Comentó Chrysalis algo enojada.

-Solo continúen con el hechizo- Respondió Celestia y continuó disparando su rayo de magia.

-Suficiente- Dijo Royal Shine e invocó más magia negra que empujó los rayos que la atacaban con mucha facilidad –Con este nuevo poder, ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí- Dijo la monarca con esa voz de eco distorsionada y avanzó en dirección a ellos, invocó más magia negra y atrapó a los demás con una especie de garras.

-Maldición…- Mencionó la princesa Celestia al ver a todos atrapados.

-Y ahora yo voy a…- Comentaba la monarca del crepúsculo pero en eso vio el resplandor en el cielo y pudo observar a las mane creando una gran esfera sobre ellas con los colores del arcoíris –No… no puede ser… ¿De dónde sacaron ese poder? ¡¿De dónde lo sacaron?!- Gritó ella con desesperación.

-Ahora- Dijo Night Strike quien logró cortar su prisión de sombras con la espada gemela, espada que contenía el poder de los Shine –ROYAL SHINE- Gritó el pegaso verde o cual llamó la atención de la monarca quien se dio la vuelta y Night Strike lanzó la estocada directo a su pecho con toda su fuerza.

-No… no es posible- Mencionó ella al ver la espada Shine atravesarle el pecho y rompiendo un poco el necro Cristal.

-Eso fue, por mi hermano- Dijo el pegaso verde confiando y trató en encajar más la espada dentro de Royal Shine pero esta ya no avanzaba -¿Qué?- Se preguntó el pegaso al ver que su espada empezaba a ser rechazada por la Reina, la cual tomó el arma con su casco y la empezó a retirar de su cuerpo.

-Gran error- Comentó con voz tenebrosa la monarca del crepúsculo y con su magia arrojó lejos a Night Strike hasta chocar con un árbol –Tu hermano era tan inútil como tú- Mencionó ella y en eso sintió como era enredada por Discord.

-No irás a ningún lado- Comentó el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía clavando sus extremidades en el suelo.

-Patético- Respondió Royal Shine e hizo que magia negra recorriera el cuerpo de Discord para darle una especie de descarga poderosa que dejó fuera de combate al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía –Ahora a encargarme de…- Decía la monarca cuando Blue Knife apareció e intentó darle un mordisco que ella esquivó y con una imagen de magia negra en forma de roca impactó a Blue Knife mandándolo junto a Night Strike, volteó de nuevo hacia las portadoras que seguían haciendo crecer su ataque apretó sus dientes y disparó un rayo de magia que fue bloqueado por un escudo mágico, al mirar hacia abajo su derecha pudo ver a las princesa y a Chrysalis que aún se planteaban para enfrentar a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Tú no pasarás de aquí- Comentó la princesa Celestia tomando su lanza, lo mismo la princesa Luna, lastimada pero aún capaz de sostener la espada con su magia, Chrysalis por otro lado amenazaba a la monarca con quejidos salvajes.

-Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, me vengaré de ti por haber matado a mi esposo- Amenazó Cadence con más enojo que miedo hacia Royal Shine, pero ella solo empezó a reírse en la cara de las princesas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso bruja?- Preguntó Chrysalis extrañada por la confianza que tenía la monarca.

-No pueden vencerme- Respondió ella y atacó de nuevo de sorpresa a sus rivales quienes respondieron con un rayo de magia conjunto que apenas si resistía el ataque de Royal Shine pero cedía de poco a poco ante el poder de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Solo un poco más, solo un poco más- Decía un nervioso y asustado Silver Shine que había visto todo el horror que provocaba Royal Shine –Princesa, Tía Cadence resistan, mamá date prisa- Continuaba diciendo el unicornio plateado al ver como Twilight y las demás seguía reuniendo la energía de los elementos en una colosal esfera con los colores del arcoíris.

-Mueran- Dijo de nuevo Royal Shine y aumento el poder de su rayo venciendo a las demás princesa de Equestria junto con Chrysalis quienes quedaron en el suelo –Mhm, qué insignificantes insectos- Mencionó ella y dirigió su atención a las mane.

-Las princesas fueron vencidas- Dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada al ver a todo aquel que los defendía en el suelo.

-Twilight- Habló Rarity a la princesa de la amistad y todas sintieron miedo al ver a Royal Shine frente a ellas.

-Se acabó su tiempo- Dijo con algo de maldad la monarca y cargó de nuevo una esfera de magia negra en su cuerno –Esta ocasión no dejaré a nadie con vida- Agregó ella a punto de lanzar su ataque pero antes de eso un nuevo rayo de magia impactó en su espalda pero a diferencia de los anteriores rayos de magia este lastimó mucho a Royal Shine, tanto que sus alas se debilitaron por momentos y cayó impactando al suelo.

-¿De dónde vino eso?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie mirando hacia todos lados.

-En el suelo- Señaló Applejack y todas giraron su vista hacia la tierra donde pudieron ver con sorpresa a Silver Shine que parecía un poco cansado pues el rayo de magia que había lanzado fue muy poderoso usando fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

-Silver Shine…- Dijo Twilight muy preocupada al verlo y con horror al ver que la monarca se levantaba.

-Tu…- Mencionó ella con un tono muy sombrío e hirviendo de ira, Silver Shine al verla se quedó muy asustado y paralizado por momentos.

–Silver Shine, ¡corre!- Gritaron todas pero ya era tarde Royal Shine lo había visto.

-¡Terminaré lo que debí haber hecho hace seis años!- Gritó ella con furia y atacó con un rayo de magia a Silver Shine, el unicornio plateado saltó hacia un lado pero el impactó fue demasiado cerca de él.

La explosión provocó que Silver fuese lanzado por los aires hasta chocar con un árbol y caer sobre varias rocas, esto horrorizó y lleno de furia a Twilight, fue en ese momento que los elementos de la armonía brillaron de nueva cuenta dando a conocer que el ataque estaba listo y para su suerte Royal Shine estaba tan poseída por la ira hacia Silver Shine que por un momento se olvidó de detenerla.

-AHORA- Dijo Twilight con fuerza y entre las seis lanzaron el ataque hacia la monarca que empezó a elevarse con magia sin prestar

-!Al diablo con este mundo, voy a destruirlo una vez que…!- Gritó Royal Shine pero una luz tras ella distrajo su atención, se dio la vuelta y vio esa gran esfera con los colores del arcoíris acercándose hacia ella -… ¿Cómo fue que me olvide de eso?- Se preguntó ella para luego recibir de golpe el impacto de la gran esfera, lentamente la hizo caer a tierra, ella activo de nueva cuenta su aura pero de nada servía la esfera seguía avanzando y empezaba a quemarle el cuerpo, no pudo resistir más y cedió ante la fuerza de ese impacto que iluminó toda zona cercana al crear un gran resplandor y escucharse un grito estrepitoso por parte de Royal Shine, después una gran explosión, dejando un cráter en el suelo, enorme y profundo con un rayo de arcoíris que salió en dirección hacia el cielo.

-¿Lo logramos?- Cuestionó Rainbow Dash mientras todas bajaban al suelo con lo último de la magia que quedaba en los elementos.

-No lo sé…- Respondió Rarity pero recordaron a los heridos y fueron con ellos.

-Princesa Luna ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó Applejack a la princesa de la noche que recobraba el conocimiento pero se veía mal herida.

-Sí… solo un poco de dolor, en todas partes- Respondió ella con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Princesa Celestia despierte por favor- Comentó Rarity mientras Celestia hacía un par de gestos hasta despertar.

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó la monarca del sol al abrir sus ojos.

-Eso parece- Respondió la unicornio blanca ayudando a Celestia a ponerse de pie.

-Discord ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Fluttershy al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-¿Es Viernes?- Preguntó Discord confundiendo a los demás.

-Ah, no, es Lunes- Respondió la pegaso amarilla algo confundida.

-Ah, con razón, odio los lunes- Contestó él riendo un poco al igual que Fluttershy.

-Princesa Cadence ¿Cómo se siente?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie a la princesa del amor.

-Bien, ¿la pe**a está muerta?- Preguntó ella de manera algo violenta.

-Eso creo, a menos que tengamos un anti-clímax en la historia- Respondió Pinkie Pie mirando en dirección hacia mí y dejando a Cadence confundida.

-Oigan ¿Qué hago con ella?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash pues había ido hacia donde estaba la reina de los Changelings.

-Hay que ayudarla, ella nos ayudó a nosotras- Respondió Cadence dando un suspiro.

-Bien- Dijo Rainbow Dash pero en ese Chrysalis despertó asustando a las demás.

-No necesito… tu ayuda- Respondió ella y Rainbow se alejó molesta.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?- Preguntó Celestia y todas apuntaron hacia la princesa de la amistad que sostenía a Silver Shine.

-Está bien, solo inconsciente- Respondió Twilight algo aliviada y preocupada a la vez por su hijo que había visto demasiado para su corta edad.

-Eso es bueno, al parecer todo por fin ha acabado- Comentó aliviada la princesa Luna.

-Pero, los elementos…- Dijo Applejack.

Los elementos de la armonía entonces perdieron su brillo y cayeron de los cuerpos de las portadoras para luego convertirse es meras piedras sin poderes frente a los ojos de todos los presentes.

-Un sacrificio necesario…- Comentó Celestia con pesar por haber tenido que sacrificar tan poderosos artefactos mágicos.

-Sí como sea, ahora si me disculpan, yo me largo de aquí- Comentó Chrysalis a punto de alzar el vuelo.

-Un momento…- Dijo Discord al sentir una especie de vibración mágica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Night Strike al levantarse y después de haber ido a ayudar a Blue Knife.

-No puedo ser… aun siento la energía de esas cosas muertas… aún… aún siguen peleando- Comentó él con horror y apretando sus garras.

-Pero… si esas cosas siguen con vida… o algo así, significa que…- Comentó con horror y todos miraron hacia el gran cráter asustados y poniéndose de nuevo en posición de defensa, sobre todo Twilight quien creó un escudo de magia para proteger a su hijo sin embargo no evitó que un par de rayos atravesaran una de sus patas y una de sus alas dejándola apenas con la fuerza suficiente para mantener el escudo y defenderse a ella y a su hijo de los demás rayos.

Un gran temblor se sintió de pronto y bajo los cascos de todo el suelo se iluminó, lo siguiente que vieron fueron cientos de rayos mágicos color morado salir del suelo, tan peligroso que destruían las rocas sin problemas.

-¡Esquívenlos!- gritó Night Strike y todo el mundo empezó a correr como pudo, sin embargo…

-¡AGH!- Se escuchó el grito de la princesa Luna al ser alcanzada por uno de los rayos pero este proveniente del cráter que dejaba salir una estela de humo negro que ocultaba en esta una figura de Alicornio elevándose en hacia el cielo.

-Princesa Luna- Dijo Cadence al verla pero en eso un rayo de magia la impactó de lleno a ella y la derribó muy cerca de la princesa de la noche.

-CADENCE- Gritó Celestia al ver a su sobrina caer, quiso ayudarla pero no vio que la espada que utilizaba la princesa Luna al principio se movía con magia e iba directo hacia ella.

-¡Apártate estúpida!- Exclamó Chrysalis, y para sorpresa de todos sacó a Celestia del camino de la espada pero fue ella quien terminó por ser atravesada, al ver esto Celestia lanzó varios rayos de magia a la figura en el humo pero estos fueron regresados hacia ella, la impactaron de lleno y la lanzaron contra una roca que se hizo pedazos y se colapsó sobre ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida?- Pensó con horror Night Strike al ver la silueta tras el humo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Comentó Pinkie Pie y en eso un rayo le fue disparado.

-¡Pinkie Pie No!- Gritó Applejack sacando a la pony rosa del camino pero recibiendo ella el rayo concentrado de magia que le perforó el pecho, la pony naranja escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.

-Applejack… ¡NO!- Rainbow Dash perdió el control al ver la escena y se lanzó contra la silueta, entró en el humo pero no duró mucho ahí, en solo unos instantes una explosión ocurrió frente a ella y la dejó sin conocimiento en el suelo luego de estrellarse con fuerza levantando varias rocas.

-¡Dashie!- Gritó la pony rosa para luego recibir una explosión de frente y ser lanzada hacia atrás inconsciente.

-¡Ustedes dos, salgan de aquí!- Gritó Night Strike a Fluttershy y Rarity quienes corrieron para ponerse a salvo, sin embargo no lograron alejarse a tiempo un rayo más de magia cayó frente a ellas dejándolas fuera de combate.

-Maldición- Pensó Night Strike y se puso frente a la princesa de la amistad junto con Blue Knife, ambos dispuestos a protegerla a ella y al pequeño Silver Shine.

El humo se dispersó dejando ver la figura dañada de Royal Shine, era tan moribundo el estado en el que estaba pero a la vez seguía en pie su pura maldad, ira y magia negra la mantenía aferrada a la poca vida restante pero suficiente aún para poder matar a todos lo que se habían atrevido a desafiarlas.

-Nunca... nunca nadie me había hecho ver como una estúpida...- Mencionó la monarca del crepúsculo con voz sombría, sus solas palabras paralizaban a ambos ponys –Nunca nadie me había causado… tantos problemas… como lo han hecho ustedes hoy…- Volvió a decir ella mientras caminaba en sus tres patas restantes pues perdió la mitad de una de ellas después de tan poderoso ataque que recibió, su pelaje blanco estaba casi todo manchado por la sangre morada que salía de su cuerpo, varias de sus heridas eran profundas, la mitad de su rostro parecía estar quemada, un agujero en su pecho se mostraba dónde antes estaba el necro-cristal que le daba el control de los muertos pero seguía en pie, la energía del mismo cristal seguía en su cuerpo maltrecho y decadente por tal razón también sus tropas seguían bajo su control, era como si hubiera absorbido la energía misma de esa reliquia maldita en ella, lo cual la hacía más y más atemorizante cada vez, aun así se veía una pequeña oportunidad, en el mismo agujero de su pecho podía verse latir su corazón que brillaba de color morado por la energía que residía en ella pero al mismo tiempo atacarla directo era un suicidio aún en ese estado -Nunca... ¡no les perdonaré lo que me han hecho! JAMAS- Volvió a Gritar la monarca del crepúsculo causando un pequeño temblor por el lamento del crepúsculo y la energía que tenía se esparció fuera de su cuerpo.

Blue Knife en su estado de Wolf Pony volteó a ver a Pinkie en el suelo y se molestó demasiado al recordar lo que había pasado, lanzó un gran gruñido y se abalanzó contra la monarca sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Blue Knife No!- Gritó Night Strike al ver al Wolf-pony actuar de manera tan impulsiva pero Blue Knife ya estaba en camino hacia la monarca –Demonios…- Pensó el pegaso verde y también voló contra la monarca mientras cargaba su espada.

-Aún… ¿se atreven a desafiarme?- Dijo la monarca con gran frustración al ver a ambos ponys avanzar hacia ella; Blue Knife intentó morderla en el cuello pero Royal Shine lo tomó a él de su cuello antes de que llegara y lo estrelló contra Night Strike que planeaba atravesarle el corazón desde la espalda, ambos cayeron al suelo solo para recibir un gran rayo de magia por parte de la monarca que dejó a ambos fuerza de combate.

-Mal… maldición…- Comentó Night Strike tratando de levantarse pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy lastimado por la pelea.

-Pinkie… lo siento…- Alcanzó a decir Blue Knife al volver a su forma de pony normal y de desmayarse por completo, Twilight aprovechó ese pequeño momento para intentar huir del lugar llevándose a Silver Shine con ella.

-Ahora… ¿Dónde estaba?- Dijo la monarca para ver cómo Twilight intentaba escapar junto con Silver Shine, la princesa intentaba usar su magia mientras caminaba con mucha dificultad hacia el bosque pero era inútil, estaba muy herida y cansada para lograrlo.

-Debo salir de aquí… no dejaré que…- pensaba ella tratando de escapar pero en ese la monarca apareció frente a ella usando tele-transportación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó ella dando una sonrisa e intentó atacar a la princesa de la amistad, pero con sus fuerzas restantes Twilight lanzó un rayo de magia a la monarca que la tomó por sorpresa y le hirió más el ojo que ya tenía hecho un desastre por el ataque anterior –AAAAHHHGGG, ¡maldita sea! ¡De nuevo con el p**o ojo!- Gritó la monarca y con un rayo de su cuerno impactó a Twilight mandándola contra una roca, Twilight por suerte alcanzó a proteger a Silver Shine pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer, ya no tenía más fuerza.

-He… fallado…- Dijo Twilight al ver a la monarca acercarse a ellos dispuesta a matarlos ambos con la espada que portaba Night Strike.

-Una vez que acabe con ustedes… usaré sus cuerpos para mi ejército- Mencionó la monarca levantando la espada dispuesta a darles a ambos el golpe final.

-Silver Shine…- Pensó Twilight toando fuertemente a su hijo, pero antes de que la monarca golpeara un nuevo viento apareció de pronto dejando con la sorpresa a Royal Shine y a Twilight, fue entonces que ambas vieron un gran portal abrirse cerca de Ponyville.

Saliendo del portal varios ponys vestidos en armadura marcharon hacia las afueras del bosque a paso firme y veloz.

-Entonces, esta es Equestria- Dijo la princesa Diana viendo por fin la tierra de la que tanto había oído hablar.

-Ciertamente diferente al reino crepuscular- Mencionó Mía junto a Diana.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes princesa?- Preguntó el capitán Darío Moon a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Vayan a la batalla y ayuden, Yo iré a confrontar a mi madre- Respondió ella y con uso de un collar Shine ubicó a la monarca del crepúsculo y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia ese punto mientras las demás tropas iban rumbo a Ponyville.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que llegaran? ¿Quién más se atrevería a desafiarme?- Se preguntaba Royal Shine pero en eso recordó a Twilight junto con Silver Shine –La princesa, el bastardo- Volteó ella hacia Twilight quien se estaba arrastrando hacia el bosque –No, no volverán a escapar- Dijo la monarca del crepúsculo con gran rabia y lanzó su espada clavando el ala de Twilight en el suelo.

-GYAAAA- Gritó Twilight con mucho dolor, grito tan grande que hizo recuperar la conciencia al unicornio plateado.

-¿Ma… má…?- Dijo el unicornio algo confundido y tratando de acomodar su vista, cuando la recuperó pudo ver el horror a su alrededor, las princesas muy lastimadas, sus tías aún más lastimadas y los dos ponys frente a él, pero lo que le causó más impacto, su madre, su madre frente a él sangrante y atravesada de esa ala con la espada, en dirección hacia ellos, la monarca del crepúsculo, en ese estado maltrecho, ahora si parecía un verdadero monstruo a sus ojos, por momentos tuvo miedo, pero, al ver como su madre perdía la conciencia frente a sus ojos, ese sentimiento de miedo se transformó en pura cólera e ira ya que recordó todo lo que ella le había hecho no solo a Twilight, sino también lo que le dijeron de su verdadera madre y de su padre.

-Morirás… hijo de mi media hermana… y luego… enviaré a todas estás malditas pe***s contigo… hijo de p**a- Mencionó con Cólera la monarca del crepúsculo hacia Silver Shine.

-Ya… basta…- Se escuchó la voz casi nula de Silver Shine –Ya… deja… ya deja de…- Decía el unicornio plateado dándose la vuelta y teniendo su cabeza agachada con lágrimas de rabia saliendo de sus ojos hasta que -¡YA DEJA DE LASTIMAR A MI FAMILIA!- Gritó Silver con todas sus fuerzas y de nueva cuenta un aura roja lo rodeó, rayos del mismo color salieron de su cuerpo y sus ojos se cegaron por la furia que sentía.

-¡¿Qué clase demonio es este pony?! Ese poder… es colosal… es… maldita sea… es mayor al mío…- Pensó Royal Shine estando muy preocupada y a la vez asustada por el poder escondido que poseía Silver Shine cuando se enojaba.

-¡NO VUELVAS A LASTIMAR A MI MAMÁ!- Gritó de nuevo Silver Shine con la poca conciencia que aún tenía en su mente y enfocó toda su furia en Royal Shine en un único rayo con todo su poder.

-Oh mie**a- Dijo Royal Shine y también lanzó un rayo de magia apresurado; ambos poderes chocaron en una confrontación, Royal Shine estaba sorprendida de que el unicornio la estuviese superando.

-GAAAAAAA- Con un grito Colosal Silver Shine aumentó la fuerza de su ataque e hizo ceder al ataque de Royal Shine quien solo se cubrió con un escudo de magia ante tal poderoso ataque, pero solo pudo contenerlo por un momento y recibió el resto del ataque de Silver Shine, quien por lo exhausto que estaba cayó al suelo mientras frente a él y después de despejarse el humo de la explosión del ataque apareció una ya moribunda Royal Shine, su pelaje todo ensangrentado, su crin y cola casi quemadas y en sus últimas fuerzas.

-Humillada… por unos ponys inferiores… y un bastardo… ¿Cómo?... Yo tengo el poder de una diosa… Yo debo ser… Yo debo ser… superior…- Decía ella mientras caminaba ya con sus últimas fuerzas en dirección a Silver Shine –Si voy a morir… te llevaré conmigo…- Dijo la monarca apuntando un último rayo de magia y aura Shine a Silver Shine.

-No- Se escuchó de pronto una voz tras ella y volteó solo para ver a su hija apuntándole con un arco y flecha.

-Di… Diana…- Dijo ella con mucha sorpresa de ver a la princesa ahí.

-Madre… es tu última oportunidad… déjalo en paz… o Yo… te mataré…- Mencionó la princesa del crepúsculo tensando su arco.

El momento final ha llegado, la confrontación final ha llegado a su punto más crítico, esto está a punto de tener su final, ¿Cuál será el desenlace de esta historia?

 **A SER CONCLUIDO EN EL CAPÍTULO 30…** ** _"EL ÚLTIMO HIJO DEL CREPÚSCULO" CAPÍTULO FINAL "DONDE MI FUTURO BRILLA"_**

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí con ustedes su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note, como han podido leer, este fue un largo, muy largo capítulo, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora tanto de UHC como de cualquiera de mis otros fics, y el capítulo final está por ser escrito, ha sido un largo camino desde el primer capítulo publicado el 5 de Junio de 2015, un pequeño proyecto que no pintaba para más de 10 capítulos se ha convertido ahora en el favorito de mucho, nunca esperé que este fic tuviera tan buena aceptación, de verdad se los agradezco porque ustedes han hecho esto posible, son ustedes quienes me motivaron a escribir más capítulos sobre este fic, dándole así vida a nuevos personajes y más desarrollo de los mismo al igual que escenas y situaciones, haciendo este fic tanto mío como suyo, por todo su apoyo les agradezco y espero seguir teniéndolo ya que ustedes hacen posible esta historia.

Pasando a otros asuntos, la fecha del capítulo final ha sido ya establecida, a menos que surja una situación y diga otra cosa, la fecha del capítulo final será en el segundo aniversario de la historia 5 DE JUNIO DE 2017, aproximadamente dentro de un mes.

Segundo aviso, un par de días después de que haya terminado se publicará el especial de preguntas y respuestas como capítulo extra del fic, si tiene sus preguntas póngalas en los reviews y con gusto las contestaré, sin dar spoiler mayores.

Tercero, La solicitud para ingresar a la secuela del fic también será publicada pronto, fecha aún por definir, y puede que haya más lugares disponibles de los que se planeaban al principio, si deseas participar en la secuela de esta historia solo tienes que estas atento(a) a futuras noticias.

Cuarto, como agradecimiento les traigo aquí también dos sinopsis más sobre los capítulos extras y de paso avisarles que estamos a solo 10 reviews de la meta de los 185 reviews, gracias por su gran apoyo.

 **3.- "El inicio de la familia":** ** _Días de pena y recuerdos dolorosos inundan cada noche de Night Strike, teniendo muy preocupada a su esposa Trixie, todo lo que hizo y la pena que causo está acabando con él por dentro, su mente no lo podrá soportar mucho más, pero una pequeña criatura está por llegar y darle nuevo sentido a su vida._**

 **7.- "El primer baile de Star Night":** ** _La gala del galope está aquí de nueva cuenta, está vez es muy especial para cierta princesita, por fin tendrá su primer baile formal con el pony de sus sueños, Star Night se prepara para de igual manera confesar sus sentimientos a cierto unicornio pero, ciertas invitadas no están muy contentas con esto ¿arruinará esto los planes de la hija de la princesa de la noche?_**

Con esto yo me despido por el momento, esperándolos en el próximo capítulo y como siempre les digo IMAGINATION! Hasta pronto.


	30. C30 Donde mi futuro brillará

Hola a todos, Big Silver Note, bueno, qué más puedo decir, aquí estamos, llegamos al final, el último capítulo final, de verdad no lo puedo creer, el camino ha sido largo a través de estos dos años, dos años escribiendo este fic, nunca creí que llegaría a tanto, como he mencionado antes, este fic comenzó como un mini-proyecto que saque de mi cabeza un día, algo que planeaba fuese corto pero a la vez interesante, no pensé que lo que fue parte de una lluvia de ideas se convirtiera en el fic más popular que tengo, pero yo no hice esto posible, fueron ustedes, con su apoyo, su seguimiento, les agradezco de verdad con su ayuda fui más allá de los límites que tenía para este fic, superamos juntos las expectativas, de verdad muchas gracias a todos, sin ustedes varios de los personajes queridos y odiados de la historia no existirían, este fic es tanto mío como de ustedes, yo lo escribí pero ustedes lo hicieron grande, se los agradezco de todo corazón de verdad lo hago, bueno ya ahora no me queda otra cosa más que decir que, disfruten el capítulo, el capítulo final de este fic, espero sea de su agrado, de verdad muchas gracias a todos.

Soy Big Silver Note que les dice como siempre IMAGINATION!

 ** _"_** ** _EL ÚLTIMO HIJO DEL CREPÚSCULO"_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 30_**

 **** ** _FINAL_**

 ** _"_** ** _DONDE MI FUTURO BRILLARÁ"_**

Fuego, humo y destrucción por todas partes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista el humo negro cubría la luz solar y en el suelo varios cuerpos tanto de ponys de Equestria como del ejército de Royal Shine, varios de ellos se levantaban al poco tiempo aun con heridas sangrantes y ojos de color morado; Ponyville estaba casi destruido, muchas casas se encontraban en llamas o reducidas a escombros, el castillo de la amistad con humo saliendo por sus ventanas, la granja de los Apple derribada y su campo de manzanas o gran parte de él incendiado y el sonido que salía del lugar eran solo de gritos de guerra, horribles quejidos, choques de espada y huesos rotos.

-¡Tenemos que contenerlos!- Gritó cierto pegaso amarillo, Flash Sentry, mientras con su espada cortaba en dos el cuerpo de uno de los muertos vivientes del ejército de Royal Shine.

-No podemos hacerlo…- Mencionó exhausto otro guardia mientras con una lanza detenía a otro de los muertos que trataba de seguir avanzando –Son demasiados y entre más perdemos… más aumenta el número de ellos…- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que su enemigo ya estaba sobre él y le alcanzó a morder el cuello.

-¡NO!- Habló con fuerza Flash y cortó el cuello de ese pony muerto pero seguía mordiendo al otro guardia, Flash tomó la lanza y le atravesó el cráneo al revivido lo cual causó que muriera de una vez por todas –No… Demonios…- Decía él mientras veía a su compañero desangrarse.

-No… no dejes que me convierta… en uno… de ellos… por favor…- Suplicó el guardia real y ante su petición Flash tomó la lanza y le atravesó el corazón y luego su cabeza, habían descubierto esos puntos débiles para que no revivieran como parte del ejército de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Malditos… ¡MALDITOS SEAN!- Gritó Flash Sentry y tomó dos espadas para luego lanzarse hacia un grupo de los no muertos y darles pelea, en ellos había tanto crepusculares revividos como Equestres –Twilight… rápido… no sé cuánto más resistiremos- Pensó el pegaso mirando hacia una parte del bosque Everfree dónde hace poco una gran luz había iluminado todo el lugar, estaba también muy preocupado pues el número de ponys de Equestria bajaba cada vez más y ya estaban en mucha desventaja ante el enemigo.

-Señor Flash… ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Exhausto uno de los ponys Equestres.

-Sigan peleando… sigan peleando hasta el final- Respondió Flash y las tropas de Equestria que seguían en pie cargaron de nueva cuenta contra el ejército de los no muertos.

-No podemos…- Comentó uno de los guardias junto a él jadeando para respirar, las tropas de Royal Shine seguían avanzando y aumentando en número, dejando a los Equestres con nada más que retroceder y ceder territorio para poder tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-Estamos demasiado exhaustos…- Dijo otro guardia apoyándose en su lanza para poder sostenerse en pie, la batalla había sido larga y muy dura y ellos ya estaban en las últimas fuerzas, no había mucho que pudieran hacer ahora, solo esperar que un milagro los salvara… y un milagro es lo que recibieron.

Un cuerno sonó, sonó de pronto a las orillas del bosque Everfree, esto llamó la atención tanto de los ponys Equestres como de los no muertos que detuvieron sus peleas para observar de dónde provenía ese sonido; el cuerno se volvió a escuchar una vez más y de las orillas del bosque emergió un gran ejército de ponys vestidos en armaduras crepusculares y algunas ropas case de campesinos, espadas forjadas, lanzas y hachas estaban entre las armas, lo mismo que arcos y flechas, del otro lado estaban también armas rudimentarias e improvisadas, palos de madera con cuchillos pegados en uno de los extremos, hachas para cortar leña, guadañas de campesinos, rastrillos y tridentes, pero de igual manera era un gran número de ponys que habían llegado, todos con ojos de color amarillo y una actitud de batalla, entre ellos emergieron quienes dirigían a tal ejército de apoyo, Darío Moon y junto a él la pegaso blanca Mía.

-Parece que necesitan ayuda- Comentó Darío Moon al ver al ejército de Royal Shine estar superando a los Equestres.

-Y nosotros vamos a ayudar- Dijo Mía para luego voltear la cabeza hacia un lado -¿Verdad?- Preguntó ahora a alguien que se acercaba hacia ella.

-Por supuesto mi querida doncella, lo que sea por ti- Quien respondió fue el príncipe de nieve, había aceptado ayudar no por Equestria o por el reino crepuscular, sino por la doncella de la que estaba enamorado – ¡Pueblo de la nación del frío!- Gritó él y del bosque emergieron aún más tropas del reino de la nación del frío que aumentaron el número de apoyo.

-¡Por nuestro futuro rey y por su hogar!- Gritó Darío Moon en un sonar de guerra que todas las tropas corearon a gran voz -¡A LA CARGA!- Gritó de nuevo el pony y los ejércitos avanzaron a gran velocidad hacia la batalla.

-Pueblo de la nación del frío, avancen, que esos monstruos vayan al infierno- Dijo el príncipe de nieva para lanzarse primero a la batalla formando una espada de hielo frente a él para luego ser seguido por sus tropas que iban a la batalla.

-¿Están con nosotros?- Preguntó uno de los guardias al ver a ese otro ejército pero su respuesta llegó al momento de que los apoyos recién llegados cargaban contra el ejército de los no muertos.

-Completamente- Dijo Flash con una sonrisa y se volvió a armar de valor y confianza –Tropas de Equestria, hoy la muerte misma nos está enfrentando demostrémosle la fuerza que tenemos para vivir ¡Por Equestria!- Gritó Flash y su discurso corto animó de nuevo a las tropas Equestres que recobraron sus fuerzas e inclusive los Changelings se animaron a pelear de nuevo contra el enemigo que ahora se encontraba Franqueado por ambos ejércitos.

La batalla inició de nuevo con más ferocidad que antes, el ejército de Royal Shine lanzó un gran rugido de ira al ver a tantas tropas y empezaron a acercarse a ellos, aunque ellos eran más fuertes por la magia que los poseía; el valor, el espíritu y el coraje de los ponys que peleaban contra ellos era aún mayor, su avance no se frenaba y hacían que cada golpe contara, derribando así a tantas tropas de Royal Shine como podían, por fin la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Equestria, en medio de toda la batalla Flash se encontró de nuevo con la pegaso blanca que todo el grupo conoció en el reino crepuscular.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo ¿Mía, verdad?- Comentó Flash mientras cortaba la cabeza de un pony muerto y luego partía el cráneo en dos con la misma espada.

-Sí, sentimos la tardanza- Respondió ella mientras tomaba a dos de las tropas de Royal Shine y les estrellaba los cráneos volviéndolos polvo.

-Mejor tarde que nunca, gracias- Respondió Flash esquivando el ataque de un enemigo para dejar que Mía lo pulverizara de un golpe de su casco.

-Agradézcanos cuando esto termine, ahora si me disculpa, tengo algo que hacer- Respondió la pegaso y voló muy alto a una sección donde solo había enemigos, se dejó caer con mucha fuerza y creo una gran onda expansiva en el suelo que mando a volar a varias tropas enemigas para luego tomar dos piedras como guantes –Esto es por Colen- Mencionó ella con furia y empezó a golpear de manera salvaje a todo enemigo que se ponía frente a ella aplastándolo al instante.

-Gran ventisca filosa- Dijo el príncipe de nieve al verse rodeado de varios enemigos y haciendo uso de su control del hielo creo varios picos helados que fueron lanzados en diversas direcciones atravesando a las tropas de los no muertos, mientras sus tropas acababan con aquellos que no habían sido atravesados en la cabeza ni en su corazón.

A su nueva orden los ponys de la nación del frío formaron dos líneas, la primera alzó sus escudos protegiendo a la segunda que sacaba sus lanzas por encima de los escudos y avanzaban como uno contra los enemigos.

Los ponys crepusculares y los rebeldes mientras tanto formaban un círculo, eran rodeados pero con gran coordinación atacaban a cualquiera que se acercara, si uno de ellos no lograba acabar con su enemigo, el que estaba a un lado de él le daba el golpe final.

En otro lado Mía, se encontraba destrozando a varios ponys con el uso de su fuerza bruta, tomó vuelo y se lanzó en embestida contra varios de los no muertos, impactándolos con gran ferocidad y a una gran velocidad, aquellos que eran golpeados por los impactos de la pegaso blanca terminaban destrozados, era como una viva bala de cañón que pulverizaba todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, aterrizó de nueva cuenta y siguió golpeando a los ponys esqueletos, principalmente en la cabeza, cuando se vio rodeada de nuevo tomó a uno de ellos del casco y yo hizo dar vueltas para seguir destruyendo a más de esos ponys.

-¿Quién sigue?- Dijo ella confianza sin notar que por la espalda se le abalanzaban tres esqueletos, ella giró a tiempo pero no pudo reaccionar, sin embargo antes de que la llegaran a tocar, los tres esqueletos se congelaron en el lugar, cuando Mía buscó al responsable de esto vio al príncipe de nieve quien además se puso entre ella y algunos más esqueletos que venían.

-No permitiré que te hagan daño, juro que te protegeré de todo hermosa doncella- Mencionó el príncipe de nieve lo cual causó que Mía se sonrojara un poco –Demonios de la muerte, tendrán que pasar sobre mí si es que quieren acercarse a ella- Dijo el príncipe de nueve lanzándose contra los ponys que seguían atacando, pero el príncipe demostró una gran maestría en el manejo de las espadas acabando con todos en un instante, lo hacía con gracia para poder impresionar a la pegaso que lo observaba entre confundida e impresionaba por las habilidades del príncipe.

-Cuidado- Comentó Mía y se lanzó sobre un esqueleto que intentaba morder al príncipe de nieve, lo hizo dar vueltas y con un gran golpe de su casco destrozó el cráneo del esqueleto, esa ferocidad impresionó al príncipe de nieve que quedaba cada vez más impresionado con Mía y dio una sonrisa.

-Pelea a mi lado doncella- Le dijo el príncipe de nieve a Mía quien solo lo miró y asintió con el rostro y tomó el casco del príncipe para luego ambos lanzarse a la batalla de nueva cuenta en contra del enemigo.

 ** _CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

-Todos detrás de mí- Decía Spike mientras lanzaba algunas llamas hacia el frente de dónde venían algunos esqueletos persiguiendo a los heridos y él hacía lo posible por detenerlos aunque las llamas no evitaran el avance de las tropas de Royal Shine –Okey, aquí voy- Dijo Spike tomando mucho aire y soltando una gran llamarada contra los esqueletos, una de las más fuertes que haya hecho en su vida.

Terminó cansado y jadeando, sonrió al ver que había logrado calcinar a varios esqueletos y ver como estos se volvían polvo le dio gran satisfacción sin embargo más quejidos se escucharon y detrás de ese polvo se vieron caminar más esqueletos poseídos.

-Oh demonios…- Dijo Spike al ver a esas tropas acercarse a él, vio a los heridos tras de él y volvió a levantarse para hacerles frente –Muy bien… ¿quién sigue?- Mencionó el dragón dando otro suspiro, pero antes de que lanzara otra ráfaga de fuego varis tropas de Equestria, pegasos, entraron por la ventana y dieron apoyo desde el aire mientras unicornios aparecían por la retaguardia de los no muertos y atacaban con sus rayos de magia al enemigo.

-¿Están bien todos Spike?- Le preguntó Flash al dragón quien protegía a los heridos y también entre ellos a la hija de la princesa Luna.

-Sí, lo estamos, gracias a Spike- Dijo la pequeña Star Night dándole un abrazo al dragón.

-Llévenlos a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargamos del resto, los refuerzos han llegado y ahora tenemos una oportunidad de ganar esta batalla- Comentó Flash Sentry tomando su espada mientras Spike asentía y sacaba a los heridos del lugar mientras las tropas les cubrían las espaldas.

Por fin la batalla se equilibraba para los Equestres e incluso empezaban a tomar ventaja del enemigo, a pesar de que varios ponys seguían cayendo, más por causa del cansancio, ya no eran la misma cantidad que antes y seguían derrotando más y más de las tropas de Royal Shine, pero todos sabían que tenían que seguir con el esfuerzo hasta el final, ya que nada de esto terminaría hasta que la reina del crepúsculo fuera derrotada.

 ** _BOSQUE EVERFREE_**

La tensión estaba en el aire, Diana mantenía su arco apuntando directo a su madre con la amenaza de matarla si no se alejaba del Silver Shine, la monarca mantenía su mirada fija en su hija, movió su casco hacia Silver Shine y en eso Diana tensó aún más su arco listo con toda la fuerza para disparar contra su propia madre.

-De verdad… te lo advierto madre… aléjate de él o voy a matarte aquí mismo- Dijo Diana con mucha decisión mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Royal Shine.

-¿Oh de verdad?- Comentó Royal Shine de pronto y dio un par de carcajadas –Adelante, hazlo, de verdad quisiera ver eso Diana, ¿Qué esperas? Mátame, mata a tu madre o Yo voy a matar a este pequeño- Mencionó Royal Shine mirando a Diana quien empezaba a temblar un poco de su casco.

-No… no me obligues madre…- Dijo Diana con una voz algo nerviosa y Royal Shine notó esto en su tono de voz, dando de nuevo una sonrisa y volvió a acercarse a Silver Shine con amenaza –No, ¡Déjalo!- Gritó ella y dejó ir la flecha que pasó frente a al monarca del crepúsculo quien algo molesta volteó a ver a su hija.

-Fallaste- Dijo la monarca con risa burlona –No, me equivoqué, claro que no fallaste, lo que pasa es que no pudiste hacerlo, no tienes el valor, no puedes hacerlo, eres débil, me arrepiento de haber trabajado tanto por ti, un desperdicio de mi tiempo, de haber sabido que terminarías siendo una pe**a cobarde, te habría ahogado de igual modo, al igual que a tus hermanos antes que a ti, no tienes madera para gobernar, te falta ambición, te falta ser fuerte, te falta ser más como yo…- Mencionó Royal Shine con una voz de locura pero cada palabra que salía de su boca tenía como objetivo quebrar el espíritu de Diana quien solo empezó a sollozar, bajó su arco y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas a lo cual Royal Shine dio un sonrisa y volteó de nuevo hacia Silver Shine.

-¿Más como tú?...- Se escuchó la voz de Diana llamando a su vez la atención de su madre quien de nueva cuenta la observó unos momentos -¿Cómo ser más como tú? ¿Arrogante? ¿Cruel? ¿Sin corazón? ¿Inmisericorde? Dime si falta algo, Tú Royal Shine, te glorías de las maldades que has hecho, eres una asesina, un monstruo sin corazón, una mala madre, ¿no lo ves? Todo el reino te odia, este mundo estuvo dispuesto a hacer la guerra contra ti, tu propio reino te ha hecho a un lado, no tienes nada y ahora mírate, mírate hasta dónde te ha llevado tu maldad, tu obsesión por un maldito trono, uno que nunca te perteneció, que usurpaste por tu maldad, y ahora que vas a morir debes saber que en el torno ya no se sentará nadie de tu linaje, nadie de tu sangre estará ahí, porque aquel unicornio plateado que intentas asesinar, ese será quien se sentará en el torno del crepúsculo algún día y para que lo sepas, el reino crepuscular accedió a pelear contra ti cuando supieron que había un verdadero heredero al trono, el hijo de tu media hermana, la princesa Radiant Shine, Silver Shine, el legítimo heredero al trono, a quien yo reconozco como mi Rey y como mi familia- Respondió Diana a su madre, estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Royal Shine, en su vida le habían hablado de esa manera, se notaba como el casco de Royal Shine estaba en el suelo presionando con mucha ira y furia contra su propia hija.

-Corrijo, tú eres el fracaso más grande de mi vida, un fracaso que… ¡Puedo arreglar!- Dijo Royal Shine y con sorpresa atacó a Diana logrando dañar su hombro con un rayo de magia y la derribó al suelo –Irás primero al otro mundo y enviaré a tu "familia" contigo- Mencionó la monarca del crepúsculo pero en ese momento su magia dejó de obedecerla, intentó de nuevo pero de nada sirvió.

-El pequeño te atacó enojado ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Diana a su madre quien retrocedió al ver que Diana se levantaba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó ahora la monarca del crepúsculo.

-No puedes usar tu magia, lo mismo me pasó cuando recibí esa descarga de poder por parte de él, este es su verdadero poder Royal Shine, puede nulificar cualquier tipo de magia, incluyendo la de los Shine- Respondió Diana sobándose el hombro.

-Entonces… solo tengo que matarlo yo misma- Dijo ella para luego dar un salto hacia Silver Shine, Diana al verla se apresuró a lanzar una flecha pero para su desgracia, falló mientras Royal empezaba a ahorcar a Silver Shine al tiempo que lo usaba de escudo para que Diana no la atacara –Aquí termina todo hijo de mi media…. ¡AGH!- Royal Shine de nueva cuenta fue atacada por la espalda con un rayo de magia, esta vez había sido Chrysalis quien se levantó del suelo aún con la espada enterrada en su pecho y sufriendo bastante.

-Eso… fue por… todo…- Mencionó la reina de los Changelings para luego toser mucha sangre y desmayarse entrando en Shock.

-Hija de p**a- Dijo Royal Shine agonizando y fue en ese momento que Diana la impactó con un rayo de magia; Royal soltó a Silver Shine y fue lanzada hacia atrás, la princesa entonces tomó el arco del destino, arma de los Shine, y la apunto hacia el cielo dejando ir una flecha al aire y luego miró a su madre.

-Lo siento madre…- Comentó ella y cerró los ojos volteando a la vez la cabeza para no observar la siguiente escena.

-¿De qué habla…?- Royal en ese momento volteó hacia el cielo y vio como una tormenta de flechas se acercaba a ella, la única flecha lanzada hacia ella se había dividido en varias más que caerían como lluvia sobre ella, intentó tele-transportarse, pero su magia no respondía, no pudo moverse por lo exhausta que estaba y su aura Shine no le serviría contra esas armas forjadas por su propio clan –Chica lista…- Pensó Royal Shine y dio un vistazo de nuevo para luego cerrar sus ojos y recibir de lleno la lluvia de flechas que, en su mayoría, cayeron en sus alas y espalda, un par en sus cascos y varias en el cuello, pero aun así seguía en pie, sin embargo sus ojos perdieron el brillo morado en su totalidad dejando ver de nueva cuenta el color dorado en ellos.

-Lo siento madre… lo siento…- Decía Diana Sollozante al tiempo que los demás en el campo de batalla despertaban, pero alguien más vio la oportunidad perfecta de terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

-Te dije… que no me matarías…- Mencionó Royal Shine pero en eso sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

La monarca del crepúsculo se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo lo primero que sintió fue algo filoso atravesando su pecho a través del hueco que ya tenía y en lo que quedaba de su corazón, dio un grito ahogado y volteó su mirada para ver a quien le había atravesado; Night Strike, el pegaso verde se había levantado y logró recuperar la espada de su hermano con la cual atravesó a la monarca, el filo dela espada entraba por el pecho de Royal Shine y salía por la unión de sus alas en la espalda, al verlo Royal Shine dejó de respirar mientras su poca vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Mataste a cientos de inocentes…- Le dijo Night Strike a la monarca con voz seria y algo lúgubre –No volverás a matar a nadie aquí… nunca más- Agregó el pegaso verde y sacó la espada del pecho de la monarca con fuerza después de atravesarle por completo el corazón.

Royal Shine abrió sus ojos al sentir el sable salir de su cuerpo mientras su sangre se escurría fuera de la herida, volteó a ver a su hija y luego a todo el grupo de ponys que la miraban con algo de miedo pero a la vez asombrados de su resistencia, sus ojos empezaron a perder el brillo poco a poco, cayó de rodillas mientras escupía sangre y al final cayó al suelo, por fin vencida y en las garras de la muerte, aun y con todo eso usó sus últimos alientos para hablarle a su hija.

-Yo… solo quería… darte el reino… darte… lo… que querías- Dijo ella agonizante mientras todo el mundo la observaba y Diana se acercó a ella para tomar su casco.

-Yo no quería el reino… o riquezas… o cualquiera de las cosas que tú dices, Yo lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba en verdad era… que me amaras por quien soy, tu hija, lo único que yo quería era tener una madre…- Respondió Diana con ojos envueltos en lágrimas y a apretó el casco de Royal Shine casi echándose a llorar.

-Familia…- Dijo Royal Shine y volteó a ver a Twilight aun con sus heridas pero abrazando a Silver Shine con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que el unicornio plateado despertaba de su desmayo y volvía en sí, por momento su mirada se fijó en ellos y la de Silver se fijó sobre ella, Royal pudo ver en el pequeño a su hermana, al capitán Shadow Night, su padre, su abuelo, sus dos hijos que había asesinado antes y por su mente pasaron todos los hechos que había realizado en su locura, su obsesión y demencia, después de ver todo ese sufrimiento causado derramó una lágrima mezclada con sangre y con su casco tocó la mejilla de diana –Diana… mi hija…- Mencionó casi inaudible Royal Shine y por primera vez en su vida dio una sonrisa sincera hacia alguien más.

-Madre…- Respondió Diana al sentir de Royal Shine por primera vez un verdadero afecto maternal.

-Te… extrañaré… mi hija… te amo- Le dijo la monarca del crepúsculo para luego exhalar su último aliento, recostar su cabeza contra el suelo y cerrar sus ojos, Royal Shine, había muerto.

-Madre… madre… madre despierta… madre… ¡Madre!- Gritó la princesa del crepúsculo y no pudo contenerse más, soltó su gran llanto sobre el cuerpo de su madre inundando su cuerpo con lágrimas de dolor, porque, aun después de todo, Royal Shine era su madre.

-Se terminó… finalmente… se terminó- Dijo la princesa Luna que ayudaba a Celestia a levantarse después de salir de los escombros.

-Mamá… ¿ya se terminó?- Se escuchó la voz de Silver Shine.

-Si Silver, todo acabó- Respondió Twilight aun abrazándolo a pesar de sus heridas.

-La maldad de la monarca ha terminado por fin- Dijo Blue Knife exhausto.

-¡Blue!- Gritó Pinkie Pie y se lanzó sobre el pony azul quien la recibió un abrazo –Fuiste muy valiente Blue Knife- Dijo la pony dándole un beso en la mejilla al pony azul.

-Tú también, todas ustedes lo fueron- Respondió el pony azul mientras veían como los demás ayudaban a levantarse y atender las heridas.

-Applejack dime qué estás bien- Comentó Rainbow Dash asustada por la pony naranja tenía un agujero en su pecho que seguía derramando sangre.

-Tengo un agujero en mi pecho, no puedo decir que estoy bien, pero al menos no estoy muerta- Respondió ella con algo de esfuerzo y mucho dolor en su pecho, intentó levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió por lo que la dejaron recostada un momento.

-Fluttershy ¿estás bien? Tu bebé, debemos revisar a tu bebé- Comentó Discord cargando a la pegaso amarilla.

-Descuida Discord, estoy bien y el bebé igual siente- Mencionó ella y Discord puso su oído en el vientre de Fluttershy para poder escuchar un pequeño latido.

-Gracias a Celestia- Dijo con alivio Discord.

-No sabía que yo era una expresión- Respondió ella dando una ligera sonrisa.

-Oigan, tenemos un problema aquí- Se escuchó decir a Cadence quien estaba frente a Chrysalis junto con Rarity que la observaban agonizar también.

-Oh no, Chrysalis- Dijeron todos al ver la reina de los Changelings en esas condiciones.

-¿Va a estar bien?- Preguntó algo esperanzada Pinkie Pie.

-Tengo… una maldita espada cerca de lo que quedaba de mi corazón…- Respondió ella algo enojada por la afirmación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia pues había sido por eso que la reina de los Changelings se encontraba en esas condiciones.

-No seas estúpida… no te salvé… mi cuerpo reaccionó solo…- Respondió ella escupiendo un poco de sangre y respirando de manera agitada.

-Discord Ayúdala- Mencionó Fluttershy pero él solo dio un suspiro.

-No puedo, la batalla me ha dejado muy débil, no puedo ni siquiera volar, además me expuse mucho tiempo a esa energía me ha dejado sin poderes por no sé cuánto tiempo- Respondió el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía quien intentó hacer un poco de su magia pero solo salió humo rosa de sus manos.

-Es igual… ya he aceptado mi destino… solo hay una cosa que quiero decir… pero solo a Celestia- Mencionó ella y aunque algo extrañados los demás retrocedieron para dares espacio solo Celestia se quedó y Chrysalis le susurró algo al oído, algo que la sorprendió de manera increíble y casi cae al suelo de la impresión; una vez más ella le pidió a Celestia que se acercara de nuevo contándole otra historia más que dejó a Celestia aún más sorprendida, Chrysalis habló nuevamente y Celestia solo dio un suspiro y asintió, ante la mirada de todos presentes la reina de los Changelings falleció en el lugar, Celestia cerró sus ojos y por fin le retiró la espada del pecho de Chrysalis, de haberlo hecho antes habría adelantado la muerte de la reina de los Changelings.

-Princesa Diana- Se oyeron las voces de Night Strike y Blue Knife acercándose a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-No nos dejó otra opción…- Mencionó ella con algo de pesar sobre el cuerpo de su madre y derramó una última lágrima sobre ella.

-Oigan aquí están- Se escucharon más voces salir del bosque para luego dar paso al ejército Equestre y del reino crepuscular que habían sobrevivido a la batalla contra los no muertos.

-¡Twilight!- Se escuchó una voz saliendo del bosque Everfree, era Flash que llegaba al igual que los demás y se dirigió hacia Twilight y Silver Shine mientras los demás ayudaban a las princesas y otros que participaron en la pelea contra la monarca.

-¡Flash! Me da alegría que estés bien- Respondió Twilight abrazando al pegaso amarillo.

-Oh por… tu ala, tu casco- Dijo Flash preocupado por el estado de la princesa de la amistad.

-Sanaré, descuida, Silver necesita más atención por el momento- Respondió ella y puso su casco en el suelo, se alarmó al no ver a Silver Shine ahí pero al buscarlo vio que se encontraba junto a Diana y el cuerpo de Royal Shine.

-¿Es esa la reina?- Preguntó Mía y también se acercó con Diana, todos estaban a punto de corear un gran grito de vitoria sobre sus enemigos como lo hicieron en Ponyville cuando los ejércitos fueron vencidos, pero Darío Moon evitó que dieran la ovación y respetaran a la princesa Diana que estaba ahí aun viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en el suelo.

-Diana… lo siento- Comentó Mía dándole sus condolencias a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Está bien… No había otra alternativa…- Respondió Diana con un suspiro y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, volteó y vio a Silver acercándose a ellos –Hola amiguito- Saludó la princesa del crepúsculo a su primo.

-Hola- Respondió Silver Shine y observó el cuerpo de Royal Shine -¿Tú la querías Diana?- Le preguntó el unicornio plateado a la princesa Diana.

-Bueno, ella era mi madre, fuera como fuera, lo era, así que, sí, la quería- Respondió Diana con un tono algo apagado.

-Habrá que sepultarla entonces- Mencionó Mía algo inconforme con eso ya que como muchos, querían quemar el cuerpo de la monarca ahí mismo.

-Ella es hija de Reyes y monarca del crepúsculo, debe ser sepultada en la tierra de nuestros antepasados- Respondió la princesa Diana, sabiendo que su madre no merecía eso por haber profanado el lugar de descanso de los demás.

-Antes de eso, Changelings, escuchen mi voz- Habló la princesa Celestia y los Changelings se reunieron frente a Celestia algo intrigados de no ver por ahí a su Reina –Es con gran pesar que debo informarles de una trágica noticia para su reino, su Reina, ha fallecido, cayó en batalla por protegernos a todos, ustedes también, pudo haber sido cruel en el pasado pero ha demostrado que toda criatura tiene el potencial de cambiar y hacer lo correcto, aunque sea por una sola vez, su último decreto ha sido que ustedes sean libres de su reinado, vayan, por orden de su reina, disfruten de su libertad, sus acciones contra Equestria han sido perdonadas, tras haber defendido el reino son acreedores al perdón, pueden irse, en paz- Comentó Celestia y en eso los Changelings tomaron el cuerpo de su reina y se lo llevaron lejos alejándose a las tierras desoladas de Equestria, Celestia por su parte llamó a un par de pegasos a los cuales dio instrucciones, quedaron un poco confundidos pero hicieron caso a la princesa del sol.

-¿Qué les pediste hermana?- Le preguntó la princesa de la noche a Celestia.

-Es algo que te comentaré después hermana- Respondió la monarca del sol dejando a Luna un poco intrigada y preocupada.

-Quiero saber, ¿Cómo fue que derrotaron al ejército invasor?- Preguntó la Princesa Cadence a las tropas de Equestria.

-Nosotros no lo hicimos- Respondió Flash Sentry acercándose junto con Twilight.

-Explícate- Pidió Night Strike algo confundido.

-Estábamos en medio de la batalla, haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo, parecía que no terminaría pero, de repente, las tropas enemigas perdieron el brillo en sus ojos y cayeron al suelo, como cualquier otro muerto- Respondió el pegaso amarillo y todos pensaron sobre eso un momento.

-El cristal, el cristal los poseía, pero ella absorbió esa magia, Night Strike, tú terminaste con ella, creo que cuando murió, también sus tropas se quedaron sin poder- Explicó Blue Knife lo cual pareció razonable a todos, quienes de hecho felicitaron a Night Strike por haber sido quien dio el golpe final.

-Princesa Cadence- Habló uno de los guardias reales y llamó la atención de la princesa del amor, para sorpresa de todos, esos guardias reales traían envuelto ya en sábanas un cuerpo de los que había en la batalla, si le hablaban a ella era por una sola razón, ese cuerpo era el de alguien que había sido especial para todos.

-Ahí esta… ¿acaso es?- Preguntó ella con algo de miedo al igual que Twilight.

-El capitán- Respondieron los guardias reales dejando el cuerpo de Shining Armor envuelto en el suelo del lugar.

Tanto Cadence y Twilight se acercaron ahí y sin destapar el cuerpo, aunque quisieron hacerlo para verlo, lloraron amargamente sobre este, recuperarlo solo para perderlo de nuevo, las amigas de Twilight y las princesas las acompañaron en su dolor, sabían lo grande que era la pérdida para ellas.

-Habrá que transportarlo al imperio de Cristal…- Mencionó algo fría Cadence después de llorar unos momentos.

-¿Es mi tío?- Preguntó con algunas lágrimas Silver Shine al acercarse a su madre y a Cadence.

-Sí hijo… ya por fin está descansando…- Respondió Twilight dándole un abrazo a Silver Shine.

-Night Strike- Se escuchó decir a una voz que el pegaso verde reconoció, al instante, volteó y vio a su familia dirigirse hacia él, confundido e impresionado, Night Strike terminó por correr de igual manera hacia Trixie y sus hijas para darles un gran abrazo, no podría estar más feliz de verlas juntas.

-Hey Twilight, sabía que lo lograrían- Dijo Spike a la princesa de la amistad y luego guardó silencio por respeto al cuerpo de Shining Armor y se juntó ahí con ellos.

-Muchas gracias, no hubiésemos sobrevivido a esta batalla sin su ayuda- Mencionó la princesa Celestia agradeciendo el apoyo de las tropas del reino crepuscular y de la nación del frío.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo- Respondió Darío Moon con una gran voz que llamó la atención de la princesa Luna.

-En efecto, gracias a todos ustedes por su gran ayuda, el reino de Equestria está en deuda con ustedes- Dijo la princesa Luna de igual manera agradeciendo el apoyo de los crepusculares en la batalla.

-Todo esto lo hemos hecho al responder al llamado de la princesa Diana y también por el bienestar de nuestro futuro Rey- Respondió Darío Moon dejando a las princesas en duda.

-¿A qué se refiere con Rey?- le preguntó la princesa Celestia al líder de las tropas rebeldes.

-Ese pequeño que está ahí junto a la que llaman ustedes princesa de la amistad, es nuestro futuro Rey, la sangre real está en sus venas y es su derecho de nacimiento, un día ocupará el trono del crepúsculo, así lo mencionan las antiguas profecías de nuestra tierra- Les contestó Darío Moon dejando más confundidas a ambas princesas.

-Nos gustaría escuchar más de estas dichas profecías de las que ustedes hablan, si se nos da la oportunidad- Comentó la princesa Luna con reverencia.

-Mientras su belleza nos acompañe en dichas pláticas con mucho gusto haremos una cita para hablar- Respondió Darío Moon lo cual causó que la princesa Luna se sonrojara un poco, esto no pasó desapercibido por parte de la princesa Celestia quien dio una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de su hermana ante el alago recibido.

-Suficiente de esto por ahora, debemos llevar a atender a los heridos a…- Mencionaba la princesa Celestia pero en ese momento un gran temblor ocurrió abriendo parte del suelo donde cayeron varios árboles y rocas, por suerte ningún pony resultó herido aunque todos buscaron protección del fenómeno que ocurría.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Se preguntó Fluttershy asustada.

-No lo sé, pero tengo de verdad un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto- Respondió Discord que la sujetaba con fuerza mientras las princesas hacían campos de energía para evitar que más ponys salieran heridos.

-¡¿Por todas las manzanas qué es eso?!- Gritó Applejack aunque luego se retorció un poco por el dolor que sentía en el pecho pero lo que vieron era peor que cualquier otra cosa.

Del agujero que surgió en la tierra empezaron a salir varias sombras totalmente oscuras que resplandecían con un aura de color roja al igual que sus ojos, todo el mundo quedó petrificado del miedo ante tales criaturas que volaban alrededor de ellos como buscando a alguien en específico, siguieron rondando hasta que notaron en el suelo a la princesa Diana junto al cuerpo de Royal Shine, la vista de los espectros se centró sobre la monarca caída y se dispararon contra ella, Diana entendió que esos seres venían por su madre para llevarla al inframundo, sabía que era lo que su madre tenía que pagar, aun así, al recordar esa última sonrisa llena de sinceridad que le dio Royal Shine, no pudo hacerlo, no dejó que esos seres se llevaran a su madre, iluminó su cuerno y activo su aura Shine creando una gran luz blanca que repelía y mantenía a raya a esos seres quienes intentaban de nuevo acercarse a ella para reclamar el cuerpo y el alama de la monarca del crepúsculo, aun así eran muchos los espectros que buscaban y Diana se quedaba cada vez más pronto sin fuerzas.

Todo el mundo dudaba en ayudar ya que sabían que veían que no iban contra Diana Solo se acercaban a Royal Shine, por lo que solo la buscaban a ella, sin embargo de en medio de la multitud y al ver a la princesa Diana exhausta por el esfuerzo de magia y aura, alguien saltó en su ayuda, y fue en auxilio de ambas.

-¡Silver Shine NO! ¡Regresa aquí!- Gritó Twilight alterada al ver a su hijo saltar de pronto e ir con la princesa del crepúsculo quien se mostró muy sorprendida de verlo junto a ella.

-Juntos- Dijo el unicornio plateado e hizo lo mismo que hacía Diana, su cuero se iluminó con el aura de los Shine y uso su cuerno para crear una gran luz que repelía a los espectros.

-Necesitan ayuda…- Mencionó Twilight y realizando un grane esfuerzo se tele-transportó junto a ambos ponys y uso su magia para crear una luz similar, al verla Luna y Celestia asintieron y volaron hasta el lugar para iluminarlo también, solo Cadence se quedaba a raya muy dudosa de ayudar o no, veía el esfuerzo de los demás por proteger a alguien que no se lo merecía y se preguntaba todavía el por qué, miraba también el cuerpo de Shining Armor y eso la llenaba de ira, por fin miró a alguien es específico, Silver Shine, el pequeño unicornio plateado ayudando a alguien que no conocía, defendiendo el cuerpo de aquella que le quitó a su familia y le causó tanto dolor.

-Oh maldita sea…- Dijo ella entre dientes y también fue con el grupo, realizó un hechizo e iluminó el lugar junto con ella rechazando a los espectros que empezaban a retroceder aún más y algunos por la intensidad de la luz regresaban al pozo de donde habían salido en primer lugar.

Al ver esto los espectros se enojaron contra ellos y lanzaron un gran quejido estrepitoso y de muy alto volumen que causó a todos un gran dolor en la cabeza y al tiempo que se taparan los oídos por el dolor, las demás tropas intentaron ayudar ahora pero más espectros aparecieron y gritaron de igual manera inmovilizándolos por el dolor, más espectro salieron entonces del pozo algo aturdidos por la luz, el clima seguía siendo nublado por el momento y parecía más una hora de penumbras, fue entonces que los espectros recién salidos rodearon el cuerpo de Royal Shine ante la vista de todos y empezaron a sumirla en un vórtice oscuro, Diana intentó levantarse e ir en su ayuda pero tres espectros se pusieron frente a ella y gritaron con fuerza para inmovilizarla por el dolor del sonido que producían sus quejidos espectrales.

-No… madre…Yo… te perdono... te amo madre…- Mencionó ella derramando una lágrima más al suelo, lágrima que contenía todo el amor que sentía por su madre.

Esa lágrima tocó el suelo y pudo oírse como resonó un gran eco proveniente de esa lagrima, al chocar se dividió en más partículas de agua que cayeron y resonaron de nuevo, los ecos producidos siguieron sonando a través del lugar llamando la atención de todos, incluidos los espectros que se quedaron algo inquietos y trataron de llevarse el cuerpo y el alma de Royal Shine rápidamente, casi lo lograron pero un rayo de luz dorada partió las nubes de penumbra ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

Los espectros dieron un grito como de terror al ver esa luz, se apresuraron a llevarse a Royal Shine pero Silver Shine apareció frente a ellos y realizó de nueva cuenta el hechizo con su aura cegando por momentos a los espectros, ellos vieron molestos a Silver Shine y lo atacaron ante la mirada horrorizada de todos, sobre todo Twilight, parecía un terrible fin para el unicornio hasta que una rayo de luz bajó frente a él quemando a uno de los espectros, el cielo terminó de abrirse dejando ver el sol a todo su esplendor, esta luz natural hizo a los espectros ir rápido a las sombras de su oscuro pozo ya que la luz los quemaba dejando a su vez el cuerpo de Royal Shine y también su alma ahí, los habitantes del reino crepuscular y de la nación del frío cubrieron sus ojos por momentos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de luz en sus ojos, algunos pensaban que se quedarían ciegos por esto.

-Esa luz, es demasiado intensa- Mencionó la princesa Diana cubriéndose los ojos al igual que Mía que había ido a su lado para ayudarle.

-Así que esto es el sol- Dijo la pegaso tallándose los ojos por el ardor que sentía.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó La princesa Cadence señalando a varias luces doradas en forma de esferas que bajaban de entre las nubes.

Las esferas de color dorado empezaron a resplandecer un poco más creando un espacio blanco que cubrió una parte del lugar, Twilight volvió a sentir una vieja sensación una ya familiar para ella pues reconocía la energía del lugar dónde esas luces los habían transportado, las esferas habían cubierto a todos ahí dejándoles ver con sus ojos perfectamente en este ambiente de luz.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó la princesa Celestia al ver el lugar todo en blanco.

-No lo sé, pero, ¿Puedes sentir esa energía hermana?- Respondió la princesa Luna sorprendida de la energía alrededor.

-Nunca en mi vida había sentido esta clase de energía- Comentó Darío Moon impresionado igual y fue entonces que todo el mundo notó que sus heridas estaban siendo sanadas por si sola.

-No puedo creerlo, esto es impresionante, ni siquiera yo había visto esta clase de magia antes- Dijo Discord al verse todo recuperado al igual que los demás.

-Mi pecho, ya no tiene el agujero- Comentó Applejack levantándose y sintiendo de vuelta todas sus fuerzas.

-Es verdad miren, tampoco yo tengo nada- Mencionó Pinkie Pie saltando de gusto hacia todas direcciones.

-Tranquila Pinkie, o terminarás lastimándote de nuevo- Mencionó Rainbow Dash deteniendo a la pony rosa.

-Esto es maravilloso ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Fluttershy viendo su cuerpo sin heridas.

-Quizás sean esas luces- Mencionó Rarity al notar que lo que salía de sus heridas era polvo dorado en su totalidad mientras estas se cerraban.

-¿Pero qué me?- Dijo ahora Silver Shine sintiendo como su fuerza aumentaba.

-Hijo- Mencionó Twilight y al verla, ya recuperado, Silver corrió hacia ella con mucha felicidad y asombro para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Mamá- Respondió el pequeño llorando de felicidad al ver a Twilight.

 _-Sabía que no me equivocaba al dejar a Silver Shine con usted, princesa Twilight-_ Se escuchó una voz entre las esferas doradas de la cual una bajó enfrente de ambos seguida por otra más.

 _-No pudiste haber hecho una mejor elección-_ Dijo ahora una voz masculina, voces que Twilight reconoció al instante pero dejaron muy confundidos a todos los demás.

-Ustedes son…- Contestó Twilight a las dos esferas doradas que se iluminaron más fuerte y mostraron sus verdaderas formas; Cada pony presente no creía lo que veían sus ojos, los crepusculares reconocieron de inmediato a las figuras, lo mismo que Twilight y Silver Shine.

-Mamá… Papá…- Dijo el unicornio plateado con sus ojos muy abiertos e incrédulo de lo que veía, de verdad eran sus padres, o al menos sus espíritus.

-Tía… Radiant Shine… capitán Shadow Night…- Mencionó con mucha impresión la princesa Diana al ver a ambos seres ahí, los crepusculares de inmediato al ver a la princesa Radiant Shine se arrodillaron ante ella.

-Hermano…- Pensó Night Strike conteniendo todos sus sentimientos y palabras para no revelar aun su parentesco con ellos o Silver Shine, Trixie al saber lo que esto significaba para él, tomó su casco con fuerza en muestra de apoyo.

-¿Son ángeles?- Preguntó la pequeña Aqua Night al ver a tales seres frente a ellos.

-Eso creo, son muy bonitos- Respondió Spring Shine dando una sonrisa.

Las figuras de Radiant Shine y Shadow Night avanzaron mientras los demás les hacían paso y se pusieron frente a Twilight y Silver Shine, al verlos la princesa de la amistad soltó al pequeño unicornio plateado y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para dejar que Silver hablara por primera vez con sus padres.

-Mamá… Papá…- Dijo el unicornio plateado con lágrimas en sus ojos y vino a su memoria los recuerdos de sus sueños donde veía a esas figuras que le daban paz y también los cuadros que vio en el castillo del reino crepuscular, no pudo contenerse más y soltó un gran llanto desbordante para luego abrazar a su madre verdadera y sentir el casco de su padre acariciando su crin.

 _-No llores más hijo mío-_ Comentó la figura de Radiant Shine que secaba con sus cascos las lágrimas del pequeño unicornio plateado.

 _-Has crecido mucho mi hijo y te has vuelto muy fuerte en tan poco tiempo, no podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti-_ Dijo ahora la figura de Shadow Night poniendo sus cascos en los hombros del pequeño.

 _-Y no tenemos forma de agradecerle lo suficiente a la princesa por haberte cuidado como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, ha sido una madre excelente, sabía que no me equivocaba al dejar a mi… perdón a Silver Shine a su cuidado… su hijo-_ Comentó Sollozante la princesa Radiant Shine mirando a Twilight que empezó a derramar lágrimas también de la emoción que sentía.

-Mamá, Papá ¿Qué pasara ahora?- Preguntó Silver Shine a ambas figuras.

 _-Mi pequeño tesoro, mi gran felicidad, mi hijo, nuestro tiempo en el mundo de los vivos acabó hace ya varios años, nos han permitido volver solo esta ocasión, una última vez para verte-_ Respondió la princesa Radiant Shine lo cual asustó a Silver Shine, era la primera y también la última vez que vería a sus verdaderos padres por lo cual volvió a llorar.

 _-Sé fuerte mi hijo, recuerda tu legado, eres Shine, la realeza corre en tu venas, sangre de noble fluye en ti, pero al igual eres un Night, orgullo de guerreros llevas en tu alma, espíritu de lucha hay en tu ser, cada vez que caes te levantas más fuerte, eres realeza y guerrero, pero solo tú puedes decidir tu destino, el futuro no está escrito en piedra mi hijo, lucha por conseguir tu propio futuro-_ Dijo Shadow Night a su hijo, palabras como estás lo llenaron de valor, al tiempo, el espíritu de Shadow Night se apartó de ellos y fue a otros ponys, primero a Mía junto con Diana y luego a Night Strike mientras el espíritu de Radiant Shine encaminaba a Silver con Twilight _-Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes dos, Princesa Diana, Mía-_ Mencionó Shadow Night mientras una esfera dorada aparecía frente a ambas y él se alejaba.

 _-Dichoso soy de poder verlas a ambas una última vez-_ Se escuchó decir a la voz de la esfera y tomó la forma de alguien que no esperaban ver de nuevo, Colen, el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares en forma de espíritu, ambas se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Colen frente a ellas, creían que solo era una ilusión hasta que el mismo espíritu tocó sus rostros y ellos sintieron el calor que solo Colen les daba, un calor de amante para Diana y un calor de hermano para Mía.

-Colen…- Dijeron ambas y lloraron abrazando a la figura frente a ellas.

 _-Esto es todo lo que yo quería, poder ver a las ponys que más he amado, una última vez, Mía, fuiste mi alegría y mi orgullo, verte crecer fue para mí un honor y una gran felicidad, más que como un hermano, sentía el orgullo de un padre y he visto todo lo que ha ocurrido, eres fuerte Mía, mucho más fuerte que yo, tanto físicamente como en tu corazón y tus convicciones-_ Mencionó el espíritu de Colen y llevo a Mía del casco hasta frente del príncipe de Nieve que se puso firme en señal de respeto al antiguo comandante de las fuerza crepusculares, Colen asintió y entregó el casco de Mía uniéndolo con el del príncipe de Nieve _–Cuídala bien por mí-_ Dijo Colen dando una sonrisa, sentía la alegría y tristeza de un padre entregando a su hija el día de la boda, Mía al ver su casco con el del príncipe se sonrojó aún más y derramó más lágrimas, las cuales fueron secadas y transformadas en una estrella de hielo con los poderes del príncipe.

-Juro por todos los dioses de mi reino que así será- Contestó el príncipe de Nieve, Colen asintió y se alejó de ambos dejándolos unidos para ir con Diana.

 _-Diana… lo siento… siento de verdad todo el dolor que te hice pasar… yo…-_ Colen fue interrumpido pues Diana no resistió más y besó al comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-No me importa, Colen… te amo y siempre voy a amarte… nunca olvides nuestro amor…- Respondió ella después de terminar el beso y abrazó a Colen, ambos luego fueron a dónde se encontraba Night Strike con el espíritu de su hermano.

 _-La muerte no tiene potestad sobre el amor, nunca olvidaré tu cariño Diana-_ Respondió Colen acariciando la mejilla de la princesa del crepúsculo mientras caminaban.

 _-Lo has hecho bien Night Strike, has conseguido lo que todos deseábamos, tienes una hermosa esposa y unas bellas hijas, cuídate siempre y cuídalas a ellas por sobre todas las cosas-_ Le dijo el unicornio negro al pegaso verde.

-Shadow Night…, te lo prometo- Respondió el pegaso verde poniendo su casco en el hombro de su hermano.

 _-Gracias, por cuidar de él todo este tiempo-_ Le dijo Shadow Night a Trixie quien solo asintió con su cabeza.

 _-Night Strike, siempre deseé que las cosas fueran como cuando éramos niños, lo siento-_ Mencionó el espíritu de Colen disculpándose y sintió como Night Strike tocaba su hombro.

-Todo esta perdonado, mi amigo, al final, creo que logramos nuestro objetivo, defender el reino crepuscular- Respondió el pegaso verde sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, y como en los viejos tiempos, él, su hermano y Colen chocaron sus cascos en señal de eterna amistad, después de eso ambos espíritus se alejaron de ellos.

 _-Creo que así fue-_ Respondieron mientras caminaban hacia atrás ambos espíritus, en eso el espíritu de Shadow Night volteó hacia Flash Sentry y se acercó a él.

 _-Cuida de ellos por mí-_ Le dijo Shadow Night a Flash que solo asintió con la cabeza al igual que el espíritu del unicornio negro y se retiró de nueva cuenta.

-Por mi vida juro que así será- Pensó Flash con mucha determinación y seguridad.

Frente a la princesa de la amistad, las demás princesas de Equestria y de las demás Manes se encontraba el espíritu de la princesa Radiant Shine, sostenida del casco de su hijo, ambas partes sonrieron al verse ahí, una reunión única en todos sus sentidos.

 _-Adelante Silver Shine, ve con tu familia-_ Comentó la princesa Radiant Shine señalando a las ponys frente a ella.

-Mamá… pero… tú…- Decía el pequeño unicornio plateado algo dudoso, no quería despegarse del lado de su madre.

 _-Silver Shine, créeme que nada me gustaría más que estar contigo por siempre, mi hijo, mi pequeño, mi gran alegría, pero no es posible, soy parte del mundo de los espíritus ahora, pero no debes estar triste por mí, y tampoco debes preocuparte, siempre estaré contigo, mientras me recuerdes, mientras pienses en mí, yo estaré viva en tu mente y corazón, pero ahora mismo, tienes una familia que te ama, muchos amigos y por lo que he podido observar una pony especial, no puedes abandonar a tu familia, no puedes abandonar a tus buenos amigos y no puedes abandonar a alguien especial ¿verdad Silver?-_ Le dijo el espíritu de Radiant Shine a Silver quien se puso a pensar en todos los momentos que había tenido hasta ahora, el cuidado de su madre, sus tías, sus amigos de la escuela y sobre todo el momento en que recibió su primer beso, aunque inocente y no poder comprenderlo del todo, sabía que ese beso son la princesa Star Night era algo muy especial.

-Mi familia, mis amigos- Contestó Silver Shine dando una sonrisa y abrazó a su madre –Nunca jamás te voy a olvidar- Mencionó el unicornio plateado sin despegarse por momentos de ella.

 _-Y yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte mi Silver Shine-_ Respondió ella y dejó ir al pequeño unicornio plateado quien se acercó a Twilight.

-Mamá- Mencionó el pequeño viendo a Twilight, dio una y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Silver Shine, bienvenido a casa- Respondió Twilight y ante las sonrisas y lágrimas de todos los presentes.

Esto es tan emotivo- Mencionó Pinkie Pie llorando a torrentes de gusto, sacando un pañuelo del sobrero de Applejack quien se quedó muy confundida y empezó a revisarlo algo asustada al igual que Rainbow Dash.

-Lo sé, es muy hermoso- Dijo Fluttershy echándose a llorar también sobre el hombro de Rarity quien también derramaba algunas lágrimas, incluso Discord se quitaba un par de lágrimas de los ojos.

 _-Ha hecho un gran trabajo como madre princesa, mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer, por siempre les estaré agradecida a todas ustedes, gracias por darle a mi hijo el amor que yo le hubiera querido dar-_ Mencionó ella con varias lágrimas entremezcladas de tristeza y felicidad por su hijo.

 _-EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO, ES HORA DE REGRESAR-_ Se escuchó decir a una gran voz retumbar con amabilidad entre las nubes y bajando frente a todos se pudo ver la imagen de una unicornio de color dorado vestida de blanco que sostenía un báculo con una esfera en la parte superior de color plateada rodeada de un rombo azul.

Ninguno de los presentes podía decir una palabra, la hermosa imagen frente a ellos los dejaba con la boca abierta, una criatura con una belleza como ninguna otra y a pesar de su fuerte voz, se sentía como si un arrullo saliera de sus labios cada vez que abría su suave boca y pronunciaba palabra.

-Tu… te he visto antes- Mencionó Twilight acercándose un poco a la figura.

-Twilight cuidado- Dijo Flash algo preocupado pero la princesa Celestia le cortó el paso sabiendo que no había nada de qué preocuparse con la figura frente a ellos se podía sentir que no representaba amenaza para nadie.

 _-ES BUENO VERLA DE NUEVO PRINCESA, A USTED, Y A TODOS USTEDES CONOCERLOS AL FIN, AMERITARIA UNA FOTO SI TUVIESE EL TIEMPO-_ Mencionó esta figura con una cálida sonrisa y se mantuvo flotando cerca del suelo mientras los espíritus de los demás caminaban hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó curioso Silver Shine de la figura frente a todos.

 _-LINDO PEQUEÑO, TU PREGUNTA LLENA DE CURIOSIDAD, JIJIJI, PUEDEN LLAMARME SOUL WATCHER, YA QUE ESE ES MI TRABAJO, VIGILO LAS ALMAS DESDE LO ALTO, SOY LO QUE USTEDES LLAMARÍAN UN ÁNGEL, UNA GUARDIANA-_ Respondió ella dejando incrédulos a todos los expectantes _–ES HORA DE QUE VUELVAN-_ Dijo la Soul Watcher a los espíritus que volvieron hacia ellas y se convirtieron de nuevo en esferas doradas ante los ojos de los espectadores.

-Mamá… Papá… gracias- Dijo Silver al ver elevarse a las figuras hacia el cielo y tomó el casco de Twilight y de Flash viéndolos a ellos de la misma manera que a su madre y padre hace unos momentos.

 _\- OH, QUE DISTRAÍDA SOY, CASI LO OLVIDO-_ Mencionó la Soul Watcher y dirigió su báculo al suelo _–ALMAS ATORMENTADAS POR LA MAGIA DEL TERROR, VENGAN A MI VOZ QUE QUITARÉ DE USTEDES EL DOLOR; PESAR Y MISIERA EN USTEDES YA NO HABRÁ, VEGAN AL DESCANSO ETERNO DONDE SU TEMOR ACABARÁ-_ Ante las palabras de este hermoso ser el báculo se iluminó e hizo que una onda de energía recorriera toda la tierra dónde hubo batalla, al momento los cuerpos de aquellos caídos en la pelea empezaron a brillar convirtiéndose todos en polvo dorado y yendo hacia una especie de portal dorado en el cielo, ante sus miradas la Soul Watcher tomó una de las almas que volaba y la dirigió hacia el grupo _–ANTES DE IRME, HAY ALGUIEN MÁS QUE QUISIERA DESPEDIRSE-_ Mencionó ella y dejando a la esfera dorada flotar en el aire le regresó la forma física que tenía, el último que se despedía de todos ellos era Shining Armor.

-Shining…- Dijeron Twilight y Cadence al ver la figura del unicornio pero ahora como parte del mundo de los espíritus aunque a diferencia de los demás este no hablaba para nada.

Algo confundido Shining volteó a todos lados y luego a su propio cuerpo, al verse así y luego al ver frente a él a su esposa y a su hermana sin ese brillo, fue que lo recordó, había muerto y esta era su despedida de todos ellos.

-BBBFF ¿Eres tú de verdad?- Le preguntó Twilight a lo que el espíritu de Shining solo dio una sonrisa, sintiendo toda la felicidad de verlas una vez más a ella y a Cadence.

-Shining… mi amor…- Comentó Cadence con lágrimas en sus ojos y se acercó al espíritu de Shining, quiso tocarlo con su casco pero no pudo hacerlo sino que rompió en un llanto amargo y sollozante.

Al verla así Shining mostró una expresión de duda, luego dio una ligera sonrisa y tomó la barbilla de Cadence levantando su rostro, ella sin embargo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y seguía sollozante, Shining sin embargo le limpió las lágrimas del rostro con su casco iluminado y fue cuando Cadence sintió un gran calor en sí, abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro tranquilo de Shining Armor y esos ojos que la miraban como si fuese la ocasión en la que se enamoraron uno del otro por primera vez.

-Shining, Yo…- Decía la princesa del amor pero Shining le puso el casco en su boca, no había necesidad de que ella dijera algo, Shining la entendía por completo, tomó su rostro con delicadeza y le dio un último beso de despedida, uno con el amor que siempre se habían tenido y jurado, hasta que la muerte nos separa habían dicho, pero la muerte no tiene derecho sobre el amor, esto era la prueba de ello.

Shining entonces se apartó de ellos, no sin antes darle un abrazo a Twilight, chocar cascos con Silver Shine y asentir con la cabeza hacia Flash, dándole a entender que cuidara de Twilight o si no, volvería por él; Shining entonces volvió al lado de la Soul Watcher a quien asintió como si le estuviese agradeciendo y al igual que los demás se volvió una esfera de color dorado, dio un rodeo de nuevo a su familia y ascendió hacia un portal en el cielo.

 _-AHORA, LO ULTIMO POR LO QUE HE VENIDO-_ Mencionó la Soul Watcher y caminó hacia el cuerpo de Royal Shine que era resguardado por Diana y por Mía.

-No le hará daño ¿verdad?- Preguntó Diana algo nerviosa por el poder que había contemplado del ser frente a ella, un poder similar o aun mayor al que su madre había mostrado, la Soul Watcher había sido capaz de sanar las almas de aquellos que habían sido aprisionados por Royal Shine.

 _-JIJIJI, NO PLANEO HACERLE DAÑO, UN ALMA COMO LA DE ROYAL SHINE ES MUY ÚNICA, COMO TODAS LAS DEMÁS, SUS ERRORES Y CRIMENES COMETIDOS DEMANDAN JUSTICIA SOBERANA SOBRE SU ALMA, O AL MENOS ES LO COMÚN QUE SE HACE EN ESTOS CASOS, SIN EMBARGO, HUBO ALGUIEN QUE ABOGÓ POR SU ALMA, ALGUIEN QUE PERDONÓ TODO LO QUE ELLA HIZO CONTRA SI, SU PROPIA HERMANA, ARMADA DE VALOR FUE ANTE NOSOTROS EN EL REINO ESPIRITUAL Y SUPLICÓ EL PERDÓN DE ELLA, AUN CON EL RIESGO QUE IMPLICABA PARA LA PROPIA INTERGIDAD DE SU ALMA, SE LLEGÓ A UN ACUERDO, SI ROYAL SHINE MOSTRABA UNA SEÑAL DE VERDADERO ARREPENTIMIENTO ENTONCES SE LE DARÍA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, OPORTUNIDAD QUE ELLA HA OBTENIDO, PRINCESA DIANA, USTED LOGRÓ DESPERTAR LA RAZÓN DE SU MADRE, DE ALGUNA MANERA TOCÓ SU CORAZÓN Y A USTED LE MOSTRÓ EL ARREPENTMIENTO QUE SE REQUERÍA, HA SALVADO EL ALMA DE SU MADRE-_ Explicó la Soul Watcher y pidió a ambas ponys que retrocedieran, apuntó su báculo al cuerpo de Royal Shine y este empezó a brillar absorbiendo a manera de partículas de color dorado, una vez que el cuerpo de Royal Shine desapareció el báculo brillo con una luz azul en su esfera dentro del círculo.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasará a mi madre?- Preguntó Diana temerosa por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a su madre.

 _-SU ALMA SERÁ LAVADA PARA SER PURIFICADA, OLVIDARÁ TODO RECUERDO DE ESTA VIDA Y SE LE DARÁ UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD EN OTRO MUNDO-_ Respondió la Soul Watcher.

-Entonces… ¿me olvidará?- Preguntó ahora la princesa Diana mientras Mía ponía su casco en el hombro de la princesa.

 _-ELLA TE OLVIDARÁ DE SU MENTE, PERO EN SU CORAZÓN SIEMPRE GUARDARÁ ESE CARIÑO QUE TE TUVO, AUNQUE ELLA NO LO MOSTRARA COMO TAL, NO TEMA PRINCESA DEL CREPÚSCULO, DE ALGUNA MANERA, ELLA LA RECORDARA-_ Respondió la Soul Watcher calmando un poco a la princesa que dio un suspiro y se tranquilizó _–TODO ESTA HECHO AQUÍ, MI TRABAJO HA CONCLUIDO, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS, LES GARANTIZO QUE AÑOS DE PROSPERIDAD LES ESPERAN, PERO ME VEO EN LA NECESIDAD DE ADVERTIRLES QUE EN UN FUTURO VENDRÁN PRUEBAS MÁS DIFÍCILES QUE ESTAS, SEAN FUERTES, SEAN PACIENTES Y SOBRE TODO, NUNCA PIERDAN LA ESPERANZA QUE HOY HAN ALCANZADO, PAZ A TODOS USTEDES, REINO DE EQUESTRIA, NACIÓN DEL FRÍO Y REINO CREPUSCULAR, ME DESPIDO-_ Dijo por último la Soul Watcher mientras empezaba a elevarse de nuevo hacia el cielo, cruzó el portal en las alturas y al cerrarse, este produjo una onda de polvo dorado brillante que cayó a tierra lentamente como una llovizna de oro, dejando a todos ahí con una paz.

Ante tal momento todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, procesando aun lo que había ocurrido, había sido mucho para un solo día.

-Mamá, ¿vamos a casa? Estoy algo cansado- Preguntó el pequeño Silver Shine de manera inocente y dando un largo bostezo, a lo cual todos rieron un poco y Twilight le acarició la crin con suavidad.

-Sí hijo, a casa- Respondió Twilight y tomaron la delantera caminando hacia Ponyville acompañados de todos los que estaban presentes, las demás princesas, Discord junto con Fluttershy, Night Strike con su familia, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie al lado de Blue Knife.

Por varios momentos observaron la destrucción que había causado esa gran batalla, en el lugar, algunos ponys se habían quedado para apagar los incendios y empezar a recoger los escombros a causa de la destrucción, secuela de la batalla que tuvieron que lidiar.

-Tomará un tiempo reconstruir Ponyville en su totalidad- Mencionó Twilight dando un suspiro al ver todo el lugar escombros.

-No te preocupes Twi, ya verás que trabajando todos juntos tendremos este lugar listo en menos de lo que canta un gallo- Mencionó Applejack acomodándose su sombrero y dándole una palmada a Twilight en la espalda.

-No puedo creer que yo haya ayudado a todo esto…- Mencionó Rainbow Dash y se quitó de encima la armadura rota que aún tenía puesta y la arrojó a una pila de escombros.

-No fue tu culpa Rainbow Dash, Esa pony te obligó a hacerlo Darling- le comentó Rarity para tratar de consolarla pero Rainbow se sentía demasiado culpable por lo ocurrido por su cooperación en la destrucción del pueblo y la muerte de varios de sus compañeros de los cuales ella había provocado varias bajas.

-Dashie, siempre seremos tus amigas, no eras tú la que hizo esas horribles cosas, fue esa reina malvada- Comentó Pinkie Pie dándole un abrazo a la pegaso Celeste.

-No te preocupes Rainbow Dash, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, un trauma así requiere de una atención especializada, con eso y apoyo de tus amigas podrás superar esto- Le dijo la princesa de la noche a Rainbow Dash que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Una gran tragedia la que ha acometido a su pueblo majestades- Mencionó la princesa Diana hablando con las princesas de Equestria.

-En efecto, pero creo que ambos reinos han salido perjudicados de todo esto- Respondió la princesa Celestia.

-Nos gustaría poder ayudarles en este momento, pero en nuestra tierra también tenemos mucha reconstrucción que hacer, sobre todo en la ciudadela y el bosque, más de la mitad fue quemado por completo, una verdadera tragedia, además se necesita mejorar las condiciones de vida de los pobladores en ciertas zonas, creo que ya han sufrido mucha injusticia social por mucho tiempo- Contestó la princesa Diana al recordar todo lo que su madre había causado durante la locura que la poseyó.

-Entendemos lo que quiere decir majestad, supongo que ahora volverán a su reino- Comentó la princesa Cadence un poco apagada y cansada por lo reciente ocurrido.

-En efecto, es tiempo de que regresemos a nuestro hogar, sin embargo, esto es difícil para mí decirlo, me gustaría llevar a Silver Shine conmigo, después de todo, él es el futuro Rey de nuestro pueblo- Contestó la princesa del crepúsculo dejando en shock a las demás sobre todo a Twilight que abrazó a Silver mientras el unicornio se escondía un poco.

-Woa woa woa, un momento ahí, ¿Me está diciendo que después de todo lo que pasó aún quiere llevar de vuelta a Silver Shine a ese lugar?- Preguntó Applejack algo en shock por lo que oía.

-No me malentiendan, no digo esto por perjuicio de alguien, pero es el derecho de nacimiento de este pequeño, ahora que mi madre ya no está, me toca a mí asumir el trono del crepúsculo, pero en unos años, ese derecho ya no me pertenecerá a mí, él es un macho del clan de los Shine, su poder y magia son superiores a los míos, su derecho es gobernar cuando llegue su edad, por eso quiero llevarlo conmigo, una gran vida le espera en el lugar, un vida digna de su posición, un rey, el rey que nuestro pueblo espera- Mencionó la princesa Diana poniendo a pensar a todos, rechazaban la idea de que Silver se fuera, pero sabían que eso era lo que el futuro deparaba.

-¿Puedo decir algo?- Se escuchó la voz del unicornio plateado y todos le pusieron atención –Mamá, sé que no soy de aquí, sé que vengo de ese lugar, lo vi con mis propios ojos, era un lugar muy feo, los ponys estaban mal y si dicen que yo puedo mejorar eso lo haré, pero no sé cómo, soy muy pequeño aun, por eso quiero, quiero seguir mi futuro, mi mamá me dijo que yo elegiría mi futuro, uno que brillara, y eso quiero hacer, sé que mi futuro está donde mi corazón me diga, princesa Diana, mi corazón me dice que debo hacer lo mejor para el reino, pero mi corazón también me dice que no puedo abandonar a mis amigos y familia, por eso- Habló el unicornio plateado y caminó hacia unos escombros, había notado algo entre ellos, quitó con su magia algunos pedazos de roca y sacó una corona, la corona de Royal Shine dejando a todos impresionados, debió haberse caído cuando Royal Shine recibió un ataque.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?- Preguntó Twilight a su hijo.

-Brilló un poco con el sol- Respondió con una sonrisa y quitándole el polvo que tenía ahí se acercó a Diana.

-¿Estás seguro de esto pequeño? Aun puedes ser rey- Mencionó Diana con una sonrisa y agachándose para hablar con el unicornio plateado.

-Serás una gran reina, prima, lo sé porque es lo que me dice mi corazón que es lo correcto- Respondió el unicornio plateado dando una gran sonrisa y con su magia puso la corona sobre la cabeza de Diana ella solo cerró sus ojos y volteó hacia los crepusculares que no creían que el pequeño rechazara el trono del crepúsculo cediéndolo a la hija de quien casi lo mata –Pueblo del reino crepuscular, aquí está su nueva líder, Diana, Reina del crepúsculo, salvé Reina Diana- Dijo el pequeño unicornio plateado aunque nadie respondía.

-Salve Reina Diana- Se escuchó la voz del líder rebelde Darío Moon que saludaba a la princesa al estilo militar asintió con la cabeza y en eso todos sus seguidores corearon lo mismo.

-¡SALVE REINA DIANA!, ¡SALVE REINA DIANA!- Gritaban en celebración los ponys del crepúsculo, tal vez no era a quién esperaban de gobernante pero estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a la nueva monarca del crepúsculo.

-Yo, Dianalicia Laurete Álani Star Shine, juro ante ustedes, el pueblo del crepúsculo, la nación del frío, ante las soberanas de la Tierra de Equestria y ante los dioses de nuestro reino que he de guiar a mi pueblo a una era de paz y armonía, lejos de la tiranía y la opresión que se vio en el gobierno de mi antecesora- Dijo la Reina Diana y dio un suspiro para luego tomar un poco más de aire –Por eso, como mi primer decreto real, proclamo que una vez terminadas las reparaciones de nuestra tierra, hemos de firmar un nuevo tratado de paz y cooperación con nuestros nuevos aliados, los habitantes de la tierra de Equestria y sus gobernantes, si sus majestades así lo permiten- Terminó de decir la nueva monarca del crepúsculo y volteó hacia las princesa de Equestria.

-Para nosotros será un verdadero honor, majestad- Respondió la princesa Celestia y se inclinó en reverencia ante Diana, siguió la princesa Luna, Twilight, Cadence y de ahí cada uno de los ponys, incluidos también el príncipe de nieve y sus seguidores.

-Como futuro gobernante de la nación del frío en la tierra de Ankalia me gustaría también formar parte de ese tratado del que hablan- Comentó el príncipe Cold Blood acercándose a las monarcas.

-Con mucho gusto majestad- Dijo la princesa Twilight y ambos hicieron reverencia el uno frente al otro.

-Entonces que así se haga, en cuanto podamos concretar una reunión entonces lo haremos, pero por ahora, es tiempo de decir, hasta luego- Respondió la princesa Diana y usando su gran magia abrió un portal enorme hacia la tierra del reino crepuscular, por suerte solo el otro extremo del portal sentía el viento por lo que los Equestres vieron de forma tranquila como los crepusculares regresaban a su reino en paz, antes de irse Diana le entregó a Silver Shine un collar más de los Shine, uno que como a su madre, le permitiría viajar entre los reino cuando él quisiera, una vez concluidas las despedidas, Diana hizo una última reverencia antes de cruzar el portal y cerrarlo; por fin, todo había terminado y ambos reinos estarían en paz.

-Volverán pronto- Dijo la princesa Celestia y volteó hacia sus súbditos –Después de un merecido descanso, trabajaremos- Mencionó la monarca del sol y cada uno se retiró hacia un lugar en el que pudiese descansar hasta el día siguiente.

 ** _REINO CREPUSCULAR_**

Abriéndose paso por el portal, lo ponys crepusculares regresaron por fin a su hogar después de una cruenta batalla contra las fuerzas de Royal Shine, estaban sanados de las heridas por el resplandor de la Soul Watcher pero seguían cansados por tanto esfuerzo.

-Estamos de vuelta- Mencionó Diana al verse a las orillas del bosque quemado que se extendía hasta el arroyo y del otro lado la ciudadela del crepúsculo dónde ahora se encontraba su castillo.

-Ordene su majestad- Dijeron los capitanes Rissing Spell y Strong Hoof al tiempo que ellos se acomodaban junto a Darío Moon y esperaban instrucciones de la nueva monarca del crepúsculo quien tomó la corona con su magia y observó su reflejo en esta, todo la responsabilidad del reino recaía ahora sobre ella; Dio un suspiro para armarse de valor, puso de nuevo la corona sobre sí y miró a su pueblo.

-Id por aquellos refugiados que el comandante Colen mandó a ocultarse en las ciudades de Amalia y Ankalia menor, díganles que la pelea ha terminado y que Royal Shine, ya no existe- Mencionó ella con algo de pesar por hablar de su madre aunque sabía que un tiempo de paz se esperaba para todo el reino.

-Como ordene majestad- Respondieron con respeto los dos capitanes hacia su nueva regente y partieron a una ciudad, Strong Hoof hacia Amalia y Rissing Spell hacia Ankalia menor.

-Ustedes son libres de volver a sus hogares, les prometo una restauración completa y una mejora en sus condiciones de vida, todo en gratitud por su servicio a la defensa de la tierra de Equestria y por ende Ankalia también, siéntanse libres y dueños de su destino- Les mencionó la princesa a los rebeldes y las tropas que se habían separado del reino; varios de los rebeldes decidieron volver a la ciudadela mientras que otros aun no muy convencidos optaron por regresar al bosque de camino a pueblo verde, por otro lado las tropas que se habían separado del reino volvieron a formar parte de este ahora bajo el mando de la Reina Diana –Señor Darío Moon, el puesto de comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares está disponible, un pony con cualidades como la suya sería el ideal para el puesto- Comentó la monarca del crepúsculo ofreciéndole el puesto al líder rebelde.

-No sé si la vida de militar sea de nuevo para mí- Respondió el pony con una sonrisa rechazando con amabilidad la propuesta de la reina.

-Entiendo, bueno es una pena, iba a regresar pronto a Equestria para la firma del tratado, y esperaba que alguien me acompañara y quien sabe, tal vez ese alguien podría visitar a cierta princesa que llamó su atención- Mencionó la Reina Diana lo cual llamaba la atención de Darío Moon, sabía a lo que la Reina se refería al hablar así.

-Sabe majestad, sé que está tratando de convencerme de esa manera al usar a la princesa Luna y debo decirle, que está funcionando- Respondió Darío Moon y cambió de dirección ahora hacia el castillo del crepúsculo, Mía asintió con su cabeza y luego volteó hacia Mía y el príncipe de Nieve.

-No puedo agradecerles suficiente por su ayuda majestad- Le agradeció la monarca al futuro gobernante de la nación del frío.

-Lo que sea a petición de la doncella Mía- Respondió el príncipe de nieve causando que Mía se sonrojara un poco.

-Diana, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, y siempre seré tu amiga más cercana- Comento Mía abrazando a Diana, se estaban despidiendo por el momento.

-Te voy a extrañar Mía, ven a visitarme por favor- Respondió Diana correspondiendo al abrazo de Mía.

-Siempre lo haré, además nos veremos pronto en la gala de la estrella del norte, no faltes- La pegaso, a cambio de la ayuda de la ayuda de la nación del frío accedió a quedarse en el castillo de esas tierras hasta la gala de la estrella del norte y ser dama de honor del baile además de que el príncipe de nieve seguía luchando por ganarse del todo su corazón, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de lograr después de todo lo sucedido pero aún faltaba un poco más para que el príncipe Cold Blood tuviera el corazón de la doncella que amaba.

-Lo cual me recuerda debería extender una invitación a nuestra gala a las princesas de ese otro reino, como una cortesía- Se dijo el Príncipe de nieve y ordenó a uno de sus soldados que le recordase sobre ese asunto y luego se dirigió a Mía –Hora de irnos doncella, prometo que le cuidaré muy bien majestad, le doy mi palabra de caballero- Comentó Cold Blood haciendo reverencia a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Creo que es usted quien debe de cuidarse majestad, como sabe Mía pertenece al clan de los Diamond, y sabe cuidarse sola- Mencionó la monarca del crepúsculo entre risas.

-Eso cierto, sé cuidarme muy bien- Comentó Mía correspondiendo a la risa para luego volver a despedirse de Diana e ir con el príncipe a donde un carruaje los esperaba con rumbo a la nación del frío.

-Bueno madre, tu deseo se cumplió al final, soy la reina del crepúsculo- Mencionó ella dando un suspiro largo y caminando hacia la ciudadela, cuando en ese momento sintió que algo tocaba su hombro, volteó pero no pudo escuchar a nadie solo una voz que le decía _"Serás una gran Reina",_ voz que ella reconoció -¿Madre?- Dijo ella volteando a todos lados sin poder divisar ninguna figura, dio una leve sonrisa y alzó su mirada –Gracias, madre, gracias, haré de este un reino próspero- Pensó con mucha decisión.

 ** _EQUESTRIA 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS_**

Las reconstrucciones al pueblo habían comenzado hacía un par de días, ya se veía a varios ponys trabajadores empezar a poner los cimientos de los hogares destruidos, la madera era traída desde el bosque y estaciones de trenes desde otros pueblos; supervisando la construcción se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Luna dando órdenes a los trabajadores y ayudando con su magia, por su parte Twilight y Flash estaban en el castillo de la amistad supervisando la limpieza del mismo, Applejack con su familia, toda su familia, en la granja Apple reconstruyendo el granero, su hogar y replantando el huerto de manzanas.

 ** _GRANJA APPLE_**

-Así se hace todo el mundo, tendremos este lugar listo antes de lo que canta un gallo si señor- Mencionó Applejack con mucho orgullo al ver a toda su familia trabajar junta para reacomodar la granja.

-Mira tía, estoy ayudando- Dijo el pequeño Apple Crisp mientras jalaba unos maderos pequeños que luego tomaba su padre.

-Así se hace pequeño- Mencionó Applejack sonriendo de ver a su familia –Todo es perfecto- Pensó ella con felicidad ante todo.

 ** _CABAÑA DE FLUTERSHY_**

-No lo entiendo, puedo arreglar todo en un chasquido ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo?- Preguntó Discord un tanto confundido de que la pegaso no le permitiera arreglar todo con su magia.

-No es que no aprecie tu ayuda Discord, pero el trabajo duro es una mayor recompensa, uno se siente más satisfecho cuando lo hace por su propio mérito- Respondió la pegaso mientras preparaba algo de limonada y la llevaba afuera.

-MMM, bueno, si es así como lo quieres- Respondió Discord para luego chasquear sus dedos y vestirse de pintor mientras Fluttershy llevaba la limonada a Lightning Sparks y a Blossom.

-¿Un poco de limonada mis amores?- Dijo ella al llegar a dónde Lightning se encontraba clavando un par de maderas a una pared y Blossom pintaba otras tablas en el suelo.

-Yey, gracias mami- Agradeció la pequeña tomando un poco del vaso –yey está muy sabrosa- mencionó ella y siguió bebiendo.

-Gracias querida, deberías descansar un poco- Mencionó el pegaso gris tomando la limonada y acariciando el vientre de Fluttershy.

-Lightning quiero ayudar también, no me pasará nada, el bebé ya sobrevivió a un encuentro con una reina malvada, un poco de trabajo no le afectará- Contestó Fluttershy tomando un par de tablas pequeñas.

-Okey, buen punto- Respondió Lightning Sparks y después de tomar su limonada prosiguió clavando tablas en las paredes.

-¿Tío Discord me puedes dar más colores?- Preguntó la pequeña Blossom al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, ante esto Discord asintió y chasqueando sus dedos hizo aparecer de la nada varios botes de pintura y un traje para la pequeña Blossom quien alegre siguió pintando un par de tablas.

 ** _CUARTEL GENERAL WONDERBOLT_**

-¡¿QUÉ VIENES A QUE?!- Gritó Soarin lleno de impresión y en total sorpresa por una noticia que le era entregada por parte de Rainbow Dash.

-Como lo oyes Soarin, estoy presentando mi renuncia definitiva a los wonderbolts…- Comentó Rainbow Dash con un semblante apagado y entregando un sobre que contenía escrita una carta de renuncia ya tramitada y con la firma de la pegaso celeste.

-Pero Rainbow Dash… no puedes renunciar, te necesitamos ¿No habías dicho que este siempre fue tu sueño? ¿De verdad quieres renunciar a ello?- Le preguntó Soarin aun impactado por la noticia, nunca pensó que vería eso.

-Sí, siempre fue mi sueño, pero mis acciones pasadas ameritan esto, es más, ni siquiera debería renunciar, tú deberías echarme de los wonderbolts- Respondió ella muy dolida tanto por lo que hacía como lo que recordó que hizo al estar bajo el control de Royal Shine.

-Rainbow Dash, eso no ha sido tu culpa, estabas bajo el control mental de esa reina loca, no eras responsable de tus acciones en ese momento- Contestó Soarin tratando de convencerla de retractarse de su decisión.

-Lo sé, pero, no puedo estar más entre los Wonderbolt, consiente o no, hice mucho daño a todos…- Respondió ella con pesar y mucho dolor casi al punto de las lágrimas –Spit Fire, murió porque no supe esperar su orden de avance, un error de novato, hasta podría decir insolencia…, Fleet Foot, paralítica de sus alas por la pelea… y Yo le causé ese daño… ¿a cuántos cadetes más arrebaté las vidas? ¿A cuántos más haré daño si me quedo aquí?, lo siento… es algo con lo que no quiero vivir… mi carta está firmada, sellada y autorizada, solo falta que tú la firmes para darme de baja definitiva de los Wonderbolts… no tienes opción, estoy en mi derecho de renunciar si así lo deseo, me considero en estos momentos incapaz de cumplir con mis obligaciones para el grupo, así que por tal motivo he decidido renunciar, Soarin… firma- Soarin no supo nada más que decir, el dolor de Rainbow Dash parecía grande; el pegaso dio un suspiro, tomó el sobre y sacó la carta para leerla, lo hizo lento con la intención de dar un poco de tiempo a Rainbow Dash esperando que cambiase de opinión, pero estaba claro que ella no lo haría.

-¿Estas segura de esto por completo Rainbow Dash?- Preguntó Soarin mientras ponía la carta en el escritorio y tomaba una pluma para firmarla.

-Solo hazlo ya…- Respondió ella con voz apagada y al no poder hacer más, Soarin firmó la hoja que daba de baja a Rainbow Dash de los Wonderbolt, puso el sello de la organización y la entregó de vuela a Rainbow Dash.

-Si cambias de opinión, esta puerta siempre estará abierta para ti Rainbow Dash- Comentó Soarin mientras la pegaso salía, Soarin pensó las cosas un momento y salió tras ella –Rainbow espera un momento- Dijo el pegaso alcanzándola.

-¿Qué? No me convencerás de cambiar de opinión- Respondió ella algo irritada.

-No, no es eso, solo quería preguntarte si, em bueno ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?- Preguntó el pegaso lo cual tomó en curva a Rainbow Dash que no esperaba eso.

-OH, bueno este, la verdad estamos ocupados con las reparaciones en Ponyville pero, si tengo un espacio libre ¿por qué la pregunta?- Respondió ella algo intrigada pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que Soarin pretendía preguntar.

-Solo quería saber si te interesaría salir conmigo, ya sabes, invitarte a comer o algo así- Mencionó él un poco nervioso y algo apenado.

-Bueno, creo que será bueno distraerme una tarde- Respondió Rainbow con una ligera sonrisa y ambos se despidieron quedando de verse ese mismo fin de semana.

 ** _PONYVILLE, RECONSTRUCCIÓN_**

-Oki doki, un poco más a la izquierda, no mejor a la derecha, espera es demasiado, mejor a la izquierda, solo un poquitín más a la derecha, espero solo un poco más a la izquierda, no tu otra izquierda- Mencionaba Pinkie Pie dando ciertas instrucciones, acto que llamó la atención de cierto pony azul.

-¿A quién le hablas Pinkie?- Preguntó Blue Knife, el pony había decidido de igual manera quedarse en la tierra de Equestria al lado de Pinkie Pie.

-Oh, hola Blue, solo pienso en dónde podría estar mejor eso- Mencionó la pony viendo una roca lo cual confundió al pony azul.

-Ah Pinkie, es una roca, nada más que una piedra grande- Respondió el pony azul no muy impresionado.

-No es solo una roca, es granito un tipo especial de roca- Se escuchó decir a una voz, Blue Knife volteó y se llevó un buen susto al ver a una pony junto a él, ni siquiera con sus agudos sentidos se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado junto a él.

-¡POR GADNIOS!- Dijo el pony saltando del susto, quien estaba junto a él era Maud Pie.

-Maud llegaste hermana mayor- Comentó Pinkie con mucha alegría y le dio un gran abrazo a Maud Pie.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte Pinkie Pie- Dijo Maud en su tono serio.

-Es genial que hayas venido Maud, mira él es el pony del que te hablé, su nombre es Blue Knife, Blue Knife, ella es mi hermana mayor Maud- Los presentó a ambos con mucha emoción.

-Pinkie Pie ha hablado mucho de ti, espero que la cuides bien- Dijo ella en su tono habitual a lo cual Blue Knife cuestionaba su forma de responder pues no sabía qué decir o en qué tono decirlo pues estaba algo confundido.

-Un gusto- Respondió Blue Knife al no ocurrírsele mejor que decir y saludó a Maud.

-Será un buen acompañante para ti Pinkie- Comentó Maud con su expresión de siempre y se retiró a inspeccionar otras rocas.

-Le agradas Blue- Comentó Pinkie Pie pero Blue Knife aún tenía casa de no entender nada de lo que ocurría –Con el tiempo lo entenderás, ya verás que para la secuela estará todo más claro- Agregó Pinkie Pie dejando al pony azul mucho más confundido que antes pero se dio por vencido y ambos regresaron a ayudar con las reparaciones especialmente de Sugar Cube Corner.

 ** _HOGAR DE NIGHT STRIKE Y TRIXIE_**

-Aqua un poco más de clavos por favor, debo asegurar bien esta tabla hasta que tu padre regrese con el sellador- Comentó Trixie esperando a su hija pero no le respondía, la llamó de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta de la pegaso celeste -¿Dónde estará esta niña?- Se preguntó Trixie y dejando las tablas buscó a la pequeña pegaso.

Trixie bajó con magia desde donde se encontraba y se dispuso a buscar a su hija, buscó en las habitaciones que reconstruían y también en las que lograron salvarse pero su hija no aparecía, fue entonces que estando en la sala de su hogar notó como un poco de polvo blanco cayó desde el techo, Trixie miró hacia arriba y vio cómo el polvo volvía a caer, entonces imaginó que su hija se encontraba en la habitación que estaba justo encima de ella por lo que subió las escaleras con cuidado para no romperlas pues seguían estando en reparación al igual que muchas partes de la casa.

-¿Aqua Night?- Habló Trixie buscando a su hija pero solo escuchó un par de golpes -¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Se preguntó Trixie y asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta para ver cómo su hija estaba usando una vara como si fuera una espada y golpeando a su vez algunos de los costales de cemento que había traído su padre para arreglar el hogar, estuvo por intervenir pero decidió esperar un poco y observar más a su hija que por lo concentrada que estaba no la notó.

-Papá, te mostraré que soy muy fuerte- Mencionaba la pequeña tomando esa vara y golpeando el costal de cemento una y otra vez –No lastimaran a nadie más- Decía ella pues se había propuesto entrenar mucho para proteger a su familia.

-Y todo este tiempo pensé que serías más como yo- Dijo Trixie entrando a la habitación, al verla Aqua Night se asustó un poco y cayó al suelo.

-Mamá…- Comentó la pequeña al ver a Trixie.

-Veo que aún quieres entrenar, te pareces mucho a tu padre- Mencionó Trixie con una sonrisa y ayudando a la pequeña a ponerse en pie.

-¿Por qué papá no quiere enseñarme lo que sabe? Yo quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a todos- Dijo ella un poco molesta por la situación.

-Tu padre quiere que tú y tu hermana tengan una vida lejos de la violencia que él vivió en el pasado, por eso no les enseña a pelear, y la verdad, yo estoy de acuerdo con él, una vida de violencia no es buena para nadie hija, debes entender eso- Le respondió Trixie a la pequeña que seguía sin sentirse convencida.

-Pero yo solo quiero protegerlos a ti y a mi hermana, mamá por favor, dile a papá que me entrene- Le suplicaba Aqua Night a su madre pero Trixie se negó dejando a la pegaso molesta y desilusionada a lo cual bajó de la habitación con un puchero en su rostro.

-Hija… quieres llevar más peso del que deberías y eso no te ayudará mucho- Comentó Trixie y bajó para seguir con las reparaciones, no mencionó a Night Strike nada sobre lo que había platicado con su hija.

-Me haré fuerte aunque tenga que hacerlo sola- Pensó Aqua Night y empezó a practicar sus saltos y vuelo mientras movía esa rama que usaba como espada, estaba decidida a hacerse más fuerte, sin importar lo que su padre dijera al respecto.

 ** _CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

-Bien, eso puede ir en la biblioteca y esto artículos en la cocina por favor- Mencionaba Flash haciendo el inventario de las nuevas cosas que llegaban al castillo de la amistad para remplazar las que se perdieron en la batalla.

-¿Cómo va todo Flash?- Preguntó Spike llegando con una lista.

-Bien, las nuevas cosas para el castillo ya empezado a llegar y las envío a los lugares que deben estar, las provisiones para el resto el Ponyville llegaran en una hora a lo mucho en la estación del tren Twilight dijo que iría a recogerlas personalmente- Habló el pegaso amarillo para luego dar indicación de acomodar otros instrumentos dentro del castillo.

-Gracias Flash, iré con Twilight entonces- Respondió el dragón con una triste expresión, se notaba que estaba deprimido.

-Spike, animo amigo, la volverás a ver- Dijo el pegaso amarillo para tratar de animar a Spike –Además Manehattan no está tan lejos, un viaje en tren y listo- Agregó Flash con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner.

-Eso quiero creer, pero, me dijo que no la contactara ni que la fuera a visitar, fue brutal amigo- Respondió Spike muy triste, Sweetie Bell le rompió el corazón, sabía que se iría pero nunca le dijo por qué actuó de esa manera.

-Te entiendo de verdad Spike, pero descuida, el amor puede llegar a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperas, algo como un portazo en la cara jaja- Mencionó Flash lo cual hizo reír un poco a Spike.

-Bueno, iré con Twilight entonces, veré en qué más puedo ayudar- Dijo Spike dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando en eso un portazo en su cara le llegó de pronto derribándolo al suelo.

-No me refería a un portazo literal- Pensó Flash al ver a Spike recibir tal golpe.

-¿Perdón por entrar de esta manera pero está Twilight? mi hermana me envía para preguntarle algo sobre- Preguntó Apple Bloom llegando de pronto y fue cuando notó que le había dado un golpe al dragón –Oh por… Spike perdón no te vi ahí ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó ahora al dragón quien agitó la cabeza para despejarse y recuperar la vista.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, me han golpeado más duro- Dijo el dragón sobándose la frente –Voy a buscar a Twilight también, ¿vamos juntos?- Comentó Spike y Apple Bloom asintió con una sonrisa.

-Siento lo que te pasó con Sweetie Bell Spike, no fue justo de su parte- Comentó la pony terrestre.

-Gracias Apple Bloom, pero descuida, ya se me pasará- Respondió el dragón viéndose un poco desanimado a lo cual Apple Bloom sacó una manzana.

-Toma, Granny Smith dice que el primer paso para arreglar un corazón roto es comer algo dulce- Comentó ella con un sonrisa dándole la manzana al dragón.

-Oh, bueno sí, muchas gracias- Respondió el dragón tomando la manzana y comiéndola gustosamente.

-Te lo dije, las manzanas más dulces- Dijo Apple Bloom y ambos se echaron a reír.

 ** _TERRAZA DEL CASTILLO_**

Viendo hacia el horizonte y cómo el sol iba bajando dejando la tierra de Equestria con un ambiente crepuscular; después de todo lo vivido por parte del unicornio plateado, cada vez que esta hora llegaba sentía en su interior, duda, confusión y hasta melancolía.

-¿Cómo estarán allá?- Se preguntaba Silver Shine mientras miraba al cielo -¿Debería haber ido con mi prima? Me siento raro- Seguía pensando el pequeño unicornio plateado mientras miraba el collar que le habían regalado y recordaba que con ayuda de ese collar podía viajar entre los dos mundos.

-Silver Shine, oh Aquí estas hijo- Comentó Twilight al ver al pequeño.

-Hola mamá, solo estoy mirando el horizonte- Mencionó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno hijo pero es hora de entrar, la cena se servirá pronto, ¿no tienes hambre?- Le preguntó Twilight a su hijo.

-Iré en un momento mamá, lo prometo- Respondió Silver Shine; Twilight entonces le abrazo antes de retirarse.

-Baja pronto Silver- Mencionó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejando a que Silver bajara cuando este quisiera.

-Mi destino será el que yo elija- Se dijo el pequeño unicornio y miró su CM, la había obtenido hace un par de días, se encontraba muy feliz por haberla por fin obtenido.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

La adquirió una noche mientras veía a la Luna y recordaba momentos con su madre y con sus tías en Equestria, después de eso juntó los dibujos que tenía y una fotografía de Twilight con él lo cual lo puso muy feliz, usó su magia y pegó en uno de los lados de su habitación todas las fotos que tenía y dibujos que había hecho, un collage acomodado en una pared donde él podía ver cuando quisiera, los dibujos de sus sueños dónde había visto a sus padres y unos nuevos dónde ahora los dibujaba a ellos como los vio al fin el día que se despidió de ambos pero sabía que siempre los recordaría.

-Mi familia, nunca jamás olvidaré a mi familia, mamá, papá, mamá Twilight, Spike, amigos, ustedes son mis estrellas en el cielo- Dijo el pequeño con mucha alegría y fue cuando sintió, escuchó y vio un brillo detrás suyo volteó para ver su costado y notó muy impresionado su CM, una estrella color blanco de cuatro picos y un poco arriba y a la derecha de esta marca se encontraban tres pequeñas estrellas igualmente de 4 picos cada una de un color diferente, la primera de color negro, la segunda de color dorado y la última de color morado –Mi Cuttie Mark, tengo mi CM, por fin la tengo, ¡MAMÁ, SPIKE! Miren, tengo mi CM tengo mi CM- Salió gritando el pequeño unicornio plateado muy emocionado gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Aún me pregunto lo qué mi CM significa, me emocioné tanto que ni si quiera lo he pensado bien- Se dijo a sí mismo Silver Shine y hubiera seguido pensando en eso pero su estómago gruñó –Uy, ya tengo hambre, me pregunto qué habrá de cenar- Dijo Silver Shine y bajó del balcón al comedor real.

 ** _MANEHATTAN_**

-Hora de la cena- Dijo la voz de Lavanda Care desde la cocina, la pony terrestre acomodaba los platos mientras servía la cena para las demás.

-Que rico verduras cocidas- Comentó la pequeña pegaso Wind Rush sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Soul Sweet?- Preguntó Lavanda al no ver a la unicornio.

-En su cuarto, pasé por ahí para que viniera a cenar pero solo me arrojó una libreta y me dijo que no molestara- Respondió la pequeña algo inocente y confundida por las acciones de Soul Sweet; Ante esto Lavanda dejó a la pegaso en el comedor de su nuevo hogar en la gran urbe, y se dirigió a la habitación de la unicornio que tenía la puerta cerrada con seguro.

-Soul Sweet, abre por favor- Le dijo Lavando tocando la puerta.

-Lárgate- Respondió en tono algo agresivo la unicornio.

-Soul, no me iré, la cena está lista, baja ya- Contestó Lavanda Care volviendo a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-Que te largues, déjame en paz- Volvió a decir más molesta Soul Sweet y arrojó algo a la puerta.

-Bien, pero la cena se te va a enfriar- Respondió Lavanda y cuando regresaba al comedor llegó Rarity junto con Sweetie Bell –Mamá Rarity, Tía Sweetie que bueno verlas ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Lavanda con alegría al ver a ambas llegar.

-Hola Lavanda, todo salió bien, el bebé está creciendo sano y el doctor dice que hasta ahora no hay ningún problema con su desarrollo- Respondió Rarity tocando su vientre.

-Sí, pero también te dijo que debes aumentar tu ingesta de vitaminas y comer de una manera sana para ayudarlo a que no tenga complicaciones- Agregó Sweetie Bell poniendo una bolsa sobre un mueble cerca de la puerta y sacando con su magia algunas cajas de vitaminas que le habían dado a Rarity.

-Me emociona la idea de tener un nuevo hermano o hermana, aunque sea…- Decía ella recordando de quién era hijo ese pequeño en el vientre de Rarity.

-Lo sé, pero este pequeño no tiene culpa alguna y merece ser tratado con amor y cariño- Contestó Rarity acariciando más su vientre -¿Ya cenaron?- Preguntó Rarity a Lavanda quien le explicó lo que sucedía, ante esto Rarity primero saludó a la pequeña Wind Rush que estaba feliz de verla y luego se dirigió a hablar con Soul Sweet a quién convenció de bajar a cenar junto con las demás.

-Rarity ¿Crees que lo que hice estuvo mal? Ya sabes, lo de Spike- Dijo Sweetie Bell algo triste y sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado al dragón.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, pero, Spike es fuerte, sabrá sobrellevar esto y descuida, no debes sentirte así de culpable- Le respondió Rarity y le dio un abrazo para poder tranquilizarla.

 ** _MESES DESPUÉS, CANTERLOT_**

En el salón del trono se daban cita las princesas de Equestria así como miembros de la alta sociedad y las portadoras de la armonía a excepción de Rarity quien seguía ocultando su embarazo de los demás, en el lugar se encontraban de igual manera las autoridades del reino crepuscular, la Reina Diana junto con varios nobles de la corte, los nuevos capitanes de su reino, Strong Hoof y Rissing Spell y como nuevo comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares Darío Moon, el príncipe, ahora Rey, de nieve también se encontraba en el lugar y a su lado Mía, vestida ya como la nueva reina de la nación del frío, un vestido celeste cubría su pelaje blanco al igual que una tiara hecha de hielo azul con una joya roja en el centro, un collar, regalo del nuevo Rey de la nación del frío, toda una Reina ahora, semejante en autoridad a su amiga Diana.

-Con la firma de estos acuerdos nuestros reinos son oficialmente aliados uno del otro, la prosperidad de nuestros mundos estará asegurada mientras se sigan los acuerdos establecidos- Mencionó la princesa Celestia para luego pronunciar un discurso hacia los demás invitados, a pesar de que también se convocó al reino de las "bestias" o "monstruos" ellos se rehusaron a asistir a esta firma de tratados y acuerdos.

Después de unas palabras por parte de cada uno de los representantes de cada uno de los reinos prosiguieron a la firma de cada acuerdo, Tratado de paz, acuerdos de comercio e intercambio de tanto productos elaborados como materias primas, inclusive armas y nuevas ciencias, magia que entre ambos mundos y tecnologías.

Equestria obtuvo materias primas que nunca habían visto antes, algodón que solo crecía en el ambiente del reino crepuscular y era más fino que muchas de las telas que ellos tenían, también se vieron beneficiados con las rocas de granito negro, más fuertes y resistentes que varios de los metales que tenían, al igual que recibieron armaduras similares a las del reino crepuscular aquellas que podían resistir impactos de varias flechas y golpes de algunas espadas y hachas; Por su parte los crepusculares se vieron beneficiados de en el avance de su ingeniería y transporte, pues les fue dado el conocimiento y técnicos para construir el primer tren de toda la tierra de Ankalia junto con los materiales para las vías, con esto las construcciones empezarían muy pronto.

-Si me disculpan debo atender un asunto de urgencia- Comentó la princesa Celestia retirándose del lugar y yendo a sus aposentos, sonde abrió una puerta secreta con magia y una habitación oculta apareció, habitación en la cual había una pequeña cuna –Ya, ya pequeña, todo resultará bien, yo te voy a cuidar- Decía ella a una criatura en la cuna una que ella se aseguraba nadie supiera por el momento.

-Hola Silver Shine- Saludó la princesa Star Night al unicornio plateado que estaba observando uno de los vitrales del castillo en lo que su madre conversaba con las demás princesa y miembros de la realeza de ambos mundos.

-Hola Star Night, ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Silver devolviendo el saludo.

-Este bien, oye Silver, me puedes prometer una cosa- Le dijo la hija de la princesa de la noche algo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué es Star Night?- Preguntó Silver Shine algo confundido por la actitud de Silver.

-Bueno, mi mamá me dijo que cuando yo cumpliera 15 años me haría una gran fiesta en la noche de la gala del galope y me dijo que esa noche debía escoger a alguien para tener mi primer baile formal frente a todo el reino, que tendría un emmm, un acompañante especial- Comentó ella sintiéndose algo nerviosa por lo siguiente que iba a preguntar –Así que me preguntaba si bueno ¿Serías el pony que me acompañé en mi fiesta cuando cumpla 15 años?- Le preguntó muy sonrojada Star Night con mucha pena al unicornio plateado que en el momento no entendía bien la reacción de Star Night.

-Y ¿debo bailar contigo verdad?- Preguntó inocente Silver Shine que no entendía bien ese evento aún.

-Esta, sí, bailarías conmigo y me acompañarías todo el baile- Dijo ella sonriente y algo sonrojada.

-Está bien, te acompañaré ese día Star Night, es una promesa, Pinkie Promise- Respondió Silver Shine dando una sonrisa igual.

-Silver, nuestro futuros brillaran juntos un día- Pensó Star Night empezando a formarse en ella sentimientos genuinos hacia el unicornio plateado y quedando ambos ahí viendo hacia los vitrales del castillo donde se añadía ahora la historia de cómo el crepúsculo invadió en su momento a Equestria y todos lo que lucharon para evitar que esta tierra cayese en los cascos de Royal Shine.

UN FUTURO ESPERA PARA TODOS AQUÍ, AMBOS REINOS TENDRÁN NUEVOS RETOS QUE AFRONTAR EN SU CAMINO A UNA BUSQUEDA DE PAZ TOTAL, EQUESTRIA Y EL REINO CREPUSCULAR AHORA UNIDOS COMO ALIADOS EN ESTA NUEVA ERA DE COLABORACIÓN ENTRE AMBOS REINOS.

 ** _¡FIN!_**

 _-Uh, uh, diles lo que sigue diles lo que sigue- Mencionó Pinkie Pie saliendo de la pantalla y dándome casi un ataque al corazón –Oh vamos no es la primera vez que lo hago, pronto anuncia ya la secuela, díselos ya- Volvió a decir así que para que se calme aquí esta lo que pide antes de que mi laptop se apague por la… (La laptop de apaga) –¡PINKIE PIE!-_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN LA SECUELA_**

 ** _El último hijo del crepúsculo_**

 ** _"_** ** _UN VÍNCULO DE ARMONÍA"_**

Bueno, hemos llegado al final de "El último hijo del crepúsculo" pero descuiden como dijo Pinkie, habrá una secuela, una historia se cierra pero una nueva comenzará pronto, llena de nuevas emociones, pruebas y aventuras para nuestros personajes, no sé cuándo empezaré con la secuela pero las ideas no paran de llegar a mi cabeza, espero no hacerlos esperar tanto, porque yo también quiero que la secuela inicie pronto, la solicitud de OCs para la secuela se pondrá de igual manera tal vez en poco tiempo o después de algunos avances en la secuela para que puedan adaptar mejor a su OC a la historia, pero por un tiempo me centraré ahora en los demás fics que tengo, Frío Eterno Renovado, La vida después del Show, ya han esperado demasiado, se merecen tiempo también, bueno amigos pero descuiden que mientras esperan les traeré algunas cosas extras, un apartado extra donde mencionaré algunas curiosidades del fic, también el especial de preguntas y respuestas del mismo, recuerden que aún pueden enviar sus preguntas en estos días yo las responderé ya empecé a contestar algunas en un documento Word así que estará listo pronto, y por último los capítulos extra de UHC, dije que lo haría si llegábamos a 185 reviews pero ¿qué más da?, los haré de todas formas porque me encanta escribir y ustedes se lo merecen por todo el apoyo que han mostrado y para que vean que soy firme en eso, les dejo a continuación todas las sinopsis de los 10 capítulos y quiero que ustedes me digan cuál quisieran leer primero, cada capítulo tiene una clasificación (A) quiere decir ANTERIOR, estas historias se sitúan en un tiempo previo a la historia principal considerándose mini-precuelas, (DU) DURANTE, capítulos que toman lugar dentro del tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia principal pero que no se mencionan dentro de la misma historia, huecos argumentales dejados apropósito, y por último (DE) Después, aquellos capítulos que tomaran lugar después de la historia principal pero antes de la secuela:

 **1.- "El sufrimiento de una Reina" (A):**

 ** _Royal Shine es una despiadada gobernante que ha tenido al reino crepuscular bajo una tiranía dirigida por su odio y ambición de poder pero… hubo un tiempo en el que no fue así, un tiempo en el que todo era diferente para ella ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de manera tan drástica? ¿Qué le hizo ser lo que es ahora? ¿Cómo llegó al trono del crepúsculo después de cambiar?_**

 **2.- "La princesa y el soldado" (A):**

 ** _El origen del conflicto por el trono en el reino crepuscular tuvo su inicio cuando un amor prohibido surgió, la historia que dio origen a todo es contada al fin, "la princesa y el soldado" el amor que empezó la gran batalla de ambos mundos._**

 **3.- "La familia que quitó mis penas" (DU):**

 ** _Días de pena y recuerdos dolorosos inundan cada noche de Night Strike, teniendo muy preocupada a su esposa Trixie, todo lo que hizo y la pena que causó está acabando con él por dentro, su mente no lo podrá soportar mucho pero una pequeña criatura está por llegar y darle nuevo sentido a su vida._**

 **4.- "El regreso de Maneiac" (DU):**

 ** _Viajando al imperio de Cristal, Silver Shine llega a la tienda de comics mágicos y compra uno de ellos inadvertido de lo que podía ocurrir, al verlo Spike intenta detenerlo pero las cosas no resultan como esperaban y ahora ambos se enfrentan al reto de escapar del mundo del comic, pero para eso deberán enfrentarse de nuevo a una vieja rival que después de tanto aún busca revancha ¿lograran detenerla los nuevos héroes?_**

 **5.- "Una dulce cita" (DU):**

 ** _El más amargo corazón puede endulzarse con solo una pequeña gota de amabilidad, cariño y amistad, Blue Knife aprende esto de la mejor pony que puede haber para enseñarle, Pinkie Pie ¿Cómo consiguió cambiar el corazón de un asesino frío como lo era él?_**

 **6.- "La boda" (DE):**

 ** _El día de Flash y Twilight ha llegado y los preparativos están casi completos para la gran celebración que unirá dos vidas, sin embargo la presencia de alguien inesperada pondrá en peligro, no solo el evento de estos ponys sino también, toda su relación y su confianza el uno con el otro ¿sobrevivirá el amor o se derrumbará todo lo que han reconstruido?_**

 **7.-"La Gala de la estrella del norte" (DE):**

 ** _El gran baile de la nación del frío está aquí y todo el mundo ve con mucha atención a la invitada especial del príncipe de nieve, Mía, la sirvienta que puede convertirse en reina, está es la oportunidad del príncipe para que ella lo acepté y para que ella acepte ser su reina ¿Aceptará Mía la propuesta del príncipe de nieve y confirmarse como la reina de ese lugar?_**

 **8.- "La aventura en Everfree" (DE):**

 ** _En busca de una aventura como en los viejos tiempos, los compañeros de juego de la infancia se adentran en Everfree, en el viejo castillo de las dos hermanas, buscando una nueva aventura que disfrutar antes de que sus vacaciones terminen, Silver Shine, Apple Crisp, Aqua Night, Spring Shine, Blossom Sparks, Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake van a explorar el viejo castillo de las dos hermanas esperando encontrarse con nuevas experiencias como en el pasado pero algo misterioso transformará su pequeña aventura en un gran misterio._**

 **9.- "El camino de los Night" (DE):**

 ** _Frustrada por la constante negativa de su padre por entrenarla Aqua Night huye de su hogar en busca de volverse más fuerte y proteger a aquellos a los que ama, el peligro la asecha a cada momento y ante ella se presentará uno que puede instruirla ¿aceptará a la pegaso como discípula?_**

 **10.- "El primer baile de Star Night" (DE):**

 ** _La gala del galope está aquí de nueva cuenta, está vez es muy especial para cierta princesita, por fin tendrá su primer baile formal con el pony del que ha estado enamorada desde su infancia, Star Night se prepara para de igual manera confesar sus sentimientos a Silver Shine, pero ciertas invitadas no están muy contentas con esto y harán lo posible por evitar que esto ocurra ¿arruinará esto los planes de la hija de la princesa de la noche?_**

 **También si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia sobre algún evento que haya ocurrido antes, durante o después de la historia principal pueden decirlo o si se les ocurre algún evento que pudiese ocurrir entre el tiempo de la historia y su secuela también pueden comentarlo, estoy abierto a sus ideas porque la verdad me gustaría que estos diez capítulos aumentaran a un número mayor; También les quería preguntar, ¿les parecería una** **pre-cuela** **que se enfocara solo en el reino crepuscular?, lo dejo a su opinión. Muchas gracias por su atención y los veo en otro fic pronto, como siempre su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note.**


	31. Preguntas, Respuestas y Curiosidades

**_ESPECIAL DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS_**

 ** _"_** ** _EL ÚLTIMO HIJO DEL CREPÚSCULO"_**

 **Y como les prometí, llegamos al especial de preguntas y respuestas, quiero decirles que me siento emocionado de responder a sus dudas a todas ellas, y como no quiero hacer esto más largo y tampoco hacerlos esperar más pues comenzamos; para este especial tomé todas las preguntas de los reviews del fic.**

 ** _"_** ****pregunta _:_

 _¿Porque habrá cambiado de color su ojo?"_

Respuesta: Explicado o no en el fic, su ojo cambió de color por la mezcla directa de su sangre con la sangre de la princesa Twilight, eso alteró los glóbulos dentro del torrente sanguíneo de Silver Shine, por lo que su ojo rojo puede considerarse un efecto secundario o incluso una mutación al verse alterado su estructura, esto sin embargó no ocurre cuando se da por medio de procreación como es el caso de las hijas de Night Strike y Trixie.

AngelMariaNF pregunta _:_

 _¿Por qué el pequeñín tendría las plaquetas bajas?_

Respuesta: Fue el efecto que tuvo la energía de Equestria sobre el recién nacido.

 **Guest** pregunta:

 _¿Qué hizo flash para que lo odiaran? Y ¿en qué momento pondrás la explicación?_

Respuesta: Flash terminó por engañar a Twilight cuando estos tenían una relación, una explicación más se verá en uno de los capítulos extra del fic, saludos.

La siguiente pregunta fue de las más frecuentes cuando salió el capítulo del que se deriva, así que responderé a todas a la vez.

 _¿Por qué Rarity fue violada?, ¿Qué consecuencia tendrá este hecho para la secuela? Y ¿porque fue necesariamente ella y no otra yegua del grupo?, ¿por qué decidiste que le hicieran eso a Rarity y xq específicamente ella y no otra de las asistentes?, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Rarity tuvo que sufrir tan atroz acto por parte de ese maldito hijo de p***?_

Respuesta: La verdad la decisión de lo que ocurrió no fue muy fácil, al final fue un proceso de eliminación, en un principio tenía planeado que fuese Rainbow Dash la que terminaría siendo violada por Hard Shield, pero cuando vino la idea de hacerla la marioneta de la reina, dejé descartada esa escena para ella, Twilight al estar buscando a Silver y estar en los recuerdos gracias al arcillo del tiempo no sería tampoco la víctima, Pinkie Pie, lo pensé pero su ya ship con Blue Knife la había salvado de eso, Fluttershy ya para ese momento, aunque ella no lo supiera aún, estaba esperando un segundo bebé por lo que de igual manera la dejé descartada, al final me quedaban las opciones de Applejack y Rarity, el orgullo de la pony granjera y la elegancia de la pony de clase, pensé en quién de las dos se vería más afectada por tal hecho, quién sentiría más humillación, tal vez me equivoqué pero al final decidí que fuese Rarity por la imagen que tiene de sí misma, alguien de clase y pulcra, de esta manera la violación mancharía ambas cosas de ella, esa fue la razón por la que la seleccioné a ella al final.

Y bueno el bebé que tendrá se verá en la secuela, espérenlo pronto.

 **Ghost iv** **pregunta:**

 _¿Me pregunto si serán como zombis o 100% magia en el cuerpo muerto?_

Respuesta: Como se vio, es una especie de combinación de ambos, provienen de la magia pero si la cabeza es destruida ellos se detendrá, pero la cabeza debe ser destruida, no solo separada del cuerpo.

 **Comet Galaxy** pregunta:

 _¿Por qué Colen tuvo que morir?, ¿Mia tendrá una relación o algo así con el príncipe de la nación del frio? ¿Cadence ya no volverá a ser la misma? ¿Cuántos muertos habrá?_

Respuesta: La muerte de Colen fue algo planeado desde capítulos atrás aunque aquí si cambió un poco a como se planeaba de forma original, ya que el fic se extendió hasta 30 capítulos también las formas de muerte se modificaron, en un principio Colen iba a morir aplastado después de sostener por su cuenta el castillo crepuscular que en un origen iba a ser el lugar dónde todo terminaría capítulos atrás.

Oh lo de Mía se sabrá en este final y en uno de los capítulos extra.

Cadence tendrá un cambio en su actitud y forma de ser, se verá muy reflejado esto en la secuela del fic.

Pues ya no muchos, solo 1 más como se leerá después y más muertes pues posiblemente en la secuela del fic.

Guest pregunta:

 _¿Quiero saber q pasara con Rainbow luego de liberarla se volverá adicta a la formula estará deprimida x lo q hizo tendrá graves daños físicos y me pregunto que será de la princesa vivirá en el reino crepuscular o Equestria volverá a encontrar el amor mía será la prox reina helada?_

Respuesta:

Guest pregunta: Bueno en un futuro tendrá algunas repercusiones en su cuerpo más por la falta de la misma fórmula ya que su cuerpo se hizo dependiente de la misma, planeo de hecho un problema de drogas con esa fórmula para la secuela.

 _¿En tu especial pondrás como flash engaño a Twilight pero con más detalles?_

Respuesta: Sí, será uno de los capítulos extra del fic.

Estas son preguntas que llegaron por Facebook:

 _¿Cómo fue que surgió la idea de este fic?_

Para muchos de mis fics, saco inspiración de series que veo en televisión o de alguna película que me haya gustado, sin embargo este fic surgió de algo diferente, mientras leía otro fic en esta misma página fue que me llegó la idea, quería hacer algo similar pues la historia me gustaba mucho, planeaba solo hacer un fic corto no más de 10 capítulos pero la historia gustó mucho y en lugar de ser una especie de tributo terminó siendo una historia propia con más personajes y más capítulos de los que se tenía pensado, a la historia como pueden ver se le fueron agregando varios elementos más de otras series, lo hago en forma de tributo y también escenas graciosas que me gustan mucho

 _¿Flash llego a sentir algo negativo hacia Silver por robar la atención de Twilight? y si es así ¿Alguna vez llego al punto de demostrarle dicho sentimiento a Silver?_

No era tanto que Silver robara la atención de Twilight, pero en ese momento ella se dedicaba mucho más a él pues Silver era de tan solo 2 años cuando ellos llevaban su primera relación, claro que Flash sentía celos y también se sentía olvidado por Twilight, pero no a tal grado de gritarle a Silver, más que nada cuando las cosas se volvían un poco difíciles él discutía mucho con Twilight.

Bueno, estas son las preguntas que yo pude ver en los comentarios, gracias por su curiosidad y por su atención, si aún tienen preguntas, con mucho gusto las responderé, saldos a todos y ahora les dejo unas cuantas curiosidades de este fic, gracias de nuevo.

 **CURIOSIDADES (UHC)**

1- El fic originalmente iba a ser de 10 capítulos y su final terminaría en que al ver la compasión de Twilight por el pequeño y los ideales de su hija, Royal Shine entendería sus errores y regresaría al reino crepuscular para ahora hacerse ella cargo de Silver Shine, pero como se pudo ver, esto no ocurrió de ninguna manera.

2- El terremoto del primer episodio que sucedió a la vez del viento al abrirse el portal no tuvo nada que ver en realidad, solo viento fuerte se siente cuando se abre un portal hacia alguno de los mundos, el terremoto fue solo coincidencia.

3- Los tres asesinos del principio no estaban planeados para ser capitanes, muchos de los personajes surgieron cuando el fic creció más, la mayoría de ellos surgieron conforme el capítulo crecía.

4- Cada clan está basado en algo que a mí me gusta, el clan de los Shield está basado en los vikingos por su ferocidad en el combate, el clan de los Knife basados en hombres lobo o en este caso, ponys lobo, pues los lobos son mis animales favoritos, el clan de los Diamond está basado en el diamante y su fuerza y resistencia basado en el personaje Luke Cage de marvel, que tiene la piel indestructible, aunque los Diamond pueden ser lastimados físicamente, el clan de los Night basados en los Saiyajins jeje, soy un gran fan de Dragon Ball, Z y Super, por lo que pongo referencias a ellos en todos mis fics y aquí el clan Night es una de esas referencias pues ellos aumentan su fuerza al recuperarse de sus heridas, sobre todo al recibir un daño que podría ser fatal para ellos, el clan de los Shine no está basado en alguien específico pero si tienen unas cuantas referencias a los Saiyjins como el aura que los rodea al activar sus habilidades especiales, los Shine son los más poderosos en este fic.

5- Con este fic quería expresar mi punto de vista sobre Twilight, sé que ella es más lógica y hace las cosas de acuerdo a las reglas pero yo quería imaginarla a ella olvidándose de eso por unos momentos y mostrando un lado más maternal, y bueno es lo que creo que logré con este fic.

6- El reino del crepúsculo o reino crepuscular está basado en el reino del mismo nombre "Reino crepuscular" del juego The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, juego que tiene un reino de la misma ambientación, si quieren darse una mejor idea de cómo se ve el reino crepuscular de este fic busquen imágenes de ese videojuego y verán de una manera más clara la ambientación que se vive.

7- Silver Shine, protagonista principal del fic, así como otros mis OCs protagonistas lleva la palabra Silver, en su nombre, esto es porque el color plateado, Silver, es mi color favorito, de ahí también mi Nick, Big Silver Note.

8- Originalmente Applejack iba a ser la madre adoptiva de Silver Shine, esto cambió después de que platicando con unos amigos me sugirieron que, dado a las características del unicornio, fuese Twilight quien lo criará y decidí seguir el consejo, a veces me pregunto cómo hubiese sido el fic de haber sido Applejack quien criará a Silver ¿Ustedes qué creen?, Fluttershy también se tenía considerada para el rol de madre.

9- Night Strike es mi personaje favorito del fic, del que más me ha gustado escribir también.

10- Royal Shine es la quinta antagonista más poderosa que he creado, exacto, solo es la número 5, hay 4 arriba que barrerían el piso con ella.

11- Inicialmente planeaba poner de compañera de Night Strike a Fluttershy, esto cambió por un evento ocurrido más adelante y porque quería poner a Trixie en el fic de igual manera.

12- Lightning Sparks y Blossom Sparks no son de mi creación, son OC que le pertenecen a un buen amigo Mío quien es fan acérrimo de Fluttershy

13- Haciendo sus debut en el capítulo 6 y reapareciendo hasta el capítulo 30 se introdujeron los Soul Watcher, ellos son los "ángeles" de mis fics, basados en Wiss de Dragon Ball Super tienen muchas habilidades parecidas, pero su principal tarea es vigilar las almas de las historias para llevarlas al paraíso o el inframundo dependiendo de la vida que hayan tenido.

14- Hay otras dimensiones envueltas, como lo mencionan en el principio de la historia los asesinos, ya que como dijeron, pasaron por varios mundos antes de llegar a Equestria.

15- Ha habido encuentros entre ambos mundo antes, el padre de Night Strike no es el primer crepuscular que llegó a Equestria.

16- Silver Shine tiene en sus venas 3 tipos de sangre, la del clan Shine, la del clan Night y la de Twilight, dándole un potencial muy grande, ya que el clan de los Night le da la capacidad de volverse más fuerte recibiendo el llamado "Zenkai", la sangre Shine lo hace inmune a casi toda forma de muerte y le da una curación más rápida, además la sangre de Twilight al combinarse con las otras aumenta aún más estas capacidades, Silver Shine tiene un potencial oculto muy grande.

17- Star Night es la primera OC que nace sin la ayuda de un macho en mi mundo del fic, ella es magia y sangre de Luna nada más, para su creación me base en uno de los tantos orígenes de la mujer maravilla.

18- Hay más entradas naturales al reino crepuscular que la que se mostró en el fic, están ocultas en diferentes partes de la tierra de Equestria que conectan a diferentes puntos del reino crepuscular.

19- El necro Cristal si es una reliquia de los dioses, cada uno tiene su propia reliquia.

20- Los doce dioses del reino crepuscular están basados en los 12 dioses de la destrucción de Dragon Ball Super, sí, hay muchas referencias a Dragon Ball, incluida la pelea final contra Royal Shine que es referencia a la de Piccoro, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin y Goku vs Freezer en Namekusei.

21- Incluso hay referencia a parodias de Dragon Ball como en la pelea final cuando Chrysalis debe detener a Royal Shine por 5 minutos y recibe una gran paliza.

22- Spoiler, el imperio de cristal formará parte muy importante en la secuela, estén atentos.

23- Las bestias del reino crepuscular son solo combinaciones de ponys con otros animales.

24- La gran batalla de la que se habla extinguió a muchas razas que antes habitaban la tierra de Ankalia, incluyendo dragones y Griffos.

25- La nación del frío tiene semejanzas al reino de Gondor, sobre todo en su ciudadela esculpida en la montaña.

26- El príncipe de nieve es de mis personajes favoritos también, sobre todo por pertenecer a una raza de frío.

27- Mía, la pegaso, es más fuerte que Colen en realidad, aunque si hubiesen peleado Colen se llevaría la victoria por experiencia.

28- Royal Shine estaba planeada a morir por una flecha de Diana pero como dije, Night Strike es mi personaje favorito de este fic por lo cual decidí darle el honor del golpe final a la monarca, vengando por fin a su hermano caído.

29- El aura de Silver y su energía natural de Shine neutraliza los efectos de la magia caótica de Discord ya que esta energía es similar a la del árbol de la armonía, tomar en cuenta para un futuro.

30- El reino crepuscular es avanzado en magia pero rezagado en tecnología a diferencia de Equestria en ese aspecto, la tecnología se consideraba algo pagano por parte de Royal Shine.

31- Como todos mis villanos Royal Shine comparte características con mi favorito, Freezer, jeje FREEZER!, lo siento tenía que hacerlo XD, en este caso lo despiadado que ella es al no importarle a quien deba quitar de su camino para obtener lo que quiere.

32- Colen estaba planeado a aparecer en la batalla final junto con el ejército de Royal Shine y también las tropas del reino crepuscular, sin embargo todo cambió cuando aparecieron los zombis y también Rainbow Dash con esa fórmula amplificadora y con el cerebro lavado.

33- Las armas Shine son diferentes a los artefactos Shine, son 7 armas Shine pero solo se mostraron algunas en la historia, las cuales son: Las espadas gemelas, la daga Shine, la lanza del crepúsculo o lanza crepuscular, el arco del destino, el escudo real, el mazo de la furia y el hacha del pesar, cada una con características especiales; por otro lado existen de igual manera los 7 artefactos que les permiten a los Shine realizar diferentes acciones y, a diferencia de las armas, estos artefactos solo responden a la energía de los Shine, no a su magia. Estos artefactos son los siguientes: los arcillos del tiempo, el collar del caminante, llave de viajero, la piedra de los eternos, el arpa del crepúsculo, la ocarina de la luna y la flauta de la melancolía.

34- Cada miembro de la familia Shine posee una habilidad especial con la que nace y desarrolla a través de su vida, Royal Shine había desarrollado un lamento del crepúsculo más poderoso que los anteriores Shine, Diana por su parte no ha mostrado su habilidad mucho, pero en realidad ella posee una armoniosa voz capaz de calmar a aquellos más violentos y hacer sentir en paz a los más atormentados aunque este se ve a veces frustrado por la duda, de la difunta madre del pequeño ella tenía la habilidad de leer corazones de los demás. Ninguna de estas habilidades funciona con otros Shine, salvo ciertos casos especiales en las que sucede que las habilidades afectan a otros Shine por igual que a los ponys de otros clanes y comunes.

35- Silver Shine es uno de los Shine capaces de afectar con sus habilidades a otros Shine, y gracias a las 3 clases de sangre que tiene posee en realidad 3 habilidades, una de ellas nulificar cualquier tipo de magia, las otras dos se darán a conocer más adelante.


	32. C32 extra 1

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA NO.**

 ** _"_** ** _El sufrimiento de una Reina"_**

 ** _REINO CREPUSCULAR (AÑOS ATRÁS)_**

Hace un largo tiempo en el reino crepuscular, la paz reinaba en este lugar sin mucha luz solar, pero salían adelante, en este reino habitaba un buen rey, el rey Daymus Shine, padre de Royal y Radiant Shine, pero a pesar de ser un buen gobernante para sus súbditos, no era el mejor padre que pudiese haber, todo empezó con el nacimiento de su primera hija.

En un pasillo se escuchaban los gritos incesantes de una yegua en trabajo de parto, sin embargo todo no estaba saliendo como se esperaba, el parto estaba teniendo complicaciones, las contracciones no eran normales y la yegua e parto sentía más dolor del que era común.

-Puje majestad, puje, debe hacerlo- Decía una partera a la reina del crepúsculo, una unicornio de pelaje dorado con crin morada que seguía retorciéndose mientras pujaba con gran esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Preguntó el rey preocupado por el estado de su esposa ya que los gritos lo inquietaban al grana pony blanco de crin gris e igual que todos sus habitantes, de ojos color dorado.

-Majestad, el parto se complica, tememos que su esposa…- Respondió una pony que salía de la habitación para dar las noticas al rey.

-¿Dice que su cría la está matando?- Preguntó el Rey impactado.

-Ah, mi señor no sé cómo decirle esto pero creemos que su esposa podría no sobrevivir al parto…- Comentó la pony con pesar y miedo por la reacción del rey quien ante la noticia solo enmudeció.

-Quiero ver a mi esposa ahora- Dijo Daymus Shine en tono seco.

-Claro mi señor- Respondió la pony y abrió paso para que el monarca del crepúsculo entra en la habitación dónde su esposa estaba aún en trabajo de parto y cada vez las cosas parecían irse complicando más –Clesia… mi amor- Dijo el rey muy angustiado de ver a su esposa en un estado de dolor tan intenso.

-Dyamus… ¡ugh! Mi amor…- Respondió ella al verlo pero su expresión de volvió a mostrar gran dolor.

-No, mi reina, puedo ayudarte amor mío, puedo salvarte de este dolor que tienes, solo tienes que pedírmelo- Comentó el rey tomando con fuerza el casco de su amada a pesar de que ambos sabían que significaba sacrificar a la pequeña criatura.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Daymus?...- Mencionó ella aun retorciédose de dolor.

-Pero mi vida, si no hago algo tu morirás…- Dijo con pesar el rey no queriendo perder a su amada, incluso pensando en sacrificar a la bebé con tal de salvar a la reina.

-No… esto es lo que quiero… Daymus… quiero que mi bebé nazca… aunque eso me cueste a mí la vida… ¡ah!- Contestó ella ella para luego dar un gran grito que espantó a todos los presentes.

-Está de nuevo en labor ¡rápido!- Dijo una de las parteras y entre varias ponys empezaron a atender con más rapidez y preocupación a la reina quien daba más gritos y respiraba de manera agitada.

-Mi señor por favor, debe Salir ya- Le mencionó una pony al rey quien un poco a la fuerza fue sacado de la habitación dejándolo muy preocupado.

La angustia y desesperación crecía a cada momento que pasaba, Daymus Shine, estaba caminado de un lado para otro del pasillo sin estar ni un momento tranquilo, seguía escuchando los gritos desde dentro de la habitación y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto al rey quien dudaba de si salvar a su esposa o dejarla tener al bebé aunque eso significaría que la reina moriría, fue en ese momento que escuchó el grito más desgarrados proveniente del cuarto y ya no pudo esperar más.

-¡Olvídenlo, Yo soy el rey, y yo decido lo que debe ocurrir en mi reino!, si digo que mi reina vivirá ella vivirá, no en vano soy el…- Daymus no terminó su frase pues, apenas iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación escuchó un llanto provenir desde el interior del lugar, un fuerte llanto proveniente de un bebé recién nacido.

-Su majestad- Dijo una pony enfermera abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al rey Daymus.

Dyamus Shine entró entonces a la habitación, los gritos habían cesado y el llanto del recién nacido ahora llenaba el lugar, Daymus observó hacia su esposa como sostenía a una criatura envuelta en una sábana.

-Daymus… es… es preciosa, mírala…- Dijo la reina estando muy débil y mostrando a la bebé recién nacida, una Alicornio de pelaje blanco con la crin morada con ojos cerrados pero igual dorados como todo el mundo en el reino crepuscular.

-Una hembra… Alicornio- Mencionó el rey al ver a su hija, su semblante no parecía el mejor, tenía más preocupación por su esposa que se veía demasiado agotada.

-Sostenla… mira a nuestra hija…- Volvió a decir la reina respirando de manera agitada, su estado de salud, Daymus miró hacia su hija sin darle tanta importancia y solo la cargó un momento para luego concentrarse de nuevo en su esposa.

-Es preciosa mi vida pero ¿Cómo estás tú?- Le preguntó el rey a su esposa que seguía agitada por la labor de parto.

-No te… preocupes por mi… yo… estaré… bien… Daymus… cuídala por mí… cuida a Royal… Royal Shine…- Dijo la Alicornio para luego exhalar y cerrar sus ojos frente a su esposo que veía impactado como ella moría después de haber dado a luz.

-No…Clesia… despierta por favor… no puedes dejarme así… Clesia… ¡Clesia!- Gritó él con mucho dolor y lanzó un llanto que incluso asustó a la pequeña recién nacida quien también lloró con mucha intensidad –Sacadla de aquí, ahora, llevadla a que sea amantada por alguna nodriza, páguenle por ello, pero por favor, saquen a la princesa de aquí- Mencionó Daymus Shine con un tono seco y algo rencoroso mientras escuchaba todavía el llanto a lo lejos, hasta que por la distancia ya no se oía.

Por varios minutos más el rey lloró la muerte de su esposa y fue él mismo quien le cubrió el rostro con una sábana.

-Ahora tu espíritu ha sido llevado por Cederanis- Dijo el rey con mucho pesar y lágrimas amargas en su rostro –Gran diosa de la destrucción, la muerte y el caos, gran Cederanis, conduce el espíritu de mi amada a las moradas de descanso del gran dios Gadnios, que la luz del mundo de la otra vida la guíe en su andar hacia hasta su aposento en las alturas- Agregó Daymus Shine en forma de oración y pasó un par de horas rezando en el lugar, tenía la esperanza de que si elevaba suficiente sus súplicas, estas serían oídas y la vida regresaría al cuerpo de su amada, sin embargo conforme pasaban las horas se hacía más evidente que eso no ocurriría.

La noche llegó al reino crepuscular y su frío arrastraba un ambiente de muerte y tristeza en todo el castillo, después de unos momentos más elevando sus plegarias, Daymus Shine se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y dio un gran suspira, besó por última vez la frente de su esposa sobre la sábana y salió de la habitación, fuera de la cual ya había varios guardias y ponys sirvientas con artículos de aseo personal.

-Sus órdenes, mi señor- Comentó uno de los guardias en tono militar se veía por la armadura que portaba que era uno de los capitanes del reino.

-La notica ya es oficial capitán Scott, la anunciaré personalmente a toda la ciudadela, usted tome un escuadrón y proclame en el resto de las ciudades del reino crepuscular, se hará un duelo por una semana, la reina ha fallecido, den la noticia ahora- Les contestó el rey y dando un saludo militar, el capitán Scott, que después sería conocido como el viejo maestro Scott, salió con un escuadrón de pegasos a quienes envió a las ciudades del norte y el sur, terrestres al este y unicornios directo al oeste, la noticia se extendió y el duelo que mandó el rey fue proclamado, en esos 7 días de luto el rey nunca visitó a su pequeña recién nacida, cada vez que escuchaba su llanto le recordaba el sufrimiento de su esposa y optaba por no verla, tanto así que no estuvo cerca de ella en su primer año de vida, fue hasta después de ese tiempo que se atrevió a observar a la pequeña Royal Shine.

-Majestad su hija crece sin usted, no planeo decirle cómo ser un padre pero, necesita tener un guía- Comentó uno de los consejeros preocupado por la actitud distante del rey hacia la princesa Royal Shine.

-Por causa de su nacimiento mi esposa murió, le he de dar todo lo que merece pues es hija de reyes, pero el dolor que me causa no pasará así de simple, he puesto sirvientas a su disposición y una institutriz que la educará en su vida, tiene todo lo que necesita- Respondió el rey en tono seco y serio, causando que su consejero se sintiera preocupado por el desarrollo de Royal Shine.

La noche llegó y el rey se paseaba sin sueño por los pasillos, la guardia estaba apenas cambiando por lo que no habría nadie en unos cuantos minutos, las sirvientas también habían terminado su turno por lo que ese lugar estaba por el momento vacío, Daymus Shine caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien quejarse de pronto, reconoció el sonido de la infante, llamó por asistencia pero nadie le respondió, fue entonces que dando un suspiro caminó hacia la habitación de la pequeña princesa.

Daymus entró y vio a su hija por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando la veía pero solo un reojo cuando la llevaban a dar un baño o a comer y se topaban en los corredores del castillo pero esta era la primera vez que la veía en un largo tiempo.

-Ya, ya, tranquila Royal, no llores, vaya, me recuerdas un poco a tu madre, tu madre…- Dijo el rey y se atrevió a hacer algo que no había hecho desde el día que la pequeña nació, la tomó con su magia y la puso en sus cascos para cargarla –De verdad… me recuerdas a tu madre… ella te puso tu nombre con su último aliento, Royal Shine, tu madre dio su vida para que tu pudieses vivir… como una flor que se marchito al dar su fruto, así fue como has llegado al mundo- Comentó el rey mientras su hija dormía en sus cascos, acarició su crin y por un momento dio una sonrisa aunque la quitó de inmediato al recordar la muerte de su esposa, se preguntaba como una criatura le provocaba dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo, fue en ese momento que las sirvientas del turno nocturno entraron a la habitación y vieron al rey sostener a su hija.

-¿Majestad?- Se sorprendieron las sirvientas de ver a su rey en la habitación de la princesa pues él nunca pasaba por ahí.

-Al fin ha llegado, acabo de entrar, cuídenla por favor- Dijo el rey dejando a la bebé en su cuna para luego retirarse.

 ** _VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

-Y de esa manera princesa Royal fue como la gran guerra de la tierra de Ankalia, antes conocida como Amalia, terminó, mucha de la población original disminuyó- Mencionó la institutriz de la princesa Royal Shine mientras ella tomaba apuntes, para este tiempo Royal Shine tenía alrededor de 13 años y en estos momento estudiaba la historia de la tierra de Ankalia –¿Ahora puedes decirme las 3 regiones principales en las que se dividió la tierra después de la guerra?- preguntó la institutriz mostrando un mapa en blanco de la región, la instructora era una pony terrestre con pelaje de color café pálido y una crin naranja, sus ojos dorados y su CM representaba un mapa cartográfico.

-Claro, fue en tres regiones principales, el continente se dividió en la nación del frío, nuestro reino crepuscular y el territorio de los llamados monstruos, además existen las tierras prohibidas del este a las cuales no debemos cruzar- Respondió una adolescente Royal Shine, sus conocimientos aumentaban cada día que pasaba pues el rey mandaba que la instruyeran en todo asunto, pues ella era quien heredaría el trono un día.

-Perfecto, ahora ¿Cuáles son las ciudades principales de nuestro reino?- Preguntó ahora la institutriz era alguien un poco estricta pero le tenía un gran cariño a Royal Shine y está a su maestra también.

-Por supuesto, las ciudades principales de nuestro reino son, nuestra ciudadela, la ciudad de Amalia, Ankalia Menor, Costa de la Luna, Pueblo Granito, Pueblo Verde y Dunahoof, las demás son regiones donde solo hay pueblos chicos en lugar de una población grande para considerarse una ciudad principal por lo cual les damos el término de ciudades secundarias, algunas de las principales también sirven de refugio- Respondió ella haciendo uso de su conocimiento, la mejor estudiante del reino.

-Eso es correcto princesa Royal, estoy impresionada majestad, será una excelente reina un día- Le comentó la institutriz a Royal Shine que daba una sonrisa orgullosa por sus logros obtenidos –Será una buena reina algún día, bien, por el día de hoy eso es todo- Agregó la institutriz guardando sus cosas.

-Muchas gracias, con su permiso- Respondió la princesa Royal Shine haciendo una reverencia con respeto y saliendo de su clase, tenía unos momentos de descanso antes de que su siguiente lección iniciara, una lección de magia, por lo cual decidió mirar por una de las ventanas del castillo.

Observó como el crepúsculo cubría todo el lugar, un ambiente común para ella pero que siempre le había sido de intriga, había escuchado rumores y leyendas sobre un tiempo olvidado en el que el sol brillaba en toda la tierra, por otro lado existía el rumor de otras tierras lejos del reino en las cuales el sol seguía brillando con intensidad.

-Me gustaría investigar más sobre el crepúsculo, si hay otra tierras en las que el sol brille entonces yo quiero conocerlas, un día traeré la luz a la tierra del crepúsculo, lo haré por el bien de esta tierra- Pensaba la adolescente princesa con mucha determinación y antes de su siguiente clase decidió hacerle una visita a su padre en el salón del trono.

-Su majestad, su hija la princesa Royal, solicita audiencia con usted- Dijo uno de los guardias crepusculares entrando al salón del trono mientras Royal espera a fuera, incluso para ella se necesitaba permiso para entrar al salón del trono.

-Estoy ocupado de momento, la atenderé más tarde, después de sus clases- Comentó el rey y esto lo escuchó la princesa desde fuera, dio un semblante triste por momentos y decidió retirarse, para cuando el guardia salió a dale la noticia, la princesa ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Una vez más no tiene tiempo para mí… padre… ¿Qué te he hecho yo?- Se preguntaba la princesa Royal Shine sintiéndose triste pero sin más que pudiese hacer se dirigió a su siguiente clase algo de magia avanzada.

-Lo siguiente es levitar varios objetos al mismo tiempo, esto requiere de cierto grado de concentración para enfocar a más de diez objetos al mismo tiempo, adelante princesa- Comentó el maestro de magia de Royal Shine que era un unicornio algo de edad avanzada pero reconocido por sus conocimientos de magia en el reino –Cuando quiera princesa- Mencionó el maestro de magia pero Royal Shine estaba distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos sobre su padre.

-¿Por qué mi padre es tan distante conmigo?- Pensaba la princesa hasta que una llamada de atención por parte de su instructor la hizo reaccionar.

-Princesa por favor le pido que ponga atención a la clase- Mencionó el pony algo molesto por sentirse ignorado.

-Oh, discúlpeme no era mi intención- Se disculpó la princesa del crepúsculo al reaccionar después de unos momentos y realizó con facilidad lo que se le pedía.

-Excelente trabajo princesa, su domino de la magia mejora con cada ocasión, pronto dominará por completo el curso avanzado y podrá pasar a un grado más alto- Mencionó con una sonrisa el instructor de magia al ver el trabajo de Royal Shine.

-Muchas gracias, ansío cumplir el programa de magia pronto- Respondió ella concentrándose más y haciendo movimientos que cruzaban los objetos sin chocar entre ellos demostrando el control que poseía sobre su magia.

-Su padre debe estar muy orgulloso de usted- Comentó el instructor; al decir eso Royal Shine perdió la concentración y los objetos que manipulaba chocaron entre ellos para luego caer al suelo dejándola muy apenada por lo ocurrido.

-Lo lamento… yo solo estaba… yo no quería… perdone- Se disculpó Royal Shine al ver como fallaba en su lección.

-Hoy se ve un poco desconcentrada princesa, tal vez deberíamos terminar temprano por hoy, creo que un descanso le serviría majestad- Mencionó el pony al verla un poco nerviosa y alterada.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón, muchas gracias y disculpe lo ocurrido- Contestó Royal Shine retirándose del lugar y se dirigió a leer un poco a la biblioteca del castillo.

Pasó horas ahí estudiando y leyendo cualquier cosa para distraer su mente, adquiría más conocimientos y aprendía algunas cosas que no le mencionaban dentro de sus lecciones, fue entonces que encontró un libro de herbolaria y leyendo adquirió los conocimientos de una de las plantas más mortales que existían, La Imera Blackus.

-Planta de pétalos negros y espinas agudas, venenosa en extremo, aunque se ha tratado de eliminarla, esta planta se da de manera prolífera en el reino crepuscular, sobre todo en las regiones del bosque verde, esta planta es conocida por ser en extremo mortal para los habitantes y se considera una plata con propiedades muy peligrosas para el clan de los Shine- Leía la princesa en voz moderada y le parecía interesante que una planta así existiera en el reino –Este libro es de verdad interesante, solicitaré que me consigan una copia para mi colección personal- Pensó ella y después de regresar el libro a su lugar salió de la biblioteca.

Para la hora que ella había terminado ya era la hora de la cena, vio por una ventana y notó la luna en el cielo, se sorprendía de haber pasado tantas horas en la biblioteca sin siquiera pensar en el paso de tiempo; despejó su mente y se dirigió al comedor dónde su padre ya se encontraba ahí, Royal hizo una reverencia ante él, Daymus regresó el gesto y continuó comiendo mientras su hija se sentaba cerca de él y esperaba la cena.

-Buenas noches padre- Saludó Royal a su padre esperando una respuesta, Daymus terminó de masticar la comida que aún tenían en su boca y le regresó el saludo pero sin dirigirle la mirada a su hija –Padre ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo la princesa Royal a lo cual su padre dio un suspiro y volteó a verla.

-¿Qué es lo que requieres hija? ¿Necesitas nuevas sabanas en tu habitación?, ¿Requieres de nuevos libros?- Preguntó el rey tratando de desviar la atención de Royal.

-Nada de eso padre, tengo lo que necesito- Respondió ella sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres preguntar? Si no te falta nada no entiendo por qué la cuestión hija- Contestó Daymus Shine para luego volver a comer un poco, Royal dio un suspiro y miró con seriedad a su padre para luego hablar.

-Padre debo saber algo- Dijo ella en un tono algo fuerte lo cual llamó la atención del rey, no había visto antes a su hija con esa mirada en el rostro.

-Te escucho Royal- Contestó Daymus Shine dispuesto a escuchar a la princesa.

-Padre, debo saber, tú… ¿Tú me amas padre?- Preguntó la princesa del crepúsculo algo nerviosa y temerosa, en lo que llevaba de vida su padre jamás le había dicho "te amo" o si quiera un "te quiero", nunca había pronunciado esas palabras para ella.

-Eres mi hija, mi sangre, descendiente y heredera de mi trono, hija, tu eres alguien muy importante para todo el reino, ahora si me disculpas quiero descansar, ten una buena noche hija- Se despidió Daymus Shine levantándose de la mesa y retirándose del comedor real dejando ahí a su hija.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta…- Dijo ella en voz baja y derramando un par de lágrimas, ahora estaba más insegura que nunca.

Salió del comedor sin terminar su cena y se dirigió muy triste a su habitación sin aguantar las lágrimas para luego echarse a llorar en su cama por un largo tiempo, cuando por fin logró calmarse vio hacia su ventana y observó la luna en lo alto e hizo una plegaria esperando respuesta.

-Gran Zarat-Za, diosa de la noche, la luna y los mares, por favor oye mi súplica, Narceris, diosa de la paz, la bondad y el amor, escucha el rezo de tu sierva, quiero recibir aquello que no tengo quiero aquel amor de padre, por favor escucha mi ruego, que el amor llegué al castillo del crepúsculo por favor- Rogó ella a dos de las diosas del reino crepuscular, dio un suspiro, limpió sus lágrimas y se recostó en su cama para dormir.

 ** _AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

Era un nuevo día en el reino crepuscular, todo el pueblo estaba reunido en la iglesia de la ciudadela, lugar en que rendían culto a los 12 dioses pero que estaba dedicado casi en su totalidad a Gadnios, el dios principal del reino, las campanas sonaron anunciando una gran celebración, una boda, una boda real, el rey Daymus Shine contraía matrimonio nuevamente después de ahora 16 años el rey se casaba con otra pony.

-¡Que vivan el rey y la reina!- Gritaban a coro los habitantes del reino crepuscular ante la ceremonia que recién terminaba celebrando a ambos ponys por su boda, todo el mundo estaba alegre por ellos, todos menos alguien, alguien que había rogado por amor pero no lo había recibido.

-Esto no es lo que yo pedí…- Pensaba la princesa Royal Shine al ver a ambos ponys recién casados, además de eso la nueva reina ya se encontraba esperando un bebé del rey Daymus Shine, Royal en ese momento empezó a sentir un rencor hacia su padre y ver con algo de desprecio a aquellos que coreaban la celebración, además de que desde que su padre empezó su nueva relación le prestó menos atención a ella dejándola de lado por estar con esta nueva pony de pelaje rosa con crin blanca y ojos dorados.

-¡Saludar ya!- Gritó uno de los guardias saludando a la nueva familia real, quien en el castillo posó para un retrato pintado.

-Te amo- Dijo el rey a su esposa y ambos se besaron, al escuchar como su padre le dijo esas palabras a aquella pony, Royal Shine salió a toda prisa del lugar directo a su habitación encendida en furia al sentirse del todo despreciada por su propio padre, el gran sentimiento de ira en su ser mató sus viejos sentimientos.

-¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme a un lado?!, yo me he esforzado por obtener tu amor, quería que me vieras como la hija que soy para ti, pero no fui más que un estorbo, una intrusa en tu vida, la asesina de mi madre, eres el ser más despreciable que existe, quiero… ¡quiero que te mueras quiero que dejes de existir!- Gritó ella con mucha frustración y empezó a disparar varios rayos mágicos con mucha fuerza hacia todos lados de su habitación –Yo… yo… ¡TE ODIO!, ¡te quiero muerto! ¡te quiero muerto!- Dijo ella con mucho rencor y enojo dentro de su corazón, fue que desde ese momento en que empezó a buscar una oportunidad para acabar con aquellos que habían estado en su camino.

-Royal, hija necesito hablar contigo- Se escuchó la voz del rey fuera de su puerta.

-¿Qué quieres padre?- Preguntó Royal Shine sin abrirle la puerta al rey, quien notó su tono agresivo.

-Hija es, acerca de tu próximo hermano o hermana- Habló el rey lo cual preocupó un poco a Royal Shine, quien pidió que esperara un momento, se arregló la crin y salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué hay con eso padre?- Preguntó la princesa sin dirigirle la mirada al rey.

-Sabes bien la ley de sucesión del reino ¿no es así?- Preguntó el rey a lo cual ella dio un sonido de disgusto, había estudiado la historia de la familia real y se dio cuenta de que la existencia de las reinas que tuvieron poder absoluto del trono en la historia era casi nula, antes de ella la historia solo relataba la existencia de una reina en el trono, reina que fue destituida cuando un macho del clan Shine cumplió la mayoría de edad (20 años).

-Esa ley es injusta, debería ser removida de inmediato- Respondió ella sintiéndose insultada por dicha ley.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, nuestros antepasados la instauraron y no podemos cambiarlo- Comentó Daymus con un tono altivo dándole mucha importancia a esa ley.

-¿Entonces de qué te sirve la corona si no puedes cambiar una estúpida ley?- Preguntó ella muy molesta y con un tono enojado.

-Royal, como el clan líder debemos seguir el ejemplo y hacer caso a las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo, así como han sido instauradas así han de ser cumplidas y eso es finito- Le respondió el rey con una mirada que pesaba por la autoridad.

-Cuando yo sea reina, las cosas cambiaran aquí- Le mencionó ella con un tono desafiante y una mirada que expresaba el odio que sentía hacia él.

-No estés tan segura de tu futuro, si el bebé de Dylira es macho, sabes que él heredará el trono y aunque sea hembra puedo decidir quién me sucederá, si tú o ella, ten eso en mente- Dijo el rey antes de retirarse y dejar a la princesa Royal regresar a su habitación.

-Me hace a un lado… me culpas por la muerte de mi madre… y ahora… después de instruirme toda mi vida para ser la reina… ¿Me dices que puedes elegir entre el o la futura cría y yo?, jaja… jaja… jajajajaja… padre… no me hagas reír, ya verás… dentro de poco yo seré la nueva reina de este lugar, y juro por mi vida que ningún macho de nuestro clan volverá a tomar el trono del crepúsculo, trono que me pertenece a mí, yo soy linaje real, hija de los Shine, no como esa pe**a que tomaste por esposa, Yo, soy la verdadera heredera del trono, mis descendientes serán quienes ocupen el trono y haré lo que sea necesario para lograrlo- Dijo ella para sí misma dentro de su habitación mientras leía uno de sus libros y encontraba lo que buscaba –Imera Blakus, perfecta, ahora solo necesito ponys que hagan el trabajo sucio por mí, mmm, ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese?- Pensó la princesa del crepúsculo y cuando llegó la noche y todos dormían, ella se escabulló hasta los pasillos inferiores llegando a los calabozos dónde estaban encerrados aquellos criminales del rey.

-Princesa Royal, no puede entrar aquí- Mencionó uno de los guardias al reconocerla pero ella había venido preparada y lo sobornó con tres bolsas repletas de monedas de oro –Quiero decir, es un poco peligroso, ¿quiere que la acompañe?- preguntó el guardia después de morder una de las monedas y ver que era autentica.

-Sí, necesito de esas llaves que tiene- Respondió Royal Shine y el guardia la escoltó personalmente a través de la prisión donde algunos ponys le decían cosas obscenas que ella simplemente ignoraba.

-Princesa… ¿Qué es lo que busca aquí?- Preguntó el guardia mientras echaba para atrás a algunos prisioneros que acercaban sus cascos a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Lealtad y servicios- Respondió ella y luego se dirigió hacia los criminales –Necesito de alguno de ustedes ¿Quién de los presentes se atreve a traerme un objeto que necesito? Juro recompensarle bien, además de una buena paga, yo le otorgaré su libertad cuando sea la regente del reino- Mencionó ella lo cual impactó al guardia que retrocedió un poco.

-Yo lo haré…- Se escuchó la voz ronca de un pony pues nadie más se atrevía ya que al oír las palabras de Royal se cuestionaban sobre la veracidad de su oferta.

-¿Y quién podrías ser tú?- Preguntó ella al pony acercándose a su celda, era un terrestre de color rojo con crin negra.

-Hard Shield, para servirle majestad- Respondió el pony, el mismo que después sería conocido como el capitán más atroz del reino crepuscular.

-Necesito que consiga esto para mí, hágalo bien y será suya la libertad y varias recompensas más- Le dijo ella mostrando una imagen de la Imera Blakus.

-¿Esta florecita? Sí la he visto antes, será pan comido encontrarla ja- Respondió Hard Shield tomando a la ligera la misión.

-Entonces no tarde- Contestó Royal Shine y miró hacia el guardia –Tú, abre la puerta de la celda ahora, es una orden directa- Mencionó ella con un tono de mando y amenaza, dudó por instantes de hacerlo pero presionado por la orden de Royal Shine el guardia no tuvo más opción que abrir la celda y dejar salir al prisionero –Espero que no me falle, porque si lo hace o me traiciona, juro por los dioses que pondré un precio sobre tu cabeza tan alto que los mismo cuervoros (ave del reino crepuscular con 6 alas negras, tamaño mediano y un apetito por la carne viva) irán tras de ti- Mencionó ella en forma de amenaza lo cual espantó a Hard Shield quien asintió y con la ayuda de la princesa y el guardia salió del castillo y la ciudadela en busca de la Imera Blakus.

-Princesa, ¿está segura de lo que hace?- Preguntó el guardia real preocupado por las intenciones de Royal Shine.

-Muy segura, ahora, una palabra de esto a quien sea y cortaré personalmente tu lengua y las daré a los Wolf-woods en el bosque verde- Comentó ella ahora amenazando al guardia real y retirándose de los calabozos de vuelta a su habitación, todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar el regreso de un joven Hard Shield –Veremos quién hereda entonces el trono padre, ahora tengo que hacer algo con esa pony y su bebé que aún no nace- Se puso a pensar Royal Shine antes de recostarse en su cama y dormir un poco.

 ** _3 MES DESPUÉS_**

-Ese estúpido se ha tardado más de la cuenta, enviaré por él en un par de días, ahora tengo que pensar cómo deshacerme es esos tres- Pensaba Royal Shine mientras caminaba en su habitación de un lado a otro, parecía muy preocupada por algo.

Por momentos esperó más pensando rápido en un plan pero sus pensamientos de muerte se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un llanto proveniente de una de las habitaciones cercanas a la suya.

-Ya nació… debo saber qué es- Se dijo a sí misma y Salió de su cuarto observando a las enfermeras pasar apuradamente, llevando agua caliente y varios trapos limpios además de sábanas manchadas en sangre y sudor; su media hermana había nacido.

-Es preciosa querida, es, es radiante como tú- Dijo el rey Daymus a su esposa mientras cargaba la bebé que tenía en cascos.

-Lo sé, es perfecta…- Comentó una agotada Dylira por el parto –Radiante, sí, eso me gusta, ¿Te parece? Radiant, Radiant Shine- Mencionó tocando la nariz de la bebé que ahora estaba durmiendo.

-Radiant Shine, es un nombre perfecto para ella- Dijo El rey sonriendo y dándole un beso a la pequeña.

-¿perfecta eh?- Se escuchó una voz enfrente de ellos y al voltear observaron en la puerta Royal Shine con una mirada seria y apagada hacia ellos.

-Royal… Hija yo…- Decía el rey al ver a Royal Shine acercarse a ellos, sentía una especie de amenaza con la presencia de ella ahí, Royal deambuló un poco por la habitación, tomó un trago de agua de un vaso y se digirió hacia ellos.

-Así que mi hermana ¿Radiant Shine dijeron?- Preguntó ella con un aire amenazante rodeándola –Es lindo debo admitirlo, el nombre me gusta y ella parece, adorable- Mencionó Royal Shine sin apartar la mirada de ellos, se sentía tanta presión que la bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Sí, Radiant Shine, tu hermana, tú sangre, al igual que nosotros- Respondió Daymus Shine tratando de en cierto modo convencer a su hija de no hacerles daño.

-Mi sangre eh, ya veo, bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de su tiempo con, mi hermana, usen cada segundo- Contestó Royal Shine saliendo de esa habitación dejando un aire de incertidumbre en el cuarto.

-Querido… ¿ella quiere…?- Preguntaba algo asustada la reina.

-No, claro que no, Royal puede ser alguien con su temperamento pero, nunca haría algo tan terrible, el menos eso creo…- Respondió Daymus algo nervioso y abrazando a su esposa y su hija a la vez.

-Su majestad, alguien quiere verla- Mencionó un guardia real a la princesa Royal cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo.

-No tengo tiempo para plebeyos, dile que se pierda- Respondió ella molesta y empujando al guardia.

-Majestad, dice que, tiene la flor que usted le encargó- Comentó el guardia con respeto hacia la monarca quien al escuchar sobre esto vio al guardia y supo que había llegado lo que pidió hace meses.

-Tome- Dijo Royal Shine y le entregó al guardia una de las joyas valiosas que portaba en su ser –Que nadie sepa de la llegada de mi invitado, no quiero que me molesten- Comentó ella con gran seriedad pero al guardia no le importó eso, aceptó al recibir esa joya que guardó en su armadura y se arrodilló ante ella para luego hacer pasar al pony a la habitación de la princesa según las mismas instrucciones de la monarca.

-Princesa- Dijo el pony arrodillándose ante la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Tomaste tu tiempo al parecer, necesitaba esa planta antes de que mi media hermana naciera, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te demoró tanto? Y dame una razón por la cual no eliminarte ahora mismo- Mencionó ella activando su magia.

-Majestad, espere, le juro que no era mi intención pero la flor fue un poco más difícil de encontrar de lo que pensé, pero aquí la traigo, en este frasco 3 especímenes mire- Respondió Hard Shield temeroso por su vida y entregó el frasco a la monarca quien después de ver las flores dio una sonrisa.

-Bueno, debo decir que no eres tan estúpido como pensé, en efecto es la Imera Blackus, bien, te otorgo tu libertad por cumplir mi orden, ahora en el futuro podré requerir de tus servicios, no te alejes demasiado o enviaré a cazar por ti- Dijo ella en tono amenazante y disparó un rayo de magia a las patas del pony.

-Ah, sí majestad lo que usted ordene- Respondió con miedo Hard Shield y salió del lugar con mucha rapidez sin importar que algunas monedas de oro cayeran al suelo, estaba más preocupado por escapar antes de que Royal Shine cambiara de opinión.

-Guardia- Llamó la princesa Royal Shine.

-A sus órdenes majestad- Dijo el guardia al entrar a la habitación de la princesa.

-El pony que acaba de salir de mi habitación ¿Cuál es su nombre? No lo recuerdo y dígame ¿Qué hizo para estar en prisión tan joven?- Preguntó ella mientras veía por su ventana al pony huir despavorido.

-El joven es Hard Shield, estaba en prisión por violación, la denuncia la presentó la madre de la víctima, Celia Rise, él abusó de ella hace como 4 meses- Respondió el guardia y Royal solo levantó la ceja un poco, no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a los demás, muy diferente a cómo era la principio.

-Bien, eso sería todo, puede retirarse y que nadie me moleste- Dijo ella mientras tomaba con su magia un libro y varios instrumentos como de experimento científico.

-Como ordene princesa- Respondió el guardia y salió de la habitación de Royal Shine.

-Princesa… Pronto todos me conocerán como Reina- Se dijo a sí misma empezando a cortar algunos de los pétalos de las Imeras para preparar la fórmula mortal –Descuida padre, te daré una muerte silenciosa y rápida, aunque es más de lo que mereces- Dijo ella después de terminar la formula y sumergir un cuchillo en esta, se dirigía a la habitación de su padre y una vez ahí, ocultó una de las Imeras en el cajón de ropa de su madrastra, tenía las cosas ya planeadas, asesinaría a su padre y culparía a su madrastra, después de eso se encargaría de ella y de su media hermana.

-Odio esas juntas con la nación del frío, después de ese ataque hace unos años la relación se ha vuelto complicada y…- Decía a sí mismo Daymus que entraba a su habitación y se sorprendió de encontrar a su hija llorando –Royal ¿Qué te sucede hija?- Preguntó el rey al verla así de triste.

-Padre, padre, por favor perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, te he tratado de manera injusta, a ti y a tu esposa, lo siento padre discúlpame por favor- Dijo ella llorando amargamente, toda una actuación perfecta de su parte.

-Oh mi hija, claro que acepto tus disculpas, eres mi primogénita, la hija de mi primer amor, y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvi… ¡agh!- Daymus Shine cortó sus palabras al sentir algo agudo entrar en su costado.

-La verdad, no pensé que fueras tan estúpido para caer así de fácil- Dijo ella encajando más el cuchillo cubierto en veneno de la Imera Blackus; Daymus Shine intentó gritar, pero Royal había enterrado el cuchillo en uno de los pulmones del rey, dejándolo sin la capacidad de gritar, lo enterró una vez más y luego lo sacó con su magia dejando al rey desangrarse.

-Royal… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Daymus Shine sintiendo los efectos del veneno en su cuerpo y como estos interferían con sus funciones vitales.

-¿Por qué? Más bien ¿por qué no lo hice antes?, desde el momento en que nací me has despreciado, me culpas de la muerte de mi madre, me abandonas toda mi vida, esto es lo que mereces y el trono, será mío, mío y no de esa media hermana mía, recuerdas las leyes ¿no? Si el rey muere sin dejar heredero varón, entonces el derecho del trono pasa a la primogénita del rey, yo, Royal Shine, reina del crepúsculo- Dijo ella dando una sonrisa llena de maldad pura, la vieja Royal que alguna vez miraba por un futuro brillante para el crepúsculo ya no existía.

-No… Royal… lo siento…- Se disculpó el rey ya moribundo esperando que su hija reaccionará en alguna manera.

-Muy tarde para disculparte padre, dieciséis años tarde- Respondió ella dejando que su padre se ahogara en sangre y veneno que salían de la boca del rey mientras ella solo veía indiferente la muerte de su padre hasta que la vida se extinguió de él –Adiós, padre- Dijo ella para luego escuchar un sonido proveniente desde afuera de la habitación a lo cual ella salió de ahí con tele-transportación esperando el momento perfecto.

-Daymus querido quisiera decirte que…- Quién entraba a la habitación era la reina que al ver a su esposo muerto en el suelo se quedó muda de la impresión –Da… Daymus…- Dijo ella avanzando hacia el cuerpo del rey y observó la escena, fue entonces que cometió el peor error que en ese momento pudo cometer, tomó el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y lo olfateó, dándole un mareo muy fuerte y casi haciéndola caer al suelo -¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó ella sobándose la cabeza.

-Imera Blackus, muy nociva para todos los del reino crepuscular- Se escuchó decir a una voz detrás de ella, voz que la llenó de miedo y al voltear pudo ver a Royal Shine con una mirada fría.

-Royal… ¿Tú hiciste eso?- Preguntó ella temerosa y alejándose con miedo de la princesa.

-Él se lo hizo a sí mismo, lo hiso al preferir a ustedes sobre mí, quería darle el trono a tu hija, pero ese lugar me corresponde a mí, a mí y a nadie más- Dijo ella y antes de que la reina reaccionará del veneno anterior le arrojó el resto de la sustancia producto de la Imera Blackus creando una toxicidad mayor que se absorbía por el pelaje y la piel de la reina dejándola confundida y mareada incapaz de utilizar magia.

-Yo… no me aaahhh… Decía ella mareada sin poder estructurar de manera correcta las palabras que quería articular, sus pasos fueron erráticos hasta que estuvo junto a la ventana de la habitación, logró recuperar sus sentidos unos momentos al ver el borde por el que casi, cae, intentó alejarse pero solo sintió como su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia adelante hasta perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío, la toxina en su ser le impidió reaccionar y salvarse con su magia por lo que lo único que se escuchó de ella fue un grito y luego como su cuerpo impactaba contra el suelo haciéndola perder la vida al instante.

-Es lo que te mereces por hurtar el amor de mi padre…- Dijo Royal Shine desde la ventana con su casco aun extendido, ella había sido quien empujó a la reina sin mostrar ninguna señal de arrepentimiento; al escuchar algunos pasos acercándose hacia la habitación y voces de los guardias reales ella se tele-transportó fuera pues ahora iba por su siguiente víctima, su media hermana.

El castillo del crepúsculo se sumía en un caos completo, la noticia de la muerte de los reyes llenaba de incertidumbre y miedo todo el lugar, al alboroto no se dejó esperar aún más y antes de que las tropas pudiesen hacer algo la noticia se esparció por la ciudadela generando aún más descontrol y miedo, los saqueos comenzaron provocando el desorden y revueltas que empezaban a cobrar la vida de varios ponys; las tropas que mantuvieron el orden buscaron de inmediato a las princesas, pues pensaba que si los dos reyes estaban muertos esto se podría tratar de un ataque o una rebelión del pueblo, con miedo y desesperación las buscaron a ambas princesas solo para encontrar a Royal Shine en el salón del trono sosteniendo en sus cascos a su media hermana.

-Princesa Royal, es un alivio encontrarla a usted y a su hermana, debemos refugiarnos puede que haya un asesino en el castillo- Comentó el guardia apurado pero Royal solo veía a su media hermana.

-Eso no será necesario, el asesino ha muerto también- Respondió Royal Shine lo cual hizo al guardia avanzar con algo de dudas hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir princesa?- Preguntó el guardia a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Fue la misma reina quién dio muerte a mi padre, revisad la alcoba de los dos inmediatamente que tengo una sospecha desde hace tiempo, háganlo, es una orden- Dijo la princesa Royal Shine que ahora se quedaba de nuevo con su hermana –Tú eres una amenaza para mí, pero en algo tenía razón mi padre, llevas la sangre de nuestro clan a pesar de ser solo una unicornio, media hermana, mmm bien, por ahora te dejaré vivir, tal vez cuando crezcas te unirás a mí, sí, por tu bien espero que te unas a mí, Radiant, porque el día que te pongas en mi contra, será el último de tu vida, así seas mi hermana, tu destino será la muerte si eliges traicionarme princesa Radiant Shine- Dijo ella mientras dejaba a su hermana en una cuna junto al trono, había decidido perdonarla, por ahora.

Días después de las investigaciones y dado a la manipulación de Royal Shine sobre esta misma, se llegó a la conclusión de que había sido la reina quien dio muerte al rey con el cuchillo envenenado pero que por accidente se había echado a si misma el letal líquido y en su confusión cayó por la ventana de la habitación hacia su muerte.

Después de todo lo ocurrido Royal Shine reestableció el orden en el reino mediante discursos al pueblo y el uso de las tropas que le eran leales, para esto volvió a contratar los servicios del joven Hard Shield a quien puso como parte de las tropas y dirigió un ataque contra las partes baja y media de la ciudadela para "reprimir" el caos, que solo generó muertes y derramamiento de sangre inocente, generando odio hacia ella por parte de la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudadela, sin embargo el "restablecimiento" del orden le valió al favor de la zona alta y los nobles así como de gran parte del ejército por lo cual a pesar de no tener la mayoría de edad para ascender al trono logró que con su favor ante la alta sociedad y la realeza fuse coronada como nueva reina del crepúsculo.

-¡Salve Royal Shine, reina del crepúsculo!- Dijeron todos los ponys en la corte real y parte del ejército, luego uno de los viejos generales a punto del retiro se puso frente a todos a dirigir palabras a las tropas.

-Hace un par de semanas sufrimos la pérdida de nuestros reyes por una tragedia, pero hoy comienza una nueva era en el crepúsculo la segunda reina absoluta en mucho tiempo de nuestra historia, que la prosperidad llegué al reino con esta nueva era- Mencionó el guardia real dejando la palabra ahora a la nueva reina del crepúsculo.

-A todos ustedes súbditos, una cosa de mi reino les garantizo, que no se cometerá en el trono la injusticia que se ha vivido en la historia del clan de los Shine, todo en el reino cambiará ara un futuro diferente, eso es lo que yo Royal Shine, reina del crepúsculo les digo desde ahora- Mencionó ella recibiendo el aplauso de cascos de los presente y en eso mostró a su media hermana –También la princesa Radiant Shine, será tratada como lo que es, hija de reyes y mi media hermana, que sea su bienestar todos los días a menos que desafíe las leyes y tradiciones de nuestro pueblo, que así sea y que así se haga- Dijo ella a todas los presente que le aplaudieron aún más sin saber lo que su nueva monarca planeaba en realidad con ese futuro que mencionaba.

-¿Cuál es su primer decreto mi reina?- Preguntó uno de los guardias crepusculares a su nueva monarca.

-Id por los pueblos del país y traedme a aquellos que prueben ser descendientes de los clanes perdidos durante la guerra hace tantos milenios, del clan Shield, del clan Knife, del clan Night y del Diamond, todo descendiente de ellos que puedan encontrar, traedlo ante mí, díganles que la corona requerirá de sus servicios como parte de las armadas, y dado a que los actuales capitanes están por retirarse, en esos miembros de los clanes puede que haya, potencial para explotar, hacedlo ya- Ordenó ella y con un saludo militar los guardias se retiraron para cumplir la orden de su nueva reina mientras ella veía a su media hermana con algo de disgusto –Por ahora me conviene mantenerte con vida, por esos leales aun a mi padre pero en el momento en que te pongas en mi contra tu vida terminará hermana…- Pensó Royal Shine al ver a la pequeña dormir.

La búsqueda tardó meses pues era difícil encontrar a un miembro de alguno de los clanes pero al final la monarca encontró lo que necesita, había estado en su misma ciudadela todo el tiempo pues solo mandó a buscar fuera del lugar.

-Hard Shield, quien imaginaría que ese idiota sería en serio un descendiente del clan de los Shield, bueno puede servirme de algo, mmm, Blue Knife, ¿enserio todos ellos tienen el nombre del clan?, bueno este es solo un potro aún pero de igual manera me puede servir, después de todo si lo que me dijeron es verdad el solo acabó con todo un escuadrón de mis guardias, Shadow Night y su hermano Night Strike, vaya dos Night en la misma familia, eso sí que es una gran fortuna serán muy jóvenes pero igual son útiles, y no puedo creer que un Diamond viviera aquí, Colenius, interesante haré que todos sean traídos aquí mismo y los haré mis capitanes, esto es el inicio de una nueva era, la era de Royal Shine- Dijo ella levantándose del trono extendiendo sus alas de forma real y muy segura de sí mismo imaginando un futuro en dónde el trono perteneciese solo a hembras del clan de los Shine.

* * *

 ** _Esta es la historia detrás de una gobernante cruel en el crepúsculo, una de las más crueles de las que se tiene conocimiento, la una vez propuesta a buscar mejorar las condiciones del reino, transformada ahora por el dolor y el rencor hacia a aquellos cercanos a ella, Larga vida a la reina del crepúsculo Royal Shine._**


	33. C33 extra 2

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA NO.**

 ** _"_** ** _La princesa y el soldado"_**

* * *

 _Esta es la historia del prohibido amor que surgió, esta es la historia de la lucha por conseguir lo deseado del corazón, de cómo pelearon por estar con el pony amado, esta es la historia de cómo todo comenzó el último hijo del crepúsculo su historia fue aquí donde empezó…_

* * *

 ** _REINO CREPUSCULAR 1 AÑO ANTES_**

Dentro de un carruaje que viajaba a través del bosque de las hojas negras al norte de la capital del reino crepuscular, el transporte iba tirado por cuatro ponys de frente, custodiado desde el aire por tres grupos de tres pegasos por los lados venían cuidando dos unicornios al igual que por detrás, muy resguardado pues en ese carruaje viajaban las 3 representantes de la realeza del crepúsculo, la monarca Royal Shine, y las dos princesas, su hija Diana de 13 años en ese momento y su media hermana Radiant Shine de 17 años (En solo 3 años Royal Shine, cometió aún más atrocidades, asesinando a sus primeros gemelos por el hecho de ser varones y matando a ambos ponys con los que sostuvo relaciones, nunca casada el crepúsculo permanecía sin rey).

Las tres monarcas regresaban de una reunión de diplomacia en la nación del frío, viaje de varios días pero necesario para mantener la paz con el reino que había estado amenazada desde que alguien contrató a un asesino para matar a la, en ese entonces, princesa Royal hace años, por lo que por más de una década había reuniones para que entre los reinos estuviesen en paz, pues en cierto punto se estuvo al borde de una nueva guerra.

-Odio tanto el frío, deben hacer algo con ese lugar- Mencionó Malhumorada Royal Shine por el viaje que tenían que hacer cada cierto tiempo.

-Sabes que es necesario, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho el clima hermana- Comentó la princesa Radiant Shine que estaba de frente a la monarca.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, además ya sé eso, debimos haberles declarado la guerra en el momento pero nuestro padre no lo creyó necesario- Le respondió Royal Shine un poco agresiva en el tono.

-Una guerra solo hubiera causado la pérdida innecesaria de vidas, además se ha demostrado que el atentado no fue obra de ellos- Respondió Radiant Shine a lo cual solo recibió una mirada algo despreciativa de su hermana mayor.

-Mamá, la tía Radiant tiene razón en eso, leí algo de los documentos durante la reunión y en efecto, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, alguien más maquino ese plan, ¿no te parece más prudente el buscar al verdadero culpable de esto en lugar de prestar atención a asuntos que no tienen sentido como hablar de una guerra?- Preguntó Diana exponiendo un poco nerviosa su punto de vista.

-Creo que tu hija tiene razón Royal, tratar de hallar pistas aunque sean remotas, alguien debe conocer algo- Comentó la princesa Diana lo cual cansó ya a Royal.

-Suficiente, Yo soy la reina aquí, solo Yo diré lo que se hará, no tiene sentido buscar pistas de algo que pasó hace tiempo, eso no importa ya, pero bien, si eso las calla mandaré unos guardias a que investiguen lo ocurrido, por Gadnios- Respondió ella irritada y llamó a dos de los guardias pegasos, les dio órdenes de adelantarse al castillo y que se prepararan para el arribo de las tres al castillo.

-¿Cuánto falta de camino a la ciudadela? Empiezo a tener hambre- Comentó Diana tocando su estómago después de todo tenía solo 13 años y esos viajes eran algo pesados para ella.

-3 o 4 horas más a esta paso quizás hasta 5- Respondió Radian Shine dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Diana sorprendida –Necesitamos un nuevo medio de transporte, uno que se más rápido- Mencionó ella echándose en el respaldo del asiento del carruaje.

-Te aguantas niña, recuerda que eres la futura reina y debes dar el ejemplo de realeza y superioridad- Comentó Royal Shine moviendo a su hija para que se sentara bien a pesar de que faltaran para su llegada –Siempre debes verte como lo que representas para de esa manera recibir el respeto que nuestro clan merece por derecho- Agregó ella con un aire de superioridad en sus palabras.

-Mamá solo tengo doce y sobre ser reina no estoy muy segura, además, si la tía tiene un bebé varón…- Al mencionar la última palabra el furor de Royal Shine se encendió contra su hija y su media hermana.

-¡No! Varones no han de nacer en nuestro linaje, su injusticia en el trono ha llegado a un punto donde no merecen ser herederos de la corona, no importa lo que los demás ponys digan, desde ahora la corona solo debe pertenecerle a hembras de nuestro clan, por eso estoy agradecida de que Diana sea mi heredera- Mencionó ella mostrando un gran rencor guardado que salía a flote al hablar del trono y de sucesores.

-Pero, Diana no fue la única hija que tuviste Royal- Mencionó con algo de miedo Radiant Shine y todo en el carruaje se hizo silencio.

-Lo sé, lamentable lo que ocurrió pero así lo decidió la vida, no se hable más- Respondió ella terminando la conversación y dejando un silencio incómodo; al pasar una hora de camino Royal Shine quedó dormida lo que Diana aprovechó para platicar con su tía unos momentos mientras podía.

-Tía ¿por qué mi mamá siempre está enojada?- preguntó Diana al notar esa actitud por parte de Royal Shine hacia casi todo el mundo.

-Ella no está enojada pequeña, solo esta… triste… verás he escuchado palabras de sus antiguos mentores, pues los trajo para que me educaran, parece que tu madre no tuvo una buena relación con papá, yo no lo conocí pero por lo que me platican, no le prestó la atención que ella quería, dicen que hubo un tiempo en el que tu madre buscaba algo más para el reino crepuscular, un futuro de equidad para todos, pero en un punto cambió, nunca habla de ellos, solo he oído como te digo, rumores de sus viejos mentores y nada más, no culpes tanto a tu madre por cómo es, no es del todo su culpa, además ella te ama mucho, solo que tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo sobrina- Explicó Radiant tratando de justificar a su media hermana de la mejor manera que podía.

-Gracias tía, tengo un poco de sueño- Respondió la princesa Diana dando un bostezo y recostándose en el hombro de Radiant y al igual que su madre durmió un poco mientras Radiant quedaba despierta por cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir y miraba por la ventana del carruaje.

-Royal, hermana, puedo sentir hasta este momento el dolor que aun guardas en tu corazón, dioses del crepúsculo, alivien la pena de mi hermana, pido que un día su dolor sea lavado que su alma y corazón encuentren la paz que ella merece, a mi sobrina quería que su vida tenga felicidad y prosperidad, que logre entender el dolor de su madre y ayude a sanarlo, permítele sanar el alma de tan atormentado ser- Pensó ella haciendo un ruego en su mente, también en ese momento decidió hacer una por su misma persona, algo que casi nunca hacía por considerarlo egoísta pero desde hace tiempo deseaba algo para sí –Gran Narceris, diosa del amor, la bondad y la paz, en este momento ruego a ti por algo que no había deseado antes, dale a mi corazón un compañero que pueda amar, alguien a quien yo pueda amar- Pidió ella en forma de ruego y siguió mirando hacia el horizonte dónde el crepúsculo iluminaba parte del cielo.

 ** _CASTILLO CREPUSCULAR 2 HORAS DESPUÉS_**

La vigilancia del castillo y de las áreas circundantes estaba reducida puesto que ninguna de las autoridades reales se encontraba en el momento no había razones para una vigilancia más severa, aun así la reina había dejado a los entonces 5 capitanes de su reino a resguardar las zonas de la ciudadela en caso de que algo sucediera. Cada 2 horas los capitanes se reunían en la entrada principal del castillo para reportar la vigilancia de sus zonas asignadas.

-Informe- Dijo un pony alto de pelaje morado y complexión fornida, Colen, el gran pony que se convertiría en el comandante supremo de las fuerzas crepusculares.

-Nada en los jardines traseros de la ciudadela, todo tranquilo como un maldito cementerio- Comentó Blue Knife con un poco de mala gana.

-La zona media está tranquila, hubo un par de alborotadores pero me encargué de ellos jaja- Mencionó Hard Shield dando una sonrisa y limpiando un poco de sangre de sus cascos.

-Siempre con la violencia como arma ¿verdad Hard Shield?- Comentó un unicornio de pelaje negro.

-¿Y eso que te importa a to Shadow Night?- Respondió algo irritado el pony color rojo.

-Tranquilo Hard, solo fue un comentario- Comentó el unicornio y volteó hacia Colen –Nada que reportar en la entrada del castillo, no hay mucho si la reina y las princesas no se encuentran- Mencionó Shadow Night dando su informe.

-Entendido ¿Dónde es tu hermano?- Preguntó Colen al no ver al otro capitán en el lugar.

-Tarde a todo como es usual en él- Respondió Blue Knife con una risa sarcástica.

-Siento llegar tarde- Se escuchó la voz del capitán faltante aterrizando frente a los demás.

-¿Qué te retraso Night Strike?- Preguntó Colen acercándose al pegaso, quien era el más joven de los 5 capitanes.

-Un reporte, pegasos que custodiaban el carruaje de sus majestades, este es un aviso, hace dos horas la reina estaba en ruta del bosque de las hojas negras, llegarán aquí en aproximadas dos horas más, nos piden que nos organicemos para recibirles de su viaje a la nación del frío, órdenes de su majestad- Informó Night Strike sobre el recado a sus compañeros capitanes, quienes dieron un suspiro pues esperaban descansar un poco al menos antes de la llegada de las monarcas.

-Bueno, a trabajar entonces, Blue Knife y Hard Shield supervisen todo dentro del castillo, Night Strike y Shadow Night conmigo aseguraremos las zonas de la ciudadela, muy bien todos muevan los cascos- Ordenó Colen a lo cual los demás capitanes asintieron y fueron hacia sus áreas asignadas para trabajar.

-Oye Night Strike- Habló Shadow Night mientras supervisaba con su hermano a otros guardias que acomodaban algunas cosas en la entrada de la ciudadela preparándose para el regreso de la realeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Shadow Night?- Respondió el pegaso verde que seguía mirando a los ponys.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en formar una familia? Ya sabes, sentar cabeza con alguna pony- Preguntó ahora el hermano mayor.

-Para serte sincero, no, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, no sé si estoy listo para eso, es decir, no tenemos mucho de habernos convertido en capitanes, creo que por ahora debemos de gozar el momento y la juventud que tenemos, ¿Por qué la pregunta Shadow?- Contestó Night Strike cuestionando ahora a su hermano mayor sobre el motivo de ese cuestionamiento.

-Porque la verdad he estado pensando en eso, en casarme y formar una familia, es uno de mi sueños hermano, poder establecerme por fin y tener una esposa y quizás un par de hijas jaja, unas hermosas niñas creo que con dos estaría bien, pero claro, no me casaría con la primera pony que llamara mi atención, eso del amor a primera vista no existe jajaja por Narceris (diosa del amor, la bondad y la paz) ¿quién creería en esas cosas verdad?- Respondió él riendo un poco al igual que su hermano menor, ambos siguieron hablando sobre eso, burlándose un poco del "amor a primera vista" y también hablando más sobre sus planes para el futuro.

-Sí lo sé, eso solo pasaría en un cuento de hadas o en otra dimensión- Respondió Night Strike y ambos rieron un poco más como todos hermanos.

-Ustedes dos dejen de reírse ya, la reina y las princesas están por arribar al castillo, andando, debemos estar en la puerta, ya los guardias hacen fila desde la entrada de la zona baja, vamos muévanse- Habló Colen quien llegaba a ellos ya que se habían tardado un poco pues se distrajeron en su plática y no notaron lo rápido que pasaron las horas.

-Es verdad, perdón por eso Colen, vamos Night Strike o nos cortaran la cabeza- Respondió Shadow Night bromeando un poco aunque bien sabían que Royal Shine era capaz de hacer eso solo por llegar tarde a algún evento o recibimiento.

-Hemos arribado al fin- Dijo Diana aliviada al ver como el carruaje entraba en la ciudadela.

-Bien, ya estaba harta, lo primero que haremos será descansar- Comentó Royal Shine estirando sus alas y en eso vio que su hermana se había quedado dormida después del viaje –Levanta a tu tía, no quiero que todo el reino piense que los Shine somos unos holgazanes por su causa- Agregó la monarca después de bostezar un poco y estirar sus alas para despertar del todo.

-Está bien madre, tía, tía Radiant despierta, hemos llegado al castillo- Habló Diana y despertó a Radiant Shine quien estaba un poco adormilada al ser la que menos durmió de las tres ponys.

-Oh, discúlpenme- Contestó Radiant dando un bostezo –Creo que no aguanté el sueño- Dijo ella bromeando un poco aunque solo a su sobrina causó risa el comentario, mientras Royal Shine mantenía su dura cara de seriedad.

-¡Saludar ya!- Dijo con gran voz Colen desde fuera del carruaje y todo guardia se puso firme ante el paso de las gobernantes del reino crepuscular que bajan del carruaje con orden y elegancia, primero Royal Shine, demostrando que era la mayor autoridad del reino, seguida de ella, su hija, la princesa Diana y por último Radiant Shine, al ser Diana hija de la actual monarca, su jerarquía era mayor a la de la hermana de la reina, sobre todo el hecho de ser media hermana.

Las tres representantes de la corona caminaron en línea recta hacia dentro del castillo a través de un camino de guardias que sacaron espadas para saludarlas; ante la mirada de todos por poco ocurre una tragedia, uno de los guardias reales no resistió al paso de las monarcas y dio un estornudo fuerte lo que provocó que bajara su casco dónde sostenía la espada con fuerza, Radiant vio con horror como la espada se dirigía hacia ella, y aunque esa arma no la hubiera matado por pertenecer al clan de los Shine le hubiera causado un grave daño a su ser; por suerte alguien logró reaccionar a tiempo, al notar antes que el guardia hacia algunos movimientos extraños estuvo listo para actuar.

La espada del guardia fue detenida por otra espada, el choque de armas resonó mientras todos miraban la acción, Shadow Night había detenido esa arma con la suya y con el uso de tele-transportación, desde el suelo, la princesa Radiant Shine abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver a aquel que había evitado que lastimaran gravemente.

-Tenga más cuidado con su arma soldado- Le dijo Shadow Night al pony que por poco lastimaba a la princesa.

-Como ordene señor- Respondió el guardia con mucha pena y regresando la espada a su vaina al igual que los demás guardias.

-Nunca se vuelva a usar el camino de espadas para recibir a la realeza, puede tener otras consecuencia más graves- Ordenó Royal Shine y sus soldados asintieron.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿se encuentra bien majestad?- Preguntó el unicornio de color negro y crin verde dándose la vuelta y extendiendo su casco a la princesa para ayudarle.

-Sí, muchas gracias capitán- Dijo ella tomando su casco para ayudarse a para y fue en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron viéndose directamente a los ojos.

Ambos no entendieron qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento, solo pasó, sus ojos se quedaron fijos por un momento en los ojos del otro, se habían visto antes pero nunca así de cerca, sus cascos seguían tomados, sintieron que todo el mundo se detuvo de pronto, como si el tiempo no pasara y solo estuviesen ellos dos, ambos se sonrojaron un poco y fue cuando notaron que sus cascos seguían unidos, con vergüenza se soltaron y voltearon la mirada por suerte nadie se dio cuanta, los guardias habían ya empezado a retirarse y Royal Shine estaba platicando con los demás capitanes sobre la seguridad del castillo, la única que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido fue la princesa Diana.

-Mil, mil disculpas majestad, no era mi intención- Se disculpó Shadow Night apenado por lo ocurrido aunque Radiant solo reía un poco.

-No hay nada que disculpar, le agradezco el que haya salvado mi vida capitán- Respondió ella agradecida por la acción del unicornio negro.

-Bueno, aunque la espada bien sabe no puede matarla, no podía permitir que la realeza, que usted fuese dañada- Respondió Shadow Night causando que Radiant se sonrojase aún más que antes.

-Un noble gesto de su parte, arriesgar su vida capitán, sabiendo bien como dijo que no puedo morir por armas comunes, usted es de verdad alguien digno de confianza- Comentó Radiant Shine ocultando un poco su apenado rostro, miró de nuevo al capitán y notó un poco de sangre saliendo de la mejilla del capitán –Oh por Gadnios, capitán su mejilla- Dijo la princesa señalando el rostro del capitán quien al tocarse sintió la sangre saliendo de su rostro.

-Oh, vaya, baje mi guardia un momento, bueno descuide he recibido peores heridas- Respondió el unicornio a punto de limpiarse la sangre con el casco.

-Permítame por favor- Dijo la monarca y con un pañuelo limpió la herida del capitán quién se volvió a sonrojar al sentir como la princesa quitaba la sangre de su mejilla aún más cuando la princesa Radiant tomó su casco y le entregó el pañuelo.

-Majestad…- Decía el unicornio pero Radiant lo interrumpió.

-Acéptelo, como muestra de mi gratitud y de mi aprecio- Respondió la princesa Radiant Shine dejando el pañuelo en el casco del capitán Shadow Night y alejándose lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- Le preguntó Night Strike a Shadow Night al verlo quedarse inmóvil por unos momentos.

-¿Qué? Oh sí claro, perdona hermano, solo pensaba un momento- Respondió Shadow Night mientras guardaba el pañuelo en su armadura.

-Sí tú lo dices, bien, vamos, debemos seguir haciendo nuestras rondas- Comentó el pegaso verde a lo que su hermano asintió con la cabeza y ambos patrullaron por el resto de su turno hasta la noche, según el horario la primera guardia nocturna tocaba en ese momento a Shadow Night y su sector era de hecho a las afueras del castillo, en la zona de las habitaciones reales.

-Princesa Radiant, ¿qué me sucede? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde la tarde- Pensaba Shadow Night tratando de concentrarse en su guardia pero de su mente no escapaban los recuerdos de esa tarde, soñaba con la princesa y él tomados de los cascos en uno de los balcones del castillo crepuscular mirando juntos el cielo crepuscular -¿En qué diablos piensas Shadow Night? Ella es una princesa, realeza, tú no eres más que un soldado, le debes lealtad no amor- Se dijo así mismo el unicornio negro mientras reía un poco por esos recuerdos, una sonrisa sincera y tomando el pañuelo que le había dado la princesa lo olfateó un poco para sentir su fragancia –Princesa- Pensó el unicornio negro y volvió a guardar el pañuelo en su armadura.

Sin darse cuenta desde uno de los balcones alguien lo observaba mientras seguía con su ronda, había visto todo lo que el unicornio Shadow Night había hecho, desde realiza su ronda hasta olfatear el pañuelo. Era la princesa Radiant Shine, había preguntado sobre los lugares en que los capitanes debían hacer sus rondas.

-Es muy bien parecido la verdad y valiente sin duda, capitán Shadow Night- Dijo la princesa Radiant sonrojándose un poco al pensar en el unicornio negro.

-¿Te gusta el capitán tía?- Se escuchó de pronto la voz de la princesa Diana lo que terminó por asustar a Radiant Shine que dio un pequeño grito de impresión y un brinco.

-Ay Diana, me asustase querida- Dijo Radiant Shine tocándose el pecho por el susto.

-Upss, mis disculpas tía- Comentó Diana con algo de pena –Pero si te gusta ¿verdad?- preguntó ella algo inocente pero no tanto como para no entender lo que ocurría.

-Bueno pequeña, no podría decir eso, creo que es bien parecido, aunque solo lo he visto unas veces- Respondió Radiant Shine dando una sonrisa.

-Vi cómo le tomabas el casco y le dabas el pañuelo tía, te gusta jiji- Dijo ella emocionada de los sentimientos de su tía, le parecía algo gracioso y lindo.

-Diana, ¿cómo dices eso?, bien lo admito, tal vez me atrae un poco, pero…- Mencionó Radiant cambiando su semblante.

-¿Qué ocurre Tía?- Preguntó la princesa Diana.

-Es tu madre, desde que tu padre bueno, falleció, nunca ha dejado que otro pony llegué a su vida y mantiene a los machos alejados de nosotras, siempre me ha prohibido relacionarme, desde que era pequeña, dice que es por mi propio bien, y la entiendo, tu madre se ha hecho cargo de mi desde el día que nací cuando mis padres, tus abuelos, murieron, por eso le tengo una gran agradecimiento a Royal, siempre ha velado por mi seguridad- Dijo la princesa Radian, ignoraba por completo el hecho de que había sido Royal quien mató a sus padres, pero por el cuidado que tuvo con ella desde pequeña le guardaba respeto y cariño.

-¿Pero mamá tiene problema con que tu tengas un novio tía?, además el capitán te salvó la vida, eso podría ayudar ¿no?- Preguntó la princesa Diana tratando de animar más a su tía a seguir el sentimiento.

-No pequeña, aunque lo deseásemos con todo el corazón, somos de mundos diferentes, él es un soldado y yo una princesa, tu madre jamás lo permitiría y, bueno, es la reina, debemos obedecer sus órdenes, pues ella busca lo mejor para nosotras- Respondió Radiant Shine no muy convencida de lo que decía y obviamente deseando algo más.

-Yo creo que debes seguir a tu corazón tía, eso es lo que me has enseñado- Respondió Diana mientras salía del balcón y de la habitación de su tía dejándola muy pensativa.

-Para solo tener 13 años, es muy inteligente y despierta, seguro será una buena reina algún día- Dijo Radiant Shine dando una leve sonrisa para luego mirar de nueva cuenta hacia la luna –Grandes dioses del crepúsculo guíen mi camino por favor- Mencionó ella como susurro y elevó una plegaria a los cielos.

Radiant Shine regresó a su habitación para recostarse y descansar, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, sentía insomnio por los pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza y los sentimientos que había en su corazón, se acomodaba en distintas posiciones pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño, por fin se dio por vencida y se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación y saludó a la escolta de su puerta quienes asintieron y se retiraron en lo que la princesa regresaba a sus aposentos.

-Quizás un poco de agua me ayude a descansar mejor- Pensaba la unicornio blanca mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos con rumbo a la cocina, tomó el agua que necesitaba y salió de la cocina solo para ver a alguien observando la luna por una de las puertas de salida del castillo, o al menos su sombra, sintió como si algo la empujase a ir hacia esa dirección y caminó hasta el portón, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver al capitán Shadow Night con su mirada fija hacia la luna y muy pensativo.

-Que hermosa luna hay esta noche- Dijo el unicornio en voz alta sin saber que era escuchado.

-En efecto lo es- Mencionó la princesa Radiant lo cual hizo voltear a Shadow Night quien se sorprendió de verla ahí –Oh, perdone ¿lo interrumpo?- Preguntó ella de manera amable al capitán.

-Este no, para nada princesa, ¿necesita de mis servicios majestad?- Preguntó ahora Shadow Night con respeto a la monarca.

-No por el momento capitán, pero debo preguntar también ¿No ha acabado su guardia? O ¿Será acaso que el sueño no le deja entrar en su reino esta noche?- Comentó Radiant Shine intrigada aunque de igual manera sabiendo la respuesta.

-Habla con la verdad majestad, pensamientos que no dejan conciliar el sueño- Respondió el unicornio ocultando algunas palabras.

-¿Pensamientos o sentimientos capitán?- Preguntó ella lo cual dejó a Shadow Night sin saber qué responder.

-Princesa- Dijo él mirando a Radiant Shine bajo la luz de la luna y se quedó mudo por la belleza con la que resplandecía ante sus ojos.

-Radiant- Mencionó ella –Llámeme Radiant- Dijo de nuevo y pidió al capitán que se retirase el yelmo de la cabeza para ver su rostro completo.

-Radiant, Shadow Night, a su servicio- Dijo el unicornio quitándose su yelmo y ambos vieron por fin sus rostros sin ningún velo o armadura que los tapase –Usted, es de verdad hermosa…- Se atrevió a decir el unicornio negro estando sonrojado.

-Shadow Night…- Respondió ella ante tal elogio y ambos acercaron sus rostros hacia el otro con algo de lentitud cerrando sus ojos y extendiendo sus labios, sin embargo en el último momento Shadow Night volteó su rostro.

-Lo siento princesa, pero esto no es correcto, mi lealtad debe ser para usted, solo mi lealtad- Dijo el unicornio negro con mucha dificultad pues sus sentimientos por ella empezaban a notarse.

-En efecto nuestros mundo son diferentes ¿No es así?- Mencionó ella también algo desilusionada de no concretar el beso pero en ese momento tuvo una idea que le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Y si ambos fuésemos de la misma clase social?- Preguntó ella lo cual dejó un poco confundido a Shadow Night.

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir princesa- Respondió confundido el unicornio negro.

-No importa, solo prométame esto, dentro de una semana nos veremos en la parte trasera del castillo, en el punto dónde se retira la basura del lugar- Mencionó ella lo cual extrañó aún más al capitán.

-Bien como usted diga entonces- Respondió el con una sonrisa y en eso recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de la princesa Radiant.

-Es una cita entonces, no vayas a faltar, Shadow Night y ya te lo dije, llámame Radiant cuando estemos solo los dos- Contestó ella con una sonrisa y se retiró hacia su habitación mientras Shadow Night se quedaba ahí impactado por el beso que recibió.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño- Se decía a sí mismo el capitán incrédulo de lo que ocurría ¿de verdad acababa de recibir un beso de la princesa? Incluso se golpeó a sí mismo con la madera de la lanza que tenía cargando, el dolor del golpe le hizo notar que para nada estaba soñando, lo que ocurría era real.

Pasó entonces la semana acordada por la princesa Radiant, durante ese tiempo ambos no se vieron de manera directa más que nada cuando Royal Shine los llamaba a los capitanes o que cruzaban sus caminos, pero mantenían las cosas disimuladas para no dejar que nadie se diese cuenta, salvo Diana que sospechaba al estar atenta a los movimientos de su tía y su forma de actuar cerca del capitán al igual que Shadow Night cerca de la princesa.

-¿A dónde vas Radiant Shine?- Preguntó Royal Shine al ver que la princesa Radiant salía de su habitación mirando hacia los lados.

-Oh, Royal, solo pensaba dar un paseo por el castillo y los jardines- Respondió ella a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y necesitas esa bolsa para caminar por el castillo?- Preguntó Royal Shine de nuevo al notar la bolsa colgada que llevaba a su costado su media hermana.

-No, bueno lo que ocurre es que…- Radiant empezaba a ponerse nerviosa pues Royal insistía en sus preguntas y no se alejaba.

-Oh tía gracias- Dijo de pronto Diana apareciendo y tomando la bolsa con su magia –Gracias por encontrar mi bolsa, llevaba días buscándola- Volvió a decir la Alicornio confundiendo un poco a ambas, Radiant entonces notó un guiño de la princesa Diana y entendió la situación, la estaban cubriendo.

-De nada Diana, iba a dejarte la bolsa antes de caminar por el castillo un rato- Contestó la princesa Radiant algo nerviosa al igual que Diana.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo una reunión con algunos nobles del reino y debo estar ahí en menos de 10 minutos, hablaré con ustedes después- Comentó Royal Shine dejando a ellas ahí más tranquilas.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Diana respirando un poco nerviosa y ambas dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Te debo una Diana, me salvaste- Contestó Radiant Shine con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que te des prisa tía, vi al capitán Shadow Night detrás del castillo y recordé que esa no era su zona de vigilancia, además lo escuché pedirle al capitán Night Strike que cubriera su zona por hoy, se me hizo raro así que vine a preguntarte ¿Vas a tener una cita con él verdad?- Preguntó Diana expectante y emocionada.

-¿No le dirás a tu madre verdad?- Preguntó Radiant a Diana.

-No le diré nada- Contestó alegre la hija de Royal Shine.

-Entonces sí, me voy a reunir con él, por eso llevo esto- Comentó Radiant Shine sacando dos brazaletes de la bolsa que cargaba.

-¿Qué son esos tía?- Preguntó Diana al ser la primera vez que veía esos artefactos.

-Una de las muchas reliquias de nuestro clan, estos son los brazaletes de la ilusión, a los ojos de los demás serás otro, solo tú y alguien que tenga el brazalete te verá cómo en realidad eres, claro exceptuando tu reflejo- Explicó ella aunque Diana se sentía aun confundida a pesar de la explicación de su tía.

-No entiendo tía- Respondió ella rascando su cabeza.

-Te lo mostraré, colócate esto en cualquiera de tus patas delanteras- Dijo Radiant Shine dándole a Diana uno de esos brazaletes.

La princesa tomó entonces ese artefacto Shine y lo puso en su pata delantera izquierda, una pequeña gema en el brazalete brilló por momentos y luego se apagó, Diana se miró a si misma pero no notó ningún cambio en ella lo cual la confundió.

-Ah, creo que no sirve tía, no me veo o me siento diferente- Respondió ella mientras miraba sus patas y tocaba su rostro y cuerno.

-Mírate en el espejo sobrina- Respondió Radiant Shine con una pequeña risa, Diana algo intrigada entró a la habitación de ella y al observarse en el espejo pudo ver en efecto como el brazalete si había resultado, dio un pequeño grito de impresión pues lo que veía la dejó atónita.

-¿Esta soy yo? Ni siquiera tengo los ojos dorados- Dijo Diana al ver su nueva imagen, ahora no era ni siquiera Alicornio, era una unicornio de pelaje verde claro con crin anaranjada y ojos morados, también su CM había cambiado, ahora tenía un espejo que brillaba al reflejar el sol –Es de verdad impresionante, ni siquiera me veo como Alicornio- Comentó ella muy sorprendida del cambio que presentaba su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije, en los reflejos puedes verte y todos los demás te verán de esa manera, solo tú te verás cómo eres en realidad, por eso puedes ver tus patas del mismo color, además de que debes ser cuidadosa ya que estos brazaletes solo cambian tu apariencia pero no tu voz- Explicó Radiant Shine y con magia quitó el brazalete de la pata de Diana, al hacerlo, su apariencia volvió a la normalidad dejándola aún más impactada.

-Ya entiendo lo que harás tía, te deseo suerte- Respondió Diana y abrazó a Radiant Shine quien para evitar sospechas se puso primero el brazalete transformando su apariencia a la de una unicornio rosa con crin blanca, para evitar el cambio de color de ojos usó un hechizo que los dejó dorados, tomó un poco de ropa de esa bolsa y se disfrazó como sirvienta pasando así desapercibida entre los guardias del castillo.

-¿Por qué la princesa me citaría aquí?- Se preguntaba Shadow Night que esperaba a Radiant Shine en el punto acordado.

-Te dije que me llamarás Radiant- La voz de la princesa se hizo escuchar, llamando la atención de Shadow Night, pero al girar su cabeza solo pudo ver a otra unicornio.

-Am ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- Preguntó Shadow Night confundido pues la voz de la unicornio era la de Radiant pero su apariencia era todo lo contrario a la princesa.

-¿No me reconoces verdad?- Dijo la princesa y dio una pequeña, risa, fue en ese momento que retiró el brazalete de su pata dejándose ver como en realidad era pero manteniendo las ropas de servidumbre.

-¡¿Princesa?!- Comentó impresionado Shadow Night al ver como la apariencia de la unicornio volvía a cambiar.

-Toma, ponte esto, así nuestro mundo serán iguales, será nuestro propio mundo- Mencionó ella poniéndose de nuevo el brazalete, Shadow Night ante esto quedó más impresionado que antes y aunque dudaba un poco al final después de sentir el casco de la princesa tocando el suyo accedió.

-Aquí voy- Dijo el unicornio negro poniéndose ese brazalete y deshaciéndose de su armadura real, escondiéndola de la vista, para ponerse la ropa de un pony común, aunque no lo viera su apariencia era ahora de un unicornio de pelaje gris con la crin verde, sus ojos habían cambiado a marrón así que la princesa realizó el mismo hechizo en él para que no se notará este cambio en sus ojos.

-Ahora podemos conocernos mejor, sin miedo a las clases sociales- Mencionó la princesa Radiant y antes de que Shadow Night reaccionará este le dio un beso en los labios dejándolo sin movimiento –Ven, camina conmigo- Comentó ella abriendo un pasaje secreto del castillo, uno de emergencia para la nobleza, salida que los llevó hasta un negocio abandonado en la zona alta de la ciudadela que servía para que nadie notará ese pasadizo secreto.

-El castillo sí que tiene sus secretos ocultos en todos lados- Mencionó Shadow Night impresionado por ese pasadizo, había escuchado sobre las puertas y caminos secretos dentro y fuera del castillo pero por más que buscaba durante sus horas de guardia no había podido encontrar ninguna, en efecto estaban muy bien escondidas de la vista de los demás ponys, tanto que al parecer solo la realeza conocía dichas rutas de secretas hacia distintos puntos de la ciudadela y también fuera de esta.

-No es la primera vez que hago esto, te confieso que a veces me gusta salir a la ciudadela a explorar esta zona, aunque sea solo por un par de momentos, toda mi vida la he pasado en ese castillo, las únicas salidas que he tenido es aquellas a las que mi hermana va por asuntos de la realeza- Mencionó ella con algo de tristeza.

-Te sientes como una prisionera, un animal encerrado en una jaula que solo puede ver hacia el mundo exterior y solo poder preguntarte ¿Qué habrá más allá del horizonte? ¿Qué nuevos mundos podríamos descubrir si nos atrevemos a aventurarnos en lo desconocido? ¿Qué aventuras nos esperan tras los muros?- Mencionó ahora Shadow Night dejando a la princesa Radiant impresionada de las profundas cuestiones que se hacía el unicornio.

-Vaya, pensé que solo Yo tenía esa curiosidad- Dijo ella dando una sonrisa –No pensaba que un capitán, un soldado tuviera esos pensamientos- Mencionó ella aun impresionada.

-el mundo es un lugar muy grande princesa- Respondió el capitán con un poco de melancolía al recordar su pasado.

-Permíteme- Dijo la princesa y tocó el pecho del guardia real, al hacerlo pudo ver en él un espíritu noble y el alma de ventura que tenía en él, lo fuerte que era el dolor que llevaba en su corazón y la calma que sentía al estar con ella.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó asustado el capitán de la guardia real al haber sentido y visto lo mismo que la princesa Radiant.

-Esa es mi habilidad especial, cada Shine posee una, mi hermana tiene una voz muy alta capaz de convertir nuestro lamento del crepúsculo en un arma muy poderosa, la he visto destruir roca con solo su voz, pero en mí, bueno mi habilidad es otra, puedo ver cómo es en realidad un pony al sentir lo que hay en su corazón, al sentir lo que de verdad esconde en su interior, aquello que está oculto a la vista, perdón si fui entrometida- Comentó Radian Shine algo apenada.

-No hay problema, de hecho, puede que me hayan entrenado para ser un soldado, pero la verdad de potros pensamos que sería diferente, Yo, mi hermano Night Strike y el capitán Colen, pensábamos que como capitanes tendríamos sin fin de aventuras y lucharíamos en cientos de batallas en lugares lejanos, teniendo aventuras y descubriendo nuevas cosas… lamentablemente, eran solo sueños de potros, una vez que descubrieron que éramos descendientes del clan de los Night, nos tomaron de nuestro hogar, bueno hogar adoptivo- Mencionó el con un poco de pesar.

-Camarero, dos bebidas por favor- Pidió la princesa disfrazada y en unos momento fue atendida por los empleados del lugar, a pesar de que recibían algunas miradas de repudio por parte de ponys de alta sociedad pues los ropajes que utilizaban eran a penas de la zona media -¿Quisieras contarme Shadow Night?- Preguntó Radiant Shine tomando su bebida.

-No es la gran cosa, la historia de muchos de la zona baja en realidad, mi padre, era guardia real, pero murió en una misión cuando nosotros éramos aun pequeños, mi hermano y yo lo aceptamos con mucho dolor, pero nuestra madre jamás se recuperó de ese golpe a su vida… murió meses después por tristeza y depresión… quedamos al cuidado de una pony amable que cuidaba a varios más ponys de la ciudadela, le decimos la abuela, pero en fin a los pocos meses su majestad mandó buscar miembros de los antiguos clanes y descubrió que mi hermano y yo somos descendientes de ellos, nos llevaron al castillo y nos entrenaron desde pequeños, nos lastimaba a propósito, así se aseguraron de que fuéramos parte de los Night, nos hacíamos más fuertes que los demás después de recuperarnos y nos llevaron a un entrenamiento más intensivo ara hacernos más fuertes, un pony llamado Scott nos entrenó de igual forma, fue como un segundo padre para nosotros, nos dio cariño a mí, a mi hermano y al capitán Colen, hasta que nos nombraron capitanes- Shadow Night relató a la princesa toda su historia, ella no podía creer que eso se hiciera a los capitanes y recordó vagamente un tiempo en el que algunos cuerpos de ponys eran sacados del castillo, ahora todo cobraba sentido para ella.

-Mi hermana, ella me había dicho que esos cuerpos fueron víctimas de la plaga que infestó el reino- Respondió ella con sorpresa y algo de Shock.

-Nunca existió tal plaga, fue una cubierta para buscar más descendientes de los antiguos clanes- Respondió Shadow Night con algo de rencor –Nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre esto antes, la envidió de verdad, la vida en el castillo debe ser algo increíble- Mencionó Shadow Night en tono algo de burla.

-Eso quisiera decir, pero desde que una es pequeña en el castillo es siempre etiqueta, lecciones, actuar como todos quieren que actúes, seguir los ejemplos establecidos, sacrificar…-

-Sacrificar tu propia libertad para encajar en el mundo que la mayoría ha creado- Interrumpió Shadow Night dejando a la princesa con mirada impresionada.

-No tener tu propio espacio o una oportunidad para mostrar quién eres en realidad- Continuó la princesa y de nuevo el capitán tomó la palabra.

-Actuar de una manera en la que todos quieren que actúes al no aceptar tu verdadera forma de ser, no aceptan quién quieres ser- Dijo el pony dando una sonrisa.

-Tener libertad- Comentó ella.

-Poder elegir- Respondió Shadow Night y ambos empezaron a acercarse de nuevo perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Elegir con quién estar- Mencionó la princesa acerando más su rostro al del capitán.

-Decidir mi destino- Dijo Shadow Night mientras ambos pegaban sus rostros, sus labios temblaban y ambos corazones se aceleraban al estar juntos.

-Elegirte a ti…- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y al no poder resistir más cedieron al deseo y se besaron, para ellos todo el tiempo se detuvo en ese beso, nada importaba más solo ellos, ese instante era único, para ellos solamente, el resto del mundo no les importaba, solo ese beso, ese beso era todo para los dos.

-Nunca en mi vida me he sentido así- Dijo Shadow Night algo sonrojado.

-¿Crees qué esto es lo que llaman amor?- Preguntó la princesa apenada por el beso que ambos se dieron.

-No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a tratar a averiguarlo- Comentó el unicornio negro tomando el casco de la princesa -¿Y tú Radiant?- Le preguntó ahora a la princesa.

-Mientras este contigo, por supuesto que quiero averiguarlo- Respondió la princesa y volvió a besar al capitán.

-Lo sabía jiji- Dijo Diana desde el castillo pues observaba con la ayuda de un telescopio la cita de su tía y entonces regresó al castillo.

 ** _3 MESES DESPUÉS_**

-Ven conmigo rápido- Mencionaba Radiant Shine tomando al capitán Shadow Night que lo llevaba muy emocionado.

-Radiant, ¿segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Le preguntó Shadow Night algo preocupado y nervioso.

-Tan segura como de que te amo- Respondió ella y beso al capitán de nueva cuenta con más intensidad que antes –Solo ven conmigo- Dijo ella metiendo al capitán a su habitación cuidando de que nadie los viese.

-¿Pero qué hay de su majestad?- Preguntó Shadow Night mientras seguía besando a la princesa Radiant.

-Mi hermana ha salido, al igual que mi sobrina y he dado orden de que nadie me moleste hasta nuevo aviso, tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros Shadow Night- Dijo ella y ante la sorpresa del capitán ella se quitó sus vestidos reales provocando una reacción acorde del capitán.

-Radiant… ¿de verdad piensas?- Preguntó ella pero fue callada por el casco de la princesa.

-Yo te amo Shadow Night, quiero que tengas mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo, unamos por fin Shadow, me entrego a ti- Dijo ella de nueva cuenta y besó al capitán con mucha pasión, al principio Shadow Night trataba de resistirse a la princesa pero poco a poco fue cediendo al momento hasta que ambos se entregaron a la pasión y unieron sus cuerpos en el acto de amor, la princesa Radiant tuvo un poco de estremecimiento pues entregaba su virginidad al capitán quien tenía cuidado de no lastimar a la delicada princesa en su primera vez, ambos continuaron el acto hasta que sus deseos fueron satisfechos y terminaron abrazados uno del otro dormidos con sus rostros sonrojados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en estos.

Shadow Night terminó despertando primero, vio alrededor y recordó lo ocurrido, miró a la princesa Radiant Shine y dio una sonrisa para luego besarle la cabeza, la princesa de igual manera despertó al ver al unicornio abrazándola y dio una gran sonrisa de satisfacción para luego besarlo.

-Buen día mi amor- Dijo el unicornio acariciando la crin de la princesa.

-Buenos días querido- Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa y volvieron a besarse.

Después de varios momentos y una charla ambo se volvieron a poner sus ropajes respectivos, para no levantar sospechas Shadow Night salió por un corredor secreto de la habitación de la princesa que llevaba cerca del jardín trasero del castillo.

-Ahora cómo voy a explicarle esto a mi hermana- Pensaba la princesa tratando de llegar a una excusa por si Royal Shine llegaba a enterarse de su amorío con el capitán, cosa que ella ignoraba pero que en un par de meses se haría notoria.

 ** _2 MESES DESPUÉS_**

-¿Me llamaste Radiant?- Preguntó Shadow Night a la princesa.

-Sí, tengo algo que confesarte Shadow- Dijo ella algo nervioso por la noticia que le daría.

-Bueno, adelante conmigo no tienes que ocultar ningún secreto querida- Respondió el unicornio negro a lo cual Radiant dio un largo suspiro y acercándose a ella hizo que el capitán pusiera su mano en el vientre de ella.

-Acaso…- Contestó el capitán teniendo una idea.

-Sí, estoy embarazada, según el doctor es probable que por los síntomas, dos meses, Shadow Night, vamos a ser padres- Dijo ella mirando algo nerviosa el rostro del capitán quien se sentía un poco confundido sobre cómo reaccionar.

-La reina… ¿sabe de esto?- Preguntó algo asustado el capitán.

-Me acompañó al médico así que ya lo sabe, lo extraño es que no me dijo nada, solo le dio una palmada y dijo, y me encargaré de esto- Respondió ella algo temerosa pues no se sentía muy confiada de lo que pasaba.

-¿No pudiste leer su corazón como lo hiciste conmigo?- Preguntó Shadow Night también nervioso.

-No puedo, nuestras habilidades no pueden ser usadas con otros Shine, salvo en ciertos casos pero no sé, no me siento segura pero tampoco creo que me haga daño a mi o al bebé- Dijo ella tocando su vientre.

-Radiant, descuida, verás que todo resultará bien, no dejaré que nada les pase, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo, no puedo creerlo voy a ser padre- Respondió con una sonrisa y abrazó a Radiant.

-Solo quiero pedirte algo, mantén el secreto, no confieses que eres el padre, aun no, no quiero que por mi causa algo te hagan a ti, si mi hermana descubre que has estado conmigo sin autorización de su trono… puede llegar a mandarte asesinar, no lo soportaría, por favor, por favor te ruego que no menciones nada, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra, por favor prométemelo, no, júralo, jura por tu honor que no lo mencionarás, a nadie por favor- La princesa suplicó a Shadow Night mientras lloraba, el pegaso quería aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos pero las súplicas de la princesa combinado con sus lágrimas pudieron más que la voluntad de Shadow Night quien accedió a lo que Radiant Shine le pedía, ambos se dieron un abrazo y fue en ese momento que alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, ambos se soltaron rápido y fue Radiant quien abrió la puerta.

-Capitán Night Strike, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dijo ella al ver al pegaso verde en armadura real.

-Su majestad- Respondió con respeto el pegaso e hizo reverencia antes de seguir hablando –Solo estoy en busca de mi hermano el capitán Shadow Night, me informaron que usted solicitó su presencia- Agregó el capitán y en eso vio al unicornio asomarse.

-Heme aquí hermano- Dijo Shadow Night al ver a Night Strike.

-Eso sería todo capitán y espero su informe de seguridad pronto- Respondió la princesa hacia el unicornio negro.

-¿Informe?- Se preguntó él pero un gesto de la princesa lo hizo comprender que era su cuartada –Oh, claro, a sus órdenes princesa- Respondió con respeto el capitán mientras la princesa daba un suspiro de alivio, Night Strike sin embargo pensó que había algo extraño en la forma de hablar de los dos, de hecho desde hace tiempo le parecía extraño el comportamiento de su hermano alrededor de la princesa pero lo dejaba pasar al tener más obligaciones que cumplir.

-Su majestad desea vernos en este instante Shadow, andando- Dijo el pegaso verde lo cual puso un poco nerviosos a ambos, se despidieron de la princesa y caminaron hacia el salón del trono donde ya los esperaba Royal Shine y los otros capitanes.

-Que bueno que nos hayan podido acompañar capitanes- Mencionó Royal Shine en un tono muy serio de voz y sin dejar de golpear de maneja constante uno de los lado de su trono, provocando un eco en la cámara del trono –Esto quiero que solo se comenté entre ustedes y la realeza puesto es un asunto de extrema cautela y delicadeza, mi media hermana menor, la princesa Radiant Shine, al parecer ha tenido cierta clase de encuentros con otros pony sin yo saberlo, esto es inadmisible, ya que resulta que ella está esperando ahora un hijo, uno más de nuestro clan, lo cual puede o no ser beneficioso para la corona, pero para estar seguros de eso, requiero que ustedes dirijan una investigación acerca de la identidad del padre de esta criatura, cuanto antes- Ordenó la monarca del crepúsculo y todos los capitanes salieron de su presencia.

-La princesa embarazada, quién lo diría, no pensé que ella fuese de este tipo ja- Se burló Hard Shield con una risa ofensiva lo cual molestó a Shadow Night, sin embargo, el unicornio negro se guardaba su rencor para no levantar sospechas.

-Recuerda que aun así hablas de la hermana de su majestad, así que cuida tus palabras Hard Shield, o pasaras un buen rato en los calabozos, de nuevo- Le advirtió Colen al otro capitán a lo cual Hard Shield solo volvió a reír un poco.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a ese pony?- Preguntó Night Strike.

-Podría seguir la esencia si al menos el bebé ya naciera- Respondió Blue Knife pues por sus habilidades de Wolf pony tenía un mejor olfato.

-No podrás hasta dentro de unos meses y dudo que para este tiempo el responsable siga cerca, si es que sabe lo que le conviene- Dijo Colen preocupando un poco a Shadow Night.

-¿Pero no puedes olfatear a la princesa para encontrar un rastro de ese pony?- Preguntó ahora Hard Shield malhumorado como siempre.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso pero requiero el permiso de su majestad- Respondió el pony poniendo aún más nervioso al unicornio negro.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano? Has estado muy callado de repente- Comentó Night Strike a su hermano mayor pues no había dicho palabra desde que salieron de la cámara del trono del crepúsculo.

-Estoy bien, discúlpenme- Contestó el unicornio negro y se apartó de los demás capitanes.

-Pony raro- Dijo Hard Shield sin prestar importancia y fue en eso que Blue Knife percibió un extraño olor, algo tenue ya pero lo notó cuando Shadow Night abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Pasa algo Blue Knife?- Preguntó Colen al percibir que Blue Knife olfateaba.

-No, solo creí oler algo, pero ya pasó- Respondió el pony azul pero sin dejar de olfatear.

-Yo pediré el permiso de la reina para lo que proponen, los demás sigan con sus rondas- Mencionó Colen y todos asintieron para seguir con sus rondas.

Más tarde Colen pidió la autorización de la reina para que Blue Knife utilizara su olfato en la habitación de la princesa así como en su cuerpo pero a distancia, todo esto incomodaba a Radiant Shine pero sería peor si se negaba a colaborar, mientras ella era olfateada por el capitán mitad Wolf pony, Royal observaba atenta hasta que el capitán terminó de hacerlo, no dijeron nada y esperaron hasta estar lejos para discutirlo.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Royal Shine.

-Lo lamento majestad, no huelo nada inusual en la princesa o en su habitación más que el olor del castillo y de los capitanes pero es por su convivencia diaria dentro de este recinto su alteza, aun así creo que puedo rastrear ya que percibí un olor similar hace unos momentos- Respondió algo nerviosos Blue Knife pues sabía lo que pasaba si alguien le daba resultados negativos a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Se lo encargo entonces, espero resultados capitán, buenos resultados- Respondió intimidante Royal Shine a lo cual Blue Knife tragó saliva, hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí algo temeroso por lo que cada día pasaba parte de su tiempo olfateando, sin embargo no había podido conseguir anda, Diana en secreto había ayudado a su tía, un perfume rociado en la habitación de Radiant antes de que Blue Knife entrara fue lo que confundió el olfato del capitán ayudando a ocultar por el momento lo que ocurría, aun así debía poner ese perfume a diario para seguir ocultando los olores.

Pasaron así los meses y ante la falta de resultados, Royal Shine dio un ejemplo de lo que pasaba a todos que le fallaban al atacar a Blue Knife frente a los demás capitanes, no fue una larga batalla pues Blue Knife no tuvo la menor oportunidad, la magia de la reina fue suficiente para de 3 ataques causarle mucho daño a Blue Knife quien aún en modo de Wolf Pony sucumbió al poder de la monarca.

-La próxima vez, esfuércese más- Dijo Royal Shine a un herido Blue Knife que salió por su cuenta de la sala, fue en ese momento que le anunciaron algo a la monarca, la princesa estaba por dar a luz.

-Te ves nervioso Shadow Night ¿Te preocupa tanto el bienestar de la princesa?- Preguntó Colen quien había estado observando al unicornio negro desde hace tiempo.

-Tan preocupado como todos Colen, ahora si me disculpan- Contestó el unicornio negro a lo cual Colen tomó acción.

-Night Strike, regresa a tu sector y no te muevas de ahí hasta que te indiquen nuevas órdenes- Mencionó Colen, creando un poco de incertidumbre en el pegaso verde pero al final obedeció al capitán de rango superior –Hard Shield, sigue a Shadow Night, que no te descubra- Dijo él y Hard Shield rio un poco pensando lo mismo que Colen.

-Es mi oportunidad de acabar con este idiota- Pensó Hard Shield mientras seguía a Shadow Night pues sospechaba también de él.

Sin sospechar que era seguido Shadow Night entró de nueva cuenta a su habitación, Hard Shield esperó detrás de una columna a que el unicornio volverá a salir, una vez que lo hizo, el pony rojo entró a la habitación del unicornio negro y asegurándose de no ser visto revolvió las cosas sin éxito hasta que dentro de una de las armaduras de Shadow Night encontró algo que pudo reconocer.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí, jeje, vaya, vaya Shadow Night ¿Cómo es que tienes un objeto como este?- Dijo el capitán tomando con fuerza el pañuelo que Radiant Shine le había regalado a Shadow Night y fue a dárselo a Colen.

-Un pañuelo de seda, cosas como estás solo le pertenecen a la realeza, ¿No mientes al decir que lo encontraste en la habitación de Shadow Night entonces Hard Shield?- Preguntó Colen dudando un poco pues por su amistad con el unicornio negro esperaba que esto no fuese verdad.

-Esta vez digo la verdad Colen, ese pañuelo estaba en una de sus armaduras, sin duda se lo dio la princesa, Colen tenemos al culpable- Decía con un tono malicioso el pony rojo queriendo de inmediato al unicornio negro.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE RADIANT SHINE_**

-¿Radiant?- Se escuchó la voz del unicornio negro entrando mientras las que atendían a la princesa no se encontraban y después de que Royal Shine había salido.

-Shadow, mira Shadow, es hermoso- Dijo ella y mostró al pequeño unicornio plateado de crin negra con verde que se mantenía dormido en sus cascos.

-Un macho… mi… no, nuestro hijo- Contestó el unicornio casi mudo de la emoción y abrazó a su familia -¿Y la reina?- Preguntó Shadow Night.

-Vino a verlo, pero descuida, no dijo nada, hasta le acarició la crin- Respondió Radiant Shine despreocupada pero esto le dio mal presentimiento a Shadow.

-Prepárate Radiant, toma solo lo necesario, sé que acabas de dar a luz pero, hay que prepararnos, solo confía en mí, por favor- Le pidió Shadow a una cansada Radiant quien solo asintió con su cabeza y usó su magia para guardar algunas cosas, entre ellas, un medallón de oro y un collar especial.

-Confiaré en ti amor mío- Respondió ella y se levantó de la cama aunque con algo de dificultad y agotada –Estaré bien, solo necesito un momento, dijo ella y usó su aura Shine para aligerar el dolor que sentía y recuperar su salud, por suerte los Shine también sanaba rápido de manera natural, después del parto ella solo estaba cansada y ya casi no tenía ninguna complicación.

 ** _CORREDOR DEL CASTILLO_**

-¿Qué hacemos entonces Colen?- Preguntó Hard Shield algo impaciente ya.

-Tenemos que estar seguros de esto, andando- Respondió Colen y fueron hasta donde Blue Knife empezaba a recuperarse del castigo que le dio la reina, los 3 hablaron unos momentos y al final Blue Knife terminó olfateando el pañuelo y reconoció el olor de la princesa y del unicornio.

-En efecto es el olor de ambos, Shadow Night y la princesa Radiant Shine- Comentó el pony azul y aunque lo dudaba un poco al final Colen llevó las evidencias a la reina después de que ella fuese a ver el alumbramiento del pequeño.

-Su majestad- Dijeron los capitanes al entrar y vieron que Royal Shine ya tenía frente a ella a Night Strike y a Shadow Night.

-Capitanes, me alegra que hayan venido, hay una pequeña situación de la que quiero que se encarguen- Comentó ella tocando su trono ligeramente y de manera constaste, incluso hasta lo acariciaba como si algo le preocupase.

-Su majestad si me permite, hay algo que es de suma importancia que sepa, prioritario- Dijo Colen muy serio y mirando de reojo a Shadow Night.

-Adelante- Contestó ella y Colen se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído, la reina se estremeció al escuchar esto y lanzó una mirada hacia Shadow Night quien entendió de lo que se trataba, había sido descubierto al fin –Capitán Shadow Night- Habló la monarca de nuevo luego de unos momentos.

-¿Sí? Su majestad- Preguntó muy nervioso el unicornio negro.

-Como sabrá el hijo de mi hermana ha nacido y ha resultado ser un varón, sin embargo es peligroso y es un bastardo que no merece ser parte del clan de la gran realeza, es un mestizo de sangre mezclada, impuro, despreciable y sin derecho a lo que ansiamos los Shine, el trono- Mientras más hablaba más le hervía la sangre a Shadow Night que empezaba a temblar de furia, aun así se contenía ya que en ese momento sería una estupidez el atacar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que yo haga majestad?- Dijo el unicornio tragando saliva con dificultad por toda la rabia que sentía dentro de sí.

-Pruebe su lealtad y elimínelos a ambos, es una orden directa- Ordenó la monarca estremeciendo fuertemente al capitán quien temblaba con más furia y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible cargando su espada, Colen estuvo por lanzarse tras de él pero Royal Shine lo detuvo con un ademan –Aun no- Dijo la reina con una sonrisa algo maligna pues por a como había salido el unicornio negro confirmaba las sospechas de la mayoría de los presentes, Shadow Night era el padre del pequeño recién nacido -Capitán Night Strike, retírese, no interfiera en la siguiente persecución, es una orden, lo que vio fue una prueba solamente para su hermano, descuide, le garantizo que no sufrirán- Mencionó la monarca lo cual puso en duda al pegaso verde, comprendía todo ahora Night Strike se daba cuenta de que Shadow Night era el padre del unicornio recién nacido pero su temor a la reina lo hizo desistir a pesar de que sabía que no podía confiar en la palabra de la reina sobre no lastimarlos a ninguno de ellos.

-Ordene majestad- Dijo Colen en forma seria.

-No me interesa tenerlos prisioneros, mátelos, a todos, mi media hermana, su bastardo, ya saben que hacer- Respondió la monarca de forma seria.

-¿Y el capitán?- Preguntó Colen esperando que al menos a Shadow Night se le perdonase la vida.

-Se le extrañará- Contestó la monarca dejando impactado a Colen al ver que ella sacrificaría a todo el que se le opusiese; los tres capitanes ahí dieron un saludo militar y se retiraron del lugar.

Muy agitado y bloqueando la puerta sin explicación alguna, entró Shadow Night a la habitación de la princesa Radian Shine y del bebé.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, en este mismo instante- Dijo él con mucha preocupación y alteración.

-¿De qué hablas mi amor?- Preguntó Radiant Shine asustada por la manera de actuar de su la princesa.

-La reina, te quiere muerta a ti y al bebé, me dio la orden de asesinarlos a ambos y por la forma en que reaccioné, confirmé lo que los capitanes le mencionaron, saben que soy el padre del pequeño, no tenemos tiempo, los capitanes ya vienen, debemos huir rápido, a dónde sea, a las ciudades de refugio o a cualquier lugar del reino para ponernos a salvo y pronto- Mencionó el unicornio negro tomando una espada más y ninguna otra cosa más que un par de capuchas.

-No servirá de nada, ella nos encontrará…- Respondió Radiant Shine preocupada por lo que le decían, dio un gran suspiro y sacó el collar verde –Sígueme- Mencionó ella y abrió un portal provocando a su vez un gran viento en el reino.

-Imposible, yo tengo los collares aquí…- Dijo Royal Shine en su trono al sentir la clase de energía que se utilizó para abrir dicho portal, energía del aura de los Shine –¡Maldita media hermana mía!- Agregó al revisar en un cofre los artículos de los Shine y ver que de los collares existentes faltaba uno entre todos –¡Llamad pronto a los capitanes! ¡Que se presenten de inmediato ante mí!- Habló ella con una voz que hizo retumbar las paredes del lugar dejando a sus guardias asustados mientras iban por los capitanes.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Shadow Night impresionado.

-Nuestra única oportunidad de escapar, es un portal a otras tierras, tal vez ahí estaremos seguros- Explicaba la princesa cuando de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

-En nombre de su majestad abrid la puerta- Se escuchó decir la voz de Colen quien les daba una advertencia.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Shadow Night de nuevo a la princesa.

-Es la única opción, por nuestro hijo- Mencionó ella extendiendo su casco.

-Por nuestro hijo- Respondió el unicornio negro tomando el casco de la princesa y ambos cruzaron el portal, en ese momento Colen derribó la puerta con un simple empujón gracias a su fuerza pero solo vio el portal cerrándose.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó molesto Hard Shield.

-Esperamos órdenes de su majestad- Dijo el gran pony saliendo de su habitación.

 ** _MUNDO DESCONOCIDO_**

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- Dijo el unicornio negro al ver a su alrededor un ambiente en el que todo era como color algo morado transparente y la realidad parecía estar ondulando de manera continua, como si estuviesen dentro de una gota de agua.

-Uno de los tantos mundos que debe haber, verás los Shine hemos sido conocidos por la capacidad de abrir portales hacia otras tierras con la ayuda de ciertos objetos que tienen místicos y nuestra propia energía de aura, he visto portales a otros mundos Shadow Night, este es uno de ellos, no conozco nada de él, pero hay uno muy parecido al reino crepuscular, debemos seguir cruzando entre los mundos, quizás en esa tierra podamos tener una oportunidad- Explicó la princesa Radiant Shine que lucía algo cansada, a pesar de haberse curado a si misma con su aura aún se sentía débil por la magia que había utilizado para abrir el portal.

-Impresionante, la magia de los Shine me sigue sorprendiendo cada vez más, entonces andando- Dijo él tocando la crin de su pequeño y acariciando el rostro de su esposa mientras seguían avanzando pero para su mala suerte sintieron como el portal por el que pasaron se reabría.

-Nos siguieron, mi hermana les dio un collar lleno de energía seguramente, Shadow, tengo que esperar un momento hasta poder abrir otro portal, hay que ocultarnos- Mencionó ella al ver como los otros capitanes se acercaban.

-Entonces andando no nos atrapara- Respondió el unicornio negro y ambos siguieron su camino llevando consigo al pequeño unicornio plateado cuyo destino estaba marcado desde el momento en que fue concebido, cuyos padres jamás hubieran imaginado los eventos futuros en los que se vería envuelto su pequeño, Silver Shine.

* * *

Hola a todos, su amigo de la noche al habla, Yo soy Big Silver Note, y he venido aquí a decirles algo que ya saben pero que de igual manera quiero recordar, como se habrán dado cuenta estos dos capítulos actúan como una pequeña precuela de la historia, de verdad espero que hayan sido de su agrado, porque hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir estos episodios y dentro de un tiempo vendrán más.

Tengo la idea también de no solo hacer una secuela, sino también una precuela, más larga, con más detalles y más situaciones que las vistas en estos dos capítulos, de ser así la historia se enfocaría en los eventos concernientes al reino crepuscular más que a Equestria posiblemente ese lado no aparecería en la precuela salvo en algunas situaciones y escenas, pero la mayor parte de la precuela estaría centrada en el Reino Crepuscular, me gustaría entonces saber su opinión al respecto sobre esa idea que tengo en mente ¿Debería hacerla también además de la secuela? Y hablando de secuela, esta iniciará una vez que se hayan concluido los 10 capítulos y debo anunciar también que gracias a la sugerencia de un lector acerca de más situaciones de las que se quieran conocer, acaba de sumarse un capítulo más, el capítulo extra número 11 se titulará "Corazón de dragón un fuego apagado" Sí, la primera parte suena como la película, que por cierto me fascina y es de mis favoritas, pero esta tiene un enfoque diferente, ya lo verán, aún no tengo una sinopsis concreta pero estará basado en lo que pidió quién hizo la sugerencia, una historia que relata un poco sobre la vida de Rarity con las pequeñas, cómo Sweetie extraña a Spike y la relación entre Apple Bloom y Spike después de que la unicornio lo dejara por ir a Manehathan con Rarity para ayudarle.

Estos capítulos todavía pueden ir en aumento, si quieren conocer algo más pueden ponerlo en los comentarios, sin más que decir por ahora, yo me retiro, hasta la próxima de parte de su amigo de la noche, Big Silver Note que les dice, IMAGINATION!


	34. C34 extra 3

**CAPITULO EXTRA NO. 3**

 ** _"_** ** _La familia que quitó mis penas"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué tanto debe sufrir uno por las decisiones que toma? ¿Qué tanto puede vivir uno con un error que costó la muerte de un ser querido? ¿Qué necesita para aliviar ese dolor?"_**

Mientras Twilight recibía a su familia en su castillo lejos de ahí se encontraba la unicornio Trixie jalando la carreta en la cual dentro se encontraba aun durmiendo el pegaso Night Strike, quien seguía descansando sus heridas por la pelea contra Colen hace menos de unas cuantas horas, el dolor del cuerpo era menor pero aun así el pegaso gruñía por la heridas y seguía sangrando por cortes que se abrieron de nuevo dado a los movimientos algo bruscos del pegaso durante la noche.

-Bien Trixie solo tiene que dejarlo en el siguiente pueblo en un hospital y será todo- Pensaba Trixie mientras iba jalando la carreta, algo desvelada por atender al pegaso su repentino ataque de dolor durante la noche y algunos movimientos bruscos y palabras sin sentido que le hacían ver que tenía una pesadilla, su crin despeinada se agitaba con el viento y las ojeras en su rostro mostraban que no había estado muy cómoda o si quiera había dormido bien.

 ** _LA NOCHE ANTERIOR_**

Trixie dormía en la silla de su vagón a punto de caer sin darse cuenta, frente a ella el pegaso verde más inconsciente que dormido pero al menos estaba vendado y con medicamento que le calmaba un poco el dolor, pero solo su cuerpo descansaba su mente era una historia muy diferente.

Night Strike empezó a abrir su boca y a emitir pequeños gruñidos y exhalaciones que aumentaban de tono de pronto un grito emergió de su boca, seguido de una contracción, un gruñido y de nuevo otro grito.

-¡Por Celestia!- Gritó Trixie despertando asustada por el grito y cayó de su silla, se dolió pero rápido se recompuso y miró al pegaso, se acercó con cuidado y trató de calmarlo pero Night Strike lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra –Tranquilo por favor, deja de moverte así- Trixie intentaba calmarlo pero el pegaso se movía frenético en su sueño aun con los ojos cerrados y lanzando gritos más de frustración que de dolor.

-¡AGH! Maldito! … Agh! Co… len…! Agh! Sha… dow…! Gya!, maldita… rein… rei… gah! Na… gah!- para Trixie estos gritos solo eran incoherencias pero el pegaso sufría en su mente los recuerdos de la pelea y eso incrementaba el dolor que se había antes calmado en su cuerpo maltrecho, Trixie no sabía que hacer el pegaso estaba muy alterado, así que ella entonces decidió hacer algo que rara vez sino es que nunca hacía.

-Espero que agradezcas esto- Dijo ella –La gran y poderosa Trixie no hace esto a menudo por cualquiera que…- Continuó diciendo hasta que Night Strike dio otro gruñido de dolor lo que sacó a Trixie de su monologó y prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer.

Ella tocó el rostro del pegaso y cantó para calmarlo.

 ** _CALMA YA_**

 _Oh calma ya no temas más_

 _En tu mundo de sueños descansaras_

 _Cual temor deja ya tu ir_

 _Y tus sueños ve siempre a seguir_

 _No temas más a la oscuridad_

 _Que la luz del bien a ti guiará_

 _En tu andar te conservará_

 _Y de todo mal te protegerá_

 _Oh te pido la calma ya_

 _Que un día de gloria a ti vendrá_

 _Oh te pido ten calma ya_

 _A mi voz escucha nada más_

 _Oh ya vez la calma en ti_

 _Descansa sin temor aquí_

 _Y tu sueño sigue hasta el fin._

Mientras cantaba Trixie pudo notar como Night Strike se calmaba un poco, era como si su voz lo tranquilizara pero aun así se movía y seguía diciendo palabras al azar, Trixie notó el sudor en la frente del pegaso y usó un trapo húmedo para bajar la fiebre se su frente, supo que no iba a dormir más esa noche así que hizo lo posible por hacer que el pegaso estuviese cómodo aunque sabía que los remedios que le dio no iban a funcionar por mucho, el dolor volvería pronto y sería más fuerte que antes. Notó que el pegaso se quejaba un poco así que revisó su costado izquierdo, quitó los vendajes y pudo ver una mancha de sangre coagulada, en efecto una herida interna que se haría más grave a cada momento.

-Esto es malo, sin atención médica eso de seguro empeorará- Pensó ella aun mirando la herida con preocupación, se paró en la puerta de su vagón y pudo observar el alba, ya estaba por amanecer aunque faltaban unas cuantas horas por lo menos –Esa herida no puede esperar hasta que salga el sol, bien aquí vamos- Dijo ella saliendo de su vagón y colocándose las amarras para empezar a tirar de este y llevar al pony a salvo al siguiente pueblo donde lo dejaría en un hospital.

Caminó por horas a una velocidad moderada, procurando que su vagón no se moviera tanto y así el pegaso no se cayera de la cama y no se lastimara más, su rostro se veía cansado y su pelo desarreglado daba bostezos cada vez más constantes pero por fin pudo ver el pueblo siguiente cuando rayaban los primero rayos del sol.

-Gracias al cielo que ya llegamos y…- Trixie decía dando un suspiro cuando logró escuchar un golpe que provenía desde dentro de su vagón se quitó la amarras preocupada y miró hacia atrás -¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó ella yendo a observa lo que ocurría dentro.

Abrió la puerta de su vagón y al hacerlo pudo ver al pegaso verde en el suelo jadeando un poco doliéndose por el golpe pero de igual manera intentando levantarse como podía sosteniéndose de la cama y los muebles para apoyarse. Con algo, de miedo por lo que pasó durante la noche anterior, ella entró en su vagón y se acercó con cuidado hacia el pegaso, al estar concentrado en levantarse el pegaso no la notó en un principio y se veía confundido mirando hacia varias partes del vagón, Trixie tragó saliva y algo nerviosa le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Te… te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Trixie al pegaso en el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Cuánto tiempo me…?- Preguntaba Night Strike algo alterado por la repentina presencia de Trixie se levantó con una notoria dificultad pero sin dejar de ver a Trixie, permaneciendo en guardia todo momento.

-Estás ante la presencia de la gran y poderosa Trixie- Respondió la unicornio celeste con un gran tono de voz igual que en sus presentaciones de magia –Fue la gran y poderosa Trixie quien te sal…- Continuaba diciendo ella pero fue interrumpida por el pegaso verde.

-Ey, te recuerdo ahora, creo, pero, no, no me equivoco, eres aquella unicornio que quería robarse mis cosas ¿no es así?- Preguntó Night Strike interrumpiendo a Trixie quien al oír esto se puso nerviosa y retrocedió –Mis cosas… mira, No te preocupes… no te hare ningún daño, lo prometo… solo… dame mis cosas para poder irme pronto…- Comentó el pegaso mientras trataba de equilibrarse y se apoyaba en un mueble, su estado de salud aun no era bueno, irse ahora sería suicidio y Trixie lo sabía.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir mírate, apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie se puede ver que no te encuentras muy bien, y esa herida en tu costado está empeorando y…- Menciono Trixie a Night Strike causando la molestia del pegaso.

-Eso no te importa- Respondió de manera molesta el pegaso verde y dio un gruñido –Mis cosa ya- Pidió nuevamente Night Strike esta vez un más molesto.

-¿Ah? Que descortés eres con Trixie- Respondió la unicornio algo ofendida por el tono de voz del pegaso –Deberías mostrar más agradecimiento después de todo yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie te ayudo a salir de…- Comentó ella pero volvió a ser interrumpida por el pegaso de manera más abrupta.

-¡MIS COSAS DIJE!- Gritó con fuerza el pegaso verde en un tono de amenaza, instintivamente tomó algo que le sirviera como arma para enfatizar su orden, un cuchillo sobre una mesa fue suficiente para lanzar la amenaza, ante esto Trixie dio un gritó de miedo y mientras caminaba hacia atrás cayó al suelo y solo veía a la figura intimidante de Night Strike sosteniendo ese cuchillo apuntándole directo al cuello.

Night Strike notó el miedo en la mirada de Trixie, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuchillo en el casco, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo tomado, lo hizo por el instinto de su entrenamiento como capitán, lo supo, le apuntaba a una inocente pony, por un momento su mente divagó y recordó cuando junto con las tropas de Royal Shine ellos atacaron una villa con una sola orden, matar a todos los habitantes por traición la misma escena se repetía pues así había hecho con una pony, una unicornio también a quien en sus recuerdos atravesaba con su espada, nervioso retrocedió y tembló.

Se le quedó viendo después de un rato y al observarla bien recordó que alguien lo había ayudado a salir de la lluvia, estaba borroso en su momento pues la pérdida de sangre lo había afectado pero pudo distinguir a una figura encapuchada muy parecida a la unicornio frente a ella. Soltó el cuchillo teniendo miedo de sí mismo y en eso observó bien su cuerpo que tenía varios vendajes y moretones sentía los ungüentos que le habían aplicado en sus heridas más graves para reducirle el dolor al igual que otros tipos de medicina sobre uno de los muebles que no había notado antes.

A su mente llegó el último recuerdo antes de quedarse dormido, pudo ver borroso a una unicornio celeste con sentada junto a él ayudándole, recordó tomarle el casco por momentos y en su mente empezó a sonar una canción que escuchó mientras estaba dormido y teniendo esas pesadillas ¿habrá sido ella?, en eso Night Strike se dio cuenta de que Trixie fue quien le salvó la vida y merecía que al menos le diera las gracias. Por preocuparse por él y por las atenciones a pesar de que casi la había matado dos veces.

-Yo… Me disculpo… Yo… lo siento de verdad…- Dijo Night Strike con un tono calmado de voz mostrándose arrepentido por sus acciones –No era mi intención gritarle de esa manera y lamento haberla amenazado… me iré de inmediato… le agradezco su ayuda, si no me hubiera sacado de la lluvia seguramente ahora estaría muerto… solo deme mis cosas y me iré de aquí ya no le causaré más problemas…- Night Strike terminó de disculparse y le extendió su casco a Trixie para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, con algo de miedo ella aceptó y sintió un toque cálido por momentos que de inmediato se opacó por el recuerdo de haber sido amenazada por él.

-Sus… sus cosas están en ese baúl este…- Dijo Trixie de manera nerviosa y señalando el baúl en una esquina, se mantuvo alejada mientras el pegaso se dirigía hacia su baúl, ella lista para salir corriendo por su acaso. Al final se armó de valor y decidió preguntar por el nombre del pegaso, le había ayudado así que mínimo se merecía un nombre -¿Cuál… cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Night Strike- Respondió el pegaso verde dándose la vuelta por unos momentos, Trixie seguía asustada así que el pegaso moderó su tono –Mi nombre es Night Strike, para servirle- Comentó de nuevo el pegaso verde de manera más amable. Al escuchar ese nuevo tono Trixie se sintió segura de entrar y observar pero sin intervenir al principio.

Night Strike comenzó a tomar sus cosas del baúl de Trixie. Sacó su armadura especial aunque estaba algo agrietada y recordó los devastadores golpes que le propinó Colen, los sonidos de esos impactos aun resonaban en su cabeza, pasaron por su mente imágenes de aquella batalla contra Blue Knife también y por último de los ponys que asesinó en su misión de venganza fallida, dio un leve gruñido y siguió sacando sus cosas, tomó los pocos Kunais y Shurikens que le quedaban la katana rota durante el combate, el Kunai verde especial por si en algún momento regresaba al reino crepuscular, cosa que muy probablemente no sucedería, y por último el collar, ese que se supone lo guiaría hacia lo que quedara de su familia en este extraño mundo. Al ver el collar notó que no estaba brillando como la noche anterior, lo cual lo dejó algo confundido pues estaba seguro de haber visto ese collar resplandecer.

-Pero si el collar estaba… estoy seguro de… Quizá ella sepa algo…- Piensó el pegaso y volteó hacia Trixie quien seguía ahí de pie observando al pegaso verde, al notar su mirada ella retrocedió un poco y tragó saliva nerviosa, una gota de sudor se dibujó en su frente y respiro profundo –Disculpe señorita Trixie ¿De casualidad usted no vio si este collar brillaba cuando me encontró?- Le preguntó el pegaso de manera seria a la unicornio.

-Pues por un momento pero la verdad no estoy segura de eso, un destello y luego se apagó- Respondió ella aun nerviosa al pegaso verde.

-Ya veo- Dijo en voz Night Strike para luego dar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos –Entonces creo que ya no hay nada que hacer… todos… están muertos…, lo siento hermano… te fallé- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras apretaba el collar con fuerza y lleno de tristeza. Trixie pudo observar como el pegaso derramaba una lágrima mientras su casco temblaba con furia, además aunque el pegaso había hablado en voz baja Trixie logró escuchar algo de lo que él había dicho.

El pegaso notó la mirada de Trixie y se acercó a ella algo tambaleante pues aun de dolía el cuerpo, Trixie volvió a preocuparse un poco pero esta vez se quedó firme, pudo ver que Night Strike no le haría daño con solo verlo a los ojos, él entonces le extendió su casco donde estaba el collar para ofrecérselo dejándola confundida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Trixie algo sorprendida de la acción de Night Strike.

-Quiero que lo tenga usted, por favor tómelo- Le dijo Night Strike a la unicornio quien estaba algo incrédula y dudaba en tomar el collar –Es mi forma de decir… gracias… por salvar mi vida y disculparme por mi reacción anterior, con su permiso…- Terminó de decir el pegaso y Trixie tomó el collar con su magia haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al pegaso verde quien se veía triste más que lastimado.

Night Strike intentó levantar el resto de sus cosas pero al poner la armadura en su espalda el pegaso sintió un dolor muy fuerte, escuchó una especie de tronido procedente de su interior y cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor, Trixie se espantó al verlo y su miedo hacia él desapareció al momento, quitó de inmediato las cosas encima del pegaso verde con su magia y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-No parece que estés bien, no puedes cargar tus cosas en esas condiciones, mucho menos caminar con ellas, estás lastimado de verdad- Comentó Trixie mientras ayudaba a Night Strike a sostenerse –Trixie puede ver que aún necesitas descanso y esa herida…- Agregó la unicornio mientras ayudaba a Night Strike a regresar a su cama y fue cuando ella vio el color de la sangre del pegaso.

-No, no quiero causarle más problemas, solo ayúdeme a ponerme de pie y me… agh- Respondió el pegaso e intentó sostenerse por sí mismo de la cama pero el dolor en su espalda se lo impidió y volvió a caer al suelo esta vez más fuerte y Trixie tuvo que usar su magia para ponerlo en cama a descansar.

-Si sigues así al único al que le causaras problemas será a tu cuerpo, descansa- Contestó Trixie y tomó a Night Strike del hombro, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por poner una sonrisa a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, Night Strike la observó un momento y pudo ver lo cansada que estaba, se notaba que a pesar de todo ella lo había atendido bien –Trixie insiste en que descanses un poco más, cuando te sientas mejor podrás irte sin retraso, no te detendré- Agregó la unicornio con una mejor sonrisa que la anterior, esto solo hizo sentir al pegaso aún más culpable, Trixie entonces miró el collar de nuevo y se lo devolvió a Night Strike.

-No- Respondió el pegaso verde negándose a recibir el collar de vuelta –Es un regalo- Agregó Night Strike con una sonrisa y luego un pequeño gruñido de dolor volvió a entregar a la unicornio el collar pero este se resbaló del casco de ambos hacia el suelo.

-Oh lo siento- Dijo Trixie y se agachó para recoger el collar mientras Night Strike hacía lo mismo que ella.

-No, permítame- Mencionó el pegaso.

Ambos ponys trataron de tomar el collar al mismo tiempo, por estar mirando ambos el collar sus cascos se toparon el uno con el otro, Trixie tomó primero el collar y fue el casco de Night Strike quien se puso sobre el de ella al ver el toque ambos se apenaron un poco, levantaron la mirada para disculparse y fue cuando sus pares de ojos se toparon de frente con los del otro se apenaron un poco pero no dejaron de verse el uno al otro por varios segundos.

Fue como una especie de conexión, para Night Strike los ojos de Trixie brillaron un poco y por un momento fue como si olvidara todo lo demás del mundo, Trixie quedó impresionada con el brillo dorado de los ojos del pegaso verde, como si pudiera ver a través de ellos pudo sentir un poco del dolor que Night Strike cargaba dentro.

Ambos reaccionaron y soltaron sus cascos apartando la mirada apenados y algo sonrojados, no dijeron nada por momentos, Night Strike volteó y levantó el collar para volver a ofrecerlo a Trixie quien lentamente volteó y tomó el collar de nuevo, ella sonrió un poco pero aun sin mirar a Night Strike.

-Como dije, es un regalo, le doy las gracias- Comentó Night Strike después de que Trixie tomara el collar –Por o abandonarme a mi suerte- agregó el pegaso verde y fue cuando Trixie lo volteó a ver, no supo que decir pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Gra… Gracias- Dijo Trixie con voz algo cortada y guardó el collar en su capa –Descansa por favor, Trixie te llevará al siguiente pueblo, ahí te atenderán bien- Comentó Trixie y salió de su vagón con un poco de pena, ella sacó el collar de su capa y se lo puso alrededor del cuello con su magia dio una sonrisa para luego seguir tirando del vagón mientras Night Strike descasaba sus heridas.

-Night Strike, no sé quién seas pero siento que… que… sus ojos nunca los había visto así antes, de ese dorado- Pensó Trixie un poco ruborizada y siguió su camino.

-La verdad ella es muy linda y me gusta la manera en la que habla jeje- Pensó Night Strike mientras se recostaba en la cama sin lastimar su espalda y dio una sonrisa mientras Trixie seguía su curso al siguiente pueblo.

Al no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, Night Strike miró a sus alrededores y vio varios posters de actuaciones, pesó un momento de nuevo en lo que había pasado con anterioridad los ojos de Trixie, por un momento olvidó todo lo demás y fue cuando lo recordó, por momentos el impacto y las heridas le sacudieron las ideas, se había perdido tanto en los ojos de Trixie que pasó por alto completamente que sus ojos no eran dorados, la contusión también le hizo olvidar que estaba en otro mundo uno del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, el reino ¿qué habrá pasado en el reino? No, Colen me vio, sabe quién soy…, grrr, no hay tiempo, en cuanto la reina se entere, enviará a matarme de seguro, maldita sea- pensó Night Strike gruñendo un poco tanto por la rabia como por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo peor –No, ella no- Dijo abriendo los ojos de sorpresa y pensar en Trixie, sabía que si lo veían con ella no le tendrían piedad a la unicornio, su vida también estaba en peligro si se quedaba ahí, tenía que escapar a la primera oportunidad para no ocasionarle problemas a Trixie.

Después de una hora más de camino Trixie entró al pueblo tirando de su vagón y se dirigió directo al hospital donde planeaba dejar a Night Strike para que fuese atendido y ella seguir su camino.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Trixie abriendo el vagón y entró para ayudar a Night Strike a levantarse y salir.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldición!- Gritó de pronto Night Strike y se cubrió los ojos, su reacción fue tan brusca que casi tira a Trixie junto con él.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Trixie preocupada.

-Demasiada luz…- Respondió el pegaso caminado a ciegas y empezó a chocar con varios objetos hasta que Trixie lo tomó de su casco y lo guio hasta dentro del hospital donde fue atendido por las enfermeras y médicos.

-Bien creo que he terminado aquí, ahora que ya tiene la atención que necesita se pondrá mejor y podré seguir mi camino y él el suyo, espero que tengas suerte Night Strike- Pensó Trixie y se dirigió a la salida del hospital cuando pasó llegó a las puertas de cristal se vio reflejada con el collar que le había dado el pegaso. Se detuvo.

Trixie no sabía que le pasaba, acababa de conocerlo y no había dado una muy buena primera impresión, la amenazó la noche anterior con matarla, la segunda impresión tampoco fue mejor, Night Strike le gritó y la intimidó a pesar de que ella lo había ayudado tanto. Sin embargo, la tercera, el pegaso fue más amable, le dio ese collar, recordó entonces como los cascos de ambos se tocaron, las miradas intercambiadas y el collar que le obsequio, ese collar.

-Bueno… tal vez pueda esperar a que salga, además, sus cosas siguen aquí, no sería bueno que la gran y poderosa Trixie fuese acusada de robarle sus pertenencias a otro- Dijo ella y regresó a su vagón para descansar un poco, sin nada más se tiró sobre su cama, exhausta por el viaje y por atender al pegaso, así que simplemente se recostó y durmió por fin.

Al llegar la noche Trixie seguía descansado estaba más que agotada por lo que su cuerpo le pedía seguir durmiendo pero en la habitación del hospital había alguien que no podía conciliar el sueño por la preocupación que sentía sobre su escape.

-Al menos este lugar también tiene una noche- Dijo Night Strike mirando desde su cama como la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana –Debo irme lo más rápido posible de aquí, el reino crepuscular no tardará en seguirme sin duda, puede que incluso ya se encuentren en este reino siguiendo mis pasos, no hay opción, tendré que salir pronto, 2 días máximo, heridas o no- Pensó el pegaso verde preocupado y de nuevo volvió a cerrar sus ojos para descansar pero manteniéndose alerta a cualquier sonido y movimiento por más leve que fuese para evitar ser sorprendido.

El día siguiente fue lo mismo, Night Strike se levantó al escuchar la puerta abrirse pero solo vio a una enfermera que depositaba su desayuno junto a él, el pegaso permaneció con los ojos cerrados estando atenta en todo momento a los movimientos de la enfermera, sospechaba de todo mundo.

Una vez que la enfermera se retiró Night Strike abrió sus ojos por completo, arrojó algo de la comida hacia la ventana, unos pájaros se acercaron para probar los bocadillos y al ver que la comida no tuvo ningún efecto sobre ellos fue que el pegaso decidió tomar el desayuno, necesitaba la energía para reponerse cuanto antes y los medicamentos si quería volver a estar en forma, sabía que en ese momento recuperarse le sería de gran ayuda, al pertenecer al clan de los Night sabía de las habilidades innatas que poseía en su sangre, cada vez que un Night se recuperaba de heridas potencialmente mortales todas sus características se veían aumentadas y beneficiadas, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y resistencia y dado a que la batalla que tuvo fue contra un Diamond entonces su recompensar por recuperarse sería grande, podría incluso estar a la altura suficiente para volver y tratar de derrotar a Colen el solo, según pensaba, aunque también tenía en cuenta que nunca sería capaz de derrotar a Royal Shine.

-Maldición, estuve tan cerca esa noche, pero tan cerca, de no haber sido por la princesa, maldita sea… hermano… lo siento, no pude vengar tu muerte o la de tu familia, fracasé en mi misión, maestro Scott, lo he decepcionado también, perdónenme por favor- Decía Night Strike después de levantarse y mirarse en un espejo del baño en su habitación de hospital. Alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Se escuchó decir a una voz que Night Strike reconoció.

-Adelante señorita Trixie- Respondió Night Strike mientras salía del baño aun cojeando un poco y sosteniendo su herida recién suturada por el doctor.

-¿Cómo supiste que era Trixie quien hablaba?- Preguntó la unicornio mientras pasaba a la habitación del pegaso.

-Intuición supongo- Respondió Night Strike y volvió a su cama –Además, su voz ya ha quedado en mi memoria señorita, calmada y dulce que no se puede olvidar- Mencionó el pegaso con una ligera risa lo que provocó que Trixie se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Le preguntó la unicornio.

-Ya no esto muriendo, así que es un avance diría yo- Bromeó Night Strike provocando una leve risa en Trixie, fue cuando él notó que la unicornio tenía puesto el collar que le obsequió.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Trixie al notar la mirada del pegaso fija sobre ella.

-Oh, perdone, no, no hay nada malo es solo que veo el collar, luce muy bien en usted- Respondió Night Strike comentario que causó enrojecimiento en ambos.

-Gracias, es lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho antes- Respondió ella con una sonrisa, su rostro hipnotizó al pegaso verde ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No entendía lo que sentía al ver a Trixie.

-Pensé que se había retirado- Dijo Night Strike lo que sacó a ambos del tipo de trance en el que se encontraban.

-Yo bueno, está por pero, recordé que aún están tus cosas en mi carreta, no puedo irme con ellas así nada más- Respondió Trixie recuperando el hilo de la conversación.

-La verdad ahora que lo pienso, no importan mucho esas cosas, si lo desea, puede retirarse y llevarlas con usted, estoy seguro de que le pueden ser de gran provecho, sobre todo si las vende, en especial la armadura, no creo que encuentre una así en este mundo- Comentó Night Strike despertando duda en Trixie por las palabras que utilizó.

-¿Este mundo? ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-Oh, a nada, solo divago un poco por el medicamento, me refiero a que es una armadura muy escasa, eso es todo- Contestó Night Strike algo nervioso.

-No lo sé la verdad, por ahora no tengo mucha necesidad de dinero, no me ha ido tan bien pero al menos he podido sustentarme con lo que obtengo de mis shows de magia y fuegos artificiales- Mencionó Trixie captando ahora la atención del pegaso verde.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? Perdone mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué son? En mi tierra jamás he oído de ellos- Dijo Night Strike con algunas dudas, en efecto esa clase explosiones no eran las que él había conocido.

-Vaya eso sí que es raro, toda Equestria conoce sobre los fuegos pero le explicaré, son explosiones en el cielo que causan alegría y son muy populares en las fiestas- Explicó Trixie lo cual Night Strike no entendía.

-No lo creo, de donde vengo lo único que causan las explosiones es dolor y destrucción siempre- Respondió el pegaso sosteniendo su cabeza por momentos y recordando varias peleas en las que el reino utilizaba un arma nueva, la pólvora, como objeto de destrucción hacia rebeldes antiguos que planeaban una insurrección, recordó como un solo pedazo de esa mortal arma fue suficiente para llenar una case de fuego y acabar con toda una familia dentro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Trixie de nuevo al ver al pegaso.

-Lo siento, solo algo cansado- Respondió el pegaso tomando un vaso de agua, Trixie lo vio con preocupación y recordó las pesadillas que tuvo y los nombres que mencionaba en sus sueños cuando lo cuidó aquella noche.

-Tal vez, necesites más descanso- Mencionó la unicornio y Night Strike asintió volviendo a su cama e intentando dormir un poco, mientras Trixie regresaba a su vagón y se preparaba para marcharse.

Ella dio un suspiro al ver de nuevo hacia la ventana de la habitación dónde se encontraba Night Strike, se despidió en voz baja y siguió su camino fuera del pueblo, lo hacía a paso lento, en el fondo sabía que no quería alejarse mucho pero tenía que seguir, ya casi no tenía el dinero suficiente incluso a pesar de tener poco dejó algo para Night Strike en el hospital.

-¿Disculpe ha visto a este pony por aquí?- Se escuchó decir a una voz femenina, Trixie, pensado que le hablaban a ella se dio la vuelta solo para ver a una figura encapuchada que ocultaba su rostro con cuidado y mostrándole a otro pony un cartel con la fotografía de alguien.

-No, lo siento señorita- Respondió el pony que acomodaba un par de cajas de mercancía en los estantes de su tienda.

-Gracias- Respondió ella y fue cuando volteó a ver a Trixie –Disculpe señorita, ¿Ha visto a este pony? Se le considera alguien peligroso- le preguntó ella y fue cuando Trixie se sorprendió mucho. En el cartel que ella sostenía estaba la imagen de Night Strike, una especie de retrato hablando pero demasiado exacto como para confundirlo, todo estaba ahí, el pelaje verde, los ojos dorados y su crin negra con ese mechón.

-Yo…- Dijo ella y volteó por un momento hacia el pueblo –Lo siento, pero la gran y poderosa Trixie no ha visto al pegaso del que usted habla- Respondió ella y la pony la miró de manera sospechosa.

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación- Contestó la pony encapuchada, Trixie solo notó su pelaje de color durazno muy pálido pues su capa no revelaba más.

-Sí, con su permiso- Dijo Trixie algo nerviosa y siguió su camino, volteó un segundo y notó que la pony la seguía mirando sin perderla de vista, Trixie sudó nerviosa y aceleró un poco el paso.

En el hospital Night Strike intentaba dormir pero sus pesadillas seguían creciendo más y más siempre sin importar cual fuese el sueño se veía a sí mismo siendo el verdugo de la muerte contra inocentes que ahora comprendía mejor, él había asesinado a todo aquel que desafiara a la reina, junto con su hermano y los demás capitanes habían llevado la destrucción a todos cercanos, no tenía descanso absoluto.

Una semana entera pasó y Night Strike ya estaba un poco mejor, pero aún tenía que tener cuidado, su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado pero al menos ya podía moverse y caminar con más libertad y sin mucho dolor, los vendajes seguían en sus alas y en su costado, sus áreas más lastimadas, no se imaginaba lo que escucharía después pues ese mismo día decidió retirarse al sentirse lo suficientemente bien para caminar, el médico lo evaluó y solo le dio unas cuantas medicinas más aconsejándole que no se sobre esforzara mucho o las heridas podrían abrirse de nuevo y que no ignorara el cansancio de su cuerpo o le podría generar heridas mayores que las que ya tenía, tuvo que mentir un poco para que lo dejasen salir, dijo que tenía una habitación reservada donde descansaría incluso mencionó tener familia en un pueblo cercano, tal vez no le creyeron del todo pero lo dejaron ir al ver su estado de salud óptimo para el viaje.

-Tenga mucho cuidado con su salud y sobre todo su cuerpo señor- Dijo el médico firmando una hoja de dado de alta.

-Lo tendré, gracias por todo- Respondió Night Strike y salió del hospital llevaba solo consigo una pequeña bolsa con una par de monedas que Trixie le había dejado y una manta por si la necesitaba, el pegaso dio una sonrisa y suspiro, extrañaba a Trixie pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Me pregunto dónde estará ella ahora- Pensó el pegaso verde sintiendo una preocupación en su ser, inquietud pasaba por su mente pero ignoraba el por qué.

-Oye eres tú- Se escuchó una voz detrás del pegaso, él por instinto tomó posición de defensa y recogió una roca del suelo como arma para apuntarle al pony.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Preguntó Night Strike amenazando al pony con la roca que había tomado.

-Tranquilo amigo, solo me sorprendí- Respondió este pony tragando saliva nervioso, pero por su aspecto, no parecía ser del reino crepuscular como él sospechaba, Night Strike estuvo atento en todo momento a sus movimientos y sobre todo al color de sus ojos, al corroborar que no era un pony de aquel reino maldito, bajó su arma, pero sin soltarla, nunca podía ser demasiado precavido según él.

-¿A qué te referías con eso de que soy yo?- Preguntó el pegaso verde en un tono aun frío e intimidante por si la roca no era suficiente para aclarar su punto.

-No a nada, es solo que hace una semana alguien te buscaba, tenía un retrato tuyo y dijo algo sobre que era un familiar tuyo, pensé que ya te había encontrado porque hace como una semana que se fue de aquí- La respuesta del pony preocupó un poco a Night Strike, preguntó por una descripción de la pony que preguntaba por él pero solo obtuvo información muy pobre, hembra de pelaje color durazno pálido.

-¿A dónde se dirigió?- Preguntó Night Strike alterado por nervios.

-No lo sé, enserio- Respondió el pony aun asustado.

-Yo sé- Dijo otra voz y Night Strike volteó a ver una pony adolescente –Se fue hacia el sendero del bosque, la vi mientras compraba verduras, eso ya hace una semana pero si estoy en lo correcto hay un pueblo como a una semana a pie, creo que iba siguiendo a una unicornio, parecía conocerla pues hizo preguntas de ella antes de retirarse- ahora las palabras de esta pony alarmaron más a Night Strike.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué unicornio? Dime por favor ¿Sabes quién era?- Preguntó de nuevo y todavía más nervioso y preocupado, temía estar en lo correcto sobre sus suposiciones.

-Cómo no conocerla, hizo un gran alboroto en Ponyville tiempo atrás, la autoproclamada gran y poderosa Trixie, aunque su show de magia no es tan bueno como…- Night Strike no dio tiempo a la pony de terminar salió de inmediato disparado hacia el sendero, cuando llegó observó el camino que se desviaba hacia el bosque, entonces recordó lo que dijo la pony, se preocupó y para corroborar preguntó a un pony mercader por indicaciones.

-¿A cuánto está el pueblo más cercano?- Preguntó un agitado Night Strike que dio indicios de cansancio y dolor en su costado.

-Cinco días, una semana a pie, más si no conoces bien el área- Respondió el mercader acomodando fruta. Night Strike gruñó, Trixie estaba en peligro, no podía enfocar bien un recuerdo en su mente por el dolor de cabeza que sentía, pero una pony encapuchada que preguntaba exactamente por él y había entonces seguido a Trixie era muy sospechoso, algo también en su mente brotaba sobre el color de pelaje de esta pony, trataba de ubicar un rostro y hacer memoria pero su mente aún estaba algo confusa –¿Oye eres un pegaso no?, si vuelas rápido podrías llegar en menos de un día, el camino por tierra da muchas vueltas pero desde el aire te será más fácil- El comentario del pony alentó a Night Strike agradeció el consejo y a pesar de que aún estaba lastimado, quitó las vendas de su cuerpo y se impulsó para volar hacia dónde le habían señalado que estaba el pueblo.

-Agh, mi cuerpo, no hay tiempo, vuela, vuela- Pensaba Night Strike preocupado y tratando de ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo, mantenía su vista dirigida hacia el suelo por si lograba divisar algo que le diera una pista del paradero de Trixie y de esa extraña pony que le mencionaban, por fin después de 7 horas de vuelo ininterrumpido en el cual había usado la mayor parte de su energía pudo ver algo familiar en el bosque, apenas unos kilómetros alejado de la villa de dónde había partido, descendió y se dio un momento para respirar por lo agitado que estaba.

Night Strike inspeccionó la zona mientras nubes de tormenta se formaban a su alrededor, no cabía duda de que pronto una tremenda lluvia se vendría sobre el bosque y por la apariencia de las nubes y lo rayos que empezaba a emitir, sería una grande.

-La capa de Trixie…- Dijo él mirando un pedazo de esa capa de estrellas que siempre usaba la unicornio celeste, estaba ya sucia y desgastada, había pasado mínim días desde que ese pedazo se rompió.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades rastreadoras por parte de su entrenamiento como capitán de la guardia, buscó pistas que le indicaran hacia dónde se había dirigido Trixie, era difícil pues después de varios días las huellas se hubieran borrados, para su suerte encontró marcas de ruedas que se separaban del camino, gracias a que las lluvias habían sido constantes dejaron marcado un camino de lodo que iba a la maleza del bosque, siguió esa nueva pista con cautela, si Trixie se había desviado de su ruta, significaba que algo había pasado, algo o alguien la obligó a buscar un camino alterno.

-Nada, pero las huellas siguen está dirección- Por una hora más el pegaso caminó entre la maleza, en partes volaba un poco para evitar hacer ruido con el follaje del suelo pero su cansancio y cuerpo aun algo maltratado lo obligaba a seguir a casco –Oh no…- Pensó Night Strike con miedo al ver a lo lejos la carreta de Trixie, la reconocía entre las hojas y enredaderas que la cubría.

Se acercó con sigilo, para su mala suerte, la prisa con la que se fue no le permitió tomar siquiera un cuchillo para defensa por lo que en el caminó improvisó una lanza con una rama de árbol y le sacó filo con una roca y sus propios dientes, no tenía en ese momento nada más que su ingenio pero para un capitán entrenado como él, el ingenio era su mejor arma, metió piedras redondas en la bolsa que traía y utilizó algunas enredaderas para armas una especie de onda y tener un arma a distancia, siguió hasta estar junto a la carreta y se dispuso a entrar, lanza en casco listo para cualquier cosa.

-Tres… dos… uno…- Contó en reversa y abrió de golpe la puerta de la carreta con la lanza siempre apuntando hacia el frente, nada dentro –¿Dónde pueden estar?- Dijo en su cabeza el pegaso de color verde y entró al vagón, se veía desordenado y muy polvoriento, parte del espejo estaba roto y una bandeja con comida ya mohosa estaba cerca del mueble de la cama.

Night Strike se acercó a la cama y al tocar las sabanas vino a su memoria parte de aquella noche dónde Trixie lo atendió y lo salvó de morir, el pegaso se quedó mirando las sábanas hasta que un momento hasta que un rayo lo sacó de su transe y miró por la ventana, escuchó una voz que hablaba. Night Strike tomó de nuevo sus armas improvisadas en guardia preparado, sus ojos vieron algo que le horrorizó.

Trixie estaba caminando con una pony a su espalda que la amenazaba con una daga larga. A Night Strike le hirvió la sangre al ver como esta pony tenía cautiva a Trixie, le apuntaba con la daga y más aún cuando la encapuchada la tiró al suelo con fuerza, tuvo que contenerse de no actuar de manera impulsiva, si perdía el elemento sorpresa Trixie estaría condenada de igual manera.

-Sabes, estás haciendo esto muy difícil para mí y para ti- Dijo la encapuchada a una asustada Trixie. La lluvia empezó a caer –Solo debes decirme de dónde conoces a este pegaso ¿Dónde está? No intentes ocultarme nada, por días te he seguido desde ese pueblo atrás, en aquella ocasión mencionaste que no conocías a este pegaso, yo jamás dije de qué raza era el pony que buscaba y sin embargo tú ya lo sabías, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo, lo que me lleva a la opción más probable, tú lo conoces, dímelo ahora y te dejaré libre- Habló más esta pony, su tono de voz era amenazante e intrigante a la vez, Night Strike podía sentir que ya la había visto antes pero todavía no podía identificar un rostro en su memoria.

-Acepta, dile dónde estoy- Pensaba Night Strike como si Trixie pudiese escucharlo, si le decía la verdad entonces tenía una oportunidad de salir viva de esa situación, si se negaba pues, tendrían que cancelar todos los espectáculos de Trixie que venían –Vamos Trixie, dile- Esperaba él, a fin de cuentas para cuando ella se diera cuenta Night Strike estaría lejos del hospital dónde ella le señalaría a menos claro que la llevara hasta allá y al no verlo ahí la encapuchada asesinara a Trixie –Dile-.

-Nunca…- Fue lo que salió de la boca de Trixie, Night Strike abrió los ojos de impresión y luego los cerró con frustración –No te diré nada a ti- Respondió la unicornio de manera seca, asustada claro pero no le sacarían una respuesta.

-Ay niña ¿qué no lo entiendes? Es un asesino, un fugitivo, merece la muerte que le daré, anda dime y te prometo que lo haré rápido, no sufrirá- Comentó la otra unicornio sin bajarse la capucha, la lluvia ya caía y eso empezó a desesperarla.

-Ya te lo dije, nunca te lo diré- Mencionó Trixie y la pony suspiró decepcionada.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué proteges a un asesino?- Preguntó algo curiosa la pony.

-Estaba herido cuando lo encontré, yo solo lo ayudé un poco, como él hubiera hecho- La respuesta de Trixie solo hizo que la pony ladeara la cabeza, pero en Night Strike tuvo otro efecto, el pony no lo entendía, claro que él jamás la habría ayudado, al menos, no su ser del reino crepuscular, de haberla visto a ella en esas condiciones él simplemente le hubiese dado el golpe de gracia para evitarle más dolor.

-No lo conoces como yo, él te habría abandonado o matado el mismo a la primera oportunidad, su alma está podrida y manchada de sangre de inocentes, él es como yo, un monstruo, un asesino- Dijo ella y bajó su capucha, la lluvia mojó el rostro de aquella pony sus ojos dorados resaltaban y su crin verde corta le dio a Night Strike por fin lo que necesitaba para reconocerla.

-Ella… Dalia… Stone- Pensó el pegaso gruñendo y apretando sus dientes.

La pony era en realidad una pegaso, se quitó su capa por completo a pesar de que la lluvia la empapará y reveló su identidad sin saber claro que la observaban.

-No sé qué hayas visto pero te aseguro que es solo una ilusión, una mentira, él no tiene nada de compasión, un, como lo dije, asesino, ¿si crees que es diferente entonces dónde está? ¿Por qué no te ayuda si tú le ayudaste a él? A él no le importa otra persona más que si mismo- Comentó Dalia sonriendo de manera maliciosa y puso la daga en la garganta de Trixie, ella cerró los ojos y a pesar de la lluvia Night Strike notó las lágrimas de la unicornio que resbalaban por sus mejillas –Última oportunidad, ¿Dónde, está, Night Strike?- El ultimátum era claro, dar la ubicación o morir.

-Nunca- Dijo Trixie con voz ahogada por la daga que apretaba su garganta e imposibilitada de usar su magia con la pony tan cerca de ella y el miedo que sentía en todo su ser.

-Entonces muere- Comentó Dalia y con gran destreza giró la daga pero al estar por enterrarla en el cuerpo de Trixie un sonido extraño se escuchó y Dalia saltó instintivamente hacia atrás para esquivar una roca que volaba en su dirección.

Trixie cayó al suelo mientras Dalia retrocedía con unas cuantas piruetas más, daga aún en casco y lista, notaron la ventana rota de la carreta pero al igual que el vidrió la ventana estaba destruida, fue cuando Dalia volvió a Dirigir su mirada hacia Trixie que notó a la figura frente a la unicornio.

-Tú- Dijo Dalia sorprendida.

-¿Night Strike?...- Mencionó Trixie con voz cortada, feliz e incrédula de que él pegaso estuviese ahí frente a ella, no sabía qué sentir ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?, las preguntas no dejaban de inundar su cabeza pero tendría su respuesta cuando salieran de esa o más bien, si salían de esa.

-Me encargaré de todo a partir de aquí- Mencionó el pegaso sin darse la vuelta y con la mirada fija en la pegaso frente a él –No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- Dijo Night Strike de manera Confiada pero por un momento, un poco de duda se escuchó en su tono de voz y Trixie lo alcanzó a notar.

-El traidor, que gusto verte de nuevo Night Strike, se te extraña en el reino crepuscular como capitán- Mencionó Dalia con una risa burlona y ojos penetrantes que estaban fijos en él como un depredador sobre su presa.

-Y tú aún tienes esa mirada de víbora en tus ojos, Dalia- Respondió el pegaso verde a lo que la otra pegaso sonrió como si lo que le dijeron fuese más un halago que un insulto.

Ambos ponys se quedaron quietos observándose, analizando cada uno de los aspectos del otro, Night Strike podría ser un capitán de la guardia real y miembro del clan guerrero de los Night, pero conocía de Dalia, incluso recordaba que ella tenía un sobrenombre, Point, punto, la llamaban, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, con su cuerpo menguado y las habilidades de su rival, una mercenaria, tenía las cosas en contra, además estaba Trixie, tenía que protegerla, la lluvia lo molestaba un poco sobre todo porque hacía que parte de su crin cubriera sus ojos mientras que a la otra pony no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto el torrente que caía sobre ellos.

Trixie miraba con miedo lo que pasaba, ni siquiera había empezado el combate y ya se sentía la tensión y el olor a muerte, esa lluvia molestaba sus ojos pero se negaba a apartar la mirada de cualquiera de ellos, por fin podría ver por qué Night Strike era tan peligroso como esa pony le decía "asesino" lo había llamado y esa palabra quedaba marcada en su mente ¿De verdad sería así? No, tendría que estar mintiendo, después de lo ocurrido no podía ser verdad.

Un rayo cegó la mirada de la unicornio por momentos, cuando volvió a ver los dos ponys ya se encontraban luchando en medio de la lluvia, sus alas batín el aire y rompían la lluvia, sus cascos chocaban en perfecta sincronía, Dalia con su daga larga lo mantenía a distancia mientras Night Strike hacía lo mismo lanzándole piedra por piedra a la pegaso que esquivaba en el aire los proyectiles arrojados por el pegaso verde. Trixie miraba impresionada esa coordinación de movimientos, volvieron a acercarse, Night Strike evitó la daga que iba hacia su garganta por muy poco e intentó clavar su lanza improvisada en el cuerpo de Dalia quien con un giro de su cuerpo hizo pasar el arma del pegaso por un de sus costados y le acertó un golpe en la nuca a Night Strike, antes de caer al suelo dio un giro rápido y alcanzó a patear el rostro de Dalia con su casco trasero mandándola al suelo de igual manera que él.

Apenas sus cascos tocaron el lodo reaccionaron, Dalia saltó hacia atrás y recompuso su guardia mientras Night Strike había caído por completo de golpe sobre sus cuatro patas, dio un leve gruñido que no pasó desapercibido ni por Dalia ni por Trixie, en eso la unicornio celeste se dio cuenta de que el pegaso seguía lastimado aún, no hace mucho que debió haber salido del hospital y ya se encontraba peleando, Dalia observó la preocupación en el rostro de Trixie y armó el rompecabezas al momento de ver como Night Strike gruñía un poco.

-Ya veo, sí, lo había notado por la fuerza de tu patada, o debería decir, la falta de fuerza- Mencionó ella dando una risa confiada –Tu cuerpo no esta es sus mejores condiciones, apenas comenzamos y ya estás teniendo dificultad para respirar- Mencionó ella y se lanzó de nuevo a la carga directamente hacia Night Strike.

El pegaso esquivo el ataque con un desliz hacia su derecha y lanzó un golpe que dio de lleno en el estómago de Dalia, después arremetió con un golpe en el rostro y de una patada giratoria la mandó hacia atrás haciendo que chocara contra el lodo. Por su rápida acción Night Strike terminó agitado, fue cuando sintió que una línea caliente le recorría la mejilla, tocó con su casco y pudo ver la sangre de su rostro, Dalia había logrado hacerle un corte a su ser y eso lo preocupaba.

-Jajajaja, ¿eso es todo Night Strike?- Mencionó entre risas la pegaso rival, se levantó del suelo y pasó su casco por la boca solo para notar una pequeña mancha de sangre -¿Esto es todo lo que un excapitán de las tropas crepusculares tiene que ofrecer? Apenas si sentí tus golpes- Sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Demonios- Pensó el pegaso y dirigió su mirada a Trixie –Escúchame, no creo poder ganar esta pelea, vete mientras puedas, la mantendré ocupada lo más posible, corre al siguiente pueblo y ocúltate ahí, ella solo viene por mí- Mencionó el pegaso y antes de que Trixie pudiese replicar Night Strike lanzó varias rocas hacia Dalia y extendió sus alas para cargar contra ella en un ataque directo.

Night Strike soltó el golpe que fue fácilmente desviado por Dalia dejando la guardia del pegaso verde abierta quien recibió dos golpes contundentes, uno en la boca del estómago y otro en su garganta, Dalia sonrió y golpeó directo al ojo de Night Strike, con una patada lo obligó a cubrirse el rostro para evitar más daño, fue ahí cuando con una barrida lo sacó de balance y dando una gran pirueta desde el suelo hacia el aire impactó de lleno el estómago del pegaso quien sintió algo rompiéndose dentro de él. Escupió sangre mezclada con saliva al recibir tal golpe y su espalda impactó el suelo, volteó por un momento hacia Trixie de la que solo vio la capa alejarse del lugar, al menos le había dado una ventaja para escapar.

-Decepcionante- Mencionó Dalia dando un suspiro –Me habían dicho que eras un rival de cuidado, pero en estas condiciones, no eres más que un pobre diablo- Comentó ella humillando al pegaso al ponerle su casco sobre el cráneo y presionar sobre este.

Night Strike gimió de dolor la presión estaba aplastándole la cabeza y aunque trataba de quitársela de encima ya estaba muy cansado, Dalia entonces sacó su daga de nueva cuenta y la apuntó al cuello del pegaso.

-El capitán Blue Knife te envía sus saludos, traidor- Mencionó ella levantando la daga al aire con la intención de dejarla caer y acabar con su vida.

-Blue Knife…- Pensó el pegaso verde quien solo observo la daga, aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos como esperando ya su inevitable final.

-Mantienes tu orgullo se guerrero, bien así debe ser- Dijo la pegaso asesina dispuesta a terminar con eso de una vez –Muere-

La daga silbó en el viento, Night Strike solo esperaba su muerte pero en vez de eso lo que escuchó fue otro zumbido en el aire, luego una explosión pequeña, quejidos y sonidos de tos mientras él era jalado hacia atrás, al abrir sus ojos se vio envuelto en una aura mágica y vio a Dalia dentro de una cortina de humo.

-¿Pero quién?- se preguntó él y fue cuando cayó al lado de Trixie -¿Tú? Pero te dije que huyeras- Gruñó enojado Night Strike mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Tu no lo hiciste, volviste por mí- Dijo ella en respuesta y le dio una sonrisa confiada al pegaso que al notarla rio de igual manera aunque con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Que mal que no me hiciste caso, no estoy en condiciones de pelear- Dijo él doliéndose y fue cuando Trixie le entregó las armas que aún le quedaban y su armadura, lanzó más bolas de humo a su agresora quien se vio obligada a retroceder para evitar sofocarse -¿Esto servirá?- preguntó Trixie.

-Sí, gracias- Mencionó él y con un poco de ayuda se colocó la armadura en su cuerpo, de armas tenía unas cuantas estrellas Shurikens y una katana rota, pero sobre todo aquel Kunai, el cual escondió en una ranura.

-Buen truco, lo admito, pero no los salvará una segunda vez- Dijo Dalia tosiendo un poco más para sacar el humo que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-Por suerte para nosotros, tengo más que solo trucos- Mencionó Night Strike poniéndose firme de nueva cuenta, el soporte de la armadura lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie –Quédate atrás Trixie- Mencionó el pegaso pero en lugar de eso la unicornio se puso junto a él.

-No, tiendes a lastimarte más de la cuenta si no estoy cerca, además, recuerda que yo, soy la gran y poderos Trixie- Mencionó ella y así de la nada hizo explotar una bola de humo frente a ellos.

Dalia quedó confundida, eran más rápidos de lo que pensaba, sintió algo acercándose a la derecha y lanzó un corte que partió por la mitad una vara mágica, se confundió al ver el artefacto y casi recibe un golpe por arriba de parte de Night Strike, ella saltó hacia un lado, escuchó el sonido de una tele-transportación y vio a Trixie sosteniendo un sombrero del cual salieron varias palomas que tomaron por sorpresa a Dalia y la picotearon, ella se cubrió y agitó su daga para protegerse fue cuando dos shurikens le fueron clavadas en las alas imposibilitándola para volar, una nueva bola de humo se estrelló en su rostro dejándole temporalmente imposibilitada de vista, fue cuando empezó a sentir varios golpes contra su cuerpo, aunque agitaba su daga no lograba atinar a nada, Night Strike se movía con cautela y aprovechaba la frustración de la pegaso para atacar puntos críticos de su cuerpo y al final con una patada giratoria en su rostro hizo que la pegaso cayera al suelo, aturdida y derrotada.

Night Strike se acercó, un cuchillo en casco dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la pegaso que los había amenazado a ambos.

-Fuiste una gran rival Dalia, pero hasta aquí…- El pegaso verde no completó su frase ya que sintió una mirada sobre su ser, se dio media vuelta y vio a Trixie observándolo con una mirada de culpa, sus penetrantes ojos lo miraron fijo y luego por un momento voltearon hacia Dalia.

Night Strike bajó la cabeza para ver a la pegaso, herida y derrotada, ya no podía moverse con facilidad, había dejado de ser una amenaza para ambos, por unos momentos Night Strike se vio a si miso en ella, alguien que solo seguía ordenes de manera ciega y sin que le importaran las consecuencias, de hecho ella tenía razón en algo, se parecían más de lo que admitía, sobre todo ahora con esas heridas en el cuerpo, pues Night Strike recordó que así mismo estaba cuando Trixie lo encontró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hizo algo que creyó ya no existía en su ser, tuvo compasión de ella.

-Vete- Dijo Night Strike al notar como la pegaso recuperaba algo de conciencia –Haz lo que quieras, di que estoy muerto o lo que sea, no me importa, pero nunca jamás vuelvas a venir tras mí, o tras ella ¿quedó eso claro?- Mencionó Night Strike en un tono amenazador y con un asentimiento de su cabeza la pegaso se levantó tambaleante.

-De verdad, que eres el mejor guerrero del clan Night- Mencionó ella sin que Night strike le prestara atención, pero de entre sus cascos sacó una navaja más.

-¡Night Strike!- Gritó Trixie para advertirle del peligro pero Dalia ya se había abalanzado desde los aires sobre él. Un gran corte se escuchó en medio de la lluvia y un charco de agua en el suelo se tornó rojo pero Night no era el herido en esta ocasión.

Dalia retrocedió ante el shock que sentía, su ala en el suelo, cortada desde la espalda y frente a ella con un largo corte en su pecho, estaba Trixie que sostenía la gran daga que Dalia había dejado caer, el filo ensangrentado de la daga que sostenía la unicornio se limpiaba con las gotas de lluvia, al ver lo que había hecho Trixie soltó el arma blanca y retrocedió impactada de su propia reacción, había lastimado gravemente a otra pony.

-Mi… mi ala…- Dijo Dalia mirando una vez más al suelo, volteó para observar a una aún incrédula Trixie y a un muy furioso Night Strike que levantaba la daga llena de sangre, no dijo más y se echó a correr dejando a su paso un camino de sangre que se mezclaba con la lluvia y el lodo.

-Te enfermarás si te sigues mojando así, ven- Mencionó Night Strike y llevó a una aun en shock Trixie que miraba el ala de la pony en el suelo y tocaba su pecho para sentir la sangre caliente –Tenemos que atenderte esa herida- Agregó el pegaso y la dirigió hasta la carreta, limpió los vidrios del suelo y puso una tabla en la ventana que había roto para que el agua no entrara.

Trixie permanecía en su cama sentada y tocado su herida, poniéndose una pomada pero sus cascos temblaban mucho y le era algo difícil, seguí impactada y su cuerpo no respondía bien, Night Strike se había mantenido en silencio y solo observando, se quitó su armadura y con un paso algo irregular se acercó por fin a ella.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte- Mencionó el pegaso verde y con su casco aplicó el ungüento sobre la herida de Trixie, ella se sonrojó un poco al tener al pegaso tan cerca y frotando su pecho, su casco era suave para ser el de un asesino, sintió un calor recorrer su ser que llegó hasta sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de lo ruborizada que estaba con él tan cerca.

-Gracias- Dijo ella para luego darse la vuelta antes de que el pegaso notara su rubor.

-Tú me ayudaste, solo regreso el favor- Respondió Night Strike y trajo unas vendas –Con esto ya no se infectará- Mencionó el pegaso verde entregándolas a Trixie, fue entonces que ella se atrevió a mencionar algo que había escuchado mucho en su tiempo como prisionera de Dalia.

-Esa pegaso, mencionó algunas cosas- Dijo ella lo que provocó la tensión y estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Night Strike -¿Te molesta si pregunto?- mencionó ella y Night Strike suspiro.

-No, adelante, puedes preguntar- Respondió Night Strike dándose vuelta para ver a la unicornio directo al rostro, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que saber quién era él en realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es el reino crepuscular?- Preguntó Trixie y Night Strike dio un suspiro más largo antes de contestar.

-El lugar con más dolor que puede haber, uno que me persigue hasta el día de hoy, haya no hay sol o bondad que se pueda percibir, solo miseria y tristeza- Contestó Night Strike con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo es que sobrevivías?- Preguntó De nuevo Trixie.

-Te diré… cuando era pequeño mi padre fue declarado perdido en acción, mi hermano y yo nos repusimos, pero mi murió de tristeza- Declaró con dolor Night Strike.

-¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo es él?- Las preguntas de Trixie seguían y a Night Strike le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo era una satisfacción el poder sacar eso de su ser y confiaba en Trixie para escucharlo.

-Lo tuve, lo tuve todo una vez, madre, padre, hermano, amigos pero…- Empezó a decir el pegaso y su conversación siguió por horas.

Incluso la noche pasó, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de a qué hora cayeron rendidos por el sueño y el cansancio de la pelea que tuvieron solo que al despertar estaba Trixie acurrucada contra el pecho de Night Strike. El pegaso verde fue el primero en despertar y vio a la unicornio tan cerca de él, su aroma lo embriagó unos momentos y pensó en lo bella que se veía así, dio una pequeña risa al recordar las palabras que una vez compartió con su hermano y de las cuales ambos rieron.

 _"…_ _pero claro, no me casaría con la primera pony que llamara mi atención, eso del amor a primera vista no existe jajaja por Narceris (diosa del amor, la bondad y la paz) ¿quién creería en esas cosas verdad?" "-Sí lo sé, eso solo pasaría en un cuento de hadas o en otra dimensión-"_

Fueron esas sus exactas palabras y ahí estaba él, víctima de la cruel ironía del destino que se empeñaba en darle una lección en cada decisión que tomaba.

-Amor a primera vista, eso no existe- Se dijo a sí mismo el pegaso verde siéndose de la ironía de su vida, ahí estaba él, sosteniendo a Trixie en sus cascos mientras ella seguía dormida contra su pecho en total paz y calma, el calor de Night Strike subió por su cuerpo y recordó la primera vez que la vio ayudándolo, un sentimiento broto en él y dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad una que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, no se resistió y acarició la crin de la unicornio suavemente con uno de sus cascos –Bueno, dije que solo pasaría en otra dimensión- Se burló de sí mismo y tomó una decisión, se quedaría por un tiempo, solo en caso de que Dalia quisiera tomar alguna represalia en contra de ellos, juntos tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero él sabía que había algo más en eso y lo de Dalia, era solo una excusa.

-Night Strike…- Dijo Trixie entre suspiros en su sueño y el pegaso volteó a verla –Que bueno que estás aquí- Mencionó ella y suspiró para volver a dormir, Night Strike se sonrojo y apoyó su rostro contra la crin de Trixie para cuidar de ella.

Un mes después de que el pegaso se recuperará de sus heridas de batalla ambos se detuvieron en un pueblo donde Trixie presentaría un espectáculo de magia a los habitantes, el pegaso ya no había visto señales de Dalia por ningún lado así que supuso que ella o estaba muerta o había regresado al reino, considerando la última posibilidad decidió partir pronto, si se quedaba y volvían a perseguirlo entonces Trixie volvería a estar en peligro y si le pasaba algo por su causa entonces no se lo perdonaría.

Aunque su tiempo con Trixie era reconfortante, al pegaso no lo abandonaban las pesadillas en sus noches, muchas de las cuales eran todavía una tortura para el pegaso sin embargo a diferencia de antes, ahora tenía a alguien ahí para tranquilizarlo, un solo toque de ella era suficiente para que él se relajara y las canciones que entonaba ella tranquilizaban su mente por completo.

Night Strike estaba por irse ese mismo día per decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo y esperar para ver el show de Trixie que sería en la noche, pensaba que si se iba a ir al menos tendría ese recuerdo de ella.

Más tarde el espectáculo comenzó y Trixie realizaba sus trucos básicos de magia, que para su mala suerte, no impresionaban a la audiencia que tenían enfrente causando nerviosismo en la unicornio, Night Strike era el único que aplaudía de todo el público lo cual solo hacía más evidente que el show de magia no era para nada del agrado de los habitantes del lugar quienes comenzaron a abuchear a Trixie mientras ella retrocedía nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

Al ver esto Night Strike se retiró unos momentos de forma discreta entre la multitud, pero la unicornio alcanzó a notarlo escabullirse y al verlo a Trixie se le partió un poco el corazón, creyó que aquel pegaso la estaba abandonado a su suerte sin siquiera despedirse de ella, agradeció al público la presencia y resignada se dio media vuelta, de pronto y sin previo aviso una estrella shuriken cayó enfrente del escenario dejando a todos algo asustados, el suspiro que dieron hicieron que varios ponys que se habían retirado regresaran al lugar para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, buscaron el lugar desde el cual provino esa arma y al voltear hacia arriba vieron la figura de un pegaso en armadura negra, este no era otro que Night Strike quien aterrizó en el lugar creando un gran estruendo cuando sus cascos cubiertos de aquel metal resonaron contra la madera del escenario de Trixie.

-He venido a traer destrucción a su tierra Equestres- Comentó Night Strike con una voz algo grave y ronca -¿Acaso no hay nadie aquí que se atreva a enfrentarme para salvar su mundo de mi oscuridad infinita?- Preguntó el pegaso en su armadura negra y volteó hacia Trixie quitándose la máscara unos momentos y guiñándole un ojo lo cual la unicornio comprendió casi de inmediato, hora de un nuevo show.

-Tú no le harás nada a los ponys de este pueblo vil malhechor- Recalcó Trixie con voz firme y tono muy audible –La gran y poderosa Trixie se encargará de darte tu merecido villano ruin- Agregó ella con una sonrisa y aire de victoria, interesados los ponys se quedaron viendo el espectáculo ahora más atentos a la representación improvisada de los dos.

-Eso lo veremos hechicera, será mejor que te prepares porque este será tú fin- Dijo Night Strike y se lanzó contra Trixie quien al verlo le lanzó un rayo de magia que no era muy fuerte pero Night Strike se deja caer al suelo al recibir el impacto, rodando hasta casi caer del escenario usó sus habilidades de soldado para dar una gran pirueta apoyando sus alas y cascos en suelo para recuperar su compostura, ante tal acto los ponys aplaudieron la gran destreza física del pegaso.

-Presumido- Murmuró Trixie con una media sonrisa y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No es posible- Dijo Night Strike respirando de manera agitada para hacer parecer que estaba lastimado por el rayo de magia -Yo soy, el caballero oscuro y mi poder es superior al de cualquiera en este mundo- Agregó con una gran voz y se alzó en el aire.

-El bien siempre triunfará sobre el mal Caballero oscuro- Dijo Trixie y lanzó otro rayo que derribó a Night Strike del aire, golpeó el escenario y el pegaso rodó por el suelo hasta caer por la parte trasera.

Night Strike vio algunos de los fuegos artificiales que usaba Trixie en sus shows así que los encendió para simular una explosión pequeña con la que creó la ilusión de haber sido vencido y haber desaparecido del lugar, al ver esto los ponys comenzaron a aplaudir con sus cascos en el suelo y a silbar de la emoción, les había encantado la actuación de ambos y recibieron una gran cantidad de bits además de flores para Trixie por tan buen y entretenido espectáculo que ellos dos realizaron, por un momento Night Strike vio hacia el cielo y observó como las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales hacían reír y divertían a los ponys presentes, Night Strike miró a Trixie un momento y recordó lo que le había dicho hace más de un mes _"La explosiones pueden causar felicidad"_ , otra cosa que tenía que admitir que era verdad. Para celebrar ambos compraron comida fina en ese pueblo y unas cuantas botellas de vino para su disfrutar de un buen rato juntos, Trixie sabía que el pegaso se iría pronto.

-Vaya, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste Night Strike- Comentó Trixie agradeciendo la ayuda del pegaso en su show.

-No fue nada Trixie- Respondió el pegaso tomando un poco de vino.

-No enserio Trixie te lo agradece, jamás había tenido tan buenas ganancias como estás- Comentó la unicornio señalando una bolsa de bits que ganó en ese solo momento.

-Bueno creo que en gran parte se debe a lo talentosa que eres- Comentó Night Strike y en eso Trixie se sonroja un poco y tomara más de ese vino estando algo nerviosa al igual que Night Strike.

Pasaron algunas horas y ambos terminaron con una de las botellas de la bebida, estaban un poco pasados de copas pero aún eran conscientes de sus actos, ambos rieron por unos momentos, tal vez por diversión o por el vino, quizá ambos pero estaban alegres de disfrutar la compañía del otro, al menos hasta que Trixie observó la bolsa de Night Strike que está ya cargada y lista para partir al igual que el pegaso verde.

-Entonces ¿De verdad te irás en la mañana Night Strike?- Preguntó Trixie triste por la partida del pegaso, intentaba ocultarlo pero el vino no se lo permitía.

-Bueno, sí, ya me siento mejor y creo que es hora de que me retire, no quiero causarte más inconvenientes, aún hay peligro de que el reino me busque, no quiero que nada te pase a ti- Contestó el pegaso y ambos se levantaron de la mesa, mareados por el vino, se tambalean y cayeron al suelo del vagón quedando Trixie sobre el pegaso en una posición un poco íntima.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de manera directa y ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, Night Strike estuvo por decir algo y moverse, pero en ese momento paso, Trixie le dio un profundo beso en los labios al pegaso que se quedó callado de la impresión con sus ojos abiertos, dudó por momentos pero al final sujetó a Trixie y correspondió al beso con un fuerte abrazo y una pasión inmensa por ella, ambos comenzaron a subir las cosas de intensidad acariciándose y besándose sin remordimiento, quizá por estar un poco pasados de copas, pero era obvio que ambos pensaban en lo mismo, se veía en sus ojos y en sus cuerpos.

-Night Strike- Le susurró Trixie al pegaso, su aliento cálido era una maravilla para el pegaso que adoraba sentirla tan cerca y esa calidez contra su oído.

-¿Si Trixie?- Preguntó Night Strike respondiéndole a la unicornio celeste con igual pasión.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo está noche?- Preguntó la unicornio ya un poco acalorada y con su crin algo desarreglada, sonrojada y sudando un poco, mirando con ojos de amor al pegaso quien no pudo negarse al encanto y la belleza de la unicornio celeste.

-Sí, claro que sí- Respondió el pegaso con una sonrisa y ambos se volvieron a besar de manera muy intensa y con gran sentimiento en su corazón.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo del vagón apresurados y subieron a la cama donde Night Strike continuó besando a Trixie, nada en el mundo importaba más que ese momento, un momento mágico solo para ellos, donde solo importaban ellos, consumaron su un acto de amor mientras se besaban y acarician sus cuerpos con delicadeza y pasión, sudaban a pesar de que su cuerpos seguían acalorados ya no se detendrían y aunque pudieran, ninguno de los dos lo haría, lentamente sus corazones y cuerpos se unieron en uno mismo, ambos se habían rendido a la pasión y amor que ellos sentían el uno por el otro sin importar el pasado de ninguno, lo único que tenía importancia era el presente, sus presentes, ese momento que compartían, su acto culminaría después de unas cuantas horas y en ambos se veía la cara de felicidad y satisfacción por haber estado por fin juntos abrazados en su cama Night Strike sostenía a Trixie con delicadeza mientras ella descansaba una vez más sobre su pecho, el casco de Night Strike rodeaba a la unicornio mientras el otro tomaba uno de los suyos no decían nada, no había que decirlo sus sentimientos eran todo lo que necesitaban.

-Night Strike…- susurró de pronto Trixie –Te amo- mencionó ella con una sonrisa en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron, sobrios, y un poco avergonzados por lo que hicieron la noche anterior, pero no se arrepintieron de ningún modo, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más primitivos y también por el alcohol.

Después de un desayuno, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, Night Strike se preparaba para irse y seguir su camino por cuenta propia, Trixie solo lo veía tomar sus cosas, se miraron una vez más pero ninguno habló, el pegaso dio un suspiro estando en la puerta y se dio la vuelta, Trixie detrás de él, sus ojos rogaban que no se apartara de su lado pero tenía que irse, el pegaso quiso decir algo pero la unicornio le dio un gran abrazo, Night Strike correspondió y ambos derramaron lágrimas. Salió del vagón se alejó un poco mientras Trixie se iba en otra dirección, ambos pensaban en la noche que compartieron Night Strike resistía con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de regresar corriendo, se convencía de que esto era lo mejor, pero, Trixie de último minuto, recordando todo el tiempo juntos y esa noche que compartieron en que se entregaron el uno al otro se quitó las marras de su vagón y a toda velocidad regresó por el camino llorando por no haberlo hecho antes, ya no le importaba nada más quería estar con Night Strike y sabía que él también con ella, lo vio a la distancia y aceleró su paso.

-¡Night Strike! ¡Espera!- Gritó Trixie alcanzando al pegaso verde que se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz.

-¿Trixie?- Dijo nervioso el pegaso verde, dio media vuelta y vio a la unicornio correr hacia él lágrimas en sus ojos y desesperada por alcanzarlo –¡Trixie!- Gritó ahora el pegaso y corrió hacia ella de igual forma soltando su bolsa con las cosas que llevaba ambos se toparon y Trixie saltó sobre el pegaso que la recibió con sus cascos abiertos y en un llanto de consuelo.

-Night Strike, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te vayas- Comentó Trixie abrazando al pegaso con todas sus fuerzas para retenerlo –Trixie no quiere que la dejes, Te amo, Te amo Night Strike, te amo con toda mi alma y corazón- Dijo la unicornio con lágrimas en sus ojos, Night Strike tampoco pudo contener más sus emociones lloró de la felicidad de tener a Trixie con él y correspondió a su abrazo.

-Yo te amo también Trixie, no te preocupes- Respondió el pegaso aferrándose a ella –No me iré, me quedaré contigo para siempre, seremos tú y Yo- Agregó el pegaso y ambos se siguieron abrazando con fuerza, se besaron de nueva cuenta con lágrimas de felicidad dispuestos ahora a seguir su camino, juntos podrían superar lo que sea.

A partir de ese momento, los dos decidieron que nunca se volverían a separar vivirían de los espectáculos y estarían juntos, para probarlo, Night Strike consiguió un trabajo extra en uno de los pueblos y para la sorpresa de Trixie le propuso matrimonio de manera formal, pero no era comparado a la sorpresa que le tenía la unicornio a él, Trixie le informó a Night Strike de algo maravilloso, su noche juntos había dejado algo más que solo amor entre ellos, ella estaba embarazada de Night Strike y lo comentó al pegaso.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Preguntó Night Strike con mucha sorpresa y emoción -¿De verdad Trixie? ¿De verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo el pegaso verde casi mundo de la alegría y con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí, es verdad Night Strike- Respondió Trixie con una gran sonrisa y puso el casco de Night Strike en su vientre –Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres- Agregó la unicornio con una cara que no podía expresar por completo la alegría que sentía por dentro, al oírlo Night Strike dio una gran sonrisa y una inmensa carcajada de felicidad como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, de hecho era la primera vez que reía de esa manera.

-Padres… vamos a ser padres vas a ser madre y yo… yo…- Decía Night Strike con alegría y salió del vagón a tropezones pero sin parar de reír –JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡VOY A SER PADRE!- Gritó el pegaso con toda la emoción a los cuatro vientos de tal manera que asustó a varias aves de entre los árboles.

Varios meses después llegó la alegría que tanto esperaba en un hospital, llantos se escucharon desde el interior de un cuarto y él lo supo, había llegado, su primera hija, Aqua Night, así la llamaron.

-Mi pequeña… mi Aqua- Dijo Night Strike cargando a la pequeña.

-Night Strike mi amor- Mencionó Trixie y acaricio la crin de la pequeña.

-Es lo que mi hermano decía, una familia puede quitar cualquier pena- Mencionó el pegaso y dio un gran beso a Trixie y a su hija recién nacida y desde ese momento se juró que los protegería a ambos a como diera lugar sin importar lo que tuviese que sacrificar.

* * *

 _"Hola a todos, su amigo de la noche ha llegado con este nuevo cap, vaya que me tomé mi tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno tengo que comentarles algo, he empezado a trabajar y tengo turno vespertino por lo cual no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribir salvo los fines de semana y si acaso un par de horas a la semana, pero no dejaré los fics, nunca, por ahora tendré que decir que haré lo posible por traerles un capítulo al mes, que será publicado a fin de cada mes o principios del siguiente, por lo que el siguiente capítulo que publique, no de esta serie ya que continuaré con otro fic, será a finales de octubre o principios de noviembre, no me gusta dar fechas por los inconvenientes que se puedan presentar pero si les diera una para el siguiente sería en los días del 29 de Octubre al 4 de Noviembre, así que si todo resulta entonces esperen un nuevo cap entre esas fechas, espero me comprendan y me sigan dando su apoyo como hasta ahora que de verdad se los agradezco, por ustedes es que estoy aquí y sin ustedes no sería nada, me despido y hasta la próxima, su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note los saluda y les dice, IMAGINATION!, Gracias"_

Postdata. Si tienen ideas sobre capítulos extra me gustaría escucharlas, tal vez se vuelvan parte de la historia oficial. Igual me gustaría sabe ¿Les gustó más esta historia de amor de Trixie y Night Strike o prefieren la de la princesa Radiant y Shadow Night? Jajaja, hasta la próxima amigos.


	35. C 35 extra 8

**ESPECIAL NIGHTMARE NIGHT**

 ** _"_** ** _La Aventura en Everfree"_**

* * *

 ** _Buenas a todos, su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note, llega en esta ocasión con una sorpresa, no pensaba hacer capítulo en esta ocasión pero me dije que sería una buena oportunidad para escribir un especial, esta vez combinando uno de los capítulos extra con Nightmare Night, verán que es el capítulo extra número 8, ténganlo como un adelanto ya que esta historia posterior a los eventos de la historia principal, espero les agrade._**

* * *

La noche más divertida para todos en Ponyville y en muchos lugares de Equestria ha llegado, aquella en la cual pueden fingir ser monstruos u otra cosa que deseen, los pequeños piden dulces felices y divirtiéndose como nunca, los grandes disfrutan de un paseo y varios más adornan sus casas para la ocasión, ha llegado y ya está aquí, Nightmare Night para todos los que se quieran asustar y divertir.

Por otro lado en el boque Everfree, ciertos compañeros de juego de la infancia, buscan tener una aventura como en los viejos tiempos de su niñez, cuando todavía no tenían las mismas responsabilidades, sin saber que esta podría ser de ellos una de sus últimas aventuras juntos, solo buscan divertirse pero podrían encontrar algo más de lo que buscan.

-Silver Shine ¿Dónde está ese pony ahora?- Se preguntaba la princesa de la amistad buscando a su hijo por todos lados del castillo –La noche de Nightmare Night puede ser algo peligrosa pero bueno, de seguro está con sus amigos, solo espero que no se vuelva a meter en problemas- Suspiró Twilight mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente.

 ** _BOSQUE EVERFREE, CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS._**

-Bien ya hemos llegado- Mencionó un animado Silver Shine en su adolescencia, han pasado ya 11 años desde el incidente de Royal Shine y durante ese tiempo las cosas habían estado tranquilas, viendo que las clases se acercaban más pronto y no se verían en mucho tiempo, los amigos decidieron juntarse para una aventura en Everfree y que mejor forma que pasar un rato divertido y algo terrorífico en el castillo abandonado –Esto de verdad será divertido jeje- Agregó el con una sonrisa mayor y se quitó un yelmo que traía, parte de su disfraz, él había optado por tomar prestada una de las armaduras de los guardias del reino crepuscular pero más elegante, le agregó una especie de capa y unas plumas al yelmo, en la coraza había una cruz blanca y tenía una espada en su cinturón, sin decirle a nadie había tomado una de verdad para hacer más realista su disfraz.

-¿Se- seguro qué esto es una buena idea?- Habló Blossom Sparks detrás de Silver, tenía puesto un disfraz de veterinaria con sus instrumentos y tenía a un pequeño gorrión en su cabeza –El castillo se ve algo aterrador- Mencionó nerviosa y se asustó un poco al ver como un relámpago se dejaba ver dando al castillo una apariencia más sombría.

-Vamos Blossom, no tengas miedo, Silver tiene razón, esto podría ser muy divertido- Mencionó Aqua Night aterrizando detrás de la pegaso y poniéndole su casco en el hombro, ella venía vestida con un traje de tela parecido Al de Mare-Do-Well, solo que este tenía ojos rojos y en lugar de un sombrero ella dejaba ver su crin pero enredada en una sola trenza y con espacio para que se viera su boca, conservaba la capa pero era un poco más corta y sin decirle a su padre había tomado una estrella shuriken sin permiso.

-No es miedo es que, el lugar no es seguro- Mencionó ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, sin éxito.

-Descuida, yo te cuido Blossom ¿lo ves? Soy tan veloz como un Wonderbolt de verdad- Mencionó un Pound Cake vestido como Wonderbolt para la ocasión, desde hacía tiempo atrás intentaba impresionar a la pegaso hija de Fluttershy, Blossom lo miró algo confundida e insegura así que mejor volteó a otro lado causando que Pound Cake cayera al suelo al ser ignorado.

-Buen intento hermano- Dijo Pumpkin cake dándole palmadas en la espalda a su hermano, ella vestía un disfraz de brujita y rio a la vez, sabía que a su hermano le atraía Blossom por lo que para ella era divertido ver a Pound Cake en esa situación donde no obtenía nada a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Que cruel eres hermana, te burlas de un corazón caído- Mencionó el con lágrimas en sus ojos por el rechazo, de nuevo.

-Descuida viejo, de seguro lo consigues a la próxima- Le dijo ahora Apple Crisp riendo un poco, él venía disfrazado de Changeling para la ocasión.

-Oigan ¿entramos o no?- Preguntó Silver Shine ya en la puerta del castillo.

-Qué remedio, yo te sigo- Habló Aqua Night adelantándose.

-Entonces yo voy también- Mencionó Pumpkin Cake yendo detrás de Aqua.

-Oye espérame- Dijo Pound Cake y fue al lado de Pumpkin Cake.

-¿Vienes Blossom?- Preguntó Apple Crisp a la pegaso que aún seguía insegura.

-No lo sé, creo que mejor los espero aquí- Mencionó ella sentándose en una roca.

-Está bien Blossom no hay problema- Dijo Silver Shine y fue el primero en entrar al castillo, después de él, el resto de sus amigos lo siguió adentro y pararon en el antiguo salón del trono observando la destrucción que había, los escombros y varios cuadros caídos además de los cientos de libros que aún sobrevivían al paso de los años en ese sitio.

-¿No se supone que alguien iba a restaurar este sitio hace años?- Preguntó Pumpkin cake y se alejó de una telaraña.

-Así era pero mi madre dijo que cuando intentaron hacerlo después de unos días todo empezó a colapsar de nuevo y tuvieron que dejar las cosas así- Respondió Silver Shine mirando a sus alrededores.

-cierto, jaja, recuerdo cuando mi tía Applejack me contó sobre la vez que ella y las demás estuvieron en este castillo y se llevaron un buen susto, nunca puedo parar de reír cuando escucho esa historia- Mencionó con carcajadas Apple Crisp.

-Es cierto, la tía Pinkie solía contarnos la misma historia a nosotros ¿cierto Pound Cake?- Dijo la unicornio de crin naranja.

-Sí, también me acuerdo de eso, ¿me pregunto si el órgano que dijo que tocó seguirá por aquí? Sería divertido verlo- Mencionó él dando una sonrisa y ambos recordaron un poco tristes que la pony rosa ya no estaba con ellos para alegrar incluso esas aterradoras noches de Nightmare Night con sus juegos.

-Sí, La noche de Nightmare Night era más divertida con ella aquí- Mencionó Aqua Night con melancolía al igual que los demás ella también le había tomado cariño a la pony rosa.

-Concuerdo con ustedes, a mí me gustaban los dulces que siempre daba, sabía tus dulces favoritos y siempre te daba una bolsa repleta de ellos- Comentó con una sonrisa Apple Crisp.

-Entonces tengamos una noche de diversión en su honor ¿están conmigo amigos?- Preguntó Silver Shine extendiendo su casco y sus amigos se le unieron pronto.

-Adelante, por la tía Pinkie- Mencionó Pound Cake y todo asintieron con un gran yey para luego hacer una Pinkie Promise de que esa noche tendría diversión en el castillo para recordar a la pony que llevó sonrisas a todos.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora Silver?- Preguntó Aqua Night y todos voltearon hacia el unicornio plateado que se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre una roca para después volver a girar hacia ellos y verlos con determinación todos expectantes de su respuesta pues lo veían como el líder del grupo.

-No lo sé- Respondió simplemente y con la mayor preocupación, la impresión de su respuesta fue tal que todos perdieron el equilibrio un momento y cayeron al suelo.

-Debí esperar eso- Comentó Apple Crisp levantándose y quitándose polvo del cuerpo.

-Perdonen por esos jaja, bueno la verdad es que tengo un par de ideas, a mí, por mi parte me gustaría ir a lugar dónde mi madre y mis tías encontraron los elementos por primera vez, sería un buen lugar para explorar ¿no lo creen?- Mencionó el unicornio plateado con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, supongo que sería interesante- Dijo Pumpkin cake con una sonrisa, aunque algunos de sus amigos tenían ideas diferentes.

-¿No sería genial que algún espíritu se encontrara aquí en el castillo?- Comentó Pound Cake con una voz algo escalofriante tratando de asustar a los demás.

-No me digas, ¿de nuevo la historia del pony de sombras?- Mencionó Pumpkin cake tirando las intenciones de su hermano.

-Cada Nightmare Night escuchamos esa historia y ya la verdad se ha vuelto algo aburrida- Dijo Apple Crisp con un bostezo mientras todos subían las escaleras en busca de la sala dónde estaban antes los elementos de la armonía.

-Yo sé una, mi padre me la contó hoy antes de venir aquí- Habló de pronto Aqua Night y todos le prestaron atención –Se llama, el espíritu de la noche jeje- Mencionó ella dando un tono algo macabro buscando asustar a sus amigos.

-Oh esa es buena, la escuché en mi última visita al reino crepuscular- Mencionó Silver Shine ahora atento, buscaron un lugar y fueron a la biblioteca para que Aqua les contara la leyenda nueva para ellos.

-Es la leyenda que ha pasado por muchos años según mi padre me ha dicho, cuenta que hace muchos años un pony del clan al que pertenecemos mi padre, mi hermana y Yo, el clan de los Night, se convirtió en el mejor guerrero que había existido en su época, no había nada que lo asustara o enemigo tan fuerte que no pudiera vencer, pero un día esa habilidad lo llevó muy lejos y desafió al rey a un combate por el trono, pensaba que el mejor guerrero era el que tenía derecho a gobernar y que sus habilidades serían las indicadas para poder reinar sobre todos, el rey no permitiría tal ofensa contra el reino así que llamó a sus mejores guerreros y guardias para que lo arrestaran, pero se dio cuenta de que en verdad ese guerrero sobrepasaba a todos los demás, por lo que él mismo tomó el asunto en sus cascos, no permitiría que un pony llevara al reino a la destrucción solo por una loca ambición, así que lo enfrentó el rey al final fue victorioso pero el pony no se rendiría, atacó a traición por lo que con un poderoso hechizo, el rey selló al pony en la oscuridad de las sombras, todos se creyeron a salvo pero empezaron a notar que cada año en cierta fecha ponys desaparecían y volvían aparecer heridos o muertos, todos hablando de una figura de color negro que los retaba a un duelo por sus vidas, si perdían morían, si ganaban los dejaba ir, los que sobrevivieron no duraban mucho tiempo pues la heridas que tenían estaban fuera de la comprensión de las curas que en ese momento se tenían, los demás lo empezaron a llamar el espíritu de la noche, porque es la hora que prefiere para atacar a los demás, cuando estas desprevenido y toma a todos por igual cualquier guerrero que le pueda ser un reto será desafiado por el espíritu guerrero de las sombras y no se detendrá hasta derrotar al linaje de aquel rey jajajaja- Dijo ella con gran voz de terror y un relámpago sonó en ese momento, todos se sobresaltaron un poco.

-Claro que eso es solo una leyenda- Mencionó Silver Shine dando unas pequeñas risas de misterio y diversión al ver a sus amigos algo alterados –Bueno, eso es lo que se me pidió que dijera jeje- Mencionó el agregando tensión al momento.

-Am, ¿De qué estás hablando Silver?- preguntó Apple Crisp algo nervioso.

-Oh de nada importante, solo que yo vi a ese pony en el reino crepuscular cuando lo visité por última vez y es exactamente como Aqua Night lo describe, todo oscuro sus ojos son rojos de furia y su crin parece fuego siempre encendido, es una sensación aterradora, por suerte pude escapar antes de que me atrapara para un duelo, si me hubiera alcanzado, tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido a la pelea, fue algo casi tan aterrador como la Reina de hace años- mencionó él creando un perfecto ambiente de misterio y preocupación entre todos, si les decía que era así de peligroso y que lo había visto entonces podría ser más que una simple leyenda para asustar a los pequeños.

-Silver tu solo intentas asustarnos, no hagas esa clase se bromas- Mencionó algo nerviosa Pumpkin Cake.

-Sí, jaja, deja de bromear Silver, ¿estás bromeando verdad?- Preguntó igual de nervioso Pound Cake tragando saliva.

-Puede ser, pero después de lo que vivimos hace años ¿no creen qué esto puede ser posible?- Preguntó Silver en forma más misteriosa asustando a sus compañeros.

-Cierto, además, mi padre dijo haberlo visto una vez y que el padre de Silver Shine peleó contra ese pony una vez- Comentó Aqua Night dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Silver para jugarle una broma a sus amigos.

-Ah, entonces no tenemos nada de que temer, ya que es una leyenda del reino crepuscular y no de aquí jaja, así que ese pony de la noche no se pude aparecer en este reino jajajajaaa…- Comentó tragando saliva a duras penas Pound Cake y mirando hacia todos lados.

-No estés tan seguro amigo, el pony de la noche o espíritu de la noche se aparecerá siempre que haya alguien contra el que quiera pelear, además, esta clase de noches es la que más le atraen, dónde puede encontrar a nobles guerreros que lo ayuden en su interminable lucha por probar que es el mejor guerrero de todo el mundo o mundos en este caso- Mencionó Silver poniendo más nerviosos a sus amigos, un trueno se hizo presente lo que asustó a todos ahí, vieron una gran sombra reflejarse por la luz de la luna y se llenaron de terror.

Apple Crisp, Pound cake y Pumpkin Cake salieron corriendo despavoridos en diferentes direcciones del castillo para ponerse a salvo mientras daban gritos acerca de que el espíritu de la noche había regresado para pelear con alguno de ellos.

Pasando unos minutos Aqua Night y Silver Shine empezaron a reír, la broma de ambos había resultado mejor de lo que ellos esperaban, sus amigos estaban muertos de miedo y de seguro lo recordarían por mucho tiempo.

-Excelente actuación Silver jeje- Mencionó Aqua Night al terminar de reír y bajando de una de las ventanas dónde se había colocado para fingir ser el pony de la noche.

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal Aqua, eso de que mi padre y el tuyo vieron al espíritu de la noche fue genial, un buen toque a la historia debo decir jaja- Respondió el unicornio felicitando a la pegaso Celeste cuando en eso escucharon pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, ambos volvieron hacia el salón principal y pudieron observar a Spring Shine que venía junto con Blossom corriendo.

-Con qué aquí estabas Aqua, menos mal que encontré a Blossom afuera o si no habría tardado más en hallarte- Mencionó la unicornio de pelaje verde pasto disfrazada de Nightmare Moon, o al menos su adornos, la CM y un par de alas hechas de papel.

-Hey hermanita ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó Aqua Night riendo todavía por algunos momentos.

-Papá dice que vuelvas ya, que regreses la shuriken que tomaste- Mencionó ella algo molesta y Aqua se rio un poco pensaba que no la descubrirían pero no salió como ella había planeado.

-Upss, jeje bueno creo que me tengo que ir- Comentó la pegaso celeste pero Silver la detuvo.

-Claro que no, primero debemos buscar a los otros que salieron corriendo por la historia que les contamos- Dijo el unicornio plateado y ella dio un suspiro.

-Bien, vamos entonces- Respondió

-¿Eso fueron los gritos que escuchamos?- Preguntó Blossom que se veía algo asustada.

-Sí, tal vez nos pasamos un poco con la broma jeje- Mencionó Aqua Night aun riendo un poco por la situación.

-¿Qué tal si nos dan un casco con esto Spring Shine y Blossom? Así podemos terminar de buscar antes y regresar más pronto a casa- Sugirió Silver Shine y ambas asintieron un poco. Se dividieron en dos grupos, Aqua y su hermana fueron hacia la parte baja del castillo y loe jardines mientras que Silver y Blossom buscaban en la biblioteca antigua por si acaso alguno de sus amigos había regresado ahí.

-Mmm, no se ven por aquí ¡¿Oigan chicos dónde están?¡- Gritó Silver para llamar a sus amigos pero ninguno de ellos le respondía, hizo una mueca y mostró algo de preocupación -¿Puedes ver algo desde arriba Blossom?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado a la pegaso que buscaba a través de la ventana.

-No, no se ven por afuera tampoco Silver- Respondió ella y regresó al lado del unicornio plateado.

-Esto me empieza a preocupar ¿Dónde se pudieron haber metido?- Mencionó Silver caminando de un lado para otro, la luz de la luna se dejó ver por unos momentos e iluminó la armadura que llevaba puesta haciéndolo relucir de manera increíble, esto no pasó desapercibido por Blossom quien al ver al unicornio bajo la luz de la luna y su armadura brillando con intensidad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y quedársele viendo por unos momentos.

-Tal… tal vez cayeron en alguna de las puertas movedizas- Dijo Blossom por fin después de sacudir su cabeza y continuó –Mi mamá me habló de ellas, tal vez cuando corrieron por accidente pisaron algunas y están atrapados- Mencionó ella a lo que Silver razonó.

-Cierto, mi madre también me dijo que eso había pasado una vez que ellas visitaron este castillo en el pasado, gran idea Blossom, andando- Respondió Silver con una sonrisa y Blossom asintió, le agradaba recibir cumplidos, sobre todo si estos venían de Silver.

En una de las salas más bajas las hermanas buscaban a sus amigos, sin éxito, por el momento.

-Bueno tampoco están aquí abajo- Mencionó Aqua Night dando un suspiro.

-¿Por qué tenían que asustarlos así Aqua?, de nuevo esa leyenda que papá nos cuenta cada año, de verdad que te has vuelto un poco más ruda con los demás desde que papá aceptó por fin entrenarte- Comentó la unicornio buscando entre los ladrillos de las paredes alguno que estuviera suelto y diera a una puerta secreta, también sabía la historia de cómo la madre de Silver, Twilight y las demás, tuvieron una noche llena de sustos en el antiguo castillo.

-Oye, no me cuestiones ¿sí? Batallé mucho para que papá accediera a entrenarme, además no era justo que empezara a entrar a Silver por voluntad propia y a mí me hiciera a un lado, ya era demasiado que soportar, debo ser más ruda, probarle a papá que soy la indicada para recibir el látigo- Comentó ella algo molesta por las palabras de su hermana menor, a diferencia de Aqua, Spring Shine no parecía estar interesada en las peleas o el combate contra otros.

-Perdona Aqua, no es lo que quise decir, me refiero a que tal vez deberías ser ruda en los entrenamientos y solo ser tú fuera de ellos, pero no entiendo una cosa ¿Por qué quieres con tantas ansias ese látigo viejo?- preguntó ella después de ofrecerle disculpas.

-Papá dice que ese látigo es un símbolo para los guerreros más fuertes que completaron su entrenamiento y lo usaron en batallas del clan Night así que para mí sería un gran honor poder obtenerlo, sería la primera Night hembra en heredar en haber tenido ese látigo, es algo de guerreros, no lo entenderías Spring- Respondió ella con voz seria, de verdad quería el viejo látigo de cuero que había sido entregado a su padre cuando visitaron el reino crepuscular en una ceremonia en el castillo del crepúsculo, se les había dicho que lo habían encontrado entre varios otros objetos durante una excavación arqueológica en Dunnahoof y al ver la marca de los Night en el látigo, la reina Diana ordenó que esté fuese dado a sus legítimos dueños junto con un escudo y un papiro que explicaba el método por el cual se heredaba este látigo en el clan Night.

-Vaya, no pensé que ese látigo significara tanto para ti- Comentó Spring Shine al escuchar la forma en que su hermana hablaba del látigo.

-No es por el látigo, es por demostrarle a Papá que no soy indefensa, que no tiene que estar sobre mí siempre, que puedo cuidarme sola y a los demás- Habló con firmeza Aqua Night dejando sorprendida a su hermana, no esperaba que la decisión de Aqua fuese tan fuerte y se sintiera tan determinada a cumplir con su objetivo.

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron hasta que sonó una especie de "Click" en uno de los ladrillos que Spring Shine presionó, ambas hermanas lo notaron y se acercaron más, el sonido se escuchó de nuevo y asintieron hasta mover todo el ladrillo, al hacerlo las tomó por sorpresa una puerta giratoria debajo de ambas, esperaban una trampa pero no vigilaron bajos sus cascos.

Aqua Night logró acomodarse en plena caída usando los muros para impulsarse y atrapó a su hermana antes de que cayera y se estrellara con el suelo, ambas respiraron un poco al tocar tierra y esperaron segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- Preguntó Spring Shine iluminando su cuerno para poder ver un poco en la oscuridad.

-Uno de los corredores secretos del castillo supongo, vamos debemos encontrar la salida- Mencionó Aqua Night y ambas se pusieron en marcha.

-Por aquí no hay nada tampoco ¿A dónde se habrán ido? ¡Chicos! ¡Amigos!- gritaba Silver sin obtener respuesta, tanto él como Blossom encontraron en el pasillo con todas las armaduras algunas antorchas viejas de las cuales al girarlas, los muros dieron vuelta llevándolos a otra parte del castillo.

-Silver por aquí- Habló Blossom y el unicornio plateado se apresuró a dónde se encontraba su amiga, ella señaló unas pisadas en el suelo que parecían más recientes y estaba erráticas como si algo hubiera luchado por evitar que lo dañaran –Mira, un pedazo del disfraz Changeling de Apple Crisp- Comentó ella y le entregó el pedazo de tela negra a Silver.

-Esto no me gusta ¿si llegó a este lugar al igual que nosotros dónde está?, mmm, las pisadas hay que seguirlas- Mencionó él y con algo de inseguridad Blossom asintió.

-¿Tú crees que esas pisadas junto a las de Apple Crisp sean de lo que se lo llevó?- Preguntó con miedo la pegaso.

-No lo creo, Apple Crisp es uno de los pony más fuerte que conozco, no hay manera de que le ganen así de fácil, pero por si acaso- Dijo Silver y desenvainó la espada con su magia, Blossom dio un sonido de sorpresa al notar que el arma era verdadera –Oh, am, no le digas a Flash que tomé esta espada sin permiso por favor, ni a mi mamá, sobre todo a mi mamá, ni a mi hermana, que se lo dirá a mi mamá, por favor no se lo digas a nadie de mi familia- Mencionó el unicornio al ver la expresión de Blossom ante el arma, sabía que se metería en problemas si se enteraban de que él había tomado el arma sin permiso.

-No diré nada Silver, andando- Respondió ella y siguieron las pisadas por un tiempo más.

-Hey Aqua, ven a ver lo que encontré- Mencionó Spring Shine y mostró a su hermana el gorro de brujita del disfraz de Pumpkin Cake y los googles de Wonderbolt del traje de Pound Cake.

-Esto sí que es raro- Comentó Aqua Night tomando los googles -¿Dónde estarán estos ponys ahora?- Se preguntó la pegaso preocupada.

Ambas de pronto escucharon un sonido detrás de ellas y se dieron la vuelta dando un suspiro rápido de impresión, escucharon como pisadas detrás de ellas y volteaban en todas direcciones buscando algo que les indicara lo que fuera que se encontraba cerca de ellas.

-¿Qué rayos es eso Aqua?- Preguntó algo asustada Spring Shine.

-No lo sé, pero lo que quiera que sea, se mueve rápido, a juzgar por los túneles aquí, no debe ser más grande que nosotras, de hecho puede que más pequeño- Respondió Aqua analizando bien la situación y de su traje sacó un pequeño cuchillo.

-¿También tomaste el cuchillo de la cocina de mamá?- Preguntó Spring Shine al ver el arma blanca en el casco de su hermana mayor.

-No pensaba venir a Everfree sin alguna clase de defensa hermanita- Respondió ella apuntando el cuchillo hacia las sombras –Spring Ilumina el sendero por favor, y no te apartes de mí en ningún momento- Mencionó ella, Spring Shine asintió e iluminó un poco más el pasaje por dónde se encontraban con su magia mientras Aqua inspeccionaba en los rincones del lugar, atenta a todo sonido que es escuchaba y siempre en guardia.

-Estas en más problemas de los que piensas Aqua- Dijo Spring Shine dando un suspiro y siguiendo su camino junto a su hermana.

-Oye Silver mira, las pisadas terminan aquí- Comentó Blossom señalando hacia el suelo dónde en efecto, las pisadas de Apple Crisp desaparecían.

-Esto es raro, más raro que antes la verdad, Parece como si hubiera volado- Mencionó Silver Shine y ambos se quedaron pensativos un momento hasta que un ruido les llamó la atención. Blossom se asustó y se puso detrás de Silver quien apuntó su espada hacia el frente y giraba manteniendo a Blossom tras de él para protegerla.

Los ruidos parecían venir desde atrás de la pared, con un movimiento Silver le indicó a Blossom que se quedará tras una de las sillas del lugar mientras él se acercaba con cuidado hacia el muro.

-Parece haber una puerta secreta detrás de este muro- Mencionó Silver Shine en voz baja y sintiendo como algo de aire entraba desde las orillas de la pared.

Con un movimiento rápido Silver desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron Aqua Night y Spring Shine, pues con una gran velocidad el muro dio vuelta lo cual sorprendió a la pegaso. Aqua se encontraba con el casco sobre una lanza que intentó quitar.

-Mmm, creo que eso activo la compuerta Aqua- Mencionó Spring Shine.

-Vaya que suerte- Dijo Aqua algo mareada por la vuelta rápida, podría ser buena girando en combate pero si algo la giraba a ella de forma repentina la cosa era muy diferente.

-¿Aqua Night Spring Shine?- Habló Blossom Sparks saliendo de su escondite detrás de la silla.

-¿Blossom? ¿Qué no estabas con Silver?- Preguntó Spring Shine confundida.

-Estaba, hasta hace como unos 7 segundos- Respondió ella haciendo cuentas con su casco.

-¿Y dónde él por cierto?- Preguntó ahora Aqua Night al no ver al unicornio plateado.

-Detrás de la pared- Se escuchó decir a una voz ahogada detrás del muro.

-Oh ya entendí, un momento Silver- Dijo en voz alta Aqua Night y tirando una estrella Shuriken golpeó la lanza de la armadura lo que activó el mecanismo giratorio y trajo a Silver de regreso con ella.

-Vaya vuelta- Mencionó el unicornio y se acercó al grupo.

-¿Algo que hayan encontrado?- Preguntó Spring Shine.

-No, es como si el viento se los hubiera llevado- Comentó Silver preocupado.

-O como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado- Mencionó Aqua Night.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres, ellos sabrían que hacer- Mencionó Blossom a lo cual los demás pensaron bien la situación, parecía la idea más lógica y sensata, aún sabían que serían castigados por haber entrado al bosque sin permiso y armados pero la situación de les empezaba a salir un poco de control.

-Un momento, hay un lugar en el que no hemos buscado aún- Mencionó Silver con una sonrisa –Vengan, creo que sé dónde están- Agregó el unicornio plateado y aunque con un poco de duda todas lo siguieron hasta el salón de los elementos de la armonía, al menos dónde Twilight y sus amigas los habían encontrado la primera vez.

-¿Estarán ahí entonces?- Preguntó Blossom Sparks volando junto a Aqua mientras Silver y Spring Shine caminaban.

-Eso espero, es el único lugar dónde no hemos ido a revisar aún- Respondió Silver Shine.

Momentos después los 4 ponys llegaron hasta el salón de los elementos y vieron frente a un viejo mecanismo a sus otros amigos, Apple Crisp estaba recargado contra la pared mientras que Pound Cake estaba en el suelo, ambos sin conocimiento.

-Por Celestia ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó Silver Shine espantado de ver a sus amigos de esa manera.

-Apple Crisp, Pound Cake, amigos despierten vamos, no es hora de dormir- Dijo Aqua Night moviendo un poco a sus amigos pero ellos no parecían reaccionar –¿Oye Spring qué tal si me ayudas algo aquí?... ¿Spring Shine?... ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Aqua Night pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó ahora Silver Shine al notar también la ausencia de la unicornio.

-Spring Shine, basta de juegos, sal de dónde quiera que estés ya- Hablo Aqua Night pero no recibió respuestas.

Silver y Aqua presintieron que algo no andaba bien por lo que tomaron a sus amigos y los pusieron recostados en el suelo y sacaron sus armas solo por si las dudas.

-Tenemos que ponerlos a salvo Aqua- Habló Silver.

-No, no nos podemos ir sin mi hermana- Dijo la pegaso negando con la cabeza.

-Hay que hacer algo, Blossom sal de… ¿Blossom?- Silver se alarmó al igual que Aqua ahora era Blossom Sparks quien había desaparecido –¡No es cierto! ¿Qué demonios está mal con este lugar?- Preguntó Silver molesto y preocupado a la vez.

-No hay nada malo, este lugar es perfecto así como es- Una voz se escuchó de pronto entre la sombras, Aqua se sobresaltó pero Silver, Silver parecía congelado, reconocía esa voz que hablaba.

-No… tú… tú estás muerta…- Dijo Silver con horror buscando entre las sombras hasta que dio con unos ojos dorados que lo miraban desde la oscuridad, su espada sostenida con magia temblaba, sudaba nervioso y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Fuiste tú quién hizo todo esto?- Preguntó Aqua Night nerviosa aunque no lo hacía ver tanto como Silver.

-Sí, fui yo- Respondió la voz y puso su atención de nuevo sobre Silver.

-Ha pasado tiempo, veo que has crecido y vivido mucho más de lo que deberías haber vivido- Habló la voz que seguía helando la sangre de Silver Shine quien arrojó un rayo de magia pero este fue desviado por un escudo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué forma es esa de recibir a tu tía querida que ha estado lejos tanto tiempo? Silver Shine- Al decir esas palabras Aqua se dio cuenta de quién era, Royal Shine, de alguna manera había regresado del otro mundo.

-No, eso no es posible, mi padre te derrotó junto con los demás, no es posible- Dijo Aqua Night al ver que Silver se había quedado mudo del miedo y hasta paralizado.

-Night Strike, si lo recuerdo, tal vez haya matado mi cuerpo, pero mi espíritu y deseos de venganza siguen por aquí y finalmente he regresado- habló Royal Shine y salió de entre las sombras pero para sorpresa e impacto de ambos, era Spring Shine quien salía frente a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Spring Shine qué rayos haces?- Preguntó Sobresaltada Aqua Night.

-Tomé su cuerpo prestado por un momento, y tomé también a sus amigos prestados un momento- Habló de nuevo ella y ante eso los otros 4 aparecieron frente a ellos con ojos de color blanco como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo –Hora de la venganza- Sonrío de manera malévola mientras todos se acercaron lentamente a ellos.

-No, no es posible ¿Cómo vamos a manejar esto?- Preguntó Aqua Night retrocediendo pero Silver no se movía, seguía algo impactado y en Shock –Por Celestia ¡Reaccione Shine!- la pegaso soltó una fuerte cachetada hacia Silver que lo sacó de ese shock en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó molesto Silver Shine mientras sobaba su mejilla por el golpe.

-Eso nos pasa- Gritó Aqua señalando a sus amigos que venían hacia ellos.

-Demonios, todo esto no puede estar pasando ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a detenerlos?- Preguntó Silver tomando su espada pero se arrepintió y la guardó de nuevo en su funda para luego crear un campo de magia para protegerse a él y a Aqua Night.

-Spring Shine debes pelear por favor, no te dejes controlar así- Gritó Aqua Night pero solo recibió una risa en respuesta al tiempo que sus amigos hipnotizados empezaban a golpear el escudo de magia de Silver, no les preocupaba mucho, ese escudo resistiría al ser creado con magia Shine, pero sabían que no podrían quedarse ahí para siempre.

-No te escucha, ahora es tiempo de que mi venganza sea hecha, primero ustedes y luego Equestria-Dijo la voz de Royal en Spring Shine mientras reía fuertemente dejando a ambos ponys muy preocupados.

-Esto es todo mi culpa, no debí traerlos aquí, lo siento Aqua, por mi culpa tu hermana ha sido poseída, si no hubiera insistido en hacer esa estúpida broma, nada de esto estaría pasando- Mencionó Silver retrocediendo junto con Aqua y el escudo a la vez.

-No es del todo tu culpa, no sabías que esto pasaría, además yo también ayudé en la broma, de haber sabido que podía llegar a esto, lo siento- Se disculpó ella de igual manera y fue entonces que el escudo de Silver empezó a debilitarse.

-No nos queda de otra más que pedir ayuda- Habló Silver Shine ya acorralado contra la pared, no podían pelear contra sus amigos, al menos no sin hacerles daño en el proceso.

-¿Así que jeje, se arrepienten de haber hecho la broma entonces pequeños?- Preguntó la voz de Royal Shine en el cuerpo de la pequeña.

-¿Qué sabes tú del arrepentimiento bruja?- Respondió Silver Shine –Pero sí, tienes razón en algo, me arrepiento, no sabía que esto pasaría, de haberlo hecho habría venido preparado para ti y mandarte al tártaro de una vez por todas- Dijo el unicornio plateado con rabia en su voz.

-Entienden entonces las consecuencias de sus actos ¿no es así?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que los dos entendemos, y de verdad lo sentimos- Dijo Aqua Night en tono de arrepentimiento y en eso Silver bajó su escudo de magia.

-Adelante, pelearemos- Mencionó el unicornio plateado poniéndose en guardia al igual que Aqua Night.

-Descuiden, eso no es necesario- Dijo Spring Shine con su voz normal, confundiendo a los demás –Chicos, creo que ya aprendieron su lección, podemos dejar de fingir jiji- El tono dulce de voz tomó por sorpresa tanto a Silver y Aqua quienes no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Ante su confusión los demás empezaron a reír, algunos tanto que se tiraron al suelo.

-Debieron haber visto sus caras de sorpresa- Mencionó Apple Crisp sin dejar de soltar sus carcajadas.

-Oh y tu expresión no tuvo precio Silver amigo- Mencionó luego Pound Cake ante la mirada incrédula de los dos ponys.

-Vaya hermana, no sabía que podías estar así de asustada por algo- Dijo Spring Shine y se retiró parte de su disfraz que la había lucir como Royal Shine.

-Un momento, todo esto fue…-

-¿Una broma?, sí, feliz Nightmare Night amigos- Mencionó Pumpkin Cake riendo un poco.

-Lo siento, pero me pidieron que no les dijera nada- Comentó Blossom algo apenada pero riendo detrás de su casco.

-Tómenlo como una lección por querer asustarnos de nuevo- Les dijo Spring Shine a ambos.

-¿Entonces ustedes supieron de nuestra broma todo el tiempo?- Les preguntó Aqua Night.

-Sip, te oí planearlo con Silver en la casa hermana, justo después del último entrenamiento con papá- Explicó Spring Shine a ambos mientras sus amigos reían –Así que esta vez decidimos regresarles la broma, por todas las que nos han hecho en Nightmare Night, y de verdad que valió la pena fingir todos esos sustos, espero que la próxima vez lo piensen mejor antes de querer asustarnos- Ambos ponys se sintieron avergonzados por haber caído en un truco así, les daba curiosidad de todos modos el saber cómo fue que Spring Shine logró imitar la voz de Royal Shine a lo cual la unicornio verde les respondió que era por relatos de su padre y preguntas que le hizo a la reina Diana durante el gran baile del crepúsculo hace solo unos meses.

-Estoy impresionado la verdad, fue una buena broma amigos- Dijo el unicornio plateado reconociendo la broma, le gustaban las bromas y se dio cuenta de que una vez platicó sobre su miedo a los fantasmas, sobre todo el trauma que tenía con lo relacionado a Royal Shine.

-Bueno, al menos que ya acabó podemos ir al pueblo a disfrutar un poco de la noche de Nightmare Night, ¿qué les parece si por los viejos tiempos vamos por unos dulces?- Preguntó Apple Crisp sonriendo mientras todos salían del castillo.

-Eso puede ser una buena idea para que se nos pase el susto- Estando de acuerdo, todos se dirigieron al pueblo pero al salir del pueblo había ciertos personajes que los esperaban.

-¿Se divirtieron chicos?- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Twilight lo que hizo que Silver se pusiera nervioso, al voltear hacia esa dirección vieron que no solo la princesa sino también Flash Sentry y Trixie.

-Oh que me desplumen- Dijo Aqua Night y trató de escabullirse pero la magia de Trixie la detuvo –jeje, Hola mamá- Mencionó ella nerviosa.

-Tu padre te busca Aqua, creo que quiere las armas que te llevaste sin permiso- Mencionó Trixie en tono serio.

-Oh rayos- Respondió Aqua Night sin poder resistirse al castigo.

-Bueno creo que interrumpimos algo así que mejor nos retiramos- hablaron los amigos de ambos que salieron rápido del lugar dejando a solo Silver ahí.

-Ah, esperen amigo, yo voy con ustedes- Cuando Silver intentó irse una barrera mágica lo detuvo de golpe.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado tampoco jovencito, tenemos cosas que discutir- Mencionó Twilight mientras Silver tragaba saliva.

-Por cierto Silver, esto me pertenece- Dijo Flash tomando la espada que Silver había llevado sin permiso.

-¿Estoy castigada yo?- Preguntó Aqua Night.

-No tienes idea- Respondió Trixie llevándose a su hija.

-Feliz Nightmare Night Aqua- Habló Silver poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh, cállate ya- Respondió Aqua algo molesta pero igual dio una sonrisa para despedirse y se resignaba a recibir su castigo en casa al igual que Silver Shine.


End file.
